


Rewind

by A_Lysdove63



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Fears Pregnant Tsunade, F/M, Fear the Senju Twins, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fox Summons, Fuuinjutsu Mistress, Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Hokage Sakumo, Kakashi is turning into a little shit, M/M, Minashi is a Sadist, Minashi is a Troll, Multi, NoBeta, Orochimaru is getting Sassy with Kitsune, Other, Sensei Orochimaru (Naruto), Slow Burn, Some angst, The Hokage's Guard is so Done, Time Travel, Uzumaki Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 326,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War has lasted for years. The Shinobi Alliance lost their shinning hope when Naruto Uzumaki died and his tailed beast stolen from him. But not all is lost. He left his last unpredictable idea to the only person he trusted to pull it off. The only other person besides Kurama that had always been at his side. His twin little sister. Minashi Namikaze-Uzumaki.This is her story. Follow her as she travels back to fix the elemental nations with the only pieces of Naruto that she has left.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Naruto. I only Claim Minashi-chan.
> 
> cross posted on FF.net

_Prologue_

Blue eyes surrounded by black, displaying his status as reanimated, looked on in worry and trepidation as the blonde across from him continued to work on the seal. The other man working on the seal with him and the blonde paused at seeing his fellow Reanimation hesitation. 

Red eyes surrounded by black looked into reanimated blues. 

“Minato?” Tobirama asked in a hushed voice, not to disturb the other blonde across the way from them. 

Minato did not pay the Niidaime a second as he walked over to see what his youngest was painting in her blood ink onto the seal around them. The section of the matrix she was in had already been completed. So why was she working on it now? 

If Minato had blood in his body, he would have paled. 

“Minashi!” he cried out and jerked her away from the seal. Bloodshot cerulean blue eyes met his with calmness he did not expect. 

“Papa.” Minashi whispered. Her voice soft, but tired. “Why did you stop? We are almost done.” 

Minato pointed down at where she had been reworking the time destination. “I thought we discussed this! You are going back to your birth-“ 

“No!” she said firmly, ice dripping from her voice. It always surprised Minato to learn just how much like him she turned out to be. She looked exactly like him. That and she shared the same birthmarks as her twin brother had. The only thing he could say she got from Kushina was her temper when she was pushed too far, and her tendency to prank. But even those had lessen over the years. 

“You discussed this with Tobirama. I cannot go back to the day I was born. I will be a useless infant. I have made the decision to go further back. While I won’t have an adult body, it will give me time to build up whatever size I’m in to what I’ll need it to be. That and if I end up in a younger age, I will have time to grow and make a name for myself. That way I can protect everyone better.” 

“But you’ll be erasing your own existence!” Minato hissed gripping her arms and preventing himself from shaking her to try to shake some sense into her. 

Minashi’s gaze softened. “Hai. I’ll take that risk. I am not the Child of Prophecy. Naruto is. With him gone, we are doomed. So, I’ll go back and make sure that he is born and his precious people, my precious people, are protected from the evil that drove us underground. Papa, this was Naruto’s last wish. For me to go back. To save everyone I could. I can’t do that if I’m not in a position to be strong enough to do that.” 

Minashi stepped closer to her father and hugged him tight. “Just because I’m erasing myself from my original time, doesn’t mean I won't still be there for my brother.” She chuckled softly. “This time I can be the big sister and protect him.” 

Minato knew that if he was truly alive, he would be crying. Instead he held his daughter closer and ran his ink stained fingers through her silky long hair. She’d grown it out in remembrance of her mother’s long locks. 

“Do whatever it takes Musume to plant yourself as part of my family. You know my story. War Orphan, almost desperate for family. Sensei was a pseudo father, but I will be honored to have my blood beside me. You will not be my daughter, but a sister will be just as loved.” 

“I know papa. It might take time, but I’ll make sure to keep our family together and protected. Let’s finish the seal.” 

Minato nodded and kissed her temple. Minashi left his arms and went back down to finish inking in her new existence into the seal. 

Walking back to his section, he quickly finished it off, not making a single mistake. He would not send his only child remaining, back in time, without making sure everything was perfect. 

It was a short time later when the last seal masters finally stepped back from the large, delicate, and detailed seal. Tobirama crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk. Minato looked on in resignation. Minashi felt the fire in her, which had been dimmed for too many years, roar to life. 

Finally. 

Finally after all these years, she would be going back to make good on her final promise to her Nii-san. 

A warm hand settled on Minashi’s shoulder and she didn’t have to look to know who it was. His scent filled her nose and soothed her tired brain. 

“It’s done?” he asked in his soft timber. 

“Hai.” She whispered. 

“Let’s get you to bed then. You will need all the energy you can possibly store to use it.” Tired cerulean blues turned to look back and up at a single deep coal eye. His sharingan eye covered. 

Minashi let out a long sigh before letting herself collapse against her once sensei. Easily he scooped her up into his arms and prepared to shunshin to their flat. 

Minato gave his last student a flat look. Kakashi eye smiled in return. “Sensei~” 

“I’m still not happy that you are dating my daughter, that is fourteen years your junior, Kakashi~” Minato smiled in that scary smile of his that threatened death. 

Kakashi chuckled nervously and didn’t delay his escape any longer. With a swirl of leaves, he was gone with his precious cargo. 

Letting out a long sigh, Kakashi activated the privacy seals in their small flat and laid his girlfriend in their bed. Bloodshot cerulean blue eyes blinked open to watch her lover and boyfriend shed his clothes before he did the same with her own. He pulled her warm body against his and kissed her forehead. Minashi reached up and kissed the beauty mark just below the corner of his mouth. Lips lifted into a small smile as his strong arms wrapped around her. 

“I wish I could go back with you.” Kakashi whispered into her golden strands. His fingers playing with it at the base of her spine. Minashi hummed as she snuggled into his scar-ridded chest. “I had such a stick up my ass as a preteen. I was just plain old stubborn as a kid. Always trying to live up to my father’s reputation.” But Kakashi knew, just like everyone else that was still alive, only Minashi could go back. The last half of the Kyuubi would protect her and guide her to stay in their dimension. 

“Don’t worry Kashi.” Minashi hummed as she kissed his skin. “I’ll set you straight.” 

Kakashi hummed as he hugged her closer. “That’s all I ask. I need you in my life. You were always the sun in my eyes.” 

Minashi felt her eyes sting, but no tears fell. Instead, she willed herself to enjoy one last night in her lover’s arms before she would be sent back in time. 

Minashi slept through the night and most of the next day. When she woke just before sunset, she was greeted by the sight of her father. Both him and Kakashi were in the living room of her and Kakashi's small flat. The last of the blood ink was in a small jar in his hand and a brush in the other. He gave her a sad smile. 

“You rested enough to have the last of the seal’s placed?” 

“Hai papa.” She said and moved to them. She stripped bare, not caring for modesty as it was just her father and lover. Minato worked on the seals over her bare body while Kakashi's nimble fingers brushed through her hair and started braiding it back and out of the way for when Minato would do the seal’s there. It wasn’t long before the two switched places and Kakashi was now in front of her. His sharingan was revealed and she knew he was taking it all in. every detail of her face. His long fingers came up and traced the skin across her face that wasn’t covered in sealing ink. Carefully he leaned forward and left a kiss on her lips. 

“_Oi.”_ A menacing voice growled from behind Minashi. Kakashi chuckled and Minashi smirked. 

His Coal eye darkened and Minashi’s humor left. “You can be as reckless and knuckleheaded as your brother.” Kakashi whispered inches from her. “Please, promise me that you will try not to get yourself killed with those traits.” 

Minashi smiled lovingly at him. “I’ll do my best. I can’t promise it because you know what I’ll do to protect my precious people. Naruto and I are exactly the same in that regard.” 

Kakashi sighed and pressed another kiss to her soft lips. “I know.” He mumbled before sidestepping a kunai Minato threw at him. 

Low growling was heard as the air shifted behind her. “Done.” Minato grunted and called up a gentle wind jutsu. “Once the ink is dry you can put on your cloak and we will head to the seal. The other Hokages have been protecting it since you left.” 

Before Minashi knew it their party of three was teleported back to the location of the time-travel seal. 

She wasn’t surprised to see the remaining shinobi from the last of the elemental nations there. While at one time they had returned back to their own lands, it later became easier to just keep everyone together. They were no longer the shinobi of their own nations. They were just Shinobi. The Shinobi Alliance was as strong as it was but hope had long since left them. Now they had just fought to survive and stay hidden as long as possible. 

The robe around her dropped and what was left of her modesty was covered by her long hair and strong genjutsu by her lover and father. 

Sand tickled her wrist and she looked over to one of the remaining Kages. The elder Kages of the other nations have already fallen to aid their people in escaping their demolished lands. Gaara stepped to her and eyed her seal covered skin before looking into her burning eyes. 

“You and Naruto saved me from a life of madness. I’ve never been able to repay you two for your friendship.” He held out his fist. “The only way I hope to make your time easier is to give you Shukaku’s memories and hope you gain an ally from him.” 

Minashi smiled gently as she bumped his fist with her own. When her headache dimmed from the information transfer, she looked into glassy teal eyes. Reaching up she cupped his jaw and his eyes shut as he enjoyed her touch. He knew he’d never get her heart, but it didn’t mean he didn’t still love her in a way. She’d been one of his first friends. Her and Naruto. 

“I won’t send you off with any requests. Only a wish for you to find happiness. Do not put your future on hold just to save us all. Make new friends. Find those that will have your back like we did.” 

“I will.” She whispered and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I can’t promise it, but I am going to try to save your mother Gaara. You deserve happiness just like everyone else.” 

Tears slipped down the prior Kage’s cheeks. “Safe travels.” 

Minashi smiled and nodded before walking towards the seal once more. Slowly she took in a calming breath and let herself fall into her mindscape. She wasn’t surprised to find her lifelong companion in a lotus position. He’d been silent the past month. Focusing on gathering chakra for their trip. 

_‘You ready Kurama?’_

_One blood red eye opened to gaze down at his host.** I am as ready as I can make us. Have you said your goodbyes?**_

_Blue eyes shut with her smile that was almost too forced._

_‘It’s not goodbye. It’s just see you later.’_

**_But they will not be the same people. You will prevent a lot of pain so they will not learn the same lessons or share the same bonds._**

_Minashi chuckled as she regarded her foxy tenant. ‘No, we won’t. Just means that I’ll have to create new bonds with them.’_

_Kurama rolled his eyes as he looked down at his insufferable host. **You are just like your brother in that way.**_

_Blue eyes dimmed at the reminder._

**_He’d be proud you know._**_ Kurama said softer._

_Minashi looked up into ancient red eyes and gave her first real smile in a long time. ‘Un.’_

**_Now, let’s get this show started._**

Blue eyes snapped open. Minashi snapped around to look back at the last of her family. Both blood and not. Minato walked up to his daughter and gave her one last hug before teleporting to his designated spot around the seal. Tobirama patted her head and followed Minato’s action to his own point on the seal. 

Hashirama gave her a strong hug and wished her good luck. He too would power a point on the seal. The reanimation of her Jiji stepped to her next. 

“While you and your brother always drove me nuts, I wouldn’t have given that up for the world. I wish I could have done better for you two, but I think you both turned out to be amazing people.” He patted her shoulder. “Now remember what we discussed.” 

“You’re a crafty old man that will not be fooled easily. Even if you won’t say it aloud, you will still put the pieces together that will be my puzzle. Only when I slip up will you make me admit it all. But that must not happen. Your council cannot be trusted in any point in time.” 

Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded sadly and patted her shoulder. “Good luck my child.” He shunshin to his own position. Minashi was suddenly having to duck her head as two pale arms put something on her. Blinking down at her chest, she forced herself not to tremble as her eyes gazed down at the jewel around her neck. 

“Your brother broke the curse that was on this. Take it with you so that you will always remember why you fight. You might not have wanted the seat, but you have the heart of a Kage. Just like Naruto.” Warm lips pressed to the center of her forehead and Minashi felt her eyes sting. She couldn’t cry though. It would make the ink smear. Watery blue eyes looked up into warm honey brown ones on an aged elderly face. 

“Baa-chan.” Minashi whispered through her tight throat. 

“Make us proud Mina-chan.” Tsunade whispered. 

“I will. Believe it.” Minashi whispered, but all present heard. 

“We already do.” Tsunade grinned and went to take her own position. She may not be as young as she used to, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t still as strong as the other Kages present. 

Her favorite scent filled her nose and Minashi looked up into heterochromic eyes of coal and sharingan red. Long fingers threaded through her loose hair as he brought their foreheads together. 

“I love you.” Kakashi whispered just low enough for her own ears. 

“I love you too. And I’ll remind your younger self why you love me.” 

Kakashi chuckled softly before pulling his mask down for all to see and kissing her solidly on the lips. After a few beats, he let her go and walked her to the center of the seal before taking his own position around it. The remaining Kage level shinobi following suit. Gaara, Chojuro, Darui, Kurotsuchi, Mei, and even Orochimaru. 

While the snake was still creepy and not to be fully trusted, he was not stupid. He knew he’d die on the surface. Nothing prepared the old snake for the end of the world. Living forever meant nothing if there was nothing to live for. Plus, he’d been sealed back into his own body. It was the condition given to him if he wanted to seek shelter with the other shinobi. It was either that or die at Madara’s hands. 

Minashi took one last look around the seal to see the pillars of the villages, and those standing as support behind them. All with hope shining in their eyes. 

“Minashi-chan.” A gravelly voice called across the seal. Minashi glanced over to the snake sannin. Blue eyes met reptilian gold. “I cannot undo the mistakes I have made. But they can be prevented.” 

Minashi raised a brow at the snake. She wasn’t expecting this from him of all people. She watched as his golden eyes moved to his right to look at Tsunade. 

“I believe if anyone could fix the Sannin it can be you.” He looked back at Minashi with surprisingly a pleading gaze. “If you end up far enough back, can you attempt to save me from myself? If you end up intriguing enough, it will prevent me from looking at Sensei’s chair. I find that over the past few years, that I miss being with my teammates.” 

“I’ll do what I can.” Minashi nodded and a slightly creepy smile came upon the snake’s face, but that was probably the best he could do. 

“If Danzo is taken out of the picture that will most likely keep me from taking the path of darkness. However, I’m still a scientist and logical man. Use those against me.” 

Minashi smirked at him. “Took you long enough Oro-chan.” 

Orochimaru grimaced. “Just go brat.” 

Minashi snickered before sitting down in her own lotus position. Molding her chakra, she felt the powerful chakra around her begin to rise to match her own. 

The long stream of hand signs suddenly flew like a blur in her hands. All two hundred of them. When the last one was complete, there was a deathly silence that reigned before her and all the Shinobi surrounding the seal slammed their hands down to power and activated the seal. 

_Fuuin: Rewind_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Arrival. Their Suspicion.

_Chapter 1_

Falling. 

Falling. 

Wind. 

Whistling wind in her ears. 

Minashi’s eyes snapped open and her eyes widened at the sight before her. She was literally falling from the sky. 

“KURAMA!” she screamed. 

**I’m working on it brat!** He snarled back. Minashi’s body flickered as Kurama molded enough chakra to envelope her in his cloak. **Brace brat. There is no preventing a hard landing.**

Minashi moaned in displeasure at the impending pain she was about to go through. But that was nothing when her body suddenly broke out into convulsions midair. 

‘_Kurama!’ she shouted in her mind since her body was no longer responding. She looked to her tenant and was shocked to see he was GROWING!_

**_Your seal is stronger._**_ He growled before howling in pain. I **thought I would just get Kushina’s Yin half, but both are coming!**_

_‘Will it kill mom?’_

_Kurama growled deeply. I **am trying to slow it down as much as possible to prevent that, but if you don’t expend chakra soon, your new small body will explode from chakra overload. Plus, Kushina is a full blooded Uzumaki. It might knock her down for a bit, but they are known for their vitality.**_

_Minashi looked up at Kurama then closed her eyes. ‘Well shit.’_

**_My sentiments exactly._**_ He growled before swatting her away with a tail. **Now expend some chakra!**_

Minashi didn’t have to be told twice. Snapping her eyes open, she spun around in the air, Golden Chakra cloak coming back twice as fast. Gathering chakra in her chakra tails she made a giant Rasengan and added wind element to it as well. Sending it soaring into the sky above her. Sending four more, she was then able to have enough control to send three giant Bijuudamas into the sky as well. Explosions rocketed the air, forcing her decent faster, but her cloak protected her. 

**Enough. The last of our chakra will be needed to heal you, and cushion your landing.**

Minashi panted as the wind dried her sweat. “Wake me when you figure out when we are.” She whispered into the air before she felt immense pain and the sound of snapping bones filled her ears. Blackness thankfully pulled her under and her pain vanished with it. Kurama protecting her from it all was probably the real reason. Warmth enveloped her from his chakra as he healed her rapidly. But she ignored it to finally get some sleep. 

Everything across the clearing froze at the massive chakra signature. Shivers of fear went down each shinobi's spine. It was heading right for them. Unbeknown to both parties neither knew which nation the chakra signature belonged to as it was an unfamiliar signature. 

Sakumo kicked his opponent away long enough to search for the shinobi to see whose side they were on. If it was Suna's they were in trouble. If it was Konoha's, the Hokage had some explaining to do. Sakumo didn't recognize the signature. The Hokage had been hiding a weapon. 

"ABOVE" someone finally shouted. All eyes went to the sky to see a golden ball heading right for them. 

"GET BACK!" Sakumo ordered his team just as the Suna shinobi captain did the same. 

The golden streak landed in the clearing. The crater it created sending a shockwave of dust and remnants of chakra over the area. 

As the shinobi neared the massive crater from their respective sides, claws of chakra lashed out towards the Suna shinobi. The Konoha shinobi jumped back alarmed but the chakra arms never touched them. 

Instead the Suna shinobi were all knocked unconscious. 

Sakumo ordered them tied up as he carefully made his way back to the crater to further investigate. 

His eyes widened at the sight of a small girl covered only by her long golden hair and lots of blood. 

"Kami." He whispered before carefully making his was down to her, pulling a spare blanket from a scroll on the way. 

As he neared the small child once again another Chakra arm appeared and hovered dangerously between Sakumo and the girl. Sakumo raised his arms in surrender to the chakra, not sure what it exactly was. It seemed to pulse before receding back into the child. 

Sakumo took that as acceptance and took the last few steps to the child. Gently he searched for a pulse to make sure she was still alive. A steady beat met his fingers. Carefully he looked her over and found that while she was injured, she was also healing herself. Wrapping the blanket carefully around her, he picked up the small child and brought her to his chest. Climbing back out of the crater he came face to face with his speechless team. 

“It’s a child.” Kane whispered stunned. 

“She can’t be more than five.” Renjiro hummed as he looked at the small face. 

“Where did she come from?” Sadao frowned. 

Sakumo shrugged. “I haven’t a clue.” He gazed down at the small body in his arms and made a decision. 

"She protected us. We'll take her back to Konoha and get our answers there." He jerked a chin at the Suna shinobi. "Get them ready for travel." 

"Hai taicho." The group chorused. 

Sakumo and his team raced back to Konoha with the bound, sealed, and unconscious Suna nins on their shoulders while Sakumo carried the still unconscious form of the blonde child. His finger solely traced the strange whisker like scars on her face. He wondered why they hadn't healed yet. 

The group stopped once during the night to rest. Sakumo still hadn't let go of the blonde child as she rested against his chest. Kane approached the duo with a brush in hand. Sakumo gave her a grateful look and helped sit the child up enough to brush out the long locks. When detangled, Kane swiftly braided it back and tied it off. Her smaller hands ran through the bangs that rested against the child's jaw. 

"She looks familiar." Kane frowned as she spun some of the golden strands between her fingers. 

"Namikaze Minato." Renjiro hummed from his place near the fire. Keeping it low from detection, but hot enough to keep the chill from the night at bay. 

Sadako raised a brow at his teammate. "He's not the only blonde in Konoha you know?" 

"Hm, no. There are the Yamanaka Clan, but they are a pale blonde." He pointed the kunai he'd been sharpening to the blonde child in question. "That is not Yamanaka Blonde. That is Namikaze Blonde. Remember that brat graduated with my class. I'd know that shade anywhere." 

The remaining teammates shared meaningful looks before Sakumo cleared his throat. 

"Whether the girl is a long lost relative of Namikaze-San or not, she will be taken to Konoha, questioned, and hopefully will join our ranks. She is already so powerful at this age." 

"Who says she isn't a spy?" Sadao grunted. 

Sakumo sighed at his paranoid teammate. 

“I’m not saying she isn’t. I’d be more suspicious if she _hadn’t_ just fallen out of the sky. If she had just walked up to us conscious with a half assed story I’d hand her right over to T&I. But she did come from the sky. Explain that to me. Then I’ll be less suspicious of her not being a spy.” 

Sadao grunted. Kane hid a smile in her hand. Renjiro rolled his eyes at their captain. 

“If you two are done, we need to set up for night watch.” Renjiro huffed and walked off with Kane. 

Sakumo got out his own bedroll as gently as he could to not disturb the child resting against his chest before lying down and holding her close to keep the chill off. 

Morning camp quickly as the team continued back to Konoha with their cargo. Sakumo kept his glance mostly ahead and his senses on high alert. Due to this, he was able to feel the twitch of the fingers resting against his arm. His eyes shot down and daze cerulean blue eyes looked up at him. He smiled down at her gently. 

“Good afternoon sweetie. Do not worry, you’re safe.” 

Cerulean blues looked up at him confused before glancing up to his hitai-ate. Recognition flashed briefly, before she let out a sigh and those bright orbs closed once again. 

Mina could feel the wind against her skin. It was soothing when her skin still felt so sensitive. As her senses continued to return to her, she realized that the melody that has been keeping her calm was the beat of a heart. A strong one. Her sense of smell returned next, and Mina almost swore it was Kakashi holding her. But no, it was similar but different. Kakashi always smelled like ozone, paper and like his ninken. What she smelled now was still ozone, but lacked the paper smell. Instead it was more a wild smell of nature. She smelled canine, but it wasn’t normal, more wild. 

The slight up and down feeling in her stomach told her that they were tree hopping. The man carrying her was followed by three stronger signatures, and six weaker signatures. 

Slowly she opened her eyes and was glad for the canopy above them. The sun was high. She resisted letting out a groan at the stabbing pain from the light in her eyes. But when it faded she looked up when she heard a deep voice. 

“Good Afternoon sweetie. Do not worry, you’re safe.” 

Mina looked up at the face above her as it slowly came into view. She frowned at it. Was she really in the past? Why was Kakashi carrying her? 

Her vision cleared a bit more and as she saw the covered face, she noticed the lack of scar and sharingan. That and as her eyes drifted further up, silver locks were spikey, but long and pulled back into a low tail. She relaxed at the sight of the Konoha Hitai-ate. The clues slowly came together in her muddled mind. 

_Ah. It’s Kakashi’s dad. Hatake Sakumo._

Letting out a relieved sigh, Mina let sleep pull her back under. Her body was still sore from shrinking to a helpless child. That and the impact with the earth. 

The next time Minashi woke it was to the feeling of chakra signatures. Not just one, but many. Oh, so many. _Don’t cry._ She reminded herself. But they still came. Tears slid past her closed lids and a calloused finger gently wiped them away. _There are so many of them._

**_Welcome home kit._** A low voice whispered in her mind. Tired and chakra exhausted. She felt the fuzzball stop his fight with unconsciousness, needing to watch over her when she couldn’t do it herself. 

_‘Sleep friend. I’m aware enough to watch my back.’_ A hum was all she got back in return. 

Opening her eyes she looked up into Sakumo’s deep coal eyes that shone with kindness. 

“Hello Sweetie.” He greeted with a small smile. 

Mina chose not to speak. A plan already been discussed before her travel back. She had to play quite genius with amnesia. So instead of replying she glanced to her right where the trees were thinning and the gates were coming into view. She let her eyes widen at the sight of the massive red doors. Sakumo and his team landed and walked up to the gate guards. 

“Hatake-san!” a Chuunin she didn’t recognize greeted with a grin. “Good to see you all back!” 

“Ah. Hiroki-san, Isao-san. It’s good to be home.” 

Sakumo glanced at his team and they disappeared by shunshin to deliver their cargo to T&I. 

“Who do you got there Hatake-san?” Isao asked as he came around his partner to look at the almost doll like girl in the older man’s arm. She was so tiny! 

Sakumo glanced down to the finally awake child in his arms. She couldn’t be any more than four years old. Another reason for his belief that she wasn’t a spy. Kami his son was four and a half and just entered the academy. But only because he’s always been a prodigy. 

“This for now is Chise-chan. She’s just recently woken up. I’d love to help enable your gossiping ways, but I must go to the hokage to see if we can find out her actual name.” 

The two Chuunin shared glances before smirking at Sakumo. Sakumo grunted and shunshin away before they could inquire more. 

Minashi held back the roll of her eyes at the guards. Were gate guards all the same? Gossiping little brats? Well actually, she was the brat now wasn’t she? 

Minashi closed her eyes again and rested against Sakumo’s chest as she let the feelings of all the Chakra signatures wash over her. Many she didn’t recognize at all. But three stood out the most. One she had only had a brief moment to feel and recognize. The other more familiar after spending a few years fighting side by side with him. Her parents. Their signatures weren’t as strong as she remembers, but still powerful all the same. Kushina’s she realized was distorted a bit though. She must already be working to live without the kyuubi. 

The other she recognized was the old man himself. Bright, clear, and powerful as a pillar. She smiled to herself at the feel of it. 

She let her eyes open as the wind brushed against her cheeks. Her eyes took in what of Konoha she could as Sakumo jumped from roof to roof. With an easy stride he landed before the Hokage tower and made his way in. She felt the stares of curious eyes but dismissed them. 

A brief flash of yellow caught her gaze and her eyes moved to look at it. There just as Sakumo passed him, a young Yellow Flash stood with wide Cerulean eyes. He looked barely 15 or 16. Minashi let her eyes shut to fake exhaustion and to hide her emotions. She’d already seen the many flash through young Minato’s. Surprise, shock, curiosity, and –kami- _Hope._ There had been such a large look of hope on his face before it had been blocked by her own shut eyes. 

_Soon. Soon papa. No, It’s nii-san now. Soon nii-san. Give me time to get stronger and I’ll find a way to your side._

So lost in her thoughts, she suddenly found herself much closer to the Sandaime’s signature. Her eyes snapped open as her eyes shot to him. Her eyes widened at him surprised. He looked so young. No massive wrinkles-only little ones, no liver spots. But he still had that pipe of his. She held back her fond feelings as the scent of his filled her nose. Smoke, paper, ink, and-she wrinkled her nose. Monkey. It was much stronger now. It had always been faint. Must be because he must still find time to train with his loyal summons. 

Letting out a sneeze, Minashi wiped at her nose with the blanket and frowned at the pipe. 

Sarutobi chuckled but didn’t put it away. “Sensitive nose there little one?” he called. 

Minashi kept quiet but let her displeasure at the scent show on her face even if it was a little okay to her. But she had a role to play and being melancholy was not a good way to get a start. 

When she didn’t speak, Sarutobi raised a brow and slid his gaze up to Sakumo. “Sakumo.” He greeted. 

“Hokage-sama.” He bowed his head respectfully. “I am here to report in for my team, but I’d also like to report our finding of this little girl. She hasn’t spoken once since waking earlier this afternoon.” 

“Oh?” Sarutobi hummed as his eyes moved back to familiar Cerulean eyes that looked at him curiously. “What is your name child?” 

Minashi blinked and tilted her head confused. 

“Do you remember your name?” Sakumo asked instead and Sarutobi looked sharply at his best Jounin. 

“Remember?” Sarutobi asked for more with just the one question. 

“Hai.” He opened his mouth but hesitated. “Her arrival was very unorthodox. We feared she was actually dead, or whatever was in the crater was a weapon sent from Suna. Instead, we found her unconscious and covered in her own blood as her wounds healed before our eyes.” He paused and felt his face warm. “Actually, she hasn’t left the blanket because we had nothing that would have fit her. She arrived stark naked.” 

Sarutobi blinked surprised before flicking his wrist. An ANBU dropped down. 

“Fetch some temporary clothes for the girl. Make it quick.” 

“Hai. Hokage-sama.” The ANBU disappeared. 

Sarutobi put his pipe back between his lips as he looked at the blue eyed child before him. 

“How did she arrive?” 

Sakumo twitched. “A golden ball of light crashed into the clearing. The Chakra signature was massive. I thought it was back up from Suna, but they fell back as well and looked just as shocked. I then thought you had someone powerful hidden and sent them. But then after she landed massive chakra constructs appeared and knocked out all the Suna-nin. At my approach another one appeared. It looked like an arm of some sort before it disappeared. I took that as approval and then wrapped her up from there. She woke briefly this afternoon before waking again this evening as we arrived at the gates.” 

Sarutobi just blinked at him. “She arrived in a ball of light?” 

Sakumo sighed and shrugged. “More like a meteor.” 

Sarutobi looked at the innocent eyes before him. “And she lived?” 

“Some sort of Kekkei Genkai?” Sakumo guessed before a small flare of chakra was the warning before the ANBU arrive back with a small scroll. They handed it to the Hokage who opened it to reveal a simple white dress, black leggings, and black sandals. 

Once handed over the girl eagerly took them and shimmied into them beneath the blanket. As she straightened back up, a flash of color caught Sarutobi’s eyes and he stiffened as he saw what it was. That was impossible. His Chakra flared and the girl’s eyes shot to his. He saw it then. A flash of _knowing._

“Sakumo, leave her here. I will send for you when everything is straightened out.” 

Sakumo stiffened. “Hokage-“ 

“Leave.” Sarutobi ordered sternly. Sakumo looked to the girl and cerulean blues just blinked at him innocently. 

“Hai.” He grit his teeth. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, a flare of chakra was the only warning Minashi had as the privacy seals went up and two ANBU dropped down at her sides at the Hokage’s silent order. 

“Who are you and how did you get that necklace?” he growled as Killer Intent filled the room. 

Minashi just blinked and tilted her head at him, easily brushing off his KI. She’d felt the KI of the Jyuubi. The Sandaime’s had nothing on that beast. 

Slowly Minashi raised her hand and pointed to her head. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Get me Yamanaka Inojiro. **NOW.**” He ordered. 

A third ANBU signature disappeared from the room and Minashi just held the Hokage’s gaze for the ten minutes it took for the ANBU to find and return with the Yamanaka clan head. The Confused but curious clan head looked around the office until his pale green eyes landed on bright Cerulean blues. He frowned and looked to his leader. 

“Hokage-sama?” 

“Mind scan her. Now.” He ordered sharply as he stood to join in the jutsu. 

Inojiro blanked his face to not show his displeasure. “Hokage-sama, children are harder to read and it put them at great risk-“ 

“She is the one that requested it.” He said firmly even as his sharp eyes hadn’t left the girl. 

Inojiro blinked startled and looked back at the child to see her bow her head at him and take a seat. He sighed and pulled a chair before her own. With a quick mold of his chakra, and a flash of signs he placed a hand on her head and one on the Hokage. Gently he guided himself and the Hokage into her mind. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minashi's mind. A peak into the past.

_Chapter 2_

The duo appeared in a white room. Inojiro frowned. Had he already destroyed her mind with just performing the jutsu? 

A quick flash of color and before him and the Hokage stood the girl’s conscious. Instead of the four of five year old they were expecting, a grown mid twenty year old woman stood before them instead. Long blonde hair brushed the back of her calves. Six whiskers adorned her cheeks. Hard Cerulean blues eyes gazed at them sharply as her arms crossed. Her right arm was bandaged all the way up to her shoulder. A black sleeveless Kimono top hugged her frame to stop at the top of her knees. It split on either side of her thighs to reveal Orange Leggings that disappeared into Black shinobi sandals. A Konoha hitai-ate was belted to her white thin obi around her waist. But a Hitai-ate that adorned her head was marked with ‘Shinobi’ What was more surprising to the two guests was the white cloak around her shoulders and the Hokage hat belted to her other hip. 

Sarutobi felt his stomach drop. This was not good. Not good at all. He silently mourned for the paperwork he could feel that would follow this encounter. 

“Hello Gentlemen.” A slightly husky voice said. “I am Minashi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Twenty-five years old. Former Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and later the Kage of the Shinobi Alliance. I am here to save not only Konoha but the Elemental Nations as a whole. I’m aware that the Third Shinobi war is soon to begin and I cannot stop the loss of life that will come with it. I’m not here to interfere with this war completely, but to prevent the next.” 

Sarutobi shot his eyes to Inojiro and Inojiro sighed at the silent question from his Hokage. “One cannot lie in their own mind.” He frowned and looked around. “Yet it seems though that she is able to manipulate her own mind at will. So, I cannot confirm if this is truth or half-truths.” 

Minashi snorted and both men looked back to her. “I do not lie. Currently we are just in a part of my mind to keep you two from snooping where I don’t want you to. It is for _your_ safety, not mine.” 

“Why?” Inojiro asked curiously but the Hokage stiffened as something clicked in his mind. _Uzumaki-possession marks._

“You have it.” Sarutobi glared. He almost had a heart attack when he got word from Minato that Kushina’s seal was empty. 

“Him.” She corrected. “and yes. My arrival with the stronger seal over wrote the other container’s seal. But she is an Uzumaki. She can handle it especially since her seal was designed to only hold him. Not merge his chakra with her own.” 

The Hokage’s eyes narrowed on the blonde. “How did you get that necklace?” 

Hard Cerulean eyes softened and with a flick of her wrist a scroll appeared in her hand. Opening it, the world shifted and bled into color. 

There they watched two blondes glare at a much older one with a rhombus on her forehead. They watched the twin blondes work together to make a bet with the legendary sucker. The images then changed to their fight to protect the older blonde from a grey hair young man while Jiraiya fought his teammate in the background. Minashi was struggling to get back up even as her brother fought the grey haired man. When she did, they combined their Rasengans and blasted the young man away. Naruto though collapsed and Minashi cried out in pain and shock at feeling the telepathic connection with her twin weaken. Finally he rose enough after some healing to grab the necklace around the elder blonde’s neck. It was soon put on him by said woman as Minashi stayed at her elder twin’s side. 

The scene changed once more and they frowned at how blurry it was around the edges. Two arms draped something around her neck and Minashi had to struggle to not tremble as the weight rested against her skin. 

_“Your brother broke the curse that was on this. Take it with you so that you will always remember why you fight. You might not have wanted the seat, but you have the heart of a Kage. Just like Naruto.”_ The familiar but aged voice whispered as warm lips pressed against Minashi’s forehead. 

The color faded away until only white surrounded them once again. The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

“Those are the memories I have surrounding the necklace.” The blonde woman’s voice spoke softly. 

She suddenly smirked and another scroll appeared. “Oi, Jiji, Here’s one you’ll like.” 

The room blurred before they found themselves in a sparsely decorated living room. The woman sat on a cushion at the low table sipping tea. What caused Inojiro and Sarutobi to stiffen, was the man sitting across from her. 

A much older version of Sarutobi sat before her in his battle gear. But that’s not what had the two men alert. It was the man’s eyes and cracked skin. 

“You are a Reanimation here.” Minashi voice whispered, but they heard it as she walked around the memory. “Orochimaru was in control of it but let you and the others he’d summoned keep their will.” 

“What?” Sarutobi demanded shocked. His student would never- 

“Edo Tensai. Now, questions later. Let’s watch.” She clarified before letting the memory play out for them to view. 

_Sarutobi sighed in envy as he watched Minashi sip at her tea. She smirked at him knowingly._

_“Brat.” He grumbled and she chuckled low._

_“You know I don’t get entertainment from much anymore.” She said into her cup._

_Sarutobi hummed in understanding as he looked around her flat. “Where is Kakashi?”_

_“Helping Papa, Tobirama, and Hashirama work on the seal.” She paused before sighing. “Actually more like seeing how long before Papa throws another Kunai at him.”_

_“Well if there was one thing that I remember about Minato was that even before you two were born he’d threatened anyone who suggested pairing their son- born or unborn- up for a marriage to you. Same went for the offers to marry off your brother to any daughters.” Sarutobi smirked. “Ah, that was always fun to tease him with. Protective little brat.”_

_“Protective father, possessive lover.” Minashi hummed. “Never had the love of a normal childhood, but now as an adult I almost want to deck them both for their obsessive love.”_

_Sarutobi snorted before sobering. “You know I’d do anything to fix that mistake-“_

_“Jiji, I’m a grown woman. Naruto and I had each other. That was enough for us. Plus that type of childhood just made us appreciate what little we did have.”_

_Sarutobi hummed and they sat in silence for a little bit longer before he let out a sigh._

_“You’re going to ignore your father’s request, aren’t you?” He asked already knowing the answer._

_Minashi looked up with cold eyes. “I am not traveling back just to be a helpless baby. By going past that, I know I’m erasing my future existence, but I will be working into the seal a new existence for me. I’ll still have a smaller body to work into shape, but it will also give me time to get stronger and protect them.”_

_Sarutobi held her gaze. “Does that also mean that the strategy you and Tobirama-sensei worked out will be different?”_

_“Hai. I’m not going to sit around and wait for you to get a kick out of figuring me out. I need allies.”_

_Sarutobi nodded. “Good.” He smirked then. “I’m a craft old man now.”_

_“With a sadistic streak.” Minashi muttered into her cup._

_Sarutobi ignored her with a cough. “In my younger years, I was a smartly paranoid crafty young man. I was never fooled. Like the Nara’s, I enjoy putting together a good puzzle. No matter how long you would try to hide, I’d figure you out.”_

_“I can allow you to know who I am then.”_

_“Hai.” He frowned though. “but do not allow me to know the complete future. Not only will your arrival create ripples in the timeline, but Knowledge is power. That and you already know that my Advisors cannot be trusted.”_

_Minashi snorted. “I’m glad the old bats are dead.”_

_Sarutobi sighed. “Homura and Koharu were misguided-“_

_“They were in Danzo’s pocket Jiji. Stop making excuses for them. They were out of date and no longer knew the village. They did what they thought would benefit them the most. Keeping my brother and I on a leash. Allowing Danzo to rot the roots of the tree. Teaming up against you to manipulate you to their desires and prejudice beliefs. I love you Jiji, but I will not stand for them a second time around. They ruined mine and Naruto’s life enough. Danzo destroyed an entire clan just to get ahold of their eyes for his own desires to have your hat.” She snarled at the end. “he played you. He played **EVERYONE**. He’s a blight on this world.”_

_Sarutobi looked at her cold eyes. “Are you going to kill him?”_

_Minashi hummed thoughtfully as she sipped her tea. “Only if he attacks my precious people. Until then, I’d either like to manipulate him onto a leash or strip him of all power together.”_

_“What of ROOT?”_

_“If he’s stripped of power, that would entail bringing the ROOT members back into the ANBU and Hunter-nin folds. They’d never be able to live like normal citizens. The barely brainwashed children are another story though. Caught soon enough and they can be put in the academy to relearn to feel emotion.”_

_“What of manipulating him then?” Sarutobi asked curiously. She was just as unpredictable as her brother sometimes._

_Minashi grinned. It wasn’t a kind grin. It was a grin that showed that she was the summoner of the foxes and the last Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_“If he wants to keep his little ROOT agents to do the dirty work that you are too kindhearted to send your ANBU to do, then he can keep them. Within my rules of course.”_

_Sarutobi sat up and looked at her. “What would those be Mina-chan?”_

_Her foxy grin grew into a sadistic smile. “No control seals bound to him. They will be transferred to the Hokage. That way they still can’t be made to talk by enemies, but he also can’t hide anything from you again. No more brainwashing. No more Kidnapping. No more Child soldiers. It will become a separate branch of the ANBU. Everyone knows of the ANBU. Some know of the Hunter-nin. The ROOT will be further buried in the shadows of the Elites. That will stay the same. Danzo can still manage them as he’s a cruel bastard. But, he must play by our rules. ALL missions must be authorized by you, without question. If and when it’s found he’s not followed that rule, he will be executed on the spot.”_

_Sarutobi startled. “A little harsh?”_

_Minashi’s eyes narrowed. “I love you Jiji, but you seem to have forgotten his MANY treasonous actions. He ordered a boy of just 13 to kill his entire clan and take the fall for it. You blamed the boy and gave Danzo a slap on the wrist. He then stole the clan’s eyes and continued to kidnap children, even clan children to be part of his own personal army. He instigated treasonous actions in other nations as well. Ame would have been a peaceful land much sooner if he hadn’t aided Hanzo against the still then peaceful Akatsuki. I even found that his ROOT were the ones to stop the messengers from Uzushio from reaching Konoha to provide aide. Hell, he orchestrated the slow killing of the Senju clan. He must be Leashed. If not, he will die. Child body or not, I will make it look like an accident the second he steps out of line.”_

_Sarutobi sighed. “Did he really do all that?”_

_Minashi grunted and narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes. My clones were able to find his office before his Agents destroyed all the documents. If I could do it, I’d go back to before Uzushio’s fall. I’d save my clan. But, I don’t know how young that would force my body to become. Not to mention the ripples in time that would create.” She grunted. “Hell, Kushina and Minato wouldn’t even get together then if she was stuck on the island.”_

_Sarutobi sighed. “Alright. I can’t say what my younger self will do, but if you reveal that you are from the future to me as soon as you arrive, that would be best. I’ll grumble about the paperwork, but I’ll move on.” He grunted. “Eventually. Though I’d be prepared for payback for the paperwork it will cause.”_

_Minashi tilted her head at him confused._

_Sarutobi snickered. “I already feel bad for him.”_

_“Why?”_

_Sarutobi gave her a deadpanned look. “You and Naruto didn’t earn your monikers as the Twin Devils just because of the Fox you two hosted. Your pranks caused me many late nights and headaches when dealing with the people your targeted and the paperwork that followed. Not to mention the trouble Tsunade-chan told me about when you two got older. How many of her desks went through the Tower windows?”_

_Minashi blushed sheepish. “Lost count after ten.”_

_Sarutobi hummed while giving her a knowing look._

_Kakashi suddenly Shunshin into the room and looked at the duo at the low table._

_“Ah, Sandaime-sama. Is she tormenting you with tea again?”_

_“Hai~” Sarutobi whined and looked at Kakashi. “Your mate is being mean.”_

_Kakashi hummed and looked to his innocently looking lover. “Why didn’t you just remind her that Ichiraku’s might not be open when she goes back?”_

_Minashi whimpered as she curled up into the fetal position. “Impossible.” She whined from the floor. “That’s a sin against the Ramen Gods.”_

_Sarutobi chuckled with Kakashi, as Minashi was livelier than she had been in years._

_“Well then love, let’s get you to the seal to fix when you will be going back. Have to make sure that your favorite ramen stand is still in existence.” He crouched down to pick her up but she sprung out of the way first before latching onto him in return. With a foxy grin, a whimper from Kakashi, and a flash of yellow, the couple was gone._

Colors faded away again as Minashi chuckled fondly. “He did always hate when I used Hiraishin. Papa got a kick out of it too.” 

Cerulean blues looked to stunned pale green and forlorn brown of Sarutobi. 

“Do you need further proof?” she asked gently. 

“N-no.” Sarutobi whispered and cleared his throat. “No.” he said clearer and looked back to meet her gaze. “Will you not tell us more? I do not like being in the dark.” 

Minashi sighed. “I will tell you of things when they near if my spy-network of clones find traces of my past history coming into play. That way you will not be blindsided and will be able to prepare. I cannot prepare you for any ripples though. Only give you my advice.” 

Sarutobi nodded as a thoughtful expression filled his face. “Rokudaime Hokage?” 

Minashi twitched. “Hai. I did not want the hat. Naruto was supposed to be the Hokage and I was going to be his ANBU Commander. Shikamaru was going to be his strategist. Sakura was going to be the Head Medic of the Hospital and Commander of the Medic Corps. Sasuke was supposed to take over Jiraiya’s Spy-network for us since he preferred to stay outside the village than inside it. When I lost the last pieces of my links to Naruto, I returned the hat to Baa-chan and focused on the Seal.” 

“You still consider yourself a Hokage.” Inojiro said curiously. Minashi flinched and Sarutobi glanced at him curiously. He looked at his audience and pointed to her outfit. “One cannot hide their true form in their mind. You still see yourself as Hokage.” 

Minashi looked down at the hat at her hip. “I never wanted the silly hat. But, I took it to fulfill Naruto’s desire to protect our precious people. They were mine too. I kept my promise to him so far. And whether I wanted the hat or not, whether I returned the duties to Baa-chan or not so I could focus on the seal, I am still me.” She straightened before them with a confident pose. “I am Minashi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Third Generation Jinchuriki of the Yin Kyuubi no Kitsune-“ 

**You have all of me brat.** A booming voice rang through the air. Inojiro and Sarutobi shivered. 

Minashi sighed. “Third Generation Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Loyal Shinobi of Konohagakure no sato.” 

Inojiro looked at the Sandaime who stared at the girl with a curious look. Inojiro already felt bad for her. 

Minashi refused to flinch at the twinkle that began to spark in the not so old man’s gaze. 

“Alright Minashi. What is your backstory now for your four year old self?” 

Minashi hummed. “Well, I came here kind of flashy. My impact and actions have proven to show amnesia. But I’ll need a story for when I remember. I came back ten years too far.” 

She frowned and glanced around before sighing. “Do you mind if we move this party? I need to speak with my partner.” 

“Partner?” Sarutobi and Inojiro said together. 

Minashi smirked and snapped. Suddenly they were in a forest clearing. Wildflowers covered the area but while the clearing was surrounded by trees a massive cave took up one side. 

“Oi, Kurama. What do I do about this? I didn’t plan to overshoot this much.” 

A growl filled the air before Sarutobi and Inojiro flinched when a massive red fox came from the cave with irritated red eyes. 

**Brat. I’m still tired. Figure it out on your own.**

Minashi just raised a brow at him. “I’ll prank the Uchiha with Pink hair the first chance I get.” 

The fox stopped cleaning his teeth with a claw. His red eyes flicked to her as his lips twitched. 

**Promise?**

“Of course.” 

**Fine. You look too much like the Yondaime brat to not be related. Use that. He was young when his father died, but his mother was the blonde and blue one. Not his father. She was originally from Kumo if I’m not mistaken and left Minato’s father during the war. Reports came back that she died soon after. Rework those. Say her death was faked or something. She was saved by an Uzumaki man. Kushina had mostly Aunts but a few Uncles. Say one of their children survive the fall of Uzushio and during his hiding save and conceived you later with the Namikaze brat’s mother. She died in childbirth. Your father died protecting you from those still hunting Uzumaki’s. He didn’t know about your ‘half-brother’. He only knew about his niece Kushina and told you to go to Konoha to her.**

Minashi nodded. “That actually would work once we can put names to it.” She scratched her whiskered cheeks with a finger. “Also to explain you-“ she hummed as she thought. “My Uzumaki father did die protecting me, but he also did so by sealing a part of your chakra into me as a baby.” 

**Hmm. A half-truth. That will work since that’s what the Yondaime brat did.**

Minashi shrugged. “So my Uzumaki father had part of the chakra that he found from the Gold and Silver brothers?” 

Kurama blinked down at her. **That would work. No one knows what happened to them with the Niidaime.**

Minashi rolled her eyes “He killed them and sealed them away before he too died. Nevertheless, let’s just say that my Uzumaki grandparent was there after words and found it as his obligation as one of the last Uzumaki’s to extract the Bijuu Chakra and safeguard it within himself. He then passed it to his son, who passed it to me but was rushed and used the Shiki Fujin. From there, I was raised in an orphanage that saw me as only a demon. That would line up with my empathy for other containers. Because of the seal design and my father's and grandfather’s kindness toward you, you and I became friends and you protect me. When I was being attacked by Uzumaki haters, you used your chakra to send me as close to Konoha as possible. Knowing that they protected your other chakra. That and you’re a selfish bastard and wanted the rest of your chakra.” Minashi finished with a shrug. 

Kurama hummed but didn’t deny it. Instead, a tail swiped at her in mild irritation. She just jumped to avoid it before grinning at him. 

“Love you too Fuzzball.” 

**Che-** he grumbled and looked to their audience. 

Minashi’s gaze followed his. “You can work with all that right Jiji?” 

Sarutobi just stared at her as his eyes twitched. “My counterpart was correct. Be prepared for payback brat. This will be a lot of paperwork.” 

Inojiro smirked, but dare not laugh at his grumpy Hokage. 

“Oi, at least I’m here as a child. I could have been here as an adult-“ Minashi paused, frowned and sighed. “Strike that, the cost to travel back wouldn’t have allowed it for how far we came.” 

“Why did you come so far back?” Inojiro asked curiously. 

Minashi looked at his with sorrow-filled eyes. “My precious people aren’t born yet. Not all of them. This way I can slowly prepare to face them again. They won’t share the same bonds with me as before, but it doesn’t mean I can’t still be there for them. They will always be my precious people.” She took a breath and continued. “Also I can prevent a lot of things now or in a few years as a Genin or Chuunin than I could as a helpless infant. I would have merged with my past self if I’d gone to a timeline with my current self there. By going further back, I’ve erased any chance of my existence in the future, but will be creating a new one now. With that I’ll be able to build up strength to protect my precious people.” 

Inojiro smiled and nodded his thanks to her willing to answer his question. 

“Is there anything I should be aware of that you will be changing soon?” Sarutobi asked. 

Minashi went to deny it before thinking of the man that brought her to Konoha. She closed her mouth and thought it over silently. Kurama shifted and bumped her with his nose after hearing her thoughts. 

**Tell them.** He said firmly. 

Minashi rolled her eyes at the fox. “Sakumo abandons a mission of S-rank importance within the next year or so. With that, his peers turn on him. Even when choosing to save the lives of his comrades over his mission for the first time, the same comrades he saved also turn on him. He’s thrown into a depressive spiral that leads to his suicide. Making his six year old son finds him and stares at his cold corpse for hours before someone discovered them. I want to prevent that trauma on Kakashi. I want to stop Sakumo from dying. He’s a good man. A Loyal and strong shinobi. I hadn’t made up a plan yet, but will work one out soon. You will know it when you see it.” She smirked. “This isn’t so important that it would really affect you. But if it does, I’ll let you know.” She said even as a plan formed. 

Sarutobi could see her mind already at work and stifled the groan that wanted to escape him. 

“Is there anything else you need to see Jiji?” Minashi asked. 

Sarutobi ran a hand over his face as he regarded the Rokudaime Hokage before him. “No Minashi-san. It’s time we should return to the outside and get this paperwork started for your citizenship. Where would you like to stay? I am sure Minato would love to know he has a family.” 

Minashi’s smile was dimmed and tight. “Minato and I will come together eventually. Same with Kushina. They are family by blood and both that and my story will prove it once documentation can be forged. But I’d like to stay with the Hatake for now. Kakashi and Sakumo need me more. I’ll slowly get Minato and Kushina adapted to me eventually but I’d like it to be on my terms.” 

Sarutobi nodded. “Very well. Inojiro, if you would.” 

Inojiro nodded and with a displacement of chakra all three were back out of Minashi’s mind. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messin' with the Hatakes

_Chapter 3_

The now child groaned and held her head. 

“Kami. That never hurt when Ino did it.” she muttered. 

“Ino?” Inojiro asked softly. 

“You’re granddaughter.” Minashi smiled softly. Inojiro beamed. Minashi rolled her eyes before they followed the now middle aged Hokage to his desk. He pulled out forms before getting to work. 

“For now we will leave your family name blank. We’ll say that our meeting came to the conclusion that you did have amnesia. Which from Inojiro’s report of your blank mind minus a few stray memories to give us your name, would be suitable for half-truths.” 

“Hai.” the two blondes agreed. 

Sarutobi grunted as his annoyed eyed looked to Minashi. “You will be able to play this part?” 

“Hai. I had an Uchiha for a teammate. I know how to keep a straight face and keep quiet or answer with one word answers. Eventually I’ll allow my personality to show as I adapt to my situation.” she shrugged. “Which isn’t far off of the truth really. I never met Sakumo. I like him though. I’ve yet to meet Kakashi.” she paused and grinned. “I might mess with him a bit though to show my ability to open up.” 

Inojiro snorted and Sarutobi’s lips twitched. He had a feeling that even without her twin brother around she’d be a handful on her own. 

“Alright. I’ll order blood tests to have them cross references against our shinobi database to search for relatives. It will allow you a few days for the results to turn up. I’ll be sure to keep them hidden for a while. Once enough time has passed for the suspicion of you being a spy has passed, I’ll let Minato and Kushina know of your relation to them.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Also, with your request to be under the Hatake Guardianship, you will also have to be submitted to therapy session with Inojiro.” 

Minashi narrowed her eyes at him. 

Sarutobi didn’t flinch. Really because she just looked like a ruffled kitten now. It took all his training not to laugh at the adorable sight. Inojiro wasn’t as trained. He coughed and covered his mouth to hide his smirk and laughter. 

“Minashi, I am Ordering this for your own health. I know you didn’t show me what became the future, but I can see the pain and sorrow in your eyes child. You need to talk about it to help you heal.” 

Minashi’s shoulders sagged. “Hai Hokage-sama.” she muttered. 

Sarutobi nodded pleased. “Good. Now on another note, I would like to consult with you in the future. But meeting with a child all the time will be suspicious.” 

Minashi snorted and without even a sign or poof of smoke a second Minashi stood there, but instead it was her adult form. She sliced a sharpened nail over her palm before latching it over the Clone’s wrist. It flared a bit of chakra before settling and relaxing back into a lazy slouch. 

“Blood Clone.” the four year old state. 

“I am just as durable as Boss. We also have a telepathic link just in case I need further instructions for decisions. Us clones tend to be more impulsive than Boss. But with serious matters we know to contact her to come to a better decision. As a Blood Clone, I also bleed and have a copy of her signature that I can use and control.” She suddenly shimmered and shifted to shrink down into a small one tailed golden fox. 

“Due to my contract with the Foxes, I’ve learned how to in some ways shape shift to a degree. It more like a special Henge Jutsu from the Fox realm.” Minashi hummed. “I was actually planning to do that later. I thought it would be a good way to follow and save Sakumo when the time came. It would also give me a reason to attach myself to you if needed.” 

The hokage raised a brow. “How so?” 

“Sakumo is a kind man that respects all creatures. If I showed my curiosity and intelligence to him, I’m sure he’d allow me to come back with him from the mission. Especially if I saved his team and mission from failing. Foxes are curious creatures. I’ll use that to get to you and offer protection. A Secondary Blood Clone can be at your disposal for ANBU if needed. Or I’ll leave one with the Hatake and henge into my adult form to take the mission if I find it needed.” 

Sarutobi and Inojiro just shared a glance and looked at the fox that had moved onto her lap and the child that was now petting it with a raised brow at it. 

“I’m not your groomer.” she grunted at her own clone. 

“Nope. But you know you enjoy it.” it snickered. 

With a grunt and a small pop, the clone disappeared and a muttering four year old remained. Minashi looked up to find the Hokage and Inojiro staring at her in amazement. 

“What?” she muttered. 

“Did you create that?” Sarutobi asked curiously. 

Minashi shrugged. “I spent years with the reanimation of the first four Hokages. Tobirama was especially helpful in perfecting it. But Him and Pa-Minato, were the ones to drill Fuuinjutsu into my head. Granted I already had a basic start from Ero-Sennin, but I am a Fuuinjutsu Mistress.” Minashi blinked when she realize she had rambled again. “Yes. I created it, but not on my own.” 

Sarutobi nodded then continued to fill out her papers. A few minutes later he handed them over to her and she scanned them over. Everything but the medical parts and a picture were filled out. That and her family tree. 

“I’ll look into the Uzumaki branches and see if we can find a line that isn’t too far from Kushina so that she can be seen as a close relative for you. So you will have to hold off on ‘remembering’ that for the time being. Also, since you are in the body of a child, to be able to get a standing in the village and a rank, you will have to attend the academy.” 

Minashi groaned but was ignored. 

“Please do not graduate any sooner than a year.” Sarutobi almost begged. 

“Hai Hai.” Minashi hummed absently as she picked at her nails. Sarutobi let out a weary sigh. He could feel it in his bones that she’d only do that because of his future self that she held respect for. 

“Alright, I’ll send for Sakumo soon. Is there anything else we need to discuss before you go back to playing a child?” 

Minashi glanced up at Sarutobi. “One more thing.” 

Sarutobi hid his own groan, but was startled when instead he had a blond bundle almost snaked around his neck. Her smaller form shook as she buried her head into his neck. 

“Thanks Jiji.” she whispered through her tight throat. 

Sarutobi smiled softly as he returned her sudden hug. “No thanks needed. Just live the childhood you didn’t get to for now. You have allies. Let us help where we can.” 

Minashi hummed in agreeance and sat back in his lap. “Speaking of, I'd eventually like to get Ero-sennin and Baa-chan in on the secret.” 

“Who?” Sarutobi blinked confused. 

It took Minashi a moment to remember that Sarutobi didn’t know who she was talking about. 

“Ah, Sorry. Jiraiya and Tsunade.” He raised a skeptical brow at her. 

“They let you call them that?” 

Minashi snorted. Sarutobi sighed and made the decision that it was something he could inquire on later. Instead he nodded to her original statement. 

“That can be done. But I’ll have to let you convince my wayward student to come home.” 

Minashi snorted as she snuggled into his robes. “No problem there.” she mumbled. “Ah, I promised Oro-chan to save him from himself.” she mumbled as exhausted pulled at her. “Need to be intriguing to keep him away from Danzo and Human experimentation.” she yawned before giving up the fight. 

“Thank you.” Sarutobi whispered into her hair but she was already succumbing to the darkness of sleep. 

Sarutobi gently rearranged the child on his lap to be covered by the white Haori of his robes. He smiled down at her. He couldn’t believe that a twenty five year old was really trapped inside this tiny body. Not until he had seen her eyes when they returned from her mindscape. They were not the eyes of a child. 

Sarutobi looked to Inojiro. 

“I do not need to tell you that this doesn’t leave my office.” 

“S or SS-Rank Secret?” Inojiro asked instead. 

“SS.” Sarutobi hummed. “At least her true origins. The status of her tenant and her soon to be background will just be S-Rank. When blood tests come back the latter will drop off that list.” 

“Hai Hokage-sama.” 

“Now, to inform Sakumo of his new ward. I believe the Hatake household will get very lively here soon.” Sarutobi smirked before returning to his Hokage face. Releasing the Privacy seal, his ANBU returned. 

“Send Hatake-san in.” he ordered. 

A moment later, said silver haired man was standing before him once again, minus one little blonde child. Sarutobi puffed on his pipe as he regarded the man that hadn’t taken his eyes off the blonde child since he reentered Sarutobi’s office. 

“Inojiro here has confirmed that at the moment Minashi-chan is without her core memories. While investigating her mind carefully, we were able to identify her first name and that she was being sent to Konoha for protection.” 

Sakumo’s shoulders dropped in relief. “From who?” he asked curiously. 

Sarutobi hummed as he set his pipe down without disturbing the still sleeping child. “She doesn’t know. Her memories are blurry. We were only able to get her name before we were kicked out by-“ Sarutobi paused for dramatics. What? He had to get his entertainment somewhere. “Hatake-san. What I’m about to reveal is an S-Rank Secret.” Sarutobi didn’t need to remind his ANBU that this applied to them as well. 

“Hai Hokage-sama.” Sakumo said formally with a shallow bow. 

“Minashi-chan somehow has come into the possession of the Kyuubi.” 

The room froze. 

Sarutobi felt his lip twitch, but resisted the urge to smirk. Instead he bit the end of his pipe. 

“That would explain the massive chakra signature.” Sakumo said softly with eyes wide. “It protected her from the enemy, but must have recognized our Hitai-ate.” 

Sarutobi hummed. “That is our guess as well. We don’t know how she got it, but Inojiro reported that her mind showed signs of trauma. With this she has probably only temporarily lost her memories. Your Mission will be to watch her. When her memories look to have returned, bring her back for another Mind scan.” 

Sakumo sagged in resignation. “Hai Hokage-sama.” 

“With that, she will be in your care.” Sakumo nodded at his Hokage and looked back down at the now named child. Minashi. “Your first part for the mission is to take her to the hospital and get her blood drawn.” He tossed Sakumo a scroll. “These are orders to have her cross referenced with all of our shinobi and citizen. See if she was sent here because someone knows something we don’t.” 

Sakumo’s eyes widened. “You think she has a relative here?” 

Sarutobi hummed as he looked Sakumo over. “We caught a flash of red in some of the blurry images. It seems that the reserves she has are possibly paternal.” He answered evasively. 

Sakumo understood immediately. _Uzumaki survivor._ Went unspoken between them. 

“I will take her there immediately.” 

The Hokage nodded and with some skill they handed off the sleeping child who now clung to Sakumo’s flak vest. 

“Hospital first. Supplies next.” The Hokage ordered. He then smiled. “I do not suspect her as a spy. It doesn’t mean I don’t want her watched. It’s more for her protection if my assumptions are correct.” 

“Thank you.” Sakumo felt a weight off his chest. 

“She is your ward now Sakumo. I’m already having the information processed. Once her medical checkup is done the paperwork will be complete. Now, dismissed.” 

Sakumo nodded and with a shunshin, he was gone. Sarutobi glared at the leaves on his floor. 

“Really? Every time. What is it with my shinobi leaving a mess behind?” He grumbled as he went to start the paperwork for his newest Citizen and Academy student and soon his undercover ANBU operative Fox. 

Inojiro smartly ignore the hokage’s grumbling and dismissed himself through the door. No need to make the Hokage any angrier. 

Sakumo carried his sleeping bundle through the Hospital following the nurse that would complete the Hokage’s order. His eyes drifted down to the small child clinging to his chest even in her sleep. 

_Minashi._ He had a name for her now. 

Sakumo’s thoughts wandered even as the nurse took the blood sample from the sleeping child. He watched the nurse react to the child’s rapid healing before leaving. He took that as his own dismissal. He knew the results would be sent to the Hokage. He hoped though that she’d get to stay with him no matter the results. He could already feel himself getting attached to the quiet child. 

As he made his way through the village, he felt her stir. Bright Cerulean blues looked up at him innocently. 

“Hello Minashi-chan. You slept through your blood test. Did the Hokage say that we are going to test to see if you have any relatives in Konoha?” 

Minashi nodded quietly and Sakumo gave her a soft smile. “Until then you will stay with me. With that, you will need items. So how about we do some shopping?” 

Minashi stared at him for a moment before she gave a small smile and a hesitant nod. Sakumo smiled in return and carried her into a store run by a Civilian couple. It had everything from civilian clothes to Shinobi wears in the back. It was a store he would often shop in, for Kakashi. Setting Minashi down, Sakumo watched as her big blue eyes scanned the child section they’d stopped in. 

Minashi wandered around the girls section until she spotted orange. She rushed to it and beamed. It was an orange yukata dress trimmed in black. Smiling she grabbed it. Snagging a black sleeveless shirt for underneath, along with black leggings, she continued her search. She paused a bit later when she spotted a white jacket with orange stripes up the sleeves. Snagging it, she paired it with an orange tank top and black shorts. 

Sakumo hovered a little behind her. Taking in her selections and sizes, he followed behind her grabbing a few extra pairs of clothes for daily wear. After grabbing her sandals to wear they checked out and headed to the Hatake Compound finally. 

Minashi was back in Sakumo’s arms with all her new clothes seal into the scroll wrapped in her arms. 

“Minashi-chan, I have a son about your age. His name is Kakashi.” 

Minashi tilted her head like a curious child. “Kashi?” 

Sakumo chuckled. “Kakashi.” 

“Kashi.” She repeated faking her innocence of getting it wrong. 

Sakumo snorted. “Sure. Kashi. Now I’m sure you heard my name from the Hokage. But I’ll re-introduce myself. I’m Hatake Sakumo.” 

Minashi was quiet for a few beats as they walked through the markets. 

“Saki.” <_old_> Minashi said suddenly and Sakumo almost tripped even as his face flushed. 

“No Minashi-chan, it’s Sa-Ku-Mo.” 

Minashi giggled and clapped her hands. “Saki-chan!” 

Sakumo wilted as he heard giggling from a pair of passing women. “Minashi-chan~” he whined to her softly. She just giggled and Sakumo relented. If it made the quiet child giggle, then it was worth it. “Fine.” He sighed. 

Picking up the pace, Sakumo hurried back home. He knew Kakashi would be worried by now. He was supposed to be home by dinner. It was getting late into the evening. 

He slipped past his barriers and into the house. 

“Tadaima!” he called out. A quick patter of feet later as he set Minashi down, and Kakashi was before them. 

“Tou-san, Okaeri.” Kakashi said as he came around the corner. 

Sakumo felt Minashi suddenly hide behind his legs as his son popped around and froze at the sight of the little golden doll. 

Kakashi tilted his masked face to the side. “Tou-san, why do you have a doll?” 

Sakumo hid his snort and instead placed a hand on Minashi’s head and pulled her to the front. She still buried her face into his thigh, but an eye was peeking out to look at Kakashi. 

“Kakashi, this is Minashi. I found her while on my last mission. She was sent to Konoha for protection. Hokage-sama has awarded me guardianship until relatives can be found. Minashi, this is Kakashi. Remember we talked about him?” 

Kakashi crossed his arms as he looked the girl up and down. She looked to be just shy of his five years of age. He sniffed the air to catch her scent, but she was still too far away. 

“Kashi?” a soft voice mumbled and Kakashi twitched. 

“Yes Minashi-chan. Kakashi, my son.” 

Slowly the Golden child stepped forward and looked at Kakashi with a hesitant but curious look. Kakashi felt himself freeze though. Those eyes. They were so pretty. He felt himself blush when she gave him a small smile. 

He didn’t realize how close she was until her scent invaded his nose through his mask. Sunshine. How though? How can someone smell like sunshine? 

He saw her own nose twitch as her head tilted at him curiously. 

“Inu?” she asked before smiling. “Inu-chan!” she grinned and even as he blushed he bristled. 

“I do not smell like a dog!” he growled, but Minashi just giggled. Kakashi saw something spark in her eyes as a shiver went down his spine. He took a step back and he watched her grin turn foxy like the whiskers on her cheeks. Following his instincts, he bolted. 

“Inu-Chan!” Minashi giggled as she chased after Kakashi. He snarled and dodged her first lunge, but he suddenly felt his legs swept out from under him. He yelped and was suddenly trapped on the ground with legs locked around his arms and chest while Minashi nuzzled his head of silver hair. 

“Inu!” she giggled and pet his head. 

“TOU-SAN!” Kakashi cried out. “Get this weirdo off of me!” 

Sakumo blinked as he watched the once quiet child attach herself to Kakashi. He didn’t miss the taijutsu she’d just displayed. Or the speed. Sakumo leaned in the doorway as he watched emotions flash over the child’s face. He wondered if the girl had a pet that had a similar scent and feel as Kakashi. Sakumo blinked at that thought and held back his laughter as his son continued to struggle to get out of the girl’s hold. 

Meanwhile, Minashi was just basking in Kakashi’s scent. It was missing the scent of paper and blood, but it was still his. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough Minashi-chan.” Sakumo chuckled as he grabbed her collar and extracted her from Kakashi. Kakashi scrambled to his feet and glared at her. Minashi just gave him a foxy grin. His two coal eyes glared at her over his mask. 

“Kakashi, it’s late and it’s been a long day. We’ll talk more in the morning. Minashi-chan, let’s get you settled into a room.” He placed the small girl on his hip and walked Kakashi to his room before moving to the next room down and setting Minashi in it. He showed her around it and parts of the compound they used most before letting her settle into the futon to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of the Past.

_Chapter 4_

_“Demon!”_

_“Monster!”_

_“You should just die!”_

_Laughter followed the horrible names as they flowed into the ears of the poor girl of only seven years of age. Her eyes stung as she fought back her tears. It was the same ever since she was little. The Adults were the worst. Now the academy kids were doing it too. Minashi felt a traitorous tear slip down her cheek. One of the older boys took a step closer, but Minashi couldn’t go anywhere. She was pressed up against a wall. Fear started to spiral in her chest._

_The fear was suddenly pushed away when she felt it. _Warmth._ That same warmth that had always been there since she was born. She rubbed away her tears to see that she was now staring at a back. Her lips lifted into a smile. She knew that back of sunshine yellow hair. It was the same as hers._

_“Naruto.” She whispered._

_Bright Cerulean eyes looked over his shoulder and gave her the biggest grin before they went hard. Minashi didn’t need to be in front of him to see that no more warmth was in her elder brother’s eyes._

_“Leave her alone. No one is allowed to pick on my imouto but me.”_

_“Che- what are you going to do?” one of the eldest boys sneered._

_Minashi watched at Naruto started brawling with the boys. Her own mouth lifted into a sneer as they teamed up against him. Naruto’s warmth was still in her chest and his determination to protect her was clear in her mind. Cocking back her fist, she joined in to help her Nii-san. She was not weak._

_“Naruto!” Minashi cried out in joy. Naruto looked over to Minashi as she entered the clearing they agreed to meet up at. Naruto’s grin was as bright as the sun._

_“You got it!” He cheered as they both opened the Forbidden Scroll Mizuki-sensei told them about._

_“Only because you distracted Jiji.” Minashi smiled in return._

_“Now we just have to find a clone one to learn so that Iruka-sensei has to pass us.” He said even while looking over the scroll. His face scrunched up and Minashi looked at the clone one he’d found to see what was the problem. Minashi frowned at it. She knew Naruto had a hard time understanding big words. So did she, but she also enjoyed learning new things through reading._

_Reaching over she grabbed his hand and his troubled blue eyes met her confident ones. His tense body relaxed as he felt through their connection that she was confident that she could learn it and teach it to him. They would always be there for each other._

_Minashi gave him a grin and he returned it. Together, they learned the Kage Bushin._

_Minashi sat up from the ground and looked to Iruka-sensei that was hovering over them dangerously._

_“It’s all over.” Iruka laughs, but Minashi and Naruto can hear the anger in it._

_Naruto just rubs the back of his head sheepish while Minashi holds the scroll over her back._

_“Got us already? Not Bad. You’re quick sensei. We only had time to learn one technique.”_

_Iruka’s face blanked as he looked between them both. Slowly his eyebrows rose as he took in their battered clothes and exhausted faces. Minashi prayed that he wouldn’t be mad. He was the only teacher to really pay any attention to them._

_“Iruka-Sensei, Can we show you the Jutsu we learn?” Minashi asked hesitantly. “We worked really hard. It’s a clone Jutsu. If we can do it, will you let us pass? Please?”_

_“Yeah Sensei, you’ll have to let us pass. That’s the rule right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes.” Naruto join in with his twin._

_Iruka frowned at them. “Huh? Where did you get that idea?”_

_Minashi felt her stomach drop. Naruto was right there with her, but he kept his smile._

_“Mizuki-Sensei told us about it. He told us where we could find it and this place-“ Minashi stopped her brother at the look of dawning horror on Iruka’s face. Naruto stops and glances between them as he gets the message from Minashi that they were tricked. Minashi feels the anger and self-loathing in her brother bloom, but she just holds his hand tighter. They were never alone._

_“Mizuki?” Iruka whispers as it comes together in his head._

_Naruto’s gut tells him to move and he does. He goes to push Minashi out of the way, but Iruka is there first, pushing them both out of the way of a hail of Kunai._

_“So you’ve found our little hide away.” Mizuki grins._

_Iruka glares up at him. “So that’s the way it is. I should’ve known.”_

_“Minashi, Naruto, Give me the scroll, now!”_

_“Wait a minute.” Naruto mumbles. “What’s really going on here?” he asks already knowing but needing to hear it._

_Iruka pulled out the kunai from his body and stood before the twins. “Minashi, Don’t let Mizuki get the scroll! Naruto get her out of here. Return the scroll to the Hokage. That is the Forbidden Scroll. It has powerful Jutsu in it that could put the village in grave danger. Mizuki used you two to get the scroll for himself. For his own power.”_

_Naruto’s face darkens in anger. Minashi tightens the strap holding the scroll and glares angrily up at the white hair ex-sensei._

_“Now, now, Iruka is just trying to scare you two. He doesn’t want you two to have the scroll.”_

_Naruto looks confused between the two older men but glances to Minashi. _‘What?’_ she vaguely hears in her head. ‘_Another lie’_. Minashi sends back. Naruto nods._

_“Stop lying Mizuki! Minashi, Naruto, don’t let him trick you.”_

_“Oh? I’ll tell you who’s really lying.” Mizuki grinned manically._

_“No!” Iruka shouts._

_“They’ve been lying to you your whole lives. 12 full years since the decree.” Mizuki’s voice is taunting._

_“What decree?” Naruto asks even as Minashi feels her body go cold._

_“Everyone knows it except you two. Iruka’s trying to hide it from you now. He’d do anything to shut me up.”_

_“Iruka-sensei?” Minashi whispers as her body begins to tremble._

_“What decree? What does everyone else know about it?” Naruto demands getting angry even as fear pools in his stomach._

_“It’s forbidden! Don’t tell him!” Iruka shouts and throws Kunai at Mizuki. The white hair man just dodges or deflects the kunai._

_Mizuki laughs. “The decree is that no one can tell you two that you share two halves of the Kyuubi no kitsune. It’s inside you both!” He points at them without care. “The same fox that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed our village has taken over both your bodies. You’re two halves of the Kyuubi!”_

_“Stop it!” Iruka shouts throwing more kunai._

_Mizuki dodges as he jumps to another tree. “They’ve all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn’t you two think it was strange how everyone treated you? Like dirt. Like trash. They hated you for just being alive.”_

_Minashi looks down at the ground. It all made sense now. Her eyes stung. She was part of the fox that killed so many people._

_“No.” Naruto whispered._

_“Naruto. Minashi.” Iruka trailed off._

_“You’ll never be accepted into this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!” Mizuki taunted._

_Minashi’s tears fell as she gripped Naruto’s shaking hand tighter._

_“no.” he mumbled again as his body began to shake. She couldn’t focus enough to feel how he was doing. Spiraling down into her own head of darkened understanding._

_“Now Die!” Mizuki shouts as he throws a large Shuriken._

_“Get down!” Iruka shouts and Naruto turns to cover Minashi. Minashi’s eyes widen when she looks over Naruto’s shoulder to see Iruka protecting them both. The large Shuriken lodged into his back. Naruto turns to look at their sensei with wide eyes._

_“W-why?” Naruto stutters._

_“Iruka-sensei?” Minashi whispers shocked._

_“We’re the same.” He whispers and coughs in pain. “When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn’t have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and know my name. My schooling wasn’t good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that’s how you two feel. Naruto, Minashi. I could’ve been there for you more. I let you two down. I’m sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that.”_

_Minashi’s lips tremble and she feels her feelings reflected through Naruto._

_“Don’t make me laugh! Iruka always hated you two. He was orphaned because of the nine-tailed fox that killed his parents. That beast is now inside you both! He’d say anything to get the scroll from you.”_

_Naruto gets up and drags Minashi away._

_“Naruto! Minashi!” He tries to reach out to them, but the shuriken is still lodged in his back._

_Minashi runs behind Naruto as they dodge trees, logs, and roots._

_“N-Naruto?” she stutters choking back her sobs. Her brother was quiet. He was never quiet. Suddenly he pulled her down and covered her mouth. His blue eyes almost glowing in the night._

_“Naruto!” Iruka calls out. The twins look out from their hiding spot to see another set of themselves stop and look back to Iruka. “Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!” Iruka nears the twins. “He’s coming after you two to take it away.”_

_The hidden twins watch as the copy Naruto launches back at Mizuki and sends him flying into a tree._

_“It can’t be. How did you know Naruto?” Iruka asks as the copy Naruto slid to the ground, back against a tree as he panted hard. Iruka puffed into smoke to reveal Mizuki and watched as Naruto did the same._

_“Because I’m Iruka.”_

_Mizuki snarls as he stands up. “You’re a fool! Why are you protecting those freak brats? They’re the ones who wiped out your family!”_

_“I don’t care what you say. You’re not getting your hands on that scroll.”_

_Mizuki laughs tauntingly. “As if you could stop me. Don’t you get it? Naruto as his sister are just like me.”_

_“How’s that?” Iruka snaps._

_“He wants the scroll for his own power, his own vengeance. That’s how beasts are. He’ll even make sure that beast of his sister joins him. They are connected at the hip. He’ll encourage her to rage with him and destroy everything.”_

_“You’re right.” Iruka said._

_Minashi felt her eyes sting. Naruto shook beside her as he held her tighter. She could feel the sadness between them both._

_“That’s how beasts are.” Iruka continues. “Both that’s not who those two are.”_

_Naruto freezes, Minashi’s eyes snap open._

_“Naruto and Minashi are nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. He’s a bit of a prankster and Minashi only encourages it, but he will always work hard and put all his heart into everything he does. Sure, he messes up, but Minashi is there. She is always at his side. She is one of a kind in her own right. She is dedicated to always learn new things and always be kind to those around her. They may be twins, but they complete each other. He is loud, she is quiet. He is brash, she’s patient. Sure, they mess up sometimes when they’re pranking, but their suffering only makes them stronger. That’s what separates them from being a beast. Therefore, you’re wrong. They are nothing like the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They are Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Minashi of Konohagakure no Sato.”_

_Minashi buries her face into Naruto’s shoulder as his face is buried into her hair. For the first time. Someone could see them. Acknowledge them. Not as the Demon twins, but as Minashi and Naruto._

_“You really believe that dribble?” Mizuki sneers. “I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind.” Mizuki pulled out another shuriken and ran at Iruka. “You’re finished.”_

_Naruto jumps out, Minashi right with him. Naruto head-butts Mizuki and Minashi puts all her strength into kicking him in the groin._

_Mizuki goes flying back as he lets out a sound like a dying animal. Iruka looks up to see both the twins standing before him._

_“Naruto? Minashi?”_

_“Y-You Brats!” Mizuki pants as he’s still trying to get off his knees as he cups his groin._

_“If you ever lay a hand on our sensei-“Minashi growls as she moves the scroll to Iruka to hold._

_“We’ll kill you.” Naruto finishes._

_Mizuki got to his feet. “Such big words. I can completely destroy you both with a single move!”_

_Naruto and Minashi moved in sync. Their hearts and mind working almost as one. Protect their sensei. Knowledge that they knew each other was not the fox. Only their loving Nii-san/Imouto._

_Both moved into stance for the new jutsu. Fingers in a cross form. “Take your best shot fool.” Minashi snarled._

_“We’ll give it back to you two thousand fold!” Naruto shouted._

_“Let’s see you try Fox Brats!”_

**_“Kage Bushin no Jutsu!”_**_ The twins shouts in unison. A massive poof sound and sight of clouds surrounded the forest. Hundreds and hundreds of Naruto and Minashi clones filled the ground, trees, and every open space available._

_Mizuki’s eyes bugged out at the sight of hundreds of solid clones surrounding him._

_“If you’re not coming…” One Naruto clone said._

_“Then we’re coming after you!” a Minashi clone finished._

_Naruto and Minashi finished tying up a thoroughly beaten and unconscious Mizuki. Together they walked to Iruka who was smiling at them. Naruto grinned sheepish._

_“We kinda got carried away dattebayo.”_

_“Just a bit dattebane. Are you okay Iruka-sensei?” Minashi asked as she kneeled beside him. Naruto on Iruka’s other side._

_Iruka let out a slow breath. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.” His smile suddenly got softer. “Both of you close your eyes.”_

_Naruto and Minashi shared a glance before doing as their first precious person said. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they each wore a new hitai-ate and Iruka was missing his._

_“Naruto, Minashi, You have earned your graduation together. I couldn’t be prouder. Naruto, you have my hitai-ate. Take good care of it. You’re now a shinobi of Konoha.” Naruto sniffled as he covered his eyes with his arm to wipe away the tears._

_“un.” He agreed muffled. Iruka turned to Minashi with a kind smile._

_“Take care of that hitai-ate for me Minashi. That was my mother’s. She was an amazing Kunoichi. She always protected what she loved with the fiercest of fires burning in her heart.”_

_Minashi’s tears finally fell and she nodded as she wiped them away. “Un.” She agreed._

_Sarutobi looked at the two blonde children before him. The incident from a few days ago was finally calming down. Now, he had to tell them that he would be separating them. He already knew they wouldn’t like it._

_“About your upcoming team assignments.” Sarutobi began. “Konoha Genin teams work with three genin and a Jounin sensei. While we have an odd number of girls this year and one team will have two girls, it will just have to work. So, Naruto, Minashi, we have no choice but to separate-“_

_“NO.” They both said in unison._

_Sarutobi sighed. “Naruto, Minashi-“_

_“No.” They said again._

_“Just give the girl on my team to someone else.” Naruto argued._

_Sarutobi sighed as he set his pipe down. “Naruto, teams don’t work that way. We have you set up with the top Kunoichi and Top Shinobi of your class to balance it out. Minashi is on the team with the next two top boys. We do this to balance out-“_

_“No.” Naruto stubbornly said as Minashi wondered how she could get Jiji to keep them together._

_“Jiji,” Minashi called for his attention. Old brown eyes moved from Naruto to her. “We work best together. You know we share a connection.”_

_“One that’s never been proven.” Sarutobi said, but they both knew he didn’t mean it. He was the only one that believed they shared a connection._

_Minashi bit her lip before something dinged in her mind. “Wouldn’t it be best to keep us on the same team? I keep Naruto under control and he keeps me under control.”_

_Sarutobi looked to Minashi. She was so much like her father it was scary sometimes. The same for Naruto and his mother. It didn’t help that Minashi had her father’s face and Naruto his mother’s._

_“What are you implying Minashi?” Sarutobi asked gently._

_Minashi’s eyes dimmed and hardened. “The fox. We can keep each other in control. If we can’t, I’m pretty sure you’ll put us with a sensei that could.”_

_Sarutobi sighed even as Naruto flinched, but Minashi’s hand squeezed his in comfort. He returned it and the reassuring feelings she sent him._

_Sarutobi puffed on his pipe for a few minutes as he looked between the two new genin before him. There would have been a five-person genin squad anyways. However, he wanted them to be separated to learn to rely on others besides their sibling. But Minashi had a point. He’d been having a problem finding another sensei that would have been able to handle her if she lost control._

_“Alright. Do not let me regret this.” Sarutobi warned but both twins were too busy grinning at each other to care._

Minashi woke up feeling the tears on her cheeks. Her heart ached. She missed Naruto so much. He was her other half. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. She tried to muffle her sobs, but her chest ached. She curled up under her covers, but the tears still came as her mind replayed the memory dreams. 

“Nii-san.” She sobbed. “Nii-san!” she cried out as she curled into a ball. She wanted her Nii-san. She couldn’t do this all by herself. It was all finally starting to set in. She was alone in the past. A huge burden of a task to complete. Alone. She’s always hated being alone. Yes, she had Naruto, but they were all they had. No family, no friends. They were alone. 

So Alone. 

The blanket was pulled away from her and warm hands moved to wrap her against a small frame. But the scent filled her nose, stopping any of her protests. It was familiar but slightly different than she was used to. 

“Shh.” Kakashi whispered in her ear. Minashi choked softly on another sob as she buried her face into his neck. 

“Kashi. I miss Nii-san.” She mumbled into his neck. 

Kakashi stayed silent but held her still. When she had calmed down a little he was laying with her on his side. 

“What happened to him?” he asked softly. 

Minashi stayed silent but nuzzled a much smaller chest than she was used to. 

“Mina-chan?” 

“H-he died.” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“ 

“He saved me.” She continued. “Baka Nii-san.” 

Small but still long fingers threaded through her hair in a soothing motion. 

“I’m sorry you lost your brother.” 

“Twin.” She whispered into his chest. 

Kakashi sighed as his face scrunched up in sympathy. He held her tighter. 

“I’m no Nii-san, but I can be your friend. I can protect you for your Nii-san.” 

Minashi was quiet for a moment before a sniff broke the silence. 

“Promise?” She mumbled. 

“Hai. Promise.” He said into her soft hair. He felt her lips pull into a smile against his chest. He felt his own lips twitch into one as he continued to brush through her hair with his fingers until she fell back asleep, him following right behind her. 

Sakumo rested his head against the wall outside of Minashi’s room. He’d heard her sobs and felt Kakashi’s signature move to her room. To hear the child calling out for her nii-san, he didn’t ever want to hear such heartbreak from her again. To learn that her brother had given up his own young life to save her, it broke his heart. Keeping his steps quiet, he slid open the door to Minashi’s new room to see Kakashi and Minashi curled up together fast asleep. 

Leaving them be, Sakumo returned to his own room and sent a message to the Hokage about Minashi’s nightmare. He’d have to ask the girl in the morning about it. If her memories were coming back, they would need to know what had happened. That and who had sent her to Konoha. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of filler + Minashi's new background.

_Chapter 5_

Kakashi had been woken by the not so muffled sobs coming from the room next to his. He debated with himself for a few moments about just letting the weirdo cry herself to sleep. Then she cried out for her nii-san. Something in him clenched tight. Tou-san had brought her here without anyone else. Was she brought here alone? Did she lose her family? Letting out a quiet sigh, he moved to her room and attempted to comfort her. Once again the blonde doll had latched onto him and burrowed into his neck. He went to grumbled, but then he got a whiff of her scent. It wasn’t just sunshine. She smelled of a fresh breeze sweeping through a meadow of wildflowers. It surprisingly calmed him. 

When she admitted that she missed her Nii-san, Kakashi didn’t know what to say. He never had a brother or sister. He didn’t know what to say or do. But he’d seen others just hold another until tears stopped. So he decided to try it. But his curiosity got the better of him. 

“What happened to him?” He asked and wanted to kick himself when her scent filled with sadness and the scent of her tears once again filled the air. He encouraged her gently, a nickname rolling off his tongue against his better judgement. “Mina-chan?” 

To hear her admit that her brother was dead was like a punch to the gut. She was alone. 

“I’m Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ Kakashi tried to back track. He didn’t want to make her cry more. Nevertheless, she continued to talk. How her brother saved her. How he wasn’t just an older brother. He was her twin. 

“I’m no Nii-san, but I can be your friend. I can protect you for your Nii-san.” Kakashi found himself saying to the sad doll in his arms. His hands had a mind of their own as they threaded through her soft locks. They were like silk and every brush sent her scent into a whirlwind. Every stroke brought out a different scent, like those that blew on the breeze through the meadow. His eyes got heavy as he made it a promise to her. 

The sun woke him in the morning. Carefully Kakashi slipped away from the doll to get ready for the day. He needed to get back to training so that he’d be ready for the academy. Also, just because the Golden doll was living with them now didn’t mean that he’d alter his schedule for her. So he returned to his room, changed, and headed down to see if his tou-san was making breakfast. He had to force himself to move away from her. It was strange and worrisome. He pushed the weird thoughts away and focused on his routine. 

Minashi felt when Kakashi left her. He took the warmth with him. Minashi let him be. She wanted to recompose herself. She had absently felt Sakumo outside her room after she woke up from her nightmare, but now she needed to think on how she was going to cover up her slip. 

‘_I guess I can just tell the truth. That way I would be able to talk about Naruto to a certain extent.’_ She thought as she watched the sun rise through her window. Mind made up, she got up and grabbed a pair of clothes. She picked the orange yukata style dress and leggings paired with shinobi sandals. Slipping out of her room, she found the bathroom and made quick work of taking a shower, dressing, and brushing out her long hair. Twirling the brush in her hand, she absently wished that Naruto was there to do her hair like he did when they were kids. It then changed to Sakura, Tsunade, Minato, and lastly was Kakashi. 

Shyly she held the brush to her chest as she walked to the scent of Sakumo and Kakashi. She really wanted someone to do her hair. Not only was it routine, but it was soothing. 

Poking her head into the kitchen, she saw Kakashi up on a chair helping Sakumo chopping vegetables while the older silver worked with a frying pan. She could smell the eggs from her spot at the door. 

“You can come in Minashi-chan.” Sakumo called softly, kind smile on his lips as he glanced over to her. 

Minashi stepped in and toed at the floor. 

“Do you need something?” Sakumo asked as he squatted down to her level. Minashi looked up at him and showed him the brush. “Do you need help with your hair?” 

Minashi shrugged. Sakumo hummed and looked at the long locks to see them sans-tangles. 

“Do you want me to braid it?” 

Minashi looked up at Sakumo with hopeful eyes. “Please?” 

Sakumo smiled. “Give me just a moment to finish breakfast so you and Kakashi can eat while I do your hair.” 

“Hai.” Minashi mumbled as she went to the chair Sakumo guided her to. 

A few moments later, Kakashi was sitting across from her, a plate was in front of her, and another set was set between them on the end for Sakumo. 

Minashi almost purred when Sakumo’s long fingers brushed through her hair and began braiding it back. 

“Saki-chan going to eat?” Minashi mumbled absently. 

Sakumo chuckled. “It will hold. Your hair will not. You have very silky hair. It needs to be done while it’s still wet or it will never stay.” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakumo over Minashi’s head. “How do you know that tou-san?” 

Sakumo’s fingers paused in Minashi’s hair, but only for a fraction of a second. 

“Your Kaa-chan’s hair was similar in texture. She always asked me to braid it for her.” He said softly. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened. 

“Your hair is similar in texture to hers, but it has my thickness.” He reached over and ruffled the gravity defying tufts. “Thus why it’s so hard to do much with.” 

“You don’t talk about Kaa-chan.” Kakashi said softly. 

Minashi peeked open an eye to see Kakashi sans-mask, but ignored it for the hopeful spark in his eyes. Her Kakashi never really knew much about his mother. Said that his father would always change the subject. All she had done was ask for him to do her hair, and Sakumo was already changing his relationship with Kakashi. 

“When you lose someone you love with all your heart, it’s hard to talk about them.” Sakumo said softly as he continued to work through Minashi’s hair. 

Kakashi nodded and went back to his breakfast. Minashi let her’s be. She would eat with Sakumo since he was doing her hair. 

When he was finished, she had two braids along her skull and down her back brushing her calves. 

“Done.” Sakumo smiled and patted her head. “Now eat, before it gets colder.” 

“Hai Saki-chan.” Minashi sighed and got to eating. 

Sakumo grunted at the nickname but ate his own food. 

After cleaning up the dishes together, all three headed to the back of the compound where an indoor Dojo opened up into a decent sized Training field. Kakashi didn’t wait for the other two to go out and begin practicing his Katas in the low grass. 

Minashi sat on the engawa of the Dojo as Kakashi slowly went through the Hatake Clan style. She felt Sakumo join her to watch him go through them with a keen eye. 

“The Hokage says that you can join the academy in a few days. The paperwork and blood tests just need to be finished.” 

“Hai.” Minashi mumbled as her mind and heart fought to not sink into melancholy. She could see Her Kakashi in the way Kashi-chan was moving slowly. Three decades of hard work, skills, experiences, and training were missing. However, she could see it. This was his foundation. 

“Have you had any training Mina-chan?” Sakumo asked softly in the morning air. 

“Some.” She answered as his voice brought her back from her memories. She remembered her story and scrunched up her nose in fake thought. “Tou-san taught Nii-san and I.” she answered. 

Sakumo nodded and gestured to the training field. “If you are up to it, feel free to practice.” 

Minashi glanced at Sakumo, giving him a soft smile before moving to a space near Kakashi but leaving plenty of room for each of their own katas to flow. 

_Some training._ Sakumo thought sarcastically as he watched the little golden star swiftly move through her own katas. The ease and efficiency with how she went through them was not just _some_ training. But he couldn’t be sure about it until he saw her in action. 

“One more run through. Then I want you two to spar.” 

“Hai Tou-san.” Kakashi called and went through them. Sakumo nodded and looked to the silent girl to see blue eyes on him. 

“Minashi?” he asked when she didn’t move. 

“Hai.” She mumbled and went through her own katas once more. 

A few minutes later, the two children were facing one another in their own stances. Sakumo frowned at Minashi. Now that he really focused, something seemed familiar about her stance. 

“Begin.” He called out and Kakashi leapt after Minashi. Sakumo sighed, he needed to work on Kakashi’s patience- His thoughts were abruptly halted when Minashi _moved._ She moved with experience, but like water flowing in a river. Smooth, precise, deadly. 

Kakashi was on the ground on his stomach with Minashi’s knee on his back and one of Kakashi’s arm locked against her smaller frame. 

Kakashi blinked. Sakumo blinked. Minashi cursed in her head. She tried to hold back. Even in a smaller form, her mind was still trained beyond the years of her body. If it was anyone else she would have lost due to her miscalculations in her smaller frame, but as it was, she was facing another child. Mistakes were made. But still she knew she took Kakashi down too easily. 

“Some training Minashi-chan?” Sakumo called out. The skepticism and sarcasm was thick in his tone of voice. Minashi looked to him to see him with an unimpressed look, but twitching lips. 

Minashi gave a sheepish look and released Kakashi. He glared at her from the ground, but she just smiled at him softly and offered a hand up. To her surprise, he took it. 

“Again.” Kakashi demanded. Warmth lit up in Minashi. 

“Hai.” She smiled back. And again they did go at it. Punches, kicks, sweeps, dodges. Taijutsu in their clan styles were almost similar. Both were still missing elements. Kakashi didn’t know it yet and had developed his own off of the Hatake. He hadn’t wanted to use his father’s tanto any longer and had to adjust without it. Minashi’s was the Uzumaki style that was aided with seals and kenjutsu. Although, her taijutsu wasn’t in its final form. She had changed it later in her life to accommodate the Whirlpool Fist, Fox Kata, the Namikaze speed practices and her original brawler style mixed in to keep everything unpredictable. 

Sakumo already knew what Kakashi’s was missing, but the longer he looked at Minashi, the more he began to realize who it reminded him of. The piece of the puzzle slowly began to piece together. One that Sakumo was sure the Hokage probably already had all the pieces to. 

“Alright, that’s enough for this morning.” Sakumo called out half an hour before the academy would begin. “Kakashi go get cleaned up. You too Minashi.” 

“Hai.” They both called out and jogged back inside. Once out of hearing range, Sakumo summoned one of his messenger wolves. Kyo, a beautiful white wolf appeared in a small cloud. She was considered the runt of her litter when she was a pup, but they soon learned that she was not as weak as she appeared. Her smaller and leaner form gave her speed and flexibility. Add that to her intelligent mind, and she could always outsmart her opponents. 

“Kyo, I need you to pass a message to the Hokage.” 

“Hai, Sakumo-sama.” 

“Tell him that Minashi had a memory dream. She spoke of a twin brother. Also she remembers her father. Lastly, I have confirmation that one parent was an Uzumaki. She knows the Uzumaki Whirlpool Fist Taijutsu.” 

“Hai, I’ll be quick. Should I wait for a response?” 

“Yes. I would like to know how he would like to handle this new information. Also check to see if her blood work is back. That is all.” 

Kyo bowed her head in a nod, turned and in a blur of white, disappeared into the brush headed for the Hokage Tower. 

Sakumo headed back inside and waited for Kakashi and Minashi near the door. He didn’t have to wait long. They returned a few moments ready to head out. Kakashi by his side and Minashi looking up at him shyly. 

“Saki-chan?” 

“Yes Minashi-chan?” 

“Can I have a ride?” 

Sakumo smiled kindly and lifted her up into his arm. His free hand resting on Kakashi’s head. Together, the group made their way through the village. Sakumo remembered when Kakashi declared himself too big to be carried. He’d never admit it out loud, but he missed those times. So indulging this sweet little star in a few rides while she was still a kid, would sooth some of the yearning of his father instincts. 

Fully awake this time, Minashi took in the village with wide eyes. While most of it was the same, it was missing all the scars she remembered it having. But then she remembered that Kurama had not yet been forced to attack. 

It was also strange to Minashi. People were smiling and waving good morning. While there was still an underlying tension about the upcoming war, there was no hate directed at her. 

**They don’t know you hold me.** Kurama grumbled in Minashi’s head. Minashi’s eyes widened at the obvious answer. 

‘_Thank you for that reminder. Sleep well?’_ she asked in return as her small group walked through the village. 

**Hn.** He grunted and Minashi slipped into her mindscape. There she found her fox readjusting in his cave. Her smile turned honestly happy to see him looking much better. She glanced around at her scape and saw that he’d also been at work. The forest had grown again. 

‘_Doing some housekeeping?’_ she inquired. 

**Yes. I can multitask even when sleeping. Now that you have all of my chakra plus an extra half, I’ve been working on balancing out the Yang chakra to the level of the Yin.**

‘_Ah. How’s it looking?’_

Kurama opened one red eye to regard her mindscape form. 

**Slowly but surely. It will take a few years to fully balance it all out. We cannot do the Bijuu cloak again until it has finished. Also, do not even attempt Sage mode until after you hit puberty.**

Minashi pouted up at the fox. ‘_seriously?’_

**Do you want to turn to stone?** He raised a brow at her as a tail flicked out lazily towards her. She easily ducked it with a sigh. 

‘_No.’_

**Then no Sage Mode. Patience Minashi.**

Minashi snorted. ‘_That is something that will never change. I have patience during a fight, but with everything else? Fuck that shit.’_

Kurama rolled his eyes and lifted a paw to her. **Patience brat. Now, get out. You’re at the academy.** With a flick of his claw, she was rudely shoved out of her mind. 

Blinking, Minashi realized they had arrived and Kakashi was glaring at the screaming children all running around the yard waiting for classes to begin. 

“Tou-san” Kakashi began on a sigh that was bordering a whine. 

“Deal with it Kakashi. You need friends your age. These will also become your comrades one day.” 

Kakashi groaned, but stopped when Minashi grabbed his hand. He glanced over to her to see a smile on her face. 

“Soon Kashi. I’ll be here soon to keep you company.” Minashi grinned. 

Kakashi huffed and pulled away. “I don’t need a girl to keep me company.” 

Minashi only raised a brow. “Only one to kick your ass?” 

“Minashi.” Sakumo barked firmly. “language.” 

Minashi startled and looked at him innocently. “But it’s true.” 

Sakumo sighed and rubbed his temple. Why did he have a feeling that once this child was comfortable, the Uzumaki in her would shine. He winced at the memories of his own Genin Uzumaki. Another long sigh left him in defeat. 

Minashi smirked and looked back to Kakashi. Before he could escape her again, she launched at him and held him in a death hug. 

Kakashi yelped as they toppled to the ground. “Get, OFF!” Kakashi snarled and Minashi giggled as they moved into a wrestling match. Minashi was yanked off like Velcro as Kakashi huffed and glared at her. 

“Bye bye Inu!” Minashi giggled and Kakashi’s face flamed as a few of the mothers near giggled. 

With another snarled Kakashi turned and stomped off. She watched as a few boys went up to him and showed their sympathy for his ‘little sister’ embarrassing him. Them knowing a similar feeling. Minashi just grinned triumphant when Kakashi continued walking with them inside. 

Sakumo turned and they headed away. 

“You did that on purpose.” He accused softly. 

“Hm.” She replied, not agreeing or disagreeing. 

“Sakumo-sama.” A voice called from a nearby tree. Sakumo turned and Minashi looked at the beautiful white wolf lounging on the lower branch. _Was she a wolf or cat?_ Minashi idly thought at the cat like perch the wolf had chosen. 

“Ah, Kyo-chan. Hokage-sama gave his response then?” 

“Hai. Blood test results are back. He also wishes for you to bring Mina-chan back for another scan. They would like to put a face to her parents and brother.” 

“Understood. Thank you Kyo.” The wolf nodded and Sakumo looked to the golden star in his arm. “Looks like we get to go see the Hokage again Minashi-chan. 

“Hai.” She mumbled as she turned her face back to bury against his vest. Sakumo sighed but decided a shunshin was better this time than walking. They arrived outside the Hokage’s office and were promptly let inside. 

Sarutobi smiled at the two as they took a seat before his desk. Minashi calmly staying on Sakumo’s lap. 

“Hello Mina-chan. I heard you had a hard night.” Sarutobi smiled gently. 

Minashi nodded shyly. “I remembered some things.” She muttered as real emotions filled her eyes and voice. “Nii-san.” She whimpered. “Nii-san gave his life so I could get away.” 

Sarutobi felt his heart soften at the honest feelings that she was displaying. This wasn’t part of her act. She was really hurting. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sarutobi asked “While we talk about it, Sakumo can find the family members we found that you are related to here.” 

Minashi looked up into warm brown eyes before she nodded. Sarutobi opened his arms and with a few quick steps, she was down from Sakumo’s lap, around the desk, and back into Sarutobi’s lap. 

Sarutobi looked at Sakumo and tossed him a scroll. “Their names are on the scroll with their summons orders to my office. Take your time. Inojiro was already called for another scan so they will have to wait anyways.” 

“Hai.” Sakumo said through his tight throat. 

Sarutobi saw his tense form and gave the younger man a calming smile. “Relax Sakumo, you will still be her guardian. Her relatives are not old enough to take custody of her.” 

Sakumo’s shoulders sagged. “Thank you Hokage-sama.” 

“Hai, Hai, now head out. Mina-chan and I have a talk to have.” 

Sakumo was gone in a swirl of leaves. 

“Out.” Sarutobi ordered to his hidden ANBU. When Sarutobi felt their signature leave his office he activated the privacy seals and then looked to the child curled up in his lap, half hidden under his haori. 

“Mina-chan?” 

“I dreamed of the past. Of our childhood. We didn’t have a good one. Us being Kurama’s containers wasn’t a secret, no matter how much you had had it ordered as such. We were still bullied by children. Scorned and hated by adults, and treated worse than the dirt Konoha rested on. Nevertheless, I always had Naruto. Naruto always had me. As we grew older, we gained precious people. Our academy sensei, Iruka Umino, was the only person to treat us with kindness. When another sensei tricked us into stealing the forbidden scroll, Iruka-sensei believed us. He then acknowledged that we were us, not the fox we contained. But that was the first night I’d ever seen Naruto get angry for something not related to me. But I was right there with him. Iruka saw my silly brother as his own person and he saw me for me. Not just as Naruto’s sister. Then there was team assignments.” Minashi smile turned a bit victorious. 

“It was the first battle of logic I won against you. You wanted to separate us, but Naruto and I didn’t want to be separated. How could we protect each other if we were separated? I used the fox as an excuse. Said that I could control Naruto and Naruto could control me. Also who else other than Kakashi could control us? Later Sasuke could be right there as the last two Sharingan users. It felt so good to win against you. I think you had already had it planned that way, but needed an excuse.” She shrugged at the end. 

Sarutobi just sat and listened as she spoke of all the trouble her and Naruto used to get into as children. The love and lightness in her gaze was shadowed by grief, but he knew she needed this. Needed someone to talk to about her brother. 

There was a knock at the door sometime later. Sarutobi recognized the signature as Inojiro and let him in before resealing the room. 

“Minashi-san.” Inojiro nodded in a slight bow. 

“Inojiro-san.” Minashi greeted back and looked at the Hokage. “Are we really doing another mind scan?” 

Sarutobi chuckled. “No. We are here to discuss your family tree and finish getting your story together for when you meet your new Nii-san and Nee-san.” 

“Ah.” Minashi mumbled. 

“Now, according to the records that were recovered from Uzushio and the body count, there were still many that were unaccounted for and presumed dead.” 

Minashi nodded as she remembered Karin and Nagato. She’d have to look for them in the future once she got Sage Mode back. She knew their signatures, but also knew that one was just a toddler and another was dealing with re-starting Akatsuki as a criminal organization. 

“Uzumaki Michi was the youngest son of the Uzumaki Clan head, youngest brother to Uzumaki Mito. He married Uzumaki Namika. They had three Sons. Both elder sons bodies were confirmed dead during the fall of Uzushio. Uzumaki Kenta, the youngest son, was assumed dead as well. This will be your Uzumaki father.” 

“Okay. But wont that put my blood too far from Kushina’s?” 

Sarutobi smiled. “No, Namika had a younger brother. Uzumaki Shouta. He was Married to Uzumaki Miyuki, Kushina’s mother.” 

Minashi frowned as she looked at Sarutobi. “So~ my Great uncle is also my First cousin?” 

“Hai.” Sarutobi smirked. 

Minashi scrunched up her nose at him. “Clans are weird.” Sarutobi and Inojiro chuckled. 

“Some yes.” Inojiro said smiling. “Those with Bloodlines are more interwoven than others, but they still have to keep some distance between relatives or else birth defects out way the bloodline. The Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi aren’t are strict on marrying within the clan. I believe the Aburame clan is the same, but it also takes a special someone to want to have their children introduce bugs into their body right after birth.” 

“Inuzuka Clan don’t care who marries into the clan.” Sarutobi added and cleared his throat. 

“Back on topic. With Shouta-san being Kushina’s father, it puts you two closer as blood relatives. Now for Kenta-san, we will say that Michi-san died during the fall of Uzushio after transferring the Kyuubi chakra to Kenta-san and ordering him to leave. Kenta-san leaves and disappears from the radar. When he’s older, he finds a dying Namikaze Seina and takes her in. They make you. Seina-san dies during childbirth, leaving your elder twin brother Naruto and you as the first Blonde Uzumaki’s born. Kenta-san finds it easier to hide you both that way. A simple henge when travelling and the rest is whatever you shall choose to reveal.” Sarutobi finished and handed the family tree scroll to Minashi. Within the scroll also laid forged birth certificates. 

“Birth certificates?” She questioned softly. 

“Yes. We will say that we found a scroll with you. Only Sakumo and his team are aware that you arrived without a stitch of clothing. All else fails, Kenta-san taught you some seals to hide on your body.” 

Minashi pursed her lips in thought. “It will work. Did Kushina know Kenta-san?” 

“Not that we are aware of. She was sent to Konoha with the Kyuubi-“ 

“Kurama.” 

“Kurama” Sarutobi corrected. “-when she was still a child. Kenta-san would have been only a few years older than her.” 

Minashi sighed and nodded as she closed the scroll and held it close. “So this will biologically say that I’m the youngest sister to Namikaze Minato and First cousin to Uzumaki Kushina.” 

“Or niece.” Inojiro said smiling. Minashi frowned at him. 

“I don’t think it works like that.” She said confused. 

Sarutobi chuckled. “No, but Uzumaki’s are strange that way. Kushina will put together that her father was your great uncle and start calling you niece.” 

Minashi raised a doubtful brow at the two men. “How do you figure that?” 

Sarutobi smiled. “We know our resident Uzumaki very well.” 

Minashi blinked and just nodded blankly. “So how long are you going to make them wait? Sakumo returned with them ten minutes ago.” 

Sarutobi hummed and lit his pipe. Minashi rolled her eyes and covered her face with part of his Haori to filter the smell. 

“Let them stew a bit longer. Also, I wanted to give you your papers for the academy. You start in two days.” 

“Wonderful.” Minashi said sarcastically. 

“Also, Inojiro is here to also set up appointments with you for therapy.” 

Minashi winced and looked at the sheepish blonde. 

“Where would you prefer them to take place Minashi-san?” 

“A sealed room, or a room I could seal.” 

Inojiro nodded and tilted his head in thought. “My office is already sealed with privacy barriers for such visits. Will that work?” 

“Hai.” 

“Since you will be attending the academy, I can see you Saturday mornings instead.” 

Minashi frowned but nodded. “Okay. No longer than two hours a week though.” 

Inojiro smiled kindly. “I will not force you to talk. It will be for however long or short you wish the session to be.” 

MInashi relaxed at this. “Alright.” 

Inojiro bowed slightly. “Then I will dismiss myself. Hokage-sama. Minashi-san, I will see you in five days for your first appointment.” 

“Send Namikaze-san and Uzumaki-san in with Sakumo when you leave.” Sarutobi ordered even as Minashi covered herself more with his Haori. She wasn’t sure if she was really ready to see her parents yet or not. Or older siblings now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused about the family tree, leave a comment an i'll try to work it out in the next Chpt or A/N to show everyone what it is on a chart of some sort.  
Thnx!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Reunion + Little bit of Angst  
Minashi needs a hug...or two.

_Chapter 6_

A displacement of Chakra told her that the Privacy seal was down. Closing her eyes Minashi buried herself more into Sarutobi’s chest. He just patted her covered head. 

“It will be alright.” He whispered just for her. 

Minashi didn’t answer, just listened as the door opened and shut and three signatures now stood before the Hokage’s desk. The ANBU had returned once again, and were silent watchers. 

“Hokage-Sama.” Three voices said. One she knew as Sakumo. The two were much younger, but oh so familiar. One she knew from years of working together. The other from the very short visit she had in her seal, but would never forget. 

“Thank you Sakumo for bringing them quickly.” With another flare of chakra the privacy seals were back up. 

“Hai.” His response was short as his gaze moved to the completely covered child. His worry increased at her hidden form. He could detect the slightest scent of fear coming from her. 

Meanwhile during Sakumo’s inner turmoil, the two younger forms at his side were bubbling with curiosity. Kushina just plain curious. She’d been knocked out for two days, learned her fox was gone, and has been on desk duty until her chakra system finished healing. To be summoned by the Hokage unexpectedly, was itching at her. Had they found the fox? Is that why Minato was there? She’d been teaching her boyfriend how to do sealing and he’d already surpassed her. His sensei Jiraiya helping where she couldn’t. Nevertheless, it didn’t explain Sakumo-senpai’s presence. 

Minato though had a faint clue and wondered if his hopes had been right. He hadn’t been able to get another glimpse of the child due to a short mission, but now back, he could see that the Hokage was hiding something or someone on his lap. He could also feel the signature he’d just barely been able to read before Sakumo-senpai had disappeared with the blonde child. 

Sarutobi saw their hope and curiosity and let them stew for a moment before a harsh pinch at his side reminded him that he was making another party stew as well. 

“I have summoned you two here because a few days ago, Hatake-san found a child near the Fire boarders with a skirmish with a few Suna-nin. After extensive reviews of her mind and documentation found on her person via hidden seal, she has been vetted as not a spy. Instead, she was sent to Konoha to seek shelter with the last of her known family. Once she was close enough to Konoha though, a Seal activated.” 

All three tensed. Sakumo not hearing this before. Did the Hokage and Inojiro discover it in her memories? Why hadn’t he noticed a seal on her before? 

“This seal was so strong and unique that once the child got within a certain range of Konoha, it took the chakra that was similar to its own and called it to the seal.” 

Kushina paled understanding. “Kyuubi.” She whispered as her hand travelled to her stomach. 

“Hai.” Sarutobi hummed. “This is S-Rank secret you two are now aware of.” 

“Why us?” Kushina asked. Minato was already putting the pieces together though. 

“Because you two are her last known relatives.” Sarutobi reached in and Minashi gave up the scroll he’d given to her to show her blood relatives. Both leaned over the scroll and matching blood test results. 

“Minato, Kushina, You are not the last of your clans.” Sarutobi said and pulled back his Haori. “This is Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi. She is four almost five in October. You are the last of her family.” 

Minato just stared at the blonde and blue eyes that reflected his own. She looked almost exactly like him. Take away the marks on her cheeks, and she would have been his twin. Though, he could feel in her chakra, that she was indeed Uzumaki. 

Kushina blinked wide eyed at the blonde child. She recognized the whisker marks as possession marks of the Kyuubi. To be exposed to so much violent chakra at such a young age? Although, Kushina could feel it in the girl’s chakra. It was so large. It was Uzumaki reserves. She smiled kindly at the shy child. She pushed back the jealously that Minato’s Namikaze Genes had apparent won out over the strong Uzumaki. 

“Hello Minashi. I’m Kushina Uzumaki, your cousin or aunt.” Kushina waited for a response but the girl just blinked and looked between her and Minato. 

Minato gave her a kind smile as well. “Hello Mina-chan, I’m Namikaze Minato, I’m your Nii-san.” 

Blue eyes went glassy as tears built up. “Nii-san’s dead.” She whispered. 

Minato and Kushina jolted and Sarutobi sighed. “No Mina-chan. This is a different Nii-san.” he said playing to her semi act. 

Minato quickly looked back at the family tree that had come with the girl and gasped when he finished reading it. It had the updated information of just who Minashi was talking about. 

“Oh imouto.” He sighed and moved to kneel near her. Blue glassy eyes looked at him. “I’m sorry about your Nii-san. I’m not here to replace him. I’m your other Nii-san. I wish I could have been there to help you both.” 

Minashi couldn’t hold up the semi act anymore. Leaping at Minato she latched onto him and buried her face into his neck. Warm hands rubbed her back as he stood back up and moved to Kushina. Another smaller warm hand brushed against her hair as Kushina leaned in to smile at her softly. 

“You have another Nii-san and Nee-san to protect you now. We aren’t here to replace your lost nii-san, but to continue to protect you _for _him. Okay?” 

“Un.” Minashi said through Minato’s vest. 

Sarutobi cleared his voice and everyone’s eyes were back on him minus Minashi’s. She was too busy enjoying Kushina’s hand on her head and Minato’s warm hand on her back. 

“While I’m happy to see you three get a part of your family back, there are things that must be discussed.” Sarutobi looked between the two teenagers. “You two are too young to take care of a child at the moment. In addition, you both are two of our best Jounin and will be needed for missions. Therefore, custody shall remain with Hatake-san. This will also allow Minashi-chan to be near a child her own age since Hatake-san has Kakashi-kun. While Kakashi is about a year older, Minashi will still be able to get along with him. Both have already shown signs of such. Now, this does not mean you two aren’t welcome to take her for long weekends when you don’t have missions, or schedule with Hatake-san for other arrangements. Also, Minashi will be starting the academy in two days. She has shown signs that she has been trained already.” 

Sarutobi smirked at Kushina. “Uzumaki Kenta seemed to have already started training her in the Whirlpool fist.” 

Kushina beamed. Sarutobi looked at Minato. “That includes an aptitude for sealing.” 

Minato’s grin was almost giddy. 

“Now when you two have reach eighteen, we can come back to the question of custody, but until then, she shall remain at the Hatake compound with Sakumo in charge of when and who is allowed to have her. Please work it out between yourselves.” Sarutobi cleared his throat once more and when the last set of eyes settled on him, he softened his gaze on the old eyes of the child. 

“Minashi-chan.” 

“Hai?” her small voice came muffled. 

Sarutobi smiled at her. “Welcome home.” 

Minashi couldn’t speak. Her throat was too tight. Therefore, she opted for nodding and burying her face back into Minato’s neck. 

“Minato, Kushina, one last thing. Due to the trauma she suffered, Minashi has standing sessions with Inojiro every Saturday morning. Please be attentive that she doesn’t miss any.” 

“Hai Hokage-sama.” They replied. 

“Dismissed.” 

All three adults and one exhausted child left and there was an awkward silence outside the Hokage’s office. 

Sakumo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I have reports to fill out today. We can meet at the academy at three for when I need to pick up Kakashi.” 

Minato and Kushina smiled at him. “That would be nice. Thank you for allowing us the time with Minashi-chan.” Minato answered even as Kushina began to vibrate with excitement. 

Sakumo nodded but looked to the younger blue eyes that were watching him. 

“Will you be okay Mina-chan?” 

“Saki-chan has to work?” she asked softly. 

Sakumo internally groaned when he saw the others present near the Hokage’s office snicker at his nickname. 

“Hai Mina-chan.” He responded defeated. “Minato and Kushina will take care of you until we meet at the academy to get Kashi.” 

“Okay.” Minashi mumbled. 

Sakumo sighed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, disappointed that his little star didn’t put up more of a fight. 

Minato blinked at the empty spot. Minato suddenly found himself the bundle in his arms dragged out of the Hokage tower, by an excited Uzumaki. 

“Come on Minato! We have a little sister to shop for!” She grinned back at him. 

“K-kushina! I’m sure Sakumo-Senpai has already-“ Minato stuttered surprised and trying to hide his own excitement. 

“Yes, but he’s a guy. He’s also not Uzumaki. I’m totally getting her everything she will ever need to finish the Uzumaki clan style.” 

Minato pouted at his girlfriend. “What about the Namikaze?” 

Kushina raised a brow. “Doesn’t your clan rely on speed and work around that?” 

Minato flushed. “H-hai.” 

Kushina’s grin was fox like. “Then you’ll just have to push her to make the Uzumaki style the fastest ever.” 

Minato relaxed and was about to agree before looking down at the blonde in his arms. “How does that sound Mina-chan?” 

Minashi blinked at them silently. Minato and Kushina shared a glance. They knew the child could speak. Did she not understand them? 

“Speed?” a soft voice finally asked. 

Minato smiled down at his imouto. “Hai. I’m not the fastest Shinobi yet, but I’m working on it. I’ve recreated the Niidaime’s teleportation seal. Although, I have a theory on making it faster.” 

Kushina snorted. “Thankfully fighting is the only place he’s fast at. Otherwise I’d be a more unhappy girlfriend.” 

Minato blushed bright red. “K-K-Kushina!” he exclaimed. Kushina just grinned at him and snagged Minashi out of his distracted and flustered arms. Minashi blinked in surprise at her tou-san, no Nii-san’s red face. She never knew Minato had been flustered so easily. Then again, he was still a teenager. 

Kushina snickered when she caught Minashi’s pointed looks at the flushed blonde. 

“He’s so easy to tease.” She whispered into her imouto’s ear. 

Minashi raised a brow internally but kept her face blank. “He’s as red as Nee-san’s hair.” Minashi said innocently. 

Kushina froze, Minato blanched. 

Minashi smiled innocently at them. “It’s pretty.” 

Minato relaxed and smiled at Minashi even as his cheeks flushed again. Kushina’s were a reflection of it as she brushed a hand subconscious through her long locks. 

“Thank you Mina-chan.” Kushina mumbled. “Not many have said nice things about it.” 

“I told you it was beautiful.” Minato said taking her hand and kissing it before letting it swing between them as they continued through the village. 

Minato and Kushina continued to chat idly, but Minashi was listening to the whispers around them. Some were wondering why the blonde child that had been seen with Hatake-san was now with Minato and Kushina. Some were saying that it was their secret love child. 

Minashi blocked them out and let her head rest on Kushina’s shoulder. With a deep breath, she took in her mother turned Nee-san’s scent. She smelled of the sea, but also of cleaning oils for a sword. There was also the lingering scent of Minato on her. He smelled like a thunderstorm. Rain, ozone, and the fresh breeze over the Hokage Mountain. 

_Home._ They both smelled like _Home._

Hours later Minashi was shooting Kushina death glares as she sat on Minato’s lap. They had been shopping for _HOURS_. Her feet ached, she was hungry, and she had so many clothes, weapons and miscellaneous items, it was ridiculous. Not to mention, she was _HUNGRY._

“Kushina-chan, don’t you think we’ve gotten her enough?” Minato sighed above her. 

Narrowed violet eyes looked back to tired cerulean blues of her boyfriend. “An Uzumaki can never have enough weapons.” she looked down at the battle dress in her hands. “Or shinobi clothes.” 

Minato sighed again and Minashi’s eyes twitched. A low rumbling growl filled the store and all eyes snapped to Minashi. Her own eyes widened as her face blushed red as a tomato. 

Kushina smiled sheepish. “I guess we can do more shopping later. How about we grab something to eat.” she said even as she came and took Minashi from Minato’s lap. Said blonde pouted at the loss of his Imouto before taking Kushina’s hand and escorting the two most important women in his life to food. 

It didn’t surprise Minato that they ended up at Kushina’s favorite Ramen stand. Minashi secretly could only send prayers up to the Ramen Gods that Teuchi’s stand was already up and running. 

“Oi! Teuchi-san!” 

“Ah! Kushina-chan!” The man called from the stove. “What can I get you and Minato-” he paused when he finally looked at the couple and saw another blonde between the couple. He tilted his head confused. “Now, did you two run off and have a kid without telling me?” he teased. 

Both flushed at his teasing. Kushina was too flustered to answer, so Minato tried to. 

“S-She is a relative.” He started and tried again at Teuchi’s raised brow. “She is my Imouto, and Kushina’s first cousin through her Tou-san’s Nephew and her Great Uncle’s Son.” Minato frowned confusing himself. “Right?” he asked looking to his seated Girlfriend and joined her at the counter. 

Kushina rolled her eyes at her adorable boyfriend. “She’s blood. That’s all that matters. I’m her Nee-san now.” she smiled down at the blonde in her lap. Minashi looked back up to Kushina and gave a small smile in return. 

“Alrighty then.” Teuchi chuckled. “What can I get you three?” 

“Pork Ramen please.” Minato asked. 

“Miso for me and keep them coming!” Kushina cheered. 

Minashi looked at the menu Minato had handed her and frowned at it. 

“Did your tou-san teach you to read Minashi?” Minato asked softly. 

Minashi nodded. “Hai.” she mumbled and pointed to the Miso Ramen. 

“Miso Ramen for little Minashi-chan too.” Kushina called out for her imouto. Minato ruffled Minashi’s hair as they waited for their food. 

Minato sat back when he was finished to watch his two girls eat. His eyes only grew wider as time passed. Minashi was keeping up easily with Kushina’s bowl count. He held back the whimper in his throat as his wallet cried out in pain. He was really hoping she didn’t hold that much of Uzumaki in her. Letting out a sigh of defeat he just sat there smiling at his girls. His mind wandered as the two Uzumaki’s ate bowl after bowl. He wondered what his Otouto had been like. Was he calm and quiet like Minashi? Or was he like his Uzumaki? Loud and excitable. Did he too look like Minato? Or did he take after the Uzumaki looks more? 

A poke to his side caught his attention and he met Kushina’s face to see her not looking at him, but at the child still in her lap. Kushina seemed to finally have gotten full, but now Minashi was still eating. Minato sweat dropped. He was, at the moment, glad he didn’t have to house his little sister. She might eat him out of house and home. 

Kushina’s thoughts were on a similar path, but she knew why. With their larger reserves, it meant they needed more food for energy. Now Minashi had the fox in her as well. Kushina hid a wince for Hatake-senpai’s wallet. 

Minashi was too busy enjoying the taste of Ichiruka’s once again to notice how much she was eating. Plus, she didn’t want to bother Sakumo with how much she ate, so from not having a filling breakfast, missing lunch, and now finally having a late lunch, she was not wasting the opportunity to eat. 

When her belly was finally full, she set down the last bowl with a content sigh and leaned back into her new Nee-san’s soft body. Her eyes became heavy as warm arms surrounded her. 

She knew why she was tired and didn’t fight it. Her smaller body was getting used to all of Kurama’s chakra right after traveling through time. Therefore, she didn’t fight the pull and fell asleep against Kushina. 

Kushina blinked down at the child in her arms before looking up at a softly smiling Minato. Her cheeks flushed at the look in his eyes. 

“What dattebane?” she mumbled. 

“You’d make a great mother one day.” he said softly. Kushina’s face got as red as her hair. Minato just smiled lovingly at her and stood. “Come Kushina, it’s almost time for the academy to let out.” 

Kushina and Minato laid down money for the large bill and headed for the academy. Minashi tucked carefully against Kushina’s chest and Minato’s arm around her waist. 

They arrived a bit early, but it gave them time to enjoy the presence of Minashi’s bright chakra as it flowed against their senses. Or at least Minato’s. Kushina’s chakra was still too out of everything to be focused on her Imouto’s chakra. Minato basked in it though. It was like warm sunshine. It didn’t help him that she smelled like it too. That and after being in Kushina’s arms all afternoon, Minashi was beginning to smell like Kushina as well. 

Rubbing a hand over his little sister’s back, Minato slowly tried to wake her up. Slowly a set of deep cerulean blue eyes opened to look at a pair that was similar to her own. 

“Naruto?” she mumbled. 

Minato gave her a sad smile. “No imouto, It’s Minato.” 

Minashi blinked and the last of her sleep-muddled brain finally started firing up. “Ah.” she mumbled and reached out for him. Minato took her from Kushina easily. Kushina pouted at the loss but smiled at Minato’s happy expression. 

“The academy is about to let out.” Kushina told her Imouto. 

Minashi perked up a bit and looked around. They were at the academy. 

“Kashi?” Minashi questioned childishly. 

“Soon.” A deeper voice said joining their small group a bit away from the other parents. 

“Senpai.” Minato and Kushina greeted. Sakumo smiled in return. 

“Saki-chan!” Minashi cheered. Sakumo gave a defeated smile to the little star as he ruffled her hair and ignored the giggling of the other moms and snickers from the dads. 

“How was she?” he asked. 

Minato gave a sheepish smile. “Very good. Kushina might have gone a bit overboard on shopping though.” 

“She’s an Uzumaki!” Kushina defended. “Do you not realize how many clothes I go through? Between spars, missions, and just everyday use? Trust me; she’ll need more in a few months dattebane!” 

Minato blinked surprised even as Sakumo chuckled. “Thank you Kushina-san. That was very thoughtful of you.” 

“Senpai, did she eat much breakfast this morning?” Minato tried to ask carefully. 

Sakumo looked at him knowing that Minato didn’t mean any insult. He’d known about Minato for a while since his friend Jiraiya had taken him on as an apprentice. 

“She ate a normal breakfast with Kakashi and I. Why?” he asked in return. 

Kushina snickered. “She’s an Uzumaki with massive reserves,” she hinted before continuing. “Without my extra reserves I still ate sixteen bowls of ramen. Mina-chan here ate twenty-five. The larger the reserves of an Uzumaki the more we eat to refill that reserve.” 

Minato winced at Sakumo-senpai’s wide eyes. “Well, we were late getting her lunch.” The elder blonde tried to reason. 

“My stomach said _Roar._” Minashi grinned. 

Sakumo snorted and looked to the small blonde. “Minashi you don’t need to hold back if you are hungry. Let me know if you need seconds and I'll happily get you them.” 

“Okay Saki-chan!” Minashi smiled. 

A chime in the background caught everyone’s attention. Before long the doors opened and children came barreling out. Minashi wiggled out of Minato’s arms before reaching up for Sakumo. 

“Up please!” she smiled. Sakumo smiled and lifted her up to his higher advantage. Minashi surprised him thought when she climbed up onto his shoulder to get an even higher advantage. 

Sharp blue eyes scanned all the kids until a tuft of gravity defying silver caught her gaze. When deep coal eyes caught hers, Kakashi froze and began to edge away. 

“Kashi-chan” she grinned and stood on Sakumo’s shoulder. Kakashi took another step away. 

“No.” he said firmly but knew it was useless. Turning he went to run away, but Minashi launched off of Sakumo’s shoulder and tackled Kakashi to the ground giggling all the way. 

“Ack!” Kakashi grunted and growled as they tumbled in the dirt. Kakashi trying desperately to get the upper hand against the vixen. 

Meanwhile Minato just stared dumbfounded, Kushina was bent over belly laughing, and Sakumo sighed at the image he knew would become his normal now. 

“Minashi-chan” Sakumo called as he began walking to them. “Come on, leave Kakashi be.” 

Minashi giggled as she avoided another elbow from Kakashi and instead twisted to grip him in another lock hold. Her grin almost feral as she caught his eyes. 

“My Inu~” She teased and Kakashi snarled as he bucked hard enough to dislodge her. Sakumo took that moment to snag her from midair and place her on his hip. Kakashi huffed as he stood and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. 

“Tou-san.” Kakashi greeted like nothing happened. 

Sakumo smirked. “Hello Kakashi, come with me for a minute. I’d like to introduce you to some people.” he led Kakashi over to the still stunned Minato and snickering Kushina. 

“Minato-san, Kushina-san, This is my son Kakashi. Kakashi this is Minashi’s nii-san Namikaze Minato, and her cousin-” 

“Nee-san.” Kushina corrected smiling. 

Sakumo smiled. “Nee-san, Uzumaki Kushina. They might be over at the compound more when they aren’t on missions to spend time getting to know Minashi-chan.” 

Kakashi’s eyes though were wide on the two Jounin. Both were already famous in their own right. Kakashi couldn’t believe the little doll was related to Namikaze-san and Uzumaki-san. Minato was already known for being one of the fastest Shinobi of Konoha. Kushina was known as one of the deadliest as the Red Hot Habanero swordswoman. 

“She’s related to them?” he asked in wonder. 

Sakumo chuckled at the stars in his son’s eyes. “Hai.” 

“They’ll be training her?” 

“Hai.” Kushina answered brightly. 

Kakashi frowned as he thought of the already troublesome doll getting more training. 

“Can you train me too?” 

Sakumo snapped his eyes to his son shocked. 

Minato looked at the small child curiously. “Why?” 

Kakashi frowned up at the girl resting on his father’s hip. “She’s already strong. I want to be able to keep matching her and one day beat her.” 

Kushina’s grin turned fox like. “Ah, so you see her as a rival.” 

Kakashi frowned. “Not exactly.” 

Minato hummed. “Then what do you see her as?” 

Kakashi’s face flushed with embarrassment. “I promised I'd protect her for her Nii-san that she lost.” 

Minato and Kushina smiled at each other before turning it to Kakashi. “Alright.” Minato finally answered. “When we do training with Minashi, you can join in to get some extra training.” 

“Thank you.” Kakashi said and bowed to the older teens. 

“Thank you Minato-san, Kushina-san. I try my best to train him, but missions tend to keep me away. He’s bright, but extra guidance would be welcomed.” 

Kushina grinned at him. “How about this then? We can watch them both when you are out on missions as long as we aren’t already on missions ourselves.” 

Sakumo relaxed. “That would be welcomed. Thank you. With Jiraiya out of the village again I wasn’t sure who would be able to watch him while I was away.” 

“I can take care of myself!” Kakashi argued. 

Minashi leaned down at patted Kakashi hair. “Cute Inu. Saki-chan loves you. He just wants you safe.” 

Kakashi frowned at her. “What?” 

“You’re strong but Saki-chan is a mother-hen.” 

Minato and Kushina snickered when Sakumo’s face flushed and he spluttered. “Mina-chan!” he scolded but the blonde child was holding Kakashi’s gaze. 

Kakashi frowned as he tried to understand her logic. “So he wants someone older to ‘watch me’ because he worries too much?” he asked. 

Minashi beamed. “Hai. Saki-chan is a Mother-hen.” 

Kakashi relaxed and nodded at the Doll’s logic. “Alright.” he turned to Minato and Kushina. “When Tou-san is out on missions, I look forward to spending time learning and training from you both. Thank you.” 

Minato held back his chuckled and nodded to the boy. Kushina was too busy snickering into his shoulder to respond. 

Sakumo with still pink cheeks sighed and placed a hand on Kakashi’s head. 

“Would you two like to join us for dinner? It would be a great way to get to know each other better. It’s been a while since I've sat with you anyways Minato. I also haven’t been able to speak with Kushina after her team split leaving her poor sensei to wallow in memories of his cute genin.” 

Kushina flushed. Minato smiled. “Thank you Senpai. We’d love to.” 

“We can also help Minashi sort out her clothes.” Kushina said clearing her throat. “We’d be able to take some with us so she’d have some at both of our apartments.” 

Sakumo nodded and the group of five headed back to the Hatake Compound. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina-chan needs a hug.

_Chapter 7_

Minashi marveled at the stories she was hearing over the dinner table. Kushina and Sakumo had cooked up a feast, but her and Kushina were easily eating what the boys couldn’t. Minashi had slowed down though when Sakumo and Minato began talking about Jiraiya. She never knew how close Sakumo and Jiraiya had been. Even more so intriguing was to learn that Sakumo had been Kushina, Mikoto, and Hizashi’s Jounin sensei. 

Minashi’s eyes slid to Kakashi. Had their lives been truly that interwoven together? How will things turn out now with all the changes Minashi planned on making from her own timeline? 

“Oh! We should have dinner together more often senpai!” Kushina grinned. “I can even make sure Mikoto and Hizashi get away from their stuffy compounds!” 

“Kushina.” Minato sighed exasperated. 

“What? They are. Especially Mikoto. She’s losing the fire that was the best part of her ever since she was forced as Clan Heir to marry that stick in the mud Fugaku.” 

“Fugaku’s not that bad.” Minato defended his sort of friend. “Just very clan oriented.” 

“Hizashi is clan oriented but the stick up his ass isn’t as far up as Fugaku’s.” Kushina deadpanned. 

Minato sighed while Sakumo coughed to cover his laugh. Kushina had a point, but he wasn’t going to encourage the Uzumaki woman more than necessary. Kakashi was too busy watching the conversation to care about asking questions about the people they were talking about. It wasn’t hard to figure out though. His father had taught him about the clans and the different heirs. 

When the food was gone, Kushina and Minashi disappeared out to her room to sort through her clothes. Kushina was smiling as they put some away in her dressers, and put the rest into two different piles to be sealed for Minato and Kushina to take home. 

When the clothes were sealed away, Kushina’s violet eyes looked up to Minashi’s tired blues. 

“How are you really doing Mina-chan?” she asked softly pulling Minashi into her lap. 

“Fine.” She mumbled. Kushina hummed as she worked the braid out of her hair and ran her fingers through the long locks. Minashi’s eyes closed at the soothing feeling. 

“Please don’t lie.” Kushina said a few beats later. Minashi didn’t tense, but let out a breath of air. “How much do you really remember sweetie?” She’d been having this feeling ever since they met her. Her eyes were too knowing. Too Pained. Too grief filled to _not_ remember everything. Kushina was proven right a moment later. 

“Everything.” she whispered. Minashi knew it was deviating from her plan of laying low, but she didn’t realize how much she wanted a bond with Kushina and Minato until they were in front of her. “Tou-san said that Kaa-san died giving birth to Naruto and I. Tou-san stayed under a henge to look more like us, but the hunters were still after him.” Minashi rubbed her stomach. “Tou-san made Naruto promise to protect me. He then used a special seal to put Kurama in my stomach.” she mumbled eyes closed. 

Minashi felt Kushina’s fingers pause for a fraction of a second before she continued weaving her hair through braids. 

“Kurama?” Kushina asked carefully. 

Minashi smiled at his name. “He wanted me to call him Kyuubi-sama to start with. But Naruto said I was always more stubborn than him. I promise Kurama that I'd make friends with him eventually.” Her face fell at the image of her brother dying in her arms. “Naruto kept his promise too. A mean creature was trying to take Kurama from me. Naruto distracted them so I could get away. I didn’t want to leave.” Her eyes stung. “Naruto told me to listen to what Tou-san said though. I needed to go to Konoha. I-i left him. Kurama made me go when Naruto begged him to get me away.” 

Kushina tied off the braid and pulled her Imouto tighter against her. Her heart broke for the trauma that her little sister went through at such a young age. Having the Kyuubi sealed into her by her own father, then her own twin sending her away while he stayed to die. 

“Naruto was a very brave Nii-san.” She whispered. “He would have made an amazing Shinobi.” 

“He-he wanted to be Hokage. We were planning on coming here together.” Minashi whispered in half-truth half lie. “Tou-san told us all about Kages being the strongest. Protecting everyone. Naruto wanted to be like that. He said he’d become the Hokage of Konoha so he could protect me and everyone precious to us.” 

“Oh Imouto.” Kushina cooed softly as she hugged her sister tighter and brushed away her tears. 

“I felt it.” Minashi whispered. “I felt it when he died.” Kushina stiffened. “Tou-san never believed us, but we had a connection. A special connection. Feelings could be passed between it. Thoughts if we focused enough. He blocked me from feeling his pain, but I felt it when he died. I feel so empty.” she whispered as she clutched at her chest. 

Kushina’s eyes blinked away tears as she began rocking her little sister. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to help. Kissing the blonde locks in her lap, she looked up to see if there was anything around to help, instead she found a pair of familiar cerulean eyes looked at them sadly. Minato’s own eyes were glassy. Quietly he moved to them and moved to hold Minashi with Kushina. 

When Minashi had finished crying herself into exhaustion, Kushina and Minato worked together to tuck her into her futon. Once settled they headed back to the main room of the compound. Kushina was hugging herself as Minato guided her with a solemn expression. 

Sakumo stood up from the couch worried at their looks. “What’s wrong? Is Minashi okay?” 

Kushina held herself tighter while Minato sighed. “She’s asleep. Kushina was worried about Minashi and wanted to make sure she was really okay.” 

“She’s not.” Kushina said as tears fell. “Her father and brother sacrificed themselves to save her. She felt her brother die.” 

Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Apparently as twins, they had some sort of telepathic and empathic connection. She said she feels empty.” 

Sakumo let out his own sigh as he scrubbed his face. “I knew she wasn’t completely alright. Inojiro mentioned trauma, but I didn't know it was this bad.” 

“Tou-san?” Kakashi asked curiously and worried for the doll. 

Sakumo looked at Kakashi and gave a sad smile. “Minashi told you she lost her twin?” 

“Hai” he nodded. 

Sakumo rubbed his neck wondering how best to explain it. 

“Kakashi-kun.” Kushina got the boy’s attention. “How would you feel if your tou-san was suddenly taken away from you and killed, leaving you all alone?” 

Kakashi blanched at the pain that lanced through him. 

Kushina gave a small understanding smile. “Hurts just thinking about it?” 

“H-hai.” he stuttered. 

“Minashi doesn’t have to think about it. She lived it. We-” she said pointing to all four of them “Are all she has right now after losing her father and brother. A brother that she had a special connection with. She’s missing that connection. It will never be filled, but it will heal as new bonds grow around it to help heal the wound it left behind.” 

Kakashi nodded understanding Uzumaki-san’s blunt explanation. “Is that why she latches onto me?” 

Kushina blinked taken aback. Minato answered for her. “Yes and no. You probably remind her of something familiar though. I’ve noticed that she takes in both Kushina scent and my own whenever we hold her near our necks. I think she has a strong sense of smell. You can relate to that, yes?” 

Kakashi nodded. “So I smell familiar?” 

“Hai.” Sakumo said understanding more now. He’d wondered, but Minato had always had a mind that worked almost like a Nara’s. “That’s probably why she didn’t panic when she woke when I brought her to Konoha. We have similar base scents. She must have smelled it and knew she was safe before she fully woke.” 

Minato nodded but held Kushina closer. “She’s just going to need to be reminded that she’s loved and not alone. Probably pretty often.” He smiled kindly down at the boy. “Will you help us with that?” 

Kakashi’s gaze grew determined. “Hai. I promised to protect her for her Nii-san anyways.” 

Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You will make a fine protector. Kushina and I will help you train to become even better.” 

Kakashi almost had stars in his eyes as he looked at the popular Couple before him. 

Sakumo rolled his eyes behind Kakashi’s back. His son was so starstruck with these two. 

“Thank you again. Will you want to walk with us to the academy tomorrow?” 

Minato sighed and pouted. Kushina smiled kindly. “Thank you, but I know Minato has reports to fill out and I have a shift at the mission desk tomorrow.” 

“Ah.” Sakumo nodded. “The day after then? It will be Minashi’s first day.” 

Both teens beamed. “We’ll be here.” Minato promised. Sakumo walked them out. Somehow he knew that those two would probably bully their comrades into taking on any tasks they had that morning so they could be there for Minashi. 

Sakumo shook his head and spent the last bit of the evening helping Kakashi to train before he too was passed out. 

The following morning Minashi woke with the faint scents of Kushina and Minato surrounding her. Basking in them for a bit longer, she eventually got up and dressed in one of the new training outfits Kushina had gotten her. With a three quarter sleeve mesh under shirt, a sleeveless shinobi orange top, black shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals, she was ready to train. 

Practically running down the hall, she slid into the kitchen at the smell of breakfast. She felt drool run down her chin at the feast laid out. 

Sakumo chuckled at her. “Here.” he said picking her up and setting her down into her new spot. She did notice when he took the brush from her hand and worked through the knots that formed after her restless night. The braid Kushina had put in had long since fallen out. With damp hair, Sakumo rebraided it into a single tail. 

Finally, after cleaning up she was warming up beside Kakashi with their Katas. When Sakumo let them begin their mock spar, she was happy to let out some of the tension from all the emotions she went through yesterday. It had been embarrassing to cry so much, but she felt lighter after falling asleep in Minato and Kushina’s arms. It reminded her that this was her second chance. She would make a better world for when Naruto came. 

Minashi and Kakashi sparred until it was time for Kakashi to head to the academy. When Sakumo and her returned to the compound they went back to the training ground and sat down. 

“Did your tou-san teach you about chakra yet?” 

Minashi nodded slowly. “Some.” she said vaguely. 

Sakumo raised a brow at her. “Care to show what you know? I’ve already been working on control exercises with Kakashi on my days off, but I would like to see how far behind or ahead you are. That will help myself, Minato-san and Kushina-san know how to train you both.” 

“Okay.” She mumbled and moved to a tree. She frowned as she reached for her chakra. She knew she would have less control as a child, but add on the extra Bijuu chakra she got from Kushina, and her control was probably shot. 

Placing her foot on the trunk of a tree, she focused on her chakra to the bottom of her foot. 

A loud Bang filled the clearing before she was yanked away from her spot. Sakumo’s heartbeat was fast against her back as they both watch the tree she’d accidentally exploded at the base, topple where she had once been standing. 

Minashi blinked owlishly. 

Sakumo’s jaw dropped. 

Far off in the Hokage’s office, where a certain Monkey summoner sat staring into his crystal ball curious on the Rokudaime’s progress, Cracked up laughing at the sight. His pour ANBU just shook their head at their leader. They all knew he had to get his entertainment somewhere. The Crystal Ball was the main source. And Sarutobi knew that Minashi would be his new source nowadays. 

“Well shit.” Minashi muttered. 

Sakumo wanted to scold her for her language, but couldn’t find it in himself to do so as he was thinking the same thing. 

“My sentiments exactly.” he murmured and set her down. “Okay. So, you receiving the rest of the fox’s chakra has taken whatever control you had away.” 

Minashi looked at him deadpan. He sweat dropped at her look. 

“Let’s trying back to the basics then.” He looked away from her and snagged a leaf from the down tree. Minashi pouted at it. 

Sakumo smiled. Minashi took the leaf and sat down to balance the leaf on her forehead. First thing she did though was meditate to calm her mind. Once focused, she gathered the tiniest amount of her chakra and placed the leaf on her skin. It trembled as her chakra control was shaky even on the small amount. Letting out a breath, she worked on her focus and staying calm. 

She didn’t notice the time passing only feeling when another leaf would be stuck to her head by Sakumo and instinct taking over. She moved her chakra to hold the new leaves. She felt them on her arms, legs, and toes, but held her focus. If there was something that she had always had better than Naruto, was that. He was never able to sit still until he had his sage training. Minashi was better at forcing herself to be still. Plus, she could calmly think better when she was still. 

Completely still, relaxed and almost in a doze, she didn’t feel the change until new chakra flowed through her body. 

**Brat! You’re gathering Natural Energy!** Kurama snarled and Minashi came back from the zone she was in to realize she was. 

_‘How much?’_

Kurama grumbled but reluctantly told her the truth. **Surprisingly not a lot. Only enough to be noticeable. You haven’t taken enough to mix with your Chakra.**

Minashi turned to her mindscape and looked up to the begrudgingly impressed fox. ‘_Are you saying that I could possibly get my body used to Sage Chakra at a much younger age?’_

**What? No.** Kurama growled but his eyes were looking around the mindscape to see that even her small intake of natural energy has already healed her body some. The forest had more saplings growing at alarming rates. Kurama sighed. **Okay, Maybe.**

Minashi’s eyes widened as her mind worked a mile a minute to work it out. She tilted her head in thought as she took in her mindscape. 

‘_Could a seal help filter it and keep it coming in at this same rate I had going on? Small enough to get my coils used to it without turning me into stone?_’ 

Kurama sighed and looked at his host and only friend. **I** **don’t need to answer that.**

Minashi smirked up at him and let herself return to the outside. The same smirk lit her face before she blinked rapidly to see Sakumo in front of her. 

He had a raised brow at her. Minashi glanced at herself to see that not only had she still kept all the leaves he’d put on her in place, but she’d also accidently made them sprout vines connecting them all over. 

“Uh.” she blinked dumbly on how to explain that. “Oops?” she muttered. 

Sakumo just kept his skeptical gaze. “Minashi.” he started and Minashi knew she was in for it. He’d dropped the -chan. “What did you just do?” 

Minashi looked up at him with the most innocent look she could think of. “While I was focusing on my chakra, I felt strange energy around me. I was curious about it. I tried pulling at it like my chakra and a little bit came.” She lifted her arm to look at the vines. “Did it do this?” 

Sakumo felt himself pale a little. He’d been friends with Jiraiya long enough to know what she was talking about. Natural Energy. It was dangerous if not trained with proper guidance. “Minashi, that is the Natural energy around us. You must never play with that on your own again.” 

Minashi pouted. “But it was so pretty.” she play whined. 

Sakumo’s eyes hardened. “No. I have a friend that is a Sage and works with natural energy to turn it into Sage Chakra. I will let him know when he returns that you have an aptitude for it, but you will never touch it on your own again. Are we clear?” 

Minashi wilted. “Hai.” 

Sakumo let out a long sigh and nodded. “You are a quick learner. Do you feel that you have a better handle on your chakra?” 

Minashi turned inward again to assess her chakra. Her personal reserves had been boosted by the one half of Kurama, but with two additional halves, her personal reserves had been doubled. She did have a better feeling for them now, but she knew her control was still shot. Leaves were one thing. 

She let out a sigh and stood up. “I’ll only get better with practice.” With that she went to turn to a tree, but Sakumo snagged her off the ground and onto his hip. 

“How about away from the Compound?” he smiled tense. 

Minashi winced but soon after a few Shunshin, they were at one of the Jounin training grounds. 

Minashi went right to work. Just like when she and Naruto were teens, she ran right for the tree. She got three steps before her chakra went haywire and was blasted off. Sakumo caught her easily and she was back off running again. 

Sakumo watched the blonde star continuously get up and try again for hours. Leaving a clone to watch her, he went and grabbed Kakashi before returning to the training ground. Kakashi had paled at the damage before he too went and worked on his own control exercises. 

Sakumo let him focus as he listened to little Minashi growl and curse under her breath. But, he noticed that she was getting higher and higher. A proud smile lifted his lips as he watched her. 

He learned something that day about his new ward. She was stubborn. She was determined. She never gave up. Even after take-out lunch and dinner, she continued to work until she was covered in dirt, leaves, and twigs. Sakumo called it just after sunset. Minashi complained that she could continue, but Sakumo saw the exhaustion in her body. Throwing her over his shoulder, he grabbed Kakashi and headed home. He wasn’t surprised to find that Minashi was already passed out by the time they arrived home a few moments later. He cleaned her up the best he could before tucking her in for the night. 

Once Kakashi was down for the night as well, Sakumo was greeted by an ANBU in his living room. 

“Yes?” he asked curious. 

“Hokage-sama requests for a short meeting with you.” 

Sakumo nodded and they left after Sakumo sealed the compound. 

They arrived a few minutes later at the Hokage tower. The privacy seals went up, but the ANBU stayed. 

“Sakumo.” Sarutobi greeted. “Sorry to pull you out so late.” 

“No problem. Kakashi and Minashi were down for the night anyways.” 

Sarutobi smiled softly. “How is she doing?” 

Sakumo groaned. “That is complicated.” 

“Do tell.” Sarutobi asked as he lit his pipe. 

“Her trauma is still fresh, so she’s emotional at times. She also tired a lot. I have a feeling it’s from taking in all the fox’s chakra. That also didn’t help when we went to train on her control.” 

Sarutobi snorted then coughed to cover up his slip. “Hai. I saw. Most entertaining part of my day.” 

Sakumo rolled his eyes. “Things seems to be going okay on the family front as well. Minato and Kushina are going to walk with us to her first day of the academy. We’ve already worked out to where they would watch both Minashi and Kakashi when I had missions and vice versa.” 

Sarutobi nodded and wrote a note to himself of the arrangement. “I will try my best to work around that. But please be sure to find other accommodations for when all three of you are out.” 

Sakumo nodded. “I will do as such soon.” 

“Good. Anything else?” 

Sakumo nodded as a frown took his face. “When will Jiraiya return?” 

Sarutobi raised a brow curiously. “I sent a request for him to make his way home. It could be a few weeks to a month or two.” 

Sakumo frowned. “Minashi is either a sort of sensor, or has a natural aptitude for Sage Chakra. She started to pull at the natural energy around her today. I’ve felt Jiraiya do the same but on a much larger scale, so I was barely able to recognize it. But I've told her not to touch it without proper guidance.” 

Sarutobi though was thinking more logically about this new aspect. Was she doing it subconsciously? Was it accidental? Or was she testing what she could or couldn’t do? It would benefit not only her but the leaf to have another Sage. Minashi would be special with her fox contract. He’s never heard of a Fox Sage before. 

“I will send Jiraiya another message with an update of a possible sage candidate. As for the reason I called you here. It was not only for an update on Minashi. I have an A-Rank mission for you and your team. You will leave tomorrow midday. I’m sorry it’s last minute, but it seems like you’ll be fine with accommodations for Minashi and Kakashi.” 

Sakumo sighed. “I was hoping we’d have a few more days.” 

Sarutobi gave him an understanding look. “I would if I could. Your team is the only one trained for this.” he handed over the scroll. 

“I understand Hokage-sama.” He bowed and dismissed himself. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy days. Some familiar Chibis.

_Chapter 8_

Minashi pouted into spikey blonde locks as she sat atop Minato’s shoulders. He’d insisted on giving her a ride, and she’d loved every minute of it. That was until they arrived at their destination. 

The Academy. 

Minashi _REALLY_ didn’t want to have to sit through boring lectures all over again. It wasn’t fun the first time when she didn’t know how to read well. It was going to be even less fun now that she’d be able to know and understand everything. Tsunade and Sakura and beat the academy lessons, Genin, and Chuunin information into hers and Naruto’s head. Mostly Naruto’s. But it didn’t mean that when she got bored that they didn’t hit her too. What was worse was all the practical exams they made them take. Then the Jounin ones. It was just too bad they could never take those exams. The war had broken out and everything went to hell. 

Minashi groaned into Minato’s hair and he chuckled beneath her. “What’s wrong imouto?” 

“Kashi says that Academy is boring.” she muttered into his hair. 

Kushina chuckled with Minato. “A bit, but there is a lot to be learned. You’ll be able to get some training in as well.” 

Minashi slid her gaze to Kushina. Kushina sweat dropped at the bored look. 

Minato hopped and Minashi bounced against him. “Cheer up Imouto. You’ll be able to make some friends here.” 

“Hm.” Minashi hummed unimpressed. She missed Minato and Kushina sharing worried glances before glancing over to Sakumo, who reflected the same worry. 

“Think of this Minashi-chan.” Sakumo called to her attention. Blue eyes met kind deep coal. “You and Kakashi will be spending the next few days and the weekend at Kushina-san’s home while I'm away. You’ll be able to get some more training in for your clan style.” 

Minashi smiled at him. “Hai.” She suddenly jumped over to Sakumo and hugged him tight. “Be safe Saki-chan?” 

Sakumo hugged her close. “Of course. I have to come back for Kakashi and you.” 

Sakumo set her down and knelt to Kakashi. “We already talked this morning about this new arrangement. Be on your best behavior.” he glanced over at Minashi before looking back at Kakashi. “Keep an eye on her for me? She might need a hug when she gets sad.” 

Kakashi nodded. “I’ll protect her.” 

Sakumo stood and ruffled his hair. “That’s my boy. Now, I’m heading back to finish packing. I’ll see you in a week.” 

“Hai Tou-san.” Kakashi said and watched his father walk away before a small soft hand gripped his. Kakashi looked to the golden doll at his side. 

“Saki-chan will be fine. He’s strong.” 

“I know.” He said and headed towards the academy, not noticing Minashi pause at the gates once again. She looked back to Kushina and Minato to see their encouraging smiles. 

“We’ll be here when classes are over.” Kushina smiled. 

“Have fun.” Minato Smiled. 

Nodding Minashi headed in and found her class. Something in her relaxed when she didn’t recognize anyone. Smiling to herself, she pulled on her ‘Uchiha’ mask of no emotions. Although she wanted to smile when she was introduced. She loved her last name. 

“Everyone, this is the new student. Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi. Please welcome her later. Now let’s get to today’s lesson.” 

Minashi blinked at the instructor. The chuunin looked bored and annoyed. Shrugging it off, she grabbed a seat near the back at the windows. Yawning, she laid her head down and listened as the instructor droned on most of the morning on history and theory. 

Instead of listening to things she already knew, she fell into her mindscape and focused on her own sealing theories. She had ideas when talking theory with Tobirama and Reanimated Minato, but they’d never had the spare time to really think about them. So she spent the morning with the only other Sealing Master she knew. Kurama. He’d learned from Mito and Kushina and her own lifetime. While he was more blunt and crass when calling her out on her stupidity, he was always honest with her. 

And just because he knew sealing didn’t mean he had the power to break through his old seal. Minato had made sure of that with the Reaper Death Seal. Though Kurama would always deny Minato one upping him. 

The morning flew by with this. Finally when it was lunch, she grabbed the bento Kushina had made for her and ate it high in a tree. It had taken a lot of focus, but she’d climbed it with only leaving a few indents in the bark. Watching the other five to seven year olds run around the grounds and talking she sighed bored. She knew she’d have trouble in this area. She was a mid twenty year old in a five year old body. They were too childish for her. 

Kakashi was the exception because he was already thinking and talking like an adult most of the time. Plus it was Kakashi. But she couldn’t see him in the yard. 

“Hey!” a voice called up at her. Minashi blinked and looked down. There at the base of the tree was a black haired boy. His deep black eyes and pale skin gave him away as Uchiha. “How’d you get up there?” he called curious. 

Minashi blinked and looked at the boy closer. He seemed familiar. Minashi sighed and packed up her lunch to go higher. Letting the chakra go to her feet, she showed rather than tell the boy how. 

“Cool!” he called up. “Hey teach me that!” 

Minashi frowned down at the rude Uchiha boy. He just smiled up at her excited. Minashi blinked surprised for a moment. A smiling Uchiha? 

Curious now she jumped back down a few branches and sat staring at him. The boy seemed to become uncomfortable. 

“Do you talk?” 

Minashi nodded. 

“Can you teach me that?” 

Minashi shrugged. 

He frowned up at her. “You’re weird.” 

Minashi snorted. She’d forgotten that kids could be brutally honest. 

“Is he bothering you?” A voice said beside her. Minashi didn’t flinch. She’d felt the new chakra signature near long before he approached. Instead her blue eyes moved to the older boy now standing beside her on the lower branch. 

Her eyes widened to see that he was someone she recognized. Instead of a senbon in his mouth though, he had a dango stick. _Genma_. She thought. A pinch of pain ran through her as his death flash before her mind’s eye. 

Minashi smiled up at him in thanks, pushing aside her memories, but shook her head. 

“Hey Genma-san! Do you know how she did it too?” The Uchiha boy called up. 

Genma looked down at him. “No. I just jumped from another tree.” 

The boy wilted. “Aw man.” 

“Obito-san you shouldn’t bother someone when they want to be alone.” 

Minashi froze. _THAT_ was Obito? 

Obito pouted at Genma. “But she’s the new girl. I wanted to see if she wanted to be friends. Then she went and walked up a tree without hands.” 

Genma sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He looked back to Minashi. “Are you okay with him being annoying?” 

“Oi!” Obito snapped but Minashi just looked at Genma. He was missing his leaf bandana, but his face structure was still the same, minus the scars from war. She smiled up at him kindly. Standing up she reached up and patted the older boy’s head before jumping down and doing the same to Obito. Obito flushed bright red. Minashi just giggled and walked away. 

Genma jumped down and looked to the slightly younger boy before watching the strange blonde girl walk away. 

“New girl you said?” Genma inquired. 

“H-hai.” Obito muttered and toed at the ground. “She’s in my class, but slept the entire time. The teacher didn’t even seem to notice.” 

Genma raised a brow at that. _Curious._ With a shrug he pushed away his curiosity and headed off towards his other friends. 

Obito though was back to looking for the blonde girl. She had been so pretty. His face heated when her smiling face flashed in his mind again. She was prettier than Rin-chan. 

Minashi couldn’t say how relieved she was when the afternoon classes were outside. It only took her a few moments after the lines up to throw the practice Kunai, that she had missed that she did share class with people she should have known. Obito was in one of the lines. And if her memory of Kakashi’s old team picture was right in her mind, the brown haired girl with purple markers on her cheeks was Rin. Minashi mentally sighed and channeled her inner Nara. 

_Troublesome_. 

She did not want to be in a class with them. That was just asking for bad karma. She didn’t know Rin, and she knew this Obito even less. Kakashi’s stories reminded her of Naruto, but they were two different people still. 

She also didn’t want to think on the decisions that swirled around his current fate. She wasn’t strong enough yet. She didn’t have enough allies. She didn’t have the upper hand on Zetsu and Madara yet. 

Minashi absently threw the Kunai and Shuriken as she thought. Not noticing the looks she was getting. 

While yes, she had all of the Kyuubi and Kushina had a less chance of dying during Naruto’s birth, it didn’t mean that someone wouldn’t find out she’s his container now and would try to take him from her. Minato would still do anything to protect the village if made Hokage. 

She rubbed her throbbing head and promised to think on this later as those dates neared. 

Blinking she tried to focus back on her current situation only to find herself surrounded by silence. Looking around she saw that everyone had wide eyes on her. Looking to her targets she muttered a curse under her breath and looked to her Chuunin senseis. Their eyes were wide on her. She smiled sheepish and tried to pull off her innocent look. 

One sensei suddenly grabbed her arm and ushered her inside while the other went back to teaching the rest of her class. 

When they reach the class again, the Chuunin sat her down with a curious look. 

“Uzumaki-san, I've noticed that you aren’t paying attention to class. I’ve let it slide because the Hokage informed us you went through a trauma. But I'm thinking that that is not all. Do you find my classes boring?” 

Minashi sighed and nodded. 

“Is it because you don’t understand what I'm teaching?” 

She shook her head ‘no.’ 

The chuunin hummed and looked at her curiously. “Hatake-san said you were trained. He didn’t mention anything other than physical and chakra training.” Minashi just raised a brow at the young man. “Do you find my class boring because you already know what I'm teaching?” 

Minashi’s eyes widened. How’d he figure that out? 

Her sensei chuckled and patted her head. “You aren’t the first genius I’ve had to teach. Hatake’s son is the exception. He tested before coming to the academy and was placed into a higher level before even starting. But you are acting like my Nara Students. Bored because they already know and understand what I'm teaching. How about you take some tests for me so I can see which class you should actually be in?” 

Minashi smiled up at him and nodded. So she spent the rest of her afternoon sitting at a desk taking exam after exam to see where her knowledge leveled out. She paused on the last test remembering that Sandaime had asked for her to please not take less than a year. Minashi rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be on the level of the this year’s graduating class. She did need the time to work up her body to her mind’s skill anyways. 

Her sensei just looked dumbfounded before he chuckled and smiled at her. 

Minashi hid her own foxy smirk. She’d abide by the Sandaime’s request. But just barely. 

“Alright Uzumaki-san, you’ll start tomorrow in Sumiko’s Class. I’ll submit your advancement exams to confirm this.” 

“Thank you.” Minashi said and the Chuunin jumped. She smirked at him before taking her seat. A few minutes later the rest of the class joined and settled in for the last lecture for the day. She watched as her Chuunin instructors talked in hushed voices for a few moments shooting her glances. They shared nods before the one that had tested her, left with her test results. Smiling to herself she laid her down to catch a real cat nap. 

Minashi sat on the swing as she waited for Minato and Kushina arrive. To her surprise, Kakashi had walked up to join her. But being the ‘adult’-child that he was, he leaned against the tree to act twice his age. Minashi just ignored him. It was also a way to make him squirm. Her lips twitched as she watched him fidget. She hadn’t attacked him with a hug when he walked up to her, and she knew it was getting to him. She could almost see his genius mind wondering what she was really up to. Minashi let him stew. 

“Mina-chan! Kakashi-kun!” A bright voice called. Both heads snapped up to the gate to see bright redhead waving at them eagerly. 

“Nee-san!” Minashi said and ran for the redhead, all while dragging a stumbling Kakashi with her. He quickly gain his balance back, to join in her jog. Minashi let him go once they were closer, to tackled Kushina with a hug. Of course the Jounin easily caught her with a beaming smile. 

“Imouto!” she greeted back happily. “Have a good first day at school?” 

Minashi hummed into Kushina’s neck even as her Nee-san squatted down to ruffled Kakashi’s hair. 

“How about you Kakashi-kun? Good day?” 

Kakashi sighed. “To be expected.” Kushina sweat dropped at the serious boy. 

“Alright.” Kushina grinned standing back up. “We’ll since Minato is still on shift, we agreed to meet back at my apartment for dinner. We have to pick up a few fresh items at the market on the way.” Keeping a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, she guided the silver boy down the road as Minashi relaxed at the scent of her Nee-san. 

“Uzumaki-san!” a voice called out a few minutes later into their walk. Kushina paused and looked back to see the Chuunin teacher from the academy. He was a bit older than her, but most academy teachers were when chuunin. That and Kushina was a young Jounin. 

“Shiranui-san, is something wrong?” She asked confused. 

Shiranui? As in Genma’s dad? Minashi blinked at him curiously. 

Shiranui Kiyoshi sighed as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. “You picked up Uzumaki-chan before I could talk with you. She wasn’t tested before she joined the academy so she was placed in her age group. After training this afternoon, I noticed that her sleeping in class might not be laziness or exhaustion. I had her take the advancement exams. She passed with flying colors for the first three exams.” 

Kushina’s eyes widened even as she unconsciously tightened her hold on Minashi. “What of the fourth exam?” 

Kiyoshi sighed. “She was just below passing.” 

Kushina relaxed. “So she didn’t completely test out of the Academy.” A sigh left her at the news. 

Kiyoshi smiled. “No. But she’ll be moved to the graduating class and spend the rest of the year with them.” He looked down to wide coal eyes of Kakashi. “Looks like you won’t be the only five year old to possibly graduate Kakashi-kun.” He looked back to Kushina. “She’ll be in Kakashi-kun’s class under Yamanaka Sumiko.” 

Kushina smiled and nodded. “Thank you Shiranui-san. I’ll let Minato and Sakumo-senpai know of the change.” 

They parted ways and the trio resumed their shopping. A short time later they arrived back to the Jounin housing district near the Hokage tower. 

Minashi was carrying a bag of groceries with Kakashi, as Kushina carried the last bag into the modest apartment. It was two bedroom, and had a beautiful kitchen. The kitchen was open to the dining and living room area. Being on the top floor of the apartment complex, her balcony in the living room, opened up to a beautiful view of Konoha. Minashi’s eyes kept slipping to the balcony. She wanted to go sit out there and enjoy the view. 

“Do you two have any assignments?” Kushina asked even as she began prepping dinner. 

“No, Kushina-san.” 

“None of that Kakashi-kun. You can call me Nee-san too.” Kushina beamed. 

Kakashi thought it over for a moment before replying. “Kushina nee-san.” 

Kushina beamed and went back to work. 

Minashi took the opportunity to slip out and sit on one of the chairs already out on the balcony. She closed her eyes and just breathed. She felt it when Kurama pulled her into their mindscape. 

**How are you doing brat?**

‘_Better than I expected.’_ She said softly as she moved to his massive body and climbed up onto it. It seemed like he was finally done growing. 

**You’re letting a lot more information slip than we had planned.** He pointed out even while his nose helped her up his shoulder and onto his back. 

Minashi shrugged at his statement and instead wormed her way into his fur. It was warm, fluffy, and so soft. She hummed in contentment. She didn’t notice that her subconscious form had taken that of her current body. Kurama did though. He knew it would probably switch between the two depending on her mindset. Now she was a child that needed comfort. 

**When are you going to start showing your sealing knowledge?**

‘_Soon.’_ She mumbled. 

**Brat.** He growled but sighed when he felt her mind quiet. She was already asleep. Pulling up one of his tails, he let it rest over her body. He knew she needed to talk to someone that actually knew of her past. The Yamanaka couldn’t come soon enough. He’d seen her dreams. He knew they were only the beginning. Now that their chakra had settled somewhat with her control returning, he knew the human mind could be cruel to itself. He prayed that she wouldn’t let that beat her down. He had to make sure she remembered she wasn’t alone. 

Letting out a sigh, he rested with his kit and slowly let his own chakra merge with hers. If she was going to be working for the hokage in secret like they had planned, she needed to be stronger. Needed to be able to handle his chakra. Closing his own red eyes, he focused on moving his chakra through her coils. Not to mention balancing his own chakra to even levels of Yin and Yang. 

Kushina looked up from her cooking to check on her Imouto and Kakashi-kun. 

She wasn’t surprised to find Kakashi looking over one of the chakra theory scrolls Minato had left out. The boy was a genius like his father and her Minato. She just hoped that it wouldn’t destroy him. When her search didn’t find her Imouto, she sensed for her chakra with her healing reserves and realized she was on the balcony. Smiling she let dinner cook and went to check on the small child. 

Sliding the door open, she was surprised to find Minashi sitting in a meditative pose. Looking closer, she realized that Minashi had once again fallen asleep. Kushina worried for her Imouto, but knew that if something was really wrong, she’d hopefully be able to tell. Instead, she picked her up into her arms and took her sleeping Imouto back inside. Gently she laid her to rest on the once guest bedroom. It had been changed yesterday to a room for Minashi. Dressers full of clothes. Weapons stored away safely. A soft Orange painted on one of the walls. A task Kushina and Minato had made for both of their apartments after noticing the girl’s love for the color. 

Smiling pleased, Kushina went back to the main room to see Minato arriving and greeting Kakashi. He ruffled the boy’s hair and finally looked up to her. His smile softened and her heart fluttered. Kami, she loved this man. 

He greeted her with a chastise kiss on the lips, conscious of the child present. 

“Good day on patrol?” She asked as the moved to the kitchen. Minato groaned and leaned against the counter. 

“Shikaku needs to get out of the hospital. I’m tired of waiting for his lazy ass to get out of bed. Our team can’t go on any missions because he’s down.” 

Kushina rolled her eyes. “He’s a Nara. What do you expect?” 

Minato pouted. “But he’s a shinobi. It’s like an unspoken rule that we don’t laze around in hospitals. We’re supposed to hate them.” 

Kushina snickered and stirred dinner while she continued idle chatter with Minato. 

Turning back to check on her fish, she startled when Minato yelped. 

Alert and ready she whipped out a kunai and held it ready. She froze at the sight on Minashi blinking up at Minato innocently as the elder blonde gripped his chest. 

“Kami Mina-chan, you startled me.” Minato breathed. 

Kushina just blinked at her boyfriend. He was one of Konoha’s best sensors besides her. Kushina looked at her Imouto and saw a twinkle in the girl’s eyes as she yawned and looked up at Minato. Focusing closer, she realized that her little Imouto was a trickster and a very skilled one. 

The jealous she once held of the Namikaze overruling the Uzumaki was washed away in that one instant. She may look nothing like an Uzumaki, but she was still half. There would just be no warning to it like Kushina’s own features were. She smirked at the ingeniousness of it all. 

Her grin grew as she squatted down to Minashi’s level. Tired cerulean blues looked to her innocently. They couldn’t fool Kushina though. The twinkle of Uzumaki prankster Mirth was still flitting around. 

“Ne, Mina-chan, how much training did your Tou-san give you in stealth?” 

Mina smiled at her innocently once more. The twitch of her lips was the only change. Kushina had her answer. She snickered and stood back up to see the contemplative look on Minato’s face. 

“She got you good.” She teased. Minato pouted. Kushina rolled her eyes and pointed to the rice cooker. “Help me serve dinner.” She glanced down at the smaller blonde. “Mina-chan, can you help set the table?” 

Minashi nodded and took the plates and bowls Kushina handed her and walked off. 

Kushina lost her smile and Minato paused to look at her. “She completely suppressed her chakra signature.” Minato said softly. “Even with her companion.” 

Kushina hummed sadly. “I don’t like imagining why she had to learn to do that.” 

Minato kissed her cheek. “We’ll protect her so she can relax.” he promised. 

Kushina smiled and nodded. Grabbing the rest of the food, they headed out for their first family dinner. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories...  
Sorry, not sorry, Angst.  
Don't worry there's fluff to ease the Angst.

_Chapter 9_

_Minashi glared down at the ball of chakra in her hands. She almost had it. Just a little more. The clone before her shared a determined look. Together they focused wind into the ball and-_

_“OI OI OI! One of the Narutos are going Kyuubi!” Her twin’s voice rang through her head and ears. Concentration lost as she felt the malevolent chakra fill the air, her own ball of chakra dispersed. She turned to find that it wasn’t just one of Narutos._

_“Fuck!” She shouted. “One of mine too!”_

_Wood sprouted from Yamato-taicho’s resting spot into two different directions. The Kyuubi Minashi and Naruto were already working through clones of both twins trying to pin them down._

_Once the Kyuubi chakra was finally gone, Mina felt her vision dim with the memories. Her and Naruto collapsed together in the massive clearing._

_“Ma, it might be time for a break.” The lazy voice of their sensei said as he stood over them._

_Kakashi eye smiled at the matching glares he got from the twin blondes._

_“That- would—be nice.” A voice huffed a short distance away. Minashi and Naruto turned to Yamato. He was bent over panting, chakra exhausted. Guilt filled their connection from both parties._

_“Alright.” Naruto sighed and fell down and around to lay on Mina’s thighs. She did the same and enjoyed the feeling of her twin against her once again. They were delaying their separation to their respective summoning worlds. This last minute training was their only bonding time. Any other time was taken up by Baa-chan and Sakura beating lessons into their heads. Especially since Ero-sennin hadn’t done any of that while they were gone the past year and a half with him._

_Training with the Kyuubi chakra had been an experience with Ero-sennin, but nothing that they knew was coming up. They wouldn’t have each other to fall back on._

_A warm hand took Mina’s. Skin rough with callouses. Mina squeezed his hand in return._

‘We’ll be fine.’_ Mina heard softly spoken from Naruto._

‘Miss you already.’_ She sighed back._

‘We’ll come back stronger’_ Minashi smiled outwardly at his determination._

_“Un.” She agreed allowed._

_Kakashi smiled wistfully at the two blondes smiling half asleep on the destroyed grass. He’d been told that they had some sort of twin connection. He’d been skeptical at first, but actions proved the blondes right. Now he could only be happy that while he hadn’t been there for them, they always had each other._

_Pain ripped through Minashi. Her own heart stuttered when she realized what just happened. Her head snaps to look across the battlefield to where Naruto was falling out of Kurama’s cloak._

_“NII-SAN!” Minashi screamed and raced over to him. She’s grateful for their friends as Gaara caught her brother with his sand. Bounding over to them, Gaara wrapped her and the nearby Sakura in his sand and they flew away, Sakura working hard to keep Naruto’s heart beating._

_They needed to get away from Madara and the Jyuubi._

_Minashi took Naruto’s hand in her own. Pain filled blue eyes met her own. She tried to take some of his pain away, but he blocked her._

_“Naru-“ she called softly._

_“Mina.” He smiled at her sadly. “Gomen. I lost my Kurama.”_

_Minashi shook her head. “We’ll get him back. You’ll get him back.” She said and went to place her hand on his seal, ready to give up her Kurama to save her brother. He was the true driving force behind the alliance anyways. He was the one that inspired everyone. He was the one that could talk enemies into friends._

_A cool hand gripped her own and her eyes snapped to Naruto. “No.” He says firmly. “You need him.”_

_Tears blurred her vision. “Not more than I need you.”_

_Naruto smiled at her sadly, and reached over to stop Sakura. Jade green eyes snapped to Cerulean blue even as the sand set them down._

_“Naruto!” a new, but now familiar voice shouted and joined their small group._

_“Tou-san.” Naruto smiled. Their reanimation father stared down at his son in horror and sorrow._

_“Madara took his Kurama.” Minashi choked out. “He keeps stopping me from giving him my Kurama.”_

_Minato looked into his son’s eyes. “Naruto?”_

_Naruto just smiled tired up at his Tou-san. “Take care of her?”_

_“Of course. But you need to live too.”_

_Naruto smiled brighter. “I have an idea. Only Minashi can pull it off.”_

_Minashi gripped his hand tighter even as she felt another presence land near them._

_“What plan dobe?” Sasuke’s voice is harsh behind her._

_He grinned at him. “Fuuinjutsu. Tou-san and Niidaime-sama can teach her.” He looks back to Minashi. “Hide.” He says softly. “Take who remains and hide. Survive. Learn.” His eyes blinks slowly. “We’re the Unpredictable twins of Konoha. We can do anything. Find a way to go back.” He whispers as she feels his control over the connection loosen._

_Tears pull down Minashi’s cheeks._

_“Go back.” He murmurs._

_“Nii-san.” Minashi whimpers as their connection is strained._

‘I love you Minashi.’_ His voice is just a weak whisper in her mind._

‘I love you too Naruto’ _She sobs back._

_He smiles softly at her and she sees it and feels it. The connection snaps as the lights leaves his eyes._

_Minashi sucks in a breath and screams. She feels the cold presence of her Tou-san wrapping around her. She hears the soft sobs of Sakura. She hears someone collapse beside her, she crackle of his signature tells her it’s Sasuke. The sand beneath her trembles and doesn’t need to look up to see Gaara crying as he too falls to his knees._

_Minashi just screams. It’s empty. Her chest, her mind. He’s gone. She’s alone. She hates it. She hates being alone. She’s always had Naruto before the loneliness could settle in. Now he was gone._

_Kurama pities his container. Pulling her into her mindscape he lets her mind mourn as he took control of her body._

_Minato stiffened when Minashi’s cries suddenly cut off. He looked to see red eyes on him._

**_“Release my container.”_**_ Minato jumps off and watches as his daughter stood up and dusted herself off. Sad red eyes looked at the deceased form of Naruto. **”Shukaku’s host, Gaara.”** Said man looked up to red eyes. **“Please cover him and seal his form in your sand. My other host will not be desecrated by that horrible reanimation jutsu.”** The sand moved and covered Naruto and slowly rose into the air to hover at waist height. **”Take him back to Konoha. We will follow shortly with everyone else.”** Gaara nods and flies off._

_Kurama turned to the Yondaime. Grief filled eyes met carefully blank red._

**_“I will not let my host’s last wish not be met again. We move out. We abandon this front. We live to see another day. We save who we can. I’ll lend you our Chakra Yondaime. Use it wisely to get everyone to safety. When Minashi awakens she’ll be focused on her brother’s last wish.”_**

_“Hai.” Once taking some of Kurama and Minashi’s Chakra, the Yondaime was gone in a flash of red and yellow._

_Red eyes turned to a still softly crying Sakura. Sasuke had finally risen to his knees and looked with Mangekyou eyes into Kurama’s own._

**_“Don’t die.”_**_ He ordered them both. **“The brat won't be able to live if she lost her pseudo brother and sister as well.”** Sakura can only nod. Sasuke’s eyes narrow._

_“You’re a damn Bijuu, why didn’t you give him some of your chakra?”_

_Kurama raised a sleek brow. **“The brat and I had one last conversation before I was ripped from him. He’s an idiot, but he’s learned to know when he’s out matched. Especially with only Shukaku and myself left, we don’t have enough power to face the Jyuubi. Tactical retreat is all that the Alliance can do now. Retreat and regroup. Now, let’s go. We need to spread the word and get the fuck out of here.”**_

_The two other Members of team 7 could only nod as they followed the Kyuubi control Minashi._

_Minashi gripped Kurama’s fur inside her mind. While she was mourning, she still paid attention to her last companion’s actions. She knew she should be the one doing what he was, but she just felt so empty._

_Darkness was swallowing her. She felt empty but like she was drowning in the darkness._

_‘Naruto’ She whimpered into the fox’s fur._

_A part of her mind already understood what he wanted her to try to attempt. It was crazy. It was stupid. It was impossible. But wasn’t that something they always proved wrong?_

Together_. Her mind reminded her. They defied the impossible together. But now it was just her. Her lungs seized and she buried her face deeper, dampening the fur with her tears._

_Kurama wiped away the tears that leaked out from his containers eyes. They were a mix of hers and his own. He ignored the looks from Sakura and Sasuke running at his side. He was a Bijuu. He didn’t have to explain that his container’s grief was strong and his own flowed through with his other lost blonde. He would not lose his remaining container. His remaining friend._

Minashi woke surrounded by warmth. Tears were dried on her cheeks. Her dreams had been cruel. Reliving Naruto’s death. Feeling the connection snap. Her arms wrapped tighter around the warmth. Ozone and dog, wrapped around her senses. 

_Kakashi_. 

She either must have screamed in her sleep or woken him up with her sobs. She didn’t know. Nevertheless, she appreciated waking up surrounded by his scent. Burying her nose further into his neck, she let the last pulls of sleep keep her in a half awake/ half-asleep state. 

Small fingers ran through her hair slowly. 

“Nightmare?” A groggy voice mumbled. 

“Memory.” Minashi mumbled back. Arms tightened around her. 

“Sorry.” He said back. 

Minashi smiled sadly into his skin. “Thank you.” 

“Hm.” He drowsily replied before his breathing eased once again. Minashi waited a few beats before looking over to the end of the bed to see Minato sitting there with a half asleep Kushina leaning on him. 

“You okay here Minashi?” Minato asked. “Do you want us to stay too?” 

“Un.” She nodded once. “Until I fall back asleep.” She mumbled. Minato gave her a soft smile and moved. 

Minato sat at the head of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. Groggily Kushina squirmed up into the small bed and rested her head on Minato’s lap while the rest of her was pressed into Minashi’s back. Kushina pulled Minashi and Kakashi closer to cuddle into her warmth with her free arm, keeping it there and them close. 

_Home._ A voice whispered in her mind. 

She was surrounded by her home. 

Her eyes got heavy. 

Everything would be alright. She was safe at home. No more painful memories plagued her. Instead, she dreamed of painting the Hokage Mountain with her twin. Bright smiles on both their faces. 

When Minashi woke again, she wasn’t alone. She was eternally grateful for that. Though, she only found one problem. She was trapped in a vice grip and breathing hair. She blew the beautiful red strands from her face and tried to wiggle to see if she could get out. 

After some struggling, she huffed annoyed as more red covered her face from all her movements. 

She tried poking and pinching the older teen to wake her up, but Kushina just grunted and tightened her grip. Minashi whimpered when breathing became difficult. 

Snickering whispered through the room. “Need help?” Minato’s light voice filled the air of her new bedroom. 

Minashi’s eyes looked between red strands to find mirth filled blue ones hovering over the two girls. 

“Help Nii-san.” She pouted playfully. 

Minato smiled. “Here’s a lesson about your Nee-san. She’s a cuddle trap. I didn’t develop my teleportation jutsu just to be the fastest on the battlefield. It’s also so I can escape my Kushina’s arms in the morning.” 

Minashi blinked up at him. Huh…Who knew the Flying Thunder God was recreated to escape viper arms. Kurama’s snort filled her head and Minashi ignored it. 

“Help me please Nii-san.” Minashi said again making her eyes as wide as possible and adding a pout to her lips. 

Minato _Melted._

“Aw, of course Imouto. Hold still.” He reached between the hair and arms to touch her without touching Kushina. Suddenly her world spun. Minashi gripped her stomach as it rolled in protest. This was not only her first time using the Hiraishin in this body, but it always felt weird to travel through someone else’s space-time jutsu. 

Groaning she buried her face into Minato’s neck as he held her now in the living room. His chuckles vibrated against her. 

“Sorry Imouto. You’ll get used to it.” He watched her carefully. “Although, you are doing better than most. Almost everyone has puked on the first ride. Even I did the first time I tried it.” 

Minashi swallowed thickly. “Don’t count me out yet.” She murmured. Minato grimaced but brought her to the kitchen where Kakashi was already working on toast and fruit. 

“Kushina is not a morning person. I’m sorry there isn’t much more available for breakfast. Plus after-“ he paused and looked at Minashi before rewording the loss of Kurama. “She lost a lot of Chakra. She is still recovering from it still so she needs a lot of rest.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality Minato-san.” Kakashi said with a slight bow. 

Minashi yawned and sat down in the chair Minato placed her in. She wearily eyed the toast and fruit, but slowly began to eat as her stomach settled. 

“So Sakumo tells me that you do training in the mornings?” 

“Hai. For an hour before the Academy. We leave time to change and grab a real breakfast before leaving.” 

Minato nodded and dug into his own food. “Alright. I can take you two to a training ground close. It’s one I usually train at anyways. Kushina should hopefully be awake by the time we come back but I’ll probably be the one to take you two.” He paused as his eyes glazed over. “Yeah, we’ll only come back for a quick clean up, food, and then leave. She has Mission desk duty again while I have patrol. So, she’ll pick you two up at the academy this afternoon again.” 

Minashi raised a brow at her Nii-san. What was that about? Unfortunately, she had a feeling she didn’t want to know. A shared look with Kakashi told her that he felt the same. 

Sitting against a tree, scroll forgotten in his lap, Minato watched his little sister and Kakashi-kun smoothly go through their Katas. His lips were up in a smile. Minashi was just as much of a genius as himself. 

She’d been taught the Uzumaki style and worked it into her body. He could tell it was instinct to her already. He knew Kushina would be so happy to see this. 

His mood darkened when he remembered why she was already so good. She’d been on the run since she was born. Tasked with a burden, only to take on the rest of the burden from Kushina unknowingly. 

Minato let out a tired sigh. It was all still so unreal to him. He’d been told his mother was dead. But to learn she hadn’t and left him alone? He didn’t know what to think. But he also knew he was almost grateful. She may have left him, but she left one last gift for him. 

He smiled at Minashi who grinned at him just before her and Kakashi went through their sparring next. Minato’s keen eyes focused on their positioning, style, and attacks. 

Minashi was a gift. Minato knew that. He just wished she wasn’t as burdened with the death of their brother. His heart ached for the brother he never got to know. He really wanted to ask her what he was like. But he knew the wound was too fresh still. 

“Alright you two, cool down and stretch. You’ll have enough time for chakra control exercises before we head back for showers and food.” 

“Hai!” they chorused and did as told. Minato beamed. He was starting to realize why Jounin became senseis. It was refreshing to teach the younger generation. Maybe he’d apply this year when Kakashi and Minashi graduated. Maybe he could get them as a team. 

Minato was snapped from his daydreaming when he felt a pull from the energy around him. Energy that he’d trained in during his younger teens to turn into Sage Chakra. Training that he was waiting to finish with Jiraiya-sensei. His eyes snapped to Minashi to see that it was around her. 

“Minashi!” Minato snapped and rushed to her. 

Minashi jolted and looked at Minato with wide blue eyes and he kneeled before her. He was frantically looking over her. 

“Where did you learn to do that? How did you do that? Why-What? Are you okay?” he asked frantically looking all over her for traces of stone transmutation. Finding none, he relaxed a little to find sheepish blue eyes looking up at him innocently. 

“Oops?” she said wincing. “I didn’t mean to. I was just focused and it called to me.” 

Minato blinked at her. “You know what it was?” 

Minashi sighed. “Saki-chan said it was natural energy. I didn’t know it. He told me not to pull on it, but it is so pretty and feels so good.” She whimpered. 

Minato sighed and pulled her close. 

“Please. Please Minashi. Do not Touch the natural energy around you without the guidance of a Sage. I’ve taken part of that training. It’s very risky. I still don’t practice it until my sensei is near.” 

Minato felt panic swell when Minashi’s eyes watered and her chin began to quiver. 

“H-Hai, n-n-nii-san.” Minashi stuttered as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

Minato Squawked. “AH! Minashi, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He tried to comfort the girl as he pulled her into his arms. Her whole body trembled and guilt filled Minato. 

Kakashi blinked as he watched Minato flail and flounder over the crying doll. That was until he pulled her into his arms. Kakashi got a full view of the doll’s face then. There were no tears. Only a foxy grin. He covered his masked mouth to hold back his snort of laughter. The Golden doll had totally just played one of Konoha’s Genius Jounin. His own body shook with laughter as his eyes met the twinkling blues of Mina’s. He almost lost it when she winked at him. Heh, maybe she wasn’t so bad. As long as she wasn’t annoying him. 

Minato carefully opened the door to the apartment. Silently he ushered the children back to Minashi’s room to clean up and change. He left them with strict instructions to stay quiet and to take turns. Quietly he snuck through Kushina’s apartment. He found her bedroom empty of his girlfriend. Slipping into the kitchen, he froze at the sight of Kushina asleep at the table. His gaze went over every detail of the room even as he suppressed his signature as much as possible and kept his breathing to a minimum. 

Carefully Minato moved further into the room. Counting every step, every breath, and keeping his eyes fixed on Kushina’s every movement. 

He made it to his destination. His eyes finally left Kushina to look at the coffee pot. He paled at the sight of an almost full pot. Grimacing to himself, he silently made his way to Kushina and glanced to see her cup empty. Stealthy as his ANBU training made him, he reached out and snagged her cup and took it back to the pot to fix up a second cup to how he knew she liked it. 

Just as he set it back down, a voice filled the air. 

“Nii-san. We’re done. I’m hungry.” 

Minato panicked when Kushina twitched and a throaty growl filled the air. 

“Minato-san?” Kakashi called from the doorway in confusion. 

“_Mi~Na~To~” _ a gravelly voice snarled. 

Minato yelped, jumped away, snagged the two children, and Hirashined like his life was in danger. To him, it was. Kami he loved her, but he healthily feared a freshly woken Kushina. 

Panting, Minato collapsed onto the stool behind him. Laughter boomed behind him. Kakashi was groaning and gagging from the ground. Minashi was patting his back soothingly, only a little dizzy herself. 

“Did you wake her up before her third cup again Minato?” Teuchi called from the stove. “I thought you learned that lesson years ago?” 

Minato whimpered. “Mina-chan and Kakashi-kun finished sooner than I thought.” He explained and helped the two kids up onto the stools and looked to the smirking Teuchi. “Pork please.” 

Teuchi nodded and looked to the kids. “Three Miso please.” Minashi asked. Teuchi raised a brow. 

“Just three?” He’d seen how much that child could put away already. 

Minashi blinked at him. “I’ll order more at Lunch. Nii-san forgot to pack us some, so we’ll be back.” 

“We can’t have Ramen for breakfast and lunch.” Kakashi stated. “Miso too but with eggplant please.” 

“Hai hai.” Teuchi nodded and went to work. 

“Ramen is food of the Gods.” Minashi deadpanned. “It is to be eaten for every meal. Sadly, to be a good Shinobi, I must also turn towards other healthy options to achieve that goal.” 

“It is not the food of the Gods.” Kakashi snapped. 

“Is too.” 

“Is not.” 

“Is too.” 

“Is not.” 

“Is too.” 

“Is not.” 

“Is too. Say otherwise again and I’ll stab you.” Minashi growled and Kakashi gulped passed his dry throat when he found a Kunai at his throat. Where had she gotten that? 

“OI!” Minato spluttered around his tea he’d ordered while they were fighting. His hand quickly took it back from Minashi with a reprimanding look. It was better than trying to figure out how he didn’t notice she’d pinched one from him. 

“No threatening comrades with weapons.” Minato scolded. 

Minashi just narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. He took his escape by a well timed Teuchi with his breakfast. 

Minashi hummed and turned to her own food. Three bowls were quickly devoured by the time Minato and Kakashi were done. Much happier with a full stomach, she waited for Minato to be done before hopping up onto his left shoulder. 

“Onward!” she shouted happily. 

“You have feet.” Kakashi snipped up at Minashi right as the trio headed for the academy. 

Minashi stuck her tongue at him. “I’m four. I’m allowed to get rides. You’re too much of a baby to get one.” 

Kakashi looked at her confused. “That doesn’t make sense.” 

“Now Mina-chan-“ Minato tried to stop the argument going on between them with him literally between them. At the same time he was happy to see his Imouto expressing herself more. Especially after last night’s screams that came from her room. Kami he never wanted to hear that sound from her again. 

“Yes it does.” Minashi said and crossed her arms. Trusting Minato’s arm on her ankles to keep her in place. That and her own chakra sticking to his flak jacket. 

“Adults act like big babies over not doing childish things to other adults. You are a child. You’re supposed to get rides. No rides means you’re a big baby like boring adults.” 

“Am not!” Kakashi glared. 

“Are too.” Minashi smirked. 

Kakashi growled. “Am Not!” 

“Prove it.” Minashi gave a sharp tooth grin. He was just so easy to goad. 

Kakashi paused and Minato, with Minashi still on his shoulder, stopped to glance at the boy. Minato wisely kept his opinion to himself. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he felt slightly insulted. 

“Minato-san,” Kakashi started softly. “Can I please have a ride too?” 

Minato softened and lowered. “Hai~” he called happily. Kakashi gently hopped on and once a hand was firmly latched onto his locks, he stood back up and continued walking. Two Five years olds on each shoulder. 

The sappy grin on his face showed just how pleased he was to be carrying to kids on his shoulders. It also called out to some of his lingering fan girls. Though they were smart enough not to approach. Kushina was not a Kunoichi to mess with. So instead they gossiped at how adorable the kids were. How much of a good father Minato would make one day. He was already a good Nii-san. 

When Minato finally dropped them off, he left for his Patrol duty with the best mood, and a smile that no bad attitude of his grumpy teammates could wipe off. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minashi: We didn't jump dimensions instead of time did we?  
Kurama: No. This is our timeline and our dimension.  
Minashi: Huh....Well Shit.
> 
> Kurama and Minashi are speechless.  
Chibis are squishy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note to artists and aspiring artists: I will happily accept Fanart. I'll give credit due and advertise your social sites.  
I want to see Mina-chan come to life. I have bits and pieces from other ideas from google, but a complete picture would be amazing.

_Chapter 10_

Minashi stared at the retreating form of her Nii-san. Tilting her head contemplating his sappy smile, she wondered if he’d still be wearing it by this evening. 

“How much would you bet that he’ll still be grinning like an idiot when we get home?” Minashi asked Kakashi quietly at the gate of the Academy. 

Kakashi glanced between Minashi and Minato. “Hm, Tou-san told me to never make a fool's bet.” 

Minashi shrugged but didn’t turn to head in. Kakashi did, but stopped when he noticed she hadn’t followed. 

“You coming?” 

Minashi took a breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah.” She mumbled and moved to snag a part of his shirt. “I’m scared Inu.” She mumbled. 

Kakashi grimanced at the nickname but pushed it aside because the longer he looked at her the more he saw Minashi wasn’t doing good. 

Minashi felt her breathing pick up. Felt her mind telling her what she didn’t want to acknowledge. Faces. People. Comrades. Senseis. People that had become precious to her because they were precious to her friends. She’d be seeing them in this class. She just had that feeling. She’d been avoiding thinking of it. But it was Kakashi’s graduating class. 

She’d be facing people that had died. Facing the living that she’d lost was one thing. Same went for the dead she’d barely met before. But these were people she’d fought with, joked with, smiled with, pranked with Naruto. She didn’t want to see them. See their innocence. 

“-shi“ 

She couldn’t breathe. She didn’t want to be here anymore. 

“Minashi!” Minashi jolted when she was roughly shaken and moved. 

Warmth surrounded her from behind even as her body was forced into a ball by a cool hand on her head. 

“Breathe slowly.” A voice said. “In. Out. In. Out.” 

Minashi listened and tried to push the images of her fallen comrades to the side. 

“There you go.” The voice said pleased. 

“Is she okay?” Kakashi’s voice came from behind her. The other voice she realized was the one with the hand on her head, forcing her head between her knees. 

“She’ll be fine. I think she had a panic attack.” 

Kakashi’s sigh was long. “Oh.” He mumbled. 

“Do you know why?” 

“She lost her father and brother. Tou-san said it’s a trauma. She has nightmares. She’s never had a panic attack though. But she said she was scared before the attack started. It’s her first day of the Academy in the upper classes.” 

“Hm.” The voice hummed as the hand on her head almost pet her head soothingly. “She seems to be calming down. Minashi-san, how are you feeling?” 

“I don’t want to go.” She mumbled. 

“Why?” Kakashi asked confused. 

Minashi knew she couldn’t tell the truth. That she’ll see two faces over the familiar ones. That she’d been ignoring their signatures before this. Now, she knew she’d come to face them. Genma had been a good warning. She’d been able to push it to the side while avoiding him. But now, she had no choice. 

Swallowing thickly, she pushed the half-truth out to answer Kakashi instead of the truth. 

“I-I was supposed to go with nii-san. I’m scared without him.” She choked out. “What if I mess up now? I don’t want to disappoint my new nii-san and nee-san or Saki-chan. They are the only family I have left.” 

A heavy sigh came from in front of her before she suddenly found herself lifted into cool arms. 

“Let’s head inside. I think we can solve this by the time I drop you two off. Who is your teacher?” 

“Sumiko-sensei.” Kakashi said even as Minashi felt the breeze against her arms. 

A scent filled her nose that was now, coming from the Jounin uniform. Confused on why it seemed familiar but not, she lifted her head up and found her blue eyes meeting gold. 

“Feeling better?” The pale man asked as they walked. 

Mina just stared. 

He raised a sleep black brow. “I think your fears are pointless.” 

Minashi glared. He smirked. 

“I don’t know who your father and brother were, but I’m sure they’d want you happy. I don’t know much about family, but my teammates and sensei ensured that I learned that as long as I tried my hardest, they would always be proud of me. I’m sure your new family members feel the same.” 

Mina’s brain short circuited. She turned inward and found a just as befuddled fox. 

_‘Did I just get comforted by Orochimaru?’_

**Hai?** Kurama mumbled. 

_‘We didn’t jump dimensions instead of time did we?’_

**No. This is our timeline and our dimension.**

_‘Huh. Well shit. I thought I would have to hunt him down and pull a Naruto on him. Why is he at the academy?’_

**Why don’t you ask brat.** Kurama growled and swatted her out. 

“Who are you?” Mina asked in her most curious child voice. 

“I am Orochimaru.” 

“He’s one of the Legendary Sannin. One of the Students of the Sandaime Hokage.” Kakashi inputted. 

Mina looked from Kakashi to Orochimaru. “Who are the Sannin?” 

Orochimaru sighed and rolled his eyes. “We were given the Title Sannin because myself and my teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade, were able to face off against Ame’s leader Hanzo and come out alive.” 

Mina’s brain pushed aside her anxiety as a rapid-fire plan formed for the sannin. “Where are they?” 

Orochimaru’s face darkened. “We separated shortly after the second war ended.” 

“Why?” Mina asked with as much innocence in her voice as possible. Gold eyes were on her though. She knew Orochimaru was an actual genius so she’d never outsmart him, but maybe manipulating him was possible? 

Orochimaru sighed as they moved through the halls. “We fought all the time. We couldn’t get along anymore outside of battles. Plus other things pulled us apart.” 

“Teams are families though.” Mina stated. “Families stick together.” 

Orochimaru paused and blinked down at her. “Families still get torn apart. That’s what happened to yours.” 

Mina’s chest ached and she narrowed hard eyes on him. “Tou-san and Nii-san gave their lives to protect me. I’ll do the same for my new Family. I’ll do the same to protect my own teammates. Yours are still alive. Your family, whether or not by blood, is still alive. Don’t push them away because of a stupid fight.” She said even as tears welled in her eyes. “I fought with Nii-san before we were attacked. I never got to apologize before he was gone. Don’t make my mistakes.” 

Orochimaru stared down at the blonde child in his arms. He still didn’t understand why he’d picked her up to start with. 

He’d been put on medical leave after an enemy’s jutsu messed with his coils. So his sensei had the audacity to put him on a month of Academy duty. He wondered just how much that old man had planned this though. Sumiko Yamanaka needed an assistant teacher while her’s was out on maternity leave. So he was put in to help. He’d been dreading it. 

Now though… 

He’d come across the Hatake brat fluttering around a blonde brat near the gates. He knew the signs for a panic attack from Tsunade’s lessons. He didn’t know why he didn’t leave them alone. It might have been the lingering fear of Tsunade’s fists for ignoring a child, that moved his feet. Everything else? He felt like he’d been possessed by something when he caught sight of tortured blue eyes explaining to the ground about her family. He’d never be able to explain why he comforted the blonde girl. Which led him to his current stare off with said child. 

Bright blue eyes held his stubbornly. Was this why his sensei was smiling? Because he knew this child would be in his new class? Now she was lecturing him on his own teammates scattered across the Elemental Nations? 

_Interesting._

He’d have to pay attention to her actions during his assignment. It might even prove a distraction from the fact that he was banned from his labs. He needed ‘rest and relaxation’. How teaching brats was relaxing was lost on him. 

“I’ll think on it.” Orochimaru told the child in his arms. 

A soft smile lifted her lips. Orochimaru felt something slither through him. _Curious._

He set the child down at the door to the classroom. She looked up at him with that soft expression again. 

“Thank you Orochimaru-san.” 

Orochimaru hummed in response when that feeling slithered through him again. 

“Control your feelings better child. Good shinobi don’t have panic attacks.” 

Minashi stared at Orochimaru deadpanned. Apparently he’d run out of his humanity for the day. 

“Good shinobi don’t let their teammates run away from their problems. They face them together.” She snipped back and disappeared into the class, dragging a stunned Kakashi with her. She’d just sassed one of the _Sannin_. 

Orochimaru blinked stunned at the empty spot where the child had been. It clicked a moment later. That brat **_Had_ **known who he was. How she knew his teammates were running from their problems, would be something to look into. He felt his lips twitch. Maybe this assignment wouldn’t be too horrible. 

Minashi stood beside Sumiko as the other kids settled and Orochimaru took a seat at the desk. Minashi was almost rudely staring at Sumiko. 

Sumiko raised a brow at the staring child. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Yamanaka?” she asked plainly. 

“Ah.” Sumiko answered understanding. “My husband is a Yamanaka. Married into the clan.” She looked the child over once. “My brother-in -law, Inojiro, has told me a bit about you.” 

Minashi hummed as she rocked back on her heels. “What?” 

Sumiko smirked. “If I tell you, I’ll lose my advantage.” 

Minashi stared for another moment before shrugging. 

“Alright you brats. Sit down and shut up!” Sumiko called out to the class. Noise settled down and all eyes were on the front. Minashi kept her eyes glued to the back wall. Ignoring looking at the chakra she could feel before her. The painfully familiar signatures. 

“We have a new student joining us. She should have been with us a few days ago, but someone forgot to test her before enrollment. This is Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi. Do you have anything to add Minashi-san?” 

Minashi shook her head silently. 

“Take a seat then.” 

Minashi nodded and forced herself not to run to Kakashi’s side. She silently took her seat and without even asking, she snagged his hand under the desk and gripped it tightly. Kakashi only spared her a glance before facing forward. No doubt he could feel her trembling. She had been distracted by Orochimaru, but now she was surrounded by their signatures. 

Minashi tried to focus on Sumiko-sensei introducing Orochimaru as well. He was there because their other sensei was pregnant or something. He was also on medical leave? She wasn’t quite sure. She felt the memories fighting to the forefront. 

Laying her head down, she fell into her mindscape. She ran up onto Kurama’s napping head and sat in her meditative pose. Taking a deep breath, she focused on clearing her mind. On reminding herself that while she’d seen them die, she’d turned back time. She can prevent their deaths a second time. 

_I’m not the Child of Prophecy. Naruto is._ Her own voice echoed in her mind. 

She’d told her Tou-san that firmly. She’d told many people that over the last years they had. Because they all could feel it. He was their Shining hope. 

**Who are you then?** Kurama asked beneath her. 

Memories flashed before her. Naruto always standing before her, protecting her. Later, them standing together, fighting together. Her always having his back in all their fights. Leaving for their own separate trainings. Naruto to the Toads like, later learned, their father. Her reverse summoned to the foxes. Later learned her mother’s own summons. The last contract from Uzushio. One her mother didn’t use much in fear of connecting to her own tenant. 

**If not the child of prophecy, who are you Minashi?**

Mina opened her eyes and smirked. ‘_I’m no child of prophecy. I’m here to protect that child and his precious people.’_

Kurama hummed pleased and laid down to rest once more. 

Minashi slipped back out of her mindscape. Squeezing Kakashi’s hand once more, she released it and looked up to her sensei. Still not really paying attention to the lesson, but let herself take in the people around her. First their signatures. Then slowly she looked at their faces. 

Two still over lapped them, but the longer she forced her mind to separate her past and this new present, the images were easier to handle. She knew it would take time for her to put her past comrades to rest and make new bonds with these chibi versions. Time though, was something she had now. That thought brought a small smile to her lips. 

_‘I really did it, didn’t I? I travelled through time.’_

Kurama huffed. **You’re just now realizing that? You’re supposed to be the smarter twin.** Minashi wasn’t offended by the Fox’s comment. It was a well-deserved and earned joke passed between them and Naruto. Naruto was smart in his own way. He had just been a bit dense. 

Sumiko-sensei continued to lecture on, but Minashi felt herself zone out from boredom. She was happy when they finally moved from trapping and survival tactics to Fuuinjutsu theory for storage scrolls and exploding tags. 

Minashi took the excuse of note-taking to work out her own theories. None of her bigger ones of course. She couldn’t get caught with that. But she had been twiddling with a seal tag to store elemental Chakra. Modifying the Storage seal to hold the chakra wasn’t hard, but getting the tag to take the molded elemental Chakra from a person, instead of being filled willingly by the sealer, were two different things. Not to mention she wanted to have the tag turn that chakra against whoever it was placed on. 

The problem would be the enemy chakra would fight to be sealed away to begin with. It needed to be subtle enough that once placed, the victim wouldn’t notice. But the tag needed that second matrix to filter the chakra and save it until activated to be turned against the victim. 

Mina tilted her head down at the two matrixes in her notebook. Pencil tapping in thought. 

“The chakra will be imbalanced. You have a three trigram over a two trigram matrix. There isn’t a balancer for the extra chakra-“ Minashi interrupted the voice absently as her pencil pointed to a symbol in the three trigram matrix. Odd matrixes were normally imbalanced but she’d added an element to the three trigram matrix to counter it. Plus, it was part of her solution to send the chakra back into the victim in an attack. 

“Huh.” The voice muttered. “It’s keeping the seal balanced, but sending the chakra back purposely imbalanced. What is this for?” 

“Absorbs enemy’s elemental chakra when molded for attacks. Stores it. Imbalances it. Send it back as a foreign attack when activated.” 

“Oh? If you know all this then why did you barely pass the Advancement exam section for Fuuinjutsu?” 

Minashi paused as the question filtered into her brain. 

“Baka.” Kakashi muttered beside her. 

Minashi looked up and found brown eyes of Sumiko stared at her with an unimpressed look. 

“Uh…” Minashi found herself trapped for a moment before she shrugged. “because I need the physical training the Academy provides?” 

Sumiko hummed again and crossed her arms. “Answer me this Uzumaki-san. Could you have tested out of the academy and taken an apprenticeship until teams selections came around?” 

Mina blinked up at Sumiko debating on the truth or lie. Instead she smiled when another thought popped in her mind. She was a child now. She can blame the adults around her. 

“Jiji told me to not graduation in at least a minimum of a year.” She said happily. 

Sumiko stared at her confused. “Who’s Jiji?” 

“Hokage-sama.” She answered innocently. 

Sumiko stared at her, looked to Orochimaru who was now glaring at Minashi, then back to Minashi. 

“The Hokage” she stated slowly. “Told you to not take less than a year to graduate?” 

Mina smiled innocently. “Hai~” she smiled happy to put the blame elsewhere. 

Sumiko sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. Minashi didn’t get any further questions as Sumiko turned and walked to stand near Orochimaru. 

“Are you responsible for this as well? I have two genius students, and one just said she’s purposely here on the Hokage’s orders.” 

Orochimaru stared at her with narrowed eyes. “No. I was actually contemplating my sensei sticking me in here to be tormented by the same child.” 

They both looked back to the blonde child looking at them both with Innocent blue eyes. 

Sumiko grunted. “Whatever. I’ll make her regret it.” She smiled in return. 

Minashi paused at hearing their whispered conversation. Huh, maybe the Academy would actually get interesting now. 

Interesting was not the right word she realize shortly. Minashi was forced to aid in the Fuuinjutsu theory lesson for the next two hours, totally skipping the history lesson. 

She was then forced to sit with Orochimaru to talk over other theories, while Sumiko taught the tactics lesson. 

She never realized until the end how human Orochimaru could be until the end of the war. Now, she was seeing it has always been there, but it had been twisted. She could feel through his chakra that he hadn’t been twisted yet. He had asked to save him. Mina guessed this was a good place to start. 

When the lunch bell rang, Minashi proved herself as a Namikaze. She had Kakashi by the hand and out of the academy in record speed. They slowed down near the main streets of Konoha. To apologize she let Kakashi get whatever take out he wanted before they took it to Ichiruka’s for Mina’s lunch. 

“So what was that all about?” Kakashi asked. 

“huh?” Mina asked around a mouthful of Ramen. 

“Why did we run from the academy like it was on fire?” 

“Hm.” Mina thought on that. How would she explain she didn’t want to face her comrades quite yet. Looking was one thing. Talking and not breaking down was another. 

“Well?” Kakashi asked again, done with his own meal already. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for new friends yet.” Mina answered truthfully. “Naru and I made friends while traveling. We lost them during the war.” 

Kakashi sighed and took her hand. “Don’t worry about that. You don’t have to make friends if you don’t want to. But they will want to talk. They don’t know when others don’t want their company anyways.” He huffed. 

Mina giggled and leaned forward. Swiftly she placed a kiss on his cheek above his mask. Kakashi spluttered and looked at her as his whole face, above the mask, turned red. 

“M-mina?” 

“Thank you Kashi.” Minashi smiled. “For this morning too. For all the times you’ve helped me when I'm sad. It makes me happy.” 

Kakashi’s face turned redder as he looked away. “Y-y-yeah well, someone had to.” He stuttered. 

Mina giggled and turned back to her lunch. 

Minashi and Kakashi walked back to the academy with a lighter air surrounding them. Mostly Minashi. That and Kakashi’s words and her own rang in her head. She didn’t have to make friends with them now. She had time. 

They returned back to the academy with some time to spare in the lunch hour. Her and Kakashi moved to sit under a tree a bit away from the main groups. Kakashi sat and pulled out a scroll he was still borrowing from Minato. 

Minashi took his lap as a place to nap. Kakashi only stared at her before huffing and going back to his reading. Mina smiled pleased and let herself doze in and out. 

She felt a signature near, but Kakashi didn’t tense, so she knew they weren’t hostile. That and they were familiar. 

“Is she asleep?” a boy asked. 

Kakashi sighed. “Yes. Don’t wake her.” 

She heard the boy sit near Kakashi. “How do you know her?” 

Kakashi groaned annoyed. “What do you really want Asuma?” 

“She called my dad Jiji. I’ve never seen her before.” 

“How should I know her relationship with the Hokage?” 

“She’s living with you right?” 

Kakashi tensed under her. “Hai. Tou-san said we have guardianship of her since Minato-san and Kushina-san aren’t old enough yet.” 

“But you’ve been coming here with them.” Asuma asked. 

Kakashi groaned. “Tou-san has a mission. I’m staying with them since they don’t have duties outside the village right now.” 

“Ah.” Asuma muttered and Minashi felt the eyes on her. “How does she know my Tou-san though?” 

Minashi could almost feel Kakashi glaring at Asuma. “I don’t know.” He grit out. 

“AH! There she is!” a loud voice shouted and Minashi whimpered. Kakashi’s hand brushed over her head. 

“Shut up.” He snapped. 

“oh! I’m so sorry. That was unyouthful of me!” the loud voice was only a little softer. “I just wanted to introduce myself to the youthful Minashi-san.” 

“Go away Gai before you wake her.” Kakashi growled. 

Mina sighed and sat up. She scooted closer and snuggled into Kakashi’s side, not only because he was comfortable, but to fake sleepiness. She tossed her legs over his and buried her nose into his neck. One eyes looked lazily through her bangs to see the small group around them growing. 

“Look, now you woke her.” Kakashi growled even as the arm she was on, held her closer. She held back on her pleased smile. He probably didn’t even realize what he was doing. 

Gai bowed low at his waist. “Apologizes Minashi-san. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Maito Gai. Kakashi’s Rival.” 

“Self-proclaimed.” Kakashi muttered under his breath. 

Mina giggled. Gai looked up and his cheeks heated at the smiling girl. 

“Hello.” She murmured in return. 

“How do you know my father?” Asuma demanded and crossed his arms. 

Mina looked at him with her puppy eyes but chose not to respond. He narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to ask again, but was interrupted. 

“Hey! Minashi-chan!” Obito ran up smiling. He paused when he found the two other boys sitting near and Mina practically in Kakashi’s lap. “Hey, what are you doing to Minashi-chan?” he glared. 

Mina blinked. _What?_

“Letting her rest.” Kakashi deadpanned. “Which none of you are letting her do. Who are you?” 

Obito crossed his arms and kept his glare. “Uchiha Obito.” He looked back to Minashi. “Hey Minashi-chan, why weren’t you in class?” 

“Baka.” Genma said coming to stand behind Obito with three other boys with him. She knew those signatures. _Izumo, Raido, Kotetsu._

Minashi was trying hard not to panic. Instead, she focused on something different that she was coming to realize. 

_They’re adorable._ She mused as she looked at them closer and past the dead faces she also saw. _All cute and still full of baby fat. I want to pinch and squish their faces._

She held back those urges. While it kept her mind on the brighter side of things, acting on her thoughts would not be good. Not yet. She had to wonder though- _Would she be able to do that to her friends when they were born? Would they be as cute and squishy?_

“My uncle said that she was in the wrong class. She took advancement exams and moved up to the graduation class. If you were paying attention instead of sleeping, that my uncle complains about constantly, you would have known that.” 

Obito pouted and looked back at Minashi. “Really? Why would you want to move up? You’ll be with the older kids.” 

Mina chose not to answer. Obito groaned. “Still not talking.” 

“Not to you apparently.” Kakashi snickered. 

Obito. “Oh? And who are you to know that?” 

“I live with her.” Kakashi smirked. 

Obito flushed. “W-what? Why?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Baka! That’s not fair! Tell me. And who are you?” 

“Hatake Kakashi.” A new voice said. Minashi recognize his signature as Kotetsu. “He’s in our class as well. They’re prodigies, so they get to graduate early.” 

“This baka is a prodigy?” Obito scoffed. Mina saw passed his anger though. He was embarrassed that a kid his age was better than him. She let out a quiet sigh. 

As she was about to tell them to back off, a ball of energy and anger barreled through the boys. Her arm was snagged and she was dragged off away from the crowd of boys. 

_What?_

When Minashi’s bearings returned, she was sitting in a new group of children of slightly varying ages. This one of all Kunoichi. _Shit._

A girl with curly black hair and red eyes was patting the head of one mini purple haired snake mistress that was actually covered in proper clothes. _And totally adorable._

“Thank you Anko. I don’t think we would have gotten her away otherwise.” 

“Yeah, those boys were crowding her and were fighting over stupid things.” Anko preened under the praise. 

Minashi tilted her head at the two girls and glanced around to see that there were a few others. A Yamanaka girl from her class she didn’t recognize, a Nara girl, a girl that was obviously an Aburame by her cloak and the buzzing she could faintly hear from bugs, and a girl that look almost like Kiba but longer hair up in spike pigtails. 

“Sorry for Anko dragging you. But we figured that it probably wasn’t fun listening to the boys bicker.” Kurenai said smiling. 

Minashi shrugged. 

“I’m Yuhi Kurenai.” 

“Mitarashi Anko!” The purple girl interrupted. 

Mina looked to the other girls. 

“Inuzuka Koto.” 

“Yamanaka Inomi.” 

“Aburame Suzume.” 

“Nara Shikari.” 

“Do you want to be friends?” Kurenai asked kindly. 

“Yeah! Us Kunoichi have to stick together.” Anko cheered. 

Minashi felt a pang in her chest. They weren’t her Clan friends. But, maybe she should start somewhere. She saw the faces of her old friends hovering behind them. _Old precious people that need protection in the new future._ She focused back on the Kunoichi before her. _New precious people that she can protect now._ She let the smile lift her lips. 

“Hai.” She said softly. “I’m Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi.” 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of filler.  
A memory.  
Some plotting on Mina's side.  
Kakashi will never make a Fool's bet.

_Chapter 11_

Minashi was happy to nap the rest of the afternoon away. Pointedly ignoring Orochimaru’s staring and Sumiko’s annoyed chakra flares. Her new Kunoichi friends had been _Ruthless_. Questions after questions. She answered a few with short answers before returning to her chosen silence. Thankfully, lunch break hadn’t had much time left anyways. They’d returned to their own classroom. 

She was relieved to collapse back at Kakashi’s side. She gave him a pout and he gave her an understanding look. In return for her suffering, he let her use his arm as a pillow. The brat was already ambidextrous so she didn’t hinder him. 

Minashi could say that she was very happy to sleep the rest of the afternoon away. She got to reflect that she’d made a good decision. Already she could feel her broken heart slowly repairing. The burned husks of trees in her mindscape, hidden in the shadows of the few lively trees remaining, slowly began to show signs of new life. They would always have the scars for the person she had lost, but the new people she made memories with would heal the pain of loss of her others. 

She was extremely happy when the academy finally let out. Dragging Kakashi, she bolted for the gates. 

“Nee-san!” she shouted at the sight of her redheaded sister standing out easily in the crowd of family. Kushina smiling and waving excited as she caught her leaping imouto into her arms and swung her around. 

“Mina-chan!” she happily says as her arms hug her close. “How is my little Imouto doing?” 

“Okay.” Minas said truthfully. 

“Orochimaru-sama said she had a panic attack.” Kakashi ratted her out as he finally caught up. Mina snapped around and glared at him. 

“Hey!” 

“It’s true.” 

Mina pouted even as she felt concerned eyes on her. 

“Imouto?” Kushina asked softly. 

Mina turned and buried her face into Kushina’s neck. “Was Scared.” She mumbled into soft skin. 

Kushina sighed and rubbed her back. “It’s okay to be scared, but I have a feeling it was more than just scared.” 

Mina choose not to speak. Kushina sighed as they begin their trek back to her apartment. Halfway home, Mina remembered that morning and sat up in her Nee-san’s arms to frown at Kushina. 

Kushina tilted her head questioningly. 

“Nee-san, why did you growl at Nii-san this morning? I smelled fear on him.” 

Kushina turned red as her hair. “Uh-um..” she stumbled over words. “I’m not a morning person. I tend to wake up before really waking up.” 

Two sets of eyes stared at her confused. Kushina groaned and looked away. “I didn’t mean to.” She pouted. “So what do you two want for dinner?” she deflected at their continued staring. 

Mina perks up. “RAMEN!” she shouts. 

“NO!” Kakashi snaps right back. “You had that for breakfast _AND_ lunch.” 

“What?” Kushina asks, but is ignored and Minashi turns and glared down at Kakashi. 

“Ramen is the food of the gods. Did my threat not stick this morning?” 

Kakashi snorted. “Hard to see you as threatening when you cry like a baby.” 

Kushina suddenly found her arms empty and two four-almost five- and a five year old rolling around on the ground. Yelping, cursing, threats, and thumps of fists meeting skin fill the air before Kushina found herself activating her chakra in exasperation. This was only after a few attempts with her hands to tear the kids apart had obviously failed. 

Walking with hands clasped behind her back, she smiled and continued the walk home. Kushina happily ignored the two still bickering children restricted by chains and held upside down behind her. She instead walked with a smile on her face, pointedly ignoring the incredulous looks she was getting from the civilians and shinobi alike. 

Minashi figured that her and Kakashi’s constant fighting _might_ have gotten on Kushina’s last nerve at some point during the afternoon. She was just trying to keep the stubborn brat acting like his age. So fighting over the small things seemed like the best route. 

Well… 

That was until Kushina put them through training that evening after dinner until they were both too exhausted to even whimper. 

Minato had just taken one look at Kushina’s pleasant smile including her eye smiles, and turned around like he hadn’t seen anything. 

**Coward.** Kurama had snorted. Minashi had silently agreed but couldn’t think more as her Nee-san punished them via training. 

She slept so heavily that her memories and nightmares hadn’t had energy to plague her. 

Minato -_thank Kami-_ had let them sleep in and then taken them out for a filling breakfast at an Akimichi restaurant before dropping them off at the academy. 

Sumiko-sensei had a quiz planned for that day and Minashi mentally groaned. Minashi pushed through the test quickly, handed it in, and then pulled out her newest notebook she’d asked Minato to purchase for her that morning. 

She only knew one way to distract an Uzumaki when they were angry with you. 

Make them laugh at someone else. 

The fact that she was also keeping a promise to a certain fox when she first got to the village, was just a bonus. 

So she spent the rest of the test hour plotting. 

“What are you doing?” Kakashi whispered, returning from handing in his own test. 

“Plotting.” She muttered. 

“Plotting what?” 

“A prank.” She smirked but didn’t look up as she continued to write up the seal she would use. An invention of her own years ago but put aside after a successful used on one snake sannin. It had been hilarious to watch Tsunade laugh until she cried at the sight of a pink haired Orochimaru. He was accepted back into the fold much quicker after that. 

“N-not on Kushina-nee-san r-right?” Kakashi stuttered in fear. Kakashi had learned much earlier on this time around why Minato had a healthy respectful fear for his girlfriend. 

Minashi snorted. “Never. Best way to get nee-san’s attention off of us is to slap it onto someone else.” 

Kakashi paused and watched her continue to write out her plan. He choked when he saw the clan she was targeting. 

“The Uchiha?” he hissed. “Are you crazy?” 

Mina looked up and smirked. “I’m Uzumaki.” 

Kakashi met her gaze but wisely kept silent. He wasn’t sure if that was an admittance to insanity, or a reasoning. But he wasn’t foolish enough to ask. 

“Why them?” he asked instead. 

Mina paused and looked at Kakashi. “They look like they need some fun.” 

“Do you know how to even get around the compound?” a new voice whispered from in front. Both looked to see an Uchiha boy looking at them. Minashi held back her frown. He looked familiar. His chakra seemed familiar, but different. 

“I’ll figure it out.” Mina answered as she continued to look at him. 

He raised a brow. “Wouldn’t knowing the ins and outs help?” 

Kakashi and Minashi shared a glance before she looked back and raised a brow at him. “That an offer _Uchiha_?” she asked emphasizing his name. Not maliciously, but pointedly. 

To her surprise, the boy smiled. _Smile._ First Obito, now this brat. Was she just cursed to deal with the broody ones in her first life? 

“Tou-san always says that the clan needs to have the stick pulled out of their butts. A harmless prank should help.” 

“How do you know it’s harmless?” Kakashi asked. 

“I see Pink in the seal. I’m not a seal master but I know at least my colors.” He deadpanned pointing to the color symbol in her matrix. 

Minashi smirked. “You’re not bad Uchiha. What’s your first name?” 

“Kenji. I can help you get into the clan head House too. Tou-san is aunt Mikoto’s brother. He takes me to the Clan Head House all the time to visit Oji-chan.” 

Minashi froze as something clicked. Shisui Uchiha? 

_Minashi rubbed her throbbing temple as the Edo Tensai went to work devouring the three white zetsu Sasuke had sacrificed his left arm to get for them. The price was too large to pay. It would take forever for him to relearn how to fight. Time we didn’t have._

_“Who did Sasuke tell you to resurrect again?” Minashi asked as she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to watch. Their plan had been five, but the Jyuubi creatures had found the party before they could escape with more. Sasuke had paid the price of his arm to get his team back alive._

_Orochimaru grunted as he stood up. His joints popping with his age. Long since stuffed and sealed back into his own original body._

_“Some powerful Uchiha.”_

_“We already have Sasuke and Itachi.”_

_“It’s not enough.” Orochimaru deadpanned._

_“It’s NEVER enough!” She snapped back, glaring at him with red eyes. Orochimaru sighed and lifted his hands in defeat. Everyone knew Minashi was hurting. They’d been underground for two years now. The hidden villages had merged into one when Madara and the Jyuubi had tried to dig the others out. Konoha though, they had powerful shinobi still left. That and they had Minashi who had created a protective seal hiding them from the Jyuubi’s senses._

_It didn’t help that she’d just lost Hinata and her one year old nephew. No one had known Naruto and Hinata had gotten together before the war. It had given Hope to Minashi. But that was gone now. She had very few precious people left of their original Konoha 12. She wasn’t going to lose anymore._

_“It’s never enough but if we send anyone out there that bleeds, then they will never return.”_

_“Mina.” A rough voice called from the door. Minashi snapped around to stare at Sasuke._

_“Baka!” she snapped and rushed to him. “What are you doing out of the hospital? Where are Tsunade and Sakura? You should still be in bed!”_

_“I need to be here. As the only blood Uchiha, and as clan head, they’ll need my word that what you speak is truth.”_

_“My little brother is right.” Itachi sighed as he followed his paler than Uchiha normal brother into the room. “Even as eldest, as a Reanimation, I have no right to the clan seat. Not to mention, one I personally cut down, the other knew why, and the last will be clueless as he died in the Kyuubi attack.”_

_Minashi frowned at the Uchiha brothers. “Just who are you calling back?”_

_“Itachi?!” a voice shouted surprised. “What the hell?”_

_Mina turned to find the three new reanimations finally complete and aware. One set Red eyes with a Fuma Shuriken spinning slowly, glanced between Itachi, Sasuke and Minashi. Orochimaru had already left. His part done. That and he didn’t want to anger the last Uzumaki any further._

_“Shisui.” Itachi nodded with a small relieved smile. “It’s good to see you again friend.”_

_The spiky haired Uchiha just blinked before grinning. “Hah! You bastard, see? Feelings aren’t that hard.”_

_Minashi tilted her head at the Uchiha and slid her gaze to a grimacing Sasuke._

_“Am I actually dead?” she asked him softly even as Itachi moved to talk with Shisui._

_“What? Why?” he asked frowning as she took his only remaining arm over to one of the cushions to make him rest._

_“There is a smiling Uchiha before us.” She deadpanned._

_Sasuke snorted and smirked up at her. “It’s something about that family honestly.”_

_“Be nice Sasuke-chan.” A voice said behind them. Both looked to the right to see a long hair woman smiling at them as she sat beside Sasuke. “Shisui and his family are just more emotionally inclined.”_

_“Mother.” Sasuke rasped._

_She smiled at him softly. “They are your first cousins and my nephews after all. Kagami and I believe they got it from us. We’re positive they stole all those genes and left none for you two.” She smiled at her youngest._

_“Hn.” Sasuke returned but sighed and leaned against her. A content look on his face. Minashi looked into red eyes with a six point thick black flower of her Mangekyou flickering up to Minashi._

_Mikoto’s Sharingan eyes flickered all over her face before they widened._

_“M-minashi?”_

_Minashi blinked. “Hai?”_

_Mikoto’s eyes widened further. “You look just like your father, but have your mother’s chakra.” She suddenly looked around. “Where’s little Naruto-chan?”_

_Minashi’s eyes darkened and Sasuke stiffened._

_“Dead.” Minashi said firmly, snapping Mikoto’s eyes back to hers. “Because he’s dead, we need help. Orochimaru used Edo Tensai, with the clones Sasuke retrieved, to bring you three back to life temporarily. Itachi and Sasuke informed us that your Sharingans are unique and should help turn the tide in battles. Especially since Sasuke got his arm chopped off.”_

_“It was that or my head.” The bastard deadpanned._

_Mina just turned her own red eyes to him. “I’m on thin ice bastard. You and Sakura are some of my last links to Naruto. Don’t. Push. Me.”_

_Sasuke smartly stayed quiet._

_“K-kenji-nii?” a voice filled the silence._

_Mina stood up and turned to watch Shisui launch at the other reanimation. His own spiky black hair matching Shisui’s._

_“Shisui!” the other older teen said as he held the younger teen close. Minashi watched as the two Uchiha _Smiled_ easily with each other. It _Ached_ to see the sibling bond they held._

_She eventually called them to order and filled them in on all the years they missed. Why they needed their help. Where they would be helping._

_They had left to help Sasuke back to the hospital after giving her a respectful bow when Shisui had pointed out her Hokage hat and half cloak._

Minashi shook herself mentally from the memory. 

“I don’t need help getting into the compounds. I just need a rough sketch, patrol schedules, and patrol routes. I can work with that.” Minashi replied, hoping that she hadn’t zoned out too long. 

“Really?” Kenji asked skeptical. 

Minashi nodded and pushed away the lingering memories of her past away. She got all she needed from them. Kenji was Shisui’s elder brother. The brothers had helped them for a year before they were sent back. She understood why he was familiar now. 

“Okay.” He smirked and then softly began telling her everything that any other enemy would kill for. But this child gave it away to see his family be pranked. It would drive their elders nuts. 

Kurama and Minashi snorted together in her mind. They loved causing havoc for elders. 

Class returning to lessons paused her plotting with Kenji and minor input from Kakashi. But not for long. Lunch came around and she dragged the boys up to the roof to continue to plot. 

It was decided that her seal would stay pink and it would be the Uchiha hair that would be turned a Sakura pink shade. In memory of her lost teammate. To double the annoyance of the prank, she was putting a timer on the seal. It would last for a month. Minashi grinned wickedly. 

It was either grin, or think on the fact that tomorrow was Saturday. Her first appointment with Inojiro. 

She was dreading it. But planning to put her marvelous plan into action that same evening would be worth it. It would be her reward for digging into her past. For having to deal with those emotions. If Minashi’s smile was tighter, neither boy said or noticed a thing. 

“So how are you not going to get caught?” Kenji finally asks as they walk back in together. 

Minashi snorted at the insult. 

Kakashi and Kenji share a confused glance. 

“What?” Kenji asks pouting. 

“I’m just sneakier than you give me credit for.” She gave a foxy grin. 

Kenji narrows his eyes. “Want to make a bet out of it?” 

Kakashi sighed out a warning. “Don’t.” 

“No Kashi, let the Uchiha bet with me.” She smiled innocently. “He _is _the Uchiha.” 

Kenji preens. “I bet you’ll be caught in a week.” 

“I bet Never.” Kakashi deadpanned. He’d witnessed the uncanniness of Minashi’s luck already. She’d bent down to pick up a coin and missed a stray Kunai from one of the younger academy students practicing. He’d about had a heart attack. But it was mostly the confidence in her eyes that warned him to never bet against her. So Kakashi would follow his instincts. 

Minashi smiles happily at Kakashi and smirks at Kenji. “What are you wagering?” 

Kenji frowned in thought. “I’ll buy you lunch for two weeks?” 

“A month.” Mina barters seriously. 

Kenji shrugs. “Fine. One month. If I win,” He looks her up and down before glancing at Kakashi then back to her. “you have to be my girlfriend.” He smiles. 

Kakashi growls and stiffens. 

Minashi smirks. “Deal.” They shake and Kakashi pouted and sulked the rest of the way to class. 

Minashi found herself sitting at Sumiko’s desk once again with Orochimaru while she went over Fuuinjutsu theory for storage scrolls. 

Instead she was working on her own tag with Orochimaru’s input. 

“How will you be able to adjust for the different affinities your victim has?” He asked 

Minashi grunted. “That’s where I’m stuck now.” He’d already helped her to figure out how to take and store the victim’s chakra. But each person had their own Elemental affinity. This didn’t account for those with Elemental Releases. 

“Hm. Can you not have all five Elemental Natures on the seal and add an additional matrix layer that reacts to your victim’s chakra nature? You could then have that as the first matrix instead that will activate the correct elemental sign on the second matrix. From there, your third matrix layer could continue with the process of pulling in the chakra, unbalancing it, and returning it back.” 

Minashi blinked at Orochimaru. She really forgot how much of a genius he could be. She tilted her head at him. 

“Orochimaru-san, why don’t you study Fuuinjutsu more?” 

His golden eyes looked up from her notes. “It’s not my specialty. I want to learn as much Ninjutsu as I possibly can.” 

“Why?” 

“To be the strongest.” 

“Why?” 

Orochimaru opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it. 

“Why do you want to be strong Orochimaru?” Minashi asked. 

Orochimaru just blinked at her. “Why do you?” He deflected. 

Minashi smiled at him sadly. “To protect my precious people.” 

He held her gaze. “Friends can be weaknesses.” 

Minashi kept her smile. “Hai, they can. But they also make you stronger. Standing alone, you are weak and have nothing to fight for. But when you and your friends stand together, nothing can break that bond. Even if a precious friend is lost, the others will grow stronger to protect who is left.” 

Orochimaru just held her gaze. Minashi didn’t look away. 

“How did you know my teammates were running away?” 

Minashi didn’t blink. “Why else wouldn’t they be here protecting their home with their brother?” 

Orochimaru just stared at her longer, but she could barely see it. There in his eyes, his mind was turning. 

“You are a strange child.” He muttered. 

“Hai!” she grinned. 

“That wasn’t a compliment.” He deadpanned. 

“You’re a strange man.” She smirked. 

He stared at her again. “I’m aware.” He spoke after a moment. 

“So when are you going to go bring your family home?” She asked as she looked back down to write down Orochimaru’s suggestions. She would have to sneak out some of Kushina and Minato’s notes to see if what the Snake Sannin suggested would work. 

“Why would I?” 

“Because they need you as much as you need them.” She replied absently and paused when another though filled her mind. “It’s not fun being alone. Loneliness is a darkness that will eat you from the inside out.” She said softly then returned to her notes. 

“I’ll think on it.” He replied once again. 

Minashi let him be. They worked in silence the rest of the lesson time. When they switched, she returned to her seat and zoned out for the tactics lesson. They would never compare to the war tactics she learned and experienced in person. 

Lunch was with her new group of friends. Surprisingly it had branched out from the Kunoichi. Kakashi had gotten tired of the other boys asking questions, and had gone to her. They soon followed. Before her and Kakashi knew it, kids from their age up to those in their graduating class were around them. Most of them, the Jounin or Chuunin she once knew them as. Others were new faces that she absently wondered what happened to them. But that answer was obvious. The Third War. If that didn’t kill them, then the Kyuubi Attack. 

After lunch, Sumiko corralled them to the training yard. Minashi found herself branching out past the Shuriken and Kunai. She practiced throwing Senbon. Something neither her or Naruto had ever had to use. But Minashi planned to be in ANBU, so she needed lighter weapons. Assassination weapons. She needed more tools in her arsenal. So senbon it was. 

It was irritating to see them fly off target. 

“They’re lighter than Kunai and are evenly balanced.” Sumiko said as she checked in on Minashi. Orochimaru was commenting dryly to the other kids about their subpar skills. Well, except when Kakashi or Anko were up. Anko was already showing her own skills in Senbon and seemed to be pestering the Snake Sannin about poisons. 

“Hai.” Minashi muttered and let her focus move to her hand. There she played with the senbon in it. Twirling it between fingers. Rolling it in her palm. Trying to get a feel for the smaller weapon. 

Slowly over the next hour her accuracy was improving. Class moved to strength and stamina training. Minashi enjoyed the burn of her muscles, the constriction of her lungs. It meant that her body was getting stronger. She was pleased when she barely heard any of the Kunoichi complain like she knew her old friends would have at this age. 

Taijutsu was actually a challenge in this class. The kids had more height and weight on her. She used her speed against them, but it was still a challenge. Especially the clan kids. They were just out of war times. Parents were still teaching them katas as soon as they could walk. 

Minashi love the challenge it brought. Especially when she got to spar Kakashi in front of everyone in their class. 

He didn’t want to be beaten by a girl in front of everyone. It was the most focus she’d seen him this time around. But Minashi was getting used to her smaller body through all their spars and trainings. She wasn’t over reaching anymore. 

They ended at a stalemate at Minashi’s choosing. But no one probably realized that. 

Well, she thinks Orochimaru might have a clue from his raised eyebrow he shot her. She ignored him and went to watching the remaining spars. 

That evening, she sat under a tree with Kushina’s fingers going through her hair while Minato worked with Kakashi on his chakra control. Water walking. Kushina and Minashi had already been through her session. It’s why her poor hair was soaked through again. Minashi closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Kushina’s soothing fingers working out the knots. Slowly the fingers began weaving. 

“Sorry that I haven’t been able to braid your hair in the mornings Imouto.” Kushina said softly. 

Mina shrugged. She did miss Sakumo doing her hair, but she was twenty-five mentally. She understood that Minato was hopeless at it and Kushina wasn’t a morning person. 

“How are you adjusting to academy?” Kushina asked remembering her own first week. She had been an outsider, a foreigner. 

“Okay. Made friends.” Mina mumbled. 

“No one is picking on you right?” 

Minashi sighed. “Please.” She whispered. “Not tonight. I have an appointment with Inojiro tomorrow. He’ll pry enough for everyone.” 

Kushina tilted Minashi’s head back and kissed her forehead. “I’m not trying to pry Imouto. I’m just worried. I didn’t have the best academy experience to start with. I don’t want you to experience that too.” 

Minashi understood right away. “No one’s picking on me. I promise I’m making friends. Orochimaru-san I think is one of them too.” 

Kushina startled. “One of the Sannin?” 

Minashi smiled. “Hai. He’s very smart.” 

Kushina chuckled. “That he is. He’s the Sandaime’s genius student.” 

“Alright, I think we should call it a night.” Minato said as he came with an exhausted Kakashi half asleep on his back. Drenching the elder blonde’s back with the river water Kakashi was soaked in. “These two need baths, food, then a good night's rest.” He finished with his own yawn. 

Kushina snickered but stood and held Minashi on her hip. “I think we all are due for it.” 

“Hai.” Minato agreed and they all four were back at Minato’s apartment. It was agreed they would be at his place for the weekend. 

Kushina cooked while Minato made sure Kakashi and Minashi were bathed and dressed for bed. With her belly overly full a short time later, it didn’t take long for Minashi to pass out in bed. Kakashi asleep on the futon beside her bed. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy is good.  
Pranking is better.

_Chapter 12_

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” 

“Hai.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to sit in with you? I’m sure Inojiro will let you.” 

“Hai. I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure-“ 

“Nii-san!” Minashi groaned loudly. Minato gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Gomen, Imouto.” 

“Come on pretty boy, We already discussed this earlier.” Kushina said pulling Minato up from his crouch in front of an exasperated Minashi. “You’re taking Kakashi to finish working on water walking while I wait here for Minashi’s appointment to be done. We are then going to meet at Ichiruka’s for comfort food and spending the rest of the afternoon lazing around.” 

Minato sighed and bent down to Minashi once more. Minashi smiled into his hair before gently pushing back and nudging him in Kakashi’s direction. 

“I’ll be fine Nii-san. Inojiro promised we’d talk only if I wanted to.” Minato pouted but then nodded. With a flash, him and Kakashi were gone. 

“He’s such a mother hen.” Kushina smiled lovingly. She looked back to her Imouto and smiled softly. 

“You won’t push yourself?” she asked softly. 

Minashi held Kushina’s violet eyes. “I won’t. I promise.” 

Kushina nodded and kissed her forehead. 

Minashi turned and slipped into Inojiro’s office. The elder blonde was already sitting cushions on the floor. A tray with tea and snacks sat to the side. 

Inojiro noted her entrance and placed his hand on the seal on the floor. 

“My office is sealed and secured. Would you like refreshments?” 

Minashi smiled kindly and sat on the cushion across from him. “Thank you. Tea, two sugars.” 

Inojiro hummed and served them their tea. 

“Since you are a unique case, I’ll let you decide how you would like this session to go.” 

Minashi hummed as she finished her tea and set it aside. 

“I know the Hokage trusts you, and I trust the loyalty of the Yamanaka clan to the Hokage and Konoha.” 

“What don’t you trust then?” he asked. 

“Sneaky third parties.” She grunted. “If you are able, I request that my session be done through a mind scan. That way I know nothing will be leaked and I can show you that I’m making progress.” 

Inojiro nodded and made the hand signs without further questioning. 

Inojiro stood back in the forest clearing of Minashi’s mind. This time he took it all in. There weren’t any flowers this time, but when he looked at the trees, he realized they were all different types, or even cross breeds. 

Inojiro heard the muted breathing of the Kyuubi coming from the cave to his right, but ignored it to move to the image of Minashi looking out into the denser forest. She was once again as her adult form. 

“Do your forms change?” he asked curiously. 

Minashi glanced at him. “Hai. When I’m surrounded by peers of my physical age or when I’m teasing Kakashi, I find that my mental form is that of a five year old. When speaking with adults or those that know of my true origins, or I’m alone, I am in my adult form.” 

Inojiro nodded, taking mental notes. “Was there something you wanted to show me here?” 

Minashi nodded and looked back to the forest. “When you and Jiji first entered, what did you notice of this forest?” 

Inojiro frowned and thought back to the encounter. “I didn’t get much time to focus on it. But it was just trees and flowers.” He looked around again. “Now though, I’m thinking that you blocked me from seeing the truth.” 

“Hai.” She confirmed. “Just like the room we first met in, I was able to work with Kurama and the teachings from Ino to block parts of my mind from your family’s jutsu. You weren’t able to see what exactly the forest was other than regular trees. The meadow flowers were the diversion. These trees though are memories. Each tree that is hybrid is filled with memories from that specific precious person I had with them. Most you will find are from just Naruto and I. There are very few memories where I was alone. At least until I was older. The rest are filled with memories of my friends and our times together.” 

“Was that how you were able to pull up the specific memory of the Shodaime’s necklace?” 

Mina smiled small. “Hai. My mind is more organized than my brother’s was. His was filled with scroll after scroll, there wasn’t much order to it.” Her smile turned sad. “It was organized chaos.” 

There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again. “Come.” She said softly and they walked into the forest. She escorted him to a Copaiba Tree. Or what he thought was one. 

“Is this a Copaiba Tree?” 

“Hai.” She confirmed and looked up at the burned trunk and ash colored leaves. Some leaves he noticed though weren’t the typical green of health or ash of death. Instead they were a mix of Copaiba leaves and violet blooms. He moved closer as he realized he knew those blooms. 

“Lespedeza.” He murmured. 

“Violet Lespedeza.” Minashi stated. 

“The Yamanaka clan.” He looked back to see her eyes staring at the blooms. 

Slowly her eyes moved over them. “The only memories still blooming are the good ones.” She confirmed. “Would you like to see how strong your granddaughter turned out to be?” 

Inojiro looked back at the tree. He really wanted to. Smiling sadly he looked back at Minashi. 

“Maybe another time.” She nodded and he glanced back at the tree. “Is it healing?” he asked curiously. 

“Slowly.” She confirmed and moved to look at one of the new lower branches. “While my academy Sensei is not blood Yamanaka, she still holds the name. But there is a Yamanaka girl I’ve met. Inomi.” 

“Ah, yes, she is a cousin.” 

Minashi smiled. “She looks nothing like Ino. Hair is the wrong shade. Eyes more green than pale blue.” She placed her hand on the trunk of the tree. “but she will have her own memories added to the Yamanaka tree in my memories.” 

Inojiro nodded. “How was your first week?” 

Minashi grimaced. “I had a panic attack before we even left the gates. Thankfully Minato had already left. Only Kakashi and one other witnessed it.” 

“What drove you to that?” he asked even as Minashi began to walk around and poured chakra into the tree. Inojiro watched as the burnt areas look slightly healthier at her manipulations. 

“I was scared. Rightfully so too.” She said. “I’m a sensor. Kurama, and being in tune with Nature Energy, allows me to feel chakra around me. not counting my own Uzumaki genes. It’s not as large of an area as I once could, but once I get Sage Mode down, I’ll have that back.” She waved a hand in the air dismissively. “I digress. I could feel everyone’s chakra signature in the classrooms. I could feel the ones I knew. It was okay being in a younger class. But it didn’t hit me until then that I’d be facing ones long since dead to me. Jounin and Chuunin that had died to protect us, to protect the remains of civilians. It all kind of hit at once.” 

“But you were able to face that. That is a very big step. I wouldn’t have suggested going head first like you did-“ 

“I didn’t. I didn’t even look at them. Acknowledge them. Not until after lunch. I had to meditate during class to remember that they weren’t dead. That I actually did the impossible and traveled through time.” She finally looked back at him. “They’re dead, but they’re not.” She blinked at him and brushed her fingers over a violet bloom. “Will my new experience overwrite my old memories?” She asked softly. 

Inojiro realized her fear then. “No. While only you will remember the first versions of them, the new memories will not overwrite one another. Not if you don’t let them.” He joined her and looked at the tree. “Have you thought about separating the tree? Planting a new one for the new memories you’ll make while here?” 

Minashi smiled softly. “No. I hadn’t. That’s a good idea.” 

Inojiro nodded and he watched silently as she moved around in her own mind doing just that. He watched her separate multiple trees and their new blooms to smaller saplings only inches away from the original tree. 

“Why not spread them further apart?” he asked curious. 

“They may be new memories, new people, but their origins are the same.” She then gave him a sheepish smile. “I also am very particular about my gardening. I want everything organized.” 

Inojiro shared a chuckle with her as they continued to move around her mind. 

When they were in the deepest part of the forest, he stared in shock at the massive twisting tree before them. A massive redwood tree stood twisted around and bound by the branches of an ancient oak tree. However, the branches coming from both trees softened the gruesome sight. Flowing from them like a waterfall, were violet wisteria blooms. 

“I didn’t get to grow up with my parents.” She said. “They died protecting me during the Kyuubi attack. My own father sealed the fox in Naruto and I to protect his village. He was a Seal Master. He also wanted to meet us again. So, he sealed the remains of his chakra, and that of our mother’s into our seals. He connected them to each other as well. It allowed us to where we could be there for each other. With that masterful sealing, he created this.” She waved to the twisted, but beautiful tree before them. 

“When Naruto and I were able to meet their Chakra impressions, it stopped looking like a thing of nightmares, and it bloomed so bright. We may not have had memories of our parents, but what we had was so strong. Tou-san only enhanced that when we fought later at each other’s side. It is the healthiest tree in my mind. They will always be my parents. I may call them Nii-san and Nee-san now, but in my heart they will be so much more.” 

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered. 

“Tou-san is the oak wrapped around the redwood. Ka-san is the Wisteria blooming from it all. Kurama is the redwood.” 

“He is?” 

Minashi smiled and nodded at him. “He’s always been there for us. His chakra is what gave Naruto and I our birth marks.” She tapped her cheeks. “He’s as much of my family as my parents are. Especially once we got over our differences.” 

A distant snort was heard and Minashi rolled her eyes. 

“Come, there is something else I need help with. Your advice on my memory trees has helped, but I need help with the double vision I’m having.” 

They walked back to the clearing and Inojiro learned that she was seeing the living faces and dead faces overlap. He commended her for her resolve on trying to separate them by the categories on protection. Together they worked on a temporary solution until the true meaning of her seeing the overlapping faces could be uncovered. Inojiro knew that it was something psychological that she would have to overcome, but even he didn’t know how long it would last. It would be up to her. Whether to forgive herself, or to wait out their new births. 

His curiosity had to be pushed back at that thought. It was intriguing and enlightening to speak with this time traveler and the struggles she was facing. He still grieved for her lost people, their lost village, but he could see the determination in her. If not, all he had to do was look at all the hard work she’d put into healing her own mind. 

“An outlet huh?” Minashi muttered as they returned to his office. He warmed the tea with a quick jutsu and re-served it. 

“Yes. As an academy student, your thoughts are too easily drawn into your own mind and past memories during the lull of the day. While chosen times to work on fixing your mindscape is a good practice, surrounded by children is not a good time. I recommend meditation in the mornings instead of your regular training. Also, to find an outlet to keep your mind busy if you find yourself thinking of your past in a negative way.” 

Minashi nodded and sipped her tea. She used the cup to hide her foxy smirk. She knew just the type of _outlet_ she would be taking advantage of. 

Inojiro’s gaze snapped up when a shiver went down his spine. There was a twinkle in Minashi’s eyes. He had a gut instinct that his words would come to bite him in the ass, very soon. He let out a sigh and pushed those feelings to the side. It shouldn’t be too horrible. She was stuck in a child’s body. _What’s the worst she could do?_ Inojiro thought. 

He would come to regret that thought. 

Minashi let out a long sigh as she left Inojiro’s office. Kushina was sitting on the couch right outside, reading through a fuuinjutsu theory book with a spiral on it. Mina knew then it was one from Uzushio. Kushina looked up and gave her a tense smile. Her smile relaxed though once she saw Minashi giving her a grin in return. Kushina’s shoulders relaxed and held out her arms. Mina ran into them and the two Uzumaki hugged tightly. 

“All good?” she asked her Imouto. 

“Hai.” Minashi mumbled. “I think I’ll keep going. We didn’t talk about Nii-san, but it was still a good one. I think I’ll be able to talk more about him next time.” 

Kushina stood with Mina still wrapped around her. “Progress is progress. Don’t push yourself past what you are ready for Imouto.” 

“Hai~” Mina mumbled around the scent of Kushina in her nose. 

Returning back to Kushina’s apartment, Minato and Kakashi were already there. 

“How’d it go?” Minato asked as he came and placed a hand on Minashi’s back. 

“Okay.” Mina yawned. 

Minato smiled softly. “Kushina had the right idea. You were gone for three hours. We can spend the day off relaxing.” 

“Hm.” Minashi hummed as she snuggled into Kushina more. 

She felt herself move, but didn’t bother to open her eyes again as everyone settled down on the couch. She heard Minato, Kakashi, and Kushina discussing movie options, but opted to take a well-deserved nap. All the mental work she had put in to clean up her mind had been exhausting. 

Minashi didn’t wake until the scent of food filled her nose. She also realized that she was no longer snuggled with Kushina. Instead Minato was reclined on the couch with her. His focus was on the scroll in his hand though. Keeping still she looked for Kakashi and found him curled up in the armchair with a book in hand. She smiled at the sight. 

“hungry?” Minato asked softly. 

Minashi nodded but didn’t move from her spot. Minato chuckled and carried her to the kitchen where Kushina was already setting lunch out for everyone. She smiled lovingly at Minashi. 

“Have a good rest?” 

“Naps are almost as good as Ramen.” She yawned. 

Kushina and Minato snorted. 

“Are we really not going to train anymore today?” Kakashi asked as he joined them at the table. 

Minato ruffled his hair. “It’s good to train to be stronger, but a good shinobi must know when to rest his body. You’ve both worked very hard this week. Enjoy the day off. Let your bodies rest. Be a kid for a day.” 

“Hm.” Kakashi hummed and dug into the food. Minashi just rolled her eyes and ate her own meal. 

While Minato and Kakashi cleaned up, Minashi slipped out to her bedroom claiming she wanted to get a scroll. Which she did. But first she called up a clone. 

The clone took the scroll and awaited orders even as the blood seeped into her skin. The now Blood clone sighed happy to have more chakra. 

“It’s a lazy day.” Minashi said seriously even as she let her body henge and transform into her adult self. “No training. Bond with Kushina and Minato. Tease Kakashi. I don’t expect you to take a mortal wound, but try not to kill yourself.” 

The Clone watched as Minashi’s hair turned black and whisker marks faded. 

“What are you gonna do boss?” 

Minashi smirked. “I have a promise to keep to a certain fox. Then I have an old man to visit. Possibly two. We’ll see how I do on time.” 

The blood clone nodded and headed for the door. “Stay safe boss.” 

“Always.” She nodded and left in a shunshin. Arriving in the training ground Minato always took them to, Minashi took the time to get reacquainted with her adult form. Slapping a seal over her wrist, her henged transformation would stick until the seal was removed. This way if she would get injured for any reason, she wouldn’t turn back into her child form. It didn’t mean that she had access to all of her adult abilities. Sage Mode and Kurama’s cloak were still out of the picture. 

**Is it that time already?** Kurama mused as he came to the forefront of her mind to watch his host’s actions. 

_‘Hai~. I have a promise to keep to you don’t I?’_ She smirked outwardly. Kurama just settled down into a lotus position, gathered and molded his chakra, and waited for the show to begin. He would provide his host chakra if she would need it. 

Minashi finished her stretching and Katas. She quickly checked the scroll with her special sealing ink and then made sure all her weapons were in place. 

Nodding, she walked over to one of the trees and left her own teleportation seal down near the base. She would have to send clones out to mark the village. She didn’t learn her father’s jutsu for nothing. 

Slipping into the shadows, Minashi suppressed her chakra and raced for the Uchiha compound. Slipping over their walls and past their security was laughable. But now it was time for patience. 

She stayed crouched in the shadows and hidden with seals until long past sunset. Her sharp eyes followed the patrols that passed her. Her senses tracked the chakra signatures of those she couldn’t see. Their routines and paths filled her head and the map Kenji had so helpfully sketched out. 

When the next guard passed his route, she disappeared into the shadows. The branch members she hit first. Their lack of training a weakness. It was easy to slip into the first house. Minashi applied the first seal of the night onto the shampoo and conditioners in the house. She then placed a Seal on the front and back doors. The seals would keep the color changing seals active for a month, even if the original seals were discovered. Minashi compared it to a stasis seal but localized to hair. All seals were very small and easily placed with just a touch of her finger tips. They fit perfectly on the lip of the upper part of the door frame. 

The rest of the branch and civilian homes were just as easy to slip into. She dodged and slips passed guards with ease. Especially with her experience and knowledge of the sharingan. 

The challenging part came to the Main branch house. It was much larger and had veteran shinobi living in it and patrolling it. 

Minashi had never been known for stealth as a child. Her and Naruto loved their jumpsuits. They made people ‘see’ them. As they grew older, they turned more towards darker oranges and blacks, but still hadn’t been known for stealth. Baa-chan had never sent them on those types of missions. After Madara and the Jyuubi, it was necessary. 

She utilized those skills once more as she slipped into the Main house. Stuck to walls, the ceiling, the shadows, and kept a tight hold on her suppressed chakra. Willing it to nothing to keep from being detected by active Sharingans on patrol. 

What seemed like forever, but only a few short minutes, Minashi slipped back out once placing the last stasis seal on the doors. 

Then, just to prove that she could, she slipped back over the walls and waited until safely away before using hiraishin to get back to the clearing. 

Minashi snorted in the empty clearing. “That was almost too easy.” She muttered aloud even as she stretched out once more. Humming to herself, she checked the moon for how late it was. Realizing that Jiji should still be in office, she first made a few hundred clones. 

“Henge.” She ordered. They each chose different civilian forms or average chuunin shinobi looks. 

“You know what to do. Tag everywhere you can. Some of you locate Danzo’s hideout and slip some in there.” 

“Hai!” they saluted before scattering. 

Minashi smirked. She couldn’t do much as a child, but as an adult, she could do much more. Especially with Kurama’s chakra keeping her reserves amped up. She could start throwing rocks and see what ripples they’d make in time. 

_First, seeing Jiji and getting clearance to work as ANBU._

Minashi waited for her clones to pop first before she started moving via hiraishin to the Hokage’s office. 

She squatted across from the Hokage’s office on a roof. Minashi eyed the window as she contemplated how she was going to do this. Was it worth pissing off the ANBU and go through the window? Or should she really freak them out and just shunshin in? 

“Decisions, decisions.” she whispered in the wind. The logical part of her mind reminded her that she didn’t want to have to deal with twitchy ANBU all the time. She might have to work with them soon. 

Letting out an annoyed grunt she placed a henge over her face as a Fox Mask. She pulled Baa-chan’s necklace out from under her shirt so Sarutobi would know who she was. 

Pulling at her chakra, she let the shunshin take her right before the Hokage’s desk. She lowered to a knee and ignored the flares of the ANBU chakra surrounding her. A kunai nicked her throat but she didn’t move from her kneeling position. 

Sarutobi looked up at his ANBU’s movements. He found a black haired woman kneeling before him. He opened his mouth to demand her name before he saw the jewel hanging from her neck. He sighed and relaxed. 

“Ah, Kitsune. Finally reporting in?” he said and felt the confused flickers of his ANBU guards. 

“Hai.” Minashi’s familiar adult voice filled the air. “Apologies for my tardiness. I was lost on the road of life, Hokage-sama.” 

Sarutobi hummed and waved away his ANBU. “Leave us.” Once the shadows left, and signatures retreated, Minashi stood and the henge mask fell. 

Sarutobi looked her up and down. “Do you require an actual uniform?” 

Mina nodded and looked down at herself. “This is just a very strong blood henge transformation. It will be easier to hold if I'm not having to focus on clothing as well.” 

Sarutobi nodded and tossed her a scroll. “That has the standard uniforms, equipment and your new mask.” She nodded and tucked it away. “While we are here, you’ll need the ANBU brand.” 

Mina nodded again and moved to kneel behind his desk. She bared her left shoulder to the Hokage and with a flare of chakra, a burning sensation on her arm, and she was branded with the ANBU seal. 

“Will you be able to hide that from your elder siblings?” 

Minashi snorted. “Of course. A simple concealment seal over it whenever I'm not active will hide it from others.” 

Sarutobi nodded as Minashi moved to sit across from him again. “You are settled in then?” 

Minashi shrugged. “It will take a while to get used to the smaller body, but I'm getting there. I have a feeling I won't be comfortable in my body until I'm at least a teenager. I won't be overreaching as much.” 

Sarutobi nodded. “As to be expected. How was your session with Inojiro?” 

Minashi shrugged. “A good start. There is still a lot to cover, but we’ll get there.” She paused and corrected herself. “I’ll get there.” 

Sarutobi nodded pleased. “So, you have graced me with a visit this evening. Does that mean I should expect trouble?” 

Minashi hid her smirk on the ‘_trouble_’ that would be found out in the morning. “Nothing regarding the timeline. What I came here to begin discussing about, other than my ANBU status, is Danzo.” 

Sarutobi sighed and set down his pipe. “Let’s finish with getting your ANBU alias settled in then-” 

“No. We talk about it now.” 

Hard blue eyes held aged brown. 

“Minashi.” 

“Hiruzen.” 

The silence was heavy as the two continue to hold their gazes. Sarutobi was first to back down. Minashi didn’t celebrate her win. She knew that this hurt him but it needed to be done. 

“What do you require my assistance for?” He asked instead, no longer meeting her gaze. 

“A scroll giving me permission as your personal ANBU to speak for you in regards to Danzo. I’m going to be doing recon over the next week on him. I’ll be gathering the evidence against him. When you receive my confirmation that I've gotten the evidence proving his crimes, you will allow me to make a deal with him. He either goes to jail and then will be put to death, or he will submit to giving up control and any power he thinks he has.” 

Sarutobi looked back up into hard blue eyes. Eyes that showed that she wasn’t backing down. He was not looking at a lost child, at one of his ANBU. No, the Rokudaime Hokage sat before him. 

“As you wish Rokudaime-sama.” Sarutobi said and lowered his head in a small bow. 

Minashi grimaced. “No. You are not to bow to me.” 

“You technically-” 

“Are a four almost five year old that loves you dearly. I do not want the hat. All I want is to protect my village and my precious people in it.” 

Sarutobi glanced back up at her with a smirk. “Sounds like a Kage to me.” 

She flinched and glared. “Enough you old monkey.” 

Sarutobi chuckled softly before he let out a long sigh. “I do hope my old teammate is wise enough to see that fighting you will not end well.” 

“I actually expect a fight.” Minashi smirked. “It’s why I want to recon first. I need to get a hand on one of his ROOT agents and the seal he has on them. If I can link the counter seal I have for them to one, it will link all of them. Danzo won’t be able to use them again me if they don’t wish to.” 

“He has them sealed?” Sarutobi sat up sharply. 

Minashi sighed and spent the next hour explaining the true inner workings of ROOT to the Hokage. Like she had feared, Danzo hadn’t let Sarutobi know of everything. Only the basics. It didn’t help that Sarutobi hadn’t wanted to know, so he didn’t push for further information. 

Once done, Sarutobi then provided her with the papers and key to her ANBU alias’ new apartment and some cash to make it seem lived in. 

She dropped off her gear at the one bedroom apartment before heading back for her actual home. There she slipped into her bedroom and dismissed the sleeping clone. 

Releasing her own henge she felt the memories of her blood clone and the other shadow clones fill her head. She happily collapsed into her bed and let the exhaustion pull her into sweet oblivion. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranking the Uchiha

_Chapter 13_

Minashi jerked up in bed and looked around with blurry eyes. What had woken her? 

“You heard it to?” Kakashi yawned from the floor. Minashi shrugged as she sat up and looked around. 

The noise sounded again. Minashi’s eyes snapped to the door as she realized what she was hearing. Thumping, cursing, and Minato chattering a mile a minute. Kushina’s grumpy voice responding muffled. 

Minashi slipped out of bed and hopped over Kakashi. Doing that last night without waking him had been easy. He wasn’t the Elite shinobi she’d known yet. 

He followed behind her as they opened the door and slipped down the hall. There, they found Minato hopping around as he pulled on his sandals. He snagged his weapons pouch and Mask from Kushina and then bolted out the window. 

Mina and Kakashi blinked at the empty spot before looking to a yawning Kushina. 

Kushina glanced at them. “Morning Imouto, Kashi.” 

“What was wrong with Nii-san?” Minashi asked curiously but having a slight clue of what it could possibly be. 

Kushina sighed as she ushered them to the kitchen. “Minato got called to the Hokage’s office. Something urgent regarding the Uchiha clan or something.” she sleepily reported. 

Minashi raised a brow. Was Kushina even allowed to report about ANBU workings? Also, when had Minato been ANBU? 

“Is Minato-san ANBU?” Kakashi asked with awe in his voice. 

Kushina paused in making her coffee before a curse slipped past her lips. 

“Pretend you didn’t see him. No one is supposed to know their identities. Not even family.” 

“Hai.” The two children chorused. 

Silence befell the group as Kushina began cooking breakfast while still half asleep. Minashi watched her a bit amazed that she could cook with her eyes closed. 

She felt Kakashi’s stare though. She glanced at him. 

“Uchiha?” he asked softly. 

Minashi smirked. He stared at her before his eyes widened. 

“How?” he whisper-hissed. They’d spent all evening together. She hadn’t left his sight. 

“_Hi-Mi-Tsu._” Minashi grinned. 

Kakashi just stared at her all through breakfast. Minashi just smirked as she imagined the chaos brewing outside the apartment. She didn’t rush to see her work done. She’d have a whole month to just _BASK_ in the glory that was her sealing and pranking prowess. 

Inojiro stood to the side of the Hokage as the man worked on reports already on his desk. Inojiro didn’t mind the man multitasking. The Privacy seal was also already in place, so he didn’t worry about speaking of Mina’s mindscape. 

“Mina gave me a short report on her session. I know you can’t tell me everything, but how did it go?” 

Inojiro smiled at his Hokage. “She is so strong. She’s probably going to be one of the easiest patients I have. She knows she’s hurting, and she wants to get better. She has a strong mind that she’s already been working on healing.” 

Sarutobi’s mouth lifted into a smile as he paused in his work. “She is a unique character alright. My successors had chosen well.” 

“That they did. Hokage-sama, her mind is beautiful. That clearing wasn’t it. Those plain trees we saw weren’t the truth of her mind. She’d blocked us from snooping. What was really there was amazing. She had people, and Clans sorted out by Trees types. And her base tree? It looks twisted and ugly at first, but it’s not. It’s so beautiful. I wish I could regrow such a thing.” 

Sarutobi chuckled at Inojiro's report and awe. 

“She’s already healing her own mind?” 

Inojiro nodded and pondered on how to explain it. “She is very aware of her situation. I think if she would have done this more suddenly and not planned out, her mind wouldn’t have been easily healed. But she knows that she came back. It’s starting to set in that the people she lost are only gone temporarily. She knows that her bonds will be different with them now, but she also fears forgetting their original selves. We worked out a solution temporarily for that in her mind. We haven’t discussed much of her darker and painful memories, but until then I recommended her finding an outlet to distract herself with. Also, to replace her morning trainings with Meditation instead to combat some other things she is struggling with.” 

“Am I allowed to know?” Sarutobi asked. 

Inojiro hummed. “She’s seeing faces overlap.” he spoke carefully. 

Sarutobi’s eyes widened slightly. “Ah, that would explain it then. There is always grief in her eyes when she looks at me.” 

Inojiro nodded and leaned against the wall. “This is a new situation. I’m not quite sure how to help her with that. I have a theory that it’s something psychological in her mind that’s reminding her of her mission to protect the future. Or a reminder of what will happen if she fails.” 

Sarutobi frowned at the latter. “Whatever it is, we can only hope that she can battle through it.” 

Inojiro smiled again. “She can.” 

Sarutobi raised a brow at his confidence before smirking. He felt the same for the Blonde Uzumaki. 

There was a sudden disturbance in the privacy seal. 

Inojiro nodded his completion of his report but couldn’t leave before the doors burst open as soon as the seal was dropped. 

Even as the angry Jounin stomped up to the Hokage’s desk, Inojiro’s stomach filled with dread and laughter in tandem. He held the latter back. Instead, he watched the interactions of the angry Jounin. 

Sarutobi couldn’t help the widening of his eyes as Fugaku stormed into his office, Mikoto and the Uchiha clan head Kazou Uchiha shortly behind him. 

“Hokage-Sama! Someone broke into the compound!” Fugaku declared. “As head of police this is unacceptable. I request full permission to investigate!” 

“Fugaku-kun. Calm down.” Kazou said as he took the seat across from Sarutobi. “Hiruzen.” he bowed his head to the Hokage. “A lovely morning isn’t it?” 

Sarutobi cleared his throat and pointedly held the black eyes of Kazou. 

“Yes, it is Kazou-dono. Now, about this intruder, would the Uchiha Police require any assistance from the ANBU?” 

Kazou glanced at the fuming Fugaku. “The main investigation, we request to be left to the Uchiha Police. Fugaku is the Head of the Police and will organize the investigation. We come here to alert the Hokage of the breach so that the ANBU and other Clans can be on alert for the intruder.” 

“Kazou-sama-” Fugaku started on an almost whine. 

“Fugaku, nothing harmful was done to the clan. Without further proof of anything missing or damaged, we cannot demand war against a harmless prankster.” 

“Fine.” he snapped. “I’ll go begin the investigation.” He bowed to the Hokage and stormed out. 

“Mikoto-chan, please go help cool your fiancé down.” 

“Hai Tou-san.” Mikoto said monotone and left to follow the irate Uchiha. 

Kazou looked back at the Hokage. “Fugaku will push to press charges. As clan head, I will not allow it. I can see a prank, no matter how skilled, as nothing but harmless fun. I do ask that Kushina-chan to please choose a more pleasing color next time. This one clashes horribly with our eyes.” 

Sarutobi cleared his throat. “Kushina-chan hasn’t had time to plan and pull off a prank. Her and Minato-kun have recently taken in their younger sister while her temporary guardian is out on mission. They have also been taking care of Sakumo’s son as well since he’s the girl’s guardian and Kakashi-kun’s friend.” 

Kazou blink before humming. “So, there is another Uzumaki prankster? How old is the child?” 

“Minashi-chan is only four. I’m positive that she is not skilled enough to get past all of the Sharingan to play a prank on the clan and Clan head’s family.” Sarutobi said with a straight face. That was a blatant lie and Inojiro knew it as much as Sarutobi did. 

Kazou sighed and rubbed his temples. “Then please make haste on those ANBU. If not Kushina or her sister, then we do have an intruder to find and question.” 

“I’ll have the ANBU assembled to be at yours and the Police’s disposal.” he waved a hand to his ANBU to pass the word and summon up his Captains. 

“Thank you Hiruzen.” 

“Kazou.” Sarutobi dismissed him. 

Inojiro watched the Uchiha clan head leave. A thump sounded to his right and he watched as his esteemed Hokage fumbled half hanging onto his desk from his kneeling position, for the privacy seal. As soon as the chakra flared out, Inojiro watched as his benevolent Hokage collapsed to the floor and _ROARED_ his laughter. 

“Oh KAMI!” he laughed. “Did you see that brat’s face? It matched his hair!” He laughed as he rolled on the floor. “PINK! PINK HAIR. OH KAMI!” Sarutobi cackled maniacally. 

Inojiro sighed but softly let his own chuckles free. Inojiro watched as his Hokage slowly regained his composure. When the older man finally wiped away the last of his joyful tears, he smirked and looked at Inojiro. 

“I think we just found out how Mina-chan will distract herself.” Sarutobi mused. 

Inojiro froze and met his Hokage’s mirth filled eyes. 

“I’m...Not going to be blamed for this right?” he asked cautiously. 

Sarutobi snorted. “I should. But I won’t. Whenever it comes out, we can blame her genetic makeup.” He released the privacy seal and straightened up his desk. 

“How long do you think it will take them to figure out the culprit?” Inojiro asked curiously. 

Sarutobi snorted. “Never.” 

Inojiro hummed. “You and I know that. But do you think that we could get a bet going? It could be put towards the academy or orphanages.” 

“Bet going for what?” Nara Shikaro asked as he entered the office hiding a yawn. 

Inojiro snorted. “Did you miss the Pink Uchiha?” 

Shikaro blinked. “Pink, Uchiha?” he questioned. Two words the Nara would never put in the same sentence let alone describe an Uchiha by. 

“The ANBU and Uchiha Police force will be working together to hunt down and investigate the infiltration of the Uchiha Compound last night.” 

Shikaro blinked lazily and let out a long sigh. “Mendokusai. And it wasn’t that Uzumaki Girl?” 

“No.” Sarutobi chuckled. “Kushina would have left a calling card.” 

Shikaro nodded remembering her last prank. “True. So, what were you thinking of betting on and why?” 

Inojiro smirked. “Who it is, How long it will take for them to be discovered, -” 

“Who will be pranked next” Sarutobi added. 

“And when discovered, how long until they can actually catch them.” Inojiro finished. 

Shikaro looked between the two smirking men. Men, he felt he knew well. Well enough to know that they already had one answer to their betting question pools. 

“You two already know who it is.” he deadpanned. 

“Of course.” Sarutobi snorted. “I’m Hokage.” 

Shikaro looked at Inojiro for his reasoning. Inojiro shrugged. “Head of T&I. I know their brain.” 

“Hm.” Shikaro hummed as he let his mind try to work out the puzzle before him. “Have I met them before?” 

“No. Not yet.” Sarutobi answered. 

“Alright.” Shikaro nodded. “I’ll pass it on and let the betting pool begin. Will there be a time limit on it?” 

Inojiro and Sarutobi shared a glance. “Five years?” Inojiro suggested. 

Sarutobi hummed and thought about it even as Shikaro raised a brow intrigued. 

“Let’s give the shinobi ranks a chance. Ten years. Of course, that will vary for the bet on the next target. There can be bets on how long until the next clan is hit and a separate one for which one. That should be able to bring in enough to fund the orphanage for a few years.” Sarutobi nodded. 

“Eh?” Shikaro mumbled gathering both their attentions. “You both seem to have faith that this Shinobi will not get caught.” 

Inojiro smiled. Sarutobi snorted. 

“If they are caught, I’ll eat my hat.” 

Shikaro nodded once more. “Alright. Now, about this month’s Jounin exams.” 

Sarutobi sighed, and Inojiro made his escape. 

“You two ready?” Kushina called from the entrance. 

“Hai!” Minashi called back as she jogged to her and then went to work slipping on her Sandals. 

“Hai, Kushina-san.” 

“Kashi-Chan. I told you it’s Kushina-nee-san!” Kushina chided. 

Kakashi nodded but focused on putting on his own sandals. 

Kushina rolled her eyes then clapped. “Alright, we need to do some shopping, so we have food for your bentos this week. That and once Sakumo-senpai returns, I’ll be back on active duty. I also have an evaluation coming up, so we need to stop at the weapons shop to pick up my Katana. You two have any where we need to add?” 

Minashi shrugged and lifted her arms. “Nope.” She smiled. Kushina nodded and picked her up without protest. Minashi sighed at the feeling of being in Kushina’s arms. Her scent wrapping around her like a soothing balm. 

“Thank you, Kushina-nee-san but I am fine.” Kakashi nodded and then took Kushina’s offered hand. 

Minashi hid her smirk. Slowly she’d been getting Kakashi to act his age. She couldn’t fix his old man taste buds, but at least he wasn’t trying to act like an adult all the time. 

“Alrighty then. Off we go!” Kushina cheered as they headed out of her apartment building. They had only made it a few feet before Kushina stopped. Minashi turned her head and had to hide her smile at the sight that was storming up to them. 

“KU~SHI~NA~” Mikoto Uchiha snarled as she stormed right up to the redhead. Red eyes spinning. “What have I told you about pranking the clan without letting me know first!” She shouted. 

Kushina’s eyes were wide and shocked. Her jaw dropped wide. Minashi felt her Nee-san’s body trembling though. 

“Oh, Oh Kami Mikoto!” She grinned. “It’s so Pink!” She Cackled. 

“_KUSHINA”_ Mikoto half growled half shouted. 

Kushina set Minashi down and held up her hands to try to placate her best friend. “Mi-Mikoto, I s-swear, I didn’t prank the C-Clan.” She stuttered through her repressed laughter. 

Mikoto glared at her, sharingan spinning before they turned back to black. “You’re not lying.” she said calmly. “Damn.” she muttered “Fugaku’s going to be even more pissed.” 

Kushina snorted. “Where is the stick in the mud?” 

Mikoto sighed. “Kushina, please don’t upset my fiancé any further. He’s already a handful.” 

Kushina rolled her eyes. “I still don’t know what you see in that man.” 

Mikoto shrugged. “He’s strong, He’s sweet when others aren’t around, and he wants what’s best for me and the clan. Father likes him.” She paused. “Most of the time and more than the other suitors.” 

Kushina just snorted and shook her head at her friend. “I’ll stick to my pretty boy thank you.” 

“Uh-Huh.” Mikoto muttered and suddenly looked down. She blinked at Minashi. Minashi blinked owlishly back at her. Mikoto looked back up at Kushina. “You would have told me if you were pregnant. So, who is the brat?” 

Kushina Beamed. “My cousin once removed or something. My father’s great niece or something. I just call her Imouto. She’s also Minato’s half Sister. Apparently, His mother didn’t die right away. She got pregnant by an Uzumaki cousin of mine and had Minashi and her twin brother.” Her eyes saddened. “Unfortunately, they didn’t make it to Konoha. They sent Minashi here for protection.” Kushina brightened up again. “Sakumo-senpai found her. He has custody until Minato and I are old enough. But we get to have her while he’s on missions and vice versa.” She then patted Kakashi’s head. “Thus, why we have Senpai’s brat with us too. They are good friends already.” 

Mikoto sighed and shook her head at her long-winded friend. “Only you Kushina.” 

Kushina just beamed. “So, you said the Clan was pranked?” 

Mikoto snorted as she joined them in their walk. Minashi climbing back up onto Kushina. 

“Totally pranked. Expert Level. It’s why I thought it was you. That and It’s not coming out. It’s not like someone bleached our hair while we slept. Fugaku has the Police going over every inch of the house at the moment.” 

“Your hair is too dark to dye.” Kushina hummed from experience. Mikoto rolled her eyes. She had been a guinea pig for Kushina’s pranks that included hair. 

“Maybe someone is testing their seals?” Kushina offered. “While Jiraiya, Minato and I are the well-known Seal Masters, it doesn’t mean that someone couldn’t get to that level without good trial and error.” She shrugged. 

Mikoto shot her a skeptical look. “One still skilled enough to evade _all_ the sharingan eyes in the compound?” 

Kushina shrugged again. “It’s a thought.” 

Mikoto sighed. “Well, it’s not my problem. As long as I keep my eyes off, I don’t mind it. The pink clashes horribly otherwise.” 

Kushina beamed and reached over with her free hand to twirl a few pieces. “I like it! It’s like Sakura Blossoms.” 

Mikoto smirked. “Of course you’d like it.” 

“Well, Pink is a light shade of Red. You could have almost gotten away as an Uzumaki with that color.” Mikoto chuckled softly at her best friend’s antics. 

“So, tell me about your Imouto there.” 

“Ah! Mikoto, this is Minashi. Minashi this is my best friend Mikoto Uchiha.” 

“Hello.” Mikoto smiled at the girl. She was amazed at how much she looked like Minato. Though she could feel the Chakra that felt similar to Kushina’s. A hidden Uzumaki. What a combination. Mikoto mused. 

A tiny hand came up and waved at her before burying back between her and Kushina. 

“Is she shy?” Mikoto asked Kushina. 

Kushina gave a sheepish smile. “With new people yes. She didn’t even like Minato and I at first. She was all curled up on Ji-san’s lap hiding in his hokage robes.” 

“Aw.” Mikoto cooed. 

“Pretty.” Minashi said and pointed to Mikoto’s hair. 

Mikoto twitched. “T-Thank you.” she smiled tightly. Kushina snorted. 

“She’ll open up more once she gets to know you. Oh! Why don’t you have dinner with us this evening? I’m pretty sure this stuff with your clan will keep the boys busy. The kiddos are pretty self-sufficient so we can have some girl time.” 

“We’re not going to train?” Kakashi asked, refusing to admit he was beginning to pout. 

Kushina and Mikoto looked at him before sharing a glance. “I don’t mind a training session.” Mikoto grinned. “It’s been a while since we had a good spar.” 

Kushina glanced to Minashi before looking at Mikoto with a meaningful eye. “Well, we can, but I’ve been recovering from a big loss of chakra recently. So, I guess it would be good to train with someone else before my re-evaluations.” 

Mikoto’s eyes were sharp on her best friend. “What?” 

Kushina’s smile tightened. “Not here. I’ll tell you later behind safe seals.” 

Mikoto hummed and nodded. “Fugaku will be busy with the clan business anyways. Father and I aren’t worried as nothing has been reported stolen yet.” 

Kushina nodded as they headed into the grocery store. Minashi zoned out before squirming to get down and walk with Kakashi. 

It seemed to take forever to finish all the shopping and errands, as Kushina and Mikoto walked and talked in front of Minashi and Kakashi. Minashi had almost forgotten how chatty Mikoto actually was. When Her and Minato had re-met, the lecture she had given her poor Tou-san had been what seemed like hours long. Let’s just say, she had not been a happy camper to hear and see how Naruto and Minashi had been treated. She had waited many years to rant on him at her feeling useless on not being able to help her best friends’ kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than I’ve been posting recently. My daughter had a fever and missed school, so was only able to get on and finish up this chapter while she took a well needed nap.  
I don’t know if there will another update on Friday 11/8/19 or not at this point. If not, then next update will be Tuesday 11/12/19. (Monday is a U.S. Holiday in Remembrance and Honor of our Veterans)  
Thank you all for staying with me for this long! I hope this will hold you over until I’m able to update for you all again.  
Special note- I am trying to keep my posts at 4000+ words a chapter. I hope to be able to increase that to closer to 5000+ words, but that also makes more work for me to double check before posting. I am doing this like most others: No Beta.  
Also, I don’t know if any of you are struggling with any of the Japanese words I’m using. If you are, drop a comment and I’ll try to remember to put the definitions at the bottom. I had a Japanese exchange student that I was close to for years and have retained some of the basic language. Other’s I’ve picked up from Anime. XP  
Anyways, Thank you all for your support and lovely comments! They make it easier for me to find the confidence to continue pushing through some of the more difficult chapters.  
See you next week!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Mikoto  
Welcome Home Sakumo

_Chapter 14_

“WHAT?!” Mikoto exclaimed. Kushina lunged to shush her best friend as she shot a glance to the children working on chakra control on the water. Kushina had already activated the privacy seals of the training ground, but the children were still within the protective range of that. 

Blue eyes met Violet from across the distance. Kushina was shocked to see understanding in them before Minashi nodded and went back to working on her katas on the water. 

Mikoto yanked Kushina’s hands away from her mouth. “How are you alive? Isn’t that supposed to kill you?” She hissed. 

Kushina shrugged as she looked back at her best friend. “Normally? Yes.” She deadpans. Mikoto paled. 

“Then how?” she implored. 

Kushina looked to Minashi. “She has a stronger seal. It pulled the fox from me and into her. But I think being near her, has helped. At first it was horrible just trying to get through the day. I was so exhausted. I have a theory-” 

“Minato has a theory.” Mikoto snerked. 

Kushina ignored her. “Because the fox just moved from one seal to the other instead of being forcibly removed, I was spared. All I've really had to suffer was chakra exhaustion. Being near Minashi allows me to recover easier as the fox’s chakra still leaks from her when she sleeps.” 

“Are you even allowed to tell me this?” Mikoto suddenly tensed. 

Kushina gave her a sheepish smile. “Nope. But I need someone I trust with the Sharingan to know. Minashi says that her and the fox are friends, but I can't trust that the fox isn’t just manipulating her. Minato and I can work with the seal, but if we are out of the village, I need you to keep an eye on her for me.” 

“The Hokage?” 

“Will understand my worry.” Kushina deflected. 

“Hn.” Mikoto gave the normal Uchiha non-answer. Kushina could detect the hints of disbelief in her tone. 

“So you’ll protect her when we aren’t here? I know Sakumo-senpai is strong, but your Sharingan is stronger.” 

Mikoto sighed. “I should have never told you about my Mangekyou.” She muttered. 

Kushina shrugged with a beaming smile. That was about as much of a yes as she would get from her Uchiha friend. 

Minashi sighed as she listened in to Kushina and Mikoto’s conversation. She didn’t realize that Mikoto had known that her mother was the previous Jinchuriki. Her reanimation had never hinted that she’d known. Only that she had guessed they were her friends’ kids. 

Shaking away her thoughts she focused back on her spar with Kakashi. He was getting better. But so was she. 

Her and Kakashi were pulled off the ground to sit back and watch the Elder Teens spar. Minashi’s jaw dropped in surprise at the fierce spar before them. Even just Taijutsu was so fast she knew Kakashi couldn’t see just how fast. They seamlessly switched into Ninjutsu, and Minashi felt her body tremble with restrained excitement at seeing Kushina’s chains manifest. 

“Sugoi!” [Amazing/cool] Minashi grinned. 

“Hai.” Kakashi agreed with a stunned sigh. 

Kushina whipped her chains around herself as she attacked Mikoto. Mikoto’s Sharingan eyes flew around watching everything, dodging each chain, and every frontal attack Kushina made. They both suddenly stopped. Both pulled out small scrolls and with two puffs of summoning clouds, they each held Katanas. The Kenjutsu battle was blinding fast. Kushina’s chains were still out and Mikoto deflected each while still going strong against her best friend. 

_‘Has she always been this amazing?’_ Minashi asked Kurama 

Kurama opened one tired eye and gazed through his host to see what she was talking about. Seeing the two females battling it out he snorted. **They are at it again? **

‘_Kurama’_

**Yes. These two are the strongest Kunoichi of their times. They had Hatake as their sensei remember? He’s a Kenjutsu specialist. Minato fears them for a reason.**

Minashi snorted but let her focus resume on the amazing spar before her. 

“Ne, Kashi?” 

“Hm?” He called back without looking from the spar. 

“What’s your dream when you grow up?” 

“To be a Shinobi as strong as my Tou-san. You?” He answered easily. 

Minashi’s smile turned from soft to fierce. “To become an amazing Kunoichi. One that surpasses those before me. I don’t want to be as strong as them. I want to be stronger.” 

Kakashi paused and looked at her. After a beat, he spoke again. “I want to surpass Tou-san.” 

Minashi met his determined gaze with one of her own. “Together?” She asked. 

“Hai. Together.” He nodded. Minashi beamed and took his hand as they continued to sit and watch the two women spar. Minashi ignored the red faced Kakashi beside her, and held his hand more secure in her own. 

Minashi smirked as she stared at Kenji. He just glared at her. 

“I thought you would leave me out of it.” he grumbled during lunch the following day. 

“Never.” Minashi grinned larger. Kakashi snorted but continued back on his own lunch while the two were occupied. 

“Just because you haven’t been caught yet, doesn’t mean you won’t yet.” he pouted. 

Minashi just smirked. Kenji held back his whimper of defeat. Clan pride making him hold fast against the Kunoichi. 

“Oi!” Obito ran up to their small group with a large grin. Spiky pink hair clashing horribly with his orange goggles. “Did you guys here? Someone pranked-” he paused and looked at Kenji. 

“Ah, Kenji-nii.” 

“Hello Obito.” Kenji smiled at his cousin. “Yes, they’ve heard and seen about the Clan prank done on us.” 

Obito slumped but sat between Minashi and Kenji. He crossed his arms and glared into nothing. “I can’t believe that the prankster was even able to get Kazou-oji-sama.” 

“I can.” Kakashi snerked. 

Obito just glared at him. “Oh? Do you know who it is? Everyone is looking for him.” 

“I heard even the ANBU is looking.” Genma added as he hopped down from the tree. 

“Shishou said it was a waste of time to look. That some redhead Uzumaki was probably the prankster.” Anko added as she squished between Obito and Minashi. 

“Shishou?” [master] Obito asked the purple haired girl. 

“Orochimaru-sama took her as an apprentice.” Kurenai said as she came and leaned over Minashi. “Ne, Minashi, would you like to join my friends and I at the park this afternoon?” 

Minashi went to answer but paused when she felt a signature enter her range. She smiled at Kurenai. “Thank you. Tomorrow instead?” she asked. 

Kurenai smiled. “That will be fine.” 

“Eh? Can we come too?” Kenji asked. 

“No boys.” Anko glared. “You take all the fun away.” 

Kenji jerked back hurt. 

Minashi reached over and pinched Anko’s leg. The purplette yelped. 

“Be nice.” Minashi scolded. 

Anko pouted and harrumphed as she turned her face away. Kurenai sighed but looked to the boys. 

“It will be fine. The more to play Ninja, the more fun we’ll have.” 

Minashi watched and listened as her circle of friends grew and chatted about their ninja playdate for after academy tomorrow. She zoned out though as she reached out her senses to follow the Chakra signature she had felt. She felt the happy smile lift her lips even as her hand reached for Kakashi. 

Kakashi glanced at her, but saw the distracted look in her eyes. He wondered briefly what was up with her, but was pulled back into the conversation by Gai. Kakashi didn’t learn until after the academy on why Minashi was acting funny. 

As soon as they were dismissed for the day, Minashi snatched Kakashi and bolted for the gates. 

“Mina!” Kakashi yelped startled. “What’s wrong this time?” 

Mina just grinned at him over her shoulder. He frowned. 

“Where are you taking me?” he asked as he tried to keep up with her. 

Minashi just giggled as they raced out. Kakashi finally realized when they got out and a scent filled his nose on the breeze. Soon Kakashi was almost dragging Minashi. They rounded the corner and there standing with Kushina and Minato was Sakumo. 

“Tou-san!” Kakashi shouted excited and released Minashi to sprint at him. 

Minashi was right beside him though. Together they launched at the White Fang who was smiling right back at them. 

Sakumo grunted when he was tackled. He caught the two children, just barely, having to take a step back when his wound flared with pain. But the scents of his two pups soothed any hurt he was feeling. Chuckling he hugged them back and happily held them against his chest. Their tiny arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Saki-chan.” Minashi sighed as she nuzzled him. 

“Hello Kakashi, Minashi. Tadaima.” 

“Okaerinasai!” they chorused into his skin. Sakumo chuckled happily. 

Minashi was first to smell it though. She froze in Sakumo’s arms. While she smelled the blood of others faintly on him, she could smell Sakumo’s own blood. She jerked back and really looked at her Caretaker. He had bags under his eyes, exhaustion in his eyes, and pain creasing his smile. 

“Saki!” she cried out in alarm. “Hospital!” she ordered. 

Sakumo looked at her startled. “I’m fine Mina-chan.” 

Mina just narrowed her eyes at him. “I smell your blood.” 

Sakumo sighed. “I just came from the hospital. I have my orders to rest.” 

Mina grunted before jumping away and yanking Kakashi with her. He landed in a heap while Sakumo just stared at them perplexed. 

“Mina-chan?” 

“No.” Mina stared at him. “Saki-chan is hurt.” 

Sakumo sighed. “Hai, but I still can carry you both. I’ve missed you two.” 

Mina glared before walking to Kushina. “Up please Nee-san.” 

Kushina gave her Senpai a weak smile before picking her imouto up. Mina looked at the pouting Kakashi with sharp eyes. 

“Minato-Nii can carry you Kakashi. Not Saki-chan. It will make his wound worse.” 

“But-“ both Sakumo and Kakashi said. 

“No!” Minashi shouted as her eyes burned with real tears. She would always hate hearing that her precious people were hurt. 

Kakashi jerked surprised and Sakumo just stared at her. “Mina-chan. I’m okay. I can promise to show you when we get home.” 

Minashi sniffled and leaned into Kushina. “Fine. But no carrying Kakashi.” 

Sakumo pouted but gave an understanding smile after a while. “Alright.” He looked to Kakashi. “Since I can’t carry you, would you still like to go with Minato-san, or hold my hand?” 

“Your hand please. I’ve missed you Tou-san.” Kakashi said with ease and latched onto his father’s hand and shinobi pants. Sakumo brushed his large hand through Kakashi’s silver locks. 

“Missed you too Son.” 

Together the group walked back to the Hatake Compound. Minashi kept her sharp eyes on Sakumo to see if she could identify his injury. All she could tell was that he would wince when he twisted his torso. So a back injury? 

Minashi idly listened to Minato and Sakumo talk about the details of his mission that he could, as they walked back. Once back, Minashi was set down and retook Kakashi’s hand as the adults moved to the main room. 

“I can cook Senpai.” Kushina offered and headed into the kitchen. 

“Thank you Kushina.” 

Sakumo sat down slowly. Kakashi taking the cushion beside him and Minato sitting across from him. Minashi just walked up to his free side and stared at him. 

Sakumo glanced at her to see her determined frown. 

“I’m fine Minashi-chan.” 

“You promised to show me.” she replied firmly. 

Sakumo sighed, but relented and pulled his shirt off. Minashi stiffened to see his entire torso covered in bandages. 

Kakashi let out a whimper. 

“Senpai?” Kushina called as she brought in a tray of tea. 

Sakumo sighed and rubbed his neck. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” 

“What happened?” Minato asked, brow furrowed. 

Sakumo grunted and pulled his shirt back on. “Lucky shot for the Nuke-nin. I was helping to cover the Chuunin that had joined my team for numbers. He caught me when I was helping defend the chuunin from another Jounin. A few Shuriken got embedded into my back. Wouldn’t have been that bad if they weren’t attached to Ninja wire. The healers have healed most of the burns, but I'll need another session.” 

“At least you are home safe now. That’s all that matters.” Minato supplied when neither child spoke. Kushina agreed with a nod and left to check on the food. 

Minashi wrung her hands and stepped closer to Sakumo. 

“Sakumo is okay, right?” she asked quietly. Sakumo jolted at the use of his full name from her lips. 

Sakumo looked at her downcast face and gave her a kind smile in return, hoping to cheer her up. 

“I’m okay Minashi. I’m home and will heal.” 

Minashi nodded and then moved to sit in his lap. “Don’t want to lose you too.” she said as she nuzzled his chest gently. 

Sakumo felt his heart clench. “I’m not going anywhere if I can help it Minashi. I need to be here for you and Kakashi.” 

Minashi just hummed as she looked up to see Kakashi leaning against his father. Sakumo pulled him closer and brushed his hand through his hair again. 

Sakumo stared down at the pile of pups asleep. They had eaten their fill, trained to show him what they had worked on while he was gone, then passed out on his lap. He brushed his fingers through their hair. Marveling in the two different yet similar textures. 

“How have they really been?” Sakumo asked as Minato and Kushina sat together across from him. Minato with his arm around Kushina. 

“Really good.” Minato beamed. 

Kushina rolled her eyes. “They argued like children every so often. But some idle threats to take away their training time, and they stopped.” 

Sakumo chuckled. “Thank you again for taking in Kakashi as well.” 

“It’s no problem Senpai.” Kushina smiled as she looked at both. “I think Minashi would have been lonelier without him.” 

“They act like siblings.” Minato smirked. 

Kushina gave her boyfriend a look. “Really?” 

Minato looked at her confused. “What? They do.” 

Kushina rolled her eyes. “Good thing you’re pretty.” 

“Oi.” Minato pouted. 

Kushina smirked. Sakumo chuckled into his cup. “What if not siblings?” he asked Kushina. 

Kushina’s smirk grew to a grin. “Kashi’s smitten.” She stated. 

Minato’s eyes widened while Sakumo just tilted his head. “He’s been smitten since I brought her home. He called her a Golden Doll.” 

Kushina’s smiled widened. “I knew it!” she cheered softly. 

“I don’t get it.” Minato frowned. Kushina patted his leg. 

“Don’t worry about Minato. I’ll explain it to you later.” 

He frowned at her. “I understand being smitten Kushina. I know I was with you. But they’re five.” 

“Yes, but they don’t always act it.” Kushina stated. 

“Kushina is right Minato.” Sakumo stepped in. “They may be five in body and sometimes in mind, but they have brilliant minds. It makes them think like older children.” He took a sip of his tea while watching understanding light up in Minato’s eyes. 

“Oh! Speaking of which. Minashi will be graduating with Kakashi.” Kushina smiled. Sakumo choked on his tea. 

“W-what?” he spluttered. 

Kushina grinned. “You heard me senpai. Her sensei had her tested when she showed skills and knowledge beyond her age. She’ll graduate with Kakashi and the other fourth year students.” 

“B-but she’s barely five now.” He spluttered some more. 

Minato just gave a sad smile. “We are still dealing with the fallouts of the second war. So the academy is still set for wartimes. But at least with the Major warring done, they won't be sent to the front. Hopefully the Sandaime will be able to keep them in village for a few years.” 

Sakumo sighed and rubbed his brow. “I knew she was smart but this is just-” he sighed and looked down at said blonde in his lap. “Will there ever be a time where children aren’t bathed in the blood of the wars their elders started?” 

Minato sat up straighter. “I believe peace is not as far reached as people make it seem to be. It’s why I want to be Hokage. I want to strive for that peace.” 

Sakumo looked at the young man across from him. There was determination in his gaze. He smiled at it. 

“Jiraiya would be proud.” he said easily as it was truth. “I’ll have to remember to toast him for raising and training such a good apprentice.” 

Minato beamed. “Thank you Senpai.” 

Sakumo waved him off. “We’re all friends here Minato. Sakumo will be fine. Plus you’re a student of one of my best friends.” 

Kushina giggled while Minato blushed, Sakumo joining in the easy laughter. Sakumo absently wondered just how long this moment of peace after the war would last. It had been a long and hard war. Losing Uzushio so early on had devastated Kushina and weakened Konoha of his longest ally. That didn’t count all the damage done to the villages caught in the crossfire. Sakumo listened to Minato and Kushina fill him in on the two pup’s antics while he was gone, but his mind also worked on the consequences of this war. What will our actions of this war mean? How long until the results create another war? 

Sakumo wasn’t one of the Hokage’s strongest Jounin for no reason. He may have unique chakra, but he was also known for his own brilliance. This war, he knew, would spark a third. 

His fingers trembled against the heads resting on his lap. 

A third war that his pups would have to fight in. There was no stopping that. He knew then that all he could do was prepare them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.  
Sorry for the wait. This one was harder to push out.  
I really struggle with filler chapters.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on track.  
Meet Team Cheetah  
Kitsune needs friends

_Chapter 15_

“Keep Sakumo from moving around too much.” 

“Hai.” 

“Make sure he gets to the Hospital for a follow up tonight.” 

“Hai.” 

“Make sure he gets plenty of red meats and dark greens to make up for the Iron he lost.” 

“Hai.” They responded more annoyed this time. 

“Make sure-“ 

“Boss!” The Blood Clone snapped. Minashi looked at her clone. “I’ll take care of him.” She responded gently. “Now, go.” 

Minashi groaned and ran a hand through her long black hair of her henge. With one last look down at her younger clone self she nodded and found one of her Hiraishin markers in her Alias apartment. With a thought she was gone and in her new apartment. Moving to the bedroom, she redressed into her actual ANBU uniform and braided back her hair in one long tail. Filling her weapons pouches, she donned her mask, sealed the apartment from intruders, and bounded across the roofs towards the Hokage’s office. 

It had been a trying day after Sakumo’s return. Minashi had demanded to stay home and look after Sakumo, but he’d sent her away to school with Kushina and Kakashi. Minato had already been sent out for an ANBU mission. Kushina would soon be back on the active roster as well. That meant that Sakumo had been left home to _not_ follow hospital rules. As much as Minashi didn’t like the hospital, Sakura had beaten it into her and Naruto’s head how much seeing a skilled medic would do in the end. She didn’t have Sakura to scare her friends into submission. It reminded her that she needed to get Orochimaru to hunt his comrades down and drag them back. Or just do it herself. 

_‘Now that was an Idea’ _She thought to herself. 

The clone she had left to spy on Sakumo had reported just how much rest he did not get while they were in the academy. He’d been flabbergasted when she got home to scold him. It had been interesting to scold him without revealing that she’d spied. 

Now that the man was finally resting, she needed to get working on her Danzo Mission. Thus, her exasperated Blood clone that was staying behind. 

Leaping onto the windowsill of the Hokage’s office, Minashi paused when she found a team of ANBU waiting. Slowly she stepped into the room and looked at the Hokage. There was a twinkle in his gaze. Her eyes narrowed. 

Minashi knew she’d sent him a henge clone, with her message that she would come to visit as Kitsune to begin the hunt on Danzo, but he knew she worked alone. What made her cautious, and suppress her own chakra to nothing, was the feel of Minato’s Chakra behind the Cheetah mask. 

“Hokage-sama?” She inquired with a firm voice. 

“Kitsune-san. I’m aware that this mission was supposed to be a solo one to begin with, but I would feel a great deal better if you had a team. Captain Cheetah has volunteered his team to be at your command. He’s a young Captain, but one of our best.” 

Minashi hummed before looking at the Hokage again. “May I request the privacy seal Hokage-sama? This is a sensitive mission.” 

Sarutobi didn’t hesitate. Neither did Minashi as soon as the barrier was up. She could feel the seal on the fifth teammate of Cheetah’s team. 

She launched at him before anyone could move and had him pinned against the wall by his throat. Her other hand ripped away his weapons and slapped a seal on his stomach. Just as she finished she felt the rest of Cheetah’s team surround her with weapons drawn. 

“Stand down!” The Hokage said firmly. “Kitsune-“ 

“What did we discuss old man?” She answered easily as she reached up and displaced enough chakra to pull off the Boar Mask. The now unmasked Nin glared at her. “Plus, I must thank you. I thought I would have to hunt one of his spies down. Now I can begin to unravel it all sooner.” 

“They are that deep in?” Sarutobi sighed and sat back down. He paused when Cheetah’s team hadn’t moved. “I ordered you to stand down!” He snapped. 

The team took a step back. “Hokage-sama, this ANBU has one of my teammates-“ 

“Held hostage because he’s a spy.” Sarutobi finished with an exhausted sigh. 

“What?” The team hissed. “Impossible.” 

Minashi tilted her head at the blank ANBU in front of her. She could see the worry in his eyes though. “How long has Danzo had you undercover?” 

The ROOT agent just stayed blanked face. Yet realization was in his dark eyes before it turned to fear. It annoyed Minashi that this was one of Danzo’s unwilling soldiers. Growling, she ripped him from the wall and forced him to the floor. With Boar still paralyzed from her seal, she sat on his chest and yanked his mouth open. Her gloved hand then yanked his tongue into view. 

She heard the ANBU team gasp at the sight of it. 

“Well, well, look at what we have here.” She hummed as she looked at it closer. 

“Kitsune-san.” 

“My friend Sai showed me briefly-“ she paused at the memories of the ex-ROOT member. She hated how she would have to lie about him. She would tell the Hokage the truth later. “He desired to tell me more, but the seal prevented it.” 

“A control seal?” Cheetah hissed. 

“Hai.” Minashi confirmed shooting him a glance through the mask before looking back at it. “A simple one, but complex in its own right.” Minashi hummed again as she thought allowed. “A dear friend of mine was a ROOT agent. Sent to spy on me and my team. They are trained from children to be emotionless killing machines. The only reason I wasn’t in a real fight when I attacked him was because I caught him by surprise. That and I’m an unknown to him. They are ordered to observe only for any unknowns.” She tilted her head at the man under her and let his tongue go. “How long have you been training?” she asked knowing mostly how to get around the seal now. 

“Since I was six.” He answered easily. His throat then worked as he tried to continue to speak. “H-Help.” He finally got out. 

Minashi felt her body relax slightly. “Why?” 

“Taichou is good man.” He said as pain flared in his eyes. “He’s saved me countless times even when I’m supposed to-“ His throat tightened up. 

Minashi stiffened. _Did my father have Danzo’s eyes on him even before he was Hokage?_

**It is possible. Remember, Danzo killed those who would have interfered with him getting the Hokage hat himself.** Kurama growled in her head. 

Minashi growled herself at the implications. “You’re here to spy on Cheetah.” She snapped. 

She saw the named ANBU stiffen as the Hokage jumped to his feet alarmed. 

“What?” he demanded. Minashi looked up between the Hokage and Cheetah. 

“With all due respect Hokage-sama, I can answer that question later. For now, we need to get this mission moving. Now that I have one of the control seals, I can work on connecting to it with my own version.” 

Sarutobi held her gaze for a few more beats before sighing and sitting back down. “Alright. Kitsune please continue.” 

Minashi nodded and looked down at the unmasked Boar. “Will you cooperate now?” 

“Hai.” He answered. Minashi nodded and sat up, removing the Paralysis seal in the process. Gripping his hand, she helped him up and moved him to the couch. 

“Sit.” She ordered. “Open.” Boar opened his mouth and held out his tongue. Minashi pulled out a scroll and began her work. 

“You all might as well take a seat.” Minashi called out even as she worked on transferring a copy of the seal onto the scroll. “This will take a while.” She muttered. 

“Hokage-sama?” Cheetah asked. 

“Do as your New Team leader demands for now. She’s one of my best ANBU.” 

The team shuffled around quietly, but Minashi felt Cheetah’s chakra hover close. 

“You can watch.” She smirked behind her mask. 

Cheetah grunted. 

“Fuuinjutsu is a dying art.” She said even as she worked and felt him hover closer. “I’m glad to hear more are interested in it.” 

“What, exactly are you doing?” He asked with less suspicion in his voice and more curiosity. 

“I’m using this seal to tap into the Control Seal network. They are all linked to the Key that Danzo holds on his own body. Once I can tap into that chakra network, I can make a separate Key that allows me to control the original through counter commands. While his will send the signals to do as his commands, mine will-“ 

“Order them to follow yours instead.” Cheetah finished as he read the new seal on the scroll beside the copied control seal. 

Minashi hummed and glanced up at Cheetah over her shoulder. “You are good. Compliments to your teachers.” 

Minato blushed at the praise and as shadowed dark blue eyes gazed at him through the mask. He’d never heard of this Kitsune ANBU, never seen her before, but he could tell from her voice that she was older. That and her experienced moves. She was a veteran ANBU. 

“Thank you Kitsune-san.” 

Kitsune hummed as she turned back to her work. Minato looked to his unmasked teammate Boar to see his face relaxed and his shoulders no longer tight with stress. He felt his lips pull into a smile. He had always known that his teammate had a lot on his shoulders, but to think it was resisting the order to kill him? It eased his earlier betrayal at learning he was a spy. 

“You okay Boar?” 

Dark eyes looked to him. “Hai Taichou.” Boar then looked to Kitsune. “Will you also be able to remove the seal Kitsune-san?” 

Kitsune snorted. “Oh yes.” 

“Why don’t you do that now then?” Usagi asked as she walked up to stand near Cheetah. 

Kitsune chuckled. “Soon, I just have to kill-“ 

“Kitsune!” The Hokage snapped again. 

Kitsune looked over her shoulder at the Hokage. Her long black braid slipping over her other shoulder. 

“Yes Hokage-sama?” 

“We have a deal.” He reminded her. 

“Danzo is a stubborn old war hawk. I will give him the options, like I discussed with you. Do I believe he will take the one that allows him to live under my foot? No, Never. He’s too prideful and power hungry.” 

“You said-“ 

“I gave you my plan. I told you I would give him options. I didn’t tell you what I know he will do no matter what.” 

“Kitsune!” He stood and stormed to her. She got up and looked into those pain filled brown eyes. “He’s still my old teammate-“ 

“He’ll kill you!” She shouted as her eyes burned with unshed tears. “He’ll kill you for your Hat Hiruzen.” She said softer. 

“I’m not killed that easily.” He said firmly. 

Minashi felt the growl fill her throat before making a rapid cross sign. Suddenly Four additional Kitsune ANBU surrounded them and slammed their hands down. A Purple barrier flared and surrounded just her and the Hokage. no one could see in and the couldn’t see out of the solid walls. 

His eyes widened at it before looking at her. “What is that?” 

“A modification on Orochimaru’s Barrier.” She said and pulled her mask off. 

“Kitsune-“ he reached for her, but she waved it away. 

“The Barrier is solid and soundproof. It is my most secure one. They cannot see or hear us.” 

Sarutobi relaxed a little at that as he watched the henge drop from her hair and cheeks. 

“I’m not speaking to you as Kitsune here. I’m the Rokudaime now.” She said as her clothes Henged to the outfit Sarutobi remembered from her mindscape. “So listen here Hiruzen.” 

Sarutobi snapped to attention at the commanding voice. 

“My priority is to protect my village and all its citizen.” She said as her blue eyes narrowed. “While the King is the most important, those that protect the King are no less important. Do you know who the King is and who protects them?” 

Sarutobi sighed. “Minashi-“ 

“The Children are the King Hiruzen. I will always protect the next generation. However, you protect them. Therefore, it is my duty as Rokudaime, whether or not I still hold the official title or not, to protect you who protects all. I will eliminate all threats to you. Danzo sent multiple assassins after you. I did not learn that until after we went underground and we had weekly teatime. I know you can survive them. That does not mean I am willing to risk them happening again. He has already done so much harm. I cannot allow him to do any more. I keep my word that I will give him the option to live, but my gut says that he will fight. My experience says he’ll fight.” 

Sarutobi looked into her tired blue eyes and felt his shoulders drop in realization. He was going to lose one of his old friends. Pushing his feelings to the side, he really looked at Minashi and let out a long sigh. 

“As you wish Rokudaime-sama.” 

“I don’t like forcing your hand Jiji.” She whispered as her Henge returned to her ANBU Alias. “But I cannot allow your kind heart to save a man that doesn’t deserve your kindness. I don’t like hurting you Jiji, but I’ve seen the outcome of his version of what’s best for Konoha. It’s not a good place. His version only has his own interests at the heart. Not those of the people. Of the next generation.” 

Sarutobi gave her a tired smile. “I understand Minashi. I’m sorry to cause such a scene.” 

Minashi gave him a sad smile in return. “If it makes you feel better, when the mission is over, I can tell you more about my friend Sai. I’m positive he will not turn out the same without Danzo’s interference, but I’ll be glad to see him have a normal childhood. I would like to share his story.” 

Sarutobi nodded and looked around the barrier. “I would enjoy that. Now, I’m pretty sure your new team and my own ANBU are in a panic.” 

Minashi dispelled one of her clones and received the memories. “Nope. My clones calmed them before they attacked.” 

Sarutobi looked at her closer. “Doesn’t the barrier need all four of your clones to hold it in place?” 

Minashi smiled. “Nope.” She moved to the wall and laid her hand on it. “They are there as extra eyes once the Barrier is up.” The wall flashed and she put her mask back on just before the purple barrier disappeared. “Only I can break the barrier from inside.” She finished finding Cheetah’s team and the ANBU guards surrounding them. 

“Stand down.” Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his head. “I need a vacation.” He sighed tiredly and moved to his desk. 

“Pick a successor.” Minashi deadpanned. Sarutobi turned his head at her slowly and a Cheshire grin took his lips. 

“Is that an offer?” 

Minashi stiffened. “Don’t joke about that old man. I don’t want that hat! I know how little training time you get. I know how much paperwork you deal with!” 

Sarutobi just grinned bigger. 

“NO!” Minashi snarled. 

Sarutobi chuckled and waved a hand at her dismissing her worry. “Worry not Kitsune-san, you don’t have a public image. I can’t pick you.” 

Minashi relaxed a fraction. “Good.” She muttered. 

“Um-“ Sparrow started and Minashi glanced at him. “What just happened?” 

“A disagreement.” Sarutobi sighed “It’s been dealt with. I’m sorry for disturbing your progress Kitsune-san.” 

Minashi shrugged and dragged Boar back to the couch. “No worries you old Monkey.” She muttered as the air relaxed slightly around the office, though confusion was still prominent. 

The Hokage’s Guard disappeared back to their posts while Cheetah’s team moved closer. 

“What did you just do?” a firm voice demanded even as she looked over the Seal on Boar’s tongue again. Minashi paused at the voice. It seemed familiar, but not. 

She glanced over to see the last member standing behind Boar’s shoulder. 

“Worry not Bear.” She said seeing the animal mask clearer now. “Only the Hokage is allowed to see my face.” 

“That’s standard.” Cheetah muttered. 

Minashi hummed and went back to the seal, talking and working was normal for her by now. Years as Hokage builds that skill easily. 

“Hai, but my identity is also under henge even under the mask.” 

“Kitsune-san is one of my most versatile Shinobi, so her henge changes often. Only I am able to see her original face.” Sarutobi inputted as he lit his pipe. 

Minashi grunted but continued focusing on her work. Thirty Minutes later, she released boar and tucked the scroll into a pocket. 

“I can finish at home. For now I have what I need to alter the seal.” Minashi stood and helped Boar up. “For now-“she looked him over and struck his throat suddenly. 

He choked as ink flared around his throat. He then dropped gasping for air. KI flash through the air as his team reacted but Minashi held up a hand to hold them back. 

“Patience.” She ordered firmly. 

Boar retched suddenly and a splat of Ink dropped from his mouth onto the floor. He gasped for air and looked up at her with wide eyes. 

“What-what the hell?” 

Minashi sighed and held her hand out to him. “Sorry. I promised to remove it. I cannot completely remove it without alerting Danzo, but what I have removed is the constricting control aspect. You should now be able to talk about him and his plans. You should also be able to resist his orders. You will still be slightly compelled to complete them, but your Will is returned.” 

Dark eyes looked at her in shock before he took her hand and suddenly embraced her once he was on his feet. 

“Thank you. Thank you Kitsune-san.” 

Minashi chuckled as she patted his back awkwardly. 

“Taichou is a good man. I did not want to kill him. Danzo sees his potential as Hokage candidate. Knows he dreams of having the Hat. He wanted him out of the picture.” 

Minashi Hummed to hide her snarl of anger at the confirmation. “It’s good to know you are on our side now.” She said instead and looked to the remaining teammates. “Now that everything is straightened out, let me inform you of what will be going down this evening.” 

“Kitsune-san, I’ve finished with the scroll you’ll possibly need eventually.” Sarutobi added in and held up the scroll. 

Minashi moved and took it even as she raised a hidden brow at him. The skepticism was inflected in her voice though. 

“Not going to wait for me to get the evidence this mission is about?” 

Sarutobi just stared at her with resigned eyes. “You are the only person I trust the most right now Kitsune-san.” He said softly. “I see the Kage potential in you. I know you will not take the hat, but I can still see and I listen closely. You will always protect the Will of fire of the King. I trust in your judgement in the matters of what is best for Konoha. Your actions are not for your own self-interests, but for the King. I respect that so I honor our earlier discussions with the proof you need to execute the mission.” 

Minashi smiled softly behind her mask. “Thank you Hokage-sama.” She said kindly and bowed at her waist to him. “I will not disappoint you.” 

“You never have.” He said. “Now Team Lead Kitsune, brief your team on the mission.” 

She nodded and spun to look at the four men and one masked woman ANBU. 

“Originally I was going to complete this mission alone. The Hokage wants me to have back up. Therefore, you five are here as that back up. Our Mission is to infiltrate Danzo’s ROOT headquarters and collect his mission reports. We will be collecting all of them from the creation of the organization and leaving copies. This will not be a one-night mission. Even with my Clones assisting and you five as well, there will be many mission reports to copy and replace. There will also be the task of meeting up to sort through them.” She glanced back at the Hokage. 

“Again. I was going to do this as a solo mission to gather the evidence I needed, but the Hokage deems me in need of a team.” Minashi ignored his smiled and looked back to her new team. “I will not refute the help. Less mental strain on me.” She muttered the end. 

“Now, I’ve already done a basic scope of the headquarters and left tags in certain areas that will allow us access to the Headquarters.” Minashi paused and looked at Cheetah. “I believe Cheetah will recognize the Jutsu we will be using. And no, It’s not yours. It’s similar though. You were not the only one interested in the Niidaime’s jutsu.” 

Cheetah jerked. “You figured it out too?” 

Minashi chuckled and crossed her arms. “Hai. However, mine uses much more chakra and has more layers than yours. Yours and the Niidaime’s requires just the bare minimum needed for the jutsu to keep the speed it is designed for. Mine can be used in a similar way, but that’s not its main purpose.” 

“What is it for then?” Cheetah asked excited. 

Minashi rolled her eyes and waved him off. “Classified.” 

Minashi could almost feel the pout through his mask. 

“Back on task. We will arrive by a space-time jutsu. From there we will make our way to his office. I will only say this once.” She held up a finger and pointed to the team. “Do not kill the ROOT agents. Incapacitate only. If you cannot incapacitate them, then hold them still long enough for me to slap a seal on them. For the most part, we should be able to avoid them. I can sense the seals they hold, and will do my best to bypass all that are in our path. Once in his office-“ she pulled a scroll from her back pouch and unraveled it. “We will use these.” The scroll summoned more, smaller scrolls. She opened one to show it off. 

“Whoa.” Cheetah whispered as he took it when offered. “This is complex seal work. Is this a modified Storage scroll?” 

“Hai.” Minashi Chuckled. “I have plenty available for this mission, but we will not be able to get to all the documents. So, the rest of these scrolls are at my home. Now these scrolls are special as Cheetah noticed. They have been designed to not only store the original item on the first seal-“ She pointed to it and then to the other seal beside it that was connected by a few Fuuinjutsu symbols. “but it will copy everything from the first storage seal and put it into the second seal. There you will summon the copies and replace them where they were found. There is a capacity limit. That is why this will take a while. These specific scrolls will not copy more than five pounds at a time.” 

“Why?” Cheetah asked. 

“The larger the item that needs to be copied, the more difficult the seal becomes.” Minashi answered patiently. “That is even more intricate work and is twice as hard to place on such a small scroll. That and if it isn’t done correctly, the scroll and seal work will collapse and we’ll be cleaning up confetti instead. So while it’s more time intensive, I’ll stick to the small scrolls, smaller information gathered over a few days, and risk of getting caught later- than right then for a faulty seal.” 

“Ah.” Cheetah nodded. 

“As I was saying, we’ll copy over the files, replace the originals with the copies and then make our way back out. Then if you all will return with me to a secure location to go through the documents to find incriminating evidence against Danzo.” 

“The ANBU HQ?” Bear asked. “Or T&I?” 

“Neither.” Sarutobi said and looked to Minashi. “Your apartment is secured I take it?” 

Minashi grunted annoyed. With a quick one-handed seal just for show, a clone popped up. “It will be.” She nodded to the Shadow clone who nodded back and disappeared with a Hiraishin jump. While she had sealed her new apartment from intruders, guests were a different issue. It would do some quick shopping for food, refreshments, and items to make it more lived in without giving anything away. 

Sarutobi snickered and Minashi sighed, wishing she could rub her face exasperated at his antics. 

“Shut it you old Monkey.” She mumbled. He just snorted. 

“No. You need friends Kitsune.” _Friends closer to your own age-_ Went unspoken. While Minato was the youngest of the group, Minashi knew what Sarutobi was doing. 

“I’m a shadow Hiruzen. Don’t bring me into the light.” She almost pleaded. 

“Kitsune.” He sighed. “You will report with your team to your apartment to go over the information found after each infiltration. I already told you I trust you. I trust you to be able to secure what you find in your home.” 

Minashi grunted and glared at him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She muttered and looked back to the Masks of her team. She could feel the curiosity coming off them in waves, no doubt from her friendliness with their Hokage. “We’ll meet at the Arrival point and then used the same Space-time jutsu to return to my apartment. There we will spend a few hours going through the paperwork. We will call it with enough time for everyone to get enough rest for the next day. Tomorrow night we will meet back at my apartment to finish up. Meet at Five there. We will finish up anything we hadn’t gone through over dinner. From there we’ll leave at dark for the ROOT HQ Again. This will continue to repeat until we’ve gotten all of their files.” 

Minashi turned back to the Hokage. “Once all evidence has been gathered I will write up a report of all the evidence and get your final ‘okay’ to continue on the final confrontation.” She looked to the team. “At this moment, you will not be needed for that.” She jerked a thumb to Sarutobi. “I don’t know if he will require for you five to join me on that or not.” Minashi looked back to Sarutobi. 

He sighed. “We’ll discuss it later.” Minashi nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s move.” 

Sarutobi removed the privacy seal and the six ANBU leap out the window. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth comes out. Danzo's in trouble. Minashi is Vindictive.

_Chapter 16_

Minashi stood atop the Sandaime’s head on the Hokage Mountain as she waited for the five other ANBU catch up. Cheetah obviously had an easier time keeping up. The other four were only a moment behind. 

Minashi tipped her head to them. “Good. Now as a quick test. What are you all _Not_ to do when we get in there?” 

“Kill the ROOT agents.” Sparrow answered. 

Minashi nodded. “Good. Now before we go in there, are any of you clan? Some of your techniques might be useful in there.” 

Sparrow and Usagi rose their hands. “Uchiha.” Sparrow answered. “Yamanaka.” Usagi answered. 

Minashi nodded. “Uchiha activate your eyes. I’ll need your help in the darkened corridors. Yamanaka, if we come across a few numbers of them, we’ll possibly need your technique to take them down.” 

Usagi tilted her head. “Take control of one and use them to hold off another?” she confirmed. 

Minashi nodded. “Correct. Like I said, we should be able to avoid most of them, but I want to make sure we all get in there and out without alerting Danzo to our infiltration.” 

“We’ll stick to your plan.” Cheetah nodded. 

“Good.” Minashi turned and looked at them over her shoulder. “Grab my shoulder or the shoulder of a teammate touching mine. I’m going to try to make this as smooth as possible.” 

Two hands gripped her shoulders and Minashi glanced back to see two others holding theirs with Cheetah completing the circle. Minashi smirked behind her mask. “Hold tight.” 

In a blink, they were gone. 

Minato felt his stomach flip as they landed on concrete. He moaned as quietly as possible. That was _nothing_ like his technique. His had originally felt like tearing in two before he learned to coat himself in chakra. This was like being sucked into a whirlpool, spinning for days and then spat out. 

Something pressed against his forehead and the dizziness and nausea passed. Minato looked up into the Fox mask to see two humor filled blue eyes looking at him. He could almost feel the smirk leaking off her. 

“See? Nothing like yours.” She muttered. 

“Kami no.” he muttered and watched as she checked on the rest of their team. Each had a seal tag on their forehead. 

“Once you all feel better the tags can come off.” Minashi spoke soft so her voice would not echo. 

Minato stood first and even though his stomach flipped again, he held back on seeing his dinner. Kitsune looked at him and nodded. 

“As expected.” She muttered and helped the others stand. She watched them each carefully before one by one, they each took off the seals and handed them back to her. She then handed them different seal tags. 

“Suppressors.” She whispered. “I can suppress mine to nothing. You all are good, but not that good.” 

Minato wanted to grumble, as he was sure his team did as well. They were one of the Hokage’s best Stealth teams. Instead, they took the tags and stuck them on. Flickers of chakra flared before all six were gone from Minato’s sensor. 

_Let’s move._ Kitsune signed. Five nods and they were gone in the shadows. 

Minato watched their temporary team leader slip past guards, halt the team from passing patrols, and lead the team to crawl on the roof to avoid very small ROOT agents. Minato felt something in him boil. There were children down here? 

Minato was pleased when they finally reached the main office. They had only had to slap a seal on one guard. 

Instead of passing out like he thought the guard would, he stood frozen for a moment before walking away. 

Kitsune shut the door behind them and then Minato watched as more seal work spread out from her hand and covered the walls. 

She let out a long sigh. “That should keep any noise from being over heard. We are on a time limit though. Let’s get to it.” 

Kitsune pointed to the first filing cabinet. “Start there.” 

Four of his teammates nodded and grabbed the scrolls she held in her other hand and went to work pulling and coping the files over. 

Minato went over to her last and took his grouping of scrolls. “What was the seal you put on the ROOT agent?” he asked. 

Kitsune looked at him, Blue eyes meeting blue. Something twinged in him. He felt like he’d seen those eyes before. 

“It was a diversion seal. He went to his next patrol section thinking he’d already done this hall. The seal will disappear in a minute, but the idea will be planted. I’ve seen control seals before and based it off of one. This doesn’t take away their will, but just diverts their attention from the area I don’t want them to be in. It will seem like a memory lapse to them. Nothing harmful.” She jerked her head to the cabinet. “Seal talk later. Copy files.” 

Minato nodded and took his first stack of files. He felt a breeze from behind and glanced back to see five additional Kitsune standing and taking their own stacks. His eyebrow rose impressed. They were shadow clones. Kitsune had to have a lot of chakra to complete five. 

He shook off the inquisitive thoughts he had on her, and focused back on the task at hand. 

Stack after stack they copied and replaced. 

“Finish up.” Minashi ordered as she laid out a large scroll. Minato watch her begin storing the smaller scrolls within. “We’re running out of time.” She said as her head tilted. “Danzo is returning to base.” 

Minato’s eyes widened. She was a sensor as well? He wasn’t sure how she could ‘sense’ the seals, but to know that someone was returning from this distance was an amazing range. 

Minato and his team finished up and handed her the completed scrolls. The copies were returned the way the originals were found. Minato’s eyes then bugged out as the scroll as thick as his thigh, disappeared into the woman’s forearm. He watched the ink darken before disappearing. 

The seal on the office was removed before Kitsune signaled them to grab a hold of her. They did and Minato tried to brace for the teleportation. 

It didn’t help. 

As soon as he felt floor beneath his feet he fell to his knees. He was a little happy to see that he was a little better than his teammates. 

Kitsune handed the seals back to them. Minato happily slapped it back onto his forehead and felt the soothing chakra eat away at his nausea. 

“Where did you find such a seal?” he asked as he sat back with a sigh. 

“I made it.” Kitsune answered carefully. “I had a friend that was a good Medic Nin. She challenged me to make a seal that could use healing chakra. This was the result after she experienced my space time jutsu.” 

Minato hummed as he felt his stomach ease. 

“Question.” Boar asked as he stood up. “Why didn’t you just put one of your markers in Danzo’s office?” 

Minato opened his eyes and looked at Kitsune. 

“Danzo is a crafty bastard. Nevertheless, he is also a good Ninja. He would have found it and scrambled the ROOT to move the base and hunt down the infiltrator.” 

Boar nodded and looked around. Minato followed his observations and chided himself for not doing so earlier. 

A whistle filled the air. “Nice place Kitsune.” Usagi said as she stood and handed back the tag. 

“You sure you’re a regular ANBU?” Bear grumbled. “This is nicer than my normal apartment.” 

Minato snorted and jumped to his feet. Sparrow already on his and looking around. “That’s because you bought the most basic you could.” 

“Oi. We don’t need much. Plus the boys don’t care.” Bear grumbled. 

Kitsune chuckled and moved to a large table and deposited the main scroll. The smaller scrolls were summoned out and she waved to the pile. 

“Let’s begin.” She paused and looked at them again. “We will be working together for some time. It is possible that our devious Hokage will also have us working together more in the future. So please feel free to be comfortable in my home.” She tapped her mask. “If you all wish to remove your masks, you are welcome to.” 

“Are you going to?” Sparrow raised a challenging brow. 

Kitsune hummed and nodded. “Yes, but remember that my face is under henge. When with you five, I will kept this henge. Outside of our missions, you will not be able to know who I am. That defeats the purpose of my work in the shadows.” 

Boar was first to remove his mask. “You’ve already seen my face.” He grunted. 

Kitsune chuckled softly. “Sorry about that. I couldn’t let one of Danzo’s ROOTs give up the mission.” 

Usagi and Sparrow removed their Masks followed by Bear and Minato. 

“Shall we do introductions?” Kitsune asked even as she reached up and pulled off her mask. Bright blue eyes gazed at them as black strands fell to caress her cheeks. Cheeks that had Black markings from her eyes down to her jaw. It reminded him of his Sensei’s own facial markings. 

“I am Kitsune. Unfortunately, you are not the Hokage, so I cannot give you my actual name. If you wish to call me anything else.” Her lips pulled into a smirk. “Vixen will do.” 

Minato nodded and began for his team. “I am Namikaze Minato; though I have a feeling you already knew that.” 

Kitsune nodded. “Hai. I keep track of other Seal Masters in the making.” She looked to the others. “Next?” 

“Uchiha Koichi.” Sparrow nodded a greeting. 

“Yamanaka Fumiko.” Usagi smirked. 

“Morino Itsuki.” Bear grunted. 

“Saito Toru.” Boar gave a respectful nod of his head. 

Kitsune smiled at them all. “Wonderful to make your acquaintance. Now, let us get started. We have a lot of files to sort through.” She jerked her thumb behind her and they all saw the kitchen and island loaded with food and drinks. “My clone has been hard at work while we were sneaking around. So if you are hungry or thirsty grab a bite. As for the files, if you find anything that looks the slightest bit sketchy, bring it to my attention.” 

The team nodded and went to sit at the table to begin digging into the stacks of files. 

Minashi had to hold back her snort when in less than half an hour the entire team was cursing Danzo. The others had found the first files where Danzo had single handedly began eradicating the Senju clan. 

“He’s such Scum!” Fumiko hissed. 

“He’s rotten alright.” Koichi snarled as he shook a file. “He had one of my clansmen fake his death just to get him into ROOT.” 

“Remind me to tell Inojiro to let me join him in his T&I session when Danzo is brought in.” Itsuki snarled. 

Minashi snorted. Like father like son. Yes, she’d learned that she sat with Ibiki’s father. It wasn’t surprising really. They acted so similar. 

“Danzo is a cruel man.” Toru said firmly. “I was an orphan and when I aged out but didn’t pass the academy, he took me in with promises of being a good ninja. However, it was killed or be killed. That was our final test. We had to kill our emotions. I can’t tell you how thankful I was when I was put on taichou’s team. Your kindness saved me Taichou.” Toru said looking at the quiet Minato. 

Minato nodded absently but his head was down and tapping the edge of the file before him. 

Minashi stared at him. 

“You knew.” He said softly. Silence filled the room. 

“What?” Usagi asked for the group. 

Minato looked up at Kitsune. His eyes were darkened with hidden emotions. His face was blank. 

“Somehow, you knew. It’s the only thing that makes sense. Your skills with seals. Your hidden identity. Your need to remain in the shadows. Your animosity towards Danzo.” 

Minashi kept her composure to keep from jumping to conclusions. “Knew what?” 

“That Danzo was the reason Konoha didn’t get notification that Uzushio was in trouble.” He said firmly as his grip tightened on the file, wrinkling the papers. 

Minashi rested her chin on her hand and looked at him from a tilted gaze. Her eyes lowered to half-lidded. 

“You’re an Uzumaki, or one of the other Clan members from Uzushio.” 

Minashi raised a brow. She just opened her hand for the file. She looked it over once again. One she had found when going through Danzo’s office after his death. As one of the last Uzumaki Baa-chan had let her see who was responsible for such an act. They hadn’t told Naruto because he wouldn’t have been as level headed as Minashi was. 

Minato had come to a good guess though. With her ‘older’ age, she could pass as an Uzushio survivor. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to have to lie to this team any more than she wanted to. 

“I’m not going to lie to you.” Minashi said evenly. “I am not a survivor of Uzushio. I am a survivor, but not of that. My story is SS-rank. I will not and cannot tell you. Only the Hokage and one other knows my story. It will stay that way.” She said evenly. “But with my story comes the knowledge of Danzo’s corruptness. He is rotten. I will not let his vileness corrupt the roots of the tree any longer.” 

Minato blinked and then frowned at her. “Then where are you from? It doesn’t make sense otherwise.” 

Minashi gave him a sad smile. “My home was destroyed. I will not let Konoha be destroyed like my home. That is all you need to know.” 

Minato meet her blue eyes and nodded once. “Alright, let’s find what else this bastard has done.” He growled as put the Uzushio folder in the growing pile of incriminating evidence. 

One of her clones came a bit later and took the evidence away to seal into a special scroll that had five layers of security. The rest got put into labeled storage boxes. 

As they began to wrap up Fumiko suddenly shot to her feet. “Taichou!” she exclaimed. 

“What?” Minato stood and rounded to look at the file. Color drained from his face. “Senju Nawaki.” 

Minashi glanced up from her file to see Minato begin to shake. 

“He ordered it.” Minato whispered. 

Minashi hummed. “Is this the same Nawaki that was the younger brother to one Senju Tsunade?” 

“H-Hai.” Usagi stuttered. “I had been on the team that went to search for him when he didn’t report in.” 

“Tsunade-sama was in a Triad Partnership with my sensei.” Minato sighed and pinched his brow. “Sensei had been right. The mission had been sketchy, but was wrote off as just a bad mission.” 

“Ah.” Minashi muttered. “So that’s why the Slug Princess is not in village.” 

“Hai.” Minato muttered and took the file to be put in the next grouping of secured files. “Damn. Sensei will flip his shit when this all comes out.” 

“Always, always, look underneath the underneath.” Minashi sighed and stood. “Let’s call it a night.” Five sets of eyes looked at her and blinked. Minashi rolled her eyes. “It’s after midnight. Sorry if I want to get some sleep.” 

The others began to help straighten up and clean up the trash in the kitchen. 

“Report back here at Five p.m. We’ll finish going through what remains of this group and then head out at dark.” 

“Hai.” The group responded and grabbed their masks. 

“One last thing.” They all paused at the door. She gave them a kind smile. “Thank you for trusting me. I know I’m full of mystery and thought I’d be alone to bring down this rot. It’s good to see that Konoha has more than one person protecting her from the inside instead of just the outside.” 

Shoulders relaxed, eyes turned kinder, and respect was given in shallow bows. “Thank you for trusting us with the Knowledge of yourself as you have.” Minato answered for his team. 

Minashi nodded and shut the door behind them a moment later. 

Letting out a sigh she moved to finish securing all the files and her new apartment before she too left. Landing on the Hatake Compound roof, she felt for Sakumo and Kakashi. Finding them fast asleep she slipped into her room and found her blood clone sitting up. 

“Progress?” it asked softly. Minashi nodded and dropped the blood henge transformation. With a nod the clone popped and the few memories from the evening filled her head. She groaned and quickly changed into her pajamas and flopped into bed. 

She was sluggish as she rose to train with Kakashi in the late morning. Kushina picked them both off and dropped them off at the academy. 

Minashi took the initiative to happily sleep in class. She ignored or dodged when chalk pieces were thrown at her. Her friends gave her concerned glances. Kakashi especially. 

Minashi brushed their concern off and focused on catching up on her sleep. By afternoon, she was rested enough to focus on her physical training. Sakumo picked them up again and led them home by their hands instead of carrying them at Minashi’s worried order. 

When Four thirty rolled around, she did a switch with a blood clone and Hiraishin to her ANBU apartment. 

Dressed in a clean uniform, her mask rested on the side of her head as she began going through the documents once again. 

Minato was the first to appear on the balcony. She released the security seals and he slipped in. 

“You’re early.” Minashi retorted. 

Minato shrugged. “Wanted to get a head start on whatever was left. Didn’t know if you were the type to work all day or not.” 

Minashi snorted. “I hate paperwork. Thus why I’m only just recently starting.” 

Minato’s lips twitched but joined her and went back to the stack he’d been working on. 

“You’re a very interesting person.” Minato stated. 

Minashi grunted but continued browsing the report before putting it in the evidence pile and grabbing another. 

“I’ve actually been called annoying more often than not.” Minashi muttered then paused. “Well, at least in my youth. I’d like to think I’ve outgrown that.” 

Minato snerked and shook his head. “Everyone is allowed to act childish every once in a while. Otherwise life would be boring.” 

“Life as a shinobi boring?” Minashi glanced up and raised a brow at the blonde. 

Minato rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

Minashi smirked and nodded. “So why ANBU?” She asked him. 

Minato was quiet before sighing. “To get more experience of the inner workings of the village. To get leadership experience. To protect Konoha and her people.” 

“Will this be a career position for you then?” 

Minato shook his head vehemently. “No. Kami no. I want to be the Hokage.” 

Minashi put down the folder and Minato looked up to meet her stare. “That is why you are on Danzo’s radar.” 

Minato grunted but kept quiet otherwise. 

“Do you know who the King of Konoha is Namikaze?” 

Minato blinked at her blankly. “Huh?” 

Minashi nodded and went back to her folder. “Think on that.” 

“Is this why the Hokage was talking about you being a successor?” 

Minashi groaned and let her head slam on the table. “Kami no. I don’t want the hat. I don’t want to watch my precious people go off to a possible death on my order.” 

“That’s not how I see it. I see it as protecting all my precious people.” 

Minashi grunted and looked up at him. “I see as that as well, but I’ve watched enough of my precious people walk off to die enough to fill a life time. So no thank you.” 

Minato just stared at her. She saw the pity in his gaze and looked away. She was grateful when the other four soon showed up and they went to work. She let the buzz of the team hissing and bickering about Danzo’s crimes, fill the air instead. 

When the sun finally set, they set off once again to infiltrate Danzo’s office. Minashi leading them through the maze of ROOT’s HQ. Minashi had already made sure Danzo was out of office. They would be present in his office during the time that he was observing the recruits training on a different level. The man didn’t have a lot of habits, but this was one that was scheduled due to ROOT’s training times. 

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner. Infiltrate, sort and secure evidence, sleep, academy, training, dinner with her new ANBU team, repeat. 

Minashi Hiraishin into the Hokage’s office with the main scroll strapped to her back. Her ANBU team only stumbled when they landed. She raised a brow at them. 

“Ah, you’re getting used to it.” She smiled at them behind her mask. 

“Sadist.” Usagi mumbled. The guys just grunted. 

Minashi smirked and looked back to the Hokage. She removed her mask and put it to the side of her face. Sarutobi raised a brow at her facial markings, but let it be. 

“Hokage-sama, Team Cheetah is here to report our findings.” Minashi laid the scroll on his desk and the Hokage just stared at it. Trepidation in his gaze. 

“Kitsune-san.” He said softly. “Do I want to really open that?” 

Minashi sighed and walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder. “You know you must. I already told you Hiruzen. I don’t like hurting you, but you must see what your blind eye has caused. It is your duty as Hokage to take responsibility.” 

He grunted but nodded and opened the scroll. The first seal was for the summary report. He summoned it and the other files sealed within the main scroll. 

Minashi stepped back to lean against the window. Cheetah’s team stood at ease as they waited their orders. Each were already decked out with all their weapons, ready for a fight to come. 

The air around The Hokage darkened with every passing minute that he read the report listing every death or incident Danzo was responsible for. 

Minashi saw his shaking hands lay down the report and lower his head. 

“K-Kitsune-san. May I borrow that Barrier of yours?” he whispered brokenly. 

Minashi didn’t hesitate to create the four clones and stand by the Hokage as she activated it. As soon as it stabilized, soft sobs came from the Hokage. 

“I’m a fool.” He sobbed. Minashi let him release his emotions and shed his tears for the lives lost. 

“Kami, Uzushio, Tsunade’s brother, he was even planning to have Orochimaru work for him in experimentation. He was even having Minato assassinated. The boy I was hoping to be my successor when he was old enough. He’s stolen clan children, orphaned children, stolen clan eyes, all for what? An Army of emotionless killers? That is not Konoha.” He ended on a shout and stood up. Eyes broken, but angry. “Minashi, I’m changing your order. I do not want him getting away with anything else like this ever again. This is not my friend. This is not my old teammate. This is a murderer and Cancer to Konoha.” 

Minashi straightened. 

“Release the barrier.” 

Minashi nodded and the barrier dropped with a single touch. The ANBU straighten at the sight of a furious Hokage and his leaking KI. 

“Kitsune, you and Team Cheetah have a new order. Danzo will no longer have the option to live under constant watch. Instead, you are to capture and detain both Danzo and every ROOT agent. Your team will then be on personal guard duty until a trial can be held to convict Danzo for his crimes.” He looked back at her with firm eyes. “Once Danzo is secured, Kitsune, Cheetah, you two will be tasked with retrieving Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya. My students will be there to hear the crimes Danzo has committed against them. They will also be there incase Danzo plans anything.” 

“Hai!” The Six ANBU snapped to attention. 

“Dismissed.” Sarutobi growled. 

The six ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves to reappear on the Hokage Mountain. Minashi looked back to the office where she felt the Hokage’s Chakra flaring with his anger. She let out along sigh. 

“Gomen.” She whispered into the wind. “Gomen Hiruzen.” The others didn’t question her as she tapped her shoulders. They were gone in a blink and back in one of their arrival points in ROOT HQ. 

“Orders are a little different on the Agents.” She said calmly as she removed her gloves and replaced her arm guards. Minato and the rest saw the seals on both her hands and up to her forearms. “I’m tapping into the ROOT Seals.” The seals lit up on both arms. “The ROOT will not be an issue now. Ignore them. They are paralyzed. Let’s move. We have a Traitor to capture.” 

“Hai.” The five ANBU snapped and soon the six Masked Nin were on their way easily through the tunnels. None of the ROOTs moved to intercept them. Only watch. 

When they reached Danzo’s office, Minashi kicked in the door. Danzo stood behind his desk with a calm face. 

“You are trespassing.” He narrowed a beady eye at them. 

“You are a traitor.” Minashi snarled. 

“I am a councilman, how dare you call me a traitor!” He snarled. 

Minashi held up the scroll with her previous orders. “See this here? It used to have the orders to bargain with you. Give control of the ROOT agents over to a trusted person loyal to the Hokage or pay for your crimes in jail.” 

The scroll exploded into tatters with a sharp wind jutsu. “The Hokage has changed his orders after receiving all the evidence my team has provided him since you began this silly organization.” 

“Lies.” Danzo Snarled. 

“Sparrow.” Minashi ordered. 

“_Mission Report C12965: Spy 9U has confirmed information leaked to Kiri on defensive and offensive blueprints of Uzushiogakure. Mission Report C12967: Team Kai reported successful elimination of Uzushio team with blame set on Suna as ordered. Mission Report S208: Mission successful. Target Senju Nawaki eliminated. Cause: planted faulty exploding seals._” 

Danzo was good. He didn’t pale. He didn’t flinch. He just glowered. 

“Shimura Danzo, under orders of the Hokage, you are under arrest for treasonous actions against an Allied nation, the massacre of the Senju clan, the Stealing of clan children, the stealing of clan Dojutsu, the attempted assassinations against Shinobi of Konoha, premeditated Assassinations against the Hokage, and much more.” Minashi snarled. 

“You have no proof.” He snapped. 

Minashi just chuckled. “Oh, we have all the proof you so happily kept in theses lovely little files.” 

Danzo paused and looked at the secured filing cabinets. 

“You are good with seals Danzo, but no one will be better than me.” 

“Who are you?” Danzo glowered as he stiffened. 

“I am the Protector of Konoha. Her true protector. And I will make sure that your reign of rot no longer infects the tree.” 

Danzo snarled and pointed at her. “Kill them!” he shouted. Silence filled the air. “I said kill them!” 

Minashi cackled and lifted her arms to show the seals on her arms. “They are no longer under your control Danzo.” 

Danzo burst into action. Minato and his team pursued with Minashi cutting off the elder’s exit. Punches flew, kunai were thrown and dodged. Waiting for an opening between all the punches and kicks, Minashi moved and the seal slapped to the elder’s back. He shouted in pain as he lit up with electricity. When it died down she slapped another on his person. The ink spread out to cover his limbs and throat. 

Minashi grinned down like a pleased fox at the elder. 

“Not so powerful now are you Danzo? With your little minions incapacitated huh?” 

He snarled but Sparrow dug his knee into the elder’s back while he tied his wrists and hands. 

“Flip him over.” Minashi demanded. 

They did as ordered and Minashi cut through his shirt to see the control seal along with the Reverse Four symbol Seal. She whistled. 

_‘Wow, didn’t know he had that on him this early’._ She muttered to Kurama. He grunted and growled in her head. 

**Get rid of it.**

_‘Hai~ Hai~’_

“Well, well, well, you are a paranoid bastard aren’t you Danzo-_Sama_.” She taunted even as she unsealed her special ink and brush. 

Minato gasped at her blood red ink that swirled with violet chakra. Minashi knew he could no doubt feel the chakra radiating off it. 

“What is that?” Minato whispered and took a step back. 

Minashi hummed and looked at the Ink. “Special ink I’ve spent years to create. Now it will work to stop nasty little seals like this.” 

Minashi then began drawing a seal on the elder’s chest to counteract the Reverse Four. She then created another to destroy his control on the ROOT agents and relieve it to her. Twenty Minutes later she was done with both. She began a third. 

“Now let’s seal away your precious chakra permanently councilman. Can’t be having you plan to escape your execution now can we?” She said with the most cheery voice possible. 

Minato’s team felt a shiver go down their spines. 

“You are a sadist.” Usagi deadpanned. 

Minashi snorted. “I’m vindictive. There’s a difference.” 

“I’ve never seen you before in my life.” Danzo Snarled. 

Minashi snerked. “Nope. I didn’t even know who you were until I was a teen. And that was because you killed my friend’s clan.” 

“I have done no such thing.” He snarled. 

Minashi hummed to hold her tongue. She so wanted to say ‘_not yet’_ but that would give up her hand. Instead she finished binding his chakra then sealed away her ink and brush. She stood up and waved to him. 

“He’s ready for transportation. Cheetah, if you and Bear would do the honors of taking him to T&I, we will remain to secure the ROOT Agents.” 

“Hai.” They left in a shunshin with the Elder. 

Minashi sent chakra through the new control seal and the ROOTs in the office appeared and shakily dropped to a knee. Fighting the commands of the powerful seal she now weilded. 

“Speak your true loyalty. Danzo or the Village.” 

“Danzo-sama.” 

“Danzo-sama.” 

“Danzo-sama.” 

“Konoha.” 

Minashi looked to the last ROOT. With a small flare of chakra sent to their personal seal, they relaxed. 

“Stand please.” 

They stood and looked at Minashi. “You are a good shinobi. Will you aid us in sorting the rest of the ROOT?” 

“Hai.” He answered easily. 

“Kitsune-san.” Sparrow asked with his frown easily heard in his voice. “How can you trust-“ 

“I modified my Control on them. They are only able to speak the truth. Stand to the side please.” 

The Loyal ROOT did. Minashi summoned three clones and stood behind the ROOTs, Kunai at their necks. 

She let her eyes blaze behind her mask and met their eyes through their masks. “One last chance.” 

“We serve Danzo-sama.” The middle one said firmly. 

Minashi nodded. “Then may Kami forgive your souls.” Blood sprayed as Minashi’s clones slit their throats. Minashi just watched with deadened eyes. 

“I hate killing.” She muttered. 

“Then why kill them?” The Loyal Root asked not even flinching at her comrades’ deaths. 

“They are Rotten like Danzo. Danzo spoke of what was best for Konoha, but he lied. He only wanted what he thought was best for him to keep his power and control. He never once thought of protecting the people and the next generation that would grow up in Konoha.” 

“Are you going to kill the Children?” The Agent asked. Minashi glanced at him. 

“You are talkative.” She mused. 

“Danzo ordered me silent. I do not feel that order any more. You are in control, but have not forced me silent.” 

“I don’t kill children. They will be taken to be reconditioned and merged back into society. I hope that they can learn what it is like to be normal children once again. Enough talk. We have many more ROOT to sort through.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Longest chapter yet! :D


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Jiraiya

_Chapter 17_

In the end, Minashi had to kill off thirty percent of the adult ROOTs. They had been fully loyal to Danzo. Any with Dojutsu had their eyes slashed. The teens and children were the ones to survive completely. Once collected, they returned to ANBU HQ where they would wait in their holding cells until the Yamanaka clan could recondition them. 

Tired, Minashi returned to the Hokage’s office. She’d already sent Sparrow, Usagi, and Boar to meet with Bear and send Cheetah to the office. They would take shifts to watch Danzo. 

“What was the final count?” Sarutobi whispered as he smoked heavily on his pipe. 

“Thirty percent of the Adults were eliminated. Their loyalties were tied solely to Danzo. The children were secured along with the teens and remaining adults. They are resting in ANBU holding cells. The Yamanaka clan will have their hands full.” 

“You were able to work out the control seal to confirm this then?” 

Minashi showed him her arms. “Hai. It’s still active to keep them placated and Honest. That is the only thing it’s enforcing at the moment.” 

Sarutobi nodded. “Good. Will you be able to keep the control seal hidden when you revert?” 

Minashi sighed. “No. I left my Blood clone with extra Chakra just in case I was needed personally.” 

Sarutobi let out a long sigh. Minashi let the quiet settle around them. 

Chakra flared a warning before Sarutobi lowered the privacy seal long enough for Minato to Shunshin in. The seal went back up. 

“Rise.” Sarutobi muttered to the Kneeling ANBU. “Please remove your mask.” 

Minato did and shot a glance to Minashi who was lounging on the couch with her arms covering her face. 

“Hokage-sama.” Minato greeted slowly. 

“Minato. I’m aware you’ve all met behind closed doors. Kitsune-san.” He called. 

Minashi sat up and crossed her legs, resting her chin on a fist as she stared at the two men. 

“Do you need rest before you two head out?” Sarutobi asked. 

“I’m mentally tired Hiruzen.” She told him honestly. “I knew-“ She paused and swallowed the sorrow that ate at her. “I knew he was rotten. But all those reports.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’d just forgotten how rotten.” 

Sarutobi nodded silently. He could somewhat understand what she was trying to say. It was possible that some of the reports had been destroyed before the ANBU could get to them and for Minashi to read in her own time. 

“How about you use this as a small distraction then?” Sarutobi said. 

Minashi stood and went to Minato’s side. Sarutobi tossed them both scrolls. 

“Minato, you have Jiraiya’s urgent summons. If he asks about my prior one, tell him this one negates it.” He shot a glance to Minashi. “Since you are going, will you do it there or when you return?” 

Minashi felt Minato stiffen in confusion. “Preferably once all this has settled down and I’ve had at least a full nights rest.” She muttered back. 

Sarutobi nodded and pointed to the scroll in her hand. “Tsunade’s Summons in your hand.” He paused and looked Minashi up and down. “She will resist. Will you be able to convince her?” 

Minashi snorted. “If it comes to it, I’ll knock her down with a seal to get her to listen.” 

Sarutobi raised a brow. “Too bad you won’t be in village. I would like to see that battle.” 

Minashi just grinned. “Oh, I still want to spar the legendary Slug Princess.” 

Sarutobi gave her a kind smile before nodding. “Alright. Leave as soon as possible. They need to be here for the trial. The less time Danzo has to formulate an escape plan the better.” 

“Do you want me to leave a clone to set him up in a barrier?” Minashi asked. 

“No.” Sarutobi answered glancing to Minato. “Team Cheetah is one of my best. They’ll be able to handle anything he plans.” 

Minashi nodded and glanced to Minato. She smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. He paled. They were gone in a blink. 

“Poor boy.” Sarutobi muttered for the Blonde’s predicament at being at Minashi’s mercy for her jutsu. His reaction was enough of an answer of what it must feel like. He only prayed to Kami that he never would have to experience it himself. 

Minato stumbled when they landed just outside of the gates. 

“Please~ stop that.” He grunted as he held his head. 

“You weren’t fast enough to use your own.” She smirked. 

Minato just grunted and looked at the unmasked woman. “We can’t leave yet. Sensei doesn’t know I’m ANBU. I need to change. Won’t you?” 

Minashi glanced at him before looking down at herself. “Nah, I’m good. Go change.” 

Minato was gone in a yellow flash. Minashi felt her shoulders slump in relief. Two clones popped up beside her. 

“One of you go help the ANBU keep an eye on Danzo. The other go grab my supply scroll.” 

With twin nods, they disappeared. One returned a few moments later. Minato Reappeared just as it dispelled. 

He looked at the empty spot and then her and raised a brow. 

Minashi shrugged. “Clones and space-time jutsu makes me lazy.” 

Minato just rolled his eyes before going through his summoning jutsu. A small yellow and green toad appeared from the summoning smoke. 

“Yo Minato!” He greeted. “What can I do for you-“ he paused when he caught sight of Minashi. 

“Gamatoro, I need you to reverse summon yourself to sensei, find his location and reverse summon yourself back to me please. I have an urgent Message for him from the Hokage. It must be delivered in person.” 

Gamatoro nodded but looked between Minato and Minashi. “Yo, Minato, who’s she?” 

“This is Kitsune. A fellow Konoha Shinobi.” 

Gamatoro nodded. “Uh huh.” He muttered as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Gamatoro. Sensei. Location.” Minato said firmer. 

“Hai, Hai.” He muttered and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Minato glanced up at Minashi to see her face devoid of a reaction. Minashi though was wondering what that was about. It wasn’t possible that the toads traveled with her. She only held the Fox contract. They should have been the only ones to travel with her. That was something she had already confirmed with her own foxes. 

Ten minutes later Gamatoro returned in a cloud of smoke. “He’s at the border town before Ame.” 

“Thank you.” Gamatoro nodded and was gone in another cloud. 

Minato stood and looked at Minashi. “That will take us about two days including a break in between to reach.” 

“Then let’s move Namikaze.” Minashi nodded. They both leapt off and raced through the trees towards Ame’s boarder. 

The silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Minato spoke again. 

“Minato.” He said. Minashi glanced at him. “You can call me Minato. You are right that the Hokage will have us working together more. This mission is just the beginning.” 

Minashi felt her lips lift into a smile. “okay. Minato-san.” 

“Just Minato.” 

Minashi just chuckled. 

“Is there anything other than Kitsune or Vixen that I can call you?” 

Minashi went quiet as she thought about it. There wasn’t anything he could call her that wouldn’t give anything away. “Just Kitsune.” She sighed. “As much as the Hokage wants me to make friends with others, I still have to stay in the shadows as much as I can.” 

“Why work alone in the shadows?” 

“Less chance of losing someone dear to me. If I do have someone dear, less chance they are linked to me if I’m working from the shadows and keep my identity secret.” 

Minato hummed as they continued from branch to branch. “That just seems lonely.” He stated quietly. 

Minashi snorted. “Oh don’t worry. I have a life. One in the light surrounded by people that love me and that I love in return. They will just never know about this side.” I _hope._ She thought separately. She couldn’t bear to think what Minato would feel when he realized his sweet little ‘imouto’ was actually an adult stuck in a child’s body. She pushed that thought away. They had a mission to complete. 

The day turned to night and Minashi pulled her and Minato to a stop. 

“We’ll stop here for a few hours to get some rest.” She sighed and made four clones. “They’ll keep watch. I don’t know about you, but I’m still tired from the raid.” 

Minato yawned and sat down at the fire one of her clones made. “Normally I’d probably try to scold you for being lazy as I would any of my teammates, but I could do for some sleep.” 

Minashi pulled out her supply scroll and summoned up her bedroll. She glanced to Minato to see him already half asleep sitting up. “Do you have one?” 

Minato glanced at her roll and shrugged. “I was going to bring one, but I wouldn’t be the first time I slept on the ground.” 

Minashi rolled her eyes, summoned a second one, and tossed it at him. It hit his head and he fell back. 

“Use that. I always keep a spare.” 

“Thanks Kitsune.” He smiled and happily slipped into it. Minashi closed her eyes and fell into her mind. 

**You are going to see the Toad Sage.** Kurama murmured. 

‘_Hai’_

**Are you really ready to see him again after all this time?**

**_‘_**_Probably not.’_ She answered honestly. Jiraiya had been one of the people she did not have the heart to have reanimated. That and it was something her and Tsunade had agreed that he’d never wanted done on him anyways. He would trust in Naruto and Minashi to handle everything. She mostly didn’t summon him back for Tsunade’s sake. She couldn’t watch her surrogate grandmother only have a piece of her almost lover just to have him vanish again. She’d lost too much in her life time. She didn’t need another precious person held out of arm's length. 

‘_How are you Kurama? You’ve kept mostly silent.’_

Kurama hummed and pulled her completely into the mindscape. Her eyes took in everything from the burned husks to the new saplings. 

**I’m making sure your mental health continues to improve. Killing all those ROOTs did not help it.**

‘_It had to be done.’_ She tried to reason. 

**Do not let yourself think that for every human you come across.** He snarled low. **You are better than that. Don’t let that darkness coat you in blood.**

‘_But-‘_

**NO!** He shouted and stood up. **Minashi you are a pure soul like your brother. You both hated killing. Hated death. Don’t drag your thoughts of the last war into this new present.**

Minashi took in a deep breath through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth. 

‘_You’re right.’_ She whispered. ‘_They didn’t have to die but I was left with no other options. If I let them live, they would have escaped and then banded together to get Danzo out of jail.’_

**Not with you holding their will in your hands.**

Minashi looked to her slightly glowing arms. ‘_I couldn’t think of letting them live though. I wouldn’t have kept control of their will completely. I don’t like slavery. I didn’t want to make them as such.’_

**So killing them was your only option?**

Minashi felt her lip tremble. ‘_No.’_

Kurama sighed and wrapped a tail around her. **As long as you know what you did could have been handled another way.**

‘_I was just trying to protect my precious people from the rotten roots.’_

**I know that brat.** Kurama grumbled. 

‘_I don’t want to become like him.’_ She whispered. Kurama knew who ‘him’ was. The one that started this blasted war. A madman bent on world destruction. 

**You’re nothing like him. You were just beginning to look the wrong way. Knowing what you did wrong, you’ll be able to prevent from looking into the darkness once again.**

Minashi nodded against his fur and stepped back to clean her face. Kurama sighed as he gazed down on his last container. He looked at the still glowing seal. 

**You won’t be able to hide the power leaking off that seal from the toad. He’ll have questions. Especially since your seal work was based off his before the Yondaime and Niidaime taught you more.**

‘_I’m not going to get away with waiting until we’re back at Konoha, am I?’_

Kurama just raised a brow. **If you do, I’ll eat Ramen.**

Minashi paused and looked up at Kurama. A sly foxy smirk took her lips. ‘_Is that a bet?’_

Kurama regarded her with narrowed eyes. **You hold the toad off until Konoha, I’ll eat Ramen.**

‘_DEAL!’_ Minashi shouted and jumped around in triumph. 

**You haven’t won anything yet brat!** He snarled but Minashi just burst into loud cackling. Kurama sighed, but let the brat have her moment of happiness. It was better than the depression that was hanging around her a few moments ago. 

When the brat was calmed down enough, he dragged her back to his body and ordered her to get some rest. She didn’t resist and soon was fast asleep against him. 

Minashi woke refreshed. Her little talk with Kurama took a weight off of her shoulders. While she knew she was looking at the situation wrong, it’s good to know that one friend would always have her back to get her back on track. 

With a nod to Minato they were off. 

They arrived to the Border Town a few hours later. Minato sighed beside her and rubbed his face. 

“I should have known.” He muttered the looked to Minashi. “I’m a good sensor. I’m pretty sure you’re better, but I know sensei’s signature. I shouldn’t have even searched. He’s at the bathhouse.” 

Minashi played into her clueless yet offended woman roll as best as possible. “You make that sound like he’s not cleaning up.” 

Minato grunted as he curled into himself and his crossed arms. A cute pout and frown scrunching up his face. 

“He’s a self-proclaimed super pervert.” 

Minashi couldn’t help her snort. Minato’s lips twitched. 

“Let’s go get your Pervert Sensei then.” 

Minato nodded and jumped to a roof, leading them to the bathhouse. They stopped on the roof of the building across the street from the bathhouse. Minato just groaned and covered his face when he spotted his sensei barely hidden in a bush, notebook in hand. 

Minashi felt her heart clench at the sound of giggling though. She kept her face as neutral as possible as all the feelings washed through her. While Naruto had been the closest to him, having more time with him at the toads, he’d still made it an effort to visit her at the Fox realm and watch her training there. When they travelled he always made sure he didn’t peek while she was bathing. He treated both her and Naruto with the love, care, and affections of a good Godfather. He taught her sealing while teaching Naruto the Rasengan. He had then switched. Minashi learned the Rasengan while Naruto attempted seals. However, his aptitude wasn’t for it like hers was. It was the only thing that had made them different in fourteen years. Neither Jiraiya nor Naruto made her feel left out because of it. 

Jiraiya would teach her how to make seals, and Naruto would ask her if she could make certain seals. Him and his clones loved helping her test out their ideas. Alright, so maybe it was more Minashi and Naruto loved watching his clones give Naruto the stink eye when testing the new seals. They always asked why Minashi never used her own clones. Her response had always been that hers actually listened to her unlike Naruto’s. 

“Well, best be getting this summons to him.” Minato groaned and leapt down. Minashi joined him but put her mask back on before leaving the roof. Minato gave her a glance but she just waved him off. 

Minato stood behind his sensei and sighed. 

“Sensei, you’re going to get beat up again.” He deadpanned. 

Jiraiya paused in his giggling and writing to glance over his shoulder. He looked his student over before snorting. “Only if I get caught.” He then saw his student wasn’t alone. He felt his eyes widen at the curved figure standing beside his student. 

“Well Hello.” He grinned and stood up. “I don’t recognize those curves. Has sensei been hiding another female ANBU from me? He’d normally not send one with such luscious curves as yourself.” He gave a saucy wink as the Fox Mask tilted as dark blue eyes gazed up at him from the mask. 

“Jiraiya-sama, while I thank you for the compliment, we have urgent news regarding Konoha. You are being summoned back to stand witness at a trial.” 

It took Jiraiya half a second to process the unknown woman’s voice before his eyes snapped to his student. 

“Minato?” Minato promptly handed him the sealed scroll. 

“It’s serious Sensei. Hokage-sama needs your support.” He paused and took a deep breath. “So will Tsunade-sama.” He said softer. 

“Hime returned?” he looked up sharply. 

“Negative.” The ANBU Kitsune answered. “We are going after her next. We would appreciate your assistance in locating her and convincing her to return home.” 

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his face. “What in Kami named happened?” 

“Hokage-sama can answer that when we have returned.” Kitsune answered monotone. Minato shot her a look. The Kunoichi was acting strange. Er, well stranger than normal. He still hadn’t managed to peg the Kunoichi’s personality. 

Jiraiya nodded and stored the scroll away. “Then let’s move. I was working my way back anyways. Sensei said something about a special little girl.” 

Minato suddenly beamed as they began to head out. “My Imouto Sensei.” 

Jiraiya stumbled and looked at Minato with wide eyes. “I-Imouto?!” he exclaimed surprised. 

Minato beamed. “Hai~. She’s also closely related to Kushina. She’s a Second Cousin through Kushina’s mother’s Uncle and Great Niece to Kushina’s Dad. So She just calls her Imouto too.” 

Jiraiya just stared at Minato. “What?” He deadpanned. 

Minato waved his sensei’s confusion away. “I’ll show you the family tree later. Kushina wasn’t the only one to escape the Massacre of Uzushio.” 

“O~kay.” Jiraiya muttered before shaking his head and focusing back on the road. “So did sensei tell either of you where my teammate was?” 

Minato winced. Minashi snorted. Jiraiya sighed. 

“Go figure.” He muttered. 

“I can find her.” Minashi sighed and knew this would be pushing her luck, but she could explain everything to Jiraiya later. Minato would be another obstacle later. 

“How?” Jiraiya asked intrigued. 

Minashi took a step away and went through her Summoning Jutsu. Slamming her hand down, a cloud appeared and when it cleared a white fox sat there. Her coat was only disturbed by the coal tips, paws, and ear tips. Her bright green eyes looked up to Minashi. 

“Kitsune-sama.” The feminine voice said as she bowed her head. “you’ve summoned me?” 

“Hai Yuki. I need you to hunt down the Slug Princess.” 

“Of course Kitsune-Sama.” She bowed her head against before disappearing into the brush. 

Minashi stood back up and looked to the two stunned men behind her. 

“Fox Contract.” Jiraiya’s eyes bugged. “Where did you get that? I thought it was with-“ He paused and looked at her closer. “Who are you?” 

“Kitsune.” She said evenly and looked to a still wide-eyed Minato. “Apologies Minato. I think their scent lingered on me. That is why your Toad was distracted. I didn’t even think about it until I summoned Yuki.” She lied smoothly. She was not actually sure why the toad had been giving her funny looks. 

“No worries.” Minato said absently and looked to where the fox disappeared. “Is that a tracking fox?” 

Minashi nodded. “Hai. Yuki will search for Tsunade-sama’s scent. Once she has it she will return for us and lead us to her.” 

“How long will it take her?” Jiraiya asked as he crossed his arms. 

Minashi glanced at him. “Depends on how far away she is.” 

Jiraiya nodded and started walking. “Then let’s find a place to make camp. I want to be filled in on what happened.” 

“Sensei-“ Minato started before Yuki reappeared from the brush. 

“Got it.” Yuki panted. “This way Kitsune-sama.” Minashi nodded and looked back to both Toad Summoners. 

“Follow us please.” 

Their group raced after the small white fox as it hopped through trees, raced across streams, and bounded through meadows. Minashi hot on her tail with both men not too far behind. Minashi may be a bit ahead of them, but she could still hear their whispered conversation. 

“Who is she really Minato?” Jiraiya asked softly. 

“Someone close to the Hokage.” He answered just as soft. “Only he knows her face. She’s apparently under constant henge. Sensei, she’s also a Seal Master. Her work is amazing. She had seals I’ve never even heard of.” 

“What happened in Konoha?” 

“Kitsune-san found out that Danzo was behind a lot of shinobi and Kunoichi deaths. She must have taken it to the Hokage and they brought it to ANBU’s attention and infiltrated Danzo’s ROOT headquarters to get further evidence against him. Danzo is in jail awaiting trial.” 

Jiraiya hissed. “I knew that old man wasn’t good news. How bad brat?” 

Minato was silent and Minashi didn’t need to turn back to see his frown. 

“I can’t even describe it Sensei.” 

“Try. All that ANBU training had to be for something.” Minashi rolled her eyes at the teasing even as Minato spluttered. 

“S-sensei?!” 

“Really Minato? You think I wouldn’t find out that you’re in the ANBU? I’m a spymaster brat.” 

Minato groaned, Jiraiya chuckled before sighing. “So you were on the team that brought it down?” 

“Hai.” Jiraiya grunted but Minato continued. “Kitsune-san said that only she was supposed to do it, but the Hokage assigned my team to assist her. Said something about her needing friends.” 

Jiraiya hummed. “She must be even deeper undercover than most ANBU go. That doesn’t explain her fox contract though. That was an Uzushio contract. One that Kushina is supposed to have.” 

“Maybe she reverse summoned like you sensei and they made a separate contract with her?” 

Jiraiya grunted again. “We’ll see. The Hokage said that he had something else to share with me other than your Imouto. Speaking of which, why does he want me to see your Imouto?” 

“She has an aptitude for Nature Energy.” 

Jiraiya stumbled on another branch. “What?!” He exclaimed. Minashi glanced back at them but they quieted down. 

Minashi rolled her eyes. “You know, with having the fox contract, it allows me to train my senses better. I can hear everything you’re talking about.” She deadpanned them. 

Minato gave a sheepish smile. Jiraiya just stared at her. 

“Come on. We need to find Tsunade-sama.” She deflected his piercing gaze. “There is much we learned about that she needs to know so she can have closure.” 

Jiraiya jolted at that and stepped into a quicker speed. 


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legendary Sannin

_Chapter 18_

Minashi dismissed Yuki as they arrived at the small town. It reminded Minashi of Tanzaku Gai. 

_‘You know, I should have really searched the nearby gambling towns first._’ She mused. Kurama just snorted in return. **Baka.** He mumbled and went back to watching. This would be his next form of entertainment. The Slug Princess verses his Brat always was. 

“Sensei?” Minato asked. 

“Yeah, She’s here. I can feel her.” Jiraiya sighed and looked over to the black hair woman. She’s yet to remove her ANBU mask. Nevertheless, something was off about her. He’d felt it since they met, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“I’ll go get us a place to rest-“ 

“No.” Minashi interrupted and started walking forward. “I have her scent. We need to find her and get back.” 

“I’m sure Sensei would allow us another night.” Jiraiya grunted. 

Minashi paused and glared over her shoulder at Jiraiya. “Do you not understand how important this is?” 

“I do but there is such a thing call a break. If my student is right, then you two are fresh off an infiltration, capture, and detain mission. You need rest.” 

“I’ll rest when Danzo is dead.” She muttered and turned back to scent Tsunade down again. 

Minashi felt Tsunade’s signature dampen to barely there. Minashi snarled and used one hand to call up two clones. She henged them into non-descript ANBU. 

“Box her in.” She ordered. “She felt the Toad’s Signature. She’s going to run.” 

“Yes Boss.” The saluted before disappearing. Minashi glowered at Jiraiya over her shoulder. “You didn’t suppress your chakra. She’s going to run.” 

Jiraiya raised a brow at the mysterious ANBU. “How do you know that? She could just be-“ He was cut off by the loud boom that suddenly filled the air as one of Minashi’s clones flew through a building and stopped before the group. 

“Found her boss.” It muttered before standing back up. She’d purposefully filled them with extra chakra to resist popping. She always did so when sparing Tsunade. She couldn’t make as many this way, but they lasted _much_ longer than her regular clones, but not as long as a blood clone. 

“Shit.” Minashi hissed and dashed forward with her clone. Another Clone popped into existence without a seal as they raced to where more thundering sounds of Tsunade’s fighting style shook the earth. She felt Jiraiya and Minato follow behind, but she was faster. 

She landed with her clones and surrounded the furious princess. 

“Who are you?” Tsunade ordered. 

“Tsunade-sama, I am Kitsune. The Hokage has ordered your return to Konoha for an impor-“ 

“I will not return to that Village!” She shouted and slammed her foot into the ground. “That place kills everyone precious!” 

Minashi felt her own temper rising even as she dodged the angry fists of Tsunade. 

“It’s Urgent.” Minashi growled as she slipped into a mix of the fox katas and frog kata’s Naruto had taught her. They always shared as much as they could. 

“No!” Tsunade Growled again. 

Minashi hissed in return when Tsunade got a lucky swipe to her face. Minashi’s mask went flying off. Her black markings were visible along with her bright eyes. 

Tsunade paused and stared at her. “I’ve never seen you before.” She glared. 

Minashi chuckled darkly. “Good. I’d be worried if you had Hime. Now, you are going to listen to me. This is very important and regards Nawaki’s-“ She didn’t get another word as Tsunade kicked her in the stomach. Minashi went flying away. 

“HIME!” Jiraiya shouted alarmed. 

“You are NEVER to speak of Him!” She screamed. “You don’t know him!” she snarled as she stormed up to Minashi. Minashi pulled her healing body out of the rubble and felt Kurama snarl in her head. That was pushing it too far. Tsunade could have killed her if she hadn’t had her fox. 

“That.” Minashi said before her voice dropped to a snarl. “**_Is enough_**.” She shunshin to behind Tsunade and kicked her away. Tsunade had barely caught herself before she blocked with her arms as another kick aimed for her face. She flew through the air. A hand gripped her shirt and threw her to the ground. A knee slammed into her back as her struggled to push off the female ANBU. 

Tsunade froze when something slapped onto her back. Her body would no longer listen to her orders. 

“Now listen Tsunade.” The strange ANBU snapped. “We found out who murdered Nawaki.” 

Tsunade’s mind slid to a halt. “M-murdered?” She whispered. “But he was killed on a mission.” Her brown eyes slid up into angry blues. 

“A mission that was a trap. Someone didn’t want to risk Nawaki reaching for the Hokage hat. They also didn’t want to risk him being able to awake the Shodaime’s Wood Release. That someone is currently in jail awaiting his sentence. You are ordered to return to witness it and get the closure you need. Whether you decide to stay in Konoha afterwards, is your decision. The Hokage will not hold you prisoner in Konoha’s walls.” 

Tsunade stared up into blue eyes filled with anger, frustration, sadness, but understanding. It befuddled Tsunade. 

“I’ve lost everyone I loved Hime. I know how you feel but I’m not acting like a coward and running away. Instead, I’m moving forward to make sure that what happened to me, never happens to anyone else. So will you stay here and be a coward? Or will you return to Konoha and face the man that has caused pain for more people than just yourself?” 

Tsunade stared up into those fierce blue eyes and felt something in her shift for the first time in years. _Hope._

“Alright.” She whispered defeated. “Now let me up.” 

Tsunade felt the seal release her. The ANBU woman held out a hand and Tsunade took it and was helped to her feet. 

She saw Jiraiya and his student standing off to the side. Her young niece stood there with TonTon clutched to her chest. 

“Hello Jiraiya.” She grunted. 

“Hime.” He greeted back carefully and glanced at the ANBU. “Kitsune, you alright?” 

The ANBU Kitsune grunted as she walked over to her mask to see it in pieces. “I’ve had worse.” She sighed and tossed away the mask. “Why the mask? I liked that one.” She pouted before hopping over the rubble to the group as Tsunade joined them. 

“So, everyone ready to head back?” She smiled. 

“Hai.” Minato nodded before paling. “Wait, you can travel that far?” 

Minashi just grinned. “Hai~” 

Minato groaned and grabbed Shizune’s shoulder and Jiraiya’s arm. 

“Everyone grab hold of someone.” They did and made a small circle. Minashi gripped Jiraiya’s arm and Tsunade’s who held Shizune’s other shoulder. 

“What are you doing woman?” Jiraiya asked. 

“She has a space-time jutsu.” Minato whimpered. 

“What?” Jiraiya started but choked as they were suddenly being pulled into a dizzying whirlpool. 

Minashi smirked as she stared down at the pile of people on the floor. She felt a little bad for Shizune and Tonton, but was happy to see the famous medic puking her guts out in the nearest trashcan. Jiraiya was just curled up in a fetal position trying to not do the same. Minato had already recovered from his stumble and resorted to sitting on the couch. 

Sarutobi bit his lip to keep from laughing. He looked at Minashi and found her covered in dirt. He raised a brow at her. 

“What?” she grunted. 

“Rough trip?” 

Minashi sighed. “You have students that punch first, ask questions later Hiruzen.” 

Sarutobi snorted but nodded. “That I do. Now, Minato can you go retrieve Orochimaru for us please? He needs to be here for this meeting.” 

Minato nodded and opted to jump out the window instead of use his own Hiraishin or shunshin for now. 

“Kitsune-san, where is your mask?” Sarutobi noted that is wasn’t on her person. 

Minashi grunted and jerked a thumb at the recovering Tsunade. “She broke it.” 

Sarutobi snorted and reached into his desk for a new one. “I figured something like that might happen.” He tossed her another. “Had a spare ready.” 

Minashi rolled her eyes but put the mask on as she went and leaned against the windows off the side of his desk. 

Jiraiya and Tsunade had finally recovered by the time Orochimaru arrive through the office door. His golden eyes widened in shock at the sight of them. 

“Jiraiya? Tsunade?” he asked shocked. 

“Come in Orochimaru.” Sarutobi sighed. Minato followed and went to stand off to the side. Sarutobi glanced at Him. “Thank you Minato. You’re dismissed. Please get some rest. I’ll expect your team’s reports in the next few days. Shizune-chan, please wait outside.” 

Minato glanced to Minashi before looking back at the Hokage. “Hai. Hokage-sama.” He left through the door, Shizune right behind him. 

The privacy seal went up immediately. 

“I’m sure you got a brief version from Minato, Jiraiya. Tsunade I’m pretty sure you didn’t allow Kitsune-san to give you the scroll with the information.” 

Tsunade glanced away guilty. 

“Orochimaru, I’m sure you are the only one out of the loop.” 

“Sensei?” The Snake Sannin asked as his eyes bounced from him to the Masked Minashi. “Who is that?” 

“This is Kitsune-san. She had been deep undercover for me. She is one of my most trusted Shinobi. Her investigations have led to a uncovering cancer that was far deadlier than I had suspected. I’ve turned a blind eye to a lot, believing that what was being done was for the best. In doing this, much has been slipped past me as well. No longer though. I will not let a murderer sit on my council plotting the assassinations of my shinobi, assassination of myself, the eradications of clans of Konoha and her allies.” 

All three stiffened. 

“Councilman Shimura Danzo has been arrested for countless assassinations and plotting to harm my students using his ROOT organization.” 

The Sannin opened their mouths but Sarutobi held a hand to silence them for now. 

“I am giving you three the option to review the Mission Reports, Mission orders, and other various documents Kitsune-san and Team Cheetah had recovered from Danzo’s ROOT office before the trial. You may do so, or you may choose to wait until the trail. I give you this option because you are my students and I do not want you blindsided before the Council and witnesses.” 

Tsunade stepped forward and looked from Sarutobi to Minashi. Minashi held Tsunade’s pain filled Honey Brown eyes. 

“Is-Is what you said true?” she whispered. 

“Hai.” Minashi said firmly. Tsunade nodded and cleared her throat and looked to Sarutobi. 

“I want to read them before the trail. I know myself well enough to know that I can be brash. I don’t want to be too emotional at his trail.” 

Sarutobi nodded. “Jiraiya? Orochimaru?” 

“What do I have to do with this?” Orochimaru asked. “The councilman has been nothing but generous in his donations to my research.” 

Minashi grunted annoyed. “Read the files Orochimaru-sama. The answers you seek are within them.” 

Orochimaru hummed as he looked at the Masked ANBU woman. He didn’t recognize her voice, frame, and he couldn’t sense her signature. She was good. Very good. He was also not blind. He could sense chakra flickering off of her that was strange. It reminded him of the Chakra that he’d felt from the Councilman. 

“You feel like the Councilman.” He stated bluntly. “He had a leaking chakra like you. What is it?” 

Sarutobi and Minashi stiffened. The other two Sannin took note. 

“Hokage-sama?” Minashi whispered. 

“I trust my students.” 

Minashi nodded and removed her arm guards and ANBU gloves. Jiraiya sucked in a shocked breath. 

“A Control seal? It’s active!” he glared shocked. “Are you controlling-“ 

“Shut up Jiraiya.” Orochimaru deadpanned. 

“But she’s-“ 

“Not controlling the Hokage.” Tsunade grunted. 

“Correct Tsunade.” Orochimaru hummed and looked Kitsune up and down. “You were able to rewrite the control seal Danzo held over his ROOT Agents I take it?” 

“You knew?” Sarutobi asked frowning. 

“I held my suspicions. He funded my research so I saw no reason to question his actions further.” He shrugged. 

“I am currently in control of the remaining ROOT agents. They are young Children, Teens, and a few young adults that are loyal to Konoha. They are only to remain calm and answer honestly while in their holding cells. Once the trial is complete, I will remove the control seal from all of the ROOTs and free them to the hospital staff and Yamanaka clan for reconditioning.” 

“You’re a Seal Master?” Jiraiya clarified. 

“Hai.” 

“I’ve never heard of you before.” He narrowed his eyes at her, all the more suspicious. 

Kitsune sighed and rubbed her temple beside her mask. 

Sarutobi looked between her and his Sannin. He wondered how it would affect them to know the truth of Minashi. He personally believed that if all three knew then maybe it could help heal their connection. It could possibly lift some more weight of the Rokudaime’s shoulder to have more allies. He lit his piped and thought on it briefly even as he stared at Minashi. He saw her stiffen. Her head snapped to him. It would always amaze him that she had such sharp instincts. Must be the years of being a Kage herself. 

“Oi.” She narrowed her eyes at him behind that mask. “You’re plotting again you old Monkey. This isn’t the time for that.” 

“No, but how you know Danzo had all these files would be easier to explain, if they were all included, instead of just one of them. Wouldn’t it?” he asked knowing she would understand. 

Minashi just stared at him before sighing and removing her mask. Orochimaru only tilted his head intrigued. Something tickling his mind about her. 

“Seriously?” she asked. 

Sarutobi shrugged. “It’s up to you. I trust them. The traitor is behind bars. I trust your judgement as well.” Minashi sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. “Didn’t you also say you had a promise to try to keep?” 

Minashi grunted and glared at him. “That’s playing dirty Hiruzen.” 

Sarutobi just smirked at his smoked his pipe. “Well?” 

Minashi grunted and nodded. “Fine. When?” 

“Why not now?” 

“Because they have files to read.” 

Sarutobi held up three scrolls. “They can be good students and read the summarized report and then look at the files that involve them.” 

Minashi frowned at him. “You plotted this.” 

Sarutobi blinked. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” 

Minashi raised a brow and crossed her arms at him. “I know you Hiruzen. Remember that.” 

Sarutobi shrugged and tossed the scrolls to his stunned students. They’d never seen their sensei so relaxed with anyone except them. 

“Read those. If you want to see the specific report let myself or Kitsune-san know and we will provide it for you.” 

Tsunade was the first to rip into the scroll. 

Orochimaru glanced at them curiously before beginning to read as well. 

“Sensei?” Jiraiya asked confused. 

“She is a trusted Advisor to me. Read the report. Her story will come next-” He was cut off by Tsunade’s voice. 

“_BASTARD!”_ Tsunade’s choked cry cut everyone’s thoughts off as she fell to her knees and sobbed. “H-he did have him-. I want to see the full report!” she snapped as angry tears fell from her eyes. 

Sarutobi looked at Minashi. She nodded and hovered her hand on her upper forearm. A new seal lit and the main scroll with all the files appeared. Minashi and Sarutobi unrolled it to pull out Nawaki’s Report. Tsunade almost ripped it from them as she moved away to read it on the floor. 

“Mission K23 please.” Orochimaru said in a soft voice. Minashi looked up to see his golden eyes troubled as he read the summary report scroll. 

Sarutobi searched for the right one and then handed it over. Orochimaru walked off to sit and read. 

Jiraiya had yet to open his scroll. 

“Jiraiya?” Sarutobi asked evenly. 

“Who?” he said softly. 

“Read it Jiraiya.” Sarutobi ordered gently. 

Jiraiya moved to take a seat before he unrolled the scroll and began reading. With every passing second, his face darkened. When it was towards the end, he sighed and closed it. 

“Report N03.” Sarutobi handed the report over and waited for his students to process everything. 

“File O1086 Please.” Orochimaru requested from his seat. His face void of emotion. 

Minashi nodded and took the report from Sarutobi and walked it to the Snake Sannin. His golden eyes looked up into Minashi steady blue ones. 

He held her gaze for a few beats before taking the file and letting out a long sigh. Minashi turned and returned to the Hokage’s side. Her heart ached to see Tsunade silently crying on the floor. Jiraiya looking stricken, and Orochimaru looking like he ate a lemon. 

“He had Minato Targeted for Assassination just because he was looking at your seat, sensei?” Jiraiya asked on a whisper. 

“Also because he can see the skill and potential that Minato possesses. He can see that he would not allow Danzo to get away with his already sketchy plans.” Minashi informed the Toad Sage. 

“He had my parents killed by making them look like they Betrayed Kiri. He was also planning to use me to work on the Shodaime’s cells he stole. He had plans for a new arm.” Orochimaru spoke in a monotone. “All that funding.” He muttered. 

“He had Nawaki killed.” Tsunade hissed. “All because he might get Grandfather’s Wood Release and dreamed of being Hokage? What bullshit!” 

Minashi sighed and pulled out a few more reports and handed them to Tsunade. “It wasn’t just Nawaki, Hime-sama.” She spoke softly. Tsunade took the pile and looked down at it before looked at Minashi with trepidation. “Those who didn’t die honorably in the war, Danzo had killed on missions that were supposed to be safe. He worked to slowly kill off the Senju clan.” 

Tsunade’s eyes spilled over with tears. 

“Kami.” Jiraiya whispered as he lowered his head into his hands. 

To Minashi’s surprise, it was Orochimaru that walked over to sit on the floor with Tsunade. Jiraiya saw and a moment later followed. They sat on the floor with their teammate just as she let out a wail. Jiraiya hugged her tight and Orochimaru placed a hand on her head. 

Minashi’s chest ached as Tsunade’s cries and sobs filled the air. The scent of her tears reached her sensitive nose and Minashi made herself watch. This was a new beginning for them. Reunited together. While brought back by pain, hopefully, she could help them see that together they could heal. Minashi watched as Sarutobi got up and kneeled before his three students. Like a loving parent, he pulled them all in closer. Whispering promises that he’d try to make it better. That the one responsible was going to pay for his crimes. He apologized for his blindness. For his foolishness. But no more. 

Minashi smiled very small at the sight. It was the first major change. The road would be hard to predict from here. However, seeing them together- in pain but soon to heal- meant that Konoha would be stronger for their healing bond. 


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Sannin.  
Special Guest at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weekend Update! Hope you lovely readers enjoy this little treat! I don't normally post on weekends, but circumstances allowed me to this time. Enjoy!  
Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos! I respond to all my readers and look forward to all your reviews!

_Chapter 19_

“So, who’s the Kunoichi Sensei?” Jiraiya asked. 

Minashi jolted from her spot by the window. She’d let the group of four talk in hushed tones to console each other for a while. It seemed that they’d regained enough composure to remember she was there. She glanced back to see each taking a seat before the Hokage’s desk as he took his own. 

“You said she is a trusted Advisor.” Orochimaru cleared his throat. 

Tsunade really looked at her and frowned. “Why aren’t you bleeding or even looking the slightest in pain? I used a full power kick on you.” 

Jiraiya frown joined hers. “You sent shadow clones after Tsunade-hime, but they didn’t pop after going through a wall.” 

“Really?” Orochimaru asked surprised at his teammates. 

“Once she actually got serious, she overpower Tsunade-hime.” Jiraiya gossiped. 

Minashi deadpanned them. Sarutobi sighed. Tsunade just stared at her. 

“How are you hiding your chakra from us completely? Well, minus that control seal.” Tsunade asked. 

“How do you have the Fox Contract?” Jiraiya asked. 

“How are you able to hold a powerful henge even during a fight?” Orochimaru inquired, as his eyes looked her up and down. 

Minashi rolled her eyes and looked at Sarutobi. “Are they going to let me speak? Or will they continue to talk?” 

Sarutobi shrugged. “You’ve peeked all of their interests in different ways. Where do you want to begin?” 

Minashi hummed before four clones appeared and spread out to lay a stronger barrier seal within the privacy seal. 

Sarutobi raised a brow at her. “Danzo is in jail.” He deadpanned. 

“The walls have ears.” She replied before sighing when the purple barrier flared around their group. Minashi rolled her shoulders. “That should keep the pesky plant from hearing.” 

“What?” 

“Someone’s minion from the war.” 

Sarutobi frowned confusion on her description of the enemy, but understanding enough. “It’s in Konoha?” 

Minashi grunted. “I don’t know. All I know is that it is a crafty bastard and I’d rather not risk my origins being found out by it. I know after fighting it plenty of times that it had plans different from Madara’s.” 

“MADARA?!” The Sannin exclaimed. “Sensei!” they spoke once again in unison. 

Sarutobi held up a hand to silence them. They did and settled back into their seats. “Minashi stop procrastinating.” He ordered sharply. Even if he too wanted to know how a dead man was involved with her future. Orochimaru jolted in his seat and looked at her sharply. He only knew one person named that. 

Minashi grunted and dropped the henge. She let her mindscape adult one take over her ANBU clothes for the moment, hat on her hip and all. Black hair turned to blonde. Whiskers appeared on her cheeks. 

“I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Minashi, Third Generation host to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Rokudaime Hokage. With the help of the Reanimated Shodaime, Reanimated Niidaime, Reanimated Sandaime, Reanimated Yondaime, The Godaime, and the chakra from all the remaining Kage level Shinobi of the Allied Shinobi Forces; I have returned to the past to create a future where the Jyuubi is not created by Uchiha Madara.” 

_Silence._

Minashi heard Kurama burst out cackling in her mind at the shocked looks on all three Sannin. Even Orochimaru’s jaw had dropped. 

“So you aren’t Minato’s sister?” Jiraiya asked slowly. 

Minashi sighed. “No, I’m his and Kushina’s daughter. I was born a twin with my elder brother Naruto. Naruto died before I could fully get my Seal Master Title and make the jump back.” 

“Who is in the academy then?” Orochimaru asked with wide eyes. 

“My Blood Clone. It’s my strongest clone.” 

“So what are you? A child or an Adult?” 

“The price to travel back in time was age degeneration. If I could have gone further back I would have.” Minashi glanced back to Tsunade. “One would be to save Uzushiogakure and the Senju clan. However, I would have ceased to exist or been a helpless infant. I wouldn’t have been able to make a difference that way.” 

“So you knew, because-“ Tsunade whispered. 

“You and I found the documents an Ex-ROOT friend of mine was able to locate before the other ROOT destroyed them. You leveled one of the training fields when you found out.” Minashi winced and rubbed her left arm. “I tried to calm you down with Naruto. You broke my arm and gave him internal bleeding before we could calm you down.” 

“Was-was Minato killed?” Jiraiya asked. 

Minashi tilted her head at him. “Yes, but not by Danzo’s ROOT. Sandaime-sama chose him over Orochimaru to be the Yondaime.” 

Orochimaru raised a brow at her inquisitively. She met his gaze. “You were corrupted by Danzo then. You did human experimentations with the Shodaime’s cells. The Hokage didn’t know, but he felt that you had changed and didn’t feel as if you were the correct choice. You felt even more slighted and it sent you on a spiral surrounded by darkness that you only recovered from towards the end.” 

Minashi looked back to Jiraiya after seeing understanding in Orochimaru’s eyes. “Minato was chosen as Yondaime because he was brilliant as Orochimaru, but also was the Hero of the Third war.” 

“Third war?” Sarutobi hissed. “We just finished the second. A third will come to pass?” 

“Hai.” She glanced at him. “No one thought to save the minor nations from the effects of War on their soil. They sparked the Third. Actions in the Third sparked the Fourth.” 

Sarutobi sighed and covered his face. “No more talk of war please.” He whispered. Minashi nodded and met the eyes of the Sannin. 

“Minato was killed protecting myself and Naruto from the Kyuubi. Kushina was attacked right after giving birth to us. While my father got my brother and I to safety, she was kidnapped and the fox ripped from her. The attacker then set it on Konoha. My father died protecting us from its claw. He then sealed one-half into each of us. Upon my return, my seal was stronger. The Kyuubi transferred to me.” 

Tsunade jerked. “Is Kushina okay?” 

Minashi smiled and nodded. “Yes, because he wasn’t forcibly taken from her, all she’s had to do is readjust to her chakra levels. My chakra coils rely on Kurama’s Chakra. Her’s do not.” 

“Kurama?” Jiraiya inquired. 

“The Fox. He’s my partner.” 

“You control it?” Orochimaru’s eyes widened curious. 

“No. We are friends. Naruto and I befriended Kurama as the Fourth War started. He has been my last remaining piece of Naruto.” 

“You meant it then.” Tsunade whispered. Minashi glanced at her. “When you said you lost everyone.” 

Minashi let out a long sigh. “Yes. With the precision work the remaining seal masters did and with Kurama’s guidance, we have landed in our own dimension and time. We have effectively erased our future. Everyone I knew, everyone I lost, and everyone I loved have been erased.” 

Silence befell the group once again and Minashi took that moment to pull her mind from the dark spiral that bringing up the past brought. 

“Can you prove all this?” Orochimaru asked. Minashi narrowed her eyes on him. 

“Why?” 

He raised a brow. “I’m not interested in the seal. I’m only interested in you proving that you are who you say you are.” 

Minashi nodded and released her control on her chakra. It lashed out with the power of her own levels and that of Kurama’s full and an extra half added in. 

The Sannin and Hokage paled at the size of her chakra. 

“Whoa.” Jiraiya muttered. 

“It’s Uzumaki Chakra alright.” Tsunade whispered. “You feel even stronger than Grandmother Mito.” 

Minashi nodded and pulled it all back in slowly. “That is correct. I still had my half of Kurama from the war. It merged with Kushina’s full kurama. So I have and extra half of Kurama. He’s also currently working on balancing out the Yin and Yang. I wouldn’t be surprised if the full level stayed at this power once the Yin and Yang are balanced again.” 

“How are you hiding all that chakra?” Orochimaru asked tilting his head. 

Minashi snorted. “Years of practice.” Minashi jerked when she felt the mental tail swipe to the back of her head. She absently rubbed her head in response. “Fine. I also cheat with a seal.” She muttered and pointed to her stomach. “I altered Kurama’s seal to allow us to hide our signatures. No need giving away that I’m the Kyuubi jinchuriki.” 

Sarutobi gave her an odd look. “Was that Kurama correcting you?” he asked even as his lip twitched. 

“Hai.” She admitted begrudgingly. Her eyes suddenly lit up when she remembered something. “OH! I also have other proof.” She reached under her shirt and pulled the Shodaime’s necklace out. 

Tsunade hissed at the sight of it and clutched her own. “What-How?!” 

Minashi gave her a sad smile. “Naruto and I went with Ero-sennin to get you to be Godaime. You insulted the Hokage position. We challenged you and made a bet. After a deadlock battle of the Sannin, you rewarded it to Naruto. He never took it off. You gave it to me before I left, saying that he’d broken the curse of it. Even if he’d never made Hokage due to his death in the war, he’d worn it for years. You knew then it wasn’t cursed. Instead it was filled with hope.” Minashi looked down at it and slowly removed it. She walked to Tsunade and kneeled so she could meet the Slug Sannin’s eyes. She held out her hand for Tsunade’s necklace. 

Tsunade gripped her’s tighter. 

“Please. Trust me.” Minashi whispered. 

Honey brown eyes held Cerulean blue. Tsunade saw determination and that blasted hope again in those bright depths. Slowly she removed the cursed necklace and placed it in the younger blonde’s hand. Minashi placed it around her own neck and then held the one she’d brought with her to Tsunade. 

“This one is no longer cursed.” Tsunade took it with trembling hands. “Instead, let the Hope Naruto and I filled it with, heal your wounds. Let it remind you that there is still good left to fight for.” Tsunade felt her eyes burn as she slipped it over her neck. The tears fell as it touched her skin. The stone had always been a cold reminder around her neck. This one was warm. Tsunade looked up to watch Minashi reverently tuck her new one away. “Plus this one can’t kill me. I’ve already been Hokage.” She smirked. 

Tsunade felt a bubble of laughter slip out before she pulled the blonde into her arms and hugged her. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. Minashi just held on and waited for Tsunade to be ready to release her. No matter how much she wanted to stay in the other blonde’s arms. 

When she was released she stood back up and stepped back. 

“So that’s why you spoke and knew about my teammates.” Orochimaru muttered, Minashi heard him though. 

“Hai. I made my Orochimaru a promise. To save you if I could.” She gave him a soft smile. “_I believe if anyone could fix the Sannin it can be you. I find that over the past few years, that I’ve missed being with my teammates.”_ She repeated his words. “You also told me to use logic against you. And to be intriguing. It would distract you from Jiji’s Chair.” 

Orochimaru just blinked at her. “I’m only interested in being the Hokage to keep other Hokage’s from reducing my funding.” 

Minashi rolled her eyes. “There is more to the world than research Orochimaru.” She waved to the two Sannin on either side of him. “Your teammates for one thing. While I’ve brought you three back together, you three will need to work together to heal each other’s hurt.” She pointed to Tsunade. “She needs the most. She needs loved ones to remind her that the world doesn’t need to burn.” She pointed to Jiraiya. “He needs to be reminded that he can lean on others and not just himself and his few spies.” She pointed to Orochimaru. “You need to be healed by the same people that abandoned you. They forgot you and you’re bitter about it. You need them just as much as they need you.” 

She leaned back against Sarutobi’s desk. The three Sannin shared glances for a few minutes before Tsunade gave a small smile. 

“It has been kinda boring not keeping you two in line.” Tsunade commented. 

“Us in line?!” Jiraiya scoffed offended. “I am the perfect example of a Good Shinobi.” 

Orochimaru hissed. “Try the opposite. You do everything a Shinobi is not supposed to do.” 

“Teme.” Jiraiya grunted and glared at his teammate. “Just because you know more Ninjutsu doesn’t mean-“ 

“Boys!” Tsunade snapped even as her lips twitched. 

Minashi smiled. Sarutobi sighed but caught Minashi’s smile. He felt his own lips lift into one. He tapped her side and her eyes cut to him. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as the Sannin continued to bicker. 

Minashi’s eyes just brightened as her smile grew. 

“So what do you really look like brat?” Tsunade grumbled after yelling at both her teammates while holding their ears and dragging them back to their seats. They were grumbling and rubbing their ears as they stared at her. 

“A mini-Minato.” Orochimaru grumbled. “With the Uzumaki girl’s grin.” 

Jiraiya perked up. “Really?” 

“Hai.” Minashi nodded but frowned. “I haven’t released the transformation because I know it’s hard to take me serious when I look like a child.” 

“Can you release it now?” Jiraiya asked. 

Minashi sighed and shook her head. “No.” She dropped enough of the henge to show that she was still in her ANBU uniform. “The uniform is not a henge. If I release the transformation, I’ll be stuck with clothes that are too large.” 

“Ah.” Jiraiya muttered and looked away. “Gomen.” 

Minashi shrugged. “Minato will want to introduce me to his Sensei anyways. We’ll see one another again. Plus, I’m under Sakumo’s Guardianship since Minato and Kushina aren’t of age yet.” 

“You’re with Sakumo?” Tsunade asked surprised as Jiraiya sat up straighter with her. 

“The Hatake Brat is smitten with her.” Orochimaru stared at Minashi oddly. 

Minashi flushed and looked away. Silence filled the air. 

Sarutobi chuckled. “You going to explain Minashi?” 

Minashi just turned redder and stayed silent. 

“Kakashi and Minashi were lovers in her future. Inojiro and I were able to witness some of that when confirming her story through her memories.” 

“How old are you?” Tsunade asked. 

Minashi grunted. “Twenty five before the jump back. I’m currently in the body of a four almost five year old.” 

“Huh.” 

“Anyways.” Minashi really wanted to change the topic of discussion. “Will you all be able to help me if needed?” 

The Sannin gave her looks but let her change the subject. They then shared glances again. All began to smile. Even Orochimaru had a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. 

“Hai.” Jiraiya answered. 

“You brought to light someone that has hurt us all.” Tsunade continued. 

“Or planned to hurt us again.” Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes. 

“We will help you protect the future.” Jiraiya grinned. 

Minashi felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she bowed her head to them. 

“Thank you.” She whispered passed her tight throat. 

“I think it is us that owes you our thanks.” Orochimaru stated as he frowned at the scroll in his hand. “I knew that Councilman Danzo worked in grey areas, but my own desires clouded my judgement. It almost cost me.” 

Minashi hummed as she looked at Orochimaru. “You turned out to be a very dark and creepy scientist in my time.” He looked up at her. “You set your eyes upon my preteen Teammate so you could have his body.” 

Minashi held back her smirk at the awkward silence that filled the air. Orochimaru began flushing when his teammates sent him wary looks. 

“You wanted him because he was a perfect candidate to allow you to learn more jutsu. He had a powerful Sharingan. I don’t know what jutsu you used, but you learned to transfer your body into a younger one. It was the only way you found immortality.” 

Orochimaru jerked. “While-“ he cleared his throat. “While I do not like the fact that life has an end, I wouldn’t think that I would go so far.” He tried to reason. “And I do not fancy prepubescent boys.” 

Minashi chuckled. “Relax. I’m aware of that. You were still very brilliant and a very hard man to kill. Many got very close, but your skill in jutsu and science saved your ass every time. Yet even with all your flaws, you inspired loyalty through your people. The outcast bloodlines. Even if you were a creepy mad scientist.” 

Orochimaru’s eyes were lit with curiosity. Minashi rolled his eyes. “As long as you stay away from human experimentation, stealing clan eyes, and killing innocent people, I have and will continue to have no qualms with you Orochimaru.” She pointed to her stomach. “I grew up in a village that couldn’t tell the difference between a scroll and the Kunai it stores.” 

Sarutobi’s eyes widened. “What?” 

Minashi waved him off. “Nothing that matters anymore. Let’s just say that I’ll be abusing the fact that no one but you four and Inojiro know that I’m an adult. I missed out on a normal childhood. I’ll be cashing that in. That and when my brother is born, I’ll be spoiling him with love and attention.” 

“What about your counterpart?” Jiraiya looked at her curiously. 

Minashi smiled calmly, already knowing and coming to terms with her counterpart’s fate. As she remained silent, realization appeared on the Sannins’ faces. 

Orochimaru was the first to realize. “You’ve erased your own existence too, haven’t you?” 

Tsunade paled. Jiraiya stared at her dumbfounded. Sarutobi looked on with sadness. 

“Haven’t you already paid enough to save us?” The Hokage asked softly. Already hearing her state this when she arrived, but finally being able to find the words to express how he felt on the matter. 

Minashi just smiled at him. “A cost I was willing to pay. We listed all the things that I would possibly face when coming back here. I accepted each and every cost if it would save not only my immediate friends, but my friends and allies across the elemental nations.” 

The Sannin just stared at her for a few beats. Minashi kept her smile. 

Jiraiya ran a hand over his face and shook his head at her. “Alright, so what do we do now?” 

“Now, you three stay together and help each other overcome this pain.” Sarutobi stated firmly. “I don’t care how you deal with it, just keep it out of the village. Get your anger and grief out now. Come back stronger and ready to face what’s to come. You need each other at your strongest. Konoha will need you at your strongest.” 

“Danzo is just a small stepping stone.” Minashi stated as her eyes darkened. “We got lucky in my time. We were able to destroy all available Rinnegan eyes to keep Madara from coming back to a living body. Not just a reanimation.” Minashi saw Jiraiya jerk. She pointed a finger at him. “I’ll come back to you on that.” She muttered and his eyes widened. 

“Like I said, we destroyed the Rinnegan eyes. Madara instead went after the Last sharingan eyes. That made Kakashi and Sasuke his targets.” 

“Kakashi?!” the group exclaimed. 

Minashi sighed and rubbed her head. “Kami, This is why I don’t like talking about the future. So much was different and too interlinked to change. Yes, Kakashi had a sharingan after being saved by a friend. Said friend was used by Madara. Said friend killed my parents. Said friend eventually aided us in escaping Madara and gave his last Sharingan when Madara stole Kakashi’s. Back on track. Sasuke and Kakashi were our last Sharingan users, but didn’t stand a chance. Sasuke and Naruto together were our best bet and stood no chance. If we can prevent the events that led up to the fourth war, then my future will be obsolete. That is my goal. That is where I need help. I planned to do as much as I could on my own.” She looked to Sarutobi and gave a tired smile. “But I’ve learned that it will not hurt to have allies.” She looked back at the Sannin. 

Jiraiya gave her a thumbs up. “You got them.” He grinned. 

Tsunade crossed her arms and gave a firm nod. “Of course she does.” 

“It would look most unbecoming for the Sannin to not aid in protecting the future.” Orochimaru scoffed. 

Minashi smirked. 

“You all still make me proud.” Sarutobi chuckled. “The future is already looking brighter.” 

Minashi sighed but kept her thoughts internal. _It already is. You just don’t know how much Jiji._

A smirk took Minashi’s lips after a few moments of comfortable silence. She then suddenly summoned another clone. Everyone’s eyes turned to her as she lifted the shirt to show the belly. With a few Fuuin symbols, she then performed a special summoning jutsu and slammed her hand on the Clone’s belly. 

“Mind-Soul Summoning Jutsu.” She whispered. A flash of chakra and the clone flinched before its features transformed. Blue eyes turned red with slits. Blonde hair turned a mix of burnt orange and strawberry blonde. Six whiskers darkened and teeth sharpened. The female body filled out and compacted to a male form. 

The red eyes snapped to Minashi. “You finished it?” The deep voice asked. It was strange coming from Minashi’s male turned body. 

Minashi nodded even as she kept her smirk. “Hai~” 

Red eyes narrowed. “When? And Why have you brought me out?” 

Minashi chuckled as her grin turn triumphant. “You bet I would be asked about the Control seal before Konoha by the Ero-sennin. He didn’t even ask before. Orochimaru did and only after I returned to Konoha.” 

The redheaded clone stiffened and groaned as Minashi began to bounce in place. 

“You get to eat Ramen with me!” She cheered and jumped up and down laughing. 

Kurama facepalmed. “Brat!” Kurama growled. Minashi just continued to laugh. 

“Minashi?” Sarutobi asked curiously. 

Minashi paused long enough to wave at the Kurama possessed clone. “Everyone, Kurama. Kurama, you know them.” 

Eyes widened in shock at her words. The Kyuubi no Kitsune stood before them glaring at his host. He then slid his red eyes across the group. 

“Yo.” He smirked. Minashi held back her cackle at the deadpanned or shocked looks he received. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! Special treat #2: Double Update!
> 
> Honestly, i'm borrowing a relative's laptop since mine is dead and i don't visit the public computers on the weekends. Thus the extra post. Enjoy lovelies!
> 
> Note: Any mistakes you find, please ignore them. I have no beta. I try to catch them, but i'm only human.
> 
> Thank you!

_Chapter 20_

Minashi finished off the Miso of her Ramen and set the bowl on the stack that was beside her. She glanced to her companion to see him looked down contemplatively into his empty bowl. Kurama sitting beside her in a male form was strange. It also hurt a bit to look at him. He still held her facial structure so in reality he looked a little like Naruto now. Minashi had resumed her ANBU henge after they had made their escape from the Hokage’s office. 

As much as she had missed Ero-sennin and Baa-chan, they weren’t the same people she knew. Tsunade was more jaded, and Ero-sennin was more serious. She’d had time to get used to a non-psychopathic Orochimaru. It was weird not seeing Tsunade behind the desk being scolded by Shizune-san. It was weird to not hear Jiraiya making a sexual comment out of everything. Her Jiraiya must have been the mellowed out version. Her Tsunade had decades to deal with her pain. 

She let out a sigh. 

“You knew they’d be different.” Kurama growled as his finger inscribed a privacy seal on the counter with his chakra to keep their conversation private. 

“I did. But knowing and seeing are two different things Kurama.” She sighed. 

“Didn’t the old bat warn you as well that she had been very bitter around this time?” 

“Hai.” Minashi muttered. 

“Then why are you acting so depressed? You knew they would be like this.” 

“I miss my Baa-chan. I miss my Jiraiya. I’m okay with this Orochimaru. He’s actually not that bad a person.” 

Kurama hummed as his red eyes looked her over. “You knew that this change would be the first ripple in the time stream. Everything will be harder to predict from now on-“ 

“Yet fate still has a tricky way of keeping things the same.” She finished. It was a conversation they’d had many times before. “I know.” She sighed and looked at him again. Her chest constricted and she looked away. 

“I look like the brat, don’t I?” Kurama muttered. 

“You’re in my body. Your Henge didn’t change any of the base traits. So yes. You look like what Naruto should have turned out like.” 

Kurama reached over and patted her head. To her surprise he then pulled her head to his shoulder. 

“I miss him too Minashi.” He whispered. 

Minashi’s eyes stung. “He would have given anything to be here with me. I know it. He would love to grow up with Minato and Kushina. Even if they didn’t know we were their kids.” 

Kurama sighed. “Then neither of you would have been born.” 

“Maybe.” Minashi chuckled. “Or maybe they would have the other children they never had the chance to have.” 

Kurama held her tighter and opened his mouth to apologize. 

“Don’t.” Minashi sighed as she grabbed his hand that was resting on her shoulder. “You aren’t responsible for their death. You were in a rage caused by Tobi. I don’t blame you for wanting your freedom. Anyone would fight not to be chained.” 

“I still took them away from you. I shouldn’t have been so arrogant to think that I could fight Madara better outside of Kushina. It didn’t work the first time.” 

Minashi gripped his hand tighter but let a comfortable silence ring between them. Kurama broke it again after a few beats. 

“How mad will your Hokage be that you ran out on him?” 

Minashi snorted. “As he’s insinuated a few times, I outrank him.” 

Kurama snorted and released her. “Yes, but you are also under his command with that ANBU tattoo you are sporting.” 

Minashi raised a brow at him. “You and I both know that I can easily negate it’s effects.” 

Kurama grunted and rang a finger along the empty bowl. “It wasn’t horrible. Not as good as a fresh kill, but not bad either.” He said changing the subjects. 

“You are allowed to get away with not calling it the foods of the gods because I love you and know you.” Minashi stated evenly. “That was a compliment of high praises in your terms.” 

Kurama chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“And it’s not really the Hokage I’m worried about.” Minashi sighed back on topic. Kurama grunted. “It’s Tsunade.” 

Kurama raised a brow at her. “Why?” 

Minashi gave a sheepish grin. “When I left clones of us there, I had mine tell Tsunade and Jiji that she should go back to being in charge of the hospital. The quicker I got the ROOT off my hands the quicker I could go back to being a kid. Plus it was Baa-chan that should deal with all their medical care.” 

Kurama sweat dropped. “Did you call her baa-chan to her face?” 

“Hai.” 

“I’m not going to heal you when she catches up to you.” He snorted. 

Minashi chuckled. “She threw my clone into the wall. It popped since it was a normal one. My clone of you just burst out laughing and gave a Kakashi excuse before dispersing. I love them, but all that talk of my past, the once future, was just depressing. I needed out.” 

Kurama paused and looked at her curiously. “Don’t you have an appointment with Inojiro soon?” 

Minashi grunted and frowned at nothing. “My clone went while we were on the mission. It should have explained to him what was going on, but I’m not sure what they spoke about.” 

Kurama looked at her. “You know the backlash is going to knock you out right?” 

Minashi nodded. “That’s why I’m postponing the switch. I’ll be down from the exhaustion and mental taxation from the blood clone and it’s memories.” 

“The humans will panic.” Kurama smirked. 

Minashi groaned. “I know.” She paused then paled. “They’ll take me to the hospital. I just know it. Then Baa-chan will get me.” She whimpered and fell into her arms on the table. “Kill me now.” 

Kurama burst out laughing. “Nah, you reap what you sow Brat.” He grinned. Minashi just groaned. He paused in his laughter and Minashi paused in her sulking. 

“The Blonde brat found you.” He murmured. 

“Do you want to walk around or go back to the seal?” she asked just as quiet. 

“Seal. I’ll walk away first and then dispel the Jutsu.” He rubbed a hand over her head. “Stay strong brat.” 

She grunted and the privacy seal was dispersed before he got up and left. Minashi pulled out enough money to cover them both and laid the money on the counter. When she turned around she found Minato standing there staring at her. 

“Do you have a minute?” he asked. 

Minashi nodded. She followed him to a training field where the rest of team Cheetah resided. Minashi’s eyes widened on them. 

“Why are you all not watching over the ROOT?” she asked surprised. 

“Hokage-sama relieved us.” Boar stated. 

“Sensei and his team are looking after the ROOT.” Minato said and looked at her carefully. “He said that if you hadn’t run off during the meeting you would have known too. He’s having them work together so that you can get the control seal off of you.” 

Minashi looked down at her covered arms. “Oh. Nice.” She muttered and looked back at the team. “Now why am I here?” 

“Team training.” Minato smiled. “We got lucky last time. We were also following your orders since you had point on the mission. It will not always be the same. Hokage-sama said that we will be leading this team together.” 

“With you as leading Captain?” Minashi confirmed. 

Minato looked at her carefully. “Hai-“ he said slowly. “Does that bother you? Having to take orders from someone younger than you?” 

Minashi snorted. “As long as you are a competent Captain, I will follow you. I can’t promise you that I’ll get this teamwork thing down. I’ve been alone for a while. Habits like that are hard to break. Call me on them, and I’ll try to improve.” 

Minato’s shoulders relaxed. “You will be my second in command since you are the most experience of us all. That and you are a trusted council of the Hokage. We are not prideful enough to not take in any advice you have for us.” 

Minashi smirked. “Does that mean I get to help with team training?” 

Minato paused and looked her up and down. “What do you have in mind?” 

Minashi just let the foxy grin slid up her face until it was almost evil looking. 

Minato realize then, he’d made a mistake. 

“Sadist.” 

Minashi beamed at the praise that was echoed by the other four members of Team Cheetah. Minashi sent a silent thanks to _her _Tsunade and Kakashi. They had put her through the paces once the Shinobi Alliance had settled. 

She glanced once more at the group of ANBU that were in similar states of exhaustion in the middle of the training field. 

_‘Did I push them too far?’_ She asked her companion. 

**They aren’t about to fight Monsters of the Jyuubi or Zetsu Clones. But they are soon going to be facing the Third War. **Kurama paused and Minashi got the mental impression of him shrugging. **They’ll get used to it.** Minashi held back her snort and just gave the ANBU a grimace. 

“Sorry. I forgot to ease you all into my routine. I warned you that I haven’t been on a team in a while.” She tried to shrug it off. 

Minato grunted and stood up. He paused to make sure his legs would hold him before moving towards the woman. 

“That was your routine?” he asked a bit baffled. 

Minashi gave him a crooked grin. “Actually that is just the warm up.” Whimpers and whines came from the other four. “but I think we’ll hold off on the rest until you all can keep up with the warmup.” 

Minato just stared at her. “Why?” 

“Why What?” she asked obviously ignoring the fact that she knew what he was talking about. 

“I understand the Second war ending only a couple years ago, but this is beyond excessive training.” 

Minashi held his cerulean blues with her own. “You never know when you’ll come across an opponent stronger than yourself. I’d rather be overly strong compared to the average shinobi, than be weak when faced with an ungodly strong enemy.” 

Minato stared at her and let out a long sigh. “Understandable.” He muttered and began stretching. “So what’s the main part?” He asked. Their team groaned but slowly got up to stand behind their captain. 

She looked at the male blonde and felt herself falter. There, in his eyes, was Naruto. She felt her own eyes sting. 

“Kitsune-san?” he called confused. 

Minashi turned and put on her mask. “Gomen.” She said carefully as she turned back to the group. “You just reminded me of someone dear to me that I lost. But enough of that. Alright next part.” 

Minashi went into autopilot as she began explaining the rest of her routine. She called up five additional clones to help her new ANBU team with the tasks ahead of them. In autopilot, she was able to turn her mental focus inward and make sure thoughts of Naruto wouldn’t distract her again. She’d been doing good this past week. The mission had been a good distraction. Now it was coming to an end. She’d have to go back to her actual body age and have free time to think. Minashi was also dreading the long sleep she’d have as a result of the weeklong Blood clone. Or at least the dreams she was bound to have. 

As day turned to Dusk then night, she relieved the ANBU team. They sluggishly left the training field as Minashi moved to sit at the base of a tree. 

“You alright?” She looked up to find Minato standing before her awkwardly. 

“I’ve been better.” She muttered. “That’s for sure.” She released a sigh. “Don’t mind me. I’ll get over it.” 

Minato shuffled a bit before taking a seat beside her. “Do you want to talk about him?” He asked. 

Minashi glanced at him curiously. "Trying to learn more about me Taichou?” she lightly teased. 

Minato just stared at her. “I’ve been lucky enough to not lose any of my teammates. Other people I know, have. I’ve seen how it tears them up inside. I dread the day that I make a mistake and it costs me someone dear.” 

Minashi sighed and removed her mask. Minato stared at her black markings and blue eyes filled with sadness. 

“He’s been gone for seven years.” She looked out to the training field. It wasn’t team seven’s, but one of the ANBU private ones. “I miss him every day. Then I lost his girlfriend and her child. It got worse when I lost two of our best friends and teammates.” Her face pinched. “It was only me and our old sensei left.” She swallowed. “I protected him and he protected me. It brought us closer than we ever were before.” She reached up and clenched her shirt above her chest. “I miss him the most now. But they are all gone.” She sighed and rubbed her face. “I didn’t think I could work with another team. I’m still against it, but I will not abandon good Shinobi to die just because I didn’t want a team.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Minato said softly. 

Minashi glanced over at him with conflicted eyes. “Thanks. I know it’s all confusing. I know I’m confusing but that’s just the way it needs to be. If you still hold any suspicion against me Minato, know this. I’m here to protect Konoha and her citizens. I will never abandon her to those who seek her harm.” 

His sharp blue eyes held hers. “You won’t answer any question I ask about your personal life or past without it being vague, will you?” 

Minashi just gave him a smile. 

Minato looked away. “I don’t like it. I don’t trust it.” He paused and looked back at Minashi. “but I can’t help but to still trust you. You brought to light a rotten root of Konoha’s tree. You still talked about your past even if there weren’t names or descriptions of what happened to them.” 

“You’re a trusted Kunoichi of the Sandaime, yet there are no records of your existence before recently. Yet-” 

He held out a hand to her. “I can trust you for now Kitsune-san. I hope though that we can become friends and that I can earn your trust to hear your story. My dream is to become Hokage. That is protecting Konoha and all her people. You are one of those people.” 

Minashi looked at his hand and gripped it. “You already have my trust Minato.” She looked up into his eyes with a hard gaze. “But if I can help it, you and a select few others will _Never_ know my origins. Not because I don’t trust you to understand them. But because it’s for your own safety.” 

Minato held her gaze. Felt the strength in her palm. Felt the traces of her chakra through skin contact. Knew that she was telling the truth from her Pulse. She held her secrets to protect others. Not to cause harm. 

“I understand.” He said calmly and they released hands. He gave her a smile and she smirked in return. 

“BRAT!” a Booming voice shook the training ground. 

Minashi’s eyes snapped to where all three Sannin were headed for them. 

“Shit.” Minashi hissed. 

“Give me back my Notes!” Jiraiya Shouted. 

“You aren’t saddling me with all those ROOTs without help!” Tsunade hollered right with him. 

“I want a Spar!” Orochimaru hissed. 

“Wow.” Minato deadpanned. “Wouldn’t want to be you.” He said but looking to Minashi he only found her smiling. 

“Yeah.” She agreed but stood up and suddenly three clones were standing before her. He watched her perform extra hand signs and gripped their wrists. 

“You all know what to do.” She chuckled and then vanished. 

“Coward.” The clone lined up with Tsunade muttered. 

“Nah, Boss is just Smarter than most.” The one in line with Jiraiya chuckled. 

The third just glared at both. “I have to spar Orochimaru. Fuck you both.” It snapped. “He’s a fucking Sannin.” 

The other two deadpanned the third. “We’re Us.” They chorused. 

The third blinked before smiling. “Oh, yeah.” It then turned to Orochimaru. “BRING IT ORO-CHAN!” it shouted. 

Orochimaru hissed as his chakra lashed out. He sprinted for the third clone and they were gone in a blur of taijutsu and ninjutsu. 

Tsunade and Jiraiya paused to watch the spar for a moment. They then each looked to their respective clones. 

Tsunade raised a brow at her. “Boss gave me orders to help. She’ll return when it’s time to release the ROOT agents. She wants the Seal off just as much as they do.” Tsunade hummed and then glanced at the dueling Orochimaru and Clone three. 

“How about a spar instead? She did something to you. I can sense that you are different than the over powered Shadow clones I faced before.” 

Clone two nodded. “I’m her most powerful clone.” Understanding lit up in Tsunade’s eyes. 

“Ah. Good. Let’s spar.” She turned to the Kunai locked Orochimaru and Kitsune clone. “OI! Let us join! We need to work on teamwork anyways Orochimaru!” she shouted as she dragged the second clone to the others. 

Jiraiya sent a raised brow to the last clone. “Are we going to join as well?” It asked. 

“Where are my notes?” he asked instead. 

Kitsune clone sighed while shrugging. “Boss hid them. Said it was payback for making her have to chase Tsunade around instead of a nice chat.” 

Jiraiya grunted before cracking his neck. “I beat you, you tell me where she hid them?” 

Kitsune snorted. “You can try Ero-sennin.” 

He glared. “Stop calling me that. She said the same thing in the meeting.” 

Kitsune clone raised a brow. “Are you saying you aren’t a pervert?” 

Minato facepalmed when his sensei spoke again. “NO! I’m a SUPER pervert. Get it right!” 

Kitsune tilted her head at him. “You’re weird.” 

Minato snorted and stood. “It’s almost a requirement for Elite Shinobi of Konoha to have quirks.” He chuckled as he remembered some of his senpais. “It makes us unique.” 

“It’s also a coping mechanism.” The clone muttered while Jiraiya began shouting at his teammates that him and his Clone were joining. 

Minato watched the three clones face off to the Sannin before he left. There wasn’t room for spectators to watch undamaged anymore. So he returned home to clean up and get a good night sleep. He’d hopefully get some time in with his Imouto now that the mission was done. 

Tsunade stretched pleased as she made her way to the lower levels of the hospital. That spar was exactly what she needed. It had been too long since she’d last worked that hard. The brat was proving to be a good sparring partner. Tsunade had already guessed that she must have trained with the brat from how she was able to dodge most of Tsunade’s hits. 

She stepped into the main walkway of the holding cells and found Minashi leaning against the wall. Her eyes shut, but Tsunade knew that she was not asleep. Just focused. 

“If you were going to meet me here anyways, why did I have to chase you down?” She demanded storming up to the brat who was only a couple inches shorter than her. 

Minashi opened her tired blue eyes to meet Tsunade’s brown ones. 

“You needed to release the emotional tension from the meeting with Jiji.” She explained softly. 

Tsunade jerked and took a step back. Minashi moved into step with her and led her down the hall. 

“Sparring is how you do that. It’s how I do it. But the team spar against me wasn’t planned.” She gave Tsunade a soft smile. “but it felt good to fight side by side again. Didn’t it?” 

Tsunade looked at her knowing smile and rolled her eyes. “Yes brat it did. Happy?” 

Minashi lost her smile and looked forward. “I’m not going to force you three to stay together. I just hope this interference has begun to heal your bond. Konoha is stronger with you all together. But I’m not going to force you to stay here Tsunade.” They paused and Blue held Brown. “I understand your pain. I just hope you will stay long enough to realize that you won’t heal out there alone with only your young niece and her pig as company.” 

Tsunade sighed and gave the brat a small smile. “I’m here for now. That’s all I can promise. I owe it to Jiraiya and Orochimaru to stick around for a while. You were right about Orochimaru. Jiraiya and I abandoned him. We almost totally lost him because of it. We don’t want to make that mistake again.” 

Minashi felt her eyes burn. “That’s all I ask.” She whispered. 

“Good.” Tsunade grunted and looked to the next door leading to the ROOT cells. “Now, let’s talk to these Ex-ROOT agents.” 

Minashi nodded. “The Yamanaka have been working with them since we got them out. Hopefully with you directing everything, the transition should be smoother.” 

“Of course it will.” Tsunade huffed and pushed into the room. Minashi rolled her eyes and followed her once Godaime. She was pretty sure that was out of the options now of possibilities. 

Minashi held Kurama, so Minato wouldn’t die saving Konoha. She paused even while Tsunade listened to the reports from the Yamanaka. 

_Would Minato even be Yondaime?_ With the Sannin back, and Minashi was determined to keep Sakumo alive, that left many possible candidates for Yondaime. Sakumo was possible. Tsunade proved to be a good Godaime and Minashi was sure she could convince Sandaime of such. Orochimaru was plausible now, but he might not take it if she could work out where he had proper funding and support. Jiraiya…. 

Minashi grunted at the image of him in the Hokage robes. 

_Never._ She thought. The Women of Konoha would revolt in a week if not a day. 

**Do you not consider your ANBU alias as a possible candidate?** Kurama asked and she could _FEEL_ his knowing smirk. Minashi turned inward and flipped him the bird. He just cackled. **You know that old Monkey was thinking the same thing. Don’t you deny it brat!**

‘_Don’t remind me.’_ She muttered. She shook away the scary thoughts of taking the hat back and watched Tsunade and the Yamanaka work into the night. 

By Midnight Minashi was finally able to release the control seal, freeing all the ex-Root to their own will. They would be watched, but also put with proper teams or housed in foster homes. A program Minashi had suggested to Tsunade when she refused to put the kids back in the orphanage or in ANBU. 

To Minashi’s surprise Tsunade said they could stay with her in the Senju compound until homes could be found. The Yamanaka agreed to send a few Civilians and off duty shinobi to help take care of them and maintain the homes. 

Tsunade spoke about going to her Sensei to see if anyone else would be willing to volunteer time to assist until homes could be found. 

Minashi’s gaze switched from watching Tsunade amazed, to seeing befuddlement on the young children and even some of the preteens. 

Minashi felt something in her shift. It took her a moment to realize what she was feeling. Content. 

She was pleased with Tsunade’s actions. They were a good stepping stone and different than what the Medic-nin had done as Hokage. But then the answer was right there. She wasn’t acting as Hokage. She was acting as a compassionate Medic-nin that saw them as children in need of that emotion. 

Released from the Control seal duties, Minashi slipped away and began making her way back to the Hatake Compound. 

Slipping unseen into her room, after a stop to her ANBU apartment to strip and Henge clothes on, she watched her Blood clone sit up. 

“I need an excuse for why I’m about to crash.” She whispered to her clone. 

“Going overboard with training.” The clone yawned. “Kakashi has been sparring like crazy after setting the goal to be stronger than his Tou-san.” She mumbled. 

Minashi nodded and released her henge form. The clone stripped and Minashi pulled the clones on. 

“Good luck Boss.” It smiled before popping. 

Minashi’s head immediately exploded in pain as she curled up into her futon and buried under the covers. She had just enough time, as the exhaustion slammed into her. She was practically dead to the world. 

**Sleep brat. I’ll protect you.** She heard Kurama hum before she knew nothing more. 


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop pushing yourself Minashi.

Chapter 21

Kakashi knocked on Minashi’s door. She’d hadn’t come down for breakfast. Tou-san would be starting their morning training soon. They had been progressing really good since he came back an heard their dreams. He wanted to keep training to be the best. Minashi was already so good. He wanted to stay by her side and show everyone they were the best. 

“Minashi.” He called getting annoyed that she was still sleeping. “Come on, Tou-san is going to start training soon. We need to get it in before academy.” 

When he got no response, he grunted annoyed and threw the slider open. He stomped into her room and was about to yell at her to wake up, instead he froze. Her cheeks were red, she was panting for breath. Icy dread fell down his spine. 

“TOU-SAN!” he shouted as he fell to his knees to check her forehead like Tou-san would. He hissed and yanked his hand away when he was literally burned. He heard movement behind him and turned to find his father pause to take everything in. He leapt into action and tried to touch Minashi as well. He grunted as he too yanked his hand away. 

“That’s not good.” He frowned and began to carefully wrap Minashi up in her blankets. “Come on Kakashi. Up on my back.” 

Kakashi did as told and looked over his father’s shoulder at his flushed blonde doll. His stomach twisted with worry before the world blurred. 

Sakumo kept Minashi tight in one arm and kept another on Kakashi as he began to Shunshin from the compound to the hospital. 

He rushed to the desk with Kakashi lowering to his feet at Sakumo’s side. 

The Medic-nin looked up and her eyes widened. “Oh dear.” She hissed and leapt around to check her temperature. “What’s wron-“ She yelped when she touched the girl’s head. 

“Yeah. Wouldn’t recommend that.” Sakumo said worried. “Do you know what’s wrong with her?” 

“No, but we need to get that down. Follow me. We’ll get her set up on a bed and try to find a way to get some fluids in her.” They rushed down a hall. 

When they turned a corner, the medic-nin yelped as she ran into someone. 

“Oh! Tsunade-sama, sorry, I was trying to get a patient to a new room.” Sakumo turned and found that it was indeed Tsunade helping the younger woman up, before her eyes lifted and widened. 

“Tsunade.” He nodded his head. However, he noticed her eyes were on the child in his arms. 

“Tsunade-sama, can you actually help? I can’t even touch her to get a diagnosis.” the medic-nin asked. 

“What?” Tsunade frowned and stepped forward. 

“She’s burning up.” Sakumo supplied. 

“But she’s-“ Tsunade started before stopping and looking at Sakumo. “She shouldn’t be _able_ to get sick.” She said cryptically. 

“You know?” he whispered. 

Tsunade nodded. “When I returned the other day, Sensei informed me. Said I had another distant relative that might need looking after.” She gave a half lie, even if it was mostly true. 

While Sensei said that Minashi would need help, he also said that with her being a child, there would be times where Sakumo and her other Guardians might be out on missions at the same time. Told her that she should take the initiative to ‘take her in’ while they were gone, so that the brat could be herself. Tsunade understood. Even if she was still hurting about what Danzo did, and still not comfortable back in the village. But there had been plenty of work to keep her busy in the hospital. She also could admit the Shizune was thriving already being surround by the village. 

To find one of her old acquaintances, and someone she used to call friend, holding the child that had brought her back; her panic sky rocketed. The brat promised the necklace should not have been able to kill her. 

Remembering the Kyuubi within her, Tsunade led them to the nearest room and looked at the panting child looking so much weaker than the Rokudaime and ANBU Henge she had first met the other blonde as. 

Tsunade coated her hands in with her Mystic Palm technique and got as close to the child’s skin as the heat would allow her. 

Sakumo stared at his once friend, wondering when she had gotten back. It had been clear that their group had been broken up during the second war. Tsunade’s breaking point had been losing Dan not long after Nawaki. He didn’t understand why she was back. 

He wondered if it really was for the child laid out between them. But Kushina was a distant relative and Tsunade didn’t stay for her. 

“Tsunade?” he asked softly. 

She grunted as she frowned down worriedly. 

“When did you get back?” 

“Yesterday.” She answered absently. 

“Why? You swore you’d never return after-“ he sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

“After Dan died.” She said softly. She looked up at him with something he thought long lost in her gaze. “I did. But someone showed me that there is still hope. I’m putting my faith in that Hope. We all are.” 

Sakumo jerked. “All?” 

Tsunade gave a small smile. “Jiraiya came back with me. Him, Orochimaru, and I are working everything out. There is a lot of grief between us, but I have hope that it can be healed.” She looked back down to the girl between them and then backed off. “She’ll be fine. She’s just exhausted. Her companion is already working.” 

Sakumo relaxed. “So her fever?” 

Tsunade took the IV line from the medic-nin and coating her hands once again she quickly found a vein and slipped the needle in. “Is just a result of her exhaustion. So all we need to do is keep her hydrated. He’s doing the rest.” 

Sakumo stared at her. “Thank you. When Kakashi yelled for me and I saw-“ he sighed and rubbed his face. “I thought the worst.” 

Tsunade sighed and gave him a small smile. “No worries. I’ll take care of her. Can you do me a favor and inform her brother and cousin? I need to get her settled and then inform the Hokage.” 

Sakumo nodded and looked down to see Kakashi staring up at him worried. 

“She’ll be okay?” he asked softly. 

Sakumo smiled at his son. “Hai. She’s just exhausted. I think we’ve been working her too hard. We’ll take a few days break to allow her to heal and then back off the training. You two still have a while to reach those dreams of yours.” 

“You already have a dream brat?” Tsunade asked. 

“Hai. I want to be stronger than Tou-san.” He said firmly to the older blonde woman. 

Tsunade raised a brow at Sakumo. “Eh? Really. Sakumo here is one of the best though. He’s one of the few that can actually keep up in a fight with me and my partners.” 

Sakumo grunted. “I’m sure that’s changed now.” 

Tsunade raised a brow. “The Boys and I have set up times to get back into shape and working as a team. You want to join the sparring session?” 

Sakumo opened his mouth to decline, before glancing down at Minashi. He remembered that she would need to meet Jiraiya anyways. What harm could it be to introduce them, and spend some times with friends once thought lost? 

He let out a sigh and nodded. “Sure. I also need to speak with Jiraiya about Minashi.” 

Tsunade grunted as she checked Minashi’s fluid bag and vitals again. “Don’t worry about it. Sensei filled us in on what we’ve missed. Now isn’t that brat supposed to be in the academy?” She pointed to Kakashi who hadn’t stopped looking at Minashi. 

Sakumo sighed and looked at his son. “Will you be able to focus in class?” he asked his son. Coal eyes that were his, minus all the decades of bloodshed, looked up. 

“I don’t want to leave Minashi’s side. Can I stay Tou-san? I’ll be good.” 

Sakumo gave his son a small smile. “You’re going to protect her for me while I inform Minato and Kushina?” 

“Hai.” The boy responded seriously. Sakumo ruffled his hair. 

“Thank you Kakashi.” He looked up at Tsunade. “That alright?” 

Tsunade grunted. “If the brat is as stubborn as you, I don’t really have a choice now do I?” 

Sakumo gave a sheepish grin. Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked at the smaller Hatake. “Stay out of the way of the staff brat and you can stay.” 

Kakashi nodded firmly and pulled a chair to Minashi’s bed and sat. 

Tsunade and Sakumo walked out leaving them be. 

“She’s really okay?” he asked in hushed tones. 

Tsunade nodded. “Exhausted. Seems everything has caught up to her. Has she been pushing herself?” Tsunade asked already knowing the answer, but still wondering how it was possible. Was this backlash from holding the transformation? 

Sakumo grunted. “Those two have dreams to surpass the Shinobi that came before them. Not just be able to match up. They want to be stronger. I’ve allowed them some extra training time and some more advanced conditioning regimens. I’m backing off on them though. They can’t be all about training.” 

Tsunade hummed. “Well, they are just kids. Let them be kids.” She stated and jerked a thumb to the lobby. “Go tell her brother and cousin. I need to inform the Hokage. The brat has him wrapped around her finger.” 

Sakumo chuckled and started to walk away. He paused and glanced back at her. “Tsunade.” He called. She looked up from her clipboard to him. “How about we round up the old gang for a night of drinks? Take some time to catch up?” 

Tsunade held his gaze before sighing and nodding. “Why not. I’ll show you all that I can still drink your asses under the table.” 

Sakumo smirked and left in a shunshin to find Minato and Kushina. 

Once Sakumo was gone, Tsunade left the Hospital with a few instructions while she stepped out. She then hurried to Sensei’s office. She didn’t knock, but barged in. She glared at the two Chuunins. 

“Leave.” She snapped. 

“Tsunade-” Sarutobi sighed. 

“It’s about the brat.” She cut him off. She watched him stiffen. 

“Please wait outside. You can continue your reports once I’m done this.” The Chuunins stepped out and before Sarutobi could open his mouth, Tsunade pointed to the seal. He obliged and once it was up and the ANBU dismissed, Tsunade spoke. 

“Sakumo walked into the Hospital this morning with Minashi running a hundred and ten degree fever.” 

Sarutobi paled. “What? But she has the fox. Kushina’s never been sick.” 

Tsunade nodded and took a seat. “I don’t know if it’s backlash from holding the Henge transformation for so long or not.” 

Sarutobi paused and let out a sigh. “Or her Blood Clone. They are an advanced version of the shadow clone.” 

Tsunade’s eyes widened in realization. “The Memory transference. It’s backlash from that? That would actually make sense. She’s not physically ill. She is just having to sort through all of the memories and it’s taking a toll on her body.” She mused allow. “Does the fox help her?” 

Sarutobi hummed. “I believe so. They are partners.” He reminded her. 

Tsunade grunted. “I wonder why her temperature is so high though.” 

Sarutobi hummed as theories flew through his mind. “We know she isn’t chakra exhausted. With her reserves and the fox’s, that probably unlikely. What if her temperature is higher because the Kyuubi is at the surface of her body? This all while Minashi sorts through all the memories. The Kyuubi is said to have a fire Affinity. If they are partners like she says, then while she is busy he’s on alert.” 

Tsunade jerked her head to look at her Sensei. “That-“ she tilted her head surprised. “makes a lot of sense.” 

Sarutobi chuckled. “Should I have Inojiro go in and check with her to confirm?” 

Tsunade grunted. “He won’t be able to touch her without burning his hand.” 

Sarutobi frowned. “Anyway to cool her down long enough? 

Tsunade thought about it for a moment and gave a slow nod. “Hai. But only for a short scan.” 

Sarutobi nodded. “I’ll send for him to meet you there.” He paused and looked at her carefully. “How are you handling the Hospital Tsunade?” 

Tsunade grunted. “I’m not doing any surgeries, but I’m setting up classes and getting the head medics back into shape. Their charting is horrendous.” 

Sarutobi chuckled and released the seal. “I’ll leave it to you then.” 

Inojiro stared at Tsunade as they prepared for his mind scan on Minashi. “She actually brought you and Jiraiya back?” he asked surprised as they worked. 

Tsunade grunted. “Hai. The brat is special. Now get in there and make sure she’s okay.” They spoke easily, already kicking Kakashi out for the scan. He hadn’t been pleased, but listened to the adults. 

Tsunade carefully held the small child’s face just above the water level. The Ice froze Inojiro’s hand, but he completed the Jutsu while Minashi was floating in the ice bath. 

Inojiro arrive back to the forest clearing. He frowned when he couldn’t find Minashi’s conscious. Carefully he walked to the cave the Kyuubi should be in, but it too was empty. Ice slid down his spine. This was not a good sign. 

“Minashi!” he called. “Kurama!” He called again remembering to use the fox’s name. 

_“The Furrball is busy._” Inojiro whipped around and froze at the sight before him. The person gave a small smirk before it disappeared. “_Mina is having nightmares of the past. She’s strong though. She’ll make it out and get back to sorting the Blood clone’s memory. Kurama is protecting her from them overwhelming her while she sleeps though._” 

Inojiro stared at the person and took a step closer. “How is this possible?” He whispered. 

The person gave a hearty laugh and grinned. “_That’s a secret!_” 

“Does Minashi know you’re here?” 

The grin vanished. “_No.”_ They answered in a small voice. “_Please don’t tell her.”_

“Why not?” 

_“It will hurt her more. She’s healing. She needs to focus on healing and making a better future.”_

Inojiro really looked at them before giving and understanding nod. “I won’t tell her, only if you tell me when you plan to.” 

The person frowned and scrunched up their face as they thought. _“Well, a lot still needs to be done. Minashi has taken out the worst two players of our future. There isn’t much she can do about Madara until Zetsu shows up in the Third War. He’ll lead her to the old man.”_ They paused and crossed their arms and looked up to the non-existent sky. His head snapped down as he grinned. “_I’ll let her know after the Third War ends. Unless she needs serious help before then.”_

Inojiro nodded and looked them up and down. “She misses you. Has a hard time talking about you.” 

The person’s grin faded to a tight smile. “_She always thinks I’ve been stronger. When she is the stronger one. It’s why-“_ He paused as his head snapped to the side. Inojiro looked to see a distant red blur racing for them. “_Crap. Furrball caught on. Ja Ne!”_ He grinned and disappeared. 

The ground shook before the Kyuubi slid into the clearing huffing and looking around frantically. His red eyes snapped to look way down at Inojiro. Inojiro was feeling _very_ small at the moment compared to the height of the massive fox before him. 

“**Where did it go?”** Kurama snarled. 

Sucking up his courage, Inojiro looked up at the fox curiously. “Where did what go?” 

Kurama snarled and bared his teeth at the Mind-ninja. “**Don’t play mind games with me human.**” 

“What did it feel like?” Inojiro asked carefully. 

Kurama’s snarl choked off as he looked around again. “**Something that should have been impossible.”** He mumbled, but Inojiro heard. He held back his smile. 

“If it’s so impossible, then let’s focus on what’s more important. How is Minashi?” 

The Fox grunted and sat down. “**Having dreams of the past**.” He grumbled. “**Nothing I can do about it. Her subconscious is busy sorting through all the memories from her clone. I’m split between balancing my chakra, sorting the memories she misses, and protecting her body. That impossibility is a distraction and a worrying one.”**

“Why?” Inojiro asked curiously. “Why worry about it?” 

Red eyes bore into Inojiro. **“Because if it’s a soul that travelled back with us, then they’ll never be the person they were. Like Minashi, two souls cannot live in the same time-period. It will erase their future.”**

Inojiro hummed but kept his opinion to himself. He’d gotten the impression that the person knew what they were doing, or at least had some semblance of a plan. Inojiro sighed and gave the fox a respectful bow of his head. 

“I must head out. Minashi is in an Ice bath so that I could set in to check up on her.” 

“**The brat’s fine. Just exhausted and mentally strained. She’s gone through worse.**” The fox grunted and turned back to the forest. He paused and looked back at Inojiro. “**Did it speak to you?”**

Inojiro raised a brow but didn’t answer. The fox grunted and continued to walk away, the human’s silence had been answer enough. 

Inojiro felt his lips lift into a smile as a faint outline of the person reappeared near him again. They gave a cheeky smile and wave before disappearing once again. Inojiro released the jutsu with a lighter heart, even as he worried for Minashi’s mental state after her dreams. 

He came back to his own mind and then helped Tsunade dry the child off and get her back in bed. Once she was settled, Kakashi was let back in and Inojiro dismissed himself to give a report to the Hokage. He passed a running Minato and Kushina in the lobby and rolled his eyes when he met Sakumo a minute behind them. 

“She’s okay?” He asked. 

Inojiro gave a calm smile. “Just resting. She might also be having some nightmares. The fever is stirring up memories to be nightmares. But she’ll be fine after some rest.” 

Sakumo nodded, patted his shoulder and headed for the child’s room. Inojiro continued on his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super short chapter, but shorter than the last. Sorry. Best way to break the chapters up.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get back into Business. Some Angst to get us rollin'.  
Thank you for your patience. Your reward is a longer chapter. Which will be my goal from now on so that this story doesn't have an outrageous number of chapters.

_Chapter 22_

_Minashi could feel the fear deeply seated in her chest. Her mind whirled with what to do. But her body was shaking and trembling. The amount of Killer intent leaking off the Grass-nin was not normal. This wasn’t a Genin hopeful. This wasn’t even a Chuunin. Her mind screamed that this wasn’t even a regular Jounin. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Especially how the Grass-nin kept looking at Sasuke. Eyes filled with _Hunger_. No. She wouldn’t allow him to be hurt. She wouldn’t allow her friends to be hurt. They needed to escape._

_They couldn’t escape. Sakura was the only one that wasn’t badly injured. Sasuke’s screams of pain filled her mind even as she barely stayed conscious herself. Naruto’s arm thrown over her shoulder as Sakura led them to shelter. Minashi could barely think straight. Something was wrong. Her chakra felt wrong. Her loss of Naruto’s connection hitting her hard._

_There were people talking, people screaming, she could smell blood. She could smell enemies. She felt warmth in her own hand. Naruto was there, but why couldn’t she feel his presence? Finally she could smell allies._

_It didn’t end there._

_Gaara. Poor Gaara. _“He’s like us.”_ Naruto told her as they raced through the trees after the retreating Sand siblings. “_Then we need to help him.”_ I confirmed. A shared grin. A shared mission._

_But they were still getting hurt. Their precious people. Sakura was unconscious. Sasuke was almost killed._

_The Ichibi was massive. Naruto called up the Toad boss since Minashi’s own summons wouldn’t be liked in Konoha._

_They still had to use a transformation. Minashi and Naruto held hands as they imaged the one creature they knew could take on the Ichibi. The Toad turned into the Nine-tailed fox._

_She helped Naruto launch towards Gaara. They had to wake him up._

_They fell to the ground exhausted. Minashi crawled towards Naruto and helped him move to Gaara that was screaming at them to get away._

_Tears leaked out of her eyes. Their fellow jinchuriki was so scared._

_Naruto talked to him. Minashi swore that Gaara wasn’t as alone and unloved as he believed. Gaara just stared at them before tears leaked out. They promised to be friends. They had to stick together in this world that didn’t understand them._

_Everything was okay._

_Everything wasn’t okay. They had forgotten about the snake. The bastard snake._

_He killed Jiji._

_Minashi watched Naruto cry for the first time in their life._

_She held onto him as they both sobbed into the darkness of their tiny apartment._

_It hurt even worse when their best friend left them too._

_No more Jiji. Sasuke was gone. Konoha was hurt._

_They brought back the Godaime. But it wouldn’t be enough. They both knew it. They weren’t strong enough yet. They needed to be stronger. She needed to be stronger._

_Minashi held onto Naruto for dear life. They were separating. They were going to be separate for years. They’d never been apart._

_Naruto was going to the Toad Home to train. Minashi was returning to the Fox Home to train. They needed to get stronger._

_“Promise me you’ll be careful.” Naruto whispered in her ear._

_“Promise me _you’ll_ be careful nii-san.” Minashi returned. She felt his smile in her neck. She smiled in return._

_“You know me.” He chuckled. Minashi returned the chuckle and smile into his neck. “But I’ll have Ero-sennin to keep me in line. You’re more responsible than me Minashi. I know you’ll be careful, but it’s the Nii-san’s job to protect and care for their imouto dattebayo.”_

_Minashi hummed into his neck taking in his scent once more before slowly they pulled away at the same time. They backed away to their respective Summons. A toad waited to take Naruto away. A small two tailed fox awaited Minashi._

_“Four years.” Naruto said with finality. _

_“Four Years Dattebane.” Minashi confirmed._

_“Sages.” Naruto smirked._

_“The Best Sages.” Minashi grinned._

_Simultaneous pops of smoke sounded in the clearing as the twins were separated for the first times in their lives._

_It hurt. She was alone. She could barely feel her brother through their connection. Every failure hurt worse without him. She felt worthless. Like her strength had only ever been because of Naruto._

NO!_ She would scream in her own mind. She was going to be strong. They were going to be strong. She would be able to stay by his side! They would protect their precious people TOGETHER! She was not weak!_

_The Foxes were ruthless. They trained her day and night. They trained her until she collapsed from exhaustion, physical and mental. She was to be as swift and cunning as a fox. Silent and in control. She couldn’t let her emotions rule her hunts. She had to blend in with the Nature Energy around her. She couldn’t let it control her. She already held a fox. Now she just had to hold the Nature energy that came to her naturally._

_She was patient._

_She was cunning._

_She was….alone. It hurt. She missed Naruto._

_Jiraiya would visit. It would hurt more. The letters he brought would only deepen the hole in her chest, make her hands cold where his hand wasn’t._

_Slowly the pain lessened, but the hole was still there. It hurt to be away from him for so long. But she was determined to stand on her own. Have the strength to be strong enough to fight beside Naruto like she always has._

_Two years passed before she finally was able to take a break. She held onto Naruto with dear life. He held onto her too. The hole was gone. Warmth replaced it._

_But they needed to see how strong they had gotten. Jiraiya had brought Kakashi and Yamato. Since their seals were linked, they needed help when training. They only had a month together before they separated again._

_The hole was there again. But Minashi knew it would disappear once she was back home with Naruto again._

_Training went by better, Naruto’s letters encouraging her this time. She would be strong. She would be there at his side to protect their precious people._

_…._

_Something was wrong. She could feel it faintly. Naruto was in pain. Not normal training pain. But agony._

_A Toad finally arrived to the Fox Home._

_Jiraiya was dead. Konoha was in trouble._

_Minashi clutched at her chest as her heart broke. Their last familial connection to their parents. _

_Minashi awaited the reverse summons. She heard of Naruto’s plans through the Toad messenger. She agreed with them. But she was already late. She knew it by the pain still in her brother’s heart._

_She arrived on the head of the Fox Boss to find Konoha a crater. Her brother was being thrown around like a rag doll. Minashi reigned in her anger. She powered up the jutsu her and Naruto had worked hard to perfect together and separately. Her Rasenshuriken slammed down into the next Pain body. Her Violet eyes and Black facial Sage markings glared up at the Rinnegan eyes narrowed on her._

_Pein is happy to have both fox jinchuriki there. Says that they can finally know true pain. Minashi just jumps back to aid her brother. Her Fox sage mode is actively seeking her precious people. Her heart stutters when she doesn’t feel one._

_Her trembling hand takes Naruto’s rough one without looking away from the enemy._

_“Nii-san?” she whispered under her breath._

_“He’s gone.” Naruto whispers. “I already asked Ba-chan. He protected Choji and his dad.”_

_Minashi swallowed. Her Sensei. Her first love. Gone. It hurt._

_Naruto’s hand tightened on hers. “Focus Mina.” Naruto said calmly._

_Minashi took in a long breath. She was controlled. She was back at Naruto’s side. Violet slitted eyes sharpened as the black marks around her eyes and temples enhanced her sage mode look. Her violet eyes met Golden._

_“Together.” He whispered._

_“Hai.”_

_Katsuya split once more and slipped onto Minashi. While Naruto ran in first, Minashi watched the Peins that remained. The Toad messenger had explained some, but not as much as Katsuya was now. Not as much as she was learning from watching them fight Naruto._

_Naruto landed beside her again and they formed a plan through their connection. Together they attacked. Frog kata and Fox Katas working together to use the Natural Energy around them against Pein._

_But then all there was, was Pain._

_No. She needed to help Naruto._

_No, Run Hinata. Her best friend. The girl she knew loved Naruto. Naruto would break if she was hurt-_

_Tossed aside. Limp. Not moving. Was she alive? Minashi couldn’t tell. Another Rod was jammed down into her brother after Hinata was thrown away._

_Control._

_Control the anger._

_No. Naruto’s in pain. She can see him breaking. _

_Another Rod, the Kyuubi transformation is paused before Pein is kicked away._

_Anger._

_No, Control. Stay in control. Help Naruto._

_No, Anger. He killed Kakashi. He killed Hinata and countless others._

_The Kyuubi Naruto came closer. Minashi didn’t resist when he touched her. It hurt, but it didn’t hurt as bad as her heart._

_She gave in. She wanted to see that bastard pay._

_Darkness. Anger. Hatred. All-consuming anger._

_She wasn’t strong enough._

_Light. So bright. She was warm._

_“Mina.” Naruto’s soft voice was in her ear. Dripping echoed in the air. Their mindscape?_

_“No Mina. We can’t. I’m sorry. This is my fault.” Naruto whispered into her ear. “I wasn’t strong enough.”_

_“Don’t listen to the fox Mina.” Naruto trembled as he held her in a tight hug. She blinked as she looked around. The mindscape was in shambles. It was boiling. Blistering. The fox was glowing with hatred. Ink was leaking from her seal and Naruto’s. Connecting before reaching the gate._

**_You’ll never be strong enough. You’re weak. Useless. Powerless. Continue to remove the seal and you’ll be powerful!_**

_The fox goaded them. Naruto’s arms tightened around her. Minashi was limp in his hold. Had she been about to remove the seal?_

_“I think that is enough.” A new voice said firmly. Naruto jolted and Minashi’s eyes whipped to the light. There standing between them and the fox stood a figure they’d only seen in pictures and on the Monument._

_The figure turned and smiled at them kindly._

_“Hello Naruto, Minashi.” The Yondaime was so bright. _

_“Y-you know our names?” Naruto swallowed around his tight throat. Minashi only trembled as she looked at the Yondaime closer. She looked between him and Naruto. Compared him to her own reflection._

_“Of course I do.” He smiled. “I helped name you of course.” He looked between them before suddenly Minashi had punched him across his jaw. He yelped and looked at her shocked. Two teary blue eyes glared at Minato with anger and betrayal._

_“Mina!” Naruto yelped and pulled her back. But Minashi was tired of holding back her emotions._

_“YOU BASTARD!” She screamed. “YOU DID THIS! YOU LEFT US ALONE! THEY HATED US! THEY HURT US!”_

_“MINA!” Naruto tried to calm her down but she was in tears. She was hysterical._

_“HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN CHILDREN!” she cried out in anguish. Finally her body relented as sobs rocked her instead. Naruto froze as her words hit him. He too began to tremble as he looked at the broken Yondaime._

_“What?” he whispered to the elder blonde. But Naruto was slowly piecing it together. Minashi was always a bit quicker on the uptake than him._

_“Naruto.” Minato said softly. “Minashi-“_

_“I always wondered.” Minashi choked. “When we were kids. When we first saw your picture, I realized we looked like you. I wondered if that was why you picked us. Because the Yondaime, the yellow flash was fearsome. Was it because we looked like him that people feared us? When we learned of the fox, I didn’t understand it any more than before. Were we distantly related in a way? Is that why you picked us? But then I forgot. We needed to be stronger and I forgot. Then I see Naruto and you together. I can see my own face in yours. I can _SEE_ it now.” Furious eyes snapped back up to glare at the downtrodden Yondaime. “He’s your replica just as much as I am. Take away the whisker marks and sharpen his jaw and he’d be your twin. Yet I am.”_

_Minato sighed as he stepped forward. “I can do nothing but say I’m sorry.” He reached for both of them. When they didn’t flinch away, he cupped their cheeks._

_“Why?” Naruto finally whispered._

_Menacing growling came from behind. Minato glance behind him to glare at the fox._

**_Yondaime!_**_ The fox snarled._

_“I’m not happy to see you again either Kyuubi.” He looked back at his children. “Though while I know they are angry with me, I’m happy to see my children again.” He gave them a kind smile. “How about we take this elsewhere so that we can talking without that fox around?” he snapped and suddenly they were in a white and yellow room. _

_Naruto changed his grip on Minashi as she nuzzled into his chest, still keeping one eye glaring at their father._

_Minato just gave them kind smiles._

_Then he told his story. The night they were born. Of the Masked man. Of their mother. The mother that loved them. That couldn’t wait to meet them. Of the Fox’s attack. Of their father’s decision._

_“As Hokage, I couldn’t ask anyone else to do what I wouldn’t be willing to do to my own children.” He looked away then. “I hadn’t planned on dying.” He said looking away before looking at them with such a loving look, Minashi felt her heart break seeing the sadness in his eyes. “I wanted to see you both grow up. Even if I was losing Kushina. I would protect you both for her. But then the Fox got free between the sealing of his Yin and Yang half. Your mother and I wouldn’t change a thing. We protected you. We couldn’t let him harm you.” He pulled them both into a hug._

_“We love you both so much. We knew we could leave everything to you both. You both have grown to be so strong. Separately and together. Though you will always be stronger together.” He smiled at them._

_“Tou-san.” Naruto whispered._

_“Papa.” Minashi whimpered._

_“I’m sorry we left you alone.” He looked at them before Pulling Minashi in to kiss her forehead. He repeated the same with Naruto. “but I know you two will surpass those before you.” He grinned at them. “now, I’m running out of chakra. This will be the last time I can fix the seal.” He paused with a hand on both of them and glanced between them. “Speaking of which, any side effects of the seal?”_

_Naruto and Minashi shared a look before smiling. “We can feel each other.” They spoke in unison._

_Minato’s eyes widened. “More than just a twin instinct?”_

_“Hai.” They replied in unison again._

_“Emotions.” Naruto smiled tightly._

_“Location.” Minashi hummed._

_“Communication.” Naruto smirked. Minashi smirked back._

_“Pain.” Minashi sighed._

_Minato just glanced between them before smiling. “I am glad to know that you will both always have each other. Especially with this connection. It makes you all the stronger.” He twisted his hands and they both winced at the burning feel of the seal closing. “I’m so very proud of you both.” He cupped their jaws again. “Never forget that. Never forget that Your mother and I love you both with everything we are.”_

_He began to disappear but that calm smile warmed their hearts. “Never forget who you two are. You are my Son, Naruto. You are my Daughter, Minashi. You are the children of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The Children of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero.”_

_“Hai, Tou-san.” They chorused._

_They came to standing on a massive ball of rocks floating mid-air holding hands. Hurting, but back in control._

_Together they take down the last bodies of Pein. Naruto uses one of the rods to track it back to the original. Minashi uses his directions and her remaining sage mode to track him down. Her training in the Fox home coming back as her mind has calmed back down. Naruto is following her. The elder Ino and Shika try to stop them, but then Shikaku lets them go at the look in their eyes._

_Nagato is annoying, Minashi doesn’t want to forgive him. But she listens to her brother. She feels that he doesn’t want to either. But the Cycle of hatred can’t end until someone makes the first move._

_Minashi steps forward and resumes her place beside her brother’s side. Nagato asks her how she is going to stop the cycle of hatred. The same question Naruto said he’d find the answer to._

_“I don’t know.” She answers Honestly looking at her brother before looking at him. “But what I do know is that someone needs to make the first step. My Nii-san is trying to do that. I don’t want to forgive you. Neither does he.” Naruto’s hand tightens on hers as they come to an agreement._

_“but we do.” They answered together. Nagato and Konan look at them in shock. “We forgive you.” They speak in unison again._

_“The cycle of hatred is continued with more hatred.” Naruto continues. “So, we are taking the first step away from it in our own attempt to break it.”_

_“By forgiving you even after all you have done to our precious people.” Minashi says even as tears build in her eyes._

_Nagato is silent before chuckling low and bringing his hands together. “Then I’ll believe in you.” He whispered._

_Together they limped back to Konoha. Blackness from Chakra exhaustion swept through Minashi. When she was suddenly engulfed in warmth and no longer touching the ground, she opened her tired eyes._

_She was met with one happy coal eye staring down at her. Over his shoulder she could see a mop of blonde resting against another silver haired man._

_Her eyes moved back to the one holding her. “Well done.” He whispered. The clone moved to his side with Naruto on his back. “both of you.” The clone said even as Naruto hummed and relaxed into Kakashi’s back._

_Minashi choked back a sob as she looked up into Kakashi’s sole visible eye. Tiredly as he walked them back, she reached up to cup his covered jaw._

_“I thought I lost you.” She whispered._

_Kakashi was a few paces back from his clone holding Naruto._

_Kakashi gave her an eye-smile, something in her chest and stomach fluttered._

_“You saved me.” He then cleared his throat and looked away. “Both of you did. Anyone that had died were brought back to life. The injured are the only ones that need help before they can be cleared as okay.”_

_Minashi chuckled as she buried her nose into his covered neck. She could still smell his scent through the mask. She would ignore the blush on his cheeks and ears…For now._

_Minashi and Naruto stood together outside the waterfall. She could feel it. She knew he could feel it. The Kyuubi’s chakra was powering their senses as they were in their Sage mode as well._

_Friends. Comrades. Fighting. Dying. Hurting. Without them. Because of them. Protecting them. They were supposed to protect them. Not the other way around._

_They didn’t even need to speak through their connection. They were more in sync than normal. Clones by the thousands appeared. Their glow bright, their groups splitting up to help their friends. Minashi, Naruto, and Killer B left together to head for the main front._

_It didn’t stop. The killing. The blood. The signatures disappearing off their range. The happiness of meeting their mother was overshadowed by the pain of losing allies, comrades, and so many precious people. _

_Sasuke returning gave a relief._

_But it was the sight of their Father that soothed the ache of Loss._

_He gave a blinding smile to them. He ruffled Kakashi’s hair before putting him in a strangle hold after seeing how close the Jounin had been to a resting Minashi._

_Minashi could only blink as she watched the Yellow Flash give his student a chilling smile._

_“Kakkoii.” [Cool] Naruto whispered beside her where Sakura was still working on healing them both._

_They were winning. They had been winning. Then Octopops was gone. Madara was not quite alive, but couldn’t be killed. Zetsu was a bastard. Naruto convinced Obito to switch sides._

_Then Naruto was gone. Pain lanced through Minashi as she felt it again. Naruto. _

_“NO!” She screamed and raced to her brother’s side. Her twin’s side. Her other half. But he was falling. Lifeless. “NO!” She screamed again._

_Arms held her. Pinned her. Voices. Familiar. Scent familiar but not. More arms, more scents, more voices. Yet…Different. Special._

Familiar yet unfamiliar voices. Voices that she’d only spent moments with. Yet that was a lie. She’d spent more time with them. _Special scents. Special Voices._

“-shi!” 

“nashi!” 

Two voices. Two signatures. _Special._

“Shhhh. It’s okay.” A warm voice. A soothing hand. _Familiar_

“You’re safe Imouto. It’s okay.” It wasn’t okay. 

“It’s not okay.” Minashi manages to get out passed her parched throat even with her instincts screaming that she was safe. Something was still missing. “nii-san.” She whimpered as that brilliant smiling face flashed in her mind. It was distorted by the blood he had coughed up. The life leaving his eyes. “NII-SAN!” She screamed, as she couldn’t feel the connection. She clutched at her chest. The Hole it was so large. So empty. She screamed for him. “NARUTO-NII!” she sobbed as two sets of warm arms wrapped around her tighter. 

Arms that rocked her helplessly. Trying to calm her down. _Special, familiar._

A Large hand ran through her hair as she sobbed. Her cries softened as she focused on the hand. It felt familiar. _Special scents._

“Shhh.” The familiar tenor voice whispered in her ear. “We’re here Mina-chan. We’re here.” 

“Oh, Imouto.” A kind soft voice breathed against her temple as smaller softer hands wiped at her tears. 

The smaller hands joined the larger in her hair. Her cries softened as her memories returned slowly. 

“We’re here Minashi.” Minato whispered. 

“We won’t leave you.” Kushina whispered from her other side. 

Her sobbing turned into hiccups. Sensations slowly returned to her. Her breathing eased as she felt the familiar signatures holding her. Familiar scents filled her nose. _So special. So precious. So important._

Slowly she opened her eyes. Red filled her vision. But not the Red of Blood. No, she could see the different shades in this red. Slowly she reached out and pulled a clump closer. She rested her face against it as she took in the scent. _Ocean, oils. Faint thunderstorm and Konoha breeze._

“Home.” Minashi murmured into Kushina hair, letting her eyes fall shut. _Scents of Home. Safe. Protected._

“Yes Imouto.” Minato whispered near. “You’re home. You’re safe.” 

Minashi opened her eyes again long enough to turn her head and look at Minato. His normally bright eyes were dimmed with worry, but they still shown with all the love he had for her. 

She absently realized that she wasn’t in one of their apartments or the Hatake Compound, but the hospital. She was also curled up in Kushina’s lap. She was then in Minato’s lap sideways so that he was holding both of them in his arms on her hospital bed. She could feel the tug of an IV drip, but ignored it as she leaned forward more to rest with Kushina’s hair on Minato’s Chest. Kushina happily following to rest her head on his shoulder. 

Minato’s arms tightened around them as he kissed both their temples. Minashi couldn’t help the pleased hum that escaped her. She was surrounded by the scents of Home. She reached for more of Kushina’s hair and was rewarded without question. Wrapping herself in the red cocoon, she then reached for Minato’s hand. Pulling at it, he let her guide it from her back to her head. He resumed brushing through her hair with his hand, his calloused fingers wiping away the stray tear or two as her breathing finally settled down. 

Minashi couldn’t fall deep asleep though. She didn’t want to face those nightmares again. Those painful memories again. The good and bad memories. They hurt too much. She absently felt Kushina kiss her forehead again. 

“I think she’s out.” She whispered to her boyfriend. 

Minato’s chest rumbled against her cheek. “hmm.” He sighed even as his hand didn’t stop petting her head. 

“Do you two need me to get anything?” a deeper voice spoke softly. Minashi almost jumped. She hadn’t noticed they weren’t alone. 

“She’ll probably be hungry.” Kushina sighed. “I know I was after healing. She’s also been out cold for two days.” 

Sakumo grunted as Minashi heard shuffling. “Kami. I didn’t know what to do when she starting screaming. If you two hadn’t come for a visit when you did-“ he trailed off with a sigh. 

“Where’s Kakashi?” Minato’s voice rumbled against her ear. 

“With Jiraiya.” Sakumo murmured. “He didn’t want to leave her side, but then she started screaming after the thrashing and I saw the fear in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do any more than I did.” 

“I’m just glad we could do something.” Kushina sniffled. “oh Minato, how can she just go on like she has?” 

“She’s strong.” A much more familiar voice said from further away as the click of a door echoed through the room. “I’m glad to see she’s finally calmed.” Tsunade sighed as her voiced neared. Minashi felt the familiar tickle of Iryojutsu against her head and body. It soon backed off, but Tsunade’s signature didn’t go far. 

“She’s not in deep sleep, but she’s resting.” She sighed and Minashi could almost picture her rubbing her temples. “I can’t thank you both enough for helping.” 

“It doesn’t feel like we helped.” Minato grunted as she felt him move a stray lock of hair from Minashi’s forehead. 

“Minashi is very scent dependent.” Sakumo said from his spot. 

“Really?” Tsunade asked. 

“Hai.” He confirmed as he neared the bed. “When we first found her, she must have recognized my scent in some way or the fox did. When she began waking, she had taken in my scent before her eyes had even opened. Even after she got here, she latched to Kakashi because his scent was familiar in some way. Then I noticed her always taking in Kushina’s or Minato’s scents. I think that is the reason why she enjoys being held as well. She’s closer to our necks where scents are strong.” She heard a faint scratching and realized that he must have been there a while if he hadn’t shaved. “My clan and the Inuzuka are like that. It’s why Kakashi is wearing a mask. It’s why I wear a mask out on missions. I’m used to the Konoha scents after years of living in it. I can block them out. Same with the Inuzuka as they are raised that way, but are more equipped to handle the scents. But Kakashi is still too young. That and his is twice as strong.” 

“Kaede was Inuzuka.” Tsunade whispered. 

“Hai.” Sakumo swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. “I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to take off his mask without being overwhelmed by the scents around him. Minashi doesn’t have his strong of senses, but I think they are between Kakashi and an Inuzuka’s level.” There was a moment of silence, as she felt more shuffling. “Just look what she’s done. She’s surrounded herself in familiar scents.” She felt Kushina and Minato jarred slightly. “She called you two Home. Not Konoha. She was talking about your scents. She calmed because she knew she was safe. You two did what she needed.” 

She smelled Sakumo’s own scent near her and she took in it. _Ozone, Wildness, Blood._ Not Kakashi, but similar. She let out a long sigh as she felt that familiar scent brush against her temple. Just slightly she leaned into it when it began to retract, but the Scents of Home called her back to Minato’s chest. 

“She’ll rest better with you two.” Sakumo chuckled. “Kakashi and I will run out to get dinner for us all.” 

Minashi wanted to focus more on their conversation, but between Minato’s soothing strokes, and Kushina’s warmth, she soon drifted back into nothingness. Or would have if a certain Fox hadn’t pulled her into her mindscape instead. 

Minashi woke, not alone in the clearing of her memory trees like she normally did. Instead she was engulfed in a meadow of Red grass. Blinking her mind slowly started to turn and she realized it wasn’t grass in her vision but fur. She was on Kurama. 

“Kurama.” She mumbled. 

**Minashi.** Kurama spoke as soft as he could for being a massive fox. His voice vibrated against her cheek and body. Slowly she sat up and looked around. All she could see was Kurama. Looking up at movement Kurama lifted his head and looked down at her. Concern clear in his eyes. 

“Where are we?” Minashi asked still a little dazed. 

**We’re deep within your subconscious.**

“Why?” Minashi yawned. 

**You were already here when you passed out from information overload and Chakra Exhaustion. I found you trapped in your memories. I pulled you out the best I could even while helping you to sort out the Blood Clone’s memories.**

Page Break 

Minashi hummed as she looked around again. She was resting against Kurama’s side. He’d curled around her and protected her with his body and tails. 

“Thank you Kurama.” She smiled at him tiredly. He only hummed before laying his head back down and closing his eyes. 

**You can thank me by finishing reviewing the memories and getting back to business. You’ve been unconscious for two days. After your little episode in the hospital your family will be more over barring than before. Slipping past them to make a blood clone for the trial will be troublesome.**

Minashi snickered even as she moved and nuzzled into his neck. He grunted but didn’t push her away. 

“You are starting to sound like a Nara.” She smiled into his fur. He only grumbled under his breath before a tail moved and laid over her. 

**Shut up brat. Finish resting and sorting. The next time you wake, you need to get back to yourself. The stink of worry and fear from the humans is burning our nose. Same with the hospital smell.**

“Hai, Hai~” Minashi yawned and slowly let the memories from her Child Blood Clone enter her conscious. She sighed at the amount of training Kakashi had been pushing for. Even her own blood clone had been tired. No wonder she crashed so hard. Her small body could only take so much. That added with her own blood transformation and mission against Danzo, then the Sannin didn’t help when the exhaustion caught up. 

Sorting her memories, she knew that after this she would hopefully be able to catch a break. Sakumo was a mother-hen under all that shinobi. 

When her memories were finally sorted, she basked in the feel of Kurama against her. He was just so _Soft._ She’d never admit it aloud though. That would get her eaten at minimum. 

Smiling, she let herself drift slowly back to consciousness. As soon as the smell of Ramen wafted her nose, she threw caution to the wind and bolted upright in bed. 

Eyes wide and hunting for her prey, she found it on the bed tray before her. She attacked with gusto. Minashi happily ignored the snickering and chuckles around her. Instead she almost inhaled the Ramen before her. Bowl after bowl. When they stopped coming after four, she looked up with a pout and shinning eyes to see Sakumo’s eyes widened on her. 

“No more?” she whimpered confused. 

Sakumo twitched and Minashi pushed for watery eyes. He jerked before sighing and pulling up the other bag from under the bed. She hid her triumph at knowing he’d hidden the rest from the scent of the room. 

The next six bowls were gone almost as quick as the first four. She only slowed when fingers moved through her hair. A glanced showed that she wasn’t alone in bed. Kushina still sat with her. Leaning forward Kushina smiled and kissed her temple. 

“Take your time. You haven’t eaten for two days. You don’t want to get sick.” 

“Impossible.” Minashi denied automatically. 

Kushina just gave an understanding smile. “I know, but you had us worried. We’re allowed to be a little over protective.” 

Minashi hummed but settled back into her bowl. Her eyes roamed around the room and found that Minato and Kakashi were also there. Minato was watching her like a hawk, but a fond smile was on his face. Kakashi’s eyes were almost a replica, but she couldn’t see a smile beneath his mask. 

“Inu?” she called between bowls. Kakashi twitched before letting out a sigh and moving forwards. 

“Ba~Ka~” he drew out before flicking her forehead. Minashi yelped surprised and looked at him wide eyed. 

“What was that for?” Minashi whined. 

“You scared Tou-san. You worried Minato-san and Kushina-nee.” 

Minashi hummed as she tapped her chopsticks on the edge of her empty bowl. “Kashi wasn’t worried?” she asked curiously. 

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before he broke and looked away, the flush of his cheeks just visible over his mask. 

“A bit.” he murmured. “Only when you had your nightmare. I didn’t know how to make this one better.” 

Minashi’s face softened before she reached out and poked his cheeks with her chopsticks. He jerked back and grimaced at them before looking at her and saw her soft look. 

“Thank you Kashi.” She beamed and his flush moved to his ears. He spluttered and stuttered out excuses but Minashi couldn’t help but smile and watch him. The Adults were smiling and Minashi knew that things were better. She knew she scared them, and she needed to right it as soon as possible. Poking fun at Kakashi accomplished that and let her have some enjoyment out of it too. 

It wasn’t long after Minashi woke up that Tsunade returned and began her discharge. Minashi was very happy to get away from the smell of bleach and other antiseptics. Curled up in Kushina’s arms, they walked out as a family. Kakashi up in Sakumo’s arms, yet his eyes firmly latched onto Minashi’s form. 

Looking over Kushina’s shoulder she met Tsunade’s eyes and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the slug princess. Tsunade's face softened as she clutched her necklace and bowed her head just slightly as Minashi was carried away. 

Minashi was only a little surprised when they went to Minato’s apartment instead of the Hatake Compound. Minashi looked to Sakumo for an answer. 

He smiled at her from the table where he sat with Minato. 

“We’ve agreed that you should stay with Minato and Kushina for the following week. It will give you and Kakashi time to rest. When you two are together you push each other too much. You two will no longer do morning training over the following week. Instead you will focus on the academy and only train in the evenings. Nothing excessive, but enough to keep you from getting behind.” 

“Sakumo also told us of a theory.” Minato added in and looked at Minashi still in Kushina’s hold in the recliner. “Minashi, how reliant are you on scents?” 

Minashi blinked at him before looking between him and the other two adults. She knew they had their own thoughts on it, but how should she explain it to them? 

“Huh?” She tilted her head confused to buy some more time. 

Sakumo moved and crouched before her and tapped her nose. “how much do you let your nose tell you things?” He then tapped the side of his own. “I rely on mine only when out on missions and cooking. Hatake are a clan similar to the Inuzuka. Are noses are sharp and we are excellent trackers.” He reached over and pulled Kakashi to him. He tapped Kakashi’s nose. He wrinkled it displeased but stayed put. “Kakashi’s nose is stronger than mine or an Inuzuka’s. It’s why he wears a mask. His mother was an Inuzuka. So both our strong noses means that Kakashi can’t process all of the scents around him without a filter. The mask does that.” He reached forward once again and tapped her nose. “How well can you smell Mina-chan?” 

Minashi smiled at him brightly. “Really good.” She then wrinkled her nose. “The Hospital sink is still on us all.” She then tilted her head at him and considered. “Saki-chan smells like Ozone, Wildness, and Blood.” She looked up to Kushina. “Ocean, Oil, and Minato-nii.” She looked up at Minato who had walked over to join them. He sat on the couch beside them. “Thunderstorms and Kushina-nee.” She then looked back to Kakashi. His eyes were watching her curiously. “Kashi smells like Kashi.” She smiled. 

Kakashi pouted, but Minashi saw the slight glances the adults were passing in silence. Yeah, she was not about to say that Kakashi’s scent wasn’t complete. For now he still smelled like the base of her Kakashi. It was missing the blood and smell of book components. That and he was missing the scent of his pack. 

“If they are strong, Kakashi can smell certain emotions.” Sakumo insinuated carefully. It had been something he noticed early on about Kakashi when he asked why a little boy had been so sad. Or why Sakumo had been crying. He'd smelled it. Sakumo had gotten his son a mask shortly after to filter the scents so they weren’t overwhelming. 

Minashi tilted her head at him. “Is it not normal?” she asked feigning worry. 

“It’s just rare.” Kushina butted in and pet her hair. 

Minashi nodded before scratching at her cheek. “I can smell as well as a fox.” She shrugged and looked away. She didn’t need to look at Sakumo and Minato to know they stiffened just like Kushina behind her. 

“Ah!” Kushina gasped. “that explains it.” She beamed and hugged Minashi closer. “Well then, do you need a filter like Kakashi?” 

Minashi shook her head. “I’m used to it. He helps me.” She tried to explain. Kushina went stiff in her arms again even as she felt her and Minato share worried glances. 

“Minashi, you shouldn’t-” Kushina started before Minato stopped her. 

“Kakashi doesn’t know.” He reminded her. 

“Know what?” the boy in question asked. 

Minashi felt the adults sharing glances again. Minashi sighed and really wanted to roll her eyes and pinch her nose. This, this is why she hated this body. She was over twenty and could make decisions on her own, yet she was being treated like a child. 

**Because to them you are.** Said fox reminded her. 

‘_You’re not helping.’_ Kurama’s chuckle was his only response. 

Minashi reached for Kakashi and pulled him closer to where she was still in Kushina’s lap. He looked at her curiously. She felt the adults freeze. 

“Kashi, can you keep a secret?” She asked tilting her head at him. 

“I’m a shinobi.” He said pouting and crossing his arms. “of course.” 

Minashi beamed at him before it faltered. “What if I hold something that some people see as dangerous?” 

“Like a kunai?” he frowned. 

“Like a hundred exploding tags.” She corrected. Kakashi stared at her with his five year old piercing stare. _Ah, so this is where it started. He already started to learn to read people this young._

Minashi also ignored Kurama’s indigent grumbling reply that he was much worse than measly old exploding tags. 

_“_Are you in danger?” 

Minashi shook her head and smiled at him calmly. “No. Tou-san told me that I am a Scroll that holds a dangerous Kunai. Some people think that the Kunai I hold is a demon though. They can be mean and hurtful because they don’t understand.” 

“Understand what?” 

“Human’s crafted the deadly edge to the Kunai.” Minashi said firmly, her 4 year old veneer leaving for just a moment. “The Kunai was just a harmless metal before human hatred, fear, and violence, sharpened the kunai.” 

Kakashi’s piercing eyes were sharp on her. “What Kunai do you hold Minashi?” he asked calmly. 

“The Nine-tailed fox.” she said as she held his gaze. 

He was quiet for a moment and she saw the gears turning in his head. 

A bijuu. He remembered reading about them. They were Chakra constructs that destroyed and killed. But Minashi was saying that Humans made them that way. He didn’t understand that part. But yet, the longer he worked his brain around it he could. Fear of the unknown. Fear of those with power. He remembered the stories of Uzushio Kushina-nee told of her home. How the fear of their skill in Fuuinjutsu led to the other nations attacking them. 

No one was scared of Minashi though. Did that mean that no one knew that she held the Bijuu minus those in the room? But they didn’t fear her. They feared for her. She said she was a scroll to a kunai. So she wasn’t the fox, but held the fox. 

“_He helps me.”_

He remembered her saying that when talking about her sense of smell. So can the fox really be that bad if he’s helping a child? But he was still feared for a reason. Yet, Minashi was always so happy. Could he really be that bad? Kakashi needed to know what the fox was to Minashi. Maybe that would help him find the answers he sought. 

“What is the Kyuubi to you?” Kakashi asked. 

The adults in the room jerked at the question. Minashi’s eyes softened as a hand went to her stomach. 

“He’s my best friend. My constant companion. My last link to Naruto-nii-san. My protector. My comrade.” 

Kakashi nodded at her like he had all the answers he needed. “Good. Then I don’t care that you hold him. You are still Minashi, my friend.” 

Minashi beamed and launched at him giggling. He yelped as they landed on the floor. She rubbed her face into his cheek. He was blushing up a storm, but still yelling for her to get off. Minashi just laughed and giggled louder. 

Minato felt a weight leave his chest at the sound of his imouto’s laughter. He smiled as she leaned against Kushina’s chair. Her head leaned against his side and he reached down to run his hand through her hair. 

Sakumo’s sigh filled the air as he watched the pups roll around the floor. “That went not how I thought it would.” 

Kushina chuckled and grinned at him. “When does it ever with an Uzumaki?” she asked even when looking up to Minato. He smiled back in return. 

“Never.” Minato answered honestly. “I’m happy that Minashi will have a true friend at her side.” 

“I’m just surprised Kakashi was able to understand what she was talking about. I know he’s smart, but he might be even smarter than I thought.” Sakumo sighed and rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. 

“They both are prodigies.” Kushina sighed and leaned into Minato more. 

“They have a tough road ahead of them then.” Minato frowned. “Prodigy is a title that sticks to you, it sets a bar so high that everyone is always waiting for you to meet and exceed. That’s a lot of pressure for children.” A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to Sakumo. 

“Then we will have to be there to remind them of their age and to take a break. They don’t need to conform to any title put on them. They only need to reach for their own goals.” 

Minato beamed at his senpai before snapping back around when Kakashi let out another yelp and Minashi’s cackle followed. 

Kushina let out her own laugh at the sight of Kakashi in a locking hold even as Minashi began braiding the gravity defying locks. 

Sakumo could only sweat-drop and sigh at the sight. 

Minashi found herself curled up against Minato later that even after Sakumo and Kakashi had returned to the Hatake Compound. Kushina was buzzing around the kitchen, while Minato read from a scroll. Minashi was happily spread out on his torso taking in the feel of his warm signature and stormy scent. 

‘_You know, I lost everything I've ever known. Lost everyone I've ever loved. Yet, I don’t think- no I know I wouldn’t change it for the world. It brought me to this point. I have never felt more content. I think the only thing that is missing is Naruto enjoying this with me.’_

**Soon. Give it a decade. The Brat will be born and you can spoil him rotten.**

Minashi just hummed and nuzzled further into Minato. He paused before chuckling and moving his free arm to run it through her hair. It soothed her into a half awake, half asleep state. 

Kushina called them for dinner and they spent the evening telling stories of their youth, Uzushio, and surprisingly Jiraiya. Minato mentioned that his Sensei was back in village and would be meeting with Minashi after a few important meetings. Minashi of course already knew what those were. It was the days set aside for the trail for Danzo. A trial that was set to start in two days. 

Minashi sighed as she fell into bed. She couldn’t wait for it to be done. She’d actually be able to take a break for a little bit once that menace was taken care of. 

The following morning she found herself clinging to Kushina, as the barely awake Jounin walked with her and Minato to the Academy. Sakumo and Kakashi met them there before they returned back to their own duties for the day. 

Kakashi, to her surprise, stuck close by her. She smiled at him and let him be. Orochimaru gave her a respectful nod in greeting and life went on as normal as possible for the day. 

Kenji and Obito were the only thing that would always throw her off when they sat and smiled with the other kids at lunch. But hey, they were _Smiling_ Uchiha. How was Minashi supposed to cope after dealing with broody Uchiha all her life? 

As Minashi was settling in for bed, she heard a small tap on her window before it was opened. She was mildly surprise to find Jiraiya leaning in. He slapped a privacy seal on her wall before looking at her curiously. 

“Sensei sent me.” he spoke low. 

“Okay?” She yawned. 

“He is needing to know if you are able to be at his side as Kitsune. Will your body be able to handle having a clone take your place as a child while your original self is ANBU?” 

Minashi yawned and waved him away. “Hai~ Hai~” 

“He doesn’t want you to collapse again so soon.” Jiraiya raised a brow at the sleepy four year old. He still couldn’t believe this was the twenty some year old Rokudaime. 

“I collapsed from information overload and Kakashi pushing my Clone to exhaustion.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Sakumo ordered us to ease off. So after another good night’s sleep I'll be fine.” 

Jiraiya nodded before handing over a message scroll. “Orders to report to him before sunrise as Kitsune.” He jerked his chin towards her door. “Minato has already gotten his orders via a messenger bird. His team will be the ones helping you escort Danzo to the Trial. You will be keeping a close eye on both him and the Hokage.” 

“Figured as much.” she nodded and took the scroll. Reading it over between yawns, she then handed it back to watch it burn with one of Jiraiya’s fire Jutsus. 

“See you there then brat.” Jiraiya sighed and moved to leave. He paused when there was a tiny hand on his wrist. He looked back at the small girl, but then realized, it was her eyes that changed. They were the eyes of a veteran. 

“Stay strong Jiraiya.” She spoke soft but firm. “Your partners need you, and you’ll need them.” 

His dark eyes held hers before he gave her one of his signature smirks. “I just got them back. I’m not letting them slip away again.” 

Minashi nodded and released him. He left, pulling the privacy seal with him. Minashi slipped into sleep keeping thoughts of the following day off her mind. 


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzo's Trial.
> 
> Double Update to make up for time lost while i had been sick <3 Enjoy.

_Chapter 23_

Minashi crouched as Kitsune in the window of the Hokage’s office bright and early the following morning. The first touches of the sun were breaking over the horizon. Hiruzen was already at his desk smoking his pipe. Minashi didn’t move from her perch, only let her sharp eyes wash over the room and her Hokage. She was already dressed in full ANBU gear, Kitsune mask in place. She focused on the chakra signature that was second most important today. She felt it when Minato’s team arrived at his cell deep in ANBU HQ. He would be moved to the Trial room holding cell until the trial began. 

“Kitsune-san.” Hiruzen called out softly. Minashi broke from her concentration and tilted her head to her Hokage to let him know she was listening. Yet, she didn’t stop tracking her secondary target and the ANBU escort team. 

The Hokage’s Guard were already present in their respective hiding spots, and knew she wasn’t a threat. Didn’t mean they liked her any more with the confusing relationship she had with their Hokage. But it also meant she was still in full Kitsune mode. There was no room for Minashi’s relaxed personality. The events were too important. Too Formal. 

“I need a successor.” He sighed into the quiet room. 

Minashi felt a growl of displeasure rise up. He chuckled in response. 

“I know you aren’t a candidate.” 

Minashi relaxed the fraction that she had stiffened up. 

“Any recommendations? The current Shinobi I had originally thought of is still a bit too young. I will put him forward as the Godaime Candidate, but until then, we need a good Yondaime.” 

Minashi’s fingers tapped on the sill she was gripping. “Hatake.” She said after a moment. 

Hiruzen paused in his next inhale puff of his pipe. His brown wise eyes slid to her and a brow raised. 

“Why Him? Why not one of my students?” 

“Orochimaru doesn’t have the drive, he’d quit in a month when he realized he couldn’t research as much as he wants. Tsunade is just beginning to heal. No need to run her off, no matter the fact that if she did, she would make a good Hokage. Keeping her in charge of the Hospital will have to do. She’s the best at it anyways. Jiraiya would have the female population revolting in a week.” She deadpanned. 

Hiruzen sweat-dropped. “Ah. Those are good points. What of Sakumo though? What makes you point him out, out of every other strong shinobi I have under my command?” 

“Hatake-san is already feared among the other nations. He’s also from a strong but dying clan. Bringing the strength of the clan to the front will be a political play. While few, they are still strong.” 

“True.” Hiruzen hummed. 

“Hatake-san is also very skilled. He is also strong minded. A good leader. He has the heart of a Kage. I would bet my life that he would rather save his comrades than take them to their death if a mission goes astray. Missions can be completed later. Lives cannot be replaced. He also thinks this. He will not send teams out with insurance that as many will return as possible. He is a Logical, but passionate leader.” She paused and brought a hand up to her hidden necklace. “He knows who the true King is.” 

Hiruzen hummed as he stared at Minashi before letting out a cloud of smoke. “I will take your suggestion into consideration. I would also like to speak with you after all this mess on other possible candidates if you have the time.” 

She bowed her head slightly at him. “As you wish Hokage-sama.” she answered formally. 

Hiruzen looked at her closely and sighed. “You are being more formal with me than normal Kitsune-san.” 

“My priorities are different today.” She remarked. Hiruzen hummed understandingly. 

She was on guard. There was no time to be messing around or familiarity. The matters going down today would be too serious. 

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Sannin.” Minashi said absently. 

Hiruzen nodded and the door was opened after a flare of his chakra. The Legendary Sannin walked in. Tsunade leading with Orochimaru on her right and Jiraiya on her left. Minashi felt her eyes widen behind her mask. They weren’t in their normal attires. They looked ready for war. 

“Whoa.” she whispered under her breath. No wonder they were feared and marked as Legendary. In full black Jounin uniforms, hitai-ates, weapon pouches, and battle faces; they were a sight to be seen. Even Orochimaru had pulled his hair back into a high tail. Bangs framing his pale face around his Konoha Hitai-ate. Even more surprising was the lack of Sake smell on Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were completely sober. They were a team. 

A soft smile lifted Minashi’s lips behind her mask. Hiruzen was even smiling as he looked at them. Though his held a grimness to it than hers didn’t. 

“I never thought I'd see this sight again while wearing this hat.” Hiruzen said into the silent room. He stood up and rounded his desk to look at his students. Minashi absently noticed that he had to look _up _at his students. 

He gave him a proud look. “You three have grown past my expectations. Now here you are again after years apart, ready to take on the man that separated you. Together you are stronger. Always remember that.” 

“Hai Sensei.” They replied in Unison. 

The smile dropped from Hiruzen’s face. “Now, shall we?” He glanced to Minashi. “Kitsune?” 

She disappeared from the window and was at his right side. “You will not leave my side. Your students have your back. I will watch everything else.” She ordered, ignoring the flares of indignant chakra from the Hokage’s ANBU guard. 

Hiruzen nodded and the group was off. The Hokage ANBU guard dropping down from the shadows as they neared the courtroom. The doors were opened and the voices from the room silenced. Their group made their way through up the aisle. 

The courtroom was packed. Summons had been sent out to Clan heads with the lists of families affected by Danzo. Civilian families with Shinobi members had been notified as well. So their audience was nearing a thousand. It was a good thing that the courtroom was large enough to accommodate. Balconies were filled with clans. Civilians and other council members were seated on the lower floors. Civilian Council Members sitting towards the front with their higher positions in society. Koharu and Homura had been removed from their advisor seats and were waiting in their own cells for a lesser punishment for their involvement. So now all that was left at the main Council seats were those for the Clan heads, Major and Minor clans. 

She wasn’t surprised to Find Kushina and Sakumo in their own seats. The only seat not taken was Tsunade’s Senju seat beside the Hokage’s seat. The Shimura Clan chair already removed. 

Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Kurama, Nara, Sarutobi, Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka. 

Clans brought together in the face of one that wronged so many. It reminded Minashi of when the Shinobi Nations came together because of one man that was bent on putting them in an eternal Genjutsu or killed off everyone while trying. 

Their procession moved down the aisle until they reached the Hokage’s seat. Minashi pulled it out for him and he took it. Once seated, everyone else sat as well. Tsunade taking her seat beside her Hokage. Jiraiya standing behind her. Orochimaru standing behind the Hokage. Minashi stood to the Hokage’s left with sharp blue eyes roaming the crowd. She absently noted that her Blood Clone was sitting with Kakashi and Mikoto in one of the Clan Balconies. 

The javelin knocked against the table and the room once again went silent. All eyes moved to the Hokage who stood to address the room. 

“Good Morning Citizens and Shinobi of Konoha.” He greeted solemnly. “Today you have been gathered to witness a trial for one of the Citizens of Konoha.” 

Murmurs broke out before silenced with a flare of chakra. “As Hokage it is my duty to inform those affected by this citizen’s actions, what has been done to them and theirs.” he took a deep breath before releasing it. “It has come to my attention that in the Shadows of Konoha where the ANBU work, someone has taken advantage of my kindness and turned the shadows into a cancer instead. I cannot allow this to continue any further. So it is my duty to inform all present that ex-councilman Danzo Shimura has been arrested and will stand trial today.” 

The whispers broke out before Minashi saw Team Cheetah bring in the slightly struggling form of Danzo. His face was in a deadly glare as it latched onto Minashi. They got the man into the sealed prisoner box but the glower didn’t leave his face. 

“Danzo Shimura, you stand trial today against the many charges against you. Please read the Charges.” 

A jounin stepped forward from just in front of the Clan head dais. 

“Charges are summarized as follows: Aiding in the destruction of an Allied village. Planning, Ordering, and Murder of Allied shinobis sent for Konoha Aide. Planning, ordering and execution of Massacring of a Konoha Founding Clan. Kidnapping, torture, and brainwashing of civilian children, clan children. Planning, ordering, and execution of Assassination of Konoha Citizens. Planning, ordering, and execution of Assassinations of Konoha Shinobi. Planning and attempt at the assassination of the Hokage. Planning Clan theft.” 

The silence was deafening before roars of outrage and confusion boomed the hall. 

“SILENCE!” The Hokage ordered with a flare of Chakra. Ordered was returned and Hiruzen looked down at his once friend. 

“How do you plead?” He asked the bound Danzo. 

“Not Guilty!” He snapped. “Those are false charges! Anything I have ever done was to protect Konoha!” 

Minashi saw the Hokage’s fists clench on the table. 

“Hokage-sama?” She called softly for his ears only. She felt Kazou’s eyes flick to her curiously. All of the Clans head had been eyeing her curiously. Well, minus Tsunade and Inojiro. 

The Hokage’s eye twitched and she continued. “Would you like me to continue since I led the team that infiltrated ROOT?” 

His eyes finally slid off Danzo and met her blue eyes behind her mask. “You will be able to handle anything you face?” 

Minashi just hummed. “Do you trust me?” 

“With my life.” He said clearly and neither noticed the other Clan heads sharing shocked looks. 

She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Then allow me to share some of your burden.” 

The tenseness left his shoulders and they both turned back to address the room. 

“You believe you protect Konoha with your actions?” Hiruzen asked. 

“HAI!” Danzo shouted furious. 

“Let’s see then. I believe you met her when she arrested you. Let me formally introduce her then since she will continue the questioning and details concerning the charges.” 

Minashi Shunshin to stand front and center before the Clan Head dais back on the floor before Danzo. 

“This is my personal ANBU, My most trusted ANBU. Kept secret for many years. This is Kitsune. She led the team that arrested and found evidence that proves your guilt Danzo. The proceedings will continue with her led.” 

Minashi turned her back to Danzo and gave the Hokage a deep bow and fist over her chest. 

“You Honor me Hokage-sama.” 

“Please begin Kitsune-san.” 

Minashi nodded before lifting her hand up to her mask. “With your permission Hokage-sama?” 

“You may remove your mask.” he nodded. 

Minashi removed it and let a new henge take over her previous black hair and facial markings. Black bled Red, and Blue Bled Red. Skin turned a similar shade to Kushina’s. Her sharp red eyes landed on Danzo. She had the pleasure to watch him pale. 

She felt the spike from Kushina’s chakra, but ignored it. 

“I am Kitsune. I no longer go by my original name as there are none left to remember it. But what I do remember is the stink of traitor. What I remember is escaping from blank Masked ANBU that reeked of Konoha and the blood of my comrades.” She hooked her mask to her hip as her eyes narrowed on the shocked Danzo. “What I remember is that as soon as I was able to heal in secret, I was too late. My Home was gone, Konoha never learned until days later that we needed help. By then it was too late. The traitor had already won. So I disappeared into the shadows. And I _Hunted._ Do you want to know how much control I have over my own emotions? I'm controlled enough that when I learned that it was you who had one of your ROOT soldiers leak out Uzushio secrets to our enemies; instead of killing you outright, I plotted.” 

She waved a hand around to the silenced audience. “I get to watch you burn by your own actions. But I had to be patient. Especially since you are a crafty old bastard. You were able to get away with much. And I could only act out against you if I was careful. This led to many deaths that I couldn’t prevent. Kami I wish I could, but that is not on me. That is on you and your greed for power.” 

“I seek no power! I see the safety of Konoha!” Danzo snarled. 

“Why attack Uzushio?” Minashi narrowed red eyes on him. “Why kill an allied clan?” 

“I did no such-” 

Minashi held a hand out and the massive scroll holding the evidence appeared. She remained silent as Danzo watched on with trepidation sliding down his spine. 

Minashi reached for the correct seal and a file popped out. Danzo’s shade went pale. She smirked at him. 

“I see you recognize your own files.” 

“That’s not possible-” 

“_Never” _Minashi began as she looked at him through her bangs. She saw him shiver in fear as her Killer intent skyrocketed. “Piss off a Seal Mistress.” She handed the file over to the Jounin that had read the Charges. He swallowed at the thick air before reading the report aloud. 

The Report was incriminating. It didn’t get better as it was signed and ordered by Danzo. Clan heads confirmed his signature. The report stopped at Kushina who was holding back tears. 

“Why?” Kushina asked. 

“Well Danzo?” Minashi asked still facing the doomed man. “Why kill off an entire village whether indirectly or not?” 

Danzo just narrowed his eyes. “The Uzumaki were too strong. Who knows how long they would have stayed our allies. It didn’t help when that Blasted Mito Uzumaki gave that Child the power of the Kyuubi. A powerful weapon that needed to be trained and used against-” He choked off when Minashi was suddenly in front of him and lifting him off the ground by his throat. He scratched at her gloved hands, but Minashi only met his fear filled eyes with cold red ones. 

“You will not speak of one of Konoha Clan Heads in such a manner you piece of trash.” She said evenly, but the threat was there in the coldness of her voice, and the ice in her eyes. 

She dropped the man and he choked as he tried to get back to his feet. 

“This is not the place to discuss my views on Jinchuriki.” she spoke evenly. 

Danzo just chuckled. “But you don’t disagree that they are Weap-” he gagged when Minashi’s fist met his stomach. He fell to his knees while Minashi hummed and rotated her wrists. 

“Do not put words in my mouth. You know nothing of jinchuriki you power hungry old fool. Now, back onto your charges. Obviously, other than my eye witness to your little soldiers killing my comrades, not to mention your own admittance towards your actions, there isn’t much else you can say against the fact that you gave away Allied Village secrets to enemies. The Clan heads have seen the multiple reports of your spies getting the information you desired. Of your orders to kill my squad. Of your spies passing off the information to Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa.” 

She gave him a Cheshire grin. “Shall we continue with the next charge? Massacring a Founding Clan.” 

“Not Guilty!” he growled out as he stood. “I’ve done no such thing!” he shouted. Murmurs whispered around as everyone tried to figure out which clan Minashi spoke of. 

Minashi didn’t even twitch. Instead she walked back to the scroll and pulled up all the Senju clan files. 

“Pass these for review of the Clan Head Council please.” She requested of the Jounin. He nodded and the files were handed out. 

Tsunade ignored them as her steely gaze settled onto Danzo. She would enjoy his slow death. 

Minashi glanced at Tsunade’s steely glance before looking back at the twitching Danzo. 

“You claim not guilty, yet you stand here guilty for already killing one of the Founding Clans. Uzumaki was just as much of a founding clan as the Senju and Uchiha. You are now here to stand trial for the slow massacre of the Senju Clan.” 

Gasps of shock and whispers filled the room. Danzo’s skin was still sickly pale as he finally looked up and met the cold gaze of Tsunade Senju. 

“Be glad that I stand between you and the last Senju Danzo.” Minashi said clearly. “Or you would already be dead.” 

Danzo twitched but remained silent. Minashi then began listening as the poor Jounin read out report after report involving ROOT and Senju. Falsely labeled Missions, False information, Planned ambushes, trapped meeting points, and so much more. Finishing with the report of Senju Nawaki. 

The Killer intent leaking off of Tsunade at the report of her brother was suffocating. Jiraiya and Orochimaru moved and placed a hand each on her shoulders. The Killer Intent eased off, but simmered in the air. 

Minashi was about to turn back to Danzo to antagonize him some more when she saw Tsunade stand. She glared down at Danzo. 

“Grand Uncle was your Sensei. How dare you step on his name by killing off his family! I am a healer, but I will enjoy your death.” She growled. 

Danzo just glowered back. He subconsciously knew there was no way to get out of this. His loyal ROOT had been killed, his control taken away from the ROOT seals. His Allies imprisoned. His orders on display. His mind scrambled to find _something_ to turn the crowd against the blasted Uzumaki ANBU before him. 

Tsunade and Minashi locked gazes. Both gave each other respectful nods before Tsunade sat back down. 

“Next Charges are similar in Nature to each other. So let's cover them together.” Minashi grinned at Danzo, but there was no warmth there. Only cold hunger of a predator toying with its prey. 

“I was authorized to run ROOT as the darker shadows of the ANBU. I have done nothing Wrong. What the ANBU were not skilled enough to do, my ROOT were able to do without fail.” Danzo protested firmly. 

Minashi shrugged. “I will honestly say that ROOT is a very strong bunch of soldiers. But that is all they are. You have conditioned the Humanity out of them. If I'm not mistaking with my discussions with the Hokage, they were only supposed to be the elite of the elite. The ones already too far gone from ANBU to return back to normal society.” The air darkened with the return of Minashi’s Killer Intent. “Not Children.” 

Danzo stayed silent but she could see his fists clenching. Minashi motioned to the scroll again and more files and separate files were pulled out. 

“These here are the reports of your ROOTs returning from outside Konoha with the children of orphanages. Children of war. Bastard children of enemy nations.” She held up the other file. “This here are the reports of your ROOT sent to kidnap civilian children from Konoha orphanages, bastard children of clans, kidnap wounded and thought dead clan Genin from the field.” 

The files slapped onto the Clan heads’ dais for their reviews. Minashi turned back to Danzo. 

“You reorganized ROOT to where you took these children in, slapped on a control seal to take away their ability to expose you, and then trained and conditioned their emotions away. Their graduation test? Killing the child they had been paired with since their arrival. People they saw as best friends or siblings.” She tilted her head at him. “The survival of the fittest at its finest. Yet some were still able to regain their emotions when working outside on your missions. If put with the right person, they would realize that you were wrong.” 

Minashi gestured to Boar and he stepped forward to tell his story. Minashi only held Danzo’s furious glare with her own calm gaze. He would and could not phase her. 

More and more rehabilitated ex-ROOTs walked in and told their stories. They explained their missions, their orders, and what they heard from Danzo himself on future plans. 

Minashi saw the clans stiffen when the first Clan ROOT removed his Mask. It was a teen Aburame. She saw him glance at the clan head before looking up to the rest of the clan head's family. 

Torune told his story. 

Fu from the Yamanaka came next. He told his story. 

The Hyuuga cried out when a non-branded branch member was revealed next. 

When the ex-ROOTs were finally gone Minashi turn to the Clan heads and addressed Kazou. 

“I will congratulate you Uchiha-dono. While your clan can be prideful and arrogant, your keen eyes have kept your people safe.” Kazou could only give a shallow nod. The events of the day keeping even the Clan heads in a numb state. 

Minashi looked away from Kazou Uchiha and gazed between the rest of the Clan heads making up the Shinobi Council. 

“During the infiltration of ROOT headquarters and after Danzo had been arrested, the ROOT agents were apprehended. With my skills in Fuuinjutsu I was able to hack into the network of the control seal Danzo had and modify it. Using it temporarily, I removed all Will that would be used against me and my team. The only actions the Control Seal ordered was to obey my orders without fight and to speak the truth when spoken to.” A few nodded their understanding and she continued. “With this, I was able to gather the ROOT agents and get the truth of their loyalty from them. None could lie, the seal would not allow it. This led to the deaths of thirty percent of the ROOT agents. All Adults.” she said solemnly. “I know my actions were hasty, but their loyalty was to Danzo, not to Konoha. No reconditioning would have changed that.” 

“While rash, your actions are within your mission parameters.” Hiruzen sighed. “The families will still be notified as well.” 

Minashi nodded before looking back to the two most powerful Clan heads. Kazou Uchiha and Hitoshi Hyuuga. 

“I would like to address both you Uchiha-dono, Hyuuga-dono. While Danzo was able to secure a half-blooded Hyuuga from the branch family, that was the only Hyuuga. Yet there were no Uchiha. I commend you both for protecting you clansmen. It shows the strength of your clan. I do not say this to gain favor, it is only truth. Yet that strength was also a threat to Danzo. I fear what his prejudice thoughts would have led to. Especially if he wasn’t fearful of clan theft.” She said leaving it for them to make their own assumptions. Kazou was first to lose a little color before his eyes spun to their full Mature sharingan and glared at Danzo. 

Minashi turned back to Danzo and the crowd. There was nothing Danzo could do. He'd been caught. His precious ROOT agents turned against him. 

Minashi continued with the trial. The individual assassinations came up next. Whether be parents of the orphaned ROOT agents, or those of great importance now. When Orochimaru’s parents were brought up, she spotted the Sannin grabbing a hold of the Snake sannin as he shook when their names were read out. 

More whispers went around the younger generation when Minato’s name was brought up. Minashi spoke of how Danzo feared Minato’s leadership potential. How he had the dream to be Hokage. How he had the potential to be a great hokage when he was older. Danzo feared a great man like him taking the seat that he so desired. Danzo only snarled and glared at her with pure hatred. His hatred was nothing compared to that which she has faced before. 

Name after name, shouts of outrage from the crowds when families realized what had happened to their loved ones. 

Tsume Inuzuka even had to be restrained by her clan members, when it was learned her elder brother and clan heir had also been assassinated and not just killed on a mission. Her Mother Kambi Inuzuka, had to be retrained by the Hitoshi Hyuuga and Shirou Aburame. 

Order was barely held as the names went on. More ANBU flooded the room to keep Civilians and Shinobi alike in their seats. 

Finally Minashi neared the end. The assassination against their own Hokage. The multiple attempts. Danzo only stayed silent and glowered up at Minashi and Hiruzen. 

The last Charge had Jiraiya and Orochimaru holding Tsunade back. The reports on Danzo’s funding Orochimaru’s research. Wanting to get him into researching the shodaime’s cells. But it was two parts. His ROOT were already spying on the Uchiha. They had been planted within Konoha to begin turning the Village against the last Founding Clan. The physical and verbal reports from ex-ROOT that he desired to have the Sharingan. 

Kazou Uchiha’s eyes never left their red state as he glared at Danzo. 

Minashi knew that now it was time to bring it to an end. She knew Danzo’s death so early on would change so much, but she was prepared to roll with the punches. 

Hiruzen flashed his chakra and the Hall silenced once more. The Uchiha settled down. The Clan Council quieted. 

“With evidence provided, witness reports given, and your own admittance to your crimes, it is time for your final Judgement. I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, find you Danzo Shimura Guilty of all charges. The council will take a short intermission to discuss how your last days shall be spent. ANBU team Cheetah, please escort Danzo back to his Cell. Captain, please return once complete.” Minato nodded behind his mask and his team walked the once Elder out. The Citizens and Clan members began filing out for their own break. 

Minashi flashed back to Hiruzen’s side after all the evidence had been stored back away into a seal on her person. She stayed at the Hokage’s side as they disappeared into a room behind the Council dais. She followed the Hokage until he collapsed down into the head chair. No one blamed their Hokage when he rested his head into his arms. The other Clan heads weren’t fairing any better. Heads were buried in hands or shadowed by hair. 

Minashi stepped back and leaned against the nearest window. The Sannin leaned against the wall huddled together. Soaking in their own support. 

Minashi released her Uzumaki henge and put her mask on the side of her head. Her Uzumaki refugee mask was needed no more. 

The Council room was bathed in silence. No one wanted to break it. They all had their own emotions to work through before they even decided how they would punish the man responsible. 

Minashi felt when Minato returned. He shot her a glance before removing his mask and walking to Kushina. She was curled into a ball in her chair. At his touch she uncurled and then looked to Minashi. Violet eyes looked at her but Minashi looked away first. 

She knew the moment that Kushina approached her. She let her mind slip back into her Kitsune mask and looked at Kushina with a blank face. 

“Yes Uzumaki-hime?” Kitsune asked when Kushina just stood before her. She felt curious eyes on her from the rest of the council. Minato stood only a few paces away from Kushina. Ready if she needed him. 

“A-are you really a survivor from Uzushio?” she whispered. 

Kitsune turned to her fully. “I am a survivor, but not of Uzushio. I apologize for using the Uzumaki Clan in such ways, but it was the best way I knew to get under Danzo’s skin.” She gave Kushina a bow. “Please accept my apologies for using your Clan name without permission.” 

Kushina touched her shoulder and paused to look into her sharp blue eyes. They held gazes for a few moments before Kushina gave a sad smile. 

“Apology accepted. You used our name to get justice for our people.” 

“I am not Uzumaki.” Kitsune said. 

Kushina just smiled. “I am aware. You said you gave up your name. That was truth right?” 

“Hai.” She turned and bowed to the rest of the clan heads. “I apologize to you all as well. I have just recently been working on leaving the darkest parts of the shadows. I have been unable to properly introduce myself. I am Kitsune. I am the Personal ANBU to the Hokage. I am also a protector of Konoha. I look forward to getting to know everyone now that my presence is known.” 

After meeting each of their gazes and giving shallow bows to each she looked back to her Hokage and found him trying to light his pipe. Yet his hands were trembling just enough for her eyes to catch it. Letting go of her formal air, she moved to Hiruzen and took the pipe from his trembling hands. She looked Biwako, Hiruzen’s wife that sat in the Sarutobi Clan seat until her eldest son was ready. She took the pipe from Minashi while Minashi took her Hokage’s chilled hands into her own. He looked up at her with tired brown eyes. 

“Share your burdens.” She whispered but the room was quiet enough her voice echoed. “You are our Hokage, but we are your people, your support. We follow you, but you must also be able to lean on us.” 

Hiruzen swallowed and nodded. “I am tired Kitsune. I don’t know how you could live through everything you have and still be here and handle all this.” 

Minashi just gave him an understanding smile. “The Will of Fire burns with the passion to protect. The people of the Land of Fire will always be able to Endure as long as one flame burns bright.” 

Hiruzen hummed before pulling a hand away and patting hers. “Thank you Kitsune-chan.” 

Minashi grunted annoyed at the –chan- and walked back to her wall to lean against. Kushina had returned to her seat and Minato had taken a position with the other ANBU around the room. Tsunade too, took her seat, her teammates standing behind her in silent support. 

Hiruzen straightened, took his pipe back from his wife with a kind smile, and slipped back into his Hokage Mode. 

“We will now begin discussing the fate of Danzo Shimura.” He spoke firm and clear. There was no doubt that the moment of compassion of their Hokage was gone. The God of shinobi was back. 

Minashi only closed her eyes and listened as the Clans most affected demanded Danzo tortured to death. The level headed ones just asked for a swift death to get it over with. They argued over slow or quick. Painful or silent. 

Minashi let it go on for an hour before she stepped forward. They had spoken their minds. They had let the darkness of hatred consume them long enough. 

The room paused when she moved back to stand near Hiruzen. 

He glanced at her with tired eyes. “You have a suggestion?” 

“Revenge has clouded their judgement.” She spoke evenly. 

“You seek revenge as well.” he pointed out. 

Minashi hummed not denying it. 

“What do you suggest?” 

“While I sought revenge, I have gotten it through justice. Blind revenge will do nothing but darken a person’s heart and cloud their mind. Extending Danzo’s sentence will do nothing but give the darkness of hatred more power over your council. I suggest a private execution. All of Danzo’s assets will then be given out to the families most in need and to the Orphanages of Konoha.” 

Hiruzen nodded and the room broke out in murmurs of reluctant agreeance. 

“You also forget Hokage-sama, there are your other two ex-advisors and councilmen. They have already been stripped of their titles and will spend time in jail. You can also split their assets amongst the affected families and put funds into a trust for Orphans that need help getting on their feet between living at the orphanage and making a place in society.” 

“What do you mean?” Hitoshi Hyuuga frowned. 

Minashi glanced at him. “When an Orphan is made a genin after graduation they are told to move out. Now this is just a brand new genin. They may not even have a team yet. How are they supposed to pay rent? Even if they have a team, what if their sensei focuses more on training and not doing D-ranks? How is that orphan supposed to support themselves? Not to mention Civilian Orphans. They struggle to find work after completing their schooling. There isn’t any sort of funding to assist them on getting on their feet.” She shrugged her shoulders when she got skeptical looks. “I’m not saying we hold their hands all the way, but having funding set aside to aide them for a certain amount of time would ensure that less children and young teens will be living on the streets or working in the red-light district.” 

Hiruzen nodded and approving eyes went around the room. “That is a good point. We will have to discuss your idea more at length at the next formal council meeting. For now we will go with your suggestion. I will not let the Cancer spread in Konoha any further. Danzo will be put to death tomorrow at noon. Only essential people will stand witness. All in Favor?” 

The air was silent before the first clan heads starting raising their hands in agreeance with the Hokage. He nodded his head. 

“Then it is decided. We shall stay here for another thirty minutes to allow the audience to resume their seats.” He waved Minato off to spread the orders. He bowed and was gone in a flash. 

Minashi felt herself zone out a bit as the time passed and the Courtroom was back in session. She listened as Danzo was sentence to death the following afternoon. How notices would go out to a small party to stand witness. Minashi came back into awareness when Danzo finally snapped and began shouted and snapping at Hiruzen. He screamed about being the one that should have been Sandaime. Konoha was the strongest. He was going to make it so. 

His furious black eyes then landed on her. 

“YOU! This is ALL your FAULT! If it wasn’t for you, Konoha would have been mine!” 

Minashi just raises a brow behind her mask that was firmly back in place. She is suddenly standing before Danzo’s prisoner box as she removed the Mask to show off her Kitsune henge. 

“You are correct.” She replies evenly. Danzo freezes and his ANBU detail tense in preparation. “If it wasn’t for me, you would have been able to continue to fly under the radar. Maybe even turn Orochimaru towards your dark plans and against Konoha. Turned Konoha against is last founding clan. Gotten your wish to have the Mokuton for yourself. Gotten your wish to have the power of the Sharingan. Maybe even attempted to get your hands on the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The thing you see as the greatest weapon of Konoha. But I am here. I am here to protect Konoha.” 

Danzo chuckled low. “The Kyuubi?” Minashi narrowed her eyes as his chuckle turned dark. “What do you know about the Kyuubi?” 

Cold blue met cold black. 

“Nothing.” He snarled. “You know nothing! The Kyuubi no kitsune is a war weapon for Konoha. If that damned Mito hadn’t just handed it over to that sniveling little bitch Uzumaki brat, then I could have used it to make Konoha the greatest nation of the Elemental countries!” He laughed. He then smirked at Minashi. “But it’s gone. Did you know that? It’s been missing. I saw the health reports. Kushina no longer holds the Kyuubi. Our enemies hold the Kyuubi. It will be used against Konoha and you will not be able to protect it.” he laughed loud and long. 

Minashi just stared at him with a blank face. When his gaze finally landed back on her, Minashi let a terrifyingly arrogant smirk lift the corner of her lip and triumph spun in her eyes. Danzo’s laughter cut off abruptly at her look. 

Minashi’s smirk just turned into a grin as she tilted her head at him. 

“Do you honestly think I didn’t know that?” Danzo only swallowed as her eyes sharpened on him. Pinning him in place. “I know _exactly_ how and why the Kyuubi was moved. I know _who_ holds him safe from people who wish to use him for evil like you.” 

Danzo began to tremble before her with rage. 

“Best part is? You will never know who holds him. Konoha’s enemies will never know who holds him. My enemies will never know who holds him. Him and his container are safe.” 

“Only for as long as you are alive.” Danzo snarled. 

Minashi just smirked. “I’m pretty hard to kill.” 

“You bitch.” he snarled before it turned into shouting with more expletives shouting at her, cursing her to hell. The ANBU finally dragged the struggling man away to be detained until his execution. 

The screams and shouts continued until his detail slammed the door behind the struggling man. Silence filled the tense air before Hiruzen dismissed the Trial. 

Minashi stayed near the Hokage as he shook hands with the Clan heads. She too shook their hands for a proper greeting. When there was finally a moment to breathe, a worn hand gripped her forearm. She met her Hokage’s tired gaze with a calm one of her own. 

“Please take me somewhere quiet.” he whispered to her. 

“Place this on first Hokage-sama.” She said offering him one of her Healing seals. Tsunade perked up at it but they were gone before she could say anything. Hiruzen stumbled when they arrived at their destination but the seal did its job and soothed the side-effects of the jump. 

Minashi lowered the Hokage to the ground before taking the seat beside him. Together they breathed in the clean air blowing up the mountain face. 

Hiruzen shut his eyes and took in the quiet even as he pulled his legs in to sit more comfortably. 

Minashi just kept her legs out stretched and arms behind her. Her finger absently drew a barrier seal around them. It was more a ‘don’t look here, there’s nothing here’ seal than a protective one. So knowing they wouldn’t be disturbed, she dropped her ANBU henge and allowed her golden locks to blow into the wind. Calling up more of her chakra, one last henge slipped over her ANBU clothes. Her Hokage robe and hat appeared over her skin so she sat matching the Sandaime. Only the title of their seats scrawled on the back and Minashi’s flames separate their looks. 

Hiruzen glanced at her when he felt the chakra surround her. He then gave her a sad smile. 

“Rokudaime.” he greeted. 

“Sandaime.” she mumbled back as she tilted her head into the Konoha breeze. 

“You still won’t take this hat back?” he asked into the wind. 

“Nope.” Minashi hummed. _Not yet. Maybe not ever._

“So Sakumo?” 

Minashi smiled into the slowly descending sun light casting an array of colors blanketing Konoha. 

“He is one of your best Shinobi next to the Sannin. I already told you why they wouldn’t work. Even if Tsunade made a good Godaime, she is still too fresh off her pain of Nawaki and Dan. Being back with her team will help her heal this time around, but she is also needed more in the hospital. Especially with the upcoming war. That, is also why Sakumo would make a great hokage. The Upcoming war. He is a skilled strategist. Rivals the Nara’s in that aspect. He will also not be afraid to push back. Yet he will not sacrifice the young to fight in the war made by the adults. Hatake’s have pack mentality. Put him in charge and all of Konoha becomes part of his Pack. He will strive to protect, provide, and make sure his pack is happy.” 

Hiruzen chuckled into the wind. “You make a good argument. I am having a hard time finding anyone else that would be able to do what you say he could.” 

“I actually don’t know of anyone else. Most of the powerful Shinobi like him were either lost in the Second or Third war.” She paused before sighing and pulling her hat off. “Actually, Kakashi had almost ended up being Rokudaime.” she said softly. Hiruzen looked at her surprised. She smiled down at the Hokage hat in her lap as she traced the Fire symbol. 

“He had the skills, the experience, the knowledge, he only lacked some of the people skills. But he had been improving. Both him and Naruto were Hokage Candidates. Naruto, Kakashi and I promised each other that it didn’t matter who the people chose. I knew both would make good Hokages.” Minashi’s face darkened. “Then the war broke out. There was no time for that. Then-Naruto.” She swallowed thickly. “Kakashi couldn’t bear to take it then. It was supposed to be his student’s seat. Not his. So him and Tsunade offered it to me. I took it and promised to fulfil my brother’s dreams and protect Konoha for him.” 

A war torn hand gripped hers that were tight on her hat. She looked up to find understanding brown eyes gazing at her softly. 

“He would be proud.” Hiruzen whispered. “I am proud. Your guidance has already saved so many lives.” 

“I’ve taken almost just as many.” she whispered. 

He patted her hand. “It’s all part of the duty of Hokage. There are some that must be sacrificed for the greater good. There is no getting around that all the time, as much as I hate to say it. Danzo twisted that to his own means. You have done nothing like that. You have only sacrificed those that wished Konoha harm. There is nothing wrong in that. It is part of being a Hokage.” 

Minashi nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. “He’ll be gone soon.” she said after a few beats of silence. 

“He will.” Hiruzen replied sadly. 

“I’m sorry Jiji.” She whispered. 

He patted her knee. “Do not apologize. He was no longer my friend. I will only mourn the man that once was. Not the monster that he became.” 

Minashi hummed as she closed her eyes. “The future will change now. The Uchiha aren’t in as much danger anymore. At least not internal threats.” She swallowed thickly. “A few precious people will never be who they used to be.” 

“Who?” Hiruzen asked softly. 

“Yamato-sensei. He was an experimentation of Orochimaru’s. He was the only one to survive the Shodaime cell integration. He could use a variation of the Mokuton. Then there is Sai. He was a ROOT with his pseudo brother.” She swallowed thickly as the tears built in her eyes. “They’ll be able to live normal lives. But so many of Orochimaru’s experiments will also be left alone. While he had horrible motives, he still took them in.” 

“Then bring them to Konoha.” Hiruzen smiled at her. She whipped her head up to him. 

“What?” 

“When you are able to as Minashi, bring them here.” 

Minashi face softened as she relaxed back on his shoulder. She felt the gentle pressure of him rested his own head against hers. 

“I will. One of them was my Cousin. Karin Uzumaki.” She paused and thought about it. “Actually if I can work it out, I might be able to actually save her whole family.” 

“Uzumaki will always be welcomed in Konoha.” Hiruzen hummed as he pulled out his pipe and lit it. 

Minashi hummed happily into the silence that descended them once again. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feel of the breeze, the scent of tobacco and monkey, and the warm Konoha sun on her skin. Her senses hummed softly with the feeling of all the Chakra signatures in Konoha. Each one soothing the ache in her chest. 

She didn’t have Naruto yet, but she had Konoha. She would protect it until it was his turn. 


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping it all up from the Trial.  
Suspicions are spoken.  
Ending with some cute Chibis <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOO! I broke 100,000 WORDS!  
Finally. <3

_Chapter 24_

Minashi stood in the middle of Hiruzen’s office as he dismissed his regular guard for the evening. Once she felt the privacy barrier activate, she placed down her own secondary one to block out all visual access. With that, she shed her Kitsune henge once again. A long sigh escaped her as she moved to collapse on his couch. She heard Hiruzen shifting around his office until he set a tea cup next to her on the low table. He grabbed a seat and sipped on his own tea. 

They enjoyed the peaceful moment as the sun disappeared behind the Konoha tree line outside the windows. 

“I’m losing my advantage.” Minashi whispered into the silence. Hiruzen only hummed in acknowledgement. “I won’t be able to predict as much anymore. Danzo and Orochimaru were such large players of my past.” 

“You said there was still another.” 

Minashi sighed. “Yes. Zetsu. Tou-san and I had a theory about it.” 

“ ‘it’?” Hiruzen questioned. 

“Yes. It’s not human. That’s why we began making theories about it. Especially after listening to one of its victim’s story. It’s able to attach itself to a person if they are weak enough and manipulate their body. Otherwise, it keeps itself attached to a white Zetsu. A clone of some sort.” Minashi covered her eyes with her arms and hid her frown. “The clones are made from a statue. Nevertheless, I can’t find the statue since it’s made of Nature Energy even in its weakened form. It’s the same statue that is currently keeping Madara alive. That bastard will start making his own moves in the third war. But I do not know how they will change with my own actions taking out Danzo and Orochimaru from being manipulated.” 

“You do not need to focus on all this alone Minashi.” Hiruzen said evenly. She lifted her arm enough to peek a look at him. “You have allies remember?” 

Minashi’s pinched face eased as she dropped her arms and sat up to lean against the armrest. 

“Hai.” She sighed. 

“Talk with my students. I’m sure there is much that you can accomplish with their aid.” Hiruzen smirked. 

Minashi glanced at him then looked away as she thought about it. She had only originally planned on having just Hiruzen and Jiraiya in the know. But now she had Tsunade and Orochimaru. She narrowed her eyes at nothing as she thought about it. Tsunade is one of the best Medic-nins in all the elemental nations. If she could work with her, they might be able to save lives when the war came. Not to mention if she could get Tsunade on board with Orochimaru’s genius, they might be able to get started on the replacement limbs that Tsunade didn’t discover until the Fourth war. That would keep their shinobi number up, no matter if they did lose limbs in the war. 

Then there was Orochimaru and Jiraiya. A brilliant Scientist and Manipulator. A Master Spy and infiltrator. Could she get them to expand the spy work even greater? Use that network to keep an eye out for Zetsu and Madara? Use that network to have a greater advantage in the war without too much loss on either side? 

Minashi’s mind whirled with all the possibilities. Her mind suddenly paused when she remembered Nagato. She needed to get a hold of his Rinnegan eyes. She remembered that they should be already in charge of Akatsuki by now. _Yahiko was already dead by Hanzo._ If she could also take those cursed eyes out of the picture as well, Madara will lose another piece to his plans. 

“I need to speak with the Sannin soon. Before the Third war is confirmed.” Minashi spoke softly but firm as the plans came together in her mind. She needed to change Nagato’s mind. 

“That can be arranged but I have a condition Minashi.” She snapped her sharp gaze to see steely brown. “You will take a break. You have been pushing yourself. Take time to just breathe.” 

Minashi gave him a sardonic smile. “I’ll try Jiji. There are just a few ideas I want to talk to you about first before the day ends.” 

“What would those be?” 

“We were talking about Sakumo being your successor. What would happen if you passed away before he could take it? What if he passed away before he could take it? What happened if he passed away shortly after taking the Hat? Who would replace him?” 

“I’m listening.” Hiruzen sat up straighter. 

So Minashi told him about how Hiruzen had to take back his own seat when her Yondaime had passed away a year into his duty. How there was no one else able to take it. It took thirteen years before Tsunade had been brought back to take the seat. Minashi's solution was to have the Hokage and Hokage successor marked. The mark would only be visible when chakra was added to it. It would hold the chakra of their predecessor. They could then pass on their own chakra and that of their predecessor to identify the next successor. 

Hiruzen and Minashi worked, discussed, and drew out the first temporary seal. Minashi rewrote it twice more before Hiruzen was sporting a new seal on his left inner wrist. The seal activated with a glow and condensed into two words. **Fire Three**. 

Looking at the time to see that it was closing in on midnight, Hiruzen and Minashi called it a night. 

Minashi disappears back to her ANBU apartment to strip and henge clothes before trading spots with her Child Clone once again. 

Morning came too quick for her liking. She found it odd how she goes through the motions the following morning with Minato. The only new thing had been Kushina being awake enough to do her hair before they both walked her to the Academy. 

Sakumo and Kakashi met them there and with some small chat they were left there. She knew their tight smiles and not as bright gazes were because Danzo’s execution later today. She too would have to make a blood clone to slip out and attend. 

Giving herself a mental shake she attempted to focus back on the academy. She could only groan as Sumiko-sensei started the morning off with a history lesson. 

Minashi perked up a little bit when they headed outside for taijutsu. Switching back and forth from Child to Adult forms had made her to adapt easier as her body and mind got used to muscle memory for the two different forms. 

It had also allowed her, during their Chakra control training, to gain an amount of control she didn’t have until she had spent time with her fox summons as a teen. While she would never have perfect control, the massive amounts she had were also starting to balance out more. She always gave Kurama mental thanks for his own endless effort to balance their chakra out. 

This was why she had opted for the academy. While she didn’t really need the academic parts, it was the physical she needed. The actual physical training they did built her small body up. Her physical strength was increasing, yet she would always have great stamina. The amount of energy her chakra provided her was the cause for that. 

She ignored it when she made a Blood clone and sent it off to aide Hiruzen. It had orders to avoid any physical altercations as she was still healing. She didn’t need to be in the Hospital for Chakra exhaustion and over exertion within a week. She wouldn’t be able to excuse it again. Especially with Sakumo toning down their training. 

An hour after lunch started, Minashi stumbled into her chair at her desk when the Blood clone dispelled. Sitting down she laid her head down ignoring Kakashi’s worried look. 

“Just got dizzy for a moment.” Minashi smiled at him. He gave her a skeptical look before letting her be. Grabbing his free arm, she used it as a pillow as she slept through the tactics lesson. Instead, she focused on the memories. 

She shoved aside the actual beheading of Danzo. It was the fact that her clone had approached the Sannin afterwards. She’d hugged Tsunade when the woman finally broke down once again. When she had calmed down, her Clone had asked if they could have a private meeting in a few days' time. She needed their help with some of her personal missions. Tsunade had only nodded. Orochimaru had given her a penetrating gaze before bowing his head respectfully. Says it’s the least they owe her. Jiraiya had just given her a tight smile. ‘_That’s what comrades are for.’_ He reminded her. She’d given them respectful bows before moving to her Hokage and pulling him into a hug. He’d stiffened and people stared. Hiruzen then relaxed and hugged her back. 

‘_I can feel that you aren’t her.’_ He’d whispered. ‘_Thank you for still being here in some way.’_

‘_You’re family’_ Her blood clone had whispered in his ear. He’d hugged her tighter before he’d dismissed her. Saying that she’d done enough. His Guard could take care of him for the rest of the day. Her clone had just nodded before flashing away and popping in her apartment. 

Minashi let out a sigh when the final bell rang, ending the Academy day. She clung to Kakashi as they slowly walked towards the gate. 

“You okay Mina?” he asked softly. She looked up to see two worried coal eyes. 

“I just had a bad dream last night.” She felt him twitch beside her. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” 

Minashi shook her head and leaned against his shoulder. She couldn’t see it as his ears turned red. 

“It didn’t wake me up, so it wasn’t bad, but I just feel extra sleepy.” She sighed. 

“I can ask Tou-san to stay with you and Minato-san and Kushina-nee-san.” He offered. 

Minashi paused and looked back up to him. Her lips lifted into a smile at him. “I would like that. You keep all the bad dreams and nightmares away Kashi.” 

His flush spread to just over his mask as he gave a firm nod. “Then I’ll ask.” 

A few moments later, they reached the gate and found both their families waiting for them with even more tired looks around their eyes. Minashi felt guilt assault her before remembering that it was needed. They would heal soon enough. 

“Tou-san!” Kakashi called out as they walked quicker to their small group. 

“Kakashi.” Sakumo finally gave a real smile. 

“Nii-san. Nee-san. Saki-Chan!” Minashi smiled, but it wasn’t as bright as normal. She saw Minato and Kushina share glances. 

“Tou-san, can I stay with Mina tonight?” 

Sakumo blinked before frowning. “We separated you two this week to keep you from pushing each other in training.” 

“It’s not for training.” Kakashi pouted. 

“Kashi keeps the bad dreams away.” Minashi said softly as she looked up at all three adults with puppy eyes. She saw all three waiver. 

“I don’t see a problem with it.” Minato caved first. 

Sakumo shook his head. “No, they need to learn when it’s time for rest. Minashi ended up in the hospital. We’re lucky they both didn’t end up in the hospital.” 

Minashi pulled on her emotions and made her puppy eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. 

“P-please Saki-chan?” Minashi whimpered even as she clung to Kakashi. 

“Oh, Senpai!” Kushina exclaimed with a bright face. “Why don’t we all just stay together? That way we can keep an eye on the kids from training too much and they get to stay together. Plus-” her smile dimmed a bit. “I think being around more people would be best. I think Minato and I would enjoy the extra company.” 

Sakumo looked at Kushina and saw what Mina could see. The events of the past couple days were wearing on them. He let out a long sigh of defeat. “Alright.” His head tilted as he hummed. “If you two wouldn’t mind, I think I might send a message to some friends of mine. They shouldn’t be alone either.” 

Minato perked up. “Sensei?” 

“Hai. Him and his partners.” Sakumo. “It will also allow Jiraiya to finally meet Minashi.” 

“Nii-san’s Sensei?” Minashi questioned. 

“Hai, do you remember seeing the tall white haired man near the Hokage when we were all gathered the other day?” Minato asked as he crouched before her. 

“When that crazy man was getting in trouble for hurting people?” She tilted her head cutely. 

“Hai.” Minato nodded. Mina let her gaze go unfocused as she acted as if she tried to remember Jiraiya. 

Her eyes lit up. “Oh! The one that smelled like toads?” 

Minato chuckled. “Hai.” 

“Orochi-chan talked about him. They are teammates right? Orochi-chan seemed happy they are back! He talked about them during our Fuuin lessons.” Minashi beamed. “is Orochi-chan coming too?” 

“Him and the Doctor that treated you in the hospital.” Kushina confirmed as she picked Minashi up and they began walking together back to Sakumo’s place. Minato disappeared first to pack overnight backs for him and Kushina. 

“Ah, the nice Ba-chan.” Minashi smiled. 

Kushina smiled tightly. “Yep. They are all teammates.” 

“That bad man hurt her.” Mina pouted. Kushina nodded and she saw Sakumo hold Kakashi tighter beside them. 

“Yes. That is why I think it would be good for them to visit.” Sakumo said as he met her eyes. 

“She needs a hug?” Mina questioned. Sakumo tilted his head as he looked at her. 

“Hai, I think she would enjoy a hug.” 

Mina only smiled brighter. “It will be a big hug!” she exclaimed. “Especially since we are family!” 

Kushina almost tripped, but Minato arriving back, stopped her from falling. 

“Who’s family?” he asked. 

“The nice Ba-chan from the Hospital!” Mina giggled. 

“What? How’s that?” He asked confused. 

Mina looked between the three adults looked confused. “Isn’t she? We learned that she’s the Shodaime’s granddaughter. Didn’t the Shodaime marry an Uzumaki? It makes her Uzumaki.” 

Kushina’s smile turned loving. “She is. We’ll make sure to give her plenty of hugs then.” She said even as she dove in tickled Mina’s side. Mina let out a loud squeal as she squirmed in Kushina’s arms. 

“Nii-san!” Mina laughed as she launched for Minato for help. He chuckled as he caught her and saved her from Kushina’s wiggling fingers. 

Back at the Hatake Compound Minashi got to witness Sakumo summoning the white wolf Kyo once again. He gave her the scroll invites for the Sannin and then she was gone. 

Kushina then moved to the kitchen to whip up snacks and get started on dinner. 

Mina happily sat on the couch snuggled into Kakashi’s lap as he read another Ninjutsu theory scroll Minato gave him. 

“Senpai?” Kushina called from the entry to the kitchen. Sakumo looked to her with a kind smile. 

“Yes Kushina?” 

Kushina fiddled with the Cooking Chopsticks in her hand, as she didn’t look up. “Can I invite the team over as well?” She finally looked up to meet Sakumo’s gaze. “I know Hizashi is probably acting fine, and Mikoto has her father and Clan, but they both won’t let anyone see underneath.” 

Sakumo’s gaze softened on her. “That is fine. The more the merrier. I will be good to see my once Cute Genin back together.” 

Kushina smiled before she was gone and the back a few moments later with two scrolls. Sakumo Summoned up another wolf. This one was slightly bigger than Kyo. Its fur was also a mix of black, grey, and white. Golden eyes looked to Sakumo for instructions. 

“Haru. Please pass these onto my students. Let them know it’s from both Kushina and I.” 

“Hai Sakumo-sama.” The wolf said with a growly bass voice. He carefully took the scrolls and left out the open door. 

Mina let her eyes slide back shut as Kushina went back to the kitchen and Sakumo and Minato talked Ninjutsu theory. 

She was woken from her doze when she felt a tiny hand shifting through her hair. She smiled and turned to snuggled her face into Kakashi’s still soft stomach. She knew with time, it would change, so she would enjoy it for now. He paused when she shifted before continuing to pet her hair when she settled down again. She forced her mind to shut off on all her worries for now. She was currently Minashi, the almost five year old that was about to meet a bunch of new people. A child that had just witness a bad man stand trial. A girl that had just recovered from exhaustion. A child that was shy around strangers. A child that had no responsibilities. 

Mina didn’t notice when she actually feel asleep. She did notice when she slowly became more aware. Kakashi wasn’t just letting her use him as a pillow. His even breathing and changed position gave away that he must have succumbed to his own nap. Mina wanted to smirk in triumph. She would say it again. Naps were almost as good as Ramen. 

Kakashi had fallen to the side to where he was now holding her close even as Minashi was still buried in his stomach. Her arms had moved in her sleep though to wrap around him. His own nose was buried in her hair as she felt his warm puffs of breath on her head. 

The second thing she noticed was that there were a few more signatures in the living room than before. She recognized all but one. Yet the one new one was still similar enough to ones she once knew, that she wasn’t worried. She knew that she must have been really tired though if her instincts hadn’t made her wake up, when everyone had begun to arrive. 

_‘However, I’ve always felt safe in Kakashi’s arms. Always knew that he’d wake up and protect me if we were in danger.’_ She thought to herself absently. 

**The brat isn’t the paranoid ANBU he once was.** Kurama reminded her. 

_‘Then I’ll have to be the one on guard until he is.’_ Minashi sleepily mused. 

**No, you rest when you need it. It’s your smaller body reminding you that you are in a child’s body. We’re partners are we not?**

_‘We are.’_

**Then don’t give yourself up by being paranoid when you are supposed to be an semi-innocent kid. I’ll always have your back Minashi.** Kurama grumbled annoyed. 

_‘Softy.’_ Minashi sent him a mental smirk. He snarled back embarrassed. ‘_Thank you.’_ His snarl cut off and he huffed instead. Minashi felt her lips lift into a smiled and nuzzled further into Kakashi’s stomach. 

“They’re adorable.” She heard a soft voice whisper. She recognized it as Mikoto’s. 

“She’s good for Kakashi.” Sakumo replied in the same whisper. 

“Speaking of the brat.” She heard Jiraiya’s horrible attempt at a whisper speak up. “Has she made any other attempts at collecting Nature energy?” 

“Not with me.” Minato confirmed. 

“Same.” Sakumo hummed. 

Jiraiya hummed and she could smell him, as he got closer. 

“Nature Energy?” The semi familiar signature asked surprised. “She has enough chakra for that? I thought one had to have extreme levels of Chakra-“he suddenly gasped and she could practically _Feel_ his eyes on her. 

“Hizashi.” Kushina’s firm voice called to her third teammate. “S-rank. It isn’t known to others not in this room, The Hokage, and ANBU Kitsune for a reason.” 

“But isn’t extraction supposed to kill you? How are you still alive Kushina?” he hissed. 

“Her seal is stronger.” Kushina sighed. 

“My theory is that because the fox just moved from one seal to another, the previous host wasn’t as affected.” Minato muttered. 

“Didn’t that ANBU Kitsune say that she knew _Exactly_ how the Kyuubi was moved?” Hizashi said a bit louder. 

The room froze. 

“She’s a seal Mistress.” Minato confirmed with dread in his voice. 

“Minashi was sent to Konoha for protection.” Sakumo spoke up for the room. “Her Father was an Uzumaki, her Mother the same as Minato’s. It is very possible that Kitsune was somehow connected to them.” 

“Kitsune said she lost everyone she’s ever loved.” Tsunade added trying to keep to the truth yet not giving them more ammunition. 

“She accused Danzo of killing her friend’s clan when we first arrested him.” Minato added in. “That could be either a Senju or Uzumaki. Maybe she was friends with Minashi’s father. Her emotions about the Uzumaki were real.” 

“When I touched her, I felt my chakra resonate with her.” Kushina added softly. “I think she is at least part Uzumaki.” 

“She said she wasn’t though.” Minato added. 

Kushina was silent, but Minashi heard her hair shift as she shook her head. “She is. She’s hidden it well, but it’s faintly there.” Her voice went tight. 

The room went silent before Minato spoke again. “She had a team. I think that they escaped together from where ever they are from. However, she lost all her connections to them. She lost all of them. I think they died in the war. She must have ran into my mother and Minashi’s father shortly after.” He was quiet for a moment before sighing. “I know I shouldn’t trust her. She has so many unknowns. So many mysteries. Yet, the Hokage trusts her fully. Yet, I also trust her fully. She told me that her secrets are for the safety of Konoha.” 

“Kitsune is as she says. A protector.” Everyone tuned in and shifted to look at Orochimaru. His golden gaze held everyone’s. “She will not twist that title like Danzo did. Her motives will always be for the right reasons. If she has secrets it to protect the loved ones she has left.” 

“She’s the reason I’m back. Why the Sannin are back together.” Tsunade spoke up next. 

“What?” Sakumo whispered shocked. 

Jiraiya chuckled. “Kitsune is stronger than us and will continue to get stronger.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Minato deadpanned. “I saw you three battling her Clones. I had to evacuate before I was destroyed with the training field.” 

“Seriously?” Kushina snickered. 

“Do you think she would be willing to train with some of the Jounins?” Hizashi asked with a slight eager inflection in his tone. 

Minato groaned before it was muffled. “Don’t.” he warned. 

Kushina snerked. “Apparently Minato’s team got put through her training regimen.” 

“She’s a sadist.” He bemoaned into Kushina’s hair. 

Mikoto chuckled and Hizashi hummed. The Sannin just chuckled. 

“What is it like to work with her on a mission?” Sakumo asked Minato and the Sannin. 

Minato grunted as he sat back up and regarded Sakumo. “Why?” 

“Curiosity. That and I have a feeling that she’ll become more public since her introduction at the trial. She also introduced herself to the Clan heads formally. So, she is stepping out of the Shadows to let her enemies know she is there. She is protecting Konoha. That she can and will expose those that are a threat to her home.” 

The room was silenced at the Hatake’s words. 

The younger jounins missed the Sannin sharing glances, but Sakumo didn’t miss it. 

“She’s not something I can really describe fully.” Minato said eventually. “Passionate is a definite though. She cares for the Hokage to almost a familial level.” 

“Stubborn.” Tsunade grunted. 

“Calm and Collected.” Jiraiya huffed. “I complimented and flirted with her when we first met and she wasn’t even phased.” 

“Conniving.” Orochimaru hummed. “She’s no genius, but she is still a skilled tactician and strategist through experience alone.” 

“Unpredictable.” Minato hummed. “I could never guess what she would do next. Even on the mission against Danzo. I’ve never been able to read what she would do next. It showed even more when we were training. Her taijutsu was practiced, yet left room for her to be unpredictable.” 

“She’s a Master of Deception.” Jiraiya tacked on. 

“She said that she is constantly under Henge.” Minato sighed. “I believe the ‘Uzumaki’ Persona we saw was just that. A mask she made. The one she has been using around my team I think is also a mask. She said only the Hokage knows who she really is.” 

There was a tense silence. 

“What?” Jiraiya grunted and shifted around. 

“You three know.” Sakumo stated evenly. He must have been staring at them. Mina slowly opened her eyes against Kakashi’s stomach and wished she could turn around without giving herself away. 

“What makes you think that?” Tsunade grunted. 

“I don’t know. It’s a hunch.” 

“Kitsune will build her allies as she needs them.” Orochimaru stated. Saying without saying that Sakumo was correct, yet not correct. The room remained silent at Orochimaru’s statement. She could almost feel the stares being traded. 

Minashi felt Kakashi shift against her and quickly shut her eyes once again. She was happy that he was waking up to change the subject going on near them. 

“Tou-san?” Kakashi yawned as he slowly saw up dragging Minashi with him. Minashi let out a disgruntled noise and used the movement to move more onto Kakashi’s lap. 

“Kakashi.” Sakumo’s voice was kind. “Have a good nap?” 

“Un.” He mumbled and she felt him yawn even as one of his hands absently held Minashi and pet her head. 

Sakumo chuckled even as Kushina and Mikoto ‘awed’ at his Adorable actions. 

“Are you getting hungry? Kushina made some snacks. I’d then like to introduce you to the Jounins that used to be my Genin students.” 

Kakashi nodded before she felt his eyes on her. “Tou-san. I’m stuck.” He whimpered. 

Snickering echoed softly around the room even as Mina heard people shuffling around. 

“I’ll grab her.” Minato’s smile was in his voice. “Kushina is the same way.” 

“Oi.” Said Uzumaki huffed, but didn’t deny it. 

Minashi felt Minato’s familiar hands slowly work to untangle her before she was soon wrapped around his torso instead. He moved them back around the low table. A third hand joined and she almost purred at the feeling of Kushina’s hand brushing through her hair. 

“Maybe we should have found someone to watch her instead of letting her attend the trial.” Minato mumbled. “She hasn’t been out of the hospital that long.” 

“Bad dreams.” Kakashi yawned from his spot at the table. “She didn’t tell me what they were though.” 

“She’ll hopefully talk to Inojiro-san about them.” Kushina sighed. 

Mina was tired of being excluded from the conversation. Plus, she wasn’t as tired anymore. Naps were awesome. 

She wiggled in Minato’s arms until she could properly stretch and let out her own yawn that had been held back when she had first woken. 

When she found ‘new’ faces, she played the shy child she was supposed to be. She looked from Jiraiya and Hizashi and crawled to Kushina to hide her face behind curtains of red hair. 

Kushina laughed at her shy Imouto and pulled her around to start introductions. 

“Now, no being shy Mina-chan. You’ve met most of the people here. You remember Mikoto when she watched you while Minato and I had to work. You remember Tsunade-sama from the hospital. And Orochimaru-sama is the temporary assistant teacher at the academy for you.” She then gestured to Hizashi Hyuuga. “This is my final teammate from my Genin and Chuunin days. Hyuuga Hizashi. His brother is the Clan Heir to the Hyuuga Clan.” 

“Like Miko-nee?” She mumbled into Kushina’s hair. 

“Hai~” Kushina beamed. 

She then turned Mina to Jiraiya. “This is Jiraiya-san. He’s Minato’s Sensei and the Last member of the Sannin.” 

Minashi held her blue eyes with Jiraiya’s deep coal. She saw the twinkle of mirth in his own. She wrinkled her nose at him. 

“He smells like toads.” She grumbled and buried her nose back in Kushina’s hair. 

Kushina snickered. Even Tsunade and Orochimaru were fighting off laughing. Mikoto hid her smile behind a hand. Sakumo and Hizashi only sighed. 

“At least that’s all he smells like.” Minato sighed beside them. 

“What else would he smell like?” Kakashi asked curiously from between Sakumo and Minato. 

“Alcohol, women, poor choices.” Minato deadpanned at his sensei. 

Jiraiya just rolled his eyes as there were chuckles filling the room. 

Slowly the room broke out into easy conversation as the young Jounins got stories from the legendary Sannin and their exploits with Sakumo. Minashi just snacked and listened content as stories flowed, the tense air from the afternoon’s events eased, and everyone was able to let go. Even Hizashi was smiling with Mikoto by the end of dinner. It was soon after the desserts Mikoto had brought over were devoured, that Jiraiya stole her away from her hovering Nii-san and Nee-san. He took her out to the training ground of the Hatake Compound. She knew the others had also moved to observe from the engawa, but they were far enough away where their voices wouldn’t carry. 

Jiraiya sat and Minashi mimicked him. 

“So, you are already able to tap into Nature energy?” he asked eyeing her. 

“Hai. Kurama and I have theorized that if I created a seal, I could get my body used to it earlier. Especially since my reserves are already larger than they were at this age the first time. That and Kurama’s reserves have doubled with the full version of himself from Kushina.” 

Jiraiya hummed as he rubbed his chin and looked at her. “So you can’t actually tap into Senjutsu yet?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “My body isn’t ready for it. I’d turn to stone. My control is getting better with practice, but I’m not ready to balance my Chakra, Kurama’s, and sage Chakra.” 

“And we can’t just send you off to your summon home.” 

“Nope.” 

“How are you going to explain that?” he asked curiously. “Isn’t your name on the Fox contract?” 

“Yes, but I was actually telling the truth about that. I reverse summoned myself there when I didn’t want to sign the Toad contract. Ka-san’s contract was lost when I asked you about it. Even Jiji didn’t know where she had hidden it. She never used it, just like how Kushina doesn’t use it now.” 

“You didn’t want to be with the toads?” he pouted. 

Minashi gave him a sad smile. “Gomen, but they just didn’t feel right. You told me that my mother had a contract but she never used it. When you told me it was the Fox contract, I went to Jiji about it, but that ended. So being me, while Naruto was busy training his own Summoning, I attempted and was reverse summoned. They made a new separate contract with me. They said they had been waiting for me. Their Fox Boss had gotten word from the Gama Sannin to expect a child of the Uzumaki Princess.” 

Jiraiya was silent for a while before glancing to their audience in the distance. “How long were you actually awake?” he whispered. 

“Just as you guys started talking about Kitsune.” 

“Good.” He grunted. “Kushina will never let you sign the Fox Contract. You’ll have to finagle your way into having ‘Kitsune’ allow you to sign it when you get older. You heard our theories. You can work with those, or make your own.” 

“I’ll work on it.” She nodded. 

“Good. Now about that seal.” He pulled out a notebook and her own eyes widened as she saw all the sealing notes in it. “I have an idea on how it could be done. Let me know what you think.” He said before they fell into Fuuin theory. The time passed as they argued back and forth before they finally had one to test. Jiraiya called up a shadow clone and slapped the seal on it. It immediately turned to stone. 

Exclamations came from their observing party before Jiraiya waved them off. 

“I can’t heal you if you turn to _stone_ BAKA!” Tsunade shouted even as Orochimaru held her back. 

Mina snerked even as she pointed out where Jiraiya had gone wrong and then rewrote the seal with her own ideas. He hummed before pulling out sealing paper and another clone. The seal slapped on its skin and nothing happened. They frowned at it before Jiraiya dismissed it. 

Mina watched his face turn to contemplative as he reviewed the memories. His eyes then snapped to her. 

“That, was successful. It was enough for me to notice that it was there, but not enough to physically affect me.” He held out a hand. “Ankle.” He ordered. 

Mina kicked out her foot and he easily caught it before getting instructions from her on what part of her skin would work with the seal. Her inner right Ankle got the new seal. 

“How many other seals do you have hidden on you?” Jiraiya muttered even as he drew on her. 

“Currently they are only on my arms. Once I’m healed from this bout of exhaustion, I want to draw on more. I need some gravity seals, some more storage seals, and I want to have a mobile Privacy seal I can activate for private bubbles even in crowded areas.” She sighed and glanced down at her stomach and he understood. “Kurama’s seal is where a few of my seals have been intertwined. I have a suppressing seal there. It keeps him hidden from prying eyes. I also have a seal around my ANBU tattoo to hide it from Kushina, Minato and Sakumo. There is also my own Hiraishin marker on the seal. That way I can get back to my Clones if needed.” She paused and sighed. “Minato hasn’t done it yet to my skin, but I think he has tags with his marker on all my clothes.” She grumbled. Jiraiya chuckled. 

“That doesn’t surprise me. He has one on Kushina. I just carry around one of his Kunai. His is restricted by distance though. Your version is not.” He pulled the brush away. “Done. Go ahead and pull at some Nature Energy. That should activate the filter.” 

Minashi nodded before sitting back into a meditative pose. A few minutes later she felt the energy enter her coils it slowly backed off until it was just a trickle moving up her leg. She opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

Jiraiya was watching her. “So?” he mumbled. 

She tilted her head as she internalized her review of her body then focused on her senses. 

“I am more aware of the Nature Energy around me with the seal active. I can feel it in me, but with time, I will no longer notice the small levels.” She hummed as she continued her self-observations. “My Sensory range increased and is more detailed.” She said slowly. “It was good before even missing Sage Mode because of my own heritage and Kurama influence, but it’s like a beginning stage to what I used to have with Sage Mode.” She relaxed and smiled up at Jiraiya. “Thank you. I feel like I’ve got a piece of myself back with Nature Energy running in my coils.” 

Jiraiya nodded. “When your body gets older we will look at loosening the filter to allow more into your system.” 

“Alright.” She stood when he did and they walked back to the waiting group. It was a bit smaller than before, Hizashi and Mikoto slipping out to head back to their clans. 

“How’d it go?” Minato asked worried. 

Jiraiya grinned and ruffled her hair. Minashi yelped and swatted at his hand. 

“She’s fine. I’ve put a seal on her to help her adapt to Nature Energy. With her reserves, it will be best to start getting them used to cooperating early on. This will allow her to take on Sage training when she enters her teen years. It will also help her to stop instinctively reaching for it when training. She essentially has a filter on her now. It will only allow so much Nature energy into her coils.” 

Mina watched Minato and Sakumo relax. “No turning to stone?” 

“No.” Jiraiya chuckled. “Sorry about that. Was just showing her the consequences of Nature energy untrained.” 

“Baka.” Tsunade grunted. “Don’t scare us like that.” 

“Gomen Hime.” He smiled at her. He looked back to Minashi’s family and guardian. “With the seal, I will be checking on it every so often and her as well. As she gets older, I can loosen the filter to help her adapt to an increase. I also want to observe how it reacts and if she is able to handle it and the Fox’s chakra.” 

Kushina’s face pinched. “Were you also able to check in on the Fox?” 

Jiraiya looked down at Minashi. “Is he bothering you?” 

“Kurama is my friend.” She replied simply. 

Jiraiya hummed before letting out a sigh. “I’ll check in on her seal at a later date. I’ll even try to get Kitsune involved since she is the only other Seal mistress if what your stories are saying Minato. Maybe I can even check on your theory on if she had anything to do with Minashi’s seal.” 

“Who?” Minashi asked playing dumb and fighting not to kick Jiraiya in the shin for dragging her ANBU alias into this. 

“No one.” Minato smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s about time for you to get ready for bed anyways.” 

“Come on Imouto, let’s go take a bath.” Kushina smiled and pulled her up into her arms and left the Sannin, Sakumo, and Minato outside. Minashi grumbled a bit but dropped the issue as she soon enjoyed Kushina scrubbing her hair with soap. 

It felt so weird to Minashi. While she had a slightly different routine that following morning, it was still normal. She had woken up in Kashi’s arms. Watched Minato edge away from the barely awake Kushina. Sakumo just laughed at their antics while he cooked up their breakfast. Kashi had been the only strange part of that morning. Since no one was able to, he had taken her hairbrush and brushed it out while Sakumo cooked, Minato got Kushina coffee, and Kushina woke up. 

They all ate together before Sakumo did her hair. Kushina then led her away to get dressed while the boys cleaned up themselves and the kitchen. 

Before long, she was sitting on top Minato’s shoulders, Kushina’s bright red hair blowing in the wind beside him. On her other side Kashi sat higher up on one of Sakumo’s shoulders. Both their faces relaxed as they walked together. 

It was just so strange. It was as if nothing had changed, yet everything had. How did they not understand it? There would be no Orochimaru killing Sandaime. There would be no internal threats to the Uchiha Clan. Moreover, if she had her way, Sakumo would live, Minato would live, Kushina would live. They would live and have happy lives. She could almost see it. Kushina and Minato happily married. Naruto running around smiling up at her. Possibly more little brothers and sisters for her to spoil. And there at her side would be Kakashi. He wouldn’t be the same man she knew, but she knew that she would get to see him grow up into a strong man. 

Coal eyes smiled down at her from Sakumo’s shoulder. 

Wetness slid down her cheeks. The Coal eyes widened in surprise. 

“Mina?!” he cried out and went to reach for her. Sakumo kept him balanced as their party stopped. “Why are you crying?” he panicked. Minashi felt herself moved to Minato’s hip as they all crowded her. Kushina’s soft fingers wiped away her tears. She gazed up at Minato to find panicked blue eyes stared at her before flicking to Kushina and Sakumo as he asked what happened. 

They all worried and panicked, but Mina finished wiping away the last few stray tears and wiggled to get down. Once she was, she yanked Kakashi down and latched onto him. He stiffened before patting her head and holding her close. 

“I love my new family.” She said softly. The smiling lifting her cheeks even as she hugged Kakashi. “I’m so happy to be here.” 

The worried air relaxed as she released Kakashi to smile up at the worried adults. They relaxed at her smile before she was swooped up into Kushina’s arms. 

“We’re happy you’re here too Imouto!” Kushina cheered and tickled her. Minashi let out loud giggles as their party continued to the academy. 

They reached the academy shortly after and Minashi kept her smile all morning. She saw Orochimaru eyeing her curiously, but she pushed it aside. She was in a good mood. She would enjoy it and the chance to be a kid again. 

“Ne! Ne! Ne! Did you see?!” a bright voice interrupted Mina and Kakashi’s lunch. Obito bounced up to them with a bright grin. Genma, Raido, Izumo, Kotetsu, Gai, and Aoba trailed behind the exuberant Uchiha. 

“See what?” Kashi sighed, annoyance already in his tone. 

“The Sannin!” a voice called from behind them. They looked to see Mina’s friends coming up to them. Anko was grinning just as big as Obito. However, hers looked smugger. “Shishou had one of the Chuunin make sure that I was able to get to see the big Trial.” she boasted. 

“They were so amazing!” Obito grinned with her. ”They looked so cool! I wanna be strong like them! Did you see how amazing they were walking in with the Hokage?!” 

“I personally liked the Hokage’s Personal ANBU Kitsune.” Nara Shikari hummed as she leaned against the tree. 

“Who?” Obito asked. 

Genma sighed and flicked his forehead. “Baka. The redhead.” 

“Uzumaki-hime?” 

“No.” Kotetsu chuckled. “The ANBU that was verbally fighting with the ex-councilman.” 

Obito blinked before looking up with a thoughtful expression. “I thought she had black hair?” 

“She does.” Kakashi grunted. “Tou-san and the Sannin said that she is a Master of deception. Tou-San said she was under henge to get the criminal to confess.” 

All eyes looked to Kakashi who squirmed under all the eyes. ”What?” he mumbled. 

“Do you know the Sannin personally?” 

Kashi squirmed some more and looked away. “Tou-san is friends with them.” 

“EH!?” was the collective gasp. 

“What is Lady Tsunade like?” Kurenai asked with eyes shining. “She looked so strong defending her clan.” 

“I would like to know too.” Inomi Yamanaka beamed. “She’s she only Female medic that is allowed on the front lines according to Cousin Inoichi!” 

“What is Lord Jiraiya like?” Izumo and Raido asked together. 

“Did they tell youthful stories about their past battles?” Gai jumped up and flashed a smile and thumb. “I bet they are the epitome of YOUTH!” he cried out. 

“Did you get to see any of their summons? They are supposed to hold some of Konoha’s strongest contracts.” Koto Inuzuka smirked. 

“Are they also friends with ANBU Kitsune-sama? I think she was the most amazing of them all.” Aburame Suzume spoke softly. 

Mina’s eyes were wide on the children that were getting closer and closer to Kakashi, and in return, her as well. Mina let out a whimper in her discomfort. They were getting on her nerves. 

“OI! One at a time!” Kakashi growled low. “And back off! You’re making Mina uncomfortable.” 

“Ah, Gomen.” a few voices said and slowly retreated. Soon enough they settled down and went back to eating their own respective lunches. 

“Well?” Anko huffed. 

“Tou-san wasn’t one of their teammates, but he did work with them and a few others a lot in their youth. Most of the others are gone though. They were from Uzushio.” 

“What’s that?” Obito asked around a mouthful of rice. 

“Baka! Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Anko scolded. Obito paled and swallowed. 

“It was one of Konoha’s longest standing Allies. Our first Hokage was married to the Uzumaki Princess of Uzushio.” Shikari yawned. 

“Were you listening at all during the trial?” Kurenai sighed at the boy. 

Obito huffed and looked away as he crossed his arms. ”There was a lot of talk that I didn’t understand. So I stopped listening at some point.” 

All eyes moved to the Uchiha. 

“Did you not hear what that man was planning to do to the Uchiha?” A new voice said sadly. Mina looked to find a brown hair girl with purple markings on her cheeks. 

“Rin-chan!” Obito smiled and patted the ground beside him. “You can sit here.” 

She smiled at him and the others before looking at Obito concerned. “Obito, did you?” 

“Did I what?” 

“Your clan was the next target to be wiped out.” Kashi deadpanned. 

Obito frowned. “What? No, Kazou-sama wouldn’t have allowed that.” He denied. 

Mina sighed and shook her head at the clueless boy. 

“Tsunade-sama is one of the strongest Kunoichi of our time.” Rin tried to explain to him. “That man was very bad. Even she wasn’t able to see what he was doing.” 

Obito looked at her before looking at Mina. “You were there Mina-chan. Do you think the same? You and Kakashi were sitting with Mikoto-hime.” 

Kashi looked down at her with concern. “You are part Uzumaki. Is that what your bad dreams have been about?” 

Mina looked at him before looking at the other innocent eyes watching her. She looked back to Kashi and shrugged. 

“I let Nii-san and Nee-san deal with bad guys. Jiji also made him go away for good. Jiji protects us. Nii-san and Nee-san protects Me and Kashi. Saki-chan protects Kashi and I. So my dreams were not about that bad guy.” 

There was silence for a minute before Obito grinned wide. “HA! I knew you could talk! That’s the most you’ve ever spoken!” 

A few sighs went around and Mina just stuck her tongue out at Obito. He retaliated. 

“Minashi is right though.” Shikari yawned and moved to lay her head on Minashi’s legs. “Let the adults deal with it. It’s not like we can do anything yet anyways. We’ll get in the way.” 

“Hai.” Mina agreed softly before she turned and leaned into Kashi. 

“Fine.” Obito pouted then looked around. “Hey speaking of the Hokage, where is Asuma-san?” 

Genma shrugged and the Dango stick in his mouth switched from one side to another. “I think he said something about his dad taking a day off or something.” 

“The Hokage isn’t that old, but he looked so much older after the Trial.” Kurenai hummed soberly. “At least that’s what mamma said.” 

“Uncle Inojiro said that ANBU Kitsune is good for the Hokage.” Inomi gossiped. 

“Kambi-sama said that she single handily brought the Sannin back together.” Koto Inuzuka countered. 

“Minato-san said that she is so strong the Sannin can’t even beat her clones.” Kakashi added. 

Eyes widened on Kakashi. 

“Sugoi!” Anko bounced up and down. “Ne, do you think I can convince my Shishou into getting her to teach at the academy? Shishou has to teach. Cant she so it too?” 

“Orochi-chan is still hurt. He’s not teaching forever.” Mina reminded Anko. 

She waved her off. ”Eh, still.” 

“He’s not even teaching our class.” Raido reminded her. 

“He’s teaching the fourth years.” Kotetsu chuckled looked at Kakashi and Mina. “And those that are ahead of the grade.” 

“So even if you did convince Orochimaru-sama to ask her-” Izumo continued. 

“She wont even be teaching us. Only Kakashi and Minashi.” Genma finished. 

Mina eyed them curiously. They had always seemed like pillars for Jiji when she was growing up. They had been some of the strongest of the Hokage’s ANBU guards. She just didn’t realize _how_ close they had been. It was kind of amazing to see that they were already in sync to a degree. 

This didn’t include the fact that the gossiping of shinobi started _young_. She knew ANBU could be horrible gossips, but it seemed like it was a trait learned in youthful times. 

“Maybe if she does come, we can see if she would teach us too?” Rin added. “She is a powerful kunoichi.” 

“Teaching us is punishment to jounins.” Shikari yawned. “At least that’s what Ka-san and Oji-san say. I doubt she’d do it just because a bunch of kids asked.” 

“But it would be so youthful!” Gai exclaimed. “To be taught by the Hokage’s Personal ANBU!” 

A few of their little group joined him. “It would be kinda cool.” Inomi smiled. 

There was silence for a few beats as everyone starting packing up, but movement caught Mina’s gaze. It was Shikari glancing around with a smirk. 

“Ka-san and Uncle Shikaku think that Kitsune-san is the Prankster that hit the Uchiha. Shikaro-Oji thinks she’ll hit again soon.” 

The kids froze, all eyes snapped to the Nara girl. 

Mina felt Kakashi’s eyes on her as she just watched Shikari. 

“What makes you think that?” Genma asked. 

“Oji-san said that she is a Fuuinjutsu Seals Mistress. That means she’s an expert at seals. Maybe she was testing the Uchiha’s security to make a point?” 

Mina watched them all share glances before the Lunch bell rang and they were forced back inside. Kakashi and Minashi parting ways to return to their classroom. 

“You’re safe for now.” Kashi hummed as they grabbed their seats. 

Mina just giggled and pulled out a notebook from her desk. “Good. Who should I hit next then?” she asked him. 

Kenji turned around in his seat as Sumiko –sensei wasn’t back yet. 

“You plotting again?” he whispered. 

“Hai~” she grinned. He grinned back. 

“Hyuuga.” he smiled then looked over a few desks. “I might even be able to convince Ryouta to aid you.” 

Mina and Kashi watched as Kenji got up and moved over to the Hyuuga. They exchanged whispered words, the Hyuuga frowning the entire time before his face blanked. Kenji leaned forward and whispered something in the Branch Hyuuga’s ear. Ryouta looked back at Kenji before nodding and following him back to their group. 

“Ryouta this is Minashi and Kakashi.” 

“Hello.” He bowed his head politely. “Kenji said that you would be able to help me get back at the Main branch?” 

Mina regarded him before looking at Kenji. He shrugged sheepish. “It’s the best I could think of.” 

Mina sighed and looked at Ryouta. “I’m the prankster. I’m planning on hitting the Hyuuga next. I could scout and plan with time, but it is easier if I know my way around the compound.” 

Ryouta just stood there and stared at her with unblinking eyes. “What are you going to do?” 

Mina pointed to her notebook. “I have a seal that will turn a person’s skin a bright color of my choosing. I’m planning on making it a proximity seal. They will have to leave the Compound or else it will just get brighter.” 

“Hey! You didn’t warn me this much about the Pink hair.” Kenji pouted. 

Mina waved him off. “What else would I have turned pink?” he grunted and sat down knowing she was semi-right. “Well?” she looked back to the still standing Hyuuga. He looked her up and down before tilting his head. 

“Will I be excluded?” 

“No. That will give it away of my age.” She smirked. He frowned. “But the longer you stay away from the compound the more it will disappear. So you could always as a friend to crash at their place until the Seals timers wear off.” 

Ryouta blinked at her. “Timer?” 

“Did you forget how long my hair was _Pink_?” Kenji pouted. 

“A week.” Ryouta pointed out. 

Minashi paused and turned narrowed eyes on Kenji. He froze when he felt the dangerous aura radiating from the tiny blonde. 

“Speaking of which, why aren’t you still _PINK_ Uchiha?” Her tone was dangerous. 

Kenji just gave her a sheepish smile. “Kazou-sama and a few of the Elders placed a Genjutsu on any Uchiha that left the Compound regularly. At least until they can find where the Seals are and remove them.” 

Mina hummed as her pencil tapped in notebook and her eyes narrowed on the Uchiha. 

“So your hair is still pink?” 

Kenji deflated. “Hai.” he mumbled. 

“That’s why you’ve been avoiding the Chakra control exercises!” Ryouta glared. 

Kenji’s cheeks flushed embarrassed. “I practice them at home!” he exclaims. 

“Alright! Sit down and shut up!” Sumiko announced as she came in. 

“You in?” Kenji whispered to Ryouta before he left. 

Ryouta glanced back at Minashi before giving a curt nod. Minashi beamed and he hurried back to his seat. 


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Chapter... Giving a little POV of Minato and Kushina later on.

Chapter 25

Minashi watched the Hyuuga draw out the compound with ease. Ryouta wrote notes all over the drawing in an organized fashion. He pointed out the patrols, who resided where, and the timeline for it all. 

Minashi could only let her foxy smirk lift her lips as she memorized it all. Kakashi and Kenji could only listen as her and Ryouta went back and forth with a route she could take from house to house. 

“You positive that you can evade our eyes?” Ryouta questioned for the sixth time. They were going over another part where she risked being seen by the Hyuuga eyes. 

“Hai~ Hai~” She beamed. He just stared at her with his piercing lavender eyes. 

“How?” He asked again. 

“Hi~mi~tsu!” She answered again. He huffed and they were back at it working out a quick and efficient route for her to take. Mina had to hand it to the Hyuuga, he wasn’t that bad of a tactician for a nine year old. 

“Mina, don’t forget Kushina-nee-san and Tou-san are waiting.” Kakashi sighed. She turned to beam up at Kashi. 

“Thank you Kashi!” she smiled. His cheeks tinted and with a nod he walked back over to Kenji. They had escaped to the roof after the academy to plan. They couldn’t take much longer or else Kushina would hunt them down. Kashi and Kenji were acting as look outs. 

“When will you hit?” Ryouta asked a few minutes later after Mina had folded up the plans and stored them in a scroll and slipped it into her hip pouch. 

“Can’t tell you.” She smiled. “It will take the fun out of the surprise.” Ryouta sighed before holding out a hand. Mina took it and Ryouta’s hand held hers tight. 

“Thank you. I am looking forward to their reactions.” 

Mina just gave another foxy grin. “Will it be worth turning orange yourself?” 

Ryouta’s lips twitched. “Hai.” 

With a nod, they all split off to find their own waiting parents. Mina happily launched into Kushina’s arms with a squeal. 

Kushina matched her enthusiasm as she squeezed Mina in a hug. Sakumo only chuckled beside them before they split for their respective homes. 

When Kushina and Mina got home, Mina frowned when she didn’t feel Minato’s chakra in Kushina’s apartment. 

“Nii-san?” she questioned Kushina after she was put down. 

“Oh, Minato got called in for a mission by the Hokage. He and his team should be back by morning. It’s a short mission, but an important one.” 

Minashi nodded and following Kushina into the kitchen. 

“So what do you want for dinner this evening? We can get it started and simmering so that we can get an hour of light training in.” 

“Curry?” Minashi offered. Kushina nodded and they were soon pealing, chopping, and stirring the curry. 

“Alright. Let’s let that simmer.” Kushina and Minashi then moved to the living room. 

“I thought we were training?” Minashi pouted when Kushina sat her at the low table in the living room. 

“We are.” She beamed. “Stay right there, I need to grab something and then we can begin.” 

Minashi pouted as she kneeled on a cushion. Kushina came back a moment later with a scroll. A scroll Minashi recognized by the swirl on the ends. 

“Ah, you recognize this?” she smiled. 

“We’re working on Fuuinjutsu?” 

“Hai~” Kushina beamed and summoned up her sealing supplies from the scroll. “Show me what you can do, and we’ll go from there.” 

Minashi looked at Kushina’s sharp violet eyes even as the sealing paper and ink rested between them on the table. When Minashi still hadn’t touched it, Kushina’s head tilted to the side as her eyes narrowed just the slightest. 

“Mina-chan, you won’t get in trouble if you show me that you know a lot of sealing.” She spoke softly. “It’s part of what makes us Uzumaki. It just comes to us naturally.” 

Minashi frowned at that. “It didn’t for Naruto-nii.” 

Kushina’s eyes snapped wide. “Really?” 

Minashi looked down at the paper as she played with the edges. “Tou-san tried to teach him, but Naru never understood it.” She mumbled. 

Kushina chuckled and grabbed a brush and handed it to Minashi. “Well there was bound to be something that made you two different right?” 

Mina looked up at Kushina sharply. “What?” 

Kushina rolled her eyes and wiggled the brush. Minashi took it and held it while Kushina spoke again. 

“You were twins. I can image identical as well if not for your different genders. There used to be a few twin siblings on Uzushio. When I was little, I remember one of the sets I was friends with would always complain about being confused for their twin. They had always matched each other in everything they did. Even their parents struggled with telling them apart. Finally one had enough and broke away to study something new. His twin tried to follow because they always did their best together. But the other twin couldn’t do what his brother could. It angered him, until he too found a skill he was better at than his twin.” Her eyes went sad. “I think that if they would have lived, they would have been incredible.” She shook away her memories and smiled at Minashi. “So it’s okay that you were better than Naruto at sealing. I’m sure there was something he was stronger at.” 

Mina’s eyes were tearing up as she remember what he was always stronger at than her. “He’d always stand back up. He’d never give up. I could only get back up because he was holding a hand out for me to stand with him.” She choked and wiped away her tears with trembling hands. 

Larger warm hands helped her until they had slowed then stopped. Her watery blue eyes met violet eyes filled with love. 

“Because he knew you were just as strong as him. Just in different ways.” She smiled. Minashi could only nod. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got then. Start with the basic symbols to check your handwriting and we’ll keep going until we find something you don’t understand.” 

Minashi nodded and dipped the brush in the ink. From there time flew by. Kushina had to dip into Minato’s stash of sealing paper and ink at one point during the night. The curry had almost been forgotten, but rumbling stomachs paused the sealing session for only a short while. 

Minato sighed as he slipped off his sandals. Exhausted, he absently reset the security seals of Kushina’s apartment while he stripped of the rest of his ANBU gear and Mask. Striding in, Minato wore just his ANBU sleeveless top and Shinobi pants, he didn’t bother to turn on the lights. Kushina and Minashi should still be out cold. He was just happy to be home before the sun rose. He might even be able to walk Mina to the academy before finding a bed to pass out in. 

With eyes half closed, he didn’t even realize the living room lights were on low. Nor did he realize what was sprawled out in Kushina’s living room. 

Minato tripped and yelped as he fell face first onto the floor. Groaning he tried to sit up and find what he tripped on. He blinked when his tired brain tried to process what he was seeing. 

Kushina and Minashi were sprawled out in the middle of the living room. Sealing paper, empty ink bottles, and open scrolls were scattered all over the floor. He felt very lucky that he hadn’t tripped on one of the strolls instead. 

He noticed though that it was Minashi that he had tripped over. Scrambling over to her, he carefully checked her over for any injury but found none. Sighing he reached up and brushed her hair from her drooling face. He couldn’t help the smile when he looked to Kushina and found the same image, just with red instead of blonde. 

Chuckling softly, he pushed his tired body to carefully pick up his Imouto and carry her to bed. Leaving her tucked in with a kiss, he headed over for his girlfriend. His eyes softened even more at the beauty laid out before her. Even if she was covered with ink splotches and drool leaked from her mouth. He just lovingly picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed. Tucking her in and leaving her with a kiss to her lips, he left to go clean up. 

Minato slowly began to gather up all the empty ink bottles, tossing them away. The brushes were set aside to soak away the dried ink. He then began collect the scattered sealing paper and scrolls with sealing matrixes, notes, affects, and purposes scrawled over their surfaces. He was just about done collecting up the scrolls, paper and stray notes when his tired brain started firing up. He held one of the note filled scrolls and tilted his head at it as his tired brain worked to try to understand what he was reading. 

His face scrunched into a frown when it connected. Was this a barrier seal? _But there are elements of the seal that are draining chakra and supplying chakra as well._

Confused with the notes alone, he took his collection of papers to the kitchen table and tried to find a semblance of order. Minato didn’t even realize the time passing. He only absent-mindedly made a cup of coffee to get his brain working faster. The more he ‘woke up’, the more his mind was blown. The ideas and test seals written down were things he’s never seen before. So many of them could enhance Konoha’s protective seals. 

It was soon after the sun had risen that he also realized he recognized this handwriting. And he wasn’t talking about Kushina’s that was mixed in. 

Minato carefully sat his coffee cup down and put his head into his hands. Conversations of the past month flowing through his brain. Theories and connections being made, questions popping up in missing connections. 

_“Because you two are her last known relatives” Sarutobi spoke even as a blonde child was revealed to them._

_“I feel so empty” Mina’s broken voice seared me to my soul._

_“Somehow, you knew. It’s the only thing that makes sense. Your skills with seals. Your hidden identity. Your need to remain in the shadows. Your animosity towards Danzo.” His own word, his own thoughts towards the mysterious Kitsune. “You’re an Uzumaki, or one of the other Clan members from Uzushio.” _

_“I am not a survivor of Uzushio. I am a survivor, but not of that.” Kitsune’s own rebuttal. “I will not let Konoha be destroyed like my home.”_

_“Do you know who the King of Konoha is Namikaze?” Her strange question._

_“I’ve watched enough of my precious people walk off to die enough to fill a life time.”_

_“I am the Protector of Konoha. Her true protector.”_

_“I didn’t even know who you were until I was a teen. And that was because you killed my friend’s clan.” Kitsune’s vindictive words to Danzo._

_The strange reaction Gamatoro had to seeing the Fox ANBU. _

_ “Oh don’t worry. I have a life. One in the light surrounded by people that love me and that I love in return. They will just never know about this side.” _

_Her strange reaction to seeing Jiraiya-sensei._

_The Fact that she held a Fox Summoning Contract._

_“She has an aptitude for Nature Energy.” Minashi’s aptitude for nature energy and ease of feeling it around her has never been recorded before._

_“I’ve lost everyone I loved Hime. I know how you feel but I’m not acting like a coward and running away. Instead, I’m moving forward to make sure that what happened to me, never happens to anyone else.”_

_The strange Strawberry blonde man he’d seen Kitsune eating with at the Ramen stand with. A few minutes later and he’d disappeared off of Minato’s sensory radar. He still didn’t have an answer for that._

_Kitsune’s sadistic training regimen. “You never know when you’ll come across an opponent stronger than yourself. I’d rather be overly strong compared to the average shinobi, than be weak when faced with an ungodly strong enemy.” _

_The look in her eyes when Kitsune stared at him. It had been like she’d seen a ghost._

_“If you still hold any suspicion against me Minato, know this. I’m here to protect Konoha and her citizens. I will never abandon her to those who seek her harm.” _

_“But if I can help it, you and a select few others will _Never_ know my origins. Not because I don’t trust you to understand them. But because it’s for your own safety.”_

_“Her fever was just a result of her exhaustion. All Tsunade said we needed to do is keep her hydrated. Her tenant is doing the rest.” Sakumo’s relieving news after learning Minashi had been rushed to the Hospital with a dangerous fever. But how did Genin training wear her out? She had the Kyuubi, it shouldn’t be possible. How did she get extra training past Sakumo-san?_

_Minashi’s fever dreams. Her crying out for Naruto. Her pained filled screams of denial. _

_Minashi’s nose recognizing his and Kushina’s scents. Her recognizing Sakumo and Kakashi’s scents._

_Minashi’s close connection with Sandaime._

_Kitsune’s close connection with Sandaime._

_Minashi ease with working with the Kyuubi, her partnership with him. “He’s my best friend. My constant companion. My last link to Naruto-nii-san. My protector. My comrade.” _

_“The Will of Fire burns with the passion to protect. The people of the Land of Fire will always be able to Endure as long as one flame burns bright.” Her wise words to their Hokage when he was struggling._

_ “If it wasn’t for me, you would have been able to continue to fly under the radar. Maybe even turn Orochimaru towards your dark plans and against Konoha. Turned Konoha against is last founding clan. Gotten your wish to have the Mokuton for yourself. Gotten your wish to have the power of the Sharingan. Maybe even attempted to get your hands on the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The thing you see as the greatest weapon of Konoha. But I am here. I am here to protect Konoha.” She confirmed Danzo’s accusations._

_“I know exactly how and why the Kyuubi was moved. I know who holds him safe from people who wish to use him for evil like you.” _

_“Kashi keeps bad dreams away.” His imouto’s softly spoken words._

_“Her Father was an Uzumaki, her Mother the same as Minato’s. It is very possible that Kitsune was somehow connected to them.” Sakumo’s observations._

_“When I touched her, I felt my chakra resonate with her.” Kushina added softly. “I think she is at least part Uzumaki.” Kushina’s own confirmation. “She’s hidden it well, but it’s faintly there.”_

_“She said that she is constantly under Henge.”_

_“You three know.” Sakumo’s accusations against his friends on Kitsune-san._

_“Kitsune will build her allies as she needs them.” Orochimaru’s reply. Not a denial, yet not confirmation._

_Minashi’s ease with Jiraiya in fitting a filter seal to herself._

_Minashi’s sudden tears of joy. Exclamations of loving her new family. “I’m so happy to be here.” _

“They _are_ connected.” Minato whispered into the early morning light. _How connect are you two?_ He thought as he looked up to the pictures Kushina had been collecting of them and Minashi. 

Minato’s years as ANBU and then the past years as Captain, sent flags up in his mind. His gaze looked back down at the familiar handwriting. 

_If you still hold any suspicion against me Minato, know this. I’m here to protect Konoha and her citizens. I will never abandon her to those who seek her harm._ _But if I can help it, you and a select few others will _Never_ know my origins. Not because I don’t trust you to understand them. But because it’s for your own safety._

That stood out to him the most. He couldn’t get her sincere blue eyes staring into him as she spoke those words, out of his mind. 

His mind suddenly screeched to a halt. 

_Blue eyes. Him not allowed to know. Protecting Konoha, vendetta against Danzo, hints of Uzumaki, Sealing, connected to Minashi. Minashi having learned to write the same way._

“Oh Kami.” He whispered as he started trembling. “Ka-san?” he wondered aloud. 

Was she actually still alive but fighting for those she’s lost? For the Uzumaki that saved her? For her own children’s future safety? 

Trembling fingers moved into his hair to try to wrap his mind around it all. Before his Dad had passed away, he remembered a few stories about him and his mother being so similar. But to this extent? He doesn’t remember much of her since she had been presumed dead when he was still a child. Then he’d lost his own dad a few years later. 

If she had an Uzumaki child the traces of Minashi’s chakra would be there. Or maybe Her new husband had to lend her chakra? 

Theory after theory flooded his mind as it spun in circles of confusion, panic, and hurt. 

“Minato?” Kushina’s voice came from behind him. He flinched. 

Kushina was stunned by his reaction. 

“Minato-kun?” she asked worried as she moved and sat beside him. “What’s wrong?” 

Minato just shook his head then turned and buried his face into her neck. If he was right, then it just made the truth all the more painful. 

Kushina worriedly held her boyfriend close. She didn’t understand what was wrong. Did he lose a teammate? She knew though that this was one of the times she would just have to wait for him to talk to her. It wasn’t often he closed her out, but he always opened back up soon enough. 

Minato’s mind continued to spin. _It couldn’t be his mother_. He tried to reason. Many of the dots still don’t connect with that theory. Was she possibly one of Kushina’s aunts then that escaped with Minashi’s father? 

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” Kushina’s soft voice penetrated his mind. He startled and looked to see she had joined him at the table with her own cup of coffee. When had he let her go? 

“What?” he whispered hoarsely. 

Kushina gestured to the sealing works before them. 

“Mina-chan was hesitant before to show me what she could do. She’s very bright for one so young. I think she was taught sealing before she could properly read or write. Either that or she really is a genius.” 

“Kushina-” he whispered. 

“You know, I've never seen this technique before. It’s Uzumaki based, but otherwise, I don’t recognize it.” She hummed. “Her handwriting is perfect. Her knowledge on placement and balance: Mastery.” 

Minato ran another hand through his hair even as Kushina looked at the sealing papers before them with a calm look. 

“We don’t need to teach her anything. We could easily begin working out whatever theories she has and help her complete them or study them further. She might even be able to help us out with our own working theories.” Minato heard it as her voice began to tremble. Closing his eyes, he pushed aside his own worrying thoughts and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. 

“Min-Minato, this scares me. How does she know all this? She’s not even five yet. You were hailed a genius as well, can still be one when you’re serious. B-b-but this is strange. This is like she was born with the knowledge already there. She just needed the dexterity to do it.” 

“Kushina.” He said firmly and held her away to look in her beautiful gaze. It would be something he would never tire of. “Know that she is our precious Imouto. Gifts and all. All we need to worry about is that she is happy.” He said and blinked when he realize that all his own prior anxiety and stress disappeared. Yes, he was still curious about how Kitsune and Minashi were connected, but he trusted them. He would also only worry about making sure Minashi was safe and happy, and that Kitsune would have his help if needed. Her goals were for the true protection of Konoha. 

Kushina sniffed and wiped away at a stray tear. She was giving him a sly smirk though ruining her cute look. 

“Answered your own question as well?” she snickered. 

Minato sighed and reached down to tickle her sides. Kushina yelped and burst into a giggling fit as he pulled her onto his lap as punishment as the tickling continued. 

When he was done and Kushina was wiping away tears of laugher, he couldn’t help the happy smile on his face. Kushina was his everything. 

“Nii-san?” Minashi yawned. “nee-san? Why are you so loud?” a yawning voice whined from the doorway. 

_Almost everything. Kushina and Minashi together were everything he would ever need._

“Gomen ne imouto.” Kushina smiled over to their sleep tousled blonde. Mina just gave them a tiredly confused look before she spotted the sealing paper behind them. Minato watched her tan face lose all color. 

Minato saved the reaction for later, but focused on keeping his imouto happy now. 

“Ne, Mina-chan" he pouted at her. “You didn’t tell us that you had a gift for Fuuinjutsu!” he playfully whined. ”We could have had so much fun bonding over theories.” 

Kushina rolled her eyes from her place still on his lap. “He just wants another opinion on his theories. I shoot down so many of them that he still thinks are possible.” 

Minato was pleased to see the color return to his Imouto’s face as she neared and hopped into Kushina’s abandoned chair. 

He listened as Kushina boasted about the theories Minashi had worked out on her own on a few new types of barriers, training seals, and miscellaneous seals to improve shinobi life. Both of his girls were smiling again. So he just rested his chin on Kushina’s shoulder and took in their excitement. 

He memorized this feeling of happiness. He knew he’d need it one day when he did learn how his Imouto and the mysterious Kitsune were related. Though for now, he’d leave it rest. 

Kushina knew something had happened. She could see it in the way Minato’s shoulders relaxed. He probably hadn’t solved the problem or worked out the theory that was stressing him, but he’d come to a decision for now. Her smile softened as she watched Minato moved in closer to Mina after Kushina had gotten up to make them breakfast. 

Her own mind went back to wandering though. 

Minashi was special. Though Kushina was more skeptic. 

_He’s my friend, my companion, my partner._ Her little Imouto’s words about that Fox Kushina herself had once housed. 

Her violet orbs slid back to gaze at her imouto’s belly. Minashi had had the fox since she could remember. Did he influence her more than any of them realized? But Mina-chan was such a happy child. So pure. Sure she’d seen something bad, but how much is she really holding back because it was really worse than what we’ve assumed it to be? She barely even flinched when she attended the trial. Sure she’d been a bit more clingy, but if she is as smart as the teachers and her sealings say she is, then she understood more than she let on. 

Kushina gnawed at her lip as she cooked the eggs. 

She was worried for her Imouto. She was already seen as a prodigy. If she was seen as a full blown genius then things would get so much worse. 

Minato was a genius and genius of hard work. She paused as she smiled softly at her next thought. 

_Genius he may be, but so naive at times. It’s endearing....And frustrating_. She sighed and shook her head at the years they wasted. Minato just hadn’t gotten the hint that she had a crush on him. Had been asking him out for years. It took that Pervert pointing it out for Minato to finally see her past being best friends. 

Minashi didn’t seem that dense though. She had little Kakashi wrapped around her fingers. 

“Maybe she’ll be alright.” Kushina whispered aloud to herself. 

“Of course she will. She has us and all her friends and ours.” Minato’s soft voice whispered in her ear. Kushina had to hold back her surprised yelp. When had he- “You were so caught up in your head love, that you didn’t feel my approach.” He snickered and grabbed the platted food. “Come. Let’s eat.” He left her with a kiss on the cheek. 

Kushina couldn’t help her cheek as the flushed in embarrassment. “I was getting there dattebane!” She huffed and grabbed the last plates. Minato’s low chuckle was his only response. 

“Don’t tease Nee-san, Minato-nii.” Mina chided. Kushina beamed at her imouto. 

“Eh?! But she teases me all the time!” Her Jounin boyfriend pouted. 

“That’s because you’re my pretty boy. Only I’m allowed to tease you.” Kushina beamed at Minato’s deepening pout. Mina-Chan's snickering followed behind. 

Minato began pleading to little Mina about teasing girlfriends before telling her to not be so mean to her own boyfriend. Poor Mina then started her Nii-san on an overprotective spiel when she said she already teases him though. 

“NO! You’re too young!” Minato Cried out. Kushina just stared at her Imouto with a raised brow as Minato went further and started muttering about the seals he’d plant on her boyfriend if he did _anything_ he shouldn’t to his precious imouto. 

Mina was just staring at him fascinated before catching Kushina’s raised brow. Mina-chan just gave her a blank look. Kushina held the stare. Minashi tried for innocent look next. Kushina rested on an elbow, not buying it. Her brow arched even further on her imouto. Minashi then just smirked and shrugged. 

Kushina just snorted and dug back into her breakfast. Her imouto would never be able to deny her Uzumaki heritage, no matter how much she looked like Minato. She had Kushina’s smile. The Uzumaki Prankster smile. That innate gene to prank people was strong. She’d have to warn people to not let the blonde fool them. She was Uzumaki through and through. 

Kushina then really looked at her imouto as she laughed at Minato openly. Minashi was VERY skilled with Seals. She tilted her head at her imouto as her mind raced. 

_Was it possible?_

She was small, she was quick, she had enough training in chakra to know how to suppress it, and she was skilled in seals. Was her innocent little imouto already breaking into her Uzumaki heritage? 

Minashi looked back at Kushina with a questioning look about Kushina’s focused starring. Kushina glanced at the seals and then Minashi before narrowing her eyes and fingering her own hair. 

Kushina memorized the next moment as it was one of the best moments of her life. 

Minashi’s eyes twinkled as a satisfied and _victorious_ smirk slowly slid up her lips as she ended it in a Cheshire smile. 

Kushina’s own eyes widened on her. _HOW?_ Her mind screamed before she suddenly just couldn’t hold it anymore. They got outwitted by a CHILD. 

Kushina burst out laughing interrupting Minato from his muttering of planned non-existent boyfriend murders. 

“Oh, K-ka-kami.” Kushina howled. “I-I- CAN'T!” she continued until she was on the ground holding her stomach. 

“Kushina! This isn’t funny! She’s too young to have a boyfriend!” Minato whined loudly. 

Minato’s outburst just set Kushina off more. Curled up on her side, she laughed as tears run down her cheeks. Her own boyfriend couldn’t even see it. 

“Sh-she’s-” Kushina couldn’t even finish it when she caught Minashi rolling her eyes at her Nee-san. 

Poor Minato looked so lost. 

Kushina was so proud!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! <3<3  
They always make my day to see so many reviews pooring in from any of my works. Especially the great new reviews for the newly posted works.
> 
> Also, if anyone ever has any questions about a chapter feel free to post them in the reviews. I can't reply to all the reviews or i'd never get anything done. But the ones with questions, I make a point to make type to answer them.
> 
> Someone had a good question last chapter. I posted a response as a second reader had a similar question. So if you want, please feel free to check their review out and my response.  
It explains Minashi's character profile to a degree... she's very hard to put into simple words after everything i've put her through. Though i hope my explanation has helped to smooth out any confusion.
> 
> Thank you all for staying with me this far. Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I wouldn't have been able to break it up any later without interrupting another scene.
> 
> LASTLY!  
I am on a vacation this upcoming week of sorts. So i'll have more time to focus on writing. I can't promise a 8000+ word chapter a day, but i do aim to get the next few chapters done and out to you in result.
> 
> See you next time lovelies! <3  
~A


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy session for Minashi.  
A peak at Kakashi and Minashi's relationship.  
Bonding with Team Cheetah

Chapter 26

“How are you doing?” 

“Hm.” 

Pale blue eyes watched her move around, slender fingers grazing along the branches as she passed them. 

“We’ve missed two appointments. Your Blood clone wasn’t as forthcoming as you normally are.” He stated and glanced over to the mountain of red lightly snoring in the cave. “Because it wasn’t your actual self, I wasn’t able to have a full mind scan appointment per our normal.” 

He looked back over to his patient to see her moving towards a large Elm tree. Curious he followed to see that this was one of her healthy trees in her mental scape. He watched her stroke it gently before reaching up for a smaller, lower branch. It came to her willingly. She smiled gently at it before releasing it and reaching for another thicker branch. It lowered and she fingered one of its medium length leaves. 

“Do you know the meaning behind this tree?” She finally spoke for the first time since she entered his office. Yet she still didn’t make eye contact. 

“Intuition and Inner Strength.” He responded easily. 

“Hai.” she smiled softly. “He has always had both in spades. I never knew how he could do it.” 

“Who?” He asked gently. 

“Kakashi.” Minashi said and finally looked at him. Inojiro and Minashi held gazes as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Kushina and Minato had said that she had acted strange when they picked her up from Academy the day before. 

“What happened yesterday?” Inojiro got right to the point. 

Minashi gave him a fake smile. “He beat me in a spar.” 

Inojiro raised a brow. ”Really? I find that hard to believe that he really ‘beat’ you.” 

Minashi snorted. “I am strong when I am working as Kitsune. There is nothing to overreach, nothing to miscalculate. It is a full transformation to a body that I once possessed. Though temporary. Like my blood clones, it will take a deadly wound to dissolve it.” 

Inojiro blinked. “That’s good to know.” 

Minashi nodded and reached for another leaf, her eyes going glazed over. A moment later her shoulders relaxed and a soft smile took her lips. 

“What are you watching?” he asked softly. Minashi’s eyes glanced at him before releasing the leaf. 

“I had a dream during class.” She whispered. “I couldn’t figure out if it was just a dream or a memory.” 

“From your relief, it was a memory then?” 

“Hai.” she sighed running a hand through her loose hair. 

“Care to share?” he asked taking the spot beside her as they walked around some more. 

He’d never get enough of her mindscape. While still showing it’s scars, it was one of the most beautiful mind’s he’s ever been in. He wished he could show Inoichi. His boy would probably never find another mind like this. Inojiro wanted to let him know that not all minds were dark or needed to be torn apart. Some they could just stroll around in with the owner’s permission. 

A glance of shared blue eyes and then the darker pair glanced back to the Elm tree. He watched fascinated as a _scroll_ appeared from within the leaf and flew into the air to them. Minashi easily caught it before looking at him. 

“When you’re ready.” he said gently. Minashi nodded and the scroll opened. The forest disappeared and instead he found himself and Minashi standing in a tent. 

_Minashi laid unconscious on the cot. Kakashi sitting beside her. On her other side, resting on another cot was Naruto. Both were covered in bandages, though some would soon be pointless with their Kyuubi healing speed._

_Kakashi glanced around looking and scenting for another nearby. Letting out a relieved breath, he leaned forward and did what he’d been wanting too since he realized she was no longer conscious in his arms. He pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to her inner wrist. _

_There, he felt the pulse of her life, reminding himself that she lived. That he lived. That they all lived. His eyes glanced up to the other blonde teen. Because of Him, them. He looked back at long blonde locks, still dirty from their fight with Pein._

_Slowly he inhaled her scent. He’d never get enough of it. But he couldn’t have her. He knew she cared for him more than a sensei, but he couldn’t let her._

_“You love her.” a weak voice filled the air. Kakashi snapped back away from Minashi with mask back in place, in less than a blink. His one coal eye glanced over to barely open Blues._

_“Ma, What was that Naruto? Are the pain medication-”_

_“Shut up sensei.” Naruto breathed out. Kakashi went silent and looked away._

_“How long have you known?” Kakashi asked as he looked back up to dazed blue eyes that were slowly sharpening._

_Naruto gave Kakashi a slow smile. “I know my sister. I know when she realized when you started hiding it. I have also realized a lot of things. It makes sense now why you have keep us at a distance.”_

_Kakashi’s eye widened on him. “What? Naruto-”_

_“We met Tou-san.” He smiled even if his eyes held pain in the corners. “You’re the last living student of the Fourth Hokage. You were our silent protector. But Minashi has already seen past when you stopped seeing us as kids. Yet something still held you back. She didn’t understand. I didn’t understand.”_

_“I’m not right for her Naruto. Despite our age difference and my position as her sensei-”_

_“You think it’s wrong to love and be close to the children of your sensei. You think we’ll die like them because of you.” _

_Kakashi glared at Naruto. “You’re smarter than you let people realize. I’ve know you’re a genius of hard work and just plain old stubborn and determined, but this observation-”_

_“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto sighed as he grimaced and turned onto his side. “I’m not stupid. But I'm no genius. I know I can be dense, but never when concerning Minashi.” He pinned Kakashi with hard sharp eyes. “You did not feel how close Mina was to just walking up to Nagato and letting him kill her when she found out you were dead. You did not feel how relieved and happy she was that it was you who escorted us back to Konoha. How your presence, your scent calmed her.”_

_Kakashi jolted and snapped his eyes back to the peaceful girl before him._

_“Stop running away Kakashi.” Naruto’s firm voice echoed with another in his head._

“Stop running away Kakashi” _Another pleading and pained voice choked as his small body was shook until he looked at watery cerulean eyes of his sensei._

_“You remind me of your father.” Kakashi spoke softly. Naruto startled surprised. “I was a stubborn brat. Especially right after my father died. I didn’t want to admit that I was hurting. That I was in pain. Your father finally trapped me into confessing and grieving for him.”_

_Naruto just watched Kakashi as he looked back down at Minashi._

_“Will he really be okay with me loving her when I couldn’t protect everyone else I've loved before?” Kakashi asked on a whisper._

_Naruto chuckled and laid down. “Tou-san seemed pretty cool. I think he’d be okay with it as long as you never hurt her intentionally. Because that is how I also feel. Yet, I hold the knowledge that you would never intentionally hurt her anyways. You never have.” Naruto went silent and Kakashi chanced looking up. He found blue eyes shut and Naruto’s breathing even once again._

_Kakashi reached up and removed his mask once again. Leaning down he made Minashi’s wrist meet him halfway. Carefully he rested her palm against his cheek so he could feel her pulse and scent her at her wrist once again. Kakashi froze when the palm moved and cupped his jaw. A thumb, slightly roughened with callouses from kunai, rubbed his cheek bone. His eye slowly looked up and found a familiar pair of blue eyes gazing at him with so much emotion in them. He swallowed thickly when he saw in them what it was._

_“Hi Kashi.” her sleep rough voice whispered._

_Kakashi swallowed to try to find his voice as he reached up and held her hand against his bare face._

_“Hi Mina.” he choked out. He watched her eyes softened._

_“Pretty.” She murmured._

_Kakashi couldn’t help the choked laugh that escaped him even as he smiled for her._

_“Never as much as you are.” Kakashi got to watch her eyes soften, a blush stain her cheeks, and her lips lift into a smile. He wanted to lift his headband and burn it into his memory with the Sharingan. There were so few good memories there. She had her mother’s smile. Kami she was beautiful._

_Kakashi watched a twinkle spark in her eyes. One he was semi familiar with but never in this situation. “So you going to put that pretty mouth to use or just sit there and continue to let me take you in?” She whispered smirking._

_Kakashi stared at her before giving her his own smirk. Instead of verbally answering, he pulled her hand away so he could lean down. He pressed his own lips against her slightly dry lips, but it was still perfect. His free hand reached up and ran up her jaw, cheek and slipped into her hair. Deepening the kiss as fear from earlier, reminded him how important it was that he couldn’t lose her. She’d be the person that would break him finally, if he ever lost her._

_Slowly he pulled back and found cerulean blue eyes opening and shining bright in them was an emotion he knew now reflected in his own._

_“I never stood a chance, did I?” Kakashi whispered as he rested his forehead against hers after removing his headband. He wanted to remember that look in her eyes._

_“Nope.” she smirked. He closed his left eye when he felt her freehand moved up his face to trace the scar over his eye and then thread through his hair. He couldn’t help it when his other eye joined it. It felt so right to feel her fingers threading through his hair._

_“Kakashi.” Minashi whispered. Heterochromic eyes snapped open at her tone of voice. He was enraptured by her. “I never want to go through that again.” She whispered eyes shining. “I really thought I'd lost you. L-lost y-you b-before I could say it.” Her voice quivered as a tear escaped to run into Kakashi's hand. His thumb wiped it away as he leaned down and kissed her again._

_“I can’t promise that I’ll live forever. I’m an old man in Shinobi years.” he tried to joke._

_“Then be with me for as many years as possible.” She whispered gripping his hair tighter to enhance her point._

_“I promise.” he whispered back._

_“I love you Kashi.”_

_Kakashi swallowed thickly as he felt his own eyes burning. “You two brats have always been the only light in my world. You two only grew brighter. So much that it hurt to look. You’re both so much like them.” He choked out. Minashi only smiled as she ran her fingers soothingly over his scalp._

_“You though, you broke through my walls. The ones to protect you from my darkness.” He choked out._

_“I’m a shinobi of Konoha. One day I will be in the shadows like you. It’s part of our job.”_

_Kakashi opened his mouth to dispute it, but was silenced by another kiss._

_“Stop procrastinating Kashi.” She chuckled._

_“I love you Mina.” He whispered. “No matter how much I shouldn’t. I do. You are what gets me up in the morning. What makes me come home, even if I'm half dead. You are my guiding light.”_

_Minashi chuckled as she brought their joined hands up and kissed his wrist in return._

_“You’re late Kashi.” She smirked. _

_Kakashi choked out another laugh as he gently pulled her up into a hug. Minashi buried her nose into his uncovered neck._

_“Finally! Ne, ne, I call dibs on walking you down the aisle! That’s my duty as Mina’s Nii-san!”_

_“BAKA!” Mina yelped and threw her pillow at the cackling blonde. Naruto just dodged even as Kakashi surprised her by slipping onto the cot behind her and holding her close. She looked at him surprised and embarrassed._

_“K-kashi?” she stuttered._

_He just hummed and buried his face into her hair. “_Mine.”_ his low growl vibrated against her skin, sending shivers down her spine._

“_Hai, but you’re telling Ba-chan dattebane.” Minashi said firmly trying to hide her embarrassment._

_“And Sakura.” Naruto teased from his cot._

_The Uzumaki twins were pleased when Thee Hatake Kakashi actually paled and froze in fear. Naruto went back to cackling in his cot while Minashi just sighed and shook her head at her Kashi. Gently she tiled his head down and tried to coax him back with a kiss. _

_“Ma, I know they have some killer fists, but that was a little much, ne?” Minashi snickered._

_Kakashi looked down at her and raised a brow. “Don’t let the blonde fool you. Tsunade is an Uzumaki.”_

_“Sakura?” She questioned._

_“Honorary Uzumaki. The Pink is a warning. Have you forgotten she studied under Tsunade, the part Uzumaki woman?”_

_Naruto’s cackling had turned into howling laughter before he yelped in pain. Kakashi and Minashi’s gaze went to said pinkette who’d just walloped Naruto._

_“BAKA! You’re supposed to be resting!“ She shouted before looking over to Minashi. She froze mid scolding when her brain short circuited at the sight of Kakashi almost wrapped around Minashi from behind, as he acted as a backrest for her._

_Sakura snapped her jaw shut and just blinked at them._

_“Mina-chan? Kakashi-sensei?"_

_“Run.” Naruto snickered. Kakashi sighed and pulled Minashi tighter._

_“This is a two way deal. I‘ll protect you, you protect me.” he grumbled into her neck._

_Minashi snickered before bursting out laughing. Happiness filling her even as Sakura’s eyes narrowed when Kakashi didn’t removed himself from one of her best friends._

_“Ka~Ka~Shi~” Sakura growled storming to them._

_“Mina” Kakashi whispered as panic began to lace his voice._

_“What are you doing to MINASHI!” She shouted even as named blonde joined her brother in their cackling glee._

_“MINA!” Kakashi yelped as he dodged Sakura’s fist and jumped out of the cot._

_“Get back here so I can beat the answers out of you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura growled._

_Kakashi whimpers were covered by Naruto and Minashi’s continued cackling._

“Oh that poor man.” Inojiro sighed as the tent disappeared and the forest reappeared. His twitching lips gave him away though. Minashi felt herself chuckle even as the scroll disappeared back into the Elm tree leaf. 

“To think he’s lived through Tsunade-sama and her successor.” He chuckled finally. ”I can see why he’s an Elm tree.” 

“Yeah...” Minashi drawled out. “When Tsunade-baa-san woke up, everyone in the village knew exactly when that was.” Inojiro looked at her curiously. Minashi raised a brow. “Between the village shaking every few minutes and Kakashi’s own yelps of fear mixed with his screams of terror? Yeah, it didn’t take long for the Shinobi gossip vines to figure out exactly _WHY_ The Godaime was chasing around one of her best shinobi.” 

There was silence as they began their way back to the clearing. 

“Did she ever catch him?” Inojiro finally asked. 

Minashi just smirked. “Yes, but I kept my promise. Plus, the scent of his terror was stinking up the village.” She shrugged. 

Inojiro paused as he watched Minashi continue walking. She paused as well to glance back at him questionably. 

“You sat back with your brother and watched Hatake get chased around, didn’t you?” He guessed, having studied his patient as both adult and child to get a better handle on her. That and reviewing the memories she’s shown him helped, since they held the Minashi before the jump. She was a complex individual because of it all. 

Minashi’s answering smirk was answer enough though her words just confirmed it. “I’ve never had Ramen so delicious.” 

Inojiro chuckled as he joined her back in their walk. 

“So what of that memory rattled you?” he asked as they sat down. Minashi rested against Kurama’s back. Inojiro was happy to not get on the Bijuu’s nerve and chose to rest against the cave wall. 

The mood sobered a bit as Minashi looked down at her hands and played with the ends of her hair. 

“This Kakashi thought I was having a bad dream. I woke up in class with my hand in his, and his other running through my hair whispering that everything was going to be okay. That he’d protect me.” 

“But he's said that to you before; when you first got here if I recall.” 

“Hai. But it’s what he said after. He promised that he’d always be there for me.” She whispered as her face scrunched up and her fist balled up. ”He can’t make that promise. Even as a child, he knows the dangers of being a shinobi. His father has come home injured enough. Sakumo is not shielding him from the fact that he may never come home one day.” 

Minashi’s fingers dug into her skin as she tried to work through her feelings. Inojiro knew to be patient with her. 

“He’s still a child. Knowing and experiencing are two different things.” He kindly reminded her. 

“I know!” She shouted snapping her hard gaze up to him. It relaxed at his patient look. ”I know. I wish I could tell him that he can’t promise that. But he’s still too young to understand. I’m too ‘young’ to supposed to know that.” She grunted and ran a hand through her hair. “Shit, I hate this. I can’t stand this waiting. I wish there hadn’t been a price to travel back. I could have just been Kitsune. Kept myself from connections that were distracting. Kept myself from so much pain.” She choked as she wipe away a tear. ”I miss him. I miss my Kashi.” she finally sobbed. ”Kami, I miss him. I miss his calloused hands, his perverted habits, his stupid excuses for everything besides our dates. I miss him holding me tight when nightmares of Naruto wake me with screams of agony. I miss the little things he did to make my day. Notes using his pack summons. Flowers delivered by my summons he bribed with dango. The massive Killing Intent on any man brave enough to flirt with me and then playing dumb like he didn’t just scare half the bar.” 

Inojiro sighed as he watched Minashi wipe away her tears. 

“Being near him is hurting you.” He whispered. 

Minashi nodded. “It’s him, but it’s not.” She mumbled. ”I’m excited to watch him grow into the man I knew, but I also know he will never be the same man if what I want goes through.” 

Inojiro realized then what was plaguing her. “You fear he’s not going to see you as his guiding light.” 

Minashi looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. A short nod was her answer. 

Inojiro sighed. ”I can’t tell you if that will or won’t happen. All I can tell you is to enjoy the time you’ve had with your version. He will always be a piece of you. Next, enjoy the time that you have with the new Kakashi. Only time will tell if you two will still be connected at the hip when you’re older.” He looked at her curiously. “As stubborn as you are, I know enough about you to know that you will let him go if you see that he loves another. Am I wrong?” 

“No.” Minashi whimpered. 

Inojiro nodded. ”Then when or If that even happens, you pick up the pieces and move on. Just as you’ve done the past month. You landed in a past you didn’t originally belong in. You picked up the pieces, made a place, and found a home. That’s more than some have been able to do for much simpler changes in their lives.” Inojiro waved out to the clearing and forest. “Do you not see the beauty that I do? Do you not see just how impressive having such a strong mind is?” 

Minashi looked back to her mindscape and saw the blackened trunks. Saw the new life. Saw the older trees. 

“You are so much stronger than you realize Minashi. There will be very little that will knock you down for long.” 

“But I don’t have Naruto to help me up anymore.” She whispered looking at him with eyes that were lost. “He was always the one to always stand back up with a smile then hold a hand out to me.” 

“He helped you stand because he knew you were already going to stand up anyways.” Inojiro said firmly. “You two shared a connection. A connection I still can’t fathom at how amazing it must have been. He knew that he didn’t need to lend you strength. You were strong all on your own. You will stand back up. You will change the future for the better, and no matter what, you will find happiness with the man you are destined to be with.” 

Minashi just stared at Inojiro as he sighed and stood up. She saw him hold out a hand to her with a kind smile. 

“I know I'm right when I say this; Those that hold out their hand to those looking broken, know that they are not broken. They have just taken a hard hit. They still have the strength to stand back up on their own feet. They just need someone to believe in them.” Minashi took his hand. “I believe in you Minashi Uzumaki-Namikaze.” he yanked her up to her feet. “I believe in you, Hokage-sama believes in you, Orochimaru-san believes in you, Tsunade-sama believes in you, Jiraiya-san believes in you.” He pointed to the mass of fur behind her. ”Kurama-sama believes in you or else he’d never help you get here in the first place.” 

Minashi choked back a sob but the tears feel. Inojiro pulled her in for a friendly hug. “You just need to believe in yourself.” He said gently into her hair. 

He waited until he felt her calm down before released her. Minashi wipe away her tears and looked up at him. 

“I'll try. I might need help remembering.” 

Inojiro chuckled. “That’s what friends are for Minashi. That’s why Hokage-sama wants you to make them. They may not be able to help all the time, but you never know.” 

Minashi chuckled even as she nodded at him. “I’ll try.” 

“That’s all you can do for now. Try and try again.” 

They walked back to the center of the clearing. ”So I should probably try to talk more about Naruto next week?” She smiled tightly. 

Inojiro sighed. ”I will not push you on him. Yes, I think the sooner you truly grieve over him instead of pushing it to the side for this or that, the sooner you can move on.” 

“I'm not-” she frowned. 

Inojiro held up a hand. ”I’m not sure if you have, but it’s just a hunch.” He glanced back to the trees and changed the subject. ”It was nice seeing him in action though.” He smiled back at her. 

Minashi couldn’t help her own smile. “He was such a knucklehead.” she chuckled. 

“I can image that you two were so much worse together.” He agreed. Minashi smiled and held out her hand. 

“Thank you Inojiro.” He clasped it easily. 

“It was an honor to get to see your memories that held both Naruto and Kakashi. Thank you for sharing.” 

“Next week, I'll see if there is another I can show you.” she offered. 

“I won’t hold you to it. You never know what you’ll need to talk about instead, but I look forward to the day we can.” 

With a hand sign the jutsu was released. 

Minashi groaned as she slumped over and rested on the pillow. “Why does that still hurt?” she grunted. 

Inojiro sighed as he stretched out his back and prepared them some tea to ease the ache. 

“While your Chakra coils are developing rapidly from your massive reserves and Kurama moving his own chakra through them with the Nature Energy turned Sage Chakra, they are still not fully grown. It’s why you still are at risk for Chakra exhaustion.” He replied looking at her with a scolding look. She ignored it and sipped her tea. 

“It is also why long periods of time in your mindscape under my jutsu is a strain on those coils.” 

Minashi grunted. 

“Ah, while I'm thinking about it, were you awake for that memory?” Inojiro asked curiously. 

Minashi blinked and tried to understand what he meant. “Huh?” 

“It looked like it was from Kakashi’s point of view.” 

Minashi blinked before it clicked. “Ah, there are two reasons for that.” She held up a finger. ”One, Naruto and I’s connection. I was able to remember what he could.” She held up the second finger. ”Two; During the fourth war, Naruto and I shared our chakra that was mixed with Kurama’s with the entire shinobi alliance. So a piece of Kurama was in all of them. All of their memories came back with them.” She shrugged like it was _nothing_, and went back to drinking her tea. 

Inojiro just stared at her dumbfounded. 

“W-What?!” he whispered. “but how is your mind not a mess-” 

“Kurama and a good organization system.” She smirked. ”Naruto though just shoved them all into a separate part of his mind. He didn’t bother to organize them past their Nation. He knew I had them sorted.” 

Inojiro’s eyes went out of focus. ”That's why the forest is so large. You have memories from Every shinobi that faught in the Fourth War and lived up to that point.” 

“Hai.” 

Inojiro just stared at her incredulously. Minashi couldn’t help smirking at his look. Her inner Uzumaki enjoying it. 

“C-Can I tell the Hokage?” He whispered. “Just that specific part. It’s.... astonishing.” he whispered still dazed. 

Minashi just rolled her eyes. ”Fine.” 

Inojiro absently nodded. 

“Are we done?” 

He nodded once more. 

“You going to be okay?” She chuckled. 

Inojiro was still before he just shrugged. Minashi rolled her eyes at him again before leaving to find Kushina waiting for her patiently in the hall. 

“All done?” She smiled. 

Minashi smiled back. “All done and doing better.” 

Kushina’s smile softened with her happiness. “I'm glad. So Ramen?” 

“Hai.” Minashi beamed and leaped up into Kushina’s arms. 

Minashi sat still as the memories bombarded her. The Shadow clones she had sent to the Hyuuga Compound had completed their tasks. Henged as simple foxes, they’d placed the seal tags on the inner walls of the compound. Once they had activated, they dispelled outside of the compound in groups of two. The last bunch had just come in from the fox henged Shadow clones, tasked with tagged underneath the homes. _The Hyuuga’s should really look at getting those holes filled in._ She mused even as she put the cup to her lips and sipped at the Sake. 

Her Blood Clone was sleeping away in Kushina’s apartment. She’d spent the rest of the afternoon just relaxing with Kushina. Learning how to cook, learning more of the Uzumaki style of sealing, and just cuddling with Kushina on the couch. Minato apparently was set on getting his other Jounin team members back on their feet. So he’d left to train with them. 

Minashi had asked if Kushina trained that much as well. 

“Of course. What do you think I'm doing while you’re in the academy?” she had smiled. Minashi thought she had been at the mission desk, but apparently not. 

“So this is where we can find you on a Saturday night Kitsune?” a familiar voice chuckled as he sat beside her at the bar. Minashi raised a sleek black brow at Minato. 

“It is an ANBU bar. I am ANBU.” 

“True, but you’ve also been hard to track down. I’ve wanted to get you into another team training.” Minato said even as he sent a signal to the bartender for his own drink. 

“You drink?” Minashi asked a little surprised. 

“Not often.” He replied Honestly. “I prefer to be ready at any time for a mission. Especially being on one of the Hokage’s most trusted teams.” 

“Then what is the special occasion to where I get the honor of drinking with the Hokage’s number one ANBU captain?” 

Minato sipped at his drink before those sharp blue eyes slid to her, even as his head didn’t change position. They were so cold. 

Minashi felt something slither down her spine. She realized then, just _why_ her father had been feared as the Yellow Flash, if he gave all his enemies this look. 

“I have a little sister as you know.” he stated calmly, his tone of voice never changing. “I came home the other night to find her and my girlfriend sprawled out surrounded by sealing paper and notes.” He took another sip, never dropping his gaze from her. “I was too tired at first to see it. But the longer I looked, the more my brain told me to look harder. Do you know what I saw?” 

Minashi just raised a brow, even as her stomach turned in nervousness. “No. I’m not a Yamanaka.” 

“I saw a familiar sealing style in my imouto’s. One I'd seen firsthand.” He finally turned to her. “I don’t want your full past story. I don’t care who you actually are. All I want to know is how you are connected to Minashi. Are your intentions good or have you abandoned her to Konoha so you could-” 

Minashi chuckled as she looked away. Calmly she took a sip. Her father was a genius, but he didn’t have enough of the puzzle pieces to put it together. If he was a Nara, he might have been with the pieces she’s let slip. 

“Mina is safe, she is happy. That is all that matters.” Minashi said without looking at Minato. 

“Kitsune I'm sure she’d be happy to know you are still alive. She doesn’t realize who you are does she?” 

Minashi frowned and looked at him confused. “And who am I to her?” 

Minato bit his tongue as his own hopes had overridden his logic that it couldn’t be her. 

“You’re her mother.” He whispered. “It explains how you still feel Uzumaki, but only traces, it’s how you have sealing knowledge based on Uzumaki before you created your own style. Why you have her eyes.” 

Minashi stared at Minato with a raised brow. “Wouldn’t that make me your mother?” 

Minato just stayed silent. But Minashi saw it. The pain in his eyes. Something in her softened. He was an orphan just like she had been. To have even a slim hope that a parent was still alive, was every orphan’s dream. 

“Namikaze-san, I swear on my life and the safety of Konoha that I am not your mother or Mina’s.” 

She saw his eyes dim with disappointment when he saw the truth in her gaze. 

“But you are connected to Mina.” he whispered. 

“Yes.” Minashi admitted. 

“How?” he sighed and turned back to the bar. “I thought I could drop it, for the happiness of Mina, but it’s just bugging me too much. I feel like I'm missing something.” 

Minashi chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Maybe one day I will be able to tell you. Do I still have your trust until then?” 

Minato looked back at her and nodded. “I already told you. I trust you. I shouldn’t but I do. You’re Honest when it counts. You mean it when you say you’re here to protect Konoha.” 

“OI! I found them!” a voice shouted from the doorway. Minato and Minashi turned to find Itsuki taking up half the doorway. He soon made way for Fumiko, Toru, and Koichi. 

“Come on!” Fumiko smiled as she dragged Minashi to a table Toru snagged for them. 

“What’s going on?” Minashi grunted when she was shoved into a chair. Minato sighed when he was forced into a chair beside her. 

“Team bonding.” Toru smirked. 

“Is training not good enough?” Minashi asked confused. She got glares from all but Minato for that remark. “I guess not.” she muttered and sipped at her cup. 

“Nope! No more of that!” Itsuki chuckled taking away her sake and soon shot glasses were handed out from the tray Koichi brought over. 

“Guys, come on, you know I can’t-” Minato pouted. 

“Shove it Taichou.” Koichi grunted. “Do you think I'm enjoying this? My wife is going to kill me if I go home smelling of alcohol again.” 

Toru just snickered and lifted a shot glass. “To being single!” He laughed. Fumiko raised her own glass and the Minashi felt all the other eyes on her. 

“What?” She frowned. 

“Single or taken?” Toru asked. 

“Single.” She muttered. 

“Then drink up buttercup!” Fumiko snickered. 

Minashi sighed and grabbed a glass. Together the three down them. Minashi frowned at the taste even as Fumiko and Toru shuttered at the burn. 

“That is not as pleasant to the taste buds as Sake.” Minashi muttered. 

“So, do you have your eye on anyone?” Fumiko smiled at Minashi. Minashi tilted her head confused. 

“In what way?” she asked even as she signaled the bartender for another bottle of sake. 

“Like I have my eyes set on Inoichi.” She smirked. Minato choked on his water. 

“He’s my age.” The Young ANBU captain protested. 

“Are you calling me old Taichou?” Fumiko smiled warningly. 

Minato knew better. He looked away and grumbled into his glass. 

Minashi rolled her eyes at the Yamanaka’s games. “Leave the boy alone Fumiko.” she chuckled even as she poured her own cup of sake. Minato glared at her. 

“Eh?” Itsuki grinned at Minashi. “Do you have your eyes on Taichou? His fan girls will be pretty upset.” 

Minato flushed beat red. “I-it’s not like that.” 

“But I came in here and found you two getting all cozy.” Itsuki grinned sharper even as his eyes never left Minashi who held his gaze over her sake cup rim. 

“We were just talking! I was trying to see if she’d join more of our team training-” 

“Aw, denying our little private conversation Minato-kun?” Minashi pouted playfully at Minato. He continued to turn red. “You were being so adorable asking about personal training. Even being so bold as to learn more about me.” she twirled a finger in her hair and let her voice drop into a husky tone. “So mean Minato-kun, denying your actions and whispered words of endearment.” 

“I-i-i. B-but-but. N-no- that's- that-” Minato broke out into a long whine as he buried his face into the table and covered his bright locks with his arms. “I have a girlfriend!” He shouted into the table. 

Minashi moved closer. “But you seemed so interested in me, an older woman. Older woman, more experience.” 

Minato jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “Stop that! She’ll kill me!” He got a crazy look in his eyes. “Have you ever seen a vengeful Uzumaki in action?! I’ll never be able to sleep peacefully!” he ended with a screech. 

Minashi just chuckled with the rest of the table. “You are very fun to tease Minato.” She smirked. 

“Well done.” Itsuki chuckled and lifted a shot to her. She took one of her own and they tossed them back together. 

“Why are you so mean to me?” Minato whined, but was ignored. 

“Thank you. Was that some sort of initiation?” She asked flipping the empty shot over and grabbing her sake again. 

Koichi chuckled low. “Sort of. Taichou is ease to tease, but getting him that flustered is new.” He lifted his own shot in a salute before downing it. 

“So, if not Minato or any of us, do you have your eyes on anyone Kitsune?” Fumiko giggled from her seat. Minashi tilted her head at the Yamanaka. 

“Is she drunk already?” She whispered to Itsuki. 

He sighed and nodded. “She has the second lowest tolerance on the team. Minato has the lowest tolerance.” He pointed to the many empty shot glasses before the pale blonde woman. “She was tossing them back while you teased Minato.” 

They looked at Minato to find him now being the one to toss them back. She could almost see the terror in his eyes from the thought of a vengeful Kushina, slip from his mind with every shot. 

“So what is tonight really about?” She asked Itsuki quietly while Toru got up for more shots. 

Itsuki’s eyes dimmed. “Hokage-sama warned us that we’ll be getting an S-Rank mission in two days. He warned us to make sure our affairs were in order. That’s how dangerous the mission was. It was Taichou’s job to track you down to pass it along. Though I guess you’d get a message soon anyways.” 

“He said I'd be joining you?” She asked confused. 

Itsuki looked at her. “No, he said he needed to check to see if you would. I guess we found you before he could summon you.” 

Minashi hummed as she grabbed another shot when Toru returned. 

“It’s why I wanted us to train.” Minato sighed from beside her. She glanced at him and found his eyes glassy. “We still need to work on teamwork.” he smiled at her completely ruining his serious words. 

Minashi deadpanned Itsuki. “He’s a happy drunk isn’t he?” 

Itsuki chuckled. “As long as he’s thinking happy thoughts. He’ll switch to a depressed one or whiney one in a little bit. Fumiko turns into a flirt.” he said pointing at said blonde that was leaning over to one of the other tables, hitting on a younger ANBU agent. The poor teen was flushed in surprise. 

“And you three?” She asked Toru, Koichi, and Itsuki. 

Toru scoffed. “We can never tell when Itsuki gets drunk. There is a reason he’s the second in command at T&I. He’s got a damn good poker face.” he pointed to Koichi with a finger. “That bastard doesn’t care. He’ll flip his eyes on at one point so he can remember anything embarrassing to use against us later.” 

Koichi just smirked confirming Toru’s theory. 

“And you?” Minashi chuckled throwing back another shot. 

Toru shrugged. “I’ve got a pretty good tolerance. I’ve always been second to Itsuki.” 

“Not for long.” Minashi snickered into another shot. 

Toru paused and the three looked at her before the tray of empty shots. 

“Once you get past the initial taste, the after taste is actually pretty nice.” She shrugged and grabbed the empty tray. “Minato-kun?” she called sweetly. The happy smiling blonde turned to her. 

“Hai~” he beamed. 

“Can you fill us back up?” She held the tray out to him and he took it with a smile and staggered back to the bar. 

She felt eyes on her and found the remains of team cheetah staring at her. Fumiko already abandoning them to sit on the young ANBU’s lap at the other table. 

“What?” She gave them an innocent smile. 

“Oh yeah, you’ll fit right in.” Toru tisked as he saw Itsuki eyeing her with newfound interest. 

“Do you have any experience in Interrogation?” Itsuki asked as a sly grin took his lips. “You have a wide range of skills, but you seem to be good at manipulation.” 

“Minato is tipsy and weak to pretty women when tipsy. If he’d been sober or if his Uzumaki girlfriend was around, I wouldn’t have been able to do a quarter of that.” 

“You Manipulated Danzo.” 

“He was already cornered with all the evidence we collected.” 

“Still, I'd love to see you in action with a prisoner.” 

Minashi stared at him innocently. “But aren’t you married Itsuki-kun?” 

He stared at her confused. “yes. What does that have to do with trading techniques?” 

“Ba-Ka.” Koichi drawled out. ”You sounded like you were hitting on her.” 

Itsuki frowned. “What? No I didn’t. She is a skilled Kunoichi. I just-” he stopped when he found Minashi and Koichi’s smirks. “Oi you bastards!” he grunted and downed three shots. 

Toru burst out laughing and pounded the table. “She got him!” He laughed. “That’s hilarious! I’m so telling Inojiro-san! He fell right into it!” He continued to laugh. 

“Shut up!” Itsuki grunted and went to swat the brunette, but Toru just ducked with a snicker. 

Koichi just rolled his eyes and raised his glass to her. “Welcome to Team Cheetah.” She returned it and they downed their drinks. 

Minashi held the cup of coffee to her lips as she leaned against the island counter of her ANBU apartment. She was dressed in full ANBU gear ready to go hunt down Hiruzen to ask why she hadn’t gotten a summons yet for the mission. 

But first, Minashi wanted to take in the sight before her. She’d slept in her own bed after getting shadow clones to lay out futons for her unexpected guests. They were slowly beginning to wake. 

Minato whimpered. Koichi snarled and threw a pillow over the blonde’s head before gasping and covering his own. 

“Shut up.” Fumiko growled. “Whoever is breathing so loud, I'm going to strangle you.” 

Itsuki grunted as he sat up and held his own head. “Kami, my head.” he groaned. 

“_SHUT UP.”_ Koichi hissed as red eyes peaked out from his futon. “You’re all too _LOUD.”_ he hissed before burying his head back into the darkness of between the sheets. 

“ow.” Minato whimpered as he rolled to a seated position and rubbed his temples. “Where are we?” he mumbled. 

“Kitsune’s place.” Itsuki mumbled as a hand ran down his face and looked around. He then looked down and froze. 

Minato was too busy yawning to realize what was wrong. Koichi was the next to realize. He popped out of his futon before clutching his eyes when the light hit them. 

“Too bright.” he mumbled. 

“SHUT UP!” Toru snarled as he snapped up from his own futon. All eyes went to him. Even Fumiko sat up long enough to retort, but paused when what she was seeing registered in her hungover mind. 

“Toru, why are you wearing a dress?” She tilted her head confused. 

Toru frowned and looked down before looking back up and pointing at the other men. ”I should be asking them that. Plus, “ he tilted his head at her. ”What in Kami’s name are _You_ wearing?” 

Fumiko looked down before shrieking. ”Why am I dressed like a monk?!” She shouted before falling back down and clutching her head. ”Owie.” she mumbled. 

Minashi continued to smirk as she sipped her coffee. She felt eyes on her and found Itsuki eyeing her. 

“You look fine.” he grumbled. 

“Of course I do because I am.” she chuckled triumphantly. 

“Okay. Can I have my clothes back?” 

Minashi’s smirk only grew. 

“Kitsune? I need to get home, I promised Kushina I'd make breakfast today.” Minato whined even as he wrapped himself in the blankets. 

“Minato, are you actually pulling that off?” Fumiko mused aloud. 

Minato flushed and soon had Toru and Fumiko wrestling the blanket away from him. He yelped and dodged, but was too wrapped up to escape. When Itsuki joined, it was a lost cause. Koichi just smirked with red eyes. He’d never let his Captain live this down. 

“Guys! Really!” Minato pouted as he stood there in a blue dress that matched his eyes. Only his flushed face ruining the cute image. 

“Kushina was right. You are a pretty boy.” Fumiko snickered. “Man, where’s my camera when I need it.” 

“Oh don’t worry.” Minashi called from the kitchen as she put her cup in the sink. “I have plenty of pictures from last night.” 

They all watched the Mysterious woman as she grabbed her mask and put it on the side of her head. She then grabbed a katana from the counter and strapped it on. 

“Guys.” Koichi hissed and they all looked to see the Uchiha pale and panicking. ”I can’t remember last night.” He revealed. 

Shivers went down their spines as they looked to Fumiko, she would be the next to remember with her mind techniques protecting her own memories. 

Fumiko paled as well and shook her head at them. ”Nothing.” She whispered. 

“Oh, by the way?” Minashi called from the door. They all looked at her panicked when they found her grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “I already sent your clothes home. You’ll have to go home like that. Only then will the seals on you release.” She smiled then waved. ”Ja ne!” 

The door clicked shut behind her and five ANBU just blinked into the empty apartment. 

Minato suddenly yelped and they looked to him as he paled. “I can’t Hiraishin home.” he looked at his team with mild Panic. “She meant it. We’ll have to go outside.” 

“Damn it.” Itsuki growled. 

It started off soft before it got louder. Everyone looked at Koichi to watch him curl into himself before he burst out laughing. 

“Oh Kami, she got us!” he laughed. “She got us good.” He laughed and looked at them with a smile. ”I like her. I think while she’s odd, she’ll work good for us.” 

The others relaxed a fraction before jumping when Minashi appeared right between them. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She smiled and slapped something on each of their foreheads. “I’m not that cruel.” she chuckled before disappearing again. 

“Oh~~That’s ni~ce~” Fumiko purred. Mumbles of agreement went around as their hangovers were relieved by the Iryojutsu sealing tags. 

“We can’t let another team work with her. They’ll never give her back.” Toru hummed. 

“Do you really think this dress incident will be the only attack?” Itsuki sighed as he finally got up and found that Kitsune had made plenty of Coffee to go around. 

Silence followed his statement. 

“Worth it for her healing Seals.” Toru shrugged and began rolling up his futon. 

“It’ll be nice to have another girl on the team.” Fumiko chuckled. 

“We can learn from her.” Koichi agreed. 

“We can help her protect Konoha and our precious people in it.” Minato smiled.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cheetah and Kitsune's first Mission outside of Konoha.  
A new OC introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am NOT an expert on Naruto. I also do not have all the time in the world to read all the Manga or go back and re-watch the entire series to look for specific episodes for times and places.  
In result, we have this: Me playing around with my own plot to fit the story. Allies may have existed, they may not have happened. Monikers may have existed they may have not. There is only so much you can find on the internet while also trying not to lose the writing roll you're on.  
This is the result. Please don't tell me if i got it wrong in a rude way. I know i probably have. Please just review on how well i've done to compensate for facts that i don't know or can't find in a short research session.
> 
> This is also a TimeTravel Fiction, so things are bound to change anyways. That is where my freedom to make new plots exist...which is a lot harder than it looks btw.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this note if you did. Hope i didn't disappoint.
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!  
~A <3
> 
> (p.s. It's normally not you wonderful people here on Ao3 that are mean. That seems to be the peeps on FF.net....Welp, like mama says "Kill them with kindness". Works every time. ;P )

Chapter 27

“You’re not joking.” Hiruzen whispered as Inojiro looked back down at his own notes and theories on Minashi’s mental scape. 

“No. Her mind is incredible.” Inojiro chuckled excitedly. “I’ve never seen one so complex Sarutobi. That why when her physical body gets older, I want to request to show Inoichi. I want to be able to let him in. One, I'll not always be head of T&I or Clan Head. She’ll need someone she can trust. If I can get them to start working together sooner rather than later, then we’ll be able to also try to figure out how she is even able to do this. This is Thousands upon tens of thousands of memories residing within her own mind. This is physically impossible. And to be able to bring them with her?” 

Hiruzen lifted a hand and Inojiro settled down. “I cannot authorize anything. All we can do is put a request through and Minashi will have the option to accept or deny the request. You are correct in the fact that she will need others, that will be closer to her physical age, to be in the know of her situation. Until then, you will just have to enjoy the time that you do get in her mind.” He said chuckling at the end. 

Inojiro gave the Hokage a sheepish look. “I wish I could end all my days walking her mind. It’s beautiful, even with its scars.” 

Chakra flared and the Privacy seal went down. Hiruzen and Inojiro jumped up ready to fight, but Minashi just appeared on the windowsill. Her blue eyes were narrowed on Hiruzen. He sighed and relaxed back. 

The Privacy seal went back up when Minashi as Kitsune stepped in. 

“I take it team Cheetah found you.” he sighed. 

“Why didn’t I get a summons? What would have happened if they hadn’t found me?” 

“I was waiting on more intel to decide on if you were to attend or not.” 

“When are you expecting it?” She narrowed sharp blue eyes on him. 

Hiruzen lifted his pipe to regard her. “Orochimaru and Jiraiya went to go meet with one of Jiraiya’s contacts. Them and Tsunade will also be going with you and Team Cheetah to act as back up and/ or act as an extraction team. Tsunade’s Medic-nin program is just starting. She doesn’t have anyone else trained to go in her place.” 

“Just what is this mission?” She asked narrowing her eyes. 

Hiruzen held her gaze for a few beats. 

“Infiltration and extraction.” Minashi blinked confused. 

“okay....and?” 

“Execution if extraction is not possible.” he finished. 

Minashi looked at Hiruzen. ”Explain further.” She said firmly. 

Hiruzen sighed and put his pipe down. “A few days ago, our spies reported that two valuable informants in Iwa were caught. When bodies were not sent back, we believed that they are still being held for torture and interrogation.” 

“You’re not telling me something Hiruzen.” She pointed out. “Who is it?” 

“The Sand Siblings.” 

Minashi frowned and tried to internally look for Information that fit that. She knew of only one set of Sand Siblings. They were Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. But they were ten years too soon to be born. 

“Who?” She asked. 

“Yashamaru and Karura of the Sand. They are mistake for twins, but-” 

“Karura is older. Yashamaru is her little brother.” Minashi finished as she realized what was going on. “Gaara’s mom. I don’t understand. Even If I didn’t go on this mission, they would live. Wait- why are we ever tasked with this mission?” She asked frowning. 

“Because I've sent the Third Kazekage an alliance. I got word just before Danzo’s trial that he’d accepted. Yashamaru and Karura are two of his best ANBU agents for their age. They had been undercover for a year in Iwa. Part of the alliance was sharing details and providing support if another war was to come to either’s soil.” 

Minashi started at Hiruzen before she felt her hackles raise. “Who ordered their _execution_ if we are unable to extract them?” She snarled. 

“The Kazekage.” Hiruzen said watching Minashi closely. 

Minashi took a threatening step closer to Hiruzen. “You send a message to The Kazekage. That as soon as I have finished retrieving his people, I’m going to be paying him a special visit for his disrespect of his own Shinobi.” 

“You cannot.” Hiruzen ordered firmly. “This is a new alliance. An alliance we will need before this Third war starts. Skirmishes have already begun breaking out along all our boarders. The last place we need to be defending is against boarders that stretch the furthest against ours. I’m also already looking to Build alliances with the Kawa no Kuni that rests between us. The last war devastated the smaller nations. The least we can do is start building alliances and preparing to protect them this time.” 

Minashi looked at him in disbelief. “Are you KIDDING ME?! THIS!” She shouted. “THIS is why I DIDN’T and Haven’t told you about the future! You are changing things! We never had an alliance with Suna this early. We didn’t even have and alliance with Kawa no Kuni.” 

“Is it that bad?” Inojiro asked. “This could save lives.” 

Minashi snapped her mouth shut and ground her teeth together. “You don’t know that.” she grit out. 

“And you don’t know if it will take lives.” Hiruzen countered. “With the information I have from all my sources, I am doing my damnest to protect my village.” Hiruzen bit out. “I was lenient when it came to our internal threats because I had been letting things slip. That was me fixing my mistakes. Now I am protecting my people. I am trying to take a step forward towards a future that didn’t end like yours. We already know that you have lost a major advantage when Danzo was killed, when my students got back together-” 

“Jiji-” Minashi started. 

“NO!” He stood and gave her a firm eye. “This is my decision. I am trying to help you.” he said gentler. “You are not the Hokage. You are my advisor for when situations are presented that are similar to your own past. This is one of the ripples to your presences. We both know this. Now, what will you do ANBU Kitsune?” 

Minashi lowered her gaze to the floor. She knew he was right. Not to mention, this rippling change may actually cost Gaara’s mom’s life. She couldn’t risk that. 

“Is Minato team lead?” she asked. 

“His mission. His lead. You will be second in command due to your own experience and skill level.” he replied evenly. 

“How long is the mission tasked for?” 

“Day and a half trip there. Same time back. Two-day time limit to get the targets out or assassinate them before they can be broken.” 

Minashi held firm brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry Minashi.” he whispered. 

“No you aren’t. Not completely at least.” she sighed and rubbed her face. “I’d forgotten for a moment what it felt like to be a Hokage. I’m sorry for my bad reaction, it’s just hitting a bit too close to home.” 

“This Gaara fellow?” Inojiro asked. 

Minashi nodded and moved to lean against the window. “Gaara was the youngest of his Siblings. Temari and Kankuro. They were known as the Sand siblings.” she then smiled at the irony. “Ironic really. Their Mother and Uncle were the originals. I wonder if they ever knew that their Family was famous before-” She paused and sighed. “Gaara was the Ichibi container. Born prematurely, killing his mother. She saved him by embedding her chakra into his sand so it would always protect him. Her strong love and Will protected Gaara so many times.” She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. 

“Team Cheetah is leaving at first light Monday morning. Have your blood clone prepared to not expend a lot of chakra while you are away. You will need as much energy as possible for this mission.” Hiruzen ordered. 

“Of course.” She sighed. “When are you expecting Orochimaru and Jiraiya back?” 

“The latest, by sunset.” 

She frowned at him. “Why isn’t he using a toad to send the report back?” 

“Word from him is that the toads have been unresponsive. Only when he’s persistent and marks that’s it’s life or death will they answer the summons.” 

Minashi frowned. “That’s dangerous and strange Jiji.” 

Hiruzen raised a brow. “Jiraiya said they’d been that way ever since Minato summoned a toad with you present.” 

“Ah.” she muttered and looked thoughtful. “Only my summons should have been the ones to follow me. I thought it was because they could smell the foxes on me. It’s known that only Kushina has a contract.” 

“Or the GamaSennin had a vision about you.” Hiruzen supplied. 

“Plausible.” Minashi grunted with a frown. “Looks like I'll be making a trip to the Toads to chat.” 

“Later. You have a team to get briefed by. You’ll be able to feel when Jiraiya and Orochimaru return?” 

“As soon as they enter my range.” She confirmed. 

“Meet with them as soon as they return. Team Cheetah will be briefed then and leave at first light. That will give the Sannin time to re-prepare themselves.” He nodded. 

“Alright.” she sighed and stood. “Anything else Jiji?” 

“Good luck.” he said firmly. 

Minashi nodded. “I’ll make sure everyone comes home.” She promised. 

“You can’t promise-” Hiruzen started but she was gone in a flash of black. “That.” he finished on a sigh. “She knows better.” he grumbled. 

“She does.” Inojiro said. “Kakashi just recent told her that he’d always protect her and always be there for her. She was upset that he didn’t understand that he couldn’t say that. The chances of death are always high for a shinobi. She knows this.” 

“Yet, she makes the same promise to bring everyone home because she sees it as her responsibility that they do come home. They are precious to her now. She can’t afford to lose anyone else.” Hiruzen finished. 

“Correct.” Inojiro said looking at his Hokage with respect. Hiruzen rolled his eyes. 

“We are friends Inojiro, I've heard many of your reports, done my own research on the subject of shinobi mental health, and have done enough profiling of my shinobis to understand how they think. It wasn’t too hard a deduction.” 

Inojiro chuckled. “Apologies Hokage-sama, I meant no-” Hiruzen waved him off. 

“Calm Inojiro. All you can do is prepare for her return. We don’t know how this will affect her.” 

“Hai.” he sighed and took the dismissal for what it was. “Good day Hokage-sama.” 

Minashi stood as she watched Jiraiya finish briefing Team Cheetah, their masks already in place. Hers rested on the side of her head as she stood beside Tsunade and Orochimaru while they finished checking their supply scrolls. Jiraiya finished up and walked back to their smaller group. 

“They’re ready?” She confirmed. 

Jiraiya shrugged. “They’re seasoned shinobi. This isn’t their first S-ranked mission.” 

“But it’s the first in a while that will end up being a joint mission. This is a politically tense mission. We fail and the balance of the Konoha-Suna alliance will never be as strong.” Tsunade stated as she tightened her weapons pouch. 

“Then let’s make sure that we get the Sand Siblings back home, along with all our own people.” Minashi stated firmly as Team Cheetah joined them. She faced them. “Cheetah, you will lead this mission. The Sannin will follow us until the set meeting point. There we will trade summons for when it’s time for extraction or the mission starts going downhill. Cheetah, your orders.” She said pulling her mask down. 

“Move out.” Minato said firmly. They disappeared into the trees. Their pace fast but steady. Silence reigned over the group as they traveled. Only stopping just before the boarders of Kusa and Konoha for the night. 

Suppression tags were passed out in the morning by Minashi to make sure they stayed off all radars. They traveled quickly through Kusa and slipped past Iwa border patrols. 

The group finally stopped in a cavern system that Orochimaru and Jiraiya had already staked out for the best exit strategy. They resided between Iwa’s hidden village and Aisu Bay. 

“We’ll make camp here and head out tonight into the village between shift change.” Minato instructed as they looked at the latest map Jiraiya’s information provided of the village. “Jiraiya’s informant said that the siblings are deep within ANBU holding cells. They are scheduled to be moved tomorrow night. We need to get into position to find out their routes. If we can find out that information then, we’ll be able to make a plan and grab them.” 

Minato looked up at Kitsune with a firm look. “Kitsune, I trust your Deception skills will be able to get further into the village and get what we need?” 

“Of course.” She snorted. It wasn’t the first time she’s done such thing, but this time is wasn’t against a madman. Just a middle-aged man with a complex about his height but one wicked of a kekkei genkai. 

“Good. You, Usagi, and Sparrow will slip into the village.” He handed each minus Kitsune a kunai. “Use these if you’re made.” 

Kitsune handed out another Fuuin tag. “Place this over your ANBU marks.” She ordered. 

“What?” Minato frowned but took it. 

“Do you want to start a third war early?” she asked. He frowned but put the tag over his mark like the others. “We cannot allow Iwa to learn that Konoha and Suna have teamed up.” 

Team Cheetah watched as their Konoha swirl like ANBU marks shimmered before changing to the horizontal marks similar to blowing wind. 

Orochimaru then summoned wraps from another scroll. “These as well. Cover your heads. Use the lower wraps to cover everything else but your eyes. Masks will go on last as a secondary cover.” 

“We really are impersonating Suna ANBU.” Bear grunted but did as the others and followed instructions. 

Minashi didn’t bother, she just closed her eyes and let her Henge blood transformation change over her head. 

“Oi brat.” Jiraiya frowned at her. “Won’t they detect your henge?” he asked. 

Minashi snorted at that absurdity. He rolled his eyes. 

“Ah, that’s right, will we need to keep a look out if you change faces?” Boar asked. 

“I will not show you.” Minashi said and checked her weapons one last time. “If I tell you, if you are caught, the other shinobi will see it the moment you recognize me.” 

“Alright, the sun is starting to go down. We need to trade summons then split up. Boar, Bear, and I will keep our distance, but we’ll try to keep your exits clear until you three can find out when the Siblings will be moved.” 

“Hai.” They chorused. Kitsune called up a small two tailed black fox named Shino. 

“Kitsune-sama.” 

“You were briefed before we left. Jiraiya-sama will be our contact.” 

“Hai.” He nodded and moved to sit on the taller man’s shoulders. Jiraiya held a small burgundy toad in a hand. 

“This is Gamasora. He’s one of my smaller but still talented Toads. He can camouflage himself if needed.” 

“Hello Kitsune-san, Minato-sama.” He bowed yet, Minashi saw his eyes still looking her over. “I’m glad to help.” 

“Thank you Gamasora.” Minato smiled as the toad hopped onto his shoulder. The toad shimmered and then was gone from view. 

“Let’s move.” Minato nodded and the group disappeared into the evening light. 

She was beautiful. 

He swallowed nervously as he straightened out his flak jacket and moved to see if he could get a date. 

“H-“ he cleared his throat when it came out rough. “Hello Miss.” 

Bright jade eyes looked up from their review of the flowers before her. Plump pink lips pulled into a soft smile. 

“Hello Shinobi-san.” A musical voice filled his ears. “Anything I can help you with?” she asked tilting her head cutely. 

He swallowed thickly when his throat went dry at the beauty that was before him. 

“I was actually wondering if there was anything I could help you with? I haven’t seen you around the village before. I-I’m very sure I’d remember such a beauty as yourself.” He said looked up to see a pink flush dust her cheeks. Green eyes sparkled as her hand came up and covered her mouth. 

“Why aren’t you the gentleman? I am looking for something, but I am having a hard time deciding. You see, I’m just here visiting my sister. She is soon going to be married. She moved away from home to marry a shinobi that saved her life.” She said as her eyes saddened. “Mother was very sad to watch her leave, but that is just expected as children grow older, no?” 

“I-I wouldn’t know.” He said as she began walking down more stalls of the village market, perusing the wares. “I am not married, nor have any children.” 

Her eyes swung to him as her pink hair shimmered in the midmorning sun. It was so unique, so beautiful. He wondered if this was what cherry blossoms looked like in spring. Iwa was too stone covered and too hot to keep such delicate trees alive and in bloom. 

“A handsome shinobi like yourself? I couldn’t image it.” She shook her head, letting her hair shimmer more in the light. He was entranced by it. He couldn’t help it when he reached up and tucked a lock behind her ear. He jerked back when he realized what he’d done. 

“Apologies.” He winced and took a step back. “Your hair is just so beautiful, I’ve never seen that shade before.” 

That beautiful blush was back on her cheeks as she fingered her hair. “You think it’s pretty?” She asked shyly. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured as he took a step back to her. She didn’t shy away so he reached for the other side to tuck another lock away. “Stop me if I’m too forward, but would you allow me to escort you today? Maybe I could be of help finding what you need for your sister?” 

Emerald orbs brightened in happiness. “Really? Oh, that would be so helpful.” She smiled and he swallowed when she boldly grabbed his arm and practically hung off it as she steered him further into the market. “Thank you! There is just so much to look for.” 

“I am so sorry; I haven’t even gotten your name Shinobi-san!” The Pinkette at his side suddenly exclaimed looking so embarrassed. “I haven’t even offered you my own. Oh my, what kind of person am I.” she worried nervously at those plump lips of hers. 

He took her nervously twisting hands into his own and kissed one, before the other. 

“We were just too busy in a good conversation. Personally, I was distracted by your exotic beauty. I am Takeshi Kuramochi.” 

She smiled kindly and held out a hand to him, her Kimono riding up to show off perfectly pale and slim wrists. So small, so delicate. 

“Well hello Kuramochi-San, I am Sakura Miyoshi.” 

Takeshi smiled at her. “Your parents had a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. It fits you.” 

She blushed and covered her face with a sleeve again as the blush brightened. 

“Please call me Takeshi.” He continued, pulling her hand back into the crook of his arm. 

“Takeshi-kun. Then please call me Sakura.” She smiled up at him. Takeshi felt his stomach flip. 

“Have you been able to see much of the sights while visiting Sakura-chan?” he smiled as he walked her towards the restaurant district. 

“Sadly no, this is my first time visiting. Mother and I have been preparing for fall. We work cotton, herbs, and lotions. We have to begin winter prep soon, so it’s been all about getting things together before winter set in.” She sighed and looked down at her own hand. “I’ve always been a little jealous of Nee-san, she got to work with all the lotions and soaps as we grew up. Then Mother took it back over. So, I’m left with pulling cotton, weaving the scarves, cloaks, and gloves we sell. That doesn’t include handling the herbs. Nee-san has the soft hands of the family.” 

“I think they are just fine.” Takeshi smiled as he placed her hand into his and rubbed her callouses with his own. “I’ve never known soft hands in my life. I think if I did it would be too strange. But this is proof of your hard work.” He frowned at them as he looked them over more. “Though you seem to do more than just needle work.” He muttered rubbing the center of her palm. 

Sakura clenched her hand. “Tou-san was a shinobi.” She whispered. “We lost him when we were just children. Nee-san and I learned when we were little how to hold a Kunai in self-defense. She didn’t practice as much as me. But we were attacked by bandits when I was a teen. I was barely able to protect myself, mother, and nee-san before a patrol heard the commotion and stepped in. I didn’t want to feel that helpless again. So, I’ve been trying to practice. Asking passing shinobi for few pointers and practicing when I have time.” 

Takeshi kissed her palm and put it back in his arm. “While you are here, I’m sure we can find time to get you a few expert lessons. Passing shinobi are normally missing-nin or those that have abandoned their nations. They are out of practice and sometimes even lose their moral compass. You are lucky you haven’t been hurt by them before.” 

Sakura’s face paled. “L-like c-criminals? That’s what Tou-san said Missing-nin were.” 

“Some, not all, but most.” He confirmed. “So please be more careful.” 

Sakura’s eyes watered but she nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I will try to be more vigilant.” She spoke softly. She then looked around. “Where are we?” 

“It was close to midday. I thought you might like to enjoy lunch with me?” He said smiling, but it was tight. He hoped he wasn’t moving too fast for the civilian woman. 

She blushed again as she smiled up at him. “That would be lovely. I didn’t even realize how hungry I was getting.” Takeshi smiled as he led her into one of his favorite places. 

Takeshi looked up into the afternoon sky. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Sakura was amazing. She was kind, beautiful, had such a caring heart. He didn’t know if he deserved such a woman, but he couldn’t help it. He hoped he could convince her to have another date with him. He wanted to court her while she was here the next few days. Hope they could start writing letters when she left. 

He frowned when he realized she was taking longer than expected. She was just going back for her purse that she’d left in the restaurant booth. Nerves bubbled into his stomach as he headed back for the restaurant. He knows she said she’d be fine, but his instincts were tingling. 

He picked his pace up to a jog, but as he was passing the alley a block from the restaurant, he heard it. 

“-Shi!” a muffled voice cut off and rustling. He followed his instincts and headed for the noise. Sprinting down the alley, he made another sharp turn and stopped dead when he found what he’d known others to experience, but never himself. Someone he was coming to care about was in the grips of a hooded and cloaked man. A Kunai was at Sakura’s throat. A hand over her mouth. Another Man stood beside them with another Kunai pointed at her side while his other had her arms pinned at her side. 

Teary emerald eyes looked at him in panic. The assailant before her yelped and yanked his hand away. 

“Takeshi!” she cried out before it was cut off when the kunai pressed deeper into her throat. 

“Oi!” Takeshi called out raising his hands cautiously. “Let the woman go. She’s done nothing wrong.” He called as he tried to walk close. 

“No further!” the one that had her pinned snarled. 

“I’ll slit her throat.” The second said even as the kunai broke skin. Sakura whimpered as she eyed Takeshi in fear. 

“It’s okay.” He told her holding her gaze. “They won’t hurt you. They want something.” 

“Well, well, he’s a smart one.” Assailant one taunted. 

“Not smart enough to just let the woman die and save his own life.” The other said emotionlessly as he pressed the Kunai more into Sakura’s throat. She whimpered. 

“Ok! Okay! Just back off the girl. Tell me what you want-“ he began to reach towards his vest. 

“What are you doing?” Assailant two snarled. 

“Just getting my identification.” He pulled out a card and flashed it to them. “Look, I’m the Commander of the Jounin Shinobi of this village. I’m sure we can work something out without having to bring all my men and women into this.” 

“Takeshi-“ Sakura whimpered. 

“It’s okay Sakura-chan. Just close your eyes. Everything will be okay. I promise.” 

“You can’t promise that.” Assailant one chuckled. 

“Then tell me what you want.” Takeshi narrowed his eyes on the duo. “Just let the girl go.” He lowered to a knee before the second one joined. “You want me, right?” he put his hands behind his head. “You’ve got me. Just let, the girl, go.” He said even as he gripped the two kunai’s hidden in the back of his upper vest. 

The two shared a looked before Sakura was tossed to the side. Takeshi smirked and threw the kunai. He grunted when they were deflected but didn’t hesitate to attack the assailants. The hooded cloaks were pissing him off. He couldn’t get a read on their signatures either. How was he supposed to further assess the situation if he couldn’t read his enemy? 

“Run Sakura!” He ordered after throwing the smaller of the two assailants away. The larger one pulled a tanto. Takeshi pulled out his own Katana. “You wanna Dance? You picked the wrong skill. I’m the best Kenjutsu specialist.” 

“We know.” His opponent grunted as the other joined at Takeshi’s right. He eyed between them before defending against the smaller one’s kunai’s then spinning to block a down swing from the larger. 

He continued to block their attacks. He couldn’t risk any of his high level jutsus with being so close to the main district. But what really worried him was that no one had heard the commotion yet. Why didn’t someone report the battle sounds yet? He kicked his two attackers again and took a deep breath. 

“You’ve done something.” He snarled. “I’ve been flaring my chakra since I saw Sakura in your grasps. We aren’t being quiet with our battle sounds.” 

“You’re good. But not good enough.” A voice whispered in his ear. He barely turned around before darkness took away his vision. Only the memory of pink and emerald, staring at him emotionlessly, flashed before the nothing took over. 

“That, was scarily good.” Fumiko said as she finished tying Takeshi up. Koichi hummed as he finished stripping the Jounin commander of his clothes and weapons, leaving him in plain pants. 

“What’s scary is the fact that we didn’t even know it was her until she signaled us in the alley, _After_ he’d thrown her aside.” He muttered. 

“The seals she provided us beforehand did their job.” Minato nodded as he checked Takeshi’s pulse. They were all in their Suna ANBU gear prepared for when their guest would wake up. 

“But wasn’t she the one that told us that he’d taken an interest in a civilian?” Toru commented from the wall he was leaning against near the door. 

They all paused then looked at Itsuki, he was the experience interrogator and profiler of shinobi. 

Itsuki just shrugged. “She said that it needed to be real as possible. It wouldn’t have been if we knew it was her, we’d threatened with a kunai.” 

“True.” Minato nodded. 

“Is he ready?” Said woman asked as she walked into the room. They had made a base of a smaller Inn on the outer rim of the main village. “I’ve put the seals in place so it can get as loud as needed, or we can use as much chakra as needed, and we’ll remain off radar.” 

All eyes moved to Minato as their team Captain. “I’d prefer to keep this as bloodless as possible.” He frowned. “Killing only breeds more killing.” 

Itsuki sighed. “Then I’m out. My training only involved getting information through physical torture. Boss man is the mental manipulator of the department.” 

Minato’s eyes looked to the woman still dressed as the target’s companion. 

“What about you?” he asked. Jade met blue. 

“I can do it.” She said and she turned back for the door. 

“Then you are in lead from now on. When the information is collected, I’ll take command back.” 

Minashi nodded. “Clear the room except one. Sparrow, stay and alert us when he wakes. Boar, I need you on perimeter to make sure there isn’t someone that can see past my barriers.” 

“Hai.” He disappeared in a shunshin. 

Fumiko, Itsuki, and Minato followed Minashi out to the main room of their suite. 

“I want all but Toru in there. He will stay on patrol until eight hours have passed. Then switch with Koichi. We’ll rotated from there. Hopefully it wont take that long.” She muttered even as she stripped before them from her Kimono. Down to just her wrapped chest and thigh length workout shorts, she pulled on standard shinobi pants and a tight sleeveless shinobi top. Her weapons were strapped to both thighs, and two katanas at her lower back. Shinobi sandals were put on last before fingerless gloves slipped onto her hands. 

A few black seals dotted her bared skin. Minato frowned at it. 

“You aren’t going in as a Suna shinobi?” he asked curiously. 

Minashi glanced at him with jade eyes. He didn’t like them. 

“No. I want him to think that part of my background is true. That my family was attacked by bandits. But the ‘truth’ will be that the patrol that had ‘saved us’ hadn’t been in time. That I’d actually lost my mother and sister. That I’m a freelance Kunoichi looking for revenge on the Iwa shinobi that were too late. Suna has paid for my services in aiding in getting back two of the shinobi Iwa is holding.” 

“You’ll be able to trick and manipulate him to get the right information this way?” Itsuki asked doubtfully. 

“No.” She snorted. “I’m searching for empathy. I want him to try to empathize with me. The more comfortable I get him to be with me besides the ‘Sakura’ persona he’s met, the more he will bend to tell me what I desire.” She stretched before them before popping her neck. “We aren’t here to kill anyone boys and girls. I don’t give a rat’s ass on the Kazekage’s orders. We get the Sand Siblings out. We all get out of here alive. We do all that without taking life unnecessarily. If we have to run, then we aim to cripple, not kill.” 

Minato frowned at her. “That’s not what you did for the ROOT agents.” 

“ROOT were conditioned to always follow Danzo’s orders. Even if that meant taking the life of a child. They were no longer human or at least thirty percent of them were unredeemable. That blood is on my hands though. But that was an internal mission. This is a mission that is trying to not start a war in the meantime. Iwa will be expecting Suna shinobi’s to be attempting a rescue mission. They are **not** aware that Suna has called in help to their new allies, Us. We will keep it that way.” 

Blue eyes held sharp green ones before nodding. “Alright. Thank you for explaining.” 

Minashi nodded and went to plaiting her hair down the side of her head to rest over her shoulder. She’s made it her own original length. 

A knock came from the ‘bedroom’. 

“He’s awake.” Minashi murmured. She looked back to the ANBU that were currently under her command. “Do not call me Kitsune. I am Mio.” 

They nodded before heading into the room. Minashi moved in last and shut the door behind herself with a soft click. She signaled to Koichi as she took a step forward the same order. She was Mio. 

“Mio-san, the Prisoner is awake.” Koichi said confirming to their faking unconsciousness prisoner that she was in the lead. 

“Thank you, Sparrow.” She nodded and grabbed the second chair of the room and moving it to sit in front of Takeshi. She spun the back around and straddled it as she crossed her arms over the back and just stared at Takeshi. 

“I’m a sensor Takeshi-kun. I can feel your chakra spiking as you’re testing the boundaries of the Chakra suppressing seals. Do not bother, I am a Seal Mistress. You will not be able to break through.” 

Hard grey eyes looked up between his tousled brown hair. Anger burned in his gaze. Minashi just set her chin on her forearm and held those angry eyes. 

“Sorry for doing this to you Takeshi. You seem like one of the few descent men that the shinobi system produces, instead of barely sane killers.” 

His eyes narrowed just the slightest at her. 

She raised a pink brow at him. “You going to talk or are we just going to have a staring contest?” 

His eyes flashed briefly to the four others of the room before looking back to her and looking her up and down. 

“You are not from Suna.” He stated. 

Minashi just smirked. “Never said I was.” 

“What do you want?” he growled. 

Minashi hummed as she sat up and looked him over carefully. “You already know.” 

He didn’t answer, just stared at her. 

“What you don’t know is my involvement.” She smirked as his right eye twitched. “Why would a beautiful woman like me get mixed up in the Shinobi lifestyle?” She mused aloud and leaned onto one hand. “That’s really not a mystery.” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “you see, I have this little thing against Iwa.” 

Takeshi stiffened. “So, I’ve had the best time training and preparing for when a time came when I could finally get back at some of the Iwa shinobi. Sure, you aren’t the one of the ones I’m hunting, but I’m patient. For now, I’ll have my fun with you.” 

“The patrol didn’t get there in time.” He muttered. 

“Ah, you’re as smart as you’re acclaimed to be.” She smiled cruelly. “Yes, one of your lovely border patrols were **not** on time.” She yanked up her shirt and Takeshi’s eyes dropped to see the thick lines running over her stomach and sides. He swallowed thickly as he looked back up to meet her gaze. 

Hard green eyes held sorrow filled grey. 

“They weren’t in time.” She said hollowly. “I watched the Bandits slit my mother’s throat. I watched them rape and cut up my sister. By the time they got to me, I’d already been raped as well. They had just started cutting me up as well and going through our things for all our coin when your _Shinobi_ showed up and killed them. Do you know what they did though?” 

Takeshi swallowed but didn’t look away from her angry eyes. 

“They” She said gripping the chair tight “Walked. Away.” She bit out. “Their medic said that they couldn’t do anything for me, and it would be better if I died anyways and didn’t live with the memories. They didn’t even have any humanity in them to bury us. Or end my suffering. They just walked away.” 

“H-how did you-“ he asked after swallowing. 

“One of those Missing- Nin you so easily dismissed as dangerous. They had more compassion than a shinobi that is supposed to have some sort of Honor code. But I’ve learned that they don’t. At least the missing-nins do in their own weird twisted way.” She snarled and stood up. “you think on that. How your men destroyed my life. You know why I’m here. You know why I have these lovely Suna ANBU helping me keep you in place. I may have been paid for this job, but I will not watch another family be killed.” 

“Mio-san.” Cheetah called softly. 

Minashi stood up and shoved her chair away. “Your blood wouldn’t be the first I’ve spilled Takeshi-_kun_.” She snarled. 

“Mio.” Cheetah said firmer and gripped her bicep. 

“Get off me.” She snapped and stormed to the door. “Your mission is the information. I’m here for the money and saving a family. You’re not my boss.” She growled and slammed the door behind her. 

Cheetah, Bear, and Usagi followed a moment later, leaving Koichi to watch the prisoner. 

Minashi walked over to the side table and began making tea. She added the amount of sugar she wanted and sipped it slowly. 

“Kitsune?” Fumiko asked coming up beside her with a worried look and her Suna face mask pulled off to the side. 

“Hm?” she responded enjoying the warmth of the tea. 

“Are you okay?” she whispered. 

Minashi paused and looked at Fumiko’s worried gaze again. 

“yes” she said easily. “Why?” she continued and then looked back to see Minato and Itsuki mirrored Fumiko’s worried look. Her brows shot up. “What?” she frowned. 

“That anger was real. The emotions were real.” Itsuki said. 

“Even your scent was strong with pain and anger.” Minato confirmed. “Even your Chakra spiked at the end before I got you out.” 

“Kitsune-chan, were you actually raped?” Fumiko asked with the kindest look she’d ever seen on the Yamanaka. 

Minashi’s eyes widened. “What? No!” she frowned and looked at them. “You believed all that?” 

“You were acting?” Itsuki looked at her incredulously, 

“Well duh. It needed to be as real as possible if I’m going to get him to sympathize with me and give me the information I want.” 

Itsuki and Minato shared a glance. 

“I guess you are a master of deception.” Minato said carefully. “But still the emotions, the scents, the chakra spike. Kuramochi would have felt it being so close to you, even with the suppressor seals blocking his own chakra use.” 

Minashi rolled her eyes at her teammates. “Look, I have plenty of memories with pain, anger, and hate. It wasn’t that hard to call up an image in my mind that had all three and use those emotions to fuel that act.” 

“If you’re sure.” Fumiko conceded. “You were just so convincing.” 

“That’s the point.” Minashi chuckled and sat down. They joined her at the table still recovering from her too real act. “This is why I didn’t tell you everything about how I was going to pull the information from Takeshi-san. This enables your own reactions to stay the same as they would in a real-life situation.” She pointed to Minato. “You were a shinobi that Mio got to know on the journey here. He sympathized with her and was close to her. So, he started with trying to comfort Mio, but then he revealed that besides Mio leading he was next in command. He took over when necessary.” 

“You used me?” Minato frowned. 

“I used your natural reaction to spin a story for Takeshi. He knows that I don’t dislike all shinobi. Only Iwa. But I still hold Missing-nin in a better light. Yet, the Sand Siblings mean something to me. I haven’t said much, but he’s putting it together in there that I know them personally. That this is more than the money for me.” 

“You’re good at this.” Itsuki nodded. 

Minashi sat back and rubbed her neck. “My Summons are the foxes. I did a lot of training in their home. I had to learn to think quick. I had to learn how to trick every type of person. I had to learn how to act and be like every type of person. They then would send me into a village with a task. I’d have a month to complete it. It shortened to a few weeks, two weeks, then only a few days to complete the same or similar task. As my skills grew, I then took actual missions that needed that type of skill and put my own to the test.” She shrugged it off. “That’s where I learned to be a Master of deception. I’ve used it off and on since then. The war made my skills even more important. Then I needed to hide. So, I erased my past and Hokage-sama made it possible to start anew.” 

_If that wasn’t the actual truth._ Minashi snorted into her own mind. 

“How long will you allow him to stew?” Itsuki asked. 

Minashi shrugged. “Let’s give it a few hours.” 

“That’s taking away time we’ll need to plan.” Minato frowned. 

“Fine. An Hour.” Minashi shrugged. 

Fumiko rolled her eyes and chuckled at Minashi. “You are an odd one Kitsune-san.” 

“But you find me entertaining, no?” she smirked. Fumiko returned it. 

“Fumiko, go update Toru please.” Minato ordered. 

“Itsuki, go back up Koichi. Let him know loud enough that our other two teammates have left Cheetah and I alone. It will unsettle Takashi more to know that he doesn’t know ‘Sakura’ but Cheetah knows ‘Mio’.” 

Itsuki stood and pulled the cloth back over his mouth. “You ever have a free moment; please come to T&I we could use your skills sometimes. Or you could at least hold a training.” 

Minashi shook her head. “Sorry, training was left for Fox summoners only.” 

He grunted disappointed but left. Minashi glanced over to find Minato staring at her. 

“What?” She muttered. 

“The moment I think I have you figured out or am close to something that will explain more about who you are, you pull something like this.” 

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” she asked tilting her head confused. 

“Neither. It’s an observation. I know I’m missing one piece that would make this all make sense.” He muttered as he looked between her jade eyes. He then frowned. “Is your eye color actually blue?” 

Minashi chuckled as she stood up and cleaned up everyone’s teacups. “In Konoha I will always use the eye color I was born with.” She confirmed. 

Minato grunted and took over drying. “That isn’t helpful.” 

Minashi smirked. “It wasn’t supposed to be.” 

They were silent for a while before Minashi sighed. “Minato, I want to tell you-“ 

“but you can’t for my safety and the safety of Konoha and the precious people you have in it.” He finished smiling sadly. 

“Hai.” She whispered. 

“I don’t like it. I don’t like missing variables that could make or break a theory-” 

“But you can’t help it.” She answered for him. 

“We are getting into a routine.” He shook his head smiling. 

“At least we know where each other stand.” She said. “Some teammates can never get past that first step. Honestly?” she asked. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. “I hope that I can be a true member of this team. Maybe even get a team outside of ANBU. Hokage-sama is right. I need friends. Being alone is painful. Yet I’m terrified to take that step forward and accept new friends.” 

“Taking that step forward in making new friends doesn’t mean you forget the old ones.” Minato chuckled gently. “It just means that you get to remember the good memories instead of reliving the bad. That and your heart is ready to heal and love again.” 

Minashi reached up and snagged his nose. He squawked surprised and tried to pull her hand off without losing his nose. Minashi just snickered before letting him go. He pouted at her cutely. 

“You’re adorable.” She snickered. His pout deepened. “How is it that you can say something so wise with such a young face pretty boy?” 

Minato wilted. “not you too.” He whined and slumped to the floor. “I can’t get my own girlfriend to stop calling me that.” 

“Well you are one. It’s not fair how your lashes are longer than most women’s.” Minashi grunted. “That and you have like the smoothest skin I’ve ever seen. That is _Not_ fair.” 

Minato looked up to find Kitsune sporting her own pout. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I’m stuck with the nickname pretty boy then.” He sighed. 

“Would you rather Mina-chan or Natto-kun?” she smirked. Minato spluttered and followed her back to the sitting area. 

“Please don’t say those again!” he hissed. “if the others hear them, they won’t let me live it down. Plus, my Imouto is already the first. That would be too weird. The latter is just mean.” 

Minashi chuckled and waved him off. “I’m teasing Minato. Relax.” 

Minato frowned at her. “You have been teasing me more, and even messed with the other team members.” 

“I like you guys and gal.” 

“So, you tease us more?” he asked. 

“Well yes.” Minashi smiled. 

Minato deadpanned her. 

“Enough, let’s go over the map of the city again. I want to start making plans while we let Takeshi-san stew.” 

“You call him by his first name.” Minato frowned. “Why?” 

Minashi didn’t look up from the map she was already laying out. “It reminds me that he’s human.” She answered quietly. Minato left it at that and went to work. 

They spent the next hour pointing out possible ambush areas, possible buildings that their prior scouting had hinted to Prisoner holdings, and escape routes. Minashi also said that she could go around and lay out sealing traps that their teammates could lure their pursuers in if needed. They could be on a slight delay so that, while their teammate’s passing them were trigger activation, the delayed timer would set off when the pursuers were passing them. All non-lethal again. No need to start a war. 

Itsuki and Fumiko joined a few minutes into the planning and input their own ideas. At the hour mark, Minashi moved to the door with the other three once again. 

Koichi gave her a worried glance behind his mask, but she ignored him. 

Her target were the grey eyes watching her carefully. Minashi purposely grabbed the chair again and sat in it correctly. She crossed a knee over and placed her relaxed hands on her knee and just stared at Takeshi. 

“I’m sorry my men abandoned you.” He whispered after a few minutes of staring. “Give me a description of them and I can have them punished. Civilian or not, they should have at least tried-“ 

“They are not why I’m here. I’ll deal with them on my own terms. I’m here for my target.” She waved to the Suna shinobi around her. “Their targets.” 

Takeshi frowned at her. “You only are targeting one of them?” he frowned. 

Minashi shrugged and brushed off a non-existent piece of lint. “They are a package deal. Only one means more to me than the other, but they’d kill me if I didn’t make sure they both got out.” 

“I just can’t let you take valuable prisoners. They were found as Spies-“ 

“And I’m sure Iwa has their own spies in Suna. I don’t care.” She narrowed her eyes. “You will tell me when they will be moved, where they will be moving from and where they are being moved to. Tell me this and you can walk away from this alive.” Minashi stated coldly. 

Takeshi looked at Mio before glancing over to the cat masked one. He’d done something to get her back under control. He didn’t like it. He wished that Sakura had been real. That her smiles had been real. Instead, they had hidden the pain caused by his men. 

“Takeshi.” Mio said. He looked back into her emerald eyes and watched as they softened. “Please. I don’t want to hurt you. You are a good man. I know that. I’m not blinded that much by my anger to not see that you are not to blame for my pain. All I am trying to do is prevent someone dear to me from experiencing the same sense of loss and helplessness that I did.” 

“I can’t Sakur- Mio.” He corrected. 

Minashi let her eyes close as a sad smile took her lips. “I took the Name Mio because it was my sister’s. I did give you my actual name. It was your honesty and how earnest you were that made me do that.” 

“Sakura-chan, I can’t. I would be betraying my Nation, my Tsuchikage, my shinobi.” 

Minashi held his sincere gaze as she tried to read him deeper. “Otherwise you would to try to make it right, wouldn’t you?” she whispered. 

Takeshi looked away. Minashi nodded and stood up. “Thank you Kuramochi-san, you are a fine shinobi. I hope one day my children are as kind, loyal, and hold the same honor that you possess.” 

Minashi pulled back and let her fist fly forward. Takeshi closed his eyes, and didn’t see when instead of a fist, Minashi instead slapped a seal on his forehead. Takeshi slumped into his seat and Minashi let out a long sigh. 

“Fumiko.” She called. 

“Hai?” 

“Take me with you when you go into his mind. I’ll be able to supply you with extra juice and instruct you with a different jutsu, so we can keep our presence in his mind a secret. Suna doesn’t have any Mind Specialized Shinobi.” 

“Hai.” She straightedge before taking Minashi’s seat. Minashi stood and let Fumiko pull her into Takeshi’s mind. 

Twenty minutes later Fumiko gasped as she ended the jutsu. Minato and Itsuki were there to help her and catch Minashi who grunted and staggered while holding her own head. 

“Kami damn it.” She hissed. “I still hate that.” She hissed. “Even with Inojiro’s sessions it never gets old.” 

Fumiko groaned. “Sorry, Inojiro-sama is more experience than me. He probably made it smoother. I still have more to learn in our clan jutsus.” 

Minashi waved her off. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Is it done?” Minato asked. 

“Hai. We have the information.” She sighed and cracked her neck. “Under my instruction Fumiko kept our presence in his mind to non-existent. He’ll remember that he was taken by Suna shinobi and the Rouge Sakura. He’ll know what we came for, but my seal will burn up when we are safely out of Iwa walls. Any later and his absence will be noticed. It was his day off anyways. It’s why I targeted him.” 

“Alright, let’s get to revising the plans with the new information.” Minato ordered. 

Takeshi groaned. His head was killing him. Rolling his head up he frowned when he found Sakura sitting before him. Why was she still here? He glanced around and noticed that her Suna escorts were gone. 

“Why?” he whispered. 

“Why what?” Sakura asked. 

“Why are you still here?” He asked and then realized that he could feel his chakra again. That he could feel chakra on his sensory radar. He wasn’t the best sensor, but he could feel that there wasn’t a block anymore. 

“The Suna Shinobi do not know I stayed back.” She said evenly. Takeshi frowned at her. 

“Why are you still here?” he asked again. “If they left, then they improvised when I didn’t provide you the information you desired on the Sand Siblings.” He glanced past the open door behind her to see it was dark out. “They have already been moved by now. There will also be a search for me soon. You should go.” 

“Do you know what the cycle of hatred is?” Sakura asked tilting her head at him. 

Takeshi frowned at the Pinkette. Even as an enemy he still found her beautiful. “No.” he grunted and lifted his arms to see he’d also been released of his ties. He frowned at himself before looking at her. “Why are you here if I’m free?” 

“Vengeance is the product of hate and so death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatred that will not cease.” 

Takeshi stared at the woman before him. For some reason he felt that this wasn’t the same one he’d dealt with before. 

“What are you getting at?” He asked. 

“There was no Sakura. There was no Mio.” She said. “There was no border patrol that left them and their mother to die.” 

Takeshi glared. “You played me.” He snarled. 

“I only gave you a taste of what could happen. Maybe not me, but it is still possible that the hateful actions of others will spill blood. Those victims will then seek out vengeance and spill more blood. Then family or friends of those victims will seek revenge. On and on it continues. Blood, vengeance, blood, revenge.” 

Takeshi lost the snarl and stared at serious emerald eyes. 

“That is the Cycle of hatred.” She said softly. “My mission was to collect the Sand Siblings. I have done that. My orders to my team? We will not kill. If attacked, aim to disable, but not kill. Blood spilled will only shed more blood later on. This is why you are still alive. One cannot stop the cycle of hatred until someone first start taking the steps away from it.” 

“How does this concern me?” he frowned. 

“Hatred from the Second shinobi war is going to spark a Third. Nothing can stop that. But actions in the Third could stop a fourth from brewing.” 

“War is war. Blood will always be shed.” He frowned. 

“Yes, but that does not mean that someone has to die from their wound.” She raised a brow at him. “I could have killed you here, today. Weakened Iwa of one of their best Jounin commanders. Left them scrambling for a replacement. Left your men and women riddled with grief.” 

Takeshi stared into eyes that he knew. Eyes that had seen loss, eyes of a veteran shinobi. 

“I lost the man I love to another Man that destroyed our village. All because he wanted us to know true pain. If I didn’t have my twin brother, I would have fell into that cycle of hatred. He helped me remember what our father taught us. That the cycle of hatred can be ended. One just has to be willing to take that first step. Together we forgave the man that destroyed our village. Our loved ones. Our willingness to forgive a man that had caused us so much pain created a miracle. A one-time miracle. We got our loved ones back. I got my lover back. Our village still lost lives that were too injured, but it wasn’t as devastating of a loss. Yet they took after us. They forgave the man that had hurt them. Understanding after we told his story, why he acted against us. We had hurt him first.” 

Takeshi looked on shocked before frowning. “How do I know you aren’t playing me again with another sob story?” he snarled. 

Minashi raised a brow before lifting a hand to him with palm up. “I can show you.” 

“What?” he frowned. 

“Take my hand Takeshi.” Takeshi eyed her hand before looking into her emerald eyes. He watched as they slowly bled a cerulean blue. “Take my hand Takeshi.” She whispered again. 

Takeshi took her hand and his world changed. 

Takeshi held the cup of tea the mysterious shinobi had made for him. 

“Those were your memories?” he whispered. 

“Yes and no. I had to make sure you wouldn’t see certain things, but yes. That was the event that destroyed my village. And trust me, blinding you to certain things, ended up being a lot. Manipulating one’s own memories is not easy without permanently distorting them.” 

“Then why risk it?” he asked. 

“Because a small pebble makes ripples.” She smiled kindly. 

He frowned at her. “So, you are tossing pebbles to encourage change?” 

She smirked at him. “Hai. You are smart. That I was being honest about as Sakura.” 

Takeshi paused when he remembered. “There was a pink haired girl in your memories.” He whispered. 

Minashi nodded. “Her name was Sakura. She was my best friend. One of the best medics of our village. She is dead now, but she was like a sister to me.” 

“She was very beautiful.” He mumbled. “You are very beautiful.” He said eyeing her blue eyes, black hair, and black facial markings. “It’s a shame you are still mourning your lover.” 

Minashi chuckled sadly. “Well, it’s about time I let you go.” 

Takeshi sighed and stood with her. “You won’t tell me which village you actually work for?” 

“How do you know it’s not Suna?” She raised a brow. 

Takeshi raised a brow before smirking. “Suna is not known for their sealing skills.” 

Minashi blinked at him even as he chuckled louder. She rolled his eyes at him. 

“I’m also pretty sure that wasn’t how Uzushio went down.” He said softly. 

“I’m not Uzumaki.” She grunted. “Why does everyone keep assuming that?” she huffed. 

Takeshi shook his head at her. “You are strange.” He held out his hand in the future. “I hope one day we can meet again on even grounds. If you are correct and a Third war is on the horizon, I will try to not add to the Cycle of Hatred.” 

“That is all I ask.” She whispered and took his hand. Takeshi brought it to his lips and kissed it again. Minashi rolled her eyes and Takeshi sighed disappointed. 

“Too bad.” He muttered but let her hand go. 

Minashi turned to go before pausing at the door. She glanced back to see Takeshi checking the weapons she’d returned to him. 

“Takeshi?” she called as she walked back pulling something from her hip pouch. He glanced up and looked at the Fuuin paper between them. “If you are ever in a life or death situation and have no way out, push chakra into this. This is my apology for my actions though we both know it’s just part of the job.” 

Takeshi frowned down at it. “What is it?” 

Minashi smiled softly. “It will summon me.” 

“Like animal summons?” 

“Not quite.” She chuckled. He raised a brow at her. “It’s a space-Time jutsu tag. I’ve made it specifically for you. I cannot feel it until it’s been activated, unlike my other tags that I place and activate at the same time. Those I can feel. Even from here. This I cannot. Not until it’s been activated. It is designed so that only you can activate it.” 

“What if I used it to capture you?” he challenged. 

Minashi just raised a brow back. “You won’t.” 

“You can’t know that.” He frowned. 

Minashi just smirked. “Can’t I?” 

He stared at her. 

“Ja ne Takeshi-kun.” She saluted before suddenly popping into smoke. Takeshi blinked before it clicked. He’d been talking to her clone. A clone she had left behind unknowingly to her team. He looked down at that tag once more before muttering a curse and storing it away in his inner vest pocket. He didn’t understand why he believed that he could trust her to be there if he did call her. How did she know that he really wouldn’t use it against her? 

“Strange Kunoichi.” He muttered and left to see what chaos her team had caused in his village. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya? Did i do a double upload? ^_^
> 
> Not to mention that Chapter 27 was almost 10,000 words alone?!?! WHAAAT?
> 
> yeah, there was no way to break it up, so we got an extra long chapter lovelies.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
~A<3


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minashi is still a sadist... Like seriously, she gets too much enjoyment from others suffering of the side effects of her Jutsu.  
Rescuing the Sand Siblings.  
Team Bonding.  
Minashi + Desert = Short temper....
> 
> Mina-chan, stop teasing Mina-kun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!!  
Another 10,000+ Word Chapter.
> 
> Don't get used to it.
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies!  
~A <3

Chapter 28

Minashi crept along the base of the buildings, her sleek form blending into the evening shadows. She could feel her suppression tags on her team as they surrounded the Jounin escorts as they neared the ambush location. 

They were in communication silence for the past ten minutes. Ever since the Iwa ANBU patrol passed by the route to clear it. 

Minashi felt when they entered her barrier. She stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked towards the Jounin towering over her. The look alike Sand Siblings were between the group of six. 

“Whoa, it’s a fox.” One of the front ones on the right whispered and smiled before lowering down. “Hey there pretty thing.” 

“Fujimaro, get back into position.” The lead Shinobi snapped. 

“Eh, what are they going to do Seiji?” he said even as he reached into his pouch and pulled out some jerky wiggling it at Minashi in her Fox henge. “We have their Chakra cut off. The Patrol already cleared the route. There have been no sightings of Suna ANBU coming for them. Their Kazekage probably thinks them dead anyways.” He smiled even as Minashi neared and snagged the jerky. “That’s a good girl.” He preened and went to pet her. 

“Fujimaro!” Another hissed. 

“What?” he grunted and turned back. There he froze when he found his companion being held by their leader by a Kunai. The other three were unconscious already. His companion’s eyes widened to Minashi as she shifted from Fox, to Suna ANBU. 

Fujimaro turned and met a seal to the face, rendering him unconscious. She then looked up and slapped another on the two prisoners. Usagi releasing her jutsu before the tag hit. 

Fumiko dropped out of her hiding place a few moments later even as Minato checked on the Sand Siblings. 

“Thank you!” Yashamaru whispered. 

“I don’t recognize them.” Karura hissed even as Fumiko worked on basic first aid. 

Minashi stepped forward and summoned a scroll from a seal on her arm. Both siblings eyes popped open at the sight. 

“I have a message from Hokage-sama.” She said and handed the scroll over. The rest of the team was already working on binding and hiding the bodies of the Iwa Jounin escorts. 

“The Hokage? Not KazeKage?” The siblings frowned but Karura opened the scroll and read the message. Her eyes lit with understanding. 

“The alliance went through. There is a second original correspondence on here from the Kazekage Yashamaru. They are our escorts home.” She smiled and looked around at them. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank us yet.” Minato said from behind his Suna mask. “We still need to escape undetected. We are on limited time.” 

Minashi stepped forward. “I have two Fuuin tags here. These will suppress your _signatures_ from other prying sensors. Not your chakra. Those I will be removing momentarily.” 

Yashamaru nodded and held out his wrists. “Please, I feel weak without my chakra.” 

Minashi nodded and went to work. Yashamaru was freed, then hidden. Karura right behind him. 

“Let’s move. Diamond formation.” Minato ordered and took point. Minashi jumped to the back to cover the rear. 

They were then off leading the siblings towards their exit route. 

Twenty minutes later, they were waiting in a cave for another hour. 

“Why are we waiting?” Karura asked. 

“Patrols.” Minato explained. “This is the middle point between two, but it will be the furthest away from where shift change will be. We have another two hours to wait. Kitsune, can you get them any more healed?” 

“No. I’m not that good a healer. My tags don’t work on those types of wounds. Tsunade Ba-chan is on standby for this reason.” 

The ANBU jolted and stared at Minashi. 

“what?” she frowned. 

“Seriously?” Minato whispered his blue eyes wide. “She lets you call her that? She can’t be that much older than you though.” 

“Until she can be me in a spar, she is an old bat. That is our bet.” 

Fumiko snickered behind her mask. “I’d pay to see how red she must turn at that. She has a legendary temper, almost as legendary as her gambling habit.” 

“Tsunade Senju is on this mission too?” Karura asked with wide eyes. 

“Hai.” Minashi confirmed. “I think it’s more because this is the first joint mission. While you are first our targets to rescue, we will be arriving to Suna first for our reports. Then we will arrive back to Konoha. This will show that Konoha means business. The Sannin are no ordinary shinobi.” 

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” Koichi hissed to Toru. Yashamaru looked at them curiously. 

“Kitsune doesn’t flaunt her importance to the Hokage unless it’s needed.” Toru whispered back. 

“Just how important is she?” Yashamaru whispered leaning towards them while Karura begged for more information on Tsunade. 

They shared a look before shaking their heads. “We can’t say, not until she introduces herself to the Kazekage.” 

The next two hours went slow as whispered conversations continued and rations were fed to the Siblings and their own team. 

Minato’s eyes were sharp on the patrol route yet glanced at Minashi who’s gaze was out of focus. She was focused on tracking the patrols. 

“Ready.” Minashi warned. The group prepared back into formation. “NOW!” She hissed and they sprinted for the border and over the wall. She watched each Shinobi launch over and landing last, she double checked the number of heads before giving Minato a nod. They were off again to race for the trees and their meet point afterwards. She saw a small plume of smoke on Minato’s shoulder as he sent word to the Sannin. 

“Faster.” Minato hissed back. 

Silent nods followed and the siblings were pushed through their exhaustion as the sun started breaking the horizon. 

Just as they arrived at the cavern, Minashi stumbled and leaned against the stone her head flaring with a mild headache. 

“Kitsune?” Toru asked. The group looked back to her. Tsunade raised her head from where she was healing Karura. 

“You need healing brat?” She called out. 

“No. I left a clone with Takeshi, it popped.” 

“_What?”_ Koichi snarled. 

“Kitsune, what did you do that for? You said the seal would burn off on its own.” Minato narrowed sharp eyes on her. 

“He was the Iwa Jounin Commander.” She growled back. 

“Which makes him all the more dangerous, no matter how good his moral compass is!” He argued. 

“He’s someone in a position of power! When the actions from the Second war spark the Third war, he is in a position to keep the blood shed at a minimum. Just like I’m trying to do from my position!” she snapped back. “Hatred only breeds more Hatred!” 

Minato’s eyes widened in realization. “The Cycle of hatred.” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re trying to break it?” 

“Yes.” She signed. 

She saw Minato look back to Jiraiya to see him just raise a brow. 

“Don’t look at me like that brat. I don’t know how to break it.” 

“But you do?” Minato spoke with awe in his voice looking back at Minashi. 

“No, I don’t know the true answer, but all I know is that someone has to make the first step towards some sort of solution.” 

“By stopping the bloodshed before it happens.” Minato whispered as he ran a hand down his face. “That’s why you ordered us to not kill anyone. Not just because you didn’t want to spark another war. Because you are making the first steps to breaking the cycle.” 

“Shedding less blood and learning to forgive those that have harmed you.” She said evenly even as Tsunade helped Karura back to her feet. “Those are the two steps that I have learned. I passed them onto Takeshi. He promised to try. That is all I could ask him after what we just did.” 

“One step at a time. Just like when learning a new jutsu.” Orochimaru nodded. 

“Hai.” Minashi smirked. “Now, I’ve placed a tag at the Konoha/ Kusa borders. Ame is not a nation to pass through, so we will be taking the safe route through Konoha. That is the closest Tag I have to our destination. We’ll run from there with Cheetah’s lead.” 

Minato groaned and rubbed his stomach. “Do we have to?” he whimpered. 

Minashi raised a brow at him. “Iwa Shinobi are already patrolling around the village looking for their missing prisoners and making the search grid further. I’d rather lead them up to our point here and completely disappear then go through Taki, Kusa, Ame, and Kawa. That’s just asking for trouble. 

“Hai, hai.” He grumbled and gripped her shoulder. His other gripped Yashamaru. “You all know the drill, make sure our guests are secured.” 

“What?” Orochimaru frowned, but Jiraiya and Tsunade just gave him downright _Evil_ smiles. 

“The brat has a Space-time Jutsu.” Tsunade chuckled as her grip tightened on her pale partner. 

“It’s worse than my student’s.” Jiraiya snickered. Orochimaru went green. 

“Hold tight.” Minashi chuckled and they were gone in a gut-wrenching swirl. 

Minashi smirked as only her and Minato were the only ones left standing. Tsunade was already healing herself. One hand on her stomach, the other on her head. Jiraiya was in a fetal position. Orochimaru had slithered towards a bush. His retching was echoing around with the two Suna Shinobis’. Team Cheetah was groaning from the ground in a small heap. 

“Sadist.” Usagi hissed as she staggered to her hands and knees. 

Minashi eyed Minato who was only swaying a bit. “You’ve gotten used to it.” She pointed out. 

“I think I’m the only one that has experienced it the most.” He muttered. 

Minashi hummed as she went through and passed out the Fuuin tags that were specifically for her Hiraishin side effects. 

“You’re a goddess.” Toru hummed. 

“Only because I make your head stop spinning.” She smirked. 

“Touché” he muttered back. 

“Alright, when you all stop feeling your stomachs protesting, switch back into uniform.” Minato looked to Minashi. “How far into Konoha are we?” 

“Only a few miles.” 

Minato nodded slowly. “Change, then we move out.” 

“Hai Taichou!” Team Cheetah chorused in mumbled voices. 

Minashi rolled her eyes and went behind a tree to change. Once done, she switched with Minato so he could do the same. The Sand Siblings were finally starting to recover when she neared to check on them. Karura seemed to be fairing better than her brother. He was still a bit green. 

“Wh-what, was that?” Yashamaru mumbled between swallows. 

“Fuuinjutsu. Hiraishin. Teleportation. The Niidaime created the first form. Cheetah-taichou over there and myself have both created out own versions.” 

“That wasn’t a very pleasant Jutsu.” Karura whimpered. 

Minashi shrugged. “You get used to it. Cheetah-taichou apparently has and he’s only taken it a handful of times. But he also has his own version.” 

Karura just whimpered and rubbed her stomach. “I’d rather not travel by either any time soon.” 

Minashi chuckled and went to check on the Sannin. Tsunade and Jiraiya were up on their feet. Orochimaru had his back to the group with his partners on either side watching his back. 

“You okay Oro-chan?” Minashi teased. 

A hiss was his only answer. Minashi snickered. “Come on, Cheetah is already used to it after a few rides. Just think, the more you travel by it, the less affected you are.” 

“I agree with the Yamanaka, you are a sadist.” He hissed as one angry gold eye glared at her from over his shoulder and through bangs that escaped his hightail. 

Minashi just rolled her eyes at him a smirk underneath her mask. “Do you need another Tag? Or is Tsunade well enough to heal you now?” 

“The others didn’t need another.” Jiraiya frowned. 

Minashi shrugged. “Less chakra.” 

“Minato?” 

“Has his own, semi-used to it.” 

“Ah.” He grunted. “lucky brat.” 

Minashi just snickered as she watched Tsunade heal Orochimaru. He sighed loudly. 

“You are amazing as always Tsunade.” Orochimaru hummed. 

Minashi watched something curiously. Tsunade’s eyes softened as just the faintest pink filled her cheeks. 

“Well you and Jiraiya are a pain in the ass, but you my pains in the ass.” 

“I knew you loved us Hime, even when we annoy you.” Jiraiya leered. Tsunade deadpanned him, but her eyes were still soft. 

“I will punch you back to Iwa Jiraiya, don’t temp me.” 

Jiraiya raised his hands in defense and leaned back against the tree. He met Minashi’s gaze through the mask before jerking his chin behind her. “I think the brat’s ready to go.” 

Minashi turned and found that Team cheetah was loosening back up for another run. 

“Let’s head out!” Minato called out and they were gone once again into the trees. 

Conversation was minimum as they travelled down the Konoha borders. It wasn’t until well after dark that Minato called the group to a halt. Minashi was relieved to see that they were actually at one of the border patrol bunkers. 

“Thank Kami.” Koichi muttered for the group. Minato quickly led us in and spoke softly to the two on duty Shinobi. They left down another hall while Minato turned back to us. 

“We’ll rest with border patrol tonight and take off again for Suna first light. Get a full night’s rest. Get a full meal or two in you. Dismissed. Yashamura-san, Karura-san, if you would follow me, I can escort you to your bunk room. They aren’t the best, but they will work.” 

“It’s better than stone floor.” Yashamaru’s voice answered as they disappeared down the hall. 

“This brings back memories.” Jiraiya chuckled as him, Orochimaru and Tsunade were next to follow. 

“Bad memories.” Orochimaru grumbled. 

“Only because you two didn’t make it out of the rubble.” Tsunade smirked. They glared at her. 

Minashi raised a brow as she watched all three disappear into the same bunk room. 

Koichi and Itsuki took and room. Toru and Fumiko took another. Fumiko paused at the door and looked back at Minashi. 

“Ah, sorry Kitsune, would you rather switch with Toru? I’m not used to having another girl on the team yet. Sleeping arrangements haven’t been talked about.” 

“You don’t mind sleeping in the same room as a guy?” Minashi questioned curiously. 

Fumiko shrugged. “Toru doesn’t like women.” 

“Ah.” Minashi’s brows shot up behind her mask. “He seemed-“ 

“Not many know.” 

“To each their own.” Minashi shrugged and pointed to the last empty bunk room. “So, I’m rooming with Taichou?” 

Fumiko snorted. “If he even sleeps. He just normally rests his eyes without actually falling asleep.” 

Minashi rolled her eyes. “I’ll watch over taichou.” 

“Thanks.” Fumiko whispered and shut the door. Minashi slipped into her new bunk for the night and ended up taking the bottom bunk. She let her mask rest beside her as she turned on the side and focused on attempting to get some rest. 

She was woken from her doze an hour later when the door opened. Minato didn’t turn the lights on, but he muttered under his breath. 

“_of course. I hate top bunk.”_

“Should have gone to bed sooner than Pretty Boy.” Minashi hummed. 

“You’re awake.” He said surprised. 

“Was just resting until you returned.” She yawned and sat up to look at him. There were bags forming under his eyes. “She was right. You haven’t slept at all during this mission.” 

Minato grunted as he tossed his mask to the top bunk. “never do on S-ranks. Too much paranoia builds up. Too much is riding on the lives of my team.” 

“But you need to trust your other teammates to have your back.” 

“I do.” 

“Then sleep.” Minashi chuckled laying back. 

Minato groaned before climbing up and flopping down. 

“Why do you hate the top bunk?” Minashi asked after Minato had thrown the butt of a Kunai at the light switch and immersed them into darkness. 

“I always end up forgetting the ceiling is there and hitting my head.” He grumbled as she heard him shift around above her. 

“And there isn’t that risk on the bottom bunk?” She questioned. 

“No, Since I’m normally there, instinct is to roll then sit up on the floor. I go to do the same up here but remember at the last minute and end up smacking the ceiling before kissing the floor when I rebound.” 

Minashi sucked her lips in and bit them to keep from laughing aloud. Minato sighed from above. 

“let it out.” He grunted. 

Minashi snickered before bursting out laughing. “Oh, Kami that is so sad. Do you want to switch?” 

“No.” he grumbled. “I should have gotten here first if I wanted to claim the bottom bunk.” 

“Aw, don’t worry Pretty boy I’ll make sure you at least don’t kiss the floor.” She snickered. 

“Thanks.” He replied dryly. 

Their conversation slowly bled away as exhaustion settled in. Minashi was on the brink of sleep when she glared into the blackness. Her eyes turned red using suppressed Chakra from Kurama so she could see into the darkness. She enhanced her hearing even further to see what noise was keeping her up. It took a few more moments before it clicked. Minato was mouthing theory and writing Fuuin into the air. Noises barely there for human ears, but her enhanced hearing felt the whispers of it. 

Pulling up the leg she wasn’t laying on, she coiled it to her chest before sending it swiftly up into what had to be Minato’s ass. He yelped in surprise. 

“Turn off that big brain of yours Minato before I shut it up with a seal.” She growled. 

He was quiet for a moment before he shifted, and she had to remove Kurama’s chakra from her eyes when she saw hair start to appear over the side of the top bunk. 

“I might actually take that. You are right about the fact that I need sleep and I do trust my team. We are in the safe zone of the mission as well.” 

Minashi groaned and threw another Kunai at the light. She hissed when they blinded her for a moment. Minato just rolled over the railing and smiled at her in thanks. She snarled at him. 

“Get back up there. I’m not lifting your ass up there.” 

His eyes widened before diving up and under his covers. Minashi got into her pouch and snagged the spare sleeping tag. She then slapped it on Minato before he could say another word. He dropped like a rock onto his pillow. Minashi let out a relieved sigh and collapsed onto her own bunk. Exhaustion wrapped her in its arms and pulled her willingly under. 

“It’s sooo hooooot!” Fumiko whined for the tenth time in the last two hours. “Taiiii-chooouuu!” She called. “How much farther?” 

From beside Minato, since the Sannin had the rear, Minashi snapped around with a snarl on her lips as she stormed up to Fumiko. Fumiko took a few steps back when she realized she might have pushed too far. 

“I am hot, I am hungry, I am thirsty, I am not made for the dry heat of a desert, and I am getting to the last of my patience. So please shut your trap Usagi before I find a way to seal a living being in a scroll and _Leave_ you in it for a month!” 

Fumiko looked at her with eyes like saucers through her mask. “W-wouldn’t t-th-that kill me?” 

Minashi just grinned foxily behind her mask. Fumiko whimpered when shivers went down her spine, _feeling_ the smile without even seeing it. 

“If you have nothing helpful to say, then kindly, Shut. Up.” Minashi said firmly for all to hear. Even the Sannin took a step away as Minashi’s killer Intent leaked out. 

Fumiko could only nod and bury her face into the collar of her desert cloak. 

Minashi chuffed and stormed back for the front. Their group resumed their medium pace through the desert. Silence reigned for another three hours when the Suna Walls finally appeared on the horizon. 

“Finally.” Minashi growled and led the pace faster. 

“Halt!” the Gate Guards called once they were within yards of _Shade_. Minashi reigned in her temper as Minato took control. 

“We are from Konoha. We are part of the team sent to escort two Shinobi of Suna back after capture was reported in Iwa. We are here to give our reports on the joint return mission.” 

The guards shared a glance before scanning the hooded figures. “Papers of the Suna Shinobi?” 

“You really think they have anything on them after being captured? If not destroyed, then Iwa still has it.” Minato frowned. 

“We have no knowledge of a mission sent to recover two Shinobi back.” 

Minashi felt a growl bubble up as she pulled Minato back and Yanked off her mask. 

“I am Kitsune, Personal Advisor to the Hokage, Ambassador and Voice of the Hokage when he is not present.” She thrust a scroll into the Senior guard’s chest. “These are **MY** papers. In them are the orders from the Hokage and the KAZEkage about how important the success of the first joint mission was to the alliance of Suna and Konoha.” She hissed as she let her Killer intent shoot out. “You will escort us to the Kazekage so that we can continue to finalize the Alliance that will save lives of both our people in the future. Or did you not notice that we are also being accompanied by the legendary Sannin? The _Students_ of the Sandaime Hokage.” 

The two guards were not only trembling at realizing their mistakes, but from her killing Intent. 

“I-I’ll escort your group to the Kazekage.” The Senior Guard whispered. 

“Good.” Minashi grinned predatorily. He gulped and turned to walk them into the village. 

“Remind me to never get her _that_ mad again.” Toru whispered to Fumiko. “What she pinned on you was nothing compared to what those poor chuunin just experienced.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they had nightmares.” Itsuki mumbled. 

“You kidding? _I’m_ going to have nightmares just from what I handled.” Fumiko whimpered. 

“I believe that the heat brought this out.” Koichi whispered. 

“You are from a cooler climate.” Karura said gently. 

The group went silent when sharp blue eyes peeked through black hair. There was only one word in those eyes. _Silence._ The order was heard and understood. 

Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade raised a brow at the group’s reaction at Minashi’s look. 

“And Sensei hasn’t manipulated her into his position yet how?” Jiraiya asked Orochimaru and Tsunade. 

“She’s refused it multiple times is the rumor of the ANBU.” Orochimaru hummed. 

“She’s smarter than him in the art of manipulation.” Tsunade chuckled. 

“True.” Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head. “Want to bet on the upcoming meeting with the Kazekage?” he smirked. Gold and Honey brown shared a glance before looking back at twinkling coal. 

“Alright.” Orochimaru smirked. 

“Prepare to lose boys. What are we betting on?” she grinned. 

Minashi ignored the whispers of the Sannin, but raised a brow when Jiraiya got creative. 

“What?” Minato asked when he saw Minashi’s twitching lips. He didn’t know what put her in a good mood, but he almost needed to know for the next time they had to travel in the desert. 

“The Sannin think that I have their temperament. That and they think they know me well enough to guess my behavior.” 

“Are they close?” he asked truly curious. 

Minashi snickered as they neared the Tower. “No, but I’ve half tempted to do most of them just because they seem fun.” She smirked. 

Minato sighed. “No Kitsune. We are in foreign land with a shaky treaty.” 

The group resumed silence as they entered the building and were led directly to the Kazekage’s office. Minashi blanked her face when she felt familiar chakra. It took her a few moments to realize it. Minato chatted with the Guard while they waited to be let in. 

_Rasa?_ Minashi wondered. _But then-_ She froze when she realized it. Sasori has probably already killed the Sandaime Kazekage. Rasa was a young Hokage. He’d been older than Gaara’s mother. But were they together yet? If they were, had he given the order for his wife to be executed? Kurama growled within her mind, agreeing with her. He would have had Gaara’s mother killed. Her best friend. Shukaku’s last host. Shukaku’s only human friend. 

**Let me bite him.** Kurama snarled. 

‘_Calm friend.’_

He snarled from his cave. **Deal with him Minashi before _I_ do.**

‘_Hai.’_ She said simply. 

“Kitsune-san.” Minato called. Her sharp gaze snapped to him and Minato’s back straightened at the serious look in her gaze. “The Kazekage is ready for us.” He stated carefully. 

Kitsune nodded and walked behind him as they led the Sand Siblings into the office, the remains of their team taking positions outside the office. The Sannin walked in behind them and waited a few steps back until their time to talk. 

Minashi’s sharp blue eyes locked on the black eyes of Rasa of the Sand. Their gazes stayed locked before they moved to the Sand Siblings. 

“Yashamaru, Karura, Welcome home. I will get your verbal mission report after this meeting.” 

“Yondaime-sama.” They replied in unison with a curt bow. 

Rasa looked back to the Masked Minato and unmasked Kitsune. 

“To have the Legendary Sannin, The famed Cheetah ANBU captain, and now the Hokage’s newest revealed Personal Advisor all in my office. One would normally feel threatened. I however feel honored to have such skilled Shinobi go into the depts of enemy territory to retrieve two Shinobis not of their own nation. You are also half a day early arriving than scheduled. Is this due to the Sannin leading, or did the Captain do his job that well?” 

“I was the lead of this Mission.” Minato stated. “The Sannin never went over Iwa Walls. They were there for safety precautions due to the severity of the Mission.” 

“Yes, I must thank you and your team Captain for returning my fiancé and her brother. They are two of our best. It would have been a shame to lose them.” 

**Just a little bite. An arm. Just let me have an arm. He doesn’t need two to make three babies.**

‘_Stop tempting me.’_ She mentally swatted him away. 

“Well, begin. You already have your written permission from the Hokage to give me Konoha’s side of the report.” 

Minato went into the report, leaving out specific skills unless absolutely unavoidable. One of those being Kitsune’s skills in seals. 

“A Seal’s Mistress? I’ve heard the Rumors, but to know that I have two Seal Masters and a Seal Mistress in my presence.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his dark cold eyes. “I really should feel threatened. Is the Hokage trying to send me a message?” he mused allowed. 

“Hai.” Minashi butted in. Rasa’s eyes snapped to her. 

“Oh, and what would that be?” 

“That we know you will be needing a human container for the Ichibi within the next ten years. The teapot the Bijuu is currently stored in has a seal that is weakening. He will not be able to be resealed into it. He will also not be able to be sealed into another object. A human container will be needed.” 

Rasa’s fists clenched beneath his chin. “How would the esteemed Hokage have found that out? Only my most trusted know about that. You are also insinuating that I have a leak.” 

Minashi just rolled her eyes and re-met his own. “Oh, please. Shut up and stop interrupting me with your sorry excuse of intimidation tactics.” She deadpanned. The room froze. Rasa stared at her before blinking slowly. 

“Kitsune.” Minato hissed. 

Jiraiya snickered behind them even as Tsunade groaned and handed over ryo to both Orochimaru and Jiraiya. 

“I am here as the voice of the Hokage to offer our last piece of the Alliance.” Minashi said firmly. 

“I’m listening.” Rasa growled. 

“When you are ready to have the Ichibi sealed into a container, they will be brought to Konoha. We will do the sealing there where we will have a secured sealing room prepared. Myself, Cheetah, and Jiraiya will be the ones to personally seal the Ichibi away in your chosen container. This will ensure that the sealing is done correctly, and the container will not be affected in any way by the Bijuu. The key will return with the container back to Suna.” 

“What’s the catch?” Rasa glared. 

“The jinchuriki will live in Suna until academy age. He or She will then move to Konoha for a year then return to Suna. This exchange over the academy years will continue until they reach Genin. From there they will then stay in their home village where they will then be tutored in politics between missions, making sure that Joint missions between Konoha and Suna are part of their mission roster.” 

Rasa frowned as he listened. “Between Konoha pulling back from accepting Mission from the Wind daimyo and the imports we are getting, and now this? Suna is benefiting more from this alliance than Konoha is.” His dark eyes studied Minashi to figure out what he was missing. 

“What does Konoha get in return?” 

“Your Jinchuriki will be living with our Jinchuriki during his or her stay. This will enable proper growth and ensure that both will have a companion that will understand their burden.” She ignored Minato’s twitch at that news. 

“That doesn’t answer my question. How does Konoha profit from this alliance? Other than a few exports from us, there is not much else minus militia support.” Rasa repeated firmly. “What do you want?” he snarled. 

Minashi turned to Minato. “Please return to the team.” She turned to the Sand Siblings. “Please leave the room. My next words are for the Kazekage ears only.” 

“You haven’t asked the Sannin to leave.” Rasa pointed out annoyed that his own shinobi were being dismissed. 

Minashi looked back at him sharply. “Please dismiss _ALL_ Present Suna Shinobi.” 

Rasa narrowed his eyes at her before flicking a wrist. She felt the Hidden ANBU leave. Minato escorted the Sand Siblings out. 

Minashi called up four clones and they went through a fast set of seals and slammed their hands on the floor. The Purple barrier shot to life around the five of them. 

Jiraiya whistled. “Whoa, Sensei wasn’t kidding.” 

“He said you based this off a barrier I created?” Orochimaru hummed. 

“Huh. Impressive brat.” Tsunade said even after flicking the barrier. Minashi winced and rubbed her temple. 

“Don’t do that Ba-chan.” She muttered and Tsunade shrugged. 

“What have you done?” Rasa said with wide eyes. 

Minashi let her Kitsune henge drop and Rasa blinked at her. 

“Currently you are Sixth person to see my true face Rasa.” 

He slowly sat back down when the Sannin took a seat as well. 

“What for?” he tilted his head intrigued before it turned to a frown. “Wait, Minato Namikaze was just in my office. You look like family. Why did you have him dismissed?” 

“He doesn’t know.” Minashi shrugged. “To him I am a five-year-old girl that is his last remaining family.” 

Rasa blinked once. “What?” he deadpanned. 

“Let me properly introduce myself.” She smirked as the clothes on her shimmered as the Henge took over. She stood once again in her Hokage robes. “Hello Yondaime Kazekage Rasa of the Sand. I am Rokudaime Minashi Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am here to tell you the fate of your village if you continue to see Shukaku and his container, your third son Gaara of the Sand, as a weapon of war.” 

Rasa didn’t blink. Barely breathed. Five minutes passed. 

“Prove it.” He challenged. 

“Spar me.” Minashi challenged back. 

“You will be at a disadvantage.” He narrowed dark eyes. 

Minashi just smirked as she let Kurama rise in her eyes. They bled red and her pupils narrowed to slits. “Will I?” she chuckled as she let Kurama’s chakra leak past the suppressors as well. 

Rasa’s eyes widened in realization. 

Minashi ignored the sound of muttered cursing from the Sannin and the sound of Ryo passing hands. 

“Recall that Chakra now! You will cause a mass panic-“ 

“My barrier keeps all chakra in and all exterior sensors blind to the contents. Same with sounds and sight. Nothing leaves this barrier until I say so.” 

Rasa held burning red eyes. 

“I accept your challenge to spar.” 

Minashi grinned. “Good. Gaara got to fight you in the Fourth war. He wouldn’t tell me or my brother much as we still had a war to fight. I was lucky enough to fight alongside my father. But then again that’s what happens when two different people summon the dead to fight a war.” 

Rasa lifted a confused brow. “Excuse me?” 

“Forbidden Jutsu, reanimates the dead, puts them under the caster’s control.” She waved it off. “Nothing for you to worry about, only me.” 

“I beg to differ.” He grunted. 

Minashi shrugged and walked to the solid barrier. “So that Spar?” 

“I’ll lead you to a training ground.” 

“Good. Can we also have a hotel for my Companions to get some rest in? I have a feeling we’ll be here for a while afterwards discussing the treaty.” 

“I’ll have it done.” 

Minashi resumed her henge before touching the barrier and releasing it. The ANBU were on her in a flash with killing intent flashing and Kunai ready at vitals. 

“Stand down.” Rasa grunted. 

“Kazekage-sama” The Lead protested. 

“She was instructed to make sure that the area was extra secure. The information was for Kage ears only.” 

He grumbled but disappeared back into the shadows. Rasa moved to walk beside Minashi with a curious look in his gaze. 

“You didn’t even flinch.” He murmured. 

Minashi chuckled. “Same thing happened with Hiruzen. I make ANBU jumpy.” Rasa noted that she seemed entirely too pleased with that. 

Rasa snorted. “I can’t image why.” He retorted dryly. As they left the office, he signaled two ANBU down. “Please escort Konoha Team Cheetah to one of our finer Hotels. They are escorts for the Ambassadors of Konoha. They have also just returned from Rescuing my Fiancé and her brother.” 

“Hai.” They bowed and took Minashi’s team away. Minato stopped and sent her a few signals. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her response. 

Minashi snickered. 

“Stop teasing the brat.” Jiraiya chuckled. 

“But it’s so easy. No wonder Kushina get’s a kick out of it.” Minashi threw back. 

“He’s going to get a complex.” Jiraiya challenged. 

Minashi shrugged indifferent. 

“Shall we?” Rasa interrupted firmly. 

Minashi just raised a brow at him. “You know, you’d actually be pretty good looking if you’d smile.” Rasa just stared at her while the Jounin and Chuunin in the halls froze. 

“Are you this casual with the Hokage?” Rasa challenged. 

“Kages only get entertainment in teasing their shinobi or making them squirm. Otherwise it’s just paperwork and more paperwork. Everyone forgets that you are people too. You hurt, you tire, you feel every loss, yet you feel every joy when promising shinobi continue to rise through the ranks. You see Children playing in the streets and parks with happy smiles. That’s what keeps a Kage going through all the strife that comes with the Hat. But they still need someone to treat them as another human being and not the man or woman with a village resting on their shoulders.” 

Rasa just stared at her like the rest of the other Suna shinobi eavesdropping on their conversation. There was something different in Rasa’s gaze though. A small flicker, but they were no longer cold. 

“So Rasa, you ready to have your ass handed to you?” She smirked. 

Rasa shook out of his mind and bristled. “You do not understand what you are getting into Kitsune.” 

Minashi just laughed as she followed the fast walking Kazekage through the Kage Tower. Wide shocked eyes following them, but Minashi just smiled as she caught up to the Kage and began poking his cheek. She was surprised to see a twitch begin under his left eye. Gaara had a similar one. It made her smirk. Her old friend had the same quirks as his father, but the heart of his mother. 

“You will not back down?” Rasa called from the center of the clearing. Minashi was walking around placing tags down for a larger barrier. It wouldn’t be fully solid like her one she did in the office, but it would hide any Bijuu chakra she used. She could already feel the curious stares of the shinobi hiding behind the sand dunes around the training field. 

“You asked me to prove myself. This is how I will do that.” She placed the last tag before making one sign. “_Fuuin.”_ She whispered and a bright red barrier shot up into the sky as it sealed the clearing. 

“This isn’t just a trap is it?” Rasa smirked. 

“The Sannin are not within the barrier.” She reminded him. 

“So, shall we get started then?” Rasa narrowed his eyes. 

Minashi closed her eyes. ‘_You ready Kurama?’_

**Hai.** He said sitting up and getting into a lotus position. 

_‘What about Nature Energy? Think I will be able to use any during this fight?_

**You haven’t been wearing the filter for long. Your body isn’t used to it. It is used to my chakra. So your own reserves and mine will all you will be able to use in this fight.**

_‘So a battle of stamina?’_ Minashi smirked. ‘_I can do that._’ 

Her eyes snapped open and she shunshin away from the tidal wave of Gold dust that had been about to drop on her. 

“That all you got Dust boy?” She taunted. Rasa’s eyes developed a dark ring around them before the earth beneath her shifted. 

Minashi smirked and kicked off into the air. Water bullets flew from her mouth as she spun up to take aim at the other waves of Gold Dust aiming for her. Throwing Kunai between jutsu, she aimed for Rasa, but he just deflected them. 

A Gold wave crashed where Minashi had just been. Instead Rasa deflected the Kunai she had aimed for his throat with his own. Their eyes held, as their Kunai crossed. Swiping up with a foot, she lashed out at Rasa with a Wind jutsu, but he just blocked with a hardened wall of Gold Dust. 

Pressure registered on her ankles. She was yanked into the sand. 

Rasa narrowed his eyes at where he’d yanked her under. The hairs rose up on the back of his neck and he dropped to a wide crouch to avoid the Katana swinging for his neck. Another Minashi smirked and Rasa was on the defensive as he blocked her Katana with his kunai. Her swings were heavy, her intermixed kicks left his bones feeling the strain when she got past the Gold barriers. She was fast. Sometimes faster than his dust. 

Her wind was sharp on her blade, extending its length. She made it stronger by mixing with water and fire on two separate combinations. 

He could see that she was serious. Her blue eyes were slitted, showing that while she was using some of the Bijuu chakra, she was not using a lot. 

He drew on his water blade even as his Gold dust pushed her back with spikes shooting from the ground. Minashi backflipped to the edge of the barrier. Rasa charged her. She smirked and then disappeared in an explosion of blood when Rasa’s water blade cut her. 

Whistling screeching filled the air. Rasa turned back to find the original Minashi back where he’d forgotten he’d buried her. She smirked and the weapon in her hand _flew_ through the air at him. Rasa pulled at the Gold Dust and prepared for impact, but he was also stuck at the edge of the barrier. He cursed before slipping into the dust and moving through it to escape. 

The resounding explosion shook even as deep as he had traveled. He closed an eye and used the Gold Dust to find Minashi. She was crouched on the handle of her Katana that only had the tip buried in the sand. Her Violet eyes slowly bled back to just slitted blue and the black markings around her face faded to grey before disappearing. Her eye twitched. 

“Oh shut it furrball. I’m not stone and it was only long enough to throw it.” She muttered under hear breath, but his jutsu still caught it. “Plus, he’s almost as good as Gaara, even after he lost Shukaku to Madara’s creepy statue.” She muttered as those sharp eyes scanned the field. She suddenly smirked. “not good enough though.” She chuckled and Rasa cursed when his eye saw her launch towards him with another ball of chakra, this one missing the wind blades. It dug into the sand until Rasa was forced to exit it. He sent Gold and water at the Kunoichi, but she either met his jutsu with the same, or dodged the dust. 

He didn’t realize it until it was too late. Thirty minutes later, Rasa stumbled after dodging one of her Fire jutsu. She had pushed him into using more and more chakra heavy attacks to defend against her own, or in frustration to capture her. 

He felt her at his back again and dodged, he twisted to throw a kick back up at her, but instead watched the clone pop just before he felt something land on the back of his neck. He dropped to the ground, eyes wide and chakra cut off. His eyes snapped over when he felt the sand shift beside him. Minashi spluttered as she rose from the sand with a grimace. 

“Kami, I hate the desert. How did Gaara stand it?” She muttered and shook like a dog. “I’m going to have sand in the most uncomfortable places for weeks.” She continued to grouse as she stripped of her uniform armor and sandals, shaking out the sand. When she was finally done, she glanced over to the glaring Rasa. 

“Oh relax, it’s just a paralysis seal. Remind me to never do the Headhunter jutsu in the desert again.” She frowned as she rolled him over and removed the tag. 

“Doesn’t the headhunter jutsu grab at the legs?” he asked once free. 

“yes. But I needed to get access to your skin. So, I needed to get your neck as close to the ground as possible since that’s all you had exposed.” 

“So, you had me dodge your clone and waited for my counter which you hoped would bring my head close enough for you to put the tag on.” He said brushing off the sand from himself as well. 

“Yep.” She beamed then held out a hand. “You almost lasted half the time Gaara normally did even without Shukaku.” 

Rasa looked at her hand before looking back into her normal blue eyes again. “He meant a lot to you.” He concluded. 

“My best friend.” She whispered. “our best friend. And we were his first best friends at Twelve.” 

He took her hand and shook it. “I will listen to your warning.” 

“That is all I ask.” She nodded and she released the barrier. “Shall we return to your office?” She smirked. 

Rasa nodded and went to walk there when Minashi gripped his wrist. He glared at her but knew he’d have nightmares at that Foxy smile of hers. 

The world suddenly shifted and swirled around him. 

Minashi smirked at the Kazekage that was curled around his office trashcan, retching up his lunch. 

“Ah, that never gets old.” She hummed pleased. 

“Is this your version of Politics?” Rasa growled incredulously. 

Minashi rolled her eyes and slapped the relief seal on his forehead. He sighed and relaxed. 

“No, this is my version of treating you as a human. No matter how much I am tempted to allow my Bijuu to take a bite out of you.” She deadpanned. 

“On what grounds?” He grunted as he stood and returned to his desk. Minashi took the seat before him and slapped her privacy seal down. 

“You ordered that if their extraction couldn’t be completed, then to executed them instead.” She said coolly as she fingered at the flap to her kunai pouch. Rasa sighed and pointed to the seal on his head. Minashi nodded and he removed it and looked at it while she waited his answer. 

“You assume that that decision didn’t cost me?” he asked softly. 

“No. I’m sure it did. But I do not know you. I do not know how you view life. The only thing I know about you is from over ten years into the future. You were a completely different man. Older, more jaded. You had your own toddler son assassinated in attempts to destroy a weapon that you couldn’t control. I do not know if you are already that man or not.” 

Rasa glanced at her before handing the seal back. She stored it away without looking away from him. 

“I love Karura.” He said in a voice completely different than anything she’s heard from him yet. “I did not want to put her and her brother on this mission. They were the only two qualified. We aren’t sure how they were found out, but her report will provide that.” 

Minashi held his dark eyes, but she couldn’t feel anything from him that leaned towards lies. Kurama grumbled and pulled back the last of the Chakra that wasn’t used to hold the Kitsune Henge. Rasa was telling the truth. He did love Karura. Her death must have hardened his heart the rest of the way. 

“Alright.” She conceded and relaxed back into her chair. “You want to know what Konoha gets from this alliance right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Loyalty.” She said simply. 

“That’s it?” he frowned. 

“In the future I am from, Orochimaru had been turned into an evil mad scientist of sorts with a grudge against Konoha. He persuaded you as Otokage to join him in attacking Konoha during the Chuunin exams of the year myself and my brother were twelve. In the end you were assassinated, the Ichibi was released, My twin and I defeated and befriended Gaara, and soon after Gaara took over as Godaime Kazekage and led his people with the kind heart and love his mother had always given him. She’d embodied his sand with her love and will to always protect him while she could not. Gaara then was one of the Generals that led the Shinobi Alliance during the Great Fourth Shinobi War against the Jyuubi and Madara Uchiha. That was done though after Naruto and I helped Chiyo bring him back from the dead after Shukaku was extracted. Your two eldest children will be great on their own. Temari, eldest, will be an ambassador between Suna and Konoha. Kankuro had taken over the Puppet Brigade and was renown for his skills in poisons.” 

Minashi looked down at her hands. “But that was my past. A future that currently is on a fine line of coming true or changing completely. Anything is better than what I left behind. The Elemental nations had been decimated. We had to join with Iwa’s remaining Shinobi to dig so deep into the earth just to get away from the craters that the Jyuubi’s Beast bombs created. Not to mention the beast attempting to dig us out. We really had just become Shinobi. There were no villages left to fight against. No land to squabble over. It was only about survival, protecting the precious people we had left. My twin brother was the Child of Prophecy. The one that brought _Hope_ to the Elemental Nations. When he died from Our Bijuu being extracted from him, that hope was taken away. It led to the caves we just survived in. I am trying to prevent that future.” She paused and frowned. “well most of it. I still dream to see the Elemental Nations joined together as just shinobi.” She looked back up at Rasa. “And that is why I’m starting with you.” 

Rasa stared at her for a few moments. He took in a deep breath and ran a hand down his face as he stared at her. 

“Why me?” he asked softly. 

“You are a good man. A good leader. I believe that if you actually put the work into being a good father, you will raise even greater children. What you need to do is let go of the fact that the Ichibi is a weapon. He can be just as Human as you or I.” 

“They are weapons-“ He choked off when Minashi snarled. 

“They are the product of Human hate. They were brought into this world to keep the peace. Human fear and Hate created the ‘beasts’ that they are seen to be. When treated like anyone else instead of that, they can be the best of friends, the most loyal of companions, and family when no one else is left.” 

Rasa stared at her again. She could briefly see his mind whirling behind those eyes. 

“Loyalty huh?” he muttered. 

“Kaze no Kuni land is larger than Hi no Kuni. But between us are smaller nations. Nations that were caught between the Second shinobi war. If Konoha and Suna can promise to protect the nations that are between our borders, then we can prevent unnecessary blood shed when the Third war comes to pass. We can also evacuate civilians into the deeper parts of our countries. Keep them away from the Shinobi war.” 

“We will also be able to move easier between the borders if we have their alliances.” Rasa nodded. “And all you want is our loyalty?” 

“Absolute Loyalty.” Minashi confirmed. “This can be confirmed by political marriages and shared knowledge.” 

“Konoha still doesn’t get much from this Alliance.” 

“We get a strong ally, more borders to work with, and a large but ‘weak’ nation to work with.” 

Rasa tilted his head at her. “You do not agree that we are weak.” 

“No.” She smirked. “In your element, your shinobi are strong. You just live in an environment that makes agriculture difficult. Yet you are still many in number. Did you know that most of the A and S-rank Missing-nin in the bingo books are from Suna and Konoha?” Minashi tiled her head with a foxy grin. 

“This alliance though would be putting my shinobi out of their element.” 

“Not when they are on joint missions with Konoha shinobi. We know our trees. Leave it up to us to make openings for your shinobi when on Fire soil. The same can be said for the reverse. Hell, I about shoved one of my own teammates into a scroll to shut her up when she wouldn’t stop complaining about the heat. Karura and Yashamaru just brushed it off.” Minashi shrugged. “We train together. We learn each other’s strengths and weaknesses. We become true comrades and never leave another behind. We come out of this next war together.” 

“Shinobi.” Rasa mused. 

“Yes. Not Konoha, not Suna. Shinobi. Other nations will be added as soon as I can beat some sense into their Kages.” Minashi smirked. 

Rasa snorted and shook his head at her. “Brute force only gets you so far.” He sat forward and rested his chin on his laced fingers. “You revealed all this too me. How can you be sure that I will not just sell this information?” 

“Because you need this alliance more than Konoha.” She said with ice blocks for eyes. “We do not _Need_ Suna. We _want_ Suna for the extra militia support and imports. This alliance is not just for that though, it is for the People, for the children. For future generations.” 

“How long are you staying Minashi?” he asked. 

“We will rest tonight and leave tomorrow at sunset.” 

Rasa nodded and stood, Minashi stood with him. “I would like to request another meeting with you and the Sannin at Lunch. We will complete the treaty and add in the final pieces.” 

Minashi took his hand and they shook on it. “I look forward to it Rasa. Also, please call me Kitsune.” 

He nodded and watched her remove the seal before going to sit back down. Minashi paused at the door and looked back to the Kazekage. His shoulders were already tense as he stared down at his desk. 

“Rasa?” she called. He looked up at her questioningly. 

“Do you know any place good to eat around here?” She smirked. 

Rasa nodded. “Yes, there are a few.” 

“Would you like to join myself and a friend of mine for dinner? Your Fiancé is welcome. I’m sure you’d enjoy some time with her.” 

Rasa stared at her before standing abruptly and joining her at the door. “That would be most pleasant.” He said and offered his arm. “Shall we?” 

Minashi smirked and let him lead her to his home. There they found Yashamaru passed out and Karura in a summer dress. She smiled lovingly at Rasa before he yanked her into his arms in a crushing hug. Minashi politely turned her gaze away and sent a fox to send for Minato. 

Minato met them at the restaurant and Minashi slipped away to change after seeing that Minato had done as instructed and changed into nice clothes. Even Rasa was dressed Semi-formally. Minashi returned to their group outside the restaurant in a sleek black off the shoulder dress and took the arm Minato offered her. 

“Thank you Pretty Boy.” She teased. Minato sighed. 

“In front of the Kazekage? Really Kitsune?” 

Karura giggled into her hand. “You are on the pretty side for a man.” 

“You have a stunning husband to be yourself Karura.” Minashi smirked as they were led to a private room. “I can already see your children. With his auburn hair and your teal eyes. They will be handsome as well. He’ll have the people swooning.” She took a sip of wine as she settled into her seat and snapped like just thinking about something else. “Or a little girl with your blonde and teal, but Rasa’s sharp features.” She sighed. “Suna citizens have such exotic features.” 

“You seem to have good genes as well.” Karura smiled around her blush even as her hand tightened in embarrassment in Rasa’s. Minashi saw his lips twitching around his sake cup. 

Minashi smirked. “Very true.” 

“She isn’t Lying with that either.” Rasa smirked at Minashi. “Kitsune is quite the beauty beneath her mask. The man that lands her will be lucky.” He looked at Minato. “Isn’t that right Minato-san?” 

Minato choked on his sake. “I’m sorry?” 

“Well, you do seem awfully close to Kitsune-chan.” Karura smiled not understanding Rasa’s jab at Minashi. 

Minashi just rolled her eyes at the Kage and started eating when the food was delivered. 

“I’m s-sorry, Kitsune-san is just a friend. I also have a lovely girlfriend that would kill me if I looked at another.” 

Minashi snickered and patted Minato’s shoulder. “Oh Minato, Kushina wouldn’t kill you. She’d torture you first. She’s an Uzumaki remember?” 

Minato paled and reached for the sake. “Please don’t joke about that Kitsune. She’s scary enough as it is. Reminding me that she is Uzumaki is reminding me that my Imouto is half Uzumaki.” He shuttered. “She’s already so good at Fuuinjutsu. I hope she doesn’t pick up Kushina’s habits.” He muttered into his cup. 

“You have a little sister?” Karura beamed. 

Minato smiled back. “Hai. She’ll be Five soon. Her and another one of the kids in her class are hailed as Prodigies. It’s a handful to remind the two that they are just kids. We’re trying to get them to enjoy life.” 

“Oh?” Rasa glanced at Minashi before looking back at Minato. “And who is the other lucky child?” 

Minato paused and looked between the couple and Kitsune. 

“The alliance is steady.” Minashi supplied. Minato nodded. 

“Kakashi Hatake.” 

Rasa’s eyes widened with Karura’s. “The White Fang’s son?” She whispered amazed. 

“Yes. They’ll both be Genin by the spring.” Minato offered. 

Rasa though was looking at Minashi with a calculating look. 

“You make it seem like they are friends.” Rasa mused. 

Minato snorted. “Connected at the hip is more like it.” He provided now noticing that Rasa wasn’t looking at him but Kitsune who just held his gaze. “Kakashi-kun is smitten with her.” He said slowly. 

“That’s sweet!” Karura smiled. “That reminds me of us Rasa.” 

“Really?” Minashi smirked. “I loved to hear how you two got together.” 

Rasa sighed. “It’s not-“ 

“There you are brat!” Tsunade snarled as she stormed into their room. 

The four of them looked at the angry blonde. 

“Hello Ba-chan!” Minashi waved. 

“Hello Tsunade-sama.” Minato greeted. 

“Do you know what you’ve done?” Tsunade snarled ignoring Minato to pull Minashi up by the front of her dress. Minashi looked down to make sure nothing tore. 

“No. What?” 

“You disappeared from the training ground with the Kazekage! The ANBU and Jounin have been going crazy looking for him! Then we get word that you were spotted strolling around with him and his fiancé enjoying dinner?” 

“Politics.” She deadpanned before smirking. “That and a bit of payback. I took him for a ride.” 

Tsunade’s opened mouth prepared to shout, paused before snapping shut and raised a brow at her. 

“You used it on him?” 

“Hai~” Minashi smirked. 

“And?” 

“Same as Orochimaru.” 

Tsunade’s lips twitched as she released Minashi. “You just made Jiraiya lose another bet. I was smart to not bet on that one or else it wouldn’t have happened. Did you at least get any pictures?” 

Rasa choked on his drink behind her. “No,” she sighed “I’m Sadistic, not cruel.” 

Tsunade nodded. “Alright, sorry for intruding then.” 

“Oh, tell the guys that we’ll be meeting with Rasa at noon to finalize and sign the treaty.” 

“Good. Then we can get out of this sandbox. Thank god Suna doesn’t have Hot springs or Jiraiya would cause even more incidents than your little actions did.” 

Minashi snickered as Tsunade left. 

“I’m so sorry about her.” Minato tried to placate. 

Rasa waved him off. “The Sannin are legendary. Not only in their skills but personalities. It was bound to happen once I saw them.” 

“True.” Minashi chuckled and filled her cup and the other’s. “I’d actually like to make a toast.” 

She lifted her cup and they followed. Minato looking at her curiously. 

Her gaze though was on Rasa. 

“To new friends, New allies, and to the Next Generations. May we live happy lives and keep our precious people safe as united Nations. May we set the pieces in play together, so that our children will not have to experience what we ourselves have.” 

“Cheers.” Rasa agreed and the two of them downed their drinks before Karura and Minato followed slowly. Karura looking at her fiancé with a worried glint. Minato looking at Kitsune with a curious gaze. 

Minashi pulled up the hood of her cloak even as she gave the desert beyond the stink eye. 

“It’s only a handful of hours.” Minato reminded her gently. 

“We were supposed to leave after the sun had set.” She growled. 

“You wanted to leave after the Sunset.” Minato corrected. Minashi just grumbled. 

“Kitsune. Namikaze.” They turned to find Rasa walking away from his guards dressed in his Hokage robes. 

“Rasa.” Minashi took his offered hand. 

“It was interesting meeting you Kitsune. I look forward to another spar in the future.” 

“You got it Dust Boy.” She smirked. 

Rasa’s eye twitched. Minashi’s smirk grew. He looked to Minato and ignored her. 

“Thank you for the engaging conversation last night Namikaze. I hope the next time you are in Suna we can have another chat. You are young, but you have promise. I can see why you made Captain. You have the mind and heart of a leader in the making. Maybe one day we will be standing across from each other in similar attire.” 

Minato’s cheeks flushed at the praise. “It is my dream to be Hokage. I will continue to work hard. Thank you.” He bowed respectfully to the Kazekage. 

Rasa nodded before finally looking back at Minashi. “Learn from this fine Kunoichi Namikaze. She is already Kage material.” 

Minashi deadpanned him. “I don’t want the hat.” 

Rasa raised a brow. 

“Too much paperwork not enough time to train. Even Hiruzen only just recently got back into training after I told him the secret to paperwork.” 

“And what is that?” Rasa asked trying not to sound too eager. 

Minashi smirked. “Beat me in a spar and I’ll tell you.” 

Rasa grunted but held out a hand. Minashi took it and had a flash of déjà vu when Rasa suddenly smiled softly at her. 

“Thank you.” He said earnestly. 

Minashi swallowed thickly and nodded silently. Rasa eyed her. “I reminded you of him?” He asked gently. 

“Hai.” She responded softly. ”Very much so. Similar ticks, but he was much kinder like his mother.” 

“All I can promise is to try.” He reminded her. 

“That’s all I ask.” She smiled back. 

“Take care.” 

“Till next time.” Minashi turned and headed for their waiting group with Minato at her side. 

“Another lost friend?” He asked gently. 

“Hai.” She whispered. 

Minato nodded before looking between the group and the desert. He then eyed Minashi. 

“I’m taking a vote.” He called out to their party. “Who wants to trek through the desert?” no one raised their hands. “Who would rather face the desert than Kitsune’s faster mode of travel back to Konoha gates?” 

Team cheetah and the Sannin shared glances as Minashi raised a brow at Minato. He shrugged. 

“I’m hot, I’m tired, and I want a bath to get all the sand out of my pants.” 

Minashi rolled her eyes at him. With a few grumbles the group made sure they each had both hands on someone that was touching Minashi. 

“Hold tight!” She grinned. With a whirl and twist, they were gone from the torturous desert heat. 


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Konoha.
> 
> Sakumo's concerns.
> 
> Results of the Hyuuga Prank.
> 
> Kitsune attempts to be social... but is really just Basking in the glory of her Fuuin prowess
> 
> Ino-Shika-Cho Introduced.
> 
> Sakumo is patient with his pups and those he considers pups...Everyone else...debatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait. Double update.  
Chpt 30 is almost done as well.
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!  
~A<3

Chapter 29

Minashi flopped back onto Hiruzen’s couch as she watched the door shut behind Team Cheetah. They’d finally finished up their verbal reports. She was already jealous of them. They could go home and get rid of the sand. 

“How was it really Minashi?” Hiruzen asked after throwing the privacy barrier back up. 

“They are a smooth team. They were able to adapt easily with the additional Shinobi yet kept them as priority as mission dictated. It would have been nice to know that she was the Fiancé of the Kazekage.” She eyed him tiredly. 

“You seemed already upset. I didn’t think confirming that they were already intended would do you any favors.” He sighed. “How did negotiations go?” he said opening the treaty scroll to review. 

“Minashi is blunt.” Orochimaru deadpanned. “But she got the job done without completely causing an international incident.” 

“Aw, Oro-chan, you do like me!” she smiled at him coyly. “That is one of the nicest things you’ve said about me.” 

Orochimaru just gave her a blank face. Minashi held his gaze with one of her own. Their staring contest continued even as Jiraiya and Tsunade gave their reports. 

“We were not really needed.” Jiraiya chuckled as he eyed the staring duo. “Minashi has plenty of Political experience to make it all go smooth. Especially once she got Rasa to see at her level.” 

“Her level?” Hiruzen asked, also eyeing his genius student and Minashi’s staring contest. 

“She humanized him.” Tsunade said. “She treated him like she treats everyone. Especially you. Reminded him that she understands his burdens. That he can share them. I think they still have some work to do to build whatever friendship she was aiming for, but there is promise.” 

“You should just give her your hat Sensei.” Orochimaru smirked. Minashi snarled but didn’t blink. 

“You three know I’ve tried. She won’t take it.” 

Minashi sighed. “Not yet at least. My physical body is only 5 remember?” 

“Eh, technicalities.” Jiraiya chuckled. “So brat, I have a favor to ask you when you’ve stopped teasing Orochimaru.” 

“What?” Orochimaru hissed. 

Tsunade walked over to Minashi and eyed her before poking her. Minashi shimmered before disappearing and showing that the actual Minashi had never moved from her original position. 

A cerulean eye popped open from Minashi’s resting position to see Orochimaru blinking at her confused and in a bit of approval. Tsunade looked curious as well. 

“When did you lay the genjutsu?” Tsunade asked. 

“I can’t do Genjutsu.” Minashi yawned. 

“What was that then?” Orochimaru asked. 

“Fuuinjutsu.” Minashi yawned and held up the tag she’d activated when they thought ‘she’ had sat up to stare at Orochimaru. “Can’t do Genjutsu, but it doesn’t mean I can’t make Fuuinjutsu do it for me. Troublesome bugger to work out too.” 

Orochimaru snatched it from her and started mumbling to himself as he worked out the theory behind her Fuuin tag. 

Tsunade just rolled her eyes before eyeing the exhaustion in Minashi’s gaze. 

“Will you be alright brat, or will I be seeing you in the hospital soon?” 

“I only wore out my physical body. As long as my clone isn’t too exhausted, I should be fine. Otherwise…” She hummed as she thought about it. “I make no promises.” 

Tsunade chuckled and pushed Minashi to move over. “Let me see if Kurama and I can work to ease it first before you release the Blood Clone.” 

Minashi hummed as Tsunade pulled her head onto the elder’s lap. The familiar feel of iryojutsu flooded her system and she sighed when she felt the minor aches ease. 

“What as the favor Ero-sennin?” she hummed. 

“I’m writing another book-“ 

“Different from your first one. You need an editor.” She concluded already knowing where this was going. Her and Naruto had taken turns editing his works between training with Kurama’s chakra. 

Jiraiya nodded. “I had it published then?” 

“Yes. Your work was loved across the elemental nations.” She confirmed smirking. His own smirk was stopped by her next sentence. “But I’m also going to help make it better. In my editing, I’m going to be fixing your romance sections.” 

“Even-“ 

Minashi rolled her eyes and rolled to face Tsunade’s stomach. Her hands moved to follow and work on her other side. 

“No Baka. You write those parts, I’ll just make sure the women will also enjoy the book.” 

“Deal!” he exclaimed. “I’ll drop it off at your Apartment.” He was gone in a shunshin. 

Minashi grinned foxily into Tsunade’s stomach. 

“You’re up to something brat.” She whispered. 

“As an author of the series as well, he’ll have to split the profits.” Minashi looked up to Honey brown to watch them widen before she burst out laughing. 

“Alright you two.” Hiruzen called with his own smile in place. “Finish healing up and dismissed. I’ll review the treaty and call you if I need anything cleared up.” He looked to Orochimaru. “Are you good for another mission or do you need rest as well?” 

“I can take one, just please not near heat.” He grumbled. 

Hiruzen nodded and tossed him a scroll. “It’s only B-rank, but it’s a high-profile client. I need someone I trust to complete it.” 

“Consider it done.” Orochimaru was then gone in his own shunshin. Tsunade and Minashi were gone only a few minutes later. 

Minashi groaned into her pillow the following morning. Tsunade’s healing had done wonders, but She’d also went back to living at the Hatake compound since Kushina had border patrol near Cha Country (Tea). Minato had been on the mission with Kitsune, so ‘Minashi’ had been with the Hatake’s. Sakumo had kept their training light for the most part, but the Kakashi had still been brutal when they did train. Her tiny body was experiencing the strain from her own mission and the muscle pains from training hard. 

She was glad it was Sunday. She could rest. She had also ended up missing another appointment with Inojiro. Instead he’d asked her clone to make sure to come see him if She needed time to talk after the mission. She’d have to let him know it was just S-rank because it was politically intense. 

“Mina!” Kashi scolded from her door. “It’s after sunrise! Come on, let’s get to training. Tou-san said we could work on a few jutsus today.” 

Minashi turned her head to view excited coal eyes through her messy blonde hair. 

“Kashi?” she called as sweetly as possible without moving. 

“Hai?” he asked tilting his head cutely. 

“Hug first please?” She pouted. 

Kashi groaned. “Mina, please! I really want to learn a new jutsu! Tou-san promised.” He whined. 

“Please Kashi.” Minashi let her voice tremble. “I had a sad dream.” 

Kashi looked away sheepish before sighing and crawling into her futon. Minashi grinned triumphantly into his chest. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“Hm.” Minashi hummed as she slipped the seal onto his lower back beneath his shirt. 

“_Fuuin.”_ She mouthed. Kakashi stiffened when he felt his body betray him and sleep take over his mind. 

Minashi purred into his chest as she fell back to sleep herself. _I love Fuuinjutsu._ Was her last conscious thought. 

Sakumo looked up from the game of Shogi he was playing with himself. Looking around he realized that the house had gone awfully quiet. 

Sakumo stood and went hunting for his pups’ signatures and scents. He found them both in Minashi’s room. He sighed and shook his head. 

“Come on you two, if you want to learn new jutsu, you’ll need to get up. Kakashi, I sent you up here to wake her, not join her.” He rubbed a hand through his hair. When neither child flinched, he frowned and stepped closer. 

He shook Kakashi but his boy was out cold. Frowning, he looked Minashi over to see that she too was dead to the world clinging to Kakashi. Really concerned now, he moved Kakashi to check him over. It was during that when he found it. There was a seal on his back. He didn’t’ dare pull it off until he’d figured out what it was. 

After a few minutes, he still couldn’t make sense of it. Sakumo called up one of his wolves and sent for Jiraiya. In the meantime, he checked Minashi over for a tag. He found none and relaxed a bit. He watched though as once he’d done checking her over, Minashi frowned and grunted in her sleep before sniffing the air. She growled before patting for Kakashi. She found him and then yanked them back together. 

The little girl let out a pleased hum before slipping back into a deep sleep, drool and everything. 

“What’s up?” Jiraiya called from the doorway less than five minutes later. 

Sakumo looked over his shoulder to his friend. “That was quick.” 

“I was in the neighborhood. Just got back from a mission and wanted to check on the brat. Was hoping to check the other seal as well.” 

Sakumo waved to her and the bared back of Kakashi. “Have at it. I can’t make sense of the seal. I don’t have enough training in it to fully understand it.” 

Jiraiya chuckled and lifted Kakashi’s shirt up more. “Minashi is an Uzumaki. One skilled in Fuuinjutsu. Minato is proud. Kushina is ecstatic.” He paused and snickered. “I think she takes after Kushina. She’s not a morning person when she just wants to have a day to relax. The seal is nothing more than a sleep one. Kakashi will sleep until his body gets the sleep it needs. He’ll then wake up.” He put the shirt back and moved to sit on Minashi’s side. He carefully turned her hips so he could bare her stomach. 

Sakumo whistled when Jiraiya called the seal up to her skin. 

“That’s some fancy seal work.” 

Jiraiya snorted. “You don’t even know what you’re looking at.” 

“Nope, but it looks more complicated than Kushina’s was.” 

Jiraiya nodded absently as he found all the differences Minashi has added into it. He ignored the fact that it was indeed open. He tilted his head though when he found something interesting. 

“What?” Sakumo asked seeing his impressed look. 

“They’ll never get the fox without killing them both in the end.” Jiraiya whispered. 

“Who? What? Why?” Sakumo frowned confused. 

“He’s attached to her soul. They might be able to live a few minutes after extraction, but she’s friends with the fox. He’ll seek revenge on whoever killed his host before he joins her.” He frowned deeper when he found something he couldn’t understand. “This other part…” he trailed off. 

Pulling out his Fuuin supplies he started copying her seal down and the secondary component that didn’t make sense to him. 

“Is it dangerous?” Sakumo frowned. 

“No, not that I’m aware of, but it’s just a very subtle change in the tail of a character. It doesn’t look like a Master’s handwriting style. Nor their signature. I’m not really sure, I’d have to have the key to her seal to be able to see the seal uncompressed. But that is impossible. No one knows where her seal might even be.” 

“Wouldn’t she know?” Sakumo asked as Jiraiya packed up his notes. 

White hair shook with his no. “The key is always kept separate from the jinchuriki until they are ready to start handling the Bijuu’s chakra. Inojiro reported that he hasn’t seen anything on where the key is or who would have it.” Jiraiya said truthfully. Especially when he’d asked his question about it to his sensei. Hiruzen had said that he wouldn’t know if she had it or if it was stored with her summons. But it was the weirdness of Jiraiya’s summons that had a theory running through his head. 

“But she can access Bijuu chakra.” Sakumo said confused. 

“Hm?” Jiraiya asked absently. 

“She was covered in a cloak of pure Bijuu chakra when she arrived.” Sakumo frowned. 

Jiraiya mentally cursed Sakumo and his brilliant mind. Dark eyes looked up to meet sharp dark eyes. 

“She is also in contact with her Bijuu. She’s good about it, but I’ve seen her eyes glaze over and go silent. I realized it was them having a conversation. Kushina never had good words about him. Minashi calls him friend, but I don’t know if I can trust the word of a child that might be under manipulation.” Sakumo narrowed his eyes on his old friend. 

Jiraiya swallowed. 

“Jiraiya.” He called firmly. Jiraiya returned Minashi to her normal position and covered the two kids back up. He then waved to Sakumo to followed him out. They ended back up in the main room where Jiraiya turned to him abruptly with the face that was supposed to be reserved for the battlefield only. 

“I can’t tell you Sakumo. I can’t tell you anything else. Only the Hokage and his Advisor are allowed to tell anyone.” 

“This Kitsune person?” Sakumo narrowed his eyes. 

“Hai. You will have to take it up with them.” Jiraiya internally winced. Minashi would fillet him for this later. 

“I think I will.” 

Jiraiya sighed and jerked a thumb back to the kids’ room. “They’ll sleep it off. They are just kids. If they don’t get a proper amount of sleep, it catches up to them. Minashi’s body is telling her this. She is just forcing Kakashi to listen to his own.” 

Sakumo stared at his friend with a hard gaze before his body slowly relaxed one muscle at a time. He rolled his neck before cracking it. 

“I’m trusting you about this because I know you would only withhold information if it was for the best, or safety of another. Never to be hurtful.” He looked back at Jiraiya. “I’ll take my inquires to the Hokage and his _Advisor._” 

With a few more pleasantries, Jiraiya dismissed himself to warn his sensei about Sakumo. 

“Yo, Sensei, We need to chat about the brat.” He started as he landed on the windowsill ten minutes later. 

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to find Jiraiya with stress worrying his eyes. 

“Jiraiya?” 

“Sakumo is getting it in his mind that Minashi is being manipulated.” 

Hiruzen waved him in and dismissed his ANBU. The privacy seal went up and Jiraiya grabbed a seat. 

“How so?” 

“Thinks the fox is manipulating her. Wants to know how she is able to access his chakra already after I said something about the key being needed. He also has expressed his distrust in Kitsune as well. I think Kitsune and Sakumo need to meet face to face to clear things up.” 

Hiruzen nodded. “I was hoping we wouldn‘t have to until Minashi finished academy. That was our plan at least.” 

“What plan?” Jiraiya frowned. 

Hiruzen just stared even as his eyes sparkled with mirth. Jiraiya felt a shudder go down his spine. 

“That is for Kitsune and I to worry about. Do not worry about Sakumo, we’ll handle him. How is Minashi-chan?” he asked changing the subject. 

“Exhausted. She’s sleeping it off and forcing Kakashi to join her.” 

Hiruzen nodded pleased. “Good. If Sakumo comes to the office today, I’ll divert him to tomorrow when Kitsune will be available again.” 

“Don’t you think she’s pushing herself Sensei?” 

“Of course I do. But that is the price for now. It will get easier as her body grows accustom to it. She will still get her second childhood. Team Cheetah has been grounded for the upcoming week as a reward for doing well in Suna. This will allow Kitsune to have free time to mingle as well. Minashi will also be able to spend time with family. Kushina is still on patrol duty, but Minato will be home for bonding. Minashi also missed another session with Inojiro due to the mission running over. So, she will not get another mission at least until after Saturday.” Hiruzen then smirked at him. “You like her.” 

Jiraiya smirked. “She’s an amazing Kunoichi. She’s offered to train with us, and after seeing her spar with the Kazekage, I’m excited. She completed Minato’s Rasengan.” 

Hiruzen choked on his pipe and stared at Jiraiya. “She did what?” 

Jiraiya blinked. “Didn’t we report that?” 

“_NO_.” He growled. 

“Oh. Whoops.” He shrugged. “He didn’t believe her about her past, so he believed that if she had really fought his son that she said was stronger at magnet release than him, that she would be able to beat him. And she did. Beautifully done too.” 

“Jiraiya” Hiruzen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Ne, Sensei, have you thought of having Kushina spar with her? Minashi is a skilled swordswoman. What’s the other Kunoichi’s name…. AH Mikoto Uchiha right? They should spar two on one. I think it would be a good lesson all around-“ 

“Jiraiya.” Hiruzen’s voice was hard as annoyed brown eyes locked on this student. 

Jiraiya snapped his mouth shut. 

“Please report all activities of Kitsune when she is on diplomatic missions. She had the power of my voice. She could have declared war.” 

“But she didn’t. She just gained an ally that will be powerful once the exchange programs she convinced Rasa into begin.” 

“Yes. I saw those.” Hiruzen mumbled. “Why doesn’t she just take the damn hat already?” He mumbled to himself, yet Jiraiya asked himself the same in his head. 

“Do you need anything else Jiraiya?” 

Jiraiya opened his mouth and paused. “I would like to take either Minashi or Kitsune to the Toad mountain. Pa popped in before we hit Suna. He requested we brought the foxy girl in sooner rather than later.” 

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed a temple. “When Kitsune reports in, I’ll inform her. You’ll work around her schedule.” 

“Hai.” 

“Dismissed.” Jiraiya was gone in a swirl of leaves. 

Minashi yawned as she sat on the front porch of the Hatake Compound. The sun still hadn’t risen yet. Which meant she had a couple hours to herself. She sipped at the cup of water she’d gotten when she woke up. 

Her and Kakashi had slept Sunday away. Sakumo had woken them for dinner. Kakashi then just crawled back in bed. Minashi wasn’t far behind. It seemed that Minashi had been right about Kakashi. He hadn’t been sleeping right. Sneaking out to train, waking early to get back into their morning training routine. He’d coaxed Minashi’s clone out a few nights. They were both in desperate need of sleep. 

Now She was deciding on if she wanted to go to the academy and get in some training. ‘Kitsune’ had received a summons through a small monkey ten minutes ago about Sakumo. But she had also been informed that team Cheetah had a week off, Kitsune included. It was a reward apparently. Minashi didn’t question it. 

She could only let a predatory grin slip past her lips. A clone popped up beside her and took the cup of water. 

“You are skipping academy again boss?” The clone whined even as Minashi turned it into a Blood Clone. “Why? Kakashi said it was going to be more lectures.” 

“Right. Just sleep through them.” She snorted. “I have something more interesting to do.” 

Understanding lit up in the clone’s eyes as it smirked at her. “Have fun.” It called as Minashi disappeared in a swirl. 

She reappeared on the outskirts of the Hyuuga Compound. Her child form melting away into a small fox. She then bounded over the Hyuuga walks to check her Fuuin tags left there before she left. None had been discovered or disturbed. Please she left and headed for an alleyway closer to the Hokage Tower. There the transformation shifted, and she added in the Blood Henge. Kitsune left the alley with a pleased smirk as she made her way to the Jounin lounge. There she could sit and wait. 

“_Fuuin_” She whispered as she stepped into the Lounge. She felt the seals activate. She wasn’t surprised to find the lounge empty. So, she went to the coffee bar and made a drink to finish waking herself up. She then settled on a couch and pulled Jiraiya’s Manuscript from a seal on her arm. She’s sent a clone out for it before she left the Hatake compound. 

This would kill the time until her seals produced results. Minashi kicked her feet up across the coffee table, propped the script on her thighs, pencil in one hand, coffee in the other, and went to work. 

Hitoshi Hyuuga rubbed his eyes. Opening them, the scene before him didn’t change. He stared at his own reflection and everything about himself was _orange_. Clothes, skin, hair, even his _eyes._ Kami. 

“Hitoshi-sama!” An urgent cry came at his door. 

“I know.” He called back and opened his door. “I’ll head to the Hokage. Start the search.” 

Hitoshi kept his chin high as he walked through Konoha towards the Hokage Tower. He saw the looks he was getting. Shock, surprise, and even hidden smiles of laughter. He kept his face calm and kept a steady pace. Rushing would do nothing but admit that it bothered him that his entire being was stained an obnoxious color. 

What worried him a bit were the few jounins he passed that were either grinning in victory or groaning in defeat. 

Hitoshi waited patiently outside the Hokage’s office a bit later. Ayumi, the Hokage’s secretary was almost rudely staring at him. Eyes wide, mouth pinched tightly closed. 

A Chuunin left the office and startled at seeing Hitoshi waiting outside. 

“H-he’ll see you now.” Ayumi stuttered. Hitoshi rose and walked past the gawking Chuunin. 

He calmly shut the door behind himself and looked up to see Hiruzen reviewing a scroll. 

“Hitoshi-dono, I normally don’t get to be graced with your presence-“ Hiruzen said before lifting his head finally at the end and he just froze and his face went blank. 

“You may laugh Hiruzen.” Hitoshi said grabbing a seat. 

Hiruzen didn’t though instead his head slammed onto the desk. 

Hitoshi raised a brow at his Hokage. “Hokage-sama?” 

“Damn. I just lost.” 

Hitoshi’s eyes widened in realization. “You set up a bet on the prankster that hit the Uchiha?” he gasped in realization. “You know who it is!” he accused. 

Hiruzen snorted and lifted his face. Hitoshi glared at the smirking Hokage. 

“Of course, I’m Hokage. But I still lost the bet on who would be hit next.” 

“Why on earth is there a bet going around about this prankster? They are breaking into compounds-“ 

“Very easily.” Hiruzen interrupted. Hitoshi snapped his mouth shut. He had a point. 

“Where in the world is the profits going then?” 

“The orphanages.” Hiruzen sighed getting himself back under control. Hitoshi relented. 

“Then I request for someone from the Sealing division to pay us a visit along with one of Konoha’s sealing Masters. We would like advice on how to avoid this sort of thing again.” 

“You might also want to check with the Uchiha. I hear their Police Task force has been researching new protocols that are even being considered for the gates and night patrols.” 

“I will consider that. Would your prankster have informed you on how long this will last?” 

Hiruzen shook his head. “Sadly no. I’m not that informed about them. But if I’m not mistaking the Uchiha should still be under the influence of their prank. The seals weren’t found and broken. Only a strong genjutsu is protecting them.” 

Hitoshi sighed and closed his tired eyes. 

Hiruzen observed the Clan head before him and tilted his head curiously. “Though Hitoshi, I think you might be in a little more luck.” 

“How so?” Hitoshi asked. 

Hiruzen eyed him longer. “I know I’m getting old, but are you getting darker in some places and lighter in others?” 

Hitoshi glanced down to see that his clothes were darkening and his skin was losing its orange tint. 

“Yes.” He said amazed. 

“You can rule out timed then.” Hiruzen smiled happily. “It looks like some sort of proximity seal.” 

Hitoshi’s eyes widened. “That’s why the shinobi weren’t affected until they were in the compound.” He whispered. 

Hiruzen Nodded. “The longer you’re away from the compound, the more it wears off.” 

“But how long will this last?” 

Hiruzen shrugged smirking. Hitoshi groaned. 

“Anything else I can help with Hitoshi?” 

“No. Thank you with figuring out with what we could.” Hitoshi stood and bowed, dismissing himself. 

Hiruzen waited for Hitoshi to shut the door before he threw up the Privacy seal and tossed his head back in laughter. 

“OH KAMI!” he roared holding his stomach as he continued to let his laughter echo through the room. 

His ANBU guard let out their own snickers from their shadows. Absently they enjoyed seeing their Hokage happy. Even if some of them had also lost the bet on time frame, but won on the clan hit. 

Minashi felt the couch dip beside her. She didn’t have to look up to know who it was. She just kept reading Jiraiya’s next chapter. She’d already rewritten the romance to be less raunchy and more appealing to the female audience. She was now editing the smut. Jiraiya was good at describing the woman, but to please his female authors, she was adding in descriptions of the men. 

“I’ve never seen you in here before.” Minato asked as he blew on a cup of coffee. 

“Never really had free time.” She muttered back frowning at a section before fixing Jiraiya’s horrible grammar again. “Plus, Hiruzen said I needed friends. So, I’m attempting to be more social.” She shrugged and turned to the next page. She looked up to find Minato in his Jounin gear. He almost looked the same from Kakashi’s old team photo. Though some baby fat still lingered in his cheeks and there weren’t as many crows’ feet forming or wrinkles from his smiles. 

“Well, this is a good place. It’s also gossip central.” He warned. Minashi chuckled. 

“I can handle a few gossips.” 

“Uh huh.” He muttered into his own cup of coffee, but his eyes were not on her any longer. 

Minashi followed his gaze to see that the numbers of Jounin really had increased over the past few hours that she’d been hanging there. Granted it was also late morning. She was surprised no one else had approached her. 

Although that might have been her choice of wear as well. She’d chosen something more original than her ANBU uniform or the Jounin uniform Hiruzen had given her. 

She had one arm through her black trimmed Cerulean blue Kimono top. A black belt kept it closed at her waist. Her other arm was free, baring her chest that was only wrapped in chest bindings. Her legs were covered with midthigh black shorts with weapons pouches on both thighs. Wrapped up her calves were more bindings that tucked into her sandals. Her upper calves were bear with her storage seals for weapons. Her lower thighs the same. Her right arm bared her ANBU tattoo. Down the rest of her arm were the other seals she’d been adding on. She had a few empty spaces on both arms for the others she had planned to add. There were even ones on her palms now. Those she’d added this morning when she realized her new outfit didn’t look good with her Katana. So, they were stored in her palm seals. 

Her hitai-ate rested around her neck since she’d allowed her hair down instead of bound in a braid. She also hoped that if she wasn’t dressed in gear, people wouldn’t approach her about shinobi business. _Ahem, Sakumo._

“How long have you been here?” Minato asked. 

Minashi shrugged. “Since before the sun rose. I got some really good sleep on Sunday and realized I was being a hermit. So I’m here to socialize.” She smiled at him. He nodded and thrummed his fingers on his thigh. She went back to reading and waited to see how long it would take him to ask. 

Apparently two minutes was his limit. 

“Can you help me with something?” Minato asked. Minashi looked at him inquiringly. “I’m having issues with increasing my distance with the Hiraishin. Every time I do, it eats up my chakra.” 

Minashi smiled and nodded. “Let me see your notes.” She set the manuscript between her and the arm of the couch. 

Minato sighed and pulled out a notebook from his vest. “See here, I added in this element to extend my range-“ 

“NO!” A voice roared. “I will NOT!” a familiar voice shouted. 

“But we’re already here.” A painfully fake sweet voice called back. Another familiar voice. 

Minashi and Minato looked up from the Fuuin notes they were working on to see the commotion at the door. 

“LET ME GO!” a third voice shouted. 

“NO! I SUFFERED HER FOR EIGHT YEARS! YOU WILL NOW SUFFER WITH ME YOU COWARD!” 

“Oh stop being such babies!” 

Chakra flared on Minashi’s senses before two orange blurs flew through the Jounin lounge doors by gold chains. Kushina walked in with a Cheshire grin. 

“Good Morning everyone! Isn’t it a lovely day?” 

“Kushina!” Hizashi shouted from the pile him and another orange lump were made up of. 

“What?” She smiled innocently at him. He just glowered at her even as his twin sat up and gave her the same glare. 

“Remove it.” Hiashi glared. 

“I didn’t do it. I can’t remove it.” She smirked bigger. They groaned and stood up. 

“Are you Orange?” an older Jounin approached them. 

“Yes.” Hiashi grit through his teeth. “It seems the Hyuuga have been hit by the Konoha Prankster.” 

The Lounge broke out in laughter and snickering. Even poor Minato was trying to cover them up. Minashi just smirked at them. She loved basking in her work. They hadn’t been out of the compound long. They were still a neon orange. 

Violet eyes caught hers and they brightened. 

“Kitsune-san!” she smiled and walked over to her. “Wow I’ve never seen you here before.” 

“I just returned from a mission and was given some vacation time. Hokage insisted I take it to get to know my peers and let them get to know me.” 

Kushina beamed and moved to sit beside Minato. 

“Wonderful! Minato here has nothing but praises for you. He’d been itching to get your advice on his Hiraishin.” 

“We were actually talking about it.” Minato smiled at Kushina and kissed her cheek. “Hello love, when did you get in?” 

“This morning. I heard you were back and pushed my team back home so I could see you.” She beamed. “Plus, I’ve missed our Imouto.” Kushina pouted. “She was already at the academy when I got back.” Her eyes then twinkled. “Then when walking home, I found an Orange Hyuuga shopping in the Market. So, I hunted my friend Hizashi down to see if it was the same as the Uchiha’s prank.” 

Movement caught Minashi’s gaze and she watched as two orange eyesores sat across from them on the other couch. 

“You two are also seal masters?” Hizashi asked to Minato and Kitsune. 

“Hai.” Minato said evenly. “Hai~” Minashi smirked. 

Hiashi eyed her suspiciously. “Did either of you do this?” 

“We’ve been gone on a mission. Just got back. We wouldn’t have had time to play such a prank.” Minashi said relaxing back and crossing one leg over the other. She leaned against the armrest and eyed the young twin Hyuuga heirs. 

“Can you undo it at least?” Hizashi asked. 

“Not without seeing the seal that was activated.” Minato provided. “We couldn’t even begin a counter seal without seeing the original. If we did it without one, we risked making it worse, or blowing the compound up.” He shrugged. 

“Fuuinjutsu is a delicate art.” Minashi smirked. “Your prankster has my respect. This is art at its finest.” 

Kushina snickered on Minato’s lap. 

“This is not Art!” a sharp voice snapped joining their group. Minashi looked up and found Fugaku standing with an exasperated Mikoto. 

“MIKO!” Kushina cheered and launched at her best friend. “Look at Hizashi!” she giggled. 

Mikoto chuckled as she caught and hugged her excitable friend. She looked at her other teammate over Kushina’s shoulder. 

“Looking good Hizashi.” She smirked. He groaned. 

“I know you did this!” Fugaku hissed as his eyes bled red. 

“Did what?” Minashi raised a black brow at him before tilting her head at him. “Uchiha, are you wearing a genjutsu?” She smirked. 

Fugaku blanked his face. 

“You are.” She smirked. “Your prank hasn’t worn off yet either.” 

Fugaku just growled at her. 

“So, you admit to being the prankster?” Hiashi asked glaring. 

“What makes you two think I’m the prankster?” she questioned back. 

“They didn’t start until you suddenly appeared.” Fugaku spat. 

“Coincidence.” Minashi snorted. 

“You’re lying.” Fugaku smiled arrogantly. Minashi stared into his red eyes and he blinked surprised as her face blanked of all emotion. She felt Kurama growl in her head and soothed him back. 

“I respect your clan for their skills Uchiha.” She said void of emotion. “Let this be a warning though. I will beat your ass all the way to the moon and back if you even turn those eyes on a comrade again. Those are tools. NOTHING more. Your clan is arrogant thinking their eyes make their more superior. All they make you is a target.” She slid her eyes to the Hyuuga twins. “As are your eyes. They make you arrogant. Make you think you’re better than everyone else. But you aren’t. Your dependency on your eyes makes you _Predictable._” She glared and looked back at the glowering Uchiha who still had his red eyes on her. 

She slowly stood up and stepped into Fugaku’s bubble until their faces were only inches apart. 

“I, Kitsune, Have nothing to do with these pranks.” 

Fugaku cursed. 

“Now turn off your eyes _Uchiha_, before I **make** you.” She snarled letting her killer intent lash out. 

Fugaku paled at the potency and backed up two steps very quickly. His eyes were off before he’d even moved though. The scent of fear filled her nostrils making her nose itch. 

“We are all here for the same reason. To protect the people precious to us. We are never to turn our tools and weapons upon each other with malicious intent. Next time, I’ll seal them away in punishment.” She threatened. 

Fugaku paled. “That would spark-“ 

“Nothing.” Minashi snapped sharply. “You had no right to turn those eyes against me. I have done nothing wrong. You were not authorized to use those eyes of yours to check for lies. I am not a suspected enemy of Konoha. You broke a law Fugaku Uchiha.” 

Fugaku swallowed thickly. 

“Remember your place.” She warned with narrowed eyes. “You are the head of the Konoha Police task force. You are not on duty. You are not allowed to have your eyes turned on a citizen of Konoha unless ordered to when the citizen is suspected as an enemy. Get your shit together Uchiha.” She pointed at him. “Your Task force is there to protect the shinobi and civilians alike. Not to abuse your power.” 

“I don’t-“ 

“I’m sure you don’t, but you just did.” She took in a deep breath and looked at him as she reeled in her anger. “You let your emotions get the better of you. There are very few situations where that is helpful. I’m not saying to be emotionless assholes but learn when to stow your shit. There was another way to get the truth from me.” 

“How?” he said a bit calmer. 

“Asked to prove my innocence by activating your eyes with my permission.” 

Fugaku blinked before looking down ashamed. 

“You are a good man, but you need to work on your bad qualities.” Minashi said before taking her seat. “That goes for you two as well.” She said shooting a glance to the Hyuuga brothers. They shared glances before sighing and giving her a nod of their heads, saying they understood her message. 

The lounge was quieter than before but slowly went back to normal. Kushina and Mikoto had moved away for some girl talk. Minato had dismissed himself to work on the changes Minashi had suggested. The Hyuuga and Uchiha heirs were gone as well. She was a little miffed they never apologized. 

Minashi felt her ANBU tattoo burn slightly around lunch time. She ignored it. She knew Hiruzen was summoning her to talk with Sakumo. 

_No, thank you._ She mused and continued editing. 

Thirty minutes later it burned stronger and she glared at it. 

“Che.” She tisked and pulled out a brush and her special ink. 

“Whoa.” Kushina whispered across the room. She rushed over to sit beside Minashi and eyed the ink bottle on Minashi’s thigh. “That’s some potent sealing ink.” 

“Yep.” Minashi mumbled as she used her thin brush to begin the second seal around her ANBU tattoo. The first was to hide it from Kushina and Minato, it was deactivated of course when she was in Kitsune mode. This next seal would nullify the summons call when activated. 

Kushina’s eyes widened as she saw the Fuuin. “You’re Blocking the Summons!” she exclaimed as she paled. “WHY would you do that! That’s Hokage-Ji-san!” 

Minashi smirked. “I’m aware. I’m also aware of why he is attempting to summon me when I didn’t go to his office first thing this morning to his paper summons.” 

“You’re ignoring the call of the Hokage?” A new voice asked. Minashi waited until she finished activating the second seal to look up. She blinked when she had a flash of déjà vu. It took her a minute to separate the faces. 

“Yes.” She finally answered and put her supplies back in a wrist seal. 

“That is bold.” Shikaku Nara said as he eyed her up and down. 

“Kitsune-sama, Pardon my teammate’s bluntness.” Inoichi smiled. 

“He’s a Nara. It’s assumed.” She shrugged. 

“You already know who we are.” Shikaku stated. 

Minashi shrugged. “Well I’ve been around a while; plus isn’t it prominent that ANBU know who Clan Heirs are?” 

Shikaku hummed. 

“That and your fathers are famous. Well the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is famous. Your clans have been together since you joined Konoha. You three have always worked best together and have always gotten along better than any clan of Konoha.” 

Chouza chuckled and grabbed a seat. “So, you don’t think we’re predictable?” 

Minashi raised a brow. 

“Shinobi gossip.” He supplied. 

“That and a few irate Clan heirs asking in passing if their clans were predictable.” Inoichi smirked and took a seat. Shikaku sat across from Minashi not taking his eyes off her. 

“Oh boy.” Kushina sighed. 

“Yes.” Shikaku said sharp eyes looking all over Minashi. “It seems that someone must have gotten into Fugaku’s head. He wasn’t nearly as troublesome to talk to as normal.” 

“Well, there was a little chat here earlier between Fugaku, and the Hyuuga brothers against Kitsune-san.” Kushina smiled tightly. “Fugaku apparently broke a law and Kitsune called him out on it. Yet didn’t turn him in.” 

“He’s a brat that forgot his place.” Minashi grunted. “He’s been reminded and will reflect on his actions.” She stated simply. Shikaku raised a brow at her. His right hand raised to finger the scars on his face. They looked recent. Flesh still pink, but skin no longer red with irritation. 

Kushina squirmed beside Minashi when the silence stretched out as Minashi and Shikaku continued to stare at each other. 

“W-well, I’m going to go find Hizashi and tease him some more. Hopefully get some pictures.” She rambled before escaping the Jounin lounge. 

“Do you play Shogi?” Shikaku finally asked. 

Minashi hummed without changing expressions. “Maybe.” 

Shikaku reached back to his pouch and pulled out a medium portable set. 

“Care for a round?” 

Minashi nodded. He set up the board. “You sure you want to do this Nara?” she asked as they leaned over the board. Dark eyes glanced up when all the pieces were in position. 

“Hai. You are an Unknown still. Even with all the good you have been doing and have done for the village, my father and I do not have a good hold on just who you are. Not to mention what you are capable of. Everyone knows you are skilled since you are ANBU. This doesn’t even include your relationship with the Hokage. Father reported that you have the Hokage’s complete trust. What Father and I both want to know is how you tick. How do you think? How do you plan strategy? Tactics? Where are you from? Who in Konoha are you really protecting? Why move the Kyuubi when it was perfectly safe?” 

With every sentence they took their turns, having the game move quickly. Minashi only sparing a glance when it was her turn. Otherwise she stared at the Nara that hadn’t looked up from the board, observing her moves. 

“My story if for the Hokage only. He knows my mission.” She said evenly. Shikaku paused as he placed down his next piece. Minashi took her turn and eyed the board. She felt his eyes on her. 

“So, you do have an alternative motive for coming out of the shadows.” He frowned and looked back at the board. Minashi looked back up smirking. 

“Hai.” 

Some time passed as they continued to make their own moves. 

“What?” _Click_. 

“To protect Konoha.” _Click_. 

“That’s it?” Shikaku asked snapping his gaze back to her. _Click._ Minashi looked back up from the board smiling kindly. 

“That’s it.” He stared at her looking for a lie. Seeing none, their play continued. 

Minashi’s gaze went out of focus a while later, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise like she was being watched. _Jiji was spying again._ She then realized that the person she was avoiding was rushing towards her. “Well, seems like our time is up.” 

She stood and gave respectful bows to the clan heirs. “I hope to chat again soon.” 

“We aren’t finished.” Shikaku groused. 

“Aren’t we?” she smirked and disappeared in a swirl. 

Shikaku snapped his gaze back down at the board. His jaw dropped. Inoichi and Chouza leaned forward and choked. 

“She won!” Inoichi gasped. 

Shikaku frowned at the board as his hand came up and covered his mouth. His mind replayed the game over and couldn’t find a solid strategy in her moves. 

“Hatake-san!” Chouza yelped started. Inoichi jumped up as well to see the older man glaring into the room. 

“Where did she go?” He frowned. 

“Rumors are she’s a sensor.” Shikaku said absently. “She felt you coming. She also was putting a seal over her ANBU tattoo when we arrived. Apparently to ignore the summons.” He sighed and leaned back. “Well shit. She went right for the kill. I thought I had blocked that route.” 

Sakumo walked over and looked the board over. “Highly aggressive attack.” He tilted his head at it. “Although, it looks like there were a lot of decoys made of the higher pieces. You fell into her trap.” 

“I’ve never _seen_ this type of trap before.” Shikaku muttered. 

“Any idea where she went?” he asked again. 

“She disappeared in a black swirl like flash.” Chouza provided. 

Sakumo grunted and summoned up a medium brown and black wolf. “Where was she sitting?” 

Shikaku pointed across from him. The wolf moved to take a sniff. 

“Anything Niwa?” 

The wolf sniffed again, but instead sneezed. “No, but someone needs to wash that. There are faint scents of blood. No female scents on it from recently besides Kushina-chan.” 

Sakumo stared at Niwa. “She doesn’t have a scent.” 

“Sorry Sakumo-sama.” 

Sakumo rubbed at his eyes in annoyance. “Thank you Niwa.” He bowed his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke. “_I’m sure you can hunt her down Sakumo. It’s just one ANBU woman. I’m sure you’ll earn her respect if you can catch her. Maybe even respect her in return if she evades capture. You _Are_ one of my best trackers Sakumo._” Sakumo mimicked his esteemed Hokage. “Crazy old man is toying with me. That Female is in on his games. I _Know _it.” He muttered on a growl leaving a silent Jounin lounge. 

Silence reigned for a few heart beats. 

“Well that was interesting.” Inoichi smirked. “Someone is getting under the White Fang’s skin.” 

“More like testing his legendary patience.” Shikaku countered. 

“Why do I feel like Konoha is going to continue to get interesting?” Chouza mused while munching on his snack. 

Shikaku sighed. “Because we have an unknown prankster running around targeting clans and an Unknown Kunoichi popping out of the shadows and flipping Konoha upside down at the same time.” 

Chouza just hummed and took another bite. 

“I wonder if my dad knows anything about her.” Inoichi mused. 


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo & Kitsune meet.  
Hiruzen loves when plans work out.
> 
> Damn those Naras.

Chapter 30

Sakumo ran his fingers over the patch of moss. His keen eyes noted the recent disturbance. Standing he headed in the direction his target used the branch to kick off from.

His senses were sharpened, his focus high. He would catch his prey. His movements were silent as he leapt through the trees tracking his target down.

He slowed when he came to the edge of the tree line. Putting a hand on his Tanto, he prepared for a possible battle. Quietly, he crept from the tree line and into the open area. Closer he moved to the edge of the cliff. His sharpened eyes looked over the edge and glared when he realized that his target had let herself be caught.

Black hair blew in the wind across the Hokage Mountain. A lithe figure stood with hands clasped behind her back.

“Are we done with this game?” Sakumo growled as he landed on the Shodaime’s head behind her.

“I hear a lot.” The woman spoke. “I’ve seen a lot.” She didn’t even twitch. “Yet, very few have been able to track me down when I don’t want them to.” Finally, she turned her head until one Sharp blue eye landed on him. Sakumo stiffened at the look in them. That was a look of a predator. “Your reputation is earned Hatake-san.”

Sakumo didn’t move to near her. He felt like if he did, she’d either bolt again, or he’d meet the tip of her own blade.

“You ignored both summons of the Hokage.”

Kitsune’s eyes rolled as her stance relaxed. “Hiruzen just wants to push something that I think should wait a bit longer.”

Sakumo relaxed a fraction when she did. He even chanced moving closer until he was standing beside her, only a few feet separating them.

He glanced at her features. The lines running down her cheeks reminded him of Jiraiya, but hers were slimmer, more elegant. She wasn’t dressed as ANBU or on duty Jounin. Her Blue Kimono enhanced her Blue eyes as they scanned over Konoha.

“You have this village in an uproar.” Sakumo said when the silence had stretched out for too long.

Kitsune chuckled. “But a good uproar.” She stated. Sakumo grunted his reluctant agreeance.

“Why have you sought me out Hatake-san?” She questioned turning to face him. Sakumo looked down at her. She was barely to his shoulders. His eyes skimmed the Fuuin work down her right arm. He wouldn’t be surprised to find more down her left.

“What is your connection to my ward Minashi Uzumaki-Namikaze?” He asked bluntly.

Kitsune raised a sleek brow at him.

“You came ‘out of the shadows’ as soon as Minashi arrived in Konoha. You know how and why the Kyuubi was moved to her. Which means you know where the key is.”

Kitsune didn’t blink. “What do you want with the key?”

“To close her seal.” He answered frankly. Kitsune’s eyes widened.

“What?” she hissed softly.

“I cannot trust that a five-year-old girl knows when she is or isn’t being manipulated. I finally got a look at her seal. It is open. I know enough about jinchuriki seals to know that. I also know that too much Bijuu chakra will poison her. I believe it already is. She has been having episodes of weakness. I believe she is hiding her exhaustion of fighting it until she crashes.”

“You haven’t discussed this with Hiruzen.”

“Because he would lie to me. _Again._”

“Did you stop to think that it was because he knew what he was doing?” Kitsune countered.

“Hiruzen knows just about the same as I do where Fuuinjutsu is concerned. More so in Jinchuriki seals when Kushina arrived to be able to protect her. Now it’s my turn. I am trying to protect a little girl I see as one of my pups. You will tell me where the key is so I can close her seal and save her life before that Bijuu takes it away.”

Kitsune’s eyes were sharp on Sakumo.

They stared in silence for a while as the afternoon turned to evening, the sun slowly creeping to the horizon.

“Hatake-san, who is the King of Konoha?” Kitsune asked.

He frowned. “How does this-“

“Answer it.” She said firmly.

Sakumo reigned in his annoyance as he took her in again before looking over Konoha. He’d spent all afternoon running over Konoha hunting her down. Only stopping to pick Kakashi up and drop him and Minashi off with Kushina who had been happy to do evening training with them.

“The Children.” He said easily and looked back at her. Her face was soft with a smile.

“Correct.” She whispered and turned towards the Hokage Tower. “I’ll meet you in the office to continue this conversation.”

“What?” he glared, but she was in a flash of black swirls. “Shit.” He cursed and leapt off the mountain for the Hokage Tower.

The Office doors opened for him by the ANBU before they left, and he was left to see Hiruzen and Kitsune behind the Hokage desk. Chakra flared and Sakumo knew that a privacy seal had been activated. He put on his poker face and approached the Hokage’s desk. Hiruzen was smiling at him calmly.

“Sakumo. It seems that you had an interesting afternoon.”

Sakumo deadpanned him. Kitsune flicked Hiruzen’s ear. He grunted and rubbed it before shooting her a glare.

“Ba~ka~” she drawled out. Hiruzen pouted up at her. She just raised a brow. “Stop teasing the wolf.”

“But it’s fun. He makes it easy.” Hiruzen muttered and looked away from her.

Kitsune rolled her blue eyes even as her lips twitched with a smile.

“I know, but this is supposed to be serious.”

“Hai, hai, I saw it. You were right again.” Hiruzen muttered even as he packed and lit his pipe.

Sakumo could only stare as he got to witness what had only been hinted at. Kitsune and Hiruzen were close. He wondered how that happened. How was it different from any other relationship he’s seen?

“So, Sakumo, you raised concerns about Minashi-chan?”

“Yes. I’ve already given Kitsune-san my request.”

“I don’t have it.” She said with a shrug before her eyes went out of focus. “I have a theory though on where it might be. I’ll be doing some research into that during my vacation.”

“Kitsune.” Hiruzen said sharply. “You are to rest. Not go off hunting theories.”

Kitsune cleared out an ear before looking at Hiruzen. “Did you say something Old monkey?” She smiled. Hiruzen’s eye twitched as he bit down hard on his pipe.

“Insufferable brat.” He mumbled and looked back at Sakumo. “Sakumo, I swear that Minashi is fine. I was already aware her seal was open. Inojiro and I were even able to talk to the Bijuu. He is not hurting her or manipulating her.”

Sakumo just stared into Hiruzen’s brown eyes. All he saw was truth. Something in his chest unwound ever since he saw Minashi’s seal.

“She’s alright?” he whispered.

Hiruzen smiled kindly. “She has her Bijuu wrapped around her finger.” Sakumo saw Kitsune flinch slightly. Hiruzen’s lips twitched. Sakumo flagged the scene in his mind.

“Alright. Now can someone explain to me Kitsune and Minashi’s relationship?”

“That is above your clearance.” Hiruzen said firmly before smirking. “For now.”

Kitsune’s eye twitched as she narrowed them at Hiruzen. “Oi, are you making plans behind my back again you old Monkey?”

Hiruzen didn’t even flinch as he kept his eyes and smirk towards Sakumo.

Sakumo returned the stare. Suddenly his mind clicked when he realized what Hiruzen’s words meant. He paled.

Hiruzen smirked. Kitsune looked up and found Sakumo paled as a ghost.

“Huh. He figured it out.” She mused.

“He was hailed a genius in his youth, but his demeanor eventually shifted their gossip off of his brain and onto his other characteristics.”

“W-wh-what?” Sakumo finally choked out.

Hiruzen raised a hand before pointing to the Chair before his desk. Sakumo stumbled and collapsed into it.

“Kitsune-chan. If you would?” he asked.

Minashi nodded and four more Shadow Clones appeared before her solid barrier appeared. The clones popped and she nodded at Hiruzen.

“Sakumo, I’ve already sent correspondence to the Daimyo and received his approval. As of today, you will be marked as my Successor.”

“What? Why? I’ve never thought about being Hokage.” He stumbled over his words as he looked at Hiruzen and Kitsune with wide eyes.

“I have lived in the Shadows Hatake-san.” Kitsune said softly. “Because of that I was able to learn about the real people behind their shinobi masks. You are the best possible candidate for Yondaime at this time. Hiruzen is getting old. I’m not saying he couldn’t hold his seat easily for another twenty years, but with a new Hokage comes new ideas.”

“You know who we truly protect.” Hiruzen nodded. “Kitsune assured me you did, but I needed confirmation.”

“We were going to wait until your son and ward were out of the academy to confront you.” Kitsune glared down at Hiruzen. He just shrugged her glare off.

“Sakumo, when out on your last mission, did you feel it?” He asked.

Sakumo frowned and nodded. “It’s beginning. I can feel an unrest.”

Hiruzen nodded. “War is coming.”

“The cycle of hatred is coming around once again.” Kitsune hummed and Sakumo looked at her sharply.

“What?”

“The cycle of hatred.” She said with a brow raised.

“Actions in the Second war are sparking a Third.” Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his face. “I was born at the end of one war, Lead another, and now a third is beginning to rise. I am _tired_ Sakumo.”

Kitsune placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “You have done well Hiruzen.” She said softly. “You have protected your people to the best of your ability. You are doing so again by preparing your successor before you’ve even set a resignation date.”

“This isn’t immediate?” Sakumo question shocked.

Kitsune glanced up at him. “Of course not. You need training in politics.”

“Oi.” He grunted offended. Kitsune just smirked.

She grunted when Hiruzen slapped at her stomach. “You have no right to talk about political training. You Fought a Kage when you were supposed to be working out a treaty.”

Kitsune just stared at Hiruzen. “He needed to be knocked down a peg before we would actually be able to talk. Rasa lost, it’s not my fault that all that desk time rusted his skills.”

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his head. “Kitsune, please don’t antagonize the leader of our new ally.”

“Nope. Him and you both need the training.” She sniffed crossing her arms petulantly.

Sakumo listened as Hiruzen and Kitsune continued to bicker for a few more minutes including the facts of how Kitsune spoke with the Kazekage. He realized it then. How their relationship was different than any he’d seen before with the Hokage.

“You treat him like a human.” He whispered. Hiruzen and Kitsune went silent.

“Someone has to.” Kitsune shrugged. “Everyone forgets that the Kages are more than just leaders and protectors of the Villages. They are Human too.”

Sakumo looked to Hiruzen. “It makes sense now. Why you trust her so much. She doesn’t hold back the truth from you when you don’t want to hear it, doesn’t she?”

Hiruzen grunted and glared at she sheepish Kitsune.

“She doesn’t hold her punches.”

“She will be my advisor as well?” Sakumo asked.

“Duh.” Kitsune stated. “There is also a plan to form a younger group of Advisors just below my station as personal advisor. They will be hand chosen by you. The next Hokage can then choose to keep them or replace them with people he or she trusts. This is part of the new system we are working on getting approved by the Daimyo. We already have permission to mark you as the successor, just in case anything happens to Hiruzen before your induction. The mark has already been approved by the Daimyo.”

Hiruzen rolled back his robe and on the inner part of his wrist, black ink flare and **Fire Three **was bold on his skin. “Seal Masters or Previous Hokage will be able to confirm the mark if there is ever a question.” He said before rolling it back down. “If you accept, you will get your mark today as well, as only the current Hokage can mark their successor.”

Kitsune cleared her throat and Sakumo looked at her. “While we are on the subject, it will be recommended that within the first six months of your reign, pick a successor of your own.”

Sakumo raised a brow. “Why? That seems awfully short.”

Kitsune crossed her arms in challenge. “Shodaime barely was able to make it known that his brother was his pick as Niidaime. Niidaime died out in battle after choosing a successor from his team of students. Hiruzen has been damned lucky, but he’s also been called the God of Shinobi and Professor for a reason.”

“Your point?” he asked again.

“Konoha has a history of losing Good Hokages with succession being shaky. What happened if you died within a year of your reign due to war? Who would take your seat? Sandaime? He’s already done his time.”

“So, you want me to mark someone with no experience, no training?”

“Of course not!” she snapped. “Hiruzen would be there to train them. If you pick one six months into your reign, even if you did die after a year, they would have at least six months of training and Hiruzen to get them through it. Plus, we’re not asking you to pick a random shinobi. You are an Elite Jounin. Look at the generation behind you. Who would you think Hiruzen would have choose to from to replace him if you were not available? That is the list you start from.”

Sakumo stared at her sharp blue eyes before sighing. “Alright.”

“You accept then?” Hiruzen asked sitting up straighter.

“Hai.” He looked at Kitsune. “I look forward to getting to know you more Kitsune-san.”

Kitsune chuckled and nodded. “Same.” She glanced at Hiruzen. “Does this mean I’ll be splitting my missions between Team Cheetah and Sakumo’s team?”

Hiruzen hummed and puffed his pipe. “Yes, but I’d also like to partner you two up and then send you with others that will compliment your skills easily on missions.”

Sakumo and Kitsune shared a glance before Kitsune narrowed hers and snapped them to the smirking Hokage.

“Oi!” she growled. “Are you thinking of pairing us up with them? That is Over Kill!”

“But a damn fine team.” Hiruzen smirked.

Kitsune deadpanned him. “Yeah, if you want to destroy a small nation.”

“Are you saying you can’t keep them under control as my advisor?” Hiruzen smirked.

Kitsune just gave him a sharp grin. “Who said anything about controlling them? I’d probably be egging them on. You’d be leaving poor Sakumo there to control all four of us.”

Hiruzen’s face blanked of all emotion as brown met twinkling blue.

“Fine, you’ll partner up only where I need you five the most.”

“Then cycle Hatake and myself around the other Jounin teams to show our own teamwork.”

“Hai, Hai.” Hiruzen muttered and started writing notes for himself for future missions.

Sakumo just stared deadpanned at them. Hiruzen was going crazy if he though putting his Mysterious Advisor, himself, and the Sannin together. Rumors were that Kitsune was as strong if not stronger than the Sannin. Sakumo himself was almost as powerful. That was a lot of chakra out on the battlefield. _Overkill_. Kitsune had described it perfectly.

Sakumo looked down at his wrist. Calling chakra to the area, a bold **Fire Four** appeared on his skin. It tingled with traces of Hiruzen’s own chakra, showing that it was the Sandaime that had marked him. He also felt the trace amounts of a secondary chakra. Sakumo realized that it had to be Kitsune’s. But it was so _flighty,_ that he couldn’t get a full read on it if he ever had to track it down.

A long sigh filled the air. Sakumo looked up to see that while Kitsune had released her barrier, she’d then collapsed down face first onto the couch.

Hiruzen chuckled. “You alright there Kitsune?” He called as he started shuffling through his paperwork.

“Getting better Hiruzen.” She mumbled back.

Hiruzen only shook his head and then met Sakumo’s gaze that had been bouncing between the two.

Hiruzen glanced at Kitsune and nodded when he realized her breathing had evened out. She probably wasn’t out cold, but she was giving them some sort of privacy.

“She is a unique individual.” He said softly, pulling Sakumo from rubbing the new seal. Sakumo’s dark eyes held wise brown.

“So it seems.” Sakumo muttered glancing back at her. “Can I really trust her with my life like you do Hiruzen?”

“Hai. Kitsune’s first mission is to protect the King of Konoha. Her secondary Mission is to protect Konoha as a whole. Within both of those, she will also make sure that her additional mission is completed.”

“And that is?”

“To protect the happiness and welfare of the one who protects them all.” He smiled. “I can’t tell you how much her compassion has been a Kami send.”

“The Trial.” Sakumo whispered.

Hiruzen nodded. “I was at a breaking point. A man I thought I knew all my life; had hurt the people I was to protect. I felt like a failure. She reminded me that I still had good people to lean on. Then when I needed a place to just _breathe_, she took me away so I could. I will never regret letting her into my life.”

“You two are very close.” Sakumo mused.

“We know each other’s burdens, all our secrets. I can’t tell you how happy I was that she was finally here to be at my side. Finally, someone that would understand me.”

“You love her.” Sakumo realized seeing it in the Hokage’s eyes and hearing it in the tone of his voice. Hiruzen just smiled.

“Ah, I do.” Hiruzen chuckled. “Don’t misunderstand me though. I love her like an annoying bratty little sister that has the luck to always be right. There are still places I put my foot down, but most of the time, she is right, and I can’t seem to find an argument against her. I have no doubt that you too will fall in love with her. It’s just part of who she is. Just like me, it will not be something romantic, but a love of understanding.” Hiruzen then frowned. “Well, eventually. There are somethings that even you will not get to know until she is ready.”

“Like what?” Sakumo asked.

“Her origins.” Hiruzen said simply and puffed on his pipe, his sharp eyes never leaving Sakumo.

Sakumo narrowed his. “You will not tell me after I take the hat?”

“It is her story to tell. She will build her allies as she needs them.”

Sakumo crossed his arms. “Orochimaru said something similar.”

“Because they are her Allies. They know her origins.” He then tilted his head. “I believe she also built the last wall of trust with Rasa by telling him as well.”

“Anyone else?” Sakumo asked dryly.

“Inojiro.” Hiruzen supplied. Sakumo stared. Hiruzen sighed. “Look, that woman has seen so much Sakumo. She knows she needs help. So, she gets it. He is her ally. He keeps her stable by confronting her past pain. I wish more of my shinobi were as proactive in their mental health as she is.”

“Just who is she Hiruzen? She doesn’t look like she’s even thirty.” He sighed rubbing his temple.

“She isn’t.” He answered simply. “That makes it all the more troublesome. The things she has seen and lived through. I’m in awe of her inner strength. You are known for your patience Sakumo. On and off the battlefield. You will need it with her. Be patient. Earn her full trust and she will reward you with the truth. One you may not be so shocked by in the end.”

“Stop rambling you old Monkey.” Minashi sighed from the couch without turning towards them. “I’ll tell him. Just not until after _it._”

Hiruzen sighed. “As you wish Kitsune.”

“Good. I’m going to go watch the Hyuuga roam Konoha. Then figure out how to dispel the Genjutsu the Uchiha are using to hide their Pink Hair. I can’t let the Prankster’s good work go to waste.” She smirked sitting up before breaking the privacy seal and leaping out the window.

Hiruzen pointed and glared at the open window. “Get used to that as well. The annoying ones always do it.”

Sakumo just raised a brow before chuckling. “I think I am starting to understand you a bit more Hiruzen.”

Hiruzen just smirked. “So, about that training.” He tossed a scroll at Sakumo. “Review that and tell me what you think about it.”

Sakumo’s eyes bugged at the title when he opened the scroll. It was the Suna Konoha treaty scroll. Hiruzen waved a hand at him.

“It’s just a copy. The original is in a secure place.”

Sakumo relaxed and moved to the couch Kitsune had once held.

“After that, you’ll need to arrange with Shikaro to borrow some of his Jounin for mock battles. You and Kitsune need to learn to fight together. Learn each other’s skills before I go tossing you out onto the field.”

“Hai.” Sakumo sighed already regretting his decision to accept the position.

Minashi sighed as she took a seat once again in the Jounin lounge the following morning. Her clone had reported that they were having a quiz. So Minashi sent another clone in her place. She has taken enough written exams for one lifetime. _So, no thank you._

She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she remembered last night though. Just spending time goofing off with Kushina as they teased Minato. Kashi had been dragged into it since Sakumo stayed late at the Hokage’s office. It ended up being a sleepover at Minato’s apartment. Minashi would never tire of waking up in Kakashi’s arms. Slowly she was adjusting to their different but similar scents. She was adjusting that she lost the Kakashi she knew, but she was still already in love with the Honest and Caring person he already was. Even if he was a bit training crazy at times.

Propping her feet up on the couch, she curled them up so she could write against them. Minashi wanted to work on the next chapters of Jiraiya’s book. She knew she only had this week to do so, especially with the new development with Sakumo.

“You’re back.” Minashi had just barely put pen to paper when the voice spoke. She glanced up to see Shikaku sitting beside her feet staring at her again.

“Hai. My apartment is surprisingly too quiet. That and I did tell Hiruzen I would socialize. I was also hoping to get some work done on a hobby.”

Shikaku glanced down at the manuscript before looking back up at her. “Can you multitask?”

“Yes.” She said before smirking. “You want to go again?” She chuckled smirking. Shikaku nodded and they readjusted.

Shikaku and Minashi sat across from each other at the coffee table with cushions beneath them. Minashi kept the draft to the right of the board, so her left hand was free to play against the Nara.

Silence filled the air as the first game began. Minashi only glancing away from the draft to move a piece. The sounds of the tiles filled the empty lounge as it was still early morning.

Minashi barely noticed the sun’s accent outside the windows. Instead, she was mostly focused on rewriting plot and filling in holes. She added in smut for the women readers’ enjoyment, and fixed Jiraiya’s god awful grammar and punctuation.

Minashi paused as she ended another chapter. She really looked at the board and smirked before laying her last piece.

“Checkmate.” She called.

Shikaku cursed and glared at her. “You were barely focusing on the game. How did you beat me?”

_‘I can’t really tell him I played hour after hour and month after month, against Shikamaru after Hinata and Boruto died.’_

**That and you studied all the Nara brat’s Memories of him playing against his father.**

_‘Ah. He’d actually told me thank you for that. Even though I’d made him cry.’_ Minashi pushed the memory away. Shikamaru had at first been angry seeing strategies his father played against him, before Minashi explained that she missed Naruto. It was okay for him to miss his dad. He’d called her Troublesome blonde before telling her that his dad had been struggling to beat him before he passed away. ‘_It won’t be long, and you’ll surpass me Shika.’_ Shikamaru had choked out repeating his own father’s words to her. She’d held one of her best friends close as he grieved the rest of the night away.

“Well?” Shikaku grumbled as he reset the board.

Minashi swallowed thickly past her tight throat. “I wasn’t born smart.” She whispered. “I had to earn everything. All my skills, my strength, is because I’m a hard worker and just plain stubborn. My sensei once called me a genius of hard work. I don’t deserve a title of genius. I knew geniuses. I learned from them. But I can never be them.” She finished and looked up into dark eyes that were so familiar, yet so different.

Shikaku held her gaze before nodding and making the first move. Minashi was glad he didn’t prod further. Instead, she switched between playing game after game against him, and finishing up the last few chapters.

She could feel the curious eyes watching them as she continued to beat every strategy Shikaku threw at her. She could only smile fondly as she ended up just watching him instead of finishing the editing.

“Checkmate.” She called again at midday.

“Shit.” Shikaku growled and let his head drop heavily onto the table. He turned it enough to look up at her with determined eyes. “Again.” He demanded.

Minashi just chuckled at him fondly. “Sure.” She acquiesced. Shikaku stared at her for a moment before nodding and resetting.

“Have you even beat her once?” A new voice asked with humor clear in the tone, from behind her. She’d felt his approach but didn’t recognize his signature right away.

“Fine. You try Tou-san.” Shikaku huffed and scooted over. Minashi didn’t move, but her eyes tracked the Elder Nara. She remembered it now from the trial. Calculating eyes watched her in returned as he took his son’s seat.

“Hello Nara-sama.” Minashi greeted.

“Kitsune-sama.” Shikaro greeted in return.

“Sama?” She hummed tilting her head as he waved for her to make the first move. _Click._

“You are the Personal Advisor to the Hokage.” _Click._

“Hm.” _Click._

“How long have you and my son been playing?” _Click._

“Since eight.” Shikaku provided absently as his eyes moved from the board, his father, and Minashi. _Click._

“Shikaku-kun has been very kind in keeping me entertained.” Minashi smiled. _Click._

“He is one of the brightest of our Clan.” _Click._ “Rarely challenged by others in Shogi.”

“It is an honor to challenge him then.” _Click._

“Challenged but never lost to others beside myself and his mother.” _Click._ Shikaro said clearly.

Minashi paused and met his sharp eyes. “That is because you taught him.” _Click._

“Correct. We know his moves. We know how he thinks. So, we can predict his line of thinking.” _Click._

Minashi raised a brow. “Isn’t that how it works though? Well, at least until he surpasses you both.”_ Click._

Shikaro held her gaze. “You think he’ll be able to outsmart me?” _Click._

Minashi rolled her eyes. “Do not twist my words Nara-sama.” _Click._ “I’m merely saying that it’s the duty for children to surpass their parents.”

_Click._ Shikaro hummed as he looked down at the board. “That is very true.”

_Click._ “Check.” Shikaro said looking up to meet her eyes. Minashi didn’t even blink. She only reached for the board, grabbed her piece, and moved it. _Click._

“Checkmate.” She said in return. Shikaro startled and snapped his gaze down. His eyes widened the longer he looked down at the board. He then smirked and looked up at her.

Something bubbled in her stomach that unnerved her.

“You had a great teacher Kitsune-sama.” He smiled at her. “Funny, I felt like I was playing family.” He whispered for just their small group.

Minashi didn’t let her body react. She kept her face blank, breathing even, and eyes steady.

“Did you realize Kitsune-san,” She noticed the drop of Honorific “That if one pays enough attention, they can connect all the coincidences around you. Though they are very far-fetched. Yet nothing else fits. Shimura’s Trial filled in a few pieces of the puzzle for me. I’m sure no one else noticed. Then I was informed of the treaty with Suna. There were aspects of it that seemed different than any other treaty before.” He picked up his ‘king’ piece. “Then add in the conversation I had with Hokage-sama and Hatake-san.” He twirled the piece between his fingers. “You work fast Kitsune-san. I’ll give you that. Everyone has bought your story that you were deep undercover or just stayed so far into the shadows, there wasn’t a hint of your existence.” The piece stopped flipping and he set the ‘king’ piece down again. “At least until a special little girl showed up in Konoha.” Shikaro’s eyes were narrowed and sharp on her. “You should have arrived before her. Or waited a few months before coming out of the shadows Kitsune-san. It doesn’t look good for you. But you couldn’t. You needed to make a place for yourself. A stor-“ Shikaro froze when Minashi suddenly lashed out at him and Shikaku. They were gone in a whirling twist.

Minashi glared down at Shikaro and Shikaku. They were groaning and vomiting on her kitchen floor. She huffed and went to her apartment’s front door. There she reactivated the seals and added on a second and third layer for safety. When she was done ten minutes later, Shikaku and Shikaro were finally starting to try to get to their feet.

“Kami Damned Naras.” She snapped. “You couldn’t leave it alone! You would have been filled in soon enough.” She huffed and rubbed her temple. “Damn it Jiji. First having to tell Sakumo within a year and now these two? Who next? Inoichi? Minato? Kushina?”

“What the hell was that?” Shikaro groaned as he used the counter to stand.

Minashi glared at him. “That was my version of the Hiraishin. I don’t have perfect Chakra control so the best I can do is use more chakra. That is the side effect for any passengers. My chakra doesn’t play nice with others until they get used to it. I think it was once described as like getting sucked into a whirlpool.”

“Accurate.” Shikaku grumbled as he just rolled to his butt and leaned against the wall. “Why was I dragged away too?”

“Because you’re as bull headed as your father!” Minashi snapped and ran a hand through her hair. “Kami I knew I couldn’t avoid you both forever, but I was hoping to get a few months more before you started putting effort into hunting me down.” She stomped away so she could pace and think. Kurama wasn’t helping with his snickering echoing in her head.

“You knew we’d see the holes in your story? The coincidences around you?” Shikaro said as he helped Shikaku up and followed Minashi into the living room. They sat and she tossed them two water bottles.

“You’re Naras.” She deadpanned.

They drank to clear the taste and to watch as Kitsune paced back and forth before them.

“A Nara taught you to play Shogi.” Shikaro said neutrally.

Minashi stopped and glanced at him. “That’s the final clue that gave it away?”

Shikaro shrugged. “I have a few theories running around in my head. Some are getting more outlandish than the last.”

Minashi raised a brow. “Oh? What’s the most outlandish one?”

“You really are a survivor of Uzushio and are either the mother or aunt to Minashi Uzumaki.”

“Nope.” Minashi rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair across from the Nara’s.

“That isn’t the most outlandish one Tou-san.” Shikaku frowned.

“It isn’t.” He nodded and Minashi raised a challenging brow. “The theory that Kitsune and Minashi Uzumaki are the same person is the most outlandish.”

Minashi stared at Shikaro as he studied her reactions. “What makes you think that theory?”

“You’ve never crossed paths with her. Yet you have inserted yourself with two of the adults in her life. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were seen with Kushina more often in the coming months. She felt that you had Uzumaki Chakra. I saw her look at the Trial. You are a Seal’s mistress, I’m sure it’s not hard to make a seal to hold a henge of a child and turn red hair blonde.”

Shikaku looked between her and his father with wide sharp eyes, learning from his father, yet whirling with his own theories.

“There is only one thing I can’t figure out.” Shikaro said leaning forward. “Why?”

“Why What?” Minashi asked.

“Why go this far? Why pretend to be a child? Why risk your life for a village not your own?”

_‘A village not her own? How Dare He!’_

Minashi’s eyes darkened as both her and Kurama rose up in anger. Her eyes bled red and slitted as her K-9’s sharpened.

“**_Konoha is my Home. Never accuse me of that again Nara. I gave up EVERTHING to Protect Konoha._**” Minashi snarled, her voice deepened into a growl.

Shikaro swallowed at the thick Killer Intent flooding the room. But he also felt it. The Bijuu chakra. She was the Jinchuriki.

“Tou-san!” Shikaku hissed and yanked at his sleeve. “I think you’re onto something but also way off!” Shikaku eyed Minashi as she reigned in her temper. Her Blue eyes remained slitted with her residual anger.

“How so?” Shikaro said keeping his eyes off the angry ones of the Kunoichi he’d just angered.

Shikaku instead looked to Minashi. “I remember something from the trial. It was something you said that stuck out to me the most. How if you weren’t there Danzo could have gotten away with everything. Gotten away with killing another clan. Taking eyes, using the Shodaime’s DNA, attempting to use the Kyuubi.”

Shikaro stared at his son as he tried to recall her wording. He sucked in a gasp as the most impossible piece made it all fit.

“It did happen. Didn’t it?” Shikaku said calmly.

Minashi just stared at them. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered Sasuke’s pain of betrayal when he left to hunt his clan killer. Learning his brother was just trying to protect Him and Konoha. Learning the truth about Danzo. Helping Tsunade to grieve.

A shaking hand reached up for the necklace beneath her shirt. Pulling it out to be able to touch some anchor. She clutched it tight as her memories turned darker. All their friends dying to protect them. Watching her own brother died to protect her. Erasing them all to give them a second chance.

“That’s the Shodaime’s necklace.” Shikaro whispered to Shikaku. “I just saw Tsunade-sama wearing it this morning.”

“But I’ve been with her all morning. They couldn’t have-“

“There are two.” Shikaro hissed as his eyes brightened. “She really is. I didn’t think your theory could connect them, but they do. It connects all the pieces.”

“So, she is from the future?”

“Hai.” Shikaro mumbled as he realized Kitsune was lost in painful memories if the tightness in her eyes was any clue. “And it looks like a dark one.”

Shikaku saw Kitsune’s tense frame. “Kitsune-san?” he called, but she didn’t react.

“Uzumaki.” Shikaro called instead, louder.

She twitched.

“Minashi.” Shikaro tried again. She blinked and blinked again before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She stayed that way taking deep breaths.

**It wont happen.** Kurama reassured her. **You are gaining allies to keep it from happening.**

_‘They won’t have to live the life we did.’_ She confirmed before opening her eyes. Two sets of Sharp black eyes watched her wearily. She took another deep breath before releasing the Kitsune Mask. Black turned Blonde. Facial markings disappeared to instead turn to whiskers. A henge went over her outfit to include just her robe and hat over her casual clothes.

“Hello Nara-sama, Shikaku-kun, I am Minashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage. Shikamaru warned me of his father but said nothing of the brilliance of his grandfather. It’s _very_ troublesome.” Minashi grunted at the end of her introduction.

Both just sat there blinking at her.

“No questions?” She mused.

“H-How?” Shikaro choked, shocked that their most impossible theory was sitting right before them.

“Studying Fuuinjutsu under the Reanimated Shodaime, Niidaime, and Yondaime. Preparing Tactics and strategy with the Reanimated Sandaime and Nara Clan head. Training with the Kage Council of the Shinobi Alliance. Laying out the completed seal and combining Bijuu chakra with the last Kage level Chakra holders of the Shinobi Alliance. Then praying to Kami that I landed back far enough to make a difference.” She deadpanned.

“I was _right?_” Shikaku whispered. “But that was an Impossible theory!” He exclaimed.

Shikaro sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder to settle his teenage son down. “No need to repeat the obvious son. As Impossible as it seems, it happened, and it looks like we are now in the loop.”

“Yes.” Minashi drawled annoyed. “Much earlier than I wanted as well. Things are moving much faster than I wanted. First Sakumo’s successor mark, and now the Nara heads.”

“You were going to include us?” Shikaro confirmed.

“After I’d made Genin. Same for Sakumo. Before we made Chuunin in the Fall exams being hosted by Konoha. And it was only going to be you Shikaro-san to start with. When Shikaku-kun had taken over, so would he take over the right to know if he too was Jounin Commander.”

Shikaku winced. “This is my fault then. I told Tou-san you beat me in Shogi. But that your playing style felt familiar. So, I was going to challenge you some more. I didn’t realize what it was until Tou-san said it.”

“I invited myself to watch.” Shikaro sighed. “I noticed it as I watched your last game. The fact that you were playing with a Nara style of strategy with a few unpredictable moves thrown in.” He then smiled. “Children are to surpass their parents huh?”

Minashi felt a small smile on her face as good memories of Shikamaru popped up. His bored looks, his triumphant smirk when he beat her again, his soft look when talking about Temari.

“He was such a pain in the ass.” She whispered. “So damn lazy.”

“That’s pretty normal.” Shikaro nodded as he crossed his arms.

Minashi shook her head. “No, Jiji said that he was the laziest Nara he’d ever met.” She then chuckled. “Choji and Naruto agreed when they theorized about him though. He’s so lazy because when he needs too, Shikamaru’s brain would work faster and harder than any other. His laziness meant that all his energy went into those moments of brilliance.”

Shikaro eyed Shikaku. “Your kid is going to be troublesome.”

Shikaku groaned and threw his head back. “Mendokusai.” He grumbled.

Minashi twitched.

**Kami it is hereditary.** Kurama groaned and covered his ears, echoing her own thoughts.

Minashi’s lips began twitching before she couldn’t hold it back. She threw her head back and laughed. She laughed and laughed until she had tears streaming down her face. Tears of joy and longing for the same words from a different mouth.

Slowly Minashi regained her composure and dismissed the Kage henge. She sat back in her clothes and met the gazes of the Naras before her.

“Hai, he will be. But he’ll make you proud.” She smiled at them.

Shikaro smirked. Shikaku had a soft smile.

Minashi calmed and looked at them with a serious gaze. “You do not know me. But I hope you will trust me. With that, I ask for your help in protecting the future of Konoha. Will you lend me your aid?”

“You speak of my grandson with fondness. You looked at my own son with that same fondness. You are not lying. As Head of the Nara clan, you have mine, and my Clan’s help.” He bowed at the waist. Shikaku following a moment later.

“I, Shikaku Nara, also swear to aid you in any way possible to protect the King of Konoha.”

Minashi felt her eyes burn. “Thank you.”

“So, can we have another match?” Shikaku smirked. Shikaro sighed. Minashi snickered.

“Sure. I’d love to. Can we return to the Lounge? I do need to socialize more with the Jounin.”

“Sure.” He nodded before paling. “Can we walk or roof hop?” he whispered.

Minashi snickered but nodded.

“Before you two run off. I have a couple more questions. Who else is in the know and are you really an adult or adult in a child’s body?”

“Hokage, Sannin, Rasa of Suna, and Inojiro. And the cost of jumping back was my age. I’m physically in the body of a five-year-old.”

Shikaro eyed her. “That isn’t a henge.”

“Blood Henge Transformation.” She smirked. His eyes lit with interest.

“Really?”

“Hai, now, shall we Shikaku-kun?”

Shikaro leaned on the doorway to the Hokage’s office. Two of the people he was seeking out were once again talking in hushed whispers at the Hokage’s desk.

“Do you have a moment Hokage-sama? We need to talk.” He called shutting the door behind him.

Inojiro straighten to greet him but saw the seriousness in his friend’s eye. “I’ll leave you-“

“All of us.” Shikaro reiterated. Inojiro froze and shot a look to the Hokage.

Hiruzen’s eyes were narrowed on Shikaro. “Leave us.” He ordered the ANBU. Once gone, Shikaro felt the privacy seal slip into place. “Speak Shikaro.”

“Shikaku and I have sworn allegiance with the Roku. With this will come the support from the clan should she ever need our assistance.”

Hiruzen stared before his head thumped to the desk with a whimper. “Damn you Shikaro, she’s going to kill me. I was pushing my luck getting Sakumo marked early. Now you figure it out before we can bring you in on it?”

Inojiro gave his Hokage an understanding look. Inojiro glanced back up to his friend that was staring at him. Inojiro gave him a tight smile.

“Gomen ne. It was SS-rank. I wanted to tell you, hell I needed your advice, but I couldn’t. You know what would happen if her origins got out?”

“I do. What I want to know is why a Kage from another Nation knows.”

Hiruzen sat up. “Minashi was best friends with the Godaime Kazekage. The youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Also, the one destined to have the Ichibi sealed within him. It finalized the treaty as well.”

Shikaro nodded and grabbed a seat. Inojiro joined him. “So, tell me what her plans are and if you know what she’s changed so far, or is planning to change soon.”

“Something upcoming is Hatake’s death. She’ll prevent it.” Inojiro admitted.

“She admitted that it will be changing the Yondaime.” Hiruzen sighed.

“Who was it before?” Shikaro asked.

Hiruzen smirked. “Minato Namikaze.”

Shikaro raised a brow. “That’s a bold move. He’s still young.”

“Sakumo wasn’t available and I apparently didn’t want to choose from my students then. So, I had to wait for Minato.”

“What was wrong with your students now? Any of them would make good candidates.”

Hiruzen snorted. “I’ve been told on multiple accounts that they actually don’t. But they are back and together because Minashi brought them back.”

“Just as she exposed Shimura.” Shikaro finished.

“Hai.” Hiruzen nodded. “And even she keeps denying to taking the hat. Even with her getting a position in the public eye, she still refuses.” Hiruzen replaced his pipe into his mouth, but the smirk was still at his lips. “_For now.”_ He whispered, but both still heard.

Shikaro raised a brow at his scheming Hokage. He chose to ignore that for now.

“So, does she have anything planned for the upcoming war?” He asked.

Hiruzen grunted. “Of course, you figured that out too.” He muttered and pulled out a scroll. “She hasn’t talked much about it. But from the spy reports, and skirmishes, we are starting to get an outline of what we will be walking into.”

“Good. Let’s get started then.” He moved closer and grabbed the scroll of notes even as Hiruzen began retelling the verbal reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your reviews!  
They make my day...or night when i'm up at 3am still writing because i'm on a roll.  
(i'll worry about the consequences of messing up my sleep schedule later.)
> 
> Warning Alert: Chapter 31.... I'm sorry.


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We step forward two or three steps foward, just to fall back six.
> 
> Warning:  
I'm sorry. No character death, but if you are influenced easily by Mina's feelings...brace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a happier Note: 10,968 words  
wft? This is what happens when I can't sleep and my kid is gone to her grandparents for the weekend.
> 
> ~A<3

Chapter 31

“I thought we were going back to the lounge?” Shikaku yawned.

Minashi hummed as she walked with the younger man. “We will. But I’m hungry and you’re buying.”

“What? Why?” he groaned.

“You haven’t beaten me in Shogi yet.” She smirked.

He groaned. “Mendokusai.”

Minashi smiled fondly before pulling him to a halt at the Ramen stand.

“Ah! Kitsune-chan!” Teuchi called waving. “It’s been awhile.” He saw the Nara at her side and smiled at him as well. “You have a friend this time. Hello Nara-san.”

“Hello sir.” Shikaku sighed.

“You’ve been here before?” Kitsune asked after putting in an order for a Pork and Miso Ramen.

“Not for a while honestly. But one does not know Kushina Uzumaki and get away with not eating at her favorite Ramen stand.” He huffed.

Minashi smiled.

“Ain’t that true.” Teuchi snickered setting down their bowls. “So, where you been Kitsune-san? You and your brother Kurama-san promised to stop by again.”

Shikaku froze even as Minashi smiled at Teuchi. “Well, you know. Working for the Hokage. Making friends with my fellow Jounin. Teasing my teammates. Kurama is doing good. He’s been finding humor in my more annoying troubles. I’m trying to find another way to get him to try some more of your delicious Ramen.”

Teuchi let out a belly laugh. “He did seem reluctant to try it. Don’t force him. He’s not like you and some of my other customers that worship my Ramen.” He smiled kindly. “Well, I’ll chat with you another time and let you and your friend enjoy your lunch.” He beamed and walked further back in the shop to work.

Shikaku’s eyes were boring into the side of her head. Minashi ignored it in favor of savoring the Ramen she’d ordered.

“How?” He murmured between bites a few minutes later.

Minashi snorted. “Fuuinjutsu.” She muttered. “And a Special Clone.”

Shikaku sighed. “Anyone else aware?”

“Hokage, Sannin.” She whispered back. “I don’t do it often. He finds humanity boring and not as fun when he’s mountain sized.”

Shikaku just grumbled and went back to eating. Her ears didn’t miss the few ’troublesomes’ muttered between bites.

When the duo returned to the lounge, Minashi wasn’t surprised when Shikaku pulled the shogi board back out.

“Again?” She asked curiously.

Shikaku eyed her with twinkling eyes. “You know how to play his strategies. I need to learn how to beat them, how to play them myself, and then challenge him with them when it’s his time. How else will he surpass me?”

Minashi’s gaze softened on the Nara. “Okay.” She let him set up the board and pulled out the manuscript.

“Still multitasking?” he sighed.

“I’m almost done anyways. Then I can hand it off to my partner in this and it can be completed.”

Shikaku nodded and they began. Time passed slowly as their game continued on. Shikaku taking more time between turns to analyze the board.

“Ah, you’re back!” Inoichi beamed as he plopped on the couch behind Shikaku and peeked over his shoulder. “You two suddenly took off earlier.”

“Nara-sama and I had something to discuss about.” Minashi smiled kindly at the teenage Inoichi. She couldn’t believe how much Ino actually looked like him, only the shape of her face was different. Otherwise she had her father’s eyes, nose, and cheekbones. Her face shape and jaw must be her mother’s.

Inoichi just nodded as his eyes had moved back down to the game. “Is she winning?” he whispered.

“_Yes._” Shikaku growled. “I haven’t been able to beat her yet.”

Inoichi’s jaw dropped.

A deeper chuckle filled the air as Chouza sat beside Inoichi. “You got here late Inoichi. Everyone has already been gossiping about it. Shika’s been cursing all morning after she calls checkmate. Bets are already flying on how long it will take him to beat her.”

“He’s a Nara.” Minashi smirked as Shikaku made a move and she countered. “He’ll figure it out. Check.”

“Damn it.” He sighed fingering his scars without looking away from the board.

“So it’s true?” Minato’s voice asked as he lowered to her right to also look at the board. “When I heard you were here again, I didn’t think you were taking Hokage-sama’s advice that strongly Kitsune-san.”

Minashi shrugged and checkmated Shikaku’s King. He just eyed her. “Again.”

She smiled at him fondly again. _Like father like son._ She mused. “Hai~”

Minashi looked back over her manuscript and was happy to find she was finished. Closing it, she let it be so all her attention would be on the game. She did notice Minato eyeing the Manuscript.

“You can review it.” She smirked at the blonde. He looked at her in surprise. “Your sensei is writing another book. He asked for my help. So, we are co-authoring it.”

Curiously, Minato picked it up and started from the beginning. Minashi hid her smirk behind her hand as she let her focus move to the board.

Shikaku was beginning to catch on, but then she played as herself and would throw him off. She’d then throw in Shikamaru’s style of play and corner him again.

Minato’s yelp startled everyone in their group. The manuscript went flying halfway across the small table. Minashi looked to the blonde to find his face beat red and growing darker. Her smirk grew.

“Eh? What’s wrong Minato?” she asked.

“K-k-Kitsune!” He scolded. “Why are you HELPING to write something like THAT?” he shouted covering his face.

“Because the plot is actually good.” She shrugged.

“but it’s p-porn!” He bemoaned.

“Romance.” She corrected even as she watched Shikaku glance away from the board and to the opened section of the manuscript. His face was blank until his cheeks started to heat and he reached to turn the page. Minashi’s hand whipped out and shut it. His dark eyes shot to meet her smirking face.

“You can purchase it when it is released.” She teased.

“Mother will kill me if she finds I bought something like that.” He waved it off.

Minashi raised a brow. “I have also written half so that female readers will enjoy it just as much as the male ones. So, she can’t prohibit you if she is reading it too.”

Shikaku stared at her. “In other words, purchase it after she does?”

“Shikaku!” Minato gasped.

“Exactly.” Minashi beamed.

“Kitsune! Don’t encourage that!”

Minashi just rolled her eyes at him. “Calm down pretty boy. You should have expected something like this from him. He is your sensei.”

Minato moaned in despair. “That makes it all the more embarrassing. He’s a self-proclaimed Super Pervert. He doesn’t need to be confirming it with this-this- smut.”

Minashi rolled her eyes, sparing a glance for the board. “Checkmate.” She looked back to Minato. “Too late.” She smiled at the blonde. His groan was in sync with Shikaku’s curses.

A commotion at the Lounge doors drew the group’s attention. A faded orange blur rushed into the room panting. The lack of hidden forehead gave him away. Hiashi Hyuuga looked around frantically before seeing them. He rushed to them and dove behind the couch Minashi and Minato were leaning against.

“Hiashi?” Minato asked confused.

Hiashi’s head popped up just enough to speak. “_She’s back!”_ He hissed and ducked back down.

“Who?” Minashi whispered to Minato.

His eyes widened in understanding. “Ah.”

Snickering filled the air from the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Minashi looked to them for an explanation.

Inoichi was happy to inform her. “Hiashi joined us on a mission a little over a month ago. Shikaku and Hiashi had gotten injured and were out of commission. This meant that Hiashi’s regular team had a substitute Hyuuga fill his spot.”

“Hiashi has a bit of a wild teammate that likes harassing him.” Chouza chuckled.

“Why? Because she says it keeps him humble.” A new voice monotoned from the couch behind Minashi. She snapped her head around to see the bugs settling down from his insect Shunshin.

“Shibi!” Hiashi hissed. “Did she follow?”

“She is the best tracker of her clan. So, results of you out running her are slim Hiashi.” Shibi monotoned. “Why? Because she has always tracked us down.”

Hiashi had narrowed orangish eyes on him. “You put on bug on me.”

“Hai.”

Hiashi groaned and stood up. He rounded the couch and flopped down. “Then it’s pointless to hide.”

“That would be correct.” Shibi nodded. His head then moved to Kitsune who was looking between them both with a raised brow. “Ah, Kitsune-sama from the Trial. Pleasure to meet you. I am Shibi Aburame. My father spoke of how interesting you were. I am aware he has already thanked you, but I would also like to thank you for freeing my cousin Torune.”

Minashi gave him a respectful tip of her head. “I do not ask for thanks or required it. I did what was right and it was a team effort.”

He remained silent but his head did tilt curiously on her. “You are interesting Kitsune-sama.” He said again.

Minashi just held his covered gaze. “Careful Aburame-san, curiosity about me will get you in trouble.”

Shikaku snorted. “Yeah. Like a ride on a Space-Time jutsu.”

Minashi smiled at him innocently. “You recovered eventually.”

Minato paled beside them. “She took you through it?” He whimpered.

“Hai.” Shikaku grimaced. “You didn’t ever describe yours like that Minato.”

“Because it isn’t!” the blonde protested.

Shikaku nodded. “She explained it to Tou-san and I, so I can understand why it feels that way.”

Minato’s floundering stopped as he looked at Shikaku even as the Nara set up another game. She saw Minato’s eyes sharpen as Minashi and Shikaku started their next game.

“_Builds allies as she needs them.”_ Minato whispered to himself lost in thought. She ignored his musing as she felt a signature rushing towards the lounge.

“Hiashi, if you would like to avoid whoever you’re scared of, you have thirty seconds to run.” Minashi warned absently as she made her first move against Shikaku.

Hiashi sighed from his seat. “It’s pointless.” He grumbled and thirty seconds later, Tsume Inuzuka slammed the doors open.

“Someone’s going to break those one day.” Minashi chuckled.

“Surprised it hasn’t happened yet with the crazy Kunoichi around here.” Shikaku muttered back.

“It’s TRUE!” Tsume laughed as she rushed Hiashi and tackled him. He grunted but allowed her to poke, prod, and pinch at his entirely orange body, even if it was mostly faded.

“Go bother Fugaku Tsume.” Hiashi groaned. “He has pink hair hidden beneath that genjutsu of his.”

“But that’s just his hair! Your entire self is Orange!” She smirked with too many sharp teeth. “Please tell me there are pictures!” She implored looking at the gathered group. Her eyes stopped on Kitsune, who was smirking at Shikaku as he glared across the board at her.

Tsume jumped up pointing at Kitsune. “YOU!” she shouted grinning. “Spar me!”

The Jounin lounge went silent. Minashi paused and looked up at Tsume curiously.

“What?” Minashi frowned.

“I can’t have another alpha female stomping on my turf.” She snarled smirking.

Minashi deadpanned her. _Her and Naruto really did grow up with a second generation of the originals._

“Inuzuka-san, it is to my knowledge that you only should be worrying about the females in your generations. Those between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. You are sixteen like your other Clan Heir companions here. So with that, wouldn’t Kushina-sama and Mikoto-sama be better to challenge?”

Tsume’s smirk left as she instead glared at Minashi.

Hiashi smirked instead. “She has. Both have beaten her.”

“Shut up Hiashi!” Tsume barked back.

“You really don’t want to Spar her.” Minato smiled tightly. “I’ve seen her spar the Sannin and she came out victor.”

All eyes moved to Minashi, but she was just ignoring them again to stare at the board. She made her move but Shikaku didn’t respond. She glanced up to him to see him eyeing her with a raised brow.

“What?” she asked innocently. “Giving up already Shika-chan?” She teased. His brow twitched and he made his next move. Minashi continued to ignore the pointed stares she was getting.

“Spar me.” Was growled inches from the side of her face.

Minashi reached up and slapped a tag on Tsume’s face without even looking. The wild female fell to the ground and began snoring loudly.

Minashi just sighed rolling her eyes. “Really.” Her voice filled with disappointment. “You should always research your opponent before you spar them. That’s basic tactics.”

Hiashi looked between the mysterious Kunoichi and the snoring Tsume then back again.

“Do you have more of those tags?” He inquired.

Minashi looked up from the board to eye the Hyuuga.

“Yes. Why?”

“You willing to sell me some?” He asked honestly.

Minashi’s lips twitched. “Normally, I might accept. But I have a feeling that you might abuse them.”

Hiashi didn’t answer, confirming her suspicions.

“Check.” Shikaku crowed triumphantly.

Minashi glanced back before moving another piece. “Checkmate.”

“What?!” He exclaimed before groaning and slamming his head on the table. Minashi chuckled as she watched Shikaku lift back up to stare at the board with determination. Reviewing and storing away her strategy for use later.

“Another?” she asked the Nara. He growled at her.

“In a bit. I want to review the last few games.” He said and closed his eyes as his body went still.

Minashi chuckled and sat back against the couch. Conversations picked up around her as the Jounins caught up. This probably being one of the few times they were all actually in the same place.

“Kitsune-san?” Minato called softly.

“Hm?” she asked opening her eyes. She had been storing the chakra signatures around her with the memories she just made in her mindscape. Minashi had just been enjoying the feelings of these people being _Alive._ She was going to keep it that way.

“I was wondering if you’d been willing to have a Theory night with myself, Kushina, and my sensei? Kushina’s been asking me to check with you for a while now.”

Minashi looked at him confused. “Theory night?”

Minato smiled. “Hai. That’s what we call it anyways. It’s a night dedicated to just Fuuinjutsu theory. We schedule to have a training ground reserved, and then work out and test seals.”

“You’re actually going to be able to get that pervert to join as well?”

Minato chuckled. “Fuuinjutsu is actually something sensei will stop being a pervert for.” He frowned. “Well, most of the time.”

Minashi chuckled. “When?”

“Tomorrow night?”

Minashi hummed as she looked away. “Can we do Friday night instead? There is something I need to check on tomorrow and I’m not sure how long I will be busy with it.”

“We are on vacation.” He frowned.

Minashi nodded. “Correct. But this is a personal matter.”

“Alright. It shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll have to see if Sakumo-san can watch Minashi for us.”

“Leave me a message at my apartment. I’ll be leaving a clone there to take them while I’m gone.”

“Alright.” Minato nodded and got up. “I’ll be seeing you soon then.” He held out a hand to her with a smile. Minashi’s eyes widened when instead of Minato, Naruto stood before her. Her eyes burned and she snapped her gaze down. “Kitsune?” he called, worry in his tone.

“Yeah.” She struggled to get out through her tight throat. “See you then.”

Minato stared at her for a few heartbeats before sighing and disappearing in a yellow flash.

“You okay?” a whispered voice asked. Minashi looked up to see Shikaku frowning at her worried.

She swallowed thickly but gave a shake of her head. She wasn’t okay, but she already knew that.

Minashi stood in the middle of a training field the following morning. Jiraiya stood with her. He was eagerly reading through the manuscript instead of doing what she’d asked.

“Jiraiya!” she growled.

He looked up with a pout.

“You can read it after we get there. Please, I need to figure this out.”

He huffed and stuffed the manuscript away in his shirt. “Fine, fine.”

He went through the summoning jutsu and in the small puff of smoke a dark green toad with a tuft of white hair sat before them.

“Jiraiya-boy!” Pa smiled then looked to see that Minashi in her ‘kitsune’ henge was with him. “Good Boy-o, you brought the foxy-girl.”

“Hai, can we reverse summon now to figure this all out?”

“Hai.” Pa nodded and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minashi chuffed to get the scent of smoke, toad, and oil out of her nose. The latter two stayed as she looked around. Her heart ached. She’d only seen this place a couple times to visit Naruto, but it hadn’t changed. It was just as strange as the Fox home.

“Come Jiraiya-boy, Foxy-girl.” He called and started hopping away. “Ma, is making up breakfast.”

Jiraiya and Minashi shuddered together.

“Thank you for the hospitality, but I must decline. My summons wouldn’t be pleased if I altered from my diet required to keep them as summons.” She tried to fib her way out.

Pa stopped at the threshold and eyed her. “Tricky Foxy-girl, that won’t work.”

Minashi slumped. “Hai.” She pouted and followed the Toad in.

Minashi was slumped onto the small kitchen table a short time later, trying to keep the caterpillars down. Another shiver of revulsion shook her body.

“Foxy-girl.” Pa called. Minashi lifted her heavy head and looked up to the Toad. He eyed her before nodding. “Come on. Oojiji-sama Gamamaru is awake.”

Minashi groaned but got up and followed Fukasaku.

They were soon standing before the Large form of Gamamaru. Minashi noted a few medium and small toads in attendance. But it was the sight of Gamabunta that made her pause. He seemed, younger. She then had to remind herself that he was.

“Oojiji-sama!” Fukasaku called. “The Foxy-girl is here.”

“Eh?” His shaky voice was accompanied by a small smile. “Who?”

“The Fox Girl.” Gamabunta said louder.

“Ah…Yes.” He smiled. “You are far from home young one. Yet you also wear a mask.” His eyes slowly moved down to her.

Minashi sighed and let the Henge drop from her features and stood there before them.

“Ah, That’s better. Now you look like the girl from my dreams.” He mused. “Such a terrible world you came from.”

“Hai.” Minashi said softly. “Have I changed it for the better Oogama Sennin?”

Gamamaru hummed.

“Oojiji-sama!” Fukasaku called out sharply after a few minutes.

“Fukasaku-kun.” He smiled. “When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here you old geezer!” he ranted. “The Foxy-girl asked you a question!”

“What question?” He mused.

“Have my actions changed the future for the better?” Minashi asked stepping forward with an imploring looked. “Please, I need to know.”

“The prophecy has not changed.” Oogama Sennin said seriously.

“What?” Minashi whispered as she paled. “That beast will still be summoned?”

“Eh? Did I say that?” Gamamaru smiled.

Minashi tried to calm her racing heart as she tried to remember what exactly the prophecy was.

“_A mischievous blue-eyed boy would unite the tailed beasts and change the world.”_ Minashi recited from memory.

“Hai~” Gamamaru hummed smiling before one eye peaked open. “You will make sure of this will you not, Protector of the Child of Prophecy?”

Minashi’s eyes snapped up to him in shock. “What?”

“Fate works in mysterious ways, does she not?” He smiled before going silent. The rest of the room waited in anticipation. A soft snore came from the Sennin Toad. Minashi sighed disappointed that he was already asleep.

Fukasaku slapped his own face in annoyance. “Frustrating old Geezer.” He muttered before turning towards Minashi. “We’ve been waiting for you Foxy-girl.” He waved to another toad to approach them. Minashi tilted her head in concentration as the toad got closer. She felt like she recognized him.

“This is Gerotora.”

Minashi snapped. “AH! A Scroll Toad.”

Fukasaku raised an impressive brow. “Correct.”

Minashi looked at him closer. “You seem surprised.”

“Oojiji-sama has not spoken much of his dreams. Only to make sure the Fox Girl came to visit soon. When you still hadn’t, we made it so you would. Especially when Gerotora came to us with his concerns.”

Gerotora hopped closer before stretching up. His belly unrolled and Minashi’s eyes shot wide when she saw the Key. _Her_ key. The one she’d rewritten after the war turned for the worse.

A shaking hand covered Minashi’s mouth as she eyed it.

“It came with me.” She whispered aloud.

“You are aware of what this seal is?” Fukasaku asked staring at her.

“Hai. It’s my seal. It’s the seal that I rewrote over my father’s.” She stepped closer and reverently touched it. “I thought I had been left behind. My summons don’t have anyone with Gerotora’s talents. But I was able to borrow Him from my brother’s summons since you all had been familiar with me.”

“I’ve never seen you before.” Gerotora grunted.

Minashi smirked. “Yet.”

Fukasaku gasped. “That is impossible-“

“Improbable.” Minashi corrected and stepped away from Gerotora to take a calming breath.

“Who are you Foxy-girl?” Fukasaku asked with a hint of awe in his voice. “You look like Jiraiya-boy’s student. Our other summoner. Minato-Chan.”

Minashi smiled at him. “Minashi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Younger sister to the Prophecy Child, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.” She looked down at her hands and clenched them in determination and looked back up at Fukasaku. “I am also the Protector of the Prophecy Child.”

Fukasaku eyed her for a while before nodding. “You are and we Toads will do as much as we can to aid you. You are not our summoner, but you are close to both of ours. That is all we can do until the Child of Prophecy is of age to summon us.”

Minashi bowed to Fukasaku deeply. “Thank you. That is more than I can ask for.” She choked out.

“Let’s go find Jiraiya-boy.” Minashi nodded and drew in step with the hopping toad.

“Fukasaku-sama-“

“Pa is alright Mina-chan.”

“Pa, I know Jiraiya will ask anyways; He is allowed to look at the expanded seal and key. But it must not leave the Mountain without my approval.”

“That is understandable. You are not our summoner though. How will we know when you would want it?”

Minashi reached into her pouch and handed over one of the paper tag versions of her Hiraishin. She fed chakra into it before handing it to Fukasaku.

“Place this on Gerotora. It will allow me to summon him to me.”

Fukasaku took it and observed the Fuuin tag. “This is good work Mina-chan.” He approved.

“I had good teachers.” She replied sadly. “And a determination stronger than anything else.”

Fukasaku nodded. “I can only image.”

They arrived a bit later to find Jiraiya with his nose deep into the Manuscript.

“Jiraiya-boy.” Fukasaku called out.

Jiraiya hummed absently.

“We’re done.” Minashi said and plopped down beside him. “They did have the key.”

Jiraiya finally looked up at her. “How?”

“Pa and Ma would frequent our Base to check in on me. During one of them, I asked for Gerotora to come with them. With the aid of the Reanimated Hokages, we updated the seal my father had used to seal Kurama with the new seal I created before the jump back. Since Gerotora was the first holder of Naruto and I’s Key, he in result also held the updated version as well, after the sealing was complete.”

“Ah, So my hunch was right. Since Minato is a summoner of toads, he’d leave the key with them.” Jiraiya mused.

Minashi smiled softly and nodded at him. “Hai. Gamamaru-sama also had a dream about me. He knows about the future I came from. So far Naruto will still be born.” She then looked away. “but from what I got from the sleepy toad; Naruto will also still end up with part of Kurama in him.”

“Did you not want him to?” Jiraiya asked softly.

Minashi shrugged. “He wouldn’t be Naruto without Kurama. But I also wanted to keep him from the pain of being a Jinchuriki.”

Jiraiya placed his large warm hand on his head. “You can only do one thing at a time. If Naruto is meant to be the prophecy child that brings peace through the Bijuu, then he must hold even part of a Bijuu. This will help him bring peace.”

“I know. But I’m afraid of what trials he’ll have to go through because he holds Kurama.”

“That is all part of his journey. All you can do is your job.”

Minashi looked at him curiously.

Jiraiya smiled at her. “Protect him as the elder sibling this time.”

Minashi gave Jiraiya a sad smile. “Gamamaru-sama called me the Protector of the Child of Prophecy.”

“That old geezer is hardly wrong.” Jiraiya nodded then held up the Manuscript. “by the way, you changed almost half of this.”

“For the better.” She replied easily.

Jiraiya looked at her. “I thought you were just going to edit.”

“Nope. You had Naruto and I edit it enough that I know the plot line better than anyone else. That and I know how crappy your punctuation and grammar is.”

“Oi.” He grunted.

“Since I have written half of it to please your female audience, I will be expecting half of the profits as well.”

“H-Half!” he croaked.

“Half.” She smirked.

“But-“

“Half or I’ll never edit for you again and I’ll tell Ba-chan what you’re really writing Ero-sennin.” She threatened sweetly.

Jiraiya groaned and then held out his hand. “Fine. Deal.” Minashi gripped it pleased.

“So, time to head home?” She asked.

Jiraiya eyed her with a different look in them. “How is the Nature Energy Seal working?”

Minashi pulled off her sandal and unwrapped her ankle to show him. He pulled it close to look it over.

“What’s this?” Fukasaku asked hopping closer.

“I am a Fox Sage, or I was.” Minashi hummed. “What you see now is a Blood Henge Transformation. The cost to travel back was my physical age. While I’m much stronger than a normal five-year-old, due to my Spiritual energy remaining the same, my physical energy is not quite up to standard. The imbalance is unable to withstand more than a few moments in Sage Mode.”

“You actually accessed Sage Mode?” Jiraiya asked shocked.

Minashi grimaced at the grumbling from Kurama in her head. “Hai. Much to Kurama’s roared indignation. It was maybe half a minute. Enough to gather it and add it to my Rasengan to make the Rasenshuriken and throw it at Rasa. It’s actually the only way I can handle it. Otherwise, the Rasenshuriken is too dangerous to handle.”

Jiraiya’s eyes lit up. “Have you worked with Minato on it yet?”

Minashi snorted. “No. Probably won't ever. I don’t think he even knows what my main affinity is. I have kept from too many high ranking Jutsus around him. Even in training. I’ve stuck to Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Academy D-rank Jutsus, and the only elemental Jutsus were Water and Fire Jutsus.”

“Would you help if he asked?” Jiraiya questioned.

Minashi shrugged. “I’ve only shown him that I’m a Seal Mistress. If he doesn’t ask about my thoughts on Ninjutsu theory, Chakra Manipulation, and Elemental Chakra Theory, then I have no reason to assist him in finishing the Jutsu. Plus, that was Mine and Naruto’s accomplishment. I’m thinking of just holding it off for him. Or when desperate.” She then eyed Jiraiya. “Minato rarely uses his Sage training anyways.”

Jiraiya sighed. “The End of the Second war interrupted it. He’s supposed to come back to get more. Your arrival has delayed that.”

Minashi stood up and Jiraiya followed. “Convince him then to get back into it. He’ll need it even if he isn’t good at it. Every tool will be needed.”

“I’ll try brat.”

Minashi chuckled. “That’s all I ask.”

“Then let’s head back. Pa, if you would?”

The green toad just smiled at them. “It was good to meet you Mina-chan. I look forward to hearing of the stories of your coming battles.”

“Thank you, Pa.”

Jiraiya sighed as they landed back in the training ground they left. “Let me see that seal again.” He waved her over to a grouping of boulders. Minashi followed the Toad sage and bared her ankle again.

He looked it over a few minutes again. “We can adjust it already. Your used of Sage Mode let’s us know that your body may be acclimating quicker than we thought.”

“Awesome.” Minashi beamed. Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head at her as he went to work on the seal.

Minashi just closed her eyes as she felt the flow of Nature energy increase in her coils. She sighed softly as she went to work in meditating to adjust to the new flow. Her body relaxed as the warmth soothed her from the inside out.

Her mind wandered to when her and Naruto had talked about how Nature energy had felt to them.

_“Nii-san, what does it feel like to you?” Minashi asked while they sat in their lotus poses with their respective Sage Mode markings. Naruto’s eyes were golden in color, horizontal like a toad’s and Orange shadowed his eyes. Minashi’s eyes were violet in color and were vertical slits like a Fox’s. Her eyes were not shadowed though. Instead, black lined her eyes similar to the Kyuubi’s. The ends curled though. One curl near her nose and two towards her temples. Dots marked the upper and lower curves of the lines, nine split between either side of each eye._

_Naruto scrunched up his face that Minashi easily recognize as his thinking face._

_“Like warm oil. All flowy and such, but it’s nice in my coils. Like a warm thick bath.”_

_Minashi scrunched up her nose at him. “You bathed in the Toad oil? No wonder you smelled like Ero-sennin.” She teased._

_“Oi!” Naruto growled. Minashi just snickered at him. “Well, what does it feel like for you?”_

_Minashi’s face softened. “Like a warm summer breeze. It’s tricky to hold onto, but when it’s flowing through me, it’s like basking in the summer sun with a breeze cooling my skin to keep me warm but not over heated.”_

_“Why do you think it feels different for us?” Naruto asked kicking back to his hands and stretching his legs out._

_Minashi spun to lay her head on his lap. He smiled down at her, the sun behind him making him even brighter as it haloed his hair._

_“Akira-sama explained it to me once that each Sage is different because of the type of summons they have. I think you feel Nature energy as oil because of the Toads. The Foxes have to be swift and unpredictable as the wind.”_

_“Why’s it warm?”_

_Minashi shrugged. “They never said anything to me about it being warm or cold.”_

_They were silent for a while, just enjoying the time they were able to get together._

** _You brats may thank me._ ** _ Kyuubi’s voice growled in their heads. Minashi stiffened and Naruto’s eyes hardened._

_‘Oh? For what furrball?’ He asked._

** _I am a Being of Chakra originating from Nature energy itself. My elemental Affinity Naturally leans towards fire._ **

_‘You are being very forth coming with information Kyuubi.’ Minashi hummed as she eyed the massive fox. He grunted from behind the bars of his cage._

** _You brats managed to master Sage chakra without help from your summons._ **

_‘So we impressed you?’ Naruto smirked up at him mischievously._

_The Kyuubi just growled and turned to give them his back._

_‘That isn’t a no.’ Minashi called sweetly._

** _Go away brats before I EAT you._ ** _ He snarled over his shoulder._

_Naruto and Minashi rolled their eyes simultaneously at their grouchy prisoner. _

_They returned back to the physical world and Minashi smiled up at Naruto. “So it’s warm because of the Kyuubi.”_

_Naruto nodded and looked thoughtful. “It’s surprisingly comfortable.”_

_“It feels like a warm hug.” Minashi hummed._

_Naruto snerked above her._

_“What?” she asked as he covered his snickering with a hand._

_“He’s fluffy. I bet his hugs are warm and soft.” Naruto quipped._

_Minashi joined by giggling. _

_Their minds echoed with the roars of disapproval from said fox. It just made them break out into cackles. _

_Kakashi walked over to the twins to check on them and came to see they were rolling in the grass cackling. He paused mid-step and debated on if it was safe enough to approach. That was their successful prank cackle._

_“Coward.” Jiraiya smirked as he walked passed. Kakashi bristled and moved towards his most knuckleheaded students._

“All done.” Jiraiya’s voice brought her back to the present. Minashi hummed and chose to lay back against the boulders. She basked in the mid-day sun. It wasn’t as warm as summer anymore. Fall was settling in, but there were no clouds.

“You look like a cat.” Jiraiya deadpanned. “All stretched out in the sun.”

“Foxes are part feline, part canine. It’s why they get along with neither.” She hummed.

“You get along with the Hatakes.” He countered.

“Because to them I am just a Kit. Sakumo sees me as a pup.” She paused and then frowned. “Well, he sees Mina as a kit. Kitsune, I think it’s the name that wards him off. That and my trickery in our little game of hide and seek. Yugito and I, the Niibi, didn’t get along the time we met. Then again we were enemies at the time.” She mused aloud.

“You aren’t helping your case.” Jiraiya deadpanned.

Minashi shrugged and stretched out more with a groan of pleasure. “You going to the Theory night?” She yawned.

Jiraiya chuckled. “Minato found you then?”

“Hai~” she hummed drowsily. “Asked for Friday.” 

“Are you seriously falling asleep?” He asked incredulously.

“Hmmmm….” Minashi barely heard Jiraiya’s chuckle as consciousness left her.

_“Did you get it?” Naruto asked excitedly almost bouncing with his unending energy._

_Minashi smirked and held up the Green book._

_“Yes!” He cheered. A clone of his popped up, took the book and ran off._

_“You sure it can hide it before Kakashi sniffs him out?” Minashi asked starting to stretch. Naruto chuckled as he joined her._

_“I have a different clone distracting-“ He paused and winced. “I _had_ a clone distracting him. Kakashi caught on.”_

_Minashi chuckled. “He is a famous elite Shinobi. He probably humored your clone already knowing it was one.”_

_Naruto chuckled sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. “Kakashi-sensei knows us well.”_

_“I do which means I know you two are up to something.” Named Shinobi said from behind them._

_Minashi and Naruto yelped and turned to smile innocently at their Sensei._

_“Hello Kakashi-sensei.” They greeted in unison._

_His one visible eye narrowed on them. “Okay you two, what have you done now?”_

_Minashi tucked her chin and looked up at Kakashi with wide blue eyes. She saw his eye twitch._

_“Can you help us Sensei? Ero-sennin won’t help us test out a new seal.” She let her lower lip push out in a small pout._

_Kakashi’s hand twitched next. He was probably debating on the risks. Minashi’s seals were never _bad _per-say, but when Naruto had ideas and asked Minashi to make them possible…The results were always either good or bad. Mostly bad until Minashi could configure the seal correctly. Kakashi had experience with one of the bad results. He still regretted it._

_“No.” He said firmly._

_Naruto joined her in the puppy eyes. “Please?” he begged._

_“We promise that the seals don’t go on you!” Minashi let her lip quiver and eyes water._

_Minashi saw Kakashi’s teeth clench as he tried to continue to resist them._

_“Please Kashi-sensei?” Minashi went in for the kill, tilting her head and letting her eyes get wider. The sun reflected the water in her eyes, making them shimmer._

_Kakashi’s hand snapped up to cover his eye as a groan escaped his throat. “Fine. Fine. Kami you two know I Hate that look.” He grumbled._

_“You only hate it because it works.” Naruto snickered._

_“What are these seals?” Kakashi relented by changing the subject._

_Minashi pulled the two versions of the seals out and handed them over._

_“Why two?” he asked even as he looked them over after lifting his headband. He used his sharingan to study them faster._

_“There is part in the matrix that I wasn’t sure which symbol would work best. I narrowed it down to two. So, we just need to test which works better.”_

_“Okay, so tell me what the purpose of the Tags are.” He ordered, handing them back._

_“Shinobi use scent blockers, but they wear off with time. Also, not all shinobi can suppress their chakra enough. Even some ANBU.” Naruto started._

_“Naruto asked if I could make a tag that basically erased all traces of a shinobi. The only way they could be traced was possibly by any tracks they left. But we want to see if the scent aspect works.”_

_“We already know the chakra suppressant works.” Naruto smirked._

_“Oh? Who was the lucky test subject?” Kakashi mused._

_“You.” Minashi smirked._

_Kakashi’s eye sharpened on them. “What?” his voice was almost a growl._

_Naruto and Minashi’s smiles turned wicked._

_“You can have it back after helping us test the seals.” Naruto chuckled darkly._

_Kakashi’s hand whipped to his back pouch and groaned when he realized his newest edition of Icha Icha was missing._

_Kakashi’s eye narrowed on the twin troublemakers. “Fine.” He snarled._

_Naruto and Minashi shared a look. Naruto took one seal and Minashi the other. They activated them and Kakashi made an impressed noise._

_“Your scent is still in the air because you were recently here. But you are correct that your chakra just vanished.” He nodded and turned his back to them. “Ten minutes. Then I’ll have a Kage Bushin hunt one of you down while I go after the other.”_

_“Will we know which is which?” Naruto asked._

_“Nope.” Kakashi said firmly. “Go.” He ordered._

_They disappeared._

_Minashi laid flat against the branch of the tree she was on. It had been forty minutes since they’d left Kakashi. Half hour since he started hunting them. She’d made a few trails of her possible scent to throw him off. Then she’d doubled back for the last time to stalk-ahem, watch him._

_Minashi couldn’t fool herself though. She was stalking him as he hunted for her. She just couldn’t help it. He was beautiful when he was focused. He’d kept the sharingan revealed, which gave her a chance to see more of his face. She’d hope to one day get a look at the whole thing._

_Minashi’s violet eyes tracked the silver wolf as he crouched on a branch a few trees over. This was something that she hadn’t informed him of. Or Naruto for that matter. Minashi’s tag used Nature energy to fuel it properly._

_Kakashi’s long fingers traced some of her fake tracks carefully. She watched that mind of his turn behind what of his eyes she could see from her angle. Slowly, like a predator, he rose back from his crouch. She watched surprised as he lifted a hand to his mask. She was disappointed when he didn’t pull it down. He only pulled it away from his face._

_His chest expanded on a slow inhale as he closed both eyes._

_He was beauty in male form. He wasted no energy when he moved._

_Kakashi’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he was gone in a Shunshin. Minashi narrowed her eyes before her Sage Mode gave him away. She flipped to her back just as he appeared above her. She held a kunai to his throat as he held one to hers. His knees straddled her hips, and his other hand rested beside her head. The position was one that sent a thrill through her._

_Kakashi’s pupil was blown wide with the thrill of the hunt. Minashi’s own heartbeat picked up in response. He let out a low growl, barely heard if she didn’t have enhanced hearing. Her own pupils dilated in response._

_She kicked him off and sprinted away. Instinct taking over. She made it a quarter mile before he snagged her from mid-air and slammed her into the trunk of a tree._

_Minashi let out a snarl as her sharpened teeth were bared at him. Kakashi’s own snarl rumbled against her chest where he pinned her. His hands had hers trapped above her head. She didn’t even realize when he did that. She couldn’t when she was getting a lungful of his scent. It made her head fuzzy and sent warmth to her belly._

_“Your training with your summons is paying off.” Kakashi’s voice was more a growl than actual words._

_Minashi squirmed against him when the vibrations against her chest did funny things to her._

_Kakashi hissed, switched her wrists to one hand and snapped his freed hand to her hip._

_“Don’t do that.” He breathed. Minashi looked up into his heterochromic eyes._

_“Why?” she asked breathlessly._

_Kakashi just growled in answer. Minashi felt her knees weaken. She tried to find anything to anchor herself to. She was losing her mind and he wasn’t even doing anything to her._

_“H-How did you find me?” she whispered._

_Kakashi’s gaze held her before he leaned forward and she felt him release her hip for a moment. Then there was something warm on her neck. Warm and soft. Air blew against her skin, sending shivers down her spine and heat to her lower belly._

_“I will _Always _be able to find you.” He whispered against her neck. Minashi swallowed thickly when she realized it was his nose and lips, she felt against her. He’d pulled down his mask._

_“H-how?” Her voice trembled._

_Kakashi just hummed against her neck as she felt his chest expand again, taking in her scent. She couldn’t help it when her own chest rumbled with a pleased purr like growl._

_Kakashi went stiff against her. He started to pull away. Minashi didn’t want this to end. She’d never seen Kakashi’s iron will crack like this before. She yanked her hands free and wrapped her arms around his strong waist. He stopped breathing all together, but Minashi just buried her nose into his neck. Searching for his scent past the Mask that still covered his neck. She gripped it with her teeth and pulled it further down._

_Kakashi’s warning growl made her shiver as he pressed her harder against the tree._

_“Minashi.” He warned, but she finally got it down and pressed her nose into the skin beneath his jaw. She closed her eyes and just breathed. Her body relaxed and heated at the same time. Her hands tightened underneath his flak vest and into his shirt. She could feel the heat of his skin against her palms._

_“Minashi.” He growled again and his hands began to push against her hips. To push her away from him. She didn’t want to though. A whimper escaped her. Kakashi froze._

_“Please.” She whispered into his skin. Kakashi slowly relaxed against her and she felt the sigh against her skin._

_“We can’t Minashi.” He whispered._

_“We can.” She argued._

_“You’re still technically my student.”_

_“You still want me.” She argued feeling _everything_ with how close they were pressed together. She proved her point by rolling her hips against his._

_Kakashi’s fingers tightened on her hips as he snarled into her neck. She felt teeth there and shuttered. She knew it was his way of warning her to stop. She knew they were more instinct than common sense right now. Kakashi was fighting his. Minashi wanted to stop fighting._

_Minashi pushed her limits with him. She stuck out her tongue and made a gentle swipe up his neck, tasting his skin-his scent. Kakashi groaned against her and those teeth pressed firmer into her skin._

_“I licked you. Does that mean I get to keep you?” She whispered letting her lips press to his skin so he could feel her smile._

_Kakashi groaned against her skin, releasing his teeth._

_“You need to stop this Minashi.” He whispered. “We can’t-I can’t-You shouldn’t.” he stumbled over his words. Instinct and his brain fighting each other. _

_“Why?” she whimpered, eyes burning._

_“I’m too broken.” He whispered. “You deserve so much more than a broken old man.”_

_“But you do want me?” Minashi asked as she moved her fingers down and then up under his shirt._

_Kakashi shivered against her when her nails score his skin lightly._

_“Stop Mina.” He hissed and latched back onto her neck in warning. Pain flared sharply, but nothing bad. Just a sharp warning._

_“No.” She whimpered trying to hold him tighter, but his teeth released. She felt one hand release her and moved his mask back in place. “No.” She cried out again, burying her face firmer into his neck. “Kashi.”_

_His hands reached behind and pulled her hands off him and put them back at her own sides._

_She looked up and found sad heterochromics staring down at her. He then reached up and brushed her bangs behind an ear, his fingers barely skimming her skin._

_“Forget me Minashi.” He whispered. “Find someone else. Please.” He looked so sad. “I’m not the man for you.”_

_“But you are!” she argued eyes brimming with tears._

_“I can’t love you like you deserve.” He growled getting angry as his hands came up and cupped her face. They were firm with his aggravation, but not hurtful. “There is nothing in me that is even capable of love.” He said with an empty voice. _

_“That’s a lie!” she yelled as her tears finally fell. “You love Icha Icha, you love your Pack, you love eggplant, you love the competitions with Gai no matter how much you deny it! And I know you love Naruto and I. It was familial for us to start with for you. But I know it change like it did for me!”_

_She wanted to tell him she loved him, but the knots in her stomach only allowed a little out. _

_“I like you Kakashi. A lot. And it keeps growing.” She tried to get through to him again, but Kakashi just closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. _

_Minashi whimpered as one of his hands moved into her hair, the other moved down her neck, shoulder, arm, and then settled back onto her hip. His head pulled back and her cerulean blues found black and sharingan staring at her with pain._

_He opened his mouth, she saw it through the mask this close, but instead his eyes glazed over and his body went rigid._

_He suddenly was six feet away from her with his Sharingan hidden and relaxed pose back in place._

_“Ma, that was cheating using Sage Chakra.” He eye-smiled at her._

_Minashi frowned at him confused at the sudden change before a voice filled the air._

_“WHAT? Mina!” Naruto scolded as he landed between them and pouted at her. “Yours needed Sage chakra? That’s cheating!”_

_Minashi didn’t look at her twin though. Her hurt eyes were on Kakashi who’d made it to where she was on his left. She couldn’t see any of his face. _

_“Mina?” Naruto called again frowning. He stepped closer when he realized she had tear tracks down her face. “Why were you crying?” he whispered, and she felt him begin to look for in through their connection. She blocked him as best as she could before taking off from the training grounds._

_“Wait Mina!” Naruto called, but she still had some Sage Chakra. Naruto was already out._

_She rushed all the way through Konoha and then up to the mountain. She collapsed when she made it to her and Naruto’s hiding place as little kids. The Yondaime’s head. Her knees slammed against rock as her arms wrapped around her waist. Sobs choked her throat and tears flowed down her cheeks in earnest._

_It hurt. His denial. His words. His refusal. It hurt. It hurt worse because she still loved him. She knew his scent just like he knew hers. They’ve always known each other’s scents. Even if Kakashi didn’t know that her and Naruto knew it was him all this time._

_He’d always been there to protect them. He’d always leave new prank supplies for Naruto and her. He’d then always leave a book for her when they learned to read. He’d always drop off groceries for them._

_He had always carried her in his arms after they got attacked by villagers. Naruto always got a piggyback ride or carried by Agent Cat, but she was always placed with her ear to his heart. He knew it had calmed her down as a child._

_Warm familiar arms wrapped around her and pulled her close into a familiar chest. Legs surrounded her, kept her close. She wrapped her own arms around him and sobbed into his jacket. Familiar fingers brushed down her hair trying to sooth her like he always did as a child._

_Slowly her sobs eased as they turned into hiccups. His hands didn’t stop brushing down her hair or running up and down her back soothingly. He finally spoke when she was down to shuddered breaths._

_“Want me to hit him with a Rasengan?” he whispered into her hair._

_Minashi choked on a laugh. “No.” she answered pathetically. “Seeing him hurt, makes me hurt.” She whispered as she moved her face up and nuzzled into his neck. She frowned at the collar of the bulky jacket. Grumbling, she freed a hand and unzipped it. Her arms rewrapped around his mesh covered torso as she buried her face against his neck. Trying to fill her lungs with a different scent. She couldn’t handle Kakashi’s scent all over her right now._

_He returned the favor by wrapping around her tighter and trying to replace Kakashi’s scent with his own._

_Slowly Minashi’s body relaxed as she basked in his scent. It had changed recently, but it was still him. Ramen, Summer Breeze, Toad oil. _Home._ He was the scent of what Home has always been to her._

_“Home.” She whispered into his neck._

_“Not anymore.” Naruto whispered into her ear._

_Minashi frowned. “You will always be home.” Naruto chuckled sadly into her ear._

_“You have new people that are home to you Mina.”_

_Minashi shook her head in denial. “No. You are home. You always have been. We have always been.”_

_“But I’m not there anymore.” Naruto sighed. “I’m sorry Mina. I’ve put you through so much pain.”_

_“What?” Minashi asked realizing that this wasn’t relevant to Kakashi anymore. “No, Kakashi’s the one that just-“_

_“Mina.” Naruto’s voice was firm as he pulled back and cupped her chin. Twin sets of Cerulean blues stared at each other. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “You’re going through so much. I’ve never been more proud at how strong you are.” He smiled sadly at her. “But you need to stop remembering all the bad things.”_

_Minashi frowned. “But that wasn’t bad. Kakashi had given in some. It’s good.”_

_He frowned at her frustrated. “But he hurt you. Why are you remembering this? You were doing so good. I’ve been able to keep the nightmares-“ He stopped and looked down. “Please Mina, stop remembering the bad.” He looked up at her. “All it does is hurt you. I can’t see you in pain.”_

_Minashi’s blue eyes sharpened on the pair before her. Her own eyes stung with unshed tears._

_“N-naruto?” She whimpered. He gave a soft sad smile for her before pulling her forward and kissing her forehead._

_“Only good dreams Mina.” He whispered against her skin. She smelled it then. A new scent on him she didn’t like. _Blood.

_Minashi whimpered and clung to him tighter. “No.” she whimpered. “Don’t leave me again.”_

_Naruto sighed as he tucked her head back into his neck. “I’m always with you Mina. Everything I was are in our memories.” He whispered._

_Minashi whimpered when she felt the world fading around them. “Don’t go!” she cried out into his skin._

_“No more bad dreams Mina. Promise me.”_

_“NO!” She shouted._

_“Mina.” He sighed._

_“Even the bad dreams are worth it if they have you in them.” She cried._

_“I can’t let you hurt yourself anymore.” He said firmer and even he became darker._

_“NO!” She screamed as everything went dark._

“NO!” Minashi screamed as she shot up panting. She curled up and sobbed into her knees. First the pain of Kakashi’s original denials, then Naruto leaving her again. She sobbed and let out all her pain into her knees.

“BAKA!” She screamed as a hand pounded into the boulder beneath her. “BAKA!” She howled as her fist met boulder with chakra fueling it and it cracked under pressure.

Minashi slipped down the boulder and sobbed harder as she curled up against the boulder with her arms covered her head and she cried into her thighs.

“Bakas! Bakas! Bakas! Bakas! Bakas! Bakas!” She shouted and sobbed as she rocked in place, tears dampening her shinobi pants.

“You’re both BAKAS!” she roared and punched the boulder with the side of her hand. It rumbled as another crack appeared. Her hand slid down as her tears fell faster. Her pain so overwhelming. She didn’t even notice her Chakra lashing out. Her killer intent flooding the area as she lost control of her emotions. They were both idiots!

Her only saving grace during her loss of control was that a seal protected her Blood Henge.

Her nails dug into her scalp as her anger and pain flooded her mind and body. It Hurt! Those idiots hurt her!

“B-ba-k-ka-s!” She stuttered through her sobs. Nails dug further into her scalp. She didn’t feel the pain. She didn’t notice the blood. She just sobbed and rocked as the pain consumed her. She couldn’t hear Kurama’s shouts of worry. She couldn’t hear his panicked tone.

She couldn’t notice anything but the pain in her heart and mind. She cried out as her mind flashed with Kakashi’s unmasked faced smiling at her lovingly. Naruto smiling at her happily.

IT HURT! They were BAKAS! Smiling BAKAS!

She felt arms on her. _Unfamiliar._ She screamed and lashed out. She heard a muttered voice hiss out a curse, but she couldn’t focus.

More images filled her head. Kakashi hovering over her after their first time. The love in his eyes. She choked on a sob and pressed her hands into her eyes.

“NO!” she screamed. “HE’s GONE! STOP SHOWING ME!”

Another image flashed. It was Naruto when they’d gotten home after making Genin. He was proudly wearing his headband and giving her a smile and thumbs up. Happiness and pride in his eyes.

“STOOOP!” She wailed. “IT HURTS!! HE’S DEAD! STOP IT!” she dragged her nails trying to stop the images.

Something stopped her hands. She struggled against it. She heard muffled noises, but she couldn’t understand it past her own sobs and howls of pain.

More hands were on her. She kicked and punched, but she hit air. Scents, so many scents were filling the air. She couldn’t recognize any. She was pinned. She couldn’t escape the scents.

They burned her nose. They weren’t home. They weren’t Naruto. They weren’t Kakashi.

“NO!” She screamed again and landed a punch on soft flesh and then bucked the rest of the weight off her body. Sobbing, she scooted away and back against her boulder. She tucked her head into her knees and sobbed.

“Bakas.” She whimpered. “Bakas.” She cried wrapping her arms around her legs tighter.

Jiraiya heard the screams first. He started heading for them, worried. They had come from the direction he’d left Minashi. He stumbled when the Chakra and Killer intent came next. He sprinted back to Minashi.

He gasped at the sight of Minashi curled up in a ball at the base of the boulder she had been happily napping on when he left. Now it was riddled with cracks. Minashi rocked in place as she sobbed. He approached her carefully, not sure if she was aware or not of her surroundings.

He heard her whispering something but was still too far away to understand. Once close enough he attempted to wrap his arms around her in comfort. It was a mistake. Minashi screamed. Her arm shot out and caught him down his arm with her nails. He clenched his hand over the wound to stem the blood flow.

“Shit.” He hissed as he watched her deteriorate further.

“NO! HE’s GONE! STOP SHOWING ME!” She wailed. Jiraiya figured Kurama was trying to calm her down and it royally backfired. Either that or her mind was breaking. If it was the latter, then she was in trouble. He needed to get help. He took off. The sounds of her screams following him. Haunting him.

Jiraiya pushed more chakra to his feet and sprinted for the Hospital first. He headed right for Tsunade.

“What do you want- Oh my kami! What did you do?” She gasped alarmed “Run you arm through a box of Kunai?” she growled but thankfully healed his arm. He didn’t explain. Just waited for her to heal him enough. Once done, he surprised her by throwing her over his shoulder and Shunshin to Sensei’s office.

“JIRAIYA!” Tsunade snapped once she was set down. She went to punch him but froze when she finally looked at his face. His eyes were blown wide with panic, his face ashen.

“Jiraiya?” Hiruzen stood up behind his desk at his student’s sudden entrance.

“Help!” He said unsure how to explain it.

“Who?” Hiruzen asked calmly.

Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair. “Need Tsunade, Need you, Me, and- Inojiro!” he exclaimed looking at Hiruzen panicked. “Something’s wrong. I don’t know what. She just kept screaming.” Jiraiya trembled as her screams echoed in his head. “Just screams and screams.” He whispered.

Hiruzen stiffened “Where?” he spoke deadly calm.

“Training grounds 9.” Jiraiya whispered.

Hiruzen snapped a signal to his ANBU. One dropped down. “Go tell Inojiro to meet us there immediately. Tell him it’s Urgent and it’s about _her._” The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a Shunshin, rushed by his Hokage’s serious tone.

The trio left following Jiraiya’s rushed steps back to the training ground.

Hiruzen swallowed when they got close enough to feel it. Between the Chakra lashing out and Killer Intent, it made the screams even more haunting.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade finally arrived at the training ground but Minashi was no longer alone.

Sakumo looked up as he held Minashi’s wrist still on her scalp even as she struggled against him. He looked up with a worried but calm look in his eyes.

“I found her like this.” He said calmly.

“I heard the screams earlier and tried to calm her.” Jiraiya said and rubbed a hand down his face. He shivered when Minashi howled in pain again. “I went for help.”

“I’m here.” Inojiro huffed and placed a hand on Jiraiya to steady himself. “Whoa, that’s potent Killer Intent.” He swallowed. “Anyone know what caused this?”

“I only came to the smell of blood and sounds of screams.” Sakumo sighed and winced when she howled again.

“Jiraiya got Sensei and I.” Tsunade said clutching at her necklace, her eyes watering watching Minashi in pain.

“I left her to go get some lunch. She had been taking a nap in the sun after our trip.” He said looking at Hiruzen. Hiruzen nodded understanding.

“Anything there possibly set her off?” Hiruzen asked.

Jiraiya shrugged. “She seemed fine. Pleased even with the results.”

“She has nightmares.” Inojiro hummed as he looked at the struggling Minashi still in her henged form of Kitsune. Her eyes were open and wide, but they were completely glazed over. He knew she couldn’t hear or see anything.

“She told me though that they have been lessening. She gets a few sad ones here and there, but nothing bad. She’d also been getting good dream memories.” Inojiro ran a hand down his face. “I need to get into her head to check the status of her mental state. I need to see if she’s just stuck in a dream, or if her mind is breaking.”

“We’ll hold her down.” Hiruzen nodded. “Sakumo, can you get her arms pinned?”

“I’ll try.” He grunted. “She’s stronger than she looks.”

“I’ll take her legs.” Jiraiya grunted. “Watch those nails Sakumo. She about filleted my arm of its skin.”

“Thanks.” He replied dryly as he walked around her to prepared to yank her arms up and away.

Jiraiya grabbed her ankles, ready to pull then sit on her knees.

Tsunade stood ready to sit on her stomach to press her chest down. Hiruzen stood ready near Inojiro to keep the mind-shinobi’s body from disconnecting from Minashi.

“On my count.” Sakumo grunted. “One. Two. Three.” He growled and pulled and pinned Kitsune’s arms above her head. She thrashed and bucked trying to dislodge Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Tsunade pressed her shoulders down. Minashi’s head thrashed back and forth as a scream howled from, her throat.

“NO!”

Sakumo cursed when nails bit into his wrist. The blood made his grip slippery. A hand broke free and he took a right hook to the jaw, dislodging him before Inojiro could knock her under the jutsu.

Minashi bucked and snarled, catching Tsunade with a swipe of nails, and Jiraiya with a kick to the chest.

The group watched as she scurried back to the boulder and curled up into a ball. Blood running down her face, bloody hands gripping her arms as she rocked and coiled tighter into a ball.

“Bakas. Bakas.” She whimpered. “no more. No more. They’re gone. No more.” She whimpered and rocked.

“I can’t help her if I can’t touch her.” Inojiro hissed frustrated. Hiruzen sighed and looked to the stricken looking Tsunade.

“Tsunade?” Hiruzen called questioningly.

Tsunade looked to her sensei with pained eyes. “I’m afraid to knock her under. I think it might make it worse if we can’t see what her mental state is.” She said even as she started to heal herself.

Hiruzen sighed and opened his mouth to try anything but froze when a new chakra appeared gently in the clearing. Hiruzen’s eyes whipped to Sakumo. A visible while outline appeared around him.

“No!” A choked sobbed escaped Minashi as she shook her head. Sakumo neared her slowly and Minashi trembling increased with every step. “NO!” she shouted but it was followed by a whimper when Sakumo just kept moving closer to her.

“Please stop.” Minashi sobbed into her knees. Sakumo dropped to a knee behind her, but Minashi didn’t move away. “S-Stop.” Minashi’s voice trembled softly.

Sakumo’s white covered hand moved and gently rested ontop of Minashi’s head.

She froze. No more sobs. No more screams. Hiruzen wasn’t even sure if she was breathing.

The killer Intent and Chakra from Minashi disappeared.

“Inojiro.” Sakumo called evenly. “Whatever you need to do, do it now.”

Inojiro walked carefully over, eyeing the frozen Minashi. “How long do I have?” he asked preparing to enter Minashi’s mind.

“I don’t know. This was just a guess.” Sakumo frowned. “You have until I run out of chakra, or Kitsune fights it off. Whichever comes first.”

Inojiro grunted but stopped delaying and completed the Jutsu that would take him into Minashi’s head.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya supported Inojiro once he activated the Jutsu.

“Tsunade, you can start healing her and Sakumo.”

Tsunade nodded and maneuvered to begin healing what she could. She frowned when she realized that Kurama wasn’t helping heal Minashi like normal. She sent her sensei a concerned look.

“Sakumo.” He said instead. “What did you do?”

Sakumo sighed as he rubbed his face with his free hand. “You know of the Hatake Clan White Chakra?”

“Hai, your tanto glows white when you imbued it with your chakra. It’s where your Moniker came from.”

“White chakra is also special. It’s very dense. While we may have less reserves, it also means that we don’t need as much to make a jutsu work. It’s why genjutsu is difficult to use on my clan.”

“And this deals with Kitsune’s sudden change, how?” He inquired back.

“I’m currently using my denser chakra to flood the chakra pathways to Kitsune’s brain.” He sighed.

Tsunade began to shake. “You could harm-“

“I’m not hitting all of them. Only the ones connected to her nerve endings. Right now, I am basically paralyzing her temporarily without interfering completely with her mind.” He frowned trying to think of a better way to put it. “Her mind should currently be experiencing a floating like sensation. Like if you drugged a patient to calm them down without completely knocking them out. She’s still awake, but also still unaware like earlier. This is different though. She should be pulled to Inojiro with his Jutsu active.”

“How do you know this?” Hiruzen asked curiously.

Sakumo gave a sheepish look. “I might have experimented on a few teammates in my youth.”

Hiruzen deadpanned him.

“No one was hurt!” he defended quickly. “The first was an accident during training. I had been experimenting with Chakra manipulation and Kaede had touched my chakra covered hand. It ended up being where I used it to help dull some of the pain for her labor years later. Of course, once I learned how to manipulate it correctly through the brain. That I swear was done on enemies of Konoha during interrogations.”

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples. “I will laugh,” He started softly. “I will laugh when the day comes when subordinates or students of yours cause the same or similar amount of trouble that you and my students have caused.” Brown eyes narrowed threateningly on Sakumo.

He swallowed thickly and focused back on keeping the chakra flow into Kitsune even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. :'(


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout of Minashi's episode.  
Damage Control.  
Fate likes to fuck with Minashi's carefully made plans.  
Kakashi's POV--possibly a 'you're welcome' for this  
Plot twist.  
Sleep well Mina-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I don't know if anyone noticed, but i DID make the 4th war happen LATER than in Canon. This allowed Naruto and Minashi to get training between their 13th year and 16th year. Making it a roughly 4 year trip. (Double the Jinchuriki, double the time) I've also altered it where the twins started Sage training towards the end.
> 
> More will be explained in later chapters on how those 4 years of training worked, and how the two years between their 16th year and 18th year were spent.
> 
> But that should give you all good enough context for now to understand the last Memory with Minashi and Kakashi.
> 
> Thank you for your reviews!  
Enjoy lovelies!!  
~A<3

Chapter 32

Inojiro jerked away from Minashi suddenly. Hiruzen stabilized him, but the Yamanaka just rose to his feet with a firm look.

“We need to get her into her apartment. It’s the only place secure enough.” Inojiro reported.

“What did you find?” Hiruzen demanded.

Inojiro worried his lips with his teeth.

“Inojiro that is an order.”

“I was only told to prepare to do damage control. There is a seal protecting her mask, but her loss of control over emotions disturbed any of her clones she has active.” He reported.

Hiruzen’s eyes lit with understanding. “Hell.” He muttered and looked at Sakumo who was focused on Kitsune, but eyes were still watching them. “She’s going to hate this.” He muttered. “If she asks who’s order, I’ll take the fall.” He ordered meeting everyone’s eyes before looking at Sakumo. “How much longer can you hold?”

“Same as before.” He reported.

“Ten minutes.” Inojiro countered. Sakumo looked at him sharply. “That’s how long we have to get her into her apartment and activate her seals. There are ones there strong enough to block the chakra she’s about to have blasted.”

“Shit.” Hiruzen curses.

“And you want to risk taking her further inside the village when it happens?” Sakumo raised a doubtful brow.

“We don’t have a choice.” Jiraiya frowned. He moved to start to lift Minashi into his arms. Carefully he worked with Sakumo to keep his friend still connected to the unresponsive Minashi. But Hiruzen saw it. Her hand twitched.

“Inojiro, Tsunade on me. Jiraiya, you can take them both?” Hiruzen spoke firmly.

“Hai.” He nodded and looked down at Minashi with pained eyes.

“Move.” Hiruzen ordered and they left in Shunshins.

Eight minutes later they arrived at her apartment. Jiraiya set her on the bed with Sakumo still holding on. He then rushed to where Inojiro and Hiruzen were staring at the security seals.

“Do you know how to activate them?” Jiraiya asked the mind-shinobi.

“Hai, but I think you should. I don’t have proper knowledge to work with Fuuinjutsu to activate them like I was shown.” He held up a hand to Jiraiya. “I can share.”

Jiraiya nodded and closed his eyes. A voice and images of the seal filled his mind. He reached forward and activated both seals.

He relaxed a fraction back and looked to his stressed Hokage. “Secured. She has one similarly designed to the four-prism barrier she uses with you.”

Hiruzen nodded in understanding. “Nothing in or out until she says.”

“Yes, but this one I control right now.”

“Good-“ They froze when Sakumo shouted for them.

“Get In here!” he called.

The trio rushed in to find white and green glowing hands holding down a thrashing Minashi. They rushed forward, each taking a limb or part of her to hold down.

“Were you told what to expect?” Hiruzen grunted.

Inojiro looked at his Hokage with a tight smile. “Well, Sakumo-san is going to be in the know sooner rather than later. It’s the only way he can calm her down. He’s going to flush her coils with his chakra to calm her down. He says it’s a result of him protecting her completely from his end.”

The beginning of a new chakra sparked in the room.

“He says he’s going to be wrapping her in his chakra. It was described as a warm hug to him before. It’s starting. We need to back off for now.”

The five backed, off Sakumo being the last as he recalled his own chakra.

Minashi’s thrashing eased as the chakra movement increased through her coils. Even as her sobs had began again, they didn’t get far before they were just whimpers. She still tossed her head back and forth, but her eyes had closed, and her breathing was becoming easier.

Her body slowly began to glow as the golden chakra covered her from head to toe.

Inojiro sighed and leaned back against a wall when Minashi’s face turned peaceful and her whimpers stopped. “Thank Kami.” He whispered and slid to the floor. “He was right.”

“Remind me to find a way to thank him.” Hiruzen sighed back.

“She’s okay?” Jiraiya asked. Tsunade moved to her partner worried. She took one of his clenched hands and held it between both of hers.

“If Inojiro says she is, then she is. He knows her mind better than any of us.” She reminded him.

Jiraiya ran his other trembling hand down his face. “Kami, I’ve seen war, I’ve seen veteran shinobi’s suffering from PTSD, I’ve witnessed torture, but this. This will haunt me. I never want to hear her scream like that again.”

Tsunade leaned her head onto his arm and clenched his hand tighter. “You and me both.” She mumbled, a hand reaching up for her necklace. “She promised it couldn’t kill her. I’ll hold that faith in her promise. So, will you Jiraiya.” She whispered.

He sighed and rested his chin on her head and wrapped his other arm around her.

Sakumo crossed his arms as he looked at the golden woman before him. His face was carefully blank as he watched the other four people in the room relax at feeling the warm chakra in the room. Warm chakra that he’d experienced once before. He wanted an explanation, but he was patient.

He watched Inojiro get back up and near the woman known as Kitsune. He didn’t touch her but his hand’s twitched to enter her mind again. Sakumo could see that in his eyes.

Sakumo didn’t look away from her when he felt Hiruzen approach him.

“You want an explanation?” He asked softly. Sakumo felt the other three occupants’ eyes glance at them.

“Hai.” He said firmly as his own dark eyes snapped down to his esteemed Hokage.

“I wish you would have gotten time to speak with Kitsune more.” Hiruzen sighed. “You would have been able to get to know her better.”

“I want an explanation Hiruzen.” He growled back. “Who is she?”

Hiruzen eyed him. “You already know.”

“No.” he said firmly. “I don’t. What I thought I knew was a lie.”

“Not really.” Inojiro sighed on a shrug. “She didn’t have a good childhood. She is making up for what she missed out.”

“What?” Sakumo frowned confused.

Hiruzen waved for Sakumo to follow him out of the bedroom. “Inojiro, you as well. You understand her best.”

The Yamanaka got up and followed them out. Jiraiya and Tsunade staying to keep an eye on their friend.

Hiruzen grabbed a seat, Inojiro beside him. Sakumo sat across from them both. His eyes scanned the Apartment but noted that it lacked anything that made it personalized. It wasn’t a home.

“Sakumo,” Sakumo’s gaze snapped to Hiruzen “What I’m about to tell you, is SS-rank. Very few are informed about it. Though the list seems to be growing faster than either myself or my advisor would like. I wanted to add you in after you got to know Kitsune better, because that is more truly to who she is. Age wise at least.” He sighed. He opened his mouth to continue, but there was frantic knocking at the door. Hiruzen frowned at it.

Jiraiya and Tsunade came when it turned to more panicked knocking.

“Kitsune-san! Please! I need your help!” Minato’s voice called from the other side.

“Shit.” Jiraiya hissed.

“Her clones popped.” Inojiro reminded them.

“Jiraiya, will the chakra leak if we open the door?” Hiruzen asked quickly.

“Kitsune-san!” Minato called again with more knocking. “I need help! Please it’s my Imouto!”

Jiraiya frowned pensive. “no. But he can’t cross the threshold, or he’ll be in the barrier and will feel it.” He moved to the door. “Inojiro on me. Tsunade, Sakumo, please move out of view. Sensei should be fine if he’s spotted. Minato will get how serious it is then.”

They did as told and Jiraiya opened the door with Inojiro a few steps behind.

“Sensei!” Minato exclaimed surprised. His face was still pale with panic. “What are you doing here?”

“Kitsune-san and I ran an errand. Something happened afterwards. Sensei and Inojiro are helping me with Kitsune-san.”

Minato looked in worried and saw the Hokage with his head resting worriedly into his hands.

“Kami, is she okay?”

Jiraiya shrugged. “She will be eventually. She’s been through a lot.”

“I’m making sure her mind doesn’t break Minato.” Inojiro reassured. “Worry not. She’s gone through much worse. She always comes out stronger.”

Minato nodded before shaking his head. “Sensei, can you help then? Minashi went missing from the academy. She was reported going to the bathroom when her belly didn’t feel good. But she never came back. I’ve looked everywhere for her. Neither Kushina nor I can feel where she went.” He ran a shaking hand through his hair. “What if she was kidnapped?”

“She wasn’t.” Jiraiya sighed coming up with a story and shook his head. “Damn, we told them not to.”

“What?” Minato frowned.

“My errand with Kitsune. I asked her a favor. I had narrowed down where Minashi’s Seal Key was. We checked both places and found it at the second one. The Fox summons Home.”

Minato’s eyes bugged out. “She was reverse summoned? She’s only five?!” he exclaimed as his hands went back to his hair.

“And our only active Fox summoner is going through a bad episode.” Inojiro sighed.

“Wait! Kushina is a summoner!”

“Two different contracts.” Jiraiya stopped him there. “Kitsune shared hers apparently with Minashi’s Uzumaki father. He’s the one that hid the key. The Foxes can be vain Minato. They are not please with Kushina. They like Kitsune and will not betray her loyalty for a summoner that has not worked with them in years. They are already thinking of dropping her as a summoner if she cannot keep her end of the deal.” He told honestly. It had been something he’d asked Minashi a while back while they spared. He was glad for the information as it saved Minashi right now.

Minato groaned in frustration. “So Minashi has been summoned to the fox home? Why? When will they send her back?”

“It is my impression that they will want her as a Summoner as well. Not only is it hereditary, but she is already half fox to them. She holds the Kyuubi. They respect her friendship with him.” Jiraiya spun the lie/ half-truth. He’d have to remember to inform Minashi of this conversation.

“shit.” Minato cursed and ran a shaking hand down his face. “Kushina isn’t going to like this. So that’s how Minashi and Kitsune were connected? Kitsune was sent to protect and train one of the next summoners of the foxes?”

Jiraiya shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. This is a new development for me as well. Kitsune is very tight lipped about anything personal.”

“Do you know when I’ll be able to talk to her? Kushina will run rampant to get Minashi back.”

“No, she won’t.” Hiruzen stood up and frowned at Minato. “You will keep her under control and tell her that the situation is handled Minato. Minashi isn’t in any danger. Summons do not harm their summoners. Am I clear?”

Minato stiffened but bowed his head. “Hai Hokage-sama.” He swallowed thickly.

“I care for Mina-chan as well Minato. Jiraiya already informed me of her possibly being summoned away to talk with her future summons. She’s safe. Be patient. We’ll let you know when she’s back.”

“Okay.” He whispered and looked back up and around the room he’d been familiar with then looked back at Hiruzen. “Can you let me know when Kitsune is feeling better as well? Our friendship is odd, but she’s still my friend.”

Hiruzen smiled at Minato. “It seems she is doing as told. She’s lucky to have a good friend like yourself Minato. I will let you know when she is better.”

Minato bowed then left down the hall with a pensive look.

Jiraiya sighed and shut the door. His head rested against it. “Kami.” He mumbled.

“You can say that again.” Hiruzen muttered and sat back down. “Sakumo, shall we continue?”

Sakumo came from the bedroom and sat back down before Hiruzen.

“They are the same person.” He muttered.

“Correct.” Hiruzen nodded.

“Is she a child or an adult? Inojiro said clone. I’ve never heard of a clone that doesn’t pop when hit.”

“Minashi had a Blood Clone.”

Sakumo frowned. “That’s never been completed though. Too much chakra and blood.”

Hiruzen chuckled. “She compensated with Fuuinjutsu. She doesn’t need a lot of blood, but she does need a lot of chakra. She uses blood for the Fuuinjutsu seal apparently.”

“So, what is she?”

“She is an Adult stuck in the body of a child.” Inojiro reported. Sakumo raised a brow at him.

“how did this happen? I thought the blood tests came back that she was a relative of Kushina and Minato.”

“She is.” Hiruzen said simply.

Sakumo stared at them before he frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Jiraiya chuckled sadly as sat beside him. “That’s because you have only seen Mina-chan. You haven’t gotten to work with Kitsune.”

Hiruzen chuckled and pulled out his pipe. “Shikaro and Shikaku Nara figured her out. She knew they would, but she was hoping to avoid them for a few more months before their determination to complete the puzzle, drove them into confronting her.”

Tsunade snorted as she came in. “You should have been there when she informed the Kazekage. He only stared at her before asking her to prove it in a spar. She did. She kicked his ass and made it look like child’s play.”

Inojiro chuckled. “Well she was best friends with his Youngest son. She always talks fondly of him. Bragged that he was better than his father.”

“The Yondaime Kazekage doesn’t have children.” Sakumo frowned.

Four sets of eyes landed on him.

“Yet.” Hiruzen smirked. Sakumo’s whirling mind screeched to a halt. “I want you to do me a favor Sakumo. Shikaro informed me that Minashi let more slip during Danzo’s trial than she realized. It wasn’t during the entire thing. Only when he’d confronted her at the end. Accused her that he could have gotten away with everything if it wasn’t for her.”

Sakumo felt the scene replay in his head the more Hiruzen spoke.

_“You are correct. If it wasn’t for me, you would have been able to continue to fly under the radar. Maybe even turn Orochimaru towards your dark plans and against Konoha. Turned Konoha against is last founding clan. Gotten your wish to have the Mokuton for yourself. Gotten your wish to have the power of the Sharingan. Maybe even attempted to get your hands on the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The thing you see as the greatest weapon of Konoha. But I am here. I am here to protect Konoha.”_

Sakumo frowned down at the table as he tried to work what he knew of Kitsune and Minashi. They were the same person.

“Has my time with Minashi always been a clone?” he asked.

“No.” Hiruzen said softly. “Only when she had a mission.”

“Or was avoiding lectures at the academy.” Inojiro chuckled. “She has and never will enjoy school. Especially written exams.”

“Her time in the hospital with that fever?”

“A result of her pushing herself during a mission and the clone pushing through training.” Hiruzen reported. “Her Blood Clones have the same side effects as a Kage Bushin, but a bit worse. She gets not only the mental exhaustion, but the physical as well.”

“This past Sunday.” Sakumo muttered.

“Kitsune and Team Minato returned from a diplomatic mission. Infiltration, extraction, and Political.” Hiruzen reported.

“Her clone didn’t push itself, so she was just tired.” Jiraiya added.

“I also did a healing session when we got to ease some of her physical exhaustion.” Tsunade sighed still clutching her necklace.

“Do I even know her?” Sakumo whispered. “Has everything as Minashi been a lie?” he frowned.

“No.” Inojiro said softly. “She cannot lie to the people she cares about. She tells them what she can but keeps it vague. It’s why Minato trusts Kitsune even when he knows he shouldn’t. She’s told me that many times. It amazes her every time that he can just trust her words.”

Sakumo ran a hand through his hair. “Who is she? Where is she from? Or should I be asking when?” He asked looked up at the group.

Hiruzen looked at him with calm blue eyes. “She from thirty to thirty-five years in the future. We are not quite sure. She has only revealed bits and pieces of the future. We do have it narrowed down to that because of her parentage and her age before she jumped back.”

“Parentage?” Sakumo frowned before he understood. His eyes widening in understanding. “They aren’t siblings, they are her parents.”

“Hai.” Hiruzen got a stressed look on his face. “but she didn’t grow up with them. Her and her brother were orphaned at birth. Sharing halves of the Kyuubi after it was ripped from Kushina. I can image from what she’s told me that their childhood was not good.”

“Minashi pushes away the bad because Naruto was there for her.” Inojiro sighed. “She felt she could always stand back up because he was there to help her up. I’ve tried to get her to understand that he only held out the hand to her, because he knew she was already strong enough to stand on her own.”

“That’s why she didn’t panic.” Sakumo whispered. “When I found her, she recognized me.”

Hiruzen and Inojiro shared a glance.

“Most likely your scent.” Inojiro said carefully. “It was similar to one she knew well.”

Sakumo frowned before he raised a brow then the other. “Are you telling me, she recognized me because I smelled like future version of my son?”

“Hai.” They chorused.

“but if she knew my son, then she would have known me. She should have been able to recog…nize…” He trailed off as he saw Inojiro’s and Hiruzen’s faces blank.

“Minashi is working hard for a better future.” Jiraiya hummed and looked at Tsunade. “She’s brought my team back together. Saved my bastard of a best friend from turning against the village. Helped save my beautiful teammate from wallowing in grief and helped me to see that I can’t run away from everything.”

“She’s already cut off a cancerous root.” Hiruzen sighed. “Danzo did much more damage in the future. Even her possessing the Kyuubi changes the fate for Kushina and Minato.”

“She is aware that all these changes are taking away her advantage.” Inojiro smiled at Sakumo’s wide eyes. “But she also knows for a brighter future, change has to start somewhere.”

“Oogama Sennin called her the Protector of the Prophecy Child. A child that was once her brother.” Jiraiya said looking up with determined eyes. “Naruto will be born in the upcoming future. Eight to twelve years in the futures. He will end up with part of Kurama again. Minashi will be in a better position to protect him this time.”

Inojiro stiffened suddenly and shot up. “Her brother.” He whispered with wide eyes. “I need back in her head. I think I might know what have triggered her.” He started to rush back, but Hiruzen stood in his way.

“Explain Inojiro.”

“I can’t. I made a promise. But if Kurama-sama is busy with Minashi, I might be able to speak with him.”

“Who?” Jiraiya asked carefully.

“Naruto.” Inojiro sighed defeated. “I’m not sure what exactly he is, but there is part of him there. If he contacted her while she was sleeping, he might have caused this.”

“She was screaming about being shown images.” Jiraiya frowned. “I thought it was the fox trying to calm her down. It backfired.”

Inojiro nodded. “Plausible. If she was in mental pain or experience the pain of loss, the images of ones she’s lost wouldn’t help. Happy or sad images. They would only be painful.”

“Will Kurama allow you back in?” Hiruzen asked as they walked back to the still glowing Minashi.

“I can only try.”

“I request to be taken in.” Sakumo said firmly.

Eyes snapped to him. Hiruzen just stared at him assessing him.

“Your choice Inojiro.” Hiruzen hummed.

Inojiro narrowed pale blue eyes on Sakumo. “I will kick you out the moment you do something to make her worse.”

“People cannot hide one’s true self in their mind, right Inojiro?”

“Hai.”

“Then I need to see her. I need to understand if she is still the Minashi-chan I know, or the Kitsune-san I barely know past her compassion to treat my Hokage as a human.”

“Alright.” Inojiro nodded.

Pain.

It hurt.

Then everything was covered in white. She didn’t mind it. It left her feeling like she was in a cloud. Nothing mattered.

White was replaced by red.

Pain surfaced, but the red warmed and washed it away.

Something rumbled against her. It reminded her of a purr. But there was a noise every so often. It was like a low whine. Her heart ached at it. She didn’t like it. She nuzzled further into the red that surrounded her. Tried to comfort the red back that was making her pain go away.

The purring stopped, but the red stayed.

**What do you want Mind walker?** A deep voice growled.

“I need to know what her dream was about.”

**I do not know. I do not invade her privacy like that all the time. Only the nightmares. I try to pull her from them. They haven’t happened in a while though. So, this one came out of nowhere.**

_Nightmare?_ She wondered as she tried to remember. Red covered her mind and she forgot to cuddle into the warmth.

**You’ve brought the elder wolf this time. I wish I could have prevented that. She will not be pleased that things are straying from her plans.**

“Yeah, I’ll be hearing her rant about it later with the Hokage.” The kind voice chuckled.

“You are not how I imaged you. Kushina made you seem more…Intimidating.” A deeper voice spoke. Something in her recognized it. It sounded familiar. It sounded similar to one she loved to hear. Her mind was still in a haze of warm red. Her thoughts slipped away as the warmth washed over her.

**You would be angry too if you were bound by chains and staked to a stone slap.** The darker voice snarled. It then eased off a bit. **I gave them nothing but my anger and resentment. Instead of returning it. They took it on and instead offered friendship and love in return.**

“Is she okay?” The kinder voice asked.

**No. But she is getting better. I am shielding her at the moment. There are only two people that could help her right now and neither are present.**

“I think her brother left a chakra impression in her. I think it might have come to her in a dream.”

The red around her hummed and she sighed into it happily.

**That impossibility. ** He mused.

“Hai. I think like their father did for them, he left a piece of his chakra in her to help her when needed. Though I think it hurt more than helped this time.”

**Let me search her memories. See if I can bring up the dream.**

“You can do that?” the deeper voice asked.

**We are partners. With the open seal, I can help her without restriction. This includes her memories.**

Silence reigned for a while and she just enjoyed the warmth as it held her wrapped in a soft cocoon.

Sakumo watched as the fox closed its eyes. He felt the chakra move around him, but it headed for the shadowed forest beyond them. He looked to his companion and found Inojiro looking sadly around.

“She’s in so much pain.” He whispered. Sakumo looked back to the forest. His eyes narrowed at the shadows. Curious he walked closer and realized what he was seeing.

“It’s blood.” Sakumo whispered. The ground was covered in patches of it.

Inojiro lowered to a knee and touched it. His hand came back red. “it’s serious. Her nightmares have never hurt her this bad.” He glanced back to the fox before whispering to Sakumo. “He won’t appear near them.” He jerked his head into the woods. “If it’s one of two people, I know who the second would be. I know where his memory tree is.”

“Who?” Sakumo asked but followed.

“Kurama-sama will check all her dreams of Naruto first to see if he appeared there. He’ll check the other second.”

They moved swiftly through the forest until they reached a large Elm tree. It was one of the healthier trees around the forest.

“Elm Tress stand for intuition and Inner strength.” Inojiro supplied as he squinted at the leaves of the upper branches.

“Why is this relevant?”

“Minashi organizes her memories by trees. Each person has a different tree. Some trees are hybrids to reflect the person’s main characteristics. Some are burnt because they are dead, but she doesn’t want to let go of their memories. Others are gone, but new memories are being made.” He reached for a lower branch on the Elm. It looked new “like this one here.”

His eyes looked back up to the leaves. “There!” he exclaimed and Sakumo looked to see a green leaf dotted with ash and gold specks.

Inojiro gripped Sakumo’s arm. “I can call the memory scroll from it like Minashi can. Hopefully we can still view it if I touch the leaf.”

“Hopefully?” Sakumo asked skeptically.

Inojiro shrugged smiling. “She has an amazing mind. It would take two lifetimes to understand it.” He then gently touched it. The world blurred before they were in a training field.

Sakumo looked around but saw nothing.

“Where are they?” Inojiro grumbled.

Movement drew their eyes and out of the brush came a masked man. His silver hair familiar, but eyes not.

“K-Kakashi?” Sakumo whispered stunned. His son had a sharingan.

_“Shit another fake.”_ _He cursed before chuckling. “Ma, she’s gotten better.” Another Kakashi stepped out._ “_Find him?”_ _The Kage Bushin eye smiled._

_“I’m giving him a bit more time. The Toads don’t train like the Foxes. His stealth is still horrible. The tag is working though. His scent is hard to trace. His tracks, not so much.”_

_Kakashi nodded and a third one appeared. “Yo!” it waved lazily._

_“If Minashi stole my book then she handed it off to Naruto. Track his Kage Bushin down and get back my book. That one shouldn’t have a scent and chakra suppression seal” He growled._

_“Hai~” The clone smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi looked at the original clone._

_“Give him another twenty minutes. Attempt to track only by scent like asked.”_

_“You got it!” The clone waved and left. _

_Kakashi sighed and tossed his head back. “Ne, sensei. They are getting stronger.” He mused allowed. He turned back around, and his demeanor shifted. “Now, to out fox a fox.” He chuckled darkly._

Sakumo and Inojiro took off to follow the original Kakashi as he tracked Minashi via scent and tracks. Sakumo felt pride fill his chest. His Son was an amazing shinobi. The tiniest of tracks and he had her. But she was a fox summoner. She had laid false trails.

_Kakashi slowly stood up. “Where are you?” He whispered to himself, careful to keep his voice low enough that it wouldn’t travel._

_Pulling his mask away from his nose, he closed his eyes and took in the scents around him. They were overwhelming at first. _There._ Just the faintest scent of Ink, her cleaning oils, and the scent of _female_._

_His female. The thrill of the hunt filled him. Knowing that he was about to catch his prey. A sly prey. A strong prey. His prey._

_He disappeared to Shunshin above her. His kunai met her throat. Cold metal pressed against his neck. Violet eyes were mere slits. His heartbeat thudded against the chest as he realized he had his female beneath him. His instincts howled at him. He growled at her in victory and in challenge. _

_She took the challenge. She escaped._

_Tricky vixen. He snarled and took chase. She was good. He was better._

_Trapped. He had her trapped. She snarled at the submissive position he trapped her in._

_“Your training with your summons is paying off.” He praised._

_Common sense tried to return when her squirming brushed up against his waist. He hissed as pleasure shot through him._

_“Don’t do that.” He scolded breathlessly. Violet eyes looked up at him. The black outlines around them enhancing the striking beauty of her already exotically shaped eyes._

_“Why?” She challenged him. Kami she always challenged him. He growled at her, unable to answer with the truth. It would be admitting what he shouldn’t be feeling for her. Sanity slowly began to return to him, but instinct fighting hard to take what he wanted._

_“H-how did you find me?”_

Such an innocent question._ He mused and moved to get an unrestricted breath of her scent. The constriction in his chest and mind eased as he took her in. Ink, Katana oils, Konoha’s breeze, ramen, female vixen._

_“I will _Always_ be able to find you.” He whispered honestly. It’s always been like this. Her scent always called out to him. It made her just a little bit more special than her brother. Naruto was still special to him. Like a knuckleheaded little bother._

_“H-how?” Minashi’s voice trembled. The scent of vixen grew stronger. Kakashi hummed against her throat. So close. He couldn’t resist taking in another unfiltered breath of her scent. Then she purred against him._

_Heat shot through him. Instincts and Sanity fighting for control. Instincts wanted to see what else he could do to make that scent stronger, how long until his own mingled with hers. Sanity reminded him that he couldn’t have her. His love killed. He couldn’t love someone. It would end in more pain. He started to push away._

_Minashi yanked him back and he stopped breathing when her hands were only millimeters from skin. Her nose was buried into his own neck. Searching. He felt teeth. He felt his mask moving further down. He growled a warning to the female._

_The scent of vixen and heat filled his nose. He pressed her firmer against the tree._

_“Minashi.” He warned, but then warmth pressed against his skin. Her breath rushed against it. He swallowed thickly._

_“Minashi.” He growled and tried to push himself away and keep her against the tree. Distance. He needed distance to clear his head._

_She whimpered. His female whimpered in pain. His chest clenched in pain._

_“Please.” She whispered. He relaxed against her and let out a tired sigh. He was so weak to her._

_“We can’t Minashi.” He whispered into her skin._

_“We can.” Stubborn female._

_“You’re still technically my student.” Please stop. I’m not that strong._

_“You still want me.” She argued and rolled her hips. His eyes crossed as pleasure shot through him like a Raiton jutsu._

_Instinct took over. His female wasn’t listening. He gripped her neck with his teeth. Sharp canine’s pressing in warning to listen to him._

_A warm wet tongue licked up his neck and brushed against his jaw. His teeth bit harder into soft flesh. He shuttered and groaned at the pleasure that one action caused. It didn’t help that the scent of an aroused female vixen was flooding his sensitive nose._

_“I licked you. Does that mean I get to keep you?” her whispered words cooled the wet skin, making goosebumps rise on his arms. He felt the smile in his skin. _Vixen._ His mind called playfully back. He forced his instincts back. Sanity returning. He released her neck with a groan._

_“You need to stop this Minashi.” He needed to get her to stop. “We can’t- I can’t- You shouldn’t.” he tried to find the right words to explain past his hazy mind._

_“Why?” she whimpered._

_“I’m too broken.” He reasoned. It was the truth. “you deserve so much more than a broken old man.” Wasn’t that the truth. His past was nothing but blood._

_“But you do want me?” she asked again. Then those talented fingers of hers, that could make Fuuinjutsu look beautiful, touched his skin. Sharp nails scored down his skin. He shivered as his body wanted him to just give in. Give in, take her, make her his. Stop this torture. He couldn’t though. If he loved her, she’d be killed. She was safer without him._

_“Stop Mina.” He hissed and bit her again in warning. Harder to make his point. Not breaking skin. He’d never physically hurt her intentionally._

Sakumo and Inojiro watched Minashi and Kakashi argue further. Sakumo’s son fighting his instincts.

“What happened to him that made him believe that everything he loved would be taken away from him?” Sakumo whispered and covered his mouth with a shaking hand. He didn’t know if he could take more. He’d watched and performed torture, but this was worse. He could feel both of their pain. The memory somehow sharing it.

“_A lot apparently.” _ A new voice called from behind them. They snapped around to find a new blonde standing there giving a tight smile.

“Naruto.” Inojiro sighed. Naruto grinned a bit brighter at Inojiro.

_“Ah, I was hoping you would figure it out.”_ He nodded.

Sakumo stared at the blonde. He’d been surprised to see a grown up Minashi with his son, but what surprised him is the young man before him. They were truly twins. They looked almost exactly like. Only Naruto’s broader shoulders, and shorter hair being the difference. That and Narutk looked more like Kushina while Minashi looked like Minato.

_“I didn’t know it would set her off.”_ Naruto said softly_. “I was just trying to help her.”_

“I know you have been.” Inojiro smiled kindly. “You’ve been keeping the nightmares away right?”

Naruto looked to the ground and nodded. _“Hai. I can’t do much, but I can do that.”_

“You can’t always protect her Naruto.” Inojiro sighed. “She needs those memories to help her grieve. To help her move on. To heal.” He tried to reason.

Naruto scuffed a foot at the branch. _“I don’t like seeing her in pain.”_ He mumbled. _“I’m the Nii-san. I’m supposed to make sure she isn’t hurt. But I always seem to mess it up.”_ He looked behind them and Inojiro and Sakumo realized the scene behind them had changed. Naruto was curled around Minashi protectively as she cried her eyes out. He just whispered hushed words to her and held her against him as the sun moved across the sky.

_“I should have confronted Kakashi then. Not let them drag it out for another two years. I knew that he was emotionally hurting her to protect her. To protect himself. But I didn’t know what to do.”_

“How old are you here?” Sakumo asked.

“_Sixteen_.” Naruto mumbled.

“And My son?”

_“I think Thirty? He always made dragging information about himself hard.”_ Naruto smiled fondly.

“That’s fourteen more years of experience than you.” Sakumo said. Naruto’s eyes, no, eyes of another blonde looked at him. “I don’t know what my son went through. But he though himself broken. I can only image that he lost everything he loved and in result thought he wasn’t allowed to love anything.”

_“I know.”_ Naruto said. _“Well, I know that now. But eventually he stopped fighting. It only cost him dying and coming back to life to realize it.”_ He waved his hand over the air, and the scene shimmered.

“Oh!” Inojiro smiled happily as they watched Kakashi worry over the unconscious Minashi. Naruto speaking to him. Kakashi finally giving in. Minashi’s tears over almost losing him.

Kakashi crawling into the cot and claiming her as his verbally. The twins cackling when Kakashi then had to dodge a certain Pinkette.

Sakumo raised a brow at Naruto and Inojiro. “Will someone explain why my son was terrified of the medic?”

Naruto’s grin turned wicked. _“Sakura was Tsunade-ba-chan’s apprentice.”_

Sakumo blinked. “Ah. That’s understandable then.” He nodded almost feeling sorry for his son having to deal with two Tsunade’s.

Naruto waved again and they were back to the original memory they had snuck into. Minashi was still curled in Naruto’s lap, but they were just watching the sunset in peace.

“Inojiro is correct.” Sakumo said calmly. Naruto looked back at him with sharp eyes. “You need to stop protecting her. She can’t heal until she faces her pain.”

“_but-“_ he whispered.

Sakumo narrowed his eyes. “Do you think she is that weak then?”

“_What? NO!” _He shouted.

“Then why are you treating her as if she is?” He raised a challenging brow at the younger blonde.

Naruto blinked at him before his face scrunched up in thought. Naruto eyed Sakumo a moment later. He couldn’t describe how the boy was looking at him.

_“Kakashi-sensei was nothing like you.”_ He mused aloud.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Sakumo hummed patiently.

_“I don’t know.”_ He smirked but then he dropped it for a serious look. “_I’m not letting her have all the bad dreams back at once. I’ll try to moderate them. You two are right. I know she is strong. I always felt stronger when she was standing beside me. She was always so calm. So, seeing her so not calm, has been making me feel bad about what I’ve put her through.”_

“but you would do it again. The price of one person’s pain can bring a brighter future for everyone else involved.” Inojiro smiled sadly. “Minashi knew what you meant the moment you asked her to make the jump back. You always asked the impossible of her. And she always delivered. She knew you trusted her to complete this. You cannot regret believing in her, when she stumbles from the weight of the responsibilities she has.”

“You can only catch her and then let her rise back up on her own.” Sakumo nodded.

Naruto looked between them blankly before he gave a soft sad smile. “_I’ll try_.” He whispered and started to glow. “_Furrball noticed your absence._” He waved again and the memory faded away. They were back standing before the massive Elm tree.

Inojiro let out a long sigh. Sakumo echoed him. They walked back together in silence to where the fox was curled up in his cave. Red eyes were narrowed on them and lips were pulled back in a snarl.

**You did not have permission to do as you pleased.** He growled.

“I was trying to help.” Inojiro said carefully. “While you looked at the Memories with Naruto, I remembered where Kakashi’s tree was.”

Kurama’s eyes narrowed. Silence remained.

**Well?** He snapped.

Inojiro sighed. “I think the chakra impression entered one of the mixed memories of Kakashi and Naruto. Minashi must have been dreaming about it. It seemed like a sweet, but more bittersweet memory. He must have tried to stop her from remembering them.”

“He’s a brother.” Sakumo supplied. “The elder. Even as a chakra impression, he feels it’s his duty to protect her. Even from her own mind.”

Kurama groaned and a hand dragged down his face. **That knuckleheaded brat. Always sticking his foot in and making messes worse.**

Inojiro chuckled, used to Kurama’s feelings on the Twins.

Sakumo just raised an intrigued brow.

“Where is Minashi?” Inojiro asked softly.

Kurama stopped grumbling and looked at them then sighed. He turned his head and looked to the pile of tails curled up against his side.

“Can we see her?” Inojiro asked.

**No. If I remove my chakra suddenly then she’ll just revert to how you found her. It will take the rest of the day and most of tomorrow, but I’ll slowly wean her off and let her deal with the emotions slowly.**

Sakumo stared at the fox. “You love her.” It was the tone of the fox’s voice. Worried, fond, caring, protective.

Kurama’s red eyes moved slowly back to the Hatake.

**One cannot meet the Uzumaki twins and not fall in love with them.** He admitted in a roundabout way. **Now, get out.** A tail shot to them and the Shinobis grunted in mild pain.

Sakumo stumbled away. Jiraiya catching him. Hiruzen and Tsunade caught Inojiro as he fell to his knees.

“Rude.” Inojiro huffed. “But we probably deserved it for snooping around.” He shook his head to clear the headache.

“Well that was interesting.” Sakumo grumbled and gave a nod of thanks to Jiraiya.

“I can fill you in in the other room Hokage-sama.” Inojiro smiled softly.

Hiruzen’s shoulders relaxed.

The group moved back into the main room. Crowding around her dining table. Inojiro last to join them as he made sure the bedroom door was shut.

“She’ll be fine.” Inojiro start as he too his seat. “Kurama has her protected by his chakra. It’s shielding her from the pain. He said he’ll let her slowly sort through the emotions over the next day and a half. Her mindscape was already looking better than before. Though the dark patches in her forest, Sakumo helped me identify as blood.”

“Is she injured still?” Tsunade asked concerned.

Inojiro shook his head. “A person’s mind is more symbolistic than physical. She had patches of blood puddles all over her mindscape. On the ground.” He looked around to see if anyone got it. He frowned and tried to figure out how to explain it.

“Okay, here is this.” He pulled out a blank scroll and brush and roughly sketched out her mindscape, Kurama’s cave and everything. “These trees? Memories of people. Each leaf is a memory. Each tree is a person. Following me?”

They nodded.

“Only Hiruzen knows this, but this valley of trees? Is a result of the Fourth war. Minashi’s mind was not like this before hand.”

“What?” Jiraiya frowned.

Sakumo raised a brow interested.

“Each tree is a person and their memories.” Inojiro smiled excitedly. “Minashi and Naruto shared Kurama’s chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance that held people from every Nation. That’s tens of thousands of people, all their memories, their feelings, their experiences. All stored in her mind.”

Tsunade and Jiraiya’s jaws dropped.

“Her mind adapted to them. Adjusted to them. Created the trees to organize them all.”

Sakumo’s eyes bugged out as he remembered just how many trees there were, the amount of leaves or branches on each.

“That’s impossible.” Sakumo whispered.

Inojiro smirked. “Hai. It is supposed to be. Naruto apparently received them as well. But he only sorted them by nation. Knowing Minashi had it handled. They did this all while fighting a war.”

Inojiro waved a hand. “I’m off topic.” He drew another tree in the background of the others. “Deeper in her mind, we find her origin. Her father and mother’s tree. Interestingly enough, Kurama’s tree is wrapped around them. She explained that he was just a part of them as their parents.”

“What’s fascinating is that I’ve seen tree after tree as she and I would walk through them. Some I could identify by nation, others I recognized as Clans from Konoha. Or individual ones if they were more important. There are only one or two trees I have not been able to find.”

“Hers and Naruto’s.” Sakumo whispered starting to understand.

Inojiro nodded enthusiastically. “Minashi has no tree. Naruto as well.”

“The ground bled.” Sakumo whispered. Inojiro looked at him sadly.

Hiruzen sucked in a gasp understanding.

“The ground is Naruto and Minashi. They are the foundation. That’s why it was covered in blood. Minashi’s heart was bleeding.”

“If both are the foundation, why hasn’t it bled or cracked sooner?” Tsunade asked curiously.

Inojiro shrugged. “I could be the chakra impression holding it together or Minashi’s denial to grieve properly over her brother.”

“But wont she still be getting him back when he’s born?” Jiraiya asked confused.

Inojiro smiled sadly.

“He won’t be the same.” Hiruzen answered on a sigh. “It’s just like her worries for Kakashi. He will not be the Kakashi she grew up to love.”

“Correct. Just her presence alone has already caused ripples. She’s aware of this, but she still holds hope that she just has to wait, and she’ll have her brother back. Yet she still witnessed his death. It’s confusing her heart and mind since she didn’t properly grieve.” Inojiro sighed and looked at them sadly. “I think that’s what Kurama is going to make her do. It’s the only way she’ll heal.”

“So, all we can do is wait?” Jiraiya asked frustrated.

“We can be here when she wakes up.” Hiruzen clarifies.

“Alright.” Tsunade sighed and stood up. “Sensei, when will Orochimaru return?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

She nodded. “Jiraiya and I will fill him in then. For now, I want to go back to the hospital and get supplies. I want to get an IV into her to keep her hydrated.”

“Sounds good.” He smiled.

“Let’s go Jiraiya.” She yanked him up and stormed out the door. Jiraiya spluttering as he was practically dragged away.

“I need to grab her file and update it.” Inojiro sighed. “I can return afterwards.”

“Thank you Inojiro.” Hiruzen nodded and waited for the Yamanaka to leave. His hard gaze moved to the quiet Sakumo. “Sakumo.”

“Why do you respect her so much?” he asked curiously, interrupting Hiruzen. “It’s not just because of her strength to come back to a time not her own. There have been rumors that you tried to pass your hat to her, but she refused.”

Hiruzen chuckled and puffed on his pipe. “I did forget to mention that didn’t I?”

“Mention what?”

“When Inojiro and I first entered her mindscape, instead of a five-year-old blonde child. A twenty-five-year-old woman stood before us. She had her right arm covered in bandages, wore a black sleeveless kimono top, orange leggings and shinobi sandals. A Konoha hitai-ate was belted with her white obi. Another hitai-ate was adorned on her forehead. All it was marked with was ‘Shinobi’. But it was her hat and Robes. She had the Hokage Hat tied to her obi and wore a white cloak over her shoulders. Orange flames danced at the bottom, and when she turned, Rokudaime was embroidered down the back.”

He chuckled at the memories of his dread. “She then introduced herself. _Former Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Kage of the Shinobi Alliance._” Hiruzen chuckled as he shook his head at the memory. “I knew right then that I needed to find a successor to deal with that shit.”

Sakumo grunted annoyed.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve dealt with the worst of it.” He paused. “For now.”

“And you just believed her?” He questioned wanting to know how his predecessor handled the situation.

“Eventually. She showed me a memory of the future. She was sitting down for tea with my counterpart. The only difference was I was a Reanimation. A product of the Edo Tensai Jutsu of the Niidaime. That and I got to see a glimpse of your grown-up son.”

Sakumo stiffened. “The memory Inojiro and I sneaked into.” Sakumo whispered. “It was one of Kakashi’s.” Sakumo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “My boy, my son, denied his instincts to be with his mate, because he believes that everything he loved would be taken away from him.”

Hiruzen didn’t speak. He just looked at Sakumo sadly.

“Wh-what happened to him Hiruzen?” he whispered looking up at his Hokage imploring for an answer.

“Minashi doesn’t tell us everything. She thinks she’s protecting us that way.” He took a breath and released it with a cloud of smoke. “Your son is already changed because he has Minashi at his side. But the future is not set in stone. All we can do is prepare for what we do know. Even that has been turned into shaky guess work. Minashi isn’t even sure if the moments in Kakashi’s life that changed him, will even occur anymore. She knows she can’t protect him from everything, but I know she’s going to try to make it not as life altering. Still painful, but not enough to break him like they did the first time.” Hiruzen’s eyes were steady as they gaze at Sakumo.

Sakumo’s own were on his Hokage. _Life-altering._

“I died.” Sakumo whispered. _So that was why they reacted strange earlier._

“You are bright.” Hiruzen nodded. “Kakashi gets it honestly.”

Sakumo pushed the compliment to the side. His mind was putting the pieces together. “This Hokage mark.”

“Minato Namikaze was the Yondaime. He died a year into his reign. Twelve years later I died during an attack on Konoha. Tsunade then took the hat. She held it until Naruto was supposed to. Naruto died. Minashi took her brother’s place. That is the basics of what she explained to me when talking about Konoha having a bad luck with Hokages dying on them.”

Understanding flared through Sakumo. “She’s putting me in a position I’m less likely to perish. Yet a position I could die in?”

Hiruzen chuckled. “She’s getting you off mission roster.” He corrected. “I am putting you there because I cannot handle another war. I am too old. I will be your advisor with her, but they will be your decisions.”

Sakumo groaned and tossed his head back.

“Just think of this Sakumo.” He called sweetly. Sakumo lifted his head to see a downright evil look on his esteemed Hokage. “Minashi will officially be a Genin by the time you take my hat. She’ll have to work her way up the ranks through missions.”

Sakumo’s lips twitched. “Is being a Sadists part of the Job?”

Hiruzen huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Minato described Kitsune’s training as sadistic. I’ve heard that she gets enjoyment of taking people on a ride of her space-time Jutsu. She was the Rokudaime. So are Hokages required to be sadistic?”

Hiruzen didn’t reply for a while. Just stared at Sakumo and puffed his pipe.

“Best entertainment around.” He deadpanned, but it didn’t last. His lips twitched with a smirk. “I have a feeling that you will excel in it. You have a brilliant mind, steady poker face, and you are young enough to still scare the shinobi of your generation and below if you turn your battle face to a Hokage Face.”

Sakumo hummed before nodding. “I’ll work on it. I’ll also stay here with Minashi. I’m sure you’re due back in your office.”

Hiruzen groaned but got up and left.

Sakumo moved back to the bedroom and stared at the Henged woman sleeping peacefully. The same woman that saved his son from fighting his instincts and hurting himself further. That even a man that thought himself broken could love again.

“Thank you.” Sakumo whispered in her ear. “Thank you for what you did for him. For what you will do for him.” He moved and kissed her forehead. The Kyuubi chakra warm against his skin, but not hurtful. “I’ll do what I can to help pup.” He mumbled smiling. It was strange. She was an adult only six years younger than him in mind, but still as innocent as his son. She was still a pup to him. _Or kit fit more appropriately._ He mused smirking. “Little vixen.” He sighed and grabbed a chair to sit in with her. Closing his eyes, he let his mind adjust to all the new information about his little Kit.


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels... Lots of feels.  
I love writing Kurama and Minashi scenes.
> 
> You can't hide from a Hatake Minashi.
> 
> The home of the Foxes: Mount Azamuki
> 
> (I almost compared things there to the Tree the Tentails turned into... then remembered that Madara didn't get that far in my plot... Whoops.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than average chapter, but a good stopping point.
> 
> As always i love all your reviews!
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!  
~A<3

Chapter 33

The red haze was lessening on her mind. She frowned and nuzzled back into it. She didn’t want to leave it. Nothing mattered in the red haze. She liked the red haze. It was warm and soft and pain free.

**You’re killing him.** A voice growled.

Minashi frowned at the voice. _Killing who?_

A fuzzy face. Bright shining blue eyes, hair as gold as the sun. The face cleared. Whiskers marked his cheeks that had a smiled lifting them.

**Him.**

_But he’s alive._

The face changed. It was covered in dirt, ash, and blood dripped from his mouth. Blue eyes were glazed in pain.

Pain lanced through her chest. _NO! Why are you showing me that?_

**Your inability to accept reality is killing his chances of living.**

_What? What reality?_

**The one you know is dead. Everyone you knew is dead or erased.**

Minashi shook her head and buried it further into the red. She didn’t want to talk about that. It made the pain flare.

_Stop it._

**Face It!**

_I don’t want to. It hurts._

**It will hurt. You will feel like you yourself are dying. But you need to face that pain. Accept it.**

_No._

**Accept it so you can heal.**

_No…_ the same bloodied face appeared. Those beautiful blue eyes dulled of life.

_NO!_ Pain ripped through her chest. It was empty.

**He’s gone. Let him go.**

_Give him back!_

**I can’t. I would, but I made him a promise.**

_Promise?_

**To protect you in his place.**

_Why? Why protect me? I can’t save anyone I care about. They all think to protect me instead of themselves._

**He loves you. **

_He left me._

**He loves you and trusts you.**

_He left me alone._

**You are not alone.**

More images flashed in her head. A boy with a hidden smile, but innocent coal eyes and gravity defying silver hair. Another silver haired man. Taller, older, Kind eyes and soft smiles with the patience of a saint. A redhead. Her smile mischievous, her eyes loving. A blonde. Not the one that died, but one that she never knew, but then knew. Then re-met again but younger. His pouting face when she teased him. His eyes lit up when she called out for him. An older man. Brown hair going white. His kind smile and warm hugs. Three warriors. A Toad, A Slug, and A snake. So different from what she once knew them as. She liked them better now. They were happier. They were all happy.

Her eyes burned with tears.

Smaller images flashed. Smaller people. People she once knew when she was small, and they were big. Black hair, red eyes, kind smile. Purple hair, brown eyes, mischievous smile. And so many more. Smiling Uchihas. Smirking Hyuuga even as he was bright orange.

Pale blonde and blue walking beside her in no rush. Never pushing past her limits. Yet he was always there to help her when it was so dark around her.

The red haze lifted from her mind slowly. The pain was still there. The tears fell in abundance.

The faces were replaced with the ones she once knew. So many killed. So many struggling to live. Finding happiness in the smallest gestures. So much blood shed in the sake of survival.

**You can’t get the people you once knew back. You’ve already change enough to prevent that.**

_I know._

**Their souls will be born, but their destinies are theirs to rewrite. Because _HE_ Believed in _YOU._**

The blonde smiling face flashed and stayed. Eyes bright with happiness and a twinkle of mischievousness. Smile wide and pushing at the whiskers marking his cheeks.

Pain thrummed through her body. A sob choked her.

_I miss him._ She clenched her hands into the red she was still pressed against.

**I miss him too. He was Tou-san’s successor. You two were a sight to see. Him, smiling kindly and determination burning bright. You right at his side, Katana in hand ready to hurt anyone who dared hurt him. Yet saw what he saw in us Bijuu.**

_He’s not going to be my Naruto._ She whimpered.

**No. While you will be back at his side in the future, it will be in a better position to protect him like you wanted.**

_It hurts Kurama._

**I know. I knew nothing but hatred and anger. Then you two bore your way into me. I hurt too Minashi. You and Naruto were Mine. My hosts. My first real friends. I lost him too Minashi. But I’m used to the anger that came with being hurt.**

_But not the pain that lingered in your heart? _She whimpered.

**When you two were together, I was whole. I did lose half of my self when it was stolen from Naruto. That pain was nothing compared to when I heard his heart stop. When his Chakra disappeared.**

_Something was missing._

**Yes. Naruto was like the sun. No matter how much you tried to block it out, it still shone through. But his sun is gone. His soul will be brought into this world when it’s time. But it will be fresh. New. He’ll have a new chance to have a family. Because you made it possible.**

_We made it possible._ She corrected and slowly pushed herself up. The red around her slowly dropped away. Red worn, puffy blue eyes finally opened up and looked to see Kurama curled around her. His tails slowly lowered back to surround her and cushion his own chin as he watched her carefully. She saw it though. His fur was damp beneath his eyes.

**He’s gone Minashi. He won’t be the Naruto we knew, when we do get him back. He won’t be your brother. He won’t be the brat that changed my mind about humans and hatred. But we must move on.**

The tip of a tail lifted and swiped at her cheek, oh so gently, wiping away the tears that still fell. She pulled it closer and buried her face in his red fur.

_Move on and heal._

**Yes.** He sighed. Another tail coming up to support her back. He swept her up from her feet and brought her closer to his face. He let her torso lay against his snout. Her tiny fists buried into his fur.

Kurama wrapped them both in the comfort of his tails. Minashi’s tears started again and her body trembled against him. The sobs choked her throat.

Rain began to pour outside of Kurama’s cave. He spared it a glance even as he let more of his own tears fall. He switched between keeping an eye on Minashi shaking form- A tail pinning her to his snout- and the rain outside the cave.

‘_Finally.’_ Kurama thought to himself. _‘She’s finally mourning’_ he sighed and let his own pain out. The downpour rain turned into a complete white out.

He didn’t speak a single lie to Minashi. He missed his second host. The brat would never be the same as he was the first time.

Time meant nothing to Kurama as he and Minashi mourned. His own tears slowing before Minashi’s. She had more people to mourn.

His red eyes looked out to check on the mindscape. It was drenched, but he let out sigh when he saw the changes already happening.

She was separating the forest. Her past was being moved to one side. Her new present sprouted on the other side. The people who impacted her life the most, moved to rest between the two across from his cave. A meadow was no longer the only thing between the small grove and Forest. The rainwater swirled to the center to make a lake. There in the center was a stone slab no bigger than the island her and Naruto sat on at the Waterfall of reflections. Carved into the Slab were symbols he’d not seen in thousands of years. Hagoromo Otsutsuki’s Clan symbol etched itself into the slab. Nine tomas spread out around the edge. Between each toma a different symbol was etched. The symbols of each Elemental nation appeared first. Then the Clans of Konoha. Only the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans rested in the center of the rippled like circles of the Otsutsuki symbol.

The rain calmed to a light shower until it ended with a single drop into the lake. It echoed in the mindscape. The ripples expanding and growing to encompass the entire lake.

“I love you.” A soft voice whispered.

Kurama’s gaze slid down to the blonde laying against his snout. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands brushing through his fur.

“I don’t deserve a best friend like you.” She whispered. “I take you for granted.”

**You’re human. It’s expected.** Kurama paused and let out a reluctant sigh. **I love you too Minashi. Do not forget that. I will not say it again.**

He felt her breath huff out with a small laugh.

“Silly old fox.” Minashi whispered as she continued to pet his fur. He hummed pleased at the feeling.

They stayed within each other’s silent company. Taking in the fact that they both understood that they had lost the person most precious to them. They were never alone. They would never be alone.

**You’ve worried the humans.** Kurama grumbled who knows how much later. Time passed Minashi without count.

“Could you see outside?”

**No. I was trying to focus on you. You wouldn’t respond. I was actually relieved when the mind walker arrived. Hopefully he got you to your apartment. I had to put you in my cloak to calm you down externally and internally.**

“That’s what that was.” She yawned into his head. She’s switched to laying on top of his head between his long ears.

**Hai. But if Inojiro was there, then the old Monkey was informed.**

“I think I had been with Jiraiya.” She muttered. Minashi went quiet and Kurama sighed. With a twitch, he hit her with an ear.

She grunted.

**No more sleeping. You need to get out of my cave and back to your body. I’m sure there is damage control to do.**

Minashi groaned and tightened her grip on him.

“No. You’re so warm and fluffy. I want to take a nap.”

Kurama reached up and yanked to dislodge her. He stopped when his fur started to pull with her. He growled and began shaking his head. Minashi just snickered as she held on tight.

**Oi brat! You need to get back! Your child clone popped if you forgot.**

Minashi flew off with the next thrash of his head. She landed and lifted her arms when she didn’t stumble.

“Perfect landing.” She cheered to herself.

**Minashi.** Kurama growled in warning. She waved a hand over her shoulder at him.

“Hai, Hai, I know. Get out.”

Kurama just grumbled and readjusted in his cave. He watched Minashi stop at the edge of the cave to view her new mindscape.

**It looks better.** He commented. **The trees aren’t burnt. They are only marked with a black ring if perished. Your new memories have been separated. Their trees still small, leaves only a few.**

“I know.” She said softly but he heard the smile in it. “I feel better.” She looked over his shoulder with loving eyes and a relaxed smile. “Thank you Kurama.”

Kurama just closed his eyes and turned away. Minashi headed to the lake.

**I believe in you too. I wouldn’t have leant my knowledge and chakra otherwise.** He said without looking at her.

Minashi smiled as she walked on the water and to the slab. She turned and sat down on it.

“I know. That I’ve never doubted Kurama.” She smiled. He looked back to see the smile before her form settled and her eyes shut.

**Cheeky brat.** He grumbled and settled in for a nap.

“-should be awake already. The cloak disappeared yesterday. Kurama-sama said by Thursday night.” Inojiro voice filled her ears as she kept her body relaxed, breathing even, heart rate unchanged. “Please Hokage-sama, let me go in. I’m worried. We don’t know what affect this had on her mind.”

“Inojiro, I’m worried too. I trust Minashi though. I also surprisingly trust Kurama. He loves that girl. He will release her when he knows she is ready.”

She felt a warm hand brush some of her hair away. A scent filled her nose.

“Hiruzen is right.” Sakumo’s voice was so very close to her. _What?!_ It took all her training not to react to his presence as she realized it was his scent. “I only met the fox once, and I could hear it in his voice. He’ll do what’s best for her. If the cloak is gone, then she’s on the mend. All we can do is wait.”

“Minato and Kushina are getting antsy.” Jiraiya’s voice came from further away. “They keep asking for updates on Minashi. I told them that only another fox summoner could pick her up early. Kushina got a funny look on her face the first time I said that. I think Minato forgot to mention where she went. But since then, I think she’s still trying to fight her fear of summoning them.”

“We all know how unpredictable summons can be.” An unexpected voice hissed. “Especially if you piss them off.” Orochimaru grumbled. “I am concerned though. Inojiro-san, did you get any hints from Kurama-san or her mindscape that could be holding her there?”

“There was so much about her mindscape. It’s hard to describe all the symbolism possibilities.”

“If her and Naruto really are the ground, and you last saw it bleeding, then isn’t that like an old wound opening up?” Tsunade’ voice followed Inojiro’s frustrated one.

“That’s plausible.” He countered. Minashi though got distracted when the hand that had left her head, returned to her body. Sakumo gripped her hand, but she felt two of his fingers on her pulse point.

“Or we could ask her.” Sakumo said. The room was silent before Minashi heard feet shuffling closer. A finger tapped against her wrist. “Your scent changed Minashi.”

_Shit._ She cursed in her head. Sakumo chuckled when he felt her pulse jump.

“Open your eyes. You have some explaining to do.”

Two cerulean blues opened and glared at Sakumo. He just raised an unimpressed brow at her.

“How the hell did you figure it out too?” She whispered as her throat was too dry to do much else.

Tsunade handed her a glass and straw. She took slow sips but didn’t take her eyes off of Sakumo’s coal ones.

“After Jiraiya went to get Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Inojiro, I happened upon the scene you were starting to make. Got roped into getting you back to your apartment after showing I could calm you down enough to move you.”

Minashi blinked at him confused. “How?”

“White chakra manipulation.”

She looked clueless.

“Hatake Clan has special chakra?” he offered.

“Hai, but how can you manipulate your chakra to ‘calm me down’? Kashi never did that or needed to.”

“Because I apparently didn’t have time to teach him. And I rarely use it in front of him. It takes delicate chakra control. So, because of that, I could calm you. Shortly after I removed my chakra, you were covered in Kurama’s golden cloak. It all sort of came out then.” He shrugged.

Minashi deadpanned him before groaning and rolling away.

“Screw it, I’m going back to sleep.” She mumbled.

“Oh no you don’t brat!” Tsunade hissed and yanked the covers away. “You have damage control to do!”

“An explanation to Minato and Kushina to give.” Jiraiya chuckled. Minashi curled further into a fetal position.

“Leave me alone. I’m still recovering.”

“Yes, and I’m Hokage.” Orochimaru snorted.

Minashi popped up in bed and stared at Orochimaru. He glared at her.

“What?”

She smirked at him. “You told a joke. So, who did it?”

“Did what?” he hissed.

“Pulled the stick out of your ass?”

Orochimaru choked even as his face flushed in embarrassment and anger. He suddenly launched for her, but Jiraiya reached out and wrapped an arm around his stomach to stop him.

“Yeah, She’s fine.” Jiraiya deadpanned. “and to think I worried about you.” He grumbled still holding Orochimaru back as he hissed low at her.

Minashi sobered and looked at Jiraiya. “I’m sorry for worrying you. It just finally caught up with me.”

“What happened?” Inojiro asked sitting on the bed at her knees. “Your mind wasn’t in good condition the last couple times I saw it.”

Minashi smiled at him. “Thank you for checking on me. I’m better now. Kurama and I had some time to just grieve. You were right. I have been pushing it back. Not accepting that they were actually gone. That I’d get to see my precious people again. I made myself believe that I was going to be the only thing different. I didn’t want to accept that even they would be different. I’m setting the foundation for a different future for them. They will not be the same people I called family. My brother will no longer be the same person that he was to me. I will no longer be the same person to him.” She looked up to the Sannin to see that Jiraiya had let Orochimaru go finally. Tsunade had moved closer to them clutching her necklace.

“You three are already so different than the people I knew. The Ba-chan that saw me as a surrogate daughter. The Ero-sannin that saw me as a granddaughter instead of just goddaughter.” She eyed Orochimaru with a happy smile. “And you, I’m most pleased with. You can be happy and still do your research. Power, Madness, and revenge don’t cloud your mind. You are so brilliant. You can bring so many good changes to Konoha if you put your mind to it.”

Orochimaru huffed and looked away. His ears tinting pink. Tsunade smiled back at her. Jiraiya’s eyes going wide.

“Goddaughter?” He choked.

“Yep.” Minashi smirked.

“Maybe not a surrogate daughter.” Tsunade chuckled. “But we are still family. Uzumaki’s have to stick together. So how about a bratty Imouto.”

“You’ll have to fight Kushina for it.” Minashi snickered.

“I can take that brat.” She smirked back.

“And me?” Hiruzen pouted.

Minashi’s eyes softened on him. “You have and always will be my Jiji. It’s even more now. Naruto and I agreed that when we were ready to have children one of the boys would be named after you.”

Hiruzen flushed in happiness.

Minashi turned and found Sakumo gazing at her, face calm, eyes sharp. Observing her.

“Sakumo.” She spoke softly.

“You and I will sit down and talk. We will work this out. I have met Mina, now I think it’s about time that I get to meet and learn about Minashi and her Kitsune counterpart. I’m not going to push things if they are too painful. But we will be working together soon, for a long time. I need to be able to trust you completely as Hiruzen does.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Because I got a glimpse of the man my son turned out to be. I saw how you saved him. I do not want him to go through half the loss that he did in your future. So, we need to work together to prevent as much as we can. I know we can’t stop everything, but I trust you to keep him happy if he does have to experience it again.”

Minashi’s eyes softened as she reached out and took Sakumo’s hand into hers.

“I’m doing my best. I can only promise to try.”

“You will also make sure that you two do not try anything until you are at least eighteen.”

Minashi flushed beat red. “I-i-I wasn’t planning on it Dattebane!” she exclaimed.

Snickering echoed in the room even as Sakumo smirked at her. It turned to a pleased smile as he stood. “Good. Speaking of which, I need to go check on Kakashi. He should be getting out of academy soon.” He bowed his head to the others. “Good day.” He left with an almost victorious smirk on his lips.

Minashi’s jaw dropped in shock, her cheeks still a bit flushed.

“He got you.” Hiruzen gave her a sly smile.

“He did!” she gasped and looked at him. “What sort of training have you been giving him Jiji?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He claimed before disappearing in a shunshin. He was _Not_ telling her that he informed Sakumo of the Sadistic trait needed by Hokages, to have some fun between the paperwork piles.

“Sneaky old monkey.” Minashi grumbled as she slid out of bed. Tsunade came closer to make sure she was alright.

“How are you really feeling?”

“I am feeling better. More refreshed than I have in a long while.” She smiled. She turned to a relieved looking Inojiro. “What day is it?”

“Friday.” He smiled at her tiredly. She winced.

“Alright. I’ll start doing damage control. What have I missed?”

The Sannin and Inojiro filled her in and Minashi wanted to already bash her head in. She instead hugged Jiraiya for making up a plausible excuse for her Mina clone.

Minashi quickly went through her summoning jutsu and a pale red three tail fox appeared. She was the size of a ninken.

“Kitsune-sama.”

Minashi smiled at her. “Hello Ari. Has Kushina attempted to summon any foxes?”

“No, Kitsune-sama.”

“Alright. Please let me know when she does. In the meantime, I have a story I’m going to need you to pass onto Asako-sama.”

She then explained to Ari about the reverse summoning of her Mina persona and the fact that the Fox’s would act like they held the key to Kurama’s seal. Ari nodded and then once Minashi had provided her the Blood Clone, the two disappeared to the Fox home.

Minashi had a feeling that one or both Minato and Kushina would want to go.

“You good brat?” Jiraiya asked being the only one left. Inojiro had returned once she promised to attend her appointment tomorrow in person. He’d left excited when she promised because she wanted to walk her new mindscape with him.

Tsunade had left for the hospital and Orochimaru headed for some rest.

“Yeah. I’m good.” She smiled.

Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She absently waved her had to dismiss it.

Minashi quickly hopped in the shower to wash off the grim from sleeping days away. Clean, she slipped on shinobi leggings and flats. She didn’t bother with her weapons pouch. If she needed, she had some of her storage seals full of weapons. Instead she pulled on a white tank top and covered herself loosely with a red and black haori. Foxes danced along the borders, ranging in size and tail count.

She didn’t even bother with her hair. She let the long lengths flow down her torso. Finished, she disappeared in her own shunshin to the streets below. Calmly and at an easy pace she made her way through the village.

She wasn’t surprised when her stomach took her to food. Normally she’d head for ramen, but she had a higher chance of running into Minato or Kushina there. Especially with their Imouto missing.

So instead she entered a small Barbeque restaurant to get some meat.

“You had my friend in a worried spiral.” Shikaro said as he suddenly sat across from her in her booth. The meat hug between her and the grill. She quickly shoved it down to help delay the interrogation.

Shikaro just rolled his eyes at her. “No need for any of that. I just wanted to check in on you.”

Minashi swallowed then followed it with a drink of sake she’d ordered.

“It was hard, but I’m better.” She finally answered.

Shikaro raised a brow at her. “Inojiro said he might have to see his own therapist after hearing you screaming like that.” He whispered.

Minashi sighed and set down her chopsticks. The rest of her uncooked meat sat temptingly on the side.

“I promise I’m better. I had something I’d been pushing back doing properly. I’ve done it now. I’m still in pain, but I’m learning to deal with it.”

Shikaro nodded and grabbed his own chopsticks. She narrowed her eyes as he grabbed a strip of her meat.

“Good. I just got into the loop, no need for the fun to end before it began.”

Minashi rolled her eyes but resumed cooking. “This isn’t a game Nara-san.”

“I’m aware. You seem to make things more interesting if what the gossip reports are saying.”

Minashi rolled her eyes but continued to eat. Shikaro let her eat in peace for a while. Actually ordering his own dinner as well and an extra for her as an apology.

“So, I heard Sakumo is in the know.” He spoke low to keep their conversation from wandering.

Minashi rolled her eyes before biting her thumb. The blood welled and she etched a privacy seal onto the table.

“Yes. He was part of the party that found me and got me somewhere secure so Kurama could help me. Apparently, it just all came out then.”

“He’s the Yondaime in training. It’s good that he knows.”

“Yes, but I wanted him to get to know me beforehand. I wanted to build that trust first. Now I will have to do it with him already knowing my past.”

“That is bad?”

“It’s not a fresh start. I don’t want him treating me like a child just because I’m stuck in a body of one.”

“Sakumo isn’t like that.”

“I don’t know that though.”

Shikaro hummed but acquiesced. “So, when will you be wanting those Jounin for battle scenarios?”

Minashi chuckled. “Not until next week at least. I need to finish dealing with a few things first before throwing myself back into my hectic schedule of living two lives.”

Shikaro nodded. “Just send me a message when you’re ready. I have a few eager volunteers on standby.”

Minashi raised a brow. “Really? Who?”

Shikaro smiled at her. “That will ruin the surprise.” He laid down ryo to cover his meal and what extra he got for her. “Until next time.” He bowed and left.

Minashi fished out her own money and payed the rest of the bill. She made sure to wipe away the privacy seal before leaving her booth.

She wasn’t two steps out the door when a flash of yellow appeared in her peripheral. Minashi glanced down and saw that there was a dropped Kunai sticking out of the ground.

“Damn Naras.” She grumbled feeling slightly betrayed and looked up to find Minato standing there with arms crossed. “Hello Minato.” She nodded.

“Sensei said you had a bad episode.” He tried to say carefully but sounded more blunt than compassionate. His wince showed that he noticed it, too late though. “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

Minashi chuckled and nodded for them to walk. Minato fell into step with her.

“I did have a bad episode. I’ve been pushing back my grieving. I got lost in my own mind for a while before I finally had a friend help me back. He helped me get through my grief as we both are feeling the same loss. I wouldn’t be half the Shinobi I am today without him at my side.”

“Have I met him before?” Minato asked curiously. “He seems important.”

“He’s very shy around others.” She smirked ignoring the warning growls in her head. “We share a type of connection, so he felt when I began slipping and came to help. I do owe Hiruzen, Inojiro, Hatake-san, and the Sannin. They witnessed it.” She sighed and shook her head. “I’ve seen someone break when they can’t hold back their grief. Those types of cries echo in your ears for days. I’m sure the same will happen for them. I feel horrible that they had to experience mine.”

“They were there to make sure you weren’t alone. That is the best when dealing with grief.” Minato stated.

Minashi smiled and nodded at him. “Ah, it is.”

They walked in silence for a while, but Minashi saw Minato getting twitchy beside her.

“Did sensei explain the situation with my Imouto?”

Minashi stopped and looked at him. “Hai. He did. I wanted to apologize to you Minato. This is my fault. My summons can be a bit bullheaded. They weren’t supposed to reach out to her until she was older.”

Minato’s shoulders relaxed. “She’s okay then?”

Minashi snorted and kept walking. “She’s five. She is a kit in their eyes. They’ll pamper her between training sessions. I apologize for any foxiness she comes back with ahead of time.”

Minato chuckled hoarsely. “She’s okay. That’s all that matters.”

Minashi glanced over and saw him wiping at his eyes.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “It’s not helping me look like a tough shinobi by crying huh?”

“I think it shows that you have compassion. That you aren’t an emotionless killing machine.”

Minato shot her a grateful look. His eyes then looked around and frowned. “Where are we going?”

Minashi shrugged. “I am heading in the general direction where I feel Uzumaki-hime’s chakra. I figured you both would want to pick Mina-chan up.”

Minato’s head snapped to her so fast, she swore she heard something crack.

“What?”

Minashi shrugged as she put her arms into the sleeves of her haori.

“You’re serious, we can both go?”

Minashi pursed her lips. “Well, I know you can for sure. They will only threaten to eat you, being a toad summoner and all.” She waved it off absently. “Kushina is the only questionable one being a Fox Summoner as well, that’s in breach of contract.”

Minato rubbed his neck. “She hasn’t used them since she came to Konoha.” He admitted.

“All I can do is offer to take her.” Minashi sighed.

“Thank you.” Minato smiled as they arrived at Kushina’s apartment.

Minato led Kitsune into the apartment and told her to make herself at home. Minashi opted to instead look around. It was messier than she remembered, but that might have been their panic and worry. Her guilt panged through her chest. Slowly she let out breath and reminded herself it was for the best. They were the two people not allowed to know.

“Kitsune-san.” Kushina called and Minashi turned to find Kushina in a pale-yellow sweater dress. Black legging led to shinobi heels. “Minato says you can take us to Mina-chan?”

Kitsune nodded. “Hai. I can’t promise they will be happy to see you Kushina.”

She gave a tight smile in response. “I’ll take their anger as long as I can bring my Imouto home. She’s too little to be alone at a summons’ home for so long. They never know how to feed Humans properly.”

Kitsune smiled at Kushina kindly. “I promise she has been treated well.”

Minashi went through her summoning Jutsu. Ari appeared again.

“Kitsune-sama. Ready?”

“Hai. All three of us please.”

Ari looked at Kushina who was staring at Ari confused.

“You must be Kushina-chan.”

“Hai.” She mumbled.

“Asako-sama is looking forward to seeing you again.”

Kushina paled but their group was gone in a puff of smoke.

Minashi felt her body relax as the familiar warm air caressed her skin. She purred as she began walking without even opening her eyes. Instead the pure Nature energy flooded her filter and her Sage Mode activated between one step, and the next. That brief pause between each enough. Each continued step, fueling it. In it came, out it went. She didn’t hold onto a large amount as her body wasn’t completely ready for it. But she pulled and retained enough to hold it between steps.

Her steps went soundless, her body moved with grace and wasted no movement. Mount Azamuki would always be a second home to her. Even Kurama was purring in happiness.

Minashi easily weaved under massive roots, maneuvered around and through trees of all sizes. She felt the hidden eyes of the foxes in the burrows. The closer they got to the center of the forest, the larger the trees got. Finally, they reached the massive tree in the center. Beneath it’s hollowed out ground and root supports, three foxes laid with tails curled around their legs.

Masumi, a pure white fox with red eyes, sat on the left. Her tail count reached seven.

Tamotsu, a pure black fox with gold eyes, sat on the right. His tail count reached seven as well.

They both were massive in form, but they were still smaller than the eight tailed Asako. Her coat was a beautiful silver. The only blemish being the red markings on her head and down to her collar and chest. They marked her elegant form as the Great Fox Sage. She could not see visions like Gamamaru. Her talents lay in seeing the truth of a person’s soul.

Minashi slid back her left foot as she bowed past her waist.

_“Kitsune-Chan.”_ Her musical voice filled Minashi’s head and her companions’. “_I’ve missed you kit.”_

“I have missed you Asako.”

A please hum came from her as her eyes left Minashi and moved to the two people behind her.

“_You bring a guest and a lost missing kit of mine.”_ She sniffed the air and huffed. “_Why do I have a toad summoner in my home my kit?”_

Minashi gave her a sheepish smile even as she rubbed at her neck. “Well, you see, this is Minato Namikaze. He’s Mina-chan’s Nii-san.”

_“My darling kit has a Toad summoner for an elder brother? That will not do. Send him back. He is stinking up my burrow.”_ She swished tails at them, and the gust blew at their small group.

“I can leave.” Minato whispered to her. “I do not want to bring bad relations between the Toads and Foxes. I miss Mina, but I can meet you all back at Kushina’s place.”

“Please let him stay.” Kushina asked stepping forward and repeating Minashi’s prior bow. She didn’t rise back up. She awaited judgement.

“_Why should I? Especially with you requesting?”_

“You breached your contract.” Tamotsu snarled as his tails puffed up.

“Mother cared for you and you repaid her by ignoring us.” Masumi snapped her jaws at them.

“_Tamotsu, My mate. Calm. Masumi dear, watch your temper.”_

“But!” Masumi cried out.

“_Kushi-chan will get what is due after I hear her explanation. We will see if it’s worthy of keeping us as her summons or breaking the contract. Well, Kushi-chan?”_

“I do not have a good excuse.”

“_Then tell me the truth.”_

“I was scared that summoning your kits would connect me to the Kyuubi. I’m terrified of him.”

_“Even though your Imouto possess him now?”_

“I am still scared of what he is capable of.”

_“Do you fear him?”_

Kushina paused before lifting up and looking into Asako’s Violet eyes. “Hai.”

Asako stared at Kushina for a few minutes before a small smile lifted her muzzle.

_“You fear him, but you trust your Imouto. You trust your clan to have properly sealed him away. You trust that her innocence has broken through to the Fox you once knew and revealed someone that your Imouto calls a friend. You trust in much that you cannot prove.”_

“I love Minashi. She is some of the last of my family. I will do anything to keep her happy and safe. Even accepting punishment for my breech of contract so that I can help her train in the future with your kits.”

_“You do not assume you will be allowed to train?”_

“I hurt you. Betrayed your trust. I know I must earn it back.” She said thickly and bowed again. “I’m sorry Asako-sama. I’m sorry for being a coward and letting my fears rule my decisions. I won’t let it happen again Dattebane.”

Musical chuckles filled their heads as Asako laughed softly. She then rose up enough and leaned forward. Kushina looked up in time to get a stomach full of nose.

_“You are still adorable kit. That verbal tick of yours is showing.”_

Kushina blushed embarrassed. “Only when I’m excited or embarrassed Dattebane. I promise I’ve been working on it though.”

Asako chuckled again and nuzzled Kushina’s cheek. _“It is good to have you back Kushina.”_

“I can stay a summoner?” She whispered. Asako pulled back and laid back down.

_“Correct. There are conditions. You will resume your training. I’m sure you are out of practice._”

Kushina bit her lip and looked away. “Maybe just a little.”

_“You will also summon a fox a day. Tails between one and four. You will get reacquainted with all my kits. We have many new ones that you’ve never met before. You will also test your training against Kitsune-chan.”_

Minashi jolted and frowned at Asako. “What?” Tamotsu snickered at her reaction.

“You are also out of practice Kit.” He teased.

“Oh! Can I help?” Masumi purred as she grinned sharply at Minashi. “I loved our games of hide and seek.”

Minashi bared her own teeth at the large white fox. “If my memory serves me correctly Sumi-chan, I won our last game of Hide and Seek.”

Masumi snickered. “Only because you cheated.”

“Wasn’t that the point?” Minashi smirked arrogantly back.

Masumi huffed and turned her nose up ignored Minashi.

“Kits. Stop playing in Asako’s burrow. You two know better.”

“Hai~” the chorused.

“_Your Imouto was sent for as soon as my Kit arrived with you two.”_ Asako looked beyond them. _“You may meet her outside my burrow.”_

Kushina and Minato almost ran out. Only giving respectful bows to the Great Fox Sage first.

_“You are handling Nature energy well Kit.”_ Asako said softly as she lowered back to observe Minashi’s Sage mode.

“Jiraiya helped me make a filter. It keeps the Natural energy from overwhelming me.”

_“Yet you are pulling in more than the seal filtered. This is your own doing. No seal. Once again you make me proud.”_ She nuzzled Minashi’s cheek, and Minashi petted it back.

“I have missed you Asako.”

_“You have been missed. The newborns are asking for their auntie.”_

“I’ll come to visit again soon.”

_“Thank you. How is the old man?”_

**I am not old you brat!** Kurama growled back.

Asako’s muzzle just lifted into a smirk.

_“Says the old Fox calling me a brat when I’m the eldest fox in Azamuki.”_

Kurama grumbled in her head and chose to ignore the sly silver fox.

Asako chuckled and straightened back to her spot.

_“Take care Kit. Your companions are ready to return home.”_

Minashi gave another bow before heading for her Clone and companions. She watched when Minato and Kushina got a first look of her face since they arrived.

Minato’s jaw dropped. Kushina just pointed and gapped at her.

“YOU’RE A SAGE?” She exclaimed.

Minashi smirked. “Hai~”

“No wonder you’re such a good sensor.” Minato whispered.

“Pretty!” Her clone cheered. “Nee-san! I want make-up like hers! It’s pretty!”

Kushina chuckled awkwardly. “Maybe one day. You’ll have to sign the Fox summoning contract and then go through difficult training.”

“I can do it!” she then turned and pointed to Minashi. “I’ll do it and surpass you!”

Minashi’s jaw dropped at the audacity and stupidity of her clone. Surpass herself? Was that even possible? Minashi narrowed her eyes in challenge.

“You little brat. This isn’t some game.”

“I know.” The clone said frowning. “I want to be strong enough to protect my new family. You look strong and cool and pretty. I want to be stronger, cooler, and prettier.”

Minashi raised a brow at her clone, but it didn’t even flinch.

“Prove it. When you think you’re strong enough, I’ll accept a challenge to spar.”

The clone smirked. “Deal!” she exclaimed.

“Good. Can we leave?” Minato asked looking around. “They are staring at me and licking their teeth.”

“Well Foxes do eat toads.” Minashi smirked.

“Hey! He’s my toad to eat!” Kushina said before pausing, looking confused then blushing scarlet. Minato was long since succumbed to his blush.

Minashi and her clone just snickered at the duo.

“Hai, hai~” Minashi smirked and gripped their shoulders. “Grab hold squirt.”

Her clone grabbed a hold of Minato and Kushina and in a swirl and twist, they were gone.


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina-chan and Chibis return  
Kitsune gets Mina-chan in trouble.

Chapter 34

Minashi yawned as she settled behind her desk. She hadn’t slept good the night before. While she didn’t wake up screaming, the nightmare was still unpleasant. She’d slipped from her room and into Kashi’s. The unimpressed look on Sakumo’s face that morning, was enough to say she shouldn’t make a habit of it.

Surprisingly, things hadn’t been completely awkward with the elder Hatake. He’d treated her the same as always when he picked her up Saturday night from Kushina and Minato. Sunday was spent training with Sakumo and Kakashi with some of the Academy basic jutsus. Minashi worked on refining the skills she already knew. Or Chakra control that Sakumo kept testing her on.

The theory night for Kitsune had obviously been rescheduled, and Minashi was kind of happy it was. Especially after her Saturday appointment with Inojiro. While he’d been absolutely enraptured with her new mindscape, she pushed herself to talk about Naruto. She started with their childhood. It was the easiest. Inojiro was patient with her. Keeping a soft smile as she retold their pranks, and their plots to find what was under Kakashi-sensei’s mask when they first made Genin. She ended up spending most of Saturday with the man, just walking around the new grove, around the lake and into the massive forest. He’d been happy to see that even the grass had started sprouting wildflowers of the main meadow surrounding the lake. Minashi had just smiled and continued to enjoy their walk.

Her only extra task on Sunday had been to slip out during the night and slap a secondary seal beside all around the walls of the Uchiha Compound. Once safely out of sight, she’s activated the seals. She could almost _Feel_ the Killer Intent on the other side of Konoha coming from the Uchiha Compound.

So, she found herself that morning, missing the coffee she could get as Kitsune, but pleased with the reward of seeing Kenji storming into the classroom with pink hair once again.

“Seriously?” he hissed as he sat reverse in his seat in front of her and Kakashi. “You just couldn’t let it go?”

Minashi snickered. “Nope.”

“It suits you.” Ryouta hummed sitting down in his new regular seat beside the Uchiha. “Kakashi, Minashi.” He nodded a greeting.

“Morning Ryouta!” Minashi beamed.

“Good Morning.” Kakashi nodded back.

“So, who are you going to hit next?” Kenji smirked.

“I would also like to know.” Ryouta’s lip twitched. He was still eye burning orange from just recently leaving the compound. “I believe there is a saying that fits our situations.”

“Misery loves company.” Kenji chuckled.

“Yes.” Ryouta gave a small smile of thanks.

“I have to wait.” Minashi shrugged.

“Why?” Ryouta frowned.

“If I hit too often, the patrols will catch me. Plus, the Uchiha’s genjutsu was removed. That sort of counts. It’s also a warning to not hide my art.”

Kakashi snorted beside her. “This is not art.”

“Everyone has their own sense of what art is Kashi.” Minashi pouted at him. Kashi sighed loudly.

“No. I’m not starting a fight over pranks being art or not.”

“Killjoy.” Kenji sniffed dissatisfied. Minashi’s Blood Clone memories were always very happy to report that Kenji loved trying to get under Kakashi’s skin.

“Still, do you know who your next target is?” Ryouta butted in. She had also notice that he seemed to be the peacekeeper between the two boys. Either that or he didn’t like being annoyed by their fighting.

“Hai~” Minashi smirked.

Kenji, Ryouta, and Kakashi stared at her. She just kept smiling.

“You going to share with the group?” Ryouta deadpanned.

“NooooPe~” Minashi dragged it out playfully.

Kenji snorted at her. Kakashi just sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot this morning.

“Alright you brats! Sit down and shut up!” Sumiko-sensei called the murmurs of class to an end. “Since I had a wonderful weekend, I decided to do a pop quiz.”

Groans rang around the room. Minashi’s the loudest.

Sumiko just rolled her eyes at them. “You don’t even know what it’s on yet brats!”

“But it’s still a test!” a boy cried out.

Sumiko just glared at him. “You can hand them out then.”

He groaned but went to the front and took the papers from their Sensei.

The next half hour was spent in silence as the class worked on the pop quiz about the lectures from last Monday. Minashi was never more grateful for her Blood Clones and ability to compartmentalize her mind so well. After the horror of the pop quiz, Minashi found herself enjoying the simplicity of being a child.

She’d gotten so wrapped up in her own issues, she forgot why she had even let this issue of being stuck in a child’s body continue. She was supposed to be getting a second childhood.

Although, she could deal without the actual lessons she already knew from experiencing them in real life. Chakra theory, Chakra Manipulation, and breaking down the hand signs into repetitive practices. Those had been lectures Iruka sensei had drawled on about. That and the academy jutsus.

The academy Jutsus were not just three though now. Not only did they have to know how to Henge, Clones, and Kawarimi; They had to also know how to start tree walking and water walking. Minashi finally understood why her sensei’s generation was so strong. Also, it probably explained why Kakashi-sensei didn’t teach them to tree climb until later. He probably didn’t want to admit that he forgot that the academy had changed.

The Kunoichi lessons were the most different to her. While there was still flower arrangement, it was also beginner seduction lessons. Using glances, small body language, and coy smiles to enrapture their targets. Herbology had been recently updated and doubled as Medic nin training and poisons training. She wasn’t surprised to see Shizune participating in the latter. She’d been happy to even see the niece of Tsunade’s once fiancé.

There were still definitely lessons that she didn’t remember the first time though. Tactics and Strategy was a lesson that seemed to be getting stronger instead of just studying reports of previous shinobi. Sumiko made it a class effort and would throw scenario after scenario after them. She made it a point to let them know when one of their strategies either killed their team, or killed the person playing the team leader. Things this week seemed to have change for the extreme.

Minashi had watched Kakashi closely during his own turn today at team leader during Sumiko’s strategy lesson.

Sumiko’s good mood had transferred into making today’s Tactics and strategy lessons take on an extreme lifelikeness.

Sumiko had taken a Kunai and ran it across the throat of one of the students of Kakashi’s ‘team’. The room had broken out into screams when blood flowed down the boy’s neck. He just blinked at them before reaching up and touching it.

The fake kunai and blood had done the job though. Kakashi had gone so pale. He wasn’t alone though. Everyone in the class had reflected his shock and horror.

“Your previous teachers have babied you up until now. Even I have tried to ease you all into the world you’ve signed up for. Mark this as the beginning of the truth. Being a shinobi is no joke. You make a bad decision? a teammate dies. You stupidly play a hero? You die. You abandon a mission because you didn’t plan correctly? your team dies.” Sumiko slammed the fake kunai on her desk and glared at them.

“Graduation is in six months. At this moment your fellow four years are experiencing the same thing. It is an academy rule to begin your preparations at a set date before that graduation.”

“In six months, you all will be Genins, legal adults. You will be assigned your Jounin senseis or you will begin your serious apprenticeships. From this moment on, you will be treated like shinobi instead of academy students. You have all the information you need by now to survive outside this academy. This last half year with me, you will learn how to apply those lessons in real life situations.”

Sumiko’s eyes traveled to Kakashi and Minashi. “You two better study up if there is anything between first and fourth year that you missed.”

Kakashi and Minashi nodded.

“Good. Let’s continue.” Definitely different. Yet, she was glad that the academy was helping them prepare to use their skills like this.

They soon moved out to the training ground of the academy and worked on survival skills they had learned about. Trapping, fire building, and perimeter securing.

Trapping they learned to hunt for small game. Fire building, they learned how to make a safe fire, a bed of coals when in risky territory, and how to snuff fires out quickly.

Minashi remembered her teachers touching these topics, but never the full hands-on lessons. Maybe one or two during year three when they were eleven. But they didn’t have the teacher assistant throwing in surprise attacks.

She was never happier when lunch arrived, and she could just let her body and mind rest.

Sumiko-sensei hadn’t been kidding. They were going to work them hard and prepare them.

_Everyone is going to be disappointed when we get all the D-rank missions first._ She mused to herself.

“What was it like Minashi-chan?” Kurenai asked, breaking Minashi from her inner thoughts. She tilted her head to look at the girl sitting on Kakashi’s other side. Minashi had her head resting in his lap after she had finished her lunch.

“What?” She asked.

“The Summon’s land!” Anko cheered beside her, practically crawling into Kurenai’s lap. “You spent almost three days there!”

Minashi gave Anko and Kurenai and upside down smile. “So Cool! It was all these HUGE trees!” She threw her arms wide ignored Kakashi’s muttered displeasure as she almost smacked him in her excitement. “The foxes live beneath them where they have hallowed out a burrow under the trees. The sky is funny looking took. Shades of red and violet and very pale blue.”

“Did you get to sign the summon contract?” Asuma asked next. “Tou-san said I can sign the Monkey contract if I pass their test when I’m Chuunin.”

Minashi hummed and looked up to the sky. “Nee-san has to get training first. She’s been bad at keeping her promise to train with them. So, I think once she’s passed their training, she’ll take me. Then they’ll see if I can handle the training. If I can, I’ll get to sign it.” She suddenly flipped up and beamed at their large group. It ranged from some of the kids their age in first year, and their friends from Fourth year. “Ne, ne, Did you know that Kitsune-sama is a holder of a Fox contract too?”

“Really?” Shikari sat up from her own nap on Inomi’s lap. “There are two contracts? I thought the summons only made one?”

Minashi beamed, happy to spread the gossip to one of Kitsune’s youngest fans. “She apparently did what Ero-sennin did.”

“Who?” Half the group asked.

“Jiraiya-sama.” Kakashi chuckled.

“Why do you call him that Minashi-chan?” Gai frowned confused. “That sounds so unyouthful.”

Minashi’s grin turned wicked. “I caught him peeping in on the women’s bath! Even Nii-san calls him a per-“ A hand slapped over her mouth and she glanced back to see pink dusting Kakashi’s cheeks above his mask.

“Tou-san said that isn’t a word we’re supposed to repeat.” He reminded her. Minashi just raised a brow at him before licking his hand.

“He-he was peeping?” Rin stuttered as her face flamed.

Anko growled. “I’ll kick him in the balls.” Most of the boys flinched and scooted away from the purplette.

“Why would he do that?” Obito asked suddenly. Minashi looked at him to see that he wore a confused look. “I mean it’s just not nice.”

Minashi hummed and sat back adopting a thinking pose. “Kashi, what did Nii-san say about it again?”

“You can’t teach an old dog new tricks?”

“No.” she frowned.

“Oh, then it was that you can’t change someone that doesn’t want to change.”

“Yes.” She smiled at him. “Thank you.” She looked back at Obito. “Ero-sennin is weird. It wont change no matter how much he’s kicked.” She shrugged.

Obito frowned. “But that’s not right.”

“I’ve heard Tou-san say before that sometimes the strongest Shinobi have weird habits.” Inomi frowned.

“He is one of the Sannin.” Genma muttered around his dango stick.

“Isn’t Tsunade-sama known as the legendary sucker because of her Gambling habits?” Raido smirked.

“She is?” Rin and Kurenai gasped.

“Yep.” Kakashi deadpanned. “Tou-san said they each had a bad habit.”

“What’s Orochimaru-Shishou’s?” Anko frowned.

Kakashi frowned and looked to Minashi. “Do you remember? I don’t remember Tou-san exactly explaining it. You’ve also spent time with him.”

“Only for Fuuinjutsu and that ended a while ago.” She whined.

“I think Shishou is fine.” Anko shrugged.

“He’s creepy.” Rin whispered.

“He’s not very nice.” Obito frowned.

“Ka-san said he’s a genius though.” Kenji finally popped in from his what seemed like bottomless lunch. Minashi had only eyed the nine-year-old. First, he is all smiles, and now he was eating like an Akimichi. “Apparently he’s responsible for a lot of the new elemental Jutsus Konoha has. Not to mention the new poisons. He also graduation the academy at age seven or something. Only a few have ever beaten his record since.”

“I believe your Nii-san is one of them Minashi.” Ryouta hummed.

“Now you and Kakashi will be added to the list.” Genma mused aloud.

The group was quiet for a bit before a few individual conversations picked up between closer friends. Minashi and Shikari were the only ones to not return to talking. Both opting to return to their chose laps and nap.

The afternoon lessons were even harder than the morning ones. Minashi grumbled in her head at how she chose the absolute _wrong_ time to attend classes as herself.

Taijutsu as no longer just one on one. It was two on one. Then after everyone had a turn at fighting one against two, they then went up against Sumiko-sensei.

Her reason? We may face opponents that are bigger and stronger and our Jounin sensei may not be there to help all the time. They were to learn how to hold up long enough until then. It was not expected of them to take down a full-grown adult or even a teenager. They were at too much of a disadvantage.

_Thus, all the D-ranks or safe C-ranks._

Minashi shuddered at the thought of her first C-rank here. She just _Knew_ it was going to end badly. Her and Naruto had good luck, but it never seemed to stretch to their missions. Instead, a simple C-rank always ended up as a B-rank. Bad days, they turned to A-rank.

Minashi felt proud of herself after the spars though. Her body was getting used to both her Kitsune form and her physical body. Muscle memory had kicked in. She was no longer overreaching. This kept what her body and mind wanted to do, in sync. She was happy that she didn’t have to hold back completely as a child. Her class was mostly Clan children or children of shinobi families. They had training and it wasn’t surprising if a Genin hopeful could get one up on a Chuunin.

So Minashi did. She used her smaller form, her speed, and her brain against Sumiko-sensei. But the Kunoichi was still a seasoned shinobi.

Minashi ended her match by taking Sumiko’s kick to the side. Kicking off the ground and spinning around Sumiko’s leg, Minashi used Sumiko’s and her own momentum against the taller Kunoichi. Spinning her off balance, Minashi then twisted to land on the elder’s back with the real kunai to her neck.

Another thing that had been changed. They were now to be using live weapons in their Taijutsu matches.

“Well done.” Sumiko called from beneath her. Minashi got off and Sumiko didn’t even bother with the dirt on her pants. “Good use of using my size to your advantage.”

“Thank you Sensei.” Minashi smiled, pleased to be praised. That would never change about herself. She enjoyed any scrap of attention she was given.

“Next!” Sumiko called and Minashi jogged back to Kakashi. He nodded at her.

“Well done. Tou-san will be happy.”

“Nii-san and Nee-san too.” Minashi beamed.

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled a bit with his small smile, hidden beneath that mask of his. “Of course. They always are happy when we show results of our training.”

Minashi pouted and snatched Kashi’s hidden nose. He yelped and pulled at her wrist.

“Mina! Let go!”

“You started talking like a boring adult again.” Minashi huffed but released him.

“But it was the truth.” Kashi muttered a bit nasally as he rubbed his nose. “And ow.” he glared.

“Big baby.” Minashi smirked. Kakashi growled at her.

“Am not.”

“All I did was pinch your little nose. You act like I pulled it off.”

“How about I pull your nose!” he growled and leapt for her. Minashi let out a playful squeak and dodged. Kakashi landed on a foot and spun easily to follow her change of direction. He launched at her again. _He was getting quite agile._ She mused to herself.

Minashi’s giggles filled the air as they went bounding around the edge of the training ground.

This had always been Her blood Clones’ favorite thing to do to entertain themselves. Tease Kakashi until he acted like a kid. The memories always warmed a special place in her heart.

“Mina! Hold still so I can pull your nose off!” he growled. Minashi jumped onto the side of a tree and launched off just before Kakashi would have landed on her. He instead landed on a crouch and snarled where she stood on a branch higher up on another tree.

“Missed me!” She yelled down.

“Hatake! Uzumaki!” Sumiko shouted. They looked at her. “If you need to wear off energy then spar! No goofing off!”

“HAI!” They chorused.

Kakashi’s eyes sapped back to Minashi. She stared at him right back. Slowly both their hands reached for their weapons pouch. Minashi drew a hair faster. Her Kunai dug into the trunk where Kakashi had just been. He’d backflipped off. Minashi took off into the branches. She heard and felt him following a moment later. She dodged, ducked, and dropped to avoid the shuriken Kakashi threw at her. Minashi did a front flip to land back in the clearing. Mid-air she met Kakashi’s focused gaze and smirked at him before sticking her tongue out. Her flip continued, spinning three-sixty to avoid anger fueled Kunai. Landing she took off. Closer to one of the designated sparing areas, she skid to a sudden stop, a punch winding up as she turned. Her head turned and met Kakashi as he advanced on her. He too started to skid, it turning to a backwards duck when he realized if he didn’t, he’d get a fist to the face.

Then they were at it. Fast for a pre-Genin, but nevertheless skilled for their age. Jabs, punches, kicks, sweeps, chops, even a headbutt or two on Minashi’s behalf. Kakashi kept up with the pace she was pushing him into.

She saw it soon when he started to tire, but his eyes burned with determination. They always did when they would spar.

The hair rose on Minashi’s neck. She dropped and swept Kakashi’s legs out quicker than before. She stayed low as she heard the Kunai whistle over her head and land just past Kakashi. He jerked when it dug into the ground. Eyes wide as they looked behind her.

Minashi snapped her head around when she didn’t feel a signature to explain who would do that.

Instead, she found herself looking up into her own blue eyes.

_What was her Kitsune Blood clone doing here? She’d left it with Hiruzen to relax and read Fuuinjutsu theory books in his office. It would be there for advice if needed, not seek her out._

“You are good.” Her clone said. “I was right to recommend you to Asako-sama.”

“OI!” Sumiko snarled marching up. “Who the hell gave you permission to throw Kunai at my students?”

Kitsune just raised a brow at the fellow Kunoichi. “Ah, apologies, The Hokage informed me that the academy has moved into its Mock Genin Months. I arrived just when young Hatake-kun and Uzumaki-chan here began their spar.”

“That didn’t answer my ques…tion…” Sumiko trailed off as her anger was replaced with recognition. “Wait, are you Kitsune-sama?”

Kitsune smiled just barely with a nod. “Hai.”

“My apologies then Kitsune-sama. I am Yamanaka Sumiko, this is my class.” She waved to the nine-year-olds that had neared with curiosity.

Minashi noted though that Suzume, Shikari, and Koto seemed to have stars in their eyes. Even Kakashi seemed to have eager eyes.

“They are one of the three groups of fourth years here at the Academy. The Hokage was correct. We have started the transition into Mock Genin.”

“They will be trained like full-fledged Genin then?”

“Hai.”

Kitsune nodded. “I noticed that you were sparing them as well.”

“Yes, to prepare them against stronger opponents.”

“Have you worked on any team buildings?”

“No. Today was the first day of the transition. It’s scheduled next week to move into two on one, then three on one the following week. From there we keep it at the three verses one but switch up the team combinations.”

Kitsune nodded. “So, you can start to see who will work best together.”

“Hai.”

“Wonderful. I am on a little bit of Medical Leave. The Hokage has asked that instead of lazing around and getting on his last nerve, that I should use my vast experience to help train the next generation.”

Sumiko wisely didn’t react to the first half of her statement and focused on the latter.

“Wonderful. Would you like to join me in the individual spars? Myself and Hachiro-san would welcome the help.” She looked down to Minashi and Kakashi with a twitching eye. “As you saw, we have a couple of younger prodigies that have endless energy. They are good already for their age but can be better.”

Kitsune chuckled as she too looked to see Kakashi and Minashi standing together. Minashi’s eyes though were narrowed on her Clone.

“I think I can keep them busy.”

“Have at it!” Sumiko laughed. “Watch the blonde. She’s a cheeky brat.”

“Am not!” Minashi replied automatically.

“Are too.” Kakashi chuckled.

“Am Not!” Minashi pouted to him betrayed.

“Alright squirts, let’s see what you got.” Kitsune smirked and led them to one of the larger sparring rings. “Come at me one at a time. Then we’ll see how your teamwork is.”

Minashi let Kakashi go first. She did as she knew he would. He was smart, used his size to his advantage, but also tended to jump into a head on fight without sparing time to assess his enemy.

Kitsune eventually grabbed him by an ankle and threw him out of the ring. And not very gently either. His groan echoed over the field.

“OI! No breaking my students!” Sumiko shouted over to Kitsune.

“He’s Fine!” Kitsune smiled back without a care to Kakashi’s whined ‘Am not.’

“Well squirt?” Kitsune chuckled challengingly to Minashi.

_‘This is weird.’_

_‘It’s not like you’ve never sparred against yourself boss’_

_‘Point. But I also wasn’t having to hold back in a child’s body.’_

Minashi began to circle her Kitsune clone. The clone just stood with an arrogant smirk, twinkling eyes, and arms crossed over her chest. Her body looked relaxed, yet Minashi knew her own tells. The clone looked relaxed; It was an illusion. Every muscle was ready to move at a moment’s notice.

“I would say I don’t have all day, but I do.” Kitsune chuckled. “You do have good instincts. Assessing your opponent before attacking. Another reason I recommended you to Asako-sama.”

_‘You going to circle me all afternoon like a bitch in heat circling the alpha, Squirt? Or are you going to move that itty-bitty pathetic body of yours and come at me like when Masumi called ramen unhealthy and food for heifers?’_ Her clone taunted.

Minashi used to pity her brother for his shadow clones. That was until they got older. While Naruto’s clones tended to go rogue or plot mutiny, which didn’t change with time. Minashi’s cooperative clones had changed to be sassy and have a _Mouth_ on them.

She wasn’t sure which was worse.

The latter was winning at the moment.

Minashi tried to ignore the telepathic taunts. A kunai flew past the cheek of the Clone. She tilted her head an inch and it whizzed past.

Minashi used Kawarimi with the Kunai. Mid-air she spun and Kitsune caught her ankle. Minashi was thrown like Kakashi, but she popped with another Kawarimi Kunai right at impact. Kitsune jump into a backflip, and used a hand to spring off Minashi’s head, pushing her forward and off balance.

Minashi tumbled into a forward roll, throwing shuriken at Kitsune when she was back up.

Kitsune deflected them with two Kunai. A grin with sharp canines flashing, was revealed behind her crossed arms.

‘_That all you got shrimp?’_

_‘I will end you.’_ Minashi snarled and rushed forward with her own Kunai ready.

_‘All bark and no bite, poor little shrimpy.’_ Kitsune teased as she deflected the kunai Taijutsu.

Kitsune put on a burst of speed and Minashi went flying across the field again, rolling and bouncing until she stopped at the base of a tree.

“That was a little much. Shouldn’t we stop this Sumiko-san?” Hachiro grunted.

“Shh.” Sumiko hissed her eyes on Minashi. “I’ve never seen her this focused. Even with Kakashi.”

“I would be too. If rumors are correct, she’s an S-rank Shinobi.” Hachiro chuckled.

“She’s really S-ranked?” Koto asked from beside them. It was hard for the class to focus once Kitsune arrived. Especially when the students realize that Minashi _knew_ Kitsune. If the gossip of the village was correct, then Minashi might end up sharing a Fox summoning contract with Kitsune-sama.

“It hasn’t been confirmed.” Sumiko mumbled as she watched the tiny form of Minashi push to her hands and knees. Blue eyes looked through escaped bangs. The look sent a shiver down Sumiko’s spine. She saw Hachiro tense beside her as well in her peripheral.

Minashi looked down right _pissed._ She’d never seen the sometimes shy, quiet, but otherwise cheery girl, look anything more than annoyed.

“uh-oh.” Kakashi whispered at Sumiko’s side. She shot him a glance.

“What?”

“Kitsune-sama got Mina angry.” He whispered with worried eyes.

“She was probably aiming to. People tend to lose focus when angry in a fight.”

Kakashi chuckled nervously and rubbed at an arm. “Not Mina.” He mumbled.

“Oh?” Hachiro asked hearing the conversation beside him. “What happens then?”

“She gets _Serious._” He shuttered. “Nothing is off limits.”

Curious, The Chuunin senseis looked back. They did just in time. Minashi’s eyes narrowed to slits as she stood facing Kitsune-sama. Kitsune-sama just raised a brow at the blonde girl a third her height.

Minashi suddenly brought her hands up in an unfamiliar sign. She didn’t speak. Instead, three additional Minashi’s appeared.

“Ah crap.” Kakashi groaned. “She’s furious.”

“S-Sumiko!” Hachiro hissed as they watched the clones launch at Kitsune. They attacked and dodged Kitsune’s attacks. Minashi was mixed in with them. Two were popped. The last one was thrown into Minashi. The cloud of smoke covered them both. Minashi rolled on the ground up hopped up onto her feet throwing more Kunai at Kitsune-sama who had barely moved from her spot.

“They’re solid.” Sumiko realizing Hachiro’s panic. “Kage Bushin.”

“Hai.” Kakashi groaned beside them.

“How does she know that?” Sumiko asked without taking her eyes off the spar. Minashi was doing well for a Genin. Sumiko would even place her as low Chuunin already. She raised a brow at that. Had the brat really been holding back?

“Mina told me that she has too much chakra like her Nee-san. It’s common in Uzumaki. But they don’t have as much control. Kushina and Mina said it’s like trying to pull a drop of water the size of a rice grain from a lake. So, they use the Kage Bushin instead of Bushin Jutsu.”

“Huh.” Sumiko mumbled.

“Tou-san always has her doing chakra control exercises. Same with Kushina-nee-san and Minato-san.”

“We covered Bushin Jutsu before she arrived. So, we didn’t test her on it.” Sumiko realized.

Gasps suddenly rang through the clearing. Sumiko’s eyes widened in panic when she too saw the horror before them.

Kitsune had stabbed Minashi in the chest.

Minashi suddenly just smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kitsune blinked. Her eyes scanned the field. Sharp eyes shot down a few beats later. She leapt into the air once again, throwing a kunai down at the mop of blonde that appeared arms reaching for ankles. It too popped.

A kunai flew in front of Kitsune in her mid-air position from the trees. Her eyes widened at the tag attached.

“DOWN!” Sumiko ordered seeing it too. The students dropped to their bellies just before the explosion sent a shockwave through the area.

Heart pounding Sumiko looked up to see that there was a see-through barrier around them. Her eyes found Kitsune sitting within the barrier with an annoyed look.

“Sneaky little shit.” Kitsune huffed. “Making me use a shadow clone.”

“Kitsune-sama?” Sumiko asked.

Kitsune met Sumiko’s gaze. “Ah, gomen ne, it’s a protective barrier. I didn’t realize the brat had live tags on her. Your students weren’t sparring anymore anyways. You can observe safely now. Though it shouldn’t last much long.”

Another explosion filled the air.

“Maybe.” Kitsune muttered.

Minashi twiddled her thumbs and kicked her feet back and forth in the chair. The Jounin leaning against the desk in front of her, just continued to keep narrowed eyes on her.

Minashi kept her eyes pointedly on her own hands.

Hurried steps echoed in the hall and Minashi let out a long sigh.

“What happened?” Minato asked worriedly as he entered the Headmaster’s office. He paused when he noticed that Kitsune calmly stood in a corner with a blank face.

“Namikaze-san. Thank you for coming. Hatake-san said that you were the one to contact today for Minashi-chan.”

“Yes, he has a team training and Kushina has Mission reports she’s late on. I’m between Missions. What is this about?”

“It seems that little Minashi here thought it was a good idea to use Live Explosion tags during a spar this afternoon. If not for Kitsune-sama here, her class that was observing, could have been severely hurt. Especially since more than one tag was used.”

“I do take partial responsibility.” Kitsune shrugged. “I was curious about her skills and wanted to see what she could do. So, I pushed. I might have angered her enough to use the tags. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have used them. Am I wrong?” Kitsune looked down at Minashi. Minashi saw it though. Her Blood Clone’s eyes were twinkling in mirth.

_Mutinous clones_. Naruto’s were only supposed to be like that.

“No.” She grit through her teeth. “They are part of my weapons check. Saki-chan said it’s good for shinobi to get into routine when packing weapons. I wanted to get into the habit of always being prepared.”

“See?” Kitsune smiled please. “They were not there to be used in the other spars.”

“That does not matter. What does, is the fact that her tags caused damage to the academy grounds. It even scared the Second years two fields over. This doesn’t include all the worried parents or caregivers I’ve had checking in on why there were explosions at the _Academy_.”

“Okawa-san, I apologize for my Imouto’s actions.” Minato bowed at his waist. “I can pay for the damages.”

Minashi winced and felt the guilt pool in her chest.

Daichi Okawa ran a hand down his face. He was getting too old for this shit.

“I’ll help pay as well.” Kitsune stepped forward and patted Minato’s shoulder. He looked at her surprised.

“I can’t let you-“

“I tried to find and push your Imouto’s buttons. This is results of my curiosity. I’ll help pay.” She looked back to Daichi. “I’ll also meet with the parents if still needed. I can explain that I’ll be helping out at the academy and was showing the students the dangers of Fuuinjutsu. It will explain the explosions, yet sooth their minds that their children will be getting Guest instruction from one of Konoha’s elites.”

Daichi’s shoulders relaxed in relief. “That is acceptable. Thank you Kitsune-sama.”

“Kitsune, please.” She corrected.

“Then please call me Daichi. We will be working in the same place while you are with us.”

“Daichi-san.” Kitsune nodded then turned to Minashi. “You have manners Squirt?”

Minashi’s eye twitched at her damned clone. She turned to Daichi and gave him the puppy eye jutsu.

“I’m sorry.” She pouted. “I won’t do it again Okawa-sama.”

Kitsune rolled her eyes. Minato tilted his head at Minashi curiously.

Daichi _melted._ “Oh, no worries Minashi-chan, you just have to be more careful.” He reached forward smiling and ruffled her messy hair. Her braid long starting to unravel.

Minato’s eyes widened as he realized what just happened. His gaze shot up to Kitsune to see her roll her eyes again.

“Well, Classes have been let out for the day. Kitsune-san, if you would follow me, the parents have been waiting semi-patiently for my explanation. Minato, thank you for coming. Take care Minashi-chan. No more explosion tags on academy grounds.” He ordered and walked Kitsune out.

Minashi’s shoulders hunched when she heard Minato’s disappointed sigh.

“Minashi.” He said soft.

“Gomen-nesai.” She interrupted.

Minato moved and kneeled before her. His face ducked until their eyes met. He gave her an encouraging smile. Slowly she looked up and met his gaze evenly.

His own eyes scanned over her messy figure. Fondness filled his gaze as he realized her outfit was basically ruined.

“You tried hard huh?”

Minashi just stared at the kindness and love in his eyes. There was no anger. It confused her.

“You’re covered in dirt and soot.” He reached up and started to try to clean her face.

“Nii-san.” She whimpered as her eyes stung. He was being so kind. Why?

“Do you know what you did wrong?” he asked gently.

Minashi dropped her gaze. “Hai.” She mumbled.

“What did you do wrong?”

“Used Fuuin against a comrade.”

“Why did you use unnecessary force in what should have been a simple spar?” his voice was still soft, still kind.

It made the guilt in her chest grip her harder.

“She- she- just kept pushing. Called me shrimp. Looked at me like I was weak. I wanted to prove that I was strong.”

“You let your emotions get the better of you.” Minato reached up and started tucking her stray hairs behind her ears. “That is the second thing you did wrong. You could have really hurt your classmates.”

His kindness hurt and confused her. Why wasn’t he scolding her? Yelling at her?

A gently hand lifted her chin back up so her eyes met Minato’s.

“No one was hurt. Kitsune-san claimed partial responsibility. Knowing her, she did part of this on purpose. So, I don’t blame you completely. I’m just sad that you let her push your buttons. Looks like we have some things to work on.” He smiled at her.

“Why aren’t you yelling?” she whispered confused.

He blinked at her confused. “Why would I yell?”

“I got in trouble. I made a lot of problems. For you, for Kitsune-san, for Okawa-sama, for Sumiko-sensei.”

Minato looked at her softly. “Ah, you did. But you are just a child. You have acknowledged that you know what you did wrong. You won’t let it happen again. Yelling at you wouldn’t have improved the situation any. Only hurt you and me. Instead, I’m going to carry you home and we will work on your emotional training this evening with Sakumo-san and Kakashi-kun. Okay?”

Minashi let the few tears fall. “H-Hai.” She choked.

Minato gave her a loving look then scooped her up against his chest. Minashi clung on tightly as he navigated out of the offices. She felt Kakashi fall in step, but she just shut her eyes and basked in the feel of Minato.

He hadn’t yelled. He hadn’t shouted. He hadn’t said he was disappointed.

“You okay?” Minato whispered a few minutes into their walk.

“Hm. Love you Nii-san. I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

Minato’s chuckle vibrated against her small frame. “Love you too Mina-chan. And you’re still a kid. You should have seen all the trouble your nee-san got into in the academy. It’s just part of being a kid. You learn what is right and wrong. When you do something wrong, you learn to not do it again. It’s all just a part of growing up.”

His hand reached up and pet the back of her head. More tears fell down her cheeks, but there was a happy smile on her face.

_So, this is what it was supposed to feel like._ She mused. _Being loved unconditionally by family._

Together they made it back to the Hatake Clan compound. Minato pushed Kakashi and Minashi through conditioning exercises until Sakumo would return.

He called it a form of punishment. Minashi wondered if he was a closet sadist, or was Kitsune rubbing off on him?

Sakumo returned before dinner, and heard from Minato what had transpired at the academy.

He shot her a curious look that she could easily read. ‘_You’ll explain later.’_ Was clear as day in that look.

Minato excused himself before dinner, leaving with a hug and kiss on her forehead. He had plans to pick Kushina up from the Hokage Tower where she was doing her paperwork. Apparently, one of the Lead Chuunin in charge of filing reports, had trapped Kushina there until she finished.

“Kakashi, go through your katas. Minashi, join me for a game.” Sakumo called after dinner when they had moved to the training ground.

Kakashi obediently went to work and Minashi joined Sakumo at the Shogi board.

“You may go first Minashi.” Sakumo waved.

Minashi eyed him but did as told. They were silent as the game began.

“Care to explain what happened at the academy?” He asked softly.

Minashi looked up to meet calm coal eyes. Her own eye twitched. Why has she been finding Sakumo so hard to read at times?

Cutting her finger with her thumbnail, she let the blood well before etching a seal on the floor beside the board. The board blocked it from Kakashi’s view.

“Minashi?” Kakashi called out right after she was done. _Damn Sensitive nose._ She cursed forgetting he had an overpowered nose.

She gave him a smile and wave. “Sorry Kashi! Need to trim my nails.”

Kakashi eyed her but returned to his katas.

“_Fuuin”_ Minashi muttered making a sign. A small bubble of chakra surrounded them, but remained clear.

Sakumo hummed as he looked it over. “Good work. Privacy seal?”

“Hai. It’s hard to talk about my Clones without slipping up.” Sakumo nodded at her and their game resumed.

“So, academy?” He pressed.

“My Kitsune clone hasn’t popped so I’m not entirely sure why she showed up. She said Hiruzen sent her over, so she’d stop annoying him. Kitsune was supposed to get back on the roster. The blood clone reported something about Medical leave though. So, I can’t be sure what is going on yet.”

“Hiruzen told me about your Blood Clones. He mentioned that they are supposed to have a link to you. A type of telepathic link? Shouldn’t it have just told you?”

Minashi grunted. “Hai. They are only supposed to use it for important things. There is also a distance they have to be near me for, for it to work clearly. If my Blood Clone left the village, that link would be inaccessible.”

“Hmm.” Sakumo mused silently and made a move on the board that made Minashi pause. “Anything else?”

“I can choose to cut the connection if needed. Same on their end.”

“They are independent then?”

Minashi shrugged. “They are an advanced Shadow Clone. They are also a little less reckless than Shadow clones.”

“How so?”

“Papa and I had a theory that since Shadow Clones didn’t feel pain, only transferred information, that made them reckless. The Blood Clones can bleed. They feel pain. They have human instincts to stay alive. Shadow Clones know that they are tools to be used as shields if needed. The Blood Clones will do what their originator would do to stay alive. It makes them better than Shadow Clones in a way. They’ll fight to last longer. That and it’s much harder to tell that they are a clone. The Fuuinjutsu used in making them, is attached to their originator the entire time. They are constantly connected to my Chakra. That’s why there is a telepathic connection. They are an extension of myself in a way.”

“What happens if you are too far from your Blood clone? Hiruzen informed me about the Suna Mission.”

“The mission to rescue the Sand Siblings.” Minashi frowned at the board. “Check.”

Sakumo grunted.

“That mission, I had to leave my Mina-clone with extra chakra since I would be leaving the village. It was too important of a mission to not go myself. The Clone’s chakra doesn’t regenerate the same when I am out of range. So, it had to be careful of what it did and how chakra heavy it was.”

“How does it regenerate then?” He tilted his head and moved another piece. “Check.”

Minashi froze and looked the board over. _Well shit._ Leaning on her hand she stared at the board and reviewed all her memories of Shogi to see how to get out of this mess.

“Meditation.” Minashi responded absently. “Food. Sleep. Like normal Shinobi. They were created to be as human as possible. Shadow Clones can’t and will run out of chakra. They were solely designed for information gathering. Blood Clones are an extension of that. Let’s say there is an A-rank infiltration mission that has an expected undercover aspect for at least a year. But there is only one person qualified to get this done. With the Blood Clone, they will be able to have additional ‘help’ to form a cover story. You’re also able to cover twice the ground in information gathering.”

Minashi finally moved her piece and smirked up at Sakumo. “Check.”

He looked down at the board between them. “Impressive.” He moved another piece. “Both your strategy and the Blood Clone.”

The air around Minashi went nostalgic and Sakumo looked up to see her eyes softened as she looked out to Kakashi. He could tell though she really wasn’t looking at him.

“It was actually Naruto’s idea. He wanted a way to be able to eat twice as much Ramen then the knucklehead already could. I was in total agreeance with him. During the nights I would worry over the shinobi I’d sent out to search for surviving civilian pockets, I would try to work on any of the crazy Fuuin ideas Naruto used to throw at me that failed at first. I was no master at Fuuinjutsu before the war started. Ero-Sennin was first to start my training in it, but Kyuubi training and Sage training had gotten in the way. I was good. One of the best in the village still, but never up to his level. After, well I had Papa and Tobirama. They taught me in the Uzumaki style. Or what they could remember from their Uzumakis. Then their own styles.”

Minashi chuckled as she looked back to the board and continued to play. “Tobirama was always a bit miffed that I was so good at his jutsu. So, he abused it to train me. Papa too. Especially when I told them that I had others doing my Hokage paperwork so I could train.”

“What?” Sakumo blinked at her.

Minashi just smirked down at the board. “Checkmate.” She grinned.

Sakumo was just staring at her.

“What?”

“You had Clones do your paperwork?”

Minashi smirked. “Funny really. No Hokage before me thought to do so, even though they had the reserves and access to the scroll with the jutsu.”

“Does Hiruzen know this?

Minashi blinked. “I’ve been debating when to tell him. Though I kind of see it as fair game since he’s thrown off my plans so much. Let him suffer a bit longer.” She then narrowed her eyes on him. “You better not get caught by the old monkey.”

Sakumo smiled innocently at her. “Another game?” He asked instead gesturing to the board.

“Tou-san!” Kakashi called as he rushed up to them. Minashi wiped away the privacy seal. “Can we work on some more jutsu now? I’m all done my Katas.”

Sakumo hummed looking between the two pups before him. He knew his conversation with Minashi had gotten sidetracked. He didn’t get an answer on why she was angry at her own Clone. But he couldn’t talk with her properly without one of her privacy seals.

He’d let her procrastinate for a little bit longer.

“Alright. Give me a minute. I want to grab something.”

Sakumo got up from the engawa and headed inside. Kakashi sat beside Minashi and frowned at the board of shogi.

“You played against Tou-san?”

“Hai.”

“He’s been teaching me too when he has time.”

“I had a friend before arriving here that taught me.” Minashi sighed. “Saki-chan is a tough opponent though.”

“Did you beat Tou-san?” Kakashi’s voice filled with awe as he looked the pieces over again.

“Hai, just barely.”

“But even Nara-sama has a hard time beating him.” Kakashi exclaimed.

“Huh?” Minashi blinked up at him. Two coal eyes were wide.

“Tou-san and Nara-sama sometimes play it. Tou-san would have me watch and talk about the strategy afterwards. It’s always a close match.”

Minashi hummed as she looked back down and reviewed the game they’d played.

“I let Minashi win.” Sakumo said joining them again.

Minashi’s gaze snapped up to his twinkling one.

“I needed to see her strategy first. She’s well taught. I look forward to testing you further Minashi-chan.”

“Again.” She demanded, sounding like the troublesome Naras.

Sakumo held up a hand. “Patience.” He then showed them three small slips of white paper, no bigger than his palm. “Training first. What do you two know of Elemental chakra?”

“That it’s a Chuunin skill unless being an aspect of Clan Jutsus.” Kakashi recited.

“Correct.”

“We’ve only talked about the theory in class.” Minashi tried to hold back her eagerness.

“So, you two should know what I’m holding right?”

“Chakra paper.” Kakashi nodded eagerly.

Sakumo smiled and handed them each and piece and kept one for himself. “Put in chakra, depending on its reaction to your chakra, we’ll be able to see your main affinity. When you are Chuunin we will do this again and instead test for Secondary affinities. By then, you should have enough control to learn how to pull back on your main one to reveal the secondary.”

“Do you two remember how to tell which reaction is which?” Sakumo quizzed them. He always did with each lesson or training. It was no wonder Kakashi had been so far ahead of his age group. She didn’t think any of her friends’ parents, even the clan ones pushed so hard without making it seem that hard.

“Fire will ignite and burn to ash.” Minashi started.

“Wind, splits the paper in two.” Kakashi went next.

“Lightning will crinkle the paper.”

“Earth, turns to dirt and crumbles away.”

“Water will make the paper wet.”

Sakumo smiled at them proud. “Well done. Kakashi, go ahead.”

Kakashi fed the paper chakra and it crumpled. “Lightning!” he exclaimed excited. “Like you tou-san!”

“Ah. I can help you practice Lightning Manipulation then.” Kakashi beamed. Sakumo turned to Minashi. “You next Minashi.”

Minashi nodded and focused on her chakra. She tried her best to hold back what she knew the last time she tested her chakra. But her control was still shaky.

The paper split in two. Relieved Minashi let out a breath, but it was too soon. The two sides then began to dampen in her grip. Minashi cursed mentally at the sight.

“Whoa!” Kakashi whispered. “Tou-san what was that?”

Minashi looked up to see Sakumo eyeing her. Minashi grimaced.

“Well, you are Half Uzumaki and Half Namikaze. Both are strong clans even if there are only a few left. I’m surprised, but not surprised.” Sakumo said evenly. “Wind comes from Namikaze. Minato should be able to assist you with that. He is Wind affinity.”

“I thought Wind was rare in Konoha?” Kakashi asked.

“It is. The Sarutobi Clan is the only other one that has it for main Affinities. Back in the warring era, the Sarutobi rested between the lands of Suna and Fire. Namikaze though was originally a small but strong clan from Suna.”

Minashi’s eyes widened on him in real surprise. “Really?”

Sakumo smiled. “Hai. I’m sure if you asked Minato, he can pull out some of his family history. His clan was very meticulous about keeping records. Until Minato was of age, they were kept safe as is any protocol for dying clans. He received them when he became Jounin. The same for all the Uzumaki holdings Kushina has.” He glanced to Kakashi. “Just like if anything happened to me, all of the Hatake holdings would be locked away safe until you made Jounin. You would then have the position to be responsible enough to make a decision on what to do with everything. My hopes would be that you would make me proud and be Happy.”

Kakashi stared at him with wide eyes. Sakumo reached over and ruffled his hair. “All I ever want for you Kakashi is to grow up strong and to be happy.”

“Now Minashi, I have a secondary affinity for Water. I can assist you with it while you are here. When I’m away, Kushina should be able to help. She had a primary affinity for water and secondary Wind. Minato, I believe has also worked with water recently, but it is not one of his secondary affinities. That would be Lightening.” He smiled at Kakashi who perked up. “So, he will be able to help you Kakashi, if I am unable.”

Sakumo left but quickly returned after going to one of the trees near the main house. He held up two leaves from a pile he retrieved.

“Lightening.” He began holding the leaf on either end. Black wiry lines squirmed up the leaf before connecting. “Kakashi, the process of this exercise it to control the lightning without burning the leaf up. Once your leaf looks like this, we’ll move onto the next step. Lightning is one of the trickier elements to control. That’s why I’m okay with you starting early.”

Kakashi nodded and took from the small pile of leaves Sakumo had grabbed.

“Wind.” Sakumo held it on other ends again. The leaf split down the middle cleanly. “This will not go automatically like the chakra paper.” He explained.

“Okay.”

“Same with Kakashi, as soon as it looked like mine, we’ll move onto the next step.” Minashi nodded knowing this was going to be boring. “Also, I can’t show it, but if you want to attempt water as well, I can explain it.” Minashi eagerly nodded and he chuckled. “Draw the water from your leaf and have it pool to the center of the leaf without completely drying out it out.”

Minashi deadpanned him. That was not the training Tobirama put her through.

“Don’t give me that look pup.” Sakumo grunted and pressed down on her head as he ruffled her hair.

Minashi gave a small displeased snarl. Her hair was messy enough. “Stop it Saki-chan!” She whined, swatting at him. Sakumo just chuckled before handing over her own pile of leaves.

“You two can work on this until bath time.” He got up smiling and left them to the evening sun.

Kakashi cursed sticking his fingers to his mouth after another leaf caught fire. But being the determined little brat he was, he picked up another and tried again. Minashi couldn’t let that slide.

She knew wind already. It was instinct. Her water needed practice. So, she tried the new exercise.

She dried out the leaf.

Cursing she tried again. It was much more difficult than the water manipulation Tobirama had her doing. That had been pooling bubbles of water from a moving source of water. The bubbles being of various sizes. Then separating clean water from a jug of muddy river water.

Minashi paused at her thoughts. _Okay, maybe not harder, but definitely harder for me since it required smaller amounts of chakra. _She was always weaker to jutsu and exercises that required small chakra amounts or delicate control. Another reason she’d never be a medic-nin. That’s why she’d made the tags.

Minashi worked on pulling smaller and smaller amounts of water from the leaf while her brain spilt and thought on other tasks.

_I’ll need to get with Tsunade soon. She’s the only medic-nin with enough control and understanding to be able to help me make more Iryojutsu Tags. She might even have new ideas. Not to mention, she wanted to pass on some of the breakthroughs her and Sakura had made over the years. Including one that saved many lives of their shinobis._

“Alright. Enough.” Sakumo’s voice snapped her back to the present.

Minashi jerked and lost control. Her leaf was sucked of all water. It became a mess of dust that soon was soaked with the water she’d pulled out.

Sakumo just chuckled at her. Kakashi was pouting behind his mask even as he put the burn ointment on them that Sakumo brought.

Together their small group headed inside for bath time. Soon after, the exhaustion caught up with both academy students and they were out cold.


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the Academy  
Some Jutsu backfire....

Chapter 35

The days slowly began to pass with ease for Minashi. Her medical leave granted by the Hokage, was so that she could relax and recoup from her mental episode. Recommended by Inojiro.

While her mind had shifted to accommodate for her start accepting the deaths of her loved ones, she was still grieving. So, her Kitsune clone would spend the morning helping Hiruzen in the office and being visible. In the afternoon, her clone would then come to the Academy where Minashi was and help with the sparring lessons.

Kitsune wasn’t easy on any of the students. The academy was still running off war time programs. Thus, the Mock Genin months. Minashi wondered over the next two weeks why Sarutobi had ever let up on this part of the program. She could understand raising the entrance age, by why take away tree walking, water walking, and Mock Genin months? It weakened their forces. Especially after the Kyuubi attack and Uchiha massacre.

Kitsune had asked Hiruzen why he thought it would have been reduced over the two weeks. His presumptions were that it was changed beneath his nose. With how his advisors had been working behind his back, he wouldn’t leave that option out. Sakumo even put in his two scents by suggesting making the entrance exams harder as well. While a good amount of their numbers come from civilians, a good percentage end up dropping out or dying shorty after.

“Quality over Quantity.” Kitsune had agreed. This wasn’t saying that Civilians couldn’t make good shinobis. Minashi knew this well. Sakura, Lee, Tenten, all made good examples that civilians could still kick ass. But it would allow their numbers go from civilians stuck in Chuunin, to those that were more likely to push for Jounin.

Minashi used the academy to brush up on her strategizing skills. There was a Nara boy in her class that had started giving her the stink eye when she poked holes into his strategy. Sumiko just told him to take it as a lesson.

The sparring session were finally onto the three verses one. Mostly it was against Sumiko and Hachiro with Kitsune observing to give pointers.

They were into the fourth week of the Mock Genin period, second three on one challenge, when Kitsune stepped in.

The entire afternoon was spent watching her clone throw Pre-genins around like rag dolls as they rotated through teams. Minashi herself included.

Kakashi plopped beside her in the sun. While fall was in full bloom, it meant the temperature was not as warm as it used to be. Even with the sun out.

“She’s amazing.” Kakashi huffed as he swiped away his sweat. “I can’t believe you get to train with her.”

Minashi grunted. “Not until I’m chuunin. That’s when Saki-chan, Nii-san, and Nee-san agreed that I could leave with her to get training with the summons.”

“Still.” He huffed and handed her water. “Who haven’t you been paired with?”

“You and Kenji.” Minashi sighed after downing half the water. “I am looking forward to it. Kenji has gotten faster.” She jerked her chin to where the Uchiha was still with his current team. Ryouta and the Nara boy. It was not a good match up.

“He’s annoying.” Kakashi grunted.

“But he’s good.” She smirked at him.

Kakashi grunted. Minashi rolled her eyes. She remembered her Kakashi always saying that he was a bit of an ass as a preteen. He said nothing of it starting as a kid. Though it might have to do with him respecting those that worked hard. Kenji worked hard and it showed.

Kenji activated his Sharingan halfway through the spar. He only had a single tomoe in his left eye, but it increased his reaction time.

He’d activated it the second time he went up against Kitsune. Kitsune had purposefully aimed for a kill strike. Knowing she’d be able to stop with her own skills but wanted to see if she could push the Uchiha to awakening his eyes like Sasuke had once been.

Kitsune had gotten lucky. Or Kenji had. They activated. He didn’t even realize it until Sumiko had congratulated him. Kitsune had then called him out on it. The other Uchiha in the class had listened, but Kitsune was speaking to the one she knew would listen.

_“Those eyes of yours are tools. They are to be treated as tools.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Your clan has gotten arrogant over their eyes. It makes them predictable.” Kitsune had snorted. “While they can be a powerful weapon, that is all those eyes are. A weapon, a tool. You train with them but you do not rely on them.”_

_Kenji had actually stopped and lost his ‘happy’ aura. “Kazou-sama says our eyes are the pride of the Uchiha.”_

_“Being too filled by Clan Pride will get you and your comrades killed. This is a village. Not just clans living together. We work together. We train and sharpen our tools to protect all our precious people of our Home together.” Kitsune lectured firmly._

_Kenji had bravely held her gaze before bowing at the waist to Kitsune._

_“I promise to treat them as tools.”_

_“I only ask that you try.” Kitsune had nodded and the sparring had resumed._

“I think we might work well together.” Minashi said low as they watched Kenji and his temp team.

“Why do you say that? He’s annoying.” Kashi pouted crossing his arms.

“You and I are on another skill level.” Minashi whispered. “The clan kids could possibly keep up, but their minds not as much. Kenji isn’t like us, but he’s not that far off. He’s observant, persistent, and has good instincts.” She pointed and they watched as Kenji did a duck and small hop to avoid a slashing arm yet sweeping foot from Kitsune.

“I know he gets on your nerves, but he would also make a good teammate. I pushed him in our individual spars.”

Kash looked at her. “And?”

“Not as good as you but adapted quickly.” She mused aloud. “You’ve also gotten used to my fighting style. You expect me to not be where I should be. He learned after a few minutes that I wasn’t predictable and tried to adapt to keep up.”

Kashi hummed as he tilted his head and watched the elder boy. “Ma, I guess it won’t be too bad to be on a team with him.”

Minashi chuckled and elbowed him. “Friends are good Kashi.”

He grunted again. “Annoying.”

“Good.”

“Hn.”

“You sound like an Uchiha.” She smirked.

Kashi groaned then pulled her into a headlock. “Take it back!”

“Never.” She smirked all while giggling up a storm.

Yeah, he wasn’t her Kakashi, but she was falling in love with him all over again. It eased the pain in her heart. She knew she’d grow up and continue to find another new part of him that she’d fall in love with.

“Hatake! Uzumaki!” Sumiko called.

“HAI!” They chorused.

“Paired with Kenji Uchiha in the next round.”

“Hai.” Minashi smiled while Kakashi groaned.

Kenji huffed tiredly as he flopped on the other side of Minashi on the ground.

“Stick me with a fork. I’m done.” He moaned.

“Wuss.” Kashi snorted.

Kenji shot him a glare, but didn’t sit back up. “You didn’t last any longer with your team baka.”

“At least I didn’t trip over my teammates.” Kashi huffed heatedly. Minashi rolled her eyes even as Kenji grabbed a fist full of grass and threw it at Kashi. Kashi gave a small snarl in return while brushing the blades from his hair.

“She’s a sadist.” Ryouta deadpanned as he sat on Kashi’s other side. He eyed Kakashi’s hair and pointed. “Missed some.” he pointed out to the younger boy.

Kakashi muttered under his breath, but eventually brushed the grass out.

“Who is?” Kenji yawned as he rested his head on his hands.

“Kitsune-sama.” Ryouta deadpanned. “I saw her grinning as she the threw last few teams into each other.”

“I overheard Tou-san and Mikoto-Oba-chan say that Jounin only ever want to volunteer for the Academy Duty if it was for Taijutsu teachers. Said that it was the only fun part.” Kenji grumbled.

“We’re brats to them.” Minashi snorted. “Arrogant in some cases. We’re annoying to them unless they are responsible for us as senseis.”

“Then what are we?” Kenji sighed.

“Toys.”

Silence met her deadpanned answer.

Ryouta groaned first. Kenji just threw his arms over his face. Kakashi looked at Minashi.

“How do you know?”

Minashi grunted and glared at her clone, remembering one of its taunts and altering it to fit.

“_I can’t wait to break you in brat. It’s been a while since I’ve had a fresh one to mold.”_ Minashi repeated. It had actually been her clone reminding her that her Fox summons were probably going to start from scratch again just to fuck with her. Minashi hadn’t gained her sadistic streak from being Hokage. That had only enhanced it. She’d learned it from her summons. The conniving creatures.

Kenji sat up and stared at her. “You know, I’m starting to feel bad for you.” He then smiled at her wickedly. “Maybe it’s karma coming to bite you for all the pranks you’ve pulled.”

Kashi snorted at her side. She elbowed him, but he still snickered.

“He has a point.” Ryouta nodded.

Mina sent him a pout. “You too Ryouta?” she whined.

He just gave her an arrogant smirk. Kenji snickered with Kashi.

“Uchiha, Hatake, Uzumaki!” Sumiko called out.

“Hai!” They chorused.

“You’re up!”

All three groaned as they headed for the sparring circle that Kitsune awaited them in.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kenji whispered as they stood together staring at the smirking Kitsune.

“Blow her up.” Mina deadpanned.

“Minato-san said you weren’t allowed to have live tags on academy grounds Mina-chan.” Kashi Chided.

“Only a little one?” She pleaded.

Kenji chuckled nervously. “I really don’t want to see Okawa-sama mad again.”

Mina let out a disappointed sigh.

“Do you know any genjutsu?” Kakashi whispered to Kenji.

Kenji pouted. “None strong enough to go against her.”

“What about a perception one?” Mina whispered. “Isn’t that a D-rank one?”

Kenji eyed her. Kashi hummed as he tried to see where she was going with it.

“Hai.” Kenji answer slowly.

“Okay.” Mina whispered and pulled their heads down and closer to block her clone’s vision of their faces. She wouldn’t be able to read their lips this way. Their connection was also blocked during spars like this. “This is the plan.” Minashi whispered and the two boys listened.

_Minashi stared at Kenji across the training field. Her Katana held at the ready. His own matching._

_“Hajime!” Mikoto called from the side._

_They both sprung forward._

_Kenji’s face still had that insufferable smirk on it. It wasn’t the Uchiha smirk, but one she had associated with him and his little brother. It reminded her too much of Naruto’s own prankster smirks._

_It made her chest ache, but helped satisfy something as well._

_Metal clanged against metal. Black and blonde blurs sped around the field._

_Kenji jumped back when she disarmed him. He smoothly moved into a sequence of Katon Jutsu hand signs. Minashi leapt back as well. Her right hand did her own one-handed signs while clutching the Katana. She met his Katon with Suiton. Steam filled the field. Minashi disappeared into it. Sage Mode coming to her between one step and another._

_Jumping, she spun and used the momentum against Kenji as she found him in the steam. He blocked her easily in the steam. What she wasn’t completely expecting was for Shisui to come at her from behind. A clone manifested with a thought and covered her back._

_The Spar continued until finally Kenji and Shisui backed down at the arrival of Tsunade._

_Minashi looked over to her predecessor and surrogate mother._

_“Baa-chan.”_

_Tsunade gave a tired smile. “It’s ready.”_

_“Is the Teme getting one as well?”_

_Tsunade’s lips twitched._

_Shisui burst out laughing. “Mitoko-oba-san ordered him to.” All eyes moved to said woman who only smiled kindly in return._

_Minashi nodded. “Good. We can’t have both us of missing arms now.”_

_“You wouldn’t have lost it if you weren’t being reckless.” Kenji pointed out sheathing his Katana._

_Minashi cleaned an ear with a pinky. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that? All I heard was rambling from a reanimation that constantly kept being cut down during the mission I’d lost my arm on.”_

_Kenji grunted but he was smirking. “You know, if the Wolf didn’t already lay claim, and if I had lived, I think I would have easily found a way to make you mine.”_

_Like he sensed it, Kakashi shunshin to Tsunade’s side._

_“Yo!” Kakashi eye smiled. “Sakura is awaiting your arrival Hokage-sama.”_

_Minashi sighed and handed her katana over to Shisui. “Thank you all again for the lessons.”_

_“Kushina was my only rival in swordsplay.” Mikoto said walking with them back towards the hospital. “It is only right that her daughter knows it as well.”_

_“Ma, she’s right.” Kakashi shrugged absently. “I think I remember watching one of their spars.” He eyed Mikoto. “As a child I think I learned to respect Kunoichi because of them.”_

_Mikoto only kept her pleased smile._

_Tsunade chuckled softly at their antics._

_“By the way Kenji-san.” Kakashi called even as he already had Minashi under his arm and plastered to his side. “Kindly keep your hands off my Uzumaki.” _

_Kenji stopped in place. No one bothered to check on him. Kakashi had spoken with such a sweet and innocent tone, smiling eyes, but it was the aura surrounding him. It screamed almost like Killing Intent, that one wrong move and you were dead. Being dead shouldn’t deter the Uchiha from pushing the Hatake’s wordless warning. Kenji knew that somehow, Kakashi might find a way to make him suffer though, ignoring the fact that he was already dead._

_It confused the poor Uchiha to rooted silence, while the rest of the group headed closer to the main part of the village._

Mina groaned as she woke. She didn’t understand why she was asleep to start with. When did she fall asleep? Why did she?

“Easy now.” A familiar voice filled her ears. Mina groaned again as the noise sent another wave of pain through her head.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I fell from the sky.” She mumbled. “Again.”

Snickers filled the air. “Close enough.” Minashi was finally coherent enough to realize it was Tsunade’s voice she heard.

“Your name?” Tsunade asked.

“Minashi Uzumaki-Namikaze.” She mumbled.

“Good. Do you know what day it is?”

Minashi paused as she slowly tried to open her eyes. The lights seared her brain. With a groan she tried to cover them. Instead, soft hands were held over her eyes until she was more accustomed to the lighting.

“What day Minashi?” Tsunade asked again.

Minashi spouted off what she thought was the date and received a nod from Tsunade.

“Close enough. It’s actually the following day.”

Minashi frowned at the Senju. “What? Why?”

“Do you remember what happened at the academy Yesterday?” Tsunade asked even as she went on checking Minashi’s vitals, reflexes, and….was that a bandage on her arm? Tsunade was unwrapping it and inspecting the skin.

Minashi frowned as she tried to sort through her memories of what went wrong.

“Sparring against Kitsune.” She mumbled and frowned as more became clear. “Teamed with Kashi and Kenji at the end.”

She let out a long sigh as exhaustion ate at her.

“Something else but it’s blurry.” Minashi shrugged.

“Probably because you, Kakashi, and Kenji Uchiha all ended up having to spend the night in the hospital.” A new, deeper, and angry voice grunted.

Minashi’s gaze snapped to see Sakumo leaning against the doorway. He entered and shut it behind him. Minashi saw him place a Fuuin tag on it. One she recognized as a spare she’d given Hiruzen.

“Now, care to explain why Kitsune sent three Pre-Genin to the hospital?”

Minashi blinked at him. “I have no clue.” She answered honestly.

“Short term memory loss.” Tsunade butted in. “It’s in result of the concussion.”

“I have a concussion?” Minashi frowned.

“Yes.” Tsunade raised a brow at her.

Minashi nodded. “That explains why they are blurry then. Let me see if I can fix that.” She mumbled sitting up and into a lotus position.

Minashi fell into her mindscape and found nothing amiss. Well, except maybe the noise coming from Kurama’s cave. Heading inside, she found he’d burrowed deeper inside than normal.

She eventually found him.

He was curled up in a ball shaking.

“Kurama?” she called out curiously.

He jerked, then turned to look at her. She found amusement in his eyes before he burst out laughing and literally rolling around in his cave.

Curious now, she sought out the new Kakashi and Kenji trees. What she found there made her own cheeks heat in embarrassment.

Minashi groaned as she came back to her body and covered her face. Sakumo raised a brow at her. Kitsune had disappeared from the scene quickly and no one had been able to get the answers from her. The boys didn’t have concussions, but were not answering.

“I can’t believe it worked.” She finally mumbled. “It was only supposed to be a bit of payback.” Minashi bemoaned. “A distraction so Kashi and Kenji could get a hit on Kitsune.”

“What was?” Sakumo asked firmly.

“Oiroke Gyaku Harem no Jutsu.” Minashi whispered as her face flamed.

Tsunade blinked. Sakumo stared.

“What?” Sakumo deadpanned.

“It works best on stronger opponents. Naruto used his Oiroke Harem no Jutsu all the time on strong male opponents. I’d do my version for the females. It always worked. I-I just can’t believe it worked so _well._”

“Ah.” Tsunade snapped understanding lighting in her eyes. “So that’s why Sumiko-san was brought in with a case of blood loss. There had been no evidence of wounds except the blood dried under her nose.”

Minashi groaned. “The original is just supposed to weed out perverts. The Harem version is just a diversion, yet also a distraction. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the affect.”

“So how did you get a concussion out of it?” Sakumo frowned.

Minashi looked up at him with such a pitiful pout and flaming cheeks.

“Kitsune was so embarrassed that she threw Kashi and Kenji into me. I broke our fall against the academy wall. It was an accident. Kashi and Kenji aren’t hurt right?”

Tsunade snickered and shook her head even as Sakumo just stared at her.

“They’re fine. Shook up a bit, but like you said, you took the brunt of impact.”

Minashi let out a sigh of relief.

“So basically, you fell for your own Jutsu?” Sakumo raised a brow at her.

Minashi groaned again. Kurama’s laughter filling her head even louder. “I already have Kurama laughing his head off.”

Sakumo finally smiled and shook his head at the tiny blonde. Tsunade just snickered at her as she prepared her paperwork for discharge.

Kushina’s laughter echoed throughout the apartment that evening after Sakumo explained why Kitsune had such a reaction that hurt three students. Their previous anger gone, replaced with amusement.

Even Minato was smirking. Minashi only eyed him from her seat, dreading the memories that were to come of him teasing poor Kitsune.

Thank Kami for Kakashi. He was on her side that, while a strange Jutsu, it worked. They got two decent hits on Kitsune before her embarrassment of being caught, rebounded their attack against her.

Minashi instead grabbed Kakashi and decided that it was late enough, only being six in the evening, and they could get away with going to bed.

Slapping sleeping seals on them both, Minashi happily pushed one of her most embarrassing days away to the back of her mind. Never to be spoke about willingly again.

The following morning she’d then gotten to revisit her Kitsune clone’s memories. Apparently, Kitsune had only gotten a small scolding from the Hokage. Of course, only after he had stopped laughing at her for getting caught in her own jutsu.

Kitsune had just blushed and deadpanned him. It only made him laugh harder. Her eyes narrowed at him as a foxy smirk lifted his lips. He paused at her look. Familiar with Kushina’s own prankster smirks.

Ice had shivered down Hiruzen’s spine. But he tried to reason…. She wouldn’t dare to get back at him for laughing at her.

The rest of the day went as normal. After the awkward conversation between Sumiko and Kitsune, they had agreed to not say anything. So, the Mock Team spars continued.

More teams were switched up. Though Minashi, Kakashi, and Kenji only found themselves in variations with Ryouta.

It was plain to see that the Senseis realized that they tended to work best together. But didn’t know which variation worked _Best._

Another week went by with Mock teams like this. Minashi had never felt so exhausted.

It probably didn’t help that after her hospital visit, Tsunade had spoken about borrowing some of her Kitsune Blood Clones to train against.

Apparently, Jiraiya and Orochimaru agreed that they were ready to face her again. The memories she received, proved otherwise. Minashi had a tendency to find the holes in their shaky teamwork and poke at them.

Minashi found it amusing.

The Sannin… not as much.

This just meant that they got better at covering the holes of their teamwork. Pushing her Kitsune clones to exhaustion. That exhausted doubled with Minashi’s own from the academy.

She had to go as far as drop evening training. Kashi hated it, but didn’t protest when she dragged his exhausted frame with her to bed right after dinner.

Before Minashi knew it, Graduation was finally upon them. Excitement bubbled under her skin. Yes, she was dreading the D-ranks soon to come, but it meant she was one step further in her training.

Her time with her new family over the months had only helped her continue to heal. Continue to grow stronger. The people around her were growing as well.

Kushina had been in and out with missions and training with her summons. Minashi had also noticed a lightness to her Nee-san over the months. The fear was receding and happiness was replacing it. Kushina had also grown stronger because of the extra training.

Even Minato had pushed to work on his own training with his summons. His sage training was slow coming, but he was sticking to it.

He’d also become closer friends with Kitsune. The teasing after the academy incident helped to ease their friendship. She did get him back though when he spread it to Team Cheetah. The ANBU team training she pushed them through in retaliation, and their groans of pain, was sweet music to her ears.

Kitsune had also been invited more to the Uzumaki-Namikaze apartments and even the Hatake Compound to ‘help’ Minashi and Kakashi train.

Kushina had even been able to get a few training spars against Kitsune. Kitsune still won.

Sakumo had been the most surprising to Minashi. After he’d finally gotten her to sit down and talk to him, the air had been cleared up.

She was still one of his pups. No matter how close her mental age was to his. She was Five in body. He was treating her as such when she was Mina. His training with Kitsune though was interesting.

He pushed her. He challenged her. He treated her as a comrade. She didn’t understand how he was able to separate her two aliases so easily. Accept her so readily.

She’d finally cornered him about it one evening a few months after he’d been let into the loop. Then she understood.

_They were sitting on the engawa with a shogi board between them. Kakashi and her physical body were going through their conditioning exercises._

_The click of the shogi piece pulled her out of her head._

_“How?” She finally asked looking up to him. She activated the privacy bubble seal she’d finally added to her skin. Sakumo looked up and tilted his head feeling the Privacy seal activate._

_“How what?” he asked._

_“How are you so accepting of this?” she waved to herself and Mina._

_Sakumo paused as he stared at her. “It was strange at first to be honest. I didn’t know how I should treat you. A child? An Adult?” he looked out to her real body. “Then I just decided to watch. I separated you first. Made Kitsune and Minashi two different people. Yet that didn’t feel right. You are one person just with two forms.” He finally looked back at her with a look she couldn’t describe. “For all of an adult you are mentally in age, you still hold an innocence to you. It has kept me from treating you as a superior. Instead you are an equal, yet my charge. You appeared before me for a reason Minashi.” he whispered. “Kurama-san trusted you in my care and I will continue to care for your wellbeing. Whether in a child body or adult. You are my responsibility. One that I'm honored to take on.”_

_He moved a final piece on the shogi board and then smiled at her. “You still have much to learn anyways brat.”_

_She looked down and hissed in annoyance._

_“Checkmate.” he chuckled._

_Minashi just grumbled and reset the board. Sakumo reached out and caught her wrist. Her eyes looked up to meet his._

_“You are protecting the will of fire, the King of Konoha, and the child of prophecy in the future. Yet you still need someone to watch your back. That’s who I am now. You are my charge, my friend, a pup of my pack. I will protect you. Plus,-” He released her with a smirk. “I need to make sure a good female such as yourself doesn’t get away. Kakashi will need a strong mate. You’ve already proven to be as such. So, until he’s strong enough to protect you on his own, I'll be doing the protecting.”_

_Minashi felt her face flush as she just gave Sakumo the stink eye. He just laughed at her._

She was happy after that afternoon. To know that Sakumo would have her back. As Minashi and Kitsune.

They’d then really gotten into their pair training. Their strategy sparring against the Jounin squads had only enriched their growing friendship. Plus it would only spread positive rumors throughout the village about the Hokage’s Personal Advisor/ ANBU to be seen paired with such a strong Jounin.

It didn’t even come off an awkward when he treated her as a child when she was Minashi. They both knew the lines. He knew that her Mina personality was her letting her innocence and drive to enjoy her second childhood, shine through. He only encouraged it. Firmly agreeing to allow her and Kakashi to enjoy their time.

The most surprising part of the last few months had been when her new family had thrown her a birthday party.

She’d broken down into tears. She had to attend as Minashi, but even as a now five-year-old, her admittance that she’d never experienced a real birthday party had struck home. Her friends from the academy had made sure she enjoyed it even more. Her adult friends that _knew _had only shared looks.

The party had then been filled with laughter as games were played, food was shared, presents were opened, and memories were made.

“Alright. Listen up you brats. The Genin Exam is broken down into five sections.” Sumiko-sensei's voice shook Mina from her memories. “There will be no cheating allowed. If you are caught even once, you fail and have to repeat another year not to mention the disciplinary actions that will be taken. Normally Shinobi are all about cheating and not playing fair, but in this instance, that does not apply. You lot are not shinobi yet. You don’t get to play by those rules. No, you must first prove that you have the skills, knowledge, and Will to enter the dangerous world that is being a shinobi.”

The class sat straight up waiting for her to continue. She nodded at their attention and drew it to the board where the exam was broken down.

“First part will be the written exam. You will have two hours. The Exam is separated into ten sections to test your knowledge that you will need to survive. This is worth Forty percent of your overall grade.” The board listed the ten sections. Situational Strategy Practice, Chakra Theory, History, Mathematics, Geography, Herbology, Basic Anatomy, Fuuinjutsu Theory, Konoha Laws, and Shinobi Rules.

A few students paled. Minashi just kept listening. It was fascinating to learn just how challenging this would be. It was nothing like her first Genin exams.

“Second, you will be put through a physical exam. You will have five minutes to complete the obstacle course. It will not be like the other run throughs that you’ve all done. Chuunin and Jounin have been brought in to provide an additional challenge. After that you will also have to survive five minutes in a spar against a Chuunin. Be aware they will all be Mid-Chuunin or higher. The longer you last, the better your score.”

“Third, you will be tested in your weapons handling. You will be tested in stationary and moving targets in both Kunai and Shuriken. There is also an option to test on a third weapon. This is not a requirement, but will give you extra points.”

“Fourth, The Ninjutsu Exam. Worth thirty percent of your overall grade. You will need to show competence in completing three D-rank Jutsu that we’ve gone over. Those being the Kawarimi, Henge, and a Clone Jutsu. Six months ago, you were warned of the upcoming exams. With that comes the options to show off an Elemental Jutsu or Clan Jutsu in this section. If done, they must be completed without failure of the chosen jutsus. They will be extra credit. You must also be able to complete the Tree walking and Water walking exercises.”

“Lastly, Genjutsu. You will be tested on Casting, Breaking, and the detection of B-rank Genjutsus and below.”

Sumiko looked around at her class of twenty student. “Any questions?” Silence. “Good.”

Hachiro grabbed a stack of papers and together the two Senseis handed out the upside-down packets.

Pencils were lifted. Hands on paper. Anticipation rose.

“Begin!” Sumiko announced.

Minashi quickly skimmed through the packet to locate where everything was in the packet. She zeroed in on the Fuuinjutsu Theory first. Strategy followed with Chakra Theory and Anatomy. These she knew by heart from her first lift putting them into practice. Konoha Laws and Shinobi Rules was also easy as she had them beat into her head by Tsunade before the jump. Geography she knew from her travels with Jiraiya and Naruto. Herbology she struggled on as it was a newer subject. History she begrudgingly filled out with the textbook answers and not what she’d learned from the founders. She saved her worst for last. She has always, and will always hate Math. It made her skin crawl.

“Pencils Down!” Sumiko called two hours later. Minashi lifted her head from the desk. She had finished twenty minutes ago. Kakashi had followed ten minutes later. To her surprise, Kenji in front of them had also finished before time was up.

Hachiro-sensei collected the exams while Sumiko sensei got them in order alphabetically.

Their class of twenty Genin hopefuls then headed for the obstacle course. The other two graduating classes were also lining up near it. Minashi noticed a few kids looking like clan kids, but not as many as her own class. There also seemed to be more civilians in the other two classes. Her had only nine compared to the twelve to fifteen the other two classes seemed to have.

The teachers from each class split. The Assistants waiting at the end of the course with a clip board and a stopwatch. Minashi’s eyes though were on the Chuunin and Jounin she could feel in the trees on either side of the course. She felt her hackles raising at the challenge their scents and chakra were raising. They were gleeful to play with the pre-genins.

“Mina?” Kenji asked from in front of her. He could almost feel the excitement rolling off of her.

“There are Chuunin and Jounin in the trees.” She smiled as adrenaline filled her blood. “I can feel them. They are leaking just a bit of Killer Intent in their excitement.”

“Begin!” The first Call went out by Daichi Okawa. The first line of Students rushed forward. After the first obstacle, the Kunai began flying from the trees. Yelps of the kids filled the air.

Minashi only chuckled excitedly. She began bouncing on her feet.

“This is gonna be fun dattebane.” She smirked.

Inomi behind her groaned. “How?”

“I’m going to beat everyone’s time and come out without a scratch.” Minashi boasted.

“Is that your goal then?” Kenji asked. She also saw Genma in front of him tilt his head around to listen in.

“I don’t think that’s been done before.” Genma added.

“Then I'll break that record.” She smirked excited for the thrill.

What seemed like forever, and was closer to forty minutes, the line before Minashi finally dwindled.

Finally, it was Minashi’s turn.

Hiruzen, Sakumo, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were all standing around the Hokage’s desk. On the other side the Potential Jounin Senseis were all watching the exam through the projection of the Hokage’s crystal ball in the middle of the meeting room.

Even some off duty Jounins and shinobi relatives of the academy students were sitting watching the exams.

“Minato! She’s up next!” Kushina beamed as she squeezed her boyfriend’s arm.

Minato just felt his foot tapping nervously. “She’ll do good. She’s fast. She’s small. She’s smart.”

Sakumo rolled his eyes at the nervous Namikaze.

“Begin!” Rang in the room from the view of the academy.

Minashi shot off like a slingshot. Climbing up the rope and wall with ease that came from Sakumo’s harsh physical conditioning.

Chakra wasn’t allowed to be used on the physical course.

Reaching the top, she leapt off and cushioned her landing with a roll, easily dodging the kunai and shuriken that began. Over and under she slid, and jumped over the uneven bars before her. Dodging Kunai and shuriken. Snagging’ one midair during a leap and throwing it back at one that she wouldn't have been able to dodge.

Rolling back up to her feet, she beat it towards the next section. Rushing for the first platform, she touched down before leaping off for the next slightly higher and angled one. Side to side, she continued to leap forward, flipping cartwheels when Kunai and Shuriken tried to unbalance her to fall into the mud pit that rested beneath the platforms. Launching off the last one, she grabbed the rope and used her momentum to launch her for the next rope. She did the same for the next three ropes. Landing with another roll, she scooped up a kunai and threw it at another Kunai as she got up and dove down the slide headfirst. Quickly she crawled underneath the raiton charged shinobi wire above her while rolling to avoid a kunai every to often.

Free of the net crawl, she jumped back up and sprinted for the mock forest, dodging trees, kunai, trip wires, and hole traps. Free of the trapped section, she sprinted to the finish line. Skidding to a halt she turned back to Hachiro.

The Chuunin was staring wide-eyed down at his stopwatch.

“Minute and Thirty Seconds.” He said aloud. “A new course record.”

Minashi smirked arrogantly and brushed off her shoulders. “And without a scratch.” She informed the other awaiting senseis. The Finished Pre-genins just stared at her in awe. Pleased, Minashi sauntered back to their group to stretch and prepare for the spars.

“That’s my Imouto!” Kushina cheered.

“YES!” Minato laughed and cheered happily as he jumped up from his seat, dislodging Kushina.

Sakumo couldn’t help his own proud smile as he watched his one pup poke fun at his mud-covered pup. Kakashi had only fallen once at the end of the rope section. He’d still had one of the fastest times before Minashi just destroyed it.

“She’s fast.” Tsume commented smirking.

“She’s agile too.” Shikaku mused. “She avoided every projectile.”

“Flexible too.” Another Jounin remarked as they watched her stretch out for the spars. The last three Pre-genin had finished the courses and the first rounds of spars were beginning with the Chuunins that had been picked to test this batch of students.

The observing group went silent with only a few murmurs here and there as the spars began six at a time. A sensei or assistant sensei observing a spar each.

It wasn’t long before the murmurs increased.

“He has horrible taste in fashion, but Maito Gai is a budding Taijutsu master.” Chouza commented.

Everyone sweat dropped when the two Nara students were up. Shikari was the only one to really put in an effort. Oshin Nara though did the bare minimum.

Inoichi whistled. “Asuma-kun has come far Hokage-sama.”

Hiruzen smiled sadly. Unfortunately, all of Asuma’s skill was barely Hiruzen’s work.

“Kakashi-kun could already be Chuunin.” Hizashi praised.

“Minashi-chan as well.” Mikoto observed. “You have really been pushing their training sensei.

Sakumo sighed as he felt the eyes. “I’m not pushing them. They have theirs dreams that are driving them. I have to actually make sure they stop and be kids. Kakashi wants to surpass me. Minashi wants to surpass all Kunoichi. Her newest Idol has been Kitsune-san.”

“Oh?” a smooth voice popped in from above. Eyes moved to find said Kunoichi lounging on one of the support cross beams. “The blonde brat has a long way to go. Especially if she wants to be a fox summoner.” She then watched as Minashi took down her Chuunin sparring partner with a cunning move. “Although, she is well on her way. Uzumaki’s are a bunch of unpredictable Shinobi even without their Fuuinjutsu. It’s why the Foxes like them. They are tricky. And she will get away with it more than a standard Uzumaki.”

“How so?” Fugaku frowned.

Kitsune just smirked, eyes twinkling. “Uzumaki’s are noticeable by their red hair. It's a warning for their temper and foxy like traits. Minashi-chan is blonde. Her Namikaze genes pulling strong on that end. Yet, it hides all the Uzumaki underneath. There is no warning that she is an Uzumaki until she’s already hit. Thus, why the foxes are interested in her. She’s using it to her advantage.”

“High praises from you.” Minato raised a brow.

“I like the brat.” Kitsune shrugged. “Plus, she and I have an understanding in the appreciation of art.”

Kushina suddenly snorted and buried her face in Minato’s shoulder. Hiruzen eyed her but otherwise ignored the inside understanding of the prankster of Konoha. It didn’t surprise Hiruzen that Kushina had figured it out.

Minashi absently rubbed at her bruised ribs. The chuunin she had gone up against boarded on low jounin. He’d gotten a kick on her side that Kurama was still working on healing.

She’d have time though. Anyone seriously hurt were being attended to by on hand medics before the Weapons exam started. It helped that they’d also broke for lunch. Many of her peers were too tired from the mental and physical exhaustion of the Exam to gossip.

Soon they were back up and going through the past portions of the exam. Weapons was simple for Minashi. 10/10 in Kunai. 10/10 Shuriken 10/10 Senbon.

Finally, the Ninjutsu portion was up. Kawarimi and Henge were second nature. Instead of Henging into Kitsune, she chose to Henge into Tsunade. Kage Bushin was of course her clone jutsu.

Tree and water walking were even easier. Minashi was then able to show off the Futon Gale palm Minato had helped her with. Not that she needed it, but the thought counted in her heart.

The Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans didn’t have any specific Clan Jutsus like the Nara or Yamanaka, so instead she showed off her secondary primary affinity of water.

The Senseis just stared at her. Minashi smiled innocently at their drenched forms. She might have over loaded the water wall the first time. Second time she got it right and passed.

The Genjutsu portion was last. A few members of the Kurama and Uchiha clan were present to cast the Genjutsu starting from E-rank and Ending up as B-ranks on the group of Kids.

Minashi just stood there looking around bored.

“Minashi.” Sumiko called from the side. Minashi looked at her. “When were you released from it?”

Minashi gave a sheepish grin. “My chakra is too dense to have a Genjutsu cast on me. It also means I can’t make any very well with my Uzumaki reserves.”

“Alright.” Sumiko whispered to the Uchiha beside her before addressing Minashi again. “What about things around you?”

Minashi shrugged. “I can try.”

Minashi then was tested to find the Genjutsu items and people around her. She passed with flying colors. Her sensitive sensory skills exposing everything to her.

Finally, the students were dismissed for the day so the teachers could grade the written portion. Minashi was welcomed home at the Hatake Compound by an excited Kushina and proud Minato.

Apparently, the Students had been the jounins’ entertainment in more ways than one today. Minashi didn’t protest understanding their boredom. Instead she happily took a nap on Minato while Kushina trained a still wound up Kakashi. Minashi was too tired from the mental strain. Plus, she really did like naps.

Hiruzen stared down at the final reports from the three senseis before him. Sumiko looked a little dazed after she read her own report aloud.

He didn’t blame her.

“She passed with flying colors.” Hiruzen repeated.

“Basically.” Sumiko sighed regaining some of her composure. “She only had a few wrong answers on the written exam. And those had been in Mathematics and Herbology. She scored perfect and set records in the Physical Exam. Perfect in the Weapons exam, and perfect in the Ninjutsu exam. Only the Genjutsu portion would be where she had a true weakness. She can’t cast a genjutsu to save her life. She can detect up to a B-rank Jutsu and even S-rank Genjutsu have no effect on her.”

Hiruzen froze. “you had an S-rank-”

“With her permission Hokage-sama.” Sumiko quickly defended. “I have it written out if needed.”

Hiruzen frowned before eyes widened. “Oh, so that’s what you were doing.” he murmured. Sumiko ignored the obvious tell that he’d been spying on the academy exams.

“Alright. Well done everyone. I’ll take your notes and the information gathered on your students and split them into teams. They will have a week off to prepare. Dismissed.”

Hiruzen waited until they were gone before addressing Sakumo who had been reviewing more of the files on all of the graduating students.

“How many teams do you think will pass in the end?” Hiruzen asked.

“Adding in the three reserve genins that will be needed for one of the teams for each class? That’s seven teams coming out of each class. Twenty-one total teams graduating this year.”

Hiruzen hummed as he activated the privacy seal before Sakumo continued.

“The skirmishes are increasing.” Sakumo reported. “We can’t really afford quality over quantity, but I do not want to send kids out to war that aren’t ready for such things.”

Sakumo tossed away the files and moved to sit across from Hiruzen to look at the final lists. He went quiet as he began sorting the student files according to the exam results.

“Most of the Teams made up of only civilians won’t go far.” He mused aloud.

“That’s normal.” Hiruzen concluded.

“I won’t expect teams fifteen to twenty-one to pass more than one or two. Those will be the clan children with a few impressive civilians.” he made up the top three teams and stacked the rest of the class together in a pile. “The Jounins that are here to get out of actually having a team can test this group. Others on the fence can test the potential ones.”

He moved onto the second group. “Teams eight through fourteen have a bit more potential.”

He sorted the pile in a similar manner. A stack that will most likely fail anyways and four teams that could pass.

Sakumo then smirked as he looked at the last stack. The ones that originally had top grades.

He placed a hand on the stack. “This one is where your future Jounin rest. Teams one through seven. Even with three teams holding mostly Civilians, these are the civilians that stood out against the others.”

“Alright.” Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and lit it. “Team one.”

“Tracking team.” Sakumo pulled out the three student files and wrote one of the Jounin names on a paper on them. “Jounin Tsume. Genin Suzume Aburame, Hyuuga Ryouta, Inuzuka Koto.”

Hiruzen hummed. “A traditional Tracking team. We haven’t had one the last two classes. Good. Team Two.”

“Capture-detain. Not the traditional Ino-Shika-Cho, but will be close enough. There is a gap between the last generation. This will be a good substitute. Jounin Chouza. Genin Akimichi Hideki, Yamanaka Inomi, Nara Oshin.”

Hiruzen frowned. “Why not Shikari? Shikaro said she scores higher on their IQ tests than Oshin. She is also a member of the main family.”

“Because I see her better elsewhere.” Sakumo smirked.

Hiruzen raised an intrigued brow at his successor. The public still hadn’t been made aware of this, but word was spreading around by gossip of the Shinobi and ANBU. Hiruzen didn’t stop them as he’d already gotten approval from the Daimyo and Council of Clans.

“Alright. Team three.”

“Information gathering.” Sakumo continued. “Jounin Yamanaka Inoichi. Genin Shiranui Genma, Hagane Kotetsu, Morino Ibiki. This team might also double in the future as an assassination squad. Or T&I squad.”

Hiruzen hummed. “Kotetsu was reported to be friends with Kamizuki Izumo. Why not put them on the same team?”

“While Kotetsu is reported to be lazy in some aspects, he’s also noted to being overly curious. Willing to go far to get the information that sparks his interest. This is a good trait of an interrogator. Inoichi should be able to curb the Nara like traits he showcases and keep him busy.”

“Hm. We’ll see. Continue. Team Four.”

“Information and Midrange Assult. Jounin Shikaku. Genin Nara Shikari, Sarutobi Asuma, and Fumiko Shiomi.”

“Two Clan heirs and a Civilian? Two girls with Asuma?” Hiruzen posed his two concerns simply.

“Asuma has the affinity for Wind and a high skill in Taijutsu. A little brash, but Shiomi is the calm to his brash. She, even as a civilian as a high affinity for Genjutsu and Iryojutsu. Shikari is a strong strategist that has practiced more than just her clan techniques. Even with them, teamed with Asuma’s frontal assaults and Shiomi’s disorienting Genjutsu, they will be able to trap and take out targets.”

Hiruzen only hummed contemplatively before nodding. “That is a shaky team, but we’ll see how it works. Team Five.”

“Mid to close Range Assault with possible infiltration team. Jounin Shibi. Genin Otsune Iesada, Namiashi Raido, Kamizuki Izumo.”

“Cool headed team all around.” Hiruzen approved. “Team Six.”

“Close Combat. Jounin Hizashi. Genin Kyoshi Momotami, Maito Gai, Genin Reserve member Hyuuga Komine.”

“Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Juken.” Hiruzen nodded. “Team Seven.”

Sakumo looked up to meet his Hokage’s gaze. “This one, I want your word that they will not be sent to do their main task until they are at least Chuunin, if i have not taken the hat first.”

“You have my word.”

Sakumo held Hiruzen’s dark eyes before nodding. “Team Seven. Frontline Assault, Sabotage, Tracking. I recommend Orochimaru for Jounin. Genin Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Kenji, Uzumaki Namikaze Minashi.”

Sakumo and Hiruzen locked eyes after Sakumo finished.

“Orochimaru?” he questioned.

“A genius. One to teach three more. All three were top of their class.”

“Why not Minato or yourself?”

“I will be too busy preparing for your seat. Minato will be needed on the front when these skirmishes finally turn to war. Not to mention that I too will be needed before I take the hat.”

“Orochimaru already has his eyes on a student.”

Sakumo nodded. “Anko. I’m aware. She is still a student though. Until she graduates, she is not an official apprentice. Only his ward. Plus, I trust him to keep Kakashi and Minashi safe. He also is a Skilled Ninjutsu user. He will effectively be able to teach all three their affinities. Kakashi being lightning. Kenji Fire. Minashi Wind and Water. That’s four out of the five elements just between the genin.”

Hiruzen’s eyes lit up in understanding. “That’s why you put Uchiha Kenji with them instead of Hyuuga Ryouta.”

Sakumo bobbed his head. “Hyuuga don’t tend to practice elemental Ninjutsu. The Uchiha boy will fit better in a Ninjutsu Frontline team. His eyes will also aid in tracking and sabotage. Kakashi and Minashi have the noses for tracking. And out of all the teams we have this year, Team seven is the only one I see staying together after their chuunin exams. The others will probably split for specializations.”

Hiruzen let out a long breath. “I will ask Orochimaru. With who Minashi is, i don’t think he will outright deny being a sensei. It’s the boys he may have issue with. He might find them boring or not worth his time.”

“Even with being top of their classes?” Sakumo challenged.

Hiruzen shrugged. “Orochimaru is a particular person. He’s opened up since meeting Minashi and rejoining Team Sannin. But he still has his quirks.”

Sakumo chuckled. “If needed I'll persuade him.”

“Well then, I have no further issues with how you’ve divided the teams. So, we will have them announced on Friday and then watch the chaos of the second test begin.” Hiruzen smirked. Sakumo rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if things are a little rough with this chapter. After a long break, it was a little interesting getting back into the flow. Plus moving up the time line of the story.  
As Adorable as the Chibis are, they must grow up. So a small time skip brought us to the end of the Academy days.
> 
> Kudos, Subscribe, and Comments Please!!
> 
> Thank you Lovelies!  
<3A
> 
> p.s. figuring out all these teams was a pain in the ass. plus getting civilians in there too...and yeah, no. i wasn't making up 40 other names for the two other graduating classes. I'm dedicated to my work, but not obsessive.
> 
> 6/2/20: Edited a few minor spots. Please let me know if i've missed any spelling errors. I'm without a beta. So just write in the sentence in the comment marking it an error and i'll find it and fix it. <3 Thank you Lovelies.


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru-Sensei?
> 
> ANBU Commander Dragon is not one to Anger....
> 
> Orochimaru....just why? They are baby Genin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the Upcoming Prank goes to: forestlady  
Thank you for the entertaining idea. It took me a while to actually sit down and write this without imagining it every single time and falling into snickers.
> 
> For New readers and reminder for subscribers: A while ago i put up Updates (which have been removed to not spoil anything in the future-dont worry i have notes) for voting on Pranks Minashi would pull and took down the tallies.

Chapter 36

“You want me to do what?” The voice was dry and filled with such surprise and disbelief. There was also a bit of incredulousness thrown in there with a dash of wondering if his sensei had gone senile. It didn’t help that the Hatake sitting to the side was smirking at him.

“I am requesting you to please take this year’s Team seven and be their jounin sensei.” Hiruzen repeated for his favored student. Not that he didn’t love Tsunade and Jiraiya as well, but Orochimaru was a student of knowledge like himself.

Orochimaru felt his face pinch into a scowl. “What in kami’s name makes you think I want or will even think of taking anything but an apprentice?”

“Because this year’s Team seven should pique your interest.” Sakumo smirked from his seat. Orochimaru wanted to hiss at his smug look. Friend or not. He looked all too pleased.

Things had slowly healed between the Sannin. Even more when Jiraiya dragged Tsunade and himself back into their younger habits. Orochimaru was loathe to admit that there were a few nights missing from his memory after being pressured and goaded into drinking contests that Jiraiya and Sakumo orchestrated. Tsunade was always up for it anyways. If anything, she just made it worse. Yet, she would always be there to heal them in the morning.

Orochimaru had no qualms with Sakumo being the Yondaime candidate. The fear of becoming the monster that Minashi had finally told him late one night after drinking Tsunade under the table, changed his ways. While he was still a curious scientist, he didn’t want to lose to that brand of madness. It helped that he had his _family_ back. Yes, he’d come to terms with the insufferable Jiraiya and the terrifying Tsunade being his family. Even his senile Sensei was family. The warmth he felt when by them all, superseded the darkness of being alone he’d found himself trying to hide in for the past few years. Even his rekindled friendship with Sakumo was warming. He was a Genius as well, but knew more about social ques than Orochimaru did. He also was kinder about pointing it out than Jiraiya was.

It didn’t mean he didn’t find Sakumo’s newfound sadistic tendencies annoying. _Especially_, when he found himself stuck in the crosshairs. He had a feeling that teaching one Uzumaki brat and now housing another, was getting to the Hatake’s psyche. Before Uzushio’s fall, everyone knew that the Uzumaki Clan was a special brand of crazy. It's why it took Three Nations to destroy them.

“Kakashi, Minashi, and Uchiha Kenji.” Sarutobi listed off. Orochimaru paused in his snarky retort for the Hatake. He looked to his sensei and saw the three folders he held out for Orochimaru. “Look them over first before you decide.”

Orochimaru huffed before taking the folders and primely sitting. Crossing one knee over the other he reviewed the Uchiha’s folder first. _Huh, activated Sharingan, but not reliant on it. Interest in Kenjutsu. Skilled in genjutsu without the sharingan. Second place Shinobi. Third place overall. Kakashi is also interested in Kenjutsu, already has Raiton jutsu. Skilled in Taijutsu and tracking. First place Shinobi, second place overall. Minashi is Kunoichi of the Year and overall Shinobi of the Year. No surprise there._

Orochimaru could actually see why his sensei and Sakumo put these three together. They were all high Ninjutsu specialists in the making, yet also showing interest in skills in other areas.

“What, sort of team is this?” he asked curiously. “I know Minashi is a powerhouse. Kakashi with his Hatake White Chakra also has the potential to be a powerhouse. If these reports are true on the Uchiha, he too has the potential to be one.”

Sakumo was the one to answer instead of his sensei.

“Frontline Assault, Sabotage, Tracking, possibly even Infiltration and Assassination. All three of their bloodlines and skillsets make them a very versatile team. Yet a very powerful one.”

“They need a teacher that is just as powerful.” Sarutobi continued as he packed his pipe. “Sakumo recommended you because we trust you to train these children to their potential and push them further.”

“You are a genius.” Sakumo added. “Kakashi is one. Kenji, I think is on the line of one. What he doesn’t have in some areas he makes up for in determination. Minashi has her past to support her, but that will not help her all the time. She knows this and is always willing to take in more information. She is a genius of hard work. Her Shadow Clones just made it easier for her to complete what you, myself, Minato, or Kakashi can do easily with our own minds. And to top it off? All three are stubborn as mules.” Sakumo smirked. “Plus, when their Chuunin sensei paired them up in Mock Genin teams, they flowed smoother than with anyone else. Kakashi and Kenji bump heads sometimes, but Minashi is able to keep them under control.”

“It will be a pretty easy team.” Sarutobi chuckled. “The kids will pretty much teach themselves. But they still need guidance.”

Orochimaru hummed as he looked back down at the three folders in front of him. “What of the Sannin? We are just getting back into our own teamwork.”

“Take them with you.” Sakumo shrugged. “Like Hiruzen said. The kids will teach themselves for the most part. The only thing they lack is experience.”

“Why aren’t Jiraiya and Tsunade being stuck with brats?” Orochimaru grumbled.

“Tsunade is running the Hospital and Medic-nin program.” Hiruzen shot back.

“Jiraiya is keeping up with his spy network as the skirmishes pick up.” Sakumo sighed.

“And my research?”

“Is much easier to leave to a clone.” Sakumo challenged. “or hire some assistants.” He shrugged.

Orochimaru perked up. “Is my funding being increased?”

Sakumo tilted his head contemplatively at his friend. “Minashi told me something about her future. What Tsunade and her friend Sakura had completed only a couple years before she made the jump. It will be something I will be asking Tsunade shortly after I take the hat. This will be hoping that the betrayal of Danzo and the pain of Dan and Nawaki has lessened enough to even ask.”

“Ask what?” Orochimaru hummed.

“If she would allow you to research with the Shodaime’s cells. Not to reproduce the mokuton, but to create limbs for those that have lost them.”

Orochimaru’s scientific mind whirled with theories, possibilities, and Excitement. He felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He wanted that. To work with the Shodaime’s cells. He was a bit disappointed to not be allowed to artificially recreate the powerful jutsu, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Especially not with two over powered blondes and one that specifically housed a fox that could _Eat_ him.

Yes, meeting Kurama a second time had also put a healthy dose of fear of the Kitsune through Orochimaru. So, he respected the time traveling blonde and her eternal partner. His eternal respectful fear of Tsunade’s fists would always be ingrained in him.

“It would actually have to be a joint effort between the two of you from what Minashi tells me.” Sakumo finished.

“And all I have to do is be Team seven’s Sensei?” Orochimaru concluded. Sakumo was basically blackmailing him. It was subtle, but Orochimaru had caught on.

Sakumo beamed. Orochimaru didn’t know whether to kill him or hug him. The sadistic bastard.

Minashi slinked through the shadows of the building her black fur blending in easily. It helped that it was after midnight on a night with no moon. And she was a Mouse...

It had taken her a while to find the ANBU headquarters. Apparently, they change the location every decade. But her Kage Bushin had finally found the hidden building and barracks. It had taken her the rest of the previous week to carefully sneak in and map it out. Now, as herself she snuck in and headed for Individual rooms.

There was a blood clone as back up in Kushina’s apartment, just in case she ran over her estimated time.

Finding the first room, she was pleased to find the Shinobi sleeping. She didn’t recognize them. She didn’t need to. All she needed was his mask.

Her chakra was suppressed by seals to nothing. Her scent was blocked by the same seal. There was even a genjutsu seal on her that was basically ‘nothing here, nothing to see’.

Grabbing the mask, Minashi imagined the seal in her mind’s eye before pressing her hand on the inside of the mask. The seal spread out on the porcelain before sinking in. A smirk lifted her lips as she just as quietly placed the mask back in the same exact place, she found it. Shrinking down into the black mouse she entered as, she slipped back out underneath the door.

Minashi continued her mission against the ANBU until the early morning hours. She had to make sure she caught all the ANBU. Even the Commander and any ANBU living off base.

It was way past sunrise when Minashi returned to Kushina’s apartment and switched with her clone. In hindsight, Minato had been the easiest to hit. Especially since he’d stayed over after he returned from his own mission the day before.

So, while Minashi knew she would be a little sleep deprived, that’s what naps were for. Even if she was five. So instead of attempting to go to sleep, she instead bounced around in excitement for the day.

It was Team Assignments. She’d been patiently waiting for this day. Especially since Sakumo and Hiruzen were being especially tight lipped about it. Could she have left a henged clone to eavesdrop? Yes. Did she? No. That would take the fun out of it.

“Come ooooon!” Minashi whined at the door. “Nii-san you’re being so sloooow!”

Minato shot his Imouto a look from where he was finishing packing up her lunch. Kushina snickered from the counter. They had worked together to make her lunch today. Kushina though was leaving for patrol and wouldn’t be able to walk Mina to the Academy.

“Patience Mina-can.” Kushina called as she put away her apron and exchanged it for her supply pack. She moved to her imouto and pulled her into a hug. ”Good luck today. Behave for your sensei. I will see you in a month. By then I'm sure you’ll have plenty of stories to tell me about your new team and sensei.”

Minashi hugged Kushina just as tight back. “Be careful Nee-san.”

“Always.” Kushina beamed before leaving Minashi and Minato with kisses and disappearing in a shunshin.

Minato sighed as he finished putting on his ANBU gear. He was on Wall duty after team cheetah had gotten grounded. Toru had an accident while training and pulled the team from active rosters.

Minashi held back her prankster smile as she watched Minato clip his mask to his belt. She instead held her Bento tighter and watched him weave a henge over his uniform. After Minato had learned that they knew he was in ANBU, he stopped hiding it from her and Kakashi.

“Alright. Let's go.” Minato finally declared. Mina just rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

There was a bit of shuffling and dancing as she waited for him to lock up Kushina’s apartment, but soon, he lifted her onto his shoulders and roof hopped the academy.

Minashi giggled the entire way. The feel of his warm happy chakra and the feel of the breeze against her face only called to her happiness.

“Now you have a great day Imouto. Sakumo-san will be taking you and Kakashi back to the compound this afternoon since Kushina and I are on duty.”

“Hai~” She smiled up at him. He smiled back, enjoying seeing Kushina’s smile on his Imouto. She may look just like him, but she had Kushina’s beautiful smile. It warmed his heart. He kissed her forehead once more before watching her almost skip into the academy. More potential Kunoichi met her at the door. All were older with hitai-ate’s proudly displayed. It made him proud and worried at the same time to see the same hitai-ate on Mina's own head. But he trusted his impute to stay safe.

Minato turned and left his Imouto to her new comrades.

Leaping from building to building, Minato suppressed his chakra and in a shadow of one building, he released the henge and put on his mask. He entered the shadow as Namikaze Minato, but left it as Captain Cheetah. Swiftly he made his way over the rest of the roof tops before dropping into a specific one. The Hidden ANBU headquarters.

He made his way to the barracks section of the building, to get the rest of his equipment for his wall duty. Checking his bunk room, he got the extra weapons, his tanto, and sealed a scroll with provisions.

Walking back to the main hall so he could check in for duty, he paused at the entrance to find total silence. Tilting his head confused he looked around to see what was going on. It took him a moment to realize it though. There was a tense atmosphere around everyone. But it stemmed from the unmasked ANBU that were staring at the ones still masked. They too were staring back with tensed forms.

Minato walked to where the remains of his team was lounging against a wall. Itsuki was unmasked completely. Koichi and Fumiko had their masks on the sides of their heads. The same tension was in the lines of their bodies. Minato felt himself ready for whatever was wrong.

“Taichou.” Itsuki nodded.

“Bear.” Minato said but the noise that left his mouth was not his voice. No, it was much higher. Much squeakier. He froze as Itsuki began to shake. Fumiko’s hand snapped to her mouth as she began to tremble. Koichi just gave an Uchiha smirk.

“Oh, that’s just hilarious. He sounds like someone stepped on a mouse.” The Uchiha snickered.

Fumiko finally snorted and bent over laughing. Minato felt his face flushing from the roots of his hair to his neck. Taking off his mask he looked it over, but didn’t understand what was wrong. Yes, there was seals designed to disguise their voices and hair, but not to this degree.

“What?” he asked even as he channeled chakra into the mask to try to identify the seals that are normally on the inside of the mask. Yet none were showing up. Not even the originals.

Snickers echoed behind him as more Masked ANBU arrived to report for duty. Their own teammates find hilarity at their surprise.

“It seems-“ A new squeaky voice pulled their focus to their Commander’s office door. For as deep as the man’s voice used to be, it was ten times higher in pitch and Minato had to repress his own laughter less he wished death via his boss. “-that the Konoha prankster has chosen to test their skills on our equipment.” Commander Dragon’s voice held a tone of steel even as its high squeakiness tested the resolve of all ANBU present.

“Take it off. Come on. Off. Off. Off.” Fumiko’s whispered chants filled Minato’s ears. He could even feel Koichi and Itsuki shifted excitedly. Minato could almost understand them. The Commander never showed his face. It was almost a running bet to see who he was or who could remove the mask.

“If a skilled prankster was able to get into Headquarters, then we obviously need to relook at our security measures. Those that do not have a detail will spend the day looking over our traps and security seals to see where the infiltrator got in. In between assignments, every ANBU will be going through retraining.” Dragon’s voice was hard. Minato shook as he repressed his laughter. He couldn’t help it. Dragon was looking all imposing with arms crossed and chakra fluctuating with annoyance, yet his voice was like a squeaky toy. Or liked he’d sucked in a massive balloon of helium. And then five more on top of the first balloon.

“Until we can locate the seals on the masks, _None _of you will allow anyone to realize that our forces were **_pranked_**.” He snarled, but it sounded more like a kitten hissing. Minato choked. “Cheetah.” He snapped.

Minato’s spine straightened. “Get to work on finding this blasted seal and **_REMOVE _**it before I run you through suicide drills.”

“Does that mean I’m off wall duty Commander?” Minato smiled innocently.

Dragon just hissed in annoyance. The noise coming out like someone ran their nails across a chalkboard.

Minato shivered and winced before disappearing without another word. Landing back in his bunk room, he finally let out his laughter, even if he too would have to put his mask back on and deal with the noise.

Hiruzen stared at the squad of ANBU before them. They were reporting in before heading out for a mission. They had flared their chakra as protocol before shunshin to kneel before him. He waited for the customary ‘Hokage-sama’ but when none came, he looked up from his paperwork.

Even Sakumo at his own temporary desk looked up to stare holes into the team before them.

“Captain.” Sakumo chided sternly.

Captain Tiger twitched. ‘Yes?’ he signed through the ANBU hand sign code.

Hiruzen just stared into shaded eye holes to meet pale blue with hints of green.

“Team Tiger will be taking this A-rank Mission into Iwa.” Hiruzen got things back on track. “Your team will be responsible for getting information on their supply movements. You are not to be discovered.” He tossed the sealed mission scroll over and Tiger caught it before promptly putting it away. “You have a month to see if there have been any changes to Iwa’s supply lines. Understood.”

Tiger nodded.

Hiruzen stared at him. Tiger felt the sweat falling down the side of his face behind his mask.

Putting his pipe in his mouth, Hiruzen hummed and let the Information Specialized ANBU squad sweat a bit under his gaze.

“Badger, no questions this time on mission details?” Hiruzen prompted.

‘Negative.’ He signed, pale eyes looking away from his Hokage.

“Deer? You seem tense. No mendokuse?”

Hiruzen let his eyes sweet to the large form of Otter. He was shifting nervously, but Mouse just poked him and he stilled once more.

“Captain Tiger, you would inform me of anything that would affect your mission correct?” Hiruzen warned.

‘Correct. There is nothing that will interfere with our mission.’ Tiger signed.

Hiruzen hummed and blew out a deep puff of smoke. “So, shall it be. Dismissed.” They disappeared with quick shunshins.

“Hiruzen?” Sakumo questioned.

“Something is up.” He admitted. “That team is never that silent.” He felt small flickers in his ANBU guards’ chakra and eyed his Guard Captain.

“How so?”

“Badger is second in command. He always makes sure to get all the mission parameters verbally as well as from the scroll. Tiger is like his brother and likes to talk. Deer always has his traditional phrase when he has to deal with other Nations. Even Mouse was keeping Otter in place.” Hiruzen let out a hum as he tried to figure out what would silence a talkative team such as that.

“Lion.” Sakumo called. The feline mask with yellow and red markings stepped out of his shadow. Red eyes were activated behind his mask. “Do you know?”

‘Negative.’ He signed.

Sakumo and Hiruzen stared holes into Lion’s head. The ANBU was pointedly not looking at his Hokage and Hokage to be. He shifted when he saw Hiruzen’s lips begin to twitch.

“You are ordered to give us a verbal report on your findings of Team Tiger’s behavior.”

Lion flinched and closed his eyes.

Hiruzen raised a brow as every single one of his Guard ANBUs’ chakra lit with mirth and dread at the same time.

‘Do I have to?’ came the next sign.

“You were ordered by your Hokage.” Sakumo reminded him. “To disobey your Hokage will land you with punishment if not treason.”

Lion shifted on his feet and looked up to his hidden team. His head finally dropped as his shoulders followed.

“Hokage-sama. Sakumo-sama.” He said regretfully.

…

…

Sakumo and Hiruzen stared at the Lion Masked ANBU.

…

…

A high squeaky snickering came from above from Wolf. Three more chuckles followed from Sloth, Squirrel, and Dolphin.

Lion let out a high-pitched sigh and rubbed his face behind his mask.

“Sorry Hokage-sama, my team has been waiting to hear me speak. They had already been caught. I’d avoided it until you ordered me to speak.”

Sakumo tilted his head at the masked Uchiha even as he bit his lip to hold back the laughter.

Hiruzen cleared his throat a few times before he could properly address his Head Guard. “L-Lion. Is this the same reason why team Tiger was silent?”

“Hai, Hokage-sama. The entirety of the ANBU force has been affected.”

Hiruzen sat up as did Sakumo. “Someone broke into ANBU headquarters? Was anything taken? Anyone hurt?”

Lion shook his head. “No sir. Commander Dragon had everything checked. There were no trespassers past the common rooms, personal areas and locker rooms.”

Hiruzen nodded as his shoulders relaxed. “Send for Commander Dragon then. I want his report.”

“Hai.” Lion squeaked out before disappearing in a shunshin.

“Leave us.” Hiruzen ordered. The remaining four disappeared with a flare. Hiruzen quickly put up a privacy seal before letting out loud snickers into his folded arms.

Sakumo let his own laughter finally boom free. Bending over when it started to become hard to breathe.

“oh Kami!” Sakumo’s voice rang out with his mirth. “I wish I could see his face.”

“Oh my.” Hiruzen sat up. “I just sent out a full squadron out with Masks like that.”

Sakumo snorted. “No one will be able to take them serious. Might even give them the element of surprise.” He then burst out laughing imagining it. The befuddled looking enemies at the squeaky ANBU.

“Hm, well with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, Minashi did make sure that there was a time limit. There had even been a distance one for the Hyuuga. She’s a smart girl. Maybe she had it for only active in village.” He mused allowed. Hiruzen paused when he felt the holes being bore into the side of his face. He glanced to Sakumo to see him staring. “Ah.”

“Minashi is the Prankster?”

Hiruzen smiled innocently. Sakumo just stared before smiling softly and shaking his head. “Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me. And it looks like I've got to pull out of one of the bets. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.”

Hiruzen snickered even as he made a note to have the betting pools updated. They felt the flare of chakra and released the privacy seal. Lion returned with Commander Dragon.

“Hokage-sama.” Lion bowed.

Hiruzen pressed his lips together while Sakumo bit his lip.

“Thank you Lion.” The Masked uchiha disappeared back into the shadows as the rest of his team returned to post. “Commander.” Hiruzen addressed.

Dragon bowed his head and crossed a fist over his chest.

“I assume that you have everything under control and will not let this happen again?”

‘Hai, Hokage-sama.’ He signed.

Hiruzen felt an Uzumaki worth smirk lift his lips. “Commander Dragon, please give us a verbal report on actions being taken to control the incident that has happened to the ANBU Masks.”

Hiruzen got so much fun out of feeling the ever-steady Commander Dragon’s chakra flare in irritation.

“Captain Cheetah is working on revealing and decoding the Seals. Headquarters is undergoing a security reevaluation to the highest levels. Those on duty have been notified that all speak must be made in code unless ordered otherwise by you Hokage-sama. I have done everything else possible to ensnare the embarrassment that is my elite Shinobi getting caught by a **prank**.”

Sakumo was doubled over in his seat, shaking silently with his mirth after the first two words. He hadn’t stopped yet and Hiruzen absently wondered if he was still breathing, as his neck was turning an interesting shade of red. Hiruzen himself was calling upon all of his years as a shinobi to control his reactions. His clenched hands probably gave it away. And the twinkle in his eyes.

Commander Dragon just prayed his torture ended soon so that he could hunt down that bastard that made him and his shinobi look like idiots. Dragon too was trembling, but in _rage _with his desire for **revenge**. He would have it. And it would be oooooohhh, so sweet.

Mina felt a shiver roll down her spine. Looking over her shoulder, she sent out her senses to figure out what made her so nervous. There was not much that scared her. Kushina’s wrath being one, mainly due to her own diminutive size being quickly over powered by her redheaded sister.

_Then again_, She mused, _This feels familiar._ It hit her soon after even as Sumiko-sensei went through the last of her speech about their time as academy students and their upcoming trials as Genin. _Commander Dragon_. She realized. It had been a long time since she and Naruto had truly pissed the mysterious ANBU officer off. They’d stopped once reaching Genin. Mainly due to D-ranks keeping her and Naruto busy. She’d almost forgotten his particular brand of KI. He’d eventually retired the position to someone else. They’d never been as scary as Dragon had been, even if he wore the same mask.

“Team One.” Sumiko-sensei called returning attention back to the class. Tensions rose as Sumiko looked around before nodding. “Under Jounin Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Suzume, Hyuuga Ryouta, Inuzuka Koto.”

Only because she was looking at her friends did she see the disappointment in Ryouta’s, lack of surprise in Suzume’s, and glee in Koto’s.

“Hell yeah!” Koto shouted excited to be with the Inuzuka Heir.

“Tracking team.” Minashi said softly. Ryouta shot her a look. He’d never admit that it was a pout though. So Minashi would for now say that it was just a Hyuuga displeased face.

“I’m on a team with two girls.”

“Some boys would think they are lucky.” Kenji countered at his side.

Ryouta just huffed.

“Team Two!” Sumiko shouted, silencing the gossiping Genin. With a huff she shook her head at the excited children. “Under Jounin Akimichi Chouza, Akimichi Hideki, Nara Oshin, Yamanaka Inomi.”

The trio sighed not surprised. While not direct main family members, it was almost expected for the same Aki-Nar-Yam trio to be teamed if the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was absent.

“Capture and Detain.” Kakashi hummed. Tuning into Minashi’s guessing game.

“Team Three. Under Jounin Yamanaka Inoichi, Hagane Kotetsu, Morino Ibiki, Shiranui Genma.”

Minashi raised a brow intrigued. If memories served her right, hadn’t Genma been on a team with Gai?

“Information team.” Ryouta guessed next.

“Team Four. Under Jounin Nara Shikaku, Fumiko Shiomi, Nara Shikari, Sarutobi Asuma.”

“Really?” Kenji whined. “Another team with two girls?”

“Silence!” Sumiko snapped. “I didn’t make the teams. You brats have a problem with your teams, you can petition the Hokage.”

“Information squad?” Ryouta asked Minashi quietly.

“or midrange Assault.” She mused. He just nodded as Kakashi hummed beside her considering.

“Team Five. Under Jounin Aburame Shibi, Kamizuki Izumo, Otsune Iesada, Namiashi Raido.”

“Midrange Assault.” Kakashi assumed firmly. Minashi smiled agreeing.

“Team Six. Under Hyuuga Hizashi, Kyushi Momotami, Maito Gai. You two will be having a reserve Genin joining your team. Hyuuga Komine.”

“Close Combat.” Ryouta, Kakashi, and Kenji deadpanned together.

Sumiko shot them a glare. “Having fun brats?”

Minashi gave her an innocent look. Kakashi and Ryouta just gave blank faces. Kenji just looked put out.

“Lastly, Team Seven. Hakate Kakashi, Uchiha Kenji, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi.” Sumiko’s eyes widened as she looked at the sheet. “Seriously?” She mumbled before looking at them.

“Who’s our sensei?” Kenji asked excited.

“Orochimaru-sama.” Sumiko just stared at them.

Minashi’s jaw dropped. Kakashi and Kenji practically swooned.

“WHAT?!” The class shrieked together. The roar of gossip, disbelief, and envy swallowed the fresh genin before Sumiko finally snapped back to reality. She sucked in a breath and Minashi ducked instinctively. She knew that build up. She’s surprised Sumiko hasn’t used it before.

“SHUT IT!” _Big-Head no jutsu_.

Every Genin flinched and cowered from the fuming Sumiko. With a huff her head returned to normal as she tossed her folder back to Hachiro-sensei.

“Your Sensei’s will be picking you up shortly. Once you leave this classroom, you brats are no longer my responsibility. That does not mean that I will not hunt you down if I find you bringing a bad name to Konoha Genin.” She snarled before finally relaxing and for the first time giving them a soft smile. “Stay safe, protect your comrades, and strive to become as strong as you can.”

Hachiro stood up to stand beside Sumiko. Together they bowed before looking back up at the stunned class. “Thank you for being our students.” They chorused before leaving.

It wasn’t two minutes later when the first Sensei’s arrived. In all honesty, it didn’t surprise Minashi to learn that most of the Heirs had taken students. She briefly remembered her senseis talking about them. Plus is was almost a requirement for Jounin to at least attempt to teach one team in their life time.

Mina was surprise though to learn that Minato and Kushina hadn’t ended up as ones. Then again they were only sixteen. The other clan heads were a couple years older than them. So they had the experience to take teams and make the responsible choices in dangerous situations.

Teams Five, Four, and Six were the first ones to leave. The Orochimaru walked in the door. The Genin went silent as the watched the Legendary Sannin prowl into the room. Yes, there was just no walking for the Sannin. He was too good of a shinobi to just simply walk. If his features and personality didn’t remind her so much of a snake, Minashi would think he was a Cat summoner with his Noble like grace.

“Uzumaki. Hatake. Uchiha.” Orochimaru drawled. The three genin snapped to their feet. “Follow.” He ordered sharply and left. Minashi shared a glance with Kakashi and Kenji before quickly following the Snake Sannin.

The followed the Sannin to a familiar training ground. Minashi heard Kenji gulp behind her. Kakashi too was standing behind her warily. Eyes blown wide, nose sniffing the air before shuttering wearily.

“Mina, that place smells like death.” Kakashi hissed.

“That would be fitting.” Orochimaru mused as he pushed open the gate. “This is training ground 44. Otherwise known as the Forrest of Death.” His smile was reminding her too much of the old Orochimaru. It sent a shiver down her spine. “You brats want to be shinobi?”

“Hai.” Minashi glared.

“Hai.” Kakashi said a little firmly from behind Minashi, the only one of them not trembling.

“H-Hai.” Kenji whimpered, eyes still locked on the forest.

“Then you will pass my test. Konoha is all about teamwork. To survive this forest you _must_ work as a team. You will go in there with the supplies you have on hand at this moment. Nothing else. Survive two weeks in this forest without losing your lives and you will be almost worthy to be my students. Let it be known that you will also be responsible for finding four scrolls within the forest as well. You must collect them and hold onto them until your mission is complete.” Orochimaru then start to walk into the forest. He paused just inside and turned to them with a predatory smirk. “One last item to note. The Animals are not the only threats beyond these walls.” He was then gone in a shunshin.

Minashi, Kakashi, and Kenji blinked as the stared into the vast entrance to training ground 44.

“M-minashi?” Kenji whispered.

“Hm?”

“What type of team are we?”

Kakashi let out a long sigh. Minashi cracked her neck before cracking her knuckles.

“Buckle up boys. We are a Frontline Assault Team. Seems we also are secondary in tracking and infiltration.”

Kenji wilted a bit. “I thought so.” He then went through his own stretches and popping his back. Being the eldest of the team, he found no shame in deferring to the two younger Genin before him. They were prodigies in their own rights. He just hoped his extra years training helped him to keep up.

“So, who’s on point?” he asked grinning, pushing his initial awe and fear away to let adrenaline take over.

“Mina.” Kakashi said immediately.

“Thanks Kashi. We’ll travel in a line. Kakashi in the middle, Kenji in front as first scout. I’ll take rear being a sensor.”

“We have two weeks to find four scrolls.” Kakashi reminded her.

“Let’s shoot for finding two per week.”

“Will we be making a camp?”

Mina hummed. “Orochimaru-sensei went into the forest. With this, we can assume that the rest of the Sannin will also be there, or be dropping in over the next two weeks to plan ambushes against us.”

Kakashi stared at her incredulously. “Seriously?”

Mina deadpanned him. “I studied Sealing with him for a month. Plus, rumors are that where one Sannin is nowadays, the other two are soon to follow.”

Kenji groaned and lowered to crouch and cover his head. “We’re going up against the Sannin?”

Mina smirked and pat his head mocking him just a bit. “Don’t worry Kenji-kun. Us Chibi Genin will protect you from the big bad Sannins. No need to worry that one can Summon Snakes big enough to eat us whole. Or one that can spear us with his hair. Or one that could punch the very forest into a crater with just her tiny fist.”

Kenji whimpered and curled further into a ball. Mina giggled enjoying herself. Kakashi just stared at her. She caught his gaze.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“You’ve been hanging with Kushina-nee-san too much.” He deadpanned before looking away thinking before adding more on. “And Kitsune-sama.”

Mina huffed before helping Kenji back to his feet.

“Welp. Let’s get this over with so we can start real missions!” She cheered even as she dragged her new Team seven into the forest of death. Consciously knowing that Orochimaru was waiting for them.

**How things change, yet how they stay the same.** Kurama’s dry humor made Minashi snort aloud. She ignored the looks she got from Kakashi and Kenji.

Mina, Kakashi, and Kenji were tree hopping through the massive forest when Kenji suddenly stopped with a frown.

“Hey guys?” They Chibi Genin stopped to look at the taller Genin. “Is Orochimaru-sensei really allowed to test us this way? Tou-san said that it would be a simple test.” He looked around the forest once again and his Sharingan flared to life. “This isn’t a simple test.”

Kakashi and Minashi shared a look.

‘you tell him.’ Kashi’s deadpanned look screamed.

‘why me?’ Mina’s glare responded.

‘He’ll listen to you.’ Kashi’s huff responded.

Mina rolled her eyes in acceptance and looked to the Uchiha slowly learning how the forest of death teaches Genin a healthy level of Paranoia. He was already starting to twitch at the echoing roars and noises of the creatures that lived here.

“Orochimaru is a Sannin and a student of the Sandaime Hokage.” Minashi said primly. “What are they going to do to him? _Demote him_?” She questioned sarcastically.

Kenji wilted. “I thought so.” He then straightened up again and took position. “Welp. Good thing I already wrote out my will!” he beamed before rushing forward.

“He’s joking right?” Mina asked even as her and Kakashi took their positions.

“Hm, hard to tell with this Uchiha. He is not the standard. Must be the brain cells lost when he was dropped on his head.” Kashi mused back.

Mina snorted (“Oi! I heard that Teme!”) and shook her head even as Kashi sent her an eye smile. Pointedly ignoring Kenji’s muttered curses from ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter This time. Just the best way to break it up.
> 
> Prewarning: With limited Computer access, Chapter updates will be slow. I will try my best to get them out every other weekend when i have the highest chance to have the computer to myself.
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Subscribe!  
Thank you Lovelies<3
> 
> Also:  
I BROKE 200,000 WORDS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....Finally.  
☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting into the Sannin POV a bit
> 
> Results of the Genin Test for Team 7
> 
> Oro-chan is adorable.
> 
> Preparations for a prank leave Kenji and Kashi with a life lesson.

Chapter 37

Hiruzen swallowed thickly. The tension in the air was making even him sweat. His dark eyes bounced between the figures standing in his office. He didn’t know why they were still there instead of taking it out of his office. He didn’t know why he was being brought into the middle of this. He wished for just a moment that he could duck behind his desk without being looked down as a coward for doing such.

But who would blame him?

Kushina Uzumaki, Fox Bijuu or Not, was utterly _terrifying._ Her hair was swaying like nine separate tails behind her. Minato had originally been standing with her. When all this started, he'd chosen to stand near the doors just in case he needed a swift exit while also blocking the exit for all others. Hiruzen didn’t blame him. He was showing his support for his girlfriend and their concerns by staying, but also willing to admit that he’d rather run than face Kushina’s wrath.

Sakumo stood leaning against the window of to the side behind Hiruzen’s desk, with a carefully blank face. Also, blocking the open window exit. But Hiruzen could feel the anger rolling off him. Although, his was more carefully contained than Kushina’s. He was letting the Uzumaki dish it out for him and getting satisfaction from watching the Redhead eye up her opponent.

Kushina’s opponent?

Orochimaru.

Orochimaru stood stock still facing Hiruzen’s desk with a face void of all emotion. Chakra carefully suppressed to not give away his emotions. Hands at the ready at his sides but relaxed like the seasoned shinobi he was. Seemingly not caring about the sixteen-year-old Uzumaki plotting his death only a few feet away.

Now, Hiruzen knew what this was all about. Four weeks ago, the Jounin senseis had reported whether or not their teams had passed their individual team tests. As Sakumo and Hiruzen had predicted, only two teams came from the other classes. To their surprise Six of the seven teams came from Yamanaka Sumiko’s Class. Only Team Seven had yet to be reported on.

Orochimaru’s answer when questioned by Hiruzen four weeks ago?

_“They are currently taking their test. I will inform you when they have passed or failed.”_

That was it. Hiruzen trusted his student to report in a day or two. Now, Hiruzen will be honest. He had forgotten and Assumed that Orochimaru must have reported to Sakumo. Sakumo had assumed the opposite. That Orochimaru had reported to Hiruzen and had just kept the Genin busy with training.

It was only when Kushina returned home that the truth was revealed.

There was a massive miscommunication.

Minato thought Sakumo was watching them or the Genin were meeting with their new third teammate. Sakumo thought they were with Minato or the third teammate.

Orochimaru had just told them both when asked that the Sannin were taking turns training the Genin.

Kushina was the one to finally ask _where_ they were to the four men in the same room, after turning in her report.

Fingers were pointed. Confusion followed.

ANBU was sent to Kenji Uchiha’s Home only to learn that his parents were on a mission and relatives though he was staying with his new team.

Hiruzen’s only blessing was Mikoto still being on her way back from border patrol or he’d have **Two** angry Kunoichi in his office. Kenji was her Nephew after all.

Then Orochimaru had to open his mouth.

_“They are having their Genin test in Training Ground 44. They have successfully retrieved three of the four scrolls they were assigned to find and recover. My summons will report to me when they find the fourth. In the meantime, Tsunade, Jiraiya and I have been working on our ambushing scenarios while instilling realistic situations upon my Genin team. This way they are prepared to escape, detain, or even defeat an opponent that is stronger than them while learning to survive behind enemy lines without alerting scouts. Or in this case, other predators of the Forest.”_

That was five minutes ago.

Kushina’s Anger was only growing the longer Orochimaru didn’t look at the Furious Uzumaki.

Now, Hiruzen would have thought his student shockingly immune of the Uzumaki’s wrath, if he didn’t see the wariness that had started entering Orochimaru’s eyes. They were also filled with a look Hiruzen knew well from watching Minato and Jiraiya with their respective Uzumakis. Sometimes both. You never knew with Tsunade if her Uzumaki temper was running high or if the Senju was cooling it down.

_‘Where are my emergency exits? Can I outrun the angry Kunoichi? How likely will the Namikaze and Hatake join in the chase? How can I further put Jiraiya and Tsunade under the wagon to escape the Uzumaki’s wrath?’_

Hiruzen could practically see the survival questions passing through Orochimaru’s eyes as he stayed still and silent.

A pop broke the silence of the room.

All eyes snapped to toad now sitting on Hiruzen’s desk. Hiruzen raised a brow as it seemed to be smoldering.

“Gamariki?” Hiruzen asked the bright green toad wearing the brightest orange lipstick. The pink bow on his back was singed and still smoldering. There was a dazeness in his purple eyes.

“Ji-jiraiya-sama says that they found the last scroll.” He shakily reports looking at Orochimaru.

“What happened?” Orochimaru frowned. “Shiosuke was to report to me. Where is my summons?”

Gamariki just swayed before falling forward into unconsciousness. He popped a moment later, returned to Mt. Myoboku.

All eyes snapped back to Orochimaru who seemed to have forgotten about the now increasing Killer Intent focused on him from not only Kushina, but Sakumo and Minato now too.

Orochimaru was just staring at where the toad had disappeared. A curious look on his face.

He suddenly went through the summoning ritual and a small white snake appeared before him. Orochimaru lifted the snake up to see that it too had patches of ash and soot on its scales.

“Shiromaru, you were paired with Shiosuke in watching my Genin. Why hasn’t he reported if they have completed the mission?”

Shiomaru just trembled, tiny red eyes looking up at her Summoner. “O-o-o-orochimaru-SAMA!” The tiny snake finally wailed. “W-why did you make us watch those monsters!” The tiny white snake sobbed as she curled into a protective ball. “They Threatened to EAT ME like they ATE SHIOSUKE!” Shiomaru sobbed.

Orochimaru went stiff.

Kushina’s anger was pushed aside as she watched Orochimaru try to hold onto his composure.

“They-…Ate one of my Snakessssss?” Orochimaru hissed as his own Chakra began to slither out and press down on the room.

Shiromaru just bobbed her head, hiding her tiny face with her white tail.

A snarled lifted the Snake Sannin’s lips. Despite his anger, he carefully set the snake down on Hiruzen’s desk.

“Stay here Shiromaru. Sensei will protect you until I return. I have some _Genin_ to hunt.” He hissed before disappearing in a shunshin.

Silence permeated the room.

Shiromaru sniffed before uncoiling and turning to the Sandaime.

“Mina-chan wants to report that their mission to collect all of the Scrolls Orochimaru planted is a success, thus Team Seven has passed. She also wanted to report that they are safe and that you will want to use your spy ball to watch the forest of death for the next few minutes.” Shiromaru smiled before popping.

Hiruzen blinked before pulling out said crystal orb and affixing the jutsu so that all parties currently in the office could watch the projection. The projection hovered just over the ball in a larger ball shape. Currently it tracked Orochimaru as he sped through the outer edge of Konoha and over the fence of training ground 44. As Orochimaru lept over the fence, he missed seeing the seal activate on the fence behind him.

“oh!” Kushina gasped.

“Hm, If Orochimaru-sama is upset now, he will be even more upset when he realized what just happened.” Minato reported even as he smiled pleasantly.

Kushina giggled as she grabbed his hand. “She is such an Uzumaki. Namikaze coloring notwithstanding.” Minato only sighed in defeat.

“Hm, I believe my pups have learned not only teamwork, but survival, stealth, tactics, and vengeful manipulation.” Sakumo mused while scratching at the short stubble on his jaw. “Should I be worried or proud?” He asked no one.

Hiruzen snorted as they watched Orochimaru walk right into a clearing where a ball of reptile was situated. There were three different colored snake heads of the larger summons Orochimaru favors during battle, sticking out in different directions. Three different tails as well.

Just as Orochimaru went closer, a seal activated beneath him and he was dropped in a black hole filled with a mysterious substance.

The once pale skinned Snake Sannin, crawled out of the muck pit and tried to wipe off the substance. Instead, it only uncovered the _leaches_ that were hidden underneath, now attached to him.

His screech of disgust was heard not only through the projection but echoed from the forest of death through the open window.

“That’s my girl.” Kushina grinned.

The group continued to watch as Orochimaru finally got rid of the last leach before untangling his summons carefully and sending them home. It seemed one of them was Shiosuke, so the Snake Sannin wasn’t as angry about that, but now it was replaced with the leach pit. Completely forgetting that he’d been tricked into returning to the forest. Completely forgetting that his team of Genin held a Chibi Uzumaki Kage paired with a Hatake genius, and a pyromantic Uchiha.

Orochimaru sensed out his teammates to find Jiraiya first. The Toad Sage was bound, gagged, and hanging over a pack of Massive Tigers….upside down….Naked minus his toad boxers…and there was meat mixed in with his bindings.

The observers were as stunned speechless as Orochimaru who just stood there staring at his unconscious teammate.

Orochimaru tilted his head before walking away.

Hiruzen made a noise that was a mix of a snort and sigh.

Orochimaru then seemed to hunt down Tsunade’s faint signature. He soon found her high up in a tree. Limply laying over one of the branches. After turning her over, Orochimaru found her flushed an amazing bright red and big smile on her face.

“Oro-chan!” She giggled with glazed eyes before launching at him. She latched onto him like one of his snakes. Giggling and humming as her body squirmed up all against his.

Orochimaru couldn’t fight his own flush of embarrassment and shock the turned his white skin a bright pink. He hadn’t been called that in over a decade. The memories it brought up were forcibly pushed back to the depth they had been shoved in shortly after they had been made.

“T-Tsunade!” he shriek-hissed as he tried to disentangle her from his person. But with her monstrous strength, all he managed to do was maneuver her onto his back as she continued to hum, giggle, and nuzzle into his cleanish skin.

“She’s drunk!” Hiruzen sat up startled. “Actually drunk.”

“Isn’t she always drunk when not on shift?” Sakumo asked for the group.

“No, that’s basically a healthy tipsy for her with her Healing skills. Otherwise she’ll go right into passed out. She’s never been truly drunk-drunk.”

“Oh. Well now.” Sakumo hummed. “How did that happen?”

“Oro-chan!” Tsunade giggled as she poked his cheek.

“Please stop Tsunade.” Orochimaru’s pained voice was clear as his grimace.

“But you’re so pretty when you blush!” She giggled and kissed his pink cheek. “Hmm. Pretty.” She sighed and nuzzled into his neck. “Prettier than Dan.”

Orochimaru stopped and snapped his head to her but Tsunade’s eyes were already shut. A giggle escaping every so often, but her grip around him still as strong.

Orochimaru waited another moment before sighing and returning to where he’d left Jiraiya.

He found the idiot snoring even as the tigers had begun leaping up to try to eat the Toad Sage. Woken by his snoring.

Sighing he glancing to Tsunade.

“Tsunade, can I put you down?”

“Hm? Nooooooo~” She smiled and hugged him tighter. Orochimaru let out a wheeze before tapping her arms.

“Too Tight.” He hissed. She giggled again but eased up. Letting out a hissing sigh, he resolved himself to his new leach.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu._ A Massive Blue snake appeared beneath Orochimaru’s tree branch. It almost rivaled the size of Orochimaru’s main summons Manda.

“Orochimaru-sama?” Aoba called.

“My idiot teammate needs assistance. Feel free to eat any of the tigers. Regrettably, I’ll have to ask you to not eat the Toad.”

Aoba bowed his head. “Hai, Orochimaru-sama.” The Large Blue snake then lunched and snatched up two tigers before the rested scattered with a roar of fright. Orochimaru sniffed pleased, before hopping over to the branch Jiraiya was hanging from. Carefully he studied Minashi’s seal work.

It took Orochimaru longer than he would ever admit to, to decode the woman-err Child’s seal arrays.

Finally, he disarmed the seals surrounding his idiot teammate and was able to semi-carefully get him back on the ground.

If the idiot landed on his head the last five feet, it was because Tsunade chose that moment to kiss Orochimaru’s cheek again. Breaking his concentration.

Jiraiya’s yelp with a little satisfying after all the trouble Orochimaru has had to put up with.

Leaping down, he started cutting away the wire and called up a Suiton jutsu to wash Jiraiya down.

The cold water finally woke the idiot up completely.

Spluttering Jiraiya looked up into golden eyes. Orochimaru paused warily when there was a similar glaze to his eyes as Tsunade’s.

“Jiraiya?” he called carefully.

Jiraiya beamed as he began to sway while seated. “Teme!” he cheered. Before Orochimaru could stop him, Jiraiya was now latched onto the Snake Sannin from the front. The extra weight toppled him over and with a curse he found himself now sandwiched between his teammates.

“Kami damn it Jiraiya!” Orochimaru hissed “Get off me!”

Chakra flared and Orochimaru stiffened when a glow caught his eyes. Looking down he paled when he realized they were laying on a seal.

Without another though, he shunshin away, his teammates going along for the ride. The clearing exploded in the distance. Sounds of trees falling, echoing with the caws of the disturbed birds taking for the skies.

“I’m thinking, my Genin are a little upset with me.” Orochimaru mused aloud.

“Genin!” Jiraiya boomed before standing up with both Orochimaru and Tsunade in his arms. Orochimaru felt a yelp of surprise leave his throat. “Genin teammates! Let’s have fun like we did in Uzushio!”

Orochimaru felt himself pale. “JIRAIYA! We Agreed that NEVER Happened!”

“Hmmm.” Tsunade purred against his back. “Uzushio was fun. They had the best infiltration missions for us. Orochimaru makes a pretty picture.”

“Tsunade?” Orochimaru questioned even as dread filled his stomach. “We Agreed that the times we took missions from Uzushio, we’d never talk about them again. Remember? They were too embarrassing and disgraceful. Especially since you had an interest in Dan.”

“Ah, but they were fun.” She giggled. “I want to have fun~” She then opened those glazed honey brown eyes and the stone dropped even further down Orochimaru’s stomach.

“Jiraiya!” He barked sharply since the Toad was the one still walking with them both trapped in his massive arms. Orochimaru couldn’t help the blush when a particular leap, informed the Snake of what was possibly on his teammate’s mind.

“NO! Jiraiya! Wake up!” Orochimaru hissed as he tried to squirm, but he was trapped between Tsunade’s arms and legs and now Jiraiya’s on top of them. A whine left his throat.

Glazed deep grey eyes looked down at the noise. “Aw, no worries Oro-chan!” the Toad Sage Grinned. “My interests are still the same as when I told you both in Uzushio!”

Tsunade hummed over his shoulder. “Really?”

“Ah, but none could ever compare.” The Toad Admitted as he dropped down near the tower used for the Chuunin exams. “Here we are.” He beamed still swaying slightly.

“Yatta!” Tsunade cheered and only released Orochimaru long enough to throw _him_ over her shoulder. Jiraiya following with the same glazed look in his eyes.

“Guys! What the fuck is going on!” Orochimaru kicked out, but he suddenly felt a sharp flare of chakra at his spine and he lost control to his legs. He could still feel them and what they were touching, but he’d lost control.

“Ooooooh~. Oro-chan Cussed Jiraiya!” Tsunade cheered as she started skipping.

Jiraiya snickered and bowed down enough to beam at Orochimaru. “Where is all that sophisticated talk you like to confuse me with Oro-chan?”

“LOST WITH WHEREVER THE HELL YOUR BRAINS WENT!” he snapped and tried to bite off the hand that was reaching for his face. He hissed in warning, but the smile never left Jiraiya’s face. Jiraiya reached in again and Orochimaru went for the bite. Instead he was dodged as Jiraiya made it to his goal and brushed one of the Snake Sannin’s bangs behind his ear.

“You’re worried for us?” Jiraiya beamed but there was something different about it.

“YES! You’re my team. My family! You’re acting strange! What did that Blonde do to you two?”

“Hmmm.” Jiraiya posed into a thinking pose even as they made it into some sleeping quarters. “No clue!” Jiraiya laughed.

“Hm, He still smells a little.” Tsunade giggled then shifted to the ensuite bathroom. “Bathtime!”

“No!” Orochimaru yelped even as his face flamed. He was a private person damn it! Plus, the last time Tsunade uttered those words, Orochimaru had to spend _months_ repressing the memories that had followed.

He didn’t get a choice. He was stripped and held in the shower with Tsunade pressed against his back. He carefully kept his eyes on the ceiling and recited his theories and formulas for Suiton jutsu and Doton Jutsu combination attacks.

It became twice as difficult when he felt a second warm body enter the showers. Closing his eyes, he prayed to what ever deity that was watching to end his suffering.

Instead, he let out a gasp when hands started washing him clean. Screwing his eyes shut, he held still and reminded himself that they were under some sort of influence. They didn’t know what they were doing.

He was made to open his eyes when his arms were transferred from Tsunade to Jiraiya and spun to have his back to Jiraiya. He looked at his slightly taller teammate over his shoulder, to see his eyes even more glazed and looking down.

Orochimaru went to shut his eyes again, but one of Jiraiya’s hands gripped his chin and made him look down. It was then he saw it on Tsunade’s back. There between her shoulder blades was a seal pulsing with chakra.

He tried to ignore what Tsunade was doing to him while his brain worked out the seal, but his thoughts were going out of focus. He didn’t even realize it when his arms had been released and Jiraiya’s own hands joined.

His brain did finally process three words from the seal.

_Remember.Rekindle.Remake._

Orochimaru was SOOOOOO going to kill Jiraiya after this. He just knew that somehow this was his fault. The Blonde brat was his apprentice in the future. He must have told her. How else would she _know_? Then he was going to hunt that _GENIN_ down and feed her to Manda.

Orochimaru’s voice left him as the sensations overrode his brain. His body taking over his rational thought.

“Have you found them?” Sakumo asked Hiruzen.

“No. I can feel that they are still in the forest, but after the explosion, my Orb can no longer track them.”

“They were acting strange.” Minato frowned. “Even sensei. He seemed drunk as well. But I know Sensei when he’s drunk. That wasn’t it.”

“Can you find Minashi, Kakashi, and Kenji?” Sakumo asked.

Hiruzen sent his chakra into the orb and the search started. Slowly a blurry image appeared showing one blonde, one silver, and one black headed child curled up in a pile of Genin. They looked freshly bathed and changed into sleepwear. The surroundings were too distorted to distinguish where they were.

“Minashi must have put up a protective barrier.” Kushina hummed. “Especially if she believed she’d have three angry Sannin on her tail.”

“If you are looking for your kits, I found them looking for a place to hide.” A new voice called from the window. All eyes turned to the blue eyes black haired Kitsune. Her black facial markings curved with her smirk. “They looked a little worse for the wear, so I made sure they were fed and cleaned. They are asleep in my apartment. Since the Sannin don’t have access, they won’t be able to get in.”

“Kitsune!” Minato smiled relieved. “Thank you. Where have you been? We haven’t seen you around much.”

Kitsune chuckled and stepped fully into the room. “Asako-sama wanted to talk about the Kit’s progress as a kunoichi. Then a few of the Vixens were close to birthing their litters. So, I stayed to comfort them and help with the newborns.” She turned to Kushina. “Asako-sama says she wants you to make sure you visit again soon. The Kits will need to know the scent of their other summoner.”

“Of Course.” Kushina smiled. “I can’t wait to see the kits. I’m happy Asako-sama is allowing me near them.”

“You’ve worked hard.” Kitsune smiled softly. “Foxes have long memories, but they also know how to forgive. You’ve been paying your debt and following the conditions. Continue on this path and you’ll be completely back in Asako-sama’s good graces once again.”

Kushina just smiled before glancing to Minato and then Kitsune. “May we check on Mina-chan and her teammates? I’ve missed her and Kakashi-kun.”

“Alright.” Kitsune smiled before grabbing them and looking to Sakumo. “Sakumo?”

He chuckled. “I trust you Kitsune. I’ll see them when they wake.”

With a nod and swirling flash, they were gone.

Kushina stumbled as she held her stomach. A grimace on her face. Minato just wiggled a finger in his ear to disperse the ringing. Long used to Kitsune’s Teleportation Jutsu.

They followed the blackette to the bedroom and sure enough, there on her bed was a genin pile.

Kushina made sure to unseal her camera and snap a picture. Kakashi was holding Minashi close and both smaller Genin were using Kenji’s stomach as a pillow. The older Genin was spread eagle in the middle of the bed, drool rolling down his face.

None missed the bandages on both boys.

Minato pointed at them and looked at Kitsune. She nodded and waved them away to the living room. After placing a silencing seal to protect her real body, Kitsune served tea for her friends and guests.

“Because of Kurama, all of Minashi’s wounds were already on the way to healing. The boys had a few concerning slashes, but they have been tended to. There were no signs of infections. The boys did seem to have a few minor fractures in their ribs, but are already on the mend. They weren’t malnourished, but they were a little underweight and dehydrated. Minashi though is the one with the most taxing on her Chakra reserves.”

Kushina frowned with Minato. Minato realized it first. “She still has seals active in the forest.”

Kitsune nodded. “She must have a certain control over them so they are still connected to her. When they are done, the drain will probably stop on her too.”

Kushina looked at kitsune. “Do you know what my Imouto has done to the Sannin?”

Kitsune only raised a brow before smirking. “I may have been home a little bit longer than reported.”

Kushina’s smirk grew to match Kitsune’s. “Oh? And did you perhaps help my darling Imouto?”

Kitsune only bared a sharp tooth smile in her following larger smirk. Kushina mimicked it.

“Um… What?” Minato asked frowning.

“When I returned home, I went searching for my future apprentice.” Kitsune chuckled. “To my surprise, I found her and her new Genin team in the Forest of Death. A place reserved only for the Chuunin exams and ANBU survival training drills. So I provided a few seals to help with the traps they already had planned. Everything else was their own brilliance.” Kitsune chuckled.

Minato stared. Kushina burst out laughing.

Kitsune continued to chuckle reservedly with the lively Uzumaki. Minato couldn’t help roll his eyes and join in with the chuckles.

Hiruzen stared at the three Genin before him. Kenji was smiling excitedly. Kakashi was composed as ever, but there was an air of satisfaction around him. Minashi just smiled innocently to the prying eyes of the Sandaime Hokage and Yondaime-to-be.

“Where are my Students, Team Seven?” Hiruzen asked for the second time since the fresh Genins arrived.

“Team Bonding!” Minashi smiled oh so innocently. “Oro-Sensei felt it important to us, so we are just returning the favor.”

“Oh? Care to Report to your Hokage on _what_ type of team bonding three children could make my three students do in the Forest of Death?” Sakumo asked with stern eyes and crossed arms.

Minashi’s face blanked.

Hiruzen and Sakumo were not surprised. They were surprised when Kenji and Kakashi’s face and body copied hers almost exactly.

“We find it appropriate after the Hell Oro-sensei put us through.” Kenji replied monotone and very Uchiha like for the normally non-Uchiha like boy.

“Hn.” Kakashi grunted crossing his arms, much like his father.

“Okay. Well, Orochimaru said that you had four scrolls to gather.”

“Oh!” Kenji brightened back up before pulling a single scroll from his hip pouch. He handed it to Minashi before she handed it to the Hokage. Curiously he unrolled it and found a storage seal.

Four smaller scrolls were revealed.

“Why aren’t these with Orochimaru? He is the one that assigned the test to you.” Hiruzen questioned.

“Orochimaru said that we must hold onto them until the mission was complete.” Minashi beamed.

“Missions are not recorded as complete until the assigned team has returned to the Village and reported to the Hokage.” Kakashi continued.

“So we held onto them even after leaving the Forest until we could report you to Hokage-sama.” Kenji beamed. “There wasn’t even any peaking. Clients will have similar requests, so we figured we’d practice restraint on our curiosity.”

“Plus, who knows what Orochimaru had set up if we opened them beforehand.” Minashi deadpanned.

Hiruzen chuckled and nodded proud. “Well done.”

Hiruzen then went and opened all four at once. The four scrolls let out a poof of smoke before a five foot python with white and yellow scales appeared. Within its coils was four more scrolls.

“Ah. Hokage-sama.” The snake bowed. “They have completed their mission then.” He turned to the Genin. “I am Nichimaru. Orochimaru-sama’s orders were to only provide you three with two things. A message of congratulations for passing. Secondly,” his tail pushed out the four scrolls. “These are scrolls for each of your personal elements. Between your regular training you will be required to learn and master these.”

“Uchiha-san gets the fire scroll. Hatake the Lightning Scroll. Uzumaki you are special with your two affinities. A wind scroll and a Water scroll.”

Each Genin took their respective scrolls. Minashi tearing into them just as fast as Kenji and Kakashi.

“These are B-rank Jutsus.” Kakashi whispered in awe.

“This isn’t an Uchiha Fire Scroll.” Kenji’s jaw was dropped. “I’ve never heard of such a Jutsu.”

“These are Uzushio scrolls.” Minashi whispered.

“Ah.” Nichimaru nodded. “Orochimaru created the fire and lightning scrolls you boys are looking at.” The pale snake then looked to Minashi. “Orochimaru-sama was going to give these scrolls to Uzumaki Kushina, but once he learned he’d have you on a team he saved them. His last mission with his team uncovered Uzumaki Scrolls in Iwa. Being allies, he snagged them for the Uzumaki’s he knew.”

Minashi felt her eyes burn. This was the nicest things anyone outside of her main family had done for her.

“Now I feel bad.” Minashi mumbled.

“Me too.” Kenji sighed.

“I’m don’t.” Kakashi grunted. “He put us through hell. They all did. They deserve whatever punishment Minashi’s seal is making them do, plus we deserve our rewards.” Kakashi huffed. “or did you both forget that we were _EATEN?!”_ Kakashi growled.

Sakumo and Hiruzen had been sitting back relaxed listening to the proceeding before them before Kakashi’s words silenced everything.

“**_WhAt?!_**” Sakumo snarled.

Minashi snickered and poked Kakashi’s puffed up cheeks. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic Kashi.” Minashi teased. “I got us out of there.”

“Yeah! Speaking of which, where did you learn that clone Jutsu?” Kenji asked while resting his elbow on her head. She only growled and sunk her elbow into his gut. “oof.” He grunted.

“I’m not that short. Stop it!” Minashi huffed. “Plus, Nee-san taught me. She said that it was an Uzumaki traditional Jutsu.”

“Yeah, but Kushina-nee-san also said that only you make it that ridiculous.” Kakashi deadpanned.

“That is why she said I wasn’t allowed to use it all the time. She doesn’t want me completely abusing it.” Minashi pouted crossing her arms.

“I thought the Niidaime had made that Jutsu though.” Kenji frowned. “That’s what Tou-san and Mikoto-oba-san said.”

“What jutsu?” Hiruzen frowned.

“Kage Bushin.” Minashi beamed.

Hiruzen’s eyes widened in understanding before chuckling. “It is assumed that Tobirama is the one that created it, but it was only because he found the most use of it in the Senju clan. It originated in the Uzumaki Clan due to their reserves. The Shodaime was the only other able to complete the jutsu with their massive reserves.” He looked at Minashi. “Just what did you accomplish with that Jutsu?”

“When we were eaten by one of the man-eating plants, Kashi and Kenji were too busy panicking, so I just made a lot of clones until the plant exploded.” Hiruzen and Sakumo stared at Minashi. Kakashi and Kenji had no problems joining in the staring. She’d spoken so _innocently_; you wouldn’t have realized that she’d just spoke about a life-threatening situation.

“So, Jiji, do we need our sensei for D-rank Missions?” Minashi broke the stunned silence a few minutes later.

“Normally, yes.” He sighed before chuckled and shaking his head at them. “You all have only been resting for a day. Are you sure you don’t want more time to recover?”

“We’re a month behind.” Kakashi grunted.

“If we want to get in enough D-ranks to qualify for C-ranks, we need to start D-ranks.” Kenji joined in smiling again, even as he twirled the fire scroll around his hand and fingers. A new nervous tick of his developed from the forest. He could do it with about everything now. A senbon, kunai, shuriken, you name it; he could flip it between his fingers and hand with ease.

“Something simple should do.” Sakumo sighed relenting to the puppy dog eyes that Minashi was shooting him. Those Sparkling blues then turned to the Sandaime.

He instead was looking down at his desk, avoiding her eyes.

“Please Jiji?” The soft voice called his eyes back up and he let out a groan in his head.

“Alright Fine.” Hiruzen huffed. He went back through his list of missions before grabbing the scroll. “A simple D-rank to get you three through the day.” He tossed it over. “The Public Library needs help putting away the returned books. With Academy letting out last month, students returned borrowed items. Plus, the new Genin are borrowing jutsu scrolls Thus the library increased in checking in and out books and scrolls. They need extra hands to get everything back in order.”

“Simple Enough.” Minashi nodded and turned to her boys. “Let’s go!”

Hiruzen watched his office doors before turning to Sakumo to see him taking calm even breaths.

“They were. Eaten. Alive. By a plant.” Sakumo he gritted out. “When I get my hands on Orochimaru-“

“You forget that Minashi already got her revenge.” Hiruzen stopped his Successor.

Sakumo paused and tilted his head contemplating that statement. Slowly the memories of her traps training with Kakashi filled his head. Not to mention the three pranks inflicted by her on Konoha. They did get a small hint to what had happened in the forest before Hiruzen’s orb was blocked.

He slowly looked at the Hokage packing his pipe before Hiruzen lit it.

“What, did my pups do to your students Hiruzen?”

“Team bonding.” Hiruzen supplied. “That is all she told us. We know Tsunade and Jiraiya were acting strange before my orb lost them. So, I can only assume Minashi knows something I do not. From the level of her reserves, it shouldn’t be lasting much longer, so we will get our report from them soon enough.”

“So she still got away without telling us what they went through. In addition, they didn’t elaborate on what the Sannin are doing for their Team Bonding.” Sakumo sighed and rubbed his aching head. “Because this was not an official mission, they were not required to report on all the details. They knew that and used that.”

“I have a feeling that she’ll be doing that a lot or finding loopholes like that.” Hiruzen chuckled and eyed his successor. “I already feel bad for you.”

Jiraiya didn’t move. Kept his breathing even, to continue to fake sleep. Yet his eyes were open. Above him was the drab ceiling of the Chuunin Tower. His memories were clear. He knew Tsunade and Orochimaru’s would be as well when they finally woke.

He’d felt Minashi painting the seal on his back. A place he couldn’t easily reach. Especially after she’d blocked most of his chakra so he couldn’t even make a clone to remove it. But he’d been conscious and fully aware of what she was painting. He’d even questioned her on it.

_Jiraiya paled as he realized what she was painting on his back._

_“Minashi! No, you can’t do that seal!”_

_Minashi didn’t answer him. Only sat on his back even as her teammates were already leading the Tiger pack to their location. He’d never admit how impressed he was that he’d been caught in their trap. He’d been about to escape and congratulate them, and maybe kick their genin butts, but then a clone of Minashi had manifested out of no where and slapped a paralysis and chakra suppression seal on him. He’d collapsed. She’d then tied him up and stripped him to just his boxers._

_“My Godfather took me and Naruto on a four year long training trip.” She whispered keeping her voice from traveling in the quiet forest. “While yes, much of our time was spent training there were still the times were we were spent rescuing you from civilian jail. You were always drunk off your ass, but never as bad as a certain anniversary. It took until the final fourth year before you finally broke and told us.”_

_Jiraiya’s body went completely limp under her. Knowing he’d confessed to her. Or his counterpart did._

_“You told us about your first years as Chuunin and Jounin of Konoha. Before Uzushio was destroyed. How because of Tsunade’s relation to the clan, Orochimaru’s interest in Ninjutsu theory, and your own interest in sealing; You all took most of your missions for Konoha and Uzushio from Uzushiogakure. How you three lived together in those early years.”_

_Jiraiya didn’t respond. He only stopped fighting Minashi putting the seal on him._

_“You all agreed to forget those memories. No care for the pain that doing so put on each of you.” She frowned._

_“I was the only one that didn’t see it as wrong.” Jiraiya finally whispered. “Tsunade felt guilty as she’d also had already found interest in Dan. Not to mention what her clan would have thought. Orochimaru is socially stunted and didn’t realize that we would have protected him. But Tsunade’s pulling away only encouraged Orochimaru to shut down from us. I found myself the only one wanting what we had found.” He admitted._

_Minashi’s brush paused a moment. He felt it pick up and rose a brow internally when she didn’t continue the seal as he thought she would._

_“When they both made the agreement to forget what had happened after that long mission, I felt betrayed. They were my family. They made a choice without even considering my opinion. Then I really saw into the heart of the matter. They were scared. I should have protested, I should have shouted my opinion that I didn’t care what others thought. I should have done a lot of things. I shouldn’t have let them forget. Instead I did and I lost them. That was the true beginning of our separation. The second war only enhanced the crack that had formed between us. I took my feelings into my books. Orochimaru fell into his research. And Tsunade fell into Dan, then drinking.”_

_Minashi finished and got off his back. He looked up to see her small frame kneeling beside him._

_“Then remind them.” She whispered. “Yours is not the same as Tsunade’s. You will have some control over your actions. This is a gift from my Ba-chan.” She finished and kissed his temple. “She too told me before I left my original time. She had just become too broken and when Orochimaru was finally back, it wasn’t the same without you. That’s at least what she told me. So, I promised her and Orochimaru that I’d try to fix the Sannin. This is the final step.”_

_Minashi stood and started painting another seal towards the center of the clearing._

_“Minashi.” Jiraiya called._

_She eyed him._

_“Thank you.” He gave her a smile. Minashi just gave a soft loving one in return._

Jiraiya didn’t regret the last day or so. He wasn’t really sure what time it was. All he knew was that he was content and happier than he had been in a decade.

His eyes moved down to the body pressed into his left side. Long blonde hair, long lost from its twin ties. An expanse of lightly sun kissed skin pressed up against his own bare skin. Two orbs he knew were a beautiful honey brown. Set proudly in the center of her forehead was a purple diamond. Proof of her strength, power, and ancestor.

Jiraiya’s eyes then glanced to his right. Another body pressed up against his. Pale skin making his own look tanned. The lithe form he knew to be _very_ flexible. Hair as black as night and eyes that were hidden, but he knew were as golden as midday sun. Purple sage marks were long gone as Jiraiya had slipped on a chakra suppressant sometime during the night.

He knew everyone thought he was a womanizer. Especially after his blatant pursuit of Tsunade. But he knew she was key. He needed her to give in so that they could work together to get Orochimaru back. But he’d started losing hope. Starting to give up. Hitting on Tsunade just became what was expected of him as no one knew the truth. It became the Mask and wall that protected what remained of the organ somehow still beating in his chest.

Then Minashi had arrived and bull rushed through everything. Jiraiya had to hold back his chuckles at that thought.

Slowly he lifted the hand over slim pale hips and reached up to thread his fingers gently through silky black hair. He froze when Orochimaru took in a deep breath. Much to Jiraiya’s relief, his best friend only let the air out before moving more onto his chest and body, seeking the warmth his body emitted. Carefully he pulled the sheets up higher to cover his snake like teammate. He knew how easily Orochimaru got cold.

His hand made sure to keep the smaller man on his chest with a secure arm around his waist.

“You never forgot.” A voice barely whispered on his left. His eyes moved to see Honey Brown staring at him. “You never stopped feeling either.”

“No.” Jiraiya whispered just as softly back.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, regret in her eyes. “I was young. Scared. Confused. I took the easy way out.”

“I know.” Jiraiya gave Tsunade an understanding look.

“You still love him.”

“I never stopped loving either of you.” Jiraiya finally admitted aloud.

“Why didn’t-“

“I just wanted you both happy. But I knew at the time, forcing you two to face the standard would only hurt us and destroy what we had found. Not build it into a relationship we all desired.”

Tsunade sighed and looked over to the pale man on Jiraiya’s chest. A slim hand moved up and brushed away some of the black silk locks from Orochimaru’s face.

“Remind me to do something nice for that brat.” Tsunade whispered.

“You’ll help me?” Jiraiya whispered surprised.

“Hm.” She pressed her head into his shoulder, brushing up against his jaw and giving her a view of her other teammate only inches away. “He’s stubborn. I realized what Minashi’s seal was doing too you know.” She glanced up at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. “I was aware, but not in control, yet I didn’t fight for control.”

“He’s going to think we didn’t have any control over our actions.”

“To an extent his right.”

“but wrong.” Jiraiya finished.

Jiraiya felt her cheeks lift against his skin as her smile grew. “Well, we do know a way to convince him.”

Jiraiya tilted his head and kissed the diamond on her forehead. “Thank you Tsunade.”

“I loved Dan.” She whispered. “but I lost him. It hurt so much. But I knew I never loved him as much as you two. I didn’t want to go through it again knowing that it would be so much worse if I lost you two. That brat is making us face our past, helping us to heal. She’s right that it’s time to stop running.” A hand gripped her necklace. “I have a light of hope guiding me this time.”

“And two teammates that love you and will support you.” Jiraiya smiled as his left hand pulled her in tighter.

Tsunade only hummed and nuzzled in tighter. “I know that now.” She hummed. “So, are we going to continue to rest, or wake Oro-chan and convince him that it’s time to stop running from everything?”

Jiraiya’s body responded and his hand on her reached down to cup her rear.

“I’m good for either. Although I’m more ready for the latter.”

“Good. Get him under you and keep him there. I’ll work on waking him up.” She grinned and Jiraiya realized that Minashi was contagious. Or at least her grin was. He was smart enough to not voice that thought though. Tsunade was still an Uzumaki. That and he had more important things to dive into than the wall.

Kenji and Kakashi stared at Minashi as she loaded up her clones into storage scrolls. Now this wouldn’t have been too bad. They have seen her do this before in TFD <the forest of Death> when they had split to scout. She’d provided scrolls with a few clones each to either assist or inform her of what they found.

“Can we get in trouble as accomplices?” Kenji asked his teammate. He was the one other than Mina that knew the rules and laws of Konoha.

Kakashi just stared down at the scroll he had in his hand. They’d both been tasked by Mina after their D-rank to go to the market. She’d given specific instructions to gather her required supplies before returning to the Hatake Compound. Knowing that Sakumo would still be at the Tower until late.

So Kakashi and Kenji had worked with a few of Mina’s clones to gather the required items and returned. What had them questioning the Clones was why they had to constantly change their henges.

“_Because there is a bet going on who is the prankster. Why would I make it easy for them to catch me?”_ Mina had replied when Kenji had asked. Kakashi had known better. Minashi was an Uzumaki. Minato-san had explained that he should never question an Uzumaki’s method of pranking. Plus, he’d seen the crazy traps she’d used against the Sannin.

“Minashi will never be caught until she wants to be.” Kakashi replied to Kenji. Kenji stared before nodding in understanding.

“You got them?” Minashi finally looked up from sealing her last Clones. Another clone took the Scrolls and disappeared into the trees of the Hatake Compound.

“yeah.” Kenji frowned as he handed the scrolls over. “If you are just using clones, why did you have us gather these?”

Mina smiled. “Because once it’s figured out that they are clones, they’ll just start trying to pop them.”

“Wont you be discovered?” Kakashi frowned as well.

“Nope. My clones will stay in their henged forms until the end.”

“So the actual things?” Kenji asked again.

“I’ll be adding a seal to them.” She beamed and opened the scrolls and empied their contents. True to her words, she added a seal.

Kenji couldn’t help it as he began snickering. “oh, they are going to hate that!” he laughed.

Kakashi deadpanned Minashi. “You know there will be a D-rank resulting in that clean up.”

“Yep. I’ll use my Puppy eye Jutsu on Jiji to make sure we get a different D-rank instead.” Mina beamed up at them even as her hand still etched the seals onto the iteams.

Kenji stared at Mina as she worked. “You know. I’m really glad you are on our side. I’d hate to make you an enemy.”

“Thank you!” Mina beamed.

“Konoha is strong enough to deal with your brand of crazy after being allies for so long. The other nations minus Suna are all traumatized by the Uzumaki war and wouldn’t have been able to deal with your Uzumakiness”

Silence reigned for a moment as Mina frowned up at Kenji with a contemplative look. Kakashi just eyed the two warily.

“I…do not know whether to take that as a compliment…or an insult.” Minashi said slowly and carefully.

Kenji just smiled and looked to Kakashi. “Want to spar while she finishes up?”

Kakashi silently nodded and the two walked away from the confused Uzumaki.

Mina eyed Kenji. That was twice in her lifetime that the same person said that about her.

“Fate is weird.” Minashi muttered to herself before looking down at her newest seal project and returning to work on copying it onto the other identical items her clones and teammates had retrieved.

Hiruzen stared at his three students. He knew something significant had changed between them. It was in the air that was surrounding them. He smoked on his favorite pipe as he eyed them. It had been a week since he’d watched all three disappear from his viewing orb. Team Seven had been doing team training with Sakumo in the mornings, and taking simple D-ranks in the afternoon. Finally his students had returned and were acting like they hadn’t been missing.

“Orochimaru, Kushina is still after your head for putting Minashi into that forest. Despite her training, she is still part of a Genin team. This does not include Sakumo that is also upset with you and your teammates that helped. Nor does it include Mikoto that learned of her missing Nephew.” Orochimaru didn’t even twitch. If Hiruzen wasn’t seeing things, he could almost swear his student was half asleep standing up. That shouldn’t be possible though. Orochimaru was his most focused student.

“Jiraiya, Tsunade, you both should have stopped him. While the results were favorable, it was only because of the already high skill of Minashi, Kakashi and Kenji, that Team seven was able to survive that forest.”

“The brats were safe.” Jiraiya spoke. He was finally the first to speak. And Hiruzen noticed the Change in Jiraiya the most. He was relaxed. A stiffness in his shoulders that was always there around his teammates was gone. “If things would have gotten too life-threatening, one of us were always watching them. Or our summons were.”

“They were able to lead us into a trap sensei.” Tsunade smiled. “They separate Jiraiya and I when we had decided to give them a final test. They separated us then trapped us.”

“Minashi distracted me with her clones.” Jiraiya chuckled sheepish. “I wasn’t able to get to Tsunade before they cornered her into the trap.”

“It was brilliant. Their teamwork was almost seamless.”

“Kenji doesn’t have an issue in deferring to Minashi.” Jiraiya continued. “He still butts heads with Kakashi, but nothing malicious.”

“More like friendly rivalry.” Tsunade smiled proud.

“Once the trio had incapacitated Tsunade-hime, they took over for Minashi’s clones and used my own jutsus against me.”

“How so?” Hiruzen frowned.

“Kawarimi.” Jiraiya grunted looking away. “Kenji is getting very good with it.” He looked to Orochimaru. “Think about teaching the trio Shunshin. Between the D-rank Jutsus they used, they could easily pull that one into the mix and enhance their strategic planning.”

Orochimaru just nodded once before wincing. Hiruzen’s sharp gaze caught it.

“Since your absence, Sakumo has been working on their team formations and conditioning. The Afternoons they’ve been doing D-rank missions. Nothing too intensive that would need guidance. Just the Chores of the Chores. I’m sure they will be happy to begin working together as a full team with a proper sensei.”

“Ah.” Orochimaru murmured and shifted. He winced once more before going stiff.

Hiruzen’s sharp eyes were on him in an instant. He didn’t miss Tsunade and Jiraiya’s eyes snapping to him as well. The curious thing was there was no worry. Instead, something else was twinkling in _both_ their gazes.

Orochimaru wouldn’t look at either of them or Hiruzen. He instead kept his eyes on the ceiling.

“Anything else to report on Team Seven’s Genin test?” Hiruzen asked with barely restrained curiosity.

“I’ll be putting them in for Chuunin in five months.” Orochimaru said easily. “especially since Konoha is Hosting.”

“It will probably be the last one available to outsiders anyways.” Hiruzen frowned. “So far only Suna and Taki will be joining our previous Genin or and other Rookies.” He then let out a sigh. “Sakumo isn’t going to like that. If they make Chuunin, we’ll have no choice but to put them out.”

“I’ll protect them.” Orochimaru said firmly, Stunning his Sensei. Hiruzen fumbled with his piped before looking at Orochimaru shocked. Golden eyes glanced to a smirking Jiraiya, and softly smiling Tsunade. “We’ll protect them. They are not only my brats, but part of Team 7. Both generations should stick together. They’ve earned my respect and those of my teammates. So we’ll prepare them Sensei. Trust us.”

Hiruzen just stared on shocked at his normally stoick student. Here he was with _Fire_ in his eyes. Hiruzen felt his own eyes sting but pulled back his emotional reaction to just beam at his students with Pride.

“I already do. You’ve all made me proud already. This just proves that I’ve always had the best students. You will constantly make me proud.”

“Thank you sensei.” They chorused and bowed- only for Orochimaru to let out a small yelp and straighten back up, hands covering his face.

Hiruzen watched as Jiraiya and _Tsunade’s_ faces turned to wicked pleasure.

“Ne, Oro-chan.” Tsunade teased poking his hands. “You know not to hide from us or I’ll turn it up.”

“But sensei is here Tsuna.” Came the muffled voice.

“Fine.” Jiraiya chuckled deep before grabbing one of Orochimaru’s arms and yanking it away from Orochimaru’s face. Before anyone could blink, the Snake Sannin was up and over the shoulder of the Toad Sannin.

Hiruzen finally got a look at Orochimaru’s face as he pushed up from Jiraiya’s back. It was a bright pink.

“Raiya!” Orochimaru hissed/ yelped “Put me down!”

Tsunade just chuckled and looked at her jaw dropped sensei. “We’re dismissed?”

“H-hai.” Hiruzen could only mumble out.

“Ja ne!” Jiraiya and Tsunade chorused and disappeared in shunshins.

Hiruzen was so stunned by his students’ odd actions and reactions, that he didn’t even notice his office door opening.

A sneeze broke him from his whirling mind, trying to put the puzzle together. He looked to Sakumo to see him frowning and rubbing his nose as he eyed Hiruzen’s office.

“Hiruzen, why does your office smell like sex and Pheromones?”

Hiruzen couldn’t help it when the puzzle clicked together in his head. His own face suddenly flamed.

“Dear Kami.” He whispered.

“What?” Sakumo frowned taking his desk.

“Minashi wasn’t kidding about team bonding.” Hiruzen said dazed.

Sakumo just stared before frowning. “What?”

Hiruzen just shook his head. “Nothing nevermind. What’s on today’s agenda?”

“Prep work for the Chuunin exams.”

Hiruzen groaned but they got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there is a term called throwing someone under the bus. I am aware of this error in my writing. Its on purpose. There Are No buses in Naruto....so I improvised.
> 
> To all the fans that like Sannin triad:  
I wasn't sure at first if i was going to do it....but then it kinda wrote itself? Hope you enjoy.  
If anyone wants a more 'Adult' scene of what really happened at the Chuunin Tower, please respond positively and i will think about making it an Omake in a separate series with higher warnings and restrictions on A03.  
I want as many audiences to be able to read this work, but i can't do that if there are too many restrictions, so things have been kept general or eluding to mature scenes.
> 
> Also: orochimaru's original 'half asleep' like state that Hiruzen notes- This is Orochimaru trying his very hardest to not react outwardly to what is happening to his body. so he is kind of zoned out because of how it feels while fighting to stay controlled.


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the know or not, Shikaro is itchin' to strangle an Uzumaki.
> 
> Results of Taking out ROOT....A New Mission Rank.
> 
> A blast from the past.
> 
> Uzumaki are still crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for This Chapter's prank goes to FunnyFen  
I hope I was able to catch your prank Idea to it's fullest. I definitely had fun messing with the Naras. (≧艸≦*)

Chapter 38

Shikaro stared at the item before him. Shikaku sat beside him, also staring at it.

“What are the chances?” Shikaro asked his son.

“Reports are coming in that a majority of the first items found disappeared into a puff of smoke when first touched. Clan Shinobi then began to dispel the infestation with kunai. Ten minutes into the removal, the first victim was affected. Elder Chihoko is displeased.” Shikaku yawned. “This is very troublesome Tou-san. It’s a fifty-fifty shot.”

“Indeed.” Shikaro grumbled. “When I get my hands on that Uzumaki, she will rue the day she travelled back to a time when I was alive.”

Shikaku stared at his father. “How are you sure it is Minashi?”

“This has Uzumaki written all over it.” He grunted.

“Shikaro-sama!” one of their Chuunin Clan members rushed into the room. He, like many of their other clan members, was covered in the remnants of the infestation of their compound.

“Hikaro? What’s wrong now?”

“The Herd!” He yelped. “They’re-they’re out of the forest!”

Shikaku sighed with his father. “Mendokusai.” They chorused.

Together father and son left the Clan head home to see that the herd had indeed left the forest and were now roaming the Clan compound. A compound that was covered in _far_ too many green topped yellow fruits. There wasn’t a surface that didn’t have at least one present. The ones that were not disappearing in puffs of smoke were exploding at the slightest touch. One of the bucks found that out and only jerked back surprised before going back to the explosion point and eating his rewards.

“They are finding the actual ones.” Shikaro mused, pride tinging his voice.

“Yes, but how in Kami’s name did they get Pineapples on the deer?” Shikaku frowned as he watched the alpha buck activate another sealed pineapple without dislodging the four in his rack.

“That my son, is a very good question.”

Shikaro sighed as he pet the head of one of the Doe that neared them. He froze when She then reached up for the pineapple resting in the woodwork of their engawa above them. She just barely nudged it, tipping it over the edge of its resting place.

“Oh-“ Shikaku glared

“Shit.” Shikaro groaned.

The seal glowing on the bottom of the pineapple activated right above their heads as it fell. A squelching pop and the Clan head and Heir found themselves _covered_ in pineapple guts and juice.

The doe gave a sound of happiness and started nibbling the pieces out of Shikaro’s ponytail.

“_Troublesome Uzumaki._” The pair growled in annoyance.

Kitsune held her composure at the memory of her dispelling clones. She has before and would do so again. Today was Minashi’s day off with her team and had been a perfect day to have her prank activate. Her clone had slapped sleeping tags on Kashi and Kenji. The boys had wanted to train, but Minashi had been tired after the three weeks of D-ranks and hard training the Sannin had put them through once they’d returned from TFD. So, they were having a sleepover at the Hatake Compound. Literally.

So here Minashi sat as Kitsune, while her blood clone was making sure the boys got their required sleep, waiting and watching.

Kushina sat beside her in the Jounin lounge going over the theory for Kitsune’s Solid Barrier.

“So, this here-“ Minashi looked over to see what Kushina was asking about. “Can this be changed to where four other people are doing it instead of Clones?”

“No. That defeats the purpose.” Kitsune corrected. “This is a barrier that is completely controlled by one person. Take that away and anyone could break through eventually. This barrier is designed not only for S-rank privacy, but it was originally made for protection. The clones are the lookouts. And no matter how much the Barrier is hit, it will not come down as long as the will of the caster is strong.”

Kushina just stared at her.

“What?” kitsune raised a brow at the redhead.

“Just the will? What about Chakra consumption?”

“Negated.” Kitsune answered and pointed to the lower right quadrant. “You preload the seal with chakra if you are using tags. Since I no longer need the tags, the Clones are filled with enough to activate the barrier walls to their required strength. Then like I said they are just lookouts. Only my own chakra disruption from within can cancel out the barrier.”

“I get that. But _How?_”

Kitsune frowned and leaned against the arm of the couch. “Think of a genjutsu. I make the walls out of self-sustaining chakra through the seal. In a way the walls being a thing themselves because they are so solid. I’ve also made it to where they are impregnable from the outside. The only weakness the barrier has is from within. With a genjutsu you fluctuate your own chakra to dispel it. The same principle is used for the barrier. Because I cast it around myself included, I am able to abuse the weakness that is my own chakra. When I have Sandaime-sama in the barrier with me, if he’d used his chakra, it would weaken the barrier, but it wouldn’t dispel it. The Barrier is keyed to my specific chakra and will dispel when I touch it to dispel it with a flare.”

Kushina’s eyes were lit up with excitement. “That is so cool!”

“You could possibly learn this barrier. Ero-sennin as well. Minato may in a few years. His chakra reserves are large, but not large enough for four overpowered clones.”

“Can you train me to use this barri-“

“Kitsune.” A sharp voice growled. The two Kunoichi turned to stare at the person before them.

Kushina’s eyes widened. “Shikaku, what in the world?”

Kitsune felt her lips pull up into a smirk. “Hello Baby Nara.”

Shikaku just growled as he stood before her crossed armed. Kitsune sniffed and reeled away. Pinching her nose, she raised a brow at the Nara heir.

“Shikaku-san, you smell very acidic. Please step a few feet away.”

“I smell acidic because the entire fucking compound is covered in pineapples.” He growled.

Kushina’s eyes widened before she snorted.

“That doesn’t seem bad.” Kitsune replied calmly still holding her nose. The smell wafting from him was very sharp. Fruity, but sharp to her overpowered senses.

“Oh, it would be fine. Especially since most were just henged clones.” Shikaku’s voice was moving towards a sarcastic lit. “But no, there were some actual pineapples mixed in.”

Kushina’s hands snapped to her mouth to cover her gasp and giggles following.

“Okay? So, you have some fresh fruit. I don’t understand why you are covered in it.” Kitsune smirked. “Did you play smash the pineapples? I thought that was only for watermelon.”

“_NO_.” He growled. “They exploded when touched.” He finally snapped. “There are pineapple remains everywhere. And they are juicy and sticky and are everywhere.”

Kitsune chuckled. “Oh, that must have been funny to watch. Too bad I’ve been here all morning with Kushina-san.”

“You are still suspect.” He pointed even as a piece of pineapple that had been dangerously handing from a point on his ponytail, dropped with the sudden movement. The plop on the ground was loud in the quietening lounge.

Kitsune blanked her face and let her KI bubble warningly. “You are the Third clan to assume that I have something to do with the pranks.”

“You are the only thing that makes sense. Kushina has a calling card. There are no other Seal Masters with enough skill to get past our deer and plant pineapples on their ANTLERS.”

Kushina’s brows disappeared into her hair at that last comment.

Kitsune’s own brows rose. “Seriously? Even I can’t get close to the Nara Deer. They always smell my fox summons and either run or attack. I’ve tried. Multiple times.”

Now, Kitsune’s words were true. She’d tested it against the deer back in her own time. Shikamaru always got a laugh out of it. Especially since Naruto was able to get close when she couldn’t. Then they’d gone for Sage training. It didn’t mean Minashi didn’t smell like foxes any less, but sitting still long enough to meditate, and she’d found that the Nature Energy countered her smell. Thus, her statement to the Baby Nara was also false.

Shikaku faltered at the truth in Kitsune-Minashi’s gaze. He didn’t understand. It was the only thing that made sense. Even if she was stuck in the body of a child, she still had the mind of an adult and was working her skills to fit. Only her Blood henge allowed her to access her adult abilities, but still… It had to be her. Even his father, Shikaro, agreed that it had to be her.

The Nara felt his brain stumble over trying to refit the puzzle together.

“Oh.” He mumbled, turned around and left. A hand absently scratching his head, trying to rework the problem.

When he was out of sight and hearing range, Kitsune let her chuckles escape. She always got a kick out of screwing with the Nara logic. Shikamaru hated it yet also enjoyed the challenge. Logic vs Unpredictable Uzumakis was always a fun pastime to the Konoha 12.

Kushina was all out laughing. “Oh goodness. I can’t believe they did that.”

“That was magnificent.” Kitsune beamed. “They do have pineapple styled hair. But to infest their compound with pineapples? I applaud Konoha’s prankster.”

Kushina let out another snort before completely giving up and falling to the floor and laughing loud belly laughs.

Kitsune just smiled down at her friend. “You get too much enjoyment out of other’s suffering.”

“It’s part of her charm.” A new voice said with a smile. Kitsune and Kushina looked to the new voice to find Minato standing there staring at his girlfriend with adoring eyes.

“Minato!” Kushina cheered and launched at him. He easily caught his girlfriend and reciprocated the kiss.

“hello Kushi-chan.” He murmured before taking a seat with her still in his lap. “Kitsune.” He smiled in greeting.

“Hello Minato-san.” She nodded her head in greeting. “What brings you to the Jounin lounge?”

“Looking for you actually.” He sighed and handed over a scroll. “From Hokage-sama. We’ve got a mission.”

Kitsune read the summon scroll and a brow rose intrigued. “This is not one for the team. It’s just summoning us both for a mission.” Minashi could read between the lines then. She’d been waiting for this type of summons to appear. She wondered how many others had gotten similar summons to the Hokage.

“Correct. Hokage-sama said that this will need to be done quick and efficiently. He has further details waiting for us when we’ve packed.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you at the tower in ten.” With a black swirl she was gone.

“Minato?” Kushina asked curious.

“It’s a Classified infiltration.” He whispered in her ear. “That’s all I can say.”

“Why not ANBU?” she frowned.

“Because this is beyond that.” Minato said grimly. Kissing her on her cheek he left her on the couch to pack as well.

Kitsune stopped at the Hatake Compound once sensing that Sakumo was at the Tower still. Slipping in, she paused when she found one of Sakumo’s wolves resting near her Genin clone and her Genin teammates.

Dark eyes opened from the mix colored wolf.

“Kitsune-san?” he yawned.

“Hai.” She whispered from her hiding place.

“Sakumo had made us aware of you.”

Kitsune nodded and moved to her clone, it awoke with just a touch. Blue eyes met blue.

“Mission.” She said and opened the connection to her Blood Clone. The clone’s eyes narrowed.

“Okay. I’ll make sure to let Ba-chan, Ero-sennin, and Oro-chan know that I can’t go all out. Maybe we’ll do D-ranks instead to catch up.”

Kitsune nodded and pressed her hand to the stomach of the Blood clone. Chakra filled the Clone. Going an extra step, Kitsune created a storage seal on the clone’s stomach. She then filled it with both her’s and Kurama’s chakra.

The clone eyed her. “It doesn’t seem that bad of a mission. Why are you making me able to last a month?”

“Because of where I think we are going.” Kitsune whispered and let her clone see more of her thoughts on the matter. The third war was only months away from being declared. She knew that Hiruzen was pushing it back as far as possible so that the Chuunin exams could be completed. After that, all hell would break lose.

Her clone nodded grimly. “Be safe. Not only do we have our future precious people to think about, but now we have a family.”

Kitsune smiled happily. “I know.” She then ruffled the clone’s hair. “Sleep.”

The clone went back under the affects of the restoring seal and Kitsune Hiraishin to her apartment. There she grabbed her standard mission pack scroll. She also grabbed one with extra supplies in food, water, clothes, and weapons. The scrolls disappeared into her arm seals.

Moving to her closet, she changed from her civilian clothes to her newer mission clothes. Slipping on the Mesh armor top and bottoms, her thighs, arms, and stomach were bare. Blue shinobi shorts covered her to mid-thigh. A battle skirt was over it in black. A shirt that reminded her too much of Ino and Sai covered her chest. It too was black. The seals covering her body were visible, minus her seal holding Kurama. There was a genjutsu seal covering it. She slipped on her Blue fingerless gloves and strapped on both of her Kunai pouches to her thighs, and her shuriken pack to her lower back. Her katana went across her back and handle over her right shoulder. Finishing her ensemble up, she put on a black face mask to help cover up her facial marks. Her black headband finished off her look. Throwing up her black hair into a high tail, she slipped in two kanzashi into the knot for emergencies.

With a quick flare of Chakra, she went from standing in her apartment to standing before the Hokage.

Hiruzen and Sakumo looked up to see Kitsune’s new outfit.

“Hide the headband.” Hiruzen sighed. Kitsune nodded and took it off to store in a seal.

A moment later a yellow flash was at her side. Kitsune blinked at him.

“You have a seal in here too?” She smirked behind her new face mask.

Minato beamed. “Hokage-sama gave me permission.”

“If it keeps my shinobi from using the damn window, then I will allow it. At least your jutsus don’t leave debris.” Hiruzen cut in. Both Shinobi felt chakra flare, and with it the ANBU guards left.

Sakumo fed the privacy and it was the just the four of them.

“With the elimination of Danzo’s ROOT, comes the fact that I now have to dish out the darker missions of Shinobi.” Hiruzen frowned.

“Better you than him.” Kitsune grunted. “You will at least do it for the right reasons.”

Hiruzen nodded and pulled out an entirely black scroll. “These missions have been given a new rank. Normally scrolls with a black band around them, are used for holding the dead. These entirely black scrolls are different. These represent the dark Shadows that shinobi must enter.” He explained grimly.

“Unfortunately, We’ve already had to assign a few of these out. Thankfully all of those shinobi have returned. A new section in ANBU has been created to file the reports. Jiraiya and Kushina were helpful in creating security seals to protect them. Kitsune, when you return if you could check them and add addition security? That would make me feel better so that no one ever finds out Konoha was involved in these missions.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” Kitsune bowed her head.

“In addition to this new Black-Rank Scrolls comes an unbreakable rule. Any shinobi assigned a Black Scroll will remove all Konoha identifiers.”

Hiruzen looked to Minato to watch the blond take off his own headband and look at it.

“Can you?” Minato asked Kitsune. She nodded silently and sealed it with her own.

“You two will also need to hide your ANBU marks.” Hiruzen pointed to the red tattoos on both of their left biceps. “Kitsune, I know you have a seal to hide them.”

Kitsune nodded before activating her own. She then turned and gripped Minato’s arm. He winced at feeling the deal burn onto his skin with foreign chakra. Kitsune turned to the Hokage and bowed her head slightly.

“All Konoha Identification removed. What mission do you have for us Hokage-sama? Sakumo-sama?”

“Kitsune.” Sakumo grunted. “We’ve worked together enough. Please remove the suffix.”

“Normally I will. This is a mission of high importance. So I will give respect to the men who are ordering the mission. The respect they are due for bearing the burdens of the results of the mission.”

Sakumo just nodded and looked to Hiruzen.

“You are both ANBU and are used to Assassination missions. You know the darkness that is the Shinobi world. What I am asking you is not a normal assassination mission. This is a preemptive attack for the war we all know is on the rise. Scouts from spies in Kusa have already reported that Iwa is starting to push into their borders. This is sooner than our War council predicted. We will not be able to complete the Chuunin exams safely if Iwa pushes the start of the War early.”

“You will slip into Iwa and attack them from behind.” Sakumo continued. “Or even from the sides. Which ever you two will find effective. Eliminate as many as possible from the war effort.”

Minato stiffened at Kitsune’s side. She eyed him, but remained silent and waited for their orders to finish.

“You _Will_ make sure their Strategist Shimazaki Ryuichi is dead. He is the main target. His IQ rivals our Nara’s.” Hiruzen ordered firmly. “Your side mission will be to retrieve any and all documents on the building Iwa forces and plans as possible.”

“Most importantly, you must **NOT** be discovered as being Konoha shinobi.” Sakumo stared with cold eyes. “If it is discovered that Konoha is already making movements before we have fully gotten troops into position, they will retaliate. Do not use any jutsu common to Hi no Kuni”

“If we are captured?” Kitsune asked evenly, knowing it was a risk.

Hiruzen looked at her. “I trust your skills Kitsune. You can choose to be captured and attempt to learn more information and break out before you are fully discovered, or you can make sure you and your partner escape as soon as possible. This is not a suicide mission. Yet it can be seen as one if you are cornered with no other options. I want you BOTH to return home alive. You are lead on this mission Kitsune. So make sure that happens.”

Kitsune nodded and looked to the blonde at her side. “You will need to cover your hair. Either with dye or I can place a henge on you.”

Minato blanked his face. “I’d prefer to avoid dyes. They take too long to remove.”

Kitsune nodded and walked around to his back. Pushing his head forward, she placed a finger on the back of his neck, below his hairline. With a push of chakra and nic to his skin to draw some blood, the Blood henge activate. Blonde locks bled from the roots to tips in a new color. The blond now stood with hair as black as hers.

“If captured we will act as sibling assassins.” She explained as he fingered the black locks. She handed him a mask. Understanding her logic, he too slipped it on and looked at the Hokage and Yondaime to be.

Hiruzen blinked at them. “That is really an uncanny resemblance. Well Done.” He mumbled.

Sakumo snorted. “They do look like siblings this way. Kitsune just had a darker shade of blue than Minato. Black is a common enough color in all the nations. The blue eyes will raise questions as it’s rare, but they will not be able to trace it back to Minato because of the opposing hair shades.”

“What will be easiest for you to respond to?” Kitsune asked Minato.

“What?”

“I can’t call you Minato, Namikaze, or Cheetah.”

Minato frowned behind his mask. “We are taking identities as siblings, right?”

“Yes.” Kitsune raised a brow at him to elaborate.

“Nii-san. And I will call you Nee-san. Simple, but effective.”

“It will also keep them from discovering which one is older.” Kitsune grinned. “Nice. Hopefully, we won’t need this, but it’s a good back up to have.”

“Hai.” He murmured. They both looked back to their leaders.

Hiruzen was holding out a black scroll. Kitsune leaned forward to grab it. Hiruzen’s other hand shot out on top of hers. Blue eyes locked with worried brown.

“I know who you are.” He whispered, but with the silence of the room, it was still heard by the other two parties. “I know what you can do. I also know that you still have much to do. Do not make this a suicide mission.” He said firmly. Kitsune could feel the Hokage’s emotions fluctuating in his chakra and eyes.

Leaning forward she removed her mask and kissed his forehead.

“I’m not that easily killed Saru.” She said lovingly. “I saw your warning in the summons and have made preparations.” His grip tightened on her hand understanding the message that her Blood clone was prepared. “You’ve put your trust in me this long. Trust that I will never abandon my comrades.”

Hiruzen relaxed just a bit at the fire he saw burning in Kitsune’s eyes. Slowly he let her go and she leaned back to store the scroll away in her hip pouch.

“Plus, I enjoy watching the results of Konoha’s prankster to not find out who it is.” She smirked.

Minato choked, Sakumo sighed, and Hiruzen chuckled.

“That and I have a young apprentice to teach. A fellow summoner to whip into shape, and new precious people to cherish.” She finished with a soft smile before pulling her mask back on. “I have much to live for now. I don’t plan on dying.”

Hiruzen and Sakumo relaxed at her words. “I’ll keep an eye on the Pups.” Sakumo said catching Kitsune’s eyes. She nodded her thanks before turning to Minato.

“Ready?” She asked. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. They were gone in a black swirl.

Hiruzen watched his two of strongest Shinobi leave before removing the silencing seal. Leaning on his crossed fingers, Hiruzen brooded about everything wrong with this mission. It pained him to send two of his best to a possible suicide mission. But he did trust Minashi. She was strong. Minato as well. He knew that she’d get the mission done and make sure they both got home alive.

“I have learned much about Kitsune during our training times and missions over the past eight months.” Sakumo said interrupting the Hokage’s darkening thoughts. “There is one thing that I’ve learned. She has the brightest Will of Fire burning in all of Konoha. She knows this mission must be done as much as anyone else.”

Sakumo then smirked. “She also knows how to bend the rules to her morals and personal rules.”

Hiruzen stared at him. “How so?”

“If her orders are worded a certain way, she will bend them to fit both the mission and her own ninja way. If you don’t believe me, then just wait. We will see when she reports in.”

Kitsune turned to her companion. He had been quiet ever since they had been given their orders. That was six hours ago. They were already making great strides due to the fact that they were both fast shinobi.

“What’s on your mind?” Kitsune called as they pulled to a stop at the Valley of the End’s cliff.

“We just agreed to eliminate hundreds of lives.” Minato said softly.

“No~” Kitsune called cheekily as she led him down to a hidden cave the ANBU used as a basecamp between missions in this area.

“Yes you did. Sakumo-senpai ordered us to eliminate all of the Iwa shinobi in Kusa.”

Kitsune snorted as she prepared a fire to ward off the cool night. Winter had past, but spring was still chilly in the evenings.

“There is only one shinobi we were ordered to kill.” She stated after pulling out her camping scroll. Minato stared at her from across the fire; still standing near the entrance.

“We’re stopping for rest. Get to it.” She ordered. Minato grunted frowning but did as told and helped to prepare a simple dinner from the fresh supplies Kitsune had stored away.

“We are to kill Iwa’s Head Strategist Shimazaki Ryuichi.” Kitsune state and pulled out the mission scroll. She reviewed it, making sure the same wording was used before handing it over Minato. While he went over it, she went over the information gathered by Konoha spies in Kusa.

“Right here.” Minato frowned pointing at the same wording Sakumo had used. “We are to eliminate as many Iwa shinobis as possible from the war effort.”

Blue eyes locked with blue. One with frustration, the other with mild amusement at the other’s frustration.

“Yep.” Kitsune popped out and looked back down at the reports. “We just have to eliminate them from the war effort.”

“Yes! Kill them!”

Kitsune hummed. “Reports says that Iwa has already pushed almost two hundred of their shinobis hidden into Kusa. Three of the border towns have been taken over by the Iwa shinobi.” She grunted disgusted. “They’ve also been terrorizing the civilians. Bleeding them dry of their supplies. I hate war. Bastards like this take advantage of the civilians and weaker countries for their own enjoyment.”

“Kitsune!”

“War will always involve blood. You were lucky to not have to deal with the major part of the Second war. It was a blood bath. One that Konoha started. Now we pay the price with a Third war.”

“This is a suicide mission.” Minato stated depressed. “Two against two hundred?”

Kitsune snorted again at Minato naivety. “You are not showing that desire to be Hokage whining like this. Especially since you can’t see underneath the underneath of this mission. Yes, most shinobi would see this as a suicide mission in getting an upper hand on our enemies. Yes, they would take their mission orders at face value and kill all two hundred and one shinobi. Personally, I am only going to kill one.” She finished and put the notes back in with the mission scroll. She set it down between the two of them and stood up to stretch.

“I’m getting a good night’s rest. We will continue north into Ta no Kuni (Rice Paddies) and slip past the Samurai in Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) to make our next camp just in the boarders of Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfalls). With our speed capabilities, we should be able to accomplish this.”

Kitsune laid down in her bedroll and listened as Minato went over the scroll and mission notes. She stayed awake until she heard him feed the fire one last time and climb into his own bedroll.

The only noise in the small cave was the sound of soft breaths and the popping of the firewood.

“Eliminate is to get rid of.” Minato called out softly.

“It also means remove.” Kitsune responded just as softly. “Neither means to kill.”

“Why not disable?” Minato questioned once again.

Kitsune sighed. She was half tempted to slap another sleeping seal on him like their first mission together.

“Because the War council wouldn’t approve of letting so many enemies survive.”

Kitsune felt Minato roll and followed to look at him a few feet away on his stomach. He was staring at her.

“You cannot fight in a war without shedding blood.” He said logically.

“I am aware. But I can fight in a war and prevent the unnecessary loss of life. If needed, I will kill. But otherwise, I will find a better solution. Killing only breeds hatred. Hatred breeds vengeance. Vengeance breeds more killing and more revenge.”

“The Cycle of Hatred.” Minato said softly remembering her first time telling him about it.

“Yes.”

“I want to break it too.” Minato gave a small smile.

“Then look underneath the underneath.” Kitsune gave a soft smile. “Rules are there for guidance. Do not live just by them. It will turn you into nothing but an emotionless tool if all you do is follow the rules. A Tool that will one day break under pressure. Find the loopholes. Work them to your ninja way.”

“You have a ninja way?”

Kitsune smiled sadly. “Yes. One that has been tested ever since I lost everyone I ever loved.”

“_I do not run away. I never go back on my word. I never abandon my comrades._ This is my ninja way. It has grown with me as I’ve grown. War has tested it and me, but I have yet to give up. And I never will.”

Blue eyes locked with blue.

“I can see why the Sandaime trusts you so easily.” He whispered. “Why Imouto idolizes you.” He tilted his head at her. “Why are you not the Yondaime in training instead of Sakumo-san?”

“Because Sakumo needs me at his side as an advisor. Plus, I cannot be Hokage. I swore an oath to protect the one that protects the King.”

Minato nodded. “Thank you for answering my questions.”

Kitsune chuckled. “No Problem Natto-kun.”

Minato groaned and buried his face in his roll. “Kitsuuneee!” his muffled voice groaned.

“Good night. I’m not wasting one of my seals on you, so go to sleep or I’ll knock your lights out the hard way.”

Kitsune smiled into the dim light as she heard the gulp coming from Minato. Soon enough, both shinobi were in a guarded doze. Kitsune’s barrier protecting them from possible enemies.

Minato stuck close to Kitsune as they hid upon the hill overlooking the first town. Kitsune’s eyes were closed as she focused on gathering Nature Energy.

Soon black markings surrounded above and below her eyes in thick bands. The ends were curled elegantly. Four dots resting on the underside of one of the two curls resting near her temple. The upper black band down the side of her nose held five dots. When her black rimmed eyes opened, violet eyes were slitted like a fox’s.

“Intel was right. Ito Village here has seventy-five Iwa Shinobi. Kei on the western side also has Seventy-Five. Taji has Fifty in the middle.”

Minato was carefully writing it all down in a small scroll. He felt the hand on his shoulder and the duo was gone back to their camp a few miles away protect by Kitsune’s seals.

“I also found that there were Kusa shinobi and Kunoichi held prisoner.” Kitsune growled. “No doubt Kusagakure is being fed false reports and have no idea that they have lost their border towns.”

Minato let out a low swear even as he continued taking notes to help plan.

“Eleven in Taji, six in Kei and Ito. That’s two squads in Taji with a Jounin leader and single squads in Kei and Ito. The sixth man is probably a Jounin Leader.”

“Can we save them?” Minato asked frowning.

Kitsune sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of its braid. She paced as she thought up of a strategy.

“Intel has Shimazaki showing up to update the Jounin in a few days’ time. We need to scout guard patrols within that time. See where our window for Shimazaki will be.”

“We’ll need his schedule as well.” Minato frowned tapping at his notes. “What were the strength of the shinobi at Taji?”

“Jounin with a handful of Chuunin.”

“Kei and Ito?”

“Mostly Chuunin and High Chuunin. Some strong Jounin leading them.” Kitsune reported even as she kept up her sage mode to finish getting the details.

“Civilians?” Minato mumbled as his mind whirled with strategies. He knows Kitsune is in the lead, but it was still a reaction as Captain.

“Kei- eighty-three adults, fifteen children under sixteen. Taji- two hundred and thirty-five adults, six two children. Ito- sixty-eight adults, ten children.”

Minato let out a long sigh. “That’s a lot of possible casualties.”

Kitsune grunted. “Taji is their main base.”

“I Guessed that too.” Minato hummed.

“So we can temporarily guess that Shimazaki will spend most of his time there. Might even call the two Jounins to him instead of going to them. People in power are arrogant in that way.” Kitsune hummed as she sat down. She sat lotus but rested her chin in her hand. Her free one tapping a nail against her pants.

“I have a plan, but it will depend on timing. Once we find that window, we need to abuse it to its fullest.”

“What’s the plan?” Minato asked spreading out the map for Kitsune. She pulled out a pen and marked it.

“We will have to divide and conquer.”

Minato frowned. “Which village for me?”

“Ito for now. In the morning I’m going to be sending henged clones into all three villages to scout the conditions and layouts first. Then, that will finish determining which village we get.” Kitsune reached into her pack and pulled out a single seal tag. She held it between two fingers for Minato to see.

“Can you replicate this without a tag?” she asked.

Minato took it and studied it before his eyes widened in reconition. “This is the Tag my Imouto was working on.”

“Hai. Minashi-chan showed me and asked for help. Together we finished it along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru’s input. This seal is very damaging. We’ve enhanced it to where it almost completely damages a person’s chakra coils and pathways.”

Minato winced. “How do you know this?”

Kitsune blinked. “I test all my dangerous seals on Clones to get a better readout on their effect.” Not that she’d tell him that it was on Blood clones so she could properly feel how _bad_ the damage would be. Thank Kami that damage never transfers like the memories.

“We’ll slip in and tag everyone with these seals. It has to be on skin so that will be the only risk we face.” Kitsune held up another seal tag. “These we can leave on those we’ve tagged.”

Minato huffed at seeing the sleeping seal. “You were holding out on me.”

“No, these have a time limit. They will stay on for thirty minutes then a security measure will activate and burn it away. So, there can be no dawdling. I know you are fast without that teleportation jutsu. Actually, unless it’s an emergency, do not use Hiraishin. It will give you away.”

Minato winced. “It’s almost a gut reaction.”

Kitsune hummed contemplatively as she eyed him. “I can place a seal on you that stops you from using it if needed. You’d only be able to use shunshin until you took the tag off.”

Minato frowned at her. “Let me think on it then.”

“Remember: Konoha cannot be identified.” Kitsune said firmly.

Minato held Kitsune’s gaze.

“Do I need to order you?” She whispered with softer eyes.

Minato let out a long sigh and looked away from her sharp gaze. “The rest of the plan?” he distracted to get them back on topic.

Kitsune just stared at him a moment longer before she looked down at the map.

“Thirty Minutes to tag everyone in Kei and Ito. We’ll then meet in Taji. We’ll attempt to do the same thing there. We’ll have even less time as once those tags are up they will send notification to Taji. Shimazaki must be taken out first. I can do it if you are not comfortable with it.” Kitsune offered.

“I can do it if needed.” Minato said blank faced. “I am an ANBU captain. I’ve had my share of assassinations.”

Kitsune nodded. “You take Shimazaki then. I’ll tag all who I can then. While I’m tagging everyone, I want you to gather as much information from whatever battle plans he’s carrying.” She handed him a few familiar scrolls.

Minato brightened at it. “Copies so that they don’t know we’ve just stolen the information.” He beamed.

Kitsune chuckled. “Hai~”

“Now for our exit.” Kitsune continued, Minato leaning in and listening to the almost Nara like strategy being laid out. Plans, escape routes, back up plans. Minato was amazed with the woman beside him once again.

He still wished he knew her origins, but he trusted her. He’d even come to consider her a close friend and almost older sister like figure after so much time spent outside of work. Minashi and Kakashi loved her. Sakumo-senpai even liked and respected her. Kushina loved her. She helped Kushina tease poor Minato about being a girly boy, but all in good fun. She was amazing to bounce Fuuin Theory off of when he was stuck or go to her to help bring an idea to life.

Minato hoped that one day when he was Hokage, that she would be at his side.

Kitsune slipped into the house, her seals hiding her chakra, scent, and even person from view. Minato had the same seals put on him before they split up. He was now handling Shimazaki while she finished up the Shinobi of Iwa.

Her clones were already working on getting the last of the Kusa shinobi out of firing range. There wasn’t much they could do for the civilians. But Iwa would have to pull out after this.

Kitsune finished off the last Iwa shinobi and headed for the house Minato was in gathering information from.

She cursed when she felt a signature nearing the house from the back. A Hiraishin later and she was at Minato’s side.

He jumped when her hand touched his shoulder. The genjutsu was supposed to keep anyone from ‘seeing’ them.

The Kunai swiped for her throat, but she caught his wrist. She ignored the scent of fresh blood that filled the air and wafted from Minato.

Startled Blue eyes held cool blue.

“Calm.” She whispered then switched to hand signs.

‘We have company. Shimazaki’s escorts back to Iwa have arrived early. They found the disabled guards at the gates and are rushing here.’

Minato nodded and put back the last of the information before sealing them into a seal on his own wrist. One that had hurt initially as Kitsune had burned it on days before. Now it was a dull black. He nodded at her confirming the information was safe.

‘Let’s go. We’ll make tracks to Kumo.’

Minato nodded again and together they headed for the window and lept out into the night. Their mission done an hour before in Ito and Kei. Taji was also completed by Kitsune while Minato handled Shimazaki and information gathering.

A kunai sailed past Minato’s head as Kitsune pulled him out of the way and up onto the rooftops. Together they sped away, the Iwa shinobi hot on their tails.

“Don’t look back Nii-san.” Kitsune’s cool voice was calming to his racing heartbeat. “Just keep running.”

“Nee-san.” He said back worriedly. He had a feeling that she was going to do something stupid. They had back up plans, but they weren’t supposed to use them.

“Keep running.” She hissed and threw a kunai back to deflect another. Their pace picked up.

Hours upon hours they ran without breaks. Making it into Taki before running through Tetsu and into Rice.

Minato Panted as he rested against a tree. Kitsune he saw taking deep even breathing as she stood still and gathered Nature energy. Violet eyes looked back from where they came.

“We lost most of them. Two have stayed.” Her head tilted before her eyes widened. “Oh. Well shit.”

“What?”

“Remember Kuramochi Takeshi?”

Minato groaned. “Fuck.”

“Yep. Plan C.”

“What? No.” Minato protested. Sharp Violet eyes snapped to him as kitsune bared her teeth at him.

“You will do at you are told.” She snarled before calming and placing a hand on him. He felt blank chakra entering his system and refilling his low reserves. “I can escape without identifying Konoha. Only Suna knows about me. Please. Go.”

Minato growled before leaping away for Yu no Kuni (Hot water). Kitsune watched him a while longer even as she let her black facial markings leave her face. Instead her mask became part of her henge. Even they tried to remove it, it would be another one of her old sensei and lover’s old tricks.

_Behind the mask….another mask._ She smiled at the fond memory before slipping into the shadows to prepare an ambush. She held onto her sage mode until the duo was beneath her.

As soon as she released it, she dropped onto the Jounin following Takeshi. He cried out when her kick slammed him into the tree trunk. Takeshi turned and threw kunai at her. She just danced around deflecting them and getting closer to Takeshi.

When their blades crossed and her body finally stopped moving, Takeshi finally got a good look at his attacker.

Grey eyes widened in recognition. “You.” He whispered.

“Stop your pursuit now Takeshi.” She whispered. “Nii-san is already long gone.”

He frowned. “There are two of you?”

Kitsune chuckled and glanced at his companion, happy to find him unconscious. She stepped back and put away her weapon. Takeshi lowered his but didn’t put it away.

“No. I was only aiding him.”

“What village?” Takeshi growled.

Kitsune wagged a finger at him. “You know I can’t tell you that Takeshi-kun.”

Takeshi pushed down the blush that wanted to stain his cheeks at the smile he knew was hidden under her mask. He could see it in the crinkling of her eyes though.

“You said you have nothing against Iwa. This is twice you have worked against us.”

“Because Iwa is leading the war this time.” She frowned. “Did you perhaps look at the civilians of those villages? Did you see the fear in them? Iwa shinobi were torturing them. Sucking the life out of their well-earned supply stocks. If you are going to invade a country, leave out the civilians that are in the crossfire.”

Takeshi sighed and put away his kunai and sword. “I will have it fixed.”

“Thank you.” She then sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “For what you will also find back in the village, I’m sorry.”

Takeshi stared at her. “How many dead?”

“One.” Blue eyes held cold grey before Takeshi stared at her surprised.

“What?” He whispered shocked.

“Your strategist.”

Takeshi blinked before snorting and shaking his head. “You know what. He was a bastard anyways. Arrogant fucker too.”

“He was your comrade.” Kitsune frowned.

“He was an old war hawk that wanted to meddle in everything. He did and got away with much.”

Kitsune shook her head. “There is one in every village isn’t there.” She said sadly. “Old war hawks that only live to extend the war for power and glory. This actually makes me feel a lot better. The world is rid of two war hawks. Maybe brighter and more peaceful relations can begin.”

“Two?”

“My spies in Konoha say that they have found a traitorous Warhawk in one of their council members. He’s been tried and executed. He was the one that gave up Uzushio to Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri.”

Takeshi paled. “He betrayed his own ally?”

“Because he feared their power and since he couldn’t have it himself, he got rid of it.”

“Why tell me this? I’m sure Konoha wouldn’t want this to get out. This is information your spy got you.”

Kitsune shrugged. “You are my ally. Doesn’t matter how tense our relationship is with the brewing war. You promised to try to not aide the Cycle of Hatred. So I show you my trust by letting you in on information that was made public to Konoha Citizens anyways. I’m actually surprised your spies haven’t informed your Kage.” She smirked. Takeshi looked away. Kitsune chuckled and walked closer to him. He didn’t even flinch when she came closer. He could smell her. She smelled like the woods and faint traces of blood.

“Oonoki probably saw it as irrelevant.” Takeshi deadpanned.

Kitsune snorted before snickering. “Hai~” She then let out her laughter for a moment. Takeshi felt his eyes go half lidded. She had a beautiful laugh.

“Well, your companion is starting to stir.” She whispered. Takeshi looked to the Jounin and saw that she was telling the truth. “You still have that tag?”

Takeshi nodded. Kitsune held out her hand. Takeshi looked at it before taking it. They shook for a second before he was pulled forward and a right hook pounded into his eye.

“Sorry.” He heard whispered before darkness consumed his vision. He felt warm hands lay him down before nothing.

Leaping away, Kitsune waited until she’d gotten a few miles away then Hiraishin to Minato.

He only startled a little midair before catching himself on a branch. He’d made it quite far into Yu already.

“Thank Kami.” Minato sighed.

Kitsune chuckled before four clones popped up. Two went northeast for Kumo, and two more went southeast for Kiri.

“Let’s go home.” Kitsune smiled grabbing Minato’s shoulder. They were gone in a black swirl.

Hiruzen felt the warning flare of chakra in a familiar pattern. “Leave me.” He ordered his ANBU. They disappeared as he set down his pen and waited for his guests to join him. A black swirl appeared, and two figures dressed in black replaced it. He activated the privacy barrier once the jutsu was complete.

Hiruzen stared at the two black hair and blue-eyed Shinobi before him. They looked almost like twins dressed so exactly. If not for Kitsune’s longer hair and shapely body, there wouldn’t be a difference between them.

“Report.” He barked.

“Mission Complete.” Kitsune held out a hand to Minato. He lifted an arm and Hiruzen watched surprised as a seal lit up on his wrist. A thick scroll appeared, and he handed it over to his temporary commander. Kitsune moved to the edge of the Hokage’s desk and unrolled the scroll.

“Shimazaki Ryuichi.” Kitsune said handing over the first scroll from the storage seals. It had a black band.

“Full body or just his head?” Hiruzen asked setting the scroll in a draw to be sent to T&I later.

“Head.” Minato reported. “We had unexpected company at the end so it was rushed.”

Hiruzen nodded. “The Shinobi of Iwa?”

“Removed from the war effort.” Kitsune handed over her own written report from one of her own storage seals. “This is the report on what damage has been done to them. Iwa is not known for their medical prowess like Konoha. They will not be able to quickly return those shinobi to duty. Their chakra coils are too badly damaged. If not Properly taken care of, they will also no longer be able to use jutsu.”

Hiruzen looked at her sharply. “Seriously?”

“Hai. The seal has been mentioned in my report, but I will not be handing it out. It is too damaging. Only a select few know, but even they don’t know the completed form. Minato here is the only other one to know it and be able to execute it. I trust him to know when to and when not to use it.” She sent him a nod and he returned it.

“Hm.” Hiruzen nodded and put her report in another more secure drawer to review later. “Anything else from your mission?”

“Hai.” Minato nodded and moved to the last storage seal. He activated it and small familiar scrolls appeared. “Shimazaki was arrogant, but not completely stupid. I was able to copy all the files and scrolls he’d brought, but I’m not sure how helpful they’ll be. Many are encrypted.”

Hiruzen took them with a nod. “We’ll have the cryptology department get right on them.” He looked up to the two after Kitsune sealed away the empty storage scroll.

“Mission well done. You’ve been gone for ten days. Take two days to relax and recover.”

Both nodded as Minato dragged his face mask down. “I don’t know how you can breathe with that.” He huffed and eyed Kitsune.

She too pulled hers down, her facial markings already returned. She sent him a smile. “I’m used to it. I have a powerful nose after all my years with my summons. It helps filter out scents. Only when a scent I’m hunting is weak; will I need it off to track it.”

“Oh. Like Sakumo-senpai.” Minato nodded. “He says the same thing.”

“Well we both have Canine type summons.” Kitsune chuckled.

“Aren’t foxes also part feline?” Hiruzen smirked. Kitsune shot him a glare and hissed at him. He just chuckled. “Proving my point.”

“No. I hate cats.” She then paused. “Well… all but one and that is not the Daimyo’s cat. Seriously, is that cat immortal or something?” Kitsune hissed disgruntled.

Hiruzen and Minato chuckled together. Minato’s face though was set in a grimace.

“That’s a good question.” He muttered rubbing the back of his head. “Seriously. I chase that cat as a Genin.”

Hiruzen just smiled innocently. A silence filled the room before Kitsune rolled her eyes and reached for one of her storage seals. She unsealed their headbands and handed Minato’s back. He took it with a happy smile.

Kitsune also placed her hands on the back of his neck and shoulder. Minato grunted at the foreign chakra but sighed when blonde locks filled his vision.

“No offense Kitsune, but I like my hair blonde.”

Kitsune chuckled and ruffled his hair. “It is a nice color pretty boy.” Minato grunted annoyed.

Her fingers tapped the seals to gain Minato’s attention. Blue looked at blue.

“Want control over them incase you need them? You can even just think of a color for your hair while activating the henge seal, and your hair will change to your desired color.”

“Please.” He smiled already forgetting the teasing comment. Kitsune nodded and softly instructed him how to do it and the control was switched from her chakra to his own. He played with them both for a while. Watching his ANBU mark appear and disappear. Watching his hair switch between blonde, brown, black, red, and even silver. He finished with his natural blonde again.

Hiruzen’s eyes were watching them with a calculative look in them.

“Kitsune?” He called, getting their attention again.

“Yes Hokage-sama?” She smiled.

Hiruzen grimaced. “None of that. Your mission is complete.” He then lowered the privacy seals as his own ANBU returned with the removal.

Kitsune raised a brow at him.

“What can I offer you to teach that seal to the rest of the ANBU corps? Your Henge seal is stronger than a normal Henge. It would benefit our forces if they didn’t have to spend extra chakra holding a henge. Especially since your henges can’t be dispelled or seen through.”

“Their Blood Henges you old monkey. Of course, they’re stronger.” She muttered, but Minato heard and stared at her wide-eyed.

“Still, they are strong. Our infiltration teams could use them and last longer in their missions. Plus, the failure rate could also be lowered.”

Kitsune sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Hiruzen opened his mouth, but Minato held up a hand. He’d seen this during the mission. None of their past mission needed Kitsune to share her personal seals. When she shared them with him on this one, he’d seen this pose a few times. The new ink on his arms were proof of their ever-growing trust with each other.

“She’s debating with herself.” He answered the questioning look in his Hokage’s face. “This type of decision she struggles with figuring out as it’s more personal.”

Hiruzen’s eyes lit with understanding. “None of the decisions she’s made before have personally affected her.” He realized. “It was simpler for her to have a control over her emotions and have a plan ready for decisions that affected the whole verses a singluar. But with this being something personal to her, she needs to step back and think it over.” Hiruzen nodded and leaned back to wait. He knew Minashi/ Kitsune, but he also knew there were many things he still didn’t know about her after all these months.

He felt a small smile appear. It was soon coming up on a year that she’d been here. He idly wondered what he could do for her on that anniversary.

“The Captains and Commander of ANBU.” Kitsune said firmly. “Only they will know. They will have the leadership skill, clearance, and maturity. This will also limit the possibility of their team members being forced to remove it if someone else is in control of it.”

Minato nodded understandingly. She’d explained that she’d been in control of the blood henge on him earlier before handing it over to him.

“What do you want in return?” Hiruzen asked as he made a note to plan a training session for Kitsune and the leaders of ANBU.

When no answer came, Hiruzen finally looked up and jolted. Kitsune was grinning at him with a sharp smile and eyes full of Uzumaki trickery.

He swallowed thickly in mild fear, much to his displeasure.

“Spar.” She demanded. “You are getting out of shape Hiruzen. Stuck behind this desk day in and day out.” She tilted her head like a predator looking down on its prey. “You will spar with me once maybe twice a week to get back into shape.”

Hiruzen bristled at the insult but knew she didn’t mean it maliciously.

“I am renown as the God of Shinobi.”

“Also, as the Professor.” She cut it. “You’ve been leaning towards the Professor these last few years. Planning and pushing papers. I bet even your training with Enma has lessened. You smell more of smoke than Monkey. You have a successor to delegate paperwork to. Same with all your other upper ranks. Delegate your work so that you can stay in shape old man.”

Hiruzen grunted. “You’re on brat.”

Kitsune just beamed. “Wonderful. You better prepare yourself Hiruzen, I will hit you when you least expect it.” Kitsune then disappeared in a quick swirl.

The Hokage’s office was silenced. The hidden ANBU shocked at the balls Kitsune had on her. They knew she was strong and a force to be reckoned with, but to openly challenge the God of shinobi into a spar?

Minato too had turned a little pale. His friend was crazy.

“I’m agreeing with Kushina.” He whispered.

“How so?” Hiruzen asked puffing faster on his pipe with irritation and excitement.

“She still swears Kitsune has some Uzumaki in her. That display just proves it. She’s just as crazy as Kushina.”

“I’m _WHAT?_”

Minato yelped and turned to see Kushina sitting in the windowsill with narrowed eyes. His own eyes widened before he disappeared in a flash. Kushina turned and followed his Chakra signature.

“GET BACK HERE PRETTY BOY! CALL ME CRAZY TO MY FACE! I DARE YOU!” Kushina’s shout echoed through the air of Konoha.

Hiruzen couldn’t help chuckle as he felt Minato’s signature flickering all over Konoha trying to outrun his crazy Uzumaki girlfriend.

“And people wonder why Uzushio was feared.” Hiruzen chuckled to himself. “Uzumaki’s are a special brand of crazy that only Konoha can handle. It's the number one reason Konoha is so strong.” He smirked around his pipe.


	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannin + 4 Elite Jounin + Kitsune VS Chibi Team 7
> 
> Who will win?

* * *

Chapter 39

Kenji groaned as he flopped across from Mina and Kakashi in the restaurant booth.

“What does sensei have against us?” he whined. “I’m covered in bruises. Ka-san and Mikoto-oba-san are going to go nuts over them again.”

Kakashi just raised a brow at his teammate and sorta friend. “Learn to dodge better.”

“Oi, Teme.” Kenji growled. Kakashi just crossed his arms.

“Hn. You know I’m right. That was the point of today’s training or were you not listening to Orochimaru-sensei.”

Kenji grumbled and buried his face in his arms. Mina knew she heard a few more muffled curses aimed at Kakashi, but let the Uchiha have his moment to brood.

“AH!” a voice shouted from the entrance. Kakashi and Mina glanced with the other patrons. “It’s Mina-chan!” Koto cried out. A moment later Team seven was making room for Team one. Kenji sitting on Minashi’s open side. Across from her, poor Ryouta was stuck in between his two female teammates.

“Minashi.” He smiled a little in greeting.

“Hey Ryouta, Suzume, Koto!” Minashi greeted cheerfully.

“We haven’t seen you all around much the last five months.” Koto frowned, or well pouted. “Inomi has been annoying about it too.”

“Ah. Sorry.” Minashi rubbed the back of her head smiling sheepishly at them. “Oro-sensei and his teammates have been working us hard.”

“Why?” Koto frowned.

“The Chuunin exams are coming up.” Kakashi answered.

“Orochimaru-sensei said that if we wanted to enter, we had to prove we were strong enough.” Kenji put in next.

“So, we’ve been training hard in the mornings and doing one to two D-rank missions in the afternoons. I think he also wants us to take a C-rank mission as a final test.” Minashi smiled.

“We’ve done mostly D-ranks as well, but a few in village C-ranks.” Ryouta frowned.

“That’s not surprising.” Suzume hummed. “Why? There is a tension in the air. War is brewing.”

The two Genin teams went silent at that.

“Are we going to have to fight?” Koto asked softly, a rare thing for her clan.

“If you stay Genin, you have a lesser chance of being pushing towards the front lines.” Kenji answered, surprising the other team. They hadn’t gotten a chance to see the developing serious side of their agemate.

“Our primary team set up is as a Frontline assault.” Kakashi informed the team.

“You are trackers.” Minashi said gently. “We have been training in not only for the upcoming front lines but sabotage, demolition, tracking, and infiltration.”

“Despite our ages, we will be pushed for Chuunin to get us out onto the field.” Kenji sighed remembering Orochimaru’s lesson. “The Hokage can’t hold back a team as skilled as ours.”

“Konoha was founded to prevent child soldiers.” Minashi smiled at them sadly. “Yet, there are times where it can’t be avoided.”

Koto, Suzume, and Ryouta’s faces were pale. Minashi just kept her soft smile at them. She saw Kenji also give them an encouraging smile. Kakashi just rolled his eyes at our antics.

“We have the Sannin protecting our backs.” Kakashi informed their friends. “Don’t look so worried. Plus if anything did happen to us, Tou-san, Kushina-nee, Minato-nii, Kitsune-san, and Mikoto-nee would be after the Sannin’s heads.”

Kenji shuttered. “Especially Kushina-nee. Did you see what happened to Minato-nii once Kushina-nee-san caught up to him for just stealing some of her Narutomaki? My point still stands. Only Konoha can handle Uzumakis.”

Minashi eyed Kenji, but let him get away with his implying the Uzumaki’s were crazy. She was perfectly sane, thank you.

Minashi ignored the snort inside her mind from the half sleeping fox.

Minashi shook herself mentally to get back on track. “So are you guys going to ask to be entered into the chuunin exams if your sensei doesn’t nominate you first?”

The trio shared looks before Ryouta spoke. “It would be a good experience to see where our strengths and weaknesses are. Even if we don’t make Chuunin.”

“That’s a very good mindset to have.” A new voice said. The table occupants turned and Mina and Kakashi brightened.

“Tou-san/Saki-chan!” Kashi and Mina cried together.

“Hatake-sama.” The others greeted in turn.

Sakumo smiled at team one. “Hello Inuzuka-san, Hyuuga-san, Abruame-san. Kakashi, Minashi, I hate to pull you away from your teammate, but I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day together.”

“That’s fine Hatake-sama.” Kenji smiled. “Orochimaru-sensei said he beat us up enough today and gave us the afternoon free of D-ranks.”

“Good. Get home and rest up Kenji. Kakashi. Minashi.”

Laying down ryo to cover their food, the two followed Sakumo out onto the street. Both didn’t hesitate to hop up and onto Sakumo’s back, clinging like monkeys.

“What’s going on Tou-san?” Kakashi asked softly.

“I’ll tell you two when we’re home.” He responded just as soft.

Minashi’s stomach clenched.

‘_Is it that time already?’_

**The wolf brat is turning six next week.**

_‘We can’t let it happen.’_

**…**

Minashi looked inward to see Kurama looking away pensively. ‘_What?’_

**There are some thing that will still come to pass no matter how much you interfere with time Minashi. I cannot promise you that this isn’t one of those set things or not. Fate and Time are tricky like that.**

Minashi just narrowed her eyes up at him determined. ‘_Then I will do everything I can to make sure that Sakumo lives. Konoha needs him. Kakashi needs him.’_

**You too need him.** Kurama gave her a small smile. **In another time he would have been your father-in-law. Still might be. So, he is family to you. You will not be able to lose your family again. It will break you this time. We both know this.**

Minashi let out a long sigh and she felt Sakumo shoot her a glance over his shoulder. She just leaned into him more. He hummed, but let her be.

They reached the Hatake Compound in short order. Kakashi and Minashi took turns cleaning up. Kakashi changing into casual pants and a t-shirt. Minashi following by slipping on shorts and a yukata dress top over them. Skipping down the stairs, they met Sakumo in the living room.

Minashi watched Sakumo picked Kakashi up and rest him on a knee. Sakumo’s dark coal eyes looked to her and gave a kind smile. Reaching out his other hand, Minashi went to him and was put on his other knee as they rested in his chair. He leaned back with both them pressed into his chest.

“I have to go on a very important mission.” Sakumo said softly. “You both will be with Minato and Kushina. If they aren’t available, one of the Sannin will take you two in.”

“Tou-san?” Kakashi asked softly.

“This is a very important mission Kakashi. I’ll be behind enemy lines for a few months. I’m sorry to say but I’ll be missing you two’s Chuunin exams. There’s nothing to be done about it now.”

Minashi’s fist tightened in his shirt. “You’re to be Yondaime Hokage though.” She whispered.

“And that is why Sandaime trusts no other to complete this mission. It’s S-rank. My team has taken many missions similar before this. The only difference is that this one must not be failed.”

Minashi’s fist tightened to white knuckles in his shirt. His own hand moved and rested over it.

“I can’t promise to return. No shinobi can ever promise that. Everyone knows the risks. They are just much higher this time. I wanted to forewarn you both. The mission is estimated to last two to three months. If I’m not back in three months, then know the worst has happened.”

Silence reigned as Kakashi tried to understand what his father was saying. There was pure denial in his eyes. He knew his father was strong. There was no way he could just die and leave him.

Minashi was fighting with her anger. He was to be Yondaime to keep him safe. Yet this mission has still come up.

“Who is going with you?” Minashi asked.

“Just my team.”

“What about Kitsune-san?” She asked confused.

“Hokage-sama said that he has a different task for her.”

Minashi wanted to growl. She bit her tongue and choked it back. A large warm hand ran through her hair.

“I’m not saying I’m not going to give this mission my all. My team and I are strong, but the risks are still there. I just want you both prepared. The skirmishes at the boarders are getting worse. Sandaime is holding it off for as long as possible, but the War is almost here.”

“That’s why there’s so many D-ranks? Why Orochimaru-sensei is pushing us so hard?” Kakashi asked.

“yes.” Sakumo sighed. “It pains Sandaime and I, but you two will end up seeing war.” He looked mostly at Kakashi. “I never wanted you to see it Kakashi. It’s not pretty. I want you to remember to not bottle up your feelings. Control them during the mission you are on, but when you are home, get help. Talk to someone. Do not let those feelings fester inside.”

“We’ll see Inoichi.” Minashi said softly. “He’s helped me.” She looked at Kakashi. “He’ll keep what you say secret, but he’ll help with any problems you have.”

“But-“

“Kashi.” Minashi said firmly frowning at him. “it’s not a weakness to seek help when you are in pain.”

“Promise me.” Sakumo said looking at them both. “Seek out Inoichi or another in his position to help you with any future traumas you will be facing.”

“Tou-san.” Kakashi whispered.

“Promise me Kakashi.” Sakumo’s voice was firm.

“I promise.” Kakashi’s voice was small, but Sakumo just pulled him in closer and kissed his forehead.

“You and Minashi are brilliant Kakashi. You two grow stronger and stronger each day. I have faith that you will continue to grow stronger in my absence. Facing your pain, your fears, that is another strength. Never think that is a weakness my son. Even I have gone to my friends when I needed help.”

Minashi watched Kakashi’s body relax in his father’s arms. Minashi too let her body relax a little.

“You will return to us Saki-chan.” Minashi whispered and glanced up to troubled greys.

“I’ll try my best.” He whispered back. Minashi held his gaze before nuzzling in close and taking in his scent. Rememorizing it. She would hunt him down if she had to.

Mina clung to Kushina as Kakashi clung to Minato at their side. Together the four watch Sakumo and his team depart the gates the following morning. The sun wasn’t even fully risen as silver hair disappeared into the distance.

Minashi was clinging to her repressed anger and fear. Her _mission_, from the Sandaime was as a proctor for the upcoming Chuunin exams. Her Blood Clone Kitsune had finally answered her telepathic calls and explained what had happened.

_Kitsune stared at the Hokage with a frown. “A proctor?”_

_“Yes. The proctor we had for the first round has returned injured from his last mission. We need you to replace him. I would also like you to be at my side since you are supposed to be my personal ANBU. So, when the second round ends and the prelims come up, you will be there. Since Sakumo will be out, I would like your advice on the Genin. There is also the fact that you have the ability to make hundreds of clones and easily hide from the most sensitive sensors. With that, I would like to ask you to guard the second part of the Exams. The Genin will not allowed to actually kill one another. They will be told it is possible, but I’ve promised the Kazekage and Takikage that all their shinobi will return alive.”_

_Kitsune took all the information in with an understanding nod. She paused when she rewound the conversation. “Where is Sakumo going?”_

_Hiruzen looked at her. Kitsune held his gaze._

_“Hiruzen?”_

_“I need him for an important mission. He’ll be gone until after the Chuunin exams have finished. If he completes his mission, Konoha will have an upperhand in the war.”_

_Something clicked in Kitsune’s head. Boss wasn’t going to like this. Not one bit._

_“Kakashi is almost six.” She whispered out loud, mostly for herself. Her face paled at the memory of Kakashi telling her about his first months as chuunin. A trembling hand went to her throat._

_“You can’t keep me here!” she demanded and looked at the Hokage with wild eyes. “Sakumo-“_

_“Will be leaving tomorrow. You are needed here.”_

_“That is just an excuse!” She growled._

_Hiruzen slammed his hands on his desk, standing to meet her anger. In his slam, chakra flared and the privacy barrier surrounded them. Not Kitsune’s personal one, but one she’d made for the Hokage to use and was almost as strong. It was still a solid barrier keeping all sight and sound in, but was only as big as to surround his desk and the people on either side. Whereas Minashi’s Solid barrier could be as big as her clones could spread out._

_“Minashi!” He growled. “I am doing everything I can to protect this village. Trust Sakumo to do the same as my successor. He will always do what is best.”_

_“I know!” She snapped back. “He has the heart of a Kage. If the mission turns bad then he’ll fail it to save his comrades!”_

_“I figured that out already.” Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at her. “Why do you think I have you here? If things do go bad, you’ll be here to support him and protect him. Then if able, you both will go back out and make sure it’s done.”_

_Kitsune paused and stared at him. “What?”_

_“I’m guessing my counterpart didn’t do that, just let things go. I don’t know the future like you do. But I can guess my own actions from the weakening Kage I was becoming. I am no longer weakening. I am still the Hokage. If a mission is failed, but can be completed later, I’d rather have my shinobi back in one piece than die a meaningless death. Sakumo is aware of this. I’ve already told him that while the mission must not fail, if there is no other option, he will not be reprimanded as long as he and his team does everything possible to complete it.”_

_Kitsune calmed at this revelation. “He won’t be outcasted?”_

_“That I can’t promise, but then again without my meddlesome ex-teammates running things behind my back, it is a high probability that Sakumo will not be scorned for valuing the life of his team over a mission that can be completed by a stronger team again later.”_

_Kitsune felt a smile lifting her lips fondly at Hiruzen. “You surprise me Jiji.” She whispered. “I thought I’d learned everything I could from you before jumping back. Then you go and surprise me with this.”_

_Hiruzen huffed a laugh as he sat back down and pulled out his pipe. “Brat. I may be past my prime, but I’m not that far from it. I’ve still lived longer than you which means I will always know more than you do.” He raised a brow at her. “No matter if you are a Sage and I’m not. It doesn’t make you as wise as one.”_

_“I’m still worried.” Kitsune sighed running a hand through her hair._

_“I’d be concerned if you weren’t.” Hiruzen huffed even as he dropped the barrier. “Sakumo and I both trust you with our lives Kitsune. Trust in us now to do what is best for the village and all whom are in her walls.”_

_“I do Hiruzen. But he’s become a precious person to me. I can’t lose him.”_

_“Focus on your mission as Proctor and Guard for the Chuunin exams Kitsune.” Hiruzen said firmly. “Trust in your Hokage and future Hokage.”_

_“H-hai.” She grit through her teeth. She was still angry, but she knew it was mostly her fear fueling it now._

Kushina bounced Mina in her arms, pulling her from her memories.

“Cheer up Imouto, He’ll be back. Sakumo-sensei is strong.”

“Do you two have training with your team?” Minato asked looking between the pouting Kakashi and Mina. Genin they may be, but they were still children.

“Yes.” Mina huffed. “Oro-sensei said that we would train full days the next three days then rest for two before the Chuunin exams start.”

Minashi felt Kushina and Minato share glances over their heads. They hadn’t been happy that the two five, almost six-year-olds were going to be in the Chuunin exams. Especially with the war looming over their heads.

“Well, Minato and I have the day off. Would you like us to join you?” Kushina smiled.

“That’s fine with us.” A new voice said from a tree. The four looked up to find all three Sannin on a branch. Jiraiya was leaning up against the trunk, Tsunade at his side with arms crossed. Orochimaru leaned against their legs, sitting on the branch. All three were smirking.

Minato stared at his sensei. He hadn’t been able to really see his sensei much in the past few months. Only really seeing him in passing. Each time he noted that something had shifted in his sensei, but he could never put a finger to it. Konoha’s rumor mill had been buzzing with the change in the Sannin as well.

Civilians were gossiping about the changes trying to make guesses. Shinobi were taking those guessed rumors and placing bets. He knew his Sister and her team knew what had happened, but when asked, both boys just pointed to Minashi and said that only she knew. His Imouto was locked tighter than an Yamanaka’s mind.

“You sure sensei? We don’t want to be a distraction.” Minato called up. All three Sannin just dropped to the ground. Orochimaru with grace and elegance, Tsunade with a small crater, and Jiraiya in a crouch.

“You are my apprentice Minato.” Jiraiya chuckled. “You will be a good judge of their progress.”

“Kushina-san, if you could also check with Hizashi and Mikoto, they would also be invited.” Orochimaru said with a smirk. “You three were your generation of Team Seven, even if the previous team seven weren’t your teachers. Sakumo was always seen as an honorary member with as many missions he joined us on.”

Kushina beamed before handing Minashi to Minato. “I’ll go get them!” she beamed, kissed minashi’s cheek, Minato’s lips, and Kakashi’s forehead. “be right back.” And she was gone in a shunshin.

Minato just stared at the place she had been before looking at the Sannin. “What are you planning?”

Tsunade just smirked. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it brat.” Minato wilted. “let’s head to the training field. Kenji is probably already working a hole in the ground.”

Minato raised a brow at her but fell into step behind the Sannin. Minashi squirmed her way up onto one of his shoulders. Kakashi following her to his other one. Minato just put his hands in his pockets pleased. The kiddos had plenty of balance to hold on by now.

“Mina?” Kakashi whispered above his head. “Orochimaru-sensei is smiling.”

“I noticed.” She grunted. “Kenji is also pacing a hole in the ground. He must have a hint of what today’s training is about.”

“Seven adults. Three Sannin, Four Jounin.” Kakashi hissed.

Minashi groaned and he felt her burry her head into his hair. “It’s going to be another simulation.”

Kakashi moaned in what sounded like pain. Orochimaru just looked over his shoulder at hearing it. The smirk he sent the two Genin on Minato’s shoulders said that he’d heard their discussion and was sadistically pleased at their upcoming pain. It didn’t help that Jiraiya and Tsunade’s shoulders were shaking with suppressed mirth.

Thankfully, they made it to the training ground a few minutes later. Kenji was doing as the Sannin had said and was already wearing a grove into the ground. He perked up sensing their arrival.

“Mina! Kakashi!” he shouted before snagging their arms when they were on the ground again. A moment later all three genin had disappeared into the woods surrounding the clearing. Minato was impressed when all three’s signatures disappeared. Then again his Imouto was a budding seal mistress.

Tsunade snorted drawing his attention. “Good. They did figure it out.”

“We’ll wait until Kushina returns to fill everyone in.” Jiraiya chuckled.

Orochimaru just hummed as he stood between Tsunade and Jiraiya. Minato couldn’t help but eye them critically. He would never admit it out loud, but he had placed his own bet into the shinobi pools. There was something he wanted to buy for Kushina, but he was a few Ryo short in his savings for it.

A few minutes later Kushina was back with two people. One locked in a headlock, the other patiently holding Kushina’s arm with her own.

“Minato.” Mikoto nodded.

“Mikoto. Good to see you again.” He looked down at the glaring Hyuuga and felt his lips twitch. “Hizashi.”

“Minato, tell your girlfriend to release me.”

Minato just raised a sleek brow at him. “You think I have any control on what Kushina can do?”

Hizashi just sighed.

Kushina laughed before ruffling Hizashi’s hair. “oh, come on Hizashi, I saved you from another boring elders meeting.” He finally used a shunshin to get out of her hold, straightening his hair in the process.

“It was not boring. It was actually important. With the upcoming war, we were being reminded to not lose our eyes to the enemy and to destroy clansmens’ bodies if they did fall.”

The mood sobered a little at that before the Sannin walked up to the four young Jounin.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together getting their attention. “Alright! Today you four will assist us in training our brats.”

“I thought they were Orochimaru-sama’s students.” Hizashi frowned.

“Hizashi, you need to pay attention.” Mikoto smirked. “Everyone knows that the Sannin have personally adopted this year’s team seven. Rumors are even going around that they are even personally training each one.”

A snort came from Tsunade. “Close but wrong. None of those brats have enough chakra control to perform my feats of strength.”

“Minashi is already promised to the Foxes for Summoning and Sage training. Despite her long hair, she refuses to learn any of my hair Jutsu. Said something about blood being too hard to get out of her hair with it’s colors.” He shrugged.

“I am still their sensei. They are all different Elemental Chakra affinities. The only element they don’t have is Earth. Kenji has Fire. Kakashi has Lightning. Minashi has both Wind and Water as primary, but her Wind is stronger.” Orochimaru informed the four.

Minato beamed at the last part since that was his affinity. He’d always had fun teaching his Imouto new Wind jutsu. She sucked them up like a sponge.

“So they are a frontline assault team?” Mikoto frowned. “Two of those brats are only five.”

“Five almost six with a lot of potential.” Tsunade frowned. “Sensei doesn’t want to send them out, but if they make chuunin, they will have to go. All three are geniuses in their own ways.”

“That is why we train them so hard.” Jiraiya frowned with crossed arms. “The brats need to be as strong and fast as possible. They need to be ready for any scenario they come across. We know we can’t prepare them for everything, but we can try.”

“That’s why we have asked you four two help today.” Orochimaru continued. “We’ve done a lot of ambush scenarios with my Genin, but not large scale full powered scenarios.”

“We’ll be providing clones that are at your strength levels.” Tsunade added. “Otherwise we will be watching from a distance and making notes for them on where to improve later. This is the normal for them anyways.”

“A toad of mine is already giving them a scroll that will act as the target. Us seven will work as a team to trap them and get the scroll away from them. If they have it hidden, then we will continue with a mock interrogation.”

“What?” Hizashi hissed.

Tsunade held up a hand. “Do not worry, nothing permanent. Plus, they are already aware this will be done if they are caught.”

“Because if they are caught, it will happen.” Mikoto frowned worried.

“Hai.” Orochimaru said with a worried frown. “That is why we push them so hard. We want them prepared. We can’t stop them from being sent out, but we can prepare them. So a mock interrogation. We’ve been recently training them in that, this is a final test of sorts. After today, it will be just strategy and tactics review with further strength, stamina, flexibility, and speed training.”

“This is a no holds simulation. You fire at them to kill.” Jiraiya frowned at the four Jounin, eyes lingering on the three relatives to the Genin. “Do. Not. Hold. Back.”

“But-“ Kushina started.

“We will be observing.” Tsunade reassured. “If they are unable to get out of a life or death situation, we will make sure they do.”

“Not that they’ve needed our help.” Orochimaru grunted annoyed. “Minashi is quick when she wants to be.”

“You’re just upset that she can out-trap you.” Jiraiya huffed.

Orochimaru pouted.

The four Jounin’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” Hizashi whispered shocked.

Tsunade snorted. “Minashi is their Trap Master and on the fly tactician and distraction with her clones.”

“Kakashi is their main strategist budding close quarters combatant.” Jiraiya smirked.

“Kenji is their long-range assailant and weapons specialist with Shuriken, kunai, and Ninja wire.” Orochimaru continued the debrief.

The four Jounin listened as they realized that this was basically their strategy meeting. The Sannin acting as inside informants.

“The brats don’t have any predictable habits in their strategies.” Tsunade huffed. “Even after almost six months they still change it up. They use their size and status as Genin against their opponents.”

“We don’t underestimate them but yet we still do.” Jiraiya chuckled. “It’s almost easy to forget that we’ve made little monsters out of them. They are just so tiny and adorable”

Orochimaru huffed and raised a brow at his taller teammate. “You forget, but I don’t. I’m the one that normally is saving you two from Minashi’s traps.”

“Anyways!” Tsunade huffed. “Don’t underestimate them.”

“Care for one more?” A husky voice chuckled from the trees. The seven nin looked to find Kitsune dressed in a black yukata top with a blue tank top underneath and belted with a blue belt. Black shinobi pants were wrapped from shin down to shinobi sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a high tail, two Kanzashi sticking out of it. Kunai and Shuriken pouches were on her thigh and lower back. A katana was strung along her back. Blue fingerless gloves were spinning senbon between her fingers.

“Isn’t that unfair?” Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

“Nah.” The Toad Sage smirked.

“Does your future apprentice know you’re here Kitsune?” Orochimaru raised a brow at the blackette.

Kitsune smirked and lept down to stand with their group. “She’ll learn. Plus you’ll need a Trap Master on your team as well.”

The Jounins looked at each other before looking at the Sannin and Kitsune. “We didn’t already?” Hizashi frowned.

Kitsune raised a brow and started pointing them out. “Jiraiya-Long range assault defensive Ninjutsu and seals. Tsunade-Close Combat and medic. Orochimaru- Long and close combat Ninjutsu. Minato-speed and Taijutsu. Kushina- Kenjutsu and seals. Mikoto- Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. Hizashi-Taijutsu and tracking.” Kitsune finally pointed to herself. “Strategy and unpredictable element with some tracking.”

Everyone but Hizashi deadpanned her.

“Seriously Kitsune?” Minato stared at her. “You are a Seals Master, Ninjutsu specialist, Tracker, and Master of Deception.”

“Correct, but we have to lower our skills to match regular jounin, right?”

“Hai.” Orochimaru huffed.

“So, I will only stick my nose in to keep the brats on their toes.” She beamed with duel eye smiles.

Hizashi sweat dropped but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut when he realized that she reminded him of Kushina.

Kushina just rolled here eyes, swearing up and down that this only enforced her thoughts on Kitsune being part Uzumaki.

Minato wisely kept his mouth shut. He learned his lesson about talking about the Uzumaki craziness in front of Uzumakis. Apparently, they would forever deny such a thing and take extreme offence about being called out on it to their face. And he wasn’t called a genius for nothing. He learned his lesson once and did not want a repeat. Kushina had kept him on the couch for a week for that comment.

“Anyways,” Orochimaru cleared his throat. “Like Jiraiya said earlier, they have a scroll. The Summons has already informed them of what the scenarios is this time. They’ve completed a mission in retrieving a scroll from an Iwa camp. They are now on the way back to Konoha to complete the mission. They are still in hostile territory though. Their mission is to escape the training grounds and into the village with their selves and the scroll intact. The Konoha walls will act as Fire Nation borders.”

“The Gate guards and ANBU patrol are already aware of this specific training session. Normally we keep them in the forest of death or within a single training ground. This time we are testing their endurance.” Tsunade continued the debrief.

“This time we’ve spent discussing everything has allowed them an allotted time from past reports we’ve had them review from prior missions. They will finish their headstart in the next ten minutes.” Jiraiya said looking at a watch. “Average time in reports has been an hour to two hours from escape to discovery of a missing item. Especially an item of importance. We are giving them thirty.”

“Hizashi, keep your eyes active.” Orochimaru started. “You will lead as the tracker. Kushina right beside him.”

“me?” She asked “Why not Kitsune?”

“I’m the element of surprise.” Kitsune smirked. “it will be no fun letting them know I’m there right away. Plus, you’re doing well on your training. Your nose isn’t as good as mine, but it’s getting there. You’ll do good as an assistant tracker.”

Kushina nodded and looked back to the Sannin.

“Minato and Mikoto will be in the back. Mikoto with her eyes active will be rear-guard. Minato is also a sensor and will assist in the rear-guard duties.” Orochimaru continued. “Our three clones will be in the middle of the formation.”

“Keep an eye out for traps.” Jiraiya huffed. “If we can avoid most of those and catch up to the brats then we want you five plus my clone to go two on two against the brats.”

“Orochimaru’s will hang back and make sure that they don’t walk you into traps and to make sure that they don’t attempt to escape.” Tsunade pointed out.

“We’re corralling them.” Minato nodded understanding their tactics.

“Hai.” Orochimaru nodded. “We are purposefully putting them in a situation they cannot win.”

“Who will have the scroll?” Mikoto asked.

“Minashi.” All three Sannin answered.

“What? Why?” Hizashi frowned.

“She is my student, Minato’s little sister, Kushina’s little sister, Jiraiya’s grandstudent-“

“Oi! That makes me sound old!” Said toad sage interrupted

“and an Uzumaki.” Kitsune continued ignoring her friend. “She is basically a Seals Mistress already. That is where her genius lies. It took me years to learn how to make a storage scroll on skin. It took her a month.”

Hizashi paled. “Kami.”

“Hai. She’ll have it sealed on her person.”

“How are we going to get her to give it up then?” the Hyuuga asked frowning.

Kushina was first to pale. “Take something precious from her. Uzumaki are ruthlessly protective. Normally it’s over our seals, but outside of that it still counts.”

Kitsune nodded, the Sannin with her.

“Kakashi.” Orochimaru said bluntly. “He is our target. Capture him and interrogate him.”

“Sensei isn’t going to like that.” Hizashi paled.

“Sakumo gave his approval.” Jiraiya said firmly. “He didn’t like it, but he knows it’s needed. Plus We’ve already run a similar scenarios with Kenji and Minashi being taken and interrogated. Kakashi is the only one to not run this one.”

“We assume that Minashi has already realized this and will be planning for it.” Tsunade huffed. “He’ll be protected but they are outnumbered.”

“All else fails and Kitsune will grab him.” Orochimaru ordered. “Like she said, she is the unknown element. There is always something that you can’t predict in a mission. She will be it.”

“Time’s up.” Jiraiya announced. “Let’s move.”

Three clones popped up and the four Jounin watched as each Sannin went through a seal after biting their thumbs before grabbing a wrist of their clones.

Kitsune hummed. “You’re using them?”

Orochimaru huffed. “What good is a final test without a possibility of them succeeding in ‘killing’ one of us.”

“What?” Mikoto frowned.

“Kakashi and Kenji haven’t had their first kills.” Tsunade said softly. “They will today instead of the field. Sensei recommended it.”

“So you are using the Clone Jutsu I showed you to make it authentic.” Kitsune hummed. “Alright.” She then did the same and another kitsune was there. She repeated the same seal and the Clone then stretched.

The Sannin stared at her. She just smirked. “What? It’s only powered at Elite Jounin levels.”

“Move.” Orochimaru’s Clone ordered and the clones and Jounin left.

Kitsune remained with the original Sannins.

“I’m a clone.” Kitsune huffed. “Because I’m a clone, I can make more clones just like a powerful enough shadow clone can. Since I’m strong enough to last days, I am able to make one additional blood clone without overwhelming the boss.”

Orochimaru and Jiraiya’s eyes lit up.

“Theory later.” Tsunade huffed grabbing their hands. “We have Genin to watch.”

Kitsune smirked when Orochimaru’s cheeks tinted pink when Tsunade kissed his cheek before teaching up to do the same to Jiraiya.

“You’ve been waiting to do that.” Kitsune smirked.

“Well yeah.” Tsunade huffed. “can’t be letting that betting pool end quite yet. Sensei said to keep Konoha guessing a while longer. So PDA is limited.”

Jiraiya just chuckled as he slung an arm around Orochimaru and Tsunade’s waists. “Let’s go.”

Together the four disappeared in shunshins with chakra repressed. Kitsune even made sure to slap her suppressant seals on them so they could observe. Kitsune happily held still for a moment to enter sage mode. She ignored Jiraiya’s jealous grumblings.

Hizashi’s Byakugan eyes scanned the forest before them as their squad tracked down the three Genin. Surprisingly, they were still out of his range after ten minutes of travelling at Jounin speeds.

“Anything?” Jiraiya called from behind him.

“nothing.” Hizashi grunted.

“I have tracks.” Kushina said beside him. “Faint, but there.” They stopped to see her observing them.

“Kenji.” Mikoto said Sharingan eyes observing the residual chakra.

“Kakashi and Minashi are natural at stealth. Kakashi under his father’s training. Minashi from necessity.” Minato frowned as he too looked at the tracks.

“Let’s speed up.” Orochimaru ordered. “Break down the space between us and them.”

“Hai.” The group chorused and lept faster through the trees.

They were bordering on ANBU speeds when Kushina’s chains suddenly shot from her and stopped the group as a whole as they were suddenly yanked back.

Four Jounin and three Sannin watched as the small space they were about to leap over to the next branch was covered in a hail of Kunai and Shuriken.

Jiraiya lept forward with Minato and together they slammed a barrier down, both hearing the sizzling of the tags flowing from the Kunai.

The boom of the explosion sent a shockwave of air right into the barrier with debris bouncing off of it.

Hizashi and Mikoto felt their faces pale.

“That brat!” Kushina hissed annoyed. “How dare she use my own trap against me.”

Jiraiya chuckled. “Yeah, she does that.”

Kushina let out a small growl, but released her teammates and searched the immediate area for more traps. “Clear.” She called out.

Their group continued, eyes on a swivel for more traps. It wasn’t two minutes later when the group dove for the ground at Hizashi’s started shout.

Immediately after, the ground rumbled and they scattered again, clinging to the sides of the nearby trees around the now massive hole in the tiny clearing.

“Someone has learned chakra strings.” Hizashi reported eyeing the invisible strings still above them in the branches. “They are also attached to seal tags on the trunks.”

Kushina carefully, with Hizashi’s instructions to avoid the chakra strings, moved up to look at the tags.

She let out an impressed noise. “Minashi made these, but Kakashi’s chakra is all over them.”

“how so?” Orochimaru called curious.

“They are filled with His Lightning. If we hit those strings, we would have been encased in an electrical field.”

“Stunned from the shock, we would have fallen to the forest floor.” Mikoto reported eyeing the large hole. “Where that hole was waiting to trap us.”

Jiraiya walked down the tree and laid a hand on the edge of the hole. He then frowned. “Someone has been practicing Earth Jutsu.”

“That’s all five.” Minato whispered shocked looking at the hole that was at least fifteen feet across and thirty feet deep.

“They had help.” Mikoto reported as she walked down the sides. “After the first five feet, it’s been manually dug up.”

“Minashi’s clones.” Orochimaru reported. “one of the boys probably made the top half.”

“Earth is opposite of lightning.” Minato frowned. “Kakashi wouldn’t have been able to do this easily.”

“Kenji then.” Jiraiya said.

“not Minashi?” Tsunade raised a brow.

“She’s still working on water.” Kushina dropped down to the edge of the hole after disabling the trap above. “She’s got her wind down fairly well, and has been focusing on her water.”

“Although, don’t put it past her.” Minato smirked. “Our Imouto is stubborn that way.”

“Either way, we need to move.” Orochimaru huffed. “Each observation of the traps gives the brats time for potential enemy to escape them. Let’s move.”

They did and ran into one more trap. They had opted to stick to the forest floor this time. The group ran through one of the clearer training grounds when the sound registered in their ears.

Their feet weren’t softly landing against the grass. They were slapping it.

“SCATTER!” Orochimaru shouted hearing the first sparks of the seals activating. The Sannin and Jounin disappeared in shunshins to the edge of the training ground where a few trees rested.

Eyes widened as they watched as the entire field lit into a massive lightning show. The ground arching with the bolts of lightning running along the water barely covering the ground.

Hizashi and Mikoto’s jaws dropped. Minato and Kushina’s joined them this time.

“Huh.” Tsunade huffed. “Impressive.”

“I think Minashi did figure out we were targeting Kakashi.” Jiraiya smirked. “She isn’t taking any chances.”

A sizzling filled the air. All Seven Shinobi looked down as a genjutsu disappeared to reveal the few trees they were on were covered in explosion tags.

“Fuck.” Orochimaru hissed.

Once again all seven Shinobi disappeared before the trees exploded into nothing but fire and splinters.

Landing in the middle of the previous training field, four Jounin spun on the Sannin.

“They just tried to kill us.” Hizashi hissed.

“I didn’t even detect Kenji’s Genjutsu!” Mikoto growled.

“There was a seal for that.” Jiraiya huffed. “Brat put it right under my feet. She knew one of us would see it. Kenji set the genjutsu, but the seal reinforced it making it stronger than it was so it wasn’t detected.”

“They’re gonna run now.” Tsunade mused. “Kakashi must be low on chakra after supplying all those tags with his lightning Chakra. Same with Kenji after that Earth Jutsu.”

“Let’s go. Mikoto with Kushina to the rear. You two are on Minashi. Minato and I are on the left. We’ll take Kenji. Tsunade and Hizashi, block off the front and take on Kakashi. Orochimaru on the Right to box them in and disable as many traps and escape attempts. Once they are separated, incapacitate them if possible. Wear Kakashi down and then get out of there with him. We’ll hold off the other two then join you once they are down or have succeeded in escaping.”

“Hai.” They chorused and split off to trap and surround the Genin.

The Shinobi closed in on the three tiny signatures clumped together. Kushina was first to rush ahead, Katana at the ready.

The three Genin were at the ready. Kushina swung for her Imouto’s side. Minashi grunted but caught the swing with a kunai. Kushina was stronger though and Minashi was forced away from her teammates. Mikoto joined her immediately. Kunai in each hand, both in reverse grip, Minashi gave a predatory snarl and began defending against the two swordswomen that were attacking her. Leaping to avoid the occasional chains. Flaring her chakra to dispel the genjutsu Mikoto was weaving around her.

Jiraiya’s hair lashing out separated Kenji from Kakashi. He had to continue to leap away as Minato joined and forced the Genin into a Kunai Taijutsu match. Leaping away, A fireball jutsu flew at the blonde, but then Kenji was having to leap away from the swamp Jiraiya was making. Minato used his speed to reach Kenji once again. Calm calculations and tactics filling his head as he fought against the Genin, leaving nothing back. Kenji mostly dodged and tried to get distance between them. Minato was faster. Jiraiya was making it worse with earth Jutsu corralling him from escaping Minato.

Kakashi was also busy dodging. Between Tsunade’s overpowered fists and the chakra blocking Taijutsu of Hizashi, he was being worn out quickly. Thankfully he was faster than them enough to dodge and keep some distance with shuriken and kunai. Backing away, he led them into the trees, dodging exploding trunks and branches from Tsunade’s fists. Sliding between the Hyuuga’s feet to avoid his chakra coated hands ready to block his tenketsu points. His slide continued until it took him underneath the branch. There he activated a seal and kicked off to the ground. Tsunade and Hizashi leap away just in time to avoid having their feet blown off. They raced together to hunt the Hatake.

Minashi heard Kakashi’s tags activating as he led two of their pursuers through the edge of the clearing. She wasn’t distracted from her own fight by the explosions. No, she made sure she flipped over the chains, dodged the swords, and kawarimi with logs or her clones that were now helping her against the two Kenjutsu Mistresses of Konoha. She had the great pleasure to switch with one of her clones she made appear away from them in the trees. Once switched, the clone didn’t dodge Mikoto’s strike. Instead the sword penetrated her stomach with a sick sound.

Kushina let out a startled shout.

Minato lost concentration for that split second and took a foot to the face from a perfect shunshin from Kenji. Minato landed on the ground to see a sword sticking out of Minashi.

“Minashi!” He shouted. Jiraiya also paused and Kenji took that second to escape and help out the still running Kakashi, though Tsunade started rushing for the clearing at the sight of the impaled Minashi. Hizashi right beside h. Together the boys met up with the hiding Minashi and rushed away. Two of Minashi’s clones holding the exhausted and bruised boys up. More clones appeared and henged into ten groups of the three of them.

Kushina took a step towards her Imouto with tears in her eyes. “Don’t move Minashi.”

Mikoto looked on with horror.

Minashi created another clone once her and the boys were far enough away. It immediately popped.

The Minashi still on Mikoto’s blade let out a sigh before looking up with a smirk.

Mikoto jerked surprised.

“Gotcha.” Minashi smirked foxily as she began to glow.

Mikoto was suddenly wrapped in golden chains and yanked away.

“Katsu!” Minashi chuckled before exploding and creating a small crater in the clearing.

The Jounin and two of the Sannin rushed over to check over Mikoto and Kushina.

Both were shaking. Minato touched Kushina’s shoulder and the Uzumaki let out an enraged shout.

“WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BRAT, I’M GOING TO STRING HER UP BY HER HAIR!”

“Leave some for me.” Mikoto growled, Sharingan spinning.

“The boys used her Exploding clone as a distraction.” Tsunade growled.

“Where’s Orochimaru?” Jiraiya frowned looking for his final teammate.

“Where’s Kitsune?” Minato asked as well. “Shouldn’t she have helped out?”

Hizashi and Mikoto used their active eyes to look around. Hizashi was first to choke as he finally spotted them. He led their group to find both nin strung up together and upside down.

“I blame you.” Kitsune growled at Orochimaru. “I warned you. You didn’t listen.”

Orochimaru just hissed before sneezing. Kitsune too Sneezed. It was then the rest of the team saw that their eyes were red and noses as well. Though that could be due to the red powder still covering them.

“What….Happened?” Jiraiya was the only one brave enough to ask. Kitsune was leaking pretty impressive Killing Intent now that they were close enough to feel it.

“Orochimaru was dismantling a trap. I warned him that she was an Uzumaki and they were known to put traps within traps.”

“And I disabled them!” He snapped. “How was I supposed to know that she would put four traps as decoys?”

“You’re her sensei!” Kitsune snapped back. “you should know her by now! That’s a classic Uzumaki lesson in trap making. Be unpredictable in how many layers of traps you put in your traps!”

“She’s right.” Kushina shrugged.

Orochimaru just hissed and sneezed again. “What the hell was there Chili powder included though?”

“Next to me, you are the next with a sensitive nose.” Kitsune grunted and sneezed even as her eyes watered. “Damn brats.” She then looked at their observing crowd. “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE! GET US DOWN!” She screamed even as she wiggled and bounced around with poor Orochimaru going for the swinging ride.

Kushina was first to burst out laughing. Jiraiya and Tsunade following shortly after. Minato just covered his face and shook it embarrassed. Mikoto and Hizashi shared a look.

“Did the Sannin just create three tiny monsters?” Mikoto whispered even as a snickering and chuckling Tsunade worked on getting the older Shinobi down.

“I believe they did.” Hizashi whispered back. “Did Kitsune just prove she’s an Uzumaki in some way by losing her temper just like Kushina?”

“Yep.” Mikoto nodded even as she watched Kitsune call up water for her and Orochimaru to use to wash their faces clean of the chili powder. “They will also be very dead Genin once Kitsune gets ahold of them. Uzumaki are vindictive.”

“And crazy.” Hizashi mumbled.

Cold Blue eyes snapped to them both and the Uchiha and Hyuuga stiffened.

“I am Not Crazy! Neither are the Uzumaki!” Kitsune hissed with bared fangs. The two Jounin paled and started to take a step back. The argument was silenced when kunai and shuriken filled the air from above. The Jounins lept away deflecting the kunai. It didn’t take long after returning the kunai to see that the three groups that had been raining projectiles on them were clones.

“They’re distractions!” Orochimaru shouted. “The brats are escaping!”

With Kitsune leading as the main tracker, the group moved at high Jounin moving into ANBU and Sannin Speed as they rushed to catch the Genin brats. Two more groups of the Genins came at them. Kitsune ducked their attempts of attacks. Orochimaru popping one with a kunai to the head. Mikoto taking two of the boy clones with a swing of her katana. The group continued with more groups attempting to delay them. The gloves were off now.

Finally, the group caught up to the three genin. Kitsune stormed up to the panting brats. Tsunade had to grab her while Jiraiya grabbed the hissing Orochimaru.

Kenji and Kakashi just stared on with smirks. Minashi just stuck her tongue out at them.

The two Chuunin guards chuckled as they watched the soot and dirt covered and wild looking elites stare at the three genin with murder in their eyes.

Jiraiya huffed and handed Orochimaru over to Tsunade. Kushina wrapped Kitsune in her chains for her relative. The Toad Sage walked up to the sitting genin.

“You weren’t supposed to pass.”

“We know.” They chorused.

“Kakashi needs to learn how to deal with on field interrogations.”

“Tou-san has already taught me with Kitsune-san.” Kakashi huffed.

“What?” Orochimaru hissed annoyed. “Kitsune!”

All eyes moved to the blackette that was no longer in Kushina’s chains, only a puff of smoke. Kushina looked around only to see her friend instead leaning against the gates, with a book in her face. The book lowered and blue eyes looked at them. A sleek brow raised.

“Did you say something?”

“Did you and Sakumo already train Kakashi for interrogation?” Jiraiya asked as Orochimaru started hissing at Kitsune this time. Her clone already popped.

The Original Sannin dropped down from the tops of the gates. The clones of theirs also popped at their arrival. Orochimaru just grunted at the returned memories.

“Well, yeah.” She shrugged. “The only thing the brats really haven’t experience is their first kills. Though I believe they won’t react like normal genin. Kenji and Kakashi’s minds are too calm for that. They’ll complete the mission then react.”

“She’s got a point.” Kenji yawned.

“Tou-san said the same thing.” Kakashi rubbed at his sore ribs. “Plus, we have each other’s backs. If we do freeze, the other two will make sure to knock the other back into the present or get them away. It’s part of some of our strategy plans.”

“So do we pass?” Minashi asked looked to Orochimaru.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “You would have killed if not incapacitated your pursuers with the first two traps. Even if they did catch up to you, your plan with the exploding clone would have worked in the sense that it would still draw the enemy away from you to check up on their teammates.”

“That is not guaranteed though.” Jiraiya frowned. “Some countries aren’t as adamant about their bonds as Konoha is. Some might just ignore it.”

“It would still have allowed Minashi to aid her teammates with her clones since she would be free.” Tsunade pointed out. Jiraiya grunted.

“Fine brats.” Orochimaru hissed. “You pass. Two-day break. Then you are to report to the academy Room 301 For the Chuunin exams first portion.”

“You brats better win.” Tsunade huffed. “I’m placing a lot of money on you mini monsters.”

“Don’t you always lose?” Kenji frowned, though the smirk told another story.

A tick formed above Tsunade brow. “_you brat!_” She snarled, but Jiraiya and Orochimaru wrapped an arm around her each. Kenji just smirked.

“She probably made Shizune-Nee-chan do it again.” Kakashi yawned behind his mask.

“Yeah, Ba-chan’s luck is only as good as Jiraiya’s luck with the bathhouse full of Kunoichi.”

“Oi!” Jiraiya snapped.

“True.” The boys chorused nodding.

Killer Intent flooded the area. The three Genin blinked and in unison looked at the two furious Sannin.

“Ja ne!” They chorused before they were gone in swirls of leaves. Jiraiya and Tsunade took off after them.

Kitsune snorted and shook her head. Orochimaru just face palmed. Kitsune patted his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry for you Oro-chan.” Kitsune chuckled.

Orochimaru let out a long sigh before smiling. “They are like the children they are chasing, but it’s okay. They are my partners. I wouldn’t ex-change them for sane ones. It wouldn’t be the same.”

Kitsune chuckled. “Well, have fun with that.”

Orochimaru just glanced at her. A twinkle in his eyes. “It’s always fun now.” He smirked playfully before disappearing in a shunshin.

Kitsune snorted before waving a salute to the four young Jounin staring at them. She took disappeared in a black swirl.

Minato scratched at his cheek as he took in Orochimaru’s words and the actions of the Sannin.

Kushina just decided that she was done. “Mikoto, let’s get lunch.” She ordered and dragged her best friend away, leaving Hizashi with Minato.

“What just happened?” The confused Hyuuga asked.

Minato shrugged. “No clue.” He partially lied. “Well, I’m guessing the girls are either on a shopping trip or a Ramen trip. After that heart pounding simulation, I think I’m taking the rest of the afternoon off to relax in the peace and quiet.”

“That sounds nice.” Hizashi mumbled. “Want company?”

Minato raised a brow at him. “I’m either going to read Fuuin theory or nap. Or both.”

Hizashi snorted. “Personally, I would prefer a nap then returning to the compound to deal with fuming elders. That exercising used up more chakra than I thought.”

“I’ll pick up food and then we can enjoy the peace before there will be none.” A clone popped up and disappeared into a Hiraishin. Minato placed a hand on Hizashi and they were gone in a yellow flash.

Hiroki and Isao shared a look from the Guard House.

“Never a boring day with The Sannin training those brats.” Hiroki snorted.

Isao nodded. “To think that innocent looking doll of a girl is really a mischievous little brat.”

Both Chuunin shared a snort.

“When do you think everyone will realize that’s she’s the Konoha prankster?” Hiroki asked his partner.

Isao raised a brow at his best friend. “She’s an Uzumaki and now trained by the Sannin. Plus she has those two boys wrapped around her fingers. And an Uzumaki sister and Namikaze brother that will protect her. An Kitsune-san that is already promised as her Master and Fellow Summoner. What do you think?”

“I feel bad for Sakumo-sama. He’s soon going to have to deal with that troublemaker as Hokage.” He chuckled. Isao burst out laughing, Hiroki joining him.


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo's Mission Begins...A peak into it.
> 
> The Chuunin Exams have Begun...Poor Kenji.

Chapter 40

Sakumo let out a long sigh as he finished applying the last seal to his team. They were an hour outside of the Kusa border. Sakumo had made sure Kitsune had taught him the Blood Henge seal before he’d left. He had known his team would need it on this mission.

Nodding to his three teammates, they moved at a civilian’s pace through Grass. Their packs and outfits were replaced with civilian wear and supplies. Renjiro and Sadao were made to look like brothers. Kane was linked arms with Sadao and playing the part of his wife. Sakumo himself was acting older than all of them. The silver in his brown hair accenting the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Kane was the only one without brown hair. Originally hers being brown, it was instead changed to a pale strawberry blonde.

Sakumo even enhanced his own portrayal as an older gentleman by using a walking cane that looked well worn.

Playing the part of a small merchant family, they made it through Kusa without issue. Getting into Iwa wasn’t as difficult with all the hidden seals upon their bodies.

Sakumo would have to remember to thank Kitsune once again. Once she’d learned of their mission, a clone of hers had found him and supplied him with seals to use and taught him the Blood henge. Especially since she hadn’t taught it to the ANBU corps yet. Hopefully Hiruzen would fix that before their mission ended.

Sakumo felt another sigh leave his lungs. He felt the glances his ‘children’ sent him, but just smiled and waved them off.

“Do you need to rest Tou-san?” Kane, sweet Kane. It wasn’t hard for her to act her part. She was a kind soul.

“I’m fine Kane-chan.” He gave her another smile. “Just my age catching up with me.”

“If you’re sure.” She frowned.

“If Tou-san said he’s fine, leave the old man be.” Sadao smirked teasingly.

“Oi, brat, you aren’t too old for me to toss you over my knee.” Sakumo growled.

Sadao just snorted.

Sakumo rolled his eyes good naturedly. Still his mind was back on his pups. They would be starting the Chuunin exams soon. He sent a prayer to Kami to protect them. With war on the horizon, the Chuunin exams were going to be brutal physically and mentally.

Sakumo just hoped that Kitsune would be able to hold the fort until he could return. He didn’t promise to return, but he would always do his best to make sure all his comrades returned home.

This mission just entailed too many important matters to fail. There was getting three of their own out before the war was declared and practices were inflicted on any spies found.

There were also food and weapon warehouses to destroy. Then there was the information the team already in place had hopefully already gathered. If not, they would have to plan to steal a copy. Kitsune’s copy scrolls already a staple in Information gathering missions.

Another day passed before they finally reached Iwa and got past the village gates. Their papers reporting that they hailed from Hot Springs Country.

Their family grabbed two rooms to keep up the act. Sadao and Kane sharing a one bedroom, Renjiro and Sakumo sharing a two bedroom nearby.

It wasn’t until after night set in the Sakumo changed his appearance and disappeared into the night. A shadow clone in his place just in case they had watchers.

Sakumo followed his nose for two scents he knew by heart and a third he was familiar with. He located them where reports said they would be. A small apartment complex on the eastern edge of the village.

Changing his henge regularly between alleys and streets, he soon made it to the apartment complex and to the top floor. He knocked on the door and waited.

A black haired and blacked eyed man with a polite smile he’d missed, opened the door.

“Hello, Can I help you?” The man asked looking the stranger up and down. He too was black haired, but his eyes were a bright blue and had black lines running down his face.

Sakumo felt some humor at borrowing Minashi’s Kitsune henge. It just seemed right. Plus, the undercover ANBU that hadn’t been in the village in two years, would then be able to recognize where Sakumo got his idea for a henge later.

“Sorry for the late disturbance, but you wouldn’t happen to have any green tea _Leaves_? It seems that I have run out and the _Shadows_ are too long to go out now. I’m new to the neighborhood and feel like I would get lost in the rocks when I grew up around _Trees_.” Sakumo gave a smirk that showed off his dimples.

The man blinked before grinning. “Sure. Come on in. I’m sure my brothers won’t mind the company while I look for our spare.”

Sakumo stepped in and the man shut the door behind him. The man then placed a hand on the wall beside a set of seals. Sakumo felt the privacy barrier fall into place. Sakumo walked up to the Seal and slapped on the Privacy seal Kitsune had provided him with. A much stronger privacy barrier sprung out over the walls and a sleek brow rose at him.

“Where in the world did you get that Sakumo?” Inoke asked.

“A good friend.” He smiled and looked to see the two other black haired and dark eyed men in the room, slowly relax back onto the couches. “Kagami, Ensui.”

“Yo!” Kagami grinned. “You took longer than we expected Sakumo.”

“Why?” Ensui asked. Kagami smacked the younger man, but Sakumo just chuckled and followed the once blonde man to the couch.

“We were delayed in leaving with the Chuunin exams coming up. Hiruzen needed my assistance in finding a replacement Head Proctor after the last returned from a mission with a broken leg.”

“Oi.” Inoke grimaced. “Sucks for him.”

“Huh. Chuunin exams already.” Kagami mused sadly.

Sakumo grinned as he looked at his old Genin teammate. “You won’t believe this Kags.”

Dark eyes looked back at him questioningly.

“Our boys are on the same team lead by Orochimaru.”

“What?!” All three shouted.

“Orochimaru is Kenji’s sensei?” “Kakashi graduated early?” “Who’s the third teammate?”

Sakumo chuckled as the three asked their questions almost all together.

“Easy.” He calmed them smiling. It was good to see two of his old teammates again and the once brat that was like no other Nara.

“Well?” Kagami huffed.

“Kenji passed his Genin test with flying colors. It was a hard decision between him and Hyuuga Ryouta to be on the team.”

“You are implying that Kakashi and the third teammate worked well enough that finding a third to match them was difficult.” Ensui narrowed dark eyes. Unlike Inoke he didn’t have to wear contacts. His eyes were dark brown enough to be mistake for black.

Sakumo grinned proudly. “There is much you all have missed out while you were gone.”

“Aren’t you here to pick up the information though?” Inoke frowned.

“Yes. Same with your extraction and blowing some things up on our way out. You have gathered everything right?”

Kagami frowned. “No, we are still missing some information.”

“We can’t get close enough to find the fort locations.” Ensui grunted. “Our civilian aliases don’t work.” He looked Sakumo up and down, his henge not gone. “Something is different about your cover. I didn’t take you one for tattoos.”

“Because this is a henge.” Sakumo grinned smugly.

“Impossible.” All three chorused again. Sakumo stared between them.

“You three have been in close quarters too long.” Sakumo muttered frowning.

Inoke grunted. “Live like brothers long enough and it almost becomes real.” He then shot Ensui a cheeky grin. “Ensui is still the little brother though.”

The Nara just grunted before raising a brow at Sakumo. “Henge? I detect no chakra from you.”

“Blood Henge. A new seal that will soon be taught to all the Captains to control for future undercover assignments.” He quickly sent a small amount of chakra to the seal and pictured himself with a few different shades of hair, eyes, and face shapes. The three men’s’ jaws dropped.

“There is much you’ve missed.” Sakumo chuckled as he also showed them his wrist and his Yondaime seal.

“What the fuck!” Kagami shouted pointing at the seal before pouting. “Sakumoooo Not fair!” The Uchiha whined even as Sakumo chuckled at him fondly.

Inoke frowned at his friend worried. “You are Yondaime, yet you are on an important mission?”

“I haven’t been inducted yet.” Sakumo pulled chakra from his Hokage mark and replaced his Kitsune henge looks. “Shortly after I return, I will be inaugurated.”

“Congrats friend.” Inoke finally smiled. Ensui and Kagami also smiling and giving their congratulations.

“You still haven’t answered who the third teammate to your son and Kagami’s, is.” Ensui reminded the group.

Sakumo sighed and sat back. “Minashi Uzumaki-Namikaze.”

Three blank stares met his announcement.

“Who?” Kagami frowned.

Inoke narrowed his eyes remembering his friend’s once Genin team. “Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze are too young to have a child of academy age.”

“Minashi is a bit younger than Kakashi. She is not Kushina and Minato’s daughter. She is Minato’s half little sister through his mother and Kushina’s father’s great niece.”

Kagami’s eyes shot to the ceiling as he drew the family tree in his head. Ensui blinked understanding right away and Inoke just wrinkled his nose.

“This is why my clan doesn’t care about marrying outside the clan.” The once blonde grunted. “It makes things less confusing.”

“Minashi’s father is Kushina’s Father’s Nephew.” Kagami cleared up. “So that mean’s Minato’s mother is Minashi’s. Giving him the closer tie technically. But Uzumaki is a clan with strong genes.”

“Troublesome.” Ensui grunted. “There are two crazy redheads running around now? Wasn’t Kushina’s pranks enough?”

Sakumo laughed sheepishly. “Well, Mina-chan’s Namikaze genes are stronger it seems. At least appearance wise. She’s got the Uzumaki longevity, healing, and chakra though. She’s got the same genius as her brother does.”

Ensui grunted. “She’s got the Uzumaki chakra. That’s all that matters. She’ll be just as crazy as Kushina is.”

“We finally have one Uzumaki settling down only for another to pop up.” Kagami bemoaned.

“And by the time Minashi is grown, Kushina might pop one out.” Sakumo reminded them with a smirk. All three groaned.

“Leave us here.” Ensui let his head fall back into the couch. “Konoha is going to get crazy with more Uzumaki. I’d rather deal with Iwa’s torture methods then Crazy Uzumakis.”

Sakumo chuckled at the younger man before seeing similar thoughts race across his old teammates faces.

“Minashi is actually pretty levelheaded. Her, Kakashi and Kenji are a deadly team. Especially under Orochimaru’s guidance.” Sakumo then snorted. “Actually, more like the Sannin guidance. Tsunade and Jiraiya have decided to aide their teammate in training the pups.”

“Tsunade?” Inoke and Kagami whispered shocked. “She came back?”

Sakumo’s gaze softened as he remembered it all. “Hai. Even Jiraiya is back for now. The Sannin are all back together and working as they once did if not better.”

Kagami let out a low whistle. “How in Kami’s name did that happen? I thought after Dan and Nawaki-“ Kagami cut himself off with a wince.

Sakumo’s KI had spiked momentarily remembering the trial.

“There was a rotten ROOT discovered in Konoha and finally enough proof was gathered to extract it.”

Ensui’s bored face only let a brow raise. “So Hokage-sama finally dealt with his traitorous teammate.”

Sakumo deadpanned the Nara. “Somehow I’m not surprised you are aware of Danzo.”

“The entire Nara clan is. He attempted to steal Shikaku away as a child. That was only after his attempt on me as a teen. He tried to threaten my Uncle into cooperating. Too bad the Naras are smarter than him.”

“He still got his hands on clan kids.” Sakumo reported grimly. “A Yamanaka, Aburame, and Hyuuga. Not to mention the hundreds of other orphans from inside and outside the walls.”

Inoke sighed and rubbed his temples, already feeling the headache coming on. He was glad he’d taken this mission then. It meant that he didn’t have to share the load in T&I with his brother.

Kagami frowned at Sakumo. “That’s not it, is it?” He questioned knowing his friend and teammate well.

While not the Sannin, their team had been right behind them in strength. Plus, they were friends with the Sannin having being in the same graduating class.

Like the Sannin they each had their own strengths. Inoke being the Taijutsu expert, Kagami being the Ninjutsu expert, and Sakumo being the Kenjutsu expert. They’d been a force as a Chuunin team. They had then split as Jounin to specialize in different areas of interest. Kagami and Inoke wanting to join ANBU and T&I respectively. Though Inoke was still in ANBU as well. Soon leading their own separate teams, yet taking missions together when needed. Ensui had been a good kohai and soon fit into their mold.

Sakumo hadn’t wanted to be in ANBU. He preferred leading his tracking teams and A to S rank missions for the good of Konoha and to be home for his wife and son at the time. It didn’t really surprise Kagami that Sakumo was the Yondaime candidate.

“Danzo’s ROOT organization was responsible for the slow execution of the Senju Clan. He was also responsible for giving out information on the Uzushio defenses to the enemy and sending his agents to act as Suna Shinobi to kill the messengers from Uzushio. That is not counting the other lives he’s ordered assassinated.” He then looked to Kagami with grave eyes. “He was already planning on a way to get the Uchiha under his control. If he couldn’t control them like he couldn’t the Senju and their Mokuton, then-“

“He would have killed us.” Kagami finished.

“Hai.” Sakumo nodded. “A good friend of mine now, and soon to be my personal ANBU as she is currently Sandaime’s personal ANBU; led a team to uncover Danzo’s rotten plans and deeds. They then proceeded to apprehend Danzo once the Hokage Ordered it after seeing the evidence collected.”

Three sets of dark eyes were on Sakumo. “The Hokage doesn’t have a personal ANBU.” Ensui spoke all their thoughts. “It gives which ever clan too much power.”

“Kitsune doesn’t belong to a clan.” Sakumo easily lied. Kitsune didn’t. She was literally just an ANBU personal advisor and trusted agent.

“Kitsune?” Kagami frowned. “There are no Fox Masks in ANBU.”

Now, Sakumo knows Kagami is right. Mainly because the Hokage didn’t want that person to be mistaken as the Kyuubi container. If Kushina had taken up ANBU she would have gotten the mask. Since she didn’t, the mask wasn’t made.

“Kitsune has held the mask. That is why no one knows of it. It was already in use. Kitsune has also been submerged in the Shadows to where she was a complete unknown. Even I questioned her.” He looked to Inoke. “Your brother cleared her when everything was questioned. She is the single most loyal shinobi in Konoha. Sandaime-sama trusts her with his life. She has also safely and secretly moved the Kyuubi so no one else like Danzo would be able to take advantage of Kushina. She did it in a way that was safe for both Kushina and the new container.”

Something in Inoke relaxed. He did always have a soft spot for the crazy redhead. To hear that she was finally free of her burden? Eased something in him.

“Kushina is really okay?” Inoke asked.

Sakumo smiled. “She is back to her normal self. No doubt when her and Minato finally are ready enough, they will be making their own family. We all know it was something Kushina wouldn’t have easily risked before. Not with her burden. Free of it, she can finally be happy.”

Ensui paled. “Kushina can safely have kids?”

Sakumo snorted at the Nara’s assessment. “Hai~” He smiled wickedly.

“_Troublesome_” the Nara practically growled dreading more Uzumaki’s running around. Though that might be his trauma of being a victim of one of Kushina’s prank in his youth speaking.

Kagami raised a brow at the irate Nara before snorting and chuckling. “Good for her. Good for all those that got closure.”

“Hai.” Sakumo smiled. “Now that you three are mostly caught up and won’t be completely caught off guard when we get home, let’s here what you have gotten.”

Inoke got up and brought over scrolls to lay out. Maps, notes, and documents spilled out of the storage scrolls.

“We’ve managed to locate the Main Food warehouses and two of the three Weapons warehouses. We think there might actually be a fourth weapons storage, but we can’t find it.” Inoke grunted.

“We weren’t able to get a map of their supply routes, but we were able to identify three of them.” He pointed them out on the map and Sakumo nodded.

“Future routes?” he asked.

Kagami grunted annoyed. “Nothing. We couldn’t get close enough.”

“Alright. What about the Fort locations?”

Kagami shook his head. “With the civilian personas we have, we can’t sneak in. Anything that would normally help infiltrate would be detected. They have a good sensor always on standby in the Hokage building. We can’t get close.”

Sakumo frowned. “We’ll work on that. Next, Numbers?”

Inoke and Ensui took turns listing off Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU numbers with the later begin the only one with an estimate guess.

Sakumo nodded. “Alright. I’ll inform my team and well get the rest.”

“How?” Inoke frowned. “We already said we can’t get close enough.”

Sakumo chuckled and pointed to his face. “Henge.”

“Won’t it be detected?” Kagami frowned even as he let his eyes activate. Kagami’s eyes suddenly widened on his friend. “I can’t detect it.”

Sakumo smirked. “Blood Henge. Kitsune is a Seal Mistress greater than even Jiraiya. I can add them to you three, but while you’ll be able to control it, you won’t be able to revert to your original appearance without my chakra deactivating the seal. It won’t allow the combinations otherwise.”

Inoke suddenly shot up with pumping fists. “YES! YES! YES! YES! No more smelly Hair dye!” He laughed a little hysterically.

Sakumo just looked at Kagami with a question in his look.

Kagami sighed. “Inoke was the easiest to change to black instead of us all trying brown or blonde. That and blonde is too easily associated with Konoha and Kumo. He’s been a bit down about having to color his precious hair.”

Sakumo snorted. “Of course.” He muttered. Inoke and Inojiro were good men, but damn if the Yamanakas were almost as prissy about their hair as the Hyuuga. Sakumo soon copied their information over with the Copy Scrolls and swiftly made it back to the Inn his ‘family’ was staying in. They ordered dinner in and went over the information Sakumo had gathered from the undercover ANBU team.

Minashi stared up at the Academy building.

And Stared.

And Stared.

_‘Is it wrong that I’m once again experiencing déjà vu?’_

Kurama snorted. **No. You are experiencing the Chuunin exams for the second time in your life.**

‘_How similar do you think it will be to the first?’_

**Your Blood Clone has kept the link closed for a reason brat. I’m not letting you cheat this way.**

Minashi snorted but went to her two teammates waiting for her at the door. She smiled at both of them.

“Kashi! Kenji!”

“Mina!” They Chorused and together the next generation of team 7 entered the Chuunin exams.

Handing in their applications on the first floor they headed for the stairs for lecture hall room 301. Climbing the first set of stairs Minashi tilted her head when she felt the genjutsu fall over them. She hummed but continued to climb the next set of stairs with her team.

Kenji and Kakashi both stopped when they reached the top. Yet it looked like they hadn’t even climbed the stairs. They shared a look and then glanced at Minashi. She raised a brow at them.

“Genjutsu?” Kakashi whispered.

Kenji activated his eyes and grunted.

Mina smiled at them proudly. “Good job.” She whispered and gently grabbed them and dispelled the technique. They glanced to the Jounin kneeling in the corner. He winked at them but let them pass on.

“Third Floor stairs are at the end of the hall.” He instructed but recast the Genjutsu behind them.

Together they continued onto the second floor where the third-floor stairs connected. Their team stopped again when Mina pulled them to a stop at the bottom of the steps. Her eyes narrowed before letting three kunai fly out, cutting thin ninja wire. A massive net was revealed behind camouflage sheets on the steps as it shot for the ceiling.

Another chuckle came from underneath the steps. A female Jounin stepped out from the shadows. Minashi grunted. That was two people she hadn’t been able to sense now. Her brow began to tick. She was starting to learn where her Blood Clone enhanced the Exams. The assistants were using some of her own suppression seals.

‘_I hate having my own seals used against me.’_ Minashi grumbled.

**Tough. Kitsune is the Head Proctor, of course you would make this so difficult that those not ready, would absolutely fail. That is the Kage in you coming out brat.**

Minashi huffed and didn’t deign with a response. 

“Well done brats. Go on up. I need to reset it.”

“Thanks.” Kenji nodded.

“Your ninja wire is reflective. Take sandpaper to it to remove the shine.” Minashi shot back earning a snort from the Jounin.

At the top of the stairs awaited the three Sannin before a door marked 301.

“Told you so.” Orochimaru huffed.

“Well, we did train them.” Tsunade smirked.

“Good job brats.” Jiraiya grinned.

“Why are you here Sensei?” Kenji asked curiously.

Orochimaru huffed. “You three had to show up together or you wouldn’t have been allowed past the front desk let alone the other two tests of awareness.”

“The test began as soon as we stepped in the building.” Kakashi concluded.

“Hai~” Jiraiya smirked.

“Hn.” Kakashi pouted behind his mask. Minashi rolled her eyes even as Kenji resisted joining the non-Uchiha in brooding like the Uchiha he actually was.

“Past these doors, the main part of the test begins.” Orochimaru narrowed Golden eyes on them, his sage markings lighter and less sharp with now having the comfort and support of his team back. The need to be on guard all the time dropped significantly. Minashi absently noted that it actually made the Sannin look pretty… in a porcelain androgynous way. She _quickly_ shoved those thoughts away.

“Not much of a chance you brats will die in this stage, but we won’t be seeing you until the end of the second stage. So still. Don’t die.” Tsunade frowned.

“We actually care about you.” Jiraiya smirked.

“Really?” Minashi smiled innocently. “That’s so nice to hear since the hellish training you put us through definitely didn’t show those feelings.”

Jiraiya snorted. Tsunade grew a tick mark. Orochimaru pinched his nose.

“Cheeky brat.” Tsunade just huffed. “Get on with it.” She disappeared in a shunshin.

“Good luck brats.” Jiraiya gave a two-finger salute before disappearing as well.

The three Genin looked to their actual sensei.

“I believe in you three. You’re smart, strong, and are a team. Stick together and you’ll pass this with flying colors.”

“Hai Sensei.” They chorused.

Orochimaru gave a faint smile before he too puffed away.

Minashi slipped her hands into Kenji’s and Kakashi’s. They looked to her to see her grinning predatorily.

“Let’s win this.”

“Hai!” Kenji chuckled with a matching grin.

“That’s obvious.” Kakashi grunted squeezing her hand.

Pushing the doors open, they were greeted with a half full hall of glaring Genin.

Kakashi and Kenji tilted their heads when they felt the KI from their opposition.

Minashi just gave a bored look and wiggled a finger in her ear.

“Ne, Kashi, Kenji, is it bad that all their killer intent does is tick me off? It feels like a mosquito buzzing in my ear.” Her eyes hardened as she looked at the Taki and Suna Shinobi that were the ones leaking it. “_Annoying pests._”

Her own KI flashed out at the level her, Kakashi and Kenji have been training up to. She of course could always bring out Kurama’s, but there was no need to make them want to kill themselves.

The Genin paled as they watched the cute blonde girl smile innocently even as she radiated sharp KI at them.

Kenji swatted the back of her head. “Baka. Lay off the poor Genin.”

“You’re Genin.” Ryouta call from where his team was near one of the windows.

“Ryouta!” Mina cheered and skipped to him and team one. “Hi Suzume! Koto! You guys decided to try?”

“Hai. Why? Our sensei said that while we may not get far being rookies, it was still good experience to battle others to see where our skills lie.” Suzume answered even as Mina hugged her friend gently. Koto barely waited for Mina to release the bug user. Mina giggled as she was wrapped in a tight hug by the Inuzuka Genin. Her partner barked at her feet.

“AWWW!” Mina cooed as she crouched down to give belly rubs. The Grey pup happily allowed them. “He’s adorable!”

“Che, traitor.” Koto grunted. “He’s stubborn is what he is. Tsuyomaru get up! You’re a ninken not a pet!”

Tsuyomaru just barked at his partner and Koto growled right back. Minashi just picked the pup up and continued the belly rubs.

“Traitor.” Koto mumbled again, but her lips were twitching as she watched Minashi coddle her partner.

“I warned you not to introduce them.” Inomi’s voice called from behind.

“Inomi!” Minashi grinned and lept at her fellow blonde. The girl being taller and older easily caught the blonde. The yelp from Tsuyomaru and Kakashi ignored. Instead, Inomi found herself with an armful of Doll like blonde locks.

Kakashi huffed, but scratched the Ninken before putting him down.

“I’ve missed you!” Inomi squealed as she hugged Minashi tight. “Kami, we need to have a girls night after this. I haven’t seen your adorableness in Six months. Six months girl. There is something wrong with that. We can’t forget to snatch Kurenai and Anko. I’ve been so busy with missions that I haven’t gotten my daily hugs from all you adorable squirts.”

“Oi! I won’t be short for long you blonde cobra!” Minashi grunted even as she half heartedly tried to escape the hug she was entrapped in.

“Inomi.” Akimichi Hideki called.

“What?” Inomi frowned at her larger teammate. She was still hugging Minashi who went along for the ride.

“Keep it down troublesome woman.” Nara Oshin grunted.

“Why?” Inomi frowned.

“You’re attracting attention.” Genma huffed joining their group. “Yo.”

“You know this makes me happy we don’t have any girls.” Kotetsu eyed the hug Minashi was trapped in by her fellow blonde.

Minashi just stuck her tongue out at him. “Kunoichi are awesome. You’re missing out.”

“I agree with Kotetsu.” Ibiki deadpanned.

“Your sensei nominated you too?” Ryouta questioned Team three.

“Hai.” Inomi hummed as she set Minashi down in a chair and started redoing her hair. It would not do! It was in a simple high tail. Her cousin/ Sensei had already warned her that the second stage would start right after this. Minashi would need her hair contained like Inomi’s own braid.

“Inoichi-sensei said that because of the type of team we are it would be a good test of our skills.” Ibiki said even as he watched Inomi’s nimble fingers quickly brush through Mina’s hair and plait it tight to her skull and down her back. She then took some senbon and pinned it in a bun.

“Done.” Inomi beamed and then went to hug Minashi again. She glared when she was stopped. “Shika! Let me go!”

Shikari yawned as she walked up to her childhood friend. Once close enough she picked up the smaller blonde and walked to the wall. Setting her down, she then proceeded to fall asleep with her head on Minashi’s lap.

“Ahhh…. You really are a better pillow that Shiomi.” Shikari sighed before passing out.

Teams one, two, three, and seven all sweat dropped at the female Nara.

“She is definitely a main family Nara.” Oshin huffed. “Only they have perfected falling asleep anywhere and anytime.”

“Told you she’d find Minashi.” Shiomi’s voice joined their growing group.

“Well, Kurenai isn’t here, so Minashi is her next lap. Inomi moves too much.” Asuma chuckled. “hey guys.”

“Nara-sama nominated you too?” Oshin asked the Sarutobi.

“Hai. Sensei said it was-“

“Good experience.” The group chorused.

Minashi raised a brow as she realized that all the rookies were in fact in the room. Only team five and six were left and there was still time. But that was also only the teams from the Clan and advanced class.

“We almost have all the rookies then.” Kenji pointed out.

“Teams five, six, eight, and fifteen are still missing.” Kakashi yawned bored.

“Don’t count on the latter two.” Ryouta grunted. “They are teams made up of mostly civilians.”

“Hey!” Shiomi snapped offended.

“He’s kind of right.” Minashi gave her fellow rookie a soft smile. Shiomi ran with a different crowd than Minashi. She didn’t know her as well as the other Clan Kunoichi.

Shiomi’s frown turned to a glare. “Now see here Mina-_chan”_ The girl practically sneered “Just because I don’t have three clans helping me whenever I want, doesn’t mean I’m not just as strong as you.”

Minashi lost her kind face and just blankly stared at Shiomi. “You spoke before I could finish Fumiko-san.” Her voice had lost all emotion, making Kakashi and Kenji jerk before taking a step away from their teammate. They knew that tone. They feared that tone.

“Then finish.” The Civilian Kunoichi grunted.

“Ryouta is correct that they are Civilians. Both of the other classes of our year were made up of Civilians or lower branch clan members. Those in our class are all expected to be here or in the next Chuunin exams because we are the higher skilled or more talented of the group. The rest were only there to see if they could make it as a shinobi or return to the Civilian school. They are not expected to pass. They are given all the opportunities, but they, on average, do not have the chakra capacity to get past the Genin stage. Even the two teams that did pass, are not expected to reach anything past Chuunin, if that. Those are the statistics. You, Kotetsu, Genma, Iesada, Raido, Izumo, Momotami, and Gai are all Civilians. But you stand out because your parents were either Civilian turned shinobi, or have a born talent in the shinobi arts. You all tested well enough to be placed in the ‘elite’ part of the academy. That is how civilians can be part of the Rookie teams advancing to the Chuunin exams, yet the other Civilians are expected to not show up.”

Shiomi still glared. “Civilians can be as strong as any Clan born.”

“No shit.” Minashi snerked and gave the girl a condescending look. “Do you remember who our sensei is?”

Shiomi’s eyes sparked at the memory. “He is Civilian born and clanless. The only Clan born is Tsunade ba-chan. Even Ero-sennin is an orphan clanless born.” Minashi clarified for the Kunoichi she was starting to dislike.

“One’s background does not determine their future.” A new, familiar voice, cut in. “Only the Hard work and dedication they put into their training does.”

The group turned to see that at some point teams Five and Six had joined to stare at the confrontation between Minashi and Shiomi.

The Genin all stared wide-eyed at the figure before them. Dressed in a black tube top that only covered her breasts, navel completely bare, Shorts barely covering her bottom and black coat with blue stripes down the arms hug loosely over her shoulders and open. Kunai and Shuriken pouches were strapped on her lower back and both thighs. Instead of shinobi sandals, she was instead wearing shinobi heels. Headband wrapped around her neck, allowed her long hair to hang loose. All the bare skin showed off all the seals that wrapped up and down her arms, legs, stomach, back, and chest.

All in all, she looked badass in the eyes of the Genin that had not seen Kitsune so bare.

“Just because one comes from a clan doesn’t mean a Civilian can’t become stronger than them.” Kitsune continued staring at each of the Konoha nin before turning to the rest of the crowd of Chuunin hopefuls.

“Alright brats, let’s begin. Up front are two of my lovely helpers holding boxes with seating numbers. Get into two lines and grab a number and then your seat. The next portion of the First stage will begin once everyone is seated.” Kitsune stated even as she struts to the front of the Lecture Hall.

Minashi rolled her eyes seeing all of the Genin from Suna and Taki staring at Kitsune’s swaying hips and ass. Even some of the boys were around her.

Minashi eyes Kenji and Kakashi. Kakashi was indifferent. Kenji just had stars in his eyes and fire in his grin. _Ah, that’s right._ Minashi mused. Kenji saw Kitsune as an idol and someone to respect.

Quickly the two lines diminished as all 14 teams, 42 Genin, took their seats. Minashi found herself with a dirty blonde Suna Kunoichi on her right and Hyuuga Komine on her left. She knew all about the Hyuuga and instead eyed the Suna Kunoichi from the corner of her eyes.

The wrapped bundle on her back gave her away.

_‘Blasted puppet corps’_ Minashi grumbled to herself. She had pleasant and unpleasant memories with puppets because of Sasori, Chiyo, and Kankuro. Not to mention Edo Tensai basically being a puppet Jutsu.

“Everyone seated? Yes. Good.” Kitsune called out just as the last Genin sat down.

“Good job to everyone that’s made it this far. For those that figured it out, The Chuunin exams started the moment you step foot into this building. You’ve already shown you dedication as a team. You’ve shown your skills to detect and dispel Genjutsu. Lastly, you showed skills for trap detection and awareness. Now it is time to test your mind.”

The group of Chuunin in grey trench coats moved from behind Kitsune and into the seats surrounding the class. Four walked up on either side of the two rows of long desks to hand out paper.

“Do not flip over your tests yet. This next portion of the exam is as you can see a written test. You were to have two hours to complete the test, but with the low numbers I have decided to cut your time down to one.”

“You can’t do that!” A brown haired Suna boy shouted standing up.

Kitsune’s eyes narrowed as a portion of her KI slipped out. “I am the Head Proctor of this Year’s Chuunin exams. The previous one was stupid and got himself hurt. So, you brats are left with me. The Hokage personally asked me to do this knowing I would make sure the test ran smooth. He also trusted me to make sure that no Genin passed that wouldn’t be ready for what lies ahead.”

Kitsune bared her teeth and looked around the room. “There has been no declaration of war yet, but you all know. It’s in the air. The tension, the dread, the knowledge that blood will soon be shed. This is that last international Chuunin exams until the War ends. So **NO ONE** will pass if I don’t think they are ready. Show Genin skills? Fail. It is that simple. You’ve had plenty of time to prepare for these exams. You should be at Chuunin skill already. If not? You fail!” Kitsune snapped.

“Now, this test is the next of many to come. You have one hour to complete all ten questions. The first nine you will see available on the papers provided. The tenth will be given out five minutes before time is up. Each question is worth two points. That’s eighteen points per person, fifty-four per team. Yes, this is a team test as well. You must have forty points to pass. Every wrong answer? Lose two points. You get caught cheating? You lose two points. The moment your team drops below forty consecutive points? Your team fails. Any questions? No, Good, Begin!” Kitsune ordered without waiting for a response.

Papers flipped and worried sounds filled the hall.

Minashi hummed as she looked at the Exam. It was similar but different from the one she once faced and then had to face again by Ba-chan.

This was answers Chuunins should easily know…after field experience. Minashi obviously knew the answers. She’d been a Kage and run a village, led a war, and been trained by the Godaime. She’d also been retrained by Sakumo, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kushina, and Minato.

But only a few knew the last part. So, what was different about this test? It was nagging at her senses.

**There are no plants.** Kurama huffed hoping to find entertainment watching his host and friend, but instead finding her worrying over pointless crap.

Minashi perked up and looked around. Her partner was right. There were no Chuunin plants to cheat the answers off of.

_‘They are actually testing our knowledge, then testing our information gathering skills for what we don’t already know.’_

Kurama hummed. **There is a war brewing. Your Clone already said that there would be no short cuts-**

Kurama was cut off when a kunai went sailing past Minashi’s spaced out head. She had tilted her head unconsciously to avoid the kunai.

A startled yelp came from behind her.

“Team Six of Taki!” Kitsune snapped. “Fail!”

“Kami Damn it Kyoshi!” the Taki Kunoichi snapped as she stormed to her teammate and practically dragged him out. “You Idiot!” Her voice echoed as the three left.

“Forty Minutes left!” Kitsune shouted and the Genin jumped back to it.

Minashi quickly wrote a seal at the corner of her paper, covering the answers she would be writing. She then went to filling out all the answers. She knew she didn’t have to worry about Kakashi and Kenji. Kakashi was a genius, and Kenji had his eyes. That was only if they couldn’t answer them on their own. Orochimaru had been testing them on situational strategy and on the go training. Any Ninjutsu we learned after the initial elemental training stages, were learned on the go. There were no kid gloves in our training.

Although surprisingly there had been times where the Sannin had given us breaks by making the training more fun here and there.

Finishing up her paper she flipped it over and laid her head down on her arms. Chin propped up, she spread out her senses.

“Team Two of Konoha, Fail!”

“Damn it!” Inomi shouted, but her and her team left.

Chouza groaned as he watched his team walk out of the room. He absently handed over his Ryo to Inoichi.

“Thank you.” The Blonde grinned.

“Oh, Minashi’s done.” Orochimaru announced from his seat between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

All the other senseis of the teams were in the Jounin lounge with the visiting Sensei’s watching the Exam. The Hokage had his Crystal ball showing the first stage up on the walls, so the Senseis could sit and watch.

Orochimaru’s statement was true. Just as Team Two had been caught Minashi flipped her paper over.

“Team Five of Suna!” Kitsune called out after a Chuunin watcher signaled her. “Fail.”

More groans and three more left.

“That’s eleven left.” Shikaku yawned.

“Team Five of Konoha, Fail!” Kitsune snapped as three Kunai shot out to all three Genin. Iesada yelped startled.

Shibi grunted. “She’s being harsh.”

“She’s already explained that-” Hizashi sighed.

“Team Six of Konoha! Fail!” Kitsune shouted with three more Kunai flying.

“Kami Damn it.” Hizashi cut himself off. He too handed Ryo over to Inoichi.

“Ah, Kakashi is done.” Jiraiya pointed out.

“Kenji too.” Tsunade chuckled. “Good, I’d have plowed them into the ground if they didn’t know those answers.”

“If they got any wrong, remind me to test my new batch of poisons on them.” Orochimaru hummed.

All eyes moved to the Sannin but neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya looked disturbed by the Snake Sannin’s statement.

“Have the previous tests worn off?” Jiraiya yawned bored.

“Clean bill of health.” Tsunade grunted. “Latest blood work has the boys showing their immunity.”

“Wonderful.” Orochimaru grinned. “I have two different types waiting for them then.”

“Minashi’s Uzumaki genes still holding her up?” Jiraiya asked even as they watched Team 11 of Suna Jump at the Kunai’s marking them failed.

“Yep.” Tsunade huffed jealous and annoyed. “Brat is immune as ever. Even my strongest poisons only gave her a fever.”

“She’s allowing me after this to test my strongest poison on her.” Orochimaru smiled happily at his teammates. “I can’t wait to see how her healing factor holds up.”

Jiraiya eyed Orochimaru. “You will make sure Minato and Kushina don’t find out right this time right?”

Tsunade winced remembering the fury on her Cousin’s face and the death in Minato’s eyes when they learned she’d poisoned their precious Imouto.

“I’ll make sure.” Tsunade answered. “We can’t be having Oro-chan hurt by the vindictive Uzumaki and Deadly Namikaze.”

Jiraiya snorted. “Yeah, Minato is learning to perfect that battle face isn’t he?” He chuckled.

Orochimaru grunted. “Please, I am much better at timing my experimentation with my brats. I’ll make sure their guardians are on missions first.”

“Is that so?” a silky voice whispered before arms wrapped around Orochimaru from behind. The Snake Sannin froze before glancing over to meet Cerulean blues with black lines running down them.

“Hello Kitsune.” He swallowed and prayed that she wouldn’t rat them out just for fun.

“Hello Oro-chan.” She grinned with more teeth than necessary.

“Oi, what are you doing here?” Jiraiya grunted.

“Shadow Clone.” She pointed to herself then the screen. “Boss is wrapping it up. I’m here to collect my winnings.”

“Who’d you bet on?” Tsunade asked.

“Well, betting on Team 7 would be unfair. I aided in their training. So I only bet on three other teams that I knew would have a high chance of passing stage one.”

She left the Sannin and met Inoichi who was sitting with Shikaku. The latter glared at her.

“Yes, baby Nara?” She smirked.

“How’d you know?”

“Easy. The Aburame, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka team is tradition in Konoha. Koto would see using her partner as too obvious. Ryouta and Suzume would then use their clan styles to get her the answers. Teams 3 and 4 are information teams. If they would have failed, I would have been surely disappointed in both of you.”

Shikaku huffed and handed over the money.

Kitsune just grinned and took her Ryo. “Thank you for your business.” She then disappeared in a black swirl.

They watched as she appeared on screen and handed the money to the original.

Kitsune counted the Ryo while a few of the finished Genin looked on curious. Kitsune took a Kunai to the Shadow clone’s throat.

“Bitch.” It hissed before popping. Kitsune grunted but shoved her money away and glanced at the time.

“Pencils Down brats!” She shouted.

A collective sigh went around the room.

“Question Ten will begin shortly. Before that, there will be one new rule.”

“What? You can’t do that!” A Suna Shinobi snapped standing up.

“Shut it brat!” Kitsune growled “Or you and your team can leave.” He smartly sat back down.

“I am Head Proctor! This is my domain. You will do as I say! You will follow the Rules I Make.” Kitsune snapped out. “Now, The final rule. If you get question ten wrong? You fail automatically and will not be allowed to be promoted to Chuunin for three years minimum.”

Shock silence was followed by outrage in all but Team 7, Ibiki, and Shikari.

Giving them another moment Kitsune sucked in a breath and the Konoha Nin quickly shut up and ducked behind their desks.

“**SHUT UP!**” _Big-Head no Jutsu._ Kitsune let out a huff as the Jutsu deflated. “You are testing to become Chuunin. If you can’t take the risk right now, then you don’t belong here.” She growled out. “You have two minutes to decide.”

Genin turned to their teammates and while not a word was spoken, Kitsune saw when the decisions were made. No one got up, surprising her.

“Is that it?” She called. “You all will risk everything you are, your careers, on the tenth question?”

To her surprise it was Ryouta that stood up. “I don’t know if I’m strong enough or skilled enough to be a Chuunin. I know myself and my team risk losing everything if we fail the tenth question. Even with the lack of knowledge of what the tenth question is, we will not back down. Shinobi, especially Konoha Shinobi are those that endure. Hokage-sama believes in the will of fire of all his shinobi. I have that fire and I will endure all tests put before me.”

“Me too.” Koto shot up. “Even if I have to stay Genin for five years, I will still eventually pass and make Chuunin and then Jounin and then Hunter-nin!”

Suzume stood up. “I will stick with my team. Konoha is strong because of our team bonds. I will always be there to support my teammates and friends.”

Genma, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Shikari, Asuma, and Shiomi all stood up next.

“We are no longer Academy students.” Shikari said with sharp eyes. “We’ve already made our choice. We will be strong to protect our village. No matter our ranks.”

“I don’t need to be Chuunin to make ANBU.” Genma smirked rolling a senbon in his mouth. “But my team and I have our goals and will do everything to reach them. So, what’s the harm in taking the tenth question. Pass or Fail, it won’t stop us.”

Kitsune let her eyes roam to the last Konoha team. “Team 7? All your comrades have given their opinions.”

Kenji just kicked his feet up and smirked arrogantly. “Team 7 will be the next generation of the Legendary Sannin.”

“Baka.” Kakashi called. “Remember? We said we were going to go for a different name. Sannin is too boring.”

“Wellll~” Minashi grinned innocently. “Those Jounin we almost blew up in our last training session called us monsters. I think we might have traumatized Hizashi-san.”

The Lounge of Jounin looked to said Hyuuga. He gave a full body twitch before glancing to the Sannin.

“You trained evil little monsters.” He deadpanned.

The Sannin just grinned proudly. The others shared worried looks. They couldn’t be that bad…right?

“So, you brats will risk all your training to possibly fail the tenth question?” Kitsune glared.

“What’s life without risks?” Kenji chuckled.

“Shinobi’s lives are full of taking risks. Sensei always says that there will be missions we won’t have all the information on or will have clients that lie. But shinobi will still take that risk. Only their strength to endure will prove that they are strong enough to survive the risks.” Kakashi shrugged.

Minashi just chuckled.

Kitsune huffed impressed. “Taki Team? Suna Teams? Anything?”

“We will dishonor our village by being cowards and walking out.” One of the Taki Kunoichi glared.

“We will not let our village down either.” A shinobi of Suna said. “Plus, sensei will burry us in his Dust if we gave up.” The two others flinched.

Kitsune looked down at the clipboard with the team names and Jounin senseis.

“Ah.” She mused. “You have a Magnet Release User as your sensei. Rasa of the Gold Dust Correct?”

“Hai.” They Chorused.

“At least your sensei doesn’t Poison you.” Another Suna Kunoichi grunted. “Someya-sensei is developing a new poison for us if we fail.”

“You too?” Kenji exclaimed “Orochimaru-sensei and Tsunade-sama keep testing theirs on Kakashi and Me!” He glared at Minashi. “Minashi is already Immune.”

Minashi just beamed. “U-zu-ma-ki. Dattebane.” She trilled out happily.

Kitsune flared out her KI and the Genin snapped back in focus. “Enough. Final chance. Leave and Fail. Or stay and risk Failing.”

No one moved. Kitsune chuckled as she crossed her arms.

“Well then. You all Pass.”

Stunned silence once more before even Kakashi and Kenji were up shouting.

“**SILENCE!**” Kitsune had to resort to the same big-head jutsu.

“You all should already know what the Tenth question was. Don’t act so surprised.”

“To take the risk or not.” Shikari sighed annoyed.

“Point to the Chibi Nara.” Shikari grunted annoyed. “What? Your Cousin is already the Baby Nara.” Shikari snorted with a smirk at Kitsune.

“Anyways!” Kitsune huffed. “Shinobi must always take risks. It’s part of the job. If you can’t take risks, you might as well drop out and become a civilian. The risks and stakes behind those risks only get harder the higher up in ranks you go.”

The same four Chuunins stepped up and started to collect the papers.

“While the rest of the Exam committee look over your answers, you will be following me to the next Exam site. For those that are unaware, we were not only testing your skills in information gathering, but your own knowledge. Your answers will be used as part of the final decision as to who will make Chuunin. Just like the next stage will play that part. So Follow me.” She moved to the window. “Oh, and try to keep up.” She grinned and was gone in a blur.

Genin scrambled to follow her out the window and over the roofs of Konoha. They jumped over the walls that ANBU were guarding. Kitsune nodded to them and they nodded back.

She stopped leading the group when they reached Training Grounds 44.

When team seven landed it was with Minashi and Kakashi holding a struggling Kenji.

“NO!” Kenji flailed in their arms. “No.no.no.no.no.no! you can’t make me! I will not got back into that death trap! Orochimaru-sensei promised! No!”

Kenji’s freak out startled the Arriving Genin. Especially the Konoha Genin. Even for Kenji this was a startling reaction. While a strange Uchiha, he was still never this…panicky.

“NO~~~~” He wailed. “It will kill us this time! Man-eating Plants Mina-Chan! Kashi! COME ON! Those Leaches were as big as Sakumo-sama’s Wolves and they almost took off my _head_! Let me go! I refuse to go back into that death trap!”

Kakashi grunted when the older boy got a knee in his gut. Minashi hissed annoyed and finally twirled around the boy’s body to put Kenji in a sleeper hold with her thighs. He flailed and flopped on the ground, Minashi not releasing her grip, but soon the boy passed out.

Getting up, Minashi and Kakashi stood guard over their teammate while looking at the waiting assistant proctors, Genin, and Kitsune.

Kitsune blinked and tilted her head at them. “Ano sa….Should he go see Inojiro-san for that?”

“He’s fine.” Minashi smiled. Kakashi just grunted.

Kitsune blinked then clapped. “Alright brats. Welcome to Training Ground 44 or otherwise known as the Forest of Death. In here you will have a week to reach the center tower.” She pointed to the map hanging on the side. “From Kenji-kun’s reactions, you all now know a part of why the forest is called what it is. There are plants, animals, and bugs that can and will kill you.” She then waved to her Chuunin assistants. “My lovely assistants here are holding forms that everyone will read and sign stating that Konoha is not responsible for your deaths. If you lose a team member, you automatically fail.”

“Now, each team will be tasked with protecting a scroll.” Kitsune held up two. _Heaven _and _Earth_ labeling them. “You must have both to enter the tower. You open them before reaching the inside of the tower? You fail. This test will only allow Four teams to pass. Pray to Kami that you are one of those lucky ones.”

Soon the teams were handing in their papers and scrolls were handed out to teams. They separated to different Gates as they waited for time to tick down.

“Strategy?” Kakashi asked even as Minashi kept a tight hold on the twitching Kenji that was awake finally.

“We can track down a Taki or Suna team. Whoever has our opposite scrolls.” Kenji offered.

“I can make my clones do so.” Minashi offered. “That way we can first find our base camp and make sure it’s still useable. We’ll stay there long enough to find a team and then plan an ambush.”

“Good. We can then book it to the tower.” Kakashi nodded. “We have the advantage with knowing where not to go.”

“no shit.” Kenji grumbled but nodded to Minashi. She let him go and he reluctantly stayed.

“Ready?” The chuunin called out.

The trio nodded.

A Buzzer sounded and the Gates slid open.

Team 7 rushed in and booked it for their Home base. Two hours passed at their high chuunin speeds. They finally stopped and dropped down to the hollowed out base of a tree. Minashi hummed pleased to find her barriers still in place.

They walked in easily and started counting their stored supplied and what they brought. Minashi absently made three hundred clones to scout out the forest.

Kitsune, the Blood Clone, along with teams of Chuunin and Jounin and her own ten Shadow Clones were scattered and following the remaining teams.

Not only were they to report the Genins’ skills, strategy, and progress, but they were there to make sure that no one actually died. Even if they did sign the papers. Hokage’s orders were no deaths.

Kitsune stealthily crawled on all fours as she watched one of the Suna teams she’d come across. They were going up against the remaining Taki team. Kitsune felt the two Chuunin watching the Taki team.

Before long, the Suna trio over powered the Taki team. Left alive, the Taki team lost their scroll. The Chuunins stayed with the Taki team to see if they could recover over the remaining four days. Kitsune stayed with the Suna team. Two days passed as she followed their slow pace. They had already survived one of the oversized Tigers.

She watched carefully as they started walking into the spider territory. It didn’t surprise her when they were soon surrounded. They were good. They worked as a team. But they weren’t good enough to survive this type of ambush. Kitsune waited until it was truly life threatening like the others would.

Dropping down, her Katana sliced through the Spider that was about to eat the wrapped bundle of one of the Kunoichi. The other two teammates were too preoccupied to notice. She jumped back up and set the bundle aside to see how the last two members would react.

“Chika!” The other Kunoichi called out a minute later as she was back to back with the Shinobi. “Shojiro have you see Chika?”

“She’s strong. She’ll make it through.” He huffed.

“She’s dead.” Masashi said sadly. “isn’t she.”

Shojiro just huffed and killed another smaller spider that got to close. “Damn it!” Kitsune could see the tears in his eyes. “We have to live. Forget the fucking exams. I’m not losing another friend.”

“Shojiro.” The kunoichi whispered before throwing two exploding kunai at a large spider.

A loud hiss got everyone’s attention as the Queen Spider slowly started to lower above them.

“Shojiro.” Masashi whimpered.

“I’m sorry Masashi. I’m sorry Chika.” He glared.

The Queen lunged and Kitsune met her midair. Three more clones popped up and started destroying the lunging spiders. Five minutes later, the Nest was destroyed and the Two Suna Genin were staring at her with wide eyes. A fourth clone dropped down and slashed open the cocoon, revealing a dazed Chika.

“Chika!” The Genin exclaimed and hugged their teammate close.

Kitsune watched until they all finally were calmed down enough to look at her.

“You saved us.” Shojiro frowned.

“The Kages agreed that while students would fail, there would be no loss of life during this exam. Other guards are shadowing the other teams. Only once it was confirmed that a life would be lost would we intervene. I continued to allow you to fight to finish assessing your skills. It will help determine how you would react in a real battle after losing a comrade. You two did well. You did everything possible to stay alive and then made the right decision to fail the mission. Missions can be redone. Lives cannot be replaced. Remember that.”

“Hai Kitsune-sama.” They bowed.

Kitsune smiled at them. “Let’s get you to the tower to rest. Hold tight.” They grabbed onto her offered hands and they were gone in a shunshin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta, not a lot of time to fix small mistakes. please ignore them. If you find any large mistake, please let me know so i can fix and re-upload.  
Thank you Lovelies!  
Remember to Kudos, Subscribe, and Review!  
<3A


	42. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the 2nd Round of the Chuunin exams.  
A look into the Sarutobi House.  
The Sannins get a surprise.  
Finishing with some Chibi Genins suffering Orochimaru's bad habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! As always, they continuously help to inspire me to continue writing. 
> 
> As i mentioned in my previous post, there was a slight delay in posting Chapter 41. After a lot of back and forth communication, my beta reader and i have completed the edits and reviews of Chpt 41!!
> 
> Please give your thanks to LadyRavenhart for her AMAZING editing skills!  
Literally, i didn't realize just how much help my writing needed until she stepped up. (I knew there was room to improve, and i was a bit lazy, but still...)
> 
> Anyways, I can't tell you all how much this chapter was improved upon because of LadyRavenhart. She spotted things that i didn't even consider and gave helpful suggestions and opinions to improve the way things were written.   
I look forward to continuing working with her as this story moves along.
> 
> Please be sure to check out her own work, as she too has an amazing talent for writing. She currently has one Naruto Fandom story and one My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア fandom story in the works.
> 
> Now, onto the story! Please let me know what you all think in the comment section below!

* * *

Chapter 41

Kitsune stared at the group of eight teams. Only three were standing to the right, the three that had passed the second stage. The other five teams were to the left, exhausted, knowing they had failed.

“Congratulations to Konoha Teams One and Seven, Suna’s Team Two. You nine have passed the second stage of the Chuunin exams.”

She turned to face the five other teams. “To the teams that did not pass, well done. Not many can say they survived the Forest of Death. As two of the teams figured out firsthand, we were not actually allowed to let anyone die.”

Kitsune waved to the Chuunin and Jounin helpers standing behind her. “My assistants behind me were ordered to interfere if lives were at stake. We were not to step in unless it was a life or death situation. The Kages of our respective villages agreed the Chuunin Exams would not have any casualties. That is why once we determined death was inevitable, your assigned watchers intervened, which resulted in an automatic failure of the exam.”

She saw the disappointed faces of those who failed; the aggravation in those that didn’t need help and relief in others that had needed saving.

“Now understand this, just because you failed this section of the exam doesn’t mean you will not advance in rank. Your watchers were also taking notes of your actions this past week. It will be then up to your Superiors to see if you need further experience before getting your promotion, or just need further testing to confirm that you are Chuunin material.”

The unmasked ANBU looked up to the observing Jounin Senseis in the upper deck. “Due to the number of Genin that passed, there will be no preliminary round. Visiting teams that failed will return to their home nation.” She looked to the familiar face of Yashamaru who was served as the substitute Sensei for Suna’s Team Two. Rasa wouldn’t be able to come until the end of the exams due to his responsibilities as Kazekage. Kitsune was kind of looking forward to seeing the Gold Dust user again.

“Teams that passed from visiting nations will stay for the next stage of the Chuunin Exam. Accommodations have been made and training fields will be prepared.” Yashamaru nodded.

Kitsune looked back down to the three teams that passed. “Please wait here for a moment. Everyone else, please return to your sensei.”

The grounds for what would have been the prelims, cleared of the failed Genin hopefuls. Kitsune watched the exam proctors leave as well, their duties complete for the day. All that remained was Kitsune and the nine Genin that passed the second exam.

Kitsune smiled at them proudly. “Well done everyone, you have shown great skill, strength, and endurance so far. There is one more stage to complete before the Chuunin exams conclude. As you’ve heard, there will not be a preliminary match tournament due to the low number of examinees who passed. In lieu of this, we have decided to do something different. The last part of the test requires reconnaissance. You will be responsible for investigating your opponent’s weaknesses and using them to your vantage. This includes your own teammates. A true shinobi is adaptable, no matter the situation. But being adaptable doesn’t mean you go into a situation blind. We, your superiors, want to see how you navigate a mission where you have little-to-no information about your targets. What is your plan of attack to ensure success? Prior to leaving this arena, you will be given the name of your opponent. You have a month to do recon. Use the time to build your strategies against them. Be prepared for anything.”

Kitsune glanced over at Suna’s team, addressing them personally for a moment. “As stated previously, you will remain in Konoha during this last portion of the exam. Your sensei and Kazekage are aware of this information. I advise you make use of this opportunity to study your targets.”

She once more addressed all three teams. “Once again, congratulations to the nine Genin who passed the first two stages. The board behind me will now announce the randomized selection for the tournament placing.”

All eyes moved to the electronic board as names flashed on the screen.

**Round one: Uchiha Kenji vs Inuzuka Koto**

**Round two: Hatake Kakashi vs Nahoko of Suna**

**Round three: Ryouta Hyuuga vs Kurogane Mitsuko**

**Round four: Aburame Suzume vs Uzumaki Minashi**

**Round five: Masuko Urako vs Winner of Round one**

Kitsune regarded the examinees. “You have your assignments. Dismissed.”

The exhausted blonde waited until all the Genin and visiting Jounin were gone before she let out a tired sigh. Minashi switched with her blood clone before the examinees reported to the preliminary fields. Her exhaustion doubled when she dispelled the old clone to make the new one. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep. With a tired sigh, she molded her chakra and was gone in a swirl.

The Blackett reappeared in the Hokage’s office. She was unsurprised to find it empty. Instead of looking for the Hokage, Kitsune moved to the couch and curled up in a ball to rest.

Her body was taking a heavy toll from playing as Kitsune _and _Kenji and Kakashi’s teammate. The boys had decided to spend the extra day in the Chuunin tower training instead of resting. Minashi was running low on energy and the backlash of the Blood Clone only made it worse.

The inability to get a good night’s sleep did not aid her relief efforts. Her entire being was worried for Sakumo. He was a friend, a mentor, and a father figure. And currently, he was in enemy territory. She wasn’t completely sure that this was _the_ mission, but her gut was telling her it was. She wanted to be there for him and the fact that she wasn’t only aggravated her stress levels

Yet, Minashi knew he was strong. She knew what the mission was. All that did was ramp up her stress even further since she knew all the risks. It’s why she’d made sure that Sakumo was prepared as possible with her seals. She wouldn’t lose him this time; Kakashi needed him – no - they _both_ needed him.

**Stop brooding brat and go to sleep.** Kurama rumbled as he pulled her into the mindscape. The small grove of trees with her new memories were growing quickly. The massive forest across the lake with her old memories and others of her past were no longer as scarred; they were still covered with hints of death, but it was an accepted death; a healing look.

The blonde serenely looked behind her to see a small group of trees surrounding a massive one in the center. The massive twisting of redwood and oak with wisteria blooms from both trees were just as beautiful in her eyes as it had always been. Her parents-turned-siblings and Kurama would always have the largest memory tree. Even now, the new branches and the new memories were precious to her heart.

Beneath the twisting mass- with her other most precious people’s memory tress- additional branches were sprouting from the other trees with her experiences around them. New branches and leaves were growing from Kakashi’s Elm tree and the newer Elm tree of memories made with Sakumo. Even the trees for Hiruzen and the Sannin were growing and expanding with their newly made memories.

Everything was healthier. She smiled at it before getting up from the stone platform in the middle of the lake. She glided over the water with ease and entered Kurama’s cave. A vermillion eye peered at the smaller being standing by his resting spot.

The blonde Uzumaki welcomed the giant furry tail that wrapped around her as its owner gently dropped her atop his head. A content smile pulled on her lips as Kitsune buried her face deeper into Kurama’s warm fur. Together, they took in a deep breath before falling asleep.

Hiruzen held back the sigh that wanted to escape him. He closed his office doors, feeling his ANBU guards return to their positions in the dark corridors of the room.. Finally alone, Hiruzen leaned against the door and closed his eyes to rub his tired lids. He could not wait until Sakumo took the hat. Without Homura, Koharu, and even Danzo, Hiruzen was running Konoha by himself. On top of the Shinobi council, there was also the Civilian council he was now in charge of dealing with since his ex-advisors were no longer heading them. It was really starting to pile up.

When he could finally retire without worrying about Sakumo needing his assistance, he would take his wife and sons for a vacation. War or no war, he needed a break.

Hiruzen finally opened his eyes and moved to his desk. He didn’t notice the figure asleep on his couch until after he’d sat down. He blinked at the sleeping form of Kitsune curled up and completely dead to the world.

A fond smile graced his tired features as he stood back up to remove his cloak. Carefully, he draped it over the young ANBU to keep her warm. Hiruzen was pretty sure Kitsune didn’t need it, but it made him feel like she would be more comfortable. He stayed kneeling beside the couch staring at the kunoichi for a moment. Gently, he brushed back her hair and left her with a kiss on her temple, praying that her dreams were sweet.

Hiruzen opened his office door and stuck his head out. Yamanaka Asuka looked up from her organized desk, waiting for his orders.

“Do I have anything important planned the next few hours?”

“No, Hokage-sama,” she smiled kindly. “Just the paperwork I left on your desk.”

Hiruzen nodded. “Close off my schedule then. I do not want to be disturbed at all unless it is of S-rank Importance.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.”

Hiruzen smiled back and shut the door. He activated the privacy seal and barrier, locking his office from the inside. The Hokage shuffled behind his desk before he noticed the Captain of the ANBU guard approach him.

The masked Uchiha stepped out from the shadows and gave a silent bow.

“Make sure the order is carried out. Kitsune needs to rest and I will get more work done in silence,” Hiruzen whispered to the Captain. Captain Lion nodded and bowed before disappearing back into the shadows.

Hiruzen was a few minutes into his paperwork when he felt the shift in Kitsune’s chakra. Glancing up he found exhausted blue eyes staring back at him. He realized she wasn’t completely awake.

“Sleep,” he ordered.

Kitsune grunted and let out a sigh as her eyes closed. Hiruzen just smiled at her antics. In another life, she was his granddaughter. In this current one, she was a dear friend, trusted advisor, and an equal. Sometimes, Hiruzen could see Kitsune as a bratty younger sister or cherished daughter. ‘_It depended on the day,’_ he silently mused.

Feeling in a good mood, Hiruzen returned his attention on his lifelong enemy – paperwork. He made a note to himself to ask Minashi if she’d figured out how to deal with the grueling task during her time as a Kage.

Hours passed as Hiruzen went through the pile of documents and scrolls. The sun was already setting when he heard a knock. Sensing the chakra, he confirmed that it was only Asuka’s signature at his door. He got up and opened the door, thankful for the distraction.

Asuka opened her mouth to speak but paused when the Hokage’s lone finger pressed on her lips. She flashed the village leader a confused look. Hiruzen shook his head as he lifted his finger to re-direct it to the sleeping guest behind him. Asuka peered inside the office and found Kitsune on the couch. The blonde’s confusion cleared, and kindness filled her eyes when she noticed the Hokage’s expression of endearment towards the kunoichi. This was the reason Asuka didn’t have issues with the strange ANBU. Kitsune made the Hokage smile, something he rarely did in the presence of paperwork and the looming war.

“Just collecting what’s done.” Asuka whispered, tip-toeing her way to her boss’s desk. She grabbed the stack of papers before asking what he wanted for dinner.

Hiruzen watched in silent appreciation as his secretary cleared away the vexing paperwork.

“Dinner Hokage-sama?” Asuka questioned again when he didn’t respond.

“Is there anything I have left that can’t wait until tomorrow?” he asked instead.

Asuka disappeared around the corner only to come back seconds later with another set of documents in hand.

“Just these please.”

Hiruzen nodded, stifling a groan. _‘At least it’s a smaller pile this time.’_

“Dinner sir?” The blonde was persistent on the question.

Hiruzen smirked at Asuka. She rolled her eyes as she placed the papers on his desk.

“Please tell Biwako that I’ll be home for dinner. I’ll finish this, drop my companion at her house and then off to see my family.” he smiled at the Yamanaka. “Once the documents are filed, please take an early evening too, Asuka.”

Asuka’s eyes lit up. “Thank you Hokage-sama I’ll be sure to do as you’ve asked.”

Hiruzen chuckled softly, watching his secretary close the door behind her as she left.

_‘Now to get back to work’_.

The Sandaime kept his word. When he finished the last of his paperwork, he glided over to the couch where the young kunoichi was still asleep. Carefully, Hiruzen placed his arms under the girl’s knees and back to lift her. The Hokage was prepared to use chakra to enhance his strength, but to his surprise, Kitsune was much lighter than expected. He frowned at that, but casted the thought aside as he headed for the doorway with his precious package secured over his arms.

Hiruzen bid Asuka a silent farewell and headed for the roof. The few Chuunin and Jounin still in the Hokage Tower watched silently as their Hokage carried Kitsune with care. Their curious gazes snapped away with one stern look from their Hokage.

Carefully jumping roof to roof, Hiruzen made it to Kitsune’s apartment. He paused at the door where he could see the security seals flare in warning. Hiruzen placed his hand on them and was a little surprised that his chakra was allowed in.

With the ease of the veteran shinobi he was, Hiruzen moved into the room and set Kitsune on the bed. Meticulously, the Hokage removed Kitsune’s ANBU amor, sandals, and weapon pouches. He wondered absently if she was always a deep sleeper or if the exhaustion of the past few days had finally caught up to her.

Hiruzen tucked the young ANBU under the sheets to cover her small frame. “Jiji.” A soft voice murmured.

“Hm?” he hummed brushing her hair away.

“Love you Jiji.”

“I love you as well child. Sweet dreams,” he whispered back. ‘_Yes,’_ he mused. ‘_Child of mine indeed. Blood or not, you are family to me Minashi. I will be there for you as you have been there for me’._

Hiruzen re-activated the seals as soon as he was outside of Minashi’s apartment. The ANBU approached the Kage to ensure he was unharmed. Hiruzen held back a chuckle. He knew his guards could not enter Minashi’s apartment without her approval, so they had no choice but to wait outside.

_‘They were probably worried. Such good men,’_ the Sandaime noted as several guards flanked him at both sides.

A smile of relief tugged on Hiruzen’s exhausted features when he finally arrived at the Hokage Mansion.

Upon entering his home, Hiruzen immediately hung up his hat and removed his sandals, placing it next to three other pairs. He paused when he saw a pair he didn’t recognize.

Thumping feet gained his attention. He glanced up to meet the shocked eyes of his youngest son.

“Tou-san!” Asuma shouted, surprised, before tackling his father with a beaming smile. “You’re home early!”

Hiruzen laughed as he embraced the energetic boy. “Hai, Asuma. Tadaima.”

“Okaeri!” Asuma beamed. In excitement, he dragged Hiruzen further inside their large home. “Ka-san, nii-san, tou-san’s Home!”

Hiruzen happily followed his son into the main room. To the Kage’s surprise, Ayumu was also home. Like his younger brother, the sixteen-year-old Tokubetsu Jounin greeted Hiruzen with a warm smile and a hug.

“How did you escape?” the teenager teased. “After the trial Ka-san said you wouldn’t be home as much since you didn’t have help from your advisors. They were the ones to deal with the civilian side of the council so you wouldn’t have to all the time.”

Hiruzen chuckled sadly at the fact. “While that is true Ayumu, I’ve had help from Sakumo and even Kitsune. Yet, there is a significant fact to take into consideration. I am nearing my retirement. It is time I get used to being with my family again. I have sacrificed my time with you three long enough. I believe I can start slacking off a little. Plus, a friend of mine reminded me that even the strongest need a break.”

“Ah, did Kitsune-san knock some sense into you?” Biwako mused as she came from the kitchen, two civilian maids carrying out the dishes Biwako cooked up after reading Asuka’s letter.

Hiruzen twitched at his wife’s words. “While Kitsune and I enjoy our verbal spars, she has yet to keep her promise of training me when I least expect it.” He grumbled.

Biwako hummed, eyeing him. “You still need to bring her here. I finally meet the girl Ayumu has been dating, yet there is another daughter I’ve yet to meet.”

“Ka-san!”

“D-daughter?” Ayumu and Hiruzen coughed at the same time. Hiruzen paused, eyes shifting towards his oldest son.

“Girl?” Hiruzen shot a questioning look at Ayumu who blushed before directing his sights on one of the girls helping set the table. Hiruzen dismissed the maids, leaving only one familiar face left to his attention.

“Nitta Chinatsu.” he greeted.

“Hokage-sama.” Chinatsu bowed nervously, fingers wriggling through her tan ninja apron. Hiruzen observed the girl. She had light brown hair loose around her shoulders, soft green eyes, and was maybe a year or two younger that Ayumu.

Hiruzen knew her. Nitta Chinatsu was one of the better Kunoichi of her year. If he remembered correctly, her parents were civilians who pursued Shinobi careers. Now it was their daughter’s turn. Chinatsu hadn’t been top Kunoichi of her class but had been fairly close. He specifically remembered her because she’d been one of the few- outside of his clan- to wield a staff.; Chinatsu’s being the Naginata. She was gaining a reputation for being deadly with her weapon of choice.

“Please Nitta-san, Sarutobi-san will do. As soon as I walk in those doors and take off the hat, I am no longer the Hokage.” Hiruzen looked fondly at his wife. “Biwako wouldn’t have it any other way”.

“Of course not.” Biwako huffed as she finally walked to her husband for an embrace. “Okaeri Hiruzen.”

He felt the stress melt away from her touch. “Thank you, Biwa.” the Sandaime hummed and kissed her once before looking back at his children and guest. “Now let’s eat so I can hear how you and my son got together.” Hiruzen smirked when both teenagers blushed. Asuma snickered at his brother’s embarrassment.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about Kitsune-san,” Biwako whispered as they settled down at the table. He glanced to his wife to see the stubborn set of her gaze.

“I haven’t forgotten. She was exhausted and fell asleep in my office before I returned. I wasn’t surprised since she’s been occupied with the exams and concerned about Sakumo.”

“Someone has to worry for your men,” Biwako remarked. “Still, my words stand. I want to finally meet the girl you consider a daughter. Don’t deny it Hiruzen.” she pointed at him. “I see the way you look at her. It’s the same way you look at our boys or any of the academy students.”

Hiruzen chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Yes dear. I’ll make sure it’s soon. She could also use a break.”

“Good,” Biwako nodded, satisfied. Hiruzen smiled lovingly at his wife. His gaze settled on the rest of his companions, finding how much he enjoyed watching Ayumu and Chinatsu chat with Asuma. Hiruzen couldn’t wait for retirement if he got to come home to his family.

“Oi! That’s mine Ayumu!” Asuma cried out. Ayumu stuck out his tongue. Asuma growled and threw a kunai in retaliation.

“Watch it brat!” Ayumu grunted, easily deflecting the weapon. Chinatsu giggled as Asuma gave a battle cry as he launched for Ayumu. The elder brother was unimpressed and grabbed the younger Sarutobi’s hand across the table, ready to throw him against the wall.

“_Boys._”

Both froze.

Hiruzen kept eating even as his lips twitched. Chinatsu looked on with amusement.

“Hai, Ka-san?” the brothers chorused.

“Finish eating then you can take it outside. There is no fighting at the table.”

“Hai~” they groaned in disappointment and sat back down.

“Chinatsu-chan.” Biwako turned to the brunette.

“Hai, Sarutobi-sama?”

“Dear, ingrain that tone I used into your memory.” Biwako stated. “If you are going to be with Ayumu and have Sarutobi children, you need to learn how to control them. They can get a little rowdy,” she glanced at her eldest son. “No matter their age.”

Hiruzen choked on his sake. “I disagree.”

“You calmed a little with that fancy hat on your head, but you can still get yourself into trouble, Hiruzen.”

“Yes dear,” the man muttered, sulking just a bit.

“Take notes Chinatsu-chan,” Biwako smiled innocently. Hiruzen resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his loving wife. Ayumu didn’t and got a smacked on the head for it.

Chinatsu giggled and Hiruzen’s smile widened. Yes, he was looking forward to retirement. He missed his sons growing up. He will not make that same mistake as Ayumu and Asuma aged into adulthood. And Hiruzen would certainly see to it he would be there for his future grandchildren.

Orochimaru hummed tiredly as he felt fingers run up and down his back. He didn’t want to get up. It was too early, in his opinion. Especially after spending most of the evening running away from a determined Uzumaki and Namikaze.

Apparently, they had returned early from their mission and found a sick Minashi tending to her equally sick teammates. The brat then decided to snitch on him. Without hesitation, Minashi told Kushina and Minato how Orochimaru tested his poison on her and her friends like they were lab rats at his disposal. The blonde could have mentioned they’d passed the first two stages of the exams and had been poisoned by something in the forest- instead of being coerced to test Orochimaru’s poisons in return for more jutsu training.

_But_ _nooo_.

The Chibi Uzumaki got her revenge on him from the poison testing by ratting him out. The other brats just backed her up and said Orochimaru had it made specifically for _them_. The Snake Sannin had also planned the testing for when the Guardians were to be out of Konoha. That piece of information only pissed off the elder Uzumaki and Namikaze even further. Orochimaru was kind of proud he escaped considering Namikaze’s speed. The man wasn’t nicknamed ‘Konoha’s Yellow Flash’ for his blonde hair

If there was anything Orochimaru learned, it was that Minashi could get sick from poison if it were in high enough dosages.

“The brats will be here for training soon.” the voice rumbled against his ear, pulling the Snake Sannin from his musings. He just grunted in acknowledgement.

A solid warmth replaced the fingers on his back; His second bed partner turning into his back. Orochimaru hummed, feeling the soothing chakra signature unique to Tsunade. Her hands wrapped around his waist and he sighed in content. The pale man decided that it was too soon to get up. Burrowing his face back into the chest before him, Orochimaru basked in the chakra signature and body that was radiating _warmth_.

“Piss off Raiya.” Tsunade grunted as she snuggled into Orochimaru’s back. She didn’t want to get up either. She had finished a long shift at the hospital tending to the wounds of the Genins on top of the surgeries she was scheduled to complete.

Laughter rumbled against Orochimaru’s ear. He felt Jiraiya’s arms wrap around both of them, pulling them closer towards his naked frame. The soothing feeling of nature chakra mixed with Jiraiya’s own chakra signature flowed over both their senses, soothing them back to sleep.

Consciousness returned to Orochimaru slowly. The warmth he was still getting used to from his new lovers, was missing from one part of the bed. Instead, he was left alone with the soothing presence of Tsunade’s chakra. He felt her warm breaths on his bare chest as one of her legs pinned his down. He didn’t mind. Neither him nor Jiraiya minded. They knew she was a cuddler.

Gradually, the rest of his senses stirred as Orochimaru picked up the feint smell of smoke.

“Tsuna,” Orochimaru turned to the woman.

“Hn,” the blonde grunted.

“He’s trying to cook again,” his nose wrinkled.

Tsunade didn’t say anything for a moment. She let out a very long sigh when a thin trail of smoke appeared in their room. “Baka,” she grumbled.

Orochimaru felt his lips twitch as he brushed the hair from her face. He found honey brown eyes snap open in annoyance.

“I don’t want to get up,” the blonde drawled and turned her face into his chest. “You’re comfy.”

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. All her medical professionalism went out the door when she was just waking up.

“Make a clone then. Minashi does it enough to do things she doesn’t want to do.”

Tsunade chuckled and in a poof, a second Tsunade appeared, dressed in a yukata that the original did not have on.

“You’d make a better statement naked, Orochimaru mused, knowing his other teammate’s morning state of mind.

“He’d burn the house down instead of the kitchen,” Tsunade’s clone huffed back before walking into the hallway. “JIRAIYA! What have we discussed about your _attempts _at cooking?”

“Hime!” Jiraiya’s yelped, startled to find his blonde lover awake.

“You made sure she wouldn’t break anything right?” Orochimaru yawned.

“Hai,” Tsunade grunted. “We don’t need any more Genin trying to get in here for their senseis to see what we’re doing.”

Orochimaru stifled his laugh and pulled the blonde kunoichi closer to him. It was still amazing to know they were finally back together, all three of them. He was hurt and broken when Tsunade said they couldn’t continue their relationship after becoming Jounin. The Snake Sannin had difficulty understanding, but since Tsunade was the brains of their group, he did not contest her decision. It was no offense to Jiraiya, but other than himself, Tsunade was considered more adept because of her medical ninjutsu.

That was all in the past and now they were together again. They were a team–they were a family, and Orochimaru had never been happier.

With Jiraiya’s return to the bedroom, Orochimaru let out a pleased hum as the warmth of the Toad Sage's body pressed against his back.

“Your clone is making breakfast, Jiraiya said to Tsunade. “I just wanted to celebrate. The brats passed the first stage and we all know they will pass the next one and become Chuunin.”

Tsunade snorted. Reaching over she flicked his forehead gently. “Baka, she mumbled. “You forgot we gave them the day off.”

Silence reigned before Jiraiya let out a groan of annoyance. His strong arms pulled Orochimaru and Tsunade closer. Orochimaru ended up on the Sage’s right, while Tsunade was held closer on his left. Their legs intertwined with Jiraiya’s as his calloused hands settled over their hips.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” the Toad Sannin pouted

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Orochimaru sighed.

Jiraiya exhaled in resignation. He knew his teammates weren’t morning people. He covered their bodies with a blanket and snuggled against his two lovers, lips curved into a smile as he fell back asleep.

Tsunade’s clone popped and woke the Senju up from her slumbering state. The kitchen didn’t catch on fire and only one pan was ruined from Jiraiya’s attempt at cooking. Tsunade’s clone knowing her original’s sleeping habits, covered the prepared food for later consumption.

She tried to go back to sleep, but found she was no longer tired. Carefully, she slipped out of Jiraiya’s warm grasp and made sure to keep her chakra steady to prevent Orochimaru’s keen senses from waking him up.

Tsunade got on her feet, clothing herself with Orochimaru’s sweatpants and Jiraiya’s shirt. Tying her hair up in a messy bun, she headed for the bathroom. Once refreshed, she continued to the kitchen to put the food in the fridge

Letting out a sigh, she sipped on the coffee her clone had prepared. Reaching with a free hand, she grabbed the files she’d dumped on the table when she’d gotten home late last night. Meticulously, she filled in her patient’s chart from her shift last night. She’d return later to drop it off to be filed.

Tsunade reflected on her day-to-day activities. With running the hospital, helping Orochimaru train his team, relaxing at home on their days off, and just being…happy, Tsunade realized the regiment was becoming her new normal.

A small smile lifted her lips. She was happy. She was loved and in love. At one point in her life she would have feared being scorned for her type of relationship with her teammates, but now, she was old enough to not give two shits. She’d suffered enough in life; it was time for her to live and be happy.

Tsunade gently touched the jeweled necklace resting on her skin. Her smile widened. The necklace was no longer a cursed symbol. No, it was a sign of hope and love; love that had been bestowed upon her as a gift; love that she could freely give once again, knowing her boys wouldn’t die. They would be there for each other, now and always.

She still loved Dan and greatly missed him. But she knew her former lover would want her to be happy.

“Tsunade-sama?” a tiny voice mumbled.

Tsunade looked up to see Dan’s niece walk into the kitchen.

“Hey squirt,” the blonde greeted as the young girl came up and snuggled beside her, still half asleep. Shizune had stayed with Tsunade during her entire shift at the hospital which explained the girl’s exhaustion. Shizune was not only Tsunade’s apprentice, but also the last living relative of the Sannin. As such, she had a special place in the medic’s heart.

“What are you doing up?”

“I heard you yelling at Jiraiya-sama,” Shizune mumbled.

“It was a clone. He was trying to cook again.”

Shizune’s nose scrunched up adorably. “Why? He can’t cook.”

Tsunade chuckled and ruffled her bedhead. “Because he forgot that you are the only brat in the house today. He was going to make breakfast for Orochimaru’s team, but they have the day off to recover.”

“And he forgot,” the brunette yawned.

“Correct. If you’re hungry, my clone made food. It’s in the fridge and might still be warm.”

“Hm,” Shizune hummed as she snuggled further into her Shishou’s side. Tsunade chuckled and tried to sooth down the dark hair Shizune inherited from her mother, instead of Dan and his brother’s lighter hair.

Setting her coffee down, Tsunade used her now free hand to go through the remaining paperwork. Being ambidextrous had its perks.

“Are you happy Tsunade-sama?” Shizune’s soft voice interrupted the silence a bit later.

“Hm? Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Is it because of Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama?”

“Mostly them, yes. Also just being home with my precious people.”

“If Uncle Dan would have lived, would you have been this happy?”

Tsunade placed the documents on the table and pulled her niece into her lap. “What brought this up?”

Shizune looked down, but Tsunade made her look back into her gaze. “Shizune?”

“Y-You aren’t going to kick me out now that you have Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama, are you?”

“What?” Tsunade whispered, shocked.

“W-well, Tou-san had Uncle Dan move out when he and Ka-san got married. And I’m a Chuunin like Uncle Dan was.”

“Is this why you have been picking up extra shifts at the hospital?”

“H-hai.” Shizune admitted.

“Oh sweetie, no, no, no. No Shizune. You are part of my family; few of the only relatives I have left. It does not matter if you are a Senju or a Kaito, you are family to me. Your uncle left you in my care and I promised to raise and protect you. You are mine. You aren’t even thirteen. I’m not expecting you to move out just because you are a Chuunin. You are still a child. When you are older and have gained enough experience and maturity to be responsible for your own place, then you can make the decision to move out on your own. However, you will always be welcomed here. Understand?”

Shizune’s eyes shed a tear and Tsunade wiped it away.

“H-hai,” Shizune hiccupped.

Tsunade hugged the young brunette and let her cry until she fell asleep. A few minutes later, Tsunade carried the sleeping child back to her room and tucked her in.

Feeling a bit hungry, Tsunade grabbed some of the food from the fridge and popped it in the microwave to warm up. Plating it, she paused as the smell hit her. Wrinkling her nose, she took another sniff before her stomach turned _violently_.

Quickly setting the plate down, the medic rushed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Tsunade barely made it to the toilet before vomiting up her coffee and late-night snack from the hospital. When nothing else came up, she began to dry heave.

“Hime?”

“Tsuna?”

Jiraiya and Orochimaru’s voice called sleepily from the other side. When her stomach finally stopped clenching, Tsunade closed her eyes and rested her head on the cool porcelain.

The door was jerked open and her boys rushed to her side.

“Tsunade?” Jiraiya kneel beside her exhausted form. A cool hand pressed against her forehead.

“She’s not running a fever,” Orochimaru hissed worried.

Strong arms carefully picked her up.

“I’ll get her something to drink,” Orochimaru rushed out of the room. Jiraiya carefully carried her to the bed. He arranged Tsunade on his lap to keep her upright and brushed aside a few light bangs from her face

Orochimaru returned a moment later with a glass of water and a few pieces of toast. He set the toast aside for now and handed Tsunade the cup. With slightly trembling hands, the blonde took the glass and sipped at it. Orochimaru sat on the bed in front of them. He was worried. Tsunade rarely got sick, and if she did, she would just heal herself and all was well.

As if on cue, Tsunade lifted a hand and let it glow with her medical diagnostic jutsu. She checked her head and moved down to her stomach, where she paused.

Tsunade paled, eyes widening as she jolted straight up and almost out of Jiraiya’s arms.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru shared glances. They turned towards their blonde lover, waiting for an explanation. The medic was quiet for a moment, placing a secondary hand over her stomach, emitting a soft green glow.

“Tsuna?” Orochimaru hesitantly asked.

“What’s wrong Hime?” Jiraiya whispered brushing away loose strands of blonde that escaped her bun.

Tsunade’s gaze lingered on her stomach. Orochimaru moved closer to help hold her; Jiraiya shifting easily to accommodate him. Rubbing her back and arms; they waited for her to talk.

Suddenly, Tsunade buried her face into her hands as sobs wracked her body.

Confused, Orochimaru tightened his hold with Jiraiya doing the same.

“Talk to us Hime,” Jiraiya rumbled softly into her hair. “Let us help. We’re your team. Your family. We’ll do anything for you. You know this. Whatever is wrong we’ll work together to fix it.”

“We’re here Tsuna,” Orochimaru whispered. “We love you. Lean on us.”

Louder sobs escaped the woman’s shaking form and Orochimaru felt helpless. Jiraiya wasn’t fairing any better. Tsunade was never this emotional unless she’d lost a loved one. But no one was dead. Shizune was asleep in her room; Minashi was resting after proctoring the exams; and Minato and Kushina arrived safely from their mission last night. Everyone was safe.

“N-nothing’s wrong,” the blonde Sannin choked out.

“Something is,” Jiraiya frowned. “You never cry Hime.”

“Tell us, we’ll fix it,” Orochimaru added.

“There is no fixing this,” the medic remarked. The two men failed to see her lips twitch behind her hands. “Nothing’s wrong,” Tsunade repeated. She took several deep breaths to calm her emotions. Slowly, the shock receded. Tsunade lifted her gaze, settling on Jiraiya and Orochimaru–the two men she loved and who loved her in return. Although this was _so _not the right timing, she was happy.

“But-” the men chorused.

“Just the timing is off,” she sniffled as she slowly wiped her face. The men saw a shift in her demeanor. Orochimaru frowned, confused, at the smile forming on her lips.

Jiraiya stared. He’d never seen Tsunade look so happy and at peace. Even if her eyes were a little red, there was something different in them.

“What’s wrong about timing?” Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade silently smiled even as she relaxed back into his large chest. Orochimaru placed her feet on his lap to massage the soles. They were always sore from long shifts and he had magical fingers, in her opinion.

“The timing sucks. I’m going to have to push my Mednin program harder over the next few months. Sensei has allowed some Shinobi to join, but we’ll need more. I’m also going to have to find someone competent enough to watch your backs while I’m stuck in Konoha.”

“What?” Jiraiya frowned, confused. “Why would you be stuck in Konoha? You’ll be out in the field with us.”

“Not if I can’t use my chakra soon,” she quipped back, brown orbs turning to the silent Orochimaru. He stopped rubbing her feet and looked at her sharply. She raised a brow at him. He blinked.

“Why won’t you be able use your chakra, Hime?”

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed at the scientist’s naiveté. _‘I guess I have to spell it out.’_

“Hime? Tsuna, what’s wrong? It must be bad if you can’t use chakra.”

“Oh, it’s not bad right now. The parasites can’t do much at this early stage, but soon they will be feeding off my chakra, so I won’t be allowed to use it.”

“Parasites!” Jiraiya yelped and tried to move, but Tsunade only held onto the arms that had her pinned to his chest.

“Yep,” she smirked, waiting for Orochimaru’s reaction. “Two tiny little parasites are already feeding off of my blood and nutrients. They are about the size of two peas if my calculations are correct.”

Finally, Orochimaru’s eyes suddenly widened. His jaw dropped.

“W-what?” he whispered in disbelief.

Tsunade just smirked confirming his assumptions true. Orochimaru let out a strangled whimper before his beautiful golden eyes rolled up into his skull as he fell back onto the bed.

“Orochimaru!” Jiraiya yelped, startled. Tsunade snorted before bursting out in laughter as tears of happiness fell down the side of her face.

Jiraiya whimpered behind her.

“Hime~” he whined. “What did I miss?”

She tilted her head back and reached up to kiss her confused lover before turning on his lap. He hummed eagerly.

“Not that I’m not happy with the view, but Orochimaru just fainted and you are looking at me with a strange glint. What is it, Tsunade-hime?”

“For a big pervert such as yourself Jiraiya, you seem to forget what those perverted actions can result in,” the blonde Sannin purred in his ear.

She counted to five in her head before pulling back. His blank face suddenly had the most serious expression she’d ever seen.

“You’re pregnant?” He whispered with a voice so vulnerable and soft, it didn’t match his serious face.

“Hai. I detected two new chakra lifeforms.”

“T-two? T-twins?” He whispered as his face softened. Tsunade saw the tears form in his eyes.

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru were orphans at a young age; they had no family. Now the two men would have children of their own.”

“A-are you okay with this Hime?” Jiraiya stuttered trying to get past his excitement.

Tsunade chuckled. “Again, the timing is shit and I’m going to be cranky for the next seven and a half months, but I’ll be happy to rebuild the Senju clan. I couldn’t have asked for two better men to help me do so.”

The tears finally fell from Jiraiya’s face and he buried his face into her neck, muffling the quiet sobs of happiness. Glancing over her shoulder, Tsunade saw Orochimaru slowly waking.

Turning back around in Jiraiya’s arms, she watched Orochimaru return to consciousness. He woke with a jolt, goldeneyes locking on the other two Sannin.

Tsunade opened her arms and Orochimaru dove into them without a word. The look of hope and longing in his eyes was enough for her. She didn’t even flinch when he laid his hand on her flat stomach and probed with his own chakra.

The Slug Princess saw just when he felt them; the two new chakra signatures hidden beneath her own. He choked with inexpressible emotions as his eyes filled with tears. The pale man crawled the rest of the way up to bury his face into the open side of her neck. His hand never leaving her stomach; the Snake Sannin’s chakra still feeling the two new chakra signatures within Tsunade.

It was a while later when they all finally had their emotions back under control. Their positions hadn’t changed much. Only Orochimaru had moved to place his ear against her stomach. Jiraiya still had her possessively wrapped in his arms. He too was filtering enough Senjutsu to feel the lives within his Princess. He felt the absolute joy that flowed through Orochimaru’s and Tsunade’s own networks.

Tsunade suddenly jolted in their arms. They looked at her to see a worried frown pinching her brows.

“What?” They chorused softly.

“How are we going to tell Sensei?”

Jiraiya winced. Orochimaru pouted.

“Do we have to tell him immediately?” Orochimaru asked, surprising his teammates.

“What?” He frowned. “Sorry if I want to keep this a secret between us. There are enough nosey people asking about our relationship. I don’t need them asking about our parasites as well.”

“You know I called them that just to mess with you two, right?” Tsunade chuckled.

“Technically, they are lifeforms living off of another lifeform, thus parasites…even if they are only pea sized.”

“How far along does that make you Hime?” Jiraiya asked.

“I wasn’t having any symptoms until today. But from what I can sense, I estimate six weeks. It’s long enough to get sonograms of the tiny squirts.”

“Does it matter to you who the father is?” Orochimaru whispered.

Tsunade looked at him sharply. “You are both their fathers. I don’t give a rat’s ass which sperm fertilized the eggs, hell it could be both–”

“Tsunade!” Orochimaru blushed a pretty pink at the reminder.

“For all I care, I love you two. And I know the both of you will love them unconditionally as I already do. That’s all that matters.”

Orochimaru let out a sigh and laid back down on her stomach. Tsunade ran her hands through his hair. Jiraiya just chuckled.

“Have you already forgotten those lessons Orochimaru?” Jiraiya smiled.

“No,” Orochimaru huffed, blushing. “But I look different. I don’t want any of our children to be teased or scorned because they have my genes.”

“You’re beautiful,” Tsunade countered.

“So, stop beating yourself for something that doesn’t exist,” Jiraiya reached forward and dragged his lover forward and up Tsunade. She kissed him until he was panting for air. Jiraiya didn’t let him gain any. He planted his lips on pliant ones and finished stealing the smaller man’s breath.

Orochimaru gazed at them with glazed eyes, his breathing uneven as he desperately tried to drag in air. He suddenly groaned in pleasure and Jiraiya didn’t have to look down to see what Tsunade was doing. They were both getting good at reading the pale man’s reactions.

Smiling triumphantly, Jiraiya let his own hands go to work on both his lovers. This was a much better way to celebrate everything.

“I’m dying!” the voice moaned for the fifth time that hour.

“Shut up baka! You are not dying!” an irritated and grumpy voice snapped back.

“I’ll kill you both if you don’t stop arguing!” The third voice growled, and two yelps followed a moment later.

Minato snorted into his cup of tea even as his freehand worked on his mission report. Snickering came from the door as Kushina walked into the kitchen carrying a tray of empty lunch plates.

“Who?” Minato asked easily.

“Kenji-kun and Kashi-kun, it was Mina-chan who silenced them.” She beamed proud. “Her body is just about finished burning up the poison. Now, she’s busy recording their reactions and working on some of her Fuuinjutsu for the Chuunin Exams.”

“She’s going up against an Aburame right?”

“Yep. With her reserves it won’t be horrible, but it’s still not a great match up. It will all depend on how large a hive the Aburame has. Even Shibi was able to weaken me during one of our training spars when we were Chuunin.”

Minato felt himself sigh and sag at the reminders. “I still can’t believe we missed her exams.”

“Only part of them,” Kushina kissed his head and sat beside him to fill in her own report. “We’ll be here to help her train for the finals and witness them. We’ve both already put in the requests for in-village or near-village missions. If we need to leave–”

“It will be for a day, two max,” Minato chuckled. “I remember.”

Kushina nodded and went back to writing. “So, did you ever catch Orochimaru last night?”

Minato hummed. “I was about to, but then he ran into the hospital and hid behind Tsunade who’d just gotten off work.”

“So, you ran away?” the redhead snickered.

Minato looked at her incredulously. “Do you want her to punch me into the mountain? She was tired and cranky. I was not going to anger the woman that can destroy a village with a flick of her finger.”

“Hm, so you do have some brains in there pretty boy,” Kushina teased.

Minato rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap. She yelped in surprise but started giggling when Minato trailed kisses on her neck where she was most sensitive.

“Nee-san, Nii-san,” The named duo turned to see Mina wrapped in a blanket holding out a practice Fuuin tag to them. “Can you check this?” She mumbled and yawned. “I’m not sure with my fuzzy brain if I did everything right.”

“Sure imouto,” Kushina practically cooed and pulled the small girl into her lap, and consequentially Minato’s as well. The duo looked over the Seal tag while Mina hummed and snuggled between them both.

Minato lifted a hand and let it run through both of his girls’ hair. The Genins had been up off and on all night dealing with the effects of the poison. Still in mission mode, Minato and Kushina had just stayed up to take care of the children.

“Your lines are shaky, but the symbols are correct and placed properly.” Kushina confirmed.

“Is this for your final?” Minato asked.

“Hai,” the child mumbled happily, snuggled between her siblings. Her eyes slowly closed as exhaustion took its toll. Blood clone or not, she was still human.

Elsewhere, Kitsune snuggled further into her pillow as sleep rendered her tired body, dead to the world.

“What does the seal do?” Minato asked, testing his Imouto.

“It’s a bug zapper,” She hummed half asleep. “Takes a portion of my chakra to fuel it, changes the chakra to Raiton and spreads it over my skin. That way, when those bugs try to attach to me, they get a jolt and fall off stunned.”

“Does it kill them?” Kushina frowned. She knew how sensitive Aburame were about their allies.

“No,” Mina sighed half asleep. “Just a shock; they can’t eat it away either.”

“Because your chakra is constantly fueling it,” Minato finished as he reviewed the tag again. “Well done imouto,” He praised, but it fell on deaf ears as he realized she was out cold. He chuckled softly and plopped a kiss on her head. “Hop up Kushi. I’ll put her back to bed.”

Kushina carefully slid out from under Minashi and Minato’s arms caught his Imouto. Silently he moved them to her room and tucked her in. Back in the living room he found Kushina tucking Kenji and Kakashi in. She made a note in Minashi’s scroll before returning to his arms.

“Their fevers are gone.”

“Minashi felt cool too.”

“Then they’ll sleep for more than an hour or two.”

“Hai.” Minato confirmed then swept Kushina up into his arms. She let out a muffled squeak before giggling into his neck. “Our turn to finally nap.”

“What about our reports Captain ANBU-san,” Kushina teased.

Minato snorted, “That wasn’t an ANBU mission. I’m allowed an extra day to get my report in.” He silenced her next question with a kiss. Setting her down on the bed, he pinned the redhead with his body. Kushina hummed and ran fingers through his sunshine hair. Minato practically purred as his head rested on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist.

“Sleep,” Kushina whispered.

“You need sleep too,” Minato tried protesting, but his mind was already shutting down. He was home. The mission was complete. His comrades were safe.

“Sleep koi,” Kushina hummed, adding chakra to the tips of her fingers as she continued to rub Minato’s head. His chakra sensors practically purred in content from the warmth. His mind and body were not able to resist the lull of sleep any longer.

Kushina felt Minato’s heavy weight on hers as his body succumbed to sleep. She smiled happily. Not a minute later, Kushina followed her lover into dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a possible unspoken question: Yes, this is sort of an Interlude of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it and the surprise it packed!


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A REAL UPDATE! <3  
(This has not been completely beta read. COVID has messed up our editing schedule, so edits will be posted later.)
> 
> Chibi Team 7 Training  
Hello Rasengan  
Time to train Hokage-sama!   
An explanation of the Blood Clones

Chapter 42

* * *

Minashi stared up into the clear blue sky. Her eyes tracked the few clouds that were dotting the endless blue. For that moment she just took in the sight of the beauty before her. She really had barely any time to just….breathe. Getting in time with her elder brother and sister, spending time with Sakumo and Kakashi, training with the Sannin, jumping from being a kid to being an adult, and healing mentally from her traverse through time.

She never really had time to just take it all in. Take in the fact that she could even _see_ it. The remaining shinobi had to dig so deep, she’d had to place so many seals over rocks. Keeping them from discovery. There was no sky. Just rocky caverns.

Now, there was sky.

_“Ne, ne, Onee-sama, what was the sky like?”_

Minashi let out a sigh at the echoes of Sarutobi Mirai’s voice. She’d been too young to remember the sky.

_“More beautiful than you can imagine, endless blue.”_

_“Like your eyes?” Kakashi’s voice teased beside her. Kurenai chuckled, but Mirai had only begged to see Minashi’s eyes closer._

A shadow blocked out the sun and sky. Minashi blinked as she looked up into the worried face of Minato.

“You okay Imouto?” He held a hand out for her and Minashi let out a grunt from the mild ache as he helped her to her feet.

“I’m fine Nii-san. You caught me by surprise.”

Minato was sparring with her after they’d received word from the Sannin that the kids were to train with their clans for the week.

The sound of clashing weapons drew Minato and Minashi’s attention towards Kushina and Kakashi. It appeared Kakashi was struggling against the red-haired Uzumaki. Across from them were Mikoto and Kenji, Kenji not faring any better than Kakashi as Mikoto laid a barrage of attacks towards the Genin.

Minashi released a tired groan. “You guys are just as bad as the Sannin, throwing us around just because we’re tiny.”

“Your enemies will most likely be bigger than you. Sometimes, size does matter in a fight. You need to know how to handle the difference in height and strength of your opponent,” Mikoto lectured. Minashi glared, but a hand on her head calmed her. She looked up to her Nii-san’s bright eyes. A small pinch went through her at the loving gaze; he looked so much like Naruto, smiling brightly like that.

“They won’t be big forever.”

“Yeah! Knowing how to take a beating and always getting back up will be your advantage, Dattebane!” Kushina beamed.

Minato and Mikoto sweat dropped. Minashi raised a brow at her sister.

“Nee-san, I don’t think that’s how that works. Wouldn’t it be safer for us not to get hit?”

“Yeah!” Kenji agreed, brushing dirt off his shoulders. “Tsunade-sama is always practicing evasive training with us.”

“With _you_.” Kakashi corrected..

“You know, you three really haven’t told us what they have been training you in,” Minato mused even as the elder Kunoichi opened the bentos they’d prepared for today’s training.

Kakashi and Kenji quickly sat up at the smell of food. Minashi chose to plop in Minato’s lap. She’d already forgiven him for kicking her across the training grounds. She was fast in his body and getting faster, but she still needed work. Her Fuuinjutsu would only get her so far.

The Blonde Uzumaki frowned as she remembered the scrolls Kushina had given her the other day after the poison fiasco. They had spoken about adding Fuuinjutsu into Taijutsu; Kushina couldn’t help her with it because she didn’t learn the technique. Apparently, the Uzukage and her sister had been the last to master the art of battle Fuuin-Taijutsu. Minashi wanted to talk to the Sannin about it to see if the Uzukage siblings used the technique before.

“Minashi!”

“Huh?” the blonde turned to see five sets of eyes on her.

“You alright there Imouto?” Kushina asked.

“Hai. Do you know if the Sannin ever got to see Aunt Miho and Aunt Mika spar?”

Kushina’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh, you’re talking about the Fuuin-Taijutsu.”

Kushina hummed and looked at Minato over her head. “Would you know? Tsunade never talked to me about her time at Uzushio. I didn’t want to pry after the village was attacked.”

“I can ask,” Minato said, petting Minashi’s head. She hummed, pleased at the feeling. “Jiraiya-sensei always changed the subject whenever I had questions about Uzushio so I don’t know much, but I can try again.”

“We’ll just have to ask Sensei’s teammates then.” Kakashi said and Minashi smiled at him. Minashi also figured that they might be more willing to answer now a days.

“Well, until then-” Kushina cheered as everyone had finished eating. “Now that we’ve practiced your Ken and Tai jutsus, Orochimaru-san said to make sure you all don’t forget the basics.”

The trio Genin groaned out in annoyance and pain.

“Chakra control.” They chorused.

“Yep!” Kushina beamed while Minato smiled awkwardly at the groaning children. Mikoto just kept a pleasant smile on her face.

Together the kids headed for the trees. While they were able to easily tree walk, constantly running up and down would drain the boys.

“Orochimaru-sama said they also need to practice their Katas while upside down.” Mikoto reminded the group, as she followed to observe Kenji’s form. The elder teenagers easily ignored the secondary chorus of groans, but the Genin did as told.

“Chakra control, strength training, foundations, and reserve building.” Minato chuckled. “It’s a good practice. I’ll have to remember it if I ever take a team.”

“You want to take a team?” Mikoto asked curiously.

“He’s always wanted one.” Kushina gave Minato a teasing look, he flushed a bit at it.

“What? I like kids. Plus, I’d rather teach them then let them get stuck with a sensei like mine.”

“Jiraiya-sama is not a good teacher?” Mikoto looked at him in surprise.

Minato winced. “Depends on the subject. He’s a great shinobi but is more practical than theory.”

Kushina snorted while Mikoto looked at him in sympathy.

* * *

A few hours later Kakashi and Kenji were on the ground panting and low on chakra. Minashi walked around with her hands on her head, keeping her breathing even.

“To the water Imouto!” Kushina called out. “If you are still standing, then you haven’t depleted your reserves.”

“But that’s so hard to do!” Minashi whined letting her arms drop and pouting at her sister.

“What, water walk?” Kushina frowned questioningly. She swore her Imouto could-

“No, empty my reserves!” Minashi huffed.

Kushina, Minato and Mikoto blinked. “Oh,” Kushina mumbled. “Right. Minato, Do you have any ideas?”

Minato hummed as he looked over at his Imouto. ‘_Chakra control exercises that would deplete her reserves?’ _A light went off in his head.

“I have a control exercise for you Imouto. Stay here a moment.”

Minato was gone in a flash.

Minashi looked to the two elder kunoichi to see them share a confused look.

“Stretch out while you wait.” Mikoto ordered. The trio nodded and did as told.

It was ten minutes later when Minato returned by the seal on the kunai Kushina carried around. He held a storage scroll in his hand.

“Sorry it took so long. I need to fill them.”

“Fill what?” Kushina frowned.

Minato only beamed. “I completed the first three stages about six months ago. Sensei finished learning it last month once I found a way to teach it.”

Kushina’s eyes brightened in understanding. “Really?”

“Hai!” Minato chuckled and walked to Minashi and laid the scroll down. “I have a control exercise for you Imouto.” He sat down and Minashi followed. Minato then lifted a hand and Minashi felt it.

Power and chakra gathered slowly into Minato’s hand. A few moments later a blue ball of chakra spun in them.

“Whooooah.” Came Kenji and Kakashi’s amazed voices.

Minashi’s own face was lit up with excitement. She didn’t realize he’d finished it already! She thought it was when he was a little older. Her smile split her face in anticipation.

“This, Imouto, is the Rasengan. This is no regular jutsu. This is pure chakra. There are three steps you must go through to get to this stage. For now, it is the final stage until I can find a way to add an element to it. The final stage will then transfer to the elemental addition.”

“Minato, may Kenji and I look with our eyes?” Mikoto asked.

“Sure.” He smiled.

Two sets of Sharingans flared to life. One fully matured. One with one tomoe in each eye.

“Sugoi!” Kenji cried out, a smile splitting his face. “It’s spinning in so many directions!”

Mikoto let out a low whistle. “Nice. That’s a lot of power condensed. What gave you this idea Minato?”

“It was Kushina describing what a Bijuudama looked like. A ball of condensed chakra. I figured if a Bijuu could do it, what was stopping us from making a smaller form?” Minato gave a simple shrug.

The older kunoichi and Minashi deadpanned him.

“So, you decided it was a great idea to take a Bijuu’s most deadly weapon, and miniaturized it?” Mikoto asked dryly.

“Yep.” Minato beamed.

Mikoto facepalmed. Kushina patted her back. “Welcome to my world.” The redhead sighed. “He’s an idiotic Genius.”

Minato blinked but didn’t retort.

“Nii-san.” Minashi looked at her fellow blonde carefully.

“Yes Imouto?”

“You realize Bijuudama can level mountains, right?”

“Hai.”

“Can you make your Rasengan larger?”

“If I have enough Chakra on hand, yes. I call it an Oodama Rasengan.”

“As large as a Bijuudama?”

Minato hummed and tilted his head contemplating her question; comparing it to his own memories of Kushina’s descriptions from her Great-Aunt’s own stories.

“…Hai?” He offered slowly. “I’ve never made one that large before, but with training to increase my own reserves it would be possible.”

Minashi deadpanned him. Kushina dragged a hand down her face. Mikoto gapped silently.

“Baka Nii-san.” Minashi grunted and flicked his nose. He yelped startled.

“Mina-chan?” he frowned at her. “What was that for?”

Minashi rolled her eyes at her Nii-san. _‘Idiotic Genius indeed.’_

**Naruto got it honestly.** Kurama chuckled in her head. **Thankfully, you got your mother’s common sense.** He huffed but Minashi pushed his snickering aside to get the point through to her fellow blonde.

“Nii-san, that jutsu has the potential to be as powerful as a Bijuudama. Do you not realize that it could probably level a mountain just like a Bijuudama?”

Minato’s face morphed into one of understanding. “Oh,” He mumbled.

“Yeah, Oh.” Kushina huffed. “And it’s not even finished.” She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Good news though,” Mikoto interrupted, her Sharingan off once again. “It can’t be copied. I can see how it works, but I can’t copy it on the spot like I can with other Jutsu. I would actually have to train to use it. Of course, once I could piece together how you got all that chakra to spin into a condensed sphere.”

“It wasn’t easy.” Minato chuckled as he released the ball of chakra. “I can’t tell you how many times I had to lather my hands in chakra burn salves or visit the hospital when it destabilized.”

Kushina grunted with a frown at the memories. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“And you want me to learn this?” Minashi questioned the elder blonde.

Minato just nodded smiling and ignoring his previous statement. “Yep, It should help with your chakra control. Since you have a lot of Chakra, you need to expend a lot in order to have a meager percentage of control.”

“It doesn’t help that you have Uzumaki dense chakra.” Kushina shook her head remembering her own difficulties in chakra control. “Uzumaki’s Chakra is dense and large.”

“Like Hatake White Chakra?” Kakashi asked.

Kushina and Mikoto shared a glance. “Yes…” Kushina dragged out. “Hatake chakra is different though.”

“You do not have the vastness that Uzumaki reserves do.” Mikoto continued remembering their sensei’s explanation. “Yours Kakashi, and Sakumo-sensei’s reserves, tend to be a bit smaller than average to start. It doesn’t mean that they can’t be trained to be larger as with other’s reserves. Your main difference is the density of your chakra. It’s a bit denser than Uzumaki Chakra. Although, like Uzumaki reserves, Genjutsu is difficult but not out of your arsenal unlike the Uzumakis.”

“Also like theirs, is the ability to use Ninjutsu at higher levels. Where Uzumaki have the reserves to throw jutsu after jutsu with barely affecting their reserves; Hatake White Chakra allows a lower chakra cost per jutsu because of its density.”

“Doesn’t that mean the same for Uzumaki chakra though?” Minashi asked.

“Yes and no Imouto.” Kushina gave her a patient look. “Uzumaki have less control naturally from the vastness of our reserves. So, while it does take us less chakra to use jutsu, we also unknowingly waste chakra when using it. Hatake Chakra is smaller, giving them better control and less waste.”

“Like anything else, training will help you to control it.” Minato placed a hand on the scroll between them, a pile of water balloons jiggling with their appearance from the summoning smoke. Minashi stared at them in dread, knowing what was coming up. Minato picked up a balloon and Minashi watched as it started moving in all directions, before popping and splashing water over Minato’s hand. He picked up another and handed it to the smaller blonde.

“There are three stages to creating the Rasengan. Rotation, Power, Containment.”

Nodding, Minashi focused on the balloon in her hand. She’d only done a Rasengan and Rasenshuriken once, since she’d returned to this time. Both against Rasa. But that was in her Kitsune form.

She’d yet to try it in her actual body. Focusing a small amount of her chakra into her hand, she willed it to spin in all directions like she remembered, and like she saw in Minato’s own Rasengan. She didn’t want to overload it right off the bat and earn suspicion upon herself.

The water balloon began moving slightly. Minashi frowned at it. She knew she had more chakra than before and had purposefully used the smallest amount of chakra. But this wasn’t what she was expecting. Focusing, she poured more chakra into it. The balloon began going a little more wild, yet not enough to pop it. ‘_Why? She knew this jutsu like the back of her hand.’ _She knew she had the rotation aspect down.

**Your Chakra is balanced.** Kurama huffed in her head. **Remember, you only grew up with one half of my chakra. It messed up your own control until you’d learned to adapt to the influx of Yin Chakra constantly flooding your coils. Now you have both. You’ve been adapting to it through Chakra control exercises, but you still unconsciously pull at an imbalance rate for Jutsus. This will actually be good for you brat. You need to relearn to consciously balance your own chakra now. Especially with my own being balanced and not unbalancing your own.**

Minashi let out a groan out loud at her companion’s explanation.

Minato looked up from his Fuuin theory scroll. Kushina and Mikoto had dragged the boys away to work back on their own chakra training. Minato stayed to be available to Minashi if she needed help.

“Imouto?” he questioned.

“I only had Kurama’s Yin Chakra in me since I was born.” She sighed. “I’ve always compensated for the imbalance.” She saw the understanding light in Minato’s gaze.

“Ah, this will be good training for you then. Your overall control should then improve if you can get used to having balanced chakra.” He chuckled at her. Mina pouted up at the elder blonde.

“Get to it.” Minato smirked at her. Minashi huffed, annoyed but focused on her hand. She refused to use both hands like the first time.

Consciously aware of the Chakra she was pulling from her core, she worked at pulling at less Yang Chakra that used to compensate for the overload of Yin she’d been accustomed to.

Slowly, the balloon’s wild spinning gestures got wilder. Minashi pulled more at her chakra. The balloon started expanding with her chakra until finally-

**POP**!

Minato’s head snapped up; his jaw dropped. It hadn’t even been thirty minutes since he’d looked away.

Minashi grinned ferally. She reached for another balloon. Popped or not, she needed more practice to get muscle memory for evening out her Yin and Yang Chakra.

Balloon after balloon, the small blonde worked her chakra control. When she was out of balloons, her legs were soaked in residual water, and she was panting from exertion. Yet, a triumphant grin was splitting her face. It was getting more natural now. She absently wondered how her other jutsu would fare with better control and balanced chakra.

“Half a day.” Minato whispered. “Even sensei had to take a few days to get it.”

Minashi looked up to her elder blonde to see astonishment in his eyes. Opening her mouth to give a retort, her eyes instead rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

“Minashi!” Minato’s panicked voice was the last thing she heard as darkness pulled her under.

* * *

Kitsune stared at her target. She’d been planning this for the past week. A promise had been made but not kept. It was about time she made good on her threatened promise.

The ANBU in position weren’t aware of her plans. That would spoil her fun and the point of the training.

Pulling her Kitsune mask from her storage seal, she slipped it over her face and tensed her body. Chakra suppressed, mind calm, Katana at the ready- She sprung forward. The glass shattered around her. Chakra flared on her senses, but she didn’t wait. She landed with one foot and sprung forward towards her target. Katana swinging forward for the vulnerable neck. A kunai came in contact with her sword. The ANBU blocked her target. She pushed chakra into her limbs, into her sword. It cut the Kunai and threw the ANBU away. Kitsune flipped her blade in her hand and made a back swing towards her target. That split second of intervention allowed her target to call up his summons. A black staff with gold plated ends blocked her sword.

Huffing, she twisted and kicked her target out of the building. She followed in a shunshin. Five Masked ANBU dropped around to surround her even as her target stood before her, robes gone, battle armor ready.

“You know, you will have to pay to repair that window Kitsune.” Hiruzen called with narrowed eyes.

Kitsune didn’t respond. Her hands flashed out and five kunai flew at the ANBU. They lept away from the explosive tags. Minashi took the opening and launched at her target. He met her katana once again with his staff.

“So, this is the one the Foxes have been bragging about.” Enma spoke as an eye peeked out between Hiruzen’s hands. “Don’t disappoint us Hiruzen.”

Hiruzen grunted and pushed Kitsune away. His staff expanded out to meet her, but Kitsune was already air bound.

Her hands flew through hand-signs. Hiruzen cursed and his own hands flew to counter.

_Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Dragon)_

_Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Fire Dragon)_

The two dragons met, but Kitsune was already going through a secondary set of hand-signs when she saw that Hiruzen’s fire dragon would soon overpower her own.

_Suiton: Hahonryuu (Water Ripping Torrent)_

The spinning vortex of water twisted into her wind dragon, changing it.

_Gufuu Suika no Jutsu._ _(Hurricane Vortex)_

Steam filled the air just before an explosion blasted as the Vortex overpowered the Great Fire Dragon.

Hiruzen dashed out of the way, chakra feeding his feet and his hands as he climbed up the mountain like a monkey.

Kitsune ran through the steam, racing after her target. Smoke followed her form when she left the cloud, but dissipated as she launched off the roof and towards the mountain where Hiruzen was trying to put distance between them. She felt the five other signatures racing to catch up.

Flipping up over the edge of the mountain, she called upon her favorite technique. Without hand-signs, five clones popped up into existence.

Running down the side of the mountain, the Shadow clones met the ANBU guards in a battle of Ken and Taijutsu.

Kitsune herself raced for the suppressed, but powerful signature of the God of Shinobi. A smirk lifted her lips under the mask, when she felt him enter the area she’d already prepared. The God of Shinobi was about to face the grounds of a trap master.

“Shit.” Hiruzen cursed as he dodged left of the trap he’d almost walked into. The Kunai he’d barely dodged began to sizzle. The monkey summoner shunshined further away just before the area burst into explosions of fire.

Spinning he caught Kitsune’s katana with Enma’s staff once more. Hiruzen raised a brow at the masked Kunoichi, impressed. He didn’t have any more time to think about those thoughts as her left hand rose from her blade. Hiruzen pressed forward, but her strength was still absolute.

He cursed as he watched her do three familiar signs.

_Chidori Nagashi (Thousand Birds Current)_

Enma shouted in pain as the Katana he was defending against, lit him up with lightning. Hiruzen grunted as the current flooded into his own body.

A heel slammed into his side and Hiruzen crashed into a tree. Grunting he got up and flew through hand-signs once more.

_Doton: Sando no Jutsu_ _(Earth Sandwich)_

Kitsune snapped her head to the two slabs of earth closing in on her. The Earth slammed together and Hiruzen’s eyes narrowed. He focused his senses on locating the tricky vixen.

_Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation/ Headhunter Jutsu)_

Earth cracked beneath Hiruzen’s feet. He leapt up just in time to avoid the hands grabbing for his feet. Throwing a kunai he grunted when instead, the vixen only popped.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Kawarimi no Jutsu._

Flipping in the air, Hiruzen landed on one end of his staff as the other rested on the ground. His dark eyes narrowed as he scanned the area with his Chakra senses for his opponent.

Kitsune didn’t give her target any time to rest.

Hiruzen felt the flare of chakra from above. There, falling from above was Kitsune. Her chest already expanded, her hands already in the finished sign.

_Fuuton: Shinkuu Taigyoku (Vacuum Great Sphere)_

Hiruzen called upon his chakra in large practiced ease. With a clap, his jutsu sprung to life all around him.

_Katon: Gouka Hataka no Jutsu (Hellfire Clap.)_

Fire raged around Hiruzen as he held the technique against the Massive Wind Bullet pressing down on him.

Both jutsu died down. In the resulting smoke, Kitsune landed and sprung into Hiruzen’s guard.

He dodged a fist aimed for his face and then quickly blocked a knee aimed for his kidney. Spinning, he threw his elbow at Kitsune’s face. She ducked and Hiruzen was jumping away to avoid her sweep. Faster, their Taijutsu battle raged on. Hiruzen felt the grin split his lips. Her style was unpredictable. It challenged him.

Channeling chakra into his fist like his student, he went for a hole he found in her form.

Instead of hitting its mark, the back of Kitsune’s wrist met his arm, deflecting his punch and unbalancing Hiruzen. He was quick to recover and block her follow-up roundhouse kick.

His brown eyes met cerulean behind her mask. He could see the grin crinkling the corners of her eyes. He let his own smirk show. Kicking back, they settled into their stances. A moment later, they flew once again at each other.

* * *

Kitsune let out a long sigh as she pulled off her scratched mask.

“You’re replacing my mask, you old monkey.” She rubbed a thumb at the new scratch from a kunai that had gotten too close during their spar. “You put a scratch in this one.”

“Just shows you still have much to learn Kitsune.” Hiruzen panted from his place resting against one of the downed trees.

“I know.” She grunted and put the mask away into a storage seal. “You did well old man.”

Hiruzen grunted. “I’m not that old.” _‘Just entering his fifties did not make him old.’_ The monkey summoner mentally grumbled.

“You are to me.” Kitsune teased back.

The Sandaime just chuckled and shook his head at his advisor. His eyes wandered to the five ANBU that were in an unconscious pile. He let out a long sigh.

“Did you have to paralyze them like that?”

Kitsune only hummed and eyed the ANBU pile critically. “They are ANBU. They should have avoided my traps better.”

“True.” Hiruzen chuckled. “Thank you for the spar Kitsune.”

“I made a promise-“

“Insult,”

The Blackett ignored his interrupted correction. “-to get you back in shape. Your guards also needed the exercise.” She eyed the pile once more. “They shouldn’t have let themselves get separate from you. We’ll work on that next time.”

Hiruzen nodded and made a metal note. He heard a long sigh leave his companion and watched as she too sat beside him.

“You alright?” He questioned softly.

Chakra pulsed and he looked to see that Kitsune had placed her hand on the ground, a seal tag beneath it. A dome of clear chakra surrounded them in a privacy bubble.

Hiruzen hummed once more, impressed.

“I’m working on getting this one added to my collection on my skin.”

“Is it not already? You showed impressive seals during the Chuunin exams.”

Kitsune snorted. “Those were mostly for show. Rumors of being a Seal Mistress were spreading anyways. I don’t have near that many on me. But they’ll soon be close. The portable Privacy bubble will be one.”

“So, why have you pulled up a bubble for us?”

“I didn’t feel like having to talk in code in front of your ANBU. They are paralyzed, not deaf.” Kitsune snorted.

“Alright, now are you going to answer my inquiry on your health? I’m aware you are her Blood Clone.”

“I used up too much Chakra. Minashi is aware that I’m scheduled to pop today. It’s why I planned to spar you today. But the backlash is going to be a pain in the ass.” She groaned and rolled her shoulders. “I used up most of my chakra doing all that Ninjutsu.”

“I understand that Blood Clones have the same memory transfer as the Shadow Clones. You also said that there is a physical transfer. Why is it so severe though?”

Kitsune let out a small tired laugh.

“There is a reason why no one could make a blood clone old man. The chakra cost, the blood cost, the backlash; all of it together could kill a normal person.”

“So could the amount of Shadow clones you can make.” He countered.

Kitsune hummed with a frown as she thought on how to explain it to her first precious person.

“Shadow clones return not only the memories, but the chakra that was used to create them. That’s how the memories are returned.”

“That is the theory behind them, yes.”

“Blood Clones are similar, but different.”

Hiruzen sat up, he knew that no matter one’s age, that there was always more to learn. Plus, he wasn’t known as the professor for nothing.

“Blood clones originally required a decent blood sacrifice of the user to create one in synchronicity with a massive chakra cost.”

“You said you got around that with Fuuinjutsu.”

Kitsune nodded and looked over her arms for the right storage seal. Finding it, she pushed in chakra and a copy of her personal sealing notes appeared.

“You’re a clone though.” Hiruzen frowned.

“Everything of me is a clone of the Original.” The Blood Clone chuckled at his confusion. She flipped open her notes and showed him the Seal.

“This is the Seal. Chakra infused blood powers the Blood Clone.” She pointed out in the Seal matrix.

“This is a contract seal.” Hiruzen whispered amazed.

“Correct. I created a contract with myself. With a small blood sacrifice, I could in a way physically clone myself using the blood and about seventy-five percent of my chakra. That is why there is a telepathic connection between myself and Boss. The contract connects us like the seal that connects Kurama and I.”

“This is amazing Minashi.” He whispered.

Kitsune chuckled and took her notes back when Hiruzen handed them back.

“You have done what many scientists and jutsu researchers have wanted to do.”

“I have in a way but like any clone, this is only temporary.” The Blackett looked up to meet questioning brown eyes.

“Explain.” He frowned, confused.

“You have watched my training as Minashi, correct?”

Hiruzen nodded. “Yes. I am always a bit confused on why you are holding back, when I’ve seen you spar ANBU and my students with ease.”

“I’m not.” Kitsune said firmly. “My original body is not as strong as the body I am in now. Yes, she is stronger than other kids her age, but she still has many holes, flaws, and things to work on. Only luck, traps and strategy keeps her ahead of opponents stronger than her. Chakra control is still her biggest weakness, even after all these months working on it. The influx of Kurama’s chakra just makes it worse. With that she will have to relearn all the Elemental Jutsus that we once knew, she is aware of this. That’s why she trains so hard; why she doesn’t complain about the training Orochimaru puts them through. Her body is still that of a child; her control is even worse.”

“I don’t understand. You just showed great chakra control and Ninjutsu.” Hiruzen frowned.

“I already explained. This is just a temporary body. I have in essence Cloned myself to a likeness of my former body. I bleed, breathe, and hurt just as before. This body is as real as yours. Yet, a death blow will pop me into a splatter of blood. A non-lethal blow will only slowly bleed me out, until all the blood spills, and then I’ll pop. If this body can be healed before then, I’ll be fine. I could use my own chakra and blood to slow it down, but like any jutsu it will drain the reserves this body was created with.”

“That almost sounds like you are a real person. Not just a clone.” Hiruzen whispered, eyes widened in shock.

“Practically.” Kitsune nodded. “I believe Minashi has explained before that her Blood Clone is an extension of herself. In a way, that is correct. I am Her, but I am not. When created, I’m Kitsune, ANBU and Advisor to the Hokage. The seal that powers my independence has it coded that I am just about as human as possible. The only thing that differentiates is that I lack a soul.”

“How does the backlash affect Minashi so differently than a Normal shadow clone then?” Hiruzen asked, voice tinged in amazement.

Kitsune eyed him as she hesitated in telling him. He saw the hesitation in her gaze.

“What?” he questioned concern laced in his tone.

Kitsune pulled out a kunai and slashed her forearm. Blood welled up before she forced her chakra to heal itself.

“Everything I feel…” She hesitated. “Taste, Touch, sound, sight, smell, memories. _Everything _gets sent back through the contract seal.” She looked up into his eyes. “Every time Minashi makes a blood clone, she is essentially physically cloning her older self. When that clone dispels, it just doesn’t disappear. It _Merges_ back with her. The chakra exhaustion I’m feeling from throwing powerful Jutsu at you? She’ll get it. The pain from every punch, kick, cut? She’ll feel them. All the Chakra sensory input around me since my creation? She’ll receive and have to sort through it all.”

Hiruzen’s eyes were bugging out.

“All the Kage level skills I just displayed as an adult, will be forced to merge into the body of a child. Being the one holding the Soul, Minashi is able to absorb them instead of herself being absorbed. The only benefit Minashi may get? Slightly better chakra control. But I fight the way we used to.”

Kitsune went silent for a moment before cracking a smile. “One of our Mina-chan Blood Clones dared to say that Minashi should push to be stronger than her old self.”

The Blood Clone chuckled at the memory. “Boss had the most out of body experience when the Blood Clone said that. How does one surpass themselves? But the Mina-chan clone had a point. We are clones of what Minashi once was. We cannot improve. We are Copies of her past self. Kitsune, in a sense, is the Rokudaime Minashi Namikaze. With that single declaration, Minashi had made a goal to surpass her past self to be even stronger.”

“She can do it.” Hiruzen interrupted.

Kitsune looked over to the Sandaime. “How so?” The blood clone wondered curiously.

“You said that you do not grow in skill?”

“In short, yes. Even Minashi’s Blood Henge is limited to the same thing. It is a version of the same contract but attached to her own body. She can only do what her past self was able to do temporarily. Once the Blood Henge is released, so does the body that could do it all. At least until her own physical body is trained to that level.”

Hiruzen frowned. “What about the Blood henge she applied to Minato and agreed to teach the ANBU superiors?”

“Different seal.” Kitsune chuckled. “It was one we stumbled upon before completing this one. It is still a type of contract seal but is only attached to the physical looks of a person like any other Henge. Minashi based it off the theory behind her Solid Henge. The only reason she called it a Blood Henge is because a small dab of blood is what is required to control the Contract part of the seal. The Seal itself uses her chakra, or the ‘owner’ of the contract’s chakra to manipulate and guide the chakra of the other person’s, to create the Solid Henge. The Contract then locks the henge in place, keeping a person in the solid henge without the use of their own chakra.”

Hiruzen’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s incredible.”

Kitsune chuckled. “Yeah, that’s about the same thing Tobirama thought too when Minashi tried to explain it to him.”

The Sandaime leaned back against the tree and stared up at the sky. “I don’t know what to do now. Knowing that every time I send Blood Clone Kitsune out, Minashi could get any backlash of injuries you go through.”

“You keep sending me out.” Kitsune grunted. “Boss will come kick your ass if you take me off the roster again. We can’t protect you if we aren’t near you.”

“Hai, hai.” He waved dismissively. Kitsune grunted but rolled her eyes to the sky. It had already darkened.

“Boss is going to get this backlash.” Kitsune whispered. “She’ll be chakra exhausted not including whatever training Minato and Kushina put her through today.”

Hiruzen sighed. “When will she be able to make another Blood Clone to replace you?”

Kitsune hummed but did the calculations. “Two days?”

Hiruzen nodded and stood up. “Alright, let’s go back to my office.” Kitsune stood up with the Monkey summoner. “I have some paperwork you need to complete anyways.” He smirked at her even as she deactivated the privacy bubble. She stumbled at the word ‘paperwork’.

“Whyyy~” She whined even as the Blackett moved to the ANBU and pulled off the paralysis seals.

“You did cause a scene ambushing me.” Hiruzen sniffed unchanged by her whining. “There was also damage to my office and a few roofs if I wasn’t mistaken. Plus, the cleanup of this training ground.”

Kitsune looked around and groaned at the destroyed grounds. “Fine.” She snapped.

Hiruzen smiled pleased.

Ten minutes later Kitsune was kicking her apartment door shut. She unceremoniously dropped the armful of forms onto her kitchen table. Without a warning to her main body, Kitsune dispelled with an annoyed huff. She hated paperwork.

* * *

_‘I’m going to kill my clones.’_ Minashi first thought when consciousness returned and she was able to sort through the memories. Annoyance flared through her mind at her own Blood Clone’s actions.

Slowly the small blonde sat up and cradled her head. It was pounding right behind her eyes, signs that her Blood Clone had pushed itself to Chakra exhaustion. The mental exhaustion was strong. She dearly wanted to return to unconsciousness, but she felt familiar signatures nearing. Even now, she felt the residual chakra in her system.

_‘Tsunade had been here.’_ Wherever ‘here’ was.

Minashi let out a long yawn and stretched her small frame. Finally, she let her eyes open and found that she was in the hospital.

With a grimace and groan, she flopped back to the hospital bed and turned to her side. Curling herself up into her blankets like a cocoon, she decided to fake sleep. She hated the hospital.

“Oh, no you don’t.” A stern voice with humor lacing it said from the doorway. “I saw that. Sit back up. I need to check you over.”

Minashi grunted and sat up to glare at her fellow blonde. Tsunade just smirked at her ire.

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” Tsunade teased, smiling. “You’re poor Brother flashed into my hospital with your limp and chakra exhausted body in his arms. Thankfully, I was able to threaten him to calm down before he worked himself into a tizzy.”

Minashi let out a long groan. “He’s going to be a mother-hen now.”

“He wasn’t already?” The Sannin teased.

Minashi snorted.

“Alright, let’s see how you’re doing.” Her glowing green hands moved over Minashi’s small body.

“Sensei already filled me in.” Tsunade whispered as she eased the pain in Minashi’s head. Minashi glanced up at her. “He explained just _why_ your blood clones exhaust you so much. I wish you would have explained it that much the first time you passed out.”

“I forgot.” Minashi mumbled. “Your counterpart had already documented the risks after we did trial runs on what they were and their durability. Just like many of the other jutsu Naruto and I made, only we could do them. They were labeled as Uzumaki Jinchuriki Kinjutsu.”

Tsunade paused and looked at Minashi contemplatively. “You should probably tell Sensei to make up that same classification.”

The Chibi Uzumaki chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, I probably should. But that scroll will have to be even more secure than the Forbidden scroll. Heck, Naruto and I were able to break in and steal that scroll right from under Jiji’s nose when we hadn’t even made Genin yet.”

Tsunade snorted and shook her head disbelievingly while already knowing it was true.

The Elder blonde Kunoichi removed her hands from the Chibi Blonde’s head a moment later. Minashi let out a sigh of relief.

“All better. How are you actually feeling?” Tsunade asked even as she started making her notes in Minashi’s chart.

“Tired.” Minashi snorted and Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Kurama’s healing mixed with my own Uzumaki regenerative healing did it’s job. I’m physically tired from the healing, but any aches or remnants of chakra exhaustion are gone.”

Tsunade nodded and hung the chart back at the end of the bed. “That’s about what I got from the diagnostics I performed. Your reserves are refueled, chakra pathways healed, and any physical injuries healed.”

“Sweet.” Minashi smiled. “So how long was I out?”

“Just over night and part of the day. You haven’t even been here a full twenty-four hours.” Tsunade raised a brow. Minashi stared at her blankly.

“What?” The tiny blonde whispered stunned.

Tsunade nodded understandingly. “Sensei said that you guessed two days.”

“Because that’s what it normally is for my chakra exhaustion. I’ve been so careful these last few months to not push to that point.”

“Thus, why we are here now. You crossed that line. Do you have any idea why it would take you less time to heal?”

**My chakra has balanced out.** Kurama grumbled in her head and Minashi sat up straighter.

‘_How does that affect my healing rate?’_

**Easy. It takes less effort for me to heal you. That and your own chakra control has been improving, making it easier for me to move my own chakra along the pathways.**

_‘So I’ll have an even faster healing rate?’_

**Don’t push it brat.** He growled. Minashi just chuckled to herself. Tsunade raised a brow, but the small blonde just pointed to her stomach. Tsunade nodded understanding.

**And no you cheeky ningen, your healing rate is still the same. You weren’t majorly injured baka. You were chakra exhausted. That is the only thing that has ‘increased’ when in fact it is returning to a normal rate for Uzumakis. Because you had an imbalance of Yin, from my chakra always flowing into your coils, it took you longer than the average Uzumaki to recuperate. It was still faster than a normal shinobi, but now it will seem increased. Ask Kushina to compare it if you don’t believe me.** Kurama huffed and Minashi could practically feel Kurama pouting.

_‘I believe you Kurama. Thank you for explaining it. I didn’t have any reference but Naruto. Kushina hasn’t ever had chakra exhaustion in front of me so I couldn’t compare my healing rate to hers.’_

Kurama continued to grumble but it was nothing that he sent through their connection. Minashi hummed, but let her friend and companion be.

“Apparently with my chakra back in balance, my healing rate is at the standard Uzumaki levels with the enhancement of being a jinchuriki.” Minashi addressed her fellow blonde.

Tsunade’s brow rose intrigued. “Really?”

“Yes. It doesn’t apply to external injuries as those will stay the same, but Kurama will have an easier time healing them without the imbalance. But my own chakra restoration will be increased past the standards I’m used to.”

“That is interesting. When you have time, I’d like to sit down and talk with you about them.”

“Sure.” Minashi agreed easily. Tsunade smiled and wrote some more notes. Minashi’s eyes narrowed on the elder blonde. There was something different about her. It was also strange that her Sensei and his teammates had suddenly changed up their training regimen for team seven in the middle of the Chuunin Exams. Tsunade was also smiling so _easily._

“What happened?” The Chibi blonde blurted out.

Tsunade paused and glanced up to eye the child. “What?”

“Something happened.” Minashi declared. “I’m aware that your relationship was finally mended as I forced you three to address it, but something is different. I’ve never seen you so…..” She twirled her hand as she tried to think of the word she was looking for.

“Happy…” Minashi trailed off displeased with finding a word to really explain how Tsunade looked.

It hit her like a Doton jutsu to the face as she _really_ looked at Tsunade. Minashi suddenly inhaled deep and slow through her nose, to confirm what her memory was telling her.

She pushed away all the antiseptics and hospital scents. Instead, she focused on Tsunade’s. Compared it to what she knew the blonde Sannin normally smelled like.

There, just under the Sannin’s own scent of ‘medic’, Jiraiya’s lingering toad oil, and Orochimaru’s lingering tea, there was a scent Minashi had smelled before.

While not a physically identifying scent, it was more a change to the pheromones everyone’s scents held.

The scent change matched the glow Minashi could see radiating from Tsunade’s person.

She’d only ever seen one other person up-close, _glow _like that.

Tsunade was stiff as she stared at the younger blonde.

“T-tsunade.” Minashi whispered as her eyes stung. “Is-is what I’m smelling true?” She whispered.

Tsunade let out her own curse as she saw where Minashi’s eyes were focused. The Sannin’s lower belly, still flat.

“Damnit, brat.” Tsunade hissed. “Keep your trap shut. We’ve only known for a few days. I haven’t even had a chance to make an appointment with Biwako-sama.”

Minashi’s eyes never left the slug Sannin’s stomach. With quick movements, she crawled out from under the sheets and moved to dangle her feet over the edge of her bed and place her hands an inch away from Tsunade’s abdomen. The trembling blonde finally looked up to her elder.

“May I?” She whispered. Tsunade’s face softened at the hopeful look in the girl’s face. The desperation in her gaze.

“Hai.” Tsunade whispered.

Minashi closed her eyes and placed her hands on Tsunade’s stomach. Calling up the smallest amount of her chakra, she didn’t let it go past Tsunade’s skin. She didn’t want to hurt it with her mixed chakra. No, she would use it to sense past the skin for chakra.

_There._

Minashi’s eyes opened in wonder. “There’s two.” She whispered. “Two new Chakra signatures.”

Tsunade couldn’t help her smile at the girl’s wonderous tone. “Hai.”

“When are you going to tell everyone?” Minashi looked up imploringly.

“Soon. I have an appointment with Biwako-sama tomorrow. After that, we’ll be going to sensei to remove me from the rosters. The boys aren’t taking any risks. With that, I’ll be here training more Mednins to a higher level, so they can be front line medics. If I can’t be there, I’ll be damned if Konoha doesn’t have the next best thing.”

Minashi chuckled softly before it turned to sobs. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she quickly swept them away. She felt Tsunade pull a stool over to sit in front of her. Cool fingers wiped away her tears with patience.

Tsunade didn’t say anything, just ran her fingers through long blonde hair and let her iryojutsu soothe the ache developing in Minashi’s head from crying so suddenly.

A few minutes passed before Minashi was able to calm down enough to look back up and meet glowing honey brown eyes.

“Thank you Minashi.” Tsunade whispered, wiping away a stray tear. “You saved us from a life of loneliness and pain. You showed us that happiness was just around the corner and with each other. I thought I’d lost the chance to be a mother when Dan died. I thought my clan would die with me. Now, the Senju have another chance. The Sannin have a chance. Do not worry about my absence in the Third War. Whatever happens, happens. We will deal with it when it comes. But this? These new lives growing in me? They are the results of your hard work to create a brighter future.”

A choked sound left Minashi. Tsunade just smiled lovingly and pulled the small blonde onto her lap and tucked her in close. Minashi’s small arms wrapped around her family, friend, and fellow Uzumaki tight. Tsunade returned the hug and let the smaller blonde compose herself.

“Don’t let Jiraiya name them.” Minashi mumbled suddenly. The two blondes remembered all the names the Toad Sage had used in his books. It would be just like him to ask to use them.

Tsunade couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. Minashi joined in with her own giggles.

This didn’t happen in Minashi’s time. The blonde knew though, that this was why she came back. New Senju, new happiness in her precious people, new opportunities. The first butterfly effect from her interference in time. The time traveling blonde could only hope that the other changes would be just as good. Logically, she knew that they couldn’t all be good, but she could hope that they outweighed the bad.


	44. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, but some important information.

Chapter 43

* * *

Kitsune’s leg bounced up and down anxiously. Her eyes shot to the door even though her senses told her they were still at their apartment. Tsunade couldn’t stand moving back into the Senju compound when she first returned, so she’d gotten an apartment with Shizune. Only Kitsune knew that both Jiraiya and Orochimaru had moved out of their own barely used smaller apartments and into Tsunade’s larger one. She could still feel them there though, it was making her nervous.

Minashi wasn’t able to train the day before. When Minato and Kushina had picked her up, Minato had definitely switched into mother hen mode. She wasn’t allowed to train for three days. So instead Kushina sat with Minashi going over the theory behind the Fuuin-Taijutsu. It was still guess work, but they were making progress. Minashi had left her Blood Clone to study further today on it, as she personally wanted to be somewhere else.

Now as Kitsune, she just wished the Sannin would hurry up.

“You are obviously not this impatient when planning to ambush train me.” Hiruzen’s voice penetrated her concentration of tracking the Sannin’s movements. “So, care to explain what has you nervously excited?”

Kitsune’s sharp blue eyes snapped to the Hokage. He had a small smirk and a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

“Why do you think I’m excited and not just plain nervous?”

Hiruzen deadpanned her. “Really brat?”

Kitsune smiled sheepishly. A hand went to her loose black hair and started braiding it to calm her nerves.

“Fine. I am nervous. I’m excited. I’m trying very hard to wait patiently.”

“Obviously not for something I am to do or say.” He grunted and pulled out his pipe to puff on it as he watched his fellow Kage. Even if she wasn’t officially a Kage anymore.

Kitsune let out a long breath, but paused when she felt them disappear into a shunshin. Soon they were roof hopping towards the tower. Tsunade’s signature paused before Jiraiya’s and Orochimaru’s went back to her. Kitsune tilted her head curiously a moment later when both Jiraiya and Orochimaru’s Chakra spiked in fear. They were rushing for the tower then with Tsunade’s hot on their heels.

Kitsune quickly got out of the line of fire of the window. She stood near Hiruzen as he eyed her curiously. His own lips twitched when he realized who she had focused on.

Straight-faced, Hiruzen watched as Jiraiya and then Orochimaru barreled into his office through the window.

Kitsune let out a long sigh of annoyance.

“Why did you have to piss her off!” Orochimaru hissed as they cowered behind a couch.

“How was I supposed to know that would piss her off? I was just trying to distract her.” Jiraiya pouted back.

“Yes, well, well done. She is distracted and trying to punch us into the mountain!” Orochimaru snapped sarcastically as he narrowed golden eyes on his partner.

“Not once she gets in here.” Jiraiya smirked.

Tsunade soon crouched on the windowsill. Honey brown eyes narrowed with anger. KI lashing out.

“Or not.” Jiraiya whimpered.

“He’s an idiot Tsuna! Please don’t include me in his idiocy.” Orochimaru pleaded.

“You know him. You should have shut him up.” She snapped.

Orochimaru paused then frowned. “Well, technically I didn’t see anything wrong with his statement at first. As logically, he was correct in what he was saying.”

Tsunade’s fist clenched. The windowsill cracked under pressure.

Orochimaru’s eyes widened before ducking back down behind the couch.

“Tsunade.” Hiruzen called sternly. Angry eyes met patient wise ones. “Please do not break another one of my windows. I just had some replaced yesterday after Kitsune’s ambush training.”

Tsunade looked down at her fist and unclenched it. “Sorry sensei. I’ll pay for it.”

Hiruzen hummed but puffed on his pipe as he watched his female student march over to the couch. Tsunade reached down, grabbed both her boy’s collars and yanked them up and over to stand back on their own feet.

“Sorry Hime.” Jiraiya automatically said without Tsunade prompting him to.

“I too am sorry Tsuna. I didn’t realize that would upset you.” Orochimaru gave her a shallow bow.

Tsunade with crossed arms, stared at her boys before letting out a long sigh. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t realize that would upset me so easily. Normally I can handle Jiraiya’s milder comments, but that just got to me.” She mumbled at the end. Her crossed arms moved to one rubbing the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her flat waist.

Senju Tsunade looked vulnerable in that one moment. Hiruzen raised a single brow as he watched Jiraiya and Orochimaru then try to comfort their downtrodden teammate.

Hiruzen gave them another few private moments before clearing his throat. His students then formed up before him. Jiraiya and Orochimaru putting Tsunade in the middle of them. Hiruzen noted that there was less distance between them than the last time he’d had all three in his office at once.

The Sandaime shot a glance to his un-masked ANBU advisor. Her new masks were still being made. Yet, she still didn’t mind or care. He instead observed her. She still had that air of nervous excitement, but it was calmed with the Sannin being before him, ready to report.

“What do I owe your lovely visit to?” Hiruzen looked back to his students. “I noted that you three had booked an appointment with me, but you rarely do that. So, I’m to assume this is either important or personal.”

“Hai sensei.” Jiraiya and Orochimaru answering in unison. Tsunade was the only one to not answer. The Sandaime noted her posture had shifted to nervous now too. Her gaze though was not on him. He didn’t look away but observed that her gaze was focused on Kitsune.

The Hokage saw Kitsune smile calmly from the corner of his eyes. Tsunade’s whole demeanor relaxed.

“Sensei, I-” She paused and looked from one teammate to another. “No, we have something to tell you. Two somethings really.”

Hiruzen smiled softly at them. “You know I am always here to listen to you three. You are my precious students, no matter how much you grow into adults. One is never too old to learn something new.”

Tsunade’s smile returned. Orochimaru even had a soft smile. Jiraiya just grinned outright.

“Hai, Sensei.” She gazed at him with loving eyes. Hiruzen saw how she practically glowed before him.

“So, what do you three need to tell me?” The Sandaime asked curiously.

The trio shared another glance before Jiraiya was silently chosen to speak.

“We are in a relationship. All three of us. A triad.” Jiraiya stated holding his sensei’s gaze. Hiruzen didn’t even twitch or react. He just stared at them, puffing on his pipe.

After a moment, he smirked. “I know.”

Silence.

Kitsune snorted before covering her mouth with a hand to stifle the rest of her snickers. The Sannin’s faces dropped to stunned shock.

“W-what?” Jiraiya stuttered.

“Sensei?!” Tsunade and Orochimaru questioned.

Hiruzen chuckled as he looked at them. “You three didn’t think you could hide that from me, did you? I’m your sensei. I know you all better than you know yourselves.” He taunted.

Jiraiya was first to chuckle. Orochimaru just sighed, shaking his head. He should have known better.

Tsunade’s eyes had moved to stare at her hands that were twisting into themselves with her nerves.

“You don’t find it weird sensei?” Her question silenced the room again.

“It’s not traditional,” Hiruzen stated logically. Tsunade flinched. The Sandaime watched as Jiraiya and Orochimaru both put comforting hands on their female partner’s arms. “But it’s not something I haven’t seen before.”

All three heads snapped up. Even Kitsune looked at him curiously.

“Really?” Kitsune asked.

Hiruzen chuckled. “Now, normally if there is a triad or polygamous relationship, it is a male member of a dying clan that partners up with two or more women.”

Kitsune hissed in annoyance. “CRA.”

Hiruzen shot her a look. “Yes. The Shodaime didn’t want to, but the Clan Restoration Act was created to help dying clans rise up to healthy numbers. Many Konoha Clans were once saved from extinction because of this act. The Kurama and Hatake Clans are good examples.”

“Hatake?” Kitsune perked up.

The Sandaime hummed in acknowledgment. “Hai. Sakumo is the youngest child and only son of his Clan’s Matriarch. The second and third wife had one son and daughter each. Tobirama-sensei then remove the Hatake Clan from the Clan Restoration Act as the Clan head had done his duty by it.”

“Sakumo had siblings.” Kitsune whispered as sadness clenched her heart.

“Hai.” Hiruzen sighed sadly. “He had two elder sisters, two elder half-brothers, and a half sister that was about his age, and a younger half-sister.”

The Sannin’s faces pinched. “Sakumo’s father had enemies.” Jiraiya reported from memory.

“He was just as talented as Sakumo.” Orochimaru remembered from his childhood.

“Sakumo’s second wife was from Uzushio.” Tsunade whispered. “She was a branch member of the Uzumaki Clan.”

Kitsune didn’t have to hear the story to guess what had happened to Sakumo’s family.

The Hokage told her anyways. “His third wife was the youngest and civilian. She took her and her children to visit family. They were assassinated along with the guards Satoshi had hired to protect them on the journey. His first wife died in childbirth with Sakumo. His remaining wife perished in Uzushio with her children when she’d taken them there to see family. Satoshi had escorted them there himself and stayed to protect them.” Hiruzen reported grimly.

“Konoha lost not only our longest Allies, but I lost a good friend. I did my best for Momoe, Hikaru, and Sakumo. Sakumo had taken the Clan Head duties since their clan is Patriarchal. Momoe and Hikaru were two of our fiercest Kunoichi alongside their younger brother.” Sandaime’s hand clenched on his pipe. “We lost them towards the end of the Second war. Kumo ambushed them. They were trying to collect breeders.”

Kitsune closed her eyes knowing from history lessons what bloodline kunoichi would do. Suicide tag bombs or suicide poison pills.

“Sensei,” Orochimaru called, disrupting the moment of silence that had entrapped the room’s occupants. “Why haven’t you put Sakumo back into the CRA?”

“He has an heir.” Tsunade answered.

“True, but the council I’m sure would have pushed for more.” Orochimaru frowned confused.

“Oro’s got a point.” Jiraiya grunted. “Those old coots would have tried to force Sakumo’s hand.”

Hiruzen felt himself snort at his own memories of that day.

“They did. Didn’t they?” Kitsune questioned.

“Oh, they tried. Shortly after he’d just lost Kaede too. Sakumo was furious. But you all know him, he’s a very patient and calm man.” Hiruzen chuckled eyeing his audience as he remembered his ex-teammate’s reactions. “Sakumo kindly told them that they could leave himself and Kakashi out of the CRA or they could get his signature white fang up their rears.”

Orochimaru choked. Tsunade looked gobsmacked. Kitsune and Jiraiya burst out laughing.

Hiruzen joined them. “Oh? Did he not tell you that?”

“No!” They chorused.

“He’s been holding out on us.” Jiraiya grinned. “We need to have another night out when he gets back.”

“Kagami and Inoke should be back from their own mission then too.” Orochimaru reported after doing the math in his head. “They said they had a long-term mission. Two years. That anniversary is coming up soon right?”

“Yep!” Jiraiya beamed. “Man, we’ll have to reserve the Bent Kunai if everyone is going to be home. Oh! We’ll also be able to celebrate Sakumo’s new position then too.”

Orochimaru grimaced. “Jiraiya, we’ll have to keep Kagami from trying to egg Tsuna into a drinking contest again.”

Jiraiya too winced. Tsunade pouted. “So not fair.” She mumbled before glaring at them both. “You two will just have to drink for me.”

“What?” Orochimaru paled, knowing how much she could drink.

“Sure.” Jiraiya shrugged it off, having the team’s second highest tolerance.

Kitsune smirked as she watched the confusion pull a frown onto her Hokage’s face.

“Why can’t Tsunade drink?” Hiruzen asked sternly.

The Sannin paused and looked at their sensei. The trio shared a glance once more before looking back at Hiruzen.

“That’s the second reason we are here sensei.” Tsunade got out evenly, even though her nerves were eating at her. Hiruzen only narrowed concerned eyes on her. If she was sick, she should have been able to heal herself. He waved for her to continue.

Tsunade bit her lip and looked to Kitsune. Kitsune just smiled calmly. “You can always tell him the same way I confirmed it.” The Blackett offered.

Tsunade nodded and moved to stand beside Kitsune for emotional support.

“Sensei.” Tsunade whispered and held out her hand. “Lend me your hand?”

Hiruzen stood up but did so.

“Cover you the surface of your hand in a thin layer of chakra like I’ve shown you for medical diagnostics please.” Tsunade’s voice was getting softer and shakier.

The elder man hummed but did as told with his hand still palm up in Tsunade’s. Dark eyes watched sharply as she then guided his hand to her lower abdomen. His own chakra didn’t penetrate her skin, but it pushed his senses to within and past Tsunade’s own chakra.

The pipe dropped from his mouth and clattered to the floor. Hiruzen’s eyes widened as he looked up into Tsunade’s nervous brown eyes.

Hiruzen didn’t waste another moment to drop to a knee and place a second hand beside his first.

_There._

Two new chakra signatures pinged and were automatically memorized by the older man.

“I’m sorry sensei,” Tsunade whispered. “but I won’t be fighting in this war.”

Hiruzen didn’t care. He jumped to his feet and pulled her into a hug. Tsunade, startled, could only stiffen before she realized he wasn’t mad. She relaxed into her mentor’s arms.

“I’m so happy for you Tsunade.” He whispered in her ear. “So happy.” Hiruzen pulled back to see Tsunade’s eyes filling with tears, being the strong Kunoichi she was, she just blinked them away quickly.

“This is the news then? Tsunade will be on Maternity Leave effective immediately?”

“Hai.” The three Sannin chorused.

Hiruzen suddenly frowned. “How far along are you Tsunade?”

“Seven weeks.” She smiled rejoining her teammates who curled around her protectively. “Biwako-sama confirmed it for me yesterday.”

Hiruzen paused in picking up his pipe as something finally made sense to him. He grunted and shot a glare at his students.

“So that’s why my wife was all giddy yesterday. She kept saying she’d heard good news but couldn’t tell even me the Hokage.”

“Now,” Hiruzen cleared his throat, retaking his seat. Kitsune too, relaxed now that the news was out. “Being the last Senju, you are a prime target for assassination.” He held up a hand stopping the blonde that was about to interrupt him. “I know you can take care of yourself. But in about five months- give or take- you will be unable to defend yourself with your normal strength, seeing as it uses chakra.”

Tsunade grunted in acknowledgement without verbally agreeing to her upcoming weakness.

“Biwako has lectured me about treating our Kunoichi right. Which means she’s already told you to be careful with your chakra. I assume she already put you on limited chakra use and light duty?”

“Hai.” Jiraiya answered instead of the disgruntled Senju.

The Hokage nodded and started shuffling through his papers to start making notes.

“Good. I’m assigning you an ANBU guard Tsunade.”

“What!” The Senju snapped annoyed.

Hiruzen just held her furious gaze even as he held the roster for which teams would be available to do rotations.

“You still want to work at the Hospital even after you aren’t allowed to use chakra?” The elder Shinobi questioned sternly.

Tsunade struggled with herself for just a moment. “Hai Sensei.” She mumbled.

“Then you will give this older man’s heart and mind a sense of peace. You will take an ANBU guard. This is not only me as your Hokage speaking, but your teacher. You carry the next generation. You carry my grandkids as you three are practically my own kids.”

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru flushed in embarrassed happiness at the news. They’d never really heard him speak so frankly about them like that. They had always assumed by the care he showed them, but he’d never really said it out loud.

“With that, I will not let harm come to them. Especially since they will be parts of all three of you, or I’m assuming so?”

Tsunade smiled once more. “They are ours.”

Sandaime nodded and looked down to finish making his notes and picking a team.

“For now, your pregnancy will have to be A-rank Secret. We obviously won’t be able to hide it for long, but I want you as safe as possible for as long as possible.”

“Told you so.” Jiraiya muttered.

Tsunade just smacked his stomach lightly. Orochimaru rolled his eyes exasperated.

“Who else knows?” Hiruzen questioned his students and Advisor.

“Just those present and Biwako-sama.” Tsunade reported. “We haven’t told Shizune yet.”

“Good. Let’s keep this as contained as possible. Obviously, people are already suspicious about your relations, but they will increase further when you move.”

“Move?” The trio chorused.

The Hokage looked at them skeptically. “You didn’t really think you could raise twins and Shizune in Tsunade’s apartment, did you?”

Tsunade suddenly paled as she realized where her sensei was going with this. Hiruzen just held her gaze.

“It is only right Tsunade.” He said softly.

She closed her eyes as memories and pain pulsed within her mind and heart.

“You have two amazing men at your side.” Kitsune called soothingly. “They will be there for you Tsunade. But the old monkey is correct. The Senju compound will be best to raise the babies in. Mito-sama’s safeguards and Hashirama-sama’s own safeguards are in place there.”

“O-okay.” Tsunade whispered.

“You must be moved in before you can’t use chakra.” Hiruzen ordered.

“Hai sensei.” The Senju nodded solemnly.

“On a happier note, Congratulations.” The Sandaime smiled at them.

“Thank you, Sensei.” The trio replied together once again. Orochimaru and Jiraiya each taking one of Tsunade’s hands.

“Is there anything else I should be aware of?” Hiruzen asked the group.

“Actually, there is one more thing.” Orochimaru stated then looked to Kitsune. “Can you please place your privacy seal?”

Kitsune raised a brow, but four clones popped up and surrounded the five of them. The solid purple barrier raised up a moment later.

“Please drop your Kitsune looks. We would like to address Minashi.” Tsunade requested.

Kitsune hummed, but dropped the black hair and black facial markings. Long golden blonde hair rested against her ANBU uniform. Cerulean blue eyes looked between the trio.

“What’s going on?” Minashi questioned.

“With Sensei as our witness, we’d like to formally request something from you Minashi.” Jiraiya smiled.

Hiruzen sat up and snagged one of his blank scrolls. Quickly grabbing a pen, he prepared to transcribe whatever was about to go down as witness and Hokage.

Tsunade glanced at Orochimaru and Jiraiya once more for confirmation. Both nodded and Tsunade stepped away from them and to Minashi. The elder blonde took the younger’s hands into her own.

“Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi , with the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen as our witness, I, Senju Tsunade, would like to formally request as the Head of the Senju Clan, and as the mother of my two unborn children, for you to become their Godmother and Godmother to any of my future children. If you choose to accept, should something happen to myself or the Fathers of my children, all Guardianship of my children and Senju Holdings will be transferred to your responsibility as Fiduciary; until my eldest Child is both eighteen and Jounin. This showing they have the maturity and skills to take their place as Clan Head.”

Minashi’s jaw dropped in shock at the elder blonde before her. “W-wh-wh-what?” Minashi whispered shocked. “B-b-but I’m in the body of a Child! How will I- What if-” Minashi stumbled over her words as the shock and request rattled in her brain.

Her face suddenly blanked and eyes glazed over.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Minashi found herself in her mindscape. Right away she stood up on the stone slab, and walked right off onto the lake. There she paced. She ignored the quickly shifting winds blowing around her, the winds reflecting her own confusion. The clouds of the mindscape darkened with her fear, threatening rain. Yet, the sun still shinned down on her pacing form. Ecstatic with the news of babies.

Kurama lifted his head from his nap to see the chaotic atmosphere of Minashi’s mind a few minutes later. Rolling vermilion eyes, he rose and slipped from his burrow to stare down at the small form of his Jinchuriki, friend, and family.

Carefully, he snagged her by the back of her shirt between two claws and pulled her up to his face. He just stared at her.

**Seriously?** He deadpanned her, annoyed with her pointless pacing.

Minashi grinned sheepish.

**Stop being a knucklehead. Just accept and get out. You interrupted my nap.**

The tiny blonde rolled her own eyes at Kurama before her form faded from the Mindscape. Kurama chuffed pleased and returned to his burrow. Letting out a yawn that cracked his jaw, he absently noticed that the mindscape seemed just the bit brighter than before.

* * *

Tsunade stared worried at the catatonic form of Minashi. She’d been mentally gone for a couple minutes. They all recognized the signs of her visiting her mindscape, but this was still a little drastic.

Life suddenly returned to Minashi’s eyes and Tsunade found her arms full of the smaller blonde woman.

“Yes!” Minashi laughed. “I accept. I’ll figure things out later if needed.” She leaned back to glare at Tsunade. “Don’t make things come to that though. I’ll personally bring you back from the dead and kick the crap out of you.”

Tsunade just chuckled and hugged Minashi back. “We don’t have any plans to die Minashi. But I am old in Shinobi years.”

“You’re not even forty though.” Minashi muttered.

“Still. I’m on the older side for pregnancy. There are risks, as a medic I’m fully aware of them. It is why the boys and I really sat down and talked about this after my appointment. We aren’t indestructible. We are Shinobi. Any mission could be our last. So, we want someone we trust to be there for our children if we cannot.”

The younger blonde nodded once more before pulling Tsunade back into a hug. “Thank you Tsunade.”

“No, Thank you Minashi. None of this would be possible without you.”

Two hands landed on Minashi’s shoulders. She looked up to find one belonging to Orochimaru. Happiness was bright in his golden eyes. She looked to the owner of the other hand. Jiraiya’s beaming smile lit up his face.

“You may be the Protector of the Prophecy Child, but I believe that you are also the Protector of the Next Generation.”

“Now our children are part of that Next Generation because you made it possible.” Orochimaru agreed.

“Thank you.” The two men chorused.

Minashi felt her eyes sting. “I promise to protect them.” She whispered through her tears.

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the scroll before him. Ink freshly dried. Tsunade’s declaration was first. Jiraiya’s followed. Orochimaru’s completed the Parental side.

Minashi’s own formal acceptance was transcribed word for word.

All four had signed underneath their own sections. Hiruzen finished the scroll up by adding in his own acceptance of this agreement for guardianship and alliance between Minashi and the Senju clan.

Chakra and blood confirmed all signatures were authentic. Hiruzen allowed Minashi to hold onto the original. That would be the safest place for it. He wasn’t as surprised to see her store it in a seal near her heart. Hiruzen only smiled, understanding the meaning.

“Now,” the Professor called order back to his students and advisor. “Would you three like to make this official? While what Minashi is now guarding is well and good, there is a small loophole currently unaddressed.”

“What loophole?” Jiraiya frowned.

“They could still be put into my Guardianship if Tsunade passed away even if you two live.” Minashi stated, already understanding where the monkey was going with this.

“Her standing as Clan Head overrules ours. Even if blood tests confirmed our relation, not being part of a clan could lose us our rights to keep clan children.” Orochimaru hissed concerned.

“Correct.” Hiruzen nodded.

“What?” Jiraiya growled. “Sensei-” Hiruzen held up a hand stopping his more brash student.

“Tsunade?” He questioned the Clan Heiress.

The blonde was looking at the floor rubbing her neck nervously again. “I already know sensei. I-I was waiting to address that with them. I didn’t know if they would want to.”

“You will never know until you ask,” Minashi chuckled. “but I think you don’t have to worry about it really.”

“How do you know?” Tsunade frowned at her fellow blonde.

The younger blonde just smiled softly at Tsunade. “Because they love you.”

Tsunade jolted and glanced at her teammates, lovers, partners, and fathers of her unborn children.

“Hime?” Jiraiya frowned.

“Tsuna?” Orochimaru placed a gentle hand on her arm.

“As Clan Head, whomever I marry- especially being the last Senju- will be required by clan laws to take my last name. Bringing my spouse, or spouses under the protection of the Senju Clan.”

“Why did you think we wouldn’t want to take your name?” Orochimaru asked confused.

“Because we’ve always spoken about being glad to not have to deal with clan Politics.” Jiraiya realized. “All the time as kids, we were glad that we didn’t have a clan when Tsunade was upset with something her elders were doing.”

“But she is Clan Head now, there are no elders. She can do with the Clan Laws as she wishes.” Orochimaru pointed out logically.

Tsunade’s mind ground to a halt before she flushed in embarrassment. “I forgot about that.” She mumbled.

Jiraiya snorted and kissed her temple. Orochimaru chuffed and kissed her hand.

“Will you Honor us by sharing your Clan name with us?” Orochimaru asked, gazing into Honey Brown eyes practically glowing with happiness.

“Hai.” Tsunade whispered.

“Good!” Hiruzen beamed. “So, when will the wedding be? It’s been a while since I got to witness a triad marriage. I’ll have to look up Sensei’s old notes on how to perform one as Hokage.” The old Monkey summoner then rubbed his hands together, overjoyed.

“Finally, I can personally marry off some of my children. Ayumu is still holding out on me with Chinatsu-chan.” He ruffled through his paperwork once more to find his schedule. “So when would you three like to hold the ceremony? Personally, I’d suggest before the Chuunin exams end. No doubt old Oonoki will declare war right after. Thankfully, due to Minashi’s interference we will not have to fight against Suna this time. Instead, we have their alliance.”

“So when?” He questioned looking up to his students to see all three just staring at him. “What?” he muttered.

Orochimaru shook his head exasperated. Jiraiya snorted in mirth. Tsunade smiled at her Sensei lovingly.

“How about a week before the finals?” Tsunade offered. “That would allow the Kazekage to join since that is when he’s scheduled to arrive.”

“That would be a good political move.” Orochimaru nodded.

“Would you like me to send a summons with the invitation?” Minashi offered to her Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded. “Yes Please. I’ll make sure to also add my own invitation. Minashi please return your henge and drop the barrier. It seems that we will need to bring in a couple other people so that we can get all this done.”

Minashi nodded and returned to her Kitsune persona. A hand on the barrier by Kitsune and it dropped.

“Are you okay if I send for Biwako and Mai, Tsunade? They lead the Clan Head Wives Group. They will be able to help you get everything together in the two weeks we have to set up the wedding.”

“Do we have to tell them everything?” She frowned.

“Not if you don’t want to. Just the Marriage.”

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The latter more composed than the former.

“Jiraiya?” Tsunade called. The slightly pale Shinobi hummed with a faraway look.

“You okay Raiya?” Orochimaru called.

“I never thought this would happen.” The Toad Sage murmured. “It was always just a fantasy. A dream. Now, in two weeks, I’ll be legally bound to the two people who have always been my world- my family.”

“You know as a married Man, it wont look right if you go peeping again Ero-sennin.” Kitsune snickered.

Jiraiya jolted and looked at her like she was stupid. “Why in Kami’s name would I go peeping when the best material and inspiration is at my sides?”

Kitsune felt her jaw hit the floor. Hiruzen’s own pipe clattered to the floor once again.

Orochimaru felt his cheeks burn with a blush. Tsunade stared at her perverted Fiancé with an impressed look. She had a few doubts that he wouldn’t stop his peeping. He’d been on good behavior the past few months, but she didn’t expect it to last. Yet to hear it from his own mouth? That was impressive to the Senju.

“Well then.” Hiruzen cleared his throat and waved to one of his ANBU guards. Dolphin dropped down and kneeled before his desk. “Please send for my wife and Yamanaka Mai.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” Dolphin was gone in a shunshin.

“Do you need us here Hime?” Jiraiya asked once the ANBU was gone.

“Maybe as a shield.” She grumbled, not looking forward to the Matriarchs of Konoha.

“Tsuna.” Orochimaru scolded gently.

“No.” the Senju relented.

“We’ll start packing things up then.” Jiraiya stood up and kissed her temple again.

“Jiraiya is correct. We should probably move in sooner than later. That way if anything needs repair or replacement, it will be done before the parasites are born.”

“Stop calling our brats parasites Oro-teme.” Jiraiya grunted as they headed for the door.

“Tsunade started it. She is logically correct, so until proven otherwise, they are parasites.” Orochimaru huffed kissing Tsunade’s other temple then joining his lover.

The two Sannin continued to bicker even as the door shut behind them. Kitsune switched her gaze to Tsunade who was just shaking her head with a fond smile.

“You called your babies parasites?” She questioned incredulously.

Tsunade shrugged. “Technically, by definition they are parasites.”

Kitsune just deadpanned her.

Hiruzen chuckled softly to himself. He focused back on the paperwork that would be needed for the wedding, while Kitsune joined Tsunade on the couch to discuss where she’d like the ceremony to be held.

A few minutes later he blood sealed a scroll and cleared his throat. The two Kunoichi looked up to him.

“Kitsune, I have that invitation for Rasa ready.” He stated holding up the bound and sealed scroll.

“Oh, cool, I’ll deliver it then.” She stated even as she stood and grabbed it.

“What?” Hiruzen asked confused.

“I figured that instead of sending a summons, as that wouldn’t mean as much, I’d deliver this to Rasa personally. Then verbally give him my own invitation.”

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes on Kitsune. “Did you leave a marker in his office without telling him?”

Kitsune just gave him a foxy smirk before disappearing in a black swirl.

The Hokage stared at the place Kitsune once stood before his gaze turned to his female student. She was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

“Why is she my advisor again?”

“Because she makes life interesting.” Tsunade smirked.

“Who does?” Biwako asked, entering the office with a taller strawberry blonde woman at her side. Both held the air around them that marked their positions as Clan Head Wives, like all the wives learned to hold.

“Kitsune.” Hiruzen smiled at his wife. “Thank you Biwako for coming so quickly.”

“Well, if it has anything to do with what I’m already aware of, then I knew it would be important.” The retired Kunoichi smirked.

The Sandaime could only chuff in amusement at his wife. “It does, but that will stay an A-rank secret for now. What will soon not be a secret is a wedding that needs to be planned. In two weeks, Clan Head Tsunade Senju will be marrying Jiraiya of the Sannin and Orochimaru of the Sannin. Both who will then be legally bound to and protected under the Senju Clan by their wife, Tsunade Senju.”

Mai Yamanaka’s face split into a predatory grin. “I knew it. Inojiro owes me so many date nights.”

Hiruzen cleared his throat. “Yes, well for now, we will be keeping this under wraps as much as possible until closer to the wedding day. With Tsunade’s permission, she has allowed you both into the know. I thought that with her being the last of her family, that she would appreciate the help to prepare for the upcoming nuptials.”

Biwako turned to Tsunade with love in her entire frame. “Of course, Tsuna-chan. Come, Mai-chan and I will take good care of you.”

Mai looped her arm into Tsunade’s as soon as the Senju was on her feet. “I know how much some people hate shopping. I can already tell you are one of those. So Biwako-sama and I will do our best to make this as quick and simplistic as possible.”

“Thank you.” Tsunade smiled relieved. “Can we stop at my place first? I would like to inform Shizune and have her join us. I’ll also be adopting her into my clan as well.”

“Of course, dear.” Biwako smiled and all three women left the office.

Hiruzen silently repacked his pipe and lit it with a simple snap of his fingers. Taking in a deep pull, he breathed it out his nose.

“Peace and quiet.” He murmured feeling more at peace at returning to work than ever before. Leaving the pipe in his mouth, the professor went to work on all the new paperwork his students just caused for him, and the piles that his wife would no doubt send his way for the wedding.

* * *

Rasa glared at the stack of paperwork his Assistant just dropped off. He was tempted to just bury her in his dust, but that would be unethical and then he’d have to deal with training a new assistant. He liked this one better than the last. She didn’t complain when he threatened to burn the next stacks she brought to him.

“Kami damn it. That Vixen will tell me the secret to paperwork the next time I see her. That or I’ll strangle her with my dust.” Rasa growled even as he pulled the next scroll before him.

“Aw, now that’s not nice.” A familiar voice chuckled at the same time as a figure dropped from the ceiling.

Rasa’s ANBU launched to tackle the intruder, but he waved his Gold Dust that coated his floor up to protect the figure instead.

His ANBU froze when they realized what he did.

“Did you mark my office Kitsune?” He grunted annoyed.

The blackette just eye-smiled. “Of course. I even have Hiruzen’s office marked.”

Rasa brought his fingers to his temple and rubbed away the headache that was forming. “Why in Kami’s name are you here? There weren’t any messages that you’d be coming. There haven’t been any issues with the Joint missions thankfully. So please explain why you have barged into my office and distracted me from this Kami awful paperwork!” He snapped.

Kitsune just stared at Rasa. Before the Redhead could blink, he was grabbed by Kitsune and gone in a swirl.

When they landed, the nausea was only a split second as Kitsune placed a seal on his forehead. Soothing chakra filled his head and eased his headache and nausea. He hummed pleased as he leaned against the slightly shorter woman.

He absently noticed her helping him to the ground. Rasa though, kept his eyes shut and enjoyed the Healing chakra entering his system. Not only was it healing his nausea, but easing the migraine he had building all morning.

A few moments passed and he removed the tag from his forehead. “Okay, I’m listening.” The Kazekage eyed the time traveler.

Kitsune didn’t look at him, only forwards. Turning Rasa tried to see what she was gazing at. He paused when he realized they were on the wall of Suna. On the other side of them the sun was setting, casting his village in its brilliant rays. The sand, roofs, and walls shown like glittering jewels in the dying sunset.

“Whoa.” Rasa whispered before he felt a small chakra flare. He looked around to see a clear bubble of chakra surrounding them.

“Privacy Barrier.” Kitsune pointed to the tag between them. Rasa nodded then went back to observing and memorizing the view before him.

“Gaara and I used to sit up here whenever the hat got too heavy. Naruto would distract his overprotective siblings. Kakashi would hold off the elders and council. I wasn’t sure if this would work for you as well. I’m glad it does.”

“I’ve never-” Rasa whispered as he took in the beauty of his village. Yes, he knew his village was home, and would always be, but it has always just been sand and more sand. He’d never done a patrol route on the walls since that was ANBU duty. He’d stayed a regular Jounin and Clan Head.

Rasa felt all the stress of the impending war, just blow away. He glanced at his companion and saw a beautiful smile on her face.

“Thank you Minashi.” He whispered.

Kitsune grinned at him. “No problem dust boy.”

Rasa snorted. “So why are you really here?”

Kitsune pulled out a scroll from her weapons pouch and handed it to him. He unsealed it even as Kitsune spoke.

“Yondaime Kazekage Subaku no Rasa, I hereby formally invite you to the Triad Wedding of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Senju Tsunade. You are welcome to bring one guest of your choosing. Due to your position as Kazekage, you will also be granted the rightful allowance for your personal guard. With the impending war, Clan Head Senju Tsunade has planned for the Ceremony to take place in two weeks’ time. This has been arranged so that if you wish to stay with your prior plans of arriving ahead of the final exams, you may keep to them without any interference.”

Rasa blinked at her stunned. “The Legendary Sannin are in a relationship?”

Kitsune snorted and nodded. “Yep. They finally got their heads out of their asses and realized what was in front of them.”

“Kami.” Rasa chuckled as he finished reading the Hokage’s own personal invitation to the nuptials. “What powerful parents their future children will have.”

Kitsune snorted at how close he was to the truth. “True. I can’t wait to see them.” She smiled into the sunset.

“Did this not happen before?” He asked, putting the scroll away.

Kitsune grunted. “Kami no. Tsunade ran and drowned herself in gambling, Jiraiya buried himself in his spy network, and Orochimaru fell into the darkness as a Missing Nin.”

Rasa just stared at her. Kitsune felt it and met his gaze. “You aren’t joking.”

“I promised both Tsunade-ba-chan and Orochi-teme that I’d fix their past. They felt the loss of Jiraiya when both were forced back into the same living space. So, I kept my promise. Jiraiya had already told me what had gone wrong between them. They only confirmed it before I jumped back. So, I did what I could and now there is a wedding.”

Rasa just chuckled with Kitsune before they enjoyed the peace and quiet.

“Do you need to return, or can you stay? Karura has been asking about you when I confirmed that you were a real friend and not just a political acquaintance.”

The Blackett smiled at him softly. “Rain check Dust Boy. I just got off medical leave for Chakra exhaustion two days ago. I’m technically supposed to be taking it easy. But this didn’t feel right sending through summons.”

“Then I thank you for the personal delivery and invitation.”

“It was no problem. Do you want me to return you to your office?”

Rasa looked back to the lowering sun. “Thank you, but I think I’m going to hide from my subordinates a bit longer. I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time. I’ll ride my dust back when I’m done.”

Kitsune chuckled and ruffled his hair. Rasa spluttered surprised, swatted at her hands- though she was quick to avoid him- and stared at the time traveler shocked at her audacity.

“You’re human too Rasa.” She smiled softly. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

Rasa calmed and nodded.

“Till later.” She winked.

“I look forward to our next spar.”

Kitsune’s bright laughter filled the air as she disappeared into a black swirl.

* * *

Kitsune landed back in her ANBU apartment and let out a sigh. She was still tired and that teleportation didn’t help.

Flopping down onto her couch, she instinctively pulled at the Nature energy around her. She’d been doing this whenever in her Kitsune form and alone- mostly so she wouldn’t get scolded for using it. She knew it was a long shot, but it was just a matter of trying to find that one chakra signature from her past. She knew she was too late for his parents, but she could at least save him.

Black marking surrounded her eyes. Her hidden eyes turned violet.

**Do you need my chakra to help the search?**

‘_If you would.’_ Minashi confirmed knowing her barriers were already in place to hide the fox’s chakra.

Her form blazed gold. Her hidden eyes changed from slits, to cross shaped and golden as her body.

Minashi searched and searched. Her reach expanded out of Konoha, out of Hi no Kuni. She searched all the other nations for those signatures that were so familiar to her like hers and Kushina’s.

….

…

…

Minashi snapped up eyes wide as she felt it. _Nagato._

**His chakra is uncorrupted.** Kurama hummed as they felt the powerful Uzumaki. **He is also a teenager.**

“Danzo is eliminated. He won’t be able to interfere in Ame.” Minashi whispered aloud. “Yahiko can live.”

**They’ll still need help. They will be facing Hanzo with their peaceful Akatsuki in the near future.**

Minashi groaned. “Have they even started Akatsuki?”

Kurama internally shrugged. **What of the other Uzumaki?**

“I can’t feel them. She should feel similar to Karin.”

**So send that pack you trained.** Kurama grunted getting annoyed with his host’s pointless worrying.

Minashi paused and smacked her own forehead.

**You keep forgetting you have allies brat. Use them.**

Sitting up Minashi bit her thumb and went through the summoning jutsu, calling upon her pack of ten foxes. All varying in sizes and tail counts between two tails and four tails. Each fox had a hitai-ate with the Uzumaki crest on it, Minashi’s Hiraishin mark on the inside of the fabric as well.

“I have a tracking mission for you all.” Minashi couldn’t keep her smile off her face seeing the excited looks in their eyes.

“What do you need found, Kitsune-sama?” The largest Haku, about the size of adult Akamaru, asked. Her coat was so red it was almost black, making her white paws and tips stand out even further.

“I have located Nagato’s signature in Ame. He will be with two other teenagers. I want to start up an alliance with their peace movement, but also reach out as family.”

Minashi quickly pulled out a scroll and wrote to both Uzumaki’s as she gave orders.

“Additionally, I need help locating Karin’s mother. Uzumaki reserves, Red hair, Red eyes, Medic-nin for her regenerative blood. Karin remembers growing up in Kusa. They were not willing citizens. I need you to find her and confirm that before giving this scroll to her. I want to help her escape. You may tell her that the Uzumaki-Hime is here if needed.”

“And Nagato-san?” Haku asked, storing the first scroll in one of the two-tail’s pouches.

The blonde handed over the scroll. “Tell him that Jiraiya doesn’t know they survived. Konoha will not abandon them if they ask for help. Plus, he has family here that will support his cause.”

Haku nodded and took the second scroll and stored it on a three-tails.

“Call for me if Nagato or Karin’s mother want to meet with me in person for confirmation. I will do my best to be there as soon as possible.”

“Hai!” The pack yipped before bounding for the balcony doors. Minashi let them out and watched them cross roofs and dodge startled ANBU and Shinobi.

Snorting, Kitsune waved at the eyes that had tracked them back to their departure points. A few ANBU gave nods of acknowledgement and continued on their way.


	45. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get an Uzumaki to stand still....  
Wedding Bells <3

Chapter 44

* * *

Minashi stared at her hands where she’d spent part of the morning trying to _not_ pop the water balloons. It had taken days to get Minato to allow her to practice the Rasengan again. He feared it would send her into chakra exhaustion again.

The chibi Uzumaki had to tell him that she had just physically exhausted herself after all the training and the beginning Chuunin exams. She promised him that with time she would get a handle on her now balanced chakra.

Minashi thanked Kami for Kushina. She called Minato a mother-hen and got him to back off so Mina could train again.

Once the blonde Uzumaki had felt comfortable enough with the Rasengan she’d appeased Minato by asking him sweetly for the next step. She’d proceeded to pop the rubber ball an hour of concentrated focus later.

The gobsmacked look on his face had been worth it. Yet Minashi was determined to learn the jutsu one handed. So ball after ball, she spent the following days during her chakra control training periods to work on it. She’d finally moved onto the third step yesterday.

However, much to the blonde’s distress she’d been pulled away from her training by the same person that had gotten her back into it.

“Nee-saaaaaan~” Minashi whined as the seamstress grumbled at her to say still once again.

Kushina just gave her Imouto a forced smile as she too was also standing on a small platform, two seamstresses working around her.

“Just a bit longer Mina-chan.” Kushina smiled, but it turned into a grimace as another pin poked her. “Oi~ Watch it Dattebane!” The redhead barked.

Tsunade snorted from her seat on the couch. Kitsune at her side was also smirking at the Uzumaki duo.

Shizune gave the smaller Uzumaki a sympathetic look. Happy that she had listened to Tsunade’s guidance and already completed her fitting.

“Oh, stop complaining you two.” Biwako huffed as she observed the fittings. “It wont be much longer.”

“Tell that to my skin.” Kushina mumbled, but the evil eye from the older seamstress by her hips let her know that her remark didn’t go unheard.

“I need to be training!” Mina whined. “The finals are less than two weeks away!”

“And I’ve allowed you two to avoid your kimono fittings for two and a half weeks. Now we are days away from your Cousin’s wedding and we are just getting you both fitted.” The Sarutobi huffed. “Now stand still and let these women work!”

Yamanaka Mai came in from where they had already stored Tsunade’s kimono from her last fitting. “Even the men weren’t this much of a handful.”

“Well, they did have sensei to scare them into standing still.” Tsunade smirked.

“I don’t understand why none of you haven’t thought to use the traditional Uzumaki weakness on them yet.” Kitsune hummed flipping through a magazine.

The seamstresses stilled. Mai and Biwako glanced at the Raven-haired woman.

“Weakness?” They chorused. Tsunade blinked as her mouth opened wide in understanding.

“Ah.” The elder blonde mumbled before looking at the two Uzumaki’s staring between Tsunade and Kitsune. “If you two can stand still without further complaint, I will treat you both to all you can eat Ramen.”

Kitsune smirked as stars lit up in both Kushina and Minashi’s eyes.

“Really Dattebane?!” They chorused. Tsunade just nodded and gave them a pointed look.

For the next two hours the Uzumakis were still and silent. Biwako raised an impressed brow. She’d never seen Kushina-chan ever this still.

Finally, the finished outfits were removed and the Uzumakis cheered at their freedom.

“Ramen Ramen Ramen.” Minashi bounced in place at the door. The older women of the group gave fond looks as they gathered their things to join the chibi Uzumaki. “Ramen~” Mina practically purred as they finally left the torture chamber called a wedding boutique.

Kushina soon joined her Imouto in their chant as their group headed for Ichiruka’s.

Kitsune stayed back with Tsunade, Biwako, Shizune and Mai.

“How are you feeling?” Kitsune asked her friend.

Tsunade gave a small grimace. “Probably will have to pass on Ramen. There are a lot of smells that aren’t agreeing with me lately.” She spoke, keeping her voice low for their small group.

Biwako patted the hand of Tsunade’s that she had tucked in her elbow. “It will pass dear. I can only warn you that with my boys it seemed like it would never end. But that was also because of all the hair they came out with.” She smiled.

Tsunade pulled a face while Kitsune placed a hand on the blonde’s lower back. Carefully she let her most recently modified seal activate on her friend.

The Senju straightened when her lingering nausea suddenly went away at the tingle of chakra at her back. Honey brown eyes slid to meet Cerulean blues.

‘_Thank you.’_ Tsunade mouthed to her friend.

Kitsune just smirked. “What are friends for?” Kitsune whispered back. Shizune just smiled at the friendship between her Aunt and Idol.

* * *

A few blocks over, another group was having a similar issue with Kakashi and Kenji. Both boys had been avoiding the fittings like Tora avoided his mistress.

“Oh would you just stand still!” Mikoto snapped at her fidgeting nephew.

“Oba-san!” Kenji whined as he tried to escape her claws.

“Minato-san!” Kakashi whined from his own spot. The blonde took in a deep breath and called on all the calm he used for missions.

“Kakashi, just stand still. The more you squirm, the longer this will take.” Minato spoke evenly.

“I can only imagine how Tsunade-san is faring with both Minashi and Kushina.” The Jiraiya called out from his own fitting room.

Mikoto and Minato paused. They shared a look before staring at the door the Sannin was behind.

“I’m sure Tsunade can keep them in line.” Minato tried.

“Or Sarutobi-sama.” Mikoto hummed. “You don’t live as the Hokage’s wife without learning a few tricks I’m sure. Plus, Ayumu-san always says that his mother is a force to be reckoned with.”

“I can confirm that Sensei’s wife is not a woman to anger. Even Tsuna respects her.” All eyes turned to see Orochimaru straightening out his own suit. “How does it look?” he questioned.

Eyebrows rose and jaws dropped. Orochimaru resisted the urge he had to fidget.

“You cut your hair sensei?” Kenji was the first to speak.

Orochimaru ran a hand over the right side of his head. It was definitely colder with his hair shaved away, but the Snake Sannin wanted to feel as separate from Minashi’s version of himself as much as possible. Plus, he was going to be a husband soon, he was tired of being confused for a female. He had the rest of his hair up in a high tail.

“Since we aren’t allowed to see Tsuna until the wedding, I thought it would be a good time….Does it look okay?”

Mikoto hummed as she moved towards the Sannin. Circling him, she saw when he twitched every so often, but remained still otherwise.

“You know, Minato and Sakumo-sensei might actually have a decrease in their fangirls.” The Uchiha Princess smirked as she saw pink light up the pale man’s visible ear. “Who knew such a fine man hid underneath all that science?”

Orochimaru cleared his throat and Mikoto walked back to smack Kenji’s fidgeting form, her job of teasing the pale man complete.

“Yes, well. Thank you?” the Snake Sannin tried to say without stuttering.

“You do clean up well.” Minato smiled at his sensei’s friend. “Tsunade will be surprised but happy I’m sure.”

Orochimaru nodded and looked down to pick away at the nonexistent lint. The Sannin let out a startled yelp when warm fingers caressed his bare neck. Jumping he spun with a blush to scold the man responsible, but instead swallowed his own tongue.

The other men and lone female Uchiha looked at the Sannin, startled by the noise. Instead they were greeted with the same look Orochimaru was.

Gone was the oil headband. Gone the green and red outfit that Jiraiya normally wore. Like Orochimaru when the baggy clothes were gone, everyone was reminded that both men were still active shinobi. Orochimaru’s lean form was shown off in his suit, showing a trim waist. Jiraiya though, barely fit into his fitted suit. The poor fabric showed off that the man was not just tall. He was packing muscle. Orochimaru was the definition of a body built for speed and flexibility. Jiraiya had the body of a front-line fighter.

“R-raiya.” Orochimaru stuttered even as his pale cheeks were covered in a blush.

Jiraiya just smirked as he enjoyed the effect he had on his partner. “Sorry Oro, couldn’t help it. Your neck was just so open and available. I couldn’t do what I originally wanted to with the brats here, but maybe later.”

Orochimaru’s face just flamed brighter.

“Sensei~” Minato moaned in pain. “Stop flirting in front of the kids.” Minato blinked and realized what he said. “Wait, how often do you flirt in front of them?” the blonde accused.

Jiraiya just whistled and looked away innocently.

“A lot.” Kakashi and Kenji snitched.

“Well, I think Tsunade-sama will be pleased that you both know how to clean up so well.” Mikoto stopped the fight before it could begin.

Jiraiya grinned and Orochimaru flushed once more.

* * *

Kitsune resisted fidgeting. She was already dressed and ready to go for the wedding that would happen this afternoon. She still had a few shadow clones running around running last minute errands for the wedding planner Yamanaka Mai. Her blood clone was also already at the beauty salon getting her own turn at the torture called hair and make-up.

Kitsune could only let out another relieved sigh that she offered to go first, seeing as she had a duty to greet one of the VIP guests that would be attending the wedding. The Hokage had already welcomed the Daimyo, his wife, and children. Now it was up to Kitsune to greet and escort the Kazekage.

Blue eyes opened as she felt the signatures she was tracking, near. Pulling away from the guard house, she walked to the center of the main gates. There in the distance was the formal coach with the Suna insignia branded on the front.

Arms folded into her silver and blue Kimono sleeves, the Kunoichi waited until the delegation was at the gates. Bowing her head, she listened as the carriage emptied.

“Greetings Kazekage-sama, On behalf of the Hokage and Senju Clan, I would like to welcome you to Konoha.” Kitsune finally looked up and found that the Kazekage was in his formal robes just like her Hokage. Though on his arm was someone she was pleased to see.

“Karura-san.” Kitsune smiled warmly. “I’m pleased to see you were also able to attend.”

“Kitsune-sama.” Karura returned the formal bow. “I’m pleased to be able to come as well.” She looked up to the Kazekage with warm eyes. Rasa returned her gaze before looking to Kitsune with a friendly smile.

“Hello Kitsune, I wanted to thank you for helping me during your last visit. I have found that taking breaks like those have eased the stress of being a Kage.”

The Raven just hummed pleased. “Wonderful. Then with formalities complete, if you would follow me, we can get you set up in the recently complete Suna Embassy Hotel.”

Kitsune chatted about mundane things with the Kazekage and Karura as she walked with them to the hotel. She felt the eyes of the Suna ANBU guard along with a few of the eyes of the Jounin Guards. After showing Rasa and Karura to the Kazekage suite, she met them once again in the lobby.

“The wedding is scheduled for this afternoon. As a member of the wedding party, I will not be able to escort you both there properly. So pardon me for the Clone I’ll be sending in my stead.”

Rasa nodded while Karura giggled. “Please do not worry Kitsune-sama, we understand.”

Kitsune bowed once more and disappeared in a swirl. She reappeared in the room where the bridal part was getting ready. Her eyes narrowed to see that Tsunade was not in sight. The hairdresser and make-up artist were all looking around with worried expressions. Minashi was done and sitting on the lap of an also ready Kushina.

Biwako was the one pacing the room with a pinched look.

“What’s wrong?” Kitsune automatically asked.

No one answered her. Yamanaka Mai walked in with a clipboard and worried expression. Her pale blue eyes widened at the sight of Kitsune.

“Kitsune-sama!” The Blonde exclaimed and rushed to the Raven woman. “Thank Kami. We need your help.”

“What happened?”

“Tsunade is missing.” Shizune whimpered from her own seat near Kushina, she too was finished and ready to go.

Kitsune stared at her a moment before her eyes moved to the rest of the room. Without looking at her, Kitsune reached out to her Blood Clone telepathically.

‘_What happened? Tsunade was here before I left an hour ago.’_

_‘She looked like she was going to puke and disappeared to the bathroom. Biwako-sama went to check on her and found her missing. She sent ANBU for her, but they haven’t reported back.’_

“Has anyone thought to look for her?”

Biwako shot her a sharp look, but Kitsune didn’t flinch.

“I sent ANBU for her an hour ago, but they can’t find her.”

Kitsune let out a long sigh. “I’ll find her.” She glanced at the stylists. “No doubt both of us will need touch ups done. I’m sorry in advance if I mess up your work.”

They didn’t get a chance to respond as the woman was gone in the next blink. Arriving on top of the Hokage Mountain, Kitsune went still. Very carefully she pulled on Nature Energy, let it fill past her seal until she could go into a partial Sage mode.

Black lined her already decorated eyes. Blue eyes turned violet. Kitsune didn’t bother with the other signatures. She focused and searched for Tsunade’s. She hummed when she found that she wasn’t actually that far away. Leaping off the cliff, the raven bound across the roofs until she was in the Senju Compound. The barriers let her in, being a blood Uzumaki, and she headed deeper into the private gardens of the compound.

Landing silently in the grass, Kitsune hummed as she felt residual chakra from the Shodaime in the trees, flowers, bushes, and even the ground. Following Tsunade signature she found her friend sitting on a wooden bench that sat before a large tree. Not saying anything Kitsune double checked they were alone before letting a privacy barrier surround them. Her Kitsune henge dropped to reveal worried blue eyes.

Minashi sat beside Tsunade and just listened to the windchimes, birds, and bamboo tap in the pond.

“Is this really happening?” Tsunade whispered.

“Yes.” Minashi answered just as softly. They fell back into a comfortable silence.

“Will Dan hate me for marrying them?” Tsunade mumbled.

Minashi glanced at Tsunade to see her pinched face, but her hand was hovering over her still flat stomach. Even with twins, Tsunade was fit, so it would take time before they would push her abdominal muscles out.

“Did Dan love you?” Minashi countered.

Tsunade had a fond look on her face, replacing the pinched look. “Yes.”

“Then he will only wish that you are happy.” Blue eyes met honey brown.

“How do you know?”

“Because all the precious people I left behind told me to be happy. Even with the impossible task on my shoulders, they told me to make time to be happy as well. You told me stories about the type of man Dan was. A few of my friends had also been able to meet his reanimation. They only confirmed your stories. Dan loved you and will only want you to feel loved and happy. There are two men that love you and are ready to commit themselves to you. Two men that will lay down their lives to protect you. Two men that you have grown up with and know everything about them.”

“How can you know though that we won’t end up like the versions of ourselves that you knew?” Tsunade whispered tears brimming her eyes.

Minashi snorted before bursting out laughing. Tsunade looked at her fellow blonde bewildered. Minashi calmed with a peaceful smile before placing her hand over where Tsunade’s still rested on her unborn children.

“Because this is the proof of their love for you.” The Time Traveler met the Senju’s unguarded eyes.

Tsunade’s eyes overflowed with tears as her head moved to rest against Minashi’s shoulder.

Together they sat there, both knowing they needed to get back to the Shrine Temple, but also just needing to enjoy the peace.

When both Senju and hidden Uzumaki were ready, Kitsune returned to her henged colors and walked Tsunade back.

* * *

“We’re running late!” Mai’s voice penetrated their senses the second the bridal party room door was opened. Tsunade was yanked forward and into a chair. The stylists quickly went to work while another set made sure Kitsune had a few final touch ups.

Shizune moved to stand in front of her Aunt with worry in her eyes. “Tsunade-oba-san?”

Tsunade’s gaze softened on her adopted niece. “I’m okay. I just needed some time. Things have just been so busy, I didn’t have a chance to breathe.”

It was an hour later, Tsunade complaining loudly about Biwako and Mai being picky about her Kimono and make-up.

Kitsune just kicked back and smiled fondly at the scene of all the smiles around her. Kushina had of course gotten in on picking at the elder Blonde’s hair and decorative ornaments.

The breath slowly left Kitsune when Tsunade was finally done and turned to the women for a final review.

“You look like a Princess oba-san!” Minashi cooed from her seat beside Shizune.

Tsunade chuckled as a small blush stained her cheeks.

“Jiraiya and Oro-chan are going to faint.” Kitsune teased.

“Wanna bet on that?” Kushina smirked. Kitsune returned the smirk. Both Redhead and Raven’s yelped when Biwako pinched their arms.

“Oi!” They snapped in unison.

Biwako raised a brow at them. “Well I can’t smack your heads without ruining your make-up and hair.”

Kushina smiled sheepishly. Kitsune just grunted and rubbed her arm. “No wonder the old Monkey has a mean streak. He learned it from you.” The ravenette grumbled.

Biwako just hummed even as Mai bit her lip to keep the snickers from escaping. Minashi and Shizune didn’t have that much restraint.

A knock at the door startled the group.

* * *

Hiruzen wasn’t surprised when his wife opened the room that the Bridal Party was getting ready in. The Brunette was dressed in a gold and cream Kimono. Her black obi stark against it with blue designs.

“Beautiful.” Hiruzen whispered and kissed her cheek to not mess up her make-up.

“Thank you, Koi.”

“The Grooms are getting worried.” The Hokage chuckled as he was brought into the room. His eyes softened as he took in the women and young girls.

Shizune was wearing a deep green Kimono with red designs on the bottom. Her White obi stark against the dark colors. The Senju symbol proudly worn dead center.

Kushina stood out in her own Red Kimono with orange and blue dancing on the bottom representing her origins of Uzushio. She too wore a white obi, only the Uzumaki symbol clear as day in the center.

Minashi was in a similar outfit, but instead of orange, silver danced with the blue in representation of her Namikaze origins. Her White obi had both the Uzumaki Swirl and Namikaze wave-like six-point star.

Then there was Kitsune. Hiruzen was startled to see her in a silver Kimono. Swirls of blue and violet danced along the kimono to also meet at the White Obi. Instead of a clan symbol like all of the other Kunoichi, there was instead a bright red fox with black markings dancing along its body.

Hiruzen knew it represented the Kyuubi, but others would instead take it as Kitsune being the Fox Sage of Konoha. All the girls’ hair was up and pinned with hair ornaments that matched their kimonos and eyes. The Monkey summoner felt his eyes sting. All these girls were like daughters to him. How long until it was their turns to be married?

“Sensei?” a very familiar voice called from the side. Hiruzen turned to look at his student and had to do a double take. Tsunade’s Kimono was pure white, making her Senju tanned skin stand out. Yet, the Gold and red embroidery along the hems and Obi just made the Kimono dress even more beautiful on the Blonde’s frame. Her hair was not completely up like the bridesmaids. It wasn’t even in her traditional pigtails. Instead, soft curls framed her angular face. A white veil couldn’t even try hiding the princess behind its fabrics. Flowers and bells were laced onto kanzashi hair sticks that kept the top half of the Senju’s hair in place. The rest falling around her shoulders, sparkling in the midday sun.

The tears fell. Hiruzen couldn’t help it. Tsunade had been his first daughter. Trusted to him by his Senseis. Whether by blood or not, she was his kin.

Honey brown eyes softened as the blonde angel walked forward and wiped them away with perfectly manicured fingers. Yet those fingers were still rough from her career as a kunoichi.

Hiruzen caught the hand before it could leave his cheek.

“Never in all my years have I ever been prouder to call you my student, my daughter, my family. I prayed to Kami every day to ease your pain, to bring you home. I am so happy to be able to see the day you got married.”

Tsunade sucked in a shaky breath.

“Oh no you don’t!” Kitsune hissed sharply. “Don’t you dare cry! Not after the torture we had to go through.”

Tsunade couldn’t help the snort of laughter as she eyed the twitching Raven.

“Hai, Hai~” Tsunade chuckled and looked back at her sensei. “I wish you could walk me down the aisle.”

Hiruzen swelled with pride. “I am just as happy to be the one to make your marriage official.”

Tsunade nodded and looked to Biwako. “You’ve been the mother we all needed to Sensei’s fatherly doting. Since he is unable to walk me, will you honor me instead?”

Biwako’s eyes softened. “Of course, Tsuna-chan.”

Hiruzen clapped. “Good, because we are running a little late. As much as I enjoy watching Orochimaru twitch, Jiraiya is pacing a groove in the floors, it’s time to end their suffering and begin your new lives together.”

“Let’s get to it then!” Mai got their attention. “Just like we rehearsed girls!” Shooing everyone but Tsunade and Biwako out, the rest of the bridal party headed for the hall before the main temple doors.

Kitsune smoothed out a few of the last wrinkles in her own kimono as she stood first to walk out.

“Stop Fidgeting, you look stunning.” Hiruzen chuckled as he joined her at the front. Kitsune glanced at him.

“You aren’t going to shunshin to the front?”

Hiruzen looked into blue eyes that were enhanced by the make-up surrounding them.

“No. My students agreed that this should have been Sakumo’s position, but since my successor cannot attend, then I will have the Honor of walking you to the altar.”

Kitsune relaxed before tensing his next words.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll get the chance again in the future, but with Ka- umph.” The Hokage was cut off from the elbow in his gut.

Hiruzen chuckled sheepishly at the icy look Kitsune was shooting him.

The Hokage was happy when Mai saved him. The Yamanaka came in front with last minute instructions for them all. Music started playing just as the doors opened to the outdoor shrine. Together they took the first steps towards the crowd that awaited them all.

The beautiful flower archway finally gave way to seating where all eyes were on them. Smiling serenely, Kitsune and Hiruzen made their way through the outdoor part of the shrine where the grooms, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, stood.

Reaching the trio, Hiruzen and Kitsune bowed to each other. Hiruzen kissing Kitsune’s cheek before taking his spot up by his two students. Soon Kushina and Minato were walking up the aisle, splitting when reaching the altar. Kenji and Shizune followed. Lastly came Kakashi and Minashi, the former carrying a pillow and the latter spreading out flowers from her basket as she walked.

When the music changed once more, everyone stood and turned to watch.

* * *

Jiraiya felt his body freeze.

Orochimaru’s brain shut off.

‘_She’s beautiful.’_ They for once were in complete sync with their thoughts.

Tsunade glided down the aisle. An angel dressed in white, only the Gold and Red standing out in her Kimono that dragged behind her. It didn’t take long for Jiraiya and Orochimaru to realize why she wasn’t wearing her Clan colors.

Gold, like Orochimaru’s eyes.

Red, like Jiraiya’s facial markings.

Already their Hime was letting everyone know who she belonged to, who belonged to her in return.

Orochimaru clutched at his chest. He couldn’t breathe. Kitsune, standing closest to him, swiftly jabbed him in the ribs, making the Sannin suck in a much-needed breath.

Hiruzen saw a similar situation going on with Jiraiya, yet the Toad Sage found a reason to breathe when those Honey eyes landed on him.

It seemed like forever before their angel, their princess, their teammate, the mother of their children, was at the altar.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya held out a hand each for Tsunade. The blonde Princess looked to Biwako. Lowering her head, Biwako reached up and pushed back Tsunade’s veil. Kissing her cheek, she then handed off a girl she saw as her own daughter to the two boys that were her sons before she had her own boys. They too leaned down and received brief pecks to their cheeks before Biwako took her seat beside the Kazekage.

* * *

Hiruzen cleared his throat as he stared at the two men and one woman that stood before him. There was a quiet shuffle as the audience sat down.

The Hokage took his spot on top of the small dais so that he could still be seen, but also still wed his students.

“I welcome you all to coming to the union between Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Orochimaru of the Sannin.” The Hokage got an impish look. “I haven’t performed one of these ceremonies before, I had to go digging in my Sensei’s archives for when he performed one.”

A few chuckles eased the tension from his students.

“It is the greatest Honor to me to wed you three. To tie you to each other until your souls join the pure world. I started off as your Jounin Sensei. Three brats that had so much talent and potential. Even as a new Hokage, I couldn’t wait to see what greatness you would complete together. And here we stand today, time and fate have challenged your bond over and over, yet you still found your way back to each other.”

The trio shared looks and squeezed the hands they held. None in the crowd notice them all shoot Kitsune a grateful look. The Raven just smiled and the Hokage cleared his throat.

“So, with the power vested in me as Hokage, we will begin your vows.” Aged Brown eyes locked onto emotional honey brown. “Senju Tsunade, as Clan Head of the Senju Clan; Do you take these men into your clan?”

“I Do.”

“Do you swear to protect them under your clan laws?”

“I Swear.”

“Jiraiya, Orochimaru. Senju Tsunade has formally accepted you into her Clan. Do you two swear upon your lives to protect her as she is your Clan Head?”

“I swear.” They chorused.

“Will you lay down your lives for your clan?”

“I will.” The Men chorused again without a hint of doubt.

Hiruzen nodded. “As Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I officially name you Senju Jiraiya and Senju Orochimaru.”

All three bowed as the crowd clapped and a few whistles went around.

The Hokage flared his chakra to gain order and cleared his throat once more.

“Let us continue.” Sharp eyes moved to Jiraiya. The new Senju straightened. “Senju Jiraiya, you stand here today before friends and family so that we may witness your marriage. Do you, Jiraiya, take Senju Tsunade as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do.” Jiraiya’s voice was clear and firm.

“Do you, Senju Jiraiya, also take Senju Orochimaru as your lawfully wedded Husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do.” There was no hesitation in the Toad Sage’s voice. Both times, love was clear in how he felt for both his partners.

Hiruzen smiled proudly. He then turned to his other male student. His hidden favorite mainly due to their similar interest in knowledge.

“Senju Orochimaru, you stand here today before friends and family so that we may witness your marriage.”

The Snake Sannin’s back snapped straight as his eyes burned. He belonged to a clan. A family. He wasn’t alone. He looked to Jiraiya and Tsunade. He would never be alone again.

“Do you take Senju Tsunade as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do.” Orochimaru said past his tight throat. Hiruzen only smiled at his student, happy to see the love shining in his eyes.

“Do you, Senju Orochimaru, also take Senju Jiraiya as your lawfully wedded Husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do.” The Raven said even as his eyes locked with Jiraiya dark ones over Tsunade’s head.

Hiruzen just beamed as he looked into the eyes of his remaining student.

“Tsunade-chan, you have two wonderful men at your side. Their love for you is clear as day in how they look at you. I’m so happy to see you happy. You stand here today before friends and family so that we may witness your marriage to both of these men.”

The blonde blinked away her own tears at the warmth in her sensei’s gaze.

“Do you, Senju Tsunade, take Senju Jiraiya and Senju Orochimaru as your lawfully wedded Husbands? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“With everything that I am, I do.” Tsunade spoke clearly with love in her tone.

“Then with the power vested in me as the Sandaime Hokage, I now pronounce you three as Husbands and Wife, Partners.” Hiruzen paused and smirked at Jiraiya. “You may now Kiss.”

Jiraiya’s face morphed into a wicked smile before shooting a look to Orochimaru. The Snake’s lips also lifted into a smirk.

Tsunade squeaked when she was suddenly in Jiraiya’s arms, losing her breath as he kissed her. Released, the poor blonde didn’t have a chance to tell up from down before she was spun into slimmer arms and then dipped. Soft lips danced with hers as the rest of her mind and breath was stolen.

Panting and flushed, the female Senju clung onto Orochimaru, barely noticing when strong arms wrapped around them both.

Orochimaru’s whimper was the only thing to snap her back. Honey brown eyes dilated with heat as she watched Jiraiya cup Orochimaru’s jaw and kiss the pale man until he was trembling against Tsunade. She felt a smirk lift up her lips. ‘_Yeah, see, he’s just too good at that.’_ She thought smuggly.

Moving an arm to hold onto Jiraiya, Tsunade helped her taller Husband hold up Orochimaru when the man’s legs gave out. Jiraiya released his partner with a grin of a cat that got the cream.

Orochimaru was panting and a pretty pink. Tsunade hummed pleased as she helped Jiraiya keep their partner on his feet.

The Cheers, whistles and shouts from the crowd snapped them back to the present. Turning to the crowd the new triad smiled and took the first steps as Husbands and Wife.

* * *

Kitsune smiled as the reception began and Hiruzen stole Tsunade away from Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Biwako then stepped in and swept Orochimaru away, much to the Snake Sannin’s surprise. Kitsune just slipped up and grabbed Jiraiya’s hand, pulling him onto the dance floor as well.

Kitsune just smirked when his dark eyes continued to track his partners instead of focusing on their dance. She didn’t blame him one bit.

“Are you happy?” She asked even as the orchestra played a beautiful waltz.

Those dark eyes finally looked down at her. “Is this real?” he whispered softly.

Kitsune’s brows shot to her hairline. “You doubt that you were just married to the two people you love above everything?”

Jiraiya’s eyes turned pained. “They left me once before. If not for you, they would have stayed gone.”

Kitsune’s eyes softened. “Jiraiya, they aren’t going to leave again and not just because you have kids to raise. They love you as much as you love them. I would give anything to have my love back.”

“You do in a way.”

Kitsune just shook her head even as they danced on without a hitch. “Kashi will not be the same man I knew. He will not be the damaged lonely man I knew that fought our bond. I will not be the guiding light in the darkness of his life.”

“You will be his rock.” Jiraiya countered. “The one constant of his life and that is all you need to be.”

Kitsune’s shoulders relaxed as he twirled her out and then back in. “Thank you.”

Jiraiya just smiled at her. “I should be the one thanking you. You saved us.”

“Well, don’t count on it a second time. You are all adults, work your shit out without pouting like children.” She teased as he scoffed and then spun her away. Kitsune blinked when suddenly she was in Orochimaru’s arms instead. She glanced back to see the Toad sticking his tongue out at her while he danced away with Biwako. The older woman laughing at his antics.

“Troublesome Toad.” Kitsune chuffed and turned to see burning golden eyes on her. As graceful as Cats, they moved into the next dance. Orochimaru’s elegant form and Kitsune’s own experienced one, dancing as one entity across the floor.

“I owe you.” The new Senju finally whispered.

“You owe me nothing.” The Raven countered.

“You saved me from a life of insanity and loneliness.”

“I just turned your head back in the right direction before your feet started moving down the wrong path. Everything else was your doing; your strength.”

Orochimaru’s golden eyes grew watery. “Thank you.”

“Protect them.” She whispered. “Protect Tsunade, Jiraiya, your children. That is how you repay me.”

The Raven haired man slowed them to a halt as the music pulled to an end.

“With my life.” Orochimaru swore before kissing her hand and walking her back to the table the Hokage was seated at with the Kazekage and Daimyo. Jiraiya and Tsunade were there as well leaving Biwako and Hiruzen. The duo turned to Orochimaru with happy smiles.

Kitsune watched pleased as the trio moved to their own table. The music settled and the time traveler sat back and listened as stories were told, speeches were made, and congratulations from the Daimyo was presented.

The music started up again softly as food was delivered to the tables. Kitsune danced with the Daimyo over political small talk.

When guests returned to the dance floor, Kitsune was surprised when Rasa asked her for a dance.

“Karura?” Kitsune asked.

The blonde smiled. “It is fine. Rasa has promised me the rest of the dances.”

Nodding the Ravenette and Redhead moved to join the other guests on the dance floor. A few of the Clan heads nodded to the duo as they danced with their wives.

“The ceremony was beautiful.” Rasa commented as they danced.

Kitsune chuckled. “Yamanaka Mai.” She glanced at said blonde that was dancing with her husband. “She and Biwako-sama set everything up.”

Rasa hummed as he eyed the blonde. “Remind me to tell Karura to look into hiring her for our wedding.”

“Is there a date set?” Kitsune wondered.

Dark eyes were back on their dance partner. “Yes. We hope to be married in spring, before summer sets in, but late enough to where winter has released its grasp. That way the days aren’t too hot, but the night won’t be too cold.”

Kitsune beamed. “That sounds lovely.”

“I hope you will find it just as visually pleasing.” He then pulled something from his robes and handed it over. Kitsune tucked it into her Kimono sleeve. “That is your formal invitation to our wedding. If not for you, I’d have lost Karura.”

Kitsune shook her head. “Before I arrived, they would have found a way out. If not, I wouldn’t have met my best friend.”

Rasa let out a breath of relief.

Kitsune chuckled at him and patted his shoulder where her hand rested. “Trust her, I may not know Karura well, but she was easily able to keep up with my team. That means she’s strong. She has to be, being your fiancé and everything.” The Raven teased as she jerked her head towards where Biwako had pulled Jiraiya into another dance. “She’ll be just as strong as Biwako-sama. All Kage spouses have to be.”

Rasa gave a small smile and continued their dance.

As the night continued on, the hidden blonde somehow found herself as the one responsible for drinking enough for Tsunade since she couldn’t. Whenever the Blonde Senju had an urge to drink, Kitsune had suddenly found a glass in her hand.

The Hokage and Kazekage laughed at her at first. Then as the hours wore on, astonishment replaced it. Even Minato and Kushina who’d replaced the Daimyo and his family- when they retired for the night-, looked surprised. Kitsune just smirked in challenge.

Thankfully, many of the Jounin, with ANBU hidden within their ranks, knew better than to challenge her instinctively.

As the night wore on, the guests headed back home or to their hotels. Kitsune was the last to leave, already having walked the Hokage and his wife out of the reception hall.

Sitting back down, she memorized the shuffle like dance the Sannin were doing to the remaining string quartet.

She shadowed them back to the Senju compound before putting up privacy seals and a Genjutsu seal that would deter any visitors for the next week.

Returning to the Hatake Compound, Kitsune dropped the henge and switched with her blood clone. Laying down in bed, Minashi smiled as she got to replay all the memories from the night from a whole new perspective.

‘_Ah, so that’s where they’d run off to.’_ Minashi chuckled as she realized why she hadn’t seen her blood clone or chibi teammates after the food had been served. They’d snuck off to work on their training for the exams before Minato had found them and took them back to the Hatake compound to sleep. Kushina had soon joined since the compound was closer than their apartments.

Content, Minashi let out a long breath and fell into the memories of the night. Cherishing the peace and happiness that surrounded everyone.


	46. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuunin Exam Continues.  
First Round of the Final Exams.... BEGIN!

Chapter 45

* * *

The Chuunin Exam Finals.

Minashi took in a slow breath and let it out, her body and mind meditating before the first rounds would begin.

It had been so long since her first Chuunin exams, let alone the finals. Last time she had gone against a Sound Ninja that was aiming to kill her. Now, the chibi blonde was up against one of her friends and an Aburame.

Yet, they were second to last to fight.

At seven in the morning, Minashi could still hear the mild roar of the chattering crowd already out and getting seated for the opening speech through the walls of the exam stadium. The Hokage would call order in just half an hour. Currently all the participants were in a single waiting room, each doing their own final checks. Minashi had done hers at home. Kakashi had been right beside her…well technically with their backs to each other. They couldn’t give away any surprises they had up their sleeves if they ended up being pitted against each other. The odds were slim, but there.

“How can she sit so still?” Minashi heard Ryouta ask Kakashi and Kenji.

“Ever since the Toad Sage returned and Kitsune-sama made her intentions clear to take her as an apprentice when she’s older, it’s been talked about her being a good candidate for Sage training.” Kakashi answered between stretching Kenji.

“Sage?” Ryouta’s voice resonated with awe. “Aren’t only really powerful people able to even try training in that art?”

Kakashi hummed. “Minato-san is also a Sage in training. I heard Kushina-nee-san talking with Kitsune-sama about also training in the Sage arts. With Jiraiya-sama and Kitsune-sama as two powerful Summon contract holders, it’s not too much of a surprise that they would take on apprentices.”

“What about Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama?”

“Orochimaru-sama already has his eyes on Anko-chan.” Kenji grunted. “I think Tsunade-sama also has her niece that is probably going to be her apprentice.”

“They won’t be trained in the Sage Arts.” Minashi hummed as she let out another long breath and looked up to see all three boys look at her. She didn’t have to look to see the other two Konoha Kunoichi and three Suna Genin Kunoichi listening in.

“Why not?” Suzume asked moving to the bench Ryouta and Kakashi were occupying. Kenji was too nervous to sit.

“Tsunade-baa-chan is a Medic. While she has a summons, Katsuya-sama is not a battle-oriented summons. She too is a medic type. It doesn’t mean she can’t fight, but she prefers to help heal. So she is classified as a support type summons.”

“And Orochimaru?” Koto asked curiously as she stretched with her ninken partner Tsuyomaru.

“Snake Sannin.” Minashi hummed as she frowned. “I think he’s had the basic training, but other than for sensory and durability, he doesn’t use it to its fullest potential.” The Chibi blonde then felt her eyes go far away. “The Snakes are also not the easiest Summons to work with.” She paused and frowned as she really thought about it. “No summons are I think. They all have a ‘higher than thou’ type of thought process. Only if you really win them over do they treat you like family. Ero-sennin has been with the Toads since he was a genin, yet they prefer Nii-san over him.”

“Really?” One of the Suna Genin asked.

Minashi then realized that she had captured even some of the observing Chuunin Guards’ attention along with the Genins. The Chibi blonde nodded. “Isn’t that the same for Suna?” she asked the tallest of the Suna Genin.

The preteen sighed and shook her head. “Suna doesn’t have a lot of Summon contracts. There are very few that would be beneficial in the desert anyways.”

“How many contracts _does_ Konoha have?” The youngest Suna girl asked.

Minashi blinked and frowned as she thought about it. “Toads, Snakes, Slugs, Foxes…”She counted off her fingers. The blonde looked to her Uchiha teammate. “Do the Uchiha’s still have a contract with the Cats?”

Kenji blinked and frowned in thought. “I think so? I know we sometimes work with the cat tribe, but I’ve never seen any of my Clansmen with a summons.”

“Wasn’t Madara a Hawk summoner?” Kakashi questioned his teammate.

Kenji shrugged. “Yeah, but that contract was lost when he went Missing-nin.”

“Don’t forget Tou-san is also the holder of the Wolf Summons which also counts for some of the smaller Dog packs as well.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Ah, that’s right, you’re the son of the White Fang.” The last Suna Kunoichi eyed Kakashi. “Sensei said he hasn’t seen your father in village.”

“Tou-san is on a mission.” Kakashi shrugged ignoring the disappointment he felt at his father not being there for his promotion exam. Instead he focused on just wanting his father to come home in one piece and alive.

“Chiyo-oba-sama doesn’t like him.” The youngest stated bluntly. “I heard her call sensei a few bad names for allying with Konoha and the White Fang.”

Minashi grunted as she remembered the old- probably not as old now- elder. “You shouldn’t listen to the complaints of adults. Especially ones that hold grudges.”

“Grudges?” Kakashi frowned.

Minashi nodded. “Your tou-san is strong and skilled. He has a lot of enemies because of his own actions and the blood he has spilled. It doesn’t mean he likes his job any more than the rest of us. But it’s part of being a shinobi. There are times where we will take a life of someone’s father, mother, brother, sister, son or daughter.”

The blonde let out another sigh. “Kitsune-san has taught me about the cycle of hatred. Killing only breeds hatred which will breed more and more hatred.” Minashi looked at the young Suna girl. “I bet Sakumo killed someone important to Chiyo-sama when on a mission during the war. Now she hates him and wants revenge. But that revenge will not bring back her lost ones. It will only make her realize that she has continued the cycle by taking someone else’s father away.”

Kakashi paled a little at the implications of what Minashi was talking about.

The three Suna Kunoichi shared glances before looking at Minashi in an odd way. “You talk like an old Lady.” They chorused.

Minashi blinked unperturbed. “I’m training to be a Sage. It’s part of the process. All that Sagely wisdom.” She smirked.

The girls burst out giggling with the Konoha shinobi joining them.

“At least I don’t have old man tastebuds like Kashi.” Minashi stuck her tongue out at her teammate.

“HEY!” Kakashi pouted behind his mask.

“You do.” Kenji nodded sagely with Ryouta only joining in the confirmation.

“It would be wise not to deny it.” The Hyuuga hummed.

A few shared glances between the Kunoichi from both nations and a last look at the sulking Hatake and the room burst with laughter.

“Well, we weren’t expecting you all to be getting along so swimmingly.” A voice announced from the doorway. The Nine Genin jumped to their feet and stared in awe at the Hokage standing together with a smiling Kazekage.

“If competitors can easily put aside their differences even right before a match, my hope for the future alliance between Suna and Konoha is only reinforced.” Rasa eyed his students.

“Sensei!” The Suna Kunoichis bowed.

“Nahoko, Mitsuko, Urako. Yashamaru has only sent his praises on your hard work and dedication this past month. I, myself, have even been able to see your progress this last week. I know you three will struggle in this unfamiliar environment, but I also know you. You three are the top of your classes and will make Suna Proud. Whether you win the tournament or only survive one round, Suna, and especially I am already proud to see you make it this far.”

The three Kunoichi flushed and beamed at the praise.

“Kakashi, Ryouta, Kenji, Minashi, Suzume, Koto-“ Tsuyomaru barked when the Hokage went to continue. The Sarutobi blinked before smiling. “And Tsuyomaru. You seven have made me and Konoha proud. As rookies, very few of them ever make it past the second round let alone the first round as you saw. This already proves that you have strong potential to be Chuunins. There is just the last test of skill to confirm promotions. So do not hold back.” Hiruzen then waved to Kakashi and Minashi to step forward.

“You two.” He hummed as he lowered to a knee to look them in the eyes. “People will call you prodigies, but I have witnessed that you were not just handed the Hitai-atess that rest upon your foreheads. You’ve suffered strained muscles, chakra exhaustion, painful training sessions, and dedicated all of your remaining free time to practicing everything that wasn’t physically needed. Nothing has been handed to you two. You have worked for this and no matter how long you last in this tournament know this.”

He clasped their shoulders. “We are proud of you.” Hiruzen then handed a small scroll to Kakashi. “Your father’s summons sent something special for you Kakashi-kun. He apologizes for not being here for you, but believes with everything in him that you will go as far as you can. Not only to prove to yourself your strength, but to make him and Konoha proud.”

Hiruzen then looked at Minashi. “It is coming up on a year that you have been with us Minashi-chan. Sent to us for your own protection as one of the last known Uzumakis. I know many have their own nicknames for you. Chise is what Sakumo first called you. I know Kakashi here calls you a Golden Doll. Your siblings call you their Imouto. But I have a special one for you from me.” He pressed a finger to the center of her chest. “The Protector of the King.”

Minashi’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Well, you are a Genin and will soon be a Chuunin. You no longer can be a member of the King. The duty of protecting the King is now part of your duties as it is for your fellow shinobi and kunoichi.”

Minashi felt her eyes sting.

“Your fire burns so bright Minashi. I see a future Kage in your little form. Already you have the mindset of a leader. I cannot wait to watch it grow and shape into someone that I will be happy to recommend being Hokage one day. So set aside all your fears and worries. Focus on today and your dreams for the future.”

Minashi’s head lowered as her arm came up and rubbed at her eyes.

“Okay?” Hiruzen prompted.

“Hai!” Minashi’s head snapped up and Hiruzen only grinned at the fire burning in those unrelenting blue eyes.

“There is that Uzumaki Spirit. Lead your comrades well Mina-chan.”

Minashi bowed deeply even as the Hokage rose to his feet and looked to his other Genin.

“Konoha has the Will of Fire. It burns in each and every one of you. Let it burn brightly as you face your opponents today. Do not hold back and show us just what makes you a proud Konoha Shinobi.”

“Hai!” The Konoha genin chorused.

Both groups of Genin bowed to their Kages as the two men then left to take their seats and begin the Final exams.

* * *

Hiruzen filtered chakra to his vocal chords after flashing his chakra to gain the attention of the audience.

“Good morning Konoha citizens, visiting Suna citizens, Shinobi and Kunoichi, and visitors from both our lands. As Sandaime Hokage, I would like to welcome you all to this year’s Chuunin Final Exams!”

The crowd roared as they knew the show was about to begin. Final betting for the first round closed, and people took their seats.

“I must say, this group of Chuunin hopefuls, while small, have large talents.” Hiruzen smiled. “Kazekage-dono and I visited these children only moments ago. Many of our respective shinobi have been hesitant about our villages agreeing to an alliance. I believe that this alliance will only grow stronger. Proof is by the fact that even before this competition these Genin were laughing together like friends. So let the sportsmanship continue today. Let us cheer for our Chuunin hopefuls and encourage both fighters to keep pushing. No matter if they win today or lose. All today’s participants have already made their home country proud. Now, to begin. Proctor, you may begin.”

“Please look to the board to see who our first round will go to.” A Jounin called from the center of the exam field.

All eyes moved to the once blank screen. The Konoha and Suna Village symbols suddenly appeared before fading out to reveal two names.

“Konoha will be showing off two of our clans first. Uchiha Kenji verses Inuzuka Koto. Will both participants please descend to the field!” The Proctor called out.

* * *

Kenji sucked in a nervous breath. Just about to take a step away to head for the stairs, where Koto was already bouncing her way down, two hands stopped him. The Uchiha looked back to see Kakashi and Minashi staring at him.

“You are strong.” Kakashi stated firmly. Kenji’s brows shot up. Kakashi never admitted someone his age was strong without it being hidden in an insult.

“Do not doubt yourself.” Minashi said next.

“We are the students of the Sannin.” The duo chorused. Kenji felt all his nerves disappear as he grinned at his teammates, determined once more.

“Hai! I won’t let them down.” With that, Kenji leaped over the rail and landed as graceful as a cat. Slowly he rose from his crouch, his bangs hiding his eyes.

* * *

Kitsune hummed from where she stood between the Hokage and Kazekage.

“Sneaky little brat.” She huffed.

“Hm?” The Kazekage glanced at the masked Raven.

“Just watch.” She smirked.

* * *

Kenji lifted his face and black eyes were fixed on Koto who just grinned at him. Her partner Tsuyomaru giving out a tiny growl.

“Participants ready?” The Proctor called.

Kenji and Koto nodded.

“You will use all skills needed to win. The only rule is that you are not to kill your opponent. Once your opponent is no longer able to continue, it will be my decision to call the fight. Until that time, you are not to stop. Understood?” He narrowed eyes on the two Genin.

“Hai.” They chorused even as he brought a hand between them.

“Good.” A pause as the audience went silent with the rising tension. “HAJIME!” He shouted and lept back, eyes still on the Genin.

Kenji didn’t waste a moment, speeding through the hand signs.

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_

The massive fireball flew from his lips as Koto snagged her partner and lept away. Landing safely away, she too molded her chakra. Tsuyomaru mimicked her.

_Ginjin Ninpo: Jujin Bushin_

Tsuyomaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a second Koto was in his place.

_Giju Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu_

Koto and Tsuyomaru’s forms turned feral as their bodies increased in power and speed.

Kenji was already prepared as the feral duo sprinted for him. Leaping up, he avoided the Henged ninken and midair threw the shuriken he’d been holding. Both sets going for Koto first. As she dodged and weaved away. Kenji threw another set for Tsuyomaru that was trying to rejoin his partner. The Uchiha then _pulled_ on the hidden ninja wire, altering the shuriken’s direction.

Tsuyomaru yelped as he was suddenly bound in wire, as his clone technique was stopped. Koto shot her partner a glance but didn’t have time to dwell too much on him as more of the shuriken were heading for her. The Inuzuka Kawarimi with a log and landed by her partner. Grabbing him, she disappeared into the small wooded area the field provided.

Kenji called back his shuriken and holstered them. Putting his hands together he weaved through a long strand of signs. The exam area shimmered a moment before everything settled.

Koto tossed Tsuyomaru one of her clan pills, her pup’s brown fur turned a deep red as he grew. Together they prepared for their next attack.

_Jujin Taijutsu Oogi: Gatsuga_

Two whirlwinds came barreling out of the forest and straight for Kenji. The Uchiha braced for the attack, but the two Inuzuka’s continued their jutsu.

When the Uchiha had finally went flying away, Koto and Tsuyomaru stopped and landed where the Uchiha once stood. Panting hard from using her clan’s technique. She knew then that she needed to practice more. She had only been able to hold it for a short time.

Tsuyomaru was also huffing at her side. Yet they were on guard. Something wasn’t right. She looked to the Proctor, but he wasn’t calling the knocked out Uchiha as the loser.

Something suddenly grabbed her ankles. Koto yelped as she was dragged into the earth up to her neck.

Blinking startled, Koto suddenly found Red eyes with two tomoe in each flashing before her vision. Koto immediately tried to release the Genjutsu but found that nothing had changed. Well, almost nothing.

“Yield.” Kenji ordered, calling Koto’s attention to him. Her brown eyes snapped wide to see that he had an unconscious Tsuyomaru in his hand.

“What? How? When?” Kenji just smirked and Koto growled, but couldn’t get out no matter how much she squirmed.

“The moment I stepped foot on the field.” Kenji shrugged. “It’s not my fault you didn’t notice the Genjutsu I cast.”

“No! That’s not right, you didn’t activate your eyes at all….”Koto frowned as her mind tried to figure out if that was true.

“I did. I had you the moment we started, and only ensnared you deeper as the Genjutsu went on. You weren’t even fighting me to begin with. You were fighting a clone, my Genjutsu was only hiding the fact that I was not the one that approached you. Then I took the time to knock out your partner after you two had exhausted your chakra by overloading that last Jutsu.” Kenji shrugged. “And who says I need my eyes to cast a Genjutsu? I only did that when you attacked my clone so you wouldn’t see that it popped on the first hit.”

“So?” Kenji called smirking at her.

“I yield.” The Inuzuka huffed, swearing internally to get stronger and wipe the smug smirk off the Uchiha’s face.

“Winner: Uchiha Kenji!”

* * *

“Impressive.” Rasa hummed. “I would have thought as an Uchiha he would have relied on his eyes more. The clan does seem…” He trailed off looking for the right word without seeming rude.

“Arrogant.” Kitsune chuffed.

Hiruzen snorted even as his Uchiha guard bristled in the shadows.

Rasa sighed. “Yes, as most clans tend to be about Dojutsu.”

“I helped train the Genin.” Kitsune revealed. “Helped the brat activate those eyes of his. Told him that he’ll just die young if he becomes like the others of his clan and rely too heavily on his eyes. What will he be without them? So he’s been working on his other skills.” She then crossed her arms even as she looked at her chibi teammate that was cheering with Minashi and Kakashi in the participant box.

“Yet, I was not aware that he’d delved into genjutsu that didn’t require his eyes.”

“He has also completed the team elemental dynamic.” Hiruzen chuckled. “That was a Doton technique.”

Rasa raised a brow. “He also showed a great proficiency in Fire as expected of an Uchiha.”

“Ah, but you’ll have to wait and see.” Hiruzen beamed. “While his other two teammates are younger, they aren’t any less skilled.”

Rasa looked intrigued before their attention was called back to the arena.

“Up Next! Hatake Kakashi verses Nahoko of Suna!”

* * *

Kakashi looked to his grinning teammate. Kenji just gave him a thumbs up and good luck. The five year old just looked at Minashi, ignoring Kenji’s indignant squawk at the snub. Even if his lips did twitched beneath his mask.

Bright blue eyes met slate. “Kick some ass.” Minashi smirked as that familiar prank smile appeared on the Uzumaki’s face.

Kakashi felt his something inside ignite at her words. “Hai.” He replied sharply and headed for the exam field.

The Suna Kunoichi had already headed down and was waiting beside the Jounin Proctor. Kakashi joined them as his eyes took in any changes in the older girl’s form than the times he’d spied on her training. There were a few more scrolls on her, and the puppet he’d seen her practice with was nowhere in sight.

Kakashi stood before her as he listened to him repeat the same rules as before. Basically, don’t kill your opponent. He could do that. His mind whirled with plans to win. He needed to beat this Kunoichi quickly. She would have a better advantage with her range.

The Hatake pup’s hand went to the hilt of his tanto as the Proctor put his hand between them.

“HAJIME!” The hand sliced down and just as it was barely out of the way, Kakashi was shooting forward. Nahoko lept back and blue strings were suddenly the only thing between her and the Tanto aimed for her chest.

“tsk.” Kakashi scoffed at the block. Leaping away he threw kunai and shuriken around the Kunoichi, her own kunai coming up to deflect those that her strings didn’t block. Kakashi had to dodge when a few of his projectiles flew right back at him. He deflected them as well, eyes watching momentarily where they landed. Leaping back in a flip, he watched Nahoko pulled out two scrolls and threw them above herself. Four poofs of smoke and puppet vultures were above her. Their beaks and talons sharp and tinted purple with poison.

All four beaks opened and Kakashi cursed at the senbon launchers he could now identify.

Sprinting across the field, the Hatake headed for the cover of the trees available. Working quickly, his traps were quickly but efficiently set up. Spending some of his precious chakra, he set up additional traps with his own version of chakra strings that lined ninja wire.

Snuffing out his signature he hid and waited for his prey to fall into his traps. The puppet vultures were the first hit when Nahoko sent them after him. While they were agile in the trees, Nahoko would still struggle to control them without a clear path.

The first got tangled in a web of ninja wire. The second two flew into a trap of kunai launchers, pinning them to the ground and disabling them. The last tripped an exploding tag. Kakashi grinned behind his mask as Nahoko let out a frustrated scream.

“You bastard! Those were some of my best Puppets!”

Kakashi didn’t dignify her rage scream with a response. Instead he closed his eyes and listened. She was rushing through the foliage, just barely able to keep her feet silent. But his senses were sharper.

Quietly he went through the hand signs as he built up his chakra as much as he could. This would exhaust him, but it was the only way it would work. Especially since it wasn’t his main affinity. His sensei had told him it was always best to know a few Suitons to make his Raitons twice as effective. Normally he’d pair with Minashi, but this was his solo fight. He’d learned this jutsu just for this.

_Suiton: Mizurappa_

Water shot from Kakashi’s small mouth, the wave growing and growing until it reached the tops of the trees, flooding the small forest of the arena.

Huffing, he released it before grabbing the kunai that he’d attached his chakra coated ninja wire. Calling up the last of his chakra, he went through the signs to finish off the technique. The ninja wire acting as a current that was woven throughout the forest where he’d run. All now saturated and underwater. The chakra coating them only acting as an amp to the new Raiton chakra sent down the line.

_Raiton: Seiteki Suji_

The electrical current raced towards the water, and the Suiton technique was suddenly twice as deadly as Kakashi continued to turn a simple E-rank Jutsu into a combination A-rank.

Nahoko’s scream echoed in the stadium as the electrified water pushed her back to the open field.

Jumping through the trees, Kakashi let out a small grunt as he landed on the ground, cursing his still small reserves. Looking at his opponent, he let out a relieved sigh when he realized she was unconcious. His plan had worked against the preteen. He had not been looking to see if his endurance could have stood up to hers.

“Winner: Hatake Kakashi!” the Proctor announced just before the crowd let out a deafening roar of approval.

Kakashi let his head drop back as his shoulders slumped. He was just as tired as he thought he would be. It took twice the effort and chakra to get that Suiton jutsu out, but he was up against a distance fighter. He was just happy his plan had worked.

The Hatake pup went to the twitching Nahoko. “You okay?” He asked.

Nahoko let out a long moan but there was a smirk on her lips.

“I’ll get you back for that shrimp.”

Kakashi chuckled and held out a hand. “I look forward to it. It was definitely a challenge to make a strategy against you.”

Nahoko took the hand and stood up trying to ring out her clothes. “Yeah, well, I thought I could get you by keeping you at a distance. I saw how brutal you were as a close-range fighter. That and I wanted to make sure you couldn’t cut through my chakra strings.”

“Spar again one day?” Kakashi offered as they headed for the stands.

“Keh, of course shrimp.” The Brunette scoffed good naturedly.

“KASHI!” Mina squealed as she glomped her chibi wolf just as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Mina!” he yelped as he almost fell down the stairs. Only Nahoko grabbing his arm saved him from tumbling back.

Nahoko laughed at the two kids even as Kakashi’s legs finally gave out. Laying flat on his back, he just stared up at the blonde doll sitting on his chest. He was too tired to fight back.

“You learned Suiton!” Minashi beamed.

Kakashi huffed as he looked at her tiredly. “Well, you have your two elements. Kenji learned Doton to go with his Katon. Sensei recommended that even though it would be a repeat, Suiton would be a good element to know with my Raiton.”

“I can attest to that good decision.” Nahoko snorted and bent to pat the Hatake’s head. “At least I can still walk. I may have lost, but my reserves are still full.”

“You were still unconscious.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “Thus, I won.”

Nahoko giggled. “This time. You won’t get me a second time.”

Kakashi growled before letting out a sigh. “Off Mina. I can’t breathe.”

Mina just raised a brow. “If you can talk, you can breathe.”

Kakashi huffed again before someone cleared their throat at them. Kakashi and Minashi turned their heads to see Ryouta and the other Suna Kunoichi staring at them.

“It’s our turn.” Ryouta monotoned. “Are you children going to move any time today?”

Minashi snorted before getting up and dragging a moaning Kakashi to the side.

“Good Luck Ryouta!” Mina cheered when he passed.

“Kick Konoha ass.” Nahoko hooted from her seat at her teammate.

“Next: Hyuuga Ryouta verses Kurogane Mitsuko!” The proctor announced.

Minashi rushed back to the railings and watched with anticipation. Kakashi and Kenji joined her a second later.

* * *

Kitsune let out an impressed whistle at the size of Kakashi’s Suiton jutsu. “Sakumo’s going to go ballistics when he learns of that combination jutsu.”

Hiruzen chuckled. “It was smart of Kakashi-kun to learn one to pair with his Raiton affinity.”

“Oh…. A Hyuuga.” Kitsune hummed.

“Against one of our rising Fuuton users.” Rasa preened. “Mitsuko-chan is a budding wind mistress.”

The Two Kage and time traveler watched as Mitsuko pulled two folded fans from her back pouch. The fans snapped open just as the Proctor placed a hand between them. Ryouta got into his family’s taijutsu stance. Yet Kitsune raised a brow as she realized that it was different than what the branch family used.

“Ehhhh?....” She trailed off with the smirk evident in her voice. “It seems Hyuuga-sama made an exception.”

Rasa looked at her curiously and Hiruzen caught on just as “HAJIME!” rang in the air.

* * *

_Fuuton: Tsuin Kamaitachi_

_Kaiten_

Mitsuko cut both her hand fans across her body, shooting twin whirlwinds of sharp air towards Ryouta. But the Hyuuga showed off that Kitsune was right. A Main family technique was taught to the prodigy branch member. His dome of chakra deflecting the cutting winds around his protective shield. Ryouta rushed for the Suna girl and forced her into a taijutsu match. Mitsuko though was holding her own. Her fans blocking where her normal reach wouldn’t have. But it wasn’t enough, Ryouta was still able to close a few of her tenketsu points before kicking her away.

“Two palms, Four Palms, Eight palms,” Tension rose in the crowd at the possibly quickest fight yet. “Sixteen Palms, Thirty-two palms-“ Ryouta’s last palm threw Mitsuko away as the Hyuuga huffed in self disappointment. He’d been closer, but not reaching the final count.

Mitsuko groaned from her own spot as she shakily got back up to her feet. There was an arrogant smirk on her lips.

“Good try Hyuuga.” She chuckled. Ryouta let out a curse as his Byakugan confirmed that she had lucked out and blocked some of his strikes.

_Fuuton: Furyuu_

Mitsuko pulled her head back and released all the air in her chest, a twisting dragon of wind appeared and raced for the Hyuuga.

Ryouta dashed away, flipping to avoid the dives of the dragon.

Kitsune, and everyone else Chuunin and above caught it though when the Hyuuga did something during his last flip. Landing he did one last Kaiten that blocked the final dive of the dragon.

Mitsuko chuckled from her spot across from the field. “Ha, you’re pretty good Hyuuga.”

“You are providing to be an excellent opponent as well Kurogane-san, but I must end this now.”

Ryouta rushed for Mitsuko again, dodging wind blades and wind bullets. His lips pulled into a smirk when the sandy blonde suddenly grimaced. Ryouta was back into place for another round of trigrams. Mitsuko didn’t have the agility to block them all this time.

“Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-two Palms, Sixty-four PALMS!” Ryouta shouted and Mitsuko was launched back to smack into the wall. Coughing up blood, the Suna Kunoichi then fell to the ground unconscious.

“Winner: Hyuuga Ryouta!” The Proctor called out. Medics rushed in even as Ryouta moved to check on his opponent.

Dazed hazel eyes met Byakugan once she was lifted on a stretcher.

“How?” She whispered.

“I sent a single senbon at you, just enough to scratch. My teammate is an Aburame. She provided me with some of their extracted poisons from their kikaichu. Nothing lethal since Suna is known for their poisons. But instead a slight paralyzing one. Just enough to lower your reaction time.”

Mitsuko huffed. “Well shit.”

“You were a good opponent. I hope to spar you again in the future.”

Mitsuko grinned tiredly. “You got it pretty boy.”

Ryouta spluttered even as the medics snickered and carried Mitsuko off to the medical ward.

* * *

Rasa let out a bemused sigh. “Konoha does always tend to have strong Clan children. Not to mention prodigies.”

“Mitsuko-chan showed excellent proficiency in Fuuton Jutsus.” Hiruzen smiled. “Even when weakened she was still able to defend herself.”

“Plus, it’s not often that you find Fuuton users that don’t use Suna’s standard Large fans. Her skills could even rise above theirs if she can pump out even stronger Fuuton Jutsus with those small fans. Even send one jutsu after another without as long of a waiting period.” Kitsune hummed as her mind whirled. “Especially if they were changed for Chakra conductive metal. Then they could duel as weapons themselves instead of Jutsu tools.”

Rasa hummed. “I will look into commissioning some for the girl. Possibly even a few. I’ve seen her go through a good many during spars and training. A few back-ups would be good for her.”

“She would also be smart to learn and master a different area of study as well.” Hiruzen hummed even as all eyes moved to the blonde head that was bouncing down the stairs.

“Next: Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi verses Aburame Suzume.” The proctor called out.

“Oh?” Rasa asked eyeing the Hokage.

“Never put all your eggs in one basket Rasa.” Kitsune chuckled. “Fire is her weakness. Taijutsu she has at least kept to a high Genin low Chuunin level. But what happens when she can’t do her Fuuton Jutsus? Like I told the Uchiha and Hyuuga students at the academy. Their eyes are tools. What are they going to do when they can’t use them? A good back up plan should always be at the ready. Or in this case, a good back up tool.”

“She can still be a Wind Mistress.” Hiruzen smiled over at his fellow Kage. “But she shouldn’t let other important skills slip away just to master the wind.”

Rasa nodded with a contemplative look. “I will make sure it’s done. I do not want her to end up in a situation like you said. Where she can’t use her wind. It could cost her life.”

“Now…to see how our resident Uzumaki will do against an Aburame.” Kitsune hummed as she watched her creator get into position. The Masked Raven pointedly ignored the two Kages staring holes into her head with dry expressions.

* * *

Minashi did a final excited flip to land with Suzume and the Proctor.

“Hello again Minashi-chan.” Suzume monotoned even as she bowed her head in greeting.

“Hi Suzume-chan!” The blonde beamed.

“Fighters ready?” The proctor called with his hand between them.

“Let our spar show what we have improved since the Academy.” Suzume hummed as the buzzing from the bugs under her skin readied for the fight.

Minashi’s excited grin was replaced with a sharp toothed grin. Her head tilted down and to the side, challenging looking at her friend.

“Don’t hold back Suzume, or you’ll be devoured. Believe it.”

Suzume felt a shiver of apprehension slide down her spine at the look in those normally cheerful blue eyes. No, they were hungry eyes now.

Silence.

“HAJIME!” Suzume launched her kikaichu for Minashi. The blonde skipped back quickly, avoiding the swarm. Pulling four kunai she launched them at the Aburame who deflected them.

With a quick shunshin, Minashi avoided the growing ball of insects and reappeared far enough away. Once she landed, the blonde flew through the hand signs.

_Fuuton: Daitoppa_

The powerful blast of wind blew away the kikaichu momentarily. Minashi didn’t hesitate. While Suzume was already calling up her kikaichu back, more were leaving her body and heading for the blonde from all sides.

Minashi didn’t pay attention to that though. No, the blonde focused in on the tags attached to the four Kunai still surrounding Suzume.

_Fuuin: Denki Baria_

The Aburame jolted when four walls of blue and white rose up around her. The arch of lightning answering on whether she would be able to touch it or not.

Letting out a low curse, Suzume reached out to her kikaichu to drain the Uzumaki while some tried to work on eating away the seal.

Minashi just continued to shunshin from the mass of bugs. A calm look upon her face even as she led them towards the forested area. The chase continued, but none but the Jounin and Kage realized that the Minashi that reappeared was not the original.

No, Minashi was cloaked by a tag on her chest, watching as her clone led the kikaichu away. The audience and Suzume watched as Minashi suddenly stopped and grinned at the horde. They consumed her. Only a faint whisp of smoke left the ball of kikaichu.

The stadium quieted as they waited with bated breath.

Suzume frowned from within her prison when her allies suddenly stopped answering her. With horror in her covered eyes, the Aburame watched as her precious allies started to fall to the ground.

“No!” Suzume screamed then yelped when she touched the barrier.

Minashi came from the trees with a blank face and cold eyes carefully hidden by her bangs. Walking right up to her barrier, she locked gazes with Suzume.

“You killed them!” Suzume accused.

Minashi didn’t answer, only tilted her head to show off her cold, cold eyes.

“Yield.” The blonde demanded even as she raised her hand. The barrier suddenly closing in on Suzume.

Suzume snarled under her breath. “I yield.”

“Winner: Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi!”

Minashi dropped her hand and the barrier deactivated. Suzume pushed past her and rushed for the mound of her allies.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde pulled out another Seal tag and walked to her friend.

_Fuuin: Ekisu_

Suzume looked at her sharply even as the Proctor had moved to interfere. Instead, the mound of Kikaichu suddenly came alive and rushed for their host.

Suzume looked at her arms before looking up at her friend(?) confused.

Minashi winced. “Sorry, it was the best I knew how to disable them without actually hurting them. I know how much they mean to you, but I didn’t want to actually hurt them by accident with an exploding tag or the electrical barrier I trapped you in.”

“W-what did you do?” She asked.

Minashi beamed. “I made a wind clone! It then was also mixed with a Seal tag that was filled to the brim with sleeping gas. It mixed with the chakra smoke of the clone when it was popped. So when your allies consumed it, it knocked them out!” Minashi beamed.

Suzume suddenly hugged Minashi. “Thank you. Many don’t think of how much even losing a handful of our allies can damage our hive.”

“You're my friend. I did my research.”

Suzume hummed a little displeased. “Well it is hard to research you when you mostly train in the forest of death, or only do basics with your siblings.”

Minashi just winked. “Yeah, but it made the hunt for information challenging, no?”

Suzume huffed a laugh even as the crowd broke out in cheers of delight. Linking her arm with Suzume’s, Minashi led them back to the participants’ box. Suzume wished the blonde Uzumaki good luck before leaving with all the others that had lost in the first round so far.

“Final Match of Round One: Uchiha Kenji verses Masuko Urako.”

Minashi beamed at her teammate, but he was frowning at the Eldest of the Suna Kunoichi. Minashi joined in and found that she was smirking at him….arrogantly.

“Konoha has won enough. It’s time for Suna to get a place in the semi-finals. Be prepared to lose Uchiha.” The preteen then left for the stairs.

“Kenji?” Minashi asked while Kakashi came up to stand on his other side.

“During the times I spied on her training, there was always something….off.”

“How so?” Kakashi asked quietly as they walked him down the steps, but stopping before touching the arena floor.

Black eyes met Kakashi’s own Slate black. “Like she wasn’t really training. I don’t think she’s even shown off any Ninjutsu since entering Konoha. I asked around the other Genins that faced her in the second exams. They confirmed it.”

“Then keep your guard up.” Kakashi grunted.

“You still have tricks up those sleeves of yours.” Minashi stated even as a prankster grin grew on her face. “Show her just _why_ Oro-sensei is the best and worst teacher to have.”

Kenji chuckled darkly with her. “Hai~Hai~ Mina-chan.” Turning the Uchiha sauntered to the center of the arena, a trademark Uchiha smirk on his face.

Minashi and Kakashi raced back for the box and leaned against the rail with anticipation. This would be good.

* * *

Kenji didn’t let the smirk fall off his face, even as he slowly took in a deep breath and let it and all his nerves out. His body relaxed and his mind cleared.

“Fighters Ready?” The Proctor called.

“Hai.” Urako chuckled.

“Bring it.” Kenji grunted.

The hand appeared between them. Kenji’s hands were ready as he started molding the chakra in his body. Slowly he breathed in deep and held onto the chakra that was already warming within. He startled mentally when suddenly the heat increased steadily from the outside as well. Urako chuckled and smoke left her grinning lips. Kenji knew then why she was acting arrogant. _Fire type._ Kenji quickly built up his chakra and condensed it even further.

“HAJIME!” The proctor barely got out of the way as two techniques rushed for each other.

_Katon: Dai Endan_

_Shakuton: Goukakyuu_

Two balls of fire raced for each other. Kenji’s Giant Flame bullet crashing against the Fireball that was streaked with white flames, it was running so hot.

Minashi felt herself pale. _‘Scorch Release? But Pakura Died in the second war!’_

“Oh no.” Minashi whispered.

“It’s white.” Kakashi stated awed.

“What is that?” Ryouta asked joining them at the railing.

“A Kekkei Genkai of Suna. I thought Aki Pakura was the last of her clan though.” Minashi nibbled on a thumb as she watched one of her best friends and teammates get into a taijutsu battle with the Suna Kunoichi. Now that Minashi really looked at her, she could see it. Her hair didn’t have the same blonde ends like Pakura, but her hair wasn’t black. It was a deep deep green.

Kenji shunshined away when the Kunoichi suddenly summoned up two spinning orbs of white and red flames.

“RUN KENJI!” Minashi screamed, knowing just what those orbs could do.

Kenji listened and avoided those flaming orbs as much as possible. Just as everyone thought he was about to be caught. The orbs blasted into the ground. Kenji reappeared on the other side of the arena, letting out a long relieved breath. Sharp Sharingan eyes snapped up to Urako, but the preteen was just staring ahead at the wall before her, not even looking at him.

“Nope. You won’t catch me with those wicked eyes of yours. How about you play with a few more of my friends?”

Kenji glanced to where there was now a clear crater in the arena before deadpanning the crazy Suna Kunoichi.

“Uh…No.” Then he was on her fast in a Shunshin. The greenette was smart about keeping her eyes below his chin, but he only needed one glance.

Instead, Kenji had to dodge when suddenly Urako’s arms were covered in the same swirling white/red flames. Hissing at the block he came in contact with, the Uchiha lept away to see that he was indeed burnt.

_Shakuton: Kaen Yoroi_

Kenji looked up and let out the groan he was holding back. Urako now had flaming feet and shins as well.

“Ah, Kami damn it.” He muttered and used his sharingan to avoid the flaming kunoichi’s quick jabs, punches, kicks, and sweeps. What he couldn’t dodge, he kawarimi with a log, or shunshin to get some distance.

Minashi’s fists tightened on the railing in worry. She knew how strong Kenji was, but this was fire against hotter fire.

“Can Kenji win this?” Ryouta voiced softly.

“I don’t know.” Kakashi frowned. “Any of the Doton jutsu he knows won’t do anything to help him now. They might block a normal fireball, but that fire is hotter.”

“Come on Kenji.” Minashi hissed at their sides. “Use that big brain of yours.”

* * *

Kenji let out a huff as he dodged from another explosion from those stupid orbs of Urako’s.

“Kunoichi are crazy. Doesn’t matter if they are Uzumaki, or Suna girls.” He said to himself, not really keeping his voice down. “The prettier they are, the crazier they are!” He yelped as he dodged another blast, shooting his own to deflect it off course.

* * *

Minashi blinked up in the stands and tilted her head at her teammate.

“Should I be offended by that?” She absently asked Kakashi and Ryouta.

They shared a glance but didn’t answer the Uzumaki.

* * *

Kushina grinned sadistically down at her Imouto’s teammate. Just wait until she got her hands on that brat. She is _NOT_ crazy.

* * *

Kitsune twitched up in the Kage box. A small growl coming from her throat. Hiruzen and Rasa eyed her worriedly.

“Hokage-sama~” She said with a sweet voice that just dripped with murder.

“H-h-hai?” Hiruzen stuttered.

“Please give me the pleasure to find the dirtiest and most rank mission for that Brat when he makes Chuunin.”

Hiruzen stared at her before glancing at Rasa. The redhead just shrugged.

“Don’t bully the Shinobi Kitsune.”

“Che. Hypocrite.” She scoffed.

Hiruzen snorted but looked back to the fight.

* * *

Kenji wiped the sweat from his face as he hid behind one of the deep holes Urako had made with her orbs of fiery death.

Bringing his palms up he tested the tautness of the ninja wire in his possession. Nodding satisfied, he jumped from his hiding place and YANKED.

Urako paused in summoning up a few more orbs when Kunai and Shuriken started flying towards her from all directions from the edges of the craters. But it was the paper tags on them that made her curse.

Calling up her Flame armor to cover more of her body, her chakra reserves screamed that she wasn’t ready for the full armor.

Still it came up to her chest. Prepared as best as possible, her ears began to ring as explosions went off before they could touch her, due to the heat she had surrounded herself with.

Unwinding from her protective block, she looked into the smoke for any signs of her opponent. A tanto came flying past her face. Leaning back, her eyes looked into the reflection before following it to where it sunk into the ground.

Kenji shook where he stood. His eyes burning from the A-rank Genjutsu he’d just cast. Lowering to a knee, he cursed at his lowered reserves, but pushed back up to his feet to slap on the suppressant tag on Urako. Minashi made sure they each were supplied with those tags so they wouldn’t have to buy any.

Once the tag was on the Kunoichi’s neck, she dropped like a rock, her flames doused, and the genjutsu ended for the kunoichi.

Kenji groaned and fell back onto his back. Eyes shut but grinning like an idiot.

“You conscious?” The Proctor asked as he blocked out the midday sun from Kenji’s eyes with his face.

“Hai~” Kenji moaned.

“You must stand to win.”

Kenji whined like the kid he was before shakily getting to his feet.

“Winner: Uchiha Kenji!”

The stadium exploded in cheers. Kenji didn’t have any warning when he was suddenly pounced on by a much smaller body.

“OW oW OW Ow!” He screamed in pain from his multiple burns as Minashi and Kakashi laughed at him. The later having chased after his excitable Golden Doll.

“You did it!” Minashi laughed.

“I’ve got to say, I think that was the best fight of the day.” Kakashi complimented and attempted to help his friend and teammate to his feet.

Kenji moaned as chakra exhaustion ate at him. “Yeah, but it cost me. Do you realize how much chakra A-rank Genjutsu cost?” He flopped over Minashi’s head and pouted. “Now Orochimaru-sensei is going to make me practice it over and over until my reserves can handle it without knocking me under.”

“Well, it’s worth it.” Minashi beamed even as she walked them to the competitor box.

“Well done Uchiha.” Ryouta nodded.

Kenji just ‘hn’ and then grunted when Minashi dropped him into a seat.

“I still stand by my words. The prettier they are, the crazier they are.”

Ryouta and Kakashi chuckled while also nodding in agreeance.

“Be lucky you are exhausted or I’d hit you for that.” Mina huffed crossing her arms with a cute pout.

Kenji just raised a brow at her. “Am I wrong? You are crazy strong for a brat. She is only six years older and already has a handle on her Kekkei Genkai.”

Minashi blinked. “Crazy as in crazy powerful? Not Crazy like an insane person?”

Kakashi and Ryouta shared a glance. Together they hoped the Uchiha saw the out for what it was.

Kenji scoffed. “They are one in the same. Only people that insane end up trying ridiculous jutsu and end up stronger for it.”

“_Wrong answer.” _Kakashi whispered to Ryouta as they both saw Minashi’s eye twitching at the Uchiha that had leaned his head back to rest.

“_He wasn’t dead before. He will be now.”_ Ryouta agreed as they continued to back away.

“BA~KA~” Minashi snarled as her fist clenched. Pulling her fist back, Kenji looked at her just in time to take the fist to his cheek.

“Aaaahhhhhh~” The Uchiha screamed in pain as he was launched airborne from the Chakra powered punch. The Uchiha flew across the stadium until he flew straight into the Kage Box, slamming into the back wall. Dust and dirt billowing out from the booming impact.

* * *

Kitsune looked at the unconscious form of her chibi teammate before turning around to ignore it. If the boss saw fit to use the strength Tsunade-baa had taught her- through massive clones and a lot of punches from said Senju- then the Uchiha had it coming.

“Hokage-sama, I believe it is time to close up today’s matches. Allowing the business portion of the Exams to continue so that the semi-finalist may also get time to rest and heal.” Kitsune said without an ounce of worry for the Uchiha behind her already being seen by medics.

Hiruzen stared at her. “I believe you are right. Normally we would continue the rounds but we’ll let both village citizens spend some time together and strengthen our ties.”

“Sounds like a wonderful Plan.” Rasa agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing fight scenes. I've been trying to get better with practice. Hopefully this suite everyone's desires for a realistic fight without going too detailed where it gets too wordy.  
Let me know if the comments!  
Also, for the Jutsu, i do try to explain what they are right after they are used. The common clan ones should be recognized though by the descriptions or names alone. If not,....google it ^_^  
(Sorry, i'm running on two hours of sleep posting these after an all nighter of writing up to chapter 51.) *wink wink*  
Stay tuned lovelies, there are more to come. Remember they are not beta'd as COVID is a PIMA and screwed with mine and my beta's schedules. Updated beta chapters will be posted when they are posted.


	47. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuunin Exam Finals  
Second Round.... BEGIN!
> 
> Kages teasing Kitsune  
ANBU Kage Guard POV sorta
> 
> .....War....

Chapter 46

* * *

Kitsune stood once more between Rasa and Hiruzen. This time, there was a difference. A seal pulsed on her ANBU armor. Her original had yet to add it to the multiple hidden one their skin, so temporary paper tags were what she was still working with.

A small privacy bubble was just large enough to encase both Kages and herself. Her mask still remained on as she was technically on duty.

“Barrier active.” Kitsune reported to them both. “We’ll be able to talk as freely as we want.”

“Is this so you can brag about Kakashi-kun?” Hiruzen smirked.

Kitsune didn’t even hesitate to smack the back of the Hokage’s head.

The Suna guard’s eyes widened behind their own masks while the Captain of the Hokage’s Guard just sighed and wished he could rub his temple in exasperation.

“Or brag about yourself?” Rasa smirked but it turned to a grimace when he too received a smack.

The Suna ANBU bristled, but didn’t go further than a step when they saw Rasa smile and laugh. None of the ANBU could hear what their Kages had said but it seemed like they were having fun.

“They are picking on Kitsune.” Captain Lion of the Hokage’s Guard sighed to his fellow Captain of the Kazekage’s guard.

“This is regular?” The Suna Captain grunted, Mask depicting a Viper.

Lion sighed. “Yes.”

“She treats them as humans and not powerful Kages.” Dolphin hummed from his own spot.

They all turned when they saw movement. It was Rasa and Hiruzen bent over laughing even as Kitsune shook her fist at them.

“I don’t think I’ve seen the Kazekage look so… Relaxed.” Hawk of the Suna ANBU spoke with awe in her voice.

“Kitsune is special that way.” Lion chuckled. “While she is still suspicious in many ways since none of us knew about her existence, we trust our Hokage’s decisions. For whatever reason, she has come out of hiding and is protecting all of us.”

“There are still bets going around on what she actually looks like.” Sloth hummed from his spot on the ceiling.

“Bets? Why?” Camel asked from his spot above the Kazekage.

“She’s a Master of Deception.” Wolf grinned behind his own mask. “She hides her true features behind a henge.”

All the Suna ANBU looked to the masked Kunoichi that was still making their Kage laugh and smile.

“I detect no henge.” Viper grunted.

Lion chuckled. “Neither do I, even with my eyes.” Viper glanced over and met red Sharingan eyes before they turned back to black. For some reason Viper didn’t even tense at seeing the wicked eyes. He didn’t understand why, but there was just a feeling in the air.

“How is she doing it then?” Cat asked from her own hidden spot on the ceiling near Sloth.

Lion didn’t answer at first, instead they all felt when he started pulsing his Chakra in morse code.

The Kage’s paused in their conversation to look at Kitsune. Her head tilted as she continued to feel the last of the question from Lion. The Captain wanted permission to tell about the Seal that they only recently have been taking the training to master.

The Masked blackette’s head turned down back to the Hokage. Silence reigned as they talked behind the soundproof barrier bubble.

The Suna team waited with patience as their leaders talked. When Hiruzen and Rasa shook hands, and Rasa also shook hands with Kitsune, the anticipation grew.

A new stream of pulses came back before Lion chuckled.

“Kitsune-taichou said to wait your turn. Part of the alliance is sharing. She will be coming to Suna personally to teach the Captains so that join missions will be twice as effective with her seals assisting.”

“So can you explain it then?” Viper asked.

Lion nodded. “Yes. It’s a Henge powered by a seal, chakra and blood. We are still learning how to create them ourselves. There is a lot of theory that needs to be understood if you don’t already have a Fuuinjutsu background. But this one is only taught to Captains, and those the Kage’s can trust. It is for mission use only.”

Viper felt a small pulse of chakra before Lion surprised them all by taking off his mask. Instead of the pale features of an Uchiha he was expecting, a tanned freckled face with green eyes and blonde hair was revealed.

Lion winced before replacing his mask just as his control slipped.

“It takes a lot of focus and practice. In a way it’s completely changing one’s features to another. But like I said it takes focus. I didn’t have a good picture of what I wanted to change into so the image lost focus.”

“That dangerous then. How is that a good-“

“Imagination, practice, and I don’t have it tattooed onto my skin yet. I only activated the temporary tag on my skin. It’s to help the Captains practice. But once we have it down, we are to place it on our team members.”

“Even if we are caught-“ Sloth said from above. “We won’t lose our henge from the normal triggers.”

“I will control it.” Lion nodded. “Once they have a look picked out, I blood lock it in place and then only I can remove it.”

Viper’s eyes widened. “You won’t lose your covers then.” He whispered.

Lion nodded and grimaced behind his mask. “It’s bloody a pain in the ass though. It’s originally a massive seal that we each have to learn how to reduce into a smaller one. There is a reason why Uzumaki’s are called crazy. One has to be crazy to sit down and read those books of insanity of Theory called Fuuinjutsu.”

“There is a reason explosion tags are mass produced.” Squirrel monotoned from her corner.

“So the Chibi Uchiha was right to call the Uzumaki crazy?” Lizard snorted a chuckle.

The Konoha ANBU tensed as their heads snapped to Kitsune. They watched for just a moment to make sure that she didn’t hear. There were still bets that she was an Uzumaki, plus her reaction to Kenji’s statement only enhanced that. Not to mention her close ties with both Uzumaki kunoichi.

Kitsune only turned her head until a single blue eye locked onto Lizard. The Suna ANBU swallowed thickly at the warning in those cold eyes.

“B-b-but it’s a soundproof barrier!” he whimpered.

“She’s a Fox Summoner.” Lion breathed out a relieved breath when the kunoichi turned back around. “Her hearing is exceptional.”

* * *

“Stop messing with my Shinobi Kitsune.” Rasa scolded, making the blackette turn back to them.

“I had a feeling that they were talking about me.”

Hiruzen chuckled before straightening. “Oh, looks like things are about to begin.”

“The Hyuuga boy verses your Wolf pup?” Rasa teased.

Kitsune just sighed as the Kage’s got their entertainment from teasing her. Brushing it off, she crossed her arms and looked down to the arena.

“It’s going to be a tough fight. Both boys are hailed as geniuses.”

“Hatake-san may have an advantage with his versatility in close and long range fighting.” Rasa hummed.

“Ah, but don’t leave young Ryouta out. He showed that he doesn’t stick to everything the clan teaches him.” Hiruzen hummed.

Kitsune nodded. “The Hyuuga do tend to be more reliant on their taijutsu. Ryouta showed prodigal skills in it, but he also showed his accuracy in senbon. A skill the Hyuuga don’t focus on. Yet Ryouta was skilled into to just scratch the Kunoichi so she wouldn’t notice. Unlike if he’d let it fully prick her, she could have realized she was short on time and taken him out quicker.”

Rasa frowned. “So, you think he’s hiding more?”

Kitsune just grinned behind her mask. “Shinobi are shrouded by secrets.”

“He will be smart to hold out until the semi-finals.” Hiruzen agreed.

“Fighters Ready?” The Proctor called out, silencing the crowd.

* * *

Kakashi took in a deep breath. Dark eyes held activated Byakugan.

“HAJIME!”

Kakashi jumped away just as Ryouta lept forward, ready to close his opponent’s tenketsu points. His speed surprised Kakashi, who just before the Hyuuga could touch him, disappeared to switch with a log. Ryouta grunted and spun to deflect the kunai aimed for the back of his head, yet not quite in his blind spot.

Throwing his own kunai towards the five-year-old, Ryouta then sped for the boy. Kakashi mentally cursed, but prepared.

Hands flew at amazing speed for genin. Yet, to Ryouta’s surprise, he wasn’t hitting any of the Hatake’s tenketsu points. Every time he thought he was hitting one, Kakashi slapped his hand away in a defensive strike.

Kakashi internally was thanking Mina. If not for her concealment seals, he’d never had been able to observe the Hyuuga, knowing that there was a fifty-fifty shot of being up against his friend(?) in the second round. Not to mention Minashi somehow being able to copy the Hyuuga’s katas and then help him learn to counter it slowly.

* * *

Hiruzen let out a low whistle, impressed. “Kakashi is holding out well.”

“How is he doing that?” Rasa frowned. “I thought the Hyuuga style couldn’t be defeated.”

“He isn’t defeating it. He’s defending against it.” Kitsune chuckled, a proud smirk on her masked face. “I was best friends with two Hyuuga. Hiashi and Hizashi’s children.”

“Main Family and Branch Family.” Hiruzen supplied for Rasa.

“Hinata was shy, timid, but had the largest heart next to Naruto’s.” Both Hokages looked to the Masked Kunoichi at the sad tone in her voice. She cleared away the sadness quickly. “Neji…we weren’t friends to start with. Naruto had to knock some sense into him first before he pulled the stick out of his ass. Then he was a good friend. Still a genius, but spoke with kindness instead of scorn.”

“Oh!” Hiruzen gasped as the two genin suddenly split apart, Kakashi throwing more kunai and shuriken at the Hyuuga. Ryouta just deflected them and raced to get back into Kakashi’s guard, but the Hatake pup was quick.

“You know, he’s very quick for a child.” Rasa mused.

“Well, when you have three angry Sannin on your tail, you learn to book it or get beaten.” Kitsune chuffed amused.

“Hmmm what is that boy doing?” Hiruzen asked even as Kakashi continued to lead Ryouta into the wooded area.

Kitsune just gave a primal grin behind her mask. “Get him Kakashi.” She softly cheered proudly.

* * *

The forest suddenly went up in explosion after explosion. Kakashi was first to emerge. Getting into a stance, he once more shot a wave of water into the forest and the lingering went onto the rest of the arena.

Kakashi stood in the last dry spot with new hand signs ready for a Raiton Jutsu.

Ryouta came stumbling out moments later, charred and grimacing, but whole. Once the Hyuuga heard the splashing at his feet, he let out a curse and lept for a branch just before Kakashi’s electrified hand touched the water.

Kakashi dropped to a knee panting.

* * *

“Your Hatake used up too much of his chakra.” Rasa sighed. “The older Hyuuga boy will win.”

Hiruzen stayed silent even as he frowned at the arena. He’s watched his student’s team spar plenty of times to know that Kakashi had better stamina than he was showing.

* * *

Kakashi dropped to his other knee and hands, body trembling as he defiantly looked up to Ryouta in the trees.

“You exhausted your chakra reserves too early once again. You have one Jutsu of that rank in your reserves left.” The hyuuga reported and jumped down to the water, taking the risk, but also knowing that he’d be able to react before the boy put his hands together in a seal.

Kakashi was never more grateful for his mask.

* * *

Kitsune too, was happy for her mask that hid the smug smirk behind it. “Wrong move Hyuuga.” She chuckled.

* * *

Ryouta paused when he saw Kakashi twitch, but Kakashi didn’t need two hands this time. One hand was already on the tag he needed. Chakra flared and Ryouta didn’t have time to move.

“KAI!” Kakashi shouted.

The previously charged water hadn’t just lost it’s electrical current. During the spar earlier, Kakashi had laid down tags all over the ground- upside down- to absorb the electricity, instead of letting it dissipate. All that charge had then been accumulating since then, building up and up as the tag’s purpose. Once released, the shockwave exploded across the water, electrocuting the Hyuuga until he was screaming in pain.

Kakashi deactivate the tag before it could truly harm his comrade.

Hyuuga Routa then faceplanted into the muddy water.

“Winner: Hatake Kakashi!” The proctor announced once Kakashi had risen to his feet.

Medical personnel rushed out to attend to both boys. Kakashi grunting as fresh bruises were already dotting his skin.

* * *

“Never forget the skills of your opponent’s teammates.” Kitsune chuckled. “Just as Ryouta used his Aburame’s poison, Kakashi planned to used seals that Minashi has made up for him specifically.”

Rasa sighed but couldn’t help his own reluctant smile. “I should have known better. He is the teammate of a trickster.”

“Damn straight.”

“Now this next match should be interesting.” Hiruzen chuckled as they watched Kenji and Minashi’s original body descend down to the cleaned up area a few moments later.

* * *

“Next Match: Uchiha Kenji verses Uzumaki-Namikaze Minashi!” The proctor called.

The crowd roared their approval before going silent as both competitors stood before each other. Only the hand of the proctor between them.

“Fighters ready?”

Kenji nodded.

Minashi’s face took on a feral grin. Kenji held back the whimper, forcing himself to face his teammate head on, knowing how crazy she could be.

“HAJIME!” The hand swiped down.

Kenji was quick to bring his hands up for his fireball, but at the same time, Minashi had flared her chakra, and a seal on her back deactivated.

The blonde Uzumaki was up in Kenji’s face, fist aimed for his jaw, before he could even yelp. Instinct made the Uchiha activate his eyes to dodge the fist. Then it was on; a taijutsu battle faster than any genin had a right to be. Even faster than Kakashi and Ryouta’s had been.

Kenji cursed. Minashi’s hits were coming even faster than in their training spars. He could only keep up because of all the time sparing with their sensei and his teammates. Kenji didn’t even bother with a genjutsu, he knew it would never work on his teammate for some damn reason. He’d been told, but was too preoccupied at the moment to remember why.

* * *

“Gravity Seals.” Hiruzen said as he blinked in realization. “She had gravity seals on.”

“Correct.” Kitsune chuckled. “Boss took them off last night and did a quick training session to get used to the lighter weight. Thus she wasn’t as shocked when she took them off today.”

“I’ve heard they are very risky seals though.” Rasa mused even as they watched the two Genin battle it out in taijutsu. Minashi still held the upper hand, but as the minutes passed, the Kages could see Kenji’s eyes catching up to her. The Uchiha’s body followed his eyes a moment later.

“They are, if not put on by Seal Masters.”

“ah!” Hiruzen mused. “They brought out the weapons.”

And it was true, both Minashi and Kenji had finally brought out their swords. Kenji favored his tanto where as Minashi was sporting a Katana. The spar really began to heat up with the two weapons drawn. Kenji, not wanting to disappoint his aunt, Minashi wanting to make her elder sister proud.

“It seems our resident Kenjutsu Mistresses have passed down their styles to the next generation.” Hiruzen practically beamed.

Kitsune chuckled. “Mikoto was very happy when Kenji asked for her to train him in her technique. Sure, it was mainly because Kakashi was learning because of his father’s own style, but also because Minashi already had a foundation. Kushina has been helping her get the Uzumaki Style down into second nature.”

* * *

The clang of metal on metal flew across the stadium as the two fighters built up the anticipation. Minashi knowing that she could out last Kenji if she pushed him into a stamina battle.

Minashi sharpened her katana with Wind chakra, Kenji just barely dodging to see the slice cut into the ground. Wide Sharingan eyes snapped to Minashi’s cold serious blues.

Skipping back, the Uchiha finally added in his own Ninjutsu. A massive fireball went aiming for the entire side of Minashi’s end of the arena. Providing her with no way out. To all, she just stood there with katana waiting.

In a great slash, the fire split, steam hissing but not staying to block the view as the wind/water vortex cut straight through the fireball.

Minashi let out a long breath and shot for Kenshin again, determined to not let him get more room for ninjutsu. She knew how good of a specialist he was becoming in it.

She slashed for him with another wind powered strike, but instead Kenji created seals over his tanto and a thick earth wall separated them.

Minashi made a noise impressed, but kicked off the wall, then off the ground with a chakra powered kick. Once airborne, five clones appeared.

“OH COME ON!” Kenji finally complained even as he pulled out a kunai with his tanto and defended himself against the six on one fight.

* * *

Kitsune snickered at her teammates plight.

“I do agree with the Uchiha. That is a bit unfair.” Rasa huffed, still amused.

Kitsune went to reply but paused as something on her sensors pinged. ANBU were flaring their chakra as an unfamiliar chakra was between them, rushing for the Arena.

The masked Kunoichi let the barrier drop and both Kages sat up feeling the flares. Hiruzen responded first. Rasa second when the unfamiliar signature started giving its own message.

Two Konoha ANBU dropped down before the Kage with a single Suna Jounin not a moment later when permission was granted.

The Suna shinobi was panting and looking worse for wear.

“Kazekage-sama! Iwa has invaded from our northern front. The Council has sent out a Company of three Platoons to hold them off.”

Rasa snapped to his feet. “_WHERE_?” He snarled gold dust rising with his anger.

“Hanshou Pass.” The Shinobi reported.

Rasa frowned as his mind whirled. “He’s basically declaring the War. There are civilian villages all near that pass. They live in home carved into the mountains.” He then paled. “They are trying to cut out our ore supplies. That’s where our metals for weapons are to trade to Tetsu no Kunai are mined.”

“They are trying to cut out your weapons supply.” Hiruzen grunted as he too stood. “Then we better get your shinobi back home with some back up.”

Rasa startled and looked to the older Hokage. Hiruzen just raised a brow.

“We are Allies Kazekage-dono. Konoha will always help their comrades.”

Rasa’s shoulders dropped as he realized that he wasn’t alone; Suna wasn’t alone in this upcoming war.

“Thank you.”

Hiruzen nodded and looked to the Blood Clone of Kitsune. “You will create a squad of Clones to escort the Suna ambassadors back to their village. You will also stay there and lead the Shinobi I will be sending with you shortly to back up their front.”

Kitsune snapped to attention before bowing to the waist. “Hai, Hokage-sama.”

“Be sure to make proper arrangements.” Hiruzen said carefully since the barrier was down. “I trust you not to push yourself. Tsunade will not be there to heal you.” He reminded her gently.

Kitsune nodded even as the Hokage went to the front of the Kage box and flared his chakra.

* * *

Down in the arena, the Proctor looked up to see the grim face of the Hokage. With a nod, the Proctor appeared between both Genin and blocked their swords with his arm guards.

Minashi didn’t protest, only putting her sword away. Her Blood clone was already updating her. Kenji though just started shouting complaints.

“Hush!” The Proctor snapped back. “the Hokage has called the match to an end.”

All eyes went to the Hokage when he cleared his voice.

“The Chuunin Exams have been cancelled. Civilians, please report to your homes. Out of town guests, please report to your hotels. Shinobi and Kunoichi of Suna, report to your Kazekage at the Suna Embassy. Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha…”Hiruzen’s face turned hard. “Battle stations. Iwa has started this war by attacking our comrades in Suna. Report to your Supervisors for further instructions! Dismissed!”

* * *

Minashi disappeared in a shunshin, leaving poor Kenji to scramble back to where Kakashi was waiting.

“Where did Minashi go?” The Uchiha asked.

Kakashi frowned. He had an idea, but Kenji didn’t know what Minashi was yet.

“Where we need to be going. Home to prepare for war.” The hatake said and soon the two boys headed to check their equipment before reporting to the Senju Compound where their Sensei lived.

Minashi reappeared in her Kitsune apartment. Her Blood clone appeared before dispelling. MInashi quickly filtered some of Kurama’s chakra to rid herself of the headaches. Thankfully her blood clone hadn’t done anything but be a good host the past couple days.

With a quick activation a new clone was in it’s place, this time as Minashi herself. Minashi, the original then activated her Blood Henge. Cracking her neck to get used to her old form, the blonde then quickly changed into her ANBU gear and loaded her storage seals up with weapons and rations. Her medic pack was double checked and once done, the Blood clone was also supplied. No doubt she would be made Chuunin and sent to hold the line or secure supply lines.

Kitsune reappeared at the Hokage’s side as he was storming to the War room.

He shot her a glance even as a few of the Commanders jumped at her sudden arrival.

“All set?” he checked.

Kitsune nodded then held up a hand that had two scrolls. “I finished this just before the Final exams. I only have this set completed.”

HIruzen opened one scroll to see nothing but blank pages.

“This is faster than a summons. You need me? You write on here, where and when. I will get there as fast as I can.” She held up her own scroll. “It will send a message directly to me. Just fill the ink with chakra as you write and it will be sent to me as you write.”

The HOkage paused and stared at her with a dumbstruck look. “W-when, how… What? Kitsune this is ingenious.”

The Raven just snorted. “Don’t flatter me. This was an Uzumaki Seal to begin with, used all the time before they were wiped out. I just finally figured it out with some of the notes Kushina-san let me borrow.”

Hiruzen snapped the scroll shut and put it safely in his robes. “I will contact you if needed. You do the same if you need assistance.”

“Hai.”

Kitsune turned to go but the Hokage’s hand snapped out to grab her wrist. Kitsune looked back to see worry in the Sarutobi’s gaze.

“Stay Safe brat.”

Kitsune chuckled and surprised all by taking her mask off and pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s forehead.

“I’ll be back before you know it you old monkey.” With that Kitsune turned and disappeared into a shunshin.

Kitsune arrived at the Suna Embassy a few moments later. She looked around at all the frightened faces of the Genins. Letting out a sigh, she pushed it away and headed for the Kazekage that was talking with his ANBU guard. Karura and Yashamaru stood behind him with worried faces, but determination burning in their eyes.

Kitsune walked right up to Rasa. His dark eyes relaxed with relief at the sight of her.

“Kitsune.” Her name came out on a sigh of relief.

Four clones appeared and disappeared a moment later. “my Shadow Clones will report to our shinobi and prepare for transport when I call for them. For now, it’s time to get you home.”

Rasa went a bit green. “wait, you really can travel that far?”

Kitsune just chuckled and held out a hand. “You, your Fiancé and guards first. I’ll send a clone to pick up your students next.”

Rasa groaned but took her hand, grabbing Karura’s as well. The masked Kunoichi then ordered the Suna ANBU to grab her or someone touching her. Once the circle was complete, Kitsune activated her jutsu and the group was gone in a swirl.

Moments later another Kitsune appeared and took Yashamaru and the Genin back to Suna.

* * *

The moment they landed only Karura and the Kazekage got the medical tags slapped to their foreheads.

Rasa groaned but stayed on his feet.

The redhead found his Jounin commander and stategist standing stunning in his office.

“Get me a map and reports on what is happening at Hanshou Pass!” he snapped.

“Hai, Kazekage-sama!” Many voices chorused as Kitsune took the tag back. Rasa relaxed when his students showed up a few moments later.

“Breathe.” Kitsune whispered as Rasa’s mind was whirling with battle tactics and strategies. His dark gaze snapped to cool blue. “One thing at a time. Your students are scared. Calm them.”

The three Genin were still dealing with upset stomachs, but were distracted by all the Jounin rushing in and out of the Hokage’s office. Papers and orders flying between the older shinobi.

The face of their sensei and Hokage blocked the three Kunoichis from seeing more, as he crouched before them.

“You three did Suna proud this past month. I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you Kunoichi as my students. What I do next is not because war has broken out. I do this because I had already made the decision after the first round of the final exams.”

Dark eyes went to Nahoko and softened. “You did well Nahoko, but you still need some work, so you will be staying as a Genin but learning directly under the Puppet brigade.” Rasa looked at Mitsuko next. “Well done against one of Konoha’s prominent clans. You are one of Suna’s budding Wind Mistresses, but you too need work. I will also be looking into someone that can help you keep your other skills up so that you have more than just your wind as a tool. I’m sorry but you are staying as Genin.”

Both Kunoichi had disappointed looks.

Rasa looked to his last Kunoichi. “You’ve done your Aunt proud Urako. You don’t bare the Aki Clan name, but you still wield their Kekkei Genkai with Honor. But you are hot headed. You too need more work. I’m sorry but you are staying as Genin.”

Urako’s eyes brimmed with tears.

“Stay in Suna, get stronger. Prove to me that you have not only the physical skills to become Chuunin, but the leadership and mental strength to hold the position as one too. You three went up against Konoha’s best Geniuses and let them outsmart you. Learn from your mistakes. Study the strategies of your predecessors. Then we’ll retest you for Chuunin.”

“H-hai.” They stuttered holding back their disappointed tears. Rasa’s gaze softened. He was doomed with his own little girl in the future if these girls’ tears were getting to him.

He ruffled their hair in a short gesture of affection before standing and helping them each up. “Report to Yashamaru, he will be your Co-Sensei until I can find breaks in my time to teach you three. Work hard until then. I’ll be giving Yashamaru my notes on what you need to improve on. Make me proud.”

“HAI!” They chorused and bowed dismissing themselves.

Rasa let out a sigh when they were out of his office. A hand touched his shoulder. The redhead looked over to meet blue eyes through the holes of her Fox Mask.

“You made the right move. They will get stronger as genin and will be better prepared to become Chuunin later.”

“Those three Genin of Konoha though, possibly even four, will make Chuunin. Hiruzen is sending Children in, but I’m selfish in holding my students back.”

“Minashi, Kenji, and Kakashi went into the CHuunin exams knowing that a war was brewing. Knowing that even if they didn’t win, they still needed to prove that they earned the promotion they would be getting. They are a team built to be frontline fighters. The Sannin have been preparing them that way for the past six months. Yours have not. HIruzen doesn’t even want to send them out, but he can’t hold back strong fighters, no matter that they are just kids. We’ll need every available hand in this war.”

Rasa nodded and cracked his neck. “Let’s get to it then, shall we?”

“Hai.”

* * *

Kitsune tapped her foot as she waited in the assigned training ground. Rasa appeared in a swirl of Gold dust a few minutes later.

“When you’re ready.” He nodded and looked towards the lone kunai a few yards before them.

Kitsune created one more clone, it dispelled just as quickly as it appeared.

Two moments later and the field was engulfed in a large swirl of chakra, with a flare of chakra it disappeared and revealed a full Battalion, three full Companies of Shinobi all dressed in Konoha headbands.

A Jounin Nara stepped forward. “Commander Kitsune, Captain Nara Makoto, Ready for orders.”

The Fox Masked Kunoichi nodded at his bow and turned to the Kazekage.

“Our shinobi are in your hands.”

Rasa gave the almost hundred and fifty some shinobi and Kunoichi grim looks. There was a mixed of veterans and newbies, of Jounin and Chuunin.

“We move in an hour. You will follow me to where the rest of the troops are gathering to back up the Hanshou Pass Battle.”

* * *

The troops were gathered and prepared to move once more. Kitsune stared grimly at the young Chuunins, only a few years under their belt and all done during peaceful times.

**You will have to kill in this war.** Kurama reminded the hidden blonde Kage. **You have prevented some death already, but there is no way to get out of a war without bloodshed.**

‘_It does not mean I cannot do my best to stop as much as I can. Yes, I will have to kill, but only when necessary.’_

**Remember what happens brat, when you don’t kill an enemy. They will take what ever life they have left and make sure another perishes with them out of spite.**

Kitsune closed her eyes behind her mask. Silently acknowledging her partner’s statements.

“I know.” She whispered aloud. “That’s how I lost Sasuke.”

“How?” Rasa’s familiar voice asked as he joined her on the balcony over looking the shinobi troops.

“I didn’t make sure my enemy was dead. I do not want to kill anymore than I have to. Hatred only breeds more hatred.”

“But this is war.” Rasa said evenly, not berating her, just stating a fact.

“This is war. There will be blood shed on both sides. Lives lost on both sides. That is why I will do my best to keep that to a minimum by disabling their forces instead.”

Rasa nodded. “Do what you must, but our comrades, our villages are priority. Do not forget that.”

The white mask with red whiskers and a black mouth turned towards Rasa. Blue eyes pierced him from beyond the eye holes.

“I cannot.” The Time traveling Hokage said firmly. “I will never forget.” She turned and disappeared into a shunshin to the front of the small army. Rasa stood there and watched as Kitsune created clones and soon dozens by dozens of the Battalion of both Suna and Konoha shinobi disappeared in teleportation swirls. Within five minutes all three hundred men and women were gone from the field.

The Kazekage absently thought on how revolutionary Kitsune’s version of the Hiraishin will change the tides of war. Instead of losing ground to wait days possible a week for reinforcement, Suna’s northern border would have support by sunset the same day.

Rasa closed his eyes and sent a prayer to whatever Kami would listen. To protect Kitsune and his people.

* * *

Kitsune arrived with the last batch of Suna Konoha Shinobi. They arrived to war. The Two Battalions between Suna and Konoha were now up against Iwa’s single Battalion.

Taking in a deep breath, kitsune pulled at all her feelings, locking them away. Cold blue eyes snapped open and watched the field even as the squads with her rushed forward. Standing completely still, she reached for Nature Energy. It came through her seal, filtered into her coils, hit her reserves and the hidden blonde turned it into Sage chakra.

Blue eyes turned to hard Violet. Biting her thumb, Kitsune called up her sparing partners even as her free hand pulled her favorite Katana from its seal.

Four puffs of smoke appeared beside her, two on each side. A multitude of tails swished the chakra smoke away, leaving only their summoned Foxes. The four foxes stood with shoulders reaching a head above Kitsune’s height, their own heads a yard taller still.

“Sho.” Kitsune called to the First fox on her left. The brown and sandy colored fox with five tails bowed to her in acknowledgement, the air beginning to swirl around him.

“Tadao.” The grey and black furred Fox grinned as it’s Five dark blue tipped tails swished behind him.

“Ready to go Kitsune-sama.” He chuckled darkly, the air thickening with water particles.

“Isamu.” Kitsune called. The fox as red as dried blood growled, it’s black belly and paws digging into the ground, four tails swishing behind him.

“Tadao better be ready to put out any forest fires.” The Red fox chuckled darkly as smoke left his mouth in preparation for his fire jutsus.

“We are between Rock and Sand.” The only Vixen hummed, four tails swished behind her from Isamu’s other side.

“Ume.” Kitsune sighed in relief to have the calm vixen on the battle field with her.

“Distortion and disable Kitsune-sama?” The violet Vixen with cream accents purred.

“Hai.” Kitsune nodded and glanced to the three Foxes left. “Do not kill if you can help it. Disable them. Knock them out. Bind them. Get them out of this war. Protect the Suna and Konoha Shinobi.”

“HAI!” The four chorused and lowered to crouches. Kitsune lowered to her own.

“Go.” Kitsune whispered and all five foxes sprung forward. Sho sprinted forward of their group, wind building in his tails before he flung it forward, pushing back an advancing group trying to block in a squad of Kitsune’s allies.

Tadao snarled as he too followed forward into a sprint, jumping up, the kitsune swirled midair and landing, his tails threw out a tidal wave dead center of the Iwa ranks.

Isamu let out a roar and fire flew from his mouth, making shinobi of both sides duck or get burnt. Kitsune promptly smacked his head in passing.

He chuckled sheepish, but went into the fight, claws and teeth tearing at limbs, knocking shinobi unconscious, and causing mayhem.

Ume slunk around the side and with tails waving started casting her genjutsu over the Iwa ranks.

* * *

Rasa stared at the map of their borders that Iwa would have access too. Fang, Claw and Rain were the three Nations separating Suna from Iwa. The fact that Iwa had attempted to break through the mountains, meant that the Nation of Fang would be in a questionable state. While small, Rasa needed to know if they were taken hostage, or if Iwa had made an alliance with them. The latter would prove to be unfavorable as they too were a Nation of mining.

Rain was an unlikely source for Iwa to dare traveling through due to Hanzo still having reign. Rasa rubbed his chin, absently noting that he was starting to get stubble.

His hand continued into his hair, no doubt a mess from the many other times the redhead has run his hands through it. It had been three days and no further word had come from the border and Hanshou Pass.

The Kazekage had already assembled additional shinobi to the other northern borders of Suna, just incase Iwa tried to come in through another smaller nation. Rasa had gotten word from the Hokage that he too had gathered troops and started sending them out to Forts near their northwestern borders. It would still be a few days for that back up to arrive, but Konoha had strong shinobi. Rasa trusted them, and would lend aid if they needed it.

This was only enforced by the secured letters Hokage-dono had sent saying additional supplies were on their way.

The stench of blood suddenly filled the Kazekage’s nose. Snapping dark eyes up, the redhead found an unmasked Kitsune standing before him with cold violet eyes.

“Kitsune!” he rushed around the war council table and to his shock the woman dropped like a rock. He send his dust forward and cushioned her landing. A painful moan left the Ravenette as Rasa replaced his dust with his arms.

“Kitsune? What’s wrong? What happened at Hanshou Pass? Where is everyone?”

Kitsune grimaced as violet eyes turned blue. “Boss will be incoming soon.” She whispered. “The Pass is secured. The borders secured. Civilians and Shinobi alike tended too.”

Rasa’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Why are you-“

“We’re running low on chakra. All the teleportations, summoning, jutsus, clones, sage chakra, no sleep, no food three days straight. She’ll need a private room.” The Clone grunted and stood up. "I have the last of her chakra that wont be needed to Hiraishin back. I need to be somewhere secure so when she gets here and her henge drops, no one will see.”

Rasa nodded. “My Estate.” In a quick Shunshin they were gone.

Karura jumped when Rasa appeared with the bloody clone in their living room.

“Rasa.” Kitsune groaned sensing Karura.

“She is to be my wife. I trust her with my life. Please, allow her to know so she understands why I trust you so easily. And not just because you saved her.”

The kitsune clone groaned. “boss is gonna kill me.”

Rasa deadpanned her. “You’re a clone.”

It chuckled but staggered to its feet and four more copies appeared.

“Heads ups.” The main clone said before the fifth clone popped.

Not a moment later, Kitsune appeared covered in blood and mask still upon her face. The Clones slapped the barrier onto the Kage Mansion walls, and they tinted purple. All four popped leaving Karura, Rasa, and a panting Kitsune.

A shaking hand moved up to her mask and pulled it off. Blue eyes met teal before looking at dark concerned eyes of Rasa.

“Everyone is okay. Minimal loss of life on both Suna and Konoha sides. Medics will be sending wounded back. Two companies of both nations will stay at the border while one of each return to Suna for supplies.”

Rasa moved closer. “Thank you, but you need rest now. What should I expect?”

Kitsune shook her head. “Kurama needs to heal me. I strained my coils. My exhaustion is from overusing Sage Chakra and reserves I don’t completely have anymore. The barrier will block his chakra from escaping.”

“Okay. Karura has also taken Medic lessons. She’ll be able to make sure you get fluids and nutrients. But, will your henge drop or will it drop completely?”

Kitsune blinked before her body started trembling from exhaustion of staying on her feet and awake for so long.

The Raven just continued to stare. “Um…” Her tired brain tried to think. “The former?”

Rasa sighed. “That ended as a question.”

Kitsune just chuckled before her body started giving out. The Henge dropped and instead of a ravenette, a blonde adult woman stood before them with three whisker marks per cheek. When she didn’t shrink, Rasa knew that Minashi was safe.

“Ah.” The blonde mumbled. “Not completely.” Blue eyes then rolled up and back into her head. Rasa lifted his hand and his dust caught the stubborn Kunoichi. Letting out a huff, he let his sand carry her to the couch. Gently he set her down and covered her up with a blanket.

“R-rasa?” Karura hissed as she pulled him to the side. “What the fuck?”

Rasa blinked before feeling a snort leave his mouth. “Yeah, that about sums it up.” He mumbled.

That comment awarded him a slap to the arm by his fiancé.

“Please just help me get her comfortable. She’ll answer questions when she wakes.” Rasa promised.

Karura huffed but did as asked. Rasa though internally worried as he watched his fiancé return from the Hospital thirty minutes later and hook Kitsune up to fluids and a vitals monitor.

Karura started at the numbers before nodding. “She is stable, and the medical diagnostics jutsu I ran came clean with what she already described. She is just overworked and exhausted.”

Rasa let out a long breath and finally sat down. The redhead didn’t sit for too long.

“Please keep an eye on her. If she has returned then those troops will be back in the next day or so. I need to be at the office to receive their reports.”

Karura waved a hand at him. “Go.”

Leaning down to her where she had grabbed a seat beside the couch, he kissed her soundly in thanks.

Not leaving until she was panting and blushing, Rasa just gave her a satisfied smirk earning an exasperated look from the blonde.

“Get going.” She huffed

* * *

Minashi woke feeling _very _hungry. Blue eyes blinked open just as her stomach let out a growl that would make a bijuu pause.

“Well, that is an expected sound when someone only lives on Nature Energy and no sleep for three days straight.” A semi-familiar voice hummed as a scent filled the room.

Minashi looked and found teal eyes narrowed on her from the kitchen. The large pot before the sandy blonde made Minashi’s mouth water.

“Yes, it’s for you. Rasa found your scroll and has been chatting with the Hokage. My only instructions was to make sure you had plenty of food available for when you woke. Though you are about a day later waking than the Hokage guessed.”

“How long?” Minashi croaked.

“Three days.”

The Uzumaki groaned and slowly sat up. Karura’s eyes widened as she rushed over to stop the crazy blonde.

“No! You need more rest-“

“I’ll rest when the war is over.” She grumbled.

Teal eyes narrowed. “The hokage passed along that Tsunade-sama guessed you’d say something like that. His orders are clear. If the front is secured, then you are to take a full day’s rest to eat and sleep. You may do written reports during that time, but nothing physical.”

Blue eyes just held stubborn teal.

Minashi looked away first with a sigh of defeat. Karura smiled softly, pleased with winning over this stubborn Kunoichi. The Sandy blonde then quickly got together the large bowl of soup, placing the tray over Kitsune’s lap.

Karura waited until Minashi was at least almost done before asking the questions burning on her tongue.

“Why do you look like that Blonde Uzumaki from the Chuunin exams?”

“Because we are related.” Minashi lied as smooth as possible. “Please keep it to yourself. It is to protect Minashi. I am the girl’s protector and it will stay that way. She doesn’t know or remember that we are related.”

Karura gave her a sad look. “Are you her mom?”

Minashi grunted. “I cannot tell you our relation. Please stop prying. Only know that I will protect her and her new home. Since Suna is an ally of Konoha I will also protect her citizens as well.”

Karura held firm blue eyes, but knew whether it was a truth or lie, she would not be knowing more. Instead she patted Kitsune’s thigh and stood up to get more food.

“Okay. You have my trust to keep it a secret. She seemed too sweet of a girl to be harmed anyways.”

“Thank you.” Minashi then paused as guilt ate at her. “Maybe one day, I can tell you the whole truth. But not now.”

Karura paused and looked back to her fellow blonde. “When you are ready, I will be all ears.”

Minashi nodded and took the next bowl of soup, determined to fill her stomach and write her reports. She’d return back to sleep then so that she could get back to this war. She had stopped one front from being over ran, but this was only the beginning.


	48. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little humor to lighten things up.
> 
> Team 7 is in a bind.....will Minashi be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the prank in this chapter goes to:
> 
> dancibayo

Chapter 47

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the masked ANBU before him. They twitched at the tiny ‘pop’ that came from _IT_ landing against the ear of the feline mask. Hiruzen’s frown deepened as he could practically feel the question on the ANBU’s tongue.

“Hokage-sa-”

“You do not get to talk.” Hiruzen spoke with a voice so cold, Kumo’s northern territory would seem like summer.

The ANBU’s jaw could be heard snapping shut behind the mask.

“Now, you will hand in your report from your Mission in Suna. It better be detailed with every action you took while under your Commanding officer. Do I make myself clear, Captain Leopard?”

The feline masked ANBU nodded sharply.

“Good. Now you may speak only long enough to tell me where you _Commander Fox_ is. **Immediately.**”

Nara Makoto whimpered behind his mask. “I don’t know Sir. Commander Kitsune told us that she would report to you after she ran an errand.”

Hiruzen growled as his Killer Intent flooded the room. “Hand over your report and then get out of my office.”

“_HAI!~”_ The ANBU squeaked, handed over the scroll and booked it out of that office faster than any Nara had moved before in their life.

Hiruzen huffed angrily as he quickly went over the detailed scroll; as expected of a Nara. Hiruzen had already read Kitsune’s that she’d sent via summons from Suna. Although now the Hokage knew _Why_ she sent it from there instead of giving him a verbal one with the written report.

Letting out a long breath of air, the esteemed Hokage pointedly ignored the items coming out of the pipe in his mouth. His only relief being that while his tobacco came out wrong when he breathed out, it was still coming in correctly for his poor stressed out lungs.

A tiny pop made a vein pulse on the Hokage’s forehead. Another tiny pop, and brown eyes shot to the other bubbles still lingering in the air after exiting his pipe. It didn’t help that with as agitated as he was from the war and building reports on pocket battles on their own northwestern front, he now could not show it properly with large plumes of smoke. Only childish bubbles filled his office, popping without even a hint of tobacco smell. No, they popped and smelled like Chamomile. An herbal scent Hiruzen knew was supposed to be calming.

“Find me _KITSUNE_ now, Captain Lion.” Hiruzen snarled and the hidden ANBU didn’t even waste a moment leaving the office of the fuming Hokage. He did not want to be the masked Ravenette when the Hokage got his hands on her. Yet the ANBU mentally wondered if she really was the prankster and if not why was the Hokage was so upset with her.

* * *

Minashi, Kakashi, Kenji and Orochimaru strolled into the Mission office an hour later. Their escort mission to Taki no Kunai complete.

The Three Chuunin and Sannin froze once entering the large office when the scent of Chamomile entered their noses. However, that’s not what made them pause and contemplate continuing forward. It was the lingering Killer Intent.

“Uhh…. I’m gonna…urkgh-” The Uzumaki started only to get a strong hold on the back of her shirt, practically strangling her.

“Nope. If I have to face sensei, you have to face him.” Orochimaru muttered and pushed two of his Chuunin forward and dragged the third to the Mission desk where the Hokage was assisting in handing out missions.

The smile on Hiruzen’s face was deceptively calm and peaceful. Minashi fidgeted where she stood even as the Hokage’s eyes drilled into her.

“Ah, Team Seven. How was your first mission as Chuunin?” The kind voice of the Hokage asked even as his KI got a bit sharper.

The Chuunin and Jounin working around the room, filing, sorting, and getting their own missions, sent glances to the newest Chuunins. Just how were they involved with the Hokage’s current ire?

“Sensei.” Orochimaru bowed.

“Hokage-sama.” Kakashi and Kenji also bowed respectfully, this was no time for goofing off.

Silence came from the fourth member of Team 7.

“Ah, Mina-chan!” The Hokage _Beamed_. Minashi only saw the teeth and eye-smile and knew she was in for it…or her original was in for it.

“It wasn’t me!” The Blood clone exploded. “I’ve been gone for a _WEEK!_” She defended even as more and more bubbles flew from the Hokage’s precious pipe.

The deadpanned expression on his face gave away his disbelief that it wasn’t her.

“Yes, and I’m best friends with Oonoki.” He grumbled.

“Well, you’re both old Kages, so it wouldn’t be that far off of an assumption.” The blonde sassed before slapping her hands to her mouth in mild shock.

Orochimaru’s own mouth dropped along with all but the mentioned Hokage.

“Hm?” The Hokage opened a single eye and _Stared the Uzumaki **down.**_ “Sorry, did you say something? I could have sworn I heard a daring little brat speak something inconceivable.”

“Nothing.” Minashi whispered and slid behind Orochimaru’s leg.

Hiruzen huffed, coincidentally sending more bubbled out into the room, the older ones popping, sending the scent of chamomile into the room once more.

“Well then, let’s hear your report.”

“Hai.” Orochimaru cleared his throat and went through his spiel of detailed and boring notes. Minashi did not remove herself from behind her sensei as the Hokage’s one opened eye was still on her.

“In conclusion, everything went off without a hitch. It was a good mission for my students to have as Chuunin. Thank you, sensei.”

“Yes, well, while they are chuunin I do not feel comfortable sending them out to the battle field quite yet. I’m glad to hear that Kenji and Kakashi showed good leadership skills when you put them in charge during the different parts of your mission. Well done to all three of you with those bandits. Teamwork will be key when you are sent on missions without your sensei.”

“Sensei won’t be going on missions with us anymore?” Kenji asked concerned.

Hiruzen sighed and straightened up to look the two boys head on, even Minashi peaked out more to hear her Jiji speak.

“Jiraiya and Orochimaru are two of my best shinobi. I need them commanding different fronts when this war really gets going. Thus, you three will be on your own. There will be times when you are assigned to another squad to complete it or assist them with a mission. It will all depend on the mission that you are assigned. For now, I want you three building up experience with a safety net. That is why Orochimaru is still your sensei officially. Once he approves of you three being ready to lead missions on your own, he will then only be marked as a Captain of your team if he is assigned to mission with you. This will go for Jiraiya as well since he was also like a sensei to you three. Understood?”

“Hai!” The trio chorused.

“Good, you have two days off then report here again to see what missions we have available for you. Dismissed.”

The group turned and headed for the door to go their own separate ways.

“Minashi.” Hiruzen called calmly. The blonde froze and looked to the Hokage over her shoulder.

“H-hai?”

Hiruzen’s gaze relaxed on her. “Welcome Home. It is the year anniversary that you’ve been with us. If you can make time, I would like to treat you to dinner.”

Minashi beamed. “RAMEN!”

The Hokage chuckled. “I will send for you when I’m done here.”

“Thanks, Jiji!” The blonde giggled and skipped out of the room. The blonde only paused when she was outside the tower.

‘_Think it’s a trap to get me back for the bubble pipe?’_ The blonde asked her companion and Original.

**Most likely. **Kurama huffed amused at the fear he could feel in his host.

‘_Jiji would never.’_ Her original grunted. ‘_Ramen is sacred.’_

The blood clone doubted her original for just a moment. This wasn’t their precious Jiji. This was Sarutobi Hiruzen, a man that saw them as a sister….family. And family was not always let out of the pranks and retribution. The Clone bit her lip but shrugged. It would be her original’s problem as she, the clone, was scheduled to pop before then anyways.

* * *

Minashi kicked her legs back and forth at the counter bar looking into the kitchen. Blue eyes tracked as the other blonde in the kitchen was mixing herbs and really just keeping busy. When Tsunade finally paused Orochimaru grabbed her, stopping her from grabbing a poisonous plant instead of one of the herbs she needed.

“Tsuna,” He whispered, “He’s fine. He’s too stubborn to die. Plus, it has only been two hours since he was supposed to check in. I’m sure the idiot is just running late.”

Minashi looked to Kenji and Kakashi on either side of her, both of them had met up with their sensei at his house this morning. A house that had been redone at the two new Senju’s request before Tsunade moved in. While many of the homes had been kept the same, the main house had been changed in a few areas to be more modern. Plus, there was additional bedrooms and offices for the three Sannin’s different interests.

“Why aren’t you at the hospital?” Orochimaru frowned.

“I was snitched on by my guard. They told sensei that I wasn’t eating enough during my shifts. Sensei said that until I had three full days of meals and worked out a regular ten-hour shift with days off instead of fourteen hours with little breaks, I wasn’t allowed back.”

Orochimaru huffed and kissed her neck. “I know you are not breakable, but you are carrying two additional lives. So please, take the breaks so your body can get what it needs for our little parasites.”

Kenji snorted at their sensei calling the twins parasites. Kakashi sighed, his sensei was so odd sometimes.

Minashi just facepalmed. “Stop calling your babies parasites!”

Orochimaru just snorted. Tsunade’s shoulder relaxed and looked over to the three Chuunin. She saw that Minashi’s hands had moved to her temples.

“You okay brat?”

Minashi grunted and shrugged, regretting slapping her face. She’d switched with her clone the day before and the memories were still causing her a headache. The Blonde had forced herself to get back up instead of sleep because she wanted to get her Ramen.

It had been worth it, even if it felt like her body was going to seize up on her and her head was going to explode.

“Headache.” The blonde muttered looking at Tsunade and Orochimaru. Understanding lit in both their eyes. Tsunade quickly moved over and a green glow took her hands as the iryojutsu started helping the smaller blonde.

“That is also why I told them to meet us here.” Orochimaru sighed. “I saw her yesterday with sensei. Instead of going home to rest, I think she made shadow clones to go train again.”

“Oi Mina!” Kakashi growled at the Uzumaki. “Not fair!”

Kenji also pouted at his smallest teammate. “Seriously, how can you make all those clones? That is just cheating.”

Minashi practically purred under Tsunade’s hands. “Uzumaki genes. Take it up with my ancestors. Additionally, they were just studying Fuuin Theory. I have an idea for a communications device instead of the radios, since they get destroyed so easily -_like ours did during the mission-”_ the blonde mumbled the last part. “So, I want to fix it. Kitsune-sama has already made up a scroll that lets people talk instantly to each other from long distances, but for teams on stealth, they can’t be writing in a scroll.”

“How do you intend to make it then?” Tsunade asked curiously.

“Nii-san and I had a telepathic connection.” Minashi said softly. Kenji and Kakashi jolted. It had been a while since the blonde had spoken about her lost twin brother. Kenji never hearing of it before, Kakashi figuring that she was focused on training.

Orochimaru blinked then hummed as he eyed his blonde student contemplatively. Tsunade patted Minashi’s head and went back to work with the herbs, her own job done with her personal patient.

“Therefore, you think you can recreate that connection?” The Snake Sannin mused.

Minashi shrugged as she pulled out her notebook from her pouch and opened it up to her in-progress seal.

“Sort of. Naruto and I were bound by the seal. I was wondering that without the chakra powering the seal if it would even be possible. I would still need two items-“

“What seal?” Kenji asked confused.

Minashi paused and looked to Orochimaru. He raised a delicate black brow at her.

“You are the only one that has the power to tell others. Kakashi knows because you trusted him and told him. Do you feel the same trust with Kenji?”

Minashi tilted her head and looked to see Kenji staring at her, hurt in his eyes when she didn’t immediately respond.

“What is the difference between a scroll and a Kunai?” She asked.

Kenji frowned deepened. “Kunai is a weapon; Scrolls are made to hold them.” He said remembering some of the theory talk the blonde would have with her elder siblings during training.

“What is the definition of a Jinchuriki?” She asked tilting her head at the Uchiha.

Kenji opened his mouth to answer before freezing. Black eyes turned back to Minashi’s blue and realized then that she had guarded their normally open depths.

“Human… sacrifices….” The Uchiha mumbled as the puzzle came together in his head.

“What do you know about the Kyuubi?”

Kenji swallowed in a little fear at the warning in those blue depths. “Only rumors.” He smartly answered. This was no time to joke, he knew that.

The blonde held gazes with her friend and teammate.

“What would you say if I told you that I was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and he is my oldest and best friend? That I trust him with my life and those lives of my comrades?”

Kenji just felt himself leave his body. ‘_Of-fucking-course she held the most powerful bijuu in her gut.’_

“That….makes **_SO_ **much sense.” The Uchiha huffed and crossed his arms. “No wonder you’re a chakra powerhouse and can spam clones. Only you would be crazy enough to make friends with a being of Chakra and come out on top.”

Everyone in the room just stared at the Uchiha.

“You aren’t scared of me?” Minashi asked.

Kenji snorted. “Mina, you were scary before I learned of the Bijuu, I just would never admit it because you put me through a wall. I like living, thank you very much. I _know_ what you can do with ink and paper. I’d rather not be on the wrong side of **THAT.** How can a bijuu be scarier than an innocently looking Uzumaki holding Ink and paper? When your Fox friend can out do that, then I’ll be scared of him.” Kenji huffed and turned back to the counter. “So, Tsunade-sama, when is breakfast?”

Tsunade just snorted and grabbed the food that was already finished from the stove. Her Herb concoction was for the hospital.

**Huh…I like him. I was already dead set on hating Uchihas because of the Fourth War, but this brat is changing my mind. Just think… there will be two of them soon.**

Minashi just batted away at the snickering Bijuu with a huff of annoyance. She didn’t understand why she doubted Kenji. He and Shisui were very alike in their complete abnormality of the standard Uchiha personality.

“So, what’s on the agenda Sensei?” Kakashi asked, his own plate already cleaned. Kenji glanced over and huffed disappointed for forgetting to check what was under the brat’s mask.

Minashi looked up from her own second helping of food.

“You three have today and tomorrow off. Spend it how ever you’d like.” A sharp finger came up. “No Training today.” Those golden eyes were sharp on Minashi. “understand?”

“Haiiii~” She dragged out reluctantly.

A sudden poof of smoke went off on top of Tsunade’s head. She looked up and a small brown toad gave her a smile.

“Gamamochi.” She sighed relieved. “The idiot alive?”

“Hai Tsunade-sama. I’ve already reported to the Hokage. Jiraiya-sama is on his way home.”

“Good.” She picked up a small bag and handed it to the toad. “Your reward.”

The toad gave a croak of happiness and snatched up the candy. “You are most welcome Tsunade-sama.” With a pop the toad was gone and the female Senju all but collapsed into Orochimaru’s arms.

“Told you so.” Orochimaru smirked into her hair.

* * *

“So what are you going to do?” Kenji asked as the three Chuunin left the Senju compound after helping clean up.

“Well, Kushina-nee-san and Minato-san are out on border patrol missions.” Kakashi shrugged.

“Sakumo-san is still on his mission. Orochi-sensei is technically our guardians right now.” Minashi yawned.

“And they just kicked us out.” The Hatake snorted.

“Well, I think Oba-san is still in village. We can see if she can-“

“Sensei said no training.” Kakashi reminded them.

All three Chuunins stopped and shared glances.

“What…are we supposed to do if we don’t train?” The Uchiha wondered in growing horror.

Minashi felt a smirk lift her lips. Kakashi’s gaze snapped to her instinctively.

“Mina, NO.” He grunted.

Kenji looked to also see her smirk. “You just barely got out alive for pranking the Hokage and his pipe. Do you really want to test if he’s still in a bad mood?”

Minashi wilted and groaned. “I don’t know what to do then!”

“Well, if we can’t physically train….what about studying jutsu to practice when we can?” Kenji offered. “The Shinobi library is only a few blocks away.”

“What about also teaching us some Fuuin?” Kakashi asked the blonde between them.

Minashi hummed tapping her chin with a finger. It wasn’t as dignified on a child, only made her more adorable.

“I guess I can try to instruct you two on how to at least dismantle Seals. That way if you are ever trapped by one, you can get out. Plus there are a few theory books the library has that Nee-san doesn’t. I need to look into some medical journals on what nerves of the brain work speech and thoughts.”

“To the library!” Kenji cheered and grabbed their arms, startling a yelp from Kakashi and a laugh from Minashi.

* * *

Minashi couldn’t believe how quickly time was flying by. But with every passing day, then week, her worry grew. Sakumo was still not back. Hiruzen said that he had gotten an update last month from one of his wolf summons, but there had been nothing since.

Team seven had been sent strictly on escort missions or delivery missions for their southern suppliers. There had been only two missions to Suna where the Genin helped a larger team of Chuunin escort war supplies and rations to the troops of Konoha and Suna stationed at the northern borders. Each time either Orochimaru went with them, or there were veteran chuunin in charge of their missions.

Minato and Kushina had been sent long term to the Iwa front for Konoha. Minashi worried about them, but knew they were strong. But with three of their guardians gone, the Uzumaki and Hatake found themselves rooming in two of the spare rooms in the Senju compound main house.

When not on missions, Minashi and Kakashi were used by Tsunade to keep the house clean and even shop for the Senju when she was on her days off. All mostly for baby supplies and books. Kakashi constantly complained, but Minashi enjoyed it.

Those days allowed her to process her Blood clone she had active as Kitsune. Even Kitsune had gotten busy jumping from the Suna front to the Iwa fronts. Helping Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Shikaro command the different forts the alliance troops stayed at between rotations on the front.

When Kitsune was on break back in Konoha every few days for Minashi to recover, the masked ANBU got a kick out of training Jounin, Chuunin, and ANBU alike for battle scenarios. A request made by both Jounin and ANBU commander along with the Hokage.

Kitsune even spent her breaks in Suna doing the same thing for their troops. Along with teaching their ANBU captains the Henge seal.

So it wasn’t a surprise when three months had passed by, almost four since the war started, and five months since Sakumo had left.

Kakashi was affected the worst. Minashi could see him shutting down.

“Minashi!” The blonde jumped at the hokage’s stern voice.

“Hai?” She asked and realized she’d zoned out in front of the Hokage.

“Did you hear me?”

The blonde felt herself blush. “No, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sighed and gave her a sad look. “Minashi, as soon as I hear something, you and Kakashi will be the first to know.”

“Thank you, jiji.” She mumbled even as Kakashi took her hand.

“You’re welcome. Now as I was saying, you three have your first solo mission as Chuunins. Iwa has pushed hard through grass country and is almost to our borders. All of our available Jounins and Chuunins have been sent to fortify that front. Because of this we are short on veterans to supervise you three across River Country to Suna.”

“We can handle it.” Minashi declared.

Hiruzen nodded. “I’m sure, but you will also be meeting with an embassy from the Hidden Valley Village in River. They have agreed to join our alliance with Suna. So you three will not only be carrying the scrolls of supplies we are sending to the Suna fronts, but grabbing the additional supplies and rations from River on your way.”

Minashi nodded. “I have large enough scrolls that should be able to hold all the smaller ones.”

Hiruzen let out a breath. “I want you three to be careful. Valley is too close to Rain country for my liking. With their infighting, we cannot predict where they stand on this war.”

“We’ll keep to the further route from Rain.” Kenji bowed.

“Mina and I will keep our senses keen.” Kakashi stated crossing his arms to hide the shaking in his hands. He wasn’t scared, but it was worrisome to not have a veteran with them.

“Minashi, you have been working with Kitsune to train your own messenger summons correct?”

“Hai.” Minashi fibbed.

“Make sure you send one as soon as you arrive in Valley Village Gates, and another once your reach Suna Gates.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” Minashi bowed.

“Dismissed. Please report to the Supplies district and pick up your cargo.”

The Chuunins nodded before disappearing in swirls of leaves. The three children were then quickly roof hopping to their destination.

“That’s a lot of supplies.” Kenji remarked to the stacks of boxes.

Kakashi scratched at his masked cheek. “With River joining our alliance, there is no doubt that their shinobi will be joining our forces in holding Iwa back. We already have trade alliances with Taki so our supplies are steady.”

“Iwa has Fang and Claw and a few trading alliances in Grass.” Minashi grunted. “Or more like they are forcing them to give up their resources. So River and Taki are good additions to the Suna/ Konoha alliance.”

“Well, lets get to it. You have those scrolls ready?” Kenji smiled.

Minashi nodded and pulled the massive scroll off her back. It was as large as the forbidden scroll. Unrolling it, Kenji, Kakashi and Minashi went to work filling the storage seals on the paper. Minashi had to have a second clone return to the Senju compound for a second scroll when it was obvious, they would need more room. It grabbed a third empty scroll for the supplies they would be picking up in River.

It was three hours after their mission was assigned that the three chuunin, with a scroll as large as their bodies across their backs, were finally leaving Konoha’s main gates and headed West.

Falling back into their personal training habits, Minashi took control of their team. Filtering just enough Nature Energy to widen her sensory range. Kenji had his eye activate, two tomoe in each eye after all the training Mikoto had pushed him through. Kakashi had his nose and hearing pumped with chakra.

The trio of Chuunins stuck to their normal schedule for travelling. Stopping shortly before sunset, making a small smokeless fire for warmth, and taking four hours shifts for night watch after they had worked together to set the perimeter traps.

A week passed before the three children made their way past the border checkpoint in into River country. Vearing slightly south, Team seven took a longer path to Valley Village. A night stay in the smaller village and then the team was once again off for Suna with their third scroll full.

It was the team’s second night in Suna territory when Minashi snapped awake in the middle of Kenji’s midnight shift. His Sharingan eyes snapped to her. The blonde quietly kicked Kakashi in the side. He jolted silently and was up in a crouch at the sharp look Minashi held.

The three tiny Chuunin quickly disassembled camp at a single look from the blonde. Minashi then surprised them all when all three scrolls went into different seals over her thighs. The blonde hid them once more with her shorts while also pulling out her katana. Kakashi pulled out his Tanto, Kenji mimicking them as they pressed their backs together.

‘_One squad.’_ Minashi reported finally. The two boys didn’t jump. They’d had a month to get used to the new ear cuffs all three chuunin wore. Minashi had figured the telepathic radios out, but there were still bugs she was working out before giving them to the Hokage.

‘_Three Jounin, four high Chuunin.’ _The Uzumaki growled as she sensed their chakra levels.

‘_They are Iwa nin!’_ Kakashi hissed his nose picking out the distinct earthy scent coming off the nin boxing them in.

‘_Plan?’_ Kenji asked.

_‘We are outnumbered, we need to attempt to outrun them.’_ Minashi ran through the scenarios they’d been trained on.

‘_Plan T then?’_ Kenji felt a smile twitch at his lips.

Kakashi huffed a small chuckle himself.

Minashi had her own grin overtake her frown. ‘_Plan T. Distance then trap ambush.’_

_‘Ready.’_ Kakashi called as he heard them getting closer.

_‘on my signal.’_ Minashi ordered and brought her hand up in a single sign.

The Iwa signatures neared their perimeter traps.

“Kai.” She whispered just as the area around them exploded in a ball of fire. The trio of Genin went single file through the fire, Minashi leading as she knew the only escape through the flames.

Bursting from the smoke, Uzumaki, Hatake, and Uchiha Chuunin booked it from the forest and towards the direction of Suna, and the lowering forest life. When a significant distance had been put between the trio and their pursuers, Minashi turned and spammed clones to delay the Squad.

“Go!” She hissed at her boys. She would hold the line while they set up the traps.

Minashi felt the chakra activate behind her as Kakashi and Kenji went to work making the traps in the clearing.

“Five minutes!” She announced when her clones were continued to be reduces in quick numbers, while also scouting out who they were up against.

“Tsk.” She grunted when it wasn’t four Chuunin, but four ANBU level Shinobi that had been suppressing their signatures to Chuunin.

“Four ANBU, Three Jounin.” She called out to the boys. Kenji’s chakra flared in worry. “Just set them!” Minashi glanced over her shoulder and met worried Sharingan eyes.

Kenji nodded and went to work. Minashi spammed a few more clones to add her touches to the traps. When Kakashi called their okay, the Uzumaki lept hopped and summersaulted her way across the field.

Both boys caught her wrists when she almost stumbled back when a rock misbalanced her.

“Thanks.” She smiled. They gave tight ones in return before booking it for Suna.

“That should stop them, right?” Kenji asked.

Minashi just grimaced. “We didn’t have a lot of time to set up our more dangerous traps. That should slow them.”

“We can’t keep running. We are still days away from Suna’s patrols.” Kakashi stated even as they broke through the last of the trees and into the planes slowly turning sandy as the sprinted.

“We are also out of cover.” Kenji noted. “We could either circle north or south. South doesn’t have as high of a chance of running into help. North, we’d at least run into a higher chance of hitting Konoha/Suna Patrols.”

“We could also move back into the trees; we’d have more cover there.” Kakashi huffed, annoyed with how hot it was already getting.

“We also might be able to figure out where they snuck in if we keep to the borders.” Minashi grumbled. “But that is putting us right along the Rain border as well.”

The trio shared glances. “So south and try to hide in the desert or north and hide in the trees?” Kenji asked.

“Trees.” Kakashi and Minashi replied in unison.

“We’ll have a better advantage.” Minashi decided. “Let’s go.” With a sharp turn, the trio changed directions.

The hours passed, even after the Chuunins had heard their traps activated. They were down to five pursuers instead of seven. They had long ago gotten back into the trees, losing some of the head start they had since the Iwa squad was able to cut off some distance by their traveling angle.

As the sun was setting Minashi’s worry grew. They would not be able to travel at night. Kakashi and Kenji had good eyes, but not enough for the moonless night.

‘_You two trust me?’_ Minashi asked telepathically.

‘_Always.’_ Came their unison reply.

Minashi felt the smile on her lips momentarily before it disappeared with how serious the situation was turning.

‘_I’m going to make two clones; you will ride their backs and sleep during the night on them.’_

_‘what?’_

_‘No!’_

_‘why?’_

_‘SHUT UP!’ _Minashi shouted and both boys winced externally even as they continued to shoot her questioning looks.

‘_Kurama can help me see in the dark if I filter his chakra into my eyes. You two can’t. If we stop, we’re caught. I’ll also be filtering his chakra into my body to make us go faster. It’s the only way we can put some distance between us and them.’_

Kenji grumbled curses even as Kakashi sent a very real growl through the connection.

‘_I don’t like it.’ _Kenji shook his head.

‘_You will be exhausting yourself.’_ Kakashi frowned.

‘_My stamina is better than the Sannins. Trust me. I’ll get us as far as possible until you two wake. Please don’t make me force you two.’_

Kakashi hissed a displeased noise between his teeth but sent her a sharp noise.

“Dango. You owe me so much dango.” Kenji grumbled, but Minashi knew that he was accepting of the new plan.

Landing on a branch two Minashi’s appeared with a small sign. Both boys hopped onto their backs. Minashi gripped the clone’s wrists and she focused together with them on their chakra. Pulling at Kurama’s endless supply. The Fox growled worried for his container.

Three sets of red eyes snapped open while Minashi’s whisker marks turned more ragged. Teeth sharpened to points and claws formed on her nails. With a small snarl, the clones, with their packages were off.

Kenji and Kakashi both let out startled yelps at the speeds they were now running.

“Sleep.” Minashi ordered from the front, red slit eyes glancing back at them.

Kenji stared before smiling. “You look badass Mina.”

Kakashi huffed. “You look like a cat.”

The clone under Kakashi bristled.

“Whatever Inu.” Minashi tossed back.

Kakashi gave a small snarl, but the blonde just snickered as they continued their path.

What neither boy had realized though was that within the clones’ chakra smoke a third one had been made to inform the Kitsune clone resting in Suna.

* * *

Kitsune sat up sharply in her hotel bed. With a curse the Blood clone grabbed her Messaging scroll before disappearing in a swirl. She arrived beside Rasa in his war room. The Council startled at her arrival.

“The Supplies are being attacked.” Rasa paled at her statement.

“Where?”

“They are headed towards the northern border. A squad of Jounin on their tail. They were ambushed just out of the River/ Suna border. They changed directions to north to gain the advantage of territory.”

Rasa snapped to attention. “Get a team out there now! Get a message to the front to send a team and search for them!”

“HAI!” a few ANBU disappeared with their orders.

“Rasa.” Kitsune snarled. “No one was to know how Konoha was moving their supplies to Suna.” She whispered in his ear. “There is a mole.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know which end.” She growled. “I’ll let the Hokage know.”

The Raven then did only after Rasa used his Gold dust to create a visible wall between him and his people. Kitsune quickly wrote a warning message before sending the fact that Konoha or Suna had an Iwa spy. Additionally, Konoha was made aware that Team seven was under attack.

The sharp writing of Hiruzen told Kitsune enough. The Hokage was pissed and worried. They had no back up, not without Minashi giving up her status as Jinchuriki.

* * *

Kenji woke to the feel of rain on his face. Blinking his tired eyes open, they widened when he realized they couldn’t be just travelling along the border anymore.

“Where are we?” he whispered into the clone’s ear.

“Rain Country.” The clone’s voice was worried.

Kenji sat up enough to not unbalance the clone. The Uchiha looked to his younger teammate to see Kakashi also waking up from the rain. Looking adorably like a ruffled pup, the Hatake sat up so abruptly that he almost unbalanced the clone.

“Whoa!” the clone hissed. “Easy Kakashi.”

“Why the hell are we in Rain!” Kakashi hissed as his eyes looked wildly around.

“Boss couldn’t lose them.” The clone under Kenji reported. Both boys then looked and sure enough, the original Minashi was missing.

“Where is Minashi?” Kakashi hissed ready to attack the clone and find Minashi.

“Covering our tracks. She slapped seals on both of you while you slept. They have a tracker of some sort on their team. We are deducing what type at the moment.”

“Thus, why we are in the downpour of Rain country.” Kenji grumbled. “If it’s scent based, we’ll lose them.”

“If it’s a sensor though, what is Minashi going to do then?” Kakashi asked his clone. Neither clone looked at the boys.

Kenji growled and ran a hand through his hair. He froze when he saw ink on his wrist. “Kakashi.” He said firm and grimly.

He showed him the ink on the Uchiha’s inner wrist. Kakashi looked his over and found one on each of his own wrists.

“Stop.” Kenji ordered.

The clones didn’t.

Kakashi snarled and went to take a Kunai to the Clones’ head, instead the clone flipped and slammed Kakashi’s chest into a tree.

“Boss’s orders are to finish the mission. You and Kenji are going to stick with us and hide in Rain country, chakra extinguished, until we get an update from her that either help is on the way or the path back to Suna is cleared.”

Kakashi bucked, but the Clone was running on some Sage Chakra it had gathered before switching with the first clone that had been carrying the boys.

“You two made me lead Chuunin. It is my decision to make sure the mission is completed.”

“Not at the price of you!” Kenji snapped as he too wiggled off his clone. “Those that abandon their mission are trash, but abandoning their teammates are worse than trash!”

Kenji’s clone of Minashi just smiled at him. “But I haven’t abandoned you Kenji. I’m making sure you two complete the mission and let people know that if anything does happen to me, that I’ll need help. This way, no one is abandoned, and the mission is still complete.”

“At the price of your pain.” Kakashi barked back angry.

“I’ve already lived a lifetime of pain Kashi.” She whispered. “What’s a little more to save my best friends from it?”

“Plus,” the second clone said as they both blinked rapidly “Boss just updated us, while the rations and supplies were part of their mission, they aren’t specifically after the scrolls. They want me.”

“What?!” the boys squawked. “Why?”

Minashi got a proud but sad smile on both her faces standing before them. “Nee-san and Nii-san have a reputation. Iwa wants to take them off the battlefield.”

“Don’t you dare.” Kakashi’s eyes burned.

In a swift move, one clone moved and Kakashi fell into the Clones’ grasp unconcious. The second clone looked at Kenji. “Fight me or let me protect my precious people.”

Kenji’s eyes burned in pain. “No. Don’t sacrifice yourself for us. Please.” The rain made impossible for Minashi to tell if Kenji was crying, but she could still tell he was in pain. His eyes transforming gave it away.

“Oh Kenji.” She whispered sadly. The clone shot forward, Kenji saw it coming in slower motion than normal. Shuriken pattern Sharingan met Red Kyuubi eyes as Kenji dodged the Blonde’s fist.

“_Stay_.” Kenji tried, but the blonde just smiled.

“Genjutsu doesn’t work on us Kenji-kun.” Kenji was too close to dodge the headbutt he saw coming. The last he remembered seeing was the tears mixing into the rain streaming down Minashi’s clone’s face.

* * *

Minashi finished laying down the last trap. They were very deadly. Her clones were still buying her a little more time after getting caught eavesdropping on the squad.

She had stopped to make sage clones when the jounins had also stopped when the blonde crossed the border into rain.

They didn’t have any scent trackers, but the tracker they did have was following their foot traffic. Thus, why Minashi had clones destroying the ones leading to her team while the rest of her and her clones set up the next quarter mile in traps.

While she had a mind of a Kage, she still only had the body of a child. Her reserves were of a Kage, but her control was still lacking. It did not help that these shinobi and kunoichi would have no problem beating the shit out of her. Kitsune had seen the reports of the damage Minato and Kushina was doing to Iwa’s forces in Kusa.

Once her last trap was set, the mini kunoichi climbed high up into the tree, sitting very still and pulling on the Nature energy around her, snuffing out her own signature once more. Violet eyes watched her prey sharply. These men she would not care that they died. She’d heard their conversations. Knew what they were planning beside beating her up. Kurama snarled within her at the malice that leaked off of them.

The five Jounin stopped when their tracker pointed out her first trip wire. Minashi enhanced her hearing once more.

“Brat’s trapped the area again.” The once Minashi had identified as Bunko, and their tracker, growled.

“Get rid of it.” Daichi, their leader hissed.

The largest shinobi Kenta stepped forward before going through a long spiel of signs.

_Doton: Shindoryudan no jutsu_

Minashi cursed under her breath when Kenta stomped onto the ground and a massive Earth Dragon rose up before diving back down. Tremors shook the area as the dragon split under ground before rising by the dozens up, setting off all her traps.

Explosions set small fires before the rain drenched them. Shuriken and Kunai thudded into trees or dropped from their launchers.

“Come out, come out little girl!” Gorou, the slimmest of the group called with an oily smile. “We won’t hurt you.”

“Speak for yourself.” Jiro, the quickest of the group grumbled. “This little shit of a kid is as fast as her brother. I say we just kill her.” He was still sore that the brat had killed two of their team members and almost caught him in the same explosion.

“No.” Daichi glared. “Tsuchikage-sama ordered her alive. Reports are she is close with both the Habanero, Yellow Flash, the Hokage, and the Hokage’s mysterious advisor Kitsune.”

“She’s close.” Gorou hummed. “Her chakra is still in the area, but it’s….disappeared since then. I would have felt her leave the area.”

“Bunko.” Daichi ordered. The Shinobi disappeared into the earth. “Kenta.”

The large man made a sign and stomped once more. All the Iwa nin followed the vibration as it vibrated through the earth.

“Nothing.” Kenta growled.

“Tree Huggers.” Daichi hissed. “box her in. Use the area of the traps as your base, go ten yards outside of the area and work in. She’s somewhere still here.”

Bunko reappeared. “No sign of her teammates.”

“Jiro. Search the trees.”

“Let’s play brat.” The Jounin snarled and leaped into a tree like a cat. Starting low, the quick Iwa Jounin covered the area quickly.

Minashi felt the sweat build on her forehead. They were a well-seasoned team. The two others she and the boys had killed must have been rookies.

Closing her eyes, Minashi stayed focused on her other senses. Tracking each one as they got closer and closer to finding her. It was an hour later when Jiro landed on her branch. A sinister smile on his still burned face.

“Found~ You~” He cheered.

Minashi just smirked before stabbing herself.

Jiro blinked. “Ah shit.” He tried to sprint away, but the exploding clone still caught him. The Jounin screamed as more burns were added to his collection. Landing on the ground roughly, he panted even as his captain was already rushing for his side.

“Find her!” he shouted.

Minashi ducked two minutes later when Bunko found her actual body. The sword just missing her head. Rolling she fell from the tree throwing kunai as she went. Bunko just blocked them before grinning.

Minashi felt the jutsu from below aiming right for her. Gorou blew a large fireball at her back. Minashi quickly molded her chakra, calling up a Futon and Suiton Vortex. It surrounded her as she fell. Gorou lept away, Bunko landing beside him.

Minashi was crouched with katana at the ready, eyes cold as she watched the two Iwa nin.

Blue eyes shot to the ground when spikes aimed to impale her. Kenta appeared at her side midair Fist encased in rock. Popping on of her sage clones, the Chakra entered her system just as the fist impacted with her stomach.

The tiny blonde flew across the forest, body tearing through tree after tree. She finally stopped and slowly rose out of the crevasse her body had made in the dirt.

“Fucking brat. How did you survive that?” Kenta growled.

Minashi didn’t honor them with a respond. She disappeared in a shunshin and aimed for Bunko. He blocked her katana, but not her sage powered kick. He flew through the air, slamming into a tree. The massive crack not only from the tree, but from the snapping of his spine. The Iwa Nin dropped to the ground, dead.

Daichi’s eyes widened from where he was treating Jiro then back to the now purple eyed Minashi. Black eyes narrowed.

“I want her barely alive.”

Daichi pulled out both of his own katanas. Jiro treated enough for now.

“With pleasure.” Kenta snarled and the earth moved with more armor climbed up his body, encasing him in a solid stone armor.

**Let me-**

‘_No, if they find out I’m a Jinchuriki they’ll kill me instead of ask for ransom.’_

Kurama snarled in her head, but Minashi pushed it to the side as she was suddenly dodging and deflecting Daichi’s swords all while ducking and jumping around the human boulder. It didn’t help that every time she thought she was gaining distance to escape them, Gorou would blast a fireball to keep her where they wanted her.

**They are wearing you down!** Kurama shouted agitated.

And wasn’t that the truth. Minashi was running on two days without proper sleep and food. She’d forced the boys to sleep longer than necessary when they diverted into Rain. Now she was paying for it.

**DODGE!** Kurama bellowed, but it was too late. Minashi screamed when a spike caught her when dodging another fire ball. A second spike along with a sword pierced the blonde as Jiro grinned before her. The fucker had been faking being down for the count.

“She still alive?” Daichi asked as he yanked out his own sword. Jiro kept his tanto in her gut.

“For now.” The grinning Shinobi laughed.

Kenta grunted and pulled back his own spikes, instead the earth started to move up around Minashi until it encased her bleeding form. No matter how much she struggled, it only reformed and hardened.

“Slap those prisoner seals on her.” Daichi ordered.

Minashi hissed in pain when Gorou slapped one on since it burnt off. The blonde snickered arrogantly. Her chakra had overloaded the suppressant tag.

“Fuck. How much chakra does this brat have?” The Sensor hissed as he began slapping many on any exposed skin Kenta slowly revealed before it was covered again.

Minashi glared when they finally were able to block all of her chakra including part of Kurama’s that was already trying to heal her.

Minashi was focused on Daichi’s orders that she didn’t notice the fist until it was too late.

Kenta grunted as he finally knocked the tiny brat out.

“Fuck, for a kid she is damned strong and stubborn.” Jiro growled.

“Namikaze trained her well.” Kenta mused.

“Let’s move.” Daichi ordered.

The four remaining shinobi didn’t notice the single set of blue eyes watching them. When they were far enough away, the last shadow clone popped, updating Kitsune of the situation.


	49. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minashi is Captured....who will rescue her before they reach Iwa? Kurama is not a happy camper with his host.
> 
> Certain people do not react well to the new of Tsunade Pregnant...  
A glimpse of why Tsunade should not be pregnant.... and why to fear the Senju/ Uzumaki when she is pregnant.
> 
> Poor, poor Sakumo....

Chapter 48

* * *

The first thing Minashi noted when she woke up was that she had more clone memories. Second thing she noted was that she was dry. Third, she wasn’t alone but that was expected since she had been captured.

Keeping her breathing even and deep with sleep, the blonde went over her clone memories. Kakashi and Kenji had been safely delivered to a Suna/Konoha squad. Her clones had then updated them on where she’d guessed where they came through. They’d also reported what directed they were headed to when her last shadow clone popped along with knowledge that Minashi was the target.

Focusing on her senses, the hidden Kage noted that they had to be a good distance into Iwa. The ground beneath her was rocky earth and had distinct hints of clay in the scent.

Letting herself fall completely still, breathing deepening even further, blue eyes turned violet and sage markings started to mark around her eyes in a smokey haze. Her Chakra sensors back online, the blonde noted that they were camped for the night. Daichi was the only chakra still alert.

Additionally, Minashi could feel that her injuries not only had mostly healed, but had been treated as well. If the bandages around her torso were any indication to the latter.

Flexing her wrist and arm muscles, the blonde noted that she was properly bound. Fingers tied with wire, to keep hand signs from forming; Hands back to back, to keep fingers from interlacing for signs. Her ankles flexed and found that they too were bound.

‘_Well shit.’_

**You were caught.** Kurama growled. **You shouldn’t have been caught.**

‘_No need to rub it in.’_

**You will get that Monkey to give you an excuse to get to Mt. Inari and you will train. No exceptions. You do not need to meddle in this war for a few years anyways.** Kurama bristled at her. Minashi internally realized just how worried she was making her partner.

‘_Okay.’_ The blonde knew when to not push her battles. ‘_Once Sakumo is home, I’ll make jiji send me away for a training trip.’_

Kurama growled but settled down. **Release that chakra before you harm your body or are detected once more.**

Slowly, the Uzumaki let the nature energy return to the earth she was resting upon. The drop in her sensory range annoyed her, but it wouldn’t be the first time she’d felt blind.

“You done faking brat?” Daichi called from his perch on the boulder he was sitting guard at.

Minashi’s blue eyes almost glowed as they snapped open and stared at the brunette.

“Uzumaki vitality is an amazing thing.” Daichi mused even as he pulled out a kunai and eyed it. “My teammate will have burn scars from your traps. Yet you…”His dark eyes slid to her, in a flick of the wrist, the kunai flew at her. Minashi didn’t flinch as it flew to her face. A thin line appeared near her whiskers as the kunai wizzed passed and landed beside her face. With a tiny hiss, the cut was healed.

“-Have that wonderful Uzumaki kekkei genkai that can be tested and stolen. How much blood will you have to lose before someone can use it in their own body to heal?” He asked as he dropped down and collected the kunai. “Seems like we will get to find out. Tsuchikage-sama will be pleased to find out that the yellow flash has a half sibling that is an Uzumaki. What a powerful breeder you’ll make one day. We really only have to wait a few years before you’ll be old enough to give birth. Especially being an Uzumaki, you won’t die.”

Minashi met his cold eyes with cold blues of her own. He tilted his head at her when she didn’t say anything back.

“So scared you can’t speak?”

In a quick lunge, Minashi bashed her head into his. He hissed and stumbled back, hand clutching his nose.

“BITCH!” he stomped up to her and kicked her in the stomach. Minashi grit her teeth as he kicked over and over, at one point she felt a rib snap and puncture a lung on the following kick, even her spleen tore open on the next harder kick.

Hissing out a pained breath, Daichi finally noticed that he’d made her make a sound. He grinned at the blood flowing out of her mouth.

“You told us not to mess with her.” Kenta grunted as he sat up.

“Bitch headbutted me.” Daichi said with his voice still nasally from where he was pinching it to stem the blood flow.

“Namikaze is a cunning fucker.” Jiro yawned as he too woke from the commotion. “Doesn’t surprise me that another Namikaze spawn is just as cunning.”

“Don’t leave out the Uzumaki.” Gorou grunted and pulled the sleeping down off his face. “I’ve watched Uzumaki Kushina fight.” Daichi hummed in remembrance.

“Hai, but while her chains are deadly, she’s worse as a Kenjutsu opponent.” The Captain leered. “I wonder how mad she’ll get when she learns her fellow Uzumaki has been kidnapped.”

“We need to get back to the Village first.” Kenta reminded them.

Daichi grunted. “Pack up. I want to be there before sunset.”

Minashi resisted paling. She had been unconscious longer than she thought. This was not good. She would need to escape before they got too much closer to the Village.

It was two hours later when the sun was just rising and Minashi was still trying to come up with a plan. She had one building, but they hadn’t come across anywhere that would help her.

As their group neared a small canyon pass, Minashi was tossed up onto Kenta’s shoulder. The blonde let out a hiss, but to her surprise Kenta grabbed her foot and _squeezed._

**SNAP**.

Minashi couldn’t hold back her scream as many bones broke in her foot.

Daichi just chuckled from the front. “Kenta is allowed to break a bone in your body for every noise you make. Pardon him though, sometimes he forgets his own strength. Yet this will also keep you from escaping.”

Minashi felt a small tinge of panic.

“Oh? Did you think we didn’t see your eyes darting around? Looking for an escape? Not going to happen Namikaze brat.”

“Fuck yeah!” Gorou cheered from behind Minashi and Kenta. “You slipped my senses once brat. I know your signature now. You won’t escape me again.”

“Yo, Captain, we still gonna…”Jiro leered over his shoulder to Minashi who felt his gaze on her ass.

“No.” Daichi snapped. “She’ll take it as a chance to escape. Keep your urges under control until she’s locked in T&I. Then you can break her.”

Minashi blanked her face when she felt a familiar signature suddenly dart along the top of the canyons. With blue eyes hiding partially behind bangs, Minashi watched Gorou for a reaction. The Raven just had his hands behind his head, carefree.

Two more familiar signatures joined the first until a long missed one entered the edge of her senses. Six more signatures split off from the main signature. All familiar in some way to the blonde.

Minashi’s eyes saw when her group entered a shadow of the Canyon. A feral grin stole her lips. _Big mistake._

Minashi felt the jutsu take hold, strengthened by the two Nara’s casting it.

“Kage Mane no Jutsu Success.” Two voices chorused stepping out of the shadows and into the Morning light.

Minashi felt Kenta jolt underneath her. His large hands then gently picked her up before tossing her into the air.

Minashi yelped as her foot was jostled from the move. Only when she was caught in warm familiar arms did she let the tears flow.

Loving Slate eyes looked down at the blonde in his arms. The silver of his hair shinning in the morning rays.

“Hello Mina-chan.”

“S-sakumo.” Minashi felt her lip trembled. “You’re late.”

The Hatake chuckled even as he turned and started walking the way she’d come. “Ma, Sorry Minashi, but a little fox gave me a seal that was working so good, we decided to stay a little longer and get some more information and leave only after leaving mass chaos.”

Minashi giggled at the twinkle in his eyes before the giggles started to turn to choked sobs. Sakumo just lifted her higher and let those tiny arms wrap around him. Tears soaked his cloak, but Sakumo didn’t care.

Instead he started for the border, knowing that their trip was not complete. They still had to escape Iwa borders. His team would catch up once disposing of the trash.

“So,” Sakumo started an hour later when Minashi was calmed down. “Want to explain to me how you got captured?”

“B-rank mission gone wrong. There is a leak. Someone wanted to get to me and the supplies team 7 would be moving to Suna. They ambushed us after we left Valley Village. I kept them running for two days and gathered information. My clones took Kenji and Kakashi deeper into Rain before circling around and heading back for Suna. They got picked up by a Suna/ Konoha patrol and delivered the supplies and rations we were carrying in my seals.”

Sakumo frowned. “Where was Orochimaru?”

“Hokage-sama said that we wouldn’t always have back up. But our job was pretty regular. We were fast and sneaky. It was labeled as a simple delivery mission of regular goods, but the leak let it known that it was more than just that.”

“But it came to where you put both your teammates and mission ahead of yourself.” Sakumo grunted.

“Hai.” Minashi mumbled.

Warm lips pressed against her temple. “Thank you. But you are soooo grounded.”

Minashi smiled as she nuzzled into his neck. “I don’t care. You will be home and safe.” She whispered.

“Without you and your seals, we wouldn’t have been able to finish the mission let alone get even more accomplished.”

Minashi only let out a pleased purr as she felt Sakumo gently pulling off the suppression tags one by one. By the time he had the last one off, six more signatures had joined them, plus three smaller canine ones.

“Shiro, Kuro, Akane, search ahead.” Sakumo ordered his wolves. With small yips they bound ahead.

“They smelled you and made us stop.” The Hatake reported softly. “I would have missed you if it wasn’t for them. Then it was confirmed when we heard your scream.”

“They wanted me to get Minato and Kushina out of the war.” Minashi sighed even as the other signatures flickered with distain. “I was working on a plan of escape, then the boulder broke my foot.”

“How is that coming along?” Sakumo asked eyeing the swollen appendage.

“Some proper food and sleep and I’ll be okay. I’m already working on healing it now that my chakra is free.”

Sakumo grunted and they continued in silence for a few more hours before stopping for a break.

“You can be our sensor right?” Sakumo asked already handing her ration bars and fruit.

Minashi devoured the bar in two bites before chasing it with a sweet pear. Blue eyes deadpanned Sakumo. He just chuckled at her look.

“I’ve been away for a while, I’ve missed a lot, so I’m not sure how strong you’ve gotten.”

“We’re clear for three miles.” Minashi mumbled around another bite of pear before grabbing the apple she was given by the Uchiha looking Shinobi.

Sakumo hummed and eyed her. “And can you reach further yet?”

Minashi snorted before she went completely still, shocking both Nara’s, the Hyuuga, and the Yamanaka. None ever seeing an Uzumaki sit so still.

Black markings elegantly decorated around Minashi’s eyes, violet eyes with slits opened to smirk smugly at Sakumo who glared at her.

“You’ve been training that without supervision again. Haven’t you?”

Minashi choked. “Wh-what? No!”

“Oh? And who has been watching you?”

“Tsunade!” The blonde pouted. “It’s not like she’s allowed to do much else anyways.” She muttered around her apple.

Sakumo stared at her, along with the other five shinobi and single Kunoichi. “What?” Sakumo asked flatly.

Minashi blinked before remembering who she was in company with. A Cheshire grin took her face. “Nope. Not spoiling it for you.”

Sakumo stared while the Uchiha let out a snort before laughing into the Yamanaka’s shoulder.

“Shut it.” Sakumo grouched.

“This is the blonde angel you’ve been swooning about? The Uzumaki girl we’re supposed to be worried about? She’s too sassy to be an angel.”

“How are you Minashi-chan?” Kane, the lone Kunoichi asked once Sakumo marched to the Uchiha to attempt to strangle him for laughing, the flush high on Sakumo’s cheeks in embarrassment from the teasing remarks the Uchiha was flinging around.

“Hungry.” The blonde deadpanned and eyed the Kunoichi. “Do I know you? Your chakra feels familiar.”

“I was with Sakumo-taichou when we found you a year ago.”

Violet eyes lit up. “Oh! Right. Thank you for saving me again.”

Kane just smiled kindly. “We kunoichi have to stick together. So, how are things in Konoha?”

Minashi smirked. “Nope. Not telling. You all can-“Minashi froze as she tracked the squad that just popped up on her radar.

Sakumo’s head snapped to her. “How far?” he asked sharply.

“North bound, they aren’t headed for us, but if they end up any further west, we’ll have issues if they have a sensor.”

“Pack up.” Sakumo ordered. “We aren’t risking it.” Minashi then found herself once more in sakumo’s arms as they rushed for the Suna border.

* * *

It took almost a full week for Sakumo’s team to slip past Iwa patrols and cross the border from Claw into Suna. When their team ran into the first Suna patrol teams one of the Konoha ANBU’s went ridged before sprinting back for Suna.

“Uh…”Inoke pointed to the retreating figure. “What was that about?”

“That…” a Jounin of Suna chuckled. “Was an Konoha ANBU that is assigned to each Patrol to alert on any sightings of the blonde behind Hatake’s legs. Tracking teams had already been sent, but her scent was lost in Rain country. The Hokage and Kazekage were just waiting for demands from Iwa by now.”

All eyes went to said blonde who was picking her ear, pointedly ignoring all the stares.

“Come, I’ll escort you back.” The Jounin turned and the Konoha nin followed the Suna Shinobi to the village.

It took two additional days to get to the gates of Suna due to a sandstorm, but finally the eight Konoha nin and single Suna shinobi were walking into the gate.

Minashi went to sneak off when her flak vest was grabbed and the Chuunin was thrown over Sakumo’s shoulder.

“Oh no you don’t pup. You have a report to give.”

“But Hokage-sama is here.” She whimpered. “Not to mention Orochi-sensei and Ero-sennin.” Minashi then blinked and paled when she felt another signature. “Holy fuck, they let her come.” Minashi then began to squirm out of Sakumo’s hold but he just enforced his grip with chakra. But Minashi was terrified of the final two signatures in addition to the other one.

“No! You can’t make me see them! They’ll kill me! Please! Have mercy!” Minashi wailed as Sakumo and his team was escorted by the same Suna Jounin towards the Kage tower. A few passing Shinobi gave pitying looks, not knowing what was going on, but feeling sorry for the child all the same.

“Sakumo!” Minashi wailed.

“You are a genin, you should not be risking your life like that. Why the hell you were out on such a risky mission to begin with is a-“

“I am a CHUUNIN thank you very much!” Minashi snapped.

Sakumo tripped. “You were actually promoted?”

Minashi huffed. “My entire team was promoted. Only Ryouta was the other one promoted.”

Nara Ensui let out a whistle. “Four genins promoted after only six months since graduation. I thought we were done with child soldiers?”

Nara Renjiro chuckled at his cousin. “Yes, well three of those are students of the Sannin. Rumors were that they were monsters only a few months after graduation. I can’t imagine what three more months and then chuunin exam training did to them.”

“Not enough if Uzumaki-san got captured.” Hyuuga Sadao sniffed unimpressed.

Minashi’s head snapped up from her pouting to glare with cold eyes at the Hyuuga. The Uchiha walking on his other side flinched. Inoke yelped and hid behind Kane. The Hyuuga had gone pale.

Sakumo sighed and bumped Minashi with his shoulder, dislodging her from it. Before she could hit the ground and escape, he caught her by her healed ankles and held her upside down in front of his face. Internally he was smirking. Her being this tiny still he could tease her. No doubt this would come back to bite him with her Kitsune form but sue him. He was happy to see the golden pup.

“That is not nice.” He smirked at her.

“You don’t know what I did.” She challenged back with her hair blowing across her face as he still held her up while they walked.

“You are Minato’s little sister and Kushina’s little hellion. I watched Minato grow up and I trained Kushina. Both have very terrifying battle glares. No doubt even Mikoto lent a hand with that training while I was away.”

Minashi’s frown turned into a pout. “You can’t prove that.”

Sakumo just smirked.

“Minashi!” Two voices shouted before the blonde was tackled out of Sakumo’s grip. The Hatake blinked before turning to where the pup was now in a puppy pile.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Kenji roared. “Almost two fucking weeks you lunatic!”

“I’m NEVER listening to your plans again!” Kakashi snarled as he shook the blonde. “Do you hear me you stupid vixen! BAKAAAAA!”

“OKAY!” Minashi snapped and kicked them away. The boys just flipped back up with angry glares. “I get it. I’m sorry, but what else was I supposed to do? Let you two get captured as well? Kenji they would have ripped out your eyes and left you for dead. Kakashi they would possibly have used to get to Sakumo. Me they at least would keep alive. I’m a female Uzumaki, they’d keep me alive to make more. That would give me time to escape before they could.”

Kakashi just snarled as his fists balled up. “That does not mean-“

“You don’t sacrifice yourself like that without giving us a choice!” Kenji snapped, Sharingan blaring to life, Minashi stared sadly at the matured three tomoe, glad that he didn’t push more chakra into them.

“I’m going to beat some sense into that thick head of yours.” Kakashi snarled and started stomping towards her. “Then I’m going to do it again, until it STICKS!”

Sakumo sighed and wrapped an arm around his furious pup. Kakashi scrambled against the person holding him until a voice made him freeze.

“She has already gotten plenty of scolding from me Kakashi. How about leaving it to the Hokage and her Sensei now that you have torn into her too. Hmm?”

Kakashi trembled as his head slowly turned and two slate eyes met their pair.

“T-tou-san?” His pup whimpered.

“Hello Kakashi.” Sakumo smile softly at his trembling pup. Kakashi spun, and Sakumo let him as his pup practically strangled him in a hug. Sakumo just hugged him back just as hard.

A startled shriek took Minashi’s eyes off the father son reunion to see that Kenji had been thrown high into the air. He flipped reorienting himself before beaming at the sight of an identically beaming Uchiha.

“DAD!” Kenji shouted and opened his arms. Uchiha Kagami laughed as he caught his son.

“Hey bud.” He chuckled and spun around with Kenji still tight in his arms. “Look at you. A Chuunin!” He cheered. “I’m so proud!” Kenji beamed like the sun.

Minashi felt something in her relax as she also heard Sakumo praising Kakashi softly into his ear, the pup hiding his tears in Sakumo’s vest.

Minashi was pulled from the happy scene when shivers went down her spine. The menacing aura thickened right behind the chibi blonde. Shakily turning around, she found all three Kunoichi holding Uzumaki blood standing behind her. Even if one didn’t count as it was her Blood clone.

The Killer Intent was still potent as honey brown, violet, and ice-cold blue eyes locked down on her.

“Namikaze-Uzumaki Minashi.” Kushina snarled. “You are in SO much trouble Dattebane!” The redhead practically screamed. Before Minashi could scramble away, a tan hand was quicker.

Minashi lost her breath as she looked into her own furious eyes.

“When you are mine to train, I will run you so far into the ground, you will never let yourself get captured like that again.” Kitsune voice was even, almost monotone, but with every word, the temperature dropped, sending chills even down the eavesdropping Suna citizens and shinobi.

* * *

Kagami paled as he took in the new Kunoichi that just radiated power.

Inoke tilted his head intrigued as he looked between the two blue eyed Kunoichis. There was something about them…

Ensui just sighed and planned to keep his distance from this Kunoichi. She seemed so troublesome and just radiated Uzumaki.

* * *

Minashi was barely dropped back to the ground before another hand snapped out and flicked her forehead. _Hard._ The blonde slammed back into the ground before scrambled back up to glared at the offender.

“THE FUCK!” Minashi finally snapped and glared at Tsunade.

Kushina blinked startled at her cursing five-year-old sister.

Sakumo was staring at Tsunade…had she gained weight? Why was it only in her stomach?

“You made me trek the fucking desert. While. Pregnant.” She snarled.

Minashi hummed and tilted her head. “No I didn’t. You came on your own.”

Kitsune smirked as her original dug her own grave. Sakumo’s brain short circuited, his team mates not fairing any better.

“How am I supposed to stay in Konoha while my husbands and Sensei are all here sending out search parties for your skinny ass? Plus who knows what condition you would return in! I’m the only medic allowed to treat you if you forgot, you stupid brat!”

Minashi blinked and sighed even as the pain in her head went away.

“I’m sorry Baa-chan.”

“I’m NOT OLD!” Tsunade hissed and lunged forward to strangle the smirking blonde. “Let me go!” The Senju snapped at Kitsune who was easily holding the blonde back, surprising the three Konoha nin not in the know completely.

“What did Biwako-sama say about controlling your temper?” Kitsune hummed.

Tsunade glared and snapped around to the Raven. “Give me back my coffee and I won’t beat her face in.”

“No. You know caffeine is bad for the twins.” Kitsune replied even as she started steering Tsunade towards the hospital first.

“But I’m _Tired_~!” Tsunade whined.

“Then take a nap.” The Raven’s voice faded as they duo went out of earshot.

A small whimpering noise interrupted the silent group.

“Tou-san?” Kakashi asked and all eyes turned to see Sakumo almost green looking.

“Sensei?” Kushina asked concerned.

“Who the hell got Tsunade pregnant?” he whimpered. “Are they nuts?”

Minashi just grinned evilly. “Jiraiya Senju and Orochimaru Senju.”

Sakumo, Kagami, Ensui, and Inoke’s jaws dropped. Renjiro, Sadao and Kane’s not far behind.

Minashi snagged Kenji from his dad’s grip, repeating the same for Kakashi.

“Later!” Minashi snickered and beat feet, leaving her sister to deal with the shocked Konoha Nin.

“YOU BRAT!” Kushina shouted with hair raised realizing what her imouto just did, but a smiled once seeing where her sister was headed.

“Sh-she’s just joking right?” Sakumo asked his student. “They wouldn’t dare. She was temperamental to begin with. But hormonal now too?”

“I vote we return to Iwa.” Ensui deadpanned.

“Second.” Inoke bemoaned.

“Oi! Kagami!” Renjiro panicked as the Uchiha started foaming at the mouth as he collapsed to the ground with the information overload and mental breakdown of the Sannin marrying and reproducing.

Sadao slowly looked to a beaming Kane. “I believe being on the front lines will be less dangerous than living in Konoha. At least until Senju-sama gives birth.”

Kane just smirked at her teammate. “Did you mishear? Tsunade is having twins. There will never be a calm day again.”

Sadao mentally checked out. Renjiro yelped when the slowly reviving Kagami started foaming and convulsing dramatically once more. Ensui pulled out a pack of cigarettes he snuck from Iwa and lit one. Silently he handed one to the pale Inoke.

Sakumo let out along low whine. _Why him?_ He just knows those two bastards will stick him with babysitting duty in the future.

“Be a man Sensei.” Kushina teased at her whining Senpai. She could almost image a pair of ears lowered to his head and a tail tucked between his legs in fear. The puppy dog eyes he was shooting her wasn’t helping her _not_ image it.

“Tsunade. Pregnant. Twins.” He whimpered. “Can I go back to Iwa?”

Kushina snorted. “No. Try and I’ll chain you.”

“Damn.”

* * *

Minashi sat uncomfortably on the hospital bed. Kenji and Kakashi watched her from their spots leaning against the window. Kitsune guarded the door. The blonde Uzumaki sighed in resignation even as Tsunade continued to poke and prod at where the blonde had listed she’d been injured.

“Kurama healed all the bones? Made sure no fragments or ligaments were torn?” Tsunade asked while sitting on the stool before Minashi, her baby bump more noticeable in this position. The woman barely looked Five months pregnant with a regular baby let alone the large belly she should have for twins for being almost six months pregnant.

Minashi was focusing on the two tiny signatures within the Senju, amazed at how powerful they already felt.

“Hm.” The blonde hummed, eyes half lidded. “He’s a good healer Tsunade-oba-chan. No scars.”

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her brow. “I wish I could give you a diagnostics check to for your coils. Sakumo said you were their sensor on the way back. Your teammates also said you used Nature energy to try to out run the enemy.”

“The filter did well. It keeps me from pulling too quickly or too much.” Minashi shrugged and her hands twitched even as her eyes moved to Tsunade’s belly. She wanted to touch and physically check on them.

“You need rest, but otherwise, you are in perfect health.” Tsunade announced standing up. Minashi stopped resisting and her still tiny hands touched Tsunade’s stomach.

Kenji and Kakashi paled, they’d seen so many people punched through walls before the Senju’s chakra was restricted, for that act alone.

Instead Tsunade softened and brushed hands through Minashi’s hair.

“They okay?” Minashi whispered as she laid her cheek and ear against the clothed belly and pushed chakra into her ear. Two rapid heartbeats soon were loud in her ears. Something in Minashi purred in pleasure at hearing those two sounds. Her maternal instincts from Hinata and Boruto were picked up and the dust shaken out. These were hers to protect, her Family.

“They are doing well. Biwako-sama was able to tell us the genders.”

Minashi looked up to meet Honey brown eyes. “Really? C-can I know Baa-chan?”

Tsunade didn’t get upset with Minashi’s nickname for her this time, she knew how much this meant to her.

“Boys. Both are boys. Biwako-sama also reported that they will be identical.”

Minashi let out a peal of sweet giggles. “You are going to be in so much trouble with them.”

The elder blonde smiled. “I know. Jiraiya was ecstatic when he found out. Orochimaru didn’t care what gender they were as long as they come out healthy.”

“Are you happy with them?”

“Of course. Maybe one day in the future, we can try again and for a girl instead. I do need someone to pass down all my medic knowledge. No doubt the boys are going to be taught by their fathers.”

Minashi beamed with the glowing Tsunade, and wasn’t that the truth. Pregnancy agreed with the Senju.

“Have you guys thought of names?” Kenji asked once Tsunade was sitting once more, wiping away Minashi’s tears of joy.

Kitsune snorted. “Jiraiya is not allowed to help. He’s already tired suggesting names from his book series.”

“Orochimaru isn’t any better.” Kakashi grimaced remembering the Sannin muttering name during one of their training sessions.

“So it’s up to you?” Minashi teased.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her hands. “I was thinking of naming them after my Grand Uncles. The ones that died too young before the village was born.”

“Kawarama and Itama.” Kitsune hummed. “It would be a good way to Honor them. Give their ancestors’ names a chance to live past their childhood.”

“You don’t think it would shorten their lives like my granduncles?” Tsunade asked the Raven.

“They were in the Warring Era, where as soon as children could hold a kunai they were sent on mission.” Kitsune hummed.

“Plus the Senju and Uchiha are allies.” Minashi smiled and took Tsunade’s hands. “They won’t be killed that way. They will have the village protecting them. The Uchiha protecting them. Me protecting them.” Minashi smiled softly at the Senju.

Tsunade nodded and quickly blinked away her tears as she took deep breaths and looked to the ceiling.

“Thank you. Now, I believe you have a report to give Sensei.” The Blonde Senju looked at the smaller blonde before her.

Minashi groaned. “Do I have to?”

“Yes.” Everyone chorused.

Minashi cursed but followed her Blood clone to the Kazekage’s office. There the Blonde Uzumaki was surprised to see that a second temporary desk was set up and the Hokage was working at it diligently.

“You have caused me a lot of paperwork.” Hiruzen said just as soon as the door was shut. Minashi watched as the Hokage activated the second strongest seal of Minashi’s arsenal. Brown eyes locked onto sheepish cerulean blue.

“I’m sorry.”

“We found the Leak.” Rasa interrupted.

“There was a sleeper agent in Konoha.” Hiruzen grunted. “He is now a guest of Inojiro’s and the T&I department.”

“You were very smart to trek through Rain country.” Rasa praised. “It was a risky move, but you handled it well. You got both your teammates and our rations to the village safely with minimal casualties.”

“But you put yourself in danger instead.” Hiruzen glared. “You may be a Hokage in your past Minashi, but you are also seen as a powerful chess piece to our enemies. What would have happened if it was found out that you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki? They already learned you were related to Kushina and Minato.”

Minashi held her head high. She was not in the wrong. Out of all the scenarios that flew through her head, the one she took was the best option.

“You believe you were right in your actions.” Rasa realized as he saw the stubbornness in her gaze.

“You did not need to confront them.” Hiruzen glared. “Once Kakashi and Kenji were in the clear, you could have continued the chase until you ran into a Patrol.”

Minashi shook her head. “I’m still in the body of a child. While my stamina is greater than a normal child, it is not to my original strength. I could have lasted another day at most running around trying to lose the Shinobi, but I couldn’t risk pushing Sage chakra any further than I did. Without tapping into Kurama’s chakra, I was running out of options. I chose to confront them because it was the best option at the time. I was able to take the five on my tail down to four.”

“You still ended up injured and captured.” Hiruzen glared.

“Hai.”

“Did you have a plan to escape?” Rasa asked.

“Yes. They broke my foot before I could enact it. Then Sakumo’s team ran across us.”

“You would have been a prisoner of Iwa if it wasn’t for him.” Hiruzen reminded her.

“I know. My debt is growing with him. Twice now he’s saved me when I’m the one supposed to be saving him.”

Something in Hiruzen finally relaxed as he shook his head at the stubborn Kunoichi before him.

“I don’t know where you get this self-sacrificing gene,-“

“Minato” Minashi huffed.

“But you need to control it. Now, you will have three days of rest in the hospital.”

“What?” Minashi exclaimed.

“I need to pop boss.” Kitsune glanced at her. “If I stay around any longer the backlash will be even worse, especially without Tsunade able to help the exhaustion.”

Minashi let out a long sigh. “Fine.”

“Good. Report back to Tsunade and she’ll get you fixed in a recovery room in the secure wing.” Rasa met blue eyes. “Minashi,” blue eyes met Rasa’s dark eyes. “Welcome back, and thank you.”

The blonde relaxed finally. “It’s no problem.”

Hiruzen released the barrier and Kitsune escorted her original back to the hospital for rest and recovery.

Hiruzen slumped back with a groan. With a wave a Konoha ANBU dropped down.

“Get me Sakumo.” With a nod, Lion disappeared.

“Hatake?” Rasa mused aloud.

“He needs to take this silly hat so I can finally retire. Plus he owes me his own report.”

Rasa’s eyes widened. “You’ve chosen your successor already?”

Hiruzen chuckled and met the younger Kage’s curious gaze. “Sakumo is a good man. I know some in Suna do not like him, but he has only done what was best for Konoha. Now that Konoha and Suna are allies he’ll do what’s best for both of our nations. Proof is in some of the reports he’s sent to me before they went dark.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll see.” Hiruzen chuckled even as a swirl of leaves announced Lion returning with Sakumo. The silver haired man looked a little green. Before the Hokage could open his mouth, wide slate eyes turned wild on the Hokage.

“Why the fucking hell did you allow them to reproduce?!!?” The Hatake’s tone had a bit of hysteria in it.

“I am not in charge of my shinobi’s sex lives.” The hokage deadpanned his successor.

“I’m not going to be Hokage with _TWO_ Sannin hellions running around!” He began trembling. “I have to deal with Two Uzumaki’s as it is! This isn’t including Kagami that came back with me, and his son! They aren’t normal Uchiha Hiruzen!”

Sarutobi Hiruzen stared stunned at his frazzled successor. “Report!” The Hokage barked, hoping that it would snap one of his best shinobis back from his breakdown.

Sakumo twitched before slumping and giving up the fight. Monotone, he made his report of how they were able to slip in and out of Iwa’s buildings, borrowing identities of their shinobi to copy reports and scout supply buildings and storage. He reported on also hearing war movements previously reported and future war plans against Suna’s border. The Hatake was slowly returning to his normal calm and collected persona by the time he was reporting of the chaos they made by blowing up weapons storage and half the ration storage supplies. Hatake Sakumo was stable once more when he made his report on his summons scenting Minashi and the subsequent impromptu rescue.

“Honestly, without Minashi’s seals aiding in our infiltration, there would have been many times where we could have been caught and had to abandon the rest of the mission to escape.”

“Abandon the mission” Rasa frowned. “Why would you fail a mission instead of do everything to complete it? That’s exactly what Minashi just did.”

Hokage and Hokage-to-be stared at Rasa.

“What?” he grunted.

“Minashi saved her comrades first. Her second thought was to send them off with the mission scrolls as well.” Hiruzen reminded the Kazekage.

“There is something I learned from Minashi.” Sakumo let the fond smile appear. “Those that abandon the mission are trash….but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Every single person on my team, the ones I went in with and the three additional ones I was extracting, all have family. People depend on them coming home alive and not in storage scrolls.” Sakumo shook his head at the Kazekage.

“The mission we assign can be redone; lives cannot be replaced.” Hiruzen hummed as he repacked and relit his pipe.

Rasa sighed and smiled in bewilderment at his two fellow Kage. “Alright, alright.” He admitted defeat. “It’s just very hard to not be disappointed with my village already depending on every successful mission. Failing ones that could better my people’s lives is just hard to accept.”

“But at least your shinobi will come home alive and will be able to get stronger to complete it again at a later date.” Hiruzen exhaled on the smoke. “So, Sakumo, we’ll be transferring this hat to you once we return to Konoha. Three of my five children are married off and expecting. Now I need to focus on helping my two blood sons grow and marry while also spoiling two grandchildren in a few months. I hope you have in mind who would be good advisors to you.”

Sakumo twitched and side-eyed the smirking Hokage. “Of course Hokage-sama.” The smirk on his face send a small shiver down Hiruzen’s back. “I have a good candidate for the Godaime position when I’m ready for retirement as well.”

Sandaime twitched. “You better not put that brat as Godaime. She’ll kill you then me.”

Sakumo just smiled innocently at the hokage. “If you would excuse me Hiruzen, Kazekage-dono, I have a son to spend time with, an adopted daughter to watch over, and a Sannin to avoid.” With that Sakumo disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

“You realize he’s going to make you an advisor out of spite, right?” Rasa deadpanned the now heavily smoking Hokage.

“Haaaiii~” Hiruzen grumbled. “Plus, I’ll need to keep a position of power to help protect Minashi. Very few are aware of her status.”

“Karura has seen her without her henge.” Rasa reported. “Kitsune didn’t tell her the truth, but Karura is aware that Minashi and Kitsune are related, but the smaller Uzumaki isn’t aware of it.”

Hiruzen snorted. “That’s fine. She wont be able to prove it anyways, but it will give Kitsune leeway with Minashi around Karura to talk about the fox. Help your wife understand what it will be like raising a child with a bijuu in them.”

Rasa frowned. “I wish there was another choice, but I don’t want to make someone else carry this burden. Minashi said that my son had grown into a strong man.” He sighed at the end. “I’ll just have to trust her to help us guide him into that man.”

Hiruzen nodded. “Until then, let’s get your borders secured and then I need to return home.”

“Don’t forget to let me know when that Uzumaki finally tells you how to deal with all this paperwork.”

The Sandaime snorted. “Of course, us Kage need to stick together.”


	50. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is home in Konoha
> 
> Yondaime Hokage Hatake Sakumo
> 
> Mt. Azamuki Training Trip Begins
> 
> Gate Guards are comedic relief

Chapter 49

* * *

Minashi groaned as she was practically strangled in Minato’s hold. As soon as their group had returned to Konoha, there was a mutual agreement to call it a night and report again in the morning.

No one told Minashi though that her brother would be back.

“NIIIIIIII-Saaaaaan!” Minashi wheezed. “Can’t…..Breathe!!!!”

Minato reluctantly released his imouto but didn’t let her off his hip and he looked her over visually.

“You are really okay? I got work at Base that you were captured. Then I get another report that you were find and rescued by Sakumo-san.”

Minashi chuckled and gave her brother the short version while her Nee-san just sighed and shook her head at the two blondes.

Kakashi and Kenji had already grabbed seats on the opposite side of the room of their senseis. Tsunade having claimed the couch with Jiraiya and Orochimaru on either side of her.

A voice cleared and all eyes moved to the Hokage and Sakumo that stood behind the Hokage’s desk. Kitsune leaned against the window behind them on Hiruzen’s open side.

“You were all summoned here because there will be changes happening around us all very soon. Sakumo will be taking my hat by the end of the week. The announcement is already being made to the public. With this he has also already chosen this council of Advisors or Elders.”

“Three of which are in this room.” Sakumo smirked.

Hiruzen twitched but just smoked his pipe heavier. Kitsune snorted at the grumbling Hokage.

Sakumo looked to the Sannin and all three tensed. “It would honor me if Senju Orochimaru would accept the position as my Advisor.”

“Me? Why?” The Sannin frowned. “I do not have a good reputation with the public.”

“Oro-chan,” Kitsune huffed. “Ignore the sheep, only listen to those that care about you.”

Sakumo nodded with the Raven. “Kitsune is correct. You know why I have chosen her as it was already preplanned that way. She will remain a personal advisor. Hiruzen is an advisor as he is one of the oldest Shinobi still around. I will value his experience and wisdom during this war. You are a genius with a completely different outlook on things than myself. I will value your opinion because of that.”

“Who is your last Advisor?” Tsunade asked.

“Kazou-sama.”

Kitsune twitched. “The Uchiha Clan head?”

“Hai, he will be chosen as he too is a wise man. Additionally, he will be able to give unbiased opinions in relation to the Clans and what is going on in Village because of his connection to the Police force.”

The Raven hummed. “A well-rounded council of Elders, even if two of us are too young to be considered elders.”

“I accept.” Orochimaru imputed to stop the derailment of topic any further. He’d already looked to his Husband and Wife to get their opinions. Tsunade’s excited smile and Jiraiya’s proud smile were enough of an answer.

“Good,” Hiruzen clapped. “Then there is only one other matter of business to attend to.” The older man then waved to Kitsune who stepped forward and stared down at Minashi, the original.

“You are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the holder of Kurama the eldest Bijuu. You did well to not let that secret leak while captured but that is not enough.” Kitsune looked up to Minato and Kushina. “Minashi will leave for Mt. Azamuki as soon as able. She will be trained the next six years there. When she returns, she will be Konoha’s Second Fox Sage.”

Minato’s jaw dropped and began gaping like a fish. Kushina just looked sad.

“She won’t be home for six years?” The blonde whispered. “But-“

Kitsune raised a hand stopping his protests. “I stayed with Hokage-sama last night to discuss this. Before you all arrived, I confirmed with the Yondaime Hokage. This is for the best. Minashi will no longer be targeted by your growing enemies. She will be getting supervised training by myself, Kushina and the foxes.”

Kushina perked up and Kitsune chuckled. “Yes Hime-sama, you only have your own final test to take and will be forgiven. Then you will be able to assist in Minashi’s training. With this, you will also get to choose to send Minato in your steed if you are not available.”

Both Teenagers relaxed at this news. “Hokage-sama and Sakumo-sama have provided me with all important Birthdays and Holidays. Minashi will return on those days for the day before and the day after as well.”

“Minashi will also return to complete C and B rank missions every other month.” Sakumo added. “That way she still gets experience as a chuunin, and a break from training.”

“Minashi, as a Jinchuriki is too young to be fighting as one in this war.” Hiruzen puffed through his pipe.

“Team 7 is broken up?” Kenji asked sadly.

Kitsune looked at the two tiny Chuunin. “Temporarily. If you three wish to be a team once more, then train hard for these next six years. You have the resources all around you.”

“When I come back, you two better be ready to test for Jounin!” Minashi demanded of her two boys.

A fire lit in Kakashi’s gaze. “Hn, we’ll become Jounin before you.”

“Maybe even ANBU.” Kenji teased.

Minashi glared at the Uchiha even as he snickered at her pout.

Sakumo cleared his throat. “So, you boys don’t feel left out, the Sandaime has offered to train you whenever your sensei or families are unable. I hope you learn well.”

Both boys’ jaws dropped. Minashi smirked. Her Blood clone chuckled and clapped to gain everyone’s attention.

“I would like to leave as soon as possible with my apprentice and get her settle in at Azamuki. When will I be able to leave with her?”

“Two days.” Hiruzen announced. All eyes moved to him and a single of his met Minato and Kushina’s saddened ones. “We are still in the middle of a war. You two are needed back on the frontlines. The same for my students. Minashi will spend two days packing all that she will need. She will spend two days unpacking at Mt. Azamuki. The fifth day she will return to witness Sakumo taking my hat. She will then return to the summoning lands to fully step into her training. Her next scheduled time will be on Kakashi’s six birthday, the following month for her own.”

There was a pregnant pause before Hiruzen lowered his pipe. “Understood?”

“Hai.” The room replied collectively. The Sandaime nodded and replaced his pipe. “Then dismissed. I believe a few of you have better things to be doing now. The rest have an Uzumaki to help pack.”

* * *

Hiruzen, Sakumo, and Kitsune watched as the Chuunin, Jounin, and Sannin left. The privacy seal that had been released at the end of the meeting was replaced.

“Will you be okay?” Hiruzen asked Kitsune.

“Kurama scolded me but I need this training. I will keep a Kitsune clone in Konoha for your use. They will return at the end of each day back to Mt. Azamuki to pop. This will keep backlash down while the Boss trains. The only exception will be for any missions you need me on.”

Hiruzen and Sakumo nodded. “That will work. You will also be able to recover with less stress in the summons realm.” The Hatake sighed in relief.

“Hai.” Kitsune looked out to the mountain that was already having latus work for the carvers being set up. The announcement of the Sandaime’s retirement already declared while she was away. No longer would her once father’s face be there but a man she has come to consider one all the same.

“Even as the new Hokage, I also expect that you will have me visit the mountain to train you. Kushina will be a good sparing partner for you, but versatility will be good.”

“I’ll make a note of it.” The Raven hummed. “I’m also leaving a fox in the office. I want to know when Ba-chan is ready to pop.”

Hiruzen snorted at her terms. “Of course.”

“You’ll also be able to use it just incase you need my original body for any missions that may be too risky for a blood clone.”

“Minashi.” Sakumo huffed amused. The Raven turned and met their fond gazes.

“Go get stronger. You have left Konoha in good hands. Your precious people will be safe.” Hiruzen smiled tenderly at the hidden Kage.

With a nod Kitsune disappeared to pack up her ANBU alias apartment as well. Both Minashi and ‘kitsune’ would be living on Azamuki for the next six years.

The raven arrived at the apartment and a few shadow clones appeared in a thought. Food was packed away and even one went shopping for more food. While Foxes were better than Toad in their regard to cuisine, they still lacked the fruits and vegetables that Minashi would be needing.

All her older clothes were also packed into scrolls. When done Kitsune looked around to see that this place was just an apartment. It wasn’t a home. She hadn’t even put up any pictures from the year here. She knew a few existed, but the Raven knew that in the end it wouldn’t matter. One day Kitsune would have to disappear back into the ‘shadows’ as Minashi stepped further into the light.

Shaking off the sad thoughts of possibly hiding a part of herself in the future, she finished packing up her supply scrolls and spare ANBU gear. Once done, the apartment was locked and sealed. The blood clone Kitsune then went through the motions to reverse summon herself.

Arriving in the main clearing of the Land of Foxes, reynards and vixens stopped to look at her.

“Kitsune-sama!” A few one tails rushed for her, just barely past the ages of little kits.

“Hello little ones.” The Raven smiled for them, petting and scratching each one before rising back to her feet. “Thank you for the greeting, but I need to get my burrow ready.”

“Can we help?”

“Yeah! Can we Kitsune-sama?”

Kitsune couldn’t help her chuckle. “Alright. I’ll need to dig out a few new rooms anyways for when I have guests.”

“Yatta!” the four little foxes cheered before bouncing around the Raven.

Kitsune led them towards the section of the woods the foxes used for homes. While each still had plenty of distance and privacy for personal territories, they were still close enough to be considered a community.

Kitsune ran her fingers against the roots of the burrow that has been hers ever since she was a teen. The roots were smoothed with age, dirt packed down from the years spent moving around it. The walls were decorated with the pictures she’d taken with Naruto and the Konoha twelve. Even her pictures with Ero-sennin were scattered around. That and an entire copy of all his printed work. Not like she would let the new Toad sage know she had them.

_This was second home._ Kitsune purred at the feeling. She knew that now her actual home was with Kushina, Minato, and the Hatakes, but this place would always be a home to her.

Kitsune knew she would have to adjust some of the photos from prying eyes, but she couldn’t take them down.

Pushing the worries away for now, Kitsune got the four one tails to assist her in digging out a room that ‘Minashi’ could make her own. She then added two guest rooms, not knowing how things would go over the years. But it would be just her luck that she’d wouldn’t have enough room.

It took the rest of the day and even into the following day to get the three additional rooms dug out and furniture from Konoha moved in. Nothing extravagant, but Beds were necessary along with dressers and a desk for Minashi’s room.

Kitsune’s own room was what she made the first time. A bed made of feathers, cotton, and pelts of her kills from hunts. It was a little savage, but she earned everything in her home.

Her living room was made up of dirt built and packed into the shape of a couch, moss softening it. Her kotetsu table was made of marble she dug up and sliced with wind chakra. It sat beside the moss-covered area that circled her firepit and cooking pit. Her only special amenities was the large hollowed out log- with part of the wood acting as a door- that acted as a refrigerator; due to the seals she placed all over it. Lastly was the hall that led deeper to the bathing chamber. Seals once more worked the secluded toilet and sink of the bathroom. But what had taken Kitsune the longest during her time here as a teenager was digging and working the seals into the large stone lined pit to make it into a personal hot spring. Which could also turn into an ice bath if needed.

Kitsune was just finished talking with Asako-sama and hiding all of her pictures behind Genjutsu seals, when she felt a tug on her mind. Realizing that it was time, Kitsune reappeared back in Konoha. There the blood clone found that she was in the Hatake compound where Kushina was squeezing the death out of Minashi.

“I’ll come visit and help you train as soon as possible. Don’t forget to eat your vegetables. Listen to Kitsune and Asako-sama. Don’t let any of the reynards push you around. Don’t let any of the vixens think that they can push you around either.”

“Nee-san~” Minashi whined.

“Kushina-chan” Minato chuckled and pulled the redhead off the blonde Uzumaki. Minashi sighed before humming when she was next hugged by Minato.

“When you have a chance, please make sure to write. I want to know all about your training. Don’t forget to ask us for any help with your fuuin studies. You have one of my kunais to summon me if needed.”

“Nii-san!!” Minashi whined again, but her smile was fond.

The Blonde reluctantly released the smaller blonde. Minashi turned to her two teammates that where looking at her with sad eyes.

“You two better not slack off or I’ll surpass you.” She grinned.

Kenji bristled. “Oi!”

“You wish.” Kakashi huffed but smirked beneath his mask fondly.

Minashi couldn’t help it any further and tackled her boys into hugs. Kakashi grumbled but hugged the blonde back. Kenji blinked back the tears and hugged her tight back.

Minashi released her boys a few moments later and turned to the Hokage and soon to be Yondaime.

Hiruzen lowered to a knee and Minashi lunged into his arms. He hugged her tight, no words needing to be given. Hiruzen picked her up and handed her to Sakumo.

Slate eyes met bright blue eyes.

“A little over a year ago, you and I met. You fell from the sky like a falling star. Ever since then you have changed my life for the better. You brought happiness and laughter into my family and this village. Know you will always be welcomed in my home. You are one of my pups. When you need me, I will be there. Never forget how much you are loved. Never forget how bright your will of fire burns. Never forget why you aim to be stronger. And don’t forget pup, that even you need breaks.”

“Hai, Saki-chan.” Minashi whispered. Sakumo huffed amused before hugging her tight. Kissing her temple, he then set her down. The blonde Uzumaki went to her Blood clone and took the offered, but not needed, hand.

“Take care brat.” Tsunade smiled.

“Don’t make us hunt you down.” Orochimaru smirked.

“Send a message through the toads if you need us.” Jiraiya gave a thumbs up with a large smile.

“Hai~” Minashi beamed. “Ja mata ne! [_See you later_]”

With a cloud of summoning smoke Minashi and her Kitsune blood clone were gone.

* * *

Minashi flopped down onto the moss couch and looked at her blood clone.

“Want me to dispel?”

“Yes. I’ll make a new one before we return for Sakumo’s ceremony. You’ll stay there for the time I’ll be here until Kakashi’s birthday.”

“What will you do boss?”

“Mina will be working on her conditioning and whatever else she has no doubt already planned for her training schedule.” A new voice said from the entrance of the burrow. Raven and blonde both turned to see the deceptively small fox waving seven tails around. The Reynard’s black coat was only blemished by his silver accents. His tail tips, ear tips, socks, and belly were the same silver fur as his mother. Golden eyes sparkled with happiness. “Hello little kit.”

“Riku-sensei.” Minashi and Kitsune sighed at seeing him once more. “Asako-sama chose you again?”

His snout dipped in a nod. “She knows that we work best. So, I will be your Sensei once more. Do you have anything you need to unpack?”

Minashi groaned. “Yes. Nee-san and Nii-san sent food and a shit ton of clothes. Not to mention enough Fuuin supplies to last a few years.”

Riku nodded and hopped up onto the back of the moss couch. “Get to it then. Dispel your clone, unpack and spend today resting up. Mother would like to go over your plans for training tomorrow. Kushina-chan will also be summoned tomorrow for her final test. You are to stand witness as our main summoner. Your clone will be needed for your cover, but once she had returned it may pop again so not to exhaust you.”

“Got it.” Minashi popped her Blood clone with a thought. With a sigh, she laid her head back and filtered through the minimal memories. Thankfully the clone was only a few days old and barely used any chakra.

Ten minute later she was recovered enough to move into her new room and unpack her scrolls. Riku-sensei left his student to settle in, not wanting to get dragged into helping.

Clothes were put away in the dresser and built in closet. Pictures sent along were hung up on her walls. Her desk was stocked with her fuuin supplies. Out in the main room, more jutsu scrolls and theory books were added to the collection already there. Her tools scrolls were then put on the shelves where her other ones were unloaded from ‘kitsune’. Lastly her food was stocked in the pantry shelves and refrigerator.

Minashi checked at the sun’s positioning at the entrance of the burrow opening. Tilting her head, she realized that her clothes took up a good amount of time. She’d already spend three hours unpacking.

Quickly making up lunch, the blonde just relished in the clean and abundant Nature energy around her. After cleaning up, Minashi spent time soaking in the hot springs then spent the evening mapping out a good training schedule to have approved by Asako-sama the following day. When her eyes got tired, the time traveler went to her main bedroom and fell asleep beneath the warm furs. She made note to set up the thick pelt curtains over the entrance soon. Azamuki was starting to change seasons into fall and then the cold winter would be upon them. Minashi was not looking forward to training in the snow again but knew it would do her good like it did the first time.

Waking, the blonde Uzumaki sat up and made a blood clone of Kitsune. It too yawned and stretched as they headed for the kitchen.

“It’s too early for this.” The clone muttered.

“You know Asako-sama’s an early riser.” Minashi yawned even as she and the blood clone worked in unison to make breakfast. The food not only refueling Minashi’s reserves but helping to keep Kitsune’s own supplied for the day.

“Hn.” Kitsune grunted.

“You sound like an Uchiha.” Minashi huffed annoyed.

Kitsune just snorted. “Someone has too. The ones you’ve been associating with are not normal.”

Minashi didn’t comment because her clone was right.

It wasn’t long before the two then worked together to clean up and then return to their separate rooms and change. Kitsune came out in a sleeveless black kimono top with silver accents. She then only wore Shinobi pants and wrappings down to her ankles- her feet bare per habit. No doubt all the storage seals on her arms were fully loaded for Kushina’s upcoming test.

Minashi chose to wear a similar outfit. Shinobi pants with wrappings only down to her ankles, leaving her feet bare of sandals. She wore a mesh armor under an orange tank top. Her wrists and hands were bound in wrappings up to her elbows. Her weapons pouch was strapped to her thigh, but her katana was left on the shelf.

The Raven had her hair braided down her back in one thick line by Minashi. Kitsune then braided her boss’s hair into a similar style. Knowledge of their past training trip making it almost routine to be barefoot, lightly dressed, and hair bound out of the way.

In a swirl Kitsune transported herself and her boss to the main clearing of Azamuki. Together they headed to the massive hall were they both sensed Asako-sama.

‘_Ah, little kit, you remembered.’_ The silver fox spoke without rising from her curled-up form; Red eyes still shut and hidden by silver fur of a tail covering them.

Minashi bowed as did her clone. “How could I forget? Your son beat it into my head.”

A muffled yip of laughter exited the massive Silver fox, yet she still did not rise.

‘_Riku is still the best choice for you I see. Now, I know he has informed you of Kushina’s test today.’_

“Hai.” The two answered in tandem.

‘_Your blood clone will be her opponent.’_ A tail lowered to show one red eye opened to watch Minashi’s reaction.

Kitsune bowed at the waist. “It would be an Honor.”

‘_Do you have no objections my kit?’_

Minashi huffed fondly. “No. You assigned my Blood Clone to the task trusting that she will not go easy on Kushina. This is not to say that your own kits would go easy on her, but Kitsune is the elder of the two summoners by length of time as active summoners. Thus, giving her the right to have the final decision on whether to accept or deny Kushina the right to reactivate her contract with Mount Azamuki.”

Asako gave out a pleased purr. ‘_Knowledgable as always my kit. I will be summoning her right after you tell me how you would like to train. I will give you suggestions of adjustments where I believe you will do better.’_

Minashi bowed deeply. “Thank you Asako-sama, you honor me once more with your input.”

The Vixen just let out a deep huff of air, tails readjusting around her sleeping like form.

Minashi turned to her clone and after a mental order, the Blood clone left in a shunshin to prepare Kushina’s exams grounds.

* * *

It was an hour later after Minashi and Asako had finished discussing her schedule for the next six years, when a messenger fox alerted them to Kushina’s arrival.

Asako hummed and with gentle teeth picked Minashi up by her mesh shirt. Carrying her like the kit she saw the blonde as, the massive fox carried Minashi out to where the duo felt the Uzumaki.

Kitsune had already grabbed the Redhead as soon as she arrived and shunshined them to the training grounds the Uzumaki would be tested on.

Asako gently lowered the blonde down to sit on one of her paws as they watched Kitsune and Kushina stand off in the center of the clearing.

‘_Kushina-kit.’_ Asako called. Kushina turned and gave a deep bow to the Massive silver fox.

“Asako-sama.”

‘_You have been made aware of why you have been summoned here today?’_

Kushina looked up and only glanced at Minashi for a moment before nodding to the Great Fox Sage.

“Hai. Kitsune-sama will be determining if I have passed my training with your kits and show potential as a summoner of the Foxes of Azamuki once more.”

‘_You are aware my kit, that if you do not pass, you will no longer have a contract with my kind.’_

Kushina’s jaw clenched as her eyes flashed with pain. “Hai.” She said behind a tight throat.

Asako hummed again and laid down so her head was beside the paw Minashi was sitting on.

‘_You are also aware that if Kitsune-kit determines that you are worthy to be a summoner once more, that you will get to resign your scroll with us? That you will be allowed to come and go from Azamuki as your please? That you will be required once more to train a pack of your own to battle at your side when summoned? That there will not be a third chance if you break the contract again?’_

“Hai, Dattebane.” Kushina then flushed at her slip.

Asako chuffed amused softly. ‘_Lastly, you are aware that if you pass, you will be forgiven and welcomed once more to your home away from home? That you’ll be allowed to build your own burrow on Azamuki as a member of our pack?’_

Tears filled Kushina’s eyes. She’d never been able to do the latter. “R-really?”

‘_Of course, Kushina-kit.’_

“Thank you Asako-sama.”

_‘Do not thank me yet. You must prove that you have acknowledged your mistakes and have grown stronger since.’_

“HAI!” Kushina exclaimed.

_‘Kitsune-kit, she is all yours.’_

Kitsune bowed deeply. “Thank you, Asako-sama.”

Kushina turned back to Kitsune and got into a ready position. Kitsune mimicking her, but in the Fox Kata form without Sage Chakra fueling it.

‘_Hajime.’_ Asako barked.

* * *

Minashi rested her head onto her clasped hands, eyes sharp on the taijutsu battle before her. Kushina was the embodiment of the Uzumaki whirlpool style. Her hits were strong, quick, and unrelenting. Kitsune though had trained in that style, knew its weaknesses. The Raven used that knowledge to her advantage and blocked the Uzumaki’s hits and diverted them via Fox Kata, getting in plenty of hits on the ‘younger’ woman.

Kushina, instead of getting upset like she once would as a fresh Genin, just grit her teeth and pushed harder and faster. Kitsune didn’t let her gain any ground. Instead, the Raven kicked Kushina away and brought Ninjutsu into play. Kushina only had a moment to summon up her chains to build a barrier before sharp winds slammed into the barrier.

Kitsune appeared with a shunshin behind the redhead kicking her once more, this time Sage chakra was filtered enough to send the Teenager into the woods.

“The hunt is on.” Minashi remarked blandly.

_‘Indeed.’_ Asako purred as they both closed their eyes and focused on the Nature energy around them.

* * *

Kushina cursed as she crawled out the bushes, she’d landed in. Huffing from the exertion the spar had brought on, the redhead didn’t waste a moment. She knew what was starting now. She was the prey in this hunt. But she needed to be a fox, she needed to be cunning and turn the tables to become the hunter instead of the hunted.

Snuffing her chakra down as little as possible came much easier after losing the Kyuubi. Her extra chakra control training also playing a part in refining her normally shaky control. With a determined glare, the Redhead opened up her senses like she was trained to and let her instincts guide her. She would not lose the summons that had been her only friends and family after the loss of her own. Not again. She would prove that she had trained long and hard to earn the right to be their summoner once again.

* * *

The hours passed as Kushina skillfully avoided traps set by Kitsune, evaded the elder Summoner through tricks, and as the day turned to sunset; turned the tables.

‘_She has done well.’_ Asako mused even as Minashi gnawed on some jerky she’d brought.

“She has. I knew she would last a while. Training with your kits just doesn’t go away. She only needed that refresher to boost her confidence.”

‘_Hmm._’ Asako’s ear suddenly twitched and Minashi did as well. ‘_She almost caught your Clone.’_

“I….need to ask her how she set up that trap. I’ve never seen one like that before.” The blonde felt a little jealous that her nee-san hadn’t already taught her that trap that killed her Blood Clone’s Shadow clone.

Asako chuffed amused. ‘_That is her Uzumaki roots shinning through. The Uzumakis were not only known for their Fuuinjutsu little kit. They were also known for their trap making skills. The only nin that ever came close was Uchiha Madara. Yet even that Uchiha could never create the same uniqueness that Uzumaki traps brought to the playing field.’_

Minashi eyed Asako’s twinkling red eyes. “Please tell me that those books were saved. This is the first time I’m hearing of this.”

‘_You will just have to ask your sister. I believe she was trained under Mito-kit in trap making.’_

The Blonde Uzumaki stared daggers into Asako’s head since the Fox Sage had closed her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips.

“You, can be so evil sometimes.”

‘_Well, I did learn from the best.’_ Asako sassed, lips pulling up into a smirk. Kurama’s resounding bark of laughter in Minashi’s head only confirmed who the Silver Fox was speaking about.

The humorous air vanished when Kitsune suddenly reappeared with Kushina bound over her shoulder. The Raven unceremoniously dropped her baggage, the redheaded Uzumaki sending the Raven a withering look. It was better than letting the tears fall. She’d failed.

Kitsune quickly unbound her prey and stood back in attention for Asako-sama.

Kushina was slower to stand, her whole body emitting a defeated air, pain in her pinched features and watery eyes. She’d been so close, but Kitsune had just kept slipping away.

_‘You were captured I see Kushina-kit.’_ Asako hummed.

Kushina just bowed her head, unable to respond in fear her voice would break.

Asako waited for her kit to respond, but when it was obvious she wouldn’t, vermillion eyes turned to Kitsune.

‘_Kitsune-kit? Your evaluation please.’_

Kitsune bowed and straightened once more. “Kushina-hime is a strong Jounin, bordering high Jounin. Her skills in fighting tactics is at her expected level. Her creative use of Ninjutsu shows her studies in her clan jutsus. Since losing Kurama-sama, Kushina has shown higher aptitudes in Chakra control. She was effectively able to avoid me for a while. In doing so, she also found my traps. She then dismantled them and used the supplies and her own on hand supplies to alter the traps to her advantage. The less subtle traps were harder for her to spot, but she was able to swiftly avoid them or use them against me. In the end I was able to hunt her down while she was trying to set up another trap. She was quick to sense me, but not before I set off the trap she was in the middle of dismantling. Kushina was able to avoid most of it, but not while also sparing me. In the end, she was caught.”

Asako blinked, acknowledging the report.

“Kushina-hime needs further training. Her stealth skills are not up to par for a Fox. Her sensing and instincts are still rusty. She is still as cunning as a fox, but most Uzumaki’s are so that is not unexpected.”

‘_You are the Elder Summoner Kitsune-kit. What is your final decision regarding Kushina-kit? Will she be removed from the summoning contract? Or will she be forgiven and welcomed home to finish her training as a true Fox Summoner?’_

Kushina trembled as she held back tears. She felt as if she already knew that she’d failed. Yet, she was set up to fail, she just knew it. Kitsune was so much stronger than she thought. She’d suspected the Ravenette was strong, but she’d never gotten to spar against her. Now she knew why Sakumo-sensei and Hokage-sama saw her as an equal; She was.

“I approve of Kushina-hime’s renewal of Contract.”

Red hair whipped up as wide violet eyes snapped to the Ravenette beside her.

Asako’s lips pulled up into a smile. ‘_So, shall it be done.’_

In a cloud of summoning smoke, a four tailed brown fox appeared. Within two of its tails was a large thick scroll painted red, orange, blue, and gold. An Uzumaki swirl on both ends.

In his other two tails, a much smaller and thinner scroll was safely wrapped in their grasps. On either end was the symbol of the Fox Clan. The scroll itself was wrapped in Gold and blue designs. Minashi’s personal scroll made with the Fox Clan.

“Asako-sama.” The Brown fox bowed.

‘_Mori-kit, Kushina-kit has been accepted fully into the clan once more.’_

“Hai.” The brown fox lowered the large scroll and his tails gently opened it to show where Kushina’s name had previously been smeared. One brown paw laid on the panel and the ink cleared to become blank once more. Green eyes looked up to Kushina’s tear violet. “Kushina-kit, you remember how?”

“H-hai!” Kushina choked and kneeled but paused. “Is it really okay Asako-sama?”

Red eyes softened on the Uzumaki Teen. ‘_Your Senior Summoner has given her approval and blessing. While your contracts are separate, they both follow the rules of Azamuki. I have already given my blessing and conditions for you to become a summoner once more. You completed the tasks given to you. All that was left was proof that you deserved to stay a summoner. You proved that to Kitsune-kit today.’_

“T-thank you!” Kushina bowed to Asako before turning and repeating her thanks to Kitsune.

“You are a powerful Kunoichi. You do have a lot of room to grow, and I expect to see that happen. The Foxes can help you as they helped me. They have been a respected and cherished Summons of the Uzumakis for generations for that same reason. Do not abuse this privilege again.”

Kushina quickly wiped away her tears. “Thank you.” The redhead then bit her thumb and resigned her summons scroll in the beautiful calligraphy that her clan was known for. Finishing it off with her fingerprints, a content sigh then left Asako.

‘_Welcome home Kushina-kit.’_

“Tadaima!” Kushina beamed even as Mori closed the scroll and bound off once more to his secure burrow.

_‘You will need to make time to choose and train with your new pack. You will also need to build your burrow. I know your home village is currently at war, but this must be done as well. Kitsune-kit will inform your Hokage of this so that time can be made available.’_

Kushina’s eyes widened in surprise. She quickly brushed her surprise away knowing that it was probably some political deal the Fox Clan had with Konoha and Kitsune-senpai.

“Okay.” Kushina looked at the fading sunset. “Sakumo-senpai’s ceremony is tomorrow at noon. So, I may not be back for a few days as he gets settled into his position and we receive his orders.”

Asako nodded. ‘_I am aware. Come when you are able but be prepare each time to train until you drop. Only then will you be released to accomplish your other tasks.’_

Kushina grimaced remembering the training she’d already been through. She knew they had been going easy on her. “Hai, Asako-sama.”

‘_Until then kit. I have another kit to tuck into her burrow.’_

“Oi!” Minashi yelped even as she was picked up by her scruff once more.

“See you tomorrow Imouto!” Kushina beamed even though sadness was in her gaze. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to talk with her little sister.

“You’ll see her tomorrow.” Kitsune chuckled as they both could still hear Minashi complaining to Asako as the massive fox walked deeper into the surrounding forests towards the blonde’s burrow.

“Where is she staying?” Kushina suddenly asked. “If I’m to build my own burrow as a home here-“

“I have made accommodations in my own burrow. Minashi will personalize her bedroom as I have done my own. She is still a kit and must have an adult living with her. Until she is of age to make her own, she will stay with me.”

Kushina let out a relieved breath. “Thank Kami. I didn’t even realize that she wouldn’t have an actual house to live in. I had forgotten that the Foxes aren’t like Minato’s toads.”

Kitsune chuckled and placed a hand on Kushina’s shoulders. “She’s in good hands, I promise. My own Sensei has taken over her training. I trust Riku-sensei with my life and hers.”

The Uzumaki gave the Raven a grateful look. “So, home we go?”

“Hai.” Kitsune nodded “But only you. I need to be here to take Minashi back to Konoha.”

Kushina blinked and only saw Kitsune’s smirk before she was sent through space-time back to Konoha instead of reverse summoning. The redhead landed in the Hokage’s office and moaned her declarations to get back at her Senpai for that dirty trick.

* * *

Sakumo looked out to Konoha, the wind blew in the crisp fall air, bringing the scents that he knew as home. Grass, forest, and rich soil. There were so many lives standing down below him, cheers ringing the air after the Sandaime had just formally made the announcement that Sakumo was his successor. The new Yondaime of Konohagakure no Saito; Hatake Sakumo.

Sakumo never dreamed of being the Hokage. All he’s ever wanted was a safe place to raise his family after losing all of his. He lost his wife in childbirth. He lost his siblings to war, his mother before he was born, his stepmothers to war along with their children. All he had left was his pup, Kakashi. The last of his pack. Then… Slate eyes turned to where Kitsune was assisting the Hokage out of his Robes and now helping him into them….this time traveling Rokudaime Hokage showed up.

The Yondaime lowered to a knee to allow Sandaime to remove his hat and place it onto Sakumo’s own head.

Minashi showed up in his life and turned it upside down. She brought life and laughter into his home where it had long passed with his wife. She brought the child out of his son. She saved his best friends from damning their selves in the darkness of loneliness. Gave them hope in a family.

Blue eyes met slate. Those bright Cerulean blue eyes softened with love and so much familial affection, Sakumo felt his chest constrict.

He loved this young woman so much.

This amazing woman made it possible so that he would not abandon his son, his village. She made his future possible. He knew she thought she owed him for saving her life twice, but it was he- Sakumo- that owed her his life and so much more.

She became his second pup, a little sister, a best friend, an equal. He loved her even more.

The Yondaime Hokage turned towards the cheering crowd a proud and determined smile upon his face. He made a promise to his people, his now much larger pack-family that he would protect them, lead them. With the guidance of the Hokage before him, he would lead Konoha through these troubling times and then usher in an Era of peace. They were already part of the way there with strong allies in Suna, Taki, and River. He announced his new council of advisors.

Kitsune, the mysterious Kunoichi that would always have the Hokage’s back and Village’s true best interest at heart.

Senju Orochimaru, the genius student of the Sandaime and a wise young man that would always be brutally honest in his opinions.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, their Sandaime Hokage would be able to bestow his wisdom that was earned through two wars.

Uchiha Kazou, another wise Veteran shinobi and leader of one of Konoha’s founding clans.

The crowd cheered once more as the advisors stood on either side of their new Yondaime. Kitsune to his left, Sarutobi on her left. Orochimaru on Sakumo’s right, Kazou to his right as well. Final remarks were given and Sakumo left in a bit of a daze as he and his advisors were escorted back to the Hokage’s office.

* * *

Hiruzen took a seat on one of the available couches, Kazou joining him and sitting primly, ready to hear from their new Hokage.

Kitsune sat on the back of the couch and leaned halfway out the open window. Orochimaru leaned against the closed window at her back. All of their eyes were on the back of Sakumo who was just standing in front of his new desk. The office had already been cleaned of Hiruzen’s personal items and replaced with the system Sakumo had ordered to be put in.

The desk was still clear of papers….for now.

“Memorizing the view?” Hiruzen teased puffing on his pipe.

“A little.” Sakumo said softly before looking to Kitsune, surprising Kazou a little that he didn’t turn to Sandaime instead. “Is this really happening?”

Kitsune gave a soft smile. “Hai, you earned this.”

“I never dreamed of being the Hokage.”

“No, and that makes you even more qualified. You didn’t dream of this position, but you will do your damnest to be one of the best in history.”

“How can you know?”

“Because you are a fine man.” Kitsune chuckled. “One of Konoha’s best. You will protect the King and guard the Will of Fire with your own burning passion to protect your comrades.”

“You are also not scared to make the difficult decisions.” Orochimaru mused smirking at the man he could recently consider a good friend.

Sakumo huffed amused at the Snake Sannin. “That is true.” Slate eyes looked out the window to see his stone head almost complete on the mountain.

“So, what is your first order Yondaime-dono?” Hiruzen smirked.

Slate eyes moved to Kitsune. “Kitsune, by order of the Hokage you are to reveal what the secret to paperwork is.”

Hiruzen froze as his eyes shot wide and pipe dropped from his hand to clatter to the floor, the clacking loud in the now silent room.

Kitsune just got a cheshire grin on her face. “A wise Hokage you are already being Yondaime-sama.”

Kazou glanced at the spluttering Sandaime which everyone else was ignoring.

Sakumo only raised a patient brow.

“What does my adorable little apprentice spam like there’s no limit to her chakra?” Kitsune asked instead.

Sakumo deadpanned her.

Hiruzen completely zoned out.

Orochimaru grinned at the reactions of the Hokage and his sensei. Kazou blinked surprised when the answer hit him too.

“Shadow Clones?” The Uchiha asked.

Kitsune just chuckled smugly as a dark arura wrapped around the Sarutobi who was glaring at her.

“Get out of here brat, before I sick the Sandaime on you.” Sakumo huffed amused as he _Finally_ took his seat behind the desk. “You have that same apprentice to train no?”

“Yes. I will return tomorrow morning once she is set up with her Fox-sensei for training. There is something with Kushina-hime that I must also discuss with you.”

Sakumo nodded. “Make an appointment on your way out. No doubt I already have many booked, but Asuka-san knows that you are priority.”

Kitsune bowed. “By your leave, _Yondaime-sama_.” She grinned cheekily and dodged the pen he threw at her as she left.

Sakumo huffed. “Cheeky brat.”

Hiruzen finally released his dark aura and only mumbled curses at the Raven while he picked his pipe back up.

Kazou was still reeling a little from the completely relaxed air between the Hokage, Sandaime, and Kitsune-dono.

“Now, where were we?” Sakumo looked to meet his three remaining advisors’ gazes. Orochimaru silently moved to take a seat beside his sensei.

“You gave a very inspiring speech today Hokage-sama.” Kazou nodded his head in a shallow bow.

“Thank you Kazou-dono. I will say this only because you are the only one that will probably struggle with it to start with.” The Uchiha twitched but waited for the Hokage to finish. “We already had our talk about why I chose you to be my advisor. You accepted. Now, I wish to offer something else. I wish us to not only be leader and advisor. I wish us to be friends as well. Orochimaru and Sandaime are already people I consider friends and comrades I can trust with my life. I know your honor as an Uchiha and Clan head does the same already, but I do not want your loyalty out of a sense of duty. I know this cannot be done through a few meetings but that does not stop me from desiring it all the same.”

Kazou was silent for a few moments before nodding. “I will accept the offer. As you said it will take time. I only know Hatake Sakumo the Clan Head and White Fang. I look forward to getting to know Sakumo, my new Yondaime and one day friend.”

Sakumo let out a relieved sigh. “As do I. With that, I have a few opinions on the village workings. I wish to hear your own inputs of things you have spotted. We will then move onto the War and our Allies. When Kitsune returns we will also be discussing a few of her apprentice’s seals that will better communication between squads and between Suna and Konoha.”

The Yondaime flared his chakra and Asuka entered with the scrolls for the Hokage and advisors as previously requested. Blank scrolls were also handed out for note taking.

“Let us begin.” Sakumo announced. Asuka left with a pleased smile on her face. She was looking forward to a Hokage that wouldn’t complain about the paperwork.

* * *

Minashi watched as her Blood Clone double checked her storage seals one last time. “Need anything from Konoha while I’m there, boss?”

Minashi went through her supply list and glanced over at her shelved tools and other supplies.

“A new whetstone? My three-thousand and ten-thousand grits are getting worn out.”

Kitsune nodded. “Anything else?”

“Hunting knives. I don’t think I replaced my last field kit when the blades broke when they were turned into weapons. That’s it.”

“Done.” Kitsune nodded. “I’m talking to Sakumo about Kushina and her Fox training. Jiraiya also has a manuscript ready for us in our free time.”

Minashi grunted but waved her clone to continue to make sure their objectives were all present.

“I’ll also be with Sakumo daily to help him adjusting to being Hokage. I have a taijutsu class to teach at the academy again, at the request of Headmaster Okawa-san. I’ll also be checking in with Tsunade to make sure she hasn’t tried to kill her husbands or guards again. I’m additionally scheduled to train with Team Cheetah and then the Hokage’s guard.”

“Keep Chakra usage to a minimum with the training. You’re skilled enough to do so even against ANBU.”

“Hai, hai~” Kitsune waved her off. “So, I’m good to go boss?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The Raven-haired clone the disappeared into a swirl of chakra, leaving Minashi alone to finish eating while Riku-sensei chortled on the back of the couch.

“It is amusing as always Kit to watch you and your clones interact. Shall we go over your goals for a training regimen this time?”

Minashi grunted as she cleaned up and quickly changed into a simple outfit. Shinobi pants and a black sports bra. Nothing else besides her ankle and wrist bindings. Her clone had already done the Blonde’s hair before it disappeared to Konoha.

“Everything.” Minashi said determined. “I wasn’t a strong enough Hokage the first time. My clone was right, I need to surpass myself, the strength I held as the Rokudaime. It wasn’t enough, so now I need to shoot to be stronger than that.”

“So your goal will be to defeat your Blood Clone?” Riku hummed.

“My Goal is to defeat the Rokudaime Hokage in a no-holds battle.”

Riku’s muzzle lifted in a smirk. “Good. Now, how will you get there?”

“Physical conditioning,” Minashi started listing off by ticking a finger “Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and Bijuu Training.”

“Oh? That is a lot to take on brat.”

“I have six years, a lot more chakra than before and access to shadow clones.”

Riku felt a shutter go down his spine and ruffled his fur as his instincts shirked back in fear at the beast before him. Those Blue eyes had turned from a gentle cerulean to a _Maelstrom_ of cobalt.

“_I will not fail._”

Riku’s tails were puffed out in warning at the stronger predator before him, but years of being this kit’s sensei, had taught him to hide his reactions. His tails were already hidden behind the couch out of the Blonde kit’s sight.

“Then let’s start with your conditioning. Your Human sensei has no doubt gotten a good start on it, but you know our methods.”

Minashi nodded. “I mostly worked on my speed with Orochimaru-sensei. I need to increase my stamina and strength as well. My speed also needs increased. “It’s Low Jounin without Sage Chakra or Kurama’s Chakra. I want it back to Kage speeds by the end of these six years. I won’t physically be able to gain the strength I desire, but I will push my body to the limits that it can take. My stamina will increase with the training on it’s own.”

Riku huffed. “Then you better increase those nifty Gravity seals you have forgotten to reactivate. Go ahead and increase their level as well. We’ll start there and with a fifty-kilometer run through the mountains and forest. You have until sunset.”

Minashi felt her jaw drop. “You sneaky bastard! That’s double the normal!”

“You want to surpass your past?”

Minashi grumbled and activated the seal on her midback. Stretching out on her floor, she allowed her body to adjust to the new weight before starting her run. The blonde let the smile lift her lips when not a minute into her run Riku was running at her side. A part of her mind protest though. The reynard had transformed from his small fox size, to a horse sized fox. Neither were his true size though. He was the Great Fox Sage’s second born sporting seven long earned tails.

Riku was knowing as the Shapeshifting Master of the Fox Clan. Another reason why Minashi and Riku got along so well.

The day passed by quickly for the duo. Between long silences Minashi would explain to her Sensei how she and Asako-sama had separated out her training.

In Ninjutsu, Minashi wanted to hone her Futon and Suiton Jutsus. First would be learning as many as she could and mastering them one by one. She would then Master them down to one handed casting. Also put in this category would be her Rasengan training. Speeding up the jutsu creation and then adding on Futon to make her Rasenshuriken.

In Taijutsu, the blonde wanted to reinforce the Uzumaki whirlpool katas into her body. Along with her Clan style she wanted to relearn the Fox Katas. Minashi in addition wanted to check with Minato to see if the Namikaze had a style to learn. She hoped between the three styles she would be able to incorporate her building Fuuin-taijutsu style.

Like Taijutsu, in Kenjutsu Minashi wanted to properly learn the Uzumaki style. While also working with her sword, the Uzumaki wanted to explore other Bukijutsu since she never had the chance before.

Then there was also her Sage training. While Minashi had done well with the filter giving her a handicap, the blonde wanted it off. She would retrain herself and body to gather, balance, and use the Natural Energy around herself. She wanted to also extend the duration that she could hold it. This didn’t also include that she wanted to remaster gathering chakra between the slight pause between her steps while walking. Or being able to use more than four clones to gather the Energy when she couldn’t herself. She’d never been able to hit that fifth clone. Now she wanted to and even push it to six. The latter more or less a life dream.

Obviously, Minashi also wanted and needed to reacquaint herself with Kurama’s chakra. She won’t be able to do much now. The only thing she could possibly do was meditate and internally work with Kurama on moving their synced chakra through her coils. Any more training would come as her body grew.

Lastly, she would continue to push the boundaries with Fuuinjutsu. With that came her further study into Fuuin-Taijutsu, medical seals, communication seals, space-time seals, barrier seals, storage seals, explosion seals, and so much more. This she would leave to an army of clones since it was the least labor intensive. The rest she would do without clones unless necessary.

Determination burned in Minashi as she finished telling Riku her training regimen. The fox hummed thoughtfully but agreed. Asako-sama had already gave her approval. The Seven-tailed fox memorized her list and put together a schedule that would push the kit’s limits.

By sunset, Minashi and Riku just barely finished the Fifty-kilometers. The Fox grabbed his spot on the moss by the fire pit and awaited the blonde to cook the boar she caught halfway through on a whim. The blonde had then had to carry it the rest of the home at Riku’s order.

While it cooked on a fuuin controlled spit, the Uzumaki bathed and changed. Dressed in a simple sleeping yukata, the blonde and Fox ate together in comfortable silence.

Just as they finished Kitsune reappeared and collapsed onto the couch with a moan of relief.

“Rough day kit?” Riku smirked around his piece of boar rump.

“I never want to be a sensei. Spoiled brats don’t even realize what they are getting into. War is not a fucking game.”

“War hasn’t affected the village yet. Sure, there are some rationing in place, but nothing severe. With our alliance with Taki, River and Suna; there are trade agreements in place as well that protect our supply lines. Konoha is benefiting from Suna’s ores. Suna is benefitting from Konoha’s crops and farms. Let them live in peace a bit longer.” Minashi chided her Blood Clone.

“You go and teach those stuck up Hyuugas then. Same for the Uchihas.”

Minashi raised a brow. “What year did you teach?”

“Second years.”

“Ah, you missed Obito’s class then. They are Fourth years and will be graduating in the spring.” Minashi and her clone then shared looked. “Keep an eye on him and what team he ends up on. With Team 7 broken up temporarily, Kakashi may end up with him. He’s used to Kenji, but Obito from past Kakashi’s stories was a handful.”

Kitsune groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Can I pop?”

Minashi and Riku just huffed in unison, amused. With a thought the Blood clone popped and the remaining Uzumaki groaned at the influx of memories and bodily exhaustion doubling her own.

“Kami damn it. Team Cheetah and the Hokage’s Guard really pushed her. While she didn’t use much chakra, they still were able to get hits in.”

Riku eyed her even as his teeth gnawed on the leg bone of his dinner. Her recovery days would be affected by her Blood Clone’s state when it popped. “I will nheed to hfactour in your phlood clone exshaution as well.”

Minashi shot Riku a firm look. “Do not talk with a bone in your mouth Riku-sensei. That is just rude.”

Riku pulled off the bone and smirked. “You still understood me though.”

The blonde didn’t let up her stern look. “Ma, Fine. I will try not to do it again kit.”

Minashi snorted knowing that that was as good as she was going to get.

* * *

Once bidding her sensei goodnight, the Blonde collapsed into her furs with an exhausted groan. It didn’t even take more than a moment for sleep to claim the chibi Uzumaki.

And so, the cycle repeated. Up, eat, dress, run, home, clean, cook, sleep. Days turned into weeks. Her gravity seal was increased slowly as she got used to the weight. With each increase to the seal, Riku would increase the distance of her run and how quick she had to complete it.

Minashi could feel herself getting stronger, faster, lasting longer. But even her child body had a limit. Riku and Minashi found it and kept going to the distance over and over as the weeks passed. She wouldn’t be allowed to do anything else until she could finish her assigned distance before sunset.

Inbetween the blonde was collecting new furs to use for her second bed. Each time she caught an animal on her run, she had to carry it back. Anything from a few hares to boars and deer. Riku would only supervise the kit on their runs. Before she knew it, a month and a half had passed by.

Minashi looked up at her clone startled at what it just reminded her.

“What?” The blonde blinked.

“It’s Kakashi’s birthday in two days. We leave tomorrow. Do you have an idea for his birthday gift?” Kitsune asked around the deer ribs it had split with it’s original. Riku was working on one of it’s flanks, his paws holding the leg to keep it from moving.

Golden eyes looked to his startled student in amusement. Stripping off another piece, the Reynard watched the show that he’d just got with his dinner too.

“SHIT!” Minashi jumped up, rib swinging in her hand as she flailed. “I forgot to get him a gift!” The panicking blonde looked to her clone. “What is Sakumo getting him?”

“He’s allowed to sign the Wolf/Dog summoning contract and pick out his first pup.”

Minashi paused as a twinkle came into her eyes. “Puppy Pakkun?”

Kitsune chuckled. “Hopefully. I don’t know if we will be allowed to join them when they return to their summoning land.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Riku muttered after swallowing. “The Fox clan and the Canine Clan have no qualms. The only Clan we really don’t get along with are the Feline Clan and the Snake Clan. Both are too arrogant for us.”

“That makes sense.” Minashi mused as she slowly sat back down. “Foxes lean more towards Canines than felines. Plus natural foxes eat snakes.”

Riku just flashed his fangs. “Exactly, now, what will you get the pup?”

Minashi moaned but bit harshly into her ribs, ripping off another piece. “No fucking clue. He was hard to shop for as an adult, he’s even worse to shop for as a child.”

Kitsune snickered at her maker’s dilemma. “Well, as your Hokage's advisor, I’ve already picked out a gift from myself.”

Minashi glared at her clone. “What?” she practically snarled. Riku took another bite, pleased that his show was back on. Masumi would get a kick out of this story.

“I am planning to help him train his pack as soon as he gets them. With having experience training my own from kits, it would be a good gift to work in tandem with his father’s.”

“Cute, a couple’s gift.” Riku teased, his smile only grew when both Kitsune and Minashi gave disgusted looks.

“Dude! He’s like my father!” They exclaimed in unison. Riku just burst out laughing, tails slapping with his amusement.

“Tsk. Frustrating reynard.” Minashi muttered. “Still, did Sakumo okay that?”

Kitsune huffed. “He even offered it to me. Said that he won’t always be able to help Kakashi train them like they’ll need to be. With both us of working at it, he should be able to train pakkun and then add more pups on soon after.”

Minashi nodded. “Good, I would not feel right if we crossed a line with that.”

The Ravenette shrugged but eyed her boss. “So?”

The Blonde groaned. “I don’t know!”

Kitsune then got a wicked smirk. “You could always kiss him.” The Clone swiftly ducked to avoid the wind sharpened rib bone aimed for her face. “Or not.”

Minashi huffed and willed her blush away.

“Well, you have also hunted a lot of pelts.” Riku jerked his head to the current one drying out across the fire from them. “You could set you clones to make something for him tonight while you sleep so it’s ready to go in the morning.”

Kitsune and Minashi stared at the Black fox. “That’s-” The Raven started.

“A really good idea.” the blonde finished.

Riku grunted offended. “I am the second son of the Great Fox Sage you know. Fourth eldest fox of the Fox Clan. And-“

“The Master of Transformation and Shapeshifting.” Minashi and her clone chorused, smirking.

The Reynard growled unamused at their teasing. The females just burst out laughing.

“But seriously Riku, that’s a good idea.” Minashi smiled and let herself fall into her memories and clone memories to see what Kakashi would need made out of good leather. Kitsune doing the same beside her from that day’s memories.

Twin Cerulean eyes suddenly blinked as they both realized it. “His tanto halter.” Clone and Master answered aloud. Kakashi was only wearing the Chuunin standard vest for now. He’d yet to personalize his uniform.

Ten clones suddenly appeared and headed for the storage room where spare supplies from hunts were kept.

“You’re welcome.” Riku smirked as he dug into the second rear leg.

Minashi smiled at him. “Thanks sensei.”

* * *

The following morning Minashi woke with a headache from the blood clone popping the previous night, in addition to it staying up to help the Shadow clones work the leather into Kakashi’s present. Forcing herself up, Minashi showered and started breakfast before calling up another Blood clone. It stretched and yawned.

“We finally get a break.”

“Just get ready.” Minashi grouched and went to her second bedroom to pack a small bag and get dressed. Dressed in a dark orange battle dress with black and red accents, the Uzumaki pulled on shinobi pants and didn’t even bother with her hair. By the time she was out, Kitsune was dressed and making sure breakfast was ready.

Minashi eyed the blue tank top and black Haori draping over it. Kitsune too was then only dressed in shinobi pants. Her main difference was her hair was pulled back in three French plaits then twisted up in a bun with two Silver kanzashi sticks holding it in place. Although it was the two silver bells in it that twisted something in Minashi.

“Eat and then we need to head out boss.” Kitsune’s voice dragged the Original from her memories.

The blonde sat down quietly and devoured the food set before her. It was heavy with protein, but still had fruits, vegetables, and grains in a good balance for her routine.

Once both were done and dishes cleaned, Minashi grabbed the wrapped gift and soon disappeared in a swirl of chakra with her Blood Clone.

They arrived at the gates a moment later.

“Kitsune-sama!”

“Minashi-chan!”

Hiroki and Isao cheered from the guard house.

“You two are here early.” Hiroki smiled as Isao pulled his feet off the counter to join his partner on his feet.

“Kami why?” Isao groaned, but the smile ruined the affect.

“Habit.” Minashi shrugged.

“I figured Minashi-chan would enjoy three full days of her break from training.” Kitsune nodded to the guards in a polite greeting.

“True.” Isao chuckled even as his partner signed them in for the records. “How’s that going Chibi-chan?”

Minashi let out a long groan, sending both guards into peals of laughter.

“That good?” Hiroki snickered.

“Riku-sensei is tough, but I can already feel myself getting stronger. We’ve only really been working on my conditioning for now.”

“Good. You are still too young to be forcing more training. Plus, how can you improve your taijutsu if your body is too weak?” the Ravenette mused.

“I know.” The Chibi Uzumaki huffed.

“Well, we can’t dawdle here all morning. See you punks later.” Kitsune waved to the guards before dragging her original into a shunshin towards main Konoha.

“Ten bucks she pranks a clan while she’s here.” Isao smirked at his partner.

“Twenty she pranks the new Hokage.” Hiroki challenged back.

“Deal.” The two shook on it and sat back to wait for the chaos to ensue.


	51. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Fluffy Feels: Sakumo and Kashi bonding  
Kitsune is a little shit
> 
> A peak into the New Hokage and Advisors reign
> 
> Kakashi's 6th Birthday  
Clan family trees  
Kitsune is still an evil little shit  
Hilarity ensues.  
Seriously....Kitsune is getting too much fun torturing her original.  
Kakashi...the little shit?....Poor Minashi and Sakumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Things:
> 
> 1) 12,000+ words... WTH?! my Beta is gonna kill me for that. Future me is going to kill me for that when i have to review the edits.
> 
> 2) CHAPTER 50!!!!! and breaking 300,000 words total!!!
> 
> I swear i tried to end the Chibis here and time skip into preteens, but....shit happened and there are a few more things i want to touch on before we go time skipping. So hold on lovelies, we're almost there.

Chapter 50

* * *

“What do you think Kakashi?” Sakumo asked the boy again even as he could already see the pout forming on his lips, his mask down since it was just them.

“I don’t want to.”

Sakumo’s lips twitched in mild amusement. Kakashi had practically thrown himself in training, falling back in his sullen habit before the ball of sunshine crashed into their lives. He hoped offering a change of scenery would spark….something….in his boy. Well, he got a pouting pup.

“Why not?” The elder Hatake asked.

“This is our home. Why do we have to move? This is also Minashi’s home. She won’t know where to return if we just suddenly move.”

“Kakashi, Minashi knows where the Hokage Mansion is, everyone does. On another note, we do not _Need_ to move, but it has been recommended and encouraged by the previous hokage, my advisors, the Jounin commander, and even my own guard.”

“But you are Hokage. They can’t tell you what to do.”

“I never said that they are. I said that they have recommended-”

“I still don’t want to!” Kakashi said louder, and Sakumo suddenly saw Kakashi’s eyes getting watery. “The Mansion doesn’t smell like home! It doesn’t smell like Minashi, you, or mom!”

Sakumo jolted and looked at his son. “What?” he whispered pale. “Where did you scent-”

“When you were on your long mission.” Kakashi sniffed and an arm came up to wipe at his eyes. Sakumo couldn’t stand seeing his pup in pain, so large arms reached down and pulled his tiny pup into his chest.

“I-I went into your room looking for a shirt to sleep with at Orochimaru-sensei’s home.”

The Yondaime sighed, knowing where this was going.

“I got curious when I saw the closet with seals. Mina has been teaching Kenji and I to dismantle seals. It wasn’t hard. I had her replace them, I swear!” Kakashi suddenly looked up at his dad, but found only a sad smile and loving eyes.

“What happened next pup?”

Kakashi sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears. “I found mom’s closet.”

“You did.”

“She smelled really good.” Kakashi’s eyes started tearing up. “I remembered it.” A finger tapped his bare nose.

“Because you have the strongest nose in Konoha.” Sakumo said soft, but proudly.

“Minashi pulled out one of her scarves and stitched in a seal…I only took it. Everything else is still there. But the scarf is mine, it smells like her even though I sleep with it.”

Sakumo internally put a pin in the idea to request an A-rank from either Minashi or Kitsune to do that to all of Kaede’s things.

“but with her scent stronger in my memory, I can still smell her here. It’s faint, but it’s in the walls. We can’t moved tou-san. Please.”

Sakumo sighed and proceeded to hug Kakashi back. “I only wanted your opinion on the option pup. We aren’t going to move. My guards will just have to deal with making the appropriate plans and help me secure the compound to be up to Hokage Family Safety Standards.”

Kakashi snorted. “That’s not a real thing.”

“Nope, its more technical in their training books.” Sakumo grinned and tickled Kakashi’s side. The pup let out snickers and finally gave up to giggle. “You are just a pup though and shouldn’t be reading those books yet.”

“I’m a chuunin!” Kakashi laughed.

“And I’m so proud, but stay a pup a little longer.” The Older wolf gazed at his pup with worried eyes. “I know you are a strong shinobi, and I know I will have to send you out on more and more dangerous missions, but you are my son first, my shinobi second. Never forget that.”

“Hai Tou-san.”

“You two are adorable.” Kakashi yelped scrambling to pull his mask back up and Sakumo looked up to find Kitsune smirking at them. There clinging to her back like a monkey was a foxily grinning Minashi. The Hokage just gave her a dry look.

“You slipped past my guards.”

“I am training them. They failed.”

Chakra flickered from different parts of the house with annoyance. Kitsune just smirked.

“By the way, I found a hole in their security.” The Raven chuckled.

“Noted.” Sakumo deadpanned her before looking at Minashi who was still staring at Kakashi that was practically glowing red in his lap.

“You look like a girl Kashi!” She giggled.

“I do not!” He barked still red.

“You are very cute.” Kitsune agreed. “I should have taken pictures and sold them to your father’s fangirls. They could have given them to their children to build up the next generation of fangirls.” She smirked slyly at the Hatake duo. Kitsune and Minashi were immensely pleased to watch as _Both_ Hatake men paled at that.

“You….evil woman.” Sakumo choked.

“Please don’t Kitsune-sama. I avoided the few in the academy by skipping years. Please don’t let the civilians go crazy. I’ll never be able to take in-village missions with them following me.”

“Kurama said that your Asako-sama side is showing.” Minashi deadpanned her clone.

Kitsune just grinned. “Well, I am the Fox Sage.”

Minashi blinked before hopping off her clone and pulling Kakashi away from Sakumo. The boy was pouting so deep Minashi could see it through the mask. The blonde giggled and pulled Kakashi into a hug.

“Tadaima.”

Kakashi slowly returned her hug with a put-out sigh. “Okaeri.”

“Did you already do morning training?” The blonde asked when the pup ended their hug.

“I told Kakashi that he had the next three days off.” Sakumo smirked. “This way you two can have as much time together.”

“Sweet!” Minashi beamed and grabbed kakashi’s hand. “Saki-chan, watch his present for me.” The blonde tossed the small grey present to the Hokage before pulling Kakashi out the back door. “Ja ne!” echoed just before the door slammed behind the two pups.

“Kitsune.” Sakumo greeted properly even as he chuckled amused at the pups.

“I can make clones to go through the clothes to add more seals. It’s pretty simple preservation seal.”

“If you would.”

“Need me to work with your guard to secure the compound to their standards?”

“That would be helpful.” Sakumo felt one rock of stress lifted from his shoulders.

“Do you have a guard for Kakashi yet?”

Sakumo winced. “I tried to introduce them and he gave me a flat ‘no’ before storming out of my office.”

Kitsune rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. “He’s a chuunin.”

“He’s six.”

“Strike a deal with him.”

Sakumo sat up at the table. “I’m listening.”

“You are getting him his first pup for his birthday?”

“Yes, he’s earned it.”

“Bribe him with additions to his pack. He allows you to assign a guard for within Konoha walls and he gets a new pup.” Kitsune shrugged. “This can be for any of the other trouble being the Hokage’s son will bring into his life. It won’t solve the problem, but it will give him something to do.”

“Bribery will wear off Kitsune.”

The Ravenette just shrugged. “Then he’ll be old enough by then to suck it up and deal with it.”

Sakumo shook his head at her. “We’ll see how long this plan works. He’s a smart pup, he’ll know exactly what I’m doing.”

“Pups and training times with you.” Kitsune suggested. “This will be difficult times for you two, just ask Sandaime who barely knows his youngest son. However, you two will survive it as long as you work to keep your bond strong.”

Sakumo smiled at Kitsune fondly. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for Sakumo. Being your personal advisor is not only protecting Konoha, but protecting you. Your happiness. My job is not only to make your job as hokage easier, but to help your duty as Hokage to not be so heavy. I couldn’t help much with Hiruzen, but you I can help much more since I’m here from the beginning.”

The Yondaime chuckled and stood up. “Then shall we head to my office? There is probably a stack of papers myself and my clone need to work on. There is an important birthday I can’t miss tomorrow.”

Kitsune nodded and took his offered arm. The ANBU disappeared, sprinting for the Hokage tower, already knowing what the Raven would do. Sakumo and Kitsune smirked before disappearing in a swirl.

A split second later they were in Sakumo’s office. The Hokage took his seat and Kitsune took hers, reclined in the windowsill.

The disappointed flares from the ANBU guard arrived three minutes later. A month ago, when she started teleporting the Hokage everywhere, they took five minutes or more to get to them depending on the distance.

“Not bad.” Kitsune said for the shinobi hiding in the shadows. “You all are getting quicker.”

“What was their time?” Orochimaru asked walking in with his nose in a scroll.

“Three minutes on the dot once they departed.”

“You left first or did they?” He asked absently grabbing a seat on the couch.

“They did once I said out destination.”

“Hmm.” The pale man then pulled out a smaller notebook and make the note. He glanced at the previous ones. “An improvement of ten seconds with a head start. They are still at five minutes at following you when you don’t give a destination.”

“Not everyone is a sensor at your strengths.” Kazou stated entering with Hiruzen smirking at his side.

“Be nice to the Hokage’s Guard Orochimaru, they’ve never been tested like this before.” Hiruzen chuckled grabbing a seat on one side of his student, Kazou taking the other. Kitsune stayed in her spot in the window as this had become their new normal at Sakumo’s request. Just relaxing and ignoring all formal air unless there was VIPs present.

“Alright, what have we found?” Sakumo asked looking through their previous notes.

“I have finished making arrangement with Fugaku to give me reports on civilian complaints. He had assigned the Complaints department to sort through them and find patterns, common complaints, and suggested resolutions. Complaints that go above the Police Force’s paygrade have been sorted into their own files to be reviewed by the civilian council. They will reach your desk only if the council cannot come to a solution that will benefit both the civilians and the village.” Kazou reported and crossed off the task from his notes.

“I still want you keeping an eye on the civilian council. I do not want them thinking that just because I’ve shoved all their work back onto them, that I’m not watching them. I do not want them trying to gain hold of parts of Konoha that they have no business meddling in. We also do not need a Danzo popping up and trying to take over my civilians.” Sakumo paused and looked at Hiruzen. “Apologies for any offense.”

“None taken. My teammate was already long gone, and a monster wore his face. I too do not want to see another man greedy for power to sit on any of the council seats.”

The Hokage nodded and looked at Orochimaru. “What is your assessment of the academy?”

“Our current standards are producing low numbers, but the quality that it is passing their Genin exams remains high.”

“Your recommendations for when this blessed war ends, and we can raise the entry level to my desired age?”

“Don’t change anything.” Orochimaru looked up from his notes. “The system is good. Why change what isn’t broken?”

Sakumo smirked. “Good.”

“I do have a recommendation though.” Orochimaru flipped a page. “I noticed that before the war started that all of the Chuunin teachers were just that. Chuunins that tried and failed Jounin exams, or Adult Chuunins that had no desire to go up in ranks. They have turned into paper-pusher Chuunins. Currently those teachers have been made to get back into physical shape for the war. My concern is for when the war ends. Will more Chuunins become stagnant as teachers?”

“That is a good point.” Hiruzen frowned. “How many teachers have we lost since the war started?”

“At least ten.” Orochimaru hummed skimming his notes. “It’s obvious they were not prepared to become true active shinobi again.”

“Who are the teachers now?” Kazou frowned concerned.

“Shinobi on rotation home.” The Sannin reported. “Shinobi and Kunoichi sent home for recovery from serious injuries.”

“The kids are getting better instruction with the Active shinobi.” Kitsune drawled from the window. “I should know. I put in my own stint there recently. I about smacked a few clan children who thought war was a game. So, I beat the shit out of them in taijutsu practice. No one was laughing at the end of my lesson and impromptu lecture.”

Kazou blinked and turned to her. “Ah, so you were the reason for the civilian complaints about their precious babies coming home abused.”

“None from the Clan Parents?” She raised a challenging brow.

Kazou smirked. “As soon as the children mentioned who beat some sense into them, there wasn’t a complaint. At least that is true for the Uchiha side. I personally got to witness a mother pamper her son before he mentioned your name. She went quiet before telling him he deserved it then.”

Eyebrows rose from the collective group. “Why?” Kitsune frowned confused.

Kazou stared at her before his jaw dropped when he realized she was serious.

“Kitsune-sama, you saved my clan from a madman. Your seals protected my eldest in Iwa. You put my future son-in-law in his place without humiliated him. He has matured since then and shaping up to be a fine shinobi. You are very respected by my clan. You also do not discriminate or favor one clan over another. All the clans respect you.”

Kitsune felt a blush heat her cheeks. “Oh.”

“Not to mention my grandson idolizes you.”

The Ravenette tilted her head. “I thought he was Orochimaru’s fanboy?”

Orochimaru choked and looked at the Kunoichi incredulously. “W-what?” he spluttered.

Sakumo chuckled. “Kakashi and Kenji both idolize you Kitsune.” She snapped her gaze to the Hokage. “Both pups still think Orochimaru is ‘cool’ with his ability to invent new jutsu, but they have also been his students. The idolization dims when fans see their idol’s quirks.”

“Like his lack of tact?” Kitsune teased good naturedly.

“The Hokage apricates my lack of tact. I can call him an idiot without being charged with insubordination.” The pale Senju smirked back. Kitsune threw a kunai at the man, he just brought up his own to deflect. Hiruzen, sitting between them didn’t even flinch as the kunai clashed before his face. One landing in the floor between his feet, the other landing in the ceiling.

Sakumo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Children, behave.”

“Haaaiii~” Kitsune sang out childishly.

“She started it.” Orochimaru sniffed even as his lips twitched with a smile at the glare Kitsune shot him.

“Can we really trust Konoha in these children’s hands?” Kazou sighed to Hiruzen. The latter just kept a peaceful smile on his lips as he continued to smoke his pipe.

“It’s not my problem, _I’m_ retired.”

“You are still an Elder.” Kazou grunted jealous.

“Who’s only duty is to help here and there, train my sons, train my future daughter-in-law, and train a few of Orochimaru’s students here and there. I’ve also already submitted mine and Biwako’s leave of absence for a long overdue vacation. Rasa said that Suna’s capital would be a pleasant vacation spot this winter. Not too hot, not too cold. It sits along a small bay that goes inland and creates an oasis for the area.”

Kitsune chuckled at the Sandaime. “You better stop bragging old monkey. Your old guard are going to get even more jealous of your new guard.”

Hiruzen opened an eye to meet twinkling blue eyes. His own brown eyes twinkling in mirth in return. “It is not my fault they chose to watch over their new Hokage instead of look after little old me.”

“You’ve finally admitted your old sensei?” Orochimaru mused even as he made notes on a scroll.

Hiruzen absently tried to swat his head, but the Sannin ducked. He couldn’t avoid it when fingers were jabbed into his ribs instead. Orochimaru only grimace momentarily, triumphant still in his smiling eyes.

“Aren’t we supposed to be working?” Kazou sighed to his Hokage.

“Anything else on the Academy Orochimaru?”

“Just my recommendation to find a new system for the teachers when the war ends.”

“What about monthly rotations through the Jounin ranks?” Kitsune offered. “Those on medical leave, those you need to punish, those that are trying to sneak away with just B-ranks, those avoiding taking Genin Teams.” The innocent smile on the vixen’s face was in complete clash of the sadistic glee in her twinkling blue eyes.

Sakumo just deadpanned her. “How did you get out of taking this hat again? You have the sadism to be a Hokage. Why did I get stuck with this hat?”

“Because I’m useful elsewhere and…” The grin turned foxy “I’m just that good.”

Sakumo threw a kunai at her. It was deflected once again. The trio on the couch ducked in unison when the deflected kunai flew over their heads. Kitsune just twirled her kunai on her finger grin still in place.

“Hiruzen.” The Hokage grunted frustrated with his personal advisor. “How did your meeting with the Daimyo go?”

“He reminded me that you cannot avoid him forever.” The Sarutobi chuckled sending clouds of smoke into the air once more.

“Tactical evasion. I hate formalities. The Daimyo is all about them and restricting Kimonos. I will avoid him until his son takes his place. Masato is more relaxed than his father and also influenced less by others’ opinions.”

“Hmm. Noted.”

“What about the Orphan Program?”

“As suggested by Kitsune the funds collected from Danzo, Koharu, and Homura’s estates were put into the new Orphan Fund. Four of the new orphanages have had updates and additions added to them. Caretakers have been given proper supplies and pay raises. Additional workers have also been screened with more for when the other buildings are ready. An office in the Tower has been created for the program with both retired shinobi and civilians working it. They are available for Orphans that have aged out and need help getting settled. Caretakers have also been trained where to direct the Orphans before officially releasing them. The Daimyo has also donated a hefty sum to the Orphan Program once he was told that it would create workers and shinobi instead of leaving children homeless.”

“How will it be funded when that money gets low?” Kazou asked concerned.

Kitsune snorted and mumbled beneath her breath. “The shinobi betting pool.”

Orochimaru’s lips twitch hearing her. Hiruzen ignored her pointedly. Sakumo shot her a look.

“That’s actually a good resource.” Sakumo nodded and made note.

“Its where part of the funding came from to begin with.” Hiruzen rolled his eyes. “It is not a reliable source of income for the Orphanages though.”

“What about a deduction from shinobi pay?” Kazou offered.

Sakumo shook his head “The collective shinobi would not agree, many coming from clans already have clan fees to pay.”

“There are always donations boxes. Currently there are only a few of them in the Shinobi buildings. We could branch out and post one at each gate so even funds could be collected from travelling merchants. Also asking businesses to put them in their buildings would at least build awareness.” Orochimaru frowned thoughtful. “Especially those that are frequented by the richer civilians and veteran shinobi. They have the money to spare, to donate.”

“It’s not a solution, but it will still be good to have those put into place. The war is only beginning, the orphan count will be rising whether we like it or not. It’s another reason why I want those other buildings finished and expanded. If there is room in the budget look to see about building another one.” The Yondaime decided and the group took their notes.

“Kitsune?”

“Our alliance with Suna is still strong. I will be heading to Suna in a few days with a group of our ANBU to do a joint training session by the southernmost land of River Country. The Kawakage has already given his blessing for our training to happen on the beaches there. Shinobi of River will also be joining us for the training. Their numbers are few, but they are sending their elite.”

“Your personal guard is coming along nicely. Sandaime’s new ANBU guard still needs tweaking, but I’ll get them in shape. I worked with the Barrier Corps the past three weeks on looking into getting Konoha’s Village seals updated. I’ve only been able to do diagnostic checks on them right now instead of improving upon them. The next time Kushina is in village I need to speak with her. Mito-sama was fucking brilliant. Even with all my studies in Seals there are parts of the village barrier that even I haven’t seen before.”

“So before you fuck something up or blow something up, you need her notes.” Orochimaru smirked smugly. Kitsune didn’t hesitate sending two kunai at him this time. He deflected both easily. One landing between Kazou’s feet, and just barely missing an ANBU in the corner.

Sloth just sighed and tossed it back to its owner. This was sadly becoming regular in their weekly meetings.

It took another two hours before the Advisors and Hokage finished going through their meeting tasks assigned from the previous meeting. Kazou had objectives for keeping the Civilian council under control. He was also in charge of being a voice for the Shinobi Council so full meetings did not have to be called since not all Clan heads were present in village anymore.

Orochimaru touched on the progress in the research and development department and the spies currently locked in T&I. He also included his suggestions to increase the efficiency of the Cryptology Department.

Hiruzen talked about his trips to River and Taki and meeting their Kages. Trade alliances were confirmed or adjusted for the upcoming winter months.

Finally, Sakumo shooed them away to get to work. Once free Asuka entered with the waiting stacks of forms and scrolls for the Hokage.

The Yondaime made one hand sign and a second Hokage appeared. Asuka set the non-urgent stack before the clone, and the urgent stack before the original Hokage.

“Requests for Lunch Hokage-sama?”

“The ability to make a third clone without the information overload giving me a migraine?” Sakumo muttered dryly even as he read a classified request for a Black scroll level mission. Sakumo set it in the drawer specifically designed to hold them until he could give them proper attention.

“You could make the clone and I’ll have a medic on stand by for the end of the day?” The Yamanaka offered.

Sakumo lowered the S-rank mission request he was reading next, to smile thankful at his amazing secretary.

“I appreciate the thought, but all our medics are busy treating the injured or studying Tsunade’s medic-nin program. The rest are already deployed to the fronts.”

Asuka blinked unperturbed. “Lunch Hokage-sama?”

“Nothing heavy, but still filling.”

“Hai!” She bowed and left for her desk to continue her own growing stack of work.

* * *

Minashi held a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. Kakashi twitched even as his hands remained steady, only his eyes moving from the mask in his hand to the copy of the seal beside him.

“Shh.” Kenji hissed at her. Sharingan eyes glanced at the Chibi blonde. “We’ll get caught if you keep laughing before we finish.”

“Okay, okay.” Minashi whispered and locked up her laughter to paint the seal with ink that would dry clear. Kenji nodded and his own eyes copied the seal while his hand painted it onto the inside of the mask he wore.

“You’ll have to tell us later how you got a single seal to adapt so versatility.” Kakashi mumbled.

“Hi~mi~tsu~” The Uzumaki beamed. In all honesty, couldn’t tell them that she knew because she knew how the masks were made. She just fitted her seal to work with the ones already in place. It was a secret that was known only by the official Mask makers and the Hokage.

“How many do we have left?” Kenji muttered starting on another mask.

“Too many.” Kakashi grunted.

“Many are already out on missions, so it’s less than it could be.” The blonde mused even as her clones took the finished masked and started replacing them in the empty rooms or back with their sleeping owners.

The Trio continued their work throughout the rest of the day as spying clones found opportunities to swipe the masks they missed in the morning.

By sunset the clones reported that all of the masks possible had been hit. Nodding, Minashi packed up her special ink and grinned at her teammates.

Kenji smiled back. Kakashi just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at them.

“Tou-san will scold you.”

Minashi snorted, “They will only be active in village. All of my prank seals are like that. It’s what makes me Konoha’s number one prankster.”

“Oh Reeaally?” The trio of Genin jumped and looked to the person standing in the doorway.

“You were supposed to be keeping a look out Mina!” Kakashi hissed.

“It was her Idea!” Kenji pointed to the Chibi blonde.

“Where did you come from?!” Minashi pouted at the Kunoichi standing in the doorway of Kenji’s bedroom.

“I live here.” Mikoto smirked. “Now, what is your offer to keep my silence little Uzumaki?”

Minashi’s face blanked as she realized the Kunoichi she pissed off by turning her hair pink would just as easily turn her in to the masses for her pranks.

“What do you want?” She narrowed blue eyes on the Uchiha Princess.

“Your Master to attend dinner with my father, brother and I. The Uchiha have not been able to properly thank her for saving the Uchiha from a madman hell bent on eliminating us.”

“Oh.” Minashi blinked and shrugged. “Sure. Just get Saki-chan to bully her into a meeting. If he makes it an order, she’ll have to obey. It’s how he got the secret of paperwork from her.”

Mikoto’s dark eyes twinkled with mirth. “Done. Please warn me the next time before you prank my Clan. I’d like to get pictures next time before they cover it with genjutsus again.”

“Deal!”

Nodding Mikoto left the three Chuunin to themselves once more.

“Did we seriously just get away with being caught setting up a prank?” Kenji whispered in awe.

“Mina is like that. Her luck is crazy good.”

The boys shared looks before shrugging, silently agreeing that Uzumaki’s were a lot of different crazy, but smart enough now to not say it out loud. Saying farewells, Minashi and Kakashi left for the Hatake Compound a short time later.

Sakumo greeted them there with Kitsune nowhere in sight.

“Kitsune-san?” Minashi asked the elder Hatake.

“She said something about running an errand. You wouldn’t perhaps know anything about that errand would you Minashi?” Slate eyes bore holes into the Blonde Uzumaki.

Minashi just smiled innocently. “Not a clue.”

“Uh-huh.” Sakumo deadpanned, not believing her for a second. “Dinner and bed, you two. We have a big day tomorrow and I’ve cleared my day unless its urgent war related.”

“Really?” Kakashi beamed.

“Yes, really.” Sakumo laughed ruffling Kakashi’s spikey locks. “Go clean up, you two smell like mischief and ink.”

Kakashi paled, but Minashi just kept her innocent smile before dragging the pup away to their rooms.

* * *

Sakumo woke to the flickering chakra of his ANBU guard posted outside and the sounds of muffled snickers. Deciding to feign ignorance, the Hatake listened as he tracked the silent feet down the hall. Slowly a shoji door was opened, avoiding the normal scraping noise. Plugging own sensitive ears, he sent an apology to his pup.

“WAKE UP KASHI!” Minashi shouted, practically shaking the house.

“AHAAAAAAAA! What the….Miinaaaa~” His pup whined. “It’s too early! The sun hasn’t even risen!”

“But it’s your BIRTHDAY KASHI!” Minashi screamed again.

Sakumo couldn’t help his snort of amusement, the hidden ANBU chakra even flickering with mirth.

“Miiiinaaaaa~” Kakashi moaned before it dissolved into grunts and groan. “Get off! Stop hopping on my back!”

“Not until you get up lazy bum!”

“OFF!” Kakashi snarled, but Minashi just broke into peals of squeals and laughter, Kakashi soon joining in the fun.

“You going to break them up any time soon?”

“What the FUCK?!” Sakumo flailed, startled and fell out of his bed, heart pounding and eyes wide on the smirking Raven sitting in the recliner in the corner.

Two ANBU flashed into his room before seeing who it was and muttering curses. Kitsune just waved her fingers at them cheekily, before they disappeared back outside.

Sakumo groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Why are you doing this? You weren’t doing this earlier in the month.”

“That is because you hadn’t decided to stay at the Hatake Compound instead of the secured Hokage Mansion. So, the ANBU need to know where the holes are now that I’ve really started their training.”

“You are an evil, evil woman.” He grumbled standing and tossing his sheets back onto the bed.

“You love me anyways.”

“That’s debatable.” He grouched. “You are just lucky that I’m not Jiraiya and sleep in the nude.”

Kitsune’s face twisted. “I do not need that image.”

Sakumo smirked, pleased and headed for the bathroom. “I take it your errand went well?”

“Of course.”

“Then you might want to take a shower in the guest room before an Inuzuka catches your scent.”

Kitsune’s muffled curse was music to his ears.

* * *

Half and hour later, Sakumo found himself suppressing a yawn as he worked on making Kakashi’s favorite strawberry pancakes. The pups were setting up decorations in the main room while Kitsune and two of her Shadow clones worked to prepare the lunch foods.

“When are you taking him?” She asked softly.

“After breakfast. If you and Minashi could make sure everything is ready by noon, we’ll be back by then.”

“Who’s on Cake duty?”

“Hizashi.”

All three Kitsune clones paused to drill holes into Sakumo’s smirking face.

“Surprisingly the boy has a hidden talent for baking. He once did an undercover mission as an apprentice pastry chef for one of our missions. He impressed the Daimyo of Kumo.”

“You took a Hyuuga to Kumo?” The Blood Clone deadpanned while the Shadow Clones went back to work.

“Contacts.” Sakumo shrugged.

“Minashi and I have the decorates and finger foods handled.”

“Kushina and Mikoto are bringing main dishes. Jiraiya and Orochimaru are supplying the Alcohol.”

“How many clan heads will be in attendance?”

“Shikaro is in Suna still. His wife is in charge of the clan while he is away. Honami will be bringing Shikaku, Ensui, Eiko, and Shikari. The latter three’s parents will also be in attendance to keep the twins undercontrol. They are also supervising Oshin’s attendance since his parents are away.”

“There’s… a set of twin Nara’s running around here?” Kitsune raised a surprised brow.

“Hai. Shikamae is Shikaro’s younger brother. He married civilian Motoki and had fraternal twins Ensui and Eiko. Their youngest is Shikari.”

“Ah, got it.”

“Inojiro should be able to attend so that will be his crew. Mai, who you’ve met I heard at the wedding, Inoichi, Inoke, Himeri and Inomi. Sumiko, is busy as a reactivated ANBU. Inoshi is busy in ANBU. Asuka will also be dropping by.”

“Inoshi is…”

“Inojiro’s youngest brother, married to Himeri, father to Inomi. Inoke’s children are also busy as ANBU and a medic and can’t attend.”

“Hm, splendid, more names to confuse myself with.”

Sakumo snorted but continued to finish cooking while he thought of the guest list.

“Chouhei should also be able to attend. He will be bringing his heir Chouza and Hideki. His wife and two daughters will not be able to attend because someone has to keep their restaurants running.”

“Next Clan.” Kitsune prompted smirking. Sakumo just rolled his eyes but continued.

“Kambi will be in attendance with Tsume her heir, and Koto. Shirou will also have his heir Shibi and Suzume.”

“Significant others?” Kitsune asked curiously.

“Kambi scared hers off. Shirou’s passed from illness.”

“Hm.” Kitsune kept silent at the slightly awkward air.

“To my surprise the Hyuuga have accepted their invitation and are coming.”

“Really? Who?”

“Hitoshi and his wife Sumire. Both their sons, Haishi and obviously Hizashi-”

“There’s the twins again.” Sakumo ignored Kitsune’s mutterings as she moved her completed dishes into the fridge to keep.

“Who are also bringing their fiancés, Hitomi and Hiromi…” Sakumo smirked when Kitsune paused and her eyes snapped to him. “Twins.”

“Twins are marrying another set of twins?” She clarified.

Sakumo nodded.

“That will make their children practically siblings instead of cousins.” ‘_No wonder Hinata called Neji nii-san.’_ She muttered to her original and partner.

‘_That makes sense. It wasn’t a publicly known thing since Hinata’s mother died in childbirth and no one ever saw Neji’s mother. We’ll have to sort through his and Haishi’s memories later to see what happened to her.’_

“Next.” Kitsune grunted over Sakumo’s snickering.

“Kazou will be in attendance. His wife Yuemi will be attending with his heir Mikoto and her fiancé Fugaku. Kagami will also be in attendance with his wife Ema and their son of course Kenji. Kazou will also be bringing his great nephew Obito.”

Kitsune paused once more while setting the table for the pups. “Wait….what? What am I missing in that family tree? Kagami is obviously older than Mikoto.”

Sakumo grunted. “Kagami is from Kazou’s first wife. She passed away from illness and Yuemi became the next wife and had Mikoto. The Clan elders later outvoted Kazou concerning Kagami’s marriage. Kagami was to dissolve his elopement with Ema or be revoked of his status as heir. Kagami is not the standard Uchiha and defied the elders. So, he lost his title but is living a happy life with his wife and son. Obito…”Sakumo frowned. “Kazou is very hushed bout his Nephew, but there was a rumor that Sojuro also went against the clan and married outside it.” Slate met Cerulean. “Rumor was that Sojuro eloped with a Senju.”

The plate dropped from Kitsune’s hands as shocked blue eyes snapped to Sakumo. The pieces clicking in the time traveler’s head. The shattering of the plate startled the pups and ANBU. Sakumo jumped and looked at her wide eyed.

“Kitsune-”

“Everyone but the Hokage, OUT!” Kitsune practically shouted. Minashi dragged Kakashi away, but snapped open the connection to her Blood clone to listen in.

The ANBU lept away and back outside. Kitsune activated her strongest barrier and the Hokage looked at her startled.

“Minashi?” he asked once the purple barrier was in place.

“Obito is half Senju?”

“It’s only a rumor that Kazou snuffed out quickly. Many have forgotten, but Kagami never denied it when it was brought up. He looks after Obito whenever his grandmother can’t; as does Mikoto.”

Kitsune rubbed her temples as Kurama and Minashi raged in her mind. “That makes so much fucking sense. No wonder he was outcasted by the clan as he got older and didn’t manifest his Sharingan as a kid like his cousins. Why Madara chose him out of all the Uchiha to manipulate. Obito would be able to merge with the Hashirama cells Madara was living off of. Son of a bitch!” Kitsune swore for her boss since she couldn’t with Kakashi near.

“Obito is a target?” Sakumo frowned. “This would be one of the things I consider the Hokage needing to know Kitsune!”

“There is nothing you can do now. He’s not even Genin yet.”

“But he will be, I can put him with a Jounin that will watch his back.”

“But he needs to feel like he’s accepted in the clan as well. If he is a black sheep again, then it will only start the cycle for the boy.”

Sakumo let out a long breath before taking another, Kitsune unconsciously mimicked him to also calm down.

“There is nothing we can do about it right now like you said. Let’s just clean up and focus on Kakashi’s birthday.”

Kitsune took one last breath to calm down before releasing the barrier. Grabbing the dustpan she swept up the broken ceramic. “Sorry about the plate.”

“It’s fine. It’s not the good china, so no need to worry. Where did I leave off?”

“Uchiha Guests.”

“Right, Obito is Kakashi’s age, so he will be joining with Kenji.”

“Got it. Who else?”

“Obviously the Senju clan will be coming.” Sakumo’s smile returned as did Minashi’s. “Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Shizune.”

Sakumo brought over the massive stack of pancakes and bowl of eggs and sausage. “Then there is the Sarutobi family. Hiruzen, Biwako, Ayumu, Asuma, and Ayumu’s girlfriend Chinatsu.”

“Lastly,” he looked at her. “The Uzumaki-Namikaze bunch. Kushina and Minato will be meeting here.”

Kitsune’s eyes widened. “They are in village?”

Sakumo smirked. “Do you really think they would miss one of the few days Minashi has off and will be in-village and not just in-village doing missions?”

Kitsune frowned. “That’s a lot of people still in village.”

“Well, I am Hokage. So it’s a political move for the Clans. That’s why each clan will also be bringing a dish to help feed all the people. I haven’t hired any house help since it’s just Kakashi and I, so I don’t have the extra hands for a political party like this.”

“Don’t let Kakashi hear you call his birthday that.”

“He is my son first and foremost. The extra attendees are just a bonus so their kids will come. The rest of his graduating class has also been invited so that there are plenty of kids to keep themselves busy so the adults can chat.”

“Where in the world are you fitting everyone?” Kitsune chuckled after he called for Minashi and Kakashi to come eat.

“Well, food and drink will be kept inside, but the compound will be open to the back yard. I have a Genin team coming over to set up the tables and chairs. Another team will be building the bonfire.”

“You know that can be considered abuse of power.” She teased even as the pups joined them at the table.

“I am paying out of my savings, not the village coffers or Hatake Clan accounts thank you very much.”

Kitsune stared at him before her eyes narrowed. “Sakumo… Just how much money are you rolling in?”

The pups were silent as they too were curious. “Let’s just say that the next donation to build the final orphanage will come from the Hatake Clan. Even after that, there will be plenty to spare if the Clan compound ever needed a remodel.”

“W-what?” Kakashi choked.

The Hokage Chuckled at his pup. “Son, The Hatake clan wasn’t a founding clan of Konoha, but we arrived with the Sarutobi clan right after the village was built. We came right before the Hyuuga clan. The only reason the Hyuuga Clan is seen as a noble clan of Konoha is because they have always been larger and fit the title of Noble. Our Ancestors were the first to work with the Uchiha in Konoha in securing our borders until the walls were built. The Sarutobi clan assisted Tobirama-sama in building the Academy.”

“Seriously?” Minashi whispered in awe. “That is not in any history books.”

Sakumo shrugged. “We are modest clans. It’s all written in our ancestors’ journals, that are in secure places in our respective compounds. Now eat up. Kitsune and Minashi have a lot of things to accomplish this morning and Kakashi and I need to leave as soon as we’re done.”

“Where are we going?” Kakashi asked even as he tried to eat quickly.

“You are six and a chuunin. I believe you will be responsible enough to sign the clan’s summoning contract and pick out your first pack member.”

Kakashi’s fork dropped as his eyes blew wide.

Sakumo just grinned, memorizing his son’s look. In a flash Kakashi wolfed down his breakfast and was bouncing on his toes for his father.

“Done. Done. Done, let’s go!”

“Patience.” Sakumo teased but quickly ate before slinging his pup over his shoulders. Slate eyes turned back to two sets of blue. “You two good?”

“Hai~” They grinned cheekily back.

Sakumo twitched but Kakashi insitant bouncing pushed him to the back door and into the forests owned by the Hatake Clan.

Only one he’d dismissed his guard and reached the private pond of the Hatake Clan, did Sakumo set Kakashi down.

“Now,” Sakumo did a few signs and a medium summoning scroll appeared. “Once you sign this, you will be responsible in helping safe guard it.” Kakashi went still as he obediently listened to his father. “This contract is special and a Konoha secret.”

“Really?” The pup tilted his head surprised.

“Hai. Do you want to know why?” The bobbing head of the pup made the older Hatake chuckle. “The Hatake Clan has kept diligent records of their ancestry. There is a reason only those with the Hatake White Chakra can ever wield this summoning contract.”

“Why?”

“Because we were once part of it.”

Kakashi’s jaws dropped. “We were wolves?”

Sakumo sat down and Kakashi mimicked his sire. “Hai. How we changed from wolf to human has been lost in time, but there is proof by the fact that the Leader of the Clan wields white Chakra. He is the Great Sage of the Canine Clans.”

“Whoa.” The pup whispered.

“Whoa, indeed. Now, Utakiyo-sama is not like other summons you will meet. Powerful clans like the Snakes, Toads, Slugs, and Foxes all grow with their power and age. The Canine and Feline clans do not. Same with most of the bird clans. Utakiyo-sama’s power is wrapped around himself. Only he will be able to accept a new summoner to the pack. You will meet him as soon as you’re ready.”

“Will he accept me?”

“You are a true Hatake, you will be accepted.”

“True Hatake?”

Sakumo hummed affirmative. “Hai, your mother was an Inuzuka so the Canine blood in your runs strong.”

“How does-”

“I was getting there pup.” The older wolf chuffed. “You see, the Inuzuka clan was actually one part of the Hatake clan. When the White Chakra stopped manifesting in a branch of the Hatake Clan and they could no longer be accepted to sign the summoning scroll, there was bitter jealously. So the Clan Head at the time offered the ones that wished, the chance to break off and make a new Clan. The Lead female accepted and took her siblings, mates, and pups with them. But they are still descendant of wolves, used to working in packs. There was still the wildness in their blood and Souls. Therefore, they created new traditions, new jutsus to work with wolfdog hybrid pups the bred. Thus, the Inuzuka Clan was formed.”

“Do they know?” Kakashi asked in wonder. Sakumo shook his head.

“The Inuzuka are a proud clan. They wrote off the Hatake Clan from their history records to forget their shame. It has been hundreds of years since this though Kakashi. There is no bad blood between our two clans. In actuality, we get along well because we respect each other’s pack mentalities. However, this is why your nose is so strong. You are the descendant of White Chakra and Wolf’s blood.”

Sakumo couldn’t resist tapping the bottom of Kakashi’s dropped jaw. The pup snapped it shut and just stared at his dad.

“Be proud of your ancestry pup. We are a Noble clan, but we do not let Pride hold us back. Let’s go meet your new Beta pup.”

“Beta?”

“You will be the Alpha of your pack. You will be the one in charge. Your first pick will be the wolf or dog in charge of your pack when you are not around.”

“How will I know?”

Sakumo just smiled and pulled down Kakashi’s mask. “This will tell you.”

Kakashi’s eyes dilated with the incoming scents, but a few moments passed, and he looked up to his sire.

“Ready?”

Kakashi nodded and Sakumo pulled the pup into his lap before rolling up the scroll for him to hold. With a slice of blood and hand signs blurring, the two Hatakes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Minashi tilted her head. “They’re gone.”

Kitsune looked from where she’s just finished putting away the clean dishes. “Clones?”

“Clones.” The original nodded. In a massive cloud, dozens of Minashi’s appeared before grabbing their assigned decorations and getting to work. Kitsune took her own and went to work in the kitchen.

Sakumo had been crazy to not hire a catering service for this party. The idiot thought what the clans brought would be enough.

“He has Sixty-two guests. Two are Uzumaki, one is a Pregnant Uzumaki, three are Akimichi, three are Inuzuka and their dogs- so make that sixty-five. Twenty-one are children, twelve are growing teenagers. Genius he may be, but an idiot as well.”

“Like father like son.” One of the Kitsune Kagebushin chuckled fondly.

Kistune the original clone just snorted. “Back to work. Minashi has Clones getting more food, but we still have limited time to get this all together before people start showing up.”

“Thus, why Boss woke the boys up early.” A Minashi clone said in passing to decorate the backyard as well.

* * *

The hours flew by as clones chopped, mixed and got plate after plate of food together. Many were of Kakashi’s favorite foods, but plenty of them were also recipes Kitsune gathered across the Nations.

When the Compound seals alerted the Clone to the two Genin teams, a different clone went to retrieve them and help them carry the rented tables and chairs to the back yard. Kitsune pointedly ignored the gawking looks she received. Orders were given and the Jounins helped their students set up the tables and chairs to make the work go by faster. They even helped the Minashi clones arrange the center pieces and string the lights around the scattered trees. They then fetched wood for the bonfire. The two Jounins helped Kitsune carry food to the serving table in the main room where warming seals, or cooling seals would keep them at perfect temperatures.

The two teams were rewarded with platefuls of the food and sent along to collect their pay.

It was timed perfectly as the Senju brood was first to arrive.

Minashi’s eyes went wide at the sight of Tsunade. First it was because the dress she wore. The forest green dress was long sleeved and floor length. A deep V neckline showed off her defined cleavage, but it was the large belly that was now showing, that stopped the Uzumaki from hugging her automatically.

“They’ve grown.” The blonde whispered.

“They are babies. They do that.” Tsunade remarked dryly even as she smirked at Minashi. Minashi finally took in the rest of the group and found Shizune hitching a ride on Jiraiya’s shoulders. The man held Tsunade’s Hand while the blonde leaned against Orochimaru who was escorting her by the arm.

“Yeah, right. Hello.”

“Hey brat.” Jiraiya chuckled and lowered Shizune down. The brunette was in a skort and dressy top.

“Hi Minashi-san.” Shizune waved.

“Yo!” Minashi beamed.

“Where is the Hokage and guest of Honor?”

“Still working on Kakashi’s present.” The blonde shrugged. “Come on in. Tsunade can then claim a chair for the duration.”

“You’re on the ball there brat.” The Senju huffed and followed the blonde in. A moment later she was collapsed into Sakumo’s large soft recliner. “Yeah, I’m not leaving this chair.” She waved at her husbands. “You two will socialize. I’m in a dress and walked here eight months pregnant. I did my duty.”

Orochimaru just shook his head fondly. Jiraiya leaned down and kissed her. “Yes Hime.” They replied in unison.

“Now that is how you keep a man in line.” Biwako said grinning from the entryway, Hiruzen escorting her and Kitsune already stepped aside to allow them further in.

“Sensei.” The trio chorused.

“Tsuna, Jiraiya, Orochimaru.” Hiruzen smiled at them and then gently touched Tsunade’s stomach. “And how are my grandchildren?”

“Hungry.” Tsunade grunted.

“On it.” Orochimaru quickly left to feed his pregnant wife.

“Where can I put the drinks?” Jiraiya walked off with Kitsune.

Minashi groaned when she felt more people arriving at the gates. “It’s going to be chaos.”

A hand patted her head. “You’ve done a good job though.” Minashi looked up to see Biwako smiling at her. “Mai Yamanaka will compliment your set up for sure.”

“Thank you. Excuse me, but I have more guests to greet.” She waved at Asuma in passing. “Hi Asuma!”

“Hey Minashi!” He waved back.

The blonde found three large auburn haired Akimichi at the gates with arms loaded with food.

“Kami!” She exclaimed and waved them forward, “Inside, please so you can unload.”

Chouhei laughed loudly as they walked past. “No worries Little Uzumaki, an Akimichi never drops their food.”

“Okay, well there are three tables. Kitsune-san has made one warm, one cold and the last is for desserts.”

“Hm, really?” Chouhei mused. “I’ll have to see how much she would be willing to sell some for our restaurants.”

* * *

Kitsune escaped Jiraiya asking about his manuscript and took the next guest arrivals. The Raven wasn’t surprised to see that the Nara and Yamanaka had arrived right behind the Akimichi.

“Kitsune.” Inojiro smiled brightly and the Raven took his offered hug. “You have been in and out of the village, we haven’t had a chance to talk.”

The Raven huffed amused. “Excuse me if the Hokage’s ANBU need polishing.” She sassed back.

Inojiro chuckled and waved to his group. “You know my wife Mai from the wedding.”

“Nice to meet you again Kitsune-chan.”

“Pleasure.” Kitsune returned the hug.

“This is my son Inoichi. My brother Inoke, My youngest brother’s wife Himeri, and her daughter Inomi. This here is Sumiko, and you know Asuka.”

Kitsune shook hands with each name before sharing a hug with Asuka.

“You are a godsend woman. I can’t tell you how much being the Hokage’s assistant has gotten easier with you around.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

The Ravenette turned to her fellow dark haired crowd. “Honami-dono.” She bowed.

The Nara raised her hand. “Don’t. Shikaro speaks of you fondly and respectfully, that is enough for me. You know my son already. He is eager to challenge you again today at a game of Shogi.”

“Ka-san!” Shikaku blushed.

“These are my nephew and nieces. Ensui and Eiko, the twins. Shikari and Oshin.”

“I remember the Genin.” Kitsune smirked. Both baby Naras shuttered at the memory of Taijutsu at the academy. Blue eyes met twin tilting heads of the Nara twins.

“Shogi.” They demanded in unison.

Kitusne didn’t even flinch even as most of the Yamanaka party face faulted or face palmed. Honami just slapped their heads.

“Behave. Plus, Shikaku called dibs.”

Kitsune chuckled and a clone popped up beside her. “I will look for you three some time when festivities settle down. We can have our matches then. Until then, my clone will escort you in as I feel another group of guests nearing.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Shikaku smirked.

“If you can’t find me, my apprentice has been trained by Sakumo and myself at the game.”

The Nara heir rubbed his palms together. “I will happily squash the Chibi Uzumaki. I owe her payback.”

He got a few questioning looks, but both clans headed into the Main house of the Hatake Compound.

Kitsune remained and patiently waited for the next large group. She looked up when their warm signatures were yards away.

“Kitsune-sama.” Kazou bowed his head slightly to her.

Kitsune returned the gesture. “Kazou-sama. I welcome you to the Hatake Compound in Hokage-sama’s steed as he and Kakashi have yet to return.”

“Oh? What is sensei’s pup up to?” Mikoto asked stepping around her father, her fiancé hissing softly for her to not be so rude, but Kagami just snorted at the younger man.

“He’s earned his right to their scroll.” Kitsune winked.

“Aww, the pup gets a pup?” Kagami cooed. His wife giggling at his side.

“Hai~” Kistune beamed and looked down to see Kenji holding his mother’s hand. “Hello Kenji-kun.” Kitsune saw a tuft of hair hiding behind kenji who’s second hand was missing. “Who is there behind you?”

Kenji pulled the younger boy forward and dark eyes widened in shock, fear, and awe at Kitsune.

“This is my baby cousin Obito.”

“I’m not a baby!” Obito automatically sassed, shooting his cousin a glare before Kitsune’s chuckle snapped sparkling eyes back to the raven.

“No you aren’t. Uchiha Obito, you are part of this year’s graduating class at the academy, right?”

“Hai!” He squeaked.

Kitsune reached forward and ruffled his hair. Obito’s eyes _Shinned_. “Well done. I look forward to watching your exams….” Kitsune trailed off as her chakra brushed against Obito’s curiously. When she felt the familiar chakra brush against her own, the Raven didn’t let her smile slip. Instead she patted his head and stood up to stare Kazou down.

His eyes didn’t flinch from her own.

Mikoto and Kagami’s eyes bounced between the duo when it started to go on for longer than a minute.

“I’ll talk to her.” Kazou sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Damn you Kitsune, I didn’t think you would be able to sense that.”

Yuemi, his wife, and both his children startled shocked at the man’s lost composure.

“I got a run down of the political mess Sakumo had organized this morning. He let it slip about the rumors.”

Kazou grunted and shot a look at his eldest. Kagami jolted. “What did I do?”

“Loud mouth brat.”

Kagami blinked before glancing between obito, kitsune and his father. The light bulb went off and he crossed his arms defensively. “Sojuro was like a brother to me, not just a cousin. Taichou asked and I didn’t confirm or deny the rumors. He made his guess off of that.”

“What are they talking about Kenji-nii?” Obito whispered to Kenji.

“I’m not sure. But I think it involves you.”

Kazou grumbled once more before black eyes met stern Blue.

“Your clan will remember the rumors and ostrize him behind your back.”

Kazou bristled. “They would-“

“Trust me. I was the black sheep of my own village. Something like your clan feud will not go away easily especially if he leans towards his mother’s genes than his father’s.”

Kazou grit his teeth, but knew that the Kunoichi was right.

“Tsunade is inside.” Kitsune said softer. “Talk. Make sure he has options. Children are to be protect Kazou-sama.”

The Uchiha clan head sighed and straightened up. “I will do that first thing.”

Kitsune’s lips twitched. “I recommend approaching her with an assortment of food first, so she doesn’t bite you instead.” Kagami twitched and paled.

Kazou snorted, surprising his family. “I will take your advice.”

“Find me later and let me know how it works out.”

“Of course.” A clone popped up.

“She will escort you in. Another group has arrived.”

The Uchiha moved on and Kitsune was then bowing her head once again to a clan head. Hitoshi gave her a respectful look.

“You are host Kitsune-dono?”

“Greeter apparently.” She huffed. “Who do you have here?”

“You know my sons, Haishi and Hizashi. This is my wife Sumire. These are my son’s fiancés, Hitomi and Hiromi.”

Kitsune felt her eye twitch for show. Hitoshi saw and raised a brow.

“Twins. Two more sets of twins. The Naras have a pair, the Senju are about to have a pair, and then you all decided that having two sets of twins marry was a good idea.”

Sumire giggled behind her fan. “At least it’s not triplets?”

Kitsune let the full body shudder run through her. “Konoha wouldn’t survive triplets of Tsunade and her husbands.”

Hitomi and Hiromi joined in the giggling.

“You also known Ryouta-kun and Komine-kun.”

“Only Ryouta. I have yet to meet Komine, but I’ve heard good things about him.” Blue eyes looked to the older Hyuuga boy. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

He then surprised her by smirking. “Pleasure is all mine. You still single?”

Hizashi’s hand snapped out and wrapped over the preteen’s mouth.

Hitoshi coughed to clear his throat and air. “Pardon him, He is more his mother’s son than his father’s.”

Kitsune burst out laughing surprising the group and Komine. “Sorry squirt, I’m not available. But I bet if you try to go after my apprentice, you have a Hatake and Uchiha bristling.”

Komine’s eyes lit up with mirth. “Oh? I shall test that theory then.”

Kitsune watched as the preteen Hyuuga sauntered towards the house. Kitsune did not send a warning to her original. It would be fun to watch her try to escape the boy’s advances.

“That… Was evil.” Ryouta deadpanned.

“I’m a Fox Sage.” Kitsune reminded the Chibi Chuunin grinning foxily.

“Touché.” He smirked amused.

“Kenji is already inside. Minashi is probably corralling the kids from their watchers. She could probably use another level head until Kakashi returns.”

“Fine.” The Hyugga grunted and headed inside.

Kitsune straightened up and looked to the six remaining hyuugas blinking at her stunned.

“Will you babysit when we have kids?” Hitomi and Hiromi asked in tandem.

Kitsune winked. “We’ll see. Until then, let’s get you all inside.”

The Raven was able to escort them inside and return back to the gate in time to greet the last two clans.

“Kambi-dono, Shirou-dono.”

“Kistune-sama.” Shirou monotoned.

“Hey foxy.” Kambi grinned. “This is my pup Tsume. This is one of my clan pups Koto.”

“This is my Son Shibi and one of our cousins Suzume.”

Kitsune looked to the two Genin kunoichi. “Minashi should be inside saving the kids from boring adult talk. Follow the sounds of her crying out for help and you should find her.”

“Why would she need help?” Suzume asked.

“I sicked Hyuuga Komine on her.” Kitsune grinned. “Kenji is bound to be upset with it along with Kakashi when he arrives.”

Kambi barked. “The birthday pup still isn’t here?”

“He’s picking out his first pup.” Kitsune smiled up at the wild woman.

“Ah, an important day indeed.” Shirou mused. “Let’s head inside. It seems we are last to arrive.”

“We still have a few missing, but the clans are all here.” Kitsune confirmed.

It was ten minutes later when Kitsune greeted parents who dropped off Genin children and then sent the kids off to find the others. The yard and house were full of chatter, laughter, and smelling of food.

Kitsune had finally gotten her own drink when Minashi popped out from under the table cloth.

“I hate you.” She glared.

“Dually noted.” Kitsune grinned.

“He won’t leave me alone!” Minashi whined.

“Who wont?” Minato ask as he and Kushina arrived in a small flash beside Kitsune since Minashi was carrying around his kunai today.

“Hyuuga Komine.” Minashi grimaced.

Kushina whistled as she took in the busy yard, engawa, and house from the windows. “Busy place. But I don’t sense the Hokage or birthday boy.”

“They shouldn’t be too much longer. Sakumo said that he would be back by noon.” Kitsune frowned and looked around for the time.

“Uh, Kitsune, it’s almost one.” Minato reported. “Sakumo knew we were going to be late so we didn’t rush.”

The raven bit her lip worried. “I hope Kakashi isn’t having any trouble picking out a pup.”

“Not much is known about the Hatake Summoning contract. That has been the only tight secret about the clan. Everyone has always assumed it was a wolf contract since that is what sensei uses, but I’ve read reports before where some Hatake had regular dogs.”

“And why were you reading those?” Minato asked.

“To study strategy for my Jounin exams.” The redhead admitted.

Kitsune checked out when at the same time Minashi jumped out from under the table and frowned towards the woods.

“Go.” Kitsune whispered.

Minashi grinned and in sprint across the yard, garnering attention she hunted down her prey.

A few of the adults and teens raised curious brows before the startled yelp and barking followed moments later.

“MINA!” Kakashi shouted. “SERIOUSLY! STOP THAT”

“NEVER!” Minashi’s cackled echoed into the back yard.

Sakumo’s chuckled followed and soon the Yondaime appeared with Kakashi clinging and hiding on his back while Minashi was held out at arms length, squirming to get closer.

“He’s so adorable Kashi! Let me hold him!”

“No! He’s my pack member.” The small brown little pug on Kakashi’s head just gave an agreeing bark.

“Please?!?!?” Minashi whined even as she tried to use a pressure point on Sakumo’s wrist. He just shook her and dislodged her hold, yet still dangling away from the Hokage’s body.

“No! You’ll get your own won’t you?”

“But they aren’t ready to leave their dames yet.”

“Too bad for you then.” Kakashi chuckled. “You’ll just have to be patient.”

Minashi pouted as she continued to dangle from Sakumo’s arms.

He stopped before Minato and Kushina. “This, belongs to you tonight.”

Minato chuckled as he held the pouting form of his imouto. “With pleasure. We’ve missed her anyways.”

Sakumo moved Kakashi higher on his shoulder and moved to the engawa. Flaring his chakra the guests slowly trickled out and quieted down. The Hatake marveled at the beauty of the decorations and especially seeing clans intermingling.

“Thank you all for accepting our invitation to Celebrate my son’s 6th birthday. Though we are in the middle of a war, it does not mean we cannot take a moment to breathe and celebrate together. Children are a blessing. Let us continue to charish the generations that follow behind us by setting good examples. So please, enjoy yourself on the food, drinks, games, and fire. Let this not be a gathering to sneak in business, but to enjoy time with our fellow Konoha citizens and watch our children build their own bonds together.”

“Happy Birthday Kakashi!” Kitsune cheered lifting her glass.

“Happy Birthday!” The crowd joined in celebrating their Hokage’s son’s birthday.

Sakumo let his boy down, not a moment later, Minashi escaped Minato and the pup was running away from the kit. The adults just watched as Kakashi tried to lose her in the crowd of kids. Instead it just started a game of Shinobi tag when Minashi slapped Kakashi’s back, calling him ‘it’.

Peals of laughter escaped from the hoard of children as they scattered to wind in between parents, clan heads, and many more guests.

Sakumo just chuckled and shook his head fondly.

* * *

As midday turned to afternoon, food was devoured and deserts were passed around. Clan wives and Akimichi Chouhei returned to the kitchen to pull out the extra finger foods as the sake was pulled out and consumed.

Adults pulled chairs and blankets out around the fire. Many started telling stories of their youth and to the surprise of many, the Hyuuga and Uchiha spilled about their own training accidents as kids. Ones that landed them in the hospital with embarrassing wounds.

“I remember that.” Hiruzen laughed. “Kagami wouldn’t stop laughing his ass off at you Kazou.”

“Well, it wasn’t my brightest moment.” The Uchiha clan head admitted with pink cheeks.

“Ah, the wonders of training without parental supervison.” Hitoshi smirked. “My father scolded me so bad when I was just a boy. I earned it though by accidentally closing my tenketsu points.”

Kambi grinned sharply at that. “That my friend was hilarious.”

“That’s right, you were the one to find me Kambi.”

“How could you forget that? I blackmailed you for years with that. Your father hadn’t told your mother because you were both terrified of her. I threatened to tell her for years.”

Hitoshi hummed. “Really? That wasn’t your brother?” The smirk gave away the joke.

“Want me to pound your face in again bastard?” The Inuzuka Head jumped up, but Biwako grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

“You confused her for a boy?” Kitsune chuckled sipping a beer. “I’m so sorry Kambi.”

“Thank you!” She waved wildly.

Shirou waved at her lazily. “You, have yet, to tell a story.” He hiccuped.

Kitsune paused before frowning. “An embarrassing story?”

“Hai!” Kambi jumped up. “Spill Foxy!”

Inojiro chuckled and leaned back. “This should be good. Which one will you pick Kitsune?”

Inoke looked at his brother. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been in and out of her head for a long while. Besides the Hokage and Sandaime, I’m the next one to know her best.”

“Oooohhh.” The group of Clan heads, heirs, and a few wives that weren’t bugging Tsunade called daringly.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru shared glances. They too were interested as they didn’t have the full privilege to know her memories like Inojiro, but had enough context to figure out who would be who.

“Hmm.” Kitsune frowned thinking back to her and Naruto’s completely embarrassing youth. “There are a lot to choose from.”

“Why?” Kazou frowned.

“I was a troublemaker as a kid. Being a black sheep orphan does that.” She shrugged. “now….something embarrassing” A light went off. “Well, it’s girlish, but hilarious. I lost my first kiss to my rival by accident. We were in the academy and all his fangirls were going googoo eyed for his pretty boy looks. I was a tomboy and didn’t understand it. I jumped up on his desk to see what was so good about him. So crouched down on his desk, we glared at each other. Until the kid behind me leaned back and bumped me.”

Kambi and Jiraiya burst out laughing. Hiruzen chuckling with Inojiro and a few others.

“Let’s just say his overprotective and obsessive fangirls were not pleased. I missed first period trying to escape them. It didn’t help my brother just sat back and laughed his ass off at me.”

Kitsune froze and went wide eyed at her slip.

“Brother?” Kambi grinned. “Oh? Where is this brother, if he’s anything like you he’s got to be a looker.”

Kitsune’s mind went wild as she quickly conversed with her Original and Kurama.

“There is a reason I was twitchy at learning how many damn twins roamed Konoha.” She admitted. “Why I’m soft on Minashi.”

“You are a twin.” Honami answered.

Kitsune nodded. “My brother and I got into trouble a lot. All we had was ourselves. He died saving a childhood friend of ours. I got the couple to safety from there.” Kitsune shrugged weaving a story that was vague enough to go with Minashi’s background but fit more for her and Sasuke’s end with a civilian couple.

Kitsune pointedly ignore Kushina and Minato exchanging meaningful looks.

“But I got my revenge.” Kitsune smirked. “Nii-san and our rival were assigned to guard a bust of some sort. Our team was attacked by bandits. One had a weird jutsu that would solidify once it trapped it’s target. Their hands were trapped to the statue together. They learned that while the gunk was solid, it stretched.” The foxy grin got wider and Inojiro snorted on his inhale remembering that memory.

“Oi, no spoiling it!” Kitsune snapped at the choke/laughing Yamanaka.

“What?” Chouhei leaned forward.

“What happened when you stretch rubber really far and suddenly release it?” Kitsune questioned back.

Kushina burst out in cackles.

“They snapped back so fast, they were lucky they didn’t break their teeth, instead they kissed much longer than we did.” Kitsune chuckled fondly. “Nii-san vomited as soon as they broke apart. Eventually they worked together to use their status to defeat the bandits.”

“Do you have any more stories you would be willing to share?” Biwako asked gently. “If they hurt too much, we understand.”

Kitsune let out a chuff of laughter. “I can do a few more. It hurts, but he’s been gone for years. It’s better than remembering his final moments.”

Kitsune suddenly chuckled. “There was an old man that look after us. He was the leader of our small village. He knew our parents and looked after us because of them. Nii-san and I had gotten in trouble with the village police again. We were about four at the time. Recently kicked out of the orphanage, we didn’t have any adult supervision. So Nii-san wanted to make me smile. He dragged me to the back of a few shops and we pinched old wire, flour, balloons and paperclips.”

“You didn’t.” Sumire’s eyes widened.

Kitsune nodded. “We did. We set up a trap in the old man’s office. It was glorious.” She grinned. “The Flour was everywhere.” Kitsune chuckled at the memory. “He then took us out for lunch before getting our story on what happened. He then set us up with a small apartment.”

“Is this why you spoke so fiercely and experienced about the Orphan’s Program and Funding?” Shirou monotoned.

Kitsune nodded. “I’ve been in their shoes. I know what it’s like to count every ryo. To know the decision of what was more important, food or new socks in the middle of winter. Orphans do not have it easy. I respect every orphan that makes it through the shinobi system and comes out stronger for it.”

“SAVE ME!” A wail came suddenly interrupting Kitsune, just before the Raven was tackled from behind. The Kunoichi pulled the leach off her back and found a teary eyed Minashi.

“What-“

“_Mina-chan! It’s just a youthful kiss. Please my blossom!_”

“Mina-chan, you are as beautiful as the rising sun. Ignore this heathen and let us kiss instead.”

Kitsune’s eyes widened as both Maito Gai and Hyuuga Komine rushed out.

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” Two addition voices of Kakashi and Kenji joined in tackling the former boys.

“Teleport! Teleport! Please!” Minashi frantically shook Kitsune.

Kitsune just tilted her head and gave her boss a foxy grin. “No~”

Minashi let out a strangled scream and lept to her brother. “NIII-SAANN! Boys are gross! Get me out of here!”

Minato pouted at her. “but I’m a boy. Am I gross too?”

Minashi stared at him. “You are already infected because you and Nee-san suck face enough that you are covered in girl cooties.”

Kushina and the surrounding adults burst out laughing as the Yellow flash turned beat red. Kushina was rolling on the ground.

“M-m-m-Minashi!” he spluttered.

She just smirked before hopping to Sakumo’s lap and climbing up onto his shoulders.

“You’ll save me right Saki-chan?”

“What started this?” He questioned in return.

“Koto and Inomi started spin the bottle at Tsunade-oba’s suggestion. The rest of the Women are all laughing at our misery.”

“And you have both Gai-kun and Komine-kun chasing you how?”

“Because Kitsune is evil and sicked Komine on me as soon as he got here. Gai was the one that spun the bottle and it landed on me. It went downhill from there.”

Sakumo held back his laughter but it was a losing cause. The other drunk adults were not holding back with their laughter.

“You kids are too young to be kissing. Tell them I’ll stick them with the Tora mission if they continue with any further inappropriate activities like that.”

“Aw…” Komine pouted.

“But she is my blossom.” Gai pouted.

“She’s not your anything.” Kakashi snarled.

“But my Rival!” Gai puffed up.

“I’m not your Rival!” Kakashi paled.

Komine sighed dramatically. “What a loss, too bad, I will just have to stay with my first love. Kitsune-chan, may I have that kiss now?”

Kitsune snorted. “In your dreams brat. I’m too old for you.”

“If Kitsune should kiss anyone it should be tou-san.” Kakashi snickered. “He stares at her like Minato-san does Kushina-nee often enough.”

Silence.

Sakumo sighed and let his head fall into his hand. Minashi patted his hand.

“Say good-bye to your heir.” She consoled him.

Kitsune slowly stood up and stared Kakashi down. “Say what now pup?”

Kakashi tensed his body refusing to be terrified of the Kunoichi before him. It was his birthday she wasn’t allowed to hurt him.

“You and dad look at each other like Minato and Kushina do.”

Kitsune raised a sleek brow as her arms crossed at the slightly trembling pup before her.

“You are too young to be thinking about that Kakashi. Minato is in Love with Kushina and she is in love with him in return. There are many forms of love. The one I hold for your father and the love he holds for me in return is not the same as Namikaze and Uzumaki’s.”

“But…”Kakashi frowned. “He wouldn’t be alone if you were together.”

Kitsune’s anger faded as she relaxed and kneeled to put her fingers through thick silver hair.

“I love you father, but I’m not in love with him. I love Hiruzen, but I’m not in love with him. Both Sakumo and Hiruzen love me in return, but they are not in love with me.”

Kakashi frowned. “I don’t understand. You make tou-san happy. I know he misses ka-san, but it’s been years. I don’t want him to be alone.”

Kitsune smiled at Kakashi fondly. “He’s not alone, he has you.” She poked his chest. “You hold a piece of your ka-san in you. That is enough for him. If he finds someone to fall in love with again in the future that will be up to him.”

“But… then what’s different about his love for you?” the pup asked confused.

Kitsune picked Kakashi up and walked him back to his father. “It is Familial love pup. Like you love your father, I love him like a brother. We will have each other’s backs and be there in good times and bad. Family is nod defined by blood, but who is there for you in the end.”

She saw something shift in his gaze. “Is that what Orochimaru-sensei was talking about with teams?”

“Correct.” Kitsune beamed. “Teams become families, even years later that bond remains. Just look at your father’s own students.”

Kushina waved. Hizashi bowed a head and Mikoto winked as they sat Near the redhead and blonde Namikaze.

Kakashi stared for a few moments before his eyes darted to the Sannin. “So, even if my team becomes a family… I can still marry Minashi since Sensei got married to Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama.”

Kitsune, Minato, and Kushina choked.

Kakashi smirked cheekily beneath his mask.

“HEY!” Kenji snapped. “I won Jaken for that right, no take backs!”

“What!?!? Minashi screeched. “When?”

Kushina and Mikoto fell back cackling.

Sakumo mentally checked out. Kitsune’s jaw dropped.

“Or you could both marry her!” Jiraiya called out, only making it worse for the Chibi Uzumaki.

“ERO-SENNIN! Not HELPING!” Minashi panicked even as her own face was turning an interesting shade of red.

Kitsune couldn’t hold it back anymore. She fell to her knees and howled. This was just too good. A prank on her original turned into this crazy mess. Tears streamed down her face the longer Kenji and Kakashi bickered and the more Minashi begged her Nii-san to get her out of there.

Sakumo sighed. Giving up, he stole Kitsune’s beer and downed it; pointedly ignoring Hiruzen and Inojiro who’d also burst out laughing, joining the two Sannin with their own laughter. The other clan heads just enjoyed the drama and silently made bets between what would actually go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the Prank that was hinted at will be revealed when the Prank is activated.  
~A<3


End file.
